Pieśń w czasie rewolucji
by Gociak
Summary: AU Księcia Półkrwi, slash HPDM. Decyzja o rozpoczęciu rewolucji nigdy nie przychodzi łatwo - a jeszcze gorzej, kiedy starasz się uszanować wolną wolę wszystkich zainteresowanych, czy to czarodziejów, czy magicznych stworzeń. Przepowiednia, polityka, ministerstwo... Harry naprawdę nie potrzebuje tych wszystkich komplikacji.
1. Zastraszony, rozmarzony, śpiący

**Tytuł**: Pieśń w czasie rewolucji

**Notki**: Oto szósty tom tego, co nazywam Sagą Poświęcenia i następuje po "Wietrze, którzy trzęsie morzami i gwiazdami". W tej chwili historia już rozwinęła się w kompletnie oddzielne uniwersum, w którym Harry jest Ślizgonem i znajduje się w stałym związku z Draconem, a Voldemort jest tak ciężko ranny, że obecnie nie jest w stanie walczyć. Jeśli spróbujecie zacząć czytanie od tej części, to bardzo możliwe, że nie zrozumiecie większości wątków.

_Chcę też zaznaczyć, że to koszmarnie długa historia._ Obecna rozpiska zakłada 99 rozdziałów i 25 nieponumerowanych części (dodatki i interludia). Aktualizacje wychodzą raz na tydzień, w soboty, chyba że natrafimy na jakieś cliffhangery – wówczas trzy razy w tygodniu – ale to i tak oznacza, że ten tom będzie wydawany przynajmniej przez rok, może i półtora. Dlatego wolę ostrzec tych, którzy nie przepadają za długimi seriami.

**Ostrzeżenia**: Wulgaryzmy, przemoc, gore, tortury, sceny erotyczne, rozmowy o odbytej traumie, gwałcie i znęcaniu się nad dzieckiem, slash _oraz_ het _oraz_ saffic (femmeslash) w mniej lub bardziej śmiałych opisach, mnóstwo polityki, **wielokrotne śmierci znanych bohaterów.** W tej historii znajdą się również **spoilery do "Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi".** Korzystałam z zawartych w tej książce informacji do tworzenia tła postaci i sytuacji w poprzednich tomach, ale tu znajdą się one w centrum uwagi. Proszę, nie czytajcie tego, jeśli wciąż nie przeczytaliście KP i nie chcecie, żeby coś Wam to zaspoilerowało.

**Aktualizacje**: Raz na tydzień, w soboty. Wszystkie tomy są archiwizowane na Fanfiction, AO3 i Wattpadzie, na tych stronach również będą pojawiały się aktualizacje. Mam również Patronite – patroni mają dostęp do mojego dysku google, na który wrzucam rozdziały zaraz po przetłumaczeniu (czyli szansa na szybsze aktualizacje; ale też nieregularne, jako że tłumaczenie niektórych rozdziałów schodzi mi dłużej od innych), oraz do wersji PDF całych tomów. Seria zawsze będzie dostępna za darmo online.

No dobrze, czas zacząć. Dziękuję, że tak długo się ze mną trzymaliście.

**Pieśń w czasie rewolucji**

**Rozdział pierwszy: Zastraszony, rozmarzony, śpiący**

– I jak ci to smakuje?

Harry wbijał wzrok w gruszkę, starając powstrzymać się przed zarumienieniem się. Ilekroć nie myślał o tym, jak jedzenie miało mu smakować, to miał wrażenie, że cieszenie się nim przychodziło mu jakoś bardziej naturalnie. Był w stanie doceniać jego słodycz czy gorycz bez namysłu. Ale teraz Vera aktywnie zachęcała go do przezwyciężania treningu, który otrzymał od matki w kwestii opierania się wszystkiemu, co przyjemne, no i, cóż, składało się to również z takich elementów.

Harry wgryzł się w gruszkę i kiwnął głową. Owoc był niezwykle zimny i słodki, jak zresztą większość owoców w Sanktuarium.

– Dobrze – powiedział.

– Jak dobrze?

– Nie wiem – wypalił Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Nie mam w tym zbyt wiele doświadczenia, wiesz?

Spróbował momentalnie ją za to przeprosić, ale Vera pomachała dłonią, odpędzając od siebie jego słowa i odchyliła się w foteli, wyglądając na zadowoloną. Była niską, krągłą kobietą o cichych, brązowych oczach, które widziały zdecydowanie za dużo. Harry czuł się coraz bardziej komfortowo w jej towarzystwie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Vera straciła panowanie nad sobą, choćby nie wiem co przy niej zrobił, czy powiedział.

Siedzieli w swoim zwykłym pokoju, do którego zawsze przychodził, żeby porozmawiać z Verą, wysoko położonym pomieszczeniu z ogromnymi, otwartymi na oścież oknami, przez które światło i wiatr mogły swobodnie przepływać. Vera siedziała tyłem do słońca, dzięki czemu otaczała ją olśniewająca, złoto–biała poświata. Harry mrużył oczy za każdym razem, kiedy podnosił na nią wzrok.

– Dobrze, że zaczynasz popuszczać sobie wodze i nie kontrolujesz tak bardzo wszystkiego, co mówisz – powiedziała mu. – Powoli stajesz się mniej świadomy, a bardziej spontaniczny.

– I to coś dobrego? – Harry podniósł brwi. Jego magia wzburzyła się wokół niego na ten gest i brzęczała, póki nie uspokoił jej gestem. Spędzony w Sanktuarium czas dotyczył opuszczania barier, a Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie z niektórych sprawy. Wyglądało na to, że część z tych podświadomych otaczała właśnie jego magię. Harry wciąż nie był pewien, jak się czuje pod tym względem. – Przecież _powinienem_ uważać na to, jak używam mojej mocy, czy szanuję wolną wolę moich sojuszników, albo jak zachowuję się przy Draco...

Vera zachichotała, przerywając mu.

– Całe życie spędzasz w wyjątkowo sztywnym tańcu – powiedziała. – Przez co prędzej czy później się w nim zatracisz. Zdrowiej jest podchodzić do życia w wielu różnych tempach, zmieniać walca na pawana i na odwrót.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym ponownie wbił wzrok w gruszkę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Większość z tego, co mówiła Vera, było oczywiste. Ba, większość z tego, co zwykle słyszał od Dracona czy Snape'a, było oczywiste. Ale póki tego nie powiedzieli, póki te słowa nie przebrzmiały w powietrzu wokół niego, to sam zdawał się być niezdolny do uformowania ich.

Przez krótką chwilę żałował intensywnie, że nie jest normalny, po czym podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Vera przygląda mu się.

– Czy chcesz, żebyśmy skończyli na dzisiaj, Harry? – Głos Very był idealnie wyrozumiały, idealnie łagodny – dokładnie tego rodzaju, którego Harry naprawdę nie chciał rozczarować, więc tym bardziej się do wszystkiego przykładał. – Rozumiem, że wciąż uważasz smak jedzenia za coś naprawdę nieistotnego i faktycznie, widziałam, jak cieszysz się nim sam. Istnieją jeszcze inne sprawy, o których moglibyśmy porozmawiać, dotyczące twojego treningu.

_Od wszystkich innych się zarumienię,_ pomyślał Harry, _i o żadnej z nich nie chcę rozmawiać właśnie z tobą._ Pokręcił głową i odłożył gruszkę na stół.

– A czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać o czymś zupełnie innym? – zapytał.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała Vera. Zawahała się, co było wyjątkowo rzadkie z jej strony. Harry spiął się przez to jeszcze zanim się odezwała. – Najgłębsza obecnie rana w twojej duszy dotyczy piętnastki dzieci, które zabiłeś z litości. Byłeś tu już od tygodnia i ani razu o tym nie wspomniałeś. Czy możesz o tym ze mną porozmawiać?

Harry wziął się w garść.

– Tak – powiedział. _Czemu każda ścieżka wydaje się być pod górkę?_ Miał już jednak dość przykrywania ran i życia z nadzieją, że nic ich nie rozszarpie, póki nie znajdzie jakiegoś wspomnienia, które jakoś załagodzi sytuację, w której je otrzymał. Był częścią wojny, przepowiedni i politycznego sojuszu, a to oznaczało, że _zawsze_ znajdzie się coś, co otworzy te rany na oścież zanim zdążą się same zaleczyć. Przybył tu z własnej woli, co musiał powtarzać sobie bodaj tysiąc razy dziennie, dlatego miał zamiar się wyleczyć i walić wszystko, co wejdzie mu w drogę.

Włącznie z samym sobą.

Vera zamrugała, słysząc jego zgodę, ale oparła się w fotelu, pozwalając żeby poświata po raz kolejny przesłoniła jej rysy.

– To dobrze – powiedziała. – Rozumiem, że wciąż masz wrażenie, że powinieneś był zrobić wtedy coś innego. Co innego mógłbyś zrobić?

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Nie wiem.

_To_ naprawdę go martwiło, znacznie bardziej od ciągłych próśb Very, żeby próbował skupić się na smaku jedzenia, czy siedzieć w ciepłej kąpieli, przyzwyczajając się tym samym do przyjemnych doznań bez odczuwania się przy tym niekomfortowo. Wracał do tego wspomnienia w swoich snach, jak i podczas spacerowania po Sanktuarium. Harry odnosił wrażenie, że głównym problemem w sytuacji, w której Voldemort w ogóle zdołał dorwać kilkanaście dzieci i nałożyć na nie sieć życia, przez co mógł je torturować i pozabijać, ale zaoferował Harry'emu, że będzie w stanie je uratować, jeśli przyjdzie do niego i mu się podda, był czas. Wiedział, że uczniowie przed nim cierpią, ale uczniowie za nim też cierpieli. Gdyby tylko miał więcej _czasu_, to może by coś wymyślił, znalazłby inne rozwiązanie, które nie wymagałoby zatrzymania akcji serca u każdego z tych dzieci.

Ale żadne inne rozwiązanie nie przychodziło mu do głowy, poza poddaniem się, a w ten sposób przecież przegraliby wojnę, przynajmniej zgodnie z tym, co Harry usłyszał od ludzi, którym ufa. A Harry dołożył na to cały stos własnych zmartwień. Co, jeśli istniało w tym wszystkim jakieś proste rozwiązanie, które zwyczajnie przeoczył, coś, co zrobiłby w tym momencie każdy normalny człowiek, ale Harry ciągle pomijał tę opcję, ponieważ oznaczałaby, że to wszystko jest jednak z jego winy? Po prostu nie chciał się bez końca o to obwiniać. _Musiał_ uważać na własne myśli, własne czyny, jak sobie wszystko usprawiedliwia. Po części przez wzgląd na ścieżkę _vatesa_, którą podążał, starając się uszanować wolną wolę wszystkich istot, ale głównie przez strach, że kiedyś może skończyć jak Dumbledore czy Voldemort. Jak zacznie usprawiedliwiać własną winę, to co jeszcze sobie usprawiedliwi, jakie poświęcenia uzna za niezbędne, jakie skażenie dopuści do swojej duszy? _Nie mógł_ sobie zaufać.

– Harry?

Harry zamrugał, otwierając z zaskoczeniem oczy. Vera pochyliła się do niego i położyła dłoń na jego kolanie.

– Twoje myśli wiją się wokół siebie niczym węże – powiedziała – a poczucie winy przeplata tak wiele z nich, że nie jestem w stanie porządnie jej zobaczyć. Czy mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi ją słowami?

Harry polizał w popłochu usta, starając odsunąć od siebie myśli, że to będzie brzmiało głupio, jakby za bardzo był skupiony na sobie, albo na siłę starał się obwiniać.

– Ale... proszę pani, ja...

– Mów mi po imieniu, Harry. – Uśmiechnęła się. Gdyby Harry kiedykolwiek spotkał którąś ze swoich babć, to prawdopodobnie one uśmiechałyby się podobnie. – Uciekasz do formalności, ilekroć robisz się podenerwowany. Wolałabym, żebyś był wobec mnie tak szczery jak to możliwe.

Harry pochylił głowę, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ten gest nie było zbyt formalny. Chciał tylko przytaknąć. Przełknął ślinę.

– Wydawało mi się, że jak będę miał trochę ciszy i spokoju, to szybko ustalę, co powinienem był wtedy zrobić, zamiast uciekania się do zabijania z litości. – Kiedy się zawahał, Vera kiwnęła zachęcająco głową, dzięki czemu Harry zdołał brnąć w to dalej. – Ale wciąż nie jestem w stanie wymyślić, co innego mi wtedy pozostało. Co mi umyka? Czyżbym tak strasznie bał się tego, co zrobiłem, że podświadomie staram się to sobie usprawiedliwić? A jeśli tak, to co to dla mnie oznacza? Co, jeśli brytyjski magiczny świat będzie musiał przeze mnie znieść _kolejnego_ Mrocznego Pana, ponieważ już zaczynam osuwać się w kierunku ścieżki, na której będę sobie w stanie wszystko usprawiedliwić, a nawet nie zdaję sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy?

Vera przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w milczeniu. Harry czekał z nerwami napiętymi jak postronki. Jego prawa dłoń pogładziła zabliźniony kikut lewego nadgarstka.

I to _też_ był problem. Postanowił, że, być może, warto byłoby przebadać mroczne klątwy, które Bellatrix zostawiła po sobie na jego nadgarstku, a które nie pozwalały mu na zdobycie nowej dłoni. Być może. Ale nawet ta nieśmiała myśl wywołała u Dracona przesadnie uradowaną reakcję, jak i sprowokowała go do pytań, czemu Harry nie jest jeszcze pewny, na co Harry musiał po prostu pokręcić głową.

Nie znosił niepewności. Właśnie za tym najbardziej tęsknił z czasów, kiedy po prostu istniał w obrębach swojego treningu i uważał Connora za centrum wszechświata. Wszystko było takie _proste_. Harry wiedział, jak zająć się większością spraw, które dotyczyłyby jego obowiązków, a ilekroć spadało na niego coś niespodziewanego, jak przydział do Slytherinu, to zawsze istniały inne przysięgi, o które mógłby się oprzeć.

Teraz zwykle wyglądało to, jakby stał na samym skraju klifu, a pod nim rozciągała się otchłań. Za każdym razem, kiedy w nią patrzył, za każdym razem, kiedy podejmował jakieś decyzje, które mogły mieć dewastujące efekty dla innych ludzi, nie był pewien, co byłoby lepsze, pozostanie na klifie, czy skok.

– Nie obwiniłeś o to wojny – powiedziała Vera.

Harry zamrugał. Zwykle znacznie lepiej radził sobie ze śledzeniem toru myśli wieszczki, ale tym razem jakoś umknęło mu to powiązanie.

– Co proszę?

– Nie powiedziałeś, że nie miałeś innego wyboru, bo to w końcu wojna. – Vera usiadła po turecku na swoim rozłożystym fotelu, a jej głowa pochylała się co jakiś czas, jakby była ptakiem, który skubie ziarno. Nawet przez chwilę nie oderwała wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego.

Harry ponownie zamrugał.

– Oczywiście że nie. Czemu niby bym miał? Innym ludziom jakoś udaje się przeżyć wojnę bez zabijania z litości kilkunastu dzieci. – Przeszedł go mocny dreszcz, wywołany przez jego własną gorycz, jak i żal biegnący pod nią, niczym czarna woda pod lodem. Teraz, kiedy jednak już poruszył ten temat, nie wydawało mu się, żeby był w stanie przestać. – Nawet Dumbledore nie musiał tego robić. Najgorsze, co zrobił, to wyzwolił dzieci, które od wielu dni cierpiały, przybite do krzyży. A i do tego go zmuszono. To była wina Voldemorta.

– A to nie jest? – Vera przechyliła głowę i wbiła w niego swoje ogromne, ptakopodobne oko.

Harry syknął pod nosem i poszurał nogą o podłogę.

– Znaczy... no, oczywiście, że to Voldemort w ogóle narzucił na nie sieć życia.

– I? – zachęciła go Vera niskim głosem.

– Ale to ja podjąłem tę decyzję – powiedział Harry. – To nie tak, że Voldemort powiedział mi, że mam je zabić, inaczej będzie je torturował. Obiecał, że jeśli tylko się mu poddam, to przeżyją.

– Ufasz mu?

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Harry, którego umysł podsunął mu przelotnie obrazy Snape'a, leżącego w Komnacie Tajemnic z kompletnie rozłożoną na części prawą nogą, albo bezsilnych mugoli, wciągniętych do wody przez syreny, czy też wreszcie samego Voldemorta, wciąż wyglądającego jak zdeformowane dziecko, kiedy odgryzł Harry'emu kawałek mięsa z barku, żeby użyć go we własnym rytuale wskrzeszenia. – Ale to przecież nie ma znaczenia, prawda? Nie zagonił mnie w kozi róg. Nie podjąłem decyzji, jaką mi zaoferował.

Zawahał się, kiedy te słowa przebrzmiały mu w uszach, i zamrugał.

– Właśnie – powiedziała miękko Vera. – I wierzę, że to właśnie jest główna różnica między tobą, a Dumbledore'em, Harry, a już z całą pewnością między tobą a Sam–Wiesz–Kim. Bardziej bym się martwiła, gdybyś już szukał jakiegoś sposobu na uwolnienie się od żalu po tym, co zrobiłeś, gdybyś już zaczął się bronić, że tak już bywa w czasie wojny, że ludzie czasem muszą podejmować koszmarne decyzje, albo gdybyś zaczął twierdzić, że to Voldemort zmusił cię do _tej_ konkretnej decyzji. Ale przyjąłeś do wiadomości, że sam odegrałeś w tym wszystkim jakąś rolę. Przyjąłeś do wiadomości, że nie wierzysz, jakoby Voldemort naprawdę wypuścił te dzieci jak tylko poddałbyś przed nim własne życie. Wybrałeś własną drogę, nie tą, którą on próbował dla ciebie wybrać. I zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. To jest siła, Harry, nie słabość.

Harry mrugał przez chwilę. Czuł, jak jakiś ciężar powoli zsuwa mu się z serca i ramion. Nie był pewien, czy tak do końca sam w to wierzy.

– Och – powiedział cicho.

– Być może – powiedziała Vera – pewnego dnia odkryjesz, co innego mogłeś zrobić tamtego dnia. Tak długo, jak zachowasz to odkrycie w pamięci, to jeśli znowu znajdziesz się w takiej sytuacji...

– Do czego pewnie dojdzie, znając Voldemorta – mruknął Harry. Wyciął dziurę w magicznym rdzeniu Mrocznego Pana, dzięki czemu będzie stale tracił moc, ilekroć spróbuje jej użyć, ale Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Voldemort prędzej czy później odkryje jakiś sposób na obejście tego. Ale przynajmniej udało mu się zdobyć wolne od trosk wakacje.

Vera ciągnęła, jakby w ogóle jej nie przerwał.

– To będziesz wiedział, co zrobić. – Złożyła ręce przed sobą i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Harry'ego. – I wydaje mi się, że wystarczy ci na dzisiaj. Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś przywalił ci kamieniem w skroń. – Zachichotała. – Idź do swojego Malfoya. Wydaje mi się, że Nina też powinna już kończyć z nim na dzisiaj.

Harry kiwnął głową, wymamrotał podziękowania i wyszedł z pokoju. Zaraz za drzwiami znajdował się szeroki, płytki kamień, często zalany słońcem. Argutus się tam teraz wygrzewał, całe sześć stóp lśniącego węża o kolorze lustra. Harry osłonił oczy przed poświatą słoneczną, która odbijała się od jego łusek i pokręcił głową.

– _Wyczuwam w powietrzu twoje niedowierzanie_. – Głos Argutusa był radosny, a jego język przeszył powietrze, kiedy podniósł łeb, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. – _O co chodzi tym razem? Czyżbyś nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, jaki jestem piękny, czy też w to, jakie masz szczęście, że to właśnie ciebie wybrałem sobie na przyjaciela, zamiast kogoś innego?_

– Żadne z nich – powiedział Harry w wężomowie, przyklękując i oferując Argutusowi swoje lewe ramię. Wąż omenu owinął się wokół jego ręki, a potem wokół ramion, karku i pasa. Przestał się wiercić dopiero, kiedy był w stanie położył łeb na ramieniu Harry'ego. Harry pogłaskał go po łuskach, zmierzając do niewielkiego domku, w którym Draco zwykle przebywał. – Czasami nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że w ogóle tu ze mną jesteś, albo że w ogóle _ja_ tu jestem. Ciągle spodziewam się obudzić z powrotem w Hogwarcie, czy w lochach, w których Voldemort trzyma swoich więźniów. Ciągle mi się wydaje, że Sanktuarium to tylko sen.

– _Gdybyśmy byli w lochach_ – nie zgodził się z nim Argutus – _to już znalazłbym drogę ucieczki, odbijając jakieś tajne przejście na moich łuskach._ – Znowu zaczął się wiercić, owijając wokół głowy Harry'ego, na chwilę go przez to oślepiając. Harry minął schodek i wylądował ciężko na kolejnym, po czym spędził chwilę na orientowaniu się, czy wszystko jest w porządku i czy wciąż wie, gdzie znajduje się niebo, a gdzie przemieszane ze sobą przeróżne dachy, stworzone z każdego możliwego materiału i o każdym możliwym wzorze.

– Jestem pewien, że by tak było – powiedział. – Tylko nie próbuj mi tego pokazywać, jak gdzieś idziemy.

– _Po co ludzie chodzą?_ – zapytał nagle Argutus z oburzeniem. – _Po co wyhodowaliście sobie nogi?_

– Wcale ich sobie nie wyhodowaliśmy – powiedział cierpliwie Harry, skręcając za róg i wchodząc do chłodnego, ciemnego przedsionka, który prowadził do pokoju Dracona. – To wy je straciliście.

Nastąpiła zaskoczona przerwa w rozmowie.

– _Pokój powiedział mi coś innego_ – powiedział wreszcie Argutus.

– Jaki pokój? – Harry zapukał do pokoju Dracona, a Nina, wieszczka Dracona, otworzyła drzwi, po czym uśmiechnęła się radośnie na jego widok.

– Draco właśnie miał mnie po ciebie posłać, Harry – powiedziała. – Wejdź, proszę.

Harry kiwnął głową i mijając w drzwiach szczupłą kobietę, słuchał odpowiedzi Argutusa.

– _Jest taki pokój, który mówi o magii węży, która wciąż musi gdzieś istnieć na świecie, inaczej nie byłoby pokoju, który by o niej rozmawiał. I powiedział mi, że węże były pierwszymi stworzeniami na tym świecie. Wszyscy inni pochodzą od nas. Wyrosły wam nogi i skóra, której nie trzeba zrzucać. Czemu?_

– Zapytaj swojego pokoju, bo ja na pewno nie wiem – mruknął Harry, po czym podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Dracona. Z zaskoczeniem, bo po raz pierwszy od bitwy, w czasie której Draco musiał opętać Voldemorta, zobaczył go poza łóżkiem, ubranego w formalne, czarodziejskie szaty. – Draco? – zapytał niepewnie.

* * *

Draco nie spodziewał się usłyszeć w głosie Harry'ego tak wiele troski, przez co część jego dumy rozmyła się w irytacji.

– Harry? – zapytał tym samym tonem, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami i układając usteczka w wydęte "o". Zauważył, że Nina uśmiecha się do niego ponad ramieniem Harry'ego tuż przed zamknięciem za sobą drzwi. Draco powstrzymał się przed zareagowaniem tym samym, bo Harry uznałby, że uśmiech był skierowany do niego. Nina całkiem nieźle nauczyła się go odczytywać w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni, zwłaszcza że Draco mógł rozmawiać z nią o Harrym jak z nikim innym, stąd wiedziała, że Draco chciałby spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim chłopakiem sam na sam.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Żeby nie było, byłeś _naprawdę_ ciężko ranny po bitwie – powiedział, przeczesując dłonią włosy. – I nie wiem, jak wiele postępów udało wam się dokonać w usuwaniu skażenia. – Poprzedniego dnia w ogóle nie byli w stanie się zobaczyć; Draco spał po wyjątkowo wyczerpującej sesji z Niną, która odbyła się dzień wcześniej, a Harry najwyraźniej spędził większość czasu na spacerach z Verą po ogrodach i siedzeniu w ciepłych kąpielach, żeby mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego wrażenia.

– Już nie muszę ciągle leżeć w łóżku – powiedział Draco. – I musimy o czymś porozmawiać, Harry.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

– Doprawdy.

To słowo nie było najcieplejszą zachętą do rozwinięcia myśli, ale Draco i tak brnął z uporem. Powietrze w Sanktuarium miało tendencję do topienia barier emocjonalnych. Właśnie dlatego irytacja i niepokój Harry'ego zdawały się trzaskać zaraz pod powierzchnią jego głosu, ale dlatego też Draco był pewien, że jeśli zada teraz swoje pytania, to otrzyma szczerą odpowiedź.

– Tak. Zamarłeś, kiedy Voldemort zagroził mi w bitwie na letnie przesilenie. Nie byłeś w stanie zrobić niczego z syrenami, mimo że byłeś w stanie zabić te dzieci, które trzymał pod siecią życia, podczas gdy jego śmierciożercy zabijali innych uczniów... a nie sądzę, żeby syreny można było uznać za pomniejsze zagrożenie od śmierciożerców. Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu ta sytuacja była dla ciebie tak bardzo inna.

– Chcesz po prostu, żebym zaspokoił twoją próżność – odparł Harry, odprężając się. – To nie takie trudne. Kocham cię, Draco. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy od innych ludzi. Nawet, jeśli tych ludzi jest naprawdę wielu. – Wywrócił oczami. – Zadowolony?

– Niespecjalnie – powiedział Draco. Tak myślał, że tak to się skończy. Harry kompletnie źle zrozumiał cel jego pytania.

– Co się stanie, jak ktoś znowu mi tak zagrozi w czasie bitwy?

_A–ha. Załapał._ Harry spiął się cały. Odwrócił się gwałtownie od Dracona i podszedł, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno jego sypialni. Draco zastanawiał się, czy zauważył już, że każdy zawieszony na ścianie arras przedstawiał czarodzieja z platynowo–blond włosami, który dokonywał czegoś niezwykłego, albo przyjmował za to odznaczenia. Wieszcze wiedzieli, co robili, przydzielając mu ten pokój. Harry, oczywiście, zwykle nie doceniał sztuki, póki ktoś nie polecił mu docenienia jej.

Draco nie sądził, żeby sam też zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak pięknie wyglądał, kiedy tak wbijał wzrok w wodospad, który opadał obok domu Dracona, z przymrużonymi przez słońce oczami, z ramionami założonymi na piersi i plecami tak spiętymi, że można by nimi kruszyć mury.

– No to pewnie znowu znieruchomieję.

Draco pokręcił głową i podszedł bliżej do pleców Harry'ego.

– To już nie wystarczy, Harry. Przez większość czasu będziesz przywódcą, choćby z racji bycia najpotężniejszym czarodziejem w dowolnej bitwie. Nie możemy przecież pozwolić sobie na to, żeby najpotężniejszy czarodziej zamierał w miejscu tylko dlatego, że Karkarow mnie złapie...

– Karkarow nie żyje.

Draco wywrócił oczami.

– No to Walden Macnair...

– On też nie żyje. – Harry obejrzał się na niego, zerkając ponad ramieniem. – Sam mi powiedziałeś, że opętałeś go i zmusiłeś do poprowadzenia jakichś śmierciożerców prosto w pułapkę.

Draco warknął.

– No to _Voldemort_, Harry. Jeśli mnie złapie, to nie możesz tak zamierać. I nie, _nie_ zostanę w bezpiecznym miejscu, podczas gdy sam będziesz wyruszał na pole bitwy – dodał, widząc że Harry otwiera usta, żeby coś zasugerować.

Harry zamrugał.

– Nigdy nie poprosiłbym cię o coś takiego, Draco.

– Och. – Draco musiał przyznać, że w tym momencie jego własne, wyzwolone emocje, trochę przejęły kontrolę nad językiem. – Wybacz.

Harry kiwnął głową i obrócił się, przykładając plecy do okna i garbiąc się, tak że jego ramię musnęło kamienną futrynę. Draco ukrył się ze swoją radością. Istniał taki czas w życiu Harry'ego, kiedy nigdy nie okazałby takiego stopnia odprężenia. Głaskał swojego węża po łbie, przyglądając się Draconowi posępnie.

– Nie szkodzi. Może i _lepiej_ bym się czuł, gdybyś był bezpieczny, ale wówczas sam byłbyś nieszczęśliwy. No i to przecież walczysz z własnej woli. Do tego muszę przyznać – ciągnął dalej Harry, któremu po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy zaigrał niewielki uśmiech na ustach – że podoba mi się idea nas walczących ramię w ramię, niczym towarzysze broni, a nie jak żołnierz dający z siebie wszystko i medyk czekający w okopach. Wciąż utrzymuję to, co powiedziałem ci po tym, jak opętałeś Voldemorta. _Wspaniale_ sobie wtedy poradziłeś, Draco.

Jego spojrzenie było tak głębokie i ciepłe, że Draco żałował, że nie może się po prostu w nim pławić. Ale niestety, musiał się odezwać, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to zniszczy nastrój.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał. – Ale co, jeśli ktoś mi znowu zagrozi, Harry? Czy będziesz w stanie z tym żyć, czy będziesz w stanie zrobić cokolwiek poza znieruchomieniem?

Cisza, aż wreszcie Harry zdjął dłoń z Argutusa i zacisnął ją w pięść. Następnie westchnął.

– Jestem przywódcą – powiedział – i to się nie zmieni. A ty będziesz walczył u mojego boku i to też się nie zmieni. Wygląda na to, że będę _musiał_ nauczyć się jakoś z tym żyć, co nie?

Draco poczuł, jak wiele emocji wybucha w nim na raz – z pewnością była tam czułość i duma, ale innych nie był w stanie w tej chwili zidentyfikować, po prostu wiedział, że tam były. Wyciągnął do niego rękę, a Harry podszedł, żeby ją uścisnąć.

– W takim razie razem – powiedział.

– Pod każdym względem – powiedział Harry, utrzymując wzrokiem jego spojrzenie i nawet, jeśli wciąż wzdragał się, ilekroć sytuacja zaczynała się stawać zbyt przyjemna, to przynajmniej teraz na jego twarzy widniała wyłącznie szczerość.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– A tak właściwie, to jak Nina pomaga ci w usuwaniu skażenia Voldemorta? – zapytał Harry, dzięki czemu minęli pierwszą przeszkodę, która według Dracona leżała im na drodze.

Ale było ich więcej, oczywiście. Nawet kiedy wyjaśniał, jak Nina wymienia mu impulsy, które postrzega w Draconie, a które zdecydowanie nie mogą do niego należeć, oraz inne, które mogą, acz nie muszą być jego, Draco zastanawiał się, czy Harry śledzi upływ czasu. Znajdowali się w Sanktuarium już od tygodnia, lipiec już się rozpoczął. Urodziny Harry'ego nadciągały wraz z końcem tego miesiąca, tak samo jak ich drugi rytuał z trzynastu, które miały się odbyć w czasie ich trzyletniego, zaręczynowego tańca.

Draco w pełni miał zamiar dopilnować nie tylko tego, żeby Harry znowu myślał wówczas wyłącznie o nim, jak to miało miejsce w czasie Walpurgi, ale też przypilnować, żeby Harry odczuwał więcej przyjemności, niż zdołali to osiągnąć wtedy.

* * *

Snape płynnie stworzył drewniane cele i równie płynnie zniszczył je za pomocą swojej bezróżdżkowej magii. Odkąd przyjechali do Sanktuarium, nie miał najmniejszych problemów z używaniem jej. Tutejsze powietrze, atmosfera, nawet samo _światło_ po prostu pożerały jego obrony, przez co wszystkie jego emocje wrzały na wierzchu.

Pojawiły się dwie, drewniane, ludzkie postacie. Chwilę później obie eksplodowały, zmieniając się w stosy drzazg, a jego magia wróciła do krążenia po pokoju, niczym potężna bestia o ogromnych kłach i pazurach, wciąż trzymana na smyczy.

Śniło mu się coś ostatniej nocy. Wieszcze zostawili go w spokoju, jak tego od nich zażądał, ale, jak też mu obiecali, w ich miejsce zaczęły pojawiać się sny. Snape ponownie przeżył ten dzień, kiedy skończył warzenie eliksiru, który pozwolił mu na zobaczenie własnej duszy.

_Trzask, trzask,_ dwa kolejne cele rozpadły się w nicość. Snape przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju i stworzył kamienną miednicę. Rozpadła się na kawałki, jak tylko na nią spojrzał. Snape poczuł, jak jeden z jej odłamków rozcina mu lekko policzek, a z ranki zaczyna ciec krew. Jego magia zlizała ją w chwilę potem, po czym zamknęła ranę.

Widział, czym był. Widział wszystkie węzły, rozgoryczenie, niekończące się, absolutne supły rozżalenia, nienawiści i zazdrości. Głównie ta wizja właśnie sprawiła, że przyłączył się do śmierciożerców. Gdzie indziej miałby wylądować ktoś z taką duszą? Wiedział, że w Świetle nigdy nie zaznałby spokoju, nie z jego złotymi Gryfonami, nie kiedy niektórzy z tych, którzy służyli Światłu spróbowali go _zabić_ na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie i uniknęli wydalenia wyłącznie przez niesprawiedliwy osąd dyrektora. Jego późniejsze odkrycie, że Dumbledore czuł się poniekąd winny, ponieważ Syriusz Black przeżył dzieciństwo w domu, w którym się nad nim znęcano, a Dumbledore nie był w stanie mu pomóc, w ogóle nie mieniło poglądu Snape'a na sprawę. Ludziom bez przerwy przytrafiają się koszmarne sytuacje. I zawsze ktoś, prędzej czy później, zwraca na nich uwagę i jakoś zaczyna im pomagać. _Wszyscy_ zignorowali jego problemy. Taki już był świat. Był szkaradny, z zewnątrz i wewnątrz, a brzydkich ludzi zaniedbywano na rzecz pięknych i czarujących. Snape zastanawiał się czasami, jak wiele zwycięstw Lucjusza Malfoya opierało się na jego talencie, a jak wiele było po prostu mieszanką jego nazwiska i platynowych włosów.

Kolejna para celów zaczynała się formować, ale zaledwie zaczęły tworzyć sobie kończyny, a jego magia przeżuła ich serca. Snape nie był w stanie rzucać mrocznych zaklęć na terenie Sanktuarium – po prostu nie działały, to spokojne powietrze koiło je, nim zdążyły się rozpocząć – ale był w stanie używać swojej magii w czystej i bezmyślnej agresji, którą wyżywał na martwych przedmiotach.

Przeszedł przez pokój, po czym zatrzymał się, oparł czoło o ścianę i zamknął oczy.

Znał przyczynę swojego obecnego wybuchu. Jak do tej pory jego sny pojawiały się w chronologicznym porządku. Starały się pokazać mu jego wspomnienia z innej perspektywy. Snape nie wiedział, jak inaczej można zinterpretować wizję własnej duszy, którą otrzymał, kiedy miał siedemnaście lat. Ale wiedział jedno. Wiedział, co nadciąga.

Trzy dni, które spędził przy łóżku swojej matki, kiedy Eileen Prince powoli umierała i powiedziała mu prawdy, które na zawsze zabliźniły mu duszę, które zabiły wszelkie pragnienia zwracania się do siebie po imieniu. Te trzy dni zniszczyły w nim ostatnie sanktuarium, jakie kiedykolwiek miał. Kiedy zakopał swoją matkę, poszedł, z kompletnie suchymi oczami i uporem od którego wrzała mu krew w żyłach, do Lucjusza, który zaprowadził go, bez wahania, do Mrocznego Pana. Tam Snape zaprzedał Voldemortowi swoją duszę i otrzymał piętno na swoim przedramieniu.

Przed tymi trzema dniami żywił w sobie nadzieję, nawet jeśli była ona żałosna i beznadziejna, że istnieje w nim _cokolwiek_, co byłoby czegoś warte. Jego ojciec był mugolem, nieokrzesanym, płytkim i biednym człowiekiem. Ale jego matka była czarownicą czystej krwi, z linii, która niegdyś była potężna i bogata. Snape myślał o sobie jak o pół–czystokrwistym – wychowanym poza ich społeczeństwem, nie znającym praktycznie żadnych rytuałów czy tańców, praktycznie obcy dla nich pod każdym względem poza krwią. Prince półkrwi, skoro nie było mu dane być kimkolwiek innym.

A potem matka powiedziała mu, kim tak naprawdę jest.

A Snape poszedł, żeby podzielić się tym bólem z innymi. I czemu miałby tego nie robić? Przecież ból jest naturalną koleją rzeczy na tym świecie.

Nie chciał ponownie stawiać czoła tym wspomnieniom. Wolał nienawidzić, zamiast się bać. Wolał z namysłem podchodzić do tego, kim się stał, zamiast wspominać, jak strasznie musiał się najpierw zmienić.

Nie chciał pamiętać – i zwykle nie wracał w ogóle do tego pamięcią – innego powodu, przez wzgląd na który był podobny do Harry'ego. Tobiasz Snape pozostawił na duszy Snape'a własne blizny, zupełnie jak James Potter pozostawił swoje na Harrym. Ale blizny od ich matek biegły znacznie, znacznie głębiej.

Zarówno Lily Potter, jak i Eileen Prince wierzyły, że robią dla swoich synów to, co było dla nich najlepsze.

Snape tym razem stworzył kamienny filar. Rozciął go w połowie i obie części poleciały w kąty pokoju, wirując wokół własnej osi, obijając się o ściany i malejąc z każdym obrotem. Snape wyobrażał sobie, że każdy z nich był czaszką Syriusza Blacka.

* * *

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Zwykle nie miał problemów ze snem w Sanktuarium, więc zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie rozbudził go dziwny sen – coś o książce, która zalśniła, jak tylko ją otworzył, o tytule, w którym było słowo _"Medicamenta"_.

Ktoś się roześmiał.

Harry usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, bo znał ten śmiech, ale było już za późno. Siedzący na wezgłowiu jego łóżka ptak o jaszczurzym ogonie, skrzydłach zwieńczonych pazurami, czerwonych oczach, z kłami w dziobie i piórach, które lśniły, jakby były umaczane w oleju, już skoczył na niego i przeorał jednym z pazurów jego lewą rękę, od barku po kikut. Harry syknął z bólu i patrzył, jak rana zamarza zanim jakakolwiek krew w ogóle zdążyła opaść, zupełnie jak każda do tej pory otrzymana od ptaka rana.

Podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć ze złością na ptaka, który tańczył wesoło w nogach jego łózka.

– Czego ty _chcesz?_ – syknął.

_Nie dowiesz się, póki nie będzie za późno._ Słowa zdawały się pojawiać w jego głowie, jakby od dawna znał tę odpowiedź. _Przygotowuję cię. Naznaczam cię. Ostrzegam cię. Przywiązuję cię._ Ptak zaskrzeczał, co było znacznie bardziej paskudnym dźwiękiem od śmiechu. _Wszyscy jesteśmy związani, ty, on i ja, i żaden z nas nie może od tego uciec. Ale przynajmniej mogę zrobić z tą więzią co mi się podoba._

– Gdybyś tylko powiedział mi, o czym ty właściwie mówisz...

_To i tak niczego byś nie zrobił. To nie jest więź, na którą można cokolwiek poradzić._ Ptak skoczył i nadleciał na niego, a Harry, jak zwykle, uskoczył mu z drogi. Po raz kolejny w powietrzu rozległ się śmiech, a ptak rozwiał się tuż nad nim.

Harry został sam, roztrzęsiony, póki stateczne ćmienie w jego ręce nie przypomniało mu, że powinien ją jakoś wyleczyć. Przyłożył dłoń do zadrapań i zamknął oczy, koncentrując się. Nic się nie stało, więc Harry zaklął głośno. Głos wciąż mu się trząsł.

Z tego, co był w stanie określić, ptak był zrobiony z czystej magii, a jego złośliwy temperament przypominał Harry'emu jego własną magię, jak tylko udało się jej uciec spod sieci feniksa, w której okowach rozwinęła własną osobowość. Jego magii nie interesowało nic, poza ukaraniem jego rodziców za to, że w ogóle ośmielili się ją tak stłamsić, mimo że sam Harry wtedy tego nie chciał. Skoro to stworzenie chce skrzywdzić Harry'ego...

_Może w jakiś sposób skrzywdziłem czarodzieja, do którego należy? Co, jeśli jest gdzieś uwięziony i tylko w ten sposób jest w stanie mnie dosięgnąć? Ale przecież ten ptak pojawia się już od miesięcy. Nie wiem, kto by to mógł być._

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, po czym westchnął. Będzie to oznaczało wyjaśnienia, których naprawdę nie chciało mu się teraz oferować, ale wygląda na to, że będzie musiał udać się do Very i pokazać jej te rany, skoro jego własna magia nie była w stanie ich uleczyć. Piekły jak jasna cholera, kiedy wstał z łóżka, więc starał się nie ruszać jakoś szczególnie ręką.

Zamarł jednak z dłonią na klamce. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał odległy krzyk, jakby ktoś cierpiał. Nie rozległ się jednak ponownie, więc Harry wyszedł z pokoju i zaczął powoli schodzić po schodach, krzywiąc się za każdym razem, kiedy lekkie szarpnięcia przechodziły mu przez rękę.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy śmiech ptaszyska rozległ się gdzieś w oddali.


	2. Dodatek: Rozgorączkowany sen

Ten dodatek dotyczy czegoś, o czym wspomnieliśmy już w pierwszym rozdziale, ale stanie się już stałym elementem tego tomu. Po raz kolejny **ostrzegam przed spoilerami z „Księcia Półkrwi".**

**Dodatek: Rozgorączkowany sen**

Świat wokół niego był mroczny, ciasny i gorący. Świat na zewnątrz przyprószała lekka mżawka, schładzając wczesne lato w tej części Yorkshire. Wewnątrz jednakże okna były zamknięte, w kominku płonął ogień, a w powietrzu unosił się słodki swąd choroby. Niemalże jak środek lata w dżungli.

Lata spędzonego w gorączce.

Severus machnął różdżką i płomienie zapłonęły jaśniej. Poczuł, jak żółć podnosi mu się do samego gardła. Z łóżka dobiegł rzężący kaszel. Severus obrócił się i spojrzał w jego kierunku. Jego matka prawdopodobnie zaraz zaśnie z powrotem.

Poczuł jak dreszcz przeszywa mu lewe przedramię. Potarł je. Pojawił się nad nim czarny symbol, jakby zrobiony z dymu i płomieni, ale szybko się rozproszył. Wąż i czaszka? Severus miał takie wrażenie.

_I czemu by nie?_ Pomyślał, podchodząc, żeby usiąść na niewielkim zbiorze poduszek, które leżały obok łóżka jego matki. _Ostatnio i tak często o tym myślałem, a ta atmosfera tutaj i tak dobrze na mnie nie wpływa. Ale… może, mimo wszystko, nie będzie takiej potrzeby._

Lucjusz obiecał mu, że Severus mógłby stać się częścią wewnętrznego kręgu Mrocznego Pana, gdyby tylko tego chciał. Ale Lucjusz obiecywał mu wiele spraw, a jeśli Severus nauczył się czegoś w Hogwarcie, to obawy przed obietnicami, wymówionymi przez kogoś z rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem albo lekkim tonem – albo wręcz na odwrót, powiedziane z przymrużonymi lekko oczami, za którymi przebiegłość kryła się niczym termity. Obietnice Lucjusza mogły poczekać.

Jego matka umierała. To było ważne, żeby Severus tutaj był, mógł być świadkiem, kiedy do tego dojdzie. Założył ręce na nogach i oddychał powietrzem przesiąkniętym chorobą i dymem. Głowa mu ciążyła. Jego myśli zaczynały się rozwiewać.

– Severusie.

Severus odwrócił się. Przez chwilę aż nim zatrzęsło na widok kobiety, która z widocznym wysiłkiem – już dawno nauczył się nawet nie próbować jej pomagać – starała się usiąść na łóżku. _Ty nie żyjesz, nie żyjesz,_ chciał powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Ona dopiero umierała. A tak właściwie, to czemu myślenie o sobie po imieniu nagle zaczęło wydawać mu się takie dziwne?

Na wpół–uformowane myśli zakręciły się w jego głowie i rozwiały, kiedy zobaczył, jak jego matka opiera się w pozycji pół siedzącej o poduszki. Eileen Prince nigdy nie była piękna, a wszelkie ożywienie, które mogło kiedyś zdobić jej twarz, zniknęło jak tylko wyszła za Tobiasza Snape'a. Tak się przynajmniej Severusowi wydawało; wszystkie jego informacje dotyczące tego, jak kiedyś wyglądała, pochodziły z trzech starych fotografii, które mu kiedyś pokazała. Odkąd pamiętał, miała na twarzy zgorzkniałą minę.

– Czy pamiętasz, o czym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy? – zapytała go, w czym szybko przerwał jej kolejny atak rzężącego kaszlu. Błękitne iskry przemknęły wokół jej zgrabiałych dłoni i nakrapianego od chorej wątroby gardła. Severus zmusił się do patrzenia jak znikają bez okazywania emocji. Jego matka była chora na pandorę, która otwierała pudełko jej własnej magii i zwracała ją przeciw niej, pozbawiając ją wszelkich zdolności do operowania różdżką i tylko pogarszała się z wiekiem. Słabość jej ciała niewątpliwie wynikała również z dymu i zanieczyszczonego powietrza mugolskiego miasteczka, w którym mieszkała. Ale w sumie nie miało większego znaczenia, na co umierała. Najważniejsze było to, że w ogóle umierała, a Severus nie mógł nawet ubiegać się o pomoc w świętym Mungo, nawet gdyby udało mu się przekonać jego dumną matkę do udania się do szpitala. Nie stać ich było na leczenie.

– O tym, jakiż jest ten świat – powiedział Severus, odpowiadając zarówno własnym myślom, jak i na pytanie swojej matki. Zauważył, że złość zabłysła w oczach jego matki, więc pochylił szybko głowę, dobrze wiedząc, co nadchodzi. Bezgłośnie wypowiadał jej słowa razem z nią.

– Pozbądź się tego akcentu, Severusie. Oducz się go. Rozumiem, że przebywanie pośród reliktów twojego dzieciństwa skłania cię to osunięcia się z powrotem w niego, ale _musisz_ się go oduczyć, inaczej nikt nie będzie cię szanował. – Jego matka mówiła powoli, ostrożnie i z wyraźną dykcją. Mówiła jak czarownica czystej krwi, na którą była wychowywana. Głos Severusa, ilekroć nie zwracał na to uwagi, nabierał akcentu Yorkshire, akcentu jego ojca. Z wielkim wysiłkiem i przy pomocy swojej matki, udało mu się pozbyć tej wady, ale wciąż przytrafiało mu się w niego osuwać, ilekroć był…

Cóż. Tutaj. W domu na Spinner's End, domu swojego dzieciństwa, małej, zaniedbanej chacie, w której magia zapuściła korzenie, dzięki jego matce i jemu samemu, po czym rozwinęła się dziwnie pokręcona i parszywa, niczym wilcza jagoda, gdyby porównać ją w ogóle do rośliny.

Jego matka starała się mu pomóc. Severus zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale z jego wdzięcznością zmieszane było, przeplatające się przez niego rozżalenie na cały świat, że konieczność brzmienia inaczej w ogóle było niezbędne, jak i rozżalenie na _nią_, że nigdy nie próbowała go ochronić przed nieprzyjemnymi prawdami tego świata, jak to robiły inne matki. Pozwoliła mu zobaczyć, jak naprawdę wyglądał, jakie miał szanse z jego zmieszaną krwią w szerokim świecie, jak jego rówieśnicy będą go postrzegać. Wyruszył do Hogwartu przygotowany na to, co tam zastanie, choć nic nigdy nie byłoby w stanie przygotować go na czystą złośliwość Syriusza Blacka i Jamesa Pottera. To właśnie swojej matce zawdzięczał, że nie ucierpiałże – nie, _ucierpiał_ – bardziej, ale również dzięki niej nigdy nie zyskał żadnych iluzji bezpiecznego, ciepłego i oswojonego świata, których mógłby się stopniowo pozbywać.

Nauczyła go, jak postrzegać wszystko klarownym spojrzeniem. Nienawiść była bardziej popularna od miłości. Za wszystkimi potężnymi iluzjami kryły się wulgarne, powszednie tajemnice, które ludzie byli gotowi trzymać w ukryciu za wszelką cenę właśnie _dlatego_, że były wulgarne. Miód i pochlebstwa były najsłodszymi z trucizn i dlatego właśnie nie należało ich połykać.

– Rozumiem – wyszeptał.

– Dobrze. – Eileen zamilkła, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Severus podniósł głowę, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. Oddech świszczał jej w płucach. Na jej ustach zatańczyła biała gwiazda, która wybuchła w feerii iskier, dzięki czemu jej kaszel wreszcie się uspokoił. Już po samym tym wiedział, że to już długo nie potrwa. Pandora, niczym kobieta, po której została nazwana, dopiero pod sam koniec wypuszczała z pudełka nadzieję.

– Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał jeszcze coś – ciągnęła Eileen. – Nie masz żadnego prawa do uważania się za czystokrwistego, Severusie.

Severus nie wiedział, jak długo siedział po tym w milczeniu.

– Co? – wyszeptał wreszcie. Jego serce zdawało się wisieć nieruchomo w jego piersi, niczym ślimak ciśnięty do słoika ze skoncentrowaną solą. Wspomnienia tańczyły mu w głowie – jego matki, mówiącej mu, że ojciec nie rozumie go przez wzgląd na jego _magię_ i dlatego, że pochodzi ze znacznie starszego i szlachetniejszego rodu, czystszej od czegokolwiek, co mugole kiedykolwiek byliby w stanie sobie wyobrazić; uczyła go, żeby zapisywał swoje nazwisko jako Prince, nie Snape; uczyła go legend o mrocznych czystokrwistych, sugerując przy okazji, że może znaleźć sobie miejsce pośród nich. Nauczyła go, żeby uważał się za czystokrwistego duchem. Zawsze będą nim wzgardzali, ale mógł ich uszanować, dzięki czemu nigdy tak naprawdę nie utraci tej więzi z nimi.

– Nie masz żadnego prawa do uważania się za czystokrwistego – powtórzyła powoli i dobitnie Eileen, tonem, który sugerował, że czasami uważała go za naprawdę tępego, ale za każdym razem miała rację. To właśnie dzięki temu głosowi udało mu się w chwilach potrzeby schować pod lodem. – Jesteś półkrwi, w dodatku pół–_mugolem_. Dla większości czarodziejów, którzy mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie, będziesz wart tyle co szlama. – Wyrzuciła z siebie kolejny, świszczący oddech, po czym opadła na poduszki.

Severus zamrugał w dusznej, gorącej ciemności.

– Ale… powiedziałaś, że mógłbym…

Matka przerwała mu zniecierpliwionym westchnieniem.

– I jak ci się wydawało, co chciałam tym osiągnąć, Severusie? Oczywiście, że to było ostatnie, co matka może zaoferować swojemu dziecku. Gdybym od samego początku powiedziała ci, kim tak naprawdę jesteś, to nigdy nie rozwinąłbyś w sobie kręgosłupa i dumy, a twoja magia nigdy by się w pełni nie rozwinęła. – Na jej twarzy pojawił się jeden z jej starych uśmiechów. – A do twojego ojca nigdy by nie dotarło, jak bezsensowne są jego próby kontrolowania ciebie. – Skupiła się ponownie na nim. – Wydawało mi się, że jak spędzisz trochę czasu w Hogwarcie, zostaniesz przydzielony do Slytherinu i posłuchasz rozmów swoich rówieśników, to sam stracisz tę iluzję. Tak się jednak nie stało. Widziałam, co zapisałeś w mojej starej książce do eliksirów, Severusie.

Severus pochylił głowę. „Książę Półkrwi". Tak się nazywał. To było nawiązanie do jedynego, z czego mógłby być dumny, poza swoimi zdolnościami do mrocznych sztuk i eliksirów. I wszystko to pochodziło od jego matki, która pochodziła z książęcego rodu.

A teraz…

– Ale ja…

– Czas najwyższy, żebyś stracił ostatnie ze swoich iluzji – przerwała mu bezlitośnie matka. _Ale czy wyrywanie chwastów naprawdę jest bezlitosne, skoro pozwala to ziołom na rozkwit?_ pomyślał Severus, przyglądając się płomieniom szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Już nie jesteś dzieckiem. Już dawno temu powinieneś był skończyć z tym dziecinnym zachowaniem. Nie jesteś czystej krwi, Severusie, nie jesteś Prince'em. Nie jesteś też paskudną szlamą, powalającą się w swoim błocie, nieświadomą wszystkiego, do czego można być zdolnym. Nauczyłam cię patrzenia przed siebie, dzięki Merlinowi. Jesteś brzydkim, zaschniętym, zaciekłym człowiekiem, zdolnym do przetrwania nawet najgorszych przeciwności losu. Nikomu nie będzie zależało na tobie dla samego ciebie. Ilekroć będą tak udawali, to tylko okaże się kolejną iluzją, bo kto może pokochać kogoś, kto posiada wyłącznie użyteczne zdolności, a nie piękno czy odpowiednią krew? Będą jednak udawali, że cię kochają, żeby wciągnąć cię w pułapkę, zwłaszcza z nienawiści. Sam już tego doświadczyłeś. Musisz wywalczyć sobie miejsce w świecie i nigdy nie przestać o nie walczyć. Nigdy się nie poddawaj. Nigdy nie myśl o sobie jak o Prince'ie, ponieważ byłoby to pobłażanie sobie i może doprowadzić do wiary, że jednak zasługujesz na rzeczy, które są poza twoim zasięgiem. – Nachyliła się do niego. – Nie masz niczego, poza wszystkim, o co sam będziesz walczył, Severusie i nie zasługujesz na nic, czego nie zdołasz przy sobie zatrzymać. Rozumiesz mnie?

Cały dom zdawał się chwiać z boku na bok. Severus nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaka mała ona była, jak mroczna, jak blisko niego. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ziemistości własnej cery, ze swoich prostych, lejących się, pozbawionych sprężystości włosów, z faktu, że nie miał twarzy podobnej do dowolnego czarodzieja czystej krwi w szkole, na której widniałaby pewność siebie, piękno i spokój z posiadania własnego miejsca w świecie.

– Zapytałam, czy mnie rozumiesz, Severusie?

– Rozumiem – powiedział Severus. I tak było. Spojrzał na nią i poczuł mieszankę wdzięczności, nienawiści, miłości i _klarowności_, które wirowały w nim niczym huragan. – Rozumiem, Eileen.

Eileen przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Severus utrzymał jej spojrzenie własnym. Miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę ją widzi. Mogła być zgorzkniała i podupadła na zdrowiu, ale wciąż była _czystokrwista_. Krążąca w jej żyłach krew nadawała jej blasku. Miała swoje _miejsce_.

Nic dziwnego, że tak długo zajęło jej przemówienie mu do rozumu. Był zaledwie półkrwi, przez co jego podstawy zrozumienia świata były upośledzone. Może jednak się z tym ukryć i zyskać zrozumienie, dzierżyć inteligencję niczym obusieczny miecz, którym była, upewniając się, że żaden czystokrwisty nigdy nie odkryje jego słabości i wykorzysta ją przeciw niemu.

A _wszyscy_ by to zrobili. Wreszcie w pełni to pojął. Wreszcie zrozumiał.

– Dobrze – powiedziała Eileen i opadła z powrotem na swoje poduszki, zamykając oczy. – Pogrzeb mnie, Severusie.

Severus opuścił głowę i zapatrzył się na swoje dłonie. Dźwięk jego imienia brzmiał niewłaściwie w jego uszach. Zaprzeczał tym, kim tak naprawdę był. Było to antyczne, szlachetne imię, na które w ogóle nie zasługiwał.

Tak samo, jak nie zasługiwał na nazwisko swojej matki.

Zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie pogodzić się z nazwiskiem swojego ojca i wszystkim, co było z nim związane. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że będzie _musiał_. Tylko w ten sposób będzie w stanie przypominać sobie, za każdym razem, kim tak naprawdę był, co tylko doda mu sił w walce o znalezienie własnego miejsca w społeczeństwie, do którego przyszło mu należeć.

Zamknął oczy, oddychał powietrzem przesiąkniętym chorobą i dymem, i myślał o sobie jak o Snape'ie. Pozwolił, żeby rany na jego duszy krwawiły, bo wiedział, że prędzej czy później się zabliźnią, a on będzie silniejszy dzięki tym bliznom.

Eileen zanurzyła go w Styksie, zupełnie jak matka Achillesa w starych historiach, ale, zupełnie jak Tetyda, zrobiła to wyłącznie po to, żeby jej syn mógł przeżyć w tym okrutnym świecie. A Snape nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, żeby jego wrogowie wykorzystali jego słabość.

_Nawet mój strach przed wilkołakami. Nawet wszelką słabość, jaką mógłbym czuć wobec kogokolwiek. Nawet moją krew._

_Już nigdy więcej._


	3. Demonstracje w pustym pokoju

**Rozdział drugi: Demonstracje w pustym pokoju**

Harry żałował, że nie jest w stanie poza snami zmienić się w rysia. Naprawdę przydałoby mu się położenie teraz po sobie uszu. _Strasznie_ chciał okazać jakoś swoją irytację, niezadowolenie, niepokój i opór.

_Mógłbyś po prostu zawrócić i zostawić ten pokój w spokoju. Nikt nie musiałby wiedzieć. Tylko Vera wie, że w ogóle wykazałeś zainteresowanie znalezieniem takiego pomieszczenia, a nawet jej nie powiedziałeś, że zajmiesz się tym już dziś. Twój wybór._

I Harry może i mógłby w to uwierzyć, gdyby nie upór, który narastał w nim statecznie przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia. Już nie wierzył, że jego trening miał w sobie cokolwiek wartego zatrzymania – a już na pewno nie elementy, które przeszkadzały mu w codziennym życiu – co doprowadziło go do krytycznego przyjrzenia się innym jego decyzjom. Czy były to najlepsze możliwe decyzje? Czy też może podjął je przez brak czasu i presję, że musiał zająć się wieloma innymi sprawami, przez co nabrał nawyku podejmowania marnych decyzji?

Widział, jak ludzie stają się niewolnikami swoich nawyków, niewolnikami uprzedzeń. Nigdy nie chciał do nich dołączyć pod tym względem.

To właśnie doprowadziło do spędzenia ostatnich kilku dni, spędzonych na leczeniu rozcięć na ramieniu i opisywaniu Verze, Draconowi i Snape'owi wszystkiego, co był w stanie przypomnieć sobie o ptaku, na rozmyślaniu swoich dwóch decyzji. Wiedział już, że jedna z nich nie była szczególnie dobra, ale zdawał też sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będzie w stanie zmienić jej od razu. Będzie potrzebował pomocy McGonagall i Snape'a, jak i dostępu do bibliotek Blacków i hogwardzkiej. To _będzie_ musiało poczekać do powrotu z Sanktuarium.

Co do drugiej nie był taki pewien… przynajmniej do chwili, w której Vera wspomniała mu o pokoju, który mógłby mu pomóc.

Harry stał teraz przed nim i z przygryzioną wargą, przyglądał się drzwiom. Jego palce delikatnie krążyły wokół końca kikuta, zabliźnionego nadgarstka.

W głowie trajkotały mu różne opinie na ten temat.

_Naprawdę podjąłeś tę decyzję w pośpiechu i bez namysłu._

_To głupie i pozbawione znaczenia, naprawdę powinieneś spędzić czas w Sanktuarium na nauce technik i znajdowaniu broni, które mogą przydać ci się w wojnie, bo masz tu dostęp do wiedzy, której nie znajdziesz nigdzie indziej._

_Większość z tego, co wydawało ci się głupie i pozbawione znaczenia, na dłuższą metę okazywało się wyjątkowo ważne i wcale nie takie głupie. I nic nie powinno stawać na drodze do twojego leczenia. W końcu nie dopuściłeś nawet do tego, żeby Loki zmusił cię do pozostania w świecie czarodziejów, prawda? Czy chcesz, żeby teraz twoje własne osądy powstrzymywały cię przed czymś, czym naprawdę powinieneś się zająć?_

To były dwa dobre argumenty za tym, żeby jednak tam wszedł i tylko jeden, żeby tego nie robił. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i pociągnął za klamkę.

Vera przedstawiła mu Sanktuarium jako świątynię teraźniejszości. Odrębne pomieszczenia powstawały, by utrzymywać w sobie obecność magii, odzwierciedlającej rodzaje magii, które faktycznie istniały gdzieś na świecie. Jak tylko ta magia przestawała istnieć, ponieważ umierała ostatnia istota zdolna do praktykowania jej, albo wiedza, czy składniki niezbędne do jej praktykowania, były w jakiś sposób utracone, pokój znikał razem z nią. Sanktuarium wyglądało w przyszłość, nie w przeszłość.

Harry wszedł do obszernego pokoju, być może okrągłego, być może kwadratowego. Z zewnątrz wyglądał na prostokątny, ale Harry wiedział, że zewnętrze pokojów nieczęsto odzwierciedlało ich wnętrze. Tak czy inaczej, ciężko było ustalić jego kształt przez lustra, które dekorowały wszystkie możliwe ściany. Niektóre lustra miały okrągłe ramy, inne były ostro zakrzywione, niektóre były kształtu gwiazd, inne nachodziły na siebie nawzajem, przez co ciężko było ustalić kształt tych pod spodem i ogólnie rzecz biorąc niemożliwym było ustalenie, co właściwie jest _prawdziwe_ w tym pokoju. Harry pomachał i tysiące tysięcy kształtów, które go przypominały, odmachały mu w odpowiedzi. Niektóre z nich miały nieco inne twarze, nieco inne oczy, nieco inne ciała. Obrazy odbijały się więcej niż raz – ilekroć jakieś lustra znajdowały się naprzeciw siebie, odbicia przedstawiały niekończące się obrazy możliwych Harrych – z czego każdy wyglądał nieco inaczej od poprzedniego.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę stał tam w ciszy. Póki co lustra działały dokładnie tak, jak Vera mu je opisała. Pokazywały mu obrazy tego, co _mogłoby_ być, wszystkie możliwe sposoby, na jakie Harry mógłby istnieć w tym momencie, maszerując korytarzami równoległych rzeczywistości. Nie można było ich użyć jako wrót do tych rzeczywistości; Vera mu powiedziała, że jeśli tego rodzaju magia kiedykolwiek istniała, to już została utracona dla świata, bo nie znajdowała się nigdzie w Sanktuarium. Ale mogły pokazać, w jaki sposób mogą wyglądać zmiany, które będą musiały nastąpić między prawdziwym Harrym, a tym możliwym, przeróżne odcienie, na przykład, przez które jego oczy musiałyby przejść, zmieniając kolor z zielonych na niebieskie.

A to oznaczało…

To oznaczało…

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł swój lewy nadgarstek.

Przez lustra przebiegła zmarszczka, zadrżały tak gwałtownie, że Harry przez moment obawiał się, że się rozbiją. Vera jednak ostrzegała go przed tym. Tak długo, jak trzymał nadgarstek poza zasięgiem ram, poza zasięgiem szkła, to mogło to być _cokolwiek_; możliwości były nieokreślone. Jak tylko zmusi lustra do odbicia go, to każdy obraz pokaże mu inną rzeczywistość.

I podziałało. Harry zobaczył siebie w najbliższym, owalnym lustrze, z lewym nadgarstkiem, zakończonym bliznami. Kiedy odwrócił głowę, zobaczył lewe dłonie, lewe haki, obrazy siebie z całą lewą dłonią, ale brakującą prawą, oraz, na niejednym z luster, ze skrzydłem czy płetwą w miejscu kończyny. Zamrugał, po czym zmusił się do odwrócenia od tych dziwnych, choć urzekających obrazów i spojrzał na te, w których miał lewą dłoń.

_A lustro po przekątnej od owalnego pokazuje mnie, jakim jestem naprawdę._ Vera i o tym mu powiedziała. „Prawdziwe" obrazy, te które faktycznie zaprowadzą go od punktu, w którym teraz się znajdował, do tego, czym chciał się stać, zwykle można było zobaczyć tylko pod kątem.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu znalezienie w tym wszystkim jakiegoś wzorca. Wreszcie spojrzał na serię obrazów przejściowych, które dzieliły go od ostatecznego wizerunku i zadrżał, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Kątem oka zauważył mnóstwo gwałtownie obracających się głów, więc zamknął oczy, żeby na nie nie patrzeć.

Od Harry'ego, który wyglądał zupełnie jak on, tylko miał obie dłonie, dzieliło go dziesięć obrazów.

_Tylko dziesięć._

Harry zmusił się do ponownego spojrzenia. Każdy z pierwszych trzech odbić miał lekki poblask mrocznej magii nad lewym nadgarstkiem. Czwarty miał tam gwiazdę, zrobioną z ciemnego miejsca na nocnym niebie – tak się przynajmniej Harry'emu wydawało, co by oznaczało ostatnią klątwę do pokonania, ale najwyraźniej okaże się też najcięższa do zniszczenia. Piąty obraz przedstawiał po prostu zwykły, zabliźniony nadgarstek. Szósty i siódmy miał zaledwie formujący się cień lewych dłoni, a ósmy i dziewiąty posiadali dłoń, którą przytulali do siebie ostrożnie. Dziesiąty obraz wyglądał na kompletnie przyzwyczajonego do posiadania obu dłoni i pochwycił spojrzenie Harry'ego zupełnie poważnym wzrokiem, który w ogóle nie wyglądał na przerażony.

Możliwe, że sam tak w tej chwili wyglądał.

Opanował swój impuls do szybkiego opuszczenia pokoju. Zamiast tego przyjrzał się naprawdę ważnym obrazom, tym, które pokazywały szczegółowo te klątwy, dzięki czemu dowiedział się, czego się po nich spodziewać i w jaki sposób będzie wyglądał każdy etap niszczenia ich. Argutus mu w tym pomoże, oczywiście, odbijając na swoich łuskach ukryte w nich pułapki. Harry wolał nie przełamać pierwszej tylko po to, żeby zorientować się nagle, że w jakiś sposób na dobre przypieczętował do siebie wszystkie pozostałe. Znając szaleństwo Bellatrix, wcale by to go nie zdziwiło.

Wreszcie odwrócił się i ruszył szybko do drzwi, wbijając wzrok w podłogę, żeby oszałamiające ruchy wokół niego go nie rozproszyły.

_Tylko dziesięć kroków i odzyskam dłoń._

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie. Tego ranka na Sanktuarium spadła delikatna mżawka. Harry słyszał śpiew nawołujących się ptaków, których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, rozentuzjazmowane krzyki, które zdawały się wychwalać sobie deszcz i związany z nim chłód i przesłonione chmurami niebo, jako część dobrego, zdrowego życia.

Przyjrzał się uważnie swoim powodom do nie odzyskiwania ręki, po czym uznał, że naprawdę nie brzmiały najlepiej. Wyglądałby słabo? Istnieje naprawdę wiele innych powodów, przez które może takim się wydawać przed swoimi sojusznikami, włącznie z emocjonalnym załamaniem, którego doświadczył w czasie oblężenia przez zamordowanie tamtych dzieci, a przecież pracował nad wyleczeniem się z tych ran. Nie miał czasu? Mógłby znaleźć na to czas. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek uznał, że naprawdę się tym przejmuje bardziej od wielu, wielu innych spraw, które znacznie bardziej zasługiwały na jego uwagę?

Cóż, to wciąż była prawda. Ale Harry nie był w stanie określić, _czemu_ właściwie nią była. Czemu właściwie wyhodowanie sobie nowej dłoni miało być dla niego mniej ważne od, na przykład, upewnienia się, że Ignifer pewnego dnia uwolni się pod klątwy bezpłodności, jaką narzucił na nią jej ojciec?

Nie miał na to dobrej odpowiedzi. Jego przeraźliwa zgroza przed wydawaniem się samolubnym też nie była w tym miejscu dobrą wymówką. _Musiał_ nauczyć się samolubności, niedopuszczania do takich załamań jak to niemal było przed przyjazdem do Sanktuarium, inaczej przegrają wojnę.

I tak oto dotarł do tego punktu. Miał zamiar przynajmniej spróbować przełamać te klątwy i wyhodować sobie nową dłoń.

Pokręcił głową i ruszył szybko przed siebie, oddalając się od pokoju. Chciał zobaczyć, jak zachęcany przez Ninę Draco eliminuje ze swojej duszy nieco skażenia, albo pomóc Snape'owi w warzeniu eliksiru. Chciał posłuchać jak Argutus przechwala się o własnym pięknie, czym z jakichś względów zaczął się ostatnio wyjątkowo przejmować, albo posłuchać cichych syków wężycy Wielu, rozmawiającej na odległość ze swoim rojem, nawet jeśli słyszał tylko fragmenty ich konwersacji. Chciał zająć się _czymkolwiek_, co nie miałoby związku z nim samym.

* * *

Draco uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry zakradł się do jego pokoju za Niną, ale nie oderwał od niej wzroku. Podobnie Nina, która choć kiwnęła Harry'emu głową na powitanie, zwróciła swoje miękkie i kojące słowa do Dracona.

– Widzę twoją duszę jako konstrukcję zrobioną z kamieni szlachetnych, szmaragdów otoczonych opalizującymi kręgami.

– Oczywiście, że to kamienie _szlachetne_ – powiedział Draco i z radością zobaczył, jak Nina uśmiecha się do niego w odpowiedzi. Harry podniósł brwi, nie pojmując o co chodzi. Oczywiście że nie. Zwykle zanadto poważnie podchodził do arogancji Dracona, podczas gdy Nina podchodziła do tego tak samo jak Draco, jak do gry, albo walca. Draco zachowywał się tak samo przy Narcyzie, kiedy zaczęły się jego lekcje z czystokrwistej etykiety i te lekcje bawiły go znacznie bardziej od surowych wysiłków, jakie ojciec wkładał w jego edukację.

– Muszą być – mruknęła Nina. – Dla Malfoya tylko to, co najlepsze.

Przymrużyła mocno oczy, przyglądając się czemuś, co dla Dracona było po prostu jego lewym ramieniem. Draco nie znosił, kiedy to robiła. Przypominało mu to tym bardziej o wszystkich sprawach, które była w stanie zobaczyć, a on nie. Było to wystarczająco irytujące, kiedy Harry tak się zachowywał, ale Harry przynajmniej był potężniejszy od niego. Draco nie po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać, co by zobaczył, gdyby opętał Ninę.

– Wokół tych kręgów coś się owija – ciągnęła dalej Nina. – Wygląda jak sprężyny w zegarku. Niektóre są mroczne, inne w odcieniach szarości. Mogę ci powiedzieć, na co mi wyglądają, a ty mi powiesz, które z nich do ciebie nie pasują.

Draco kiwnął głową. Już wcześniej to przerabiali. Musiał przyznać, że naprawdę interesujące było poznawanie siebie od nowa na poziomie, z którego wcześniej nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Zobaczył jak Harry nachyla się w ich kierunku, więc skorzystał z okazji do wyprostowania się i podniesienia głowy, zdeterminowany dopilnować, żeby zarówno Harry jak i Nina byli z niego dumni.

Nina przymrużyła teraz oczy, jakby patrzyła pod słońce.

– Jedna z nich to impuls do udowodnienia wszystkim, jak wiele jesteś wart, bez względu na środki – powiedziała, po czym uśmiechnęła się, a jej twarz rozpogodziła się na chwilę. – Chyba sama powinnam była domyślić się, że to twoja własna.

Draco pochylił lekko głowę, policzki mu rozgorzały z rozbawienia. Harry ponownie przestąpił z nogi na nogę, na moment odwracając jego uwagę. Draco zauważył przez ułamek sekundy bardzo osobliwą emocję w jego oczach, ale nie miał czasu na skupienie się na niej, ponieważ Nina już drążyła w nim dalej.

– Jedna z nich to impuls do rozrastania się bez jakichkolwiek przeszkód, posiadanie takiej potęgi, że nic nie będzie w stanie cię powstrzymać. – Ninie najpierw spełzł uśmiech z twarzy, po czym jej głos stracił swój rozbawiony ton. – Jak myślisz, czy to może być pozostałość po twoim zmierzeniu się z Voldemortem?

– Znaczy… możliwe. – Draco pamiętał jednak czasy, kiedy nim też powodował taki impuls. Istniał taki czas w jego życiu, kiedy nic nie miało dla niego równie wielkiego znaczenia co dorównanie Harry'emu w potędze magicznej. Przyzwał wówczas swoją przodkinię i poprosił ją o moc, ale w retrospekcji musiał przyznać, że zabrał się do tego po dokonaniu przerażająco niewielkiej ilości badań, wywołanych okropnym zniecierpliwieniem. Z drugiej jednak strony wydawało mu się, że już stłamsił w sobie to pragnienie, podczas gdy Voldemort nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

Nina kiwnęła głową i ciągnęła dalej.

– Zaraz potem jest impuls do zadawania innym bólu. – Tym razem nie rozwinęła tego w żaden sposób.

Draco zaczął się wiercić w miejscu, zalewając się rumieńcem.

– Jakiego rodzaju bólu? – zapytał. – Czy jesteś w stanie to określić?

– Ma on naprawdę wiele korzeni. – Wieszczka złożyła przed sobą ręce, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że cokolwiek widziała we własnej duszy, _nigdy_ nie było tam niczego podobnego. – Część zwoju odwołuje się do czystego sadyzmu. Część do czystego pragnienia zirytowania kogoś drobną klątwą, kto zirytował czymś podobnym _ciebie_. Część ma związek z pragnieniem, żeby wszyscy przestali wreszcie zawracać głowę Harry'emu, czy tobie.

Draco kiwnął głową. No dobra, mógł się tego spodziewać. Byłby przerażony i koszmarnie zawstydzony, gdyby jego dusza okazała się czymś prostolinijnym i przejrzystym, gdzie można by było znaleźć odpowiednią odpowiedź na każde możliwe zagadnienie Niny.

– Nie sądzę, żeby sadyzm był mój – powiedział. – Lubię się mścić i wydaje mi się, że Harry niewystarczająco często się do tego odwołuje – kątem oka wyłapał kolejne poruszenie – ale nie sądzę, żebym czerpał jakąś przyjemność z obserwowania kogoś wijącego się w męczarniach. Znacznie więcej satysfakcji przynosi mi świadomość, że już nigdy więcej nie byliby w stanie mnie skrzywdzić.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedziała Nina i wyprostowała się na dywanie, na którym siedziała. – Jesteś gotów?

– Jestem – powiedział Draco.

Zebrał się w sobie, kiedy Nina podniosła niewielkie lustro, które wyciągnęła z jednego z pokojów Sanktuarium; Merlin jeden wiedział, którego, bo jak do tej pory Draco nie miał zbyt wiele okazji do zwiedzania. Lusterko miało dwie połowy, jedna się wybrzuszała, a druga była wklęsła i wtapiała się w ramkę. Nina przechyliła je, żeby obie połowy odzwierciedlały jego twarz, po czym wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę z kieszeni szaty.

– _Vitrum reapse_ – wyszeptała, wykonując odpowiednie gesty.

Przez twarz Dracona przeszły zmarszczki, jakby ktoś wrzucił kamień do stawu. W tej samej chwili Draco sięgnął przed siebie swoją własną magią, swoim własnym umysłem, chwytając za swoje myśli, szarpiąc za nie i ciągnąc. Używał obrazu w lusterku jako punktu stabilizującego. _To_ była rzeczywistość, _to_ była prawda, a on był w stanie stworzyć takiego Dracona Malfoya, którego obraz widział w lusterku.

Byłoby to niemożliwe do wykonania bez jego daru do opętywania. Ale część nauki opętywania innych polegała na poznaniu granic własnej świadomości – czyli, na dobrą sprawę, gdzie jego myśli się kończyły, a zaczynały innej osoby. Zawsze musiał być świadomy tego, co przyniósł ze sobą do umysłu innej osoby, inaczej może przez przypadek sabotować własne plany. Jedynym powodem, przez który sam nie był w stanie oczyścić się ze skażenia Voldemorta było to, że jego obślizgłe gluty wpłynęły na same korzenie jego duszy. Musiał przyglądać się intensywnie jednemu fragmentowi własnego umysłu, żeby w ogóle zauważyć nieścisłości.

Wydawało mu się, że tym razem Ninie udało się znaleźć coś odpowiedniego. Znalazł pokręconą, obcą obecność we własnych myślach, poświęconych zadawaniu bólu i zemście, po czym z ulgą wyżłobił jej okolice i wyrzucił ją z siebie. Skierował skażenie, jak zwykle, w stronę swoich ust. Musiał w jakiś sposób pozbyć się Voldemorta ze swojego ciała i choć osobiście wyobrażał sobie to mroczne skażenie jako unoszącą się w nim czarną mgłę, która powinna z niego wypłynąć i zostawić go w spokoju, okazało się, że fizycznie znacznie łatwiej wyobrazić ją sobie jako mieszankę śluzu i trucizny, które mógł wypluć.

Otworzył oczy, poruszając ustami i zobaczył spływającą po lustrze ślinę. Chwilę później zrobiła się czarna i zobaczył drżącego, przyłapanego robaka, reprezentującego obecność Voldemorta. Kiwnął głową i wyprostował się, uśmiechając do Niny, która wyszczerzyła się do niego z dumą, po czym oczyściła lusterko machnięciem różdżki. Draco wyobrażał sobie, że słyszy przerażony pisk umierającego w męczarni robala.

_Czyli jednak radość z zadawania komuś bólu jest po części i moja_, pomyślał.

– Wydaje mi się, że czas skończyć na dzisiaj – powiedziała miękko Nina, wstając. Draco zastanawiał się, czy przerwała głównie przez wzgląd na niego, czy też może na Harry'ego, albo na siebie samą. – Wyrwałeś z siebie już trzy takie kosmyki i coraz ciężej przychodzi mi znalezienie innych miejsc, w których cokolwiek może się kryć. Wydaje mi się, że jesteś już prawie wyleczony, Draconie.

Draco pochylił głowę, z ulgą przyjmując dobre wieści – tym bardziej rad z nich, ponieważ wiedział, że wieszcze nie przegonią go z Sanktuarium, jak tylko jego leczenie dobiegnie końca. Wciąż będzie mógł tu pozostać do końca wakacji, a jak tylko jego własny umysł będzie czysty od skaz, to będzie mógł poświęcić więcej czasu Harry'emu.

– Tylko nie zapomnij, jak wygląda moja dusza – powiedział zmierzającej do drzwi Ninie. – Nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz czegoś równie pięknego. Oby ten obraz oświecał ci życie, kiedy mnie już tu nie będzie.

Nina wywróciła oczami i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. To potwierdziło podejrzenia Dracona, że przerwała widzenie duszy przez wzgląd na swoje własne zmęczenie. Zawsze wymyślała jakąś bezczelną uwagę, którą mogła się odciąć na jego przechwałki. Musiała być naprawdę wykończona.

Draco momentalnie podszedł do kanapy, na której usiadł Harry, po czym objął go ramieniem i pocałował, zanim zdążył wstać. Harry zamrugał, lekko oszołomiony, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

– Draco! – krzyknął. – Jesteś w stanie ruszać się znacznie szybciej niż wczoraj?

– Tak i to najwyższy czas – burknął Draco, siadając obok niego. – Wciąż nie sądzę, żeby leżenie w łóżku było dla mnie zdrowe, jak tylko minęły mi wreszcie bóle łowy. – Złapał podbródek Harry'ego i obrócił jego twarz do siebie. Harry to zniósł, patrząc na niego cierpliwie. Draco zmarszczył brwi. Ta nieznana emocja, którą Harry wcześniej wyraził, zdążyła już kompletnie zniknąć, zastąpiona znajomą czułością i wymiętą irytacją.

_No dobra, może wspomnienie o Ninie to przywróci._

– Wspaniale mi pomaga, co nie? – zagaił spokojnym tonem.

_Ach, no i jest._ Emocja przemknęła przez oczy Harry'ego niczym kometa na nocnym niebie, ale już kiwał głową, zgadzając się. Tym razem jednak Draco był na tyle blisko, że zauważył, co to było.

– Harry – powiedział, starając się powstrzymać swój głos przed brzmieniem jak uradowany pomruk, ale naprawdę nie był w stanie. – Czy ty jesteś _zazdrosny?_

Harry zamrugał.

– Doprawdy, Draco – powiedział z lekkim oburzeniem w głosie. – Oczywiście że nie. Nie wierzę, że kiedykolwiek spróbowałbyś się z nią przespać. Poza tym – dodał, wstając i wymykając się Draconowi z rąk – z tego co wiem, to dziewczyny nawet cię nie pociągają.

– Och, w ogóle mi nie przeszkadzają – powiedział Draco, odchylając się na kanapie i przyglądając się spiętym ramionom Harry'ego. _Nie powinien się z tym kryć. Mieliśmy tu opuszczać bariery i okazywać emocje_. – Po prostu ciebie lubię najbardziej ze wszystkich, Harry. Ale wiem, że i tak nie byłbyś zazdrosny o teoretyczny seks, nawet gdybyśmy już dzielili się łożem. Jesteś zazdrosny o to, że ona jest w stanie widzieć takie części mnie, których ty nie możesz, co?

– Wcale _nie jestem_ zazdrosny.

Draco go wyśmiał

– Kłamiesz.

Harry łypnął na niego z ukosa ponad ramieniem.

– Wcale _nie_ – powiedział. – Potrzebujesz jej w swoim leczeniu, Draco. Odczuwanie zazdrości o coś takiego byłoby mnie niegodne, żeby już nie wspomnieć, że też zwyczajnie głupie z mojej strony. – Zmarszczył brwi i pogłaskał krawędź łóżka Dracona.

– No wiesz, zazdrość nie musi mieć racjonalnych podstaw – powiedział swobodnie Draco. Poklepał kanapę obok siebie. – Co tak stoisz po drugiej stronie pokoju? Chodź, usiądź obok.

– Nie chcę.

_A teraz się dąsa! Och Merlinie, jakie to wspaniałe_. Draco uważał, że choćby dla tej sceny warto było odbyć całą drogę do Sanktuarium, włącznie z ciągłym zachęcaniem do wszystkiego opornego Harry'ego, wyrywając go z rozdartego wojną świata.

– Właśnie że chcesz – powiedział. – A przynajmniej jeszcze chwilę temu chciałeś. Ale teraz uważasz, że nie powinieneś być zazdrosny, więc… co? Karzesz się, odmawiając sobie korzystania z mojego towarzystwa?

Zobaczył, jak Harry kompletnie zamiera. Następnie obrócił się i spojrzał gniewnie na Dracona.

– Gdyby nie wiedział, że widzenia wieszczy nie da się nauczyć – powiedział Harry – to uznałbym, że pobierasz nauki od Niny. Albo od Very, bo to moja wieszczka.

– Wciąż nie lubisz, kiedy ktoś jest w stanie przejrzeć cię na wylot – powiedział Draco, kręcąc głową. Nie był w stanie nazwać uczucia, które w nim teraz wzbierało. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na instynkt opiekuńczy, bo dobrze mu to brzmiało. – Przyzwyczaj się do tego, Harry. Poznam cię całego, zanim z tobą skończę.

– Zmienię się – powiedział Harry cicho. Draco zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi, bo przyglądał się przy okazji Draconowi intensywnie. – Zmienię się i wtedy nie będziesz już mnie dłużej znał. I to samo stanie się z tobą i ze Snape'em… – Harry jakby się ocknął. – No, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje, że tak samo będzie ze Snape'em. Może i nie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem kogoś, kto tak koszmarnie opierałby się zmianom.

– No to odczytam cię na nowo – powiedział Draco, wstając. Przeszedł powoli przez pokój, zbliżając się do Harry'ego, który nie spuszczał z niego oczu. Draco złapał go za nadgarstek i wolną ręką potarł mu czoło, nad blizną, która naznaczyła Harry'ego jako prawdziwego odbiorcę klątwy zabijającej Voldemorta. – O co chodzi, Harry? Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że pewnego dnia obudzę się i uznam, że już cię nie chcę?

– Nie – powiedział Harry.

– No to o co?

Harry westchnął.

– Wciąż łatwiej mi zrozumieć, czemu ktoś miałby spojrzeć na ciebie i się w tobie zakochać, niż czemu ktoś miałby spojrzeć na mnie i pokochać mnie. – Pociągnął ręką, którą trzymał Draco, po czym zmusił się do nie wiercenia, zanim Draco zdążył go o to poprosić. Pokręcił głową. – I taka jest prawda – powiedział, brzmiąc na podenerwowanego. – Głupio to brzmi, ale tak już jest.

Draco objął go ręką na poziomie ramion i przyciągał go do siebie, póki głowa Harry'ego nie spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

– Czy to dlatego nie chciałeś, żebym pojawił się na twoich sesjach z Verą, kiedy pracujecie nad usuwaniem z ciebie treningu twojej matki w opieraniu się przyjemności? – wymamrotał mu do ucha.

– Po części – powiedział Harry, którego głos nagle zrobił się oschły. – A po części dlatego, że ten trening zawiera w sobie częste, gorące kąpiele, a nie sądzę, żebyś był w stanie opanować impuls gapienia się na mnie, kiedy będę siedział nago w wannie. Mam też wrażenie, że byłoby to cokolwiek rozpraszające.

Draconowi zaschło w ustach, po czym nagle zorientował się, że Harry sobie zażartował i czego ten żart dotyczył. _Roześmiał_ się i ten śmiech wydawał mu się najbardziej szczerym dźwiękiem, jaki kiedykolwiek z siebie wydał. Przytulił Harry'ego tak mocno, że ten zarówno stracił równowagę, jak i dech, po czym trzymał go, póki Harry nie poklepał go słabo po ramieniu.

– Większość świata dałaby wszystko, co tylko mają, żeby znaleźć się na moim miejscu, Harry – powiedział mu na ucho. – A przynajmniej daliby, gdyby tylko cię znali. Będę ci to powtarzał, póki w to nie uwierzysz. A jak się zmienisz, to znowu ci to powiem.

Harry spiął się na moment, jakby szukając innych obiekcji, po czym odprężył się.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał.

Draco trzymał go w ramionach, uśmiechając się. Uznał, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie powie Harry'emu o pomyśle, który przyszedł mu do głowy w czasie tej rozmowy. Harry potrzebował w życiu nieco więcej niespodzianek i radości, a znajdowali się właśnie w samym środku spokojnego nieba, w którym nie otrzymał jeszcze żadnego z nich.

* * *

– Czy mogę panu jakoś pomóc?

Harry zobaczył, jak stojący po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia Snape spina się. Przed nim znajdował się kociołek pełen gęstego, fioletowego wywaru, który mieszał jakby nic innego nie istniało na świecie. Przesunął się lekko, jakby chciał zasłonić sobą jego istnienie, po czym odwrócił się płynnie do Harry'ego.

– Oczywiście, Harry – powiedział. – Potrzebuję, żeby korzenie mandragory zostały ugotowane, zanim będzie można je posiekać. Czy mógłbyś? – Kiwnął głową w kierunku stołu znajdującego się pod inną ścianą, gdzie stał kociołek pełen wody, szklana misa, w której miał zapłonąć ogień, oraz sterta wysuszonych mandragor.

Harry przytaknął i podszedł do korzeni, zbierając je i wyciskając z nich tak wiele soku, jak tylko był w stanie – co jest konieczne przed ugotowaniem mandragor – po czym użył magii do stworzenia ognia w szklanej misie. Co chwila jednak oglądał się na Snape'a, nawet kiedy wrzucał wyżęte korzenie do kociołka. Nie był w stanie się opanować. Snape okazywał niepewność, starając się dzielić uwagę między nim a eliksirem. Naprawdę ciężko było tak mocno wytrącić go z równowagi.

– Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana? – zagaił wreszcie.

Snape zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, po czym schował ją do kieszeni i odwrócił się do niego.

– Sny – powiedział.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co? – Najnowszy korzeń zmiażdżył tak niezgrabnie, że jej cuchnący sok spłynął mu po pięści. Skrzywił się.

– Leczę się poprzez sny – powiedział Snape ponurym, jednostajnym tonem. – Nie chciałem pozwolić, żeby wieszcze mnie leczyli. W takich przypadkach Sanktuarium przysyła sny, obrazy, które rozgrzebują zagrzebane emocje i wspomnienia, zmuszając mnie do przyjrzenia się im z innej perspektywy. – Zaśmiał się. Brzmiał, jakby coś w nim pękło. – Tak przynajmniej miało to wygląda. W ostatnim koszmarze tak strasznie zatraciłem się we wspomnieniu i związanej z nim goryczy, że nawet nie zorientowałem się, że to był sen, póki się nie obudziłem. – Potarł się, praktycznie bezwiednie, po lewym przedramieniu. – A to mi w ogóle nie pomaga. Jest właściwie gorsze od leczenia – powiedział.

Jego ton był kliniczny i oschły przy ostatnich słowach. Ale tylko niemal. Ostatnie słowo wciąż zadrżało.

Samo to sprawiło, że Harry zaczął się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przejmować stanem Snape'a.

– Proszę pana, proszę – powiedział cicho. Odłożył korzeń mandragory, którym właśnie się zajmował i odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a, ale nie odważył się podejść bliżej. Widząc, jak Snape ma wzrok wbity w przestrzeń, a wokół niego powietrze brzęczy lekko, Harry wiedział, że bezróżdżkowa magia Snape'a spróbuje rozciąć mu brzuch czy gardło, jeśli tylko teraz spróbuje się zbliżyć. A Snape ewidentnie zmagał się już z wystarczającą ilością emocji, nie trzeba mu było dodawać jeszcze poczucia winy do tego wszystkiego. – Wydaje mi się, że powinien pan porozmawiać z wieszczami. Jeśli Joseph za bardzo… przypomina panu Syriusza… – osobiście nie sądził, żeby mężczyzna był w jakimkolwiek stopniu do niego podobny i wyłącznie ślepa nienawiść przemawiała przez Snape'a, który upierał się ciągle, że owszem, był – to jestem pewien, że znajdą się inni wieszcze, którzy chętnie z panem porozmawiają.

Snape zamrugał nagle i brzęczenie w pokoju ustało. Harry nie miał nawet czasu na odetchnięcie z ulgą, kiedy Snape zaczął kręcić głową.

– Co się stało, proszę pana? – zapytał Harry.

– Nie powinienem był rozmawiać o tym z tobą – powiedział Snape, którego głos i twarz zrobiły się beznamiętne. – Przechodzisz przez własne leczenie. Powinieneś teraz myśleć o własnej duszy i myślach, nie moich. – Odwrócił się, a jego szaty przy okazji przysunęły w kierunku Harry'ego nieco zapachu jego eliksiru. Zmarszczył nos. Śmierdział okrutnie i kompletnie nieznajomo, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że Snape wymyślał coś kompletnie nowego. – Sam rozprawię się z tymi snami. Dziękuję za radę porozmawiania z wieszczami. Ma sens. Jeśli sny zaczną mnie przytłaczać, to zgłoszę się do nich po radę.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Nie.

Snape obejrzał się na niego ponad ramieniem, z twarzą, która wciąż niczego nie wyrażała.

– Co nie?

– Nie, wydaje mi się, że twoje podejście jest nieracjonalne. – Harry założył ręce na piersi i skrzywił się, patrząc na Snape'a. – Właśnie _przed tym_ mnie przestrzegałeś – kryciem się z własnymi ranami, póki nie mam innego wyjścia i już muszę szukać pomocy, ponieważ tonę we własnej krwi. Ochrzaniałeś mnie o to, kiedy wspólnie koordynowaliśmy bitwę o Hogwart. Ochrzaniłbym teraz ciebie, gdybym nie miał wrażenia, że znalazłbyś wymówkę na każdy z moich argumentów. Dlatego chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to strasznie bezsensowne, głupie i hipokrytyczne z twojej strony. – Odczekał chwilę, póki nie upewnił się, że jego bezczelny przytyk sięgnął celu, po czym dodał, sarkastycznie: – Proszę pana.

W oczach Snape'a płonęło coś dzikiego i niebezpiecznego. Harry jeszcze nigdy tego nie widział, ale sam to kiedyś czuł. Kiedy Snape przybył mu na ratunek, jak znajdował się w środku sztormu stworzonego przez własną magię pod koniec drugiego roku, jak jego umysł był roztrzaskany na drobne kawałki i Snape musiał użyć legilimencji do pomocy mu w odbudowie samego siebie, jego własna magia rozwinęła się w odpowiedzi na moc Mroku, którą Harry usiłował wówczas do siebie przyzwać. To było spojrzenie śmierciożercy, człowieka gotowego by zabić i który będzie się radował każdą jego chwilą, póki nie dogoni go sumienie.

– Sam jestem w stanie zająć się własnym leczeniem – warknął Snape z wyższością. – Jestem dorosły, Harry, w pełni świadomy własnych wierzeń i wyborów…

Harry prychnął.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział. – I właśnie dlatego od dwudziesty lat nosi pan w sobie rozżalenie na ludzi, którzy skrzywdzili pana, jak był pan dzieckiem. Tak mocno zagnieździł się pan w przeszłości, że_ wciąż_ nie postrzega pan mojego brata jako człowieka, którym naprawdę jest. I wydaje mi się, że podjął się pan wysiłku porzucenia swojej nienawiści wobec mojego ojca wyłącznie dlatego, że obawiał się pan, że inaczej zacznę postrzegać to, co pan dla mnie zrobił, jako zemstę na Jamesie, zamiast sprawiedliwość dla mnie. Wszystkie te przykłady przedstawiają wybitnie dorosłe zachowanie.

Patrzył, jak Snape'a zalewa rumieniec furii i zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle ma w sobie dość sarkazmu, żeby kiedykolwiek zmusić swojego opiekuna do wyrośnięcia ze swoich dziecięcych obsesji.

– _Wynoś_ się – powiedział Snape, a jeden z noży, które położył obok własnego kociołka, śmignął przez pokój i wbił się po rękojeść w drewno obok głowy Harry'ego.

Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– Naprawdę się panu wydaje, że coś takiego mi zaimponuje? – zapytał. – Jedno, co jest naprawdę wygodne w posiadaniu lordowskiej mocy to to, że wszelkie magiczne napady złości kompletnie bledną przy tym, do czego sam jestem zdolny na polu walki.

Kolejny nóż poleciał w jego kierunku. Harry nie sądził, żeby Snape w ogóle go widział w tym stanie. Dyszał ciężko, a jego twarz wyrażała czystą wściekłość, ale oczy wpatrzone były w zupełnie inny czas i miejsce. Harry stworzył tarczę, od której nóż mógł się odbić, po czym przechylił głowę.

– Niech pan porozmawia z Josephem – powiedział cicho. – Nie winię pana za to, za cokolwiek, co pan dzisiaj zrobił. Ale widzi pan, wreszcie doszedłem do wniosku, że leczenie jest naprawdę ważne. A to oznacza, że uważam leczenie _wszystkich_ za coś istotnego. Dlatego będę pod tym względem równie uparty, co byłem pod względem przebaczenia i naszego pogodzenia, albo praw magicznych stworzeń. Czy _naprawdę_ chce pan się znaleźć po niewłaściwej stronie barykady, kiedy jestem aż tak zdeterminowany?

– Wynoś się. – Słowa były wypowiedziane niskim i paskudnym tonem i tym razem kociołek Snape'a zaczął unosić się obok niego, kręcąc się powoli wokół własnej osi.

Harry wywrócił oczami i wyszedł. Determinacja rosła w jego głowie, kiedy szedł w dół do własnego pokoju.

_Idiota. Przecież sam mnie tego nauczył. A teraz uważa, że będzie się krył, wściekał i wył, ale nie uda się do nikogo po pomoc? Idiota. Akurat bo mu na to pozwolę_.

* * *

Snape wiedział, że powinien przeprosić Harry'ego.

Ale całe godziny zeszły mu na wybudowaniu barier, dzięki którym w ogóle zdołał się do tego zebrać – upewniając się, że jego furia się nie wzniesie, będzie leżała potulnie przez całą rozmowę; owijając swoje emocje wokół kamieni i zatapiając je w basenach oklumencyjnych; zapominając o pokusie warczenia na samo wspomnienie słów Harry'ego i tego, co z nim zrobiły.

Zmusił się do opanowania i chłodu, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy był szpiegiem w wewnętrznym kręgu Mrocznego Pana, po czym udał się do pokoju Harry'ego.

Znalazł go w nim czytającego książkę, samego, jeśli nie liczyć maleńkiej, złoto–zielonej kobry, owiniętej wokół jego szyi, czy srebrzystego węża omenu, który spał mu w nogach. Snape ich nie liczył, bo wiedział, że nie znają angielskiego. Wężyca wielu i tak podniosła łeb na jego widok i zasyczała nieprzyjaźnie. Harry odpowiedział syknięciem i kobra po raz kolejny owinęła się wokół niego, nieruchomiejąc niczym metalowa ozdoba.

Harry wyczekująco podniósł na niego wzrok.

Snape przymrużył lekko oczy, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Nie tego się spodziewał po chłopcu. Wiedział, że Harry nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego wybuchu i tego, co doprowadziło do jego wcześniejszych słów, dlatego też wiedział, że Harry nie mógł wiedzieć, jak celne okazały się jego własne słowa. Nie mógł sobie tego zaplanować. Snape spodziewał się zaskoczenia, napięcia, może nawet oczekiwania wyjaśnień.

Harry po prostu czekał.

Snape warknął, na siebie i na Harry'ego.

– Przepraszam – powiedział sztywno. – Nie powinienem był rzucać w ciebie przedmiotami, bez względu na to, jakbym nie był zły. Nie powinienem był zachowywać się w ten sposób przy dziecku, nad którym się znęcano. – Pochylił głowę, czując się, jakby jego kark fizycznie odmawiał mu wykonania tego ruchu.

– Nie powinieneś był – powiedział Harry. – Ale miałeś ku temu swoje powody. Powietrze w Sanktuarium przedziera się przez twoje tarcze. Jak się czujesz? Jakie sytuacje ponownie przeżywasz w swoich snach? – Pochylił się do przodu i choć jego badawcze spojrzenie zielonych oczu nie niosło w sobie sondy legilimencyjnej, to i tak było tak intensywne, że Snape poczuł lekkie podenerwowanie.

– Nie muszę o tym z tobą rozmawiać – powiedział Snape. Pomimo swoich starań, ponownie zaczynał osuwać się w warkot. – Ani nie powinienem. Musisz się skupić na własnym leczeniu i otrzymywaniu pomocy.

Harry zaśmiał się sucho.

– I właśnie dlatego uważa pan, że powinniśmy po prostu wrócić do odgrywania ról, jak zawsze? Ja się leczę, a przynajmniej się staram, podczas gdy pan mnie do niego zagania i przy okazji pozostaje zamarzniętym, niezmiennym posągiem. – Pokręcił głową. – To już _nie działa_, proszę pana. Czy pan tego nie widzi? Gdyby naprawdę ukoił pan wszystkie duchy, które zdają się pana teraz prześladować, to nie straciłby pan tak szybko nad sobą kontroli. Wiem, jak grube potrafią być pańskie mury. Nie sądzę, żeby po prostu słabły w tym miejscu, bez względu na to, czego wieszcze nie mieliby na ten temat do powiedzenia. Wydaje mi się, że emocje, które te sny wywołują, są po prostu tak potężne, że nie da się inaczej z nimi rozprawić.

Snape założył ręce na piersi. _Wydaje mu się, że mnie zna?_ Zignorował niepokojące wrażenie, że Harry prawdopodobnie ma więcej powodów do twierdzenia, że go zna, niż ktokolwiek z żyjących ludzi. Dumbledore znał go lepiej, ale on przynajmniej przeczesał umysł Snape'a, szukając dowodów na jego motywy, kiedy Snape zdecydował się wrócić do Światła. A jego matka…

_Nie myśl o niej._

Wypuścił z siebie głęboki oddech, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Harry'ego. _Wydaje mu się, że mnie zna, ale jakoś nigdy nie doszedł do tych samych wniosków, co Eileen. To oznacza, że ignoruje dowody na to, kim naprawdę jestem i do czego jestem zdolny._

– Sam zdecyduję, jak najlepiej podejść do własnego leczenia, Harry – powiedział, sprawiając że jego głos brzmiał na głęboki i spokojny. – Już i tak zdecydowałem się na cierpienie, które te sny we mnie wywołują, podczas gdy mogłem wciąż wywar bezsennych snów i…

– To krok pierwszy – powiedział Harry. – Wciąż postęp, ale niewystarczający. Nigdy by pan mnie nie zaatakował, gdyby te wspomnienia pana potężnie nie osłabiły. Wydaje mi się, że wciąż by pana prześladowały, nawet gdyby wypił pan wywar bezsennych snów. A wiem, że kiedy wrócimy z powrotem do świata, to nie będzie mógł pan pozwolić sobie na takie okazywanie słabości i nie będzie pan tego nawet chciał. Nie chcę widzieć jak pan się waha. Dlatego wydaje mi się, że najlepiej by było, gdyby pan już teraz to w sobie wyleczył.

Snape rzucił bezróżdżkowe, niewerbalne zaklęcie usuwające uroki. Wydawało mu się przez chwilę, że zaskoczy tym siedzącą na miejscu Harry'ego Verę, ukrytą pod jakąś wewnętrzną magią Sanktuarium. Ale zaklęcie podziałało, a Harry wciąż był Harrym, po prostu wywracającym teraz oczami, kiedy poczuł lekkie łaskotanie zaklęcia na swojej skórze.

– Co sprawia panu w tym taką trudność? – zapytał go Harry, w którego głosie pojawiła się nuta zniecierpliwienia. – Przecież to dokładnie ta sama logika, której sam pan mnie tak długo uczył. Lepiej być w jednym kawałku, choćby nie wiem jak to bolało, bo dzięki temu jest się silniejszym, zamiast ignorować swoje słabe punkty.

– Ja jestem w jednym kawałku! – ryknął Snape, po czym zorientował się, że ślina sypie mu się z ust. Czuł, jak furia wije mu się w piersi, czego nie robiła przynajmniej od drugiego roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Wydawało mu się kiedyś, że tylko Black miał na niego taki wpływ. Nawet w czasie rozprawy Jamesa Pottera miał nad sobą więcej kontroli. Pamiętał o tym, czemu to robi i co by się stało, gdyby jego magia wymknęła się i w jakiś sposób uszkodziła Pottera. A teraz…

Teraz nie wiedział, w którą stronę się zwrócić, wszystkie kierunki wydawały się być poplątane.

– Naprawdę chcę panu pomóc – powiedział Harry, któremu oczy lśniły szczerze. – Chcę zobaczyć, jak rozmawia pan z kimś, jeśli nie chce pan znieść myśli o przyjmowaniu pomocy ode mnie. Chcę…

– To niesprawiedliwe, wymagać od ciebie przyjęcia roli dorosłego, który znosi tego rodzaju obowiązki – wypalił Snape w czymś, co nie było tak do końca krzykiem.

Harry ośmielił się prychnąć na niego.

– Noż kurwa mać, a co niby w tym wszystkim _sprawiedliwość_ ma wspólnego? – zapytał. – Żyjemy w takim, a nie w innym świecie. Nie, być może ktoś powinien był się mną zająć, przytulić i dopilnować, żebym nie przyjmował na siebie przedwcześnie obowiązków, ale do tego nie doszło. – Wzruszył ramionami, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od Snape'a. – Dlatego zrobię to, co muszę, a to oznacza leczenie zarówno siebie _jak i_ ciebie.

– Skąd pomysł, że to ty właśnie musisz się tym zająć? – Snape miał wrażenie, że świat krąży wokół niego coraz szybciej i szybciej, zupełnie jakby znajdował się na ostrzu miecza, dzierżonego przez mistrza szermierki.

Harry zamrugał.

– No bo cię kocham. Rzecz jasna.

Snape znajdował się w takim stanie, że nie mógł tak po prostu usłyszeć czegoś takiego i nie zareagować.

Ściany pokoju zatrzęsły się od jego magii. Wąż omenu wzniósł łeb i zasyczał, jego długie ciało się wzburzyło. Wężyca Wielu opadła Harry'emu na ramię, nim nie syknął do niej, powstrzymując przed dalszym ruchem.

– Skoro naprawdę chcesz to załatwić _w taki_ sposób – powiedział Harry.

Jego magia wzniosła się, wychodząc Snape'owi na spotkanie i owijając się najpierw wokół jego stóp, po czym trzęsąc nim w przód i w tył, ale nie pozwalając mu na zderzenie się z czymkolwiek w pokoju. Czuł się jakby obmywany rześkim, wiosennym strumieniem, buzującym zniecierpliwioną mocą, której Snape nigdy nie wyczuł nawet w Mrocznym Panu.

– Jestem od ciebie potężniejszy – przypomniał mu Harry. – Nie zmusisz mnie w ten sposób do odsunięcia się od siebie. – Jego ton był ostry, ale to czułość nim powodowała.

Świat stał się rozmytą masą oślepiającego światła i emocji.

Snape obrócił się na pięcie i uciekł.

* * *

Harry niemal poderwał się, żeby za nim pobiec, ale powstrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał syczenie, niczym w gnieździe szerszeni, które otaczało Snape'a. Jego magia będzie atakowała teraz na oślep i po raz kolejny winiłby się o to w chwili, w której wróciłby do siebie. Harry napisał więc tylko krótką notatkę do Very, żeby poleciła swoim gościom jak i innym wieszczom trzymanie się od Snape'a z daleka przez resztę wieczoru – chociaż wydawało mu się, że i tak by to zrobili, jeśli w ogóle są w stanie wyczuwać magię, a Snape prawdopodobnie szybko wróci do swojego pokoju, żeby stworzyć w nim przedmioty, które będzie mógł zniszczyć – po czym pomachał nią w powietrzu. Po chwili pojawił się obok niego biały gołąbek, wyciągając do niego nóżkę, do której przyczepiona była tubka na wiadomość. Harry uśmiechnął się, zwijając swoją notatkę i wsuwając ją do tubki. Gołębie były sowami Sanktuarium, skroplonymi z czystej magii, która wypełniała powietrze. Spełniały wiele różnych zadań.

– Zabierz to do Very, proszę – powiedział.

Gołąbek zatrzepotał skrzydłami, kiwnął głową i zagruchał cicho, po czym wzbił się w powietrze i wyleciał przez okno. Harry odprowadzał go wzrokiem, po czym oparł się znowu na swojej kanapie, kręcąc głową.

– _Czemu tak głupio się zachowuje?_ – zapytał oskarżycielsko Argutus, wpełzając płynnie na kanapę i „siadając" obok Harry'ego, co oznaczało zwinięcie się przy nim parę razy w kłębek i wysunięcie łba na poziom jego oczu.

– Bo się boi – powiedział Harry.

– _Ach_. – Argutus obejrzał się na własne łuski. – _Cóż, sam się nigdy nie bałem, ale ty tak. Dlatego dla ciebie to pewnie ma więcej sensu._

Harry miał wrażenie, że naprawdę miało. Ale już dłużej nie dopuszczał do tego, żeby tego rodzaju strach rządził jego życiem.

Wstał tak raptownie, że wężyca Wielu zacisnęła się z zaskoczenia na jego szyi. Argutus spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, kiedy Harry ruszył do drzwi.

– Idę się zobaczyć z Draco – powiedział mu Harry, po czym pozwolił wężowi omenu samemu zdecydować, czy chce za nim podążyć, czy nie.

Kiedy tak przeskakiwał po kilka stopni na raz, myślał że tak, naprawdę miał już dość pozwalania strachowi na kontrolowanie jego poczynaniami. Dlatego znajdzie Dracona i jeśli będzie akurat wolny po sesji z Niną, to porozmawia z nim od razu, a jeśli nie, to Harry poczeka. Ale i tak chciał z nim porozmawiać.

Chciał powiedzieć Draconowi, że miał zamiar sprawić sobie nową dłoń.


	4. Baseny trosk i baseny złota

**Rozdział trzeci: Baseny trosk i baseny złota**

Harry westchnął.

– Tak, obiecuję, że zamknę oczy i spróbuję się tym cieszyć jak grzeczny chłopiec. – Spojrzał Verze w oczy, póki nie przytaknęła powoli. Jej nagie stopy plaskały cicho, kiedy szła wokół basenu, kierując się do drzwi.

– Może pomyśl nad tym, Harry – rzuciła spokojnie przez ramię – czemu tak ciężko przychodzi ci przezwyciężenie akurat tego konkretnego elementu twojego treningu.

– Wiem, czemu – burknął Harry, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Verą. – Nie podoba mi się to, bo uważam za skończoną głupotę zarówno siedzenie tu, jak i myślenie o tym, czy też fakt, że muszę tak ciężko pracować nad przezwyciężeniem czegoś tak nieważnego. Im więcej wysiłku w coś wkładam, tym bardziej mnie to frustruje, przez co szybciej chcę się poddać.

Ale już powiedział to Verze, a ona po prostu przyglądała się mu spokojnie i zapytała, czy to oznacza, że chce zaprzestać walki ze swoim treningiem. Harry powiedział jej, że nie, więc dalej zajmowali się tymi dziecinnymi – jak dla Harry'ego – sprawami, jak to, w jaki sposób smakuje mu gruszka, czy Harry wolał, jak czuł na twarzy ciepły, czy zimny powiew wiatru, jak właściwie czekolada mu _smakowała_, kiedy musiał jeść ją powoli i zastanowić się nad nią. Przyzwyczajanie się do smaków, zapachów i innych pomniejszych wrażeń wciąż wydawało się Harry'emu kompletną stratą czasu, ale nie miał też żadnych racjonalnych argumentów, żeby się temu opierać, więc możliwe, że pewnego dnia fakt, że będzie w stanie wybrać między owsianką a czekoladową przyda się…

Cóż. Komuś. Może nawet jemu.

Omiótł niechętnym wzrokiem basen. Było to kamienne wgłębienie w podłodze pokoju, który wieszcze nazywali Pokojem Relaksacyjnym, ponieważ, jak mu Vera powiedziała, wieszcze nie byli szczególnie kreatywni w wymyślaniu nazw. Miał w sobie skoncentrowaną wersję powietrza, które unosiło się wszędzie w Sanktuarium, które powoli przebijało się przez emocjonalne bariery każdej znajdującej się w nim osoby, niczym morze żłobiące w kamieniu i tworzył coś, co okazywało się niezbędne dla danej osoby do uspokojenia się, niczym dobrze nastrojony Pokój Życzeń. Basen gorącej wody pojawiał się za każdym razem, kiedy Harry tu wchodził. Pokój najwyraźniej uważał, że Harry powinien najpierw przyzwyczaić się do tego – co więcej, czerpać z tego przyjemność – nim będzie mógł zaoferować mu cokolwiek innego.

Harry wciąż miał najwięcej problemów z przezwyciężeniem treningu, jaki otrzymał od matki w kwestii wzdragania się przed dotykiem. Był w stanie tolerować kilka minut przytulania, albo delikatny dotyk Dracona, do którego już zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Udało mu się nawet zrobić znacznie więcej w czasie rytuału w noc Walpurgi, co usiłował przedstawić Verze jako dowód na to, że naprawdę minął na tej ścieżce więcej przeszkód, niż jej się wydawało.

Poprosiła go więc o spędzenie dziesięciu minut w basenie Pokoju Relaksacyjnego bez wiercenia się i pragnienia, żeby wyjść.

Póki co Harry zdołał wysiedzieć zaledwie pięć minut bez wiercenia się i tylko pół godziny w sumie, nim mieszanka zniecierpliwienia i dyskomfortu nie wyciągnęła go z wody. Przecież istniało tak wiele innych, _ciekawszych_ spraw, którymi mógłby się zajmować w tym czasie, jak na przykład wędrowanie po Sanktuarium i sprawdzanie wszystkich pokoi, a następnie, jeśli znajdzie jakąś interesującą magię, nauczenie się jej.

Tym razem jednak miał zamiar wysiedzieć tu pełną godzinę. Tak sobie obiecał, kiedy rozpinał swoje szaty za pomocą dłoni i pół–permanentnego zaklęcia lewitującego, które zawsze unosiło się wokół niego. Wytrzyma całą godzinę i pójdzie porozmawiać o tym z Verą bez wywracania oczami. Może wtedy pozwoli mu wreszcie na zajęcie się czymś użytecznym.

Zrzucił z siebie też koszulkę i spodnie, starając się zignorować przerażony skrzek z tyłu swojej głowy. Czuł się _zdecydowanie_ za bardzo bezbronny, zwłaszcza w kompletnie obcym mu miejscu; niemal przyzwyczaił się do robienia tego w sypialni Slytherinu. Chciał obłożyć drzwi osłonami, albo, co byłoby jeszcze lepsze, zebrać swoje porozwalane ciuchy, nałożyć je z powrotem i wyjść, zachowując jeszcze resztki godności.

_Ale nie mogę, więc tego nie zrobię_, pomyślał, powoli zanurzając się w wodzie. Basen był wystarczająco duży, że mógł się w nim położyć i nawet przeciągnąć. Vera ostrzegła go pierwszego dnia, żeby przypadkiem nie zasnął i się nie utopił, ale nie powtórzyła tego ostrzeżenia, kiedy zobaczyła, jak bardzo Harry nie jest w stanie odprężyć się w takim miejscu.

Harry usiadł na niewielkim kamiennym stopniu, który znajdował się odrobinę pod wodą, po czym rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Tak, był w stanie zobaczyć stąd każdego, kto spróbowałby otworzyć drzwi i podejść do niego. Tak, wystarczająca ilość jego ciała znajdowała się poza wodą, żeby był w stanie zerwać się na nogi w razie ataku. Tak, woda była gęsta i wystarczająco mętna, z lśniącą poświatą gorących źródeł, więc o ile ktoś nie sprawdzi pozostawionych przez niego ubrań, to nie domyśli się, że nie siedzi w nim kompletnie nagi.

Spróbował się odchylić i zamknąć oczy. Okazało się to niemożliwe. Czuł się, jakby jego kark był jedną, sztywną kością, albo wyschniętym patykiem, który opiera się o kamień, a jego oczy pozostawały z uporem otwarte, wpatrzone w sufit.

Woda ocierała mu się o skórę niczym gluty.

Harry z wysiłkiem zamknął oczy. Zmusił się do przypomnienia, w jaki sposób Lily go do tego trenowała – poprzez tworzenie ciepłego wrażenia, a zaraz po nim jakiegoś obrzydliwego, albo oblewając go lodowatą wodą i pozwalając mu powoli schnąć, bez używania zaklęć, bez wycierania go puszystym ręcznikiem i kładzenia go do łóżka. To była po prostu sekwencja wydarzeń, albo sekwencja zaklęć, w niektórych przypadkach. Wryły mu się w głowę, ale co z tego? Przecież inne rzeczy też próbowały się mu wryć w głowę, jak na przykład Tom Riddle ze swoim opętaniem. Nie pozwolił im na to. Nie było już żadnego powodu do kojarzenia owijającej się wokół niego wody z ideą, że może nie być w stanie uratować Connora na czas, żadnych powodów do odczuwania wrażenia, jakby w każdym miejscu, w którym dotykała go woda, pełzały po nim ślimaki.

Przecież Connora nawet tu _nie było_, na litość Merlina, a już na pewno jego matki.

Ale natarczywe myśli wciąż tu były. Wiły się wokół niego i zwróciły mu uwagę na to, co powiedziała mu Vera, że nauka tolerowania tego rodzaju wrażeń, a nawet odprężania się przy nich, oznaczała też pogodzenie się z myślą, że czasami może być bezbronny i nie będzie w stanie nikogo uratować. Ale myśli poszły kawałek dalej. Czy mógł sobie _pozwolić_ na coś takiego? Harry naprawdę w to wątpił. Chwila spokoju może oznaczać chwilę, w której Voldemort przypuści atak. Chwila relaksu może oznaczać, że straci równowagę, czy jego refleks okaże się niedostatecznie szybki, żeby uderzyć, odskoczyć, albo wyskoczyć z wody, żeby ochronić swoich bliskich.

Przecież to może mu wręcz zaszkodzić, takie leczenie się z tej części treningu. Inne elementy, owszem, nawet jeśli wciąż nie był w stanie zrozumieć, w jaki sposób ktokolwiek poza nim skorzysta na tym, w jaki sposób smakuje mu gruszka, ale to? Wyjątkowo niebezpieczne.

Odczuwając ulgę, że wreszcie znalazł sobie usprawiedliwienie, żeby nie siedzieć już dłużej w wodzie, Harry zaczął wstawać. Wtedy zobaczył, jak drzwi do Pokoju Relaksacyjnego się otwierają, więc zanurzył się w nim z powrotem. Serce waliło mu jak młot, a magia wokół niego gwałtownie pobudziła się do życia. Czyżby jednak jakiś wróg zdołał przedostać się do Sanktuarium? Taki, który skrzywdzi go bez wahania? A może to była zwykła pomyłka? Harry'emu wydawało się, że Vera powiadomiła innych gości i wieszczy o tym, że teraz on korzystał z tego basenu, żeby przypadkiem tu nie weszli, ale może komuś umknęło to ogłoszenie.

– Harry.

Gorzej. To nie był przypadkowy gość, ani wróg, który miał zamiar zaskoczyć go w bezbronnej sytuacji.

To był _Draco_.

Harry zanurzył się jeszcze głębiej pod wodą, mimo że teraz już trzęsło nim z odrazy, a poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy płyn okrążył mu nasadę szyi. Draco podszedł do brzegu basenu i stał tam, po prostu mu się przyglądając z przechyloną głową i oczami przymrużonymi z rozbawienia, choć uśmiech nie pojawił się na jego twarzy.

– Draco. – Harry nienawidził tego, jak strasznie roztrzęsiony był teraz jego głos. – Co się stało? Czy coś się stało Snape'owi?

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział lekkim tonem Draco. – Po prostu przypomniałem sobie, co wspomniałeś o twoim leczeniu parę dni temu, tym z ciepłą wodą, więc chciałem się pojawić i zobaczyć, jak ci idzie. Nina powiedziała mi dziś, że uważa, że większość skażenia Voldemorta już zniknęło z mojego umysłu. Wciąż będzie się ze mną widzieć każdego dnia, jaki tu spędzę, ale ostatnie fragmenty są już wyjątkowo małe i poszarpane, porozpraszane wokół całej mojej duszy.

– To wspaniale – powiedział Harry, żałując, że nie jest w stanie okazać więcej entuzjazmu. Naprawdę ciężko mu to przychodziło, kiedy Draco przyglądał mu się, jakby był czekoladową żabą. – Ale… Draco, naprawdę nie czuję się komfortowo, jak tak nade mną stoisz. – No. Najlepiej być tak bezpośrednim jak to możliwe. Kłamstwo tylko wszystko pogmatwa. – Czy mógłbyś stąd wyjść?

– Czemu? – zapytał Draco. – Czy ty właśnie zbierałeś się do wyjścia?

– Obiecałem sobie, że zostanę tu przynajmniej przez godzinę – powiedział Harry. _Cholera jasna. On raczej nie wysłucha mojego rozumowania równie spokojnie co Vera_. – Ale przyszło mi do głowy, że może jednak przyzwyczajanie się do czegoś takiego może nie być takim dobrym pomysłem. Przyzwyczajanie się do poczucia _bezradności?_ Odprężanie się do stopnia, w którym mogłoby mi grozić zaśnięcie? – Pokręcił głową, przeczesując palcami włosy. To wrażenie nie było równie obrzydliwe co to, co czuł na skórze, ponieważ przyzwyczaił się do niego pod prysznicem czy w czasie meczy quidditcha, ale przynajmniej teraz mógł się skupić na czymś innym. – Naprawdę nie powinienem przyzwyczajać się do czegoś takiego.

– Harry.

Harry zamrugał. Spodziewał się, że Draco będzie brzmiał na rozczarowanego. Zamiast tego, jego ton był po prostu… łagodny, jakby bardzo starał się nie spłoszyć jakiegoś wyjątkowo nerwowego zwierzątka Hagrida. Wstał i zaczął krążyć wokół Harry'ego. Harry momentalnie zaczął obracać się wokół własnej osi, _potrzebując_ mieć go na oku. Oczywiście, to był Draco, którego kochał i któremu ufał, ale to były tylko myśli w jego głowie. Wszystkie jego instynkty mówiły mu właśnie, że znajduje się w wodzie, praktycznie nagi, podczas gdy na brzegu znajdował się wróg, w pełni ubrany i mający przewagę polegającą na wysokości swojego położenia. Jeśli Harry straci go z oczu… Ramiona spięły mu się na tę myśl.

– Chcę, żebyś był w stanie się odprężyć – wyszeptał Draco. – Nie tylko w czasie nocy Walpurgi, czy też w czasie innych naszych rytuałów. Nasze życie będzie składało się z całego mnóstwa dni, które będziemy dzielili ze sobą poza wszelkimi rytuałami i chcę, żebyś był w stanie się wtedy odprężyć i zasnąć mi w ramionach. Wcześniej ci się udawało. Czemu nie teraz?

– Wcześniej byliśmy sobie bardziej równi – powiedział Harry. Kark zaczynał go już boleć od niewygodnego kąta, pod jakim ciągle go wyginał. – Na przykład, obaj byliśmy wycieńczeni. Obaj wracaliśmy do siebie po psychicznych obrażeniach. Obaj byliśmy _ubrani_. – To ostatnie wymknęło mu się, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, po czym skrzywił się, widząc minę Dracona. Przynajmniej teraz, skoro już mieli się o to pokłócić, to przynajmniej argumenty Dracona zaczną dotyczyć wszystkich komplikacji tego, że Harry nie jest w stanie się przy nim odprężyć, o ile nie są sobie równi.

Nie rozpoczęła się żadna kłótnia. Zamiast tego Draco po prostu przykucnął przy brzegu basenu.

– Czy to pomaga? – zapytał.

Nieco napięcia spłynęło z karku i ramion Harry'ego. Był nawet zdolny do przytaknięcia.

– Tak – powiedział. – Pomaga. – Oczywiście, teraz, kiedy już nie musiał myśleć o potencjalnym zagrożeniu w postaci Dracona, zaczął znowu myśleć o basenie. Zadrżał. Miał wrażenie, jakby mrówki wędrowały mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Położył dłoń na stopniu, na którym wcześniej siedział, żeby wypchnąć się z wody.

– A jeśli wejdę z tobą do basenu? – zapytał Draco, rozpraszając go.

– _Nie_. – Harry usłyszał ostry dźwięk paniki w swoim głosie i Draco najwyraźniej również go usłyszał. Kiwnął z namysłem głową, po czym wykonał lekki gest rękami. Harry zagapił się na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

– Odwróć się, Harry – wymamrotał Draco. – Pomasuję ci ramiona. Dotknę twoich włosów. Być może sama woda nie jest w stanie cię odprężyć, ale połączenie wody z moim dotykiem coś zdziała.

Harry wyrzucił z siebie dźwięk, który miał być śmiechem. Nie do końca mu wyszedł.

– Draco, nie sądzę, żebyś był w stanie powstrzymać mnie od myślenia o tym, że jestem praktycznie nagi, podczas gdy ty jesteś ubrany. Naprawdę wszystko byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdybyś po prostu pozwolił mi się ubrać.

– A co, jeśli to po prostu kolejny fragment treningu, który musisz przezwyciężyć? – Draco przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się. – Oczywiście, nie zrobię tego, jeśli naprawdę tego nie chcesz, Harry, ale naprawdę wydaje mi się, że prędzej czy później ten temat i tak pojawi się między nami. Skoro nie możesz mi zaufać, kiedy nie masz na sobie szat, to komu _możesz_ zaufać?

Czasami Harry nie tylko nie znosił własnego rozsądnego podejścia do wszystkiego, który zmuszał go teraz do rozpatrzenia argumentów obu stron i zorientowania się, że druga strona też może mieć rację. Odwrócił się powoli, starając się przekonać samego siebie, że woda _nie składała się_ z mrówek i _nie była_ pełna ślimaków i doprawdy, przecież sam jest w stanie zobaczyć, że tak nie jest. Dlatego przysunął swoje ramiona do Dracona, mimo że same się spięły, kiedy usłyszał jak Draco przechodzi przez płytką kałużę, spowodowaną przez któreś z obrotów Harry'ego, którym najwyraźniej musiał wylać nieco wody.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał mu Draco na ucho i w chwilę później dotknął ramion Harry'ego.

Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że gdyby odzyskał dłoń, to mógłby zrobić to samo Draconowi. Prychnął wbrew sobie, wbrew temu, że ugniatające mu skórę palce Dracona były… silne, dziwne, ale nie jakieś szczególnie przyjemne. _Oto nowy motyw do odzyskania ręki. Zemsta na Draco._

– Jesteś pod dziwnym kątem – jęknął Draco. – Czy możesz się przesunąć?

Harry obejrzał się, żeby na niego łypnąć, ale przyszło mu to z trudem; wyłapał wzrokiem tylko nieco blond włosów i pochyloną głowę.

– Sam się rusz – burknął.

Draco spojrzał na niego po prostu i zaczekał.

Harry zorientował się wtedy, że zmiana pozycji posadzi go na wyższym stopniu, przez co odsłoni przed Draconem więcej skóry. Znaczy, o ile przesunie się w prawo. Mógłby zawsze przesunąć się w lewo, udając, że wydawało mu się, że o to właśnie chodziło Draconowi. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze nosem.

_No mógłbym. Ale to byłoby tylko dalsze igranie z moim treningiem, a ja już naprawdę mam dość ciągłego wrażenia, jakby mrówki chodziły mi po ciele za każdym razem, kiedy usiłuję się wykąpać. Może jednak nie powinienem myśleć o tym, jak o czymś co może przydać się w wojnie. Być może samo pragnienie nie odczuwania tego dyskomfortu to wystarczający powód._

Z wahaniem przesunął się w prawo. Usłyszał jak Draco wzdycha cicho i zastanowił się, czemu. Być może był po prostu zaskoczony, że Harry faktycznie zrobił to, o co go poproszono. Zaraz potem jego dłonie zaczęły mocniej ugniatać jego barki.

Harry spróbował się skupić na tym dotyku i znaleźć w nim coś przyjemnego. Ciągły strach przed wszechobecnym dyskomfortem sprawiał jednak, że jego mięśnie wciąż były koszmarnie spięte.

– Czekaj chwilę – powiedział nagle Draco. – Może to pomoże.

Jego prawa dłoń oderwała się od ramienia Harry'ego i Harry usłyszał jak wyciąga różdżkę. Wymamrotał jakieś zaklęcie. Kiedy jego ręka wróciła na miejsce, była pokryta jakąś gęstą, miękką i ciepłą mazią, która pachniała jak świeżo wypieczony chleb.

Harry drgnął, kiedy Draco zaczął _wcierać_ mu to cholerstwo w kark. Jego mięśnie rozluźniły się pod mazią w sposób, w jaki najwyraźniej nie były w stanie zrobić tego w wodzie – być może większe zagęszczenie wystarczyło do oszukania jego treningu – i owionął go zapach chleba. Harry miał wrażenie, że wie, czemu Draco wybrał właśnie to; wszedł z nim do kuchni tamtego dnia, kiedy Harry przyznał, że podoba mu się ten zapach, zwłaszcza kiedy nie musi o nim myśleć jak o czymś, co ma związek z jedzeniem.

Zaczął poluźniać swoje mięśnie, jeden za drugim, korzystając z zapachu jako punktu zaczepienia. Nie przebywał w żadnym niebezpiecznym miejscu, przekonywał sam siebie. Nie był tu nikt, kto chciałby go skrzywdzić. Przebywał w przyjemnym miejscu, w którym skrzaty domowe krzątały się zaraz za nim, przygotowując chleb. Niebawem pojawi się taca z jedzeniem i może jakaś filozoficzna rozmowa.

Powoli, powoli zdawało się to działać. Harry poczuł, jak powoli zaczyna osuwać się niżej do basenu. To mogła być po prostu sprawka grawitacji. Nie sądził, żeby to było tylko to. A gluty, które obejmowały mu boki okazały się być… cóż, tylko wodą, nie pozostałością po ślimakach. Pozwolił, żeby głowa opadła mu do tyłu, choć wciąż nie otwierał oczu. Chyba by nie zniósł teraz widoku miny Dracona.

Jego umysł pozostawał dziwnie skupiony na samym środku, na jasnym punkcie koncentracji zebranym wokół obrazu samego siebie, jedzącego chleb i omawiającego jakiś niejasny element Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii z kimś, kogo twarz ciągle ulegała zmianie, ale po bokach zaczynała czaić się mgła. Kiedyś Harry uważałby tę mgłę za niebezpieczną i walczyłby o zachowanie klarowności myślenia. Teraz jednak, dzięki zapachowi i świadomości, że Draco był jedyną poza nim osobą w Pokoju Relaksacyjnym, czego, dzięki swojej magii, mógł być absolutnie pewny, nie musiał tego robić.

Poza tym, już kiedyś czuł się w ten sposób. To było tej nocy, kiedy Marietta Edgecombe rzuciła na niego klątwę krwawego bicza i musiał znosić Dracona, który starał się uwodzeniem wyciągnąć z niego odpowiedź. Harry niemalże poddał się wtedy tej mgle, która, jak teraz wiedział, musiała być po części zaufaniem i po części podnieceniem. A wtedy nawet tego _nie chciał_, bo bał się, że jak tylko Draco pozna imię Marietty, to ją skrzywdzi.

Teraz nie miał żadnych powodów do opierania się temu.

Głowa opadła mu na bok, tym razem naprawdę dlatego, że już nie był w stanie dłużej trzymać jej w górze. Poczuł, jak przez głowę przemyka mu przelotna myśl, że powinien uważać, żeby nie zanurzyć się pod powierzchnię wody, ale zaraz potem poczuł pod policzkiem chłód kamienia. Wyglądało na to, że leżał tuż przy brzegu basenu. Zapach chleba, ciepło wody i dotyk dłoni Dracona wciąż krążyły wokół niego, utrzymując go w równowadze, skupionego na idei fizycznych doznań, nie pozwalając mu na ucieczkę z powrotem w strach.

Wiedział, że powinien się bać, albo przynajmniej czuć się niekomfortowo. Ciągle sięgał mentalną dłonią w kierunku tego wrażenia. Ale ilekroć starał się wyciągnąć te emocje na wierzch, rozmywały się one w litanii cichych słów i dotyku miękkich dłoni.

Było mu przyjemnie. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale przyjemność zakradła się na niego jak wszystko inne, powoli, bez poczucia, że powinien się z nią pośpieszyć. Po co miałby się śpieszyć? Przecież miał czas. Żadnej walki jutro, żadnych rozmów do przeprowadzenia o obronie czy leczeniu. Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby po prostu myśleć o własnym oddechu, który mu wpływał i wypływał z płuc, dlatego też właśnie to robił przez kilka minut, przez co zauważył, że jego oddechy robiły się coraz głębsze, powolniejsze, łagodniejsze.

Było mu tak przyjemnie. Było mu…

Czy nie było mu zbyt przyjemnie?

Jedna z gładzących go dłoni musnęła miejsce na jego karku, o którego istnieniu Harry mniej więcej wiedział, ale nigdy nie był w stanie znaleźć go samemu, a przyjemność nagle wyostrzyła się i sprawiła, że jęknął. Ale dłoń szybko się wycofała, a kiedy druga przemknęła mu pod głową, żeby ponownie dotknąć go w tym samym miejscu, Harry nie miał najmniejszych problemów z zaakceptowaniem tego dotyku jako będącego częścią tego zamglonego, niewyraźnego świata.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo unosił się w ten sposób, w przyjemności, która ledwie graniczyła z przytłaczającą, od czego by spanikował, ale zawsze lekko odpychała tę granicę coraz dalej i dalej. Wokół niego istniało tak wiele innych spraw, na których mógłby się skupić: zapach, kontrast zimnego kamienia i ciepłej wody, dłonie, słowa w jego uszach, które czasami brzmiały jak jego imię, a czasami jak coś urzekającego, widok rozmytego, białego świata, kiedy otworzył oczy. Ktoś zdjął mu okulary. Harry odkrył, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. Pozwolił sobie na powrót do miejsca, w którym to było w porządku, bo _naprawdę_ ufał Draconowi. Jak sam to ujął, jeśli nie mógł ufać jemu, to komu?

Jedno brakowało. Pyszne zapachy, kojący dotyk, drogi dźwięk i przyjemne widoki, ale brakowało smaku. Harry zaczekał, śledząc postępy Dracona bardziej swoimi wiotkimi mięśniami, niż oczami, póki nie upewnił się, że twarz Dracona zawisła tuż nad jego.

I otworzył usta.

Po chwili wahania, Draco go pocałował.

Harry nie spodziewał się, że pocałunek okaże się tak upajający. Przecież był odprężony. Słyszał też historie o upajających pocałunkach i łamiących serce deklaracjach prawdziwych miłości, ale one przecież występowały tylko w opowieściach, nie w prawdziwym życiu.

Ten był… ich godny. Był ciepły, senny i _och_ taki wspaniały, że nie zniszczył świata, w który Harry się owinął, ale i tak przeszył go na wskroś, niczym piorun uderzający drzewo. Harry poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka, prawdopodobnie jedna z barier wzniesiona przez jego trening, roziskrza się, zaczyna dymić i płonąć, aż wreszcie, po kilku chwilach, zmieniła się w popiół.

Wydawało mu się, że przyjemne sytuacje były złe, ale nic, co było aż takie przyjemne, _nie mogło_ być złe.

Ciągnął pocałunek jeszcze przez kilka chwil, po czym pozwolił, żeby głowa osunęła mu się bezwładnie na bok i westchnął. Chwilę później zasnął, a rozmyta, biała mgła ustąpiła przez elegancką ciemnością.

* * *

Draco wiedział, że zaklęcia w Pokoju Relaksacyjnym pomogły Harry'emu na osiągnięcie tego stanu kompletnego odprężenia, nawet jeśli tylko trochę. Z drugiej strony, Harry powiedział mu wczoraj, że jego magia tak na dobrą sprawę neguje wszystkie efekty tych zaklęć. Powietrze w Sanktuarium było subtelne i na tyle niezauważalne, że zdołało opuścić jego bariery zanim się zorientował, ale w Pokoju Relaksacyjnym było tak skoncentrowane, że Harry wznosił magię w samoobronie.

Kiedy Draco zaczął go dotykać, był taki spięty, że Draco obawiał się, że będzie musiał lada moment przestać. A teraz Harry spał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, a Dracona kusiło, żeby nie przestawać i dalej go dotykać.

Przypomniał sobie surowo, że znacznie ciekawiej będzie, kiedy Harry nie będzie spał w czasie tego rodzaju nieprzerywanego, niekończącego się dotykania, więc łagodnie wyciągnął go z basenu, rzucając na niego zaklęcie odciążające, kiedy niespodziewanie ugiął się, próbując samemu go udźwignąć. Następnie wyprostował się, pozwalając sobie na zauważenie wszystkich tych szczegółów, przez które Harry zwykle marszczył na niego brwi w niezrozumieniu: to, jak delikatnie oddychał, jak jego dłoń zwisała bezwładnie, kiedy nie potrzebował jej do rzucenia zaklęcia albo obrony przed kimś, cicha ciemność blizny w kształcie błyskawicy pod grzywką. Draco nie widział, żeby ta blizna zapłonęła czerwienią odkąd pokonali Voldemorta, co miało miejsce już niemal miesiąc temu. Uznał to za oznakę, że Harry _naprawdę_ się leczył, że odległość, jaka dzieliła Sanktuarium od reszty świata, w jakiś sposób nie dopuszczała do niego nawet Mrocznego Pana.

_O ile w ogóle jest w stanie go sięgnąć. O ile w ogóle się stara. Ja z całą pewnością nie próbowałbym sięgnąć w kierunku czarodzieja, który wyrył mi dziurę w magicznym rdzeniu._

Draco łagodnie ruszył w kierunku sypialni Harry'ego. O tym też nie pozwolił sobie zapomnieć. Czarodziej w jego ramionach zmiótł wilkołaka z powierzchni ziemi wyłącznie dlatego, że ten wilkołak zagroził Draconowi, oraz wyciął dziurę w magicznym rdzeniu jednego z najpotężniejszych Mrocznych Panów.

Draco nie wiedział, czy to była sprzeczność, czy też może miał po prostu na tyle szczęścia, że Harry był w stanie ucieleśniać obie te ekstremalne sprzeczności bez eksplodowania przy okazji.

Położył Harry'ego do łóżka praktycznie nagiego; uważał, że Harry zasługuje dla odmiany na odczucie pościeli na gołej skórze. Następnie napisał krótką notatkę, w której wyjaśnił mu szczegóły dotyczące ich następnego rytuału, o których miał zamiar poinformować dzisiaj Harry'ego, ale nie zdążył, bo ten zasnął. Następnie wyszedł, żeby pozbierać jego ubrania.

Czuł cichą, głęboką satysfakcję, która zdawała się przeciekać do wszystkich jego kończyn i wysoko uniesionej głowy, która wyczuwała, jak słodko i świeżo pachniało poranne powietrze. Naprawdę nie sądził, żeby to było tak do końca związane z trzema ostatnimi dniami deszczu. Draco zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie czują się ludzie, którzy są zakochani i już do tego przyzwyczajeni.

* * *

Harry postukał palcami w rękaw swojej szaty, zastanawiając się, czy Draco w ogóle się pojawi. Następnie zganił się za bycie idiotą. Draco pojawiłby się nawet, gdyby miał połamane obie ręce i nogi. To był ich drugi z trzynastu rytuałów.

Harry niechętnie się do tego przyznawał, kiedy tak chodził przed złotymi drzwiami, że potrzebował tego rytuału równie mocno co Draco. Będzie to miła przerwa od niekończących się rozmów ze Snape'em, które ciągle kończyły się zaganianiem go w mentalny kozi róg. Harry był niemal pewien, że jego sny się pogarszały i że Snape wciąż z nikim o nich nie porozmawiał. To tylko sprawiało, że robił się coraz bardziej zirytowany i zdeterminowany do bronienia własnego stanowiska, a im bardziej tracił nad sobą panowanie, tym bardziej usiłował trzymać wszystkie emocje pod kluczem, nawet jeśli wszystkie zdawały się z niego, niemal dosłownie, wylewać. Dzisiaj eksplodowały i Snape wypalił, że nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć Harry'ego na oczy.

Magia Harry'ego wyłapała te słowa, po czym powtarzała je Snape'owi, jak tylko skończył się na niego wydzierać, póki twarz Snape'a nie nabrała koloru starego sera. Harry powiedział mu cicho, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape nie mógł mieć tego na myśli, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

To były szesnaste urodziny jego i Connora, trzydziesty pierwszy lipca, oraz, prawdopodobnie niespecjalnie przypadkowo – Harry miał wrażenie, że Draco specjalnie wybrał dla nich rytuał, który wyjątkowo ciężko polegał na datach – dzień przed starym świętem Lammas, kwartał od Walpurgi. Harry zauważył, że promienie słońca lśniły dziś lekko. Z tego, co Draco powiedział mu o tym szczególnym rytuale, to nie było takie zaskakujące.

Sam też wybrał pokój w Sanktuarium, w którym mieli to świętować, ponieważ to do niego należało znalezienie miejsca, które najlepiej odda istotę światła słonecznego.

– Tu jesteś.

Harry obrócił się z lekkim uśmiechem. Draco zbiegał po schodach z tarasu powyżej, poprawiając swoje szaty i kołnierzyk. Miał ciemnoniebieskie szaty, koloru rozgwieżdżonego nieba, obszyte srebrem, kolorem księżyca. Harry również miał na sobie ciemne szaty, ale ich brzeg był obszyty lśniącymi, złotymi nićmi.

Draco zatrzymał się przed nim i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Wreszcie kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze – powiedział. Następnie jego głos nabrał oficjalnego wydźwięku. – Przynosimy ze sobą światło gwiazd i księżyca, żeby wzięły z nami udział w tej ceremonii, która odbędzie się pomiędzy letnim przesileniem a Mabon, obu świąt kłaniających się słońcu.

Harry zobaczył delikatny poblask budzącego się między nimi w powietrzu ognia, niczym światło świecy. Chwilę później zaczęło krążyć wokół nich, zamykając w złotym kręgu, z dala od reszty świata. Pochylił głowę przed Draconem i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– Możemy świętować w świetle słońca – powiedział. – Ale możemy też świętować, przyjmując słońce do naszych serc. Czy pójdziesz ze mną, Draconie, i pomożesz mi wprowadzić słońce do tych czterech ścian, gdzie jego miejsce?

Uśmiech Dracona był niespodziewanie kruchy. Uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego.

– Pójdę.

Harry odwrócił się i podniósł brew. Złote drzwi, prowadzące do wybranego przez niego pokoju, otworzyły się przed nimi i wprowadził do niego Dracona.

* * *

Draco nie był jeszcze w tym pokoju, bo to Harry go wybrał. Na tym polegał właśnie ich układ; ta część rytuału znajdowała się pod kontrolą i przewodnictwem Harry'ego, zarówno dlatego, że uwodzony partner _musiał_ się tym zająć, jak i dlatego, że to były jego urodziny.

Nie wiedział właściwie, czego się spodziewać. Może pokoju pełnego luster, tego, który pomógł Harry'emu odkryć sposób wyleczenia swojego nadgarstka. Draco miał wrażenie, że to naprawdę mogłoby okazać się godne ich rytuału. Zobaczyliby swoje prawdziwe postacie, stojące pośród miliarda innych. Był ciekaw, w jak wielu z tych światów jego obecność obok Harry'ego była gwarantowana.

Zamiast tego weszli do pokoju, który w pierwszej chwili wydawał się długi, niski i ciemny. Następnie Draco zorientował się, że wydawał się taki wyłącznie przez światło, które lśniło w samym jego środku. Jego blask był tak intensywny, że wszystko wokół wydawało się być przyćmione.

– Chodź, Draco – wyszeptał Harry, ciągnąc go za sobą. Te słowa nie były elementem rytuału, ale też go nie zakłóciły.

– Co… – Draco urwał, kiedy źródło światła znalazło się bliżej. Na ziemi rozciągał się basen płynnego złota. Draco nie wiedział, czemu tak mu to imponowało. Ostatecznie już widział coś w tym stylu, nawet większego, w Srebrnym Lustrze, rodzinnym domu Blacków, który Harry odziedziczył, kiedy Regulus Black wszedł do jednego z ich portretów. A ten basen w dodatku wyciekał złotymi smugami po łańcuchach, żeby oświetlać lampy.

Ten basen jednak był znacznie bardziej dziki. Draco zrozumiał to, widząc przemykające nad jego powierzchnią liźnięcia ognia, które wyskakiwały z basenu, po czym opadały z powrotem niczym miękki, gorący deszcz. A może jednak nie taki miękki; powierzchnia basenu wygięła się w miejscach uderzeń i krople wpadły do głębokich lejów. Na powierzchni tańczyły również ciemne punkty, pojawiając się w przypadkowych miejscach i zanikając bez żadnego ładu i składu. Draco czuł jego ciepło, które narastało w miarę, jak się zbliżali, póki pot nie zaczął się skraplać na jego skórze, a ciężkie, formalne szaty wisiały na nim niewygodnie.

– Co to _jest?_ – wyszeptał do Harry'ego.

Harry zerknął na niego bystro.

– Zgodnie z rytuałem, miałeś mi zaufać.

Draco zamknął usta i pozwolił Harry'emu pozostawić się przy basenie, kiedy sam powoli go okrążał. Wreszcie zatrzymał się dokładnie po przeciwnej od Dracona stronie. W tym samym momencie basen zwrócił na nich uwagę.

Draco westchnął nagle. Tylko raz widział coś takiego, w „pokoju uwodzenia" w Hogwarcie, który mógł pokazać parze ich najszczęśliwszą możliwą przyszłość. Tutaj jednakże magia pokoju po prostu sięgnęła do ich umysłów, wyciągnęła z nich wszystkie możliwości i odzwierciedliła je.

To było… _wciągające_. Draco czuł, jak basen mu się przygląda, jak agresywne, jasne światło pada mu na duszę. W tym samym czasie patrzył się w głąb basenu z wrażeniem, że opada w dół pośród niekończących się potoków złota.

– To jest słoneczny basen – powiedział Harry, którego głos dobywał się gdzieś za całym tym światłem. – Przedstawia sobą praktykowane na świecie przepowiadanie przyszłości; Vera powiedziała mi, że wieszczom wydaje się, że prawdopodobnie jest to gdzieś w Kanadzie. Odzwierciedla faktyczną powierzchnię słońca, włącznie ze wszystkimi jego plamami, czy eksplozjami na powierzchni. Kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że potrzebowalibyśmy odkryć ukryte w nas Światło i Mrok, to uznałem, że to miejsce będzie idealne.

Draco odetchnął ciężko. Wciąż nie widział niczego poza światłem, tak jasnym, że bał się, co będzie, kiedy odwróci wzrok od basenu.

– I co, teraz przestaniemy widzieć _cokolwiek_, na co nie pada światło słoneczne?

– Nie. – Głos Harry'ego był łagodny i rozbawiony. – Draco, spójrz na mnie.

Draco podniósł głowę, mocno mrugając i odkrył, że bez problemu widział wszystko wokół, nie miał nawet powidoków. Harry wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

– Ten basen działa nieco inaczej, głównie dlatego, że znajdujemy się w Sanktuarium – wymamrotał Harry. – Podejrzewam, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Nikt tutaj nie praktykuje słonecznego wejrzenia, a tego rodzaju magia Światła jest zwykle tak potężna, że wchodzi w interakcję z inną magią Światła, jak tą wieszczy. – Skupił się na basenie, a Draco zobaczył, że jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i nie mrugające, niemal kocie. – _Veritas_ – powiedział cicho.

Słoneczny basen zaczął intensywnie lśnić. Draco jeszcze nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie tak potężnej burzy świateł i ciepła. Czuł, że oczy zaczynają mu łzawić. Nie pojmował, jakim cudem jeszcze nie oślepł.

I wtedy słoneczny basen sięgnął i wyjął coś z niego. Draco zamrugał, patrząc jak wirująca kulka opada na powierzchnię basenu. Część jej była ciemnozłota, ledwie widoczna na tle przytłaczających promieni; reszta była ciemnozielona. W miarę, jak Draco patrzył, kompletnie oczarowany, złoto i ciemna zieleń odczepiły się od siebie i odleciały na kilka stóp. Ciemnozielona kulka, która, jak Draco się domyślał, reprezentowała ukryty w nim Mrok, była znacznie większa od złotej, reprezentującej Światło.

Dracona w ogóle to nie zdziwiło. Już otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu, kiedy zauważył, że w powietrzu pojawia się więcej kulek, które powoli dzielą się między sobą. Choć ciemnozielone zawsze były większe, to nie wszystkie były tak samo podzielone co ta pierwsza. Właściwie, to czwarta para była niemal sobie równa.

Draco zagapił się ponad basenem na Harry'ego, oczekując jakichś wyjaśnień, i zobaczył, że Harry patrzy na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

– One reprezentują pięć starych definicji Mroku i Światła – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od unoszących się kulek. – Pierwszą jest przymuszenie i wolna wola. Potem oswojenie przeciw dzikości, prawda przeciw oszustwu, współpraca przeciw osamotnieniu i pokój przeciw wojnie. – Jego uśmiech zrobił się nieco większy. – W ogóle mnie nie zaskakuje odkrycie, że chcesz wszystko robić po swojemu i jesteś gotów kłamać, walczyć i zawzięcie pracować, choćby w pojedynkę, byle móc coś zdobyć. Wygląda jednak na to, że jesteś bardziej skłonny do współpracy ze mną, niż do powiedzenia mi prawdy.

– Przysięgam ci, Harry, nie spodziewałem się, że mam tak wiele predyspozycji do przymuszania. – Draco skrzywił się na pierwszą parę, która tak łatwo mogła go potępić. Harry nienawidził przymuszenia i przysięgał sobie zniszczenie każdego fragmentu, który znalazł, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o inne gatunki.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, Draco – powiedział Harry, podczas gdy słoneczny basen zaczął wyciągać z niego jego własne ciemnozielone i złote kulki. – Domyślałem się tego, głównie przez twój dar opętania. Jesteś sobą, a ja przynajmniej o nim wiem. – Oczy mu lśniły, kiedy się mu przyglądał, a Draco zamrugał. _Nie jest na mnie o to zły?_

A potem zapytał sam siebie, _Czy byłbym zły na niego o to, że okazał się świetlisty przez jakiś magiczny dar, nad którym nie ma żadnej kontroli?_

Nie. Oczywiście że nie.

A skoro miał zamiar oczekiwać od Harry'ego zaufania, kiedy był w wyjątkowo bezbronnej i bezradnej pozycji, to naprawdę powinien zaufać Harry'emu, kiedy tego rodzaju prawdy nagle były wyjawiane na temat jego duszy. Dlatego poświęcił się przyglądaniu, jak złoto–ciemnozielone kulki Harry'ego zaczęły się dzielić między sobą, ujawniając jego prawdziwą naturę – a przynajmniej przewidując ją w oparciu o system, który Draco uważał za koszmarnie przestarzały. Mrok i Światło były znacznie bardziej skomplikowane od takich par przeciwnych do siebie pojęć. W końcu Draconowi w ogóle nie przeszkadzała wolna wola, tak długo jak nie wchodziła mu w drogę.

Pary słońc Harry'ego zaczęły się aranżować. W pierwszej złota była większa – co w ogóle nie zaskoczyło Dracona, przecież Harry uwielbiał patrzeć, jak wszyscy wokół niego robią, co im się żywnie podoba. Co ciekawe, w drugiej parze ciemnozielona kula była znacznie większa od złotej, oznaczając dzikość Harry'ego. Trzecia i czwarta para były niemal zbalansowane. Draco kiwnął głową. Harry korzystał ze wszystkiego, od uroków po rytuały wymagające kooperacji, by pomóc sobie w wojnie i swojej pracy jako _vatesa_. Draconowi właściwie ulżyło, że Harry wreszcie przestał się tak upierać, że wszystkim powinien zajmować się kompletnie sam.

Ostatnia para jednak najbardziej go interesowała. Nie wiedział, czy Harry będzie z desperacją usiłował utrzymać pokój, czy też wybierze się na wojnę. Nawet słoneczny basen wydawał się niezdecydowany. Para złota i ciemnej zieleni krążyła wokół siebie przez dobre dwie minuty, nim nie odskoczyły wreszcie od siebie.

Ciemnozielona kula była nieco większa.

Draco zamrugał, przerzucając wzrok na Harry'ego, który kiwnął do niego, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

– To kolejna decyzja, którą podjąłem, a o której chciałem cię poinformować – powiedział Harry. – Nie _podoba_ mi się to. Wolałbym osiągnąć wszystko drogą pokojową. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku słonecznego basenu. – Ale to tutaj mierzy nie tylko intencje, ale też emocje, racjonalność i wolę. I zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że mam w sobie dość woli, żeby wyruszyć na wojnę, albo rozpocząć rewolucję, jeśli nie będę miał innego wyboru. – Wyrzucił z siebie roztrzęsione westchnienie. – A nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał.

Draco potrząsnął głową, po czym obszedł szybko basen. Zobaczyli siebie takimi, jakimi byli. Harry wykonał swoją rolę w tym rytuale, aranżując to wszystko. Draco mógł go przytulić, jeśli tylko tego chciał, dlatego właśnie to zrobił, wtulając twarz w kark Harry'ego i wdychając głęboko jego zapach.

Harry objął go, brzmiąc na nieco zaskoczonego.

– Wszystko w porządku, Draco?

– Nie byłem pewien, czy będziesz w stanie zmusić się do wybrania się na wojnę po zabiciu tych wszystkich dzieci – wyszeptał Draco. Zapach potu połaskotał go w nos. Przynajmniej dzięki temu dowiedział się, że Harry'emu też najwyraźniej przeszkadzał gorąc tego pokoju. – Wydawało mi się, że cię to do reszty załamało, że będę musiał cię do tego zachęcać.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

– Wciąż mi się to cholernie nie podoba – powiedział. – To jest rana, która nigdy się do końca nie zaleczy. Ale muszę pracować nad leczeniem jej, przy jednoczesnym prowadzeniu wojny. No i… zdecydowałem, że nie mogę pozwalać, żeby strach tak mną _pomiatał_, Draco. Nie, jeśli strach będzie moim jedynym motywem. To oznacza, że jeśli, na przykład, ministerstwo postanowi zaatakować fizycznie wilkołaki, a nie tylko wrzucać do więzienia tych, którzy gryzą ludzi, to muszę odpowiedzieć atakiem. Nie mogę im już dłużej tak pobłażać.

– Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak długo czekałem na usłyszenie od ciebie tych słów? – wyszeptał Draco Harry'emu na ucho, wsuwając mu dłonie pod szaty.

– Czemu akurat tych słów? – Głos Harry'ego zrobił się nieco zachrypnięty.

– Ponieważ – powiedział Draco, podnosząc głowę, żeby spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy – one oznaczają, że wreszcie zacząłeś ufać sobie na tyle, żeby korzystać ze swojej mocy w sposób, w jaki zawsze powinieneś był. Nie żeby rządzić światem, nie, i nie po to, żeby wszystkich zmanipulować, jak to usiłował zrobić Dumbledore. Ale jesteś w stanie walczyć o to, w co wierzysz i nie wydaje ci się już, że to jest niesprawiedliwe, że masz lordowską moc, podczas gdy większość twoich przeciwników jej nie ma.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

– Nie, już tak nie uważam. – Przechylił lekko głowę. – Jestem gotów, żeby walczyć, Draco i jestem gotów używać swojej magii do wspierania tego, o czym mówię.

Draco roześmiał się głośno. Wciąż pozostało im nieco rytuału do wykonania, kilka obietnic złożonych sobie nawzajem, no i oczywiście musiał jeszcze dać Harry'emu jego prezent na urodziny, ale w tej chwili myślał głównie o wzbierającej mu w piersi gorącym wrażeniu, niczym wznoszącym się słońcu, albo feniksie.

_Nareszcie. No kurwa, nareszcie stanie się tym, kim zawsze powinien był być. Nie Lordem w nazwie, ale i tak będzie walczył o swoje. I zmieni świat, jeśli ludzie będą z uporem głupi i nie będą chcieli sami go zmienić. I pokaże wszystkim, którzy go nie doceniają, z czego naprawdę jest zrobiony._

Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział, że to musiał być zajadły uśmiech, ale wyglądało na to, że Harry przyjął go w takim samym duchu, w jakim został mu zaoferowany, bo szybko uśmiechnął się w dokładnie ten sam sposób.

Draco ledwie powstrzymywał się przed zawyciem jak wilkołak. _A ja będę walczył u jego boku._


	5. Interludium: Świat zewnętrzny

Dwie uwagi: Daty na tych listach i tym podobnych są odpowiednio dobrane. To interludium trwa w przeciągu ostatnich trzech rozdziałów, zamiast następować po nich. Po drugie, to interludium jest naprawdę długie, więc to jedyna aktualizacja na dziś. W dodatku nieco naruszyło mi założenia, więc muszę teraz popoprawiać parę spraw w następnych rozdziałach.

**Interludium: Świat zewnętrzny**

_30 czerwca 1996_

_Drogi Harry:_

Nie wyślę ci tego listu, bo potrzebujesz się wyleczyć bez martwienia się o świat zewnętrzny, jak to ujął Peter, a sowa i tak leciałaby do ciebie całe tygodnie. Ale i tak chciałem go napisać. Jakoś mnie to uspokaja i przywraca do równowagi takie udawanie, że wciąż mogę z tobą porozmawiać, nawet jeśli nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć. Wyobrażam sobie, że siedzisz obok i kiwasz głową i to pomaga.

Już się umościłem w Lux Aeternie, Peter przyjechał ze mną. Po prostu nie wierzę, jak strasznie inaczej osłony się zaczęły zachowywać odkąd zostały przywiązane do mnie, zamiast, no wiesz, do ziemi. Chyba je to uspokoiło. Nie warczą na wszystkich i nie prześladują paranoicznie gości, jak to było, kiedy jeszcze należały do Jamesa. Mogę się wkurzyć i dom nie wkurza się ze mną. Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że to spora poprawa.

Pierwszego dnia zwiedziłem wszystkie ukryte korytarze i schowki, których nie mogliśmy otworzyć, kiedy James był właścicielem domu, a potem pokazałem Peterowi pokój, w którym znalazłem miecz. Pamiętasz, ten miecz, którego używałem w czasie bitwy, który rozmawiał ze mną i tłumił moje myśli, żebym był w stanie zabijać? Nie podobał ci się. Wciąż mi się wydaje, że jest użyteczny.

Ale Peterowi też się nie spodobał. Zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową, po czym zapytał mnie, jak mi się wydaje, czemu moi przodkowie, kimkolwiek by nie byli, zamknęli ten pokój na dobre. Powiedziałem mu, że nie wiem. Może chcieli dopilnować, żeby ten miecz nie popadł w niepowołane ręce

– Ten miecz jest niebezpieczny – powiedział Peter.

– No pewnie, że jest – powiedziałem. – W końcu służy do zabijania ludzi.

Peter odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie. Znasz mnie, Harry, nie mam najlepszej pamięci; Hermiona lepiej sobie radzi pod tym względem. Ale wciąż pamiętam, jak na mnie wtedy patrzył i co mi wtedy powiedział.

– I wydaje ci się, że tylko dlatego jest niebezpieczny? – zapytał. Jego głos zrobił się niebezpiecznie miękki, jakby wydawało mu się, że ma mi coś do powiedzenia.

Skrzywiłem się i powiedziałem mu – a byłem zły, więc pamiętam, co mu wtedy powiedziałem:

– Jeśli ci się wydaje, że powinienem uważać go za niebezpieczny przez wzgląd na przymuszenie, to tak, z tego powodu też uważam go za niebezpieczny. Przez pięć miesięcy miałem w głowie Toma Riddle'a, a potem Voldemort uczył mnie przymuszenia, nawet jeśli nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Wiem jak bardzo niebezpieczne potrafi być przymuszenie. Ale jest w stanie zabijać ludzi na dwa sposoby. Przebija ich na wylot i zabija ich wolną wolę, zagnieżdżając im w głowach przymuszenie. Wiem, jakie to uczucie, Peter. Może i nie mam większej wprawy w walce jako takiej, ale mam już doświadczenie w kwestii walk mentalnych.

Jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałem nikomu tego w ten sposób opisać, wiesz? Tych pięciu miesięcy, które spędziłem uwięziony we własnej głowie, bo Tom Riddle kierował wszystkim, co robiłem, a ja nie mogłem nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Jak ja go nienawidzę. Chcę, żeby go szlag trafił. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to ty go zabijesz, czy ktokolwiek inny. Po prostu chcę, żeby wreszcie zniknął na dobre.

Peter powiedział, że mam na jakiś czas zostawić pokoje Lux Aeterny w spokoju. Mamy zacząć zajęcia z pojedynków, podejmiemy tempo, które narzucił mi wcześniej Snape. Peter się znacznie lepiej zna na uczeniu i możesz to przekazać ode mnie temu palantowi. Między innymi chodzi też o to, że Peter jest również zadeklarowany Światłu, więc nie uważa świetlistych zaklęć za głupie i słabe, jak Snape. I pokazał mi niedawno takie zajebiste zaklęcie, aż nie mogę się doczekać, żeby ci je pokazać.

Kocham cię i mam nadzieję, że to lato dobrze cię traktuje, nawet jeśli w ogóle nie mogę wysłać tego listu i nigdy nie otrzymam od ciebie odpowiedzi.

_Kocham cię,_

_Connor_

* * *

_2 lipca 1996_

**_NASZE ŹRÓDŁA SUGERUJĄ, ŻE SAMI-WIECIE-KTO JEST NIEULECZALNIE RANNY_**

_Autor: Melinda Honeywhistle_

Źródła potwierdzają, że aurorzy nie byli w stanie zlokalizować miejsca, w którym Sami-Wiecie-Kto ukrył się po swojej bitwie z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

– Wydaje mi się, że tym razem naprawdę zniknął na dobre – powiedział auror, który pragnął pozostać anonimowy. – Powinien był pozostawić po sobie jakikolwiek magiczny odcisk, a tymczasem niczego nie możemy znaleźć. Mroczny Pan nie jest w stanie tak po prostu zniknąć. A nigdzie nie jesteśmy w stanie znaleźć jego magii.

Inni nie są tego tacy pewni.

– Nie chcę, rzecz jasna, podważać ciężkiej pracy naszych szlachetnych aurorów – powiedziała Aurora Whitestag, lat 45, która straciła zarówno syna jak i córkę w bitwie, która odbyła się w ostatnie letnie przesilenie w Hogwarcie. W czasie udzielania wywiadu uśmiechała się uprzejmie do mnie, ale wyraźnie było po niej widać, że się niepokoi. – Obawiam się jednak, że sprawa nie jest taka prosta jak nam się wydaje. Ostatnim razem też byliśmy pewni upadku Mrocznego Pana. Wiedzieliśmy to choćby po tym, jak zaczęli zachowywać się jego śmierciożercy. Tym razem jednak większość śmierciożerców została zamordowana i nie możemy znaleźć żadnych, których możemy o cokolwiek zapytać. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że przepadł już na dobre, póki nie dowiemy się, co jego służący myślą o nieobecności ich pana…

* * *

_Od: Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów_

_Data: 4 lipca 1996_

_Cel: Utworzenie nowego departamentu_

Drogi ministrze,

Piszę do pana w ramach potwierdzenia utworzenia nowego pododdziału w Departamencie Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Nazwany zostanie Dywizją Śledzącą i skupi się wyłącznie na polowaniu i łapaniu tych czarodziejów, którym można udowodnić stałe używanie mrocznej magii w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Ich głównym celem będą wciąż kryjący się śmierciożercy, ponieważ Sam-Wiesz-Kto musiał pozostawić po sobie jakichś przyczajonych agentów, którzy wciąż znajdują się na wolności i być może przemknęli do armii Światła, zupełnie jak były dyrektor Durmstrangu, Karkarow. Inni mroczni czarodzieje będą ich pomniejszym zmartwieniem, ale śledzenie ich aktywności wciąż znajdzie się w zakresie obowiązków Dywizji Śledczej. Kilku byłych pracowników ze wszystkich departamentów, włącznie z niewymownymi, już zadeklarowali swoje zainteresowanie przyłączeniem się do tej Dywizji, a jej stworzenie będzie wspierane przez fundusze zaniepokojonych filarów społeczeństwa, jak i ze zwyczajowych zasobów ministerstwa. Załączam szczegółowe plany dotyczące założenia, funduszy, jak i pierwszą listę ochotników.

_Amelia Bones,_

_Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów_

* * *

_Od: Gabinet ministra magii_

_Data: 4 lipca 1996_

_Cel: Odpowiedź na "Utworzenie nowego departamentu"_

Amelio,

Wiem, skąd pochodzą Wasze fundusze i kim okażą się Wasze główne cele. Obecność tak wielu ochotników z Departamentu Regulacji i Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń tylko pieczętuje sprawę. Skończ wreszcie z usilnym przekonywaniem mnie do stworzenia dywizji zajmującej się polowaniem na wilkołaki, kiedy powinnaś pracować nad szukaniem śmierciożerców.

Twoja propozycja zostaje niniejszym odrzucona.

_Rufus Scrimgeour,_

_Minister magii_

* * *

_Prorok Codzienny, 7 lipca 1996_

**_BYŁY HARRY POTTER: ZAGROŻENIE, CZY BOHATER?_**

_Autor: Dimirian Peaseblossom_

Obecnie wśród brytyjskich czarodziejów krąży petycja, która może na nowo zdefiniować nasze pojęcie najmłodszego żyjącego obecnie bohatera – o ile Philipowi Willoughby'emu uda się zainteresować nią wystarczająco wielu ludzi.

– Moja córka zginęła podczas ataku na Hogwart – powiedział Willoughby, lat 34, w ostatni wtorek. – Ale to nie Sami-Wiecie-Kto ją zabił. (Niech zostanie odnotowane, że pan Willoughby użył prawdziwego imienia Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, ale ten dziennikarz nie miał serca narażać na to naszych czytelników). Zginęła, ponieważ Harry Potter – i tak, tak ma na nazwisko, uważam, że to po prostu niedorzeczne, że pozwalacie dzieciom na wyrzekanie się dziedzictwa swoich rodziców, kiedy tylko im się tak spodoba – ją zabił.

Mimo, że w naszej gazecie opisywaliśmy to wydarzenie już kilka dni temu, to pan Willoughby okazał się być pierwszym rodzicem, który nie miał zamiaru cierpieć w milczeniu, uznając śmierć swojej córki jako ofiarę wojenną.

– Rozsyłam tę petycję do wszystkich rodziców, których znam – powiedział Willoughby. Jest mugolem, ale twierdzi, że dobrze zna się na tym, jak działa świat czarodziejów i ma wiele kontaktów pośród rodziców dzieci z domu, do którego przydzielono jego córkę, Alexandrę. – A oni poślą je dalej. To, co Harry Potter zrobił, to było morderstwo. Jeśli wytłumaczymy to sobie koniecznością wojny, to co innego zaczniemy sobie tym tłumaczyć? Na przestrzeni historii w mugolskich wojnach dopuszczano się do okropnych czynów, ponieważ komuś wydawało się, że jedno morderstwo, jeden wyjątek może okazać się dobrym pomysłem. A potem następowały kolejne wyjątki.

Petycja dotyczy żądania, żeby Harry został osądzony za zbrodnie wojenne. Willoughby ma nadzieję, że zdoła zebrać dość podpisów, żeby zwrócić na nią uwagę ministerstwa.

– Musimy zachowywać się zgodnie z naszym kompasem moralnym w tej wojnie – powiedział pod koniec wywiadu. – Bo jeśli nie, to nie jesteśmy w żaden sposób lepsi od naszych przeciwników…

* * *

_8 czerwca 1996_

_Drogi Harry,_

Doszło do niesłychanej głupoty. Jeden z rodziców jednego z dzieci, które zabiłeś, rozsyła petycje, starając się zebrać jak najwięcej podpisów i zażądać, żeby postawiono cię przed sądem wojskowym.

Jak tylko o tym przeczytałem, to puściłem gazetę z dymem. Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem, po prostu rzuciłem _Incendio_ i cała kuchnia zalała się popiołem. Peter spojrzał na mnie surowo, ale to chyba tylko dlatego, że sam nie miał jeszcze okazji jej przeczytać. Nie sądzę, żeby naprawdę winił mnie za moją reakcję.

Dostaliśmy kolejną kopię "Proroka" i tak, miałem rację. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Peter był aż taki zły. Zniknął na jakiś czas, powiedział, że musi chwilę pobyć sam. Kiedy wrócił, wyglądał na strasznie zadowolonego z siebie. Zapytałem go, co zbroił, a on tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko i zapytał, czemu niby miałby cokolwiek zbroić. Powiedziałem mu, że przecież był Huncwotem, ale to chyba był błąd, ponieważ zaczął przez to myśleć o Jamesie, Syriuszu i Remusie.

Remus napisał do mnie parę dni temu. Nie przeczytałem jego listu do końca. Zaczął od napisania mi, jak bardzo za mną tęskni, ale szybko przerzucił się na pisanie o tobie. To było… naprawdę obrzydliwe, Harry. Jemu chyba naprawdę wydaje się, że powinieneś przede wszystkim pomagać wilkołakom i rzucić wszystko inne w diabły, jakby nie istnieli w ogóle inni ludzie, którzy cierpią i potrzebują twojej pomocy. Oskarżał cię o zaniedbywanie ich i wahanie się. Ten list też puściłem z dymem.

Zapytałem dzisiaj Petera, czy nie pokazałby mi podstaw przemiany animagicznej. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a potem mnie ostrzegł, że to zajmuje naprawdę dużo czasu, zwłaszcza, że nie wiemy w ogóle, czy mam wystarczająco wiele talentu z transmutacji. Powiedziałem mu, że to nie szkodzi. Wspomniał mi jednak, że jemu, Jamesowi i Syriuszowi opracowywanie tego wszystkiego zajęło tyle, ponieważ musieli pracować ukradkiem; przecież nie chcieli, żeby ktokolwiek zaczął ich wypytywać, czemu chcą się stać animagami! Nie mogli tak po prostu zbierać składników na eliksiry i całe miesiące spędzili na nauce technik medytacji, których można nauczyć się w kilka tygodni, jeśli tylko pracuje się bez krycia się z tym. Dlatego może mi to zająć i dwa lata, ale Peterowi wydaje się, że powinno mi się udać, zwłaszcza, że mam nauczyciela. Uparł się jednak, że po powrocie do szkoły powinienem o wszystkim powiadomić dyrektorkę McGonagall. No ba.

Zaczęliśmy od technik medytacji. Zapytałem go, o czym mam myśleć. Powiedział mi, że muszę się skupić na własnej duszy, to zaprowadzi mnie do mojego kształtu. Jak tylko odkryję, jaki jest mój kształt, to mogę w nią celować, dzięki czemu znacznie szybciej osiągnę transformację. Dodał, że muszę też zaakceptować mój kształt. Jego przemiana zajęła mu najdłużej, bo nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że jest szczurem. Nienawidził wszystkiego, co może to o nim mówić.

Myślałem o tym, co pies i jeleń mogły mówić o Syriuszu i Jamesie i uznałem, że formy animagiczne chyba jednak nie zawsze mają rację.

Nie znam jeszcze własnej duszy. Spędzę nad tym trochę czasu.

Parvati mnie wczoraj odwiedziła. Spędziliśmy wiele godzin na gadaniu o niczym, całowaniu się i… innych sprawach, o których pewnie nie chcesz słyszeć, bo, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, sam nie chciałbym słyszeć o tym, że robisz je z Draco.

Wiem, że nie znasz jej jeszcze za dobrze, Harry, a ona nie zna za dobrze ciebie. Ale mogę ci to tu powiedzieć, bo wiem, że nigdy nie przeczytasz tego listu (a już na pewno nigdy nie pokażę go Parvati). Naprawdę ją lubię. Jest taka normalna. Trajkocze i chichocze o swoich przyjaciołach i ubraniach, i czasami się złości, i zwykle nie rozumie Hermiony lepiej ode mnie – chociaż mam wrażenie, że rozumiem Hermionę częściej od niej – i przytuliła mnie, kiedy usłyszała o tym, co zrobiłem w czasie bitwy, a parę dni temu wysłała sową słodycze do Lavender Brown, bo usłyszała, że się pochorowała i chciała poprawić jej humor. No i bez przerwy kłóci się z Padmą.

Jest prawdziwa. Czasem wydaje mi się, że moje życie już do końca staje na głowie, ale ona zawsze jest w pobliżu i wiem, że też mnie lubi – nie powiedziałaby mi tego, gdyby tego do mnie nie czuła, ona nie jest taka – nawet nie zamrugała, kiedy się dowiedziała, że tak naprawdę wcale nie jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Po prostu naprawdę, naprawdę lubię Parvati, Harry.

Może uda wam się nieco lepiej poznać w czasie tego roku szkolnego?

Muszę już kończyć ten list. Peter chce o czymś ze mną porozmawiać. Do zobaczenia pewnie jakoś pod koniec sierpnia.

_Kocham cię,_

_Connor_

* * *

_Żongler, 11 lipca 1996_

**_PLAGA SZCZURÓW ZALAŁA BIURO PROROKA CODZIENNEGO_**

_Autor: Julian Lovegood_

Mamy już bezwzględne dowody na to, że "Prorok Codzienny" jest związany ze Sprzysiężeniem Zgniłego Kła - szczury zaatakowały wczoraj falami biura tej gazety. Właściciele "Proroka Codziennego" twierdzą, że szczury zdawały się pojawić znikąd, nikt nie usiłował ich w żaden sposób przyzwać. "Po prostu się pojawiły!" było częstym jękiem. Wywołały wiele zniszczeń, włącznie ze zjedzeniem wszystkich kopii gazet, które miały dzisiaj zostać wydane, po czym zniknęły równie nagle, co się pojawiły.

Uważni czytelnicy "Żonglera" zauważą, oczywiście, w jaki sposób związek ze szczurami w dość jasny sposób wskazuje na związek Proroka ze Sprzysiężeniem Zgniłego Kła, w którym już biorą udział aurorzy, ludzie wypierający się, jakoby gnębiwtryski w ogóle istniały i łowcy chrapaków krętorogich…

* * *

_Prorok Codzienny, 13 lipca 1996_

Czy szukasz sobie czegoś ekscytującego do roboty? Jesteś zmęczony, że nie możesz zająć głosu w żadnej ważnej sprawie na tym świecie? Czy masz coś do POWIEDZENIA, ale nikt cię nie SŁUCHA?

Wyślij sowę do Dionizosa Hornblowera! Prasa Menad prowadzi nabór interesujących pisarzy. Bez względu na to, czy chcesz napisać list, artykuł, raport, wspomnienia, czy po prostu wygłosić swoją opinię, skontaktuj się z nami i pozwól wszystkim na usłyszenie twojego GŁOSU!

* * *

_15 lipca 1996_

_Drogi Harry,_

Chcę tylko napisać coś na szybko do ciebie – nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie otrzymasz – bo strasznie się boję i nie mogę zasnąć. (Prawda jest taka, że nie jestem nawet pewien wyżej zapisanej daty. Jest tak późno, że równie dobrze może już być szesnasty.)

Obudziło mnie dziwne uczucie, jakby mnie ktoś drapał w kark. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że to alarm osłon. Ktoś był przy Lux Aeternie, opierał się o nie, starał się znaleźć drogę do środka.

Momentalnie wstałem i poszedłem obudzić Petera, oczywiście. Może jeszcze dwa lata temu sam bym wyszedł, żeby to sprawdzić, ale teraz już jestem rozsądniejszy. Byłeś rewelacyjnym przykładem dla mnie, bracie, pod wieloma względami, zarówno tego, co robić, jak i czego pod żadnym pozorem nigdy nie robić.

Peter przeszedł się ze mną do granic osłon. Zobaczyliśmy tam postać, odzianą w ciemny płaszcz. Pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy, to że to był śmierciożerca, ale Peter przypomniał mi, że przecież śmierciożercy zginęli i głupio by było z jego strony pojawiać się w płaszczu, na widok którego pierwsze, o czym ludzie pomyślą, to będzie "śmierciożerca", nawet jeśli naprawdę nim był. Miał kaptur tak nisko naciągnięty, że nie mogliśmy zobaczyć jego twarzy.

...Harry, Peterowi wydaje się, że to był Remus. Naprawdę mu się tak wydaje. Jakiś czarodziej starał się przebić przez osłony, dorwać nas, prawdopodobnie skrzywdzić, a Peterowi wydaje się, że to był Remus. Ja tam myślę, że to mógł być dowolny inny wilkołak. Peter jest jednak absolutnie przekonany i jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go jednocześnie tak wściekłym i tak smutnym. Jak tylko wróciliśmy, to zamknął się w swojej sypialni i coś pisze. Ciekawe, czy to taki sam list jak ten, który nigdy nie zostanie wysłany. A może naprawdę wyśle go do Remusa?

Dziwnie mi się o tym myśli. Znaczy, w końcu Remus to mój ojciec chrzestny (chyba, że już mu nie wolno nim być, w końcu ministerstwo uchwaliło prawo, że wilkołaki nie mogą sprawować opieki nad dziećmi). Nie chcę myśleć, że kiedykolwiek spróbowałby mnie skrzywdzić. Ale Peter tak myśli. Jest o tym absolutnie przekonany.

Ale i tak do niczego nie doszło. Osłony podświetliły się dla mnie, jak tylko spróbowałem przyjrzeć się twarzy czarodzieja, więc momentalnie się aportował. Żadnego słowa, żadnych znajomych gestów. Jeśli był nam znajomy, to go nie rozpoznałem.

Kojarzy mi się to jednak z dziwną sową, którą ostatnio dostałem. Nie miała przy sobie niczego poza srebrnym zniczem. Peter nie pozwolił mi go dotknąć. Okazało się, że to był świstoklik. Gdzie by mnie zabrał? Nie mam pojęcia.

Peterowi wydaje się, że ktoś na mnie poluje. Wydaje mu się, że Remus chce mnie stąd zabrać i trzymać mnie jako zakładnika, żebyś musiał zrobić wszystko, co ci powie.

Wydaje mi się, że Peter robi się paranoiczny. Ale poza tym, to nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Już ledwie widzę na oczy. Idę spać. Dobranoc, Harry.

_Kocham cię,_

_Connor_

* * *

_Prorok Codzienny, 17 lipca 1996_

**_DYREKTORKA HOGWARTU BRONI SWOJEGO DOBORU NAUCZYCIELI_**

_Autor: Rita Skeeter_

Wczoraj przez brytyjski czarodziejski świat przeszła burza kontrowersji, kiedy dyrektorka Hogwartu, Minerwa McGonagall, wyjawiła na życzenie rodziców listę nauczycieli swojej prestiżowej szkoły.

McGonagall zatrudniła dwóch nowych profesorów, jednego na zajęcia z obrony przed mroczną magią, i jednego na zajęcia z transmutacji. Acies Merryweather, ostatnia profesorka obrony, zmieniła się w smoka i cokolwiek spektakularnie zniknęła, ciągnąc tradycję profesorów obrony, którzy nie są w stanie spędzić w Hogwarcie więcej niż roku. Chodzą pogłoski, że winą jest klątwa.

Wielu ludzi jednakże nie uważa jej wyboru następnego profesora na to stanowisko, byłego śmierciożercy Petera Pettigrew, za rozsądny ruch.

– To jest po prostu pożałowania godne, ot co – powiedział Peter Willoughby, lat 34. Jego córka, Alexandra, zginęła w czerwcu podczas ataku na Hogwart i od tego czasu pan Willoughby rozsyła petycję z nadzieją postawienia Harry'ego, Chłopca, Który Przeżył i Młodego Bohatera, przed sąd za zbrodnie wojenne. – W jak wiele niebezpieczeństw ona ma zamiar świadomie wpakować nasze dzieci?

Inne opinie są nieco bardziej wyważone, ale wciąż krytyczne.

– O ile aurorzy są absolutnie pewni, że on naprawdę jest niewinny – powiedziała nam wczoraj Sita Patil, lat 26. Jej córki, bliźniaczki, Padma i Parvati, lat 16, chodzą do tej szkoły, a Padma wzięła udział w bitwie o Hogwart na letnie przesilenie. – Jestem niezwykle dumna z moich córek i wszystkiego, co udało im się osiągnąć, ale wówczas mieliśmy do czynienia z zagrożeniem z zewnątrz. Doświadczenie pokazuje, że zagrożenie czyhające w samej szkole potrafi być znacznie bardziej złowieszcze.

Dyrektorka McGonagall obstawała stanowczo przy swojej decyzji zatrudnienia Pettigrew, który pod koniec poprzedniego roku już działał w ramach pozycji głowy domu Gryffindora.

– Peter sam był Gryfonem – powiedziała tej reporterce. – Był również żołnierzem w Pierwszej Wojnie przeciw Sami-Wiecie-Komu. Jest wojownikiem i dobrym pedagogiem. Widziałam, jak obchodzi się z uczniami. Nie mam absolutnie najmniejszych wątpliwości, że zatrudnienie go było dobrym pomysłem. Czas najwyższy, żeby więcej czarodziejskiego świata przekonało się o jego niewinności.

Jej drugi wybór nie wzburzył równie mocno ludzi, choć zatrudnienie względnie młodej i niedoświadczonej kobiety, Hildy Belluspersony, wywołało kilka pytań.

Po raz kolejny, dyrektorka McGonagall obstawała surowo przy swoim.

– Jestem w stanie rozpoznać wyjątkowy talent do transmutacji – powiedziała tej reporterce. – Powinnam być w stanie, w końcu sama uczyłam transmutacji w Hogwarcie przez kilka dekad. Nie odważę się zaoferować moim uczniom profesorki, która nie nauczy ich wszystkiego jak należy, zwłaszcza w tak niebezpiecznych czasach.

Belluspersona, która najwyraźniej jest zajęta przygotowaniami przed pierwszym rokiem w tak wymagającej pracy, nie była w stanie udzielić nam komentarza…

* * *

_Ptasi obserwator, 21 lipiec 1996_

"Twoje cotygodniowe oko na magiczne niebo od 1957"

_Zaobserwowano coraz częstsze pojawianie się bielików na brytyjskich wybrzeżach_

Z przyjemnością chcielibyśmy zaraportować powrót wyjątkowo majestatycznego ptaka na naszych wybrzeżach: orła bielika. Tego drapieżnika można rozpoznać po krótkim, tępo zakończonym ogonie o klinowatym kształcie i ogromnych rozmiarach, jak to przedstawia zamieszczona poniżej fotografia. Bieliki tradycyjnie raczej nie gnieżdżą się na magicznych terytoriach, ponieważ muszą wówczas walczyć o przetrwanie z wieloma innymi gatunkami, ale ostatnio coraz częściej się je zauważa – choć za każdym razem tylko jednego, samotnie lecącego ptaka – że niektórzy z naszych czytelników zaczęli wyrażać nadzieję na to, że może to wreszcie zaczęło ulegać zmianie i czarodzieje Brytanii niebawem zobaczą gnieżdżące się pary.

* * *

_23 lipca 1996_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

Po raz kolejny mogę wysłać do pana tylko krótki list. Proszę o wybaczenie, ale znajdowanie czasu na pisanie tych listów, jak i sprawdzanie wszystkich informacji, zaczęło się ostatnimi czasy robić coraz cięższe. Podejrzewam, że ojciec próbuje zaaranżować dla mnie małżeństwo, albo planuje coś, w czym mam wziąć udział. Jeśli ośmielę się okazać jakikolwiek opór, to złamie mi różdżkę, po czym będzie mnie poił wywarem bezsennego snu, póki nie znajdzie jakiegoś eliksiru, który na dobre mnie złamie i umieści do końca pod jego kontrolą.

Zapytałam w poprzednim liście, czy kiedykolwiek słyszał pan o Falco Parkinsonie. Zadałam to pytanie nie bez powodu. Falco Parkinson był mentorem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Był również, choć przelotnie, dyrektorem Hogwartu, jak i obejmował wiele innych ról i tytułów. Wiele dociekliwych książek raportuje jego śmierć i wszystkim autorom wydaje się, że wszyscy inni się pomylili. Jeszcze więcej uważa go po prostu za mit.

To nie jest mit. On żyje. Słyszałam, jak wielokrotnie przewijał się w rozmowach moich rodziców. To on rozpoczął Zakon Feniksa, albo przynajmniej podpowiedział Albusowi Dumbledore'owi pomysł na niego. Obawiam się, że członkowie Zakonu zaczną się teraz zwracać do niego po upadku Dumbledore'a, z nadzieją, że zaniesie ich on z powrotem w stronę Światła.

Niewiele zdołałam ustalić na jego temat, poza jego wiekiem i mocą, a oba są potężne. Jedno jednak mogę powiedzieć panu z pewnością: jest animagiem, a jego formą jest orzeł bielik. Możliwe, że dzięki tej informacji zdoła pan powstrzymać go przed szpiegowaniem pana, bo wiem, że osłony można dostroić do konkretnego rodzaju zwierzęcia, czy też kompletnie zamknąć je przed animagami. Mam nadzieję, że uzna pan tę informację za użyteczną.

Po raz kolejny bardzo proszę, żeby nie próbował pan mi odpisać. Mój ojciec jest fanatykiem Światła. To, że w ogóle udało mi się napisać do pana już dwa listy, nie dając się na tym przyłapać, to istny cud. Ale strach już wystarczająco długo zamykał mi usta. Będę pisać dalej, tak długo jak będę w stanie i mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia moja rodzina naprawdę przyda się temu społeczeństwu, zamiast być postrzeganą jako splątane drzewo świątobliwych, zapatrzonych w Światło bigotów, którym obecnie jest.

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Wyzwolicielka_

* * *

_28 lipca 1996_

_Droga pani dyrektor McGonagall,_

Bardzo mi przykro, że akurat do pani kieruję ten list, ale nie wiedziałem, do kogo innego miałbym go wysłać. Nie spodziewałem się, że niemożność skontaktowania się z Harrym przez całe dwa miesiące okaże się tak problematyczna.

Nazywam się Gerald MacFusty i pomagam mojemu klanowi w zarządzaniu i utrzymywaniu naturalnie występujących w Brytanii czarnych hebrydzkich. Harry wyszedł do nas z prośbą o informacje dotyczące brytyjskiej czerwono-złotej smoczycy, która pod koniec czerwca niespodziewanie pojawiła się na tym świecie, potężnej samicy, która niegdyś była Acies Lestrange. Osiadła na wyspie niedaleko naszych smoków, najwyraźniej przyciągnięta i uspokojona ich obecnością, po czym zapadła w coś, co nazywamy snem wygładzającym. Spodziewaliśmy się, że potrwa to przynajmniej dwa, może nawet trzy miesiące, po których obudziłaby się wściekle głodna.

Okazuje się, że nasze informacje dotyczące brytyjskich czerwono-złotych były cokolwiek niedokładne; minęły całe stulecia odkąd wymarł ten gatunek. Przebudziła się i odleciała. Skierowała się ku morzu i leciała powoli, jakby czegoś wypatrywała. Wierzymy, że jej głód nakłoni ją do zaatakowania najpotężniejszej zdobyczy, jaką znajdzie, możliwe że wieloryba, ale nie wiemy, gdzie się później uda.

Jeśli pozostaje pani w kontakcie z Harrym, to proszę przekazać mu te wieści. Kilku naszych opiekunów podeszło do niej, kiedy się przebudziła, ale nie byli w stanie jej utrzymać. Jej umysł jest dziki, niczym wzburzone morze w środku sztormu, jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy z czymś takim do czynienia.

Mamy zamiar rozesłać ostrzeżenia w Brytanii i Irlandii z nadzieją, że to wystarczy.

Pozostaję oddany z nadzieją,

_Gerald MacFusty_

* * *

_30 lipca 1996_

_Drogi Harry,_

Teraz to naprawdę żałuję, że nie mam jak ci wysłać tego listu. Tak strasznie się boję. Tak, właśnie przyznałem się, że się boję. Ale to nie szkodzi. To prywatny list, którego nikt nigdy nie zobaczy, zupełnie jak pamiętnik. Mogę tu przyznać, że się boję, tak długo jak mnie to nie paraliżuje, powstrzymując przed zrobieniem tego, co musi zostać zrobione.

Dzisiaj rano otrzymaliśmy, jak zwykle, naszą kopię "Proroka Codziennego" i Peter podniósł ją jako pierwszy. Wypluł owsiankę. Zapytałem go, co się dzieje, a on bez słowa podał mi gazetę.

Harry… oni polują na wilkołaki. Ministerstwo jakoś uformowało departament do tego zdolny, dzięki jakiemuś kruczkowi prawnemu. Już zabili dwójkę. Fotografia w Proroku przedstawiała łowcę, który trzymał dwie wilcze skóry, jedna z nich była płowa, a druga brązowa.

Wtedy właśnie zorientowałem się, że choćby nie wiem, jak zły Peter był na Remusa, to i tak go kocha. Stworzył patronusa – jego wygląda jak lśniące drzewo – i posłał go jako wiadomość do Remusa. Kiedy go o to zapytałem, wyjaśnił mi, że kiedyś Zakon Feniksa bez przerwy tak robił, kiedy nie mogli się inaczej ze sobą skontaktować, a sowy za długo by leciały. A potem zaczął krążyć po kuchni.

W gardle mnie bolało. Zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdyby żadna wiadomość nie wróciła, a potem zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdybyśmy otrzymali sowę z wiadomością, że Remus nie żyje.

Siedziałem z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Tylko tyle pamiętam.

A potem patronus powrócił. Był to wilk, co, jak podejrzewam, nikogo nie powinno było zaskoczyć. Obiegł Petera, którego twarz odprężyła się na ten widok. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na mnie.

– Nic mu nie jest – powiedział.

Kiwnąłem głową, a potem wszedłem na górę, żebym mógł napisać ten list.

Zaczęło się, Harry. Burza już się zaczęła. Dziwne, że jeszcze nigdy się tak wcześniej nie czułem. Znaczy, była ta burza Światła nad Hogwartem i burza Mroku na zimowe przesilenie, kiedy Światło do mnie przyszło i zapytało, czy nie przekazałbym ci trochę swojej mocy, jeśli jestem wobec ciebie lojalny. A Voldemort powrócił jeszcze wcześniej i próbował powrócić już trzy razy. Istniało wiele różnych okazji, kiedy świat wokół nas mógł się zmienić, nawet jeśli nie w samej szkole, to poza nią.

Ale nigdy jeszcze nie czułem czegoś takiego, jakby wokół nie szalała burza i nadchodziła wojna, a wszystko się trzęsie i lada moment może rozsypać w pył.

Mam nadzieję, że niebawem do nas wrócisz, Harry. Wiem, że potrzebujesz czasu, żeby się wyleczyć, tak naprawdę go potrzebujesz, ale my też cię tu potrzebujemy. Jesteś feniksem, którego śpiew może przeprowadzić nas przez tę burzę.

_Kocham cię,_

_Connor_


	6. Sygnał do powrotu z wygnania

Szybkie ostrzeżenie, bo wiem, że niektórzy czytelnicy mają problem z czytaniem takich scen: **BĘDZIE GORE**. A przynajmniej wyjątkowo obrzydliwy opis.

Ponieważ angst, rzecz jasna, nigdy nie pozostaje szczególnie daleko w tyle za nami. Z drugiej strony, jestem naprawdę dumna z Harry'ego w tym rozdziale, a każdy, kto przeczytał do tego momentu tę historię wie, jak ciężko przyszło mu dotrzeć do tego punktu.

**Rozdział czwarty: Sygnał do powrotu z wygnania**

– I jak poszło?

Harry pokręcił głową, po czym usiadł ciężko na kanapie Dracona i założył rękę i kikut za głową. Starał się skupić na swoim nadgarstku, ustalić, czy faktycznie jest w stanie wyczuć w nim _mniej_ magii po przełamaniu pierwszej klątwy Bellatrix, ale irytacja wciąż go rozpraszała.

– Nijak. Magia jest taka sama jak ta w Leśnej Twierdzy – nieustanny prąd, który krąży wokół pokoju. Ilekroć staram się jakoś wpłynąć na ściany, magia po prostu składa je z powrotem tak, jak były. W ogóle nie jestem w stanie zwrócić na siebie jej uwagi, tak samo jak to było w Leśnej Twierdzy. – Zmarszczył brwi na sufit. – Wydaje mi się, że jednak będę do tego potrzebował bibliotek Blacków. Sanktuarium jest tylko w stanie pokazać mi magię miejsc, a nie jak działa.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

– No co? – Harry przechylił głowę i spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Porównuję swoje wspomnienia dotyczące ciebie z zeszłego roku z tym, kim jesteś teraz – powiedział Draco. – I przyznam, że teraz znacznie lepiej sobie radzisz niż wtedy.

– No ja _myślę_ – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, czemu to było na tyle zaskakujące, że oczy Draconowi lśniły, kiedy to mówił, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Wyciągnął swój nadgarstek w kierunku Dracona. – Nikt mi dopiero co nie urżnął ręki, a moi rodzice nie zostali dopiero co aresztowani przez durnia, którego mam za opiekuna, a któremu w żaden sposób nie mogę zaufać.

– A czy teraz mu ufasz? – Całe rozbawienie zniknęło z twarzy Dracona, który przymrużył lekko oczy. – Bo ja tam nie wiem.

Harry westchnął i wyciągnął swoją dłoń zza głowy, żeby ścisnąć palcami nasadę nosa.

– To naprawdę skomplikowane pytanie.

– Nie, wcale nie. – Draco pochylił się w jego kierunku w swoim fotelu i zaczął uderzać palcem o kolano, akcentując w ten sposób każde słowo. – Czy. Ufasz. Snape'owi?

– Tak i nie – powiedział Harry, ponownie odchylając głowę do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na sufit. Miał w sobie wyrzeźbione wzory, które Harry dopiero niedawno zauważył, ponieważ cienie łatwo je maskowały, a ostatnimi czasy w Sanktuarium tak często padało, że popołudniowe słońce nieczęsto miało okazję do pełnego oświetlenia tego pokoju. Teraz patrzył, jak wąż morski owija się wokół głazu, sycząc na chmury i zalewając wodą statki. Zastanawiał się, czy one naprawdę istnieją, czy też może artysta zobaczył kiedyś częściowo zanurzonego w wodzie smoka. – Wiem, czemu reaguje w ten sposób i wiem, że _nie chce_ mnie skrzywdzić.

– Ale? – zapytał Draco z naciskiem.

– Naciskasz – zauważył Harry.

Draco zaśmiał się krótko.

– Wiem i jeszcze rok temu bym się na to nie odważył, chyba że w sytuacji, w której ryzykowałeś życiem – powiedział. – Ale teraz to co innego, Harry. Nie jesteś już kruchym posągiem, który runie i rozbije się przy najlżejszym dotyku. Jesteś w stanie przyjąć to na siebie i rozumiesz, czemu to takie ważne. A teraz _mów_.

Harry przygryzał przez chwilę wargę.

– Ale nie wiem, czy mogę mu zaufać, że nie okaże się dla mnie obciążeniem po wyjeździe z Sanktuarium. Może powinienem powiadomić profesor McGonagall, żeby zaczęła rozglądać się za nowym profesorem od eliksirów.

– I nową głową domu Slytherina? – Draco spiął się.

– Nie wiem. – Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy i bezmyślnie potarł się po bliźnie. Odkąd tu przyjechał, to nie bolała, tak na dobrą sprawę, ale i tak dziwnie go świerzbiła po pobudce. Ciągle śnił o pełzaniu przez wąskie, podziemne tunele, jakby Voldemort postanowił ukryć się przed nim gdzieś pod ziemią. – Wydaje mi się jednak, że powinniśmy pomyśleć o tym, co dla niego może być w tej sytuacji najlepsze, Draco. Nie o tym, czy zdoła się wyleczyć przed konkretną datą. I jeśli oznaczałoby to, że lepiej dla niego byłoby zostać tu, ponieważ nie byłby w stanie opanować się w zewnętrznym świecie… – Wzruszył ramionami. – To niech i tak będzie.

– Brzmisz zupełnie jak on w zeszłym roku – mruknął Draco.

Harry westchnął.

– Jego nie czeka rozprawa ludzi, którzy go skrzywdzili. Sam nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle. – Już miał dodać coś innego, kiedy obrócił z zaciekawieniem głowę. Na zewnątrz rozlegały się kroki, ciche plaśnięcia bosych stóp, które praktycznie biegły w kierunku pokoju Dracona. Zastanawiał się, czy to nie przypadkiem Nina; Draco powiedział, że nie czekała go dzisiaj żadna oczyszczająca duszę sesja, ale może sama o tym zapomniała.

Chwilę potem drzwi otworzyły się z łoskotem i do środka weszła Vera. Harry zagapił się. Była niesłychanie wzburzona, co _niewłaściwie_ wyglądało na jej twarzy, jakby ktoś przyczepił jej tam maskę.

W dłoni trzymała list.

Harry poczuł, jak nadciąga do nich wiatr tego rodzaju, który zamarza wodę samym podmuchem. Wyprostował się i wyciągnął rękę po list, a Vera podała mu go bez namysłu.

A może po długim namyśle, po prostu nie tutaj. Kiedy Draco zadał jej pytanie, odwróciła się i zaczęła mu cicho odpowiadać.

Harry czytał. Nie znał tego charakteru pisma, ale list datowany był na dzisiaj, pierwszego sierpnia.

_Drodzy bracia i siostry,_

_Zwykle wysłałabym prośbę o zgodę na przewiezienie kogoś przez cienie na miesiące, czy choćby tygodnie wcześniej, ale tę sytuację uważam za wyjątkowo pilną. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby czyjaś dusza zmieniła się tak raptownie w przeciągu zaledwie kilku godzin. Obawiam się, że jeśli spróbuję to przeciągnąć, to możemy go stracić. Dlatego wysyłam tę sowę śpieszną ścieżką poprzez ciebie, ponieważ to _jest _nagły wypadek._

_Moje wędrówki zaprowadziły mnie na wyspę Man i zamieszkałej na niej rodziny Opalline'ów. Spędziłam pośród nich kilka dni, rozmawiając z jedną z ich córek, której ojciec zaczynał się martwić, że zaczyna ogarniać ją poczucie bezużyteczności. Dziś miał nastąpić mój ostatni dzień pośród nich, jako że rany na duszy córki były niewielkie i nie wymagały wizyty w Sanktuarium._

_Trzy godziny temu zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez smoczycę. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego: czerwono–złota samica o skrzydłach zdolnych do zasłonienia całego nieba._

Harry musiał w tym momencie przerwać na chwilę czytanie i zamknąć oczy. _Acies._

_Czy też to, co z niej zostało. W końcu już nie jest człowiekiem._

Otworzył oczy i wrócił do czytania.

_Opalline'om wydaje się, że przyciągnął ją do nich ich dom, Gollrish Y Thie, który jest szkieletem potężnego smoka jej gatunku. Wydaje im się również, że oszalała, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że szkielet już nie żyje i być może uznała, że to Opalline'owie go zabili. Nie da się jednak określić tego na pewno. Czasem smoki po prostu szaleją dlatego, że ich wola jest niczym nie ograniczona._

_Zionęła ogniem. Dwa tuziny Opalline'ów zginęło w przeciągu kilku sekund. Gdyby dziedziczki rodziny, Calibrid, nie było wówczas na wyspie, to podejrzewam, że zginęłoby ich jeszcze więcej. Ale była i dzięki temu mogła przyzwać do siebie całą magię swojej rodziny i zmusić smoczycę do zapadnięcia w sen._

_Musiała jednak skupić się przez kilka chwil, żeby zebrać w sobie całą tę magię, przez co kompletnie przestała myśleć o własnym bezpieczeństwie i płomienie niemal pochłonęły i ją. Jej brat, Doncan, wytrenowany do jej obrony i ochrony, skoczył przed nią, ochraniając ją własną magią i ciałem._

_Przeżył, zamiast wyparować, ale jego ciało zostało tak koszmarnie poparzone, że jego rodzina nie jest w stanie mu pomóc. Ogień odebrał mu również wzrok i zadał głębokie rany na duszy. Obecnie wierzy, że jego przeżycie nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ nie będzie w stanie dłużej chronić swojej siostry na sposoby, w jakie robił to przez większość życia. Jak tylko upewnił się, że Calibrid nic się nie stało, spróbował popełnić samobójstwo._

_Powstrzymałam go i mam zamiar przywieźć go ze sobą do Sanktuarium, również za pomocą śpiesznej ścieżki. Wiem, że Joseph badał magiczne techniki uzdrawiania ciała, które mogą mu pomóc. Ale pokazanie mu, że może żyć i prosperować pomimo swoich rozległych obrażeń, nie będzie miało większego sensu, jeśli nie znajdzie w sobie chęci do życia. Przykro mi, że nie mam czasu na zapytanie Was o oficjalną zgodę. Jeśli uznacie moje zachowanie za nieodpowiednie, przyjmę na siebie dowolną karę, jaką mi wymierzycie._

_Zaniepokojona,_

_Calla_

Harry spojrzał ponad listem. Vera przyglądała mu się ze spiętymi liniami tuż przy jej lekko przymrużonych oczach, przez co Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną o _niego_ – zdążył się przyzwyczaić już do tej miny – co nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

– Czyli pojawi się tutaj? – zapytał, żeby zacząć jakoś rozmowę.

Vera przytaknęła.

– Chciałam cię ostrzec – powiedziała – ponieważ Doncan naprawdę potrzebuje Sanktuarium, ale chciałam, żebyś dowiedział się o tym zawczasu i upewnić się, że nie będziesz się o nic obwiniał, kiedy już się tu pojawi.

– O nic się nie obwiniam – powiedział szorstko Harry, oddając jej list. – Powierzyłem Acies ludziom, którzy zapewnili mnie, że będzie spała przynajmniej do mojego powrotu do czarodziejskiego świata. Wygląda na to, że się pomylili, ale to nic dziwnego, bo nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek w dzisiejszych czasach tak naprawdę w pełni pojmował magię, która zmieniła jej ciało. Co mnie _dziwi, _to to, że stała się czerwono–złotą brytyjską, zamiast którymś z obecnie żyjących gatunków. – Pokręcił głową, po czym przyciągnął swój umysł z powrotem do meritum sprawy. – Kiedy Doncan tu przyjedzie?

– Calla może spędzić trochę czasu na przekonywaniu rodziny, ale ma rację, niewiele ktokolwiek może dla niego zrobić na wyspie Man – wymamrotała Vera, marszcząc brwi na Harry'ego. – W dodatku mają swoje własne psychiczne obrażenia do ukojenia, w końcu stracili wielu członków rodziny. Dlatego powinni pojawić się w przeciągu kilku godzin, najdalej jutro.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– I nie jest pewna, czy będzie chciał dłużej żyć?

– To prawda.

– Mogę pomóc – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – Wiem że tak. Moja wersja może była wyjątkowo pokręcona, ale tak na dobrą sprawę przeszliśmy z Doncanem przez podobny trening. _Wiem_ jak to jest, kiedy środek mojego świata zaczyna się chwiać i walić, a do mnie zaczyna docierać, że już nie jestem w stanie go chronić jak należy. – Spojrzał Verze w oczy. – Jest opiekunem, zupełnie jak ja.

Ramiona Very spięły się.

– Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę z tego, że może nie chcieć z tobą rozmawiać?

Harry prychnął.

– Oczywiście że tak. Ale z drugiej strony, on nie chce też żyć i pewnie przyjechać do Sanktuarium też nie chce, a Calla i tak go tu przywiezie. Wydaje mi się jednak, że może istnieć pewna szansa na to, że jednak zechce ze mną porozmawiać. Już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy, jest świadomy podobieństw między nami. Sam to przede mną przyznał.

– A jeśli powiem – zaczęła Vera niskim głosem, klarownym niczym strumyk – że nie sądzę, żeby próby wyleczenia jego duszy wyszły ci na dobre, ponieważ sam wciąż usiłujesz zaleczyć własną?

Harry założył ręce na piersi.

– To ci odpowiem, że pomaganie innym zawsze było dla mnie jednym ze sposobów leczenia – powiedział, zniżając głos do chłodnej uprzejmości, którą wcześniej wygrywał dyskusje ze swoimi mrocznymi sojusznikami, zwłaszcza podczas pierwszych spotkań z nimi. – Nie chcę ci się stawiać i żal byłoby mi działać wbrew twoim nakazom, ale nie jestem już w tak kruchym stanie, że potrzebuję absolutnej izolacji przed każdą skrzywdzoną osobą. Przecież i tak już rozmawiam z profesorem Snape'em, nie?

Vera zagapiła się na niego, a Harry zamrugał.

– Nie wiedziałaś? – wypalił. _Skąd mi przyszło do głowy, że o tym wiedziała? Przecież nasze sesje ze Snape'em zawsze odbywały się w prywatnym otoczeniu, więc nigdy jej przy nich nie było, w dodatku ma swoje własne życie._

– Nigdy nie powinieneś był brać tego ciężaru na siebie – powiedziała Vera, której głos jeszcze bardziej ścichł, tym razem z podenerwowania. – Wiedziałam, że odmówił pomocy od Josepha. Nie wiedziałam, że zamiast tego postanowił zrobić z ciebie swojego wieszcza.

Harry czuł, że zaczyna się krzywić z niechęcią.

– Wiele ciężarów nigdy nie powinno było wylądować na moich barkach – powiedział ostro. – Ale wylądowały, bo tak już czasami bywa. Chcę pomóc. Mogę pomóc. Wokół mnie unosi się tyle tej potęgi, a ja niczego z nią nie robię. A Snape przynajmniej pozwala mi sobie pomagać, bo w ogóle ze mną rozmawia. No to czemu nie mam pomóc Doncanowi, jeśli sam wyrazi na to zgodę?

– Bo nie powinieneś czuć takiej _konieczności_ – powiedziała Vera. Ciągle kręciła głową, jakby to miało sprawić, że wszystko, co jej się w tym nie podoba, nagle przestanie istnieć. – Nigdy się do końca nie wyleczysz, jeśli nie przestaniesz tak ciągle brać na siebie kolejnych ciężarów, Harry.

– Czy to jest coś, co widzisz w mojej duszy? – Harry nachylił się do niej. – Czy też może cytujesz wiedzę, której się tu nauczyłaś?

Vera zagapiła się na niego.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział Harry. – Może jest to dla ciebie niespotykane, Vero, ponieważ większość ludzi, którzy potrzebują twojej pomocy, faktycznie wymagają całkowitego odcięcia od świata, żeby się w pełni wyleczyć. Ale ja po prostu tak nie mam, to wszystko. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wychowano mnie jak należy, a potem nie miałem normalnego życia odkąd wylądowałem w Hogwarcie. Czemu pod tym względem miałbym być normalny?

– Chciałam zaoferować ci szansę na normalność. – Oczy Very lśniły z żalu. – Nie chciałam zmuszać cię do pomagania tym, którzy powinni być w stanie przeżyć po prostu dzięki pomocy wieszczom.

Harry pozwolił sobie złagodnieć, bo z jej tonu wywnioskował, że wygrał.

– To jest niesprawiedliwe – powiedział. – Przyznaję. Ale nie sądzę, żeby istniała sprawiedliwość, o ile ludzie sami jej nie wymyślą i nie zaczną jej bronić. Czy pozwolisz mi pomóc Doncanowi, o ile sam wyrazi na to chęć?

– Ale _wyłącznie_, jeśli się na to zgodzi – powiedziała Vera, patrząc na niego surowo.

– No pewnie – powiedział Harry, nieco zaskoczony i urażony, że w ogóle przyszło jej do głowy, że Harry wpadłby nieproszony do pokoju Doncana, żądając rozmowy z nim.

– I może jutro porozmawiamy o tym, czy kiedykolwiek zdołasz najpierw pomyśleć o sobie, zamiast o innych – powiedziała Vera, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

Harry z namysłem odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. _Czyli wciąż nie rozumie wszystkiego, mimo zdolności do widzenia mojej duszy. Pewnie nie mieści się jej w głowie, jak miałbym pracować nad własnym leczeniem i przy okazji komukolwiek pomagać. Ale to przecież nieprawda. Była zadowolona z moich postępów, a przecież spora ich część miała miejsce, kiedy pomagałem Snape'owi._

– Harry.

Harry z obawą zerknął na swojego chłopaka. Nie był pewien, czy Draco zaaprobuje to wszystko, czy też nie. Oczywiście, Draco i tak nie byłby w stanie zmienić postanowienia Harry'ego.

– Czy to się nigdy nie skończy? – zapytał Draco zmęczonym głosem.

Harry znał na to odpowiedź. Podszedł do krzesła i pochylił się, obejmując Dracona na poziomie ramion i całując go skroń.

– Nie – wyszeptał. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym po Greybacku i Whitecheek, pamiętasz? To się nigdy nie kończy. Życie nie zatrzyma się i nie zaczeka na ciebie, póki nie nauczysz się, jak w nim żyć. Głupi byłem, skoro wydawało mi się, że byłbym w stanie wyjechać na dwa miesiące i do niczego by nie doszło w międzyczasie. Chciałem wszystko zorganizować tak, żeby był spokój, ale świat tak po prostu nie działa.

– Ale chyba nie czujesz winy z powodu poparzeń Doncana? – Draco spojrzał mu uważnie w oczy.

Harry'emu wymknął się zaskoczony śmiech.

– Nie. Tę decyzję podjąłem na podstawie dobrych dowodów, a przynajmniej tego, co wtedy wyglądało jak dobre dowody. Nie przejmuj się tym tak, Draco. Nie próbuję się w ten sposób ukarać. Poczucie winy nie pomaga równie dobrze, co szczera determinacja do udzielenia komuś pomocy. – Zaczął zabierać ręce z Dracona.

– Wiesz… – zaczął Draco i umilkł.

Harry zaczekał.

– Wiesz – ciągnął po chwili Draco, głosem jeszcze cichszym niż Very – wydawało mi się, że pewnego dnia to wszystko wreszcie dobiegnie końca? Wyobrażałem sobie nas, mieszkających gdzieś w izolacji – nawet nie w Brytanii, bo tak długo jak będziemy w Brytanii, ludzie nigdy nie przestaną cię nagabywać. Ale może w Irlandii. Albo Australii, czy Ameryce, czy też w dowolnym innym miejscu, w którym mówią po angielsku. Po prostu byśmy tam mieszkali i naszym największym problemem byłyby kłótnie o to, kto kupił zepsute mięso. – Zaśmiał się. – Głupie, nie?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– To nie jest głupie, Draco. Po prostu nierealistyczne. Ale marzenia powinny być nierealistyczne.

Łagodnie przyłożył dłoń do karku Dracona i trzymał ją tam, póki Draco nie podniósł głowy i wtedy go pocałował, powoli i dokładnie, wkładając w to tak wiele miłości, jak tylko był w stanie. Wciąż nie uważał, żeby jego leczenie doszło do punktu, w którym jest w stanie okazywać ciałem własne emocje, a już z pewnością nie miał w tym takiej samej wprawy co Draco, ale wyglądało na to, że był w tym wystarczająco dobry, żeby pozostawić Dracona lekko oszołomionego.

– To się nigdy nie skończy – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale być może pewnego dnia znajdziemy sobie taki domek na uboczu, w którym moglibyśmy się ukryć raz na jakiś czas, odpoczywając między ratowaniem wilkołaków i sprowadzaniem kompletnej klęski na wszelkich politycznych przeciwników Malfoyów.

Draco ponownie się zaśmiał i tym razem brzmiało to znacznie lepiej, znacznie weselej.

– Czy mogę zadać ci jeszcze jedno pytanie, Harry?

– Oczywiście. – Harry owinął się nieco wokół oparcia krzesła. – Pytaj o co tylko chcesz.

– _Czemu _tak strasznie zależy ci na pomaganiu innym ludziom? – Draco patrzył wprost na niego, zupełnie jakby sam był wieszczem, zdolnym do odczytania jego duszy samym spojrzeniem. – Przecież wieszcze mogą pomóc Doncanowi. Chyba nie wątpisz w ich zdolności? – Harry pokręcił głową. – No to po co się zgłosiłeś?

– Ponieważ – powiedział Harry – kiedy widzę problem, na który mogę coś poradzić, to powinienem coś na niego poradzić. Albo powinienem przynajmniej znaleźć kogoś, kto jest w stanie coś na niego poradzić.

Draco przez chwilę się nie odzywał.

– Chyba nie byłbym w stanie żyć w ten sposób.

– Nie prosiłbym cię o to. – Harry przechylił głowę. – Nikogo bym o to nie prosił. Przecież głupim z mojej strony byłoby też oczekiwanie od innych robienia wszystkiego, co wymagałoby od nich lordowskiej mocy, kiedy jej nie mają, prawda? I to działa trochę w ten sam sposób. Skoro nie mogą żyć w ten sposób, to głupim z mojej strony byłoby oczekiwanie tego od nich. Ale wiem, że ja mogę, więc tak właśnie żyję.

– Bez wycieńczania się? Bez robienia z siebie magazynu na każde możliwe wyrzuty sumienia? – zapytał Draco wyzywająco, więc Harry stawił czoła temu wyzwaniu.

– Tak – powiedział. – Dawno temu otrzymałem list od twojej matki, Draco, kiedy pisała jeszcze do mnie jako Dziecię Gwiazd. Opisała mi swego rodzaju bezimiennego Lorda… wydaje mi się, że poniekąd miała na myśli _vatesa_, ale takiego nie dla magicznych stworzeń, pewnie dlatego nie użyła wtedy tego słowa. Opisała kogoś, kto używa swojej magii do służenia innym, leczenia ich i chronienia, ale również kogoś, kto jest w stanie dokonywać własnych osądów. Ostatecznie czasem ludzie będą chcieli wejść z nim w sojusz przez wzgląd na samolubne pobudki. A niektórzy będą chcieli osiągnąć swoje cele na sposoby, które skrzywdzą innych. Podczas gdy jeszcze inni po prostu będą prosili go o głupoty. Dlatego będzie musiał podejmować decyzje pod względem tego, jak chce używać tej magii, a potem żyć z konsekwencjami, jeśli jego decyzje okażą się niewłaściwe. Pamiętałem o służeniu, leczeniu i ochronie, ale nie o wszystkim innym. Chyba nie ufałem sobie na tyle, żeby czuć się na siłach i podejmować tego rodzaju decyzje. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Teraz już się czuję.

Draco z jakiegoś powodu uśmiechnął się na to szeroko.

– No co? – zapytał Harry.

– Jak wrócimy – powiedział miękko Draco – to spadniesz na nich jak tona gruzu. I nawet nie będą wiedzieli, kiedy to się stało i co dokładnie. Ale wokół ciebie zaczną pojawiać się ludzie, którzy będą chcieli się do ciebie zbliżyć, zwrócić na siebie uwagę po prostu przez wzgląd na to, kim jesteś, Harry, nawet nie dlatego, że jesteś potężny i możesz się im przydać. Pojawią się tacy, którzy się w tobie zakochają. – Jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył. – I nie będą mogli cię dostać, bo ja już tu jestem.

Harry zaśmiał się.

– Rozpieszczony gnojek.

– Palant.

– Idiota.

– Dureń. – Draco pochylił się i pocałował go tak niespodziewanie, że Harry zachwiał się do tyłu i niemal wywrócił. – A teraz idź, dowiedz się, kiedy Doncan się pojawi, albo porozmawiaj ze Snape'em, albo zajmij się czymś, co _pomaga_ innym – powiedział, a przedostatnie słowo ociekało taką pogardą, że Harry nie słyszał od niego takiego tonu bodaj od trzeciego roku, a i wtedy tylko kiedy wymawiał imię jego brata. – Bohaterze.

Harry podniósł rękę w salucie, po czym wyszedł, postanawiając udać się na platformę, na której wylądował jego własny powóz. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, to było jedyne miejsce, w którym wieszcze w ogóle mogli lądować, nawet po przybyciu śpieszną ścieżką.

* * *

– Poprosił o ciebie.

Harry oderwał wzrok od czytanej właśnie książki – „Wydzieranie się na trawę: Poradnik dla początkujących" – po czym odłożył ją na bok. Przywiózł ją ze sobą z biblioteki Blacków i już dwukrotnie przeczytał. Połowę tego drugiego razu spędził przy drzwiach do pokoju Doncana, używając niewielkiego _Lumos_ do podświetlania sobie stron po zapadnięciu zmroku.

Prawdopodobnie ominął go obiad, ale nie czuł się szczególnie głodny, kiedy minął drzwi z płaskorzeźbą jednorożca.

Harry jeszcze nie widział równie spokojnego pomieszczenia co to, w którym wieszcze zdecydowali się umieścić Doncana. Zawierał w sobie wiatr, który powoli przetaczał się wokół pokoju, niczym strumień mocy w Leśnej Twierdzy. Srebrne maswerki opadały od samego sufitu, wypełnione wodą, która lśniła tak delikatnie, że Harry momentalnie odczuł własne zmęczenie. Z dwóch kątów dobiegał śpiew, który brzmiał Harry'emu jak słowiczy, który w pewnym momencie urwał się i przeszedł w skowronkowy. No i, oczywiście, nie było tu żadnych luster.

Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, oczywiście; Doncan był ślepy. Ale Harry i tak docenił, że wieszcze umieścili go w takim pokoju.

W samym środku pomieszczenia stało łóżko, które odsunięto teraz na bok. Doncan unosił się na łagodnych strumieniach powietrza, zaczarowanych do utrzymywania temperatury, którą by w stanie znieść, a która pomoże mu w leczeniu oparzeń. Harry nie sądził, żeby w tej chwili biedak był w stanie zaznać jakiegokolwiek komfortu.

Jego skóra bardziej przypominała obecnie kamień wulkaniczny, niż cokolwiek ludzkiego. Czarna i skórzana, wciąż zalatywała smażonym mięsem. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł bliżej.

Płomienie Acies trafiły go w klatkę piersiową i twarz, po czym zawinęły się wokół jego rąk i nóg; Harry miał wrażenie, że przeżył prawdopodobnie wyłącznie przez wzgląd na tarcze, które wzniósł, chroniąc swoją siostrę. Jego twarz wyglądała na zmumifikowaną, z pustymi oczodołami, brakiem jakiegokolwiek owłosienia, całą skórą pomarszczoną i uszami, które zmieniły się w drobne, odstające kawałki mięsa. Harry patrzył bezsilnie na płaty czerwono–białej skóry, która wyłaniała się spod czerni, oznaczającej kompletne zniszczenie nerwów. Nic nie było bardziej bolesne od poparzeń. Słyszał, jak Doncan wył z bólu, kiedy wieszcze wnosili go do środka. Użyli eliksirów, ale mogli je tylko wlać mu do gardła. Jego skóra była tak kompletnie zniszczona, że dowolne eliksiry czy maści, które mogliby na nie zaaplikować, po prostu po niej spłyną.

– Doncan – powiedział wreszcie Harry. Wiedział, że Doncan jest w stanie mówić i słyszeć, choć Merlin jeden wiedział, jakim cudem. Być może jego magiczna tarcza zdołała uchronić jego słuch i gardło nawet, jeśli niczego nie poradziła na oczy. Albo był to rezultat magii, którą Calibrid użyła na nim w chwilę po uderzeniu płomieni. Możliwe, że to w ogóle było połączenie jego magii i płomieni Acies. Brytyjskie czerwono–złote wyginęły tak dawno temu, że prawie niczego nie wiedziano już o nich na pewno.

Doncan drgnął, napierając na strumienie powietrza, po czym obrócił głowę w jego kierunku. Harry odsunął od siebie druzgocące współczucie. Nie miał teraz na nie czasu, tak samo jak Doncan. Jak to Calla – młoda, szczupła kobieta o wykończonych oczach, którą Harry spotkał przelotnie, nim nie zniknęła w tym pokoju ze swoim podopiecznym – ujęła w swoim liście, leczenie na niewiele się przyda, jeśli Doncan miał zamiar popełnić samobójstwo jak tylko znajdzie na to dość sił.

– Harry.

Harry skrzywił się. Doncan jednak łyknął trochę płomieni i dymu. Jego głos rzęził i sapał, urywając się w osobliwych chwilach, niczym obłoczki dymu. Ciągnął jednak dalej, nie dając Harry'emu okazji do zadania pytań.

– Przepadło – powiedział. – Wszystko. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej nie będę w stanie chodzić. Nie są w stanie mi powiedzieć, na ile będę w stanie wyzdrowieć, ale nawet jeśli całkowicie, to już nigdy nie odzyskam wzroku.

– Nigdy? – zapytał Harry. – Żadna magia…

– Nie. – Ton Doncana był pusty, bez wyrazu. – Istnieją takie sprawy, których nawet magia nie naprawi, Harry. Płomienie wypaliły mi nerwy wzrokowe i… to nie był zwykły ogień, tylko magiczny, pełen niszczycielskiej mocy. Tam już nic nigdy nie wyrośnie.

Harry pomyślał o spalonej ziemi i skrzywił się na myśl, że ludzkie ciało miałoby przejść przez coś takiego.

– I właśnie dlatego nie chcesz już dłużej żyć? – zapytał.

Doncan warknął i przetoczył się na strumieniach powietrza z wysiłkiem, którego Harry nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać. Błękitne i zielone światła przesłaniały go w pasie, oferując choć odrobinę skromności; dowolny materiał mógłby spocząć na czarnej, wypalonej skórze. Nie można go było nawet oprzeć o fragmenty niepoparzonej skóry, bo te znajdowały się zbyt nieregularnie.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział. – Zmieniłeś zdanie o ochronie swojego brata, bo ci to narzucono. Ale ja sam postanowiłem chronić moją siostrę, a do tego potrzebuję wszystkich zmysłów. Wiem, jak walczyć na ślepo, ale to nie wystarczy. Dorwie ją dowolny wróg, który zakradnie się do niej bezgłośnie.

Harry kiwnął głową. Spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł na nim.

– I wydaje ci się, że ludzie nigdy nie przestaną jej atakować?

– Oczywiście że nie – wyszeptał Doncan. – Czy wiesz, że kilku ludzi z mrocznych, czystokrwistych rodzin, starało się ją zabić jak była małą dziewczynką, Harry? Oni nie są ze Światła. Nie obchodzi ich to, do czego Opalline'owie przykładają wagę – po prostu nie podobało im się, że czystokrwista rodzina o dowolnej deklaracji postanowiła traktować swoje charłaczne dziecko jak normalnego człowieka, a już nie wyobrażasz sobie, jaki chaos nastąpił, kiedy ojciec ogłosił ją swoją dziedziczką. Coraz więcej ludzi starało się ją zabić, albo porwać w czasie podróży. A kiedy zacznie swoją rewolucję, zacznie tworzyć most pomiędzy magicznym światem a mugolskim, to jeszcze więcej osób ją znienawidzi.

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową, po czym przypomniał sobie, że przecież Doncan go nie widzi.

– Czy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jak umrzesz, to w żaden sposób nie będziesz w stanie udzielać się w jej życiu?

Doncan prawdopodobnie starał się zmarszczyć brwi; nie sposób było to określić na jego pomarszczonej twarzy.

– Oczywiście że tak. Ale mój udział w jej życiu i tak już dobiegł końca.

– Wcale nie – powiedział Harry rzeczowo. – Wciąż cię potrzebuję. Jak myślisz, czym dla niej się staniesz z tymi poparzeniami?

– Kimś bezużytecznym – wyszeptał Doncan. – Kimś, kto ją spowalnia.

– _Niekoniecznie_. – Harry wstał i podszedł bliżej, żeby przyjrzeć mu się. Odsunął od siebie zgrozę. Nie była mu teraz potrzebna. – Symbolem, Doncanie. Symbolem tego, jak wiele kosztuje władza. Przywódcom zwykle nic się nie dzieje, ale otaczającym ich ludziom owszem. Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej coś ci się stało w czasie pełnienia obowiązków?

– Nie – powiedział Doncan. – Za każdym razem w porę _zauważałem _zagrożenie i albo ściągałem ją z toru, albo broniłem jej. – Gorycz w jego głosie była silniejsza od zapachu spalonego mięsa.

– No właśnie – powiedział Harry. – To oznacza, że jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie musiała się z tym tak naprawdę zmierzyć. Teraz zrozumie swoją rolę na poziomie, w jakim nigdy by jej nie pojęła, gdyby jej rodzinie nic się nie stało. Nie dość, że ty skończyłeś z takimi poparzeniami, to jeszcze musi uporać się z dwoma tuzinami martwych, prawda? – Calla powiedziała Harry'emu w ich krótkiej rozmowie, że Patona nie było na wyspie Man, bo akurat był w odwiedzinach u krewnych we Włoszech. Prawdopodobnie nie otrzyma wieści o tym, co się stało, jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a nawet jeśli już otrzymał, to nie był w stanie wrócić na wyspę Man wystarczająco szybko, żeby Calla mogła rozmówić się z nim w kwestii przywiezienia tu Doncana.

– No ma. – Doncan poruszył się niespokojnie i ponownie przewrócił, przez co zawisł niemal do góry nogami. Harry łagodnie użył własnej magii, żeby ułożyć go z powrotem. Doncan mruknął podziękowania.

– Będzie o tobie pamiętała – powiedział Harry. – Będzie o tobie myślała. Będzie jej brakowało twojej obecności obok. Będzie żałować, że nie może odwrócić się i poprosić cię o radę, a potem przypomni sobie o twoim poparzeniu. Być może wcześniej myślała o tobie jak o swojej tarczy, swoim opiekunie, swoim starszym bracie. Teraz musi myśleć o tobie jak o ofierze.

– Czy ty _chcesz_, żebym poczuł się od tego wszystkiego jeszcze gorzej?

– Chcę, żebyś przejrzał na oczy – powiedział Harry. Wiedział, że wieszcze nie obraliby takiego kursu, a przynajmniej musiałoby minąć wiele miesięcy, nim nie zorientowaliby się, jak bardzo jest to konieczne. Harry przekonał się o tym po zobaczeniu reakcji Very na wieść, że Harry pomagał Snape'owi. Byli zanadto skupieni na jednostkach. Vera była przekonana, że Harry powinien wyleczyć się dla własnego dobra, a Harry wywnioskował ze swoich krótkiej rozmowy z Callą, że myślała podobnie. Chciały, żeby Doncan chciał dalej żyć dla samego siebie i póki go do tego nie przekonają, to będą uważały go za potencjalnie skłonnego do popełnienia samobójstwa. Ale tak nie podchodzi się do opiekunów. – Connor nie był w stanie już dłużej na mnie polegać i wierzyć, że będę go przed wszystkim chronił, kiedy wyrwałem się spod sieci, która przywiązała moją lojalność do niego. Aktywnie z tym walczył, a potem jeszcze ze mną, bo wydawało mu się, że mogę zabić mojego ojca chrzestnego, którego głęboko kochał. Całe miesiące zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że to ja w tym wszystkim byłem tak naprawdę ofiarą i że powinien być w stanie stać o własnych siłach, ale jak już mu się to udało, to nie było odwrotu.

Harry zamilkł na moment.

– Gdybym popełnił samobójstwo wyłącznie dlatego, że moje cele w życiu uległy zmianie, to by się załamał. Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, jak twoje samobójstwo odbiłoby się na Calibrid, która, w przeciwieństwie do Connora, nie miała miesięcy na powolne przyzwyczajanie się do twojego zanikania z jej życia.

Oddech Doncana uciekał mu szybko z płuc, po czym wracał, ciężko i z rzężeniem. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie powinien przyzwać Josepha, ale szybko się uspokoił.

– Nie zmienię podejścia, wciąż chcę jej służyć – powiedział Doncan.

– Nie oczekuję po tobie zmiany podejścia – powiedział Harry. _Wręcz mam nadzieję, że go nie zmienisz, bo właśnie dzięki temu możesz uznać, że jednak chcesz żyć._ – Ale teraz cię potrzebuje i to _nie_ w roli, która zawsze odgrywałeś. Ona tak bardzo cię teraz potrzebuje, Doncanie. Nie jesteś już w stanie jej chronić, tak przynajmniej twierdzisz, ale wciąż możesz jej doradzać. Możesz być dla niej inspiracją, symbolem wszystkich ludzi, dla których musi być silna… o ile przeżyjesz. Wyobrażasz sobie, co się z nią stanie, jeśli pozwolisz się temu zabić? Przecież osunie się w przepaść.

– Nie może – wyszeptał Doncan. – Zbyt wielu ludzi na niej polega.

– Dokładnie. – Właśnie do tego wniosku Harry próbował go doprowadzić, ale chciał, żeby to Doncan powiedział to na głos. – Jest przywódcą, Doncanie, ale nigdy do tej pory nie musiała stać o własnych siłach, nie tak do końca. Zawsze przy niej byłeś, sam to powiedziałeś. Teraz zmaga się ze stratą, ale radzi sobie, bo uważa ją tylko za tymczasową…

– Mój wzrok już nigdy nie powróci.

– A czy twój wzrok jest _tobą? _– Harry podniósł brwi. – Czy twój wzrok jest umysłem, który jej doradzał, który ją chronił, czy twój wzrok jest magią, która obroniła ją przed smoczymi płomieniami? Wciąż ma szansę na odzyskanie tego wszystkiego. Ale jeśli umrzesz, to to wszystko przepadnie.

– Przeżyłaby – powiedział Doncan, którego głos zrobił się płochy. – Musiałaby. Pozbierałaby się i ruszyła dalej przed siebie.

– Ale czy poradziłaby sobie z tym równie dobrze, gdyby miała swojego brata przy sobie? – Harry pokręcił głową, po czym po raz _kolejny_ musiał przypomnieć sobie, że Doncan jest ślepy. – Straciła dwa tuziny Starej Krwi, Doncanie, ludzi, których do końca życia będzie nosiła na swojej skórze. Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, jak strasznie musi teraz przez to cierpieć. Ale i tak musi okazywać wszystkim siłę, ponieważ tak właśnie w chwilach kryzysu musi zachowywać się czystokrwista dziedziczka. Właśnie dlatego rodziny przekazują im moc i kontrolę nad sobą, ponieważ dzięki temu mogą na nich polegać w chwilach takich jak ta. Nie dopuść do tego, żeby straciła i brata. Popełnianie samobójstwa byłoby w tej chwili najbardziej samolubną decyzją, jaką mógłbyś podjąć w życiu. A nie sądzę, żeby twój ojciec wytrenował cię, żebyś był samolubny.

Cisza. Doncan oddychał. Harry czekał. Jego magia sprawdzała, delikatnie owijając się wokół twarzy Doncana, po czym powróciła do niego z obrazem wypalonych oczodołów. Harry skrzywił się. _Ma rację. Tu już nic nigdy nie wyrośnie._

– Wieszczom to się raczej nie spodoba – powiedział wreszcie Doncan. – Chcą, żebym powiedział im, że chcę żyć… po prostu dlatego, że tego chcę. Powóz niósł nas tylko godzinę dzięki śpiesznej ścieżce, ale Calli dosłownie dziób się nie zamykał pod tym względem.

– A niech się walą – powiedział Harry. – Nie mogą podjąć za ciebie tej decyzji. Tylko ty możesz. Czy kiedykolwiek posłuchałeś się ludzi, którzy jęczeli ci, że straciłeś własną osobowość przez swoją decyzję chronienia Calibrid?

– Oczywiście że nie.

– No to teraz też nie słuchaj – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś żyć dalej, Doncanie, choćby dlatego, że tylko w ten sposób wypełnisz swoje przysięgi. W dalszym ciągu możesz jej doradzać. Możesz ją inspirować. Twoja rola uległa zmianie, ale to nie oznacza, że musisz ją opuszczać.

Znowu cisza.

– Podjąłem dobrą decyzję – odezwał się Doncan – postanawiając porozmawiać z tobą. Dałeś mi… coś, o co warto walczyć, Harry. Nie zmienię tak do końca mojego postanowienia, ale muszę wziąć to pod uwagę.

Harry pokłonił się przed nim z dłonią przyłożoną do piersi na poziomie serca. Radość go przepełniała.

– Świetnie – powiedział. – Czy chcesz, żebym przekazał jej jakąś wiadomość, albo jakąś jej wysłał?

– Powiedz jej, że niebawem ją wysłucham.

Harry pochylił głowę ponownie, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Stojąca przy drzwiach Calla zagapiła się na niego, kiedy ją mijał. Harry ją zignorował. Prawdopodobnie nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co go tak uradowało.

Oczywiście, możliwe też było, że wyraz jego twarzy nie był szczególnie _radosny_. Bardziej zajadły, czy dziki. Zatrzymał się na najbliższym tarasie i nabrał głęboko świeżego powietrza w płuca. Ponad nim znajdował się księżyc, który właśnie minął pełnię i powoli zaczynał zanikać, ale wciąż lśnił tak intensywnie, że obłok oddechu Harry'ego rzucił na niego lekki cień.

Odprężył bariery, którymi otaczał swoją magię – co było znacznie łatwiejsze odkąd przybył do Sanktuarium, ponieważ łagodne, przeszywające powietrze atakowało nawet sieci w głębi niego – i pozwolił jej unieść się wokół siebie. Chwilę później błękit przesłonił mu pole widzenia. Zamrugał. Płomienie feniksa wyskoczyły mu spod skóry.

Wiedział, że czekają go kłótnie. Z całą pewnością przyjdzie mu się pokłócić z Verą i Snape'em. Prawdopodobnie również i z Draconem. Inni wieszcze mogą dodać coś od siebie, jeśli sposób, w jaki Calla rozmawiała z Doncanem, cokolwiek mu zasugerował. Ale miał to gdzieś. Podjął decyzję.

_Muszę wracać._

Już pomijając wszystko inne, przecież Opalline'owie go teraz potrzebowali, cierpieli w obliczu potężnej straty. Chciał się do nich udać, zanieść im wiadomość od Doncana, zrobić co tylko będzie w stanie, żeby ukoić rany tych, którzy przeżyli atak, porozmawiać z Calibrid i Patonem. Nie czuł się zobowiązany. Nie torturował się poczuciem winy.

_Chciał_ tego.

Wydawało mu się też, że lot Acies był sygnałem alarmowym. Nic nie pozostawało stabilne i nieruchome w zewnętrznym świecie, kiedy Harry postanowił się tu zatrzymać. Co jeszcze uległo zmianie? Wzrok Harry'ego ponownie powędrowało ku księżycowi. Zacisnął usta. Nie sądził, żeby sytuacja wilkołaków również pozostała bez zmian.

_Czemu wydawało mi się, że może?_

_Ponieważ przekonałem sam siebie, że potrzeba udzielenia sobie czasu na leczenie musi oznaczać, że wszystko zamarznie tylko dlatego, że nie będę mógł poświęcić temu uwagi. A to przecież nieprawda. Potrzebowałem tego czasu. Następujące po tej myśli wnioski były niewłaściwe._

Już był w stanie usłyszeć głosy Snape'a i Very, że nie spędził tu pełnych dwóch miesięcy, że powinien zostać dłużej, że świat zewnętrzny powinien nauczyć się, jak sobie radzić bez niego. Jeśli ciągle będzie zachęcał ludzi do polegania na sobie, to co się z nimi stanie, jak pewnego dnia zginie w bitwie? Czarodziejski świat potrzebował stanąć o własnych siłach, niezależnie od niego.

_To prawda. Powinien. Ale po prostu usunięcie siebie z równania tu nie pomoże. Muszę pokazać ludziom, jak podążać za zasadami, a nie człowiekiem – pokazać im, że nie pozwolę im na zostanie moim własnym, prywatnym Zakonem Feniksa. To pozostanie prawdą bez względu na to, kiedy bym nie wrócił._

_A chcę wrócić już teraz._

Uformował płomienie feniksa w delikatne, zrobione z błękitnych płomieni skrzydła, które zaczęły uderzać wokół niego, po czym rozłożyły się jeszcze szerzej, potężne, rzucające osobliwe cienie na dachy Sanktuarium Jego magia krążyła wokół niego, warcząca i znudzona. Chciała się czymś zająć. Harry bez trudu był teraz w stanie wymyślić dla niej mnóstwo spraw.

_I nie sądzę już, żebym był w stanie wyleczyć się w pełni w dwa miesiące. Dlatego jedyne, co mi pozostaje, to powrót i ciągnięcie leczenia przy jednoczesnej pracy nad wszystkim innym. Przełamię klątwy na moim nadgarstku, będę badał magię miejsc i spróbuję też nauczyć się jak zostać animagiem, bo to może się przydać w wojnie. Będę też pracował przy okazji jako_ vates _i bawił się polityką, jeśli będzie trzeba. Zmieszam to wszystko w sobie i będę żył, nie tylko przeżywał._

Powiedział też sobie stanowczo, że to nie było to samo, co w poprzednich latach, bo wtedy tak na dobrą sprawę sam nie wiedział, co właściwie ze sobą zrobić. Reagował, zamiast działać, kuśtykał za posunięciami Voldemorta, czy Scrimgeoura, albo dowolnego, obecnie najpotężniejszego politycznego gracza i robił tylko to, co było niezbędne, do spełnienia potrzeb i zatrzymania sytuacji od ciągłego rozwijania się. Tym razem sam zacznie wykonywać własne ruchy.

_Ufam sobie pod względem podejmowania decyzji, bo wiem, że przynajmniej część z nich będzie właściwa. Ufam ludziom wokół mnie, że powiedzą mi, kiedy zachowuję się jak idiota i usiłuję podjąć niewłaściwe decyzje. Jestem w stanie ugiąć mój uparty kark i wysłuchać ich. No i mam magię, która wesprze moje słowa._

Płomienie feniksa zawirowały wokół niego, tracąc swój kształt skrzydeł i zmieniając w błękitny stożek, a Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Otworzył usta i wylała się z nich pieśń feniksa – nie żałobna, jak to miało miejsce na zimowe przesilenie, lecz radosna i silna, podkreślona stalą. Harry uważał, że to odpowiednia pieśń na rozpoczęcie bezkrwawej wojny, czy też wojny, którą miał zamiar trzymać bezkrwawą tak długo, jak to było możliwe.

Miał ku temu możliwości, a jeśli doda do nich wiedzę i subtelność, to wiele ludzi nagle ucieszy się z jego obecności.

Kiedy pieśń dobiegła końca, był zaskoczony głębią swojego żalu, intensywnej chwili współczucia wobec zarówno Voldemorta jak i Dumbledore'a, już nie wspominając o tych wszystkich antycznych Lordach i Lady, którzy zaczęli z dobrymi intencjami i popadli w sidła przymuszenia.

_Mogli to zrobić. Wszyscy mogli dokonać tylu wspaniałych spraw. A mimo to tego nie zrobili._

_No trudno, sam się za to zabiorę._

Wrócił, żeby podnieść swoją książkę o magii miejsc, którą zostawił pod drzwiami Doncana. Nie mógł jej po prostu tam zostawić, skoro chciał wyjechać z Sanktuarium już jutro.


	7. Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania

**Rozdział piąty: Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii**

– Nie.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Snape stał plecami do niego, warząc fioletowy eliksir, któremu zdawał się ostatnimi czasy poświęcać cały swój czas. Wywrócenie oczami miało szansę ujść mu płazem. Spodziewał się tego oporu, dlatego łatwo przyszło mu zachować spokój, kiedy znowu zaczął wyjaśniać.

– Nie panu podjąć decyzję o tym, czy wyjeżdżam czy nie – poinformował plecy Snape'a. – Już postanowiłem, że…

– A mimo to nie rozmawiałeś o tym jeszcze z wieszczami – wciął się płynnie Snape, pochylając się nad kociołkiem, żeby wziąć garść sproszkowanego kamienia księżycowego, który opadł na powierzchnię eliksiru niczym gwiezdny pył. Harry patrzył przez chwilę, jak eliksir wiruje, stopniowo wchłaniając srebrzyste płatki. Zastanawiał się, co takiego warzy Snape. Wyjątkowo rzadko eliksiry wymagały użycia kamienia księżycowego, a co dopiero tak drobno rozkruszonego. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że Vera tak po prostu cię puści?

– Skoro już o tym mówimy, to ona _też_ nie ma nade mną aż tak wielkiej kontroli. – Harry przeciągnął się, wyciągając ręce ponad głowę, po czym oparł się z powrotem o drzwi. – Ale najpierw postanowiłem porozmawiać z panem, bo wiedziałem, że tu będzie czekała na mnie najcięższa przeprawa. – Zamilknął na chwilę, ale Snape nawet się na niego nie obejrzał. Harry wzruszył ramionami i ciągnął dalej. – Nie tylko chcę opuścić Sanktuarium, ale też wydaje mi się, że pan powinien tu zostać.

Snape obrócił się tak szybko, że szaty załopotały wokół niego, niemal strącając kociołek z podestu. Harry zauważył, że Snape podparł kociołek ręką, nawet na moment nie spuszczając oczu z Harry'ego. Był koszmarnie blady, a jego oczy były tak naznaczone niewyspaniem, że nie sposób było przeoczyć otaczającą ją szarość, nawet w chwili, w której wyglądał tak dziko jak teraz, jakby ktoś stale go męczył, drapał i magicznie torturował co noc. Harry nie pozwolił sobie na okazanie współczucia. Ostatnim razem, kiedy spróbował zapytać, czego dotyczyły te sny, magia Snape'a wzniosła się niekontrolowanie i niemal go zraniła, zanim się opanował.

– A to czemu? – Głos Snape'a był niski i paskudny. – Nie ufasz mi, że będę w stanie opanować się w pobliżu twoich wrogów?

Harry zwalczył w sobie pokusę spuszczenia wzroku. Nie było to widoczne na powierzchni, ale wiedział, że w oczach Snape'a pojawiła się iskra zdrady. Nie mógł przebywać tak blisko swojego opiekuna i przeoczyć coś takiego.

Ale musiał też być szczery. Musiał pokazać Snape'owi, że nie musiał już odgrywać opiekuna przy dziecku, nad którym się znęcano. Wreszcie rozwinął w sobie osobowość, skrzydła, do których rozłożenia Snape zawsze go zachęcał, ale Harry podejrzewał, że nie przyjmie tego do wiadomości, póki nie będzie miał innego wyjścia, zupełnie jak to było z Rosierem i uwolnieniem Durmstrangu.

– W ogóle panu nie ufam, że będzie pan w stanie się opanować – powiedział cicho. – Ma pan napady złości i wyżywa pan je _na mnie._ A to w prywatności Sanktuarium, gdzie dyrektorka nie wyjdzie nagle zza zakrętu, żeby zwrócić panu uwagę na to, jak niestosowne jest takie zachowanie. Co się stanie, jak wrócimy do Hogwartu? Za pierwszym razem, jak ktoś popełni błąd w eliksirze? Za pierwszym razem, kiedy przyjdzie do pana z płaczem pierwszoroczna Ślizgonka, która tęskni za mamą? Za pierwszym razem, kiedy pokłóci się pan z innym profesorem, albo za pierwszym razem, kiedy znajdę się w niebezpieczeństwie? Naprawdę wydaje się panu, że zdoła się pan powstrzymać przed wybuchem?

Snape oddychał szybko. Harry z trudem usiłował nie zrównać z nim oddechu. Współczuł mu, tak, ale jego współczucie wyostrzyło się i nabrało nuty irytacji, kiedy dni mijały, a Snape w żaden sposób nie chciał zmieniać swojego podejścia, ani porozmawiać z nim o snach. Harry nie wierzył już, że zdoła sam go wyleczyć. W przeciągu miesiąca nie okazywał żadnej poprawy, tylko statecznie mu się pogarszało. Zaledwie parę dni temu wściekł się najpierw, kiedy Harry zapytał go o sny, a potem ponownie, kiedy Harry go ignorował.

_Chce ode mnie czegoś, czego nie jestem w stanie mu dać – absolutnej uwagi i pobłażania mu, czegokolwiek by nie zrobił. Jeśli wróci ze mną do Hogwartu i w dalszym ciągu nie będzie w stanie zachowywać się jak dorosły, to może dojść do katastrofy._

– Nie jesteś w stanie zmusić mnie do pozostania tutaj – powiedział wreszcie Snape.

Harry zdołał powstrzymać się od wyrzucenia rąk w górę, ale niewiele brakowało.

– Przecież wiem – powiedział. – Nigdy nie zmusiłbym pana do czegoś takiego. _Mogę_ jednak panu powiedzieć, że jeśli pan ze mną wróci i pozwoli, żeby pańskie napady złości…

Usta Snape'a otworzyły się niechętnie w paskudnym warknięciu.

– To nie są żadne napady złości – powiedział. – To relikty po cierpieniu, którego nie jesteś w stanie pojąć…

– Bo nie chce mi pan o nich _opowiedzieć!_ – Harry nie chciał ryknąć ostatniego słowa, ani pozwolić, żeby jego magia zagrzechotała składnikami, jakie Snape porozstawiał na półkach, ale i tak do tego doszło. Przynajmniej uciszyło to Snape'a. Patrzył się na Harry'ego w milczeniu, jakby pierwszy raz go widział. – Nie chce mi pan o nich opowiedzieć – podjął, kiedy wreszcie był pewien, że się uspokoił. – A sytuacja, do której wracam… nie wiem, jak właściwie wszystko rozwinęło się w ministerstwie, czy w kwestii wilkołaków, bo jestem od nich za daleko, a chcę jeszcze pomóc jakoś na wyspie Man, możliwie bez krzywdzenia ich jeszcze bardziej tylko dlatego, że mój opiekun nie jest w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Tak łatwo mógłby pan zrujnować misje dyplomatyczne. Zniechęci pan do mnie ludzi, zanim jeszcze zdążą mnie poznać i zdecydować, czy w ogóle będą chcieli wejść ze mną w sojusz. Będą się przez pana zastanawiali, czemu pobłażam panu do stopnia, w którym krzywdzi pan wszystkich naokoło. _Ja_ jestem w stanie oprzeć się panu, przez wzgląd na potęgę mojej magii. Ale inni nie będą.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – wyszeptał Snape. – Zostałem złamany na sposoby, których nigdy nie zrozumiesz.

– Kiedy mój umysł załamał się pod własnym ciężarem. – Harry sprawił, że jego głos brzmiał tak sceptycznie, jak to tylko było możliwe. – Kiedy zabiłem z litości ludzi i stawiłem czoła dzikiemu Mrokowi.

– Tak.

Harry przechylił głowę i przyjrzał się uważniej Snape'owi.

– To możliwe – powiedział. – Ale nie będę sam w stanie tego określić, póki mi pan nie powie.

– Nie chcę.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostanie tu pan i będzie się kisił w tych snach, póki się pan z nimi nie pokoju. Jak dojdzie pan do wniosku, że już jest po wszystkim, to z przyjemnością powitam pana z powrotem u swojego boku. Przekażę dyrektorce McGonagall, że potrzebuje nowego nauczyciela do eliksirów i nową głowę domu Slytherina na…

– Jadę z tobą – powiedział Snape, głosem niczym pustynny wiatr.

– Żeby się wściekać i zrujnować moją reputację?

Snape łypnął na niego wściekle.

– Nie kontroluje pan nad sobą – powiedział Harry. – Nie zachowuje się pan jak Ślizgon, bardziej jak Gryfon. Nie mogę panu pozwolić na zbliżenie się do mnie, póki tak pan się zachowuje. Jak już wspomniałem, nie mam zamiaru ograniczać pańskiej wolnej woli, jeśli naprawdę chcę pan ze mną wrócić, ale nie będę mógł zabierać pana ze sobą na polityczne spotkania i ostrzegę przed panem dyrektorkę. Nie potrzebuje się jeszcze zmagać z rodzicami, którzy będą składali na pana zażalenia o skrzywdzenie ich dzieci tylko dlatego, że nie _chciało_ się panu zapanować nad własnym temperamentem.

– Brzmisz jakby… – Snape jednak wycofał się z tego zdania.

– Tak? – kiwnął głową Harry. – Niech pan dokończy.

– Brzmisz, jakby ci na mnie nie zależało. – Snape obrócił się z powrotem do swojego kociołka, co samo w sobie pokazywało, jak wiele kosztowało go wypowiedzenie tych słów. _Nie jest nawet w stanie spojrzeć mi w oczy po wymówieniu ich._

– Zawsze będzie mi na panu zależało – powiedział Harry. – Jak pan może myśleć o naszych rozmowach z ostatniego miesiąca i dojść do takiego wniosku? – Zamilkł, ale Snape nie odwrócił się z powrotem. Harry pokręcił głową. – Prawda jest taka, że już jestem w stanie znaleźć różnicę między sympatią a koniecznością działania. Zależy mi na panu, ale jednocześnie wiem, że jeśli zabiorę gdzieś pana ze sobą, to popełnię tym samobójstwo polityczne, bo rzuci pan klątwę na pierwszą osobę, która się ze mną nie zgodzi. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć motywy mojego przeciwnika i wciąż stać po przeciwnej do niego stronie. Mogę pragnąć udzielić komuś pomocy i oprzeć się temu pragnieniu, jeśli ta osoba postanowi stanąć po przeciwnej stronie barykady. – Nie był w stanie powstrzymać swój głos przed rozbrzmiewającą w nim nutą tęsknej frustracji. – Czy to nie tego chciał pan ode mnie, żebym się wreszcie nauczył, kiedy jeszcze uważał pan, że moja dobroć i wybaczenie kiedyś mnie wykończą?

Snape nic nie powiedział.

– Jeśli uprze się pan przy powrocie ze mną – powiedział cicho Harry – to odseparuję się od pana, o ile nie okaże mi pan, że jest pan w stanie _myśleć._ A jeśli będzie pan z uporem znajdował sposoby na to, żeby znajdować się w moim otoczeniu, to poproszę Josepha, żeby pojechał z nami.

Tym razem Snape spiął się cały, jego ręka, którą zaciskał w pięść wokół chochli, mieszającej w kociołku, zamarła. Jego głos brzmiał jak syknięcie świeżo urodzonego bazyliszka.

– Nie ośmieliłbyś się.

– Właśnie że tak – powiedział Harry. – Już od dłuższego czasu nie miał okazji na zwiedzenie zewnętrznego świata. Nie ma obecnie innych gości, którzy potrzebowaliby właśnie jego pomocy. Zrobił dla Doncana już wszystko, co mógł, a w Sanktuarium znajdują się inni wieszcze, którzy wiedzą jak ciągnąć jego leczenie. Pojedzie z nami i zostanie pańskim osobistym wieszczem, jeśli tylko go o to poproszę. A już go poprosiłem – dodał.

– Nie możesz mi tego zrobić.

– Właśnie, że _mogę_. – Harry powstrzymał pokusę podejścia do Snape'a, złapania go za ramiona i potrząśnięcia nim w nadziei znalezienia choć odrobiny zdrowego rozsądku. – Właśnie w tym _rzecz._ Nie znosi pan myśli, żeby ktoś miał stłamsić pańską wolną wolę, ale obecnie swobodnie chce pan tłamsić wolną wolę innych. Jestem _vatesem._ Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, żeby pańskie _dziecięce żale_ krzywdziły innych wyłącznie dlatego, że nie pozbył się pan już _dwadzieścia lat temu!_

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że tylko dlatego cierpię? – wyszeptał Snape, kiedy usłyszał jego słowa. – Przez Huncwotów?

– A skąd mam wiedzieć? – Harry założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego plecy. – Przecież nie powiedział mi pan niczego, co mogłoby temu przeczyć, pamięta pan?

– Powinieneś był wiedzieć, że tu nie tylko o to chodzi.

Harry poczuł, jak odraza pęka w nim jak wyschnięty patyk. Zadarł wargi, odsłaniając zęby i sycząc. Snape zagapił się na niego.

– Wal się, Snape. Oto, jakie wybory stoją przed sobą. Wyjedź ze mną z Josephem u swojego boku i pracującym jako twój wieszcz, albo tu zostań, albo wyjedź, ale trzymaj się z dala ode mnie. To wszystko.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, płomienie feniksa iskrzyły i przeskakiwały mu ponad ramionami. Starał się ukoić po drodze swoją złość, oraz, co najważniejsze, swoje rozczarowanie.

_Czego on, do licha, właściwie ode mnie chce? Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu byłby zły, że w ogóle tak się dla kogoś staram, a co dopiero dla niego. Półtora miesiąca temu ochrzanił mnie o to, że pozwalam osobistym emocjom na przytłoczenie mnie, przez co byłem bezużyteczny zarówno w polityce jak i w walce. O co mu tym razem chodzi?_

* * *

Snape pochylił się nad swoim kociołkiem, oddychając szybko. Szybko jednak przypomniał sobie, jak niebezpieczne może okazać się wdychanie oparów tego konkretnego, eksperymentalnego wywaru, więc odsunął się od niego.

Jego myśli przeczesywały z pasją słowa, które skierował do niego Harry. _Tu nie chodzi tylko o Huncwotów i on naprawdę powinien zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Czemu nie może zostawić mnie w spokoju, żebym leczył się we własnym tempie? Czemu musiał zacząć naciskać? Czemu akurat teraz? Przecież pozwoliłem mu się leczyć we własnym tempie._

Możliwe, że sam siebie rozpieścił, ale naprawdę wydawało mu się, że będzie miał jeszcze miesiąc na pozbieranie potłuczonych kawałków siebie i ponowne uformowanie z nich beznamiętnej maski. Planował, że do czasu, kiedy już będą się zbierali z powrotem, będzie znów w pełnej kontroli nad sobą.

A teraz Harry powiedział mu, że dzisiaj wyjeżdża. Po czym zaoferował Snape'owi wybór, który tak naprawdę nie był żadnym wyborem.

Oparł się o ścianę i zaklął cicho pod nosem, najbardziej parszywe słowa jakie znał, mugolskie, które usłyszał od ojca, zmieszane z nazwami zaklęć, które, jakby je wypowiedzieć na głos i gdyby tylko tego rodzaju zaklęcia w ogóle działały w Sanktuarium, to przyzwałyby koszmary, przy których _Crucio_ wyglądało potulnie. Kiedy to straciło swój urok, obrócił się z powrotem do swojego eliksiru.

Powinien był mieć więcej czasu. Potrzebował więcej czasu.

Ale go nie miał.

Wyglądało na to, że dokonał niemożliwego, albo to wieszcze dokonali niemożliwego, albo sam Harry dokonał niemożliwego, czy też wszyscy razem dokonali niemożliwego. Harry wreszcie zaczął wyrastać na imponującego, młodego człowieka, który nie wyglądał, jakby miał się załamać przy pierwszym stresie. To był tak daleki wizerunek od tego, jaki był, kiedy pojawił się w Sanktuarium, że Snape nie był w stanie pojąć, co dokonało w nim tak wielkich zmian.

Wystarczyło jednak, że wyjrzał przez okno swojego laboratorium, na odległe, wijące się liany, kwiaty i drzewa Sanktuarium i wiedział.

_Zaakceptował wszystkie zmiany, jakie tu w nim zaszły. Głęboko zapuścił korzenie i zaczął się rozrastać. Jemu też pewnie wydawało się, że będzie miał dwa miesiące, a nie tylko jeden, ale i tak chwytał się każdej okazji do przełamania swoich barier, zniszczenia pozostałości po swoim treningu i wyleczenie się jak należy._

_A ty nie._

Świadomość paliła go w gardło niczym popiół, przynajmniej równie gorzki co ten, kiedy do Snape'a dotarło, że Dumbledore jednak nie wyrzuci Blacka ze szkoły. Spróbował wmówić sobie, że to posmak po sproszkowanym kamieniu księżycowym.

Wiedział lepiej.

Kiedy Snape stawił czoła temu wyborowi, to wiedział, że może podjąć wyłącznie jedną decyzję. Nie mógł zostać w Sanktuarium bez Harry'ego. Powrót do Hogwartu, kiedy Harry będzie się od niego dystansował, był niewiele lepszy.

Będzie musiał zaakceptować towarzystwo człowieka, którego nienawidził, człowieka podobnego do Blacka, nawet jeśli Harry nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

_Wygląda na to, że nie będę w stanie go oszukać. Ale możliwe, że zdołam go zaskoczyć. Może zdołam wyrosnąć na coś, co go usatysfakcjonuje, ale nie będzie wymagało ode mnie kompletnej zmiany. Harry znacznie mocniej naciska od wieszczy, oni są bardziej delikatni i ostrożni._

Snape wyprostował się tak gwałtownie, że aż mu coś strzeliło w kręgosłupie. To będzie oznaczało długą grę, pracę wbrew wieszczowi, który jest w stanie widzieć jego duszę, jak i wbrew snom, które każdej nocy atakowały go swoimi długimi pazurami. Ale poradzi sobie z tym. Radził sobie z trudniejszymi sprawami, jak na przykład szpiegowaniem przez rok pośród śmierciożerców.

_No to z tym też sobie poradzę._

* * *

– Martwię się tylko – powiedziała Vera. Harry poinformował ją o swoich zamiarach i przyjęła jego słowa znacznie spokojniej, niż się tego po niej spodziewał, po prostu siedząc z rękami złożonymi na podołku i wyglądając przez okno, którego oświetlenie zwykle przyciemniało jej sylwetkę. Obróciła się teraz do niego, przyglądając mu z powagą. – Że po raz kolejny zaczniesz zaniedbywać własne leczenie, ponieważ będziesz wolał, żeby ludzie wokół ciebie wyleczyli się jako pierwsi.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że powinien być cierpliwy. W końcu przybycie do Sanktuarium to był jego pomysł. W dodatku już wcześniej potrafił być cierpliwy, nawet kiedy Vera sugerowała mu leczenie, które uważał za niedorzeczne. _Kąpałem się w Pokoju Relaksacyjnym nawet kiedy wydawało mi się, że to bardziej mi szkodzi, niż pomaga._

– Będę kontynuował moje leczenie i przy okazji zajmował się innymi sprawami – powiedział. – Przecież zaprosiłem już Josepha, a on jest jednym z bardziej nieugiętych, znanych ci ludzi; sama tak powiedziałaś. – I tak było, jak zapytał ją kiedyś, czemu inni wieszcze wybrali dla Snape'a właśnie Josepha. – Może pojechać ze mną nawet, jeśli profesor Snape uzna, że jednak nie powinien, ponieważ chce zobaczyć znowu świat zewnętrzny, jak i to, co ze mną będzie. Powiedział mi o tym. Dlatego Sanktuarium w dalszym ciągu będzie mogło mieć mnie na oku.

– Nie równie dobrze, co mogłoby, gdybyś tu został. – Vera przechyliła głowę, przyglądając mu się. – Jak do tej pory masz wyłącznie lot Acies na dowód katastrof, jakie mogły dotknąć świat zewnętrzny, których tak się obawiasz. A Calibrid uśpiła Acies. Czy naprawdę musisz tak się śpieszyć? Czy nie uczysz tym swoich wrogów, że zawsze pojawisz się na zawołanie, a swoich przyjaciół, że mogą się uzależnić od twojej mocy i sposobów, na jakie może im pomóc?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że Acies to znak. A nawet, jeśli nic innego się nie dzieje, to Opalline'om przynajmniej przyda się moja pomoc.

– Co oznacza, że będziesz się zaniedbywał – powiedziała od razu Vera.

– Tego _nie wiesz_. – Harry zmarszczył na nią brwi. – Wiem, że tak właśnie robiłem w przeszłości, ale czy widziałaś po tym ślad w przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca?

– Miesiąc nie wystarczy, żeby wyrządzić odpowiednio trwałe zmiany w twoim życiu. – Vera przeczesała sobie dłonią włosy. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział ich w nieładzie.

– _Chwila_ wystarczyła, by całe życie Doncana zostało wywrócone do góry nogami – powiedział ostro Harry. Wiedział, że robił się nieprzyjemny, wiedział, ale miał to gdzieś.

– Fizyczne rany różnią się od psychicznych – wyszeptała Vera. – Twój Zgorzkniały jest dobrym przykładem na to, jak koszmarnie pokręcona może stać się dusza, którą od lat nikt się nie zajmował.

– Draco i Snape nie pozwolą mi na powrót do egzystowania jako bezmyślna skorupa – powiedział Harry. – _Sam_ sobie na to nie pozwolę. – Wstał i podszedł niespokojnie do okna. – Doceniam, że nie chcesz mnie stąd wypuścić, że się o mnie martwisz, że nie chcesz zobaczyć jak się cofam, kiedy dopiero co zacząłem chwiejnie kroczyć przed siebie. Ale obawiam się, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie masz pod tym względem niczego do powiedzenia. Chciałem wyjaśnić, zamiast po prostu znikać. – _Zniknięcie byłoby łatwiejsze. –_ Nie możesz jednak podjąć tej decyzji za mnie.

Vera westchnęła.

– Nie, nie mogę – powiedziała. – I każdy, kto akceptuje _vatesa_ jako _vatesa_, wie też, że nikt nie może go do niczego przymusić. Ale będę za tobą tęskniła, Harry. Istnieje też jeszcze jedna troska, którą się zamartwiałam już od wczoraj, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że pomagałeś Zgorzkniałemu i chciałeś pomóc Doncanowi.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Jaka?

– Że nie wiesz _jak_ prowadzić normalne życie. – Vera wstała z fotela, wyglądając naprawdę staro. – Że bez względu na to, co by nie działo się w twoim życiu, będziesz stale odkrywał swój pociąg do niebezpieczeństwa i związaną z adrenaliną przyjemność. Pewnego dnia świat nie będzie cię tak drastycznie potrzebował, a ty i tak odkryjesz, że nie jesteś w stanie się wycofać.

Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, mimo że wiedział, że słowa Very były szczerym wyrazem troski.

– Wydaje mi się, że trochę zbyt wysoko mierzyłem – powiedział lekkim tonem. – Normalności i mnie chyba jednak nie jest dane dzielić te same ścieżki w życiu. Ale to nie szkodzi. Nie muszę uciekać przed światem. Po prostu muszę w nim żyć, bez względu na to, czego by to dla mnie nie oznaczało.

Vera przyglądała mu się jeszcze przez chwilę. Harry stawił jej czoła z dumą i z lekkim zaskoczeniem przypomniał sobie, jak strasznie bał się jej podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, które odbyło się niemal dwa lata temu. Była w stanie zobaczyć jego duszę, to prawda, ale przecież nie miał się czego wstydzić.

Dotknęła jego włosów, wymamrotała błogosławieństwo, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Harry kiwnął z satysfakcją głową. _A teraz jeszcze powiedzieć Draco._

Po drodze zabrał Argutusa z jego ulubionego miejsca, zaraz za drzwiami. Miał zamiar wyjechać, jak tylko porozmawia z Draconem.

* * *

– Jesteś pewien, że to nie jest po prostu powtórka sprzed półtora roku, kiedy ignorowałeś siebie na rzecz wszystkich wokół? – zapytał Draco, wyglądając przez okno ze wzrokiem wbitym w wodospad, zamiast na twarz Harry'ego. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to było celowe, po czym powiedział sobie, że _oczywiście _że tak. Byłby bardziej zaskoczony, gdyby Draco przez całą rozmowę patrzył mu w oczy. Ostatnimi czasy Draco znacznie częściej zważał na własne zachowanie, oceniając własne czyny i mimikę do najmniejszych szczegółów. Harry podejrzewał, że jego rozmowy z Niną mu w tym pomogły, choć nie był obecny na wielu z nich, więc nie mógł być tego pewny.

– Jestem pewien – powiedział Harry, głosem silnym i opanowanym.

– Jesteś pewien, że będziesz w stanie zrównoważyć swoje cele, zamiast poświęcania się dla dobra jednej osoby, albo stworzenia? – Draco przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Harry już nie mógł się doczekać, aż nauczy się, co to oznacza. Jedna ze spraw, którym chciał się szczerze oddać, było dokładne badanie Dracona, zrozumienie go na sposoby, na które wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi.

– Spróbuję – powiedział Harry. – A jeśli zacznę zbaczać w kierunku niepotrzebnych poświęceń, to ufam, że ściągniesz mnie z powrotem.

Draco odwrócił się wtedy do niego. Harry spodziewał się uśmiechu, ale nie znalazł niczego poza głębokim, wyceniającym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. Harry'emu wydawało się, że Draco patrzył na niego w tym momencie bardziej jak na towarzysza broni, zamiast kochanka, przez co poczuł osobliwe tchnienie dumy w piersi.

– I wydaje ci się, że faktycznie jesteś w stanie dalej się _leczyć _i nie pozostawać w miejscu? – Draco cisnął w niego tym wyzwaniem niczym włócznią.

Harry podniósł wysoko głowę. Zwalczał w sobie pragnienie do uśmiechnięcia się. Chciał tego, ale w tej chwili miał wrażenie, że powinien dorównać Draconowi w powadze.

– Owszem.

Draco zrobił krok przed siebie i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Harry ją uścisnął. Draco kiwnął lekko głową, jakby to odpowiedziało na jakieś jego wewnętrzne pytanie.

– No to kiedy wyjeżdżamy?

* * *

– Dzięki, że posyłacie nas śpieszną ścieżką – powiedział Harry do Very, wspinając się do powozu, który na nich czekał. Argutus owijał się wokół jego ramion i pasa, a wężyca Wielu wokół jego karku. Harry zastanawiał się, czy będzie się cieszyła z opuszczenia spokojnej atmosfery Sanktuarium, z powrotu do miejsc, w których może kogoś zaatakować. Z drugiej strony jednak, Harry też wracał do miejsc, w których znacznie częściej będzie znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Vera wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar powiedzieć coś innego, ale pokręciła głową i wróciła do sedna. – Wiem, że chcecie czym prędzej dotrzeć do wyspy Man, a zajęłoby wam to znacznie dłużej, nie tylko przez dzielącą nas od niej odległość, ale też trasę poprzez cienie.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie był pewien, gdzie dokładnie znajdowało się Sanktuarium, ale nie umknęło mu, że powóz wyleciał na wschód od Hogwartu, czyli w kompletnie przeciwnym kierunku do Gollrish Y Thie.

Draco wszedł do środka zaraz po nim, usiadł obok i złapał go za rękę. Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym użył zaklęcia lewitującego do wciągnięcia do środka ich ciasno spakowanych kufrów, odpowiednio pomniejszonych, by zmieściły się tu z nimi bez trudu.

W następnej kolejności wsiadł Snape, a zaraz za nim Joseph. Harry patrzył kątem oka na swojego opiekuna, kiedy ten zajmował swoje miejsce. _Zobaczymy, czy to w ogóle zadziała._ Zauważył, że Snape rzucił Josephowi spojrzenie pełne pogardy, ewidentnie nie zdając sobie nawet do końca z tego sprawy, więc zdusił w sobie westchnienie. _Raczej niespecjalnie. Ale to najlepszy kompromis, jaki byłem w stanie wymyślić, a Joseph jest uparty._

W tym momencie Joseph spojrzał wprost na Harry'ego powoli puścił mu oczko. Snape wyglądał na oburzonego, ale ponieważ akurat udawał, że kompletnie ignoruje wieszcza, to nie mógł tego w żaden sposób skomentować. Wyciągnął książkę o eliksirach i zaczął czytać. Joseph uśmiechnął się i oparł wygodnie, po czym zaczął mamrotać pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak stara ballada.

– Żegnajcie wszyscy – powiedziała Vera z powagą. – Pamiętajcie o nas w świecie zwierciadeł i nie wahajcie się wrócić do Sanktuarium, w którym wszystko zawsze jest w porządku.

– Żegnaj, siostro – powiedział Joseph. Harry kiwnął głową i poczuł, jak Draco rusza swoją obok niego. Snape niczego nie powiedział.

– Uważajcie na siebie – powiedziała Vera, której usta drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu. – Nasze powozy zwykle obierają wolniejszą ścieżkę poprzez cienie, ponieważ nasi goście potrzebują czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do kojącej atmosfery naszego domu. Ale śpieszna ścieżka jest używana w nagłych przypadkach i… bardzo się od niej różni. – Odsunęła się o krok i machnęła ręką, a powóz wzbił się w powietrze. Harry odchylił głowę, żeby zobaczyć spiralę złotych lin, po której będzie pędził, jak ten, który ich tu sprowadził i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że nie trzymają się żadnej.

Chwilę później zrozumiał. _Śpieszna ścieżka musi inaczej nieść powozy._

I to _jak._

Jak tylko znaleźli się wystarczająco wysoko ponad ziemią, powóz wystrzelił nagle przed siebie. Harry zauważył rozmyte dachy, kolory zlewające się ze sobą niczym siniec, ale już po chwili znaleźli się ponad nimi, a powóz robił coraz ciaśniejsze kręgi, pozostawiając Sanktuarium daleko w dole. Harry zadrżał, kiedy powietrze przed nimi zrobiło się koloru kredy.

Powóz wyskoczył do przodu i bez względu na to, jak szybko by nie lecieli już wcześniej, teraz lecieli jeszcze szybciej, co zdawało się niemal niemożliwe. Harry zaklął i oparł się na swoim miejscu, nie mogąc niczego uchwycić, ponieważ Draco wciąż trzymał jego dłoń. Jego uśmiech, co Harry zauważył, kiedy się na niego obejrzał, miał w sobie nutkę podnieconego szaleństwa.

– W ogóle nie przypomina to lotu na Błyskawicy, co? – zapytał Draco.

Harry pokręcił głową w lekkim oszołomieniu. Na Błyskawicy zawsze miał kontrolę nad wszystkim, sam kazał miotle wszystko robić. Na śpiesznej ścieżce kontrolę miała magia, na której leciał powóz.

Szarpnęło nimi i zaczęli się wznosić. Harry wyjrzał przez okna, ale nie był w stanie zobaczyć niczego szczególnego. Wyglądało na to, że znajdowali się pośród cieni, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy wlatywali do Sanktuarium, ale tym razem widział krawędzie cieni, mijające ich niczym szare kurtyny. Od czasu do czasu ich ścieżka migotała przed nimi, lśniąc niczym diamentowy pył. Harry poczuł, jak coś uderza w koła ich powozu, ale tylko sprawiło, że zakręcili się wokół własnej osi; w żaden sposób ich to nie spowolniło, czy nie zatrzymało.

– Czy w cieniach coś żyje? – zapytał Josepha. Snape był najwyraźniej kompletnie zaabsorbowany swoją książką.

– Czasami – powiedział Joseph. – Niektórym wieszczom wydaje się, że to duchy splataczy cieni, które pozostały na tym świecie, wędrując po ostatnim tworze swojej magii. Czy w ogóle mieli dusze? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tego nie wiemy, ale to i tak ciekawa historia do opowiedzenia tym, którzy po raz pierwszy podróżują śpieszną ścieżką.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć i wtedy powóz spadł.

Draco krzyknął radośnie i jeszcze mocniej złapał go za rękę. Harry usłyszał, jak Snape warknięciem rzuca zaklęcie tarczy. Sam starał się pozostać na miejscu, wmawiając sobie, że to zupełnie jak nurkowanie w quidditchu, zupełnie jak w grze przeciw Gryffindorowi.

– Co to było? – zapytał Josepha, kiedy powóz ustabilizował się i znowu zaczął wznosić.

– Śpieszna ścieżka jest zawieszona na różnych hakach – powiedział Joseph, który w ogóle nie zdawał się być tym wszystkim jakkolwiek poruszony. – Przybitych w różnych punktach nieba i pośród cieni. Przed chwilą po prostu rzuciło nas na niższy hak.

Harry obrócił się, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno, ale wciąż nie widział niczego poza cieniami i blaskiem diamentowej ścieżki pod nimi, migoczącej od czasu do czasu.

– Sam chciałbym się nauczyć, jak zrobić coś takiego – powiedział cicho.

– Nie sądzę, żeby istniał ktokolwiek zdolny do nauczenia cię tego – powiedział uprzejmie Joseph. – Z całą pewnością nie mamy odpowiedniego pokoju w Sanktuarium. A splatacze cieni nie byli ludźmi. To oni zrobili dla nad śpieszną ścieżkę, jak i całą resztę cieni. Ich musiałbyś zapytać. – Oczy mu zalśniły. – Mógłbyś za to zapytać nekromanty, o ile kiedyś jakiegoś spotkasz.

– Jedyni nekromanci, jakich znałem, są już pośród swoich krewniaków – powiedział cicho Harry, kiedy jego umysł recytował ich imiona. _Dragonsbane. Pansy. – _Martwi – dodał, kiedy Joseph spojrzał na niego.

– Och. – Joseph zamarł, a Harry ponownie zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ich wzrok nie informuje ich o specyficznych wspomnieniach, czy też może są zanadto uprzejmi na to, żeby bez przerwy z niego korzystać. – Bitwa? – zapytał po chwili.

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – Oboje. – Następnie odwrócił głowę i ponownie wbił wzrok w cienie, a Draco pocieszająco ścisnął mu dłoń. Snape czytał swoją książkę, a Joseph cicho śpiewał słowa starej ballady.

* * *

Powóz opadł niczym smok – co było porównaniem, na które Harry skrzywił się, jak tylko przyszło mu do głowy – na Gollrish Y Thie. Harry, przyglądał się mu już z daleka, usiłując ocenić szkody, ale nie był w stanie żadnych zobaczyć.

Nie, to zaskoczyło ich, jak już zobaczyli go z bliska.

Dom Opalline'ów rozpościerał się wokół Snaefell, najwyższej góry na wyspie Man. Paton powiedział Harry'emu, że otaczała ich tak potężna iluzja solidnych skał, że mugole roztoczyli nad nią kolejkę górską, w żaden sposób nie rozróżniając przy budowie normalnych kamieni od iluzji. Harry podejrzewał, że została ona zdjęta na okoliczność nadciągających gości, ponieważ od razu zobaczył szkielet brytyjskiego czerwono–złotego smoka.

Powóz podleciał od zachodu, od tej samej strony, od której Harry podszedł do budynku z Patonem, kiedy pojawił się tu, by świętować Nowy Rok z Opalline'ami. Usłyszał jak Draco wciąga z zaskoczeniem powietrze. W ogóle go o to nie winił. Sam się gapił.

Płomienie przyczerniły ogromną półkę skalną, na której stało Gollrish Y Thie; Harry miał wrażenie, że wciąż widzi unoszące się z niej cienkie strużki dymu. Zaraz za tym rozciągał się stopiony śnieg i połacie równie czarnej ziemi, wyżłobiona w niektórych miejscach, co Harry uznał albo za punkty, w których magiczna ochrona się roztrzaskała, albo gdzie smoczyca zacisnęła swoje pazury. Ciała zniknęły, ale to go nie zdziwiło. Opalline'owie przede wszystkim zajmowali się swoją rodzinę. Wyglądało na to, że sam budynek nie odniósł szkód. Być może kości brytyjskich czerwono–złotych były odporne na swój własny ogień. Żadne dzieci i tak nie bawiły się przy wrotach.

Mimo, że Harry nikomu nie ogłosił swoją wizytę u Opalline'ów, to ktoś i tak na nich czekał. Harry rozpoznał go po wzroście i nierównych, platynowo–blond włosach, które wciąż nie odrosły mu po tym, jak je ściął w żałobie. Harry z trudem siedział w miejscu, czekając aż powóz opadnie statecznie na skałę, żeby móc otworzyć drzwi i pośpieszyć z wyjściem i wyciągnięciem do niego ręki.

Paton złapał go za nadgarstek i kiwnął do niego na powitanie.

– Harry – wymamrotał.

– Wiedzieliście, że się zbliżam? – zapytał Harry, przyglądając się uważnie głowie rodziny Opalline'ów. Miał na twarzy ślady zmęczenia, ale to nie było zaskakujące. Paton musiał wrócić do domu z Włoch i już sama podróż musiała go wymęczyć, nie wspominając o tym, co się stało jego rodzinie.

– Wyczuliśmy twoją magię, jak tylko opuściłeś chroniące Sanktuarium cienie – powiedział po prostu Paton. – Znacznie się rozrosła. Czy zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę? – Przyglądał się Harry'emu z łagodnym, znanym Harry'emu zaciekawieniem. – Przeszywa powietrze, niczym chór rogów łowieckich.

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie… nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. – Prawdą było, że Sanktuarium zniosło z niego ostatnie sieci, które sam nałożył na własną moc, sieci braku pewności siebie i nieufności wobec własnych decyzji, wahania, czy w ogóle miał prawo do zalewania ludzi takimi ilościami magii. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że różnica okaże się aż tak znacząca. Możliwe, że unosząca się w Sanktuarium potęga po prostu przyćmiła jego własną, albo jego magia rozrastała się tak stopniowo, że w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– To prawda, niesamowicie _cuchniesz_ różami – zaoferował Draco.

Paton zaśmiał się, po czym spoważniał. To, bardziej od czegokolwiek innego, uświadomiło Harry'emu, jak wielka tragedia musiała tu zajść.

– Dziękuję za przybycie, Harry – powiedział cicho. – Dwa tuziny zmarłych… wciąż jesteśmy wstrząśnięci po tym ciosie. – Machnął dłonią przed twarzą i urok, który zwykle nosił na skórze, opadł, odsłaniając kolorowe zawirowania, naznaczające jego tatuaże Starej Krwi. – Calibrid powoli się wykańcza, starając się ukoić troski otaczających ją ludzi i zapomnieć o tym, co spotkało Doncana, nim nie zdążyła uśpić smoczycę.

– Mogę jej powiedzieć, że wciąż żyje – powiedział Harry. – Chciał umrzeć, ale porozmawialiśmy i zmienił zdanie.

– _Naprawdę?_

Harry spokojnie spojrzał Patonowi w oczy. Nie był pewien, czy Doncan chciałby, żeby Harry wyjawił komukolwiek szczegóły ich rozmowy.

– Owszem.

Wyglądało na to, że Paton wiedział, kiedy nie należy naciskać i wtrącać się w prywatne sprawy swojego syna. Pochyli głowę.

– Jesteście tu wszyscy mile widziani – powiedział. – Możemy zaoferować wam coś do jedzenia i picia. Wielu z moich krewnych nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić, więc spędzają większość swojego czasu w kuchni, bo jedzenie odwraca uwagę reszty rodziny.

– Jestem wieszczem – powiedział Joseph. – Jeśli któryś z żałobników chciałby się ze mną spotkać, to może będę w stanie pomóc.

– Jeśli macie jakichś rannych, to mam przy sobie eliksiry lecznicze – powiedział Snape.

– A ja użyczę magii, gdzie tylko będzie trzeba – powiedział Harry.

Draco wibrował u boku Harry'ego, ale niczego nie dodał od siebie. Harry ścisnął jego dłoń, żeby pokazać mu, że jego obecność wciąż była doceniana, po czym spojrzał na Patona i zobaczył, że kiwa głową na wszystkie ich oferty.

– Potrzebujemy tego wszystkiego i znacznie więcej – powiedział. – Poza zmarłymi i tymi, którzy po nich pozostali, mamy również rannych, przypalonych przez smoczy ogień, choć żadne z nich nie ucierpiało równie mocno co Doncan. Wywary lecznicze… nie mamy ich wystarczająco, a kilku naszych uzdolnionych warzycieli leci do nas aż z Syberii i przed nimi jeszcze daleka droga. Harry, nadejście twojej magii już ukoiło temperamenty niektórych ludzi, ale gdybyś zechciał wejść do środka, to jestem pewien, że efekt będzie jeszcze lepszy.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym ruszył za Patonem do Gollrish Y Thie.

– Naprawdę mi przykro, że w ogóle do tego doszło, proszę pana – wymamrotał, patrząc na plecy Patona. – Wydawało mi się, że smoczyca śpi, że sytuacja była na tyle bezpieczna, że mogłem pozwolić sobie na zniknięcie.

– To nie była twoja wina – powiedział łagodnie Paton – i nie tylko my kogoś straciliśmy. – Wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym ciągnął: – Domyślam się, że nie otrzymywałeś w Sanktuarium kompletnie _żadnych_ wieści?

– Żadnych – powiedział Harry. – Co się stało? – Szykował się na potężne uderzenie, cokolwiek od Wizengamotu ustanawiającego, że magia Mroku niniejszym zostaje uznana za nielegalną przez Philipa Willoughby'ego, po któregoś z rodziców z powodzeniem zaciągających go przed sąd wojenny.

Paton westchnął przez nos.

– Wiele spraw miało miejsce, ale wydaje mi się, że obecnie najważniejsze dla ciebie okaże się zajęcie ministerstwem, które założyło departament do polowania na wilkołaki.

Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

– Że _co?_

Paton obrócił się i spojrzał na niego ponuro.

– Tak. Najwyraźniej już wcześniej tego próbowano, ale minister za każdym razem odrzucał propozycję. Wówczas Amelia Bones, która ostatecznie jest szefową Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, urządziła zebranie wszystkich pozostałych szefów departamentów w ministerstwie. Okazuje się, że istnieje pewna stara zasada, że jeśli wszyscy szefowie coś zadecydują, to ich głosy przeważają nad ministrem magii. Tradycyjnie, oczywiście, rywalizacja i zazdrość między departamentami nie dopuszczała do czegoś takiego. Ale wygląda na to, że panika, jaka otacza temat wilkołaków, jest wyższa niż się spodziewaliśmy, albo minister Scrimgeour jakimś cudem zraził do siebie całe ministerstwo.

– Albo Bones im coś obiecała – wymamrotał Harry, przypominając sobie spanikowaną kobietę, którą widział po ugryzieniu Starszej Gillyflower.

– Być może – powiedział Paton. – Moim pracującym w ministerstwie krewniakom nie udało się ustalić tego na pewno. Ale niedawno utworzono Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. Parę dni temu, w czasie pełni, wysłali swoich łowców. Zgodnie z doniesieniami „Proroka Codziennego", zabito dwójkę wilkołaków.

– Czy powiedzieli, gdzie? – Gardło Harry'ego zaciskało się już tak mocno, że zaczynał mieć problemy z oddychaniem.

– W Londynie – powiedział Paton, jak Harry był niemal przekonany, że powie. – Londyńskie stado, jedno z tych, które żyją w pobliżu mugoli. Oskarżenie było takie, że dziki wilkołak zaatakował łowcę departamentu, a kiedy go zabito, kolejny na nich wyskoczył, więc zabito i ją.

Harry wreszcie zdołał przełknąć ślinę.

– Czy podali może nazwę tego stada, albo przynajmniej jego przywódcy?

– Loki – powiedział cicho Paton.

Szok przemknął przez Harry'ego niczym huragan, mimo że w jakiejś części swojego jestestwa spodziewał się, że musiało dojść do czegoś złego, więc nie był aż tak zaskoczony. A potem nadeszła furia, niczym burza ognia, przez którą miał problemy z opanowaniem się, bo o mały włos sam się od niej nie poparzył.

_Posunęliście się za daleko,_ pomyślał, posyłając swoje potępienie w kierunku ministerstwa. _Chciałem pozostać między wami, nie obejmując żadnej ze stron, ale teraz sami popchnęliście mnie na stronę wilkołaków. Powodzenia ze zniesieniem wojny, która teraz was czeka._


	8. Zbieganie z górki

A oto, jaka gównoburza nam się szykuje.

**Rozdział szósty: Zbieganie z górki**

Wyczuł magię chłopca, jak tylko wrócił do świata, ponieważ, oczywiście, Harry Potter prędzej by skiełzł niż zrobił cokolwiek _subtelnie._

Falco medytował w swojej formie orła bielika na iglicy kościoła, większość jego umysłu rozłożona wygodnie i kontemplująca, i tylko niewielki fragment unosił się tuż przy powierzchni, alarmując go przed wydarzeniami na świecie, włącznie z wystrzeleniem broni w okolicy. Jedną z wad posiadania tak wielkiej i zauważalnej formy animagicznej było to, że mugole często chętnie próbowali go zestrzelić dla czystej przyjemności zabicia czegoś niespotykanego.

Czuł magię Harry'ego jako światło, intensywną gwiazdę lśniącą ze wschodu. Falco rozłożył skrzydła i syknął z niezadowoleniem, kiedy warowny fragment go przyzwał. _Żadnego wyczucia stylu_, pomyślał, zrywając się do lotu na wschód. _Żadnej etykiety. Co za dziecko._

Tak potężna magia nigdy nie powinna była wylądować w rękach dziecka. Falco rozpaczał nad losem, który do tego dopuścił.

Był w Dolinie Godryka, żeby odczytać zawiłe magiczne sygnatury i dzięki nim lepiej zrozumieć swojego przeciwnika, któremu przyjdzie stawić mu czoła w walce o równowagę świata. Zaskoczyły go jego odkrycia, ale badał je, póki ich nie zrozumiał.

Większość czarodziejów miała na swojej magii naturalne bariery, ściany blokujące głębsze części ich magicznego rdzenia, poza które nie byli w stanie sięgnąć. Na przykład, niektórzy czarodzieje nie byli w stanie opanować przemiany animagicznej nawet po latach prób. Inni nie byli w stanie rzucać niewybaczalnych, albo mrocznych klątw wywołujących ból, albo nie byli w stanie zapanować nad miotłą nawet na czas gry w quidditch. Większość ludzi akceptowała swoje ograniczenia, myśląc o tym, co mogą zrobić pomimo nich, skupiając się głównie na swoich talentach i zainteresowaniach, ale te bariery odgrywały swoją rolę. I dobrze się składało. Jeśli w czarodzieju wzbudzić odpowiednie potężne emocje, to mógłby on dzierżyć lordowską moc, nawet jeśli tylko przez mniej więcej dwie chwile. Następnie jego ciało, nieprzyzwyczajone do takiego napływu magii, ulegnie zniszczeniu. W dzisiejszych czasach większość czarodziejów przekraczających tę granicę, starało się popełnić samobójstwo, zabierając przy okazji ze sobą znienawidzonego wroga.

Gdyby nie kierująca tym wszystkim przepowiednia, Falco uznałby wszystko, co zaszło w Dolinie Godryka za największy zbiór przedziwnych zbiegów okoliczności, jaki w życiu widział. Że klątwa zabijająca Voldemorta okazała się być na tyle potężna, żeby zniszczyć bariery Harry'ego, ale nie dość potężna, żeby zdominować znajdującą się za nimi magię, jak to zwykle miało miejsce; że ta magia obroniła swojego nosiciela w jedyny znany jej sposób, poprzez stworzenie lustra i odbicie _Avada Kedavry_; że odbita klątwa zabijająca trafiła Voldemorta akurat, kiedy rzucał drugą na brata Harry'ego; a ta druga klątwa zdążyła tylko przebić się przez skórę na czole, pozostawiając po sobie przeklętą bliznę, ale poza tym w żaden inny sposób mu nie szkodząc, co oszczędziło życie Connora Pottera. To wszystko sprawiło, że Falco kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

Wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak potrzebowała tego przepowiednia. To, co tu miało miejsce, było im wszystkim przeznaczone. Ale i wydawało się Falco tak nieprawdopodobne, że nie powinno w ogóle mieć miejsca. Zupełnie inaczej by to zorganizował, gdyby ktoś pozwolił mu się tym zająć.

Odczytał magiczne sygnatury, oraz użył zaklęć, które wyciągały ze ścian obrazy przeszłości, pozwalając mu na zobaczenie, co zaszło w ich granicach. Magia, która uratowała życie Harry'ego i Connora, powinna była zabić ich obu w chwilę potem, wyrywając się z rykiem z ciała Harry'ego i pochłaniając go w niepowstrzymywanych falach ognia, które zaraz zalałyby również Connora. Zamiast tego, owinęła się wokół łóżeczka Harry'ego niczym ogromna żmija, strzegąc go. Dziecko we wspomnieniu uśmiechnęło się szeroko i położyło rączkę na głowie żmii, żeby ją pogłaskać, po czym zachichotało, kiedy jej język zatrzepotał, wąchając bok jego głowy i łaskocząc je w ucho.

Falco domyślał się, że zniszczenie barier w tak młodym wieku dały Harry'emu szansę na przetrwanie. Z oczywistych względów, nie było to coś, co zwykle przytrafiało się dzieciom. Jego ciało nie było jeszcze przyzwyczajone do zawierania w sobie żadnych stałych ilości magii, w sposób, w jaki są do tego przyzwyczajone ciała dorosłych czarodziejów. Dlatego przyzwyczaiło się do noszenia w sobie lordowskiej mocy, a jego moc, na tyle potężna, że niemal rozwinęła w sobie osobowość już w czasie tych pierwszych kilku lat, z pewnością mu w tym pomogła, szalenie uradowana z tego, że nie ugrzęzła w tych ścianach na zawsze.

Falco widział zgrozę, która pochłonęła Albusa i Lily Potter, i współczuł im, kiedy zorientowali się, do czego doszło. Nawet istniała możliwość, że przepowiednia mogła oznaczać Harry'ego, jeśli nie spętają go i nie zmuszą jej do wybrania jego brata. No i, oczywiście, obaj nienawidzili Mroku, jakim była przesiąknięta magia Harry'ego, podejrzewając słusznie, że musiała pochodzić od Voldemorta, oraz że Mroczny Pan przekazał dziecku niektóre ze swoich zdolności, pośród nich najbardziej niebezpieczną była zdolność _absorbere._

_Dziwiło_ go, że nigdy nie wyczuli innej mrocznej magii, która wciąż unosiła się w domu, ale zrozumiał, czemu ją zignorowali, albo kompletnie wyparli się tej świadomości. A może jej po prostu nie wyczuli; magia Harry'ego unosiła się wszędzie wokół nich, więc mogła przytłoczyć inne jej źródło.

Teraz jednak rozumiał i choć zastanawiał się, czy sama przepowiednia nie spróbuje spełnić się równie osobliwie, wymagając całego mnóstwa dziwnych zbiegów okoliczności, jak to było na początku, to Falco nie miał już żadnych powodów do dalszego wnikania w początki Harry'ego Pottera. _Wiedział, _że dziecko urodziło się naturalnie, a jego nagłe otrzymanie magii było nienaturalne, bo ona już dawno powinna była dołączyć do magii, która powraca wyłącznie w noc Walpurgi.

A teraz Harry powrócił, płonąc i lśniąc, jakby był jedynym czarodziejem na świecie.

Falco wzniósł skrzydła i zawirował wyżej, zwracając się ku zachodowi, gdzie gwiazda zdawała się kierować. Podejrzewał, że powinien polecieć za nią i obserwować Harry'ego. Niebawem obserwacje dobiegną końca. Nadejdzie czas, by stanąć na polu walki i zrobić, co tylko będzie w jego mocy, by utrzymać równowagę na tym świecie, co było sprawą ważniejszą od jego życia.

* * *

Czuł to jako powrót gęstej, śmierdzącej, dławiącej mgły, która rozprzestrzeniała się w czystym powietrzu, gotowa by go skrzywdzić. Warknął i zapadł się jeszcze głębiej w sobie, owijając się i przyciskając mocniej do skarbu, który utrzymywał go przy życiu.

Jednego z _wielu skarbów._

Następnie podniósł głowę, on, Lord Voldemort, obracając ją w kierunku tej magii i poruszając lekko nosem. Nadchodziła ze wschodu, ta gęsta, dławiąca magia, koszmarnie duszna magia, śmierdząca grobowcem. Harry powrócił i może zapolować na rannego łowcę, zadać mu kolejną karę.

Opuścił głowę i położył ją z powrotem na miękkiej, chłodnej ziemi. Wokół niego była tylko ciemność, żadne światło nie mogło tu kpić z jego ślepoty. Wypocznie w tej norze, owinięty wokół pucharu, aż nie wróci do pełni sił. Znajdzie sposób na wyleczenie rany, która ciągle wyciągała z niego magię.

Dlatego też leżał w tej norze, w której nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy go szukać, poza jego Cierniową Zdzirą, a i to dopiero, jak się sama obudzi. To była jego własność, wyjątkowo jego. Zamknął oczy i poczuł pod palcami gładkie ścianki pucharu, przemknął nimi nad borsukami, wyrzeźbionymi na uszach. Czuł, jak z jego głębi nadchodzi echo, szepczący fragment jego nieśmiertelności.

* * *

Harry wszedł do pierwszej sypialni ofiary poparzeń, zdeterminowany do niemyślenia w tej chwili o ministerstwie. _Skup się na rannych, _powiedział sobie surowo. _Myśl o tym, jak możesz im pomóc._

Pierwszą ofiarą było dziecko z bandażami owiniętymi wokół twarzy, dziewczynka, którą Harry średnio pamiętał ze świętowania Nowego Roku z Opalline'ami. Obok niej siedziała wysoka kobieta, która czytała jej cicho, ale ją już pamiętał; Angelica Griffinsnest, pierwsza żona Patona, która rozstała się z nim w niejasnych okolicznościach. Harry podejrzewał, że ta dziewczynka była jej wnuczką. Skrzywił się; nie wyobrażał sobie, jak strasznie sama teraz musiała cierpieć. Była matką Doncana.

Angelica podniosła głowę, kiedy Harry wszedł, po czym kiwnęła nią i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Harry ścisnął jej nadgarstek, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo imponowało mu, że nawet nie wzdrygnęła się od potencjalnie przytłaczającej aury jego magii. Być może troska o dziewczynkę ją przed tym powstrzymywała.

– Witaj – powiedziała. – Paton powiedział ci, co się stało Orieli? – Obejrzała się z niepokojem na łóżko, co wcale Harry'ego nie dziwiło. Dziewczynka zdawała się kompletnie wycofać w głąb siebie, jeśli wyglądające spomiędzy bandaży puste oczy cokolwiek miały sugerować.

– Owszem – powiedział cicho Harry, przysiadając na łóżku. – Podobno od czasu poparzenia kompletnie zrezygnowała z życia. – Nie znosił rozmawiania o Orieli, jakby jej tam nie było, ale na nic nie reagowała. Harry podejrzewał, że _faktycznie_ jej tam nie było.

Angelica kiwnęła głową, jej loki zaszeleściły wokół niej.

– Niektórzy otrzymali gorsze poparzenia od niej, ale ona jest pośród nich wszystkich najmłodsza. – Miłość przeciekała przez jej głos, kiedy delikatnie ujęła dłoń dziewczynki we własną. Harry musiał w tym momencie odwrócić wzrok; część jego wciąż z goryczą odczuwała zazdrość na widok rodzica, zajmującego się swoim dzieckiem z tak wielką troską. – Wie, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie wyglądała tak samo, ale… nie powinniśmy byli ujmować tego w ten sposób. Opalline'owie zawsze starają się wyjaśnić swoim dzieciom realia otaczającego ich świata. – Głos Angelici w tym momencie zalśnił z frustracji. – W tym przypadku to było najgorsze, co mogliśmy dla niej zrobić.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że mogę być w stanie jej pomóc.

Angelica rzuciła mu intensywne, zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– Wiem, że jesteś legilimentą. Paton mi powiedział. Czy wejdziesz do jej umysłu i wyciągniesz ją z powrotem?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Zrobiłbym coś takiego wyłącznie z umysłem osoby, którą dobrze znam – powiedział. – Ponadto znajduje się w tak głębokim szoku, że mógłbym ją tym skrzywdzić. – Polizał usta, po czym powiedział sobie, że tylko dlatego, że nie zbadał jeszcze do końca ograniczeń swojego daru, to nie oznacza, że powinien wzdragać się przed pomaganiem innym za jego pomocą. – Zamiast tego jej zaśpiewam.

– Co?

Harry jednak już wbił wzrok w twarz Orieli i otworzył usta.

Nie był pewien, czy coś z tego wyjdzie. Pieśń feniksa brzmiała inaczej za każdym razem, kiedy z niej korzystał. Harry'emu wydawało się, że adaptowała się do sytuacji, zamiast jego świadomego wyboru melodii i czy powodów do skorzystania z daru. Prawie nie pamiętał muzyki, którą wydał z siebie w skrzydle szpitalnym po upadku Fawkesa w zimowe przesilenie.

Tym razem pieśń feniksa była łagodna.

Harry nie próbował jej kontrolować; pozwolił wirującym nutom wylecieć ze swoich ust i polecieć gdzie tylko będą chciały, po prostu skupiał się na swoim pragnieniu wyrwania Orieli z jej katatonii. Pieśń zadrżała kojąco, kilkukrotnie opadała do stopnia, w którym nie dało się już jej słyszeć, po czym wznosiła się z tryumfem. Harry odkrył, że wyobraża to sobie jako pieśń, którą można by zachęcać słońce do wzejścia, czy też kwiat do rozkwitnięcia.

Nie zmuszała. Nie naciskała. Po prostu tańczyła, pokazując jak piękny jest świat i pytała swoją słuchaczkę, czy naprawdę chce go poddać. Harry niemal zatracił się w słodkiej, rozchichotanej kaskadzie, która wzniosła się tak wysoko, że opadanie z niej było fizycznie bolesne. Zauważył, że wyciąga do dziewczynki rękę i zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, ale nie przerwał śpiewu.

Nagle na jego ramionach pojawiły się błękitne płomienie. Angelica syknęła na niego, coś o nie przynoszeniu ognia w pobliże dziecka, które doznało tak koszmarnych poparzeń, ale Harry nie pozwolił, żeby to go rozproszyło. Pieśń nie bez powodów wezwała płomień. Nie czuł słusznego gniewu, więc wiedział, że ogień nie miał żadnych innych powodów do pojawienia się.

Rozłożył ręce, a błękitne płomienie zakradły się na kraniec jego palców z jednej strony i na koniec nadgarstka z drugiej. Płonęły tam statecznie, a Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że pokazują Orieli ogień, który jej nie skrzywdzi, ale ma szansę oczyścić.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak tam siedział, z płomieniami i pieśnią sięgającymi do dziewczynki, nie robiąc niczego jej wbrew, ale oferując jej szansę na wyjście z szoku i zobaczenia, na czym polega prawdziwe piękno.

Oriela drgnęła.

Angelica wydała z siebie dźwięk, który mógł być szlochem. Harry usłyszał, jak głos zaczyna wznosić się mu z radości i przez chwilę jego ciało zdawało się rozszczepić na świetliste części, jak to zrobiło już kiedyś, dawno temu, w czasie pewnej nocy Walpurgi. Promienie światła przebijały mu się przez skórę, trafiając w ściany. Czuł w sobie bezsilną, instynktowną nadzieję, tego samego rodzaju, którą czuł w czasie wschodu słońca, bez względu na to, czego by nie myślał o Świetle, czy świetlistej magii. Nadchodził wschód. Pachniał różami, czy czymś w tym stylu, a powietrze było gęste, ciepłe i wyjątkowo słodkie.

Oriela wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. Harry przeplótł swoje palce z jej.

Zadrżała, kiedy poczuła ciepło płomieni, ale nie spróbowała zabrać ręki. Nachyliła się bliżej, po czym jej usta poruszyły się pod bandażami, szepcząc słowo, którego Harry nie był w stanie usłyszeć.

Pieśń opadła nagle i zakończyła się. Oriela patrzyła na niego ożywionymi oczami, a potem przeniosła wzrok za niego, na Angelicę.

– Mwarree? – zapytała. Harry podejrzewał, że to była „babcia" w manx.

Angelica nachyliła się nad nią, odpowiadając w tym samym języku, a jej dłonie delikatnie przebiegały po ciele Orieli, ostrożnie omijając poparzenia. Harry usiadł prosto z uśmiechem, po czym pozwolił, żeby płomienie zawinęły się z powrotem do jego ciała, a jego skóra zamknęła się ponad przebijającymi promieniami słońca.

_Może jednak nie muszę się uczyć, jak kontrolować tę magię_, pomyślał. _Świetnie sobie radzi sama z siebie._

I to dla niego zadecydowało, uziemiło go, przypominając, kim tak naprawdę był. Wciąż gardził ministerstwem, ale uda się do niego zły i zdeterminowany, zamiast po prostu wściekły. Chciał sprowadzić podobne okoliczności dla wilkołaków, zamiast wszystko niszczyć.

* * *

Draco musiał przyznać, że doceniał sposób, w jaki Harry postanowił podejść do tego wszystkiego.

Po zachęceniu do wyjścia z katatonii, albo odciągnięcia z jej skraju, jeszcze kilku ciężko poparzonych Opalline'ów, oraz, najwyraźniej, pozwalając by jego magia ukoiła wielu innych, kiwnął głową do Dracona.

– Pozwolisz, że udamy się do ministerstwa? – zapytał. Jego słowa były lekkie, chłodne. Jego zielone oczy już nie.

Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo i ruszył za nim, podążając za jego prawym ramieniem. Na urodziny sprezentował Harry'emu kopię książki o czystokrwistych rytuałach i tradycjach, którą sam otrzymał od rodziców na swoje szesnaste urodziny, bo uważał, że Harry też powinien się o nich dowiedzieć, zwłaszcza że sam znajdował się o rok od pełnoletności. Książka wspominała, że kompani, których Lord albo Lady traktowali jak ludzi, zwykle podążali za ich prawymi ramionami. Następnie pojawiła się debata, czy też robili to na zmianę, czy też może takiego zaszczytu doznawał tylko jeden z nich, najbardziej faworyzowany, najbardziej potrzebny, najbardziej traktowany na równi – w kwestii wpływów, jeśli nie w kwestii mocy.

Draco uważał, nawet jeśli autor książki nie, że musiało, oczywiście, chodzić o najważniejszego.

Wyszli na dziedziniec domu Opalline'ów – którego kościste podstawy do budowy, tak prawdę mówiąc, przyprawiały go o ciarki – gdzie Draco rozejrzał się, zauważając nieobecność zarówno wieszcza, jak i profesora Snape'a.

– Idziemy bez nich? – zapytał, ufając Harry'emu, że będzie wiedział, o kogo mu chodzi.

Harry szedł dalej przed siebie, nie oglądając się.

– Owszem. Idziemy. – Obejrzał się na twarz Dracona, podnosząc przy tym brew. – Chyba, że naprawdę wydaje ci się, że mogę ufać profesorowi Snape'owi, że będzie wiedział, jak się zachować w ministerstwie?

Draco bez słowa pokręcił głową. Był zaskoczony i zniesmaczony zmianami, które zaszły w Snape'ie. Tylko od Lucjusza nauczył się więcej o samokontroli. Draco widział, jak głowa jego domu mierzy się z wieloma różnymi sytuacjami i w żadnej z nich nie tracił nad sobą kontroli. Podejrzewał, że miało to jakiś związek z Sanktuarium, ale skoro nie był w stanie nad sobą panować, to musiał spodziewać się tego, że prędzej czy później będą musieli zostawić go z tyłu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dlatego udajemy się tam sami. Ale najpierw chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, jakie wrażenie daje moja magia. W końcu sam jej nie czuję.

– Nie jestem najlepszą osobą do wypowiadania się na ten temat – powiedział Draco z namysłem, wbijając wzrok w Harry'ego. – Miałem czas, żeby się do niej przyzwyczaić, dlatego nie przeciąża mi tak zmysłów, jak to opisał pan Opalline. Ale faktycznie cuchniesz różami, Harry. Naprawdę miałem to na myśli.

– Hm. – Harry zamrugał powoli. – To może okazać się problematyczne. Chciałbym być w stanie zaskakiwać moich wrogów _przynajmniej_ raz na jakiś czas. A co powiesz na to? – Zrobił coś, co Draco ledwie był w stanie wyczuć, jakby narzucił na siebie niewidzialną płachtę.

Zapach róż poważnie zmalał. Draco kiwnął z aprobata głową.

– Harry – zagaił, bo chciał się dowiedzieć, czy jego domysły są słuszne – czy ty masz zamiar wejść do ministerstwa i _tam_ rozwinąć w pełni swoją magię?

– Trafiłeś, Draco – powiedział Harry. – Czy mimo to wciąż chcesz się tam ze mną udać?

– Za żadne skarby świata nie chciałbym tego _przegapić – _powiedział Draco, zrównując z nim krok i łapiąc Harry'ego za ramię. Wiedział, że przestrzeń między wyspą Man i Londynem była zbyt wielka, żeby minąć ją w jednym skoku aportacji i wciąż nie potrafił sam się aportować. Harry będzie musiał zabrać go ze sobą w aportacji łączonej i wykonać przy tym kilka skoków, co było procesem, którego Draco serdecznie nienawidził. Pocieszył się myślą, że po drugiej stronie znajdą się skołowani urzędnicy ministerstwa.

_I wściekły Harry._ Draconowi w ogóle nie przeszkadzał widok wściekłego Harry'ego. Potwierdzał on jego własne wierzenia i pocieszał go świadomością, że Harry naprawdę nauczył się, jak być wojownikiem, zamiast szerzycielem pokoju, w dodatku Harry wyglądał wtedy tak atrakcyjnie, że pociągał Dracona bardziej wyłącznie w samym środku niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu.

– Przygotuj się. – Harry skoczył, zaciągając ze sobą Dracona, podczas gdy Draco skupiał się mocno na ministerstwie, zamiast na tym, że niemal stracił po drodze obiad.

* * *

Wylądowali dokładnie w samym środku alejki, w której stała winda, zamaskowana jako budka telefoniczna, co Harry pamiętał ze swojej pierwszej wizyty w ministerstwie, kiedy pojawił się ze Snape'em, żeby zarejestrować się jako wężousty. Harry wszedł do środka, oglądając się przelotnie na Dracona, żeby upewnić się, że ten nie trzęsie się zanadto po aportacji, po czym wcisnął guziki, które miały na sobie litery, składające się w słowo „magia".

Rozległ się głos czarownicy, witającej ich i proszącej o podanie swoich imion i powodów do wizyty. Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak to ująć, po czym uznał, że najlepiej będzie nie rzucać się w oczy. Ostatecznie przyszedł do ministerstwa z magią owiniętą ciasno wokół siebie.

– Harry i Draco Malfoy – powiedział. – Na spotkanie z Amelią Bones.

Budka telefoniczna zadrżała i na czekającą dłoń Harry'ego wypadły dwie srebrne plakietki. Rzucił Draconowi jego, po czym zamarł w czasie przyczepiania własnej. Magia na budce telefonicznej w bardzo wyraźny sposób źle zinterpretowała jego słowa. Plakietka miała na sobie HARRY MALFOY.

Draco zarechotał.

– Och, cicho bądź – mruknął Harry, po czym użył swojej magii do zamazania nazwiska, póki nie dało się go w ogóle rozczytać. Stanęli w pudełku, które zamknęło się wokół nich i po chwili zaczęło mknąć w dół.

Po drodze Harry miał półprzymknięte oczy, zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. Wiedział, jak _chciałby_, żeby ta rozmowa się odbyła – żądanie przeprosin, Bones oferująca przeprosiny i momentalne wycofanie wszelkich łowów na wilkołaki – ale wiedział, że tak po prostu nie pójdzie. Udało jej się przekonać pozostałych szefów do założenia departamentu odpowiedzialnego za zabijanie wilkołaków. Była zdesperowana. Zastanawiał się, czy tylko strach nią kierował, czy też znajdowała się przez kogoś pod wielkim naciskiem, a może wręcz miała nadzieję zyskać polityczną przewagę dzięki tej zagrywce? Możliwe, że jakieś połączenie wszystkich trzech.

_No trudno, zacznę od rozłożenia mojej magii i zobaczymy, jak wiele zdołamy z niej wyciągnąć. Potem będę mówił tak otwarcie jak to możliwe, żeby zrozumiała, że mi się to _nie podoba_. A potem jeszcze zajrzymy do Scrimgeoura. Wciąż nie wiem, jak wiele miał z tym do czynienia._

Sam fakt, że Scrimgeour jeszcze niczego z tym nie zrobił, sugerował jednak, że miał związane ręce pod tym względem. A Harry wiedział, że rozzłości go, jeśli zacznie używać magii w ministerstwie. Przecież zawarli umowę. Harry mógł korzystać ze środków, dostępnych innym czarodziejom, żeby wpłynąć jakoś na ministerstwo – polityka, pieniądze, siła przekonywania – ale nie mógł używać magii. Tak wyglądało stanowisko Scrimgeoura pod względem ludzi o lordowskiej magii, ponieważ nie była ona szeroko dostępna, przez co niesprawiedliwie byłoby obejmować takich ludzi specjalnym traktowaniem.

_Ale nie sądzę, żeby ministerstwo było w tej chwili tym, czego on tak naprawdę od niego chce i nigdy tym się nie stanie, o ile nie okiełznamy niektórych ekstremistów. W tej chwili pomagają czarodziejom i czarownicom kosztem wszystkiego, co przytrafia się likantropom. Jeśli Scrimgeour się tego wyprze, to będę powstrzymywał się przed używaniem magii w ministerstwie tak długo, jak będę w stanie, ale i tak znajdziemy się po przeciwnych stronach tego konfliktu._

Winda zatrzymała się z kliknięciem, po czym wyszli do atrium. Draco zamrugał na widok fontanny czarodzieja, otoczonego przez czarownicę i magiczne stworzenia, wszystkie, co do jednego, patrzące na niego z rozmarzeniem. Harry ją zignorował. Sam jej widok mu urągał i irytował na wielu różnych poziomach.

Przy wrotach, prowadzących do głównego budynku ministerstwa, czekała strażniczka o szarych włosach i znudzonej twarzy. Po prostu patrzyła na nich, kiedy się do niej zbliżali. Harry w tym momencie już musiał sobie pogratulować. Najwyraźniej pozwijał swoją magię na tyle, że nie wyczuła od niego niczego specjalnego.

– Witamy w ministerstwie magii – wyrecytowała szybkim, obojętnym tonem. – Nazywam się Eryka. Proszę podać mi swoje różdżki, żebym mogła je zarejestrować. – Wyciągnęła dłoń z wyczekiwaniem i Draco podał jej swoją różdżkę.

Harry zaczekał, aż zostanie mu zwrócona, po czym pokręcił głową ze zbolałą miną, kiedy na niego spojrzała.

– Nie mam swojej przy sobie – powiedział. – Przykro mi. Dopiero co wróciłem z dalekiej podróży i zostawiłem różdżkę w kufrze.

Eryka zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła coś mówić, ale nagle dech jej zaparło. Harry zorientował się, że musiała zobaczyć bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy na jego czole. Jej twarz momentalnie się ożywiła i zrobiła bardziej animowana.

– To ty – wyszeptała. – Harry Pott… ten, który kiedyś był Harrym Potterem?

Harry kiwnął z obawą głową. Mogła posunąć się do czegokolwiek, od prośby o autograf, czy udzielenia im pozwolenia na wejście po kryjomu, po wezwanie innych ludzi, żeby mogli sobie popatrzeć na Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Znając szczęście Harry'ego, okaże się jakoś spokrewniona z dziećmi, które zabił i jakoś ich spowolni.

– Ja to mam _szczęście, _spotkanie cię to prawdziwy _zaszczyt – _powiedziała Eryka. – Kto by pomyślał, że wszedłbyś w ten sposób do ministerstwa, jak normalny człowiek! – Klasnęła i złożyła ręce razem, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Harry zauważył w jej oczach uwielbienie, które dobrze wiedział, jak w tej chwili wykorzystać.

– Tak – powiedział, ściszając głos i nachylając się do niej. – Skoro już o tym mowa. Nie wszedłem tu otoczony swoją magią, ponieważ przyszliśmy tu w _tajnej misji_, Eryko.

– Naprawdę? – Oczy Eryce zalśniły. – _Tajnej?_ – Wyglądała w tym momencie jak nastolatka i Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie ocenił źle jej wieku. Z drugiej jednak strony, takie siedzenie w bramie ministerstwa, kiedy nie ma się do roboty niczego poza sprawdzaniem różdżek, każdego doprowadziłoby do obłędu i pewnie każda ekscytująca sytuacja mogłaby sprowadzić ją do takiego dziecięcego paplania.

Harry kiwnął z powagą głową.

– Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że weszliśmy do ministerstwa. Mamy tu _wrogów._ – Powiedział to słowo z naciskiem i zobaczył, jak oczy Eryki otwierają się szerzej z uradowanym zrozumieniem. – Czy mogłabyś nas przepuścić i nikomu nie wspominać o tym, że nie mam przy sobie różdżki? – Spojrzał na nią spod swojej grzywki i zaczekał.

– _Oczywiście!_ – Eryka roztrzęsionymi rękami otworzyła dla nich wrota. – To po prostu wspaniałe. Jesteś _wspaniały._ To takie wspaniałe. Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem, obiecuję, obiecuję…

Harry zdołał skłonić przed nią głowę i wyglądać na wdzięcznego, a przynajmniej okazać dość wdzięczności, by ja tym usatysfakcjonować. Chwilę później minęli wrota i skierowali się do wind. Draco chichotał mu za plecami.

– Ktoś ma wielbicielkę – powiedział.

– Mógłbym mieć ich więcej, gdybym się tylko postarał – powiedział Harry, po czym potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, którego doznał pod rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem Eryki. – A teraz chodźmy na drugie piętro.

* * *

Harry puścił Dracona przodem, kiedy zbliżyli się do drzwi gabinetu Amelii Bones, żeby mógł poflirtować i uciąć sobie niewinną pogawędkę ze stojącym tam aurorem, aż ten nie rozluźnił się nieco przy nich. Wówczas Draco zapytał czy Bones nie byłaby łaskawa ich przyjąć. Harry przez cały czas stał za nim, z pochyloną głową, jakby zawstydzony, nawet parę razy zaszurał trampkiem o podłogę, żeby dopełnić pozorów.

– Powiedz jej proszę, że to bardzo ważna sprawa – powiedział Draco pod koniec rozmowy. – Jestem tu jako przedstawiciel mojego ojca.

– Przekażę – obiecał mu młody auror, po czym otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, żeby porozmawiać z Bones.

Draco wrócił do Harry'ego. Harry'ego w żaden sposób nie zaskoczyło, kiedy zobaczył, jak Draco podnosi wzrok, uśmiechnięty i pewny siebie, nawet jeśli jego uśmiech nieco zbladł na widok miny Harry'ego.

– Mógłbyś przynajmniej wyglądać, jakbyś był zazdrosny, kiedy z kimś flirtuję – wymamrotał.

– Ale przecież to i tak do niczego by nie doprowadziło – powiedział Harry, nie pojmując, czemu Draco miałby chcieć od niego zazdrości.

– Sytuacja z Niną też nie, a i tak byłeś o nią zazdrosny – zauważył Draco.

Harry zarumienił się. Wciąż nie podobało mu się tamto uczucie.

– Bo była w stanie zobaczyć twoją duszę – powiedział – i pomóc ci na sposoby, w jakie sam nie jestem w stanie. Tym razem tak nie było.

Draco, który teraz wyglądał na niesłychanie zadowolonego z siebie, otworzył usta, żeby coś na to odpowiedzieć, kiedy auror wyjrzał przez drzwi.

– Panie Malfoy? Przyjmie pana teraz.

– Znakomicie – powiedział Draco, a maska wyniosłego czystokrwistego pojawiła się na jego twarzy tak szybko, że Harry aż zamrugał z zaskoczenia. Zaprowadził Harry'ego ze sobą do gabinetu, który wyglądał, jak dla Harry'ego, na jeszcze bardziej zatłoczony czarodziejskimi fotografiami, niż stare biuro Scrimgeoura. W tym przypadku jednak zdjęcia głównie dotyczyły aurorów, pozujących przy schwytanych kryminalistach, którzy próbowali się wyrwać za wszelką cenę.

Amelia Bones siedziała za swoim biurkiem, stanowcza kobieta o siwych włosach, którą Harry już wcześniej pamiętał z Wizengamotu. Była wyprostowana i wbijała w Dracona swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie od chwili, w której minął drzwi.

– Czego właściwie chcesz? – Brzmiała na ostrożnie zaciekawioną. – Czyżby Lucjusz Malfoy naprawdę przysłał swojego syna na omówienie jego pogodzenia ze świetlistymi elementami ministerstwa? Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się pracować z nami, zamiast przeciw nam.

Draco pokręcił głową.

– Obawiam się, że źle mnie pani zrozumiała, Madam. Mam wiadomość, ale jest ona znacznie prostsza. Proszę spojrzeć za mnie. – Pokłonił się i zszedł mu z drogi.

Harry spojrzał na Madam Bones i zdjął ze swojej magii materiał tłumiący jej potęgę.

Bones westchnęła głośno i opadła na oparcie swojego fotela. Sam Harry nie odczuwał większej różnicy, po prostu zdjął barierę, ale Draco wyciągnął do niego roztrzęsioną dłoń. Harry spojrzał na niego. Był blady, na twarzy miał podziw, a w oczach czaiło się coś, co mogło wyglądać jak pragnienie. Harry powiedział sobie, że to naturalna reakcja wielu czarodziejów i czarownic na lordowską moc, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Bones.

W bardzo wyraźny sposób nie odczuwała jego magii jako czegoś przyjemnego, na przykład zapach róż. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że zaciskała dłonie na podłokietnikach, żeby powstrzymać się przed skuleniem, bo w bardzo wyraźny sposób ciężko przychodziło jej trzymanie głowy w górze.

– Czego ty _chcesz? – _wyszeptała.

– Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że jestem zły o ten Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii – powiedział Harry, głosem tak spokojnym, że nawet jego to zaskoczyło. Z wierzchu był twardy jak skała, ale zaraz pod spodem przelewał się zimny gniew, który mógł usłyszeć każdy, kto go nasłuchiwał. Kątem oka zauważył, że ściany gabinetu powoli zaczynają skuwać się lodem. – Jak do tej pory nie obejmowałem żadnej ze stron tego konfliktu, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że zarówno ministerstwo, jak i wilkołaki źle się do tego wszystkiego zabierały – i choć sam przysięgałem wilkołakom pomoc, to w żaden sposób nie zobowiązywałem się przy tym do krwawej rewolucji. A teraz dopuściliście się do czegoś takiego? Co ja mam niby o tym wszystkim myśleć? Bo wygląda to, jakbyście zrobili dokładnie to, czego to stado po was oczekiwało. Polujecie na nich, robicie z nich męczenników, przez co żywe wilkołaki uważają, że _muszą_ odpowiedzieć tym samym, inaczej nie okażecie im żadnej łaski, a jeśli was zaatakują, to przynajmniej zginą w walce. Znajdą się ludzie, którzy wcześniej stawialiby wam się wyłącznie politycznie, ale teraz ich rozwścieczyliście. Na przykład taka Laura Gloryflower. Przecież jej siostrzenica jest wilkołaczycą, a ona jest _puellaris, _przysięgała, że będzie bronić swoich dzieci bez względu na wszystko. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby lwica tu wpadła i oderwała ci łeb za groźbę, jaką stanowisz dla jej siostrzenicy?

_Jak mogłaś być taka głupia?_ zapytał w swojej głowie, ale starał się pozostać dyplomatyczny. _Czy naprawdę chcesz wciągnąć czarodziejski świat w kolejną burzę, podzielić nas, kiedy Voldemort wciąż gdzieś tam się czai? Fenrir Greyback zginął, ale Loki może przyłączyć się do Mrocznego Pana, jeśli uzna, że w żaden inny sposób nie zdoła obronić swojego stada._

– Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia! – wypaliła Bones, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając ręce na podłokietnikach. – Otrzymałam listy z groźbami. Wszyscy je otrzymaliśmy. To prawda, żaden Starszy Wizengamotu nie został pogryziony w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, ale te listy… obiecywały nam rewolucję. Obiecywały krew.

– Czy mogę jakiś zobaczyć? – zapytał Harry. Jego głos wciąż był uprzejmy, spokojny i chłodny, ale w myślach przywołał warunki obietnicy, którą wywarł na Lokim. _Zakazałem jemu i jego grupie gryzienia kogokolwiek w czasie lipcowej i sierpniowej pełni. Nie kazałem mu obiecać, że nikomu nie będą grozili. Szlag by to!_

Bones, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając od niego wzroku, uderzyła palcami w biurko, niezgrabnie otworzyła szufladę, po czym rzuciła w jego stronę złożony list. Harry go otworzył. Charakter pisma był nieznajomy, ale odcisk psiej łapy na dole, jedyny rodzaj podpisu, raczej sugestywnie sugerował, że musiał pochodzić od wilkołaczego stada, a układ zdań był podobny do tego, co Harry sam przeczytał w liście, który otrzymał od Lokiego.

Przeczytał pobieżnie list. _Poleją się rzeki krwi…żaden czarodziej się nie ukryje…czarodziejski świat zapłaci nam za to, jak traktował wilkołaki…nazywaliście nas mutantami…rozpoczniemy zawody, w których ważna będzie wyłącznie prędkość i siła, a mamy pod tym względem wielką przewagę…_

Harry podniósł wzrok.

– Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób listy z groźbami pozostawiły was _bez_ wyboru i musieliście zacząć polować na czarodziejów jak na jakieś bestie.

– To nie są czarodzieje – powiedziała Bones, a na jej twarzy i w oczach zapłonęła pasja. – To zwierzęta. Stają się nimi od chwili ugryzienia. To ich _zmienia._ Wciąż obchodzę żałobę po stracie przyjaciółki, ponieważ Emily Gillyflower którą znałam, już nie żyje. Będą biegali luzem i gryźli innych nawet pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego. Ja to po prostu wiem. Zimozielony był pod wpływem wywaru, kiedy ugryzł Emily. _Obrał_ ją sobie za cel. Nie możemy po prostu podchodzić do nich, jakby byli oswojeni tylko dlatego, że się rejestrują i piją wywar.

– Zachowujesz się, jakby ci umknęło, że mogą was pogryźć nawet w czasie waszych polowań – zauważył Harry, rzucając list na jej biurko. – Wilkołaki mogą _tworzyć więcej wilkołaków._ A teraz mają ku temu motyw. Im dłużej będziecie naciskali o przeprowadzanie tych łowów, tym więcej nowych wilkołaków się do nich przyłączy, bo nie pozostawicie im innego wyjścia. Albo będziemy mieli jeszcze więcej samotnych wilków, niezdolnych do obrania dowolnej ze stron. Czy w ogóle nie przyszło ci to do głowy?

Harry zrozumiał, kiedy patrzył jej w oczy, że nie, nie przyszło. Była przerażona. Strach rządził jej poczynaniami.

Nie mógł nią kontrolować poprzez wywołanie w niej jeszcze większego strachu. Przez jakiś czas by się go słuchała, ale potem pojawiłoby się coś, co przeraziłoby ją jeszcze bardziej i wróciłaby do starych metod.

– Prędzej czy później wyginą – powiedziała z zacięciem Bones. – Nie mamy żadnych dowodów na to, że klątwa jest w stanie istnieć poza ciałem wilkołaka, o ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek była w stanie. Zabijemy ich wszystkich i nikt nie będzie w stanie przekazać jej dalej. Gdybyś tylko pozostał w tym swoim odosobnieniu, jak miałeś...

Ucięła sama siebie, ale Harry już to usłyszał. Nachylił się do niej.

– Gdybym tam pozostał tak, jak miałem? – zagaił uprzejmie. – To co?

Bones wahała się przez chwilę, ale jej złość, albo może jej poczucie absolutnej słuszności w tej sprawie, zdawały się przytłaczać jej przerażenie, więc ciągnęła dalej.

– To zatłuklibyśmy wszystkie – powiedziała buntowniczo. – Jesteśmy w posiadaniu zaklęcia, które pozwala nam na znalezienie ich w ludzkiej formie, które znajduje czającą się w nich bestię. Już nie musimy ograniczać się do polowań wyłącznie w czasie pełni.

Harry poczuł, jak jego serce uderza raz, a mocno. _Mogliby znaleźć Hawthorn. I Wilmota._

– Zastanawiam się – ciągnęła Bones, lekko rozbawionym tonem – co by to zaklęcie wykazało, gdyby trafiło właśnie ciebie. _Comperio lupum!_ – Machnęła różdżką, którą musiała wyciągnąć z szuflady wraz z listem.

Harry pochwycony w furii tak potężnej, że aż spokojnej, pozwolił zaklęciu wywrzeć na sobie efekt. Otoczył go błękitny blask, który szybko wsiąknął mu w skórę. Bones wyglądała na niesłychanie rozczarowaną.

– To naprawdę cię zaskakuje, co? – zapytał ją Harry, tonem tak beznamiętnym i ponurym, że kątem oka zauważył, jak Draco ostrożnie odsuwa się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. – Nie jesteś w stanie pojąć, czemu ktoś, kto nie jest wilkołakiem, miałby walczyć o ich prawa.

Bones znowu zacisnęła palce. Harry miał lekką nadzieję, że nie zniszczy sobie przypadkiem różdżki.

– To bez znaczenia – powiedziała. – Kiedyś i ciebie pokonamy. Upolujemy cię, jak ich wszystkich. Prawa można zmienić. Możemy stworzyć nowe departamenty. Jak i wprowadzić nowe ograniczenia. Na przykład ograniczenia dotyczące użytkowania potencjalnie szkodliwych darów magicznych. Jak takie _absorbere._

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. _Czy ona w ogóle ma jakieś pojęcie, z kim ma do czynienia? Nie, wygląda na to, że nie._

_Czas jej pokazać._

Pozwolił swojej magii wznieść się wokół siebie, płomienie feniksa buchnęły mu pod skórą, a pewność siebie zalśniła w oczach. Bones skuliła się, ale Harry podejrzewał, że w tej chwili trzęsłaby się na widok dowolnego, potężnego przeciwnika. Najważniejsze było pozostawić ją ze słowami, których nie zapomni, tak żeby wiedziała, że nie miała tu do czynienia z kimś po prostu potężnym.

– Nie jestem taki, jak ludzie, z którymi miałaś do tej pory do czynienia – powiedział jej cicho. – Jestem znacznie gorszy. Jestem kimś, kto _wygra_ tę potyczkę, ponieważ nigdy się nie poddaję. Starałem się powstrzymywać przed wpływaniem na wolną wolę ministerstwa. Teraz już nie będę się w ten sposób ograniczał, ponieważ ministerstwo zniszczyło wolną wolę innych, oraz zachęcało tych innych do rozpętania wojny, w której _jeszcze więcej_ ludzi ucierpi od tortur, wyobcowania i opresji. Nie. Mam dość. Postaram się przeprowadzić tę rewolucję tak bezkrwawo, jak tylko będę w stanie, ale obiecuję, że będzie agresywna. Mam zamiar zniszczyć te wszystkie przestarzałe opinie, zmusić ludzi do myślenia, zamiast reagowania ze strachu, a wilkołaki otrzymają swoje prawo do sprawiedliwości, włącznie z osądzaniem ich za zbrodnie dokonane na innych, jak wszyscy. Za każdym razem, kiedy do tej pory pojawiała się niebezpieczna sytuacja, staraliśmy się ją po prostu stłumić, żeby wszystko wróciło na poprzednie, bezpieczne tory. Jak z wami skończę, to _nic_ nie będzie takie jak dawniej.

Bones dygotała, pochyliła głowę i objęła ją dłońmi. Harry obrócił się na pięcie i minął Dracona, który pośpieszył za nim.

– W następnej kolejności odwiedzimy Scrimgeoura – powiedział Harry głosem, który właściwie nie rozpoznawał, jako swój własny. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, ile właściwie o tym wiedział i czemu jeszcze nie zrobił czegoś, żeby powstrzymać te łowy.

– Za momencik – powiedział Draco.

Harry obrócił się, zastanawiając się, czy młody auror, który stał na straży gabinetu Bones, nie celował w nich czasem różdżką. Draco jednak złapał go za podbródek i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować. Harry z przyjemnością powitał ten pocałunek, a Draco odsunął się od niego zdecydowanie za szybko, wyglądając na mniej zadowolonego z siebie i bardziej przepełnionego dumą.

– To było wspaniałe – powiedział.

– Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. – Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, ponownie zmierzając do wind. – Podejrzewam, że Scrimgeour nie będzie podzielał twojego zdania.

* * *

Oczywiście, że Rufus wyczuł nadchodzącego Harry'ego. Któż mógłby nie?

Przechodząca korytarzami ministerstwa fala potęgi była dla niego niczym uderzająco mocny puls, żywica statecznie pompowana przez drzewa na wiosnę. Rufus nauczył się tego od swojej mugolackiej babci, której ojciec był leśnikiem i wiedział, że taka moc jest niezwykle prężna i nie do opanowania. Przywracała świat do życia. Jak już żywica się rozpędzała, to nic nie było w stanie jej powstrzymać.

I tym najwyraźniej stał się Harry.

Rufus czekał z złożonymi na blacie rękami, z Percym Weasleyem siedzącym za nim, kiedy Wilmot otworzył przed Harrym drzwi. Za nim wszedł młody Malfoy… i nikt inny. Rufus podniósł brwi, niemal pytając, gdzie podział się Snape. Sam fakt, że Harry pojawił się tu bez niego, musiał oznaczać interesującą historię.

Ale to by odsunęło od nich meritum sprawy, w sprawie której Harry przyszedł się z nim zobaczyć, a Rufus z pewnością tego nie chciał. Wbił więc tylko wzrok w oczy Harry'ego i czekał.

Twarz Harry'ego lśniła. Oczy mu lśniły. Otaczające go powietrze czasami załamywało się, jakby odbijając światło, jakby było po prostu cienką płachtą folii aluminiowej, która powiewała na wietrze, od czasu do czasu podchwycając promienie słońca. Rufus zastanawiał się, czy patrzył na młodego _vatesa_, czy młodego Lorda. Był przekonany, że Harry, ilekroć w przeszłości odgrywał swoją rolę _vatesa, _miał bardziej zamyśloną minę.

_Czyli ktoś posunął się za daleko. Zmuszono go do przekroczenia granicy, od której normalnie trzymałby się z daleka. Słyszałem, że _vatesa_ nie musi obchodzić wolna wola tych, którzy stale tłamszą wolę innych. Wówczas oczekuje się od niego aktywnej obrony i nawet jeśli nie atakowania, to przynajmniej aktywnego opierania się tym czynom, które krzywdzą innych. Nigdy jednak nikt nie wspomniał o tym, jakoby _vates_ miał być tak ostrożny wokół wszystkich, jak Harry był do tej pory._

Wyglądało na to, że od teraz będą mieli do czynienia z aktywnym _vatesem, _zamiast reaktywnego.

Wiedział, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie. Właśnie dlatego zaczął badanie roli _vatesa_ i czarodziejów, którzy do tej pory starali się otrzymać swój tytuł. Dzięki temu dowiedział się, że pewnego dnia Harry może zacząć znacznie mocniej naciskać na ministerstwo, przez co stanie się dla niego zagrożeniem.

_Ten dzień nadszedł._

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak wiele wiedział pan na ten temat – powiedział Harry. – I czemu nie spróbował pan ich powstrzymać.

Rufus zaoferował mu prawdę.

– W ogóle niczego nie wiedziałem o departamencie aż do dnia jego utworzenia, co nastąpiło na dzień przed pełnią księżyca. Rozmawiałem z szefostwem departamentów. Wszyscy zjednoczyli się przeciw mnie i stanęli po stronie Amelii. Wydawało mi się, że po moim błędzie zbyt otwartego opierania się ich dekretom, zdołałem odzyskać już wystarczająco wiele zaufania, ale wygląda na to, że się pomyliłem. Teraz przyglądają się każdej mojej decyzji. Nie jestem w stanie zrobić cokolwiek przeciw nim, co nie byłoby nielegalne, bo wówczas znajdą sobie powód na zwołanie głosowania o wotum nieufności.

– Czyli niczego pan nie zrobi – powiedział Harry.

Rufus pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Nie w chwili, w której po prostu _wiem, _że Amelia zgłosi się na pozycję ministra w chwili, w której zostanę przegłosowany.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Następnie prychnął.

– Już miałem zapytać, jak pan może żyć z własnymi zasadami, kiedy pańscy obywatele są mordowani w biały dzień, ale to niesprawiedliwe. Przecież sam wiem jak.

Rufus skinął powoli głową. _Czyli jeszcze nie stał się nieracjonalny, nawet kiedy nie ma żadnych powodów do szanowania naszej woli. Interesujące. Co tylko robi z niego tym groźniejszego przeciwnika, oczywiście. Łatwiej zająć się rewolucjonistami, który zatracili się w swojej pasji._

– Wiem. Wolę reformy. Amelia tylko wyrządzi więcej szkód na stanowisku ministra i choć podejrzewam, że szefowie departamentów opuszczą ją w przeciągu miesiąca, to co ten miesiąc przyniesie dla nas wszystkich? Nie mogę niczego zrobić, wszystkie moje decyzje muszą być powolne i dalekosiężne. Muszę powoli zakraść się z powrotem w ich łaski, powoli odbudować moje wsparcie i powoli przekonać aurorów, żeby stanęli po mojej stronie, nie Amelii. – _Czy niewymownych, _pomyślał, ale nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos. Jego kontakt z niewymownymi pozostawał w tej chwili niezwykle delikatny. To _oni_ przyszli do niego, co już samo w sobie było nieoczekiwane. Ostrzegli go jednak, że będą musieli zerwać kontakt, jeśli komuś o tym powie. Rufus nigdy w pełni nie pojmował wewnętrznej polityki Departamentu Tajemnic, ale nie musiał ich rozumieć, żeby móc zrobić to, o co go poprosili.

– Wolę rewolucję – powiedział cicho Harry.

Rufus zapytał, ponieważ musiał o to zapytać. Wiedział, że jak już będzie po wszystkim, to przynajmniej Percy zapyta go, czemu nie zapytał.

– Z tobą jako ministrem?

W oczach Harry'ego pojawiła się szczera odraza.

– Nie! – Wyparcie było tak potężne, że Rufus oparł się w swoim fotelu, odprężając po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której Harry wszedł do jego gabinetu. Harry ciągnął dalej, brzmiąc, jakby dopiero się rozpędzał. – Wolę _psychiczną_ rewolucję. Wolę, kiedy ludzie zadają pytania, zastanawiają się nad tym, co mają zamiar zrobić, zamiast po prostu wychodzą z założeń. Wolę, kiedy ludzie zdają sobie sprawę, kiedy coś jest oczywistym kłamstwem, jak ta idea, że wywar tojadowy w żaden sposób nie wpływa na wilkołaki. Wolę, kiedy ludzie podążają za zasadami, a nie za _mną._

Rufus westchnął.

– Obawiam się, że coś takiego nie może zajść nagle.

– Prawdopodobnie nie – powiedział Harry. – Ale może zajść szybciej niż zachodziło do tej pory. A w międzyczasie będę chronił i bronił tych, którym dzieje się krzywda, jak i pracował nad zmianą umysłów bez używania przymuszenia.

– A jakich broni w takim razie użyjesz? – zapytał Rufus.

Harry po prostu na niego spojrzał, po czym pozwolił swojej magii rozwinąć się wokół siebie, po czym zaczesał dłonią grzywkę do tyłu, odsłaniając na chwilę swoją bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. To było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

– Nie mogę pozwolić ci na interweniowanie w pracę ministerstwa swoją magią – poinformował go Rufus.

– Mam w takim razie nadzieję, że nie będzie musiało do tego dojść. – Głos Harry'ego był uprzejmy, ale nieugięty.

Rufus żałował w tym momencie, czując nagromadzającą się w sobie głęboką frustrację, że w ogóle przyjął posadę ministra. Gdyby wciąż był szefem aurorów, to z przyjemnością przeszedłby na stronę Harry'ego, robiąc wszystko, co byłoby w jego mocy, żeby zniszczyć plany Amelii, bez umożliwiania jej wykrycia, że to był on, pozwalając żeby jego ślizgońska przebiegłość i miłość do ryzyka, które może zwrócić się po wielokroć, przytłoczyły jego ślizgońską ostrożność. Ale był ministrem, co ograniczało jego pole do manewru.

– W takim razie powodzenia pod tymi względami, pod którymi mogę życzyć ci powodzenia – powiedział Rufus. _Chłopiec, Który Przeżył i czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy, używający przeciw nam swojej sławy i magii. Merlinie, oby nie doszło do wojny._

– Dziękuję, ministrze – powiedział Harry. – Nawzajem. – Odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu, a Malfoy zaraz za nim. Rufus zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle zauważył, z jakim rozczuleniem młody Draco na niego patrzył. Cóż, prawdopodobnie znał ogólny zarys tego podziwu, ale nie szczegóły.

W dodatku, cholera by to, Rufus sam czuł coś podobnego, zwijającego się w jego żołądku. Naturalne pragnienie do przebywania w pobliżu takiego źródła magii mieszało się ze świadomością, że Harry był w posiadaniu umiejętności, których nikt wcześniej nie miał pod ręką i prawdopodobnie okaże się pierwszym _moralnym_ Lordem od kilkuset lat. Rufus był w stanie wyobrazić sobie przyszłość, w której podążałby za Harrym i był w niej szczęśliwy.

Ale tu chodziło o obowiązki, nie po prostu osobiste szczęście. Dlatego właśnie doszło do sytuacji, w której ich ścieżki się rozeszły.

– To było naprawdę szlachetne z pańskiej strony – powiedział Percy, jakby chcąc go pocieszyć.

Rufus kiwnął głową, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie tak szlachetne jak mogłoby być – mruknął. – Zapomniałem powiedzieć mu o listach Wyzwolicielki. – Odwrócił się do Percy'ego, który już wyciągnął czysty pergamin i właśnie łapał za pióro. Rufus uśmiechnął się ponuro. Jego wrogowie nie będą przyglądali się korespondencji Percy'ego równie uważnie co jego własnej, ponieważ Percy zajmował się całym mnóstwem roboty papierkowej.

_Wygląda na to, że czas zaczynać._ Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy swojej babce, której portret wisiał po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Puściła mu oczko. _Przynajmniej robię to, co do mnie należy. To pocieszające._

* * *

Wilmot spotkał się z nimi zaraz za drzwiami i Harry'emu wystarczyło tylko pochwycić wzrokiem jego spojrzenie, żeby przekonać się, że chce porozmawiać. Kiwnął głową i użył swojej magii do owinięcia ich osłoną prywatności. Wilmot momentalnie nachylił się do niego i zaczął szeptać.

– Czy wiesz, że łowcy prześladują watahę Lokiego?

– Wiem, w dodatku opracowali zaklęcie, które pokazuje im wilkołaki w ich ludzkich formach. – Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Nic ci nie jest?

Auror uśmiechnął się do niego z wysiłkiem. Harry wiedział, że jego błękitne oczy były bursztynowe za kolorowymi kontaktami, a jego kły będą nieco dłuższe do ludzkich przez świeżo minioną pełnię. Merlin jeden wiedział, jakim cudem Edmund Wilmot zdołał utrzymać pracę w ministerstwie przesiąkniętym paniką w kwestii wilkołaków, ale Harry naprawdę nie chciał, żeby go zwolniono.

– Nie używają go w ministerstwie – powiedział Wilmot. – Przeważnie, w każdym razie. Ludzie uważają takie podejrzenia o likantropię za uwłaczające i nie życzą sobie nawet sprawdzania siebie. Poza tym nikt mnie nawet nie podejrzewa. Jak na razie.

Harry kiwnął głową, nieco mu ulżyło.

– Czy wiesz, kto zginął? – zapytał wtedy Wilmot.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wiem tylko tyle, że zginęły dwa wilkołaki. Nie widziałem jeszcze reportażu „Proroka Codziennego", ktoś mi po prostu o tym powiedział.

– Nie szkodzi, ich imiona i tak by ci niewiele powiedziały – powiedział Wilmot. – W Proroku użyto ich legalnych imion, nie tych, które sami sobie wybrali. – Zawahał się i przełknął ślinę. – Dowiedziałem się tego od Lokiego, bo ich śmierć wszystko zmienia.

Harry poczuł, jak w żołądku mu się wywraca, przewraca i wywija, ale powiedział sobie, że ma się w tej chwili uspokoić.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał.

Wilmot kiwnął głową, na jego twarzy pojawiły się cienie.

– Tak. Wilkołak, który zginął, był młodym szczeniakiem, znanym nam jako Wrzosiec. Ale samica… – Zadrżał lekko. – Samicą była Gudrun. Bratnia dusza Lokiego. Partnerka alfy dzieli z nim jedno serce, jedną krew, jeden oddech. Harry, Loki zadeklarował zemstę na jej mordercach, co jest zgodne z prawem stadnym i nie istnieje nic, co byłoby w stanie go powstrzymać.


	9. Przymierze Słońca i Cienia

**Rozdział siódmy: Przymierze Słońca i Cienia**

Jak tylko Harry znalazł się poza ministerstwem, momentalnie nawiązał połączenie z McGonagall za pomocą zaklęcia, którego nauczył się od Charlesa. Wieści o losie bratniej duszy Lokiego sprawiły, że będzie musiał wpuścić swoje plany w ruch znacznie wcześniej, niż mu się to podobało. Po wyjściu z gabinetu Bones, a potem Scrimgeoura, wyobrażał sobie, że będzie miał przynajmniej miesiąc, aż do rozpoczęcia szkoły, na zebranie wszystkich. Teraz zrozumiał, że to będzie niemożliwe, a już najważniejsze było zorganizowanie spotkania z wilkołakami przed następną pełnią.

Hogwart był ku temu najlepszym miejscem, o ile dyrektorka pozwoli na obniżenie osłon w Zakazanym Lesie.

– Madam? – zapytał, jak tylko chór feniksów przestał grać nad jego nadgarstkiem i odezwał się głos dyrektorki.

– Harry! – W jej głosie słychać było przede wszystkim niepokój. Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, zastanawiając, czy boi się o jego wczesny powrót z Sanktuarium, czy też burzę, w jaką się wpakował.

– Madam – powtórzył, po czym ciągnął dalej, wyjaśniając swoją potrzebę. – Staram się zorganizować formalny sojusz między czarodziejami i magicznymi stworzeniami. Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę teraz tego potrzebujemy, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, co się stało wilkołakom i Opalline'om…

– Opalline'om?

– Acies nadleciała i zionęła w nich ogniem – powiedział Harry, przymrużając lekko oczy, żeby wygonić ze swojej głowy niektóre obrazy. – W ogóle by mnie nie zdziwiło, gdyby departament zaczął polować i na nią, albo przynajmniej zażądał, żeby przekazano im ją, jak tylko się obudzi. No i, oczywiście, inne magiczne stworzenia zawsze są zagrożone. Umbridge była w stanie bez trudu wprowadzić w życie prawa szkodzące ich życiu i zdrowiu, kiedy jeszcze była szefową Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń. Wydaje mi się, że ten departament jest jeszcze mniej poczytalny od niej. – W tym momencie wrócił do sedna sprawy, obawiając się, że pytania McGonagall zaraz go rozproszą. – Potrzebuję pani zgody na spotkanie się z tak wieloma magicznymi stworzeniami, jak to będzie możliwe, oraz z moimi sojusznikami w Zakazanym Lesie. Chcę też wysunąć zaproszenie do wilkołaków.

Napięte milczenie McGonagall było odpowiedzią samą w sobie.

– Wiem, że nie chce pani wpuścić ich na teren szkoły – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale daję pani słowo, że w czasie tego spotkania nikomu nie zagrożą. Jeśli spróbują zaatakować Hogwart, albo kogokolwiek na jego terenie, to użyję magii, żeby ich powstrzymać.

Głos McGonagall wrócił, niczym zbity pies.

– Mimo to, niechętnie skłaniam się do udzielenia na to zgody, panie… Harry. Wiesz dobrze, że nie jesteś w stanie przewidzieć ich działań, a po tych morderstwach mogą okazać się jeszcze bardziej dzicy i nieracjonalni.

– Niektórzy z pewnością – powiedział Harry, myśląc o Lokim. Wilmot dwukrotnie podkreślił, że nic nie powstrzyma Lokiego przed dokonaniem tej zemsty, nawet kary dokonane na jego stadzie, czy oferty pomocy. – Ale wydaje mi się, że inni zauważyli już, w jak wielkim znajdują się niebezpieczeństwie. W dodatku nie ma jeszcze pełni. Ich odporność na magię i siła będą słabnąć aż do nowiu. Wybrałbym sam nów na zorganizowanie takiego spotkania, ale musiałbym zbyt długo na niego czekać, a muszę zdobić coś już _teraz._ Czy pozwoli mi pani na skorzystanie z lasu?

– Skoro musisz.

– Dziękuję, Madam – powiedział Harry. – Mam zamiar zorganizować tam spotkanie sojuszników czwartego sierpnia, czyli za dwa dni. – Zaczął przerywać zaklęcie komunikacyjne, ale McGonagall odezwała się, zanim zdążył.

– Czemu wróciłeś wcześnie, Harry?

– Przez nalot Acies i szkody Opalline'ów – powiedział po prostu Harry. – Wiedziałem, że skoro jedna sprawa się zawaliła w świecie zewnętrznym, to pewnie więcej podążyło za nią. Dlatego zdecydowałem się na powrót.

– Zakończyłeś swoje leczenie?

– Na tyle, na ile byłem w stanie w przeciągu miesiąca – powiedział Harry, pewien że Draco chichocze cicho, ale nie mógł się obrócić, żeby się upewnić. Takie rozmawianie z dyrektorką o własnym zdrowiu psychicznym w samym środku zapuszczonej alejki było nad wyraz upokarzające. – Będę kontynuował tu swoje leczenie. Przyprowadziłem ze sobą wieszcza, choć głównie przez wzgląd na Snape'a. – Chyba o tym też powinien z nią o tym porozmawiać, nawet jeśli nie miał czasu na odpowiedź na każde pytanie. – Obawiam się, że muszę panią ostrzec, że profesor Snape znajduje się na samym skraju, Madam, i lada moment coś w nim pęknie. Często traci panowanie nad sobą nawet przy mnie, a jego magia dostaje wtedy szału. Sanktuarium zaczęło niszczyć jego mentalne ściany, ale nie chce mi powiedzieć, o czym ciągle śni, ani wyjaśnić mi, co go tak denerwuje.

McGonagall westchnęła.

– Jeśli zdoła opanować się przed nastaniem jesieni, to z przyjemnością powitam go z powrotem na stanowisku profesora. Jeśli nie, to zaproszę tu kogoś innego. Mam innego kandydata, który może przejąć jego obowiązki nauczyciela eliksirów przynajmniej na semestr, muszę po prostu naprawdę sowicie go za to wynagrodzić.

– Dziękuję, Madam – powiedział Harry i tym razem pozwolił, żeby zaklęcie urwało się na dobre. Sięgnął i złapał za ramię Dracona, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie i szykując się do aportacji łączonej. Jego umysł pracował na podwyższonych obrotach. Wilmot obiecał, że przekaże zaproszenie stadzie Lokiego, ale wyraził swoją wątpliwość pod względem liczby wilkołaków, które się pojawią. Harry będzie musiał odwiedzić jeszcze Zakazany Las, żeby poinformować Wielu i centaury o spotkaniu sojuszniczym, o ile w ogóle zdecydują się na nim pojawić. Będzie musiał wysłać też sowy do swoich ludzkich sojuszników, a przynajmniej tych, których jeszcze nie nauczył zaklęcia komunikacyjnego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wejść w kontakt ze Zgredkiem, jedynym skrzatem domowym, który mógłby wyrazić zainteresowanie takim spotkaniem. Harry podejrzewał, że sam był w stanie poznać szczegóły, jeśli naprawdę chciał się pojawić.

– Harry!

Podskoczył i obejrzał się na Dracona.

– Co? – zapytał.

– Zagajałem tak już od dobrych dwóch minut. – Draco pokręcił głową, po czym nachylił się do niego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że Snape dostanie _szału_, jak zorientuje się, że weźmiesz udział w spotkaniu, na którym pojawią się wilkołaki? Zwłaszcza takie wilkołaki, które cię manipulowały i groziły ci ugryzieniem?

– Właśnie dlatego się na nim nie pojawi – powiedział Harry.

Wydawało mu się, że tuż przed ich zniknięciem, Draco wymamrotał pod nosem coś w stylu:

– No _chciałbym_ to zobaczyć.

* * *

Snape wiedział, że Harry zniknął, kiedy warzył eliksiry dla Opalline'ów. Tylko to powstrzymało go przed wybiegnięciem z laboratorium i żądaniem wyjaśnień. Gdyby doszło do tego w czasie jazdy powozem, to już przekląłby Josepha.

Było jednak jak było, więc wieszcz stał spokojnie po drugiej stronie laboratorium, pomagając w przygotowaniach, krojąc i przebierając w składnikach.

Snape po raz kolejny obejrzał się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy Joseph po raz pierwszy wślizgnął się do pokoju, znajdującego się między żebrami martwego smoka, który Paton Opalline przekazał Snape'owi na laboratorium, Snape obrócił się z wysoko uniesioną różdżką i niewybaczalnym na końcu języka.

Joseph podniósł ręce i odezwał się głośno i wyraźnie.

– Nie znam się specjalnie na eliksirach, ale świetnie idzie mi słuchanie instrukcji. Pozwól mi pomóc. Przecież widzę, że przydałaby ci się dodatkowa para rąk.

No i, cóż, miał rację. Snape'owi przydałaby się pomoc. Wyglądało na to, że nawet jeśli nie był w stanie racjonalnie podchodzić do czegokolwiek innego, to eliksiry wciąż były jego ostoją. Kiwnął ostro głową w kierunku drugiego stołu, na którym już stał moździerz z tłuczkiem, kilka noży, jak i skorupki żuka, płatki kwiatów i inne składniki, których potrzebował w odpowiedniej konsystencji, żeby w ogóle weszły w reakcję z eliksirem.

– Płatki na pył – poinstruował go. – Skorupy sproszkowane jak piach.

Na co Joseph tylko kiwnął głową i przystąpił do roboty.

Ani razu nie spróbował odezwać się w czasie pracy. Snape tylko na to czekał, przekonany, że to właśnie nadciąga, jakieś ostrożne pytanie o jego zdrowie, albo rozbawiony komentarz o tym, jak podobne musiały być ich przejścia w przeszłości. Wymyślił sobie na to wyjątkowo cięte odpowiedzi i czekał.

Joseph niczego nie powiedział. Jak tylko kończył pracę nad danym składnikiem, przekazywał go Snape'owi; znał użyteczne zaklęcie, które owinęło się wokół pyłu niczym niewidzialny słój i przeniosło go między nimi. Nigdy nawet się na niego nie oglądał, poza chwilami, kiedy upewniał się, że składnik dotarł na miejsce przeznaczenia. Wówczas wracał do ucierania, krojenia, przesiewania i proszkowania, wszystko to z oddaniem, które świadczyły, że swoją cierpliwość i talent do wykonywania tego wszystkiego zdobył ciężką pracą i oddaniem.

Snape robił się coraz bardziej roztargniony, do stopnia, w którym niemal wrzucił smocze łuski zamiast skorup żuka, co kompletnie zrujnowałoby eliksir. Czekał. Joseph dalej milczał.

Kolejna paczka fioletowych płatków lawendy, startych na proch tak dokładnie, że unosił się niczym mgła, podleciał do niego. Snape policzył do trzech, po czym obrócił się nagle, gotów zaskoczyć przyglądającego się mu ze współczuciem wieszcza. Joseph był pochylony nad tłuczkiem i moździerzem, licząc po cichu każde uderzenie.

Snape nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść.

– Powiedz, co masz do powiedzenia i _miejmy to wreszcie z głowy! – _warknął.

Joseph skończył liczyć, zanim odpowiedział – co było tak bardzo podobne do tego, co sam by zrobił w swoim normalnym nastroju, gdyby zaatakował go nagle ktoś rozzłoszczony, że pogarda Snape'a wobec wieszcza wspięła się na nowe wyżyny. Dopiero wtedy obejrzał się ze spokojem na Snape'a.

– Czemu wychodzisz z założenia, że przyszedłem tu, żeby z tobą porozmawiać, a nie po prostu żeby pomóc ci w przygotowaniach do eliksirów? – zapytał.

– Ponieważ inaczej dalej rozmawiałbyś z rozżalonymi Opalline'ami i koił ich żałosne lęki.

Joseph zdobył się na smutny uśmiech.

– Nie. Najgorsze przypadki zostały już wyśpiewane ze swoich snów, nim w ogóle zdążyłem do nich przyjść. Rozmawiałem z kilkoma zrozpaczonymi krewnymi, którzy potrzebowali przekonania, że to nie koniec świata. – Wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojego moździerza i tłuczka. – Twój syn jest naprawdę niesamowity.

– On _nie jest_ moim synem. – Snape wydał z siebie obrzydliwy dźwięk, który z początku miał być śmiechem, ale który okazał się nie mieć nazwy. – Chyba że umknął ci mój kompletny brak jakiegokolwiek uroku, zarówno takiego, którym zdołałbym oczarować potencjalną partnerkę, czy też takiego, którego mógłbym przekazać potomkowi?

– Skoro tak mówisz.

Snape wbijał w plecy Josepha mordercze spojrzenie, ledwie powstrzymując się przed warknięciem. Joseph wybierał nożem kawałki skorupek, które nie zostały odpowiednio zmiażdżone, jak na jego gust.

Do Snape'a wreszcie dotarło, że faktycznie spotkał już kiedyś kogoś takiego i to nie był Syriusz Black. To był Popielaty Ponurak, którego prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska nigdy nie udało mu się ustalić, śmierciożerca, który przeprowadzał rekrutację dla Mrocznego Pana. Był niczym woda; znał odpowiedź na cokolwiek, co ktokolwiek by do niego powiedział i powoli zbijał wszelkie logiczne argumenty, które ktoś mógłby mieć przeciw przyłączaniu się do Mrocznego Pana, jak woda, która drąży kamień.

Sam Snape nigdy nie musiał się z nim wykłócać, ponieważ to Lucjusz przekonał go do przyłączenia się do śmierciożerców, ale widział, jak rozgramia przeciwnika za przeciwnikiem i to bez żadnego widocznego wysiłku. Wyglądało na to, że ten wieszcz miał zamiar zrobić to samo.

Odwrócił się, ze spiętymi plecami, z powrotem do kociołka, zastanawiając się, czy to nowe odkrycie ułatwi mu życie, czy też wręcz przeciwnie.

* * *

Draco upewnił się, że jak tylko wylądowali z głośnym _tąpnięciem_ na płytach chodnikowych przed domem Opalline'ów, to zszedł Harry'emu z drogi. Podejrzewał, że Harry albo od razu ruszy do Snape'a, albo do Patona Opalline'a, żeby zażądać od nich atramentu, pergaminów i pióra. Draco wolał pójść tam za nim i obserwować, niż znaleźć się w samym środku wszelkich konfliktów, które mogłyby z tego wyniknąć.

_Zupełnie, jakby obserwowanie go było jakimkolwiek problemem, _pomyślał, przyglądając się lśniącemu wokół Harry'ego powietrzu. _Jest taki piękny, kiedy się wścieka. No, w innych chwilach też, ale zwłaszcza wtedy._

Harry po kilku chwilach znalazł Patona Opalline'a; Draco nie był pewien, czy Harry go namierzył, czy też przywódca Opalline'ów wyczuł nadciągającą magię Harry'ego i po prostu wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Głos Harry'ego był szorstki, ale cichy, kiedy wyjaśniał spotkanie, które chciał zorganizować. Paton kiwał głową i najwyraźniej miał kilka własnych, sensownych sugestii, które Harry akceptował szybkimi przytaknięciami. Draco z wysiłkiem ich nasłuchiwał, ale niewiele usłyszał poza imionami niektórych sojuszników Harry'ego i słowem „wilkołaki".

Jego uwaga zaczęła się rozpraszać, dlatego też jako pierwszy zobaczył, jak Snape wchodzi do niewielkiego przedsionka, w którym Harry i Paton prowadzili swoją rozmowę.

Zrobił to akurat, kiedy Harry pokręcił głową, mówiąc:

– Nie, nie jestem pewien, czy zaproszenie wilkołaków to bezpieczny pomysł, ale i tak muszę to zrobić.

Powiedział to na tyle głośno, że wszyscy go usłyszeli.

Na tyle głośno, że twarz Snape'a pociemniała.

Draco wyszczerzył się – no, potem będzie udawał, że tak naprawdę to był ponury uśmiech, jeśli emocje Harry'ego naprawdę okażą się wyjątkowo zjeżone w tym temacie – po czym zszedł mu z drogi.

– Wygląda na to, że już zacząłeś się cofać, Harry – odezwał się Snape wyniosłym tonem w kierunku jego pleców. – Powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz już pakował się bezmyślnie w niebezpieczeństwo i co niby teraz planujesz? Jakieś to do ciebie niepodobne, takie niedotrzymywanie obietnic.

Harry po prostu obrócił się i spojrzał na Snape'a z roztargnieniem, jakby przeszkodzono mu w samym środku czegoś naprawdę ważnego. _I pewnie nawet tak właśnie o tym myśli, _pomyślał Draco. Harry musiał teraz zajmować się polityką. Jeśli Snape miał zamiar z uporem przeszkadzać mu w czymś takim, to będzie odsuwany na bok, póki Harry nie znajdzie czasu na prywatne sprawy.

– Nie mamy pełni, więc to nie jest niebezpieczne, w dodatku mam pełną kontrolę nad swoją magią – powiedział Harry. – Departament zabił dwa wilkołaki, jednym z nich okazała się być bratnią duszą Lokiego. Nasz kontakt w ministerstwie powiedział mi, że Loki ogłosił wkroczenie na ścieżkę zemsty. Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie przekonać go do zrezygnowania z niej, ale i tak powinienem załagodzić jakoś ten cios i nie dopuścić do wojny między czarodziejami a wilkołakami. Stąd spotkanie sojusznicze.

– Nie powinieneś się na nim pojawić – powiedział Snape. – To niebezpieczne.

Harry prychnął.

– Urządzam je w Zakazanym Lesie – co jest wybranym przeze mnie terytorium. Będziemy otoczeni przez centaury, węży Wielu i moich ludzkich sojuszników. To Loki powinien się martwić.

– Nie powinieneś…

– Już to omówiliśmy, tak, moje życie jest niesprawiedliwe i nie powinienem przyjmować na siebie takich obowiązków, i tak dalej, i tak dalej – powiedział Harry, odwracając się od Snape'a z wyprostowanymi plecami, które głosiły wszem i wobec jego brak zainteresowania dalszym prowadzeniem tej rozmowy. – Zorganizuję je. Jeśli nie chce pan dołożyć mi kolejnego obowiązku do tego stosu, to proszę się nie wtrącać.

Snape zamknął usta z kłapnięciem zębów. Harry już wrócił do rozmowy z Patonem, coś o tym, czy jacyś Opalline'owie w ogóle pojawią się na spotkaniu. Przecież wie, że ucierpieli okrutnie przez zionięcie Acies i…

– Nie wygłupiaj się – powiedział łagodnie Paton. – Nasza rodzina dojdzie do siebie, jutro urządzamy zmarłym pogrzeb. Musimy czcić zmarłych, ale nie obchodzić zbyt długo żałoby po nich, ponieważ żywi wymagają więcej uwagi. Pojawię się na spotkaniu, no, ja albo Calibrid. Moje dzieci będą w stanie przeżyć bez nas przez chwilę.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję. To nie będzie takie samo spotkanie co to, które zorganizowałem na równonoc wiosenną. Wtedy ludzie mieli szansę na przyjrzenie mi się i podjęcie decyzji, czy w ogóle warto wchodzić ze mną w sojusz. – Przechylił głowę, mrużąc oczy. – Tym razem czarodzieje i magiczne stworzenia, które już zdecydowały się na przyłączenie do mnie, będą mieli szansę na współpracę i przekonają się, co tak naprawdę oznacza walka u boku _vatesa._

– Rozumiem – powiedział Paton. – Zapewniam cię, że ani ja, ani moja córka nie będziemy mieć z tym żadnych problemów. Calibrid jest na to gotowa i chętnie zaakceptuje każdego, kto nie okaże jej pogardy, a to ja ją tego nauczyłem. – Uśmiechnął się w tym momencie z otwartą dumą. Draco zastanawiał się, co musiałby zrobić, żeby Lucjusz kiedykolwiek okazał publicznie, że jest z niego dumny.

– Dziękuję…

Dopiero wtedy Snape wyszedł z pokoju. Draco zawahał się, po czym wyszedł za nim i dogonił go w korytarzu. Snape obrócił się nagle w jego kierunku, po czym zaklął szpetnie, choć nie magicznie, i opuścił różdżkę.

– Czemu tak się zachowuje? – wyszeptał Snape, praktycznie warcząc. – Przecież wie, że chcę mu pomóc, a i tak ciągle mnie obraża i odsuwa od siebie.

Draco zamrugał, szczerze zaskoczony. _Wydaje mu się, że to wszystko przez to, że Harry nie okazuje mu wystarczająco wiele empatii? _Przyjrzał się opadniętym ramionom Snape'a.

– Ponieważ zachowuje się pan jak palant – powiedział wreszcie. – Nic pan mu nie mówi, ale i tak oczekuje pan od niego uwagi. Nie może panu pomóc. Przecież nie może pana _zmusić_, żeby powiedział mu pan, co tak pana ciągle dręczy. Znaczy, może, po prostu tego nie zrobi. Ale to głównie pańska wina.

Snape rzucił mu spojrzenie nieufnego, rannego stworzenia. Draco uznał, że najlepiej będzie dla niego, jeśli teraz się wycofa i pozwoli Harry'emu na zdecydowanie, jak właściwie powinien rozprawić się ze swoim opiekunem.

_Z drugiej strony, _pomyślał, wracając do pomieszczenia, w którym Harry wciąż rozmawiał z Patonem, _biorąc pod uwagę to, jak nieracjonalni potrafią być ludzie, którzy przejmują się losami Harry'ego, to może jednak Lucjusz nie jest taki zły jako ojciec._

* * *

Lucjusz powoli pił herbatę, czytając kolejne próby, których podejmowali się pracujący w „Proroku Codziennym" kretyni, usiłujący skompromitować Harry'ego, kiedy z jego nadgarstka dobiegła pieśń feniksa. Zwrócił na nią uwagę dopiero po minucie, orientując się, że znajdująca się po drugiej stronie osoba najwyraźniej nie pojmowała zbrodni, jaką było przeszkadzanie Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi w śniadaniu.

– Co się stało? – zapytał.

– Lucjuszu.

Podniósł brwi. To był głos Harry'ego, ale wyważony i chłodny, z tonem, którego jeszcze nigdy od niego nie słyszał. Gdyby Harry, wyjeżdżając do Sanktuarium, był świeżo wykutym ostrzem, to teraz brzmiał na ostrego i gotowego do użycia.

– Harry – powiedział, podczas gdy jego wzrok opadł ponownie na gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie widniała fotografia sprzed niemal dwóch lat, kiedy Harry wyleciał na spotkanie smokom w czasie pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Siedział na miotle, unikając obrażeń i przelatując między ogromnymi cielskami, wyglądając, jakby nigdy w życiu nie zaznał strachu. – Co tak wcześnie sprowadziło cię z powrotem?

– Wieści o kłopotach na wyspie Man – powiedział Harry. – A potem wieści o innych kłopotach, które otrzymałem po przyjeździe. Mam zamiar urządzić spotkanie w Zakazanym Lesie, na tej samej polanie, na której spotkałem się z tobą w święta dwa lata temu. Wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy, żeby ludzie i magiczne stworzenie spotkały się i przedyskutowały, co będzie związane z naszym sojuszem i nadchodzącą rewolucją.

Lucjusz wyprostował się w fotelu. Och, nie zaprzeczyłby, że marzył o tym dniu od chwili, w której zorientował się, co może oznaczać potęga Harry'ego i że opuszczenie Voldemorta nie okaże się mierną decyzją. Ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że nadejdzie tak szybko. Harry nie był na to gotowy, to było oczywiste z tego, jak zajmował się sobą i wszystkimi wokół siebie, a potem wylądował w miejscu pełnym świetlistych czarodziejów. Lucjusz był przekonany, że chłopak po powrocie okaże się jeszcze bardziej świetlisty niż do tej pory, przez co trzeba będzie zaoferować mu zastrzyk rzeczywistości za pomocą zafascynowania go światem polityki.

– Rewolucją? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Nasz świat nie może pozostać w takim stanie, w jakim jest teraz – powiedział Harry. Jego słowa tak mocno przypominały Lucjuszowi przemowy, które słyszał od Mrocznego Pana, że aż dreszcze przebiegły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a potem przez Mroczny Znak. – Jeśli mu na to pozwolimy, to zginie zbyt wielu ludzi i to po obu stronach. – No cóż, Mrocznego Pana obchodziło wyłącznie przetrwanie czystokrwistych, ale tak na dobrą sprawę sedno sprawy było takie samo. – Nie chcę do tego dopuścić. Zorientowałem się też, że w moim obchodzeniu się z innymi znajdowało się nieco hipokryzji, którą chciałbym naprostować. Czy zgodzisz się pojawić tam ze mną i spotkać twarzą w twarz z centaurami i wilkołakami?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i przez chwilę bawił się pomysłem poinformowania Harry'ego o tym, że praca pośród wilkołaków była dla niego mniej odrażająca niż pośród szlam, ale ostatecznie postanowił być dyplomatyczny.

– Tak, zgodzę. Narcyza również.

– Co Narcyza również? – zapytała jego żona, wchodząc do kuchni. Skrzat domowy pojawił się i podał jej filiżankę pełną parującej herbaty, którą przyjęła i momentalnie zaczęła pić. Lucjusz podziwiał przez chwilę sposób, w jaki jej blond włosy owijały się wokół karku. Narcyza nieczęsto wyglądała na nieidealnie opanowaną, ale jej wczesno–poranne odprężenie było urocze samo w sobie.

– Przekaż jej, że też będzie mile widziana – powiedział Harry, a oczy Narcyzy otworzyły się szeroko.

– Przekażę – powiedział Lucjusz, po czym pożegnał się i zerwał zaklęcie. Nachylił się ponad stołem, ujmując dłoń żony we własną, po czym podniósł ją do swoich ust. – Nasz _vates_ powrócił – wymamrotał do jej palców. – Co powiesz na wzięcie udziału w spotkaniu z centaurami i wilkołakami na samym środku polany w Zakazanym Lesie, podczas gdy Harry będzie stał nad nami, starając się przekonać nas do współpracy?

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się blado.

– Powiem, że muszę znaleźć na to odpowiednią suknię.

* * *

Hawthorn nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że rozlegający się z jej nadgarstka śpiew feniksa niezwykle podniósł ją na duchu.

– Harry – mruknęła, jeszcze zanim osoba po drugiej stronie zdążyła się odezwać.

Spotkało się to z milczeniem, które zaniepokoiło ją, póki nie zorientowała się, że to zszokowana cisza. Hawthorn zaśmiała się cicho, co sprowokowało Harry'ego do odezwania się.

– Skąd wiedziała pani, że to ja?

– Wyśniło mi się to – powiedziała Hawthorn, podchodząc do okna Ogrodu. W ciągu ostatnich paru dni mieli na zmianę wyjątkowo słoneczną pogodę i ulewy, dzięki czemu rośliny, które zasadziła na niewielkiej grządce, przyjęły się po prostu rewelacyjnie. Zawiesiła wzrok na krzaku głogu, który rozrastał się ochronnie nad kępką smoczego rącznika i pęczkiem niewielkich bratków. Była w stanie uśmiechnąć się z bólem w piersi, zamiast po prostu odczuwania bólu. – W przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni naprawdę wiele mi się śniło. I w jednym z nich pojawiła się wizja powracającego ciebie.

– Kto by pomyślał, że ma pani zadatki na wieszczkę. – Harry brzmiał na wpół zaskoczony i wpół zaintrygowany.

– Nie sądzę, żebym miała. – Hawthorn oparła się o parapet. Wiedziała, że powinna bardziej się przejmować sytuacją. Cokolwiek okazało się tak pilne, że aż zdołało wyciągnąć Harry'ego z jego wygnania w Sanktuarium, prawdopodobnie okaże się kolejną przeszkodą do pokonania, nawet pomimo departamentu, poświęconego wyłącznie polowaniom na wilkołaki, w którego ręce dostało się zaklęcie, pozwalające im na wyszukiwanie wilkołaków w ich ludzkich formach, jak i artykułów, które starają się ośmieszyć ich _vatesa._ Ale i tak czuła się, jakby wyglądała na wschód i widziała pierwsze oznaki wschodzącego słońca. – Po prostu spodziewałam się, że wrócisz i to szybko.

Harry wyraźnie otrząsnął się ze swojego pierwszego zaskoczenia.

– Cóż, szkoda tylko, że okoliczności mojego powrotu nie okazały się weselsze.

– Opowiedz mi o nich.

I Harry właśnie to zrobił. Hawthorn słuchała go i zgodziła się z nim, że to poważna sytuacja, ale nadzieja wciąż w niej rozkwitała. Zgodziła się, oczywiście, pojawić na spotkaniu sojuszników, a kiedy jej nadgarstek ucichł, dalej wyglądała przez okno na swoje rośliny.

_Spotkanie sojuszników. Zorganizowanie wyłącznie dlatego, że świat zaczyna robić się zbyt niebezpieczny, żeby Harry mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by podążający za nim ludzie byli podzieleni przez niedorzeczne uprzedzenia._

_Ale takie spotkanie nawiąże do ran, które już dawno temu powinny zostać zaleczone, mostów, które trzeba będzie odbudować. Nie możemy podzielić się wewnętrznie i przetrwać mimo wszystko. Nasi wrogowie i tak spróbują nas poróżnić między sobą, zwłaszcza jeśli będą dalej szerzyć panikę przed wilkołakami, albo kiedy mroczni czystokrwiści w dalszym ciągu będą drwić ze szlam._

Odwróciła się od okna. Ostatni miesiąc był dla niej czasem kompletnego odcięcia od świata, czasem spędzonym na wspominaniu córki i męża i obchodzeniu po nich żałoby. _Walczyliśmy i wypoczęliśmy._

_Teraz czas zacząć żyć._

* * *

Adalrico oderwał wzrok od swojej córki podczas zabawy z nią. Marian skupiała się na próbach złapania wyłożonej klejnotami błyskotki, którą zawiesił jej na sznurku nad głową, ale nie sądził, żeby to właśnie odciągnęło jego uwagę od jej zmarszczonej minki, czy sfrustrowanych pojękiwań.

Wreszcie znowu usłyszał ten dźwięk i zorientował się, że pieśń feniksa dobiega z jego lewego nadgarstka. Podniósł Marian, dał jej błyskotkę do zabawy, żeby ją uciszyć i dopiero wtedy odebrał.

– Halo?

– Witaj, Adalrico.

Usiadł prosto, mimo że wiedział, że Harry nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Był świadom tego, że starał się udowodnić coś temu człowiekowi, przynajmniej w swoim własnym mniemaniu. Harry, oczywiście, nie wiedział o tym, że w ostatnich dniach oblężenia postanowienie i oddanie sprawie Adalrico doznały potężnego ciosu, przez co nabrał potężnej chęci do użycia mroczniejszej magii na śmierciożercach, niż Harry kiedykolwiek by na to pozwolił. To Millicenta przypomniała mu o obowiązkach ich rodziny, że Bulstrode'owie byli oficjalnymi sojusznikami Harry'ego i nigdy nie powinni go w ten sposób zdradzać. Adalrico często o tym myślał i było mu wstyd, że jego dziedziczka musiała go w ten sposób ganić, a nie na odwrót.

– Harry – wymamrotał. – Co się dzieje?

– Głównie smoki i wilkołaki – powiedział Harry, którego głos był oschły i pełen drwiny. – Ale zakrapiane polityką ministerstwa i niewątpliwie też jakąś przepowiednią, co zdaje się prześladować mnie na każdym kroku. Ale w tej chwili organizuję spotkanie sojuszników, które będzie miało miejsce jutro, w Zakazanym Lesie, z większością moich sojuszników, zarówno ludzkich jak i nie, którzy zdecydują się pojawić. Spotkamy się na polanie, na której już kiedyś widzieliśmy się w święta. Pojawisz się?

Adalrico kiwnął głową, po czym przypomniał sobie, że zaklęcie komunikacyjne nie przekazuje gestów, tylko głos.

– Oczywiście. Czy Elfrida i moja dziedziczka będą mogły się pojawić? – W tym momencie Marian zaczęła się wiercić i powiedziała głośno „Ta!", jakby wiedziała, że to oznacza pozostawienie jej z przyjacielem rodziny, więc Adalrico zaczął podbijać ją na kolanie, żeby ją uspokoić. Zostanie w domu i będzie tu szczęśliwa. Wciąż nie chciał ryzykować pojawiania się ze swoim najmłodszym dzieckiem w miejscu publicznym, zwłaszcza że Starrise'owie mogą wciąż żywić wobec niego żal o zabicie ich najdroższej córki wiele lat temu, a potem jej bliźniaka na wiosnę tego roku.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Harry. – Zbieram każdego, kto zgodzi się pojawić. A jeśli ktoś nie będzie chciał… – Adalrico praktycznie usłyszał wzruszenie ramion w jego głosie. – Podejrzewam, że to mi wyjawi, kto tak na dobrą sprawę nie czuje się komfortowo w towarzystwie magicznych stworzeń, a to samo w sobie powie mi coś na ich temat.

Adalrico zaśmiał się.

– W porządku. Kiedy zaczyna się spotkanie?

– Lepiej, żebyście pojawili się popołudniu – powiedział Harry poważnym głosem. – Podejrzewam, że centaury pojawią się jeszcze wcześniej.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział Adalrico, po czym uciął zaklęcie, wziął Marian na ręce i poszedł powiadomić o wszystkim Elfridę. Jego żona dopiero niedawno zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do opuszczania ich córki na tyle długo, żeby mogła wrócić do pracy w Gringotcie. Nie sądził, żeby przeszkadzało jej zostawienie Marian pod opieką jej siostry.

Marian zaczęła wierzgać.

– Ta! Magia! – Spróbowała wyciągnąć mu różdżkę z kieszeni.

– Jesteś jeszcze na to za młoda – powiedział jej Adalrico.

* * *

Henrietta poderwała wzrok, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk zaklęcia komunikacyjnego. Wiedziała, że to musi być zaklęcie komunikacyjne, mimo że otaczało ją obecnie mnóstwo przedziwnych instrumentów. Spędziła wśród nich wystarczająco wiele czasu, skubiąc je, testując i rzucając w nie zaklęcia, upewniając się, że należące do jej poprzedniczki urządzenia nie zostały jakoś dziwnie zaczarowane. Mieszkanie w otoczeniu rażąco gryfońskich kolorów było niemal oślepiające – ostatecznie przez ostatnich dwadzieścia lat był to pokój Minerwy McGonagall – ale podejrzewała, że już powoli zaczynała się do tego przyzwyczajać.

– Halo? – zapytała.

– Henrietto?

Głos Harry'ego. Henrietta powiedziała sobie, że Bulstrode _nie_ przystoi uśmiechanie się w takiej chwili, jakby właśnie do pokoju weszła jej najbardziej ulubiona osoba na świecie. Przecież ten człowiek umieścił ją pod przysięgami wieczystymi, kompletnie tłamsząc jej dumę. Doprawdy, powinna go przecież nienawidzić.

Ale tak nie było. Harry był prawdziwie potężniejszy od niej i to nie tylko pod względem magii – i okazał się być jedynym człowiekiem, którego Henrietta była w stanie tak określić.

– Harry – powiedziała. – Co sprowadza cię tak wcześnie z powrotem?

– Spotkanie sojusznicze w Zakazanym Lesie jutro – powiedział Harry. – Potrzebuję, żebyś się na nim pojawiła, chyba że masz jakieś przeciwwskazana do współpracy z magicznymi stworzeniami.

Henrietta uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w dół, na broszurę, która leżała na jej biurku, reklamującą sanktuarium lelków wróżebników, na którego założenie Harry dał jej nieco funduszy.

– Już nie – powiedziała.

– To dobrze. A teraz słuchaj, ponieważ będziesz nadchodziła z północy, to niedaleko ścieżki zobaczysz polanę. Powinnaś być w stanie bez trudu ją znaleźć. Inni już powinni tam wtedy być; poprosiłem Hawthorn i Adalrico, żeby pojawili się nieco wcześniej.

– Harry – przerwała mu wtedy, uważając, że powinna wyprostować pewne niedomówienie. – Nie będę szła od północy, tylko z południa.

Usłyszała w jego głosie, jak zmarszczył brwi.

– Czemu? Będziesz lecieć?

– Nie. – Henrietta odchyliła się w swoim fotelu i wystrzeliła swoją niespodzianką. – Ponieważ zostałam zatrudniona w Hogwarcie jako nauczycielka, więc po prostu się stąd przejdę.

Nastąpiła długa, zszokowana cisza.

– Ale… – odezwał się wreszcie Harry. – Na jakie stanowisko zatrudniła cię McGonagall?

– Transmutacji – powiedziała zadowolona z siebie Henrietta, poprawiając swoje długie włosy, które przelały się jej nad ramionami. – Badałam ją od miesięcy, bo uznałam, że może okazać się zainteresowana pomocą w tym roku. Zdołała jakoś uporać się z tym w zeszłym roku, ale wiem, że wielu ludzi było niezadowolonych jej metodami, zwłaszcza rodzice uczniów, którzy dostali się na zajęcia z owutemów. Wiedziałam, że przyda się jej para pomocnych dłoni.

– Ale twoja córka…

– Już jej tu nie ma – zauważyła płynnie Henrietta. – Zorganizowałeś dla niej prywatne zajęcia we Francji, pamiętasz? – Wiedziała, że Edyta błagała Harry'ego o przeniesienie jej do Francji od chwili, w której jej matka znalazła się w zamku w czasie bitwy, technicznie wypełniając swoją część umowy poprzez nie widzenie się z Edytą twarzą w twarz. A teraz zniknęła, dzięki czemu Henrietcie wolno było przebywać w pobliżu swojego młodego Lorda. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele ataków miało miejsce na terenach Hogwartu. Miała zamiar upewnić się, że te wydarzenia przejdą do przeszłości.

– To prawda – wymamrotał Harry, jakby mocno się nad tym zastanawiał. – Ale chyba nie będziesz nauczała pod własnym nazwiskiem? Obawiam się, że Pharos Starrise podniesie lament, jeśli okaże się, że w Hogwarcie naucza ktoś z nazwiskiem Bulstrode.

– Nie. Nazywam się Hilda Belluspersona. – Henrietta podniosła głowę i przyjrzała się sobie w lustrze, wiszącym na ścianie po przeciwnej stronie. – Byłbyś zaskoczony. Wyglądam _znacznie_ młodziej i mam teraz niebieskie oczy.

– A twoje imię oznacza piękne przebranie – mruknął Harry. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że nikt się nie domyśli?

– Nie wszyscy mogą poradzić na to, z jakimi imionami się urodzili – powiedziała łagodnie Henrietta.

Harry westchnął.

– No dobrze, skoro nadchodzisz z południa, to jak wejdziesz na główną ścieżkę, wypatruj pokręconego drzewa. Albo po prostu zaczekaj na centaury. Byłem dzisiaj w Hogwarcie, żeby rozmówić się z ich przywódcą. Znajdą cię i zaprowadzą na miejsce.

– Oczywiście, Harry. – Henrietta zanuciła radośnie pod nosem, kiedy zaklęcie komunikacyjne zostało zakończone.

_Doprawdy, to po prostu niesłychane, żeby Lord, który traktuje należycie swoich kompanów, tak się oburzał o byle co, _pomyślała, po raz kolejny patrząc na swoje odbicie. _Ależ się cieszę, że wrócił._

* * *

Ignifer nie wiedziała, która jest godzina, ale wiedziała, że po wczorajszej nocy, było o wiele za wcześnie. _Nigdy_ więcej nie będzie piła piwa kremowego. Zakopała głowę pod poduszkami i zignorowała natrętne brzęczenie.

A potem usłyszała głos.

– No hej, Harry.

Ignifer poderwała się z paniką, po czym jęknęła i złapała się za głowę, kiedy światło i hałas zaatakowały ją, jak tylko znalazła się poza swoim kokonem uwitym z przeróżnych koców. Pomasowała sobie skronie, jęcząc z bólu, ale przez cały czas mrużyła oczy, usiłując je otworzyć i zobaczyć, czy jej _vates_ faktycznie zobaczy ją w takim stanie.

Zobaczyła jednak tylko Honorię, która siedziała na drugim końcu łóżka, uśmiechając się do niej szelmowsko i rozmawiając ze swoim nadgarstkiem.

– Spotkanie sojuszników? Oczywiście. I nie musisz już rozmawiać z Ignifer, przekażę jej. – Przerwa, kiedy dobiegający głos Harry'ego okazał się zbyt cichy na to, żeby Ignifer była w stanie go usłyszeć, ale Honoria szybko odpowiedziała: – Och, to naprawdę żaden problem, Harry, naprawdę. Siedzi zaledwie parę stóp ode mnie.

Ignifer skoczyła, żeby ją złapać. W głowie łupało jej tak okrutnie, że nie tylko straciła równowagę, ale też wywaliła się jak długa na własnym łóżku. Honoria odskoczyła i zatańczyła radośnie wokół pokoju.

– Żebyś ty ją teraz widział – ciągnęła bezlitośnie. – Włosy sterczą jej we wszystkich kierunkach, wygląda, jakby ktoś przywalił jej łomem w twarz i wygląda na tak _kompletnie_ przelecianą, nawet nie masz pojęcia…

Ignifer warknęła i wokół niej pojawiły się płomienie. Honoria pisnęła w udawanym przerażeniu, po czym stworzyła iluzję kubła pełnego wody, który wywrócił się do góry nogami tuż nad głową Ignifer. Była tak dobra w namacalnych urokach, że Ignifer _faktycznie_ poczuła się, jakby oblała ją lodowata woda. Szlag by ją.

– Jutro w Zakazanym Lesie, centaury nas zaprowadzą – powiedziała Honoria. – Oczywiście. Rozumiem, Harry. Dzięki! – Zakończyła zaklęcie komunikacyjne akurat, kiedy Ignifer przywołała kulę ognia nad dłonią i cisnęła prosto w nią. Wszystkie ściany w domu Ignifer, jak i większość jej mebli, była zaczarowana do opierania się magii ognia, przez wzgląd na wiele wypadków, ale Honoria nie była. Zmieniła się w swoją formę animagiczną, mewę siwą, i zarechotała złośliwie, wznosząc się ponad tor lotu kuli.

Ignifer skrzywiła się, kiedy druga czarownica zanurkowała i zaczęła latać wokół pokoju, skrzecząc tak głośno, że tylko pogorszyła tymi dźwiękami ból głowy Ignifer. Lubiła Honorię, naprawdę, a seks z nią był po prostu fantastyczny, ale istniały takie chwile, kiedy koszmarnie żałowała udzielenia zgody na związek z mistrzynią iluzji, która była również cholerną animaginią z niedorzecznym poczuciem humoru i to była właśnie jedna z takich okazji.

* * *

Thomas Rhangnara był głęboko zaniepokojony. Przed nim leżało kilka artykułów z „Proroków Codziennych", które zebrał z ostatniego półtora miesiąca. Późniejsze robiły się coraz bardziej wybujałe i pełne wymysłów, a raportowane w nich wydarzenia stawały w sprzeczności z wcześniejszymi, w których szczerze stało, że Harry w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart zabił dzieci z litości i ściągnął Voldemorta w pułapkę. Późniejsze twierdziły, że _zamordował_ te dzieci i nie ściągnął Voldemorta w pułapkę, a po prostu zrobił to, by się popisać.

Oczywiście, wszystko to przez brak dokonania odpowiednich badań. Thomas pisał właśnie do edytorów Proroka z informacjami, dzięki którym będą w stanie sprostować te błędy i wydrukować erratę. Był przekonany, że będą wdzięczni za taką pomoc.

Jego nadgarstek zaśpiewał. Thomas spojrzał na niego z fascynacją. Zawsze cieszył się tymi kilkoma chwilami przed rozpoczęciem samej rozmowy, ponieważ po drugiej stronie mógł znajdować się dosłownie _ktokolwiek._ Kto wie, może nawet Voldemort znalazł sposób do skontaktowania się z nimi.

– Halo? – zapytał ochoczo.

– Witaj, Thomasie.

_Harry. _Thomas ledwie zdołał powstrzymać się przed westchnięciem z ulgą. Teraz, jak Harry powrócił wreszcie do świata, Prorok tym chętniej pośpieszy z wydrukowaniem erraty. Przecież to oczywiste, że nie chcieliby, żeby tak potężny czarodziej jak Harry, był na nich zły. W dodatku Thomas będzie mógł przekazać Harry'emu dobre wieści.

– Zgadnij, co się stanie za kilka tygodni, Harry? – zapytał z entuzjazmem.

– Nie wiem, Thomasie. – Thomas doszedł do wniosku, że Harry brzmiał niemal jak Priscilla i jego dzieci, jakby chciał go wysłuchać, nawet jeśli był lekko zagubiony. To dobrze. To oznaczało, że nie musiał przejmować się marnowaniem czasu _vatesa_ przez nadmierne gadanie. Jak Harry się zirytuje i będzie potrzebował porozmawiać o czymś innym, to z pewnością po prostu każe Thomasowi przestać i przejść do rzeczy.

– Wyjawimy wszystkim istnienie WURKaRMu – powiedział Thomas, oglądając się z dumą na drugi stos papierów, zebranych na krańcu jego biurka, gdzie miał poprawione i niepoprawione dowody na poparcie ich raportu. – Mieliśmy zamiar wypuścić go już wcześniej, oczywiście, ale dokonaliśmy parę nowych odkryć i odkryliśmy kilka błędów, które będziemy musieli poprawić. Na przykład, czy wiedziałeś, że Mroczny Pan Fallen był mugolakiem?

– _Co?_ – zapytał zszokowany Harry. – Nie, nie był. Był bękartem czystokrwistej rodziny, nienawidził mugolaków, zupełnie jak Voldemort.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co o sobie _mówił_ – powiedział Thomas. – Ludzie często kłamią na swój temat, zwłaszcza Mroczni Panowie. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami. Nigdy nie widział sensu w okłamywaniu samego siebie. Badania postępowały znacznie łatwiej, kiedy miało się do czynienia z prawdą. – Był mugolakiem. Po prostu starał się to ukryć poprzez rozgłaszanie, że jest synem o wybitnym dziedzictwie. Oczywiście rodzina, z której twierdził, że pochodzi, Prince'owie, kompletnie się go wyparli, ale byli tak dumni, że i tak nigdy nie przyznaliby się do bękarta, przez co ich wyparcie tylko umocniło wszystkich w przekonaniu, że kłamią.

– Co oznacza, że ten stary mit o tym, że żaden mugolak nigdy nie był na tyle potężny, by móc stać się Lordem czy Lady, _faktycznie_ jest tylko mitem – powiedział Harry z namysłem.

– Dokładnie! – uradował się Thomas, rad, że Harry zrozumiał, jakie to było ważne. – Przyjrzeliśmy się też dokładniej sposobom, w jakie magia wchodzi w interakcję z linią krwi. Istnieją fascynujące dowody na to, w jaki sposób uczucia matki wobec dziecka mogą wpłynąć na magię, z jaką to dziecko się urodzi. To by tłumaczyło, czemu tak wiele czystokrwistych dzieci, które urodziły się po tym, jak mąż został przyłapany na zdradzie, okazało się być charłakami. No i, oczywiście, niemal każde dziecko z gwałtu rodzi się charłakiem. Nie mamy jeszcze dość dowodów na to, żeby stwierdzić z całą pewnością, że tak dzieje się _za każdym razem, _ale to jeden z tych czynników odkrytych przez Petrowicza i właśnie znaleźliśmy dla niego zastosowanie. – Sięgnął przed siebie i przeniósł kilka papierów, rozglądając się za czymś jeszcze, co mogłoby zainspirować Harry'ego. – Och! No i, oczywiście, znaleźliśmy ślady mugolackiej i mugolskiej krwi praktycznie w każdej czystokrwistej linii.

Harry zabrzmiał, jakby czymś się krztusił.

– Mów dalej, proszę – powiedział słabo.

– Och, tak – powiedział Thomas, kiwając szybko głową. – Już zwłaszcza pośród Blacków. Ilekroć zaczynali się mieszać nieco zbyt blisko ze sobą, to rodziły im się charłaki. Wówczas kilka kobiet z linii Blacków szukało sobie mugolskich albo mugolackich kochanków, po czym zachodziły w ciążę z nadzieją, że ich dzieci nie okażą się charłakami – sam wiesz, jak potężne potrafi być pragnienie matek – i niektóre z nich nie były, co ożywiało linię na nowo. A już nie chcę nawet wspomnieć o chaosie, jaki dział się w linii Malfoyów. – Tym razem Harry z całą pewnością się zakrztusił, ale nie brzmiał jeszcze alarmująco, więc Thomas paplał dalej. – Mieli kilka pokoleń, kiedy ani mężczyźni, ani kobiety nie byli sobie nawet w najmniejszy sposób wierni. Kryli się z tym na wszelkie sposoby, oczywiście, ale jak dziecko się już pojawiło, to zwykle traktowali je jak własne. – Thomas zachichotał, bo uważał to za zabawne. – Istnieje wysoka szansa na to, że nawet Abraxas Malfoy był bękartem swojego ojca i jakiejś mugolackiej kobiety, wiesz?

Harry brzmiał, jakby ledwie zipiał.

– Naprawdę nie mogę doczekać się publikacji – dokończył wesoło Thomas. – Ludzie _będą_ musieli nas wysłuchać i skończyć z tymi idiotyzmami. A teraz powiedz, w jakiej sprawie chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Harry podał mu wskazówki dotyczące spotkania sojuszników, czasu i jak tam dotrzeć. Brzmiał przy tym, jakby miał problemy ze złapaniem tchu. Thomas zmarszczył brwi. Nie chciał, żeby ich _vates_ się pochorował.

– Może idź się połóż i wylecz z tego przeziębienia, Harry – poradził mu z troską. – Poproś swojego partnera, żeby pomasował ci plecy.

– Jasne – powiedział Harry słabym głosem. – Już się za to zabieram.

* * *

Owen uderzał bezmyślnie palcami o nogę. Harry przed chwilą skontaktował się z nim i zapytał, czy mogliby z Michaelem rozważyć pojawienie się na spotkaniu sojuszniczym w Zakazanym Lesie. Owen, oczywiście, odpowiedział, że absolutnie. Byli z Michaelem zaprzysięgłymi kompanami swojego _vatesa_ i tak już po prostu należało zrobić, kiedy było się zaprzysięgłym kompanem.

Ale to oznaczało, że sytuacja rozpędziła się znacznie szybciej i rozleglej, niż się tego spodziewali, kiedy robili swoje początkowe plany w założeniu, że Harry spędzi w Sanktuarium pełne dwa miesiące. Owen zastanawiał się, czy ich matka doszła do siebie na tyle po żałobie, żeby mógł z Michaelem zająć się swoimi obowiązkami przy chronieniu i bronieniu Harry'ego. Nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że swój siódmy i ostatni rok nauki spędziliby w Hogwarcie, ale to miało nastąpić dopiero na jesień.

Spojrzał na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie Medusa siedziała i grała z Michaelem w szachy. Michael pochwycił wzorkiem jego spojrzenie i kiwnął niemal niezauważalnie, dając mu znać na swój sposób, że w jego opinii matka dobrze się trzymała.

Owen kochał swojego brata, ale nie zawsze ufał jego osądom. To Owen stał się głową rodziny po śmierci Charlesa i to nie tylko dlatego, że był magicznym dziedzicem ich ojca i zawsze był bardziej odpowiedzialny, chroniąc i opiekując się swoim młodszym bliźniakiem. Michael miał też tendencję do skupiania się na kompletnie nieistotnych bzdetach, przez co kompletnie umykała mu szersza perspektywa. Owena kompletnie nie zaskoczyło, kiedy w kilka dni po bitwie na letnie przesilenie usiedli pod Tiarą Przydziału i tiara umieściła Michaela bez żadnych ceregieli do Ravenclawu, podczas gdy sam wylądował w Slytherinie.

W dodatku miał wrażenie, że Michael miał pewne… osobiste… powody, przez wzgląd na które chciał czym prędzej wrócić do boku Harry'ego, a dokładniej, do partnera Harry'ego, Dracona Malfoya.

Owen przyjrzał się twarzy swojej matki. Medusa Rosier–Henlin, niegdyś Medusa Bulstrode, postarzała się od śmierci swojego męża, ale teraz wyglądała jak królowa, zamiast młodej księżniczki, z jaką zawsze ją kojarzył za życia ojca. Grała z cichą intensywnością, której nigdy nie okazywała w czasie pojedynków z Michaelem na patelnie, ale czy to naprawdę było coś złego? Owenowi się tak nie wydawało. A ilekroć się śmiała, to był to znacznie bardziej przytłumiony dźwięk, ale przynajmniej wciąż na tyle ożywiony, żeby mógł w dalszym ciągu zostać zinterpretowany jako śmiech. W dodatku nie spędzała już dłużej czasu w łóżku, jak to było na początku.

Medusa odwróciła w tym momencie głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Owen zaczął się rumienić i szybko spuścił wzrok, ale spojrzenie jego matki ściągnęło go na siebie z powrotem, wyzywająco. Oparła się na swoim krześle, sugerując że gra szachów dobiegła końca.

– Chciałabym cię poinformować, Owenie, Rosierze–Henlinie – powiedziała, nabierając tonu, przez który Owen czuł się, jakby miał jakieś pięć lat – że radziłam sobie sama znacznie dłużej, niż którykolwiek z was w ogóle żył.

Owen kiwnął niechętnie głową. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o rodzinie Bulstrode, ale rozumiał, że nie byli oni sobie szczególnie… bliscy.

– Poradzę sobie bez was – powiedziała Medusa. – Wasz ojciec nie chciałby, żebym zamknęła się w grobowcu, dlatego nie mam zamiaru tego robić. – Patrzyła surowo to na jednego, to na drugiego. – Ciągnie was sojusz, który jest znacznie potężniejszy od czegokolwiek, co wiąże was ze mną. – Jej spojrzenie padło na lewe przedramię Owena, nacięte na kształt błyskawicy, który oznaczał ich przysięgę wobec Harry'ego. – Idźcie i służcie swojemu _vatesowi, _swojemu Lordowi. Żądam tego od was jako wasza matka i starsza czarownica, którą szanujecie. – Wstała.

– No i co ty tu ze sobą będziesz robić, siedzieć tylko całymi dniami? – Owen musiał o to zapytać. Medusa była jedną z tych czarownic, które całe życie poświęcały swojemu mężowi i dzieciom. Naprawdę ciężko przychodziło mu wyobrażenie sobie jej kompletnie samej.

– Przecież przed chwilą powiedziałam, że nie będę tu siedzieć w zamknięciu – Medusa niemal podniosła głos. – W dodatku… – Wahała się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym pokręciła głową. – W pierwszej chwili nie byłam tego pewna – wymamrotała. – A potem nie byłam w stanie znieść o tym myśli, bo to wydawało mi się tak niewielkim wynagrodzeniem za tak potężny cios. A potem pomyślałam, że to po prostu okrutne, że wasz ojciec nie może tego zobaczyć. Ale już się z tego otrząsnęłam. Muszę żyć dalej. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę i stuknęła nią w siebie. – _Coarguo!_

Owen zamrugał. Znał to zaklęcie – często używano go w Durmstrangu do znoszenia uroków i ujawniania obecności niebezpiecznych zaklęć w pokoju. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, czemu jego matka miałaby użyć go na sobie.

Znana mu błękitna mgła owinęła się wokół Medusy, po czym rozwiała się, tworząc w powietrzu cień. Owen przymrużył oczy. To był cień jego matki.

A tuż obok pokazał się maleńki cień czegoś, co spoczywało w jej brzuchu.

Owen obrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

Uśmiech Medusy był wyjątkowo gorzki.

– Wygląda na to, że poczęłam w niedługo przed tym, jak wasz ojciec wyjechał na bitwę na letnie przesilenie – wymamrotała. – I to po takim czasie, kiedy już od lat nie mieliśmy nawet nadziei na kolejną ciążę. – Pochyliła głowę. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia, że Charlesa tu nie będzie i nie będzie mógł jej zobaczyć, bo go nie będzie i muszę się wreszcie z tym pogodzić. Po prostu będę jej opowiadać historie o jej ojcu, tak żeby wiedziała, że był dzielny i zawsze by ją kochał.

Michael jako pierwszy podszedł do ich matki, żeby ją przytulić, co było odpowiednie, ponieważ zawsze był jej bliższy. Medusa przytuliła go, po czym zaczęła się trząść i po chwili polały się łzy.

Owen stał tam i po chwili podszedł do nich, żywiąc w sobie zajadłą nadzieję, że ta wojna nie pochłonie jego matki i siostry jako ofiar.

* * *

Harry pojawił się na polanie w Zakazanym Lesie z magią ściśle poutykaną pod kocami tłumiącymi i posmakiem popiołu w ustach. Znowu pokłócili się ze Snape'em o jego przyjście tutaj. Zaczęło się od Snape'a usiłującego rozsądnie z nim porozmawiać, co Harry uznał za dobry znak, ale szybko zmieniło się w Snape'a zakazującego mu pojawiania się. Harry odpowiedział na to uśmiechem pełnym kpiny, bo taka deklaracja na nic innego nie zasługiwała.

_Cholera jasna, nie chcę psuć krwi między nami! _pomyślał, pocierając dłonią bliznę. _W ogóle nie chcę żadnej krwi. Chcę być w stanie mu zaufać, polegać na nim, pomóc mu w leczeniu. Ale skoro nie chce się teraz tym zająć, to trudno. Przynajmniej wygląda na to, że Joseph ma na niego jakiś wpływ._

Wepchnął myśli o Snape'ie do basenów oklumencyjnych i wysunął rękę do Dracona. Draco uśmiechnął się lekko i ujął go pod ramię. To był jego pomysł, żeby Harry pojawił się z tak mocno przytłumioną magią i zobaczył miny swoich sojuszników, kiedy ją wypuści. Harry chciał się temu sprzeciwić, ale taki manewr miał swój taktyczny urok. Wciąż mogą przebywać tu czarodzieje – Harry podejrzewał, że Lucjusz okaże się jednym z nich – którzy mogą żywić uprzedzenia wobec magicznych stworzeń, albo są przekonani, że będą w stanie go jakoś kontrolować. Nagłe zalanie wszystkich magią wytrąci ich z równowagi i ostrzeże ich, że nie jest niczyim pionkiem.

_Już nie._

Wszedł z Draconem głębiej na polanę, wchodząc pod dwa drzewa z wygiętymi gałęziami. Wokół polany stworzył się luźny krąg, z czarodziejami porozsiewanymi po jednej stronie, a magicznymi stworzeniami – jak i, co Harry zauważył z ulgą, migoczącym powietrzem, które prawdopodobnie było Zgredkiem – po drugiej.

Harry zdjął wszelkie ograniczenia ze swojej magii i pozwolił jej na zalanie polany.

* * *

Lucjusz zauważył Harry'ego i wzniósł własną magię, by obronić się przed bolesnym brzęczeniem jego potęgi, kiedy myśli zaniosły go w dal, w ciemną noc dwadzieścia lat temu, znacznie mroczniejsze czasy od obecnych. Był młody, szukał sposobów na wyrycie własnej ścieżki w otaczającym go świecie i po raz pierwszy miał zobaczyć się z Mrocznym Panem.

Voldemort przybył z tarczami wokół swojej magii, zupełnie jak Harry teraz, ale był jeszcze bardziej anonimowy w morzu czarnych szat i białych masek. Następnie uwolnił swoją magię. Lucjusz zrozumiał w tym momencie, czemu czarodzieje czuli podświadomy przymus do podążania za Lordami czy Lady, nawet tymi, których wojny były skazane na porażkę.

Ta magia była życiem. Płynęła wszędzie, niczym czarna woda, szeptała o zmianach i podziwie wobec tych zmian. Szeptała o przejmowaniu kontroli, stawianiu się zalewających ich świat miłośnikom mugoli. Lucjusz był oszołomiony, przytłoczony, pełen podziwu. Nawet _Dumbledore_ nie był równie potężny, zwłaszcza w kwestii czystej, niczym nie poskromionej siły i możliwości do bezkresnego odnawiania własnej magii.

A Mroczny Pan był wtedy poczytalny. Nie był szczególnie _charyzmatyczny_, ale nie musiał być. Był fascynujący, co okazało się znacznie lepsze. Przesiąknięty mroczną magią, starymi naukami, starymi tajemnicami, praktycznie cuchnął starożytną wiedzą i mówił prawdę rozgorączkowanym głosem, a jego magia przyciągała go do nich, jak księżyc przyciąga do siebie przypływ.

Historyczne zapiski prawiły o tym, że śmierciożercy podążali za Tomem Riddle'em, ponieważ był uzależnionym od potęgi szaleńcem, więc oni też musieli być szaleni, bo chcieli jakiegoś swojego udziału w tej potędze. Lucjusz znał paru, którzy pasowaliby do tego opisu – Evan Rosier był szalony, a Bellatrix Black Lestrange potrzebowała znajdować się jak najbliżej źródła tej mocy. Ale większość z nich uginała karki przez coś niemożliwego do opisania, o ile ktoś nie znalazł się w pobliżu Voldemorta, przynajmniej rozważając przyłączenie się do niego. Należeli do niego, ponieważ wyczuwali, że ten człowiek zmieni świat niczym trzęsienie ziemi – huragan w ludzkim ciele. W dodatku byli w stanie pławić się w jego potędze w sposób, w jaki nie byliby w stanie zrobić tego w przypadku huraganu.

Lucjuszowi wydawało się, że zrezygnował z tego, zawierając sojusz z Harrym. Nieszczególnie tego żałował, zwłaszcza kiedy Voldemort okazał się być szaleńcem. W życiu istniały przyjemniejsze zabawy, jak na przykład zmuszanie młodego Lorda do tańczenia jak mu się zagra.

A teraz znowu tak się czuł.

Magia Harry'ego była bolesna, ale żądała uwagi Lucjusza w sposób, który przypominał przyłożenie mu ostrza noża do gardła. Po raz pierwszy od ponad dekady był w pełni _rozbudzony._ Nerwy tańczyły mu na czubku noża. Nabrał głęboko tchu i poczuł jak powietrze piecze go w płuca, ale cieszył się z tego. Wiedział, że znajdował się w obecności przywódcy gotowego do wybrania się na wojnę.

Bo tym właśnie Harry był, bez względu na to, jakby się tego nie wypierał.

Stojący po drugiej stronie polany Harry wbił wzrok w Lucjusza i pochylił głowę. Nawet z tej odległości jego zielone oczy były wyraźnie widoczne, głównie dzięki ciemnozielonym szatom, do wdziania których przekonał go prawdopodobnie Draco, a jego włosy były zaczesane do tyłu tak bardzo, jak to było możliwe i przytrzymane w miejscu za pomocą srebrnej opaski, co było prawdopodobnie kolejną sugestią Dracona. Jego blizna migotała przy każdym poruszeniu brwi, lśniąca i widoczna niczym przeszywająca niebo błyskawica.

Lucjusz powiedział sobie, że Malfoyowie nie opadali na kolano przed kimkolwiek, kto urodził się jako Potter. Ale i tak pokłonił się znacznie głębiej niż kiedykolwiek.

A Harry zaakceptował to bez mrugnięcia.

Lucjusz musiał zwalczyć w sobie pokusę do tupnięcia nogą z radością, rzucenia klątwy, obrócenia się i pocałowania Narcyzy. Wszystko dopiero się zaczynało, wszystko się zaczynało na nowo, a on znajdował się w samym tego środku.

I tym razem ich przywódca nie był szalony.

Wciąż mógł jednak upaść.

Lucjusz nagle odkrył w sobie pokłady osobistego zainteresowania, które nie miały niczego wspólnego z tym, jak bardzo Harry był ważny dla Dracona, czy też przyszłości ich rodziny, by do tego w żadnym razie nie dopuścić.

* * *

Ignifer zamrugała. Gdyby ktoś powiedział jej jeszcze rok temu, że doceniałaby efekty otaczającej jej lordowskiej mocy, to powiedziałaby im, że kompletnie im odbiło. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś ją kontrolował, zwłaszcza przez jej ojca. Wolała znieść szesnaście lat wyrzucenia z rodziny i klątwę niepłodności, niż poddać się i zrobić to, czego od niej chciał.

Ale teraz czuła _potencjał_ do wydawania rozkazów owijający się wokół jej ramion, wokół jej karku, wąchający ją, jakby usiłował ocenić, do czego jest zdolna i jaką rolę mogłaby odegrać w tej wojnie.

To nie było… nieprzyjemne.

Ignifer przyjrzała się Harry'emu z przymrużonymi oczami. _To nie znaczy, że nie może podjąć złych decyzji. To nie znaczy, że nie upadnie, albo że nie okaże się złym przywódcą, jak wielu innych._

_Ale to poczucie przynależności i tak jest przyjemne._

Dłoń ścisnęła jej własną. Ignifer obejrzała się i zobaczyła obok siebie Honorię, której oczy lśniły przebiegle – ale też ze zrozumieniem. Jej iluzje stworzyły psa z żółtymi oczami, zupełnie jak Ignifer, który wywraca się na plecy i pokazuje swój brzuch w nadziei, że go ktoś pogłaszcze. Ignifer prychnęła z wyższością i odwróciła wzrok.

Ale i tak ścisnęła dłoń Honorii w odpowiedzi.

* * *

Henrietta obrzuciła polanę dumnym spojrzeniem. Efekt magii Harry'ego był wyraźny na otaczających ją ludziach, ale też wielu ludzi pojawiło się ewidentnie nieprzekonanych, że podążanie za Harrym leżało w ich interesie.

_Idioci. Doprawdy. Czy naprawdę wydawało im się, że dowolny czarodziej, za którym _sama_ chciałabym podążyć, okazałby się słabeuszem?_

Może nie słabeuszem, uznała, kiedy chłonęła skomplikowane wyrazy wielu twarzy na raz, ale z całą pewnością nie równie kogoś o równie przytłaczającej osobowości co teraz. Czasem widzieli w nim dziecko, zwłaszcza takie, nad którym ktoś się znęcał. Czasem widzieli osobę, która ryzykowała niepotrzebnie życiem, zwłaszcza w chwilach, w których miał do czynienia z Evanem Rosierem. A czasem widzieli bohatera, jak w ostatnie zimowe przesilenie, kto nie był kimś szczególnie ludzkim, z kim mogliby znaleźć jakiś wspólny punkt odniesienia.

A teraz widzieli kogoś w pełni pogodzonego ze swoją magią, gotowego do bronienia się za jej pomocą, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

I bronienia innych.

_Wreszcie pojęli, _pomyślała Henrietta, widząc jak Lucjusz kłania się głęboko, a Laura Gloryflower kiwa powoli głową, jakby po raz pierwszy widząc Harry'ego, a nie dziecko, które powinna chronić. _Lepiej przebywać w jego kręgu, niż poza nim. Nie zawaha się chronić ich równie zajadle co samego siebie._

_A teraz nikt nie ma też żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że jest w stanie to zrobić._

Henrietta stanęła w wygodnej pozycji, krzyżując ręce na piersi i uśmiechała się, uśmiechała bez końca.

* * *

Pierwsze, co Harry zauważył, to brak wilkołaków. Otrzymał notkę od Wilmota, że pojawią się dzisiaj, ale powiedział też sobie, że nie ma zamiaru czekać na Lokiego, aż ten łaskawie raczy przybyć. Słońce zaczynało już chylić się ku zachodowi, więc czas najwyższy zacząć przemawiać do tych, którzy już się zebrali.

– Chciałbym dzisiaj utworzyć oficjalny sojusz – powiedział. – Chcę mieć pewność, że mogę wam wszystkim zaufać i uważać was za sprzymierzeńców w kwestiach planowania. Dlatego też poproszę każdego, kto jeszcze nie zadeklarował się jakąś przysięgą, o złożenie mi takowej. W zamian otrzymacie przysięgę ode mnie.

– Jakie będą warunki tego sojuszu? – To był John Smythe–Blyton, partner Tybalta Starrise'a. Harry zauważył, że jego oczy są lekko przyciemnione. Być może rozważał ryzyko, jakiego podejmowałby się Tybalt, wkraczając w jakąkolwiek, wiążącą przysięgę.

– Otwartość będzie najważniejszą z zasad. – Harry przeniósł ciężar z nogi na nogę. Zgodnie z radą Dracona, przygotował sobie tę przemowę zawczasu, ale czuł się przez to dziwnie fałszywie. Chciałby być w stanie mówić bez namysłu, nie martwiąc się o to, jaki efekt wywrą na wszystkich jego słowa, bo jeśli komuś się to nie spodoba, to czemu mieliby w ogóle przyłączać się do sojuszu?

Ale wiedział, że muszą być wymierzone, polityczne, dyplomatyczne. Właśnie dlatego wykłócał się ze Snape'em, zmuszając go do pozostania w tyle, bo był przekonany, że Snape obecnie nie był w stanie prezentować sobą dowolnej z tych spraw.

_Ale nie chcę też poświęcać tego, kim jestem, dla dobra polityki, _pomyślał, podnosząc głowę. _Tak łatwo byłoby się w tym zatracić. Muszę mieć na siebie oko._

– Pozostaniemy otwarci zarówno dla tych, którzy używają świetlistej, jak i mrocznej magii. – Harry spojrzał na Thomasa Rhangnarę, a potem na Laurę Gloryflower. – Dla tych, którzy popełnili zbrodnie i odbyli za nią szczerą pokutę. – Zerknięcie na śmierciożerców w grupie. – Zarówno dla ludzi, jak i magicznych stworzeń. – Pozwolił, żeby jego wzrok przemknął po grupie centaurów. Potężny ogier, którego Harry znał jako Kość, założył ręce na piersi i kiwnął głową, jakby sygnalizując przynależność jego stada do sojuszu. – Mugolaków, półkrwistych, czystokrwistych i charłaków. – Calibrid Opalline – która pojawiła się, jak Harry podejrzewał, ponieważ jej ojciec chciał, by pomyślała przez chwilę o czymś innym jak o rannych i martwych członkach rodziny – podniosła wysoko głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy kilku ludzi obejrzało się na nią. Nie wyglądało na to, jakby miała załamać się w chwili, w której ktoś spróbowałby ją pogonić ze zgromadzenia za bycie charłaczką. Harry miał nadzieję, że wszyscy odniosą takie wrażenie. – Nie ma tu miejsca na uprzedzenia.

– Domyślam się, że już jutro będziesz od nas oczekiwał uwolnienia naszych skrzatów domowych? – To był Lucjusz, który najwyraźniej doszedł do siebie po szoku i wracał do swojego normalnego, znudzonego, wywyższającego się tonu.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Harry. – Oczekuję po was jednakże, że weźmiecie to w ogóle pod uwagę, będziecie otwarci na dyskusje, zamiast bezmyślnego odrzucania od siebie idei jako takiej. Chcę, żeby nasz sojusz różnił się od innych tym, poza naszą otwartością, będzie nasza zdolność do _myślenia._ To może ograniczać pierwszą zasadę. Nie powitam w sojuszu nikogo, kto wydawałby się chętny do skrzywdzenia innych. – Poczuł, że zaczyna się odprężać. Nieco z tego wszystko przygotował zawczasu, ale część musiał wymyślać z biegu, przez wzgląd na pytania, jakie ludzie mogą mu zadawać. Właśnie to wolał, dialog zamiast jednostronnej przemowy. – Nie odrzucimy jednak od siebie kogoś wyłącznie dlatego, że nosi w sobie klątwę wilkołaczą, albo ma mugolskich rodziców. Istnieje już mnóstwo zgromadzeń w naszym świecie, które się tym zajmują.

Przerwał na moment, patrząc po wszystkich.

– Jeśli przyjrzymy się naszej ostatniej historii, to wyjdzie na to, że naszym największym grzechem jest _nie myślenie. _Czasami, jak na przykład obecnie w ministerstwie, pozwalamy naszemu przerażeniu dyktować, co mamy robić. W innych przypadkach tak bardzo przejmujemy się naszą pozycją, że nie zauważamy nawet, kiedy tracimy związaną z nią potęgę. W jeszcze innych, zapominamy o własnej historii, a kiedy przypomina się nam o niej, wolimy się przed nią ukryć. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku centaurów, ale myślał również o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii i kompletnym chaosie, jaki wywrze na społeczeństwie teoria Thomasa w dniu publikacji. Harry był rad, że tak się stanie, bez względu na chaos. Przynajmniej zmusi ludzi do _przemyśleń._ Lucjusz prawdopodobnie kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojego możliwego, mugolackiego pochodzenia, przez co uważał, że może ich bezmyślnie i publicznie potępiać. Kiedy się o niej dowie, spróbuje schować głowę w piasek, ale Harry, podobnie jak prawdopodobnie Draco i Narcyza, mu na to nie pozwolą. – Jeśli przyłączycie się do tego sojuszu, to będziecie musieli odstąpić od tej, aż nazbyt powszechnej strategii. Nie musicie nikogo lubić w tym sojuszu, ale będziecie walczyć u ich boku. Będziecie musieli również zastanowić się nad własnymi poczynaniami i wychodzącymi z nich konsekwencjami. To wiąże się również z zakazem ślepego wyrywania się w pogoni za zemstą, ale nie tylko tym.

– A mimo to nie chcesz, żebyśmy uwolnili nasze skrzaty domowe? – Adalrico brzmiał, jakby miał problem ze zrozumieniem tej sprzeczności.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Myślcie, kłóćcie się, dyskutujcie, pytajcie. Tego od was chcę. Żadne z was jednak nie obiecywało skrzatom ich wolności. To ja to zrobiłem.

Zwrócił się w kierunku błyszczącego powietrza, które było Zgredkiem. Para ogromnych, złotych oczu, otworzyła się pośród tej mgły i spojrzała na niego.

– Przysiągłem im to – powiedział Harry – i czas najwyższy, żebym przestał żyć w hipokryzji. Jestem _vatesem._ Od roku rzucałem na moje rzeczy zaklęcia czyszczące, ale i tak żyłem dzięki ciężkiej pracy skrzatów domowych, jedząc przygotowane przez nich w Hogwarcie posiłki. Mam zamiar z tym skończyć. Obiecuję ci, Zgredku, a jeśli dowolni inni twoi pobratymcy są już wolni, to im również to obiecam. – Podniósł rękę w górę i pierścień, który otrzymał od Dracona w czasie nocy Walpurgi, zalśnił w promieniach słońca. – Nigdy więcej nie będę żył w oparciu o pracę skrzatów domowych. Sprawdzę, jakie posiłki będę mógł sprowadzać sobie z Hogsmeade i poproszę o przysyłanie mi ich sową. A kiedy zacznę mieszkać w innym miejscu, to planuję zrobić dokładnie to samo.

Wszyscy zebrani wokół niego ludzie, zagapili się na niego, poza Wielu, które syczało samo do siebie, rozmawiając o własnych sprawach, czy centaurami, którzy ponuro uderzyli kopytami o ziemię w aprobacie. Oczy Zgredka mrugnęły.

– Tak długo na to czekałem – oderwał się wreszcie, głosem niczym muzyka fletu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Niegodne mnie było tak długo to odwlekać. Ale teraz już obiecałem. – Obrócił się do Lucjusza i Adalrico, choć wciąż przemawiał do każdego na polanie, kto chciałby go wysłuchać. – Mam nadzieję, że dojdzie do tego wszędzie, gdzie to tylko będzie możliwe. Nie na raz. Nikogo nie będę zmuszał do uwolnienia ich skrzatów domowych. Ale i tak będę się układał pod tym względem z każdym, kto wyrazi taką chęć.

– Nie wszystkich stać na coś takiego – powiedziała Hawthorn. Była blada. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie była w stanie pojąć, że tak potężna zmiana zajdzie za jej życia. – Niektórzy nie mogą sobie na to pozwolić.

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. To oznacza tylko, że to rozwiązanie nie zadziała dla wszystkich. Ale _ja_ mogę sobie na nie pozwolić. – Myśl o bogactwie Blacków, po prostu zalegającym w skarbcach i obrastającym kurzem, bo nikt z niego nie _korzysta_, dziwnie mu przeszkadzała. _W sumie w podobny sposób myślę o własnej magii. – _I to ja złożyłem tę przysięgę i będę pracował nad ułatwieniem sobie życia w każdy możliwy sposób pomimo niej.

– No dobrze – powiedział Owen, który brzmiał, jakby chciał ściągnąć ich z powrotem do sedna rozmowy. – Otwartość i myślenie. Co jeszcze?

– Chęć do postawienia się – powiedział Harry. – Przeciw fałszywym założeniem, przeciw głupocie, przeciw uprzedzeniom. Moim pierwszym celem będzie ministerstwo i ich podejście do wilkołaków, bo uważam to za obecnie najbardziej naglącą sprawę. Oni dosłownie umierają na ulicach. Mam zamiar spróbować nad lekiem na likantropię. – Tu musiał podziękować swoim snom za podsunięcie mu pomysłu, jak się za to zabrać. Czasami jego podświadomość znacznie lepiej od niego wiedziała, jak się za coś zabrać. – Jestem również gotów chronić dowolnego wilkołaka, który się do mnie zgłosi. No i, oczywiście, pozostaję otwarty na każdego wilkołaka, który zechce przyłączyć się do sojuszu, tak długo jak będzie skłonny, czy też skłonna, do złożenia przysięgi.

– Cieszę się, że to słyszę – rozległ się głos po przeciwnej stronie polany do tej, z której wszedł Harry.

_Loki._ Harry obrócił się na pięcie, wznosząc wokół siebie magię, gotów bronić się, jeśli będzie trzeba. Ale Loki po prostu się pojawił, idąc na czele całego mnóstwa wilkołaków, znacznie większej liczby od dowolnego towarzystwa, w jakim Harry go kiedykolwiek do tej pory widział. Harry przymrużył oczy, zauważając jak jego sojusznicy spinają się, widząc jak wielu ludzi wychodzi z lasu za Lokim. Musiało tu być około czterdziestu kobiet i mężczyzn. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdzieś z tyłu mignął mu Remus.

_Całe jego stado?_

Spojrzał na Lokiego i oskarżenie, jakie chciał wymówić, ugrzęzło mu w gardle. Twarz Lokiego kompletnie straciła swój spokojny, rozbawiony wyraz, który Harry widział na niej za każdym razem w czasie ich spotkań. Zdawał się mocno stracić na wadze. Jego oczy błyszczały mocnym bursztynem, jakby pełnia minęła zaledwie wczoraj, a nie niemal tydzień temu, a głód zdawał się wyraźnie nakreślić jego kości policzkowe i wyostrzyć mu kły.

– Co to ma oznaczać, Loki? – zapytał cicho Harry.

– Czy naprawdę miałeś na myśli to, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś? – zapytał Loki, którego ton był na tyle ostry, że Harry zauważył, jak kilku jego sojuszników sięga po różdżki. – Że będziesz chronił wilkołaki, którzy przystaną na twoje zasady?

– Tak – powiedział Harry, podnosząc wysoko głowę. Zastanawiał się, czy Loki spróbuje wyzwać go w miejscu publicznym, oskarżyć go o nie robienie wystarczająco wiele dla jego stada. Jeśli tak, to Harry będzie gotów na stawienie mu czoła.

Ale Loki tylko kiwnął głową, po czym wykonał gest. Jego stado otoczyło go. Ludzie wokół wycelowali w nich wiele różdżek, ale póki co nikt nie rzucił klątwy. Harry'ego pokrzepiało opanowanie jego sojuszników, kiedy wilkołaki wypełniły pustą przestrzeń na polanie, pustą przestrzeń między czarodziejami i magicznymi stworzeniami. Teraz, jak Harry o tym pomyślał, to było cokolwiek adekwatne do sytuacji.

Loki odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaczął zawodzić. Tylko w ten sposób Harry był w stanie opisać jego wycie. Był to dźwięk niezwykle głębokiej straty i żalu, podczas gdy wszelkie wycie wilkołaków, jakie Harry do tej pory słyszał, zwykle był przepełnione dzikością i furią. Stado odchyliło głowy i odpowiedziało jednocześnie, ich głosy mieszały się ze sobą i rezonowały, aż Harry nie usłyszał jak jakiś jego sojusznik zaczyna krzyczeć, być może z nadzieją, że to ich uciszy.

Wycie urwało się raptownie i w nastałej ciszy odezwał się Loki.

– Wystarczy. Na tę ścieżkę wkraczam sam, a wataha zostaje przejęta przez innego. Nasze relacje są skończone. Skończone, skończone, po _trzykroć skończone._ – Głos załamał mu się od mocy, którą przepełniały te ostatnie słowa.

Mroźne, agresywne światło wypełniło polanę – Harry uznał, że to chyba było intensywne światło księżyca. Zaczął zbierać swoją magię, na wypadek gdyby wilkołakom udało się odkryć zaklęcie na przemianę bez księżyca na niebie, ale zorientował się, że światło dochodzi tylko z cienkich strumyków. Łączyły wszystkie wilkołaki w lśniącej sieci, która wiązała je z Lokim, wieńcząc się na jego głowie, gdzie w mniemaniu Harry'ego wyglądała jak korona.

I ta właśnie korona została zerwana z głowy Lokiego i pomknęła w jego kierunku. Harry miał dość czasu, by uskoczyć z zaskoczeniem, nim nie osiadła mu na szyi, niczym naszyjnik w stylu celtyckim. Wężyca Wielu, zwinięta zaraz po nią, syknęła na nią groźnie.

– Przekazuję moje stado pod twoją opiekę_, vatesie_ – powiedział Loki. – Wystarczająco wiele już wycierpieli. Dwóch martwych i jeden w więzieniu, wystarczy. Teraz ty będziesz się nimi opiekował, ty się nimi zajmiesz.

– Nie mogę nosić na sobie sieci – powiedział Harry. – Jestem _vatesem._

Na twarzy Lokiego pojawił się tęskny uśmiech.

– Czy każdy przywódca ma na sobie sieć? – odpowiedział. – Nie, _vatesie._ Są ze sobą związani, ponieważ są stadem i teraz będą uważali ciebie za swojego alfę. To wszystko. Po prostu wolałem przekazać ci tę pozycję, zamiast czekać aż jakiś gówniarz spróbuje stawić mi wyzwanie.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie był pewien, czy to w jakikolwiek sposób było lepsze. Otaczające mu gardło światło było równie zimne co faktyczna metalowa obręcz.

– A czemu miałbyś zrobić coś takiego?

– Watahę, która zaakceptowała swój los i alfę, łączą więzi długów i relacji – powiedział Loki, pochylając lekko głowę. – Ale najpotężniejszą więzią jest ta, która pojawia się między bratnimi duszami. Poluję dla Gudrun. Odwiedzę każdego z jej morderców w przeciągu nadchodzących trzech pełni. Upewnię się, że żaden z nich nie będzie przypominał człowieka, kiedy już z nim skończę. – Zachodzące słońce błysnęło na jego zębach.

– Ale w ten sposób tylko pogorszysz sytuację wilkołaków! – Harry zrobił krok przed siebie, ledwie zauważając to, jak stado wokół niego zachwiało się od jego gniewu. – Czy ciebie _w ogóle _to nie obchodzi?

– Gudrun nie żyje – powiedział Loki, spokojnymi i prostymi słowami ujmując wszystko, czym się obecnie przejmował. – To automatycznie ogranicza liczbę spraw, które w ogóle mnie obchodzą. Ale przekaż każdemu, kto zapyta, że odciąłem się od mojego stada, _vatesie._ Taka jest prawda. Nie jestem w tej chwili w stanie nimi przejmować, czy brać za nich odpowiedzialność, kiedy zemsta pochłania mnie do takiego stopnia, a na obranej przeze mnie ścieżce jest miejsce tylko dla mnie, nie dla któregokolwiek z nich. Dlatego też przekazałem ich pod opiekę osoby, która się nimi zajmie, dzięki czemu będę mógł nią ruszyć. – Poniósł dłoń i zamknął czy palce. – Sierpień, wrzesień i październik. Oto trzy miesiące, kiedy będę polował. A potem nadejdzie listopad, kiedy będę musiał spłacić mój dług. Widzisz, Harry, jednak coś nas łączy z czarodziejami. – Jego zęby błysnęły w przepełnionym kpiną uśmiechu. – _Ostatni raz płaci za wszystko._

Harry chciał wyciągnąć do niego rękę, przytrzymać w miejscu, przekonać do pozostania, ale Loki zniknął, owinięty w magię, która odcinała go od zmysłów otaczających go ludzi. Harry i tak sięgnął przed siebie. Jeśli Harry dobrze rozumiał koncept magii stadnej, to po zrzeczeniu się swojego stanowiska, Loki nie powinien być w stanie z niej już korzystać.

– Nawet nie próbuj.

Harry spojrzał w dół. Młoda kobieta o długich, potarmoszonych, ciemnych włosach, podnosiła się na klęczki i podniosła ręce w jego kierunku. Pokręciła głową.

– To rytuał polegający na dobrowolnym poświęceniu – powiedziała. – Zapłaci za wszystko w listopadzie, ale do tego czasu nikt nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Będzie kroczył sam, polował sam i nie będziesz w stanie go wyczuć – otaczająca go magia jest potężniejsza od stadnej.

Harry zaklął pod nosem, po czym zapanował nad swoją magią i przelewającą się w okolicy magią.

– Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał.

– Kamelia. – Odchyliła głowę i spojrzała na niego niepewnie, jedno oko wyglądało spomiędzy włosów.

– Czy ty w ogóle _chcesz_ tu być? – zapytał. – Faktycznie chcesz się ze mną związać? Przecież nawet nie jestem wilkołakiem.

– Nie jesteśmy tak spętani, jak ci się wydaje – powiedziała mu. – Możemy ci się postawić, bez problemu jesteśmy w stanie myśleć za siebie. Ale będziemy polegali na tobie pod względem ochrony, a w zamian będziemy chronili ciebie. Zaatakujemy twoich wrogów, pomożemy twoim przyjaciołom i… – Wahała się przez chwilę, jakby ciężko jej myślało się w ludzkiej terminologii. – I złożymy przysięgi, konieczne do przyłączenia się do twojego sojuszu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Niech i tak będzie. – Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na swoich sojuszników, ludzkich, centaurzych, wężowych i innych. – Jeśli zgadzacie się na przyłączenie do tego sojuszu, który od dzisiaj będę nazywał Przymierzem Słońca i Cienia, przez wzgląd na jego mieszaną naturę Światła i Mroku, to proszę, żebyście powtarzali za mną to, co za chwilę powiem. Nie użyję krwi, ponieważ wiem, że niektórych tu zebranych przysięgi oparte na krwi mogą urazić. – _Ponadto istnieją stare mity o tym, co krew wilkołaka może zrobić nie–wilkołakowi._

Zobaczył, że większość otaczających go ludzi kiwa głowami, albo tupie kopytami. Harry przetłumaczył to, co przed chwilą powiedział, na wężomowę, przez co rój zaczął z entuzjazmem wić się wokół siebie.

– _Wiesz dobrze, że złożymy przysięgę temu, kto uratował nasze dzieci przed spętaniem_ – powiedziały mu.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym zaczął recytować, usiłując przekonać samego siebie, że wcale _nie brzmi _pretensjonalnie, bo to po prostu trzeba było powiedzieć.

– Przysięgam, że będę należeć do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, póki będzie mi na to pozwalało sumienie. Przysięgam lojalność i wierność moim sojusznikiem, bez względu na to, kim by nie byli, jaką magią by nie władali i której ze stron nie byliby zadeklarowani. – Usłyszał jak Draco wymawia te słowa obok niego, głośno, wyraźnie i pewnym siebie tonem. Słyszał głęboki, śpiewny baryton centaurów, od którego chóru trzęsła się ziemia. – Przysięgam, że mój własny umysł będzie dla mnie miejscem świętym, ponieważ będę podejmować najlepsze możliwe w danym czasie decyzje, w oparciu o moją wiedzę i przemyślenia, a nie reagować emocjonalnie, oraz będę kwestionować moje wierzenia, póki się nie rozpadną, albo póki nie dowiodą swojej nieuchronności. Przysięgam, że nie dopuszczę do tego, by kierował mną strach. Przysięgam kroczyć pomiędzy splatającymi się ze sobą wolnościami i badać, jaki wpływ moja wola wywiera na innych, jak i o konsekwencjach moich czynów.

Zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek zauważy, że podstawą jego przysięgi były legendarne cnoty hogwardzkich domów, po jednym na każdy dom: puchońska lojalność, krukońska inteligencja, gryfońska odwaga i ślizgońska rozwaga. Draco rzucił mu przebiegły uśmiech, który oznaczał, że zwrócił na to uwagę, ale z drugiej strony Harry już wcześniej omówił z nim te przysięgi.

Kilku jego sojuszników zamrugało, kiedy skończyli mówić, aż w końcu odezwał się jeden z wilkołaków.

– Spodziewałem się, że magia jakoś nas zwiąże.

– To nie musi mieć wpływu przymuszającego przysięgi wieczystej – poinformował go Harry. Starał się unikać patrzenia na Remusa. Po prostu… nie był jeszcze w stanie się z nim rozprawić. – Oczekuję, że dotrzymacie słowa. Jeśli zdradzicie sojusz jego wrogom, to osuszę was z magii. – Nie dodał więcej gróźb. Sama ta powinna wszystkim wystarczyć. – Kiedy będziecie mieli wrażenie, że nie możecie już dłużej ich przestrzegać, to oczekuję po was skontaktowania się ze mną i powiadomienia mnie o tym, zamiast zwodzenia mnie.

Niektórzy jego sojusznicy wciąż mrugali. Harry stłamsił sobie zniecierpliwione westchnienie. _Czego oni w tym nie rozumieją? To naprawdę musi być coś, co wybiorą z własnej woli, inaczej nie miałoby to sensu._

– Nasze pierwsze uderzenie będzie wymierzone w ministerstwo – powiedział. – Zawołam was, kiedy będę was potrzebował. – Pokłonił głowę. – Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie.

Kiedy zebrani zaczęli się rozchodzić, Harry zwrócił się do wilkołaków. Oni będą dla niego największym problemem. Wiedział, gdzie je zabierze – do domów Blacków, które podczas nieobecności Regulusa słuchały tylko jego i były chronione potężnymi osłonami. Ale na Merlina, _kolejna _komplikacja.

Kiedy zobaczył niepewność w ich oczach, przypomniał sobie, że nie tylko jego to wszystko tutaj dotyczy, więc uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło.

– Pierwsze miejsce, w które was zabiorę, nazywa się Nadmorski Basztaniec – ogłosił. – Leży w Kornwalii, na wybrzeżu atlantyckim, nad którym wznoszą się wyjątkowo strzeliste klify. Wyobraźcie sobie szare ściany kamieni, opadające pod ostrym kątem do wody…

Czuł, jak ich uwaga skupia się na nim, kiedy mówił, sprawdzając jego siłę, ucząc się, jak w ogóle do niego podchodzić. Podobnie patrzyło na niego wiele innych osób na tej polanie. No i, oczywiście, był jeszcze Remus i spuszczony ze smyczy Loki.

Harry czuł, że od teraz wyzwania tylko będą się piętrzyły.

Zebrał się w sobie, gotów wyjść im naprzeciw.


	10. Teorio, poznaj praktykę

A oto coś, czego nie było już od jakiegoś czasu: rozdział głównie z punktu widzenia Dracona.

**Rozdział ósmy: Teorio, ****poznaj ****praktykę**

Draco zszedł po schodach w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, wyglądając jakby ktoś mu okrutnie roztrzepał włosy, przez co teraz sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie spał za dobrze. Nawet nie chodziło o obcy mu, wyżłobiony w kamieniu pokój, czy nieznane łóżko, albo okna przesłonięte pośpiesznie odkurzonymi zasłonami. Najbardziej przeszkadzał mu zapach. Draco osobiście wolał ciężki swąd róż, który unosił się wokół Harry'ego, od wszechobecnej tutaj soli i jodu. Ciężkie uderzenia fal, uderzających o klif, w którym wydrążony został dom, też nieszczególnie pomagały.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy dotarł do ostatniego stopnia. Schody wychodziły wprost na rozległy pokój, jeden z tych, w którym świętowali ostatnią Gwiazdkę, choć tamten znajdował się kilka pięter wyżej, z oknami, które pokazywały ocean. W pokoju stało kilka kamiennych filarów, Draco miał wrażenie, że miały służyć jako żerdzie dla sów, albo podesty dla czegoś, co już z nich zniknęło. Poza tym, pokój był nieprzyjemnie pusty.

A Harry stał przy jednym z okien, w tych samych ubraniach, jakie miał na sobie poprzedniego dnia, wyglądając z wyczekiwaniem.

– Harry.

Harry drgnął i obejrzał się przez ramię.

– O, hej Draco.

_Któryś z nas musi to powiedzieć. _Draco nie odezwał się, po prostu spojrzał na niego i czekał. Harry jednak po prostu obrócił się z powrotem i wrócił do wyglądania przez okno, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył wiszącego w powietrzu napięcia. Chwilę później krzyknął radośnie i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

Płomykówka, wyglądająca na równie wymiętą co Draco, uwiesiła się na jego swetrze, kiedy Harry wciągnął ramię z powrotem do środka. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego zaklęcie lewitacji wyciągnęło list z jej nóżki, mimo że sowa zahuczała nerwowo i zadreptała niespokojnie w miejscu w obliczu niespodziewanej magii. Harry rozwinął list za pomocą skomplikowanego procesu, co którego użył po części magii i po części dłoni, czego Draco niespecjalnie mógł zobaczyć ze swojego punktu widzenia. Podszedł bliżej, kiedy Harry zwijał pergamin z powrotem i podniósł głowę, żeby uśmiechnąć się go niego szeroko.

– Załatwione – powiedział Draconowi.

Draco zamrugał, po czym odezwał się tonem, którym miał zamiar przypomnieć Harry'emu, że nie ma najbledszego pojęcia, o czym on bredzi.

– Co jest załatwione?

– Skeeter zorganizuje ze mną wywiad w miejscu publicznym – powiedział Harry – w ministerstwie. Nie powiadomi o nim nikogo aż do kilku minut przed rozpoczęciem, przez co naszą widownią będzie każdy, kto się tam akurat pojawi. To powinno zapewnić nam interesującą różnorodność uszu. No i, oczywiście, wezmę Veritaserum na oczach wszystkich. – Rozejrzał się z roztargnieniem. – Gdzieś tu miałem pióro z pergaminem, no przysiągłbym, że dopiero co je odłożyłem. Muszę jej odpisać i dać jej znać, że wpół do jedenastej mi pasuje.

– Przecież masz amulet, za pomocą którego mógłbyś ją przyzwać – powiedział Draco, marszcząc brwi. – Czemu go po prostu nie użyjesz?

– Bo wtedy musiałaby tu przylecieć, albo się aportować, omówić wszystko ze mną i dopiero _wtedy_ poszłaby wszystko załatwiać – powiedział Harry. Wymamrotał coś, co Draconowi brzmiało jak „_Accio _pergamin!" i rolka pomknęła w jego kierunku. Złapał ją, mocno potrząsając przy tym sową, która wzbiła się w powietrze, postanawiając najwyraźniej zaczekać na parapecie. – W ten sposób mogła zostać w Londynie i zabrać się za wszystko od razu. No i sam wywiad też odbędzie się szybciej. – Uśmiechnął się do Dracona jednym z takich uśmiechów, który normalnie kompletnie roztopiłby wszelkie jego tarcze i teraz pewnie też by zadziałał, gdyby akurat nie był tak zaniepokojony. – Skeeter jest sprytna. Będzie wiedziała, z kim się skontaktować.

Draco zastanawiał się, jak to ująć uprzejmie.

– Harry – powiedział wreszcie.

– Hmmm? – Harry przyciskał pergamin swoim kikutem lewego nadgarstka, szybko pisząc prawą ręką. Draco przymrużył oczy. _To miała być kolejna sprawa, nad którą miał pracować, odzyskiwanie swojej dłoni. Wiem, że przełamał pierwszą klątwę, ale w żaden sposób nie zaczął prac nad kolejną. To nie jest dobry znak, jeśli powiązać to z tym, co robi teraz._

– Czy ty w ogóle poszedłeś wczoraj spać?

Harry poderwał wzrok, wyraźnie przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, po czym zamrugał.

– Ee. Nie. – Następnie wzruszył lewym ramieniem i wrócił do pisania. – Zapomniałem?

– Rozmawialiśmy o tym – powiedział Draco, czując jak w żołądku zwija mu się z odrazy. _Naprawdę_ nie lubił ochrzaniać Harry'ego za zaniedbywanie tak podstawowych czynności jak jedzenie czy sen. Chciał być partnerem Harry'ego, nie jego rodzicem. Oferowanie mu komfortu w chwilach potrzeby to jedno, ale powinien już nauczyć się, że takie zapracowywanie się źle na niego działa. – _Potrzebujesz _snu, choćby nie wiem, jak ekscytujący był poprzedni dzień.

– Kiedy ja naprawdę nie byłem w stanie zasnąć – powiedział Harry z lekkością w głosie, od której Draconowi chciało się zgrzytać zębami. – Miałem zbyt wiele planów. – Skończył list i przeszedł przez pokój do płomykówki, po czym przymocował wiadomość do jej nogi. Sowa zahuczała, więc Harry poszperał chwilę w kieszeniach, po czym wyciągnął coś, co wyglądało jak pokruszony kawałek tostu. Sowa zjadła kilka kęsów, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze, wyglądając znacznie bardziej dystyngowanie niż w chwili lądowania. – No i musiałem nieco poznać wilkołaki. W watasze zaakceptowanych wilkołaków obowiązuje całe mnóstwo zasad i praw, z których w ogóle nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. – Obrócił się, opierając łokcie o kamień i uśmiechając szeroko do Dracona. Wpadające przez okno szare światło nadało jego cerze wyjątkowo niezdrowy wygląd. – Czy wiedziałeś, że wolą spać w grupie, jedno na drugim? Jak gromada szczeniaków. I zawsze wiedzą, gdzie znajduje się każdy członek watahy, fizycznie znaczy. W żaden sposób nie są w stanie się nawzajem zaskoczyć, ale i tak próbują.

Draco skrzywił się. _Przeklęte wilkołaki._ Nawet udało mu się o nich zapomnieć przez tę krótką, wspaniałą chwilę. Mieszkali zaledwie z połową stada; Harry posłał drugą połowę, w tym Lupina, do Grimmauld Place. Wyjaśnił Draconowi, że nie ufa temperamentowi Dracznego Dworu i nie ufał wilkołakom w Srebrnym Lustrze, bo mogły powpadać do ognistego czy wietrznego basenu – albo nawet obrócić obraz, w którym uwięzili wielonogie stworzenie.

– I tak powinieneś był się wyspać, Harry. – Pracował z uporem nad obdarciem swojego tonu ze wszelkich śladów po jęczeniu i uznał, że naprawdę mu się udało. Był cichy, spokojny, zdystansowany, a w jego tonie znajdowała się zaledwie sugestia dorosłego potępienia. Trochę jak ton Narcyzy.

_Ale i tak nie chcę brzmieć przy nim jak rodzic!_

– Jedna noc mnie przecież nie zabije – powiedział Harry z rozbawieniem, mijając go w drodze do drzwi. Draco usłyszał w powietrzu ciche brzęczenie, w dodatku wokół Harry'ego zdawał się unosić nieco silniejszy zapach róż. Wyglądało na to, że magia Harry'ego pracowała nad jego ciałem, żeby utrzymać go w narzuconym przez niego tempie. – No chodź, Draco. Kamelia przyrządza nam śniadanie.

Draco ruszył za nim, wbijając przymrużony wzrok w plecy swojego partnera. Harry obiecał, że po powrocie do świata będzie kontynuował swoje leczenie w czasie jednoczesnego zajmowania się wszystkim innym i Draco mu uwierzył. A teraz tego nie robił. Draco nie znosił tych znaków i nie dopuści do tego, żeby Harry tak się zaharował jak czasie tych dni zaraz po bitwie na letnie przesilenie, prędzej zamknie się w z nim w pokoju, rzuci na niego zaklęcie usypiające, po czym stanie na straży za drzwiami, żeby ani wilkołakom, ani Snape'owi nawet do głów nie przyszło zbudzenie go.

_Jeśli wróci do postrzegania wszystkiego wyłącznie w kwestii wysiłku wojennego, to zaczną umykać mu pomniejsze sprawy. Zmęczone oczy mniej zauważają od wypoczętych. Podejrzewam, że powinienem być wdzięczny, że w ogóle znalazł czas na zjedzenie śniadania, ale nie jestem. Powinien być w stanie zająć się sobą i mimo to osiągnąć wszystko, co sobie zamarzy. Wiem, że ma na to dość determinacji. Ale i tak postanowił zaniedbać sen tylko po to, żeby zrobić nieco więcej. Pewnie zacząłby jęczeć, że takie spędzanie czasu jest bardziej produktywne._

Draco zastanawiał się, odczuwając nagły, rwący ból w samym środku brzucha, czy dla Harry'ego „produktywność" wciąż jest głównym źródłem przyjemności. Świadczył o tym chociażby sposób, w jaki Harry omawiał poprzedniego dnia, kiedy Draco szedł spać, bogactwa Blacków.

_Jego wartości nie da się zmierzyć po prostu w oparciu o to, jak wiele jest w stanie zrobić._

Ale gdyby zwrócił na to uwagę Harry'emu, to jeszcze bardziej zabrzmiałby jak rodzic, co nigdzie by ich nie doprowadziło. Harry nauczył się od wieszczy w Sanktuarium, jak brzmieć _naprawdę_ przekonująco i rozsądnie. Draco miał wrażenie, że nie rozwiążą tego w inny sposób jak racjonalną kłótnią. Dlatego będzie go obserwował, zbierał dowody na to, że zaniedbywanie siebie powoli wyniszcza Harry'ego, po czym przedstawi mu je.

_Mam pełne prawo naciskać. Przecież uprzedzałem Harry'ego, że będę. Ale czasami naciskaniem niczego się nie ugra i trzeba poczekać na właściwą chwilę._ Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy wchodzili do kuchni, zastanawiając się, czy Harry uznał brak nacisku ze strony Dracona za jego rzekome poddanie się. _Ha. Nigdy w życiu._

– Dzień dobry, Kamelio.

Draco poderwał z zaskoczeniem wzrok, słysząc wesoły ton w głosie Harry'ego. Jeszcze poprzedniej nocy nie zachowywał się wobec nic _aż tak_ przyjaźnie. Ale młoda kobieta o zmierzwionych, ciemnych włosach – Draco zmarszczył nos; czy oni się w ogóle _myli? – _smażąca coś ciemnobrązowego na patelni, odwróciła się i kiwnęła głową.

– Dzień dobry, Harry – powiedziała. – Śniadanie będzie gotowe lada moment, usiądźcie, proszę. – Ponownie kiwnęła głową, tym razem w kierunku cudownie pozbawionego kurzu stołu. Draco i tak ostrożnie przy nim usiadł. Krzesła były wyrzeźbione w kamieniu i wyglądały na solidne, ale już wcześniej bywał w posiadłościach Blacków. Paskudne dowcipy mogły czaić się za każdym kątem.

Przez chwilę patrzył, jak Kamelia gotuje. Obok niej gwizdał czajnik, po którego sięgnęła wolną ręką i nalała gorącej wody do pary przygotowanych na blacie kubków. Magia Harry'ego szybko je pochwyciła i podlewitowała je bezpiecznie do stołu. To było zaskakująco zręczne z jej strony, ale…

– Czemu nie użyjesz po prostu swojej magii do gotowania? – zapytał, popijając herbatę. Nie było w niej wystarczająco wiele mleka, co zakomunikował Harry'emu cichym mruknięciem. Harry podniósł brew, na co otworzyła się szafka po przeciwnej stronie kuchni. Draco z ulgą zobaczył nienaruszone zaklęcie konserwujące na butelce mleka, która podpłynęła do niego w chwilę potem. Oczywiście, Pettigrew i Regulus Black tu mieszkali, więc jedzenie nie mogło być jakoś szczególnie stare. – Czemu wszystko robisz jak mugolka? – zapytał wilkołaczycę.

Cokolwiek, co akurat podrzuciła na patelni, wylądowało z powrotem bezpiecznie, a kobieta obróciła się do niego z niewielkim uśmieszkiem.

– Ponieważ jestem mugolką – powiedziała. – No, a przynajmniej taka się urodziłam. Mój dar jest jedyną magią, jaką mam w sobie.

_Dar… ona ma na myśli likantropię._ Draco poczuł, że robi mu się mdło. Łyknął herbaty bez słowa. Słuchanie przemów Harry'ego, ilekroć mówił o nieracjonalnych uprzedzeniach i myślenie z wyższością, że przecież i tak lepiej radzi sobie z tym od innych, bo przecież nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś tak głupiego jak wszystko to, co w tej chwili wyprawia ministerstwo, to jedno. Zorientowanie się, że siedzi w domu swoich przodków, obecnie szkalowanym przez kotłujących się w nim mugoli, to zupełnie co innego. A co dopiero takich, którzy uważają swoją klątwę za dar! Draco zastanawiał się, jak jego matka zareagowałaby na coś takiego.

Po chwili pokręcił głową. _W końcu wzięła udział we wczorajszym zebraniu. Słyszała jak Harry ogłasza swój zamiar zabrania wszystkich do Nadmorskiego Basztańca. Gdyby aż tak przeszkadzali jej biegający po nich mugole i wilkołaki, to przecież zgłosiłaby sprzeciw._

– Mugolko – zwrócił się do Kamelii, kiedy ta odwróciła się z powrotem do patelni. Draco miał wrażenie, że przygotowywane przez nią jedzenie wygląda na połączenie naleśnika z tostem. Przynajmniej dobrze pachniało, kiedy przerzucała jedzenie na talerz. – Ile miałaś lat, kiedy cię ugryziono?

Kamelia spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

– Mniej niż rok – powiedziała. – Moi rodzice wyjechali do Szkocji na wakacje i spotkali tam wilkołaka. Zabił moją matkę, ale ojciec przeżył i wrócił do Londynu.

Draco zakrztusił się herbatą.

– Przecież… czegoś takiego się nie przeżywa – wydusił z siebie, kiedy już odzyskał oddech. – Tak młode dzieci nie przeżywają ugryzienia. – Zauważył, że Harry przygląda mu się z rozbawieniem ze swojego miejsca przy stole, ale go zignorował. Tak młode dzieci po prostu nie _przeżywały_, do cholery.

Kamelia uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo.

– Ja przeżyłam – powiedziała. – Ojciec nie miał pojęcia, co ze mną zrobić, kiedy już zaczęłam się przemieniać. Na szczęście miał przyjaciela, który miał przyjaciela, który miał przyjaciela, który wiedział o londyńskich watahach, dzięki czemu Loki pojawił się i mnie adoptował.

Draco nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu dolał sobie mleka do herbaty i zaczekał, aż Kamelia skończyła przygotowywać im śniadanie. Z lekką ulgą zobaczył piętrzące się coraz wyżej na talerzach najzwyklejsze w świecie naleśniki. Kamelia usiadła po przeciwnej stronie stołu i zaczęła rozmawiać z Harrym o nadchodzącym wywiadzie. Najwyraźniej wybierał się do ministerstwa w wilkołaczej obstawie.

I wówczas Draco zakrztusił się naleśnikami równie mocno, co wcześniej herbatą.

– Harry – powiedział, wcinając się. Zauważył, że Kamelia obejrzała się na niego z irytacją, ale zignorował ją. Kogo obchodziło, co mogła sobie o nim pomyśleć mugolska wilkołaczyca? – Chcesz wciąć _Veritaserum?_

Harry zamrugał i poprawił sobie okulary na nosie.

– Tak? – powiedział, brzmiąc jakby zadawał pytanie. – Skeeter powiedziała, że może mi nieco załatwić – czy też, że zna w ministerstwie kogoś, kto może nam nieco zdobyć. W Proroku ostatnimi czasy było tyle kłamstw, że muszę je czymś zrównoważyć. Jeśli będę pod Veritaserum, to nasza publiczność po prostu będzie zmuszona przyjąć do wiadomości niektóre prawdy.

Draco pokręcił szybko głową. _Przecież zna historię, jakim cudem nie zorientował się jeszcze, jak to będzie wyglądało, kiedy weźmie przed wywiadem Veritaserum?_

– Harry, Veritaserum daje się _kryminalistom._ Samym przyjęciem go wykrzyczysz wszystkim w twarze, że czujesz się winny.

Harry westchnął.

– Draco, kryminaliści _przyjmują_ Veritaserum, a i to w ramach udowodnienia swojej niewinności. Ministerstwo ma prawa, które nie pozwalają im na podawanie nikomu Veritaserum siłą. Nikt, kto chce być po prostu szczery, nie zgodziłby się na przyjęcie go.

– Tu nie o to chodzi. – Draco poczuł, jak oburzenie przetacza mu się przez umysł, łącząc się z politycznymi instynktami, których nauczał go ojciec – i matka też, co przynajmniej teraz był już w stanie przed sobą przyznać. – Nie powinieneś go brać tylko po to, żeby ci uwierzono, Harry. Twoje słowo powinno im wystarczyć.

– Powinno, owszem – powiedział Harry z wkurzającą cierpliwością. – Ale nie wystarczy. Zbyt długo mnie nie było. Nie pojawił się jeszcze wywiad ze mną, który mógłby zadać kłam krążącym o mnie kłamstwom. Będą potrzebowali poznać prawdę prosto z moich ust, zanim w ogóle zaczną mi wierzyć. – Upił nieco herbaty, jakby wierzył, że przypieczętował tym sprawę. Kamelia odchyliła się na krześle z własną herbatą i patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego, jakby był to jakiś pojedynek. Draco poświęcił tę chwilę na skrzywienie się w jej kierunku. Odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem, pełnym przerażająco ostrych zębów.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do Kamelii. Draco zauważył, że jego naleśniki wciąż były niemal nietknięte.

– A teraz powiedz, jak ci się wydaje, jakiego drugiego wilkołaka najlepiej będzie z nami zabrać? Może kogoś, kto jest czarodziejem, żeby cię zrównoważył? A może kogoś, kto _wygląda_ jak taki stereotypowy wilkołak, żeby postawić się idei, że wszystkie zaakceptowane wilkołaki ganiają dziko po ulicach, gryząc kogo popadnie?

– Czy wyprawa w otoczeniu wilkołaków to w ogóle dobry pomysł? – przerwał mu Draco. – Bo mi się nie wydaje, zwłaszcza kiedy Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii ma tak wielkie wpływy w ministerstwie.

– Wciąż muszą przestrzegać litery prawa – powiedział Harry. – Twierdzą, że zabite przez nich wilkołaki usiłowały ich zaatakować. Wciąż przejmują się opinią publiczną. Dlatego zrobimy to w miejscu tak bardzo publicznym, jak tylko się da.

Draco znieruchomiał na dłuższą chwilę, podczas gdy Harry i Kamelia ustalili, że wilkołaczyca o nazwie Róża będzie najlepszą towarzyszką. Wreszcie wstał.

– Harry, czy mogę chwilę z tobą porozmawiać?

Harry obrócił się.

– Oczywiście…

– _Na osobności._

Harry zamrugał, ale wstał. Draco podejrzewał, że skoro udzielił tego przywileju któremuś z wilkołaków, to nie mógł oponować, kiedy Draco poprosił o to samo.

– Oczywiście. Wybacz nam, Kamelio – rzucił przez ramię. Draco zauważył, że wilkołaczyca macha do nich leniwie ręką, żeby się nie przejmowali, ale i tak odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, kiedy wychodzili.

Draco zaczekał, aż nie znaleźli się z powrotem w pokoju, z którego Harry wysłał wcześniej sowę, po czym odwrócił się do niego.

– Osłona prywatności, jeśli można – powiedział. Nasłuchiwał własnego głosu. Był chłodny i silny, w ogóle nie brzmiał jak którekolwiek z jego rodziców. Jeśli już coś, to brzmiał jak polityczny sojusznik Harry'ego, przez co Harry musiał go wysłuchać, bo w ten sam sposób wysłuchałby Lucjusza czy Narcyzy.

– Draco, jestem pewien, że…

– Kamelia mogłaby coś usłyszeć – przerwał mu Draco, tonem absolutnie uprzejmym. – Dobrze wiesz, że wilkołaki mają wściekle dobry słuch.

Harry przyjrzał się jego twarzy tak uważnie, że Draconowi przyszło do głowy, że może nawet użył legilimencji, po czym kiwnął głową i wzniósł osłonę prywatności, błyszczącą kopułę białego światła, która odizolowała ich równie mocno od świata, co wtedy, kiedy Harry rozmawiał z Wilmotem w ministerstwie. Następnie oparł się plecami o ścianę, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wbił w Dracona wyczekujące spojrzenie.

– Nie musisz tego robić – powiedział Draco, utrzymując swój głos na wymuszonym stopniu spokoju, żeby nie brzmiał, jakby jego temperament miał lada moment eksplodować. – Naprawdę nie musisz, Harry. Doceniam ideę wywiadu w miejscu publicznym, doceniam ideę załatwienia tego poprzez Skeeter i do tego urządzenie tego tak niespodziewanie, że nikt nie będzie w stanie zorganizować ataku. Ale nie musisz przyjmować Veritaserum i nie musisz zabierać ze sobą wilkołaków.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową, jakby się nad tym zastanawiał.

– No dobrze, to co w takim razie proponujesz w zamian?

To był większy postęp, niż Draco spodziewał się poczynić już na tym etapie rozmowy.

– Zaufaj swojej magii – powiedział miękko, ale z naciskiem, robiąc krok w kierunku swojego partnera. Harry przyglądał mu się i brał jego słowa pod uwagę, co już samo w sobie było najlepszym, co zrobił tego dnia – a przynajmniej od wczoraj, skoro był już na nogach od ponad doby. Draco stłamsił swoją irytację. – Wszystkich zszokowałeś wczoraj na spotkaniu sojuszników, Harry, ale większość tego efektu pochodziła z początkowego wybuchu magii i twojego ubioru. – Zauważył, że Harry zdjął srebrną opaskę z włosów, ale wciąż miał na sobie swoje ciemnozielone szaty. _Znajdziemy mu jakieś nowe na ten wywiad._ – Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem. To znacznie więcej znaczy dla ludzi, niż ci się najwyraźniej wydaje. Czy ty nie widziałeś, jak ludzie wczoraj się na ciebie patrzyli? Jak strasznie garnęli się do ciebie? – Dla Dracona to był powód do szczególnej dumy. Kilku młodszych członków przymierza, w tym Calibrid Opalline, patrzyli na Harry'ego z czymś więcej jak zwykłym pragnieniem w oczach.

– Oczywiście, że zauważyłem – powiedział Harry, brzmiąc na lekko rozbawionego. – Ale sama magia nie zmieni krążących w „Proroku Codziennym" opinii, Draco. Gdyby mogła to zrobić, to w ogóle by się nie zaczęły.

– Nie było cię tu – powiedział Draco. – Sam to powiedziałeś. A wcześniej twoja magia znajdowała się pod tymi wszystkimi sieciami.

– Jeśli ciągle będę używał jej jako broni, to w końcu przestanie to kogokolwiek zaskakiwać – powiedział Harry. – Nie mogę bez przerwy na tym polegać.

Draco ugryzł się w język, uznając że Harry nie chciałby słuchać starych powieści o tym, jak Lordom czy Ladies udawało się całymi latami trzymać na wodzy garnących się do ich magii ludzi. Nie znosił, kiedy ktoś zwracał się do niego jak do Lorda i tego oporu nie przełamało w nim nawet Sanktuarium, pomimo wszystkiego innego, do czego był w tej chwili skłonny posunąć się w ramach polityki.

– To prawda – powiedział Draco. – Ale możesz tam pójść, opanowany i zdystansowany, po czym powiedzieć im wszystkim, że zasługujesz na wysłuchanie i sprawiedliwy osąd… _bez_ użycia do tego Veritaserum. Nie rób z tego rozprawy, Harry. I bez tego będzie ci ciężko.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ścisnął mu ramię.

– Obiecuję, że chcę użyć Veritaserum wyłącznie dlatego, że uważam to po prostu za najlepsze możliwe wyjście, Draco.

– Powiedziałeś, że będziesz na mnie polegał, że wytknę ci, kiedy zaczniesz podejmować złe decyzje. – Draco spojrzał mu w oczy. – Właśnie to robisz. Harry, błagam cię, posłuchaj mnie. Nie ustanawiaj takiego precedensu. Co jeśli ludzie nie będą chcieli potem rozmawiać z tobą bez Veritaserum pod ręką?

– Jestem w stanie decydować za siebie – powiedział Harry, po czym opuścił osłonę prywatności, uśmiechnął się do Dracona i wyszedł z pokoju, żeby znowu rozmówić się z Kamelią.

Draco stał przez jakiś czas w miejscu, oddychając głęboko przez nos, co było techniką odprężającą, której nauczyła go kiedyś matka. Następnie poszedł wybrać sobie szaty. Miał zamiar dzierżyć percepcję jako broń, nawet jeśli Harry'emu się to nie podobało.

_Przynajmniej jeden z nas powinien się tym zająć._

* * *

Skeeter zdecydowała, że wywiad odbędzie się w głównym holu ministerstwa – który wiódł prosto do Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Zobaczy ich każdy, kto spróbowałby wejść lub wyjść z budynku. Sztandary „Proroka Codziennego" zaściełały ściany, a przy parze stojących naprzeciw sobie krzeseł ostentacyjnie rozłożyła się para fotografów. Skeeter zajęła jedno z miejsc z notatnikiem w dłoni i uśmiechem na twarzy. Draco miał wrażenie, że jej uśmiech wygląda na rekini.

Harry przynajmniej zgodził się przebrać w zwykłe, czarne szaty. Kamelia i Róża szły po obu jego stronach, subtelnie węsząc w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych zagrożeń. Draco szedł za prawym ramieniem Harry'ego. W ręku trzymał różdżkę i nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać.

Harry pozwalał, żeby osłony na jego magii opadały stopniowo w miarę, jak zbliżał się do stojącego naprzeciw Skeeter krzesła. Obróciła się wreszcie w jego kierunku i jej rekini uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze większy. Draco słyszał kiedyś, że niektórzy czarodzieje w pobliżu tak potężnego źródła magii mieli tendencje do wyobrażania sobie, jak wiele mogliby osiągnąć z jego pomocą. Wyglądało na to, że Skeeter była jedną z nich, co wcale nie zaskoczyło Dracona.

Zajął swoją pozycję za krzesłem Harry'ego, kiedy Harry usiadł z gracją, wyglądając na kompletnie opanowanego. Draco wiedział, że to dobrze o nim świadczyło, ale widział też zaciekawione spojrzenia pracowników ministerstwa, którzy powoli zaczynali zbierać się wokół nich, przyglądając im się tym ostrzej, jak tylko rozpoznawali Skeeter i Harry'ego. Draco skrzywił się. _Powinniśmy byli pojawić się w większej obstawie. Gdyby Harry tylko zaczekał chwilę, pozwolił nam na powiadomienie większej ilości ludzi, to pewnie udałoby mi się zebrać tu przynajmniej mojego ojca i panią Parkinson… nie, Harry raczej wolałby nie widzieć jej w ministerstwie, nie w chwili, w której mają zaklęcie, które może wykryć jej likantropię. No to pana Bulstrode'a. Owen i Michael też powinni tu być._

Harry kazał Owenowi i Michaelowi pozostać w Hogwarcie pod pretekstem, że wyraźnie nie czuli się komfortowo w pobliżu wilkołaków, a on chciał ugościć ich tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Draco nie widział wtedy w tym nic dziwnego. Teraz jednak zastanawiał się, czy trening Harry'ego nie zaczyna znowu przytłaczać jego instynktów politycznych, przez co Harry nie ma ochoty popisywać się w miejscu publicznym samym faktem posiadania zaprzysiężonych kompanów.

_Musimy z tym wreszcie skończyć. Wygląda na to, że czeka mnie cięższa przeprawa, niż mi się początkowo wydawało._

– Dziękuję za przybycie, _vatesie_ – powiedziała Skeeter na tyle głośno, że można było usłyszeć ją pomimo otaczającego ich szumu mamrotań pracowników ministerstwa. – Chciałabym zadać ci kilka pytań, jeśli można. Czytelnicy Proroka są niesłychanie zaciekawieni, gdzie też się podziewałeś przez ostatni miesiąc!

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Z przyjemnością im o tym opowiem – powiedział. – Ale najpierw, pani Skeeter, wydaje mi się, że nasz wywiad miał odbyć się pod pewnym warunkiem. Czy pani się nie zapomina?

– Oczywiście, jakie to nieroztropne z mojej strony – zaśmiała się Skeeter, po czym zajrzała do swojej torebki i po chwili wyciągnęła z niej fiolkę pełną przezroczystego Veritaserum. Draco zauważył ponuro, że jej uśmiech nieco skwaśniał. _Nawet ona uważa to za kiepski pomysł._

Harry odkorkował fiolkę i rozejrzał się z przyjemną, otwartą miną.

– Przyjmuję Veritaserum, ponieważ pojawiły się wątpliwości co do mojej prawdomówności, zwłaszcza dotyczącej tematów o tym, co zaszło na parę dni przed moim zniknięciem – powiedział. – Chcę w ten sposób udowodnić, że nie mam nic do ukrycia. – Podniósł fiolkę i pozwolił, żeby trzy krople eliksiru upadły mu na język. Mamrotanie w tłumie wzrosło. Draco nasłuchiwał ogólnego ich tonu i uznał, że wyrażali niechętny podziw.

Pokręcił głową. _Po prostu wiem, że to się źle skończy. Przecież istnieją sprawy, z którymi musisz się kryć, Harry._

Harry przełknął Veritaserum, po czym uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Skeeter.

– Proszę zadawać swoje pytania, proszę pani – wymamrotał.

– Dziękuję, Harry. – Pióro Skeeter skrzypiało przez moment o jej notatnik, po czym wywiad się rozpoczął. Draco musiał przyznać, że porządnie przemyślała pytania, które zdecydowała się mu zadać. – Gdzie udałeś się tego lata? Pojawiło się tak wiele plotek…

– Spędziłem ten czas pośród wieszczy – powiedział Harry. – Widzą teraźniejszość i dusze. Mają Sanktuarium, do którego już wcześniej mnie zaproszono i wreszcie zdecydowałem się przyjąć ich zaproszenie.

Skeeter przechyliła głowę na bok.

– I tam właśnie rozpocząłeś swój trening, który doprowadzi do pokonania Sam–Wiesz–Kogo?

_To była przykrywka do uspokojenia Whitestag i jej trefnisiów._ Draco zmarszczył brwi. _Mam nadzieję, że Veritaserum nie zmusi go do zdradzenia tej podpuchy._

– To też – zgodził się Harry, a Draco zorientował się, że to była absolutna prawda. Przypomniał sobie, że Harry już raz manipulował Veritaserum, kiedy ministerstwo aresztowało Snape'a za próbę morderstwa ministra Knota. Miało to jakiś związek z oklumencją. – Badałem przeróżne rodzaje magii, które można wykorzystać w wojnie. Pracowałem nad sobą tak ciężko, jak tylko byłem w stanie. Przed wyjazdem do Sanktuarium nie byłem w stanie otoczyć magiczny świat opieką, na jaką zasługiwał. Teraz wydaje mi się, że mogę w miarę bezpiecznie uznać, że to uległo zmianie.

– Fascynujące – powiedziała Skeeter, pisząc szybko. – Czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć nam o tych rodzajach magii? Czy może takie informacje są zbyt niebezpieczne, by podać je szerszej publice?

_Dobry sposób na omijanie Veritaserum, _pomyślał Draco, kiwając powoli głową do Skeeter, choć wątpił, że w ogóle zwróciła na to uwagę._ To pozwoli Harry'emu na udzielenie odpowiedzi, która wciąż będzie prawdziwa._

– Obawiam się, że może okazać się zbyt niebezpieczna. – Harry uśmiechnął się i żachnął. – Poza tym, szczegóły raczej zanudziłyby każdego, kto sam ich nie badał – dodał. – Pod tym względem wychodzi ze mnie trochę Krukon.

To wygrało mu kilka chichotów. Draco zerknął na Harry'ego. _Ależ wrażenie wywarłby na nich wszystkich, gdyby tylko był w stanie podejść do tego jak każdy normalny czarodziej!_

– A co powiesz o plotkach, które zaczęły krążyć w kilka dni po twoim zniknięciu? – zapytała Skeeter, podnosząc wzrok. – O tym, że zamordowałeś przed Hogwartem piętnastkę dzieci?

– Zabiłem je z litości – powiedział Harry, głosem przepełnionym ulgą i do Dracona dotarło nagle, czemu w ogóle zdecydował się na przyjęcie Veritaserum. Tylko w ten sposób był w stanie przekonać rodziców zmarłych dzieci, jak i ich zwolennikom, że nie kłamie. – Voldemort – wzdrygnięcie przebiegło po ludziach niczym powiew wiatru poruszający wyschniętą trawą – narzucił na nie sieć życia. To zaklęcie pozwala na przejęcie kompletnej kontroli nad ofiarą, która jest zmuszona do zrobienia _wszystkiego, _co przyjdzie rzucającemu do głowy. Mógł je zabić, zmusić do popełnienia samobójstwa, do mordowania innych, do zranienia się. A jak tylko zauważy, że magia zaczyna wpływać na ofiary, to może zakończyć jej działanie, jak tylko ustali, jakie zaklęcie zostało rzucone.

Draco miał nadzieję, że tylko on zauważył, jak dłoń Harry'ego zacisnęła się na krześle. Jego głos jednak pozostał stateczny, jakby od dawna przygotowywał się do opowiedzenia tej historii.

– Sieć życia miała mnie zmusić do poddania własnego życia. Unosiłem się przed nimi na miotle, zawieszony między wrzaskami umierających za sobą i wrzaskami rannych przede mną, a on powiedział mi, że jeśli wyląduję i się poddam, to je wypuści.

Harry zaśmiał się, cicho, sucho i gorzko.

– Co nie było prawdą, oczywiście. Kłamał za każdym razem, kiedy stawiał mi czoła. Nie miał żadnych powodów do wypuszczenia ich na wolność. Dlatego więc, przez wzgląd na presję i brak czasu, nie byłem w stanie wymyślić lepszego wyjścia, jak użycie zaklęcia zawału na dzieciach. Voldemort był tak dogłębnie przekonany, że w takim przypadku poświęciłbym życie – po satysfakcjonujących dla niego torturach, rzecz jasna – że kompletnie nie spodziewał się po mnie zabicia ich i nie był w stanie ustalić, jakiego zaklęcia używam. Zginęły, dzięki czemu byłem wolny i mogłem pomóc innym.

Skeeter pochyliła głowę w świetle tego oświadczenia i przez chwilę otaczała ich cisza. Draco zauważył, że większość ludzi przygląda się im z szeroko otwartymi oczami. _Tyle chyba im wystarczy, nie?_ pomyślał. _To oczywiste, że myślą teraz o tym, jak koszmarny musiał być taki wybór i że sami nie byliby w stanie go podjąć._

Okazało się, że jednej osobie to nie wystarczyło.

– Czy w ogóle tego żałujesz? – zapytał ktoś wyzywająco, po czym ta sama osoba przepchnęła się do przodu, swobodnie używając przy tym łokci. – A może stało się to dla ciebie po prostu śliczną historyjką, która pozwala ci spać w nocy i dzięki której masz zamiar uniknąć wymiaru sprawiedliwości?

Draco warknął, kiedy zobaczył rosłego mężczyznę i zorientował się, kto to musiał być. _Philip Willoughby. W dodatku to mugol, więc w ogóle nie wyczuwa magii Harry'ego, więc jego obecność w ogóle mu nie imponuje. Kurwa jego mać._

– Każdego dnia tego żałuję. – Głos Harry'ego był głęboki, stateczny, jak i, rzecz jasna, absolutnie szczery. – Niemal poddałem się w trakcie oblężenia, ponieważ nie byłem w stanie żyć w takim poczuciu winy. Ale gdybym to zrobił, to potępiłbym tych, którzy na mnie polegają. Dlatego też wybrałem żywych ponad martwych.

Draco skrzywił się. _I właśnie dlatego nie powinieneś był brać Veritaserum. Cholera by to, Harry._

– Moja córka nie przepadła – powiedział Philip. – Wciąż żyje we mnie i wolałaby, żebym walczył o jej prawa. Być może wciąż by żyła, gdybyś tylko się poddał i _pozwolił _jej przeżyć.

– Nie dotrzymałby słowa – powiedział Harry.

– Tylko w to _wierzysz_ – powiedział Willoughby i choć jego głos był stanowczy, Draco zauważył łzy gromadzące się w kącikach jego oczu. Zastanawiał się, jak na mugola musiała wpłynąć konieczność pozostawania przy życiu, otoczonym przez wspomnienia po swojej zmarłej córce. Wiedział, że byli bardziej niestabilni psychicznie od czarodziejów. – Nie wiesz tego _na pewno._ Veritaserum jest w stanie wyciągnąć z siebie tylko to, w co wierzysz, że jest prawdą, a nie to, co naprawdę nią jest.

Harry pochylił się do przodu, nie odrywając wzroku od Willoughby'ego.

– Panie Willoughby, naprawdę przykro mi z powodu pańskiej straty – powiedział. – Ale nie jestem w stanie przywrócić panu córki. Nie wiem, co mógłbym zrobić, żeby wynagrodzić panu utratę Alexandry.

– Postaw się przed sądem – warknął Willoughby w odpowiedzi. – Popełniłeś zbrodnię wojenną, torturowałeś i zamordowałeś piętnastkę dzieci.

– Wcale ich nie torturowałem… – zaczął Harry.

– No to _pozwoliłeś, _żeby torturował je ktoś inny, bo nie zareagowałeś na czas! – Willoughby zrobił krok w jego stronę. Stał już niemal przy krześle Skeeter i Draco słyszał, jak z gardeł Kamelii i Róży zaczynają dobywać się ciche warknięcia. – Wierzę, panie Potter, bo pan najwyraźniej w to nie wierzy, że osoba, która widzi problem i jest w stanie go rozwiązać, to właśnie powinna uczynić. Miał pan możliwość. Po prostu brakowało panu woli.

Draco zauważył wzdrygnięcie Harry'ego, które zdawało się pochodzić z samych jego kości. Harry przecież sam w to wierzył i wyraźnie ciśnięcie mu w twarz jego własnymi zasadami koszmarnie go zabolało.

Nie usłyszał jednak odpowiedzi Harry'ego, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do swojego partnera, nie uważał Willoughby'ego za środek wszechświata i jedyną istotę, na którą warto zwrócić uwagę. Obrócił głowę, kiedy wyłapał kątem oka jakieś poruszenie, po czym zobaczył jak ktoś zbliża się ukradkiem do tłumu, z ręką schowaną w kieszeni, wyraźnie coś trzymającą w dłoni.

_Różdżkę?_ Draco zacisnął palce na własnej. _No to dalej, wyciągaj ją. _Przygotował się na wzniesienie zaklęcia tarczy, choć wolał powstrzymać się z tym, póki nie zobaczy samego zaklęcia. Moody ich uczył, że niektóre zaklęcia służą właśnie przede wszystkim roztrzaskiwaniu tarcz w odłamki, które potrafią zadać wiele szkód broniącej się osobie.

W międzyczasie przyglądał się potencjalnemu zagrożeniu. Nie był nikim wyjątkowym, po prostu szczupłym mężczyzną w szatach urzędnika ministerstwa. Nie wydawał się niespokojny, raczej zrezygnowany. Wbijał w Harry'ego tak intensywne spojrzenie, że można je było uznać za uwielbienie wobec bohatera, albo próby zapamiętania jego mimiki w danych momentach, by później zdać o nich relację swojemu pracodawcy. Być może był po prostu szpiegiem, a nie kimś, kto miałby ich zaatakować.

A potem nagle wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni i nie cisnął w nich zaklęciem, ale czymś niewielkim i okrągłym, podobnym do monety, która poleciała lekkim łukiem prosto w Harry'ego, mając wylądować znad ramienia wilkołaczycy po lewej.

Draco podjął szybką decyzję. Moneta może doprowadzić do roztrzaskania tarczy, ale bardziej prawdopodobnym było, że miała zaszkodzić znacznie gorzej samemu Harry'emu.

– _Protego! – _krzyknął, co było zaklęciem niemal instynktownym po ćwiczeniu go od tak dawna w klubie pojedynków, dzięki czemu powietrze wokół niego i Harry'ego zrobiło się srebrne i stężało.

Harry obrócił się, krzycząc własne zaklęcie tarczy, które splotło się z draconowym. Draco patrzył, jak moneta uderza w barierę i odbija się, po czym zaczyna toczyć korytarzem, lądując z przeciągłym brzęknięciem w połowie drogi między nimi a atakującym.

Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej oczy, przełknął ślinę i chwiejnie zrobił krok w tył.

Harry zacieśnił tarczę, po czym wzniósł osłonę tuż przed tym, jak moneta wystrzeliła z podłogi, lecąc prosto w nich. Draco odniósł wrażenie, że musiało to być zaklęcie o opóźnionym zapłonie. Opadł nisko, podpierając się kolanem dla równowagi i usłyszał, jak jego _Protego _pęka. Fala szoku przelała się po nim i musiał zmierzyć się z wyborem między dalszym utrzymywaniem tarczy, która może go skrzywdzić, albo opuszczeniem jej i ochronieniem Harry'ego przed kolejnym atakiem, który niewątpliwie miał zaraz nastąpić.

Opuścił ją akurat, kiedy uderzyła po raz trzeci, ufając że Harry go ochroni, po czym poderwał głowę. No i faktycznie, zza pierwszego czarodzieja wyłonił się kolejny, który inkantował jakieś zaklęcie, którego Draco nie był w stanie usłyszeć pośród zaskoczonych krzyków i wrzasków. _Jego_ moneta wzniosła się w powietrze, wyraźnie usiłując opaść na nich na samym szczycie połączonych zaklęć.

Draco wycelował różdżką w monetę.

– _Conversio!_ – krzyknął.

Moneta zawróciła i pomknęła w przeciwnym kierunku… ale tylko na chwilę. Szybko zwolniła i Draco czuł siłę, z jaką drugi czarodziej starał się stawiać jego zaklęciu, kierując monetę prosto w niego. Zacisnął zęby, teraz już w pełni opierając się na swoim kolanie i zastanawiając się, jakiego zaklęcia mógłby użyć do stanowczego odrzucenia od nich monety, bez konieczności opuszczania tarcz Harry'ego.

Magia Harry'ego wypełniała pomieszczenie niczym polana świeżo zakwitniętych róż, ale Draco wiedział, że i tak będzie się przede wszystkim skupiał na obronie. Nie był pewien, czy Harry w ogóle zauważył drugą monetę, ale nie odważył się obejrzeć na niego, żeby sprawdzić. Obcy był niemal równie potężny co on, przez co musiał poświęcić tej walce całą swoją koncentrację. Moneta opadała i chwiała się, kiedy przeciwnik rzucał coraz to nowe zaklęcia, a Draco co chwila rzucał kolejne _Conversio._ Moneta jednak stopniowo zaczynała znajdować się coraz bliżej.

Draco warknął pod nosem. Wilkołaczyce zaczynały krążyć niespokojnie wokół nich, ale nie sądził, żeby były w stanie wyjść poza zaklęcia tarcz – a jeśli były, to prawdopodobnie tylko wywołają u wszystkich panikę. Nie, będzie musiał sam się tym zająć.

Opuścił _Conversio, _jakby nie miał już dłużej sił go utrzymywać. Czarodziej krzyknął zwycięsko i moneta poleciała wprost na Dracona, niczym kamień wystrzelony z procy.

Draco poderwał różdżkę, celując wprost w monetę pomiędzy nimi.

– _Aboleo!_ – wypalił, wrzucając w to całe swoje przekonanie. To zaklęcie miało nie tylko powstrzymać dowolny przedmiot, ale też otaczającą go magię – ale tylko pod warunkiem, że rzucający je czarodziej okaże się na to dostatecznie potężny.

Moneta eksplodowała, rozpadając się na drzazgi i płomienie, przez co Draco doszedł do wniosku, że jej zaklęcie z opóźnionym zapłonem musiało mieć związek z ogniem. Draco zobaczył, jak oczy jego przeciwnika otwierają się szerzej, po czym mrużą lekko. Złapał pierwszego za ramię i pokręcił głową, po czym obaj zawrócili i pobiegli w boczny korytarz.

Draco obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Harry'emu nic nie jest. Nic mu nie było, a ostatnia fala uderzeniowa z monety na podłodze okazała się być znacznie słabsza. Harry opuścił zaklęcie tarczy, po czym wykonał gest w kierunku monety. Użył jakiegoś zaklęcia, ale ponieważ rzucił je bezróżdżkowo i niewerbalnie, to Draco nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło być. Moneta jednak straciła wszelką magię.

Draco złapał Harry'ego za ramię.

– Wciąż możemy ich złapać, tylko musimy się pośpieszyć! – krzyknął, wskazując ręką korytarz, w którym zniknęli czarodzieje.

A potem zobaczył, że wszelki pośpiech nie ma sensu. Kamelia już przeskoczyła nad monetą i głowami ludzi w tłumie, lądując z gracją po drugiej stronie. Ruszyła przed siebie, pochylając się mocno. Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyglądało na to, że zabranie ze sobą wilkołaka jednak _miało_ jakieś dobre strony.

Ale Kamelia nie zdążyła nawet skręcić za róg, kiedy ktoś krzyknął:

– _Comperio lupum!_

Oślepiające, niebieskie światło otoczyło jej ciało. Zakwiliła cicho i zatrzymała się, podnosząc dłoń na poziom oczu. Dwie czarownice, które miały na sobie szaty mniej więcej przypominające aurorskie, przecisnęły się przez tłum, kierując w jej stronę.

– To wilkołaczyca – powiedziała wyższa. Draco zobaczył jej odznakę, na której widniała odcięty, wilczy łeb. – Nie ma prawa przebywać w ministerstwie, zwłaszcza bez obroży czy opiekuna. Zaraz ją…

– Nic jej nie zrobicie.

Draco drgnął, kiedy po otaczających ich ścianach wspiął się lód. Obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Harry kroczy powoli w kierunku czarownic, które musiały należeć do Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, z wyciągniętą ręką przed siebie i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego magia wyostrzyła się do niskiego, skoncentrowanego poblasku wokół niego, sugerującego bardziej ciemność i płomienie, zamiast faktycznego światła. Draco uśmiechnął się blado, ale zajadle. _Gdyby tylko przyszedł tu tak od razu, to nikt nawet nie odważyłby się go zaatakować. Może następnym razem mnie posłucha. Lepiej zastraszyć przeciwników, niż pozwolić im na uznanie, że przyszedłeś w pobłażliwym nastroju._

– Nawet ty nie możesz stawiać się literze prawa – powiedziała niższa czarownica pobłażliwym tonem. – Wiemy, kim jesteś, _vatesie, _ale biegała dziko i w bardzo wyraźny sposób miała zamiar skrzywdzić parę niewinnych czarodziejów…

– Którzy przed chwilą usiłowali mnie zabić – powiedział Harry.

Nastała niezręczna cisza. Draco rozejrzał się po tłumie. Większość z nich wciąż przyglądała się ostrożnie scenie; wyglądało na to, że wszystko zaszło zbyt szybko, żeby zdołali to sobie jeszcze uporządkować. Czarownice z departamentu pobladły lekko. Harry podniósł wysoko głowę i przechylił ją lekko, a Draco nie sądził, żeby jego blizna w kształcie błyskawicy przypadkiem wychynęła spod grzywki.

– Chyba że, oczywiście, to automatycznie zapewnia im niewinność – ciągnął dalej Harry, głosem głębokim i trująco uprzejmym. – Chyba, że _vates _znajduje się poza opieką prawa i każdy, kto spróbuje go zabić, jest bohaterem.

– Nikt nie miał tego na myśli. – Niższa czarownica wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie, po czym wzdrygnęła się i przysunęła je bliżej swojego torsu. Draco w ogóle jej za to nie winił. Powietrze w pobliżu Harry'ego ochłodziło się tak znacząco, że przebywanie w jego pobliżu musiało być bolesne. – Ale… no, przecież mogła kogoś ugryźć.

– Co nikomu by nic nie zrobiło, zwłaszcza tak daleko od pełni księżyca – powiedział Harry. – Próbowała mnie ochronić. Zaprzysięgła mi się. – Odwrócił głowę w kierunku Skeeter. – Gdyby nam nie przerwano, opowiedziałbym również o Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia – powiedział. – To sojusz, do którego każdy może dołączyć, tak długo jak zgłosi się z tym do mnie, złoży odpowiednią przysięgę i będzie przestrzegał naszych zasad. Jesteśmy otwarci na każdego, kto chce się przyłączyć – mugolaków, charłaków, centaurów, podwodne ludy, czystokrwistych, czarodziejów Mroku, czarodziejów Światła, _wilkołaków._ – Kiwnął głową w kierunku Kamelii, która podeszła bliżej do niego, a potem do Róży, która szczerzyła zęby, jakby nie była w stanie się przed tym powstrzymać. – Wymagamy od naszych członków przezwyciężenia własnych lęków i myślenia za siebie, zamiast bezmyślnego atakowania osoby, która próbowała ścigać tych nieudolnych skrytobójców. – Spojrzał ze złością na czarownice z departamentu. – Pomożecie mi teraz, rzecz jasna, schwytać tych ludzi, skoro nie dopuściłyście do tego, żeby Kamelia sama się tym zajęła.

Czarownice wbiły spojrzenia w posadzkę, ale Draco widział rosnący w nich strach i niechęć. Nie lubiły, kiedy się nimi pomiatało, ale nie miały dość odwagi do postawienia się Harry'emu.

– Przekaż też swoim czytelnikom – ciągnął dalej Harry, wracając do Skeeter – że Loki, przywódca wilkołaków, który wysyłał do starszyzny Wizengamotu listy z pogróżkami, jak i atakował ich, przekazał swoją watahę pod moją opiekę. To są jej dwie członkinie, Kamelia i Róża. – Wskazał na dwie wilkołaczyce. Zdawał się nie zauważać, że ludzie momentalnie zaczęli się od nich subtelnie odsuwać, ale Draco był przekonany, że doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – Nikogo nie będą już atakować. Loki stał się samotnym wilkiem i co zrobi, to już jego sprawa, ale jego stado zaprzysięgło pokój z każdym, kto podejdzie do nich spokojnie. Będą jednak mnie chronili, a ja będę chronił ich.

Skeeter zapisała to sobie szybko, po czym wstała. Draco niemal widział, jak stara się nie podskakiwać w miejscu, niewątpliwie już nie mogąc doczekać się powrotu i zaraportowania tego „Prorokowi Codziennemu", zanim jakaś inna gazeta dorwie się do tej historii.

– Dziękuję, _vatesie, _to było nadzwyczaj informacyjne – powiedziała niewyraźnie, po czym wybiegła z ministerstwa.

Harry prychnął, po czym obrócił się z powrotem do czarownic z departamentu.

– Przecież miałyście pomóc mi w polowaniu? – powiedział wyzywająco.

Spięły się, po czym ruszyły niechętnie korytarzem. Draco pokręcił głową.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy byli w stanie ich znaleźć – mruknął do Harry'ego.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry, wzdychając przy tym z cierpliwością. – Już dawno gdzieś się zaszyli. Ale mamy jakiś ślad. – Wyciągnął rękę i Draco zobaczył na niej pierwszą, drewnianą monetę. Wybity był na niej wizerunek uskrzydlonego konia, z ciałem wygiętym w locie. – Jak tylko ustalimy, co to oznacza, to może uda nam się też ustalić, co to byli w ogóle za jedni.

Draco kiwnął głową, lekko pokrzepiony. Uskrzydlony koń mógł oznaczać wiele różnych rodzin czy instytucji, ale przynajmniej oznaczał _cokolwiek._

– Co bardziej mnie martwi – ciągnął Harry – to _skąd _się o tym dowiedzieli.

Draco musiał się nad tym zastanowić, ale poczuł, jak coś paskudnego zwija mu się w piersi.

– Skeeter wyjątkowo szybko to zorganizowała – powiedział. – W jaki sposób udało im się, kimkolwiek by nie byli, skoordynować skrytobójczy atak, czy też ostrzeżenie – nie sądził, żeby skrytobójcom naprawdę wydawało się, że mogą pokonać czarodzieja tak potężnego jak Harry – w tak krótkim czasie?

– Dokładnie – powiedział Harry. – Ktoś ich uprzedził. Tylko kto?

Draco zamilkł. Nie chciał powiedzieć tego, co miał na myśli, ale musiał.

– Wilkołaki wiedziały – zaobserwował wreszcie.

– Wiem. – W bardzo wyraźny sposób powiedzenie tego słowa kosztowało Harry'ego wiele wysiłku, nawet pomimo wciąż krążącego mu w żyłach Veritaserum. Westchnął. – Uwierz mi, Draco, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Doszło też to kilku sytuacji, przez które przyszło mi do głowy, że miałeś rację, a ja się pomyliłem pod względem tego, jak należało zająć się tym wywiadem. Nie wszystko poszło po mojej myśli. Następnym razem będę nieco uważniej cię słuchał.

Paskudne uczucie w piersi Dracona zostało zalane ciepłym blaskiem. Dotknął dłoni Harry'ego.

– Cieszę się, że wciąż tu jesteś, żeby dalej mnie słuchać – wyszeptał.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i, oczywiście, mugol akurat wtedy postanowił się odezwać.

– Panie Potter. Jeszcze nie skończyłem z panem rozmawiać. – Willoughby skrzyżował ręce na piersi i skrzywił się koszmarnie na Harry'ego.

Harry spojrzał na niego z takim samym brakiem zainteresowania, co wcześniej na Snape'a.

– Panie Willoughby, jeśli chce pan dalej ciągnąć tę rozmowę, to zawsze może pan do mnie napisać. Przed chwilą zagrożono mojemu życiu, jak i wolności ludzi, którzy tu ze mną przyszli dla mojego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Mam nadzieję, że rozumie pan, że nie jestem teraz w nastroju do debat. Zabiłem pańską córkę z litości. Koniec tematu.

Odwrócił się, a Draco musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać się przed chichotem na widok miny mugola, po czym pobiegł za Harrym.

_Wydaje mi się, że jednak się czegoś tym razem nauczył. Wciąż trochę zajmuje mu myślenie o sobie, ale już nie równie długo co kiedyś. To naprawdę dobrze. Wspaniale wręcz. Oznacza między innymi, że mogę na niego naciskać i uzyskać lepsze wyniki, niż gdyby kompletnie się temu opierał, albo usiłował mnie w takich chwilach ignorować._

* * *

**Komentarz autorki:** Bardzo szybko dowiemy się, kto ostrzegł naszych zamachowców. To nie jest żadna rozciągnięta linia fabularna, jak w ostatnim tomie, kiedy nie wiedzieliśmy, kto może być zdrajcą. Zapewniam was jednak, że nie był to nikt z Proroka. Listy od Harry'ego trafiały bezpośrednio do Rity i były odsyłane równie bezpośrednio.

Draco wypchnie Harry'ego z tej spirali, jak tylko ją zauważy. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał zachowywać się przy tym jak rodzic.

Prawa dotyczące wilkołaków... znowu się zmieniają. Harry niebawem będzie miał nowe kłopoty na głowie.


	11. Prorok Codzienny, 5 sierpnia 1996

Interludium, w którym Rita pokazuje, że jest naprawdę, naprawdę dobra w swoim fachu.

**Interludium: „Prorok Codzienny", 5 sierpnia 1996**

„_Prorok Codzienny" 5 sierpnia 1996_

_**WYWIAD DNIA:**_

_**HARRY VATES: PRZYWÓDCA PRZYMIERZA SŁOŃCA I CIENIA**_

_Autor: Rita Skeeter_

W nadzwyczajnym rozwoju sytuacji, Harry, vates z własnego wyboru, Chłopiec Który Przeżył z racji przyczynienia się do upadku Sami–Wiecie–Kogo w czasie Pierwszej Wojny, legalny dziedzic linii Blacków z wyboru Regulusa Blacka, zwany również przez wielu Młodym Bohaterem, nie tylko powrócił do czarodziejskiego świata, ale też udzielił dzisiaj tej reporterce wywiadu na wyłączność, w którym wyjawił swoje plany na przyszłość pod względem prowadzenia wojny z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Spotkaliśmy się w głównym holu ministerstwa magii, który prowadzi do Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów – cokolwiek adekwatne miejsce, biorąc pod uwagę aurę sprawiedliwości, która otaczała Harry'ego, kiedy zajmował swoje miejsce. Dopiero niedawno ukończył szesnaście lat; jego urodziny miały miejsce trzydziestego pierwszego lipca. Na twarzy nosi jednak wyraz znacznie bardziej dojrzałego czarodzieja, silnego jak i pewnego siebie.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zdecydował się na przeprowadzenie tego wywiadu pod Veritaserum. Wyjaśnił nam, że chce w ten sposób pokazać czarodziejskiemu światu, że to, co dzisiaj powie, jest absolutną prawdą.

Podziękowałam mu za zgodę na udzielenie wywiadu, po czym zaczęłam od pytania, które wyrażało wielu naszych czytelników w swoich listach, gdzie też podziewał się przez ostatni miesiąc? Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, przyglądając mi się, po czym odpowiedział – zupełnie szczerze, rzecz jasna.

Powiedział, że przebywał w Sanktuarium wieszczy, którzy są w stanie widzieć teraźniejszość i dusze. Idea przebywania w takim miejscu wydawał się tej reporterce wyjątkowo przerażająca, ale opowiadał o nim, jakby zaglądał tam każdego dnia. Harry stwierdził, że „wreszcie zdecydował się przyjąć ich zaproszenie."

Ponieważ ostatnie, co słyszeliśmy o Młodym Bohaterze sugerowało, jakoby udał się trenować i uczyć sposobów na pokonanie Sami–Wiecie–Kogo, zapytałam go o to. Odpowiedź Harry'ego była szczera i dobitna.

– Badałem przeróżne rodzaje magii, które można wykorzystać w wojnie. Pracowałem nad sobą tak ciężko, jak tylko byłem w stanie. Przed wyjazdem do Sanktuarium nie byłem w stanie otoczyć magiczny świat opieką, na jaką zasługiwał. Teraz wydaje mi się, że mogę w miarę bezpiecznie uznać, że to uległo zmianie.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że vates już wyleciał na spotkanie smokom i powstrzymał je przed atakowaniem uczniów w szkole, wyzwolił rój południowo–afrykańskich kobr z ich niesłusznie narzuconych sieci, pomógł w usunięciu byłego ministra, Korneliusza Knota, ze stanowiska, stracił lewą dłoń w czasie powrotu Sami–Wiecie–Kogo, stawił czoła dzikiemu Mrokowi w ostatnie zimowe przesilenie – co przypłacił życiem związanego ze sobą feniksa – wyzwolił Durmstrang spod szalonej tyranii Bellatrix Lestrange, zorganizował spotkanie sojuszników na równonoc wiosenną, na którym mógł pojawić się każdy, kto chciałby sam go ocenić, czy warto się do niego przyłączyć, zastawił na Sami–Wiecie–Kogo pułapkę, w wyniku której zdołał zadać mu ranę w samym rdzeniu magicznym, oraz zaplanował i poprowadził Bitwę o Hogwart, ta reporterka zaczęła się zastanawiać, w jakim stanie wydawało mu się, że powinien się znajdować, żeby odpowiednio opiekować się światem czarodziejów.

– Czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć nam o tych rodzajach magii? – zapytałam, pamiętając o ciekawości czytelników Proroka. – Czy może takie informacje są zbyt niebezpieczne, by podać je szerszej publice?

Harry wycofał się przed takim pytaniem, sugerując tym samym, że niebezpieczeństwo faktycznie mogłoby okazać się zbyt wysokie.

– Poza tym, szczegóły raczej zanudziłyby każdego, kto sam ich nie badał – dodał też. – Pod tym względem wychodzi ze mnie trochę Krukon.

W opinii tej reporterki, Harry ma w sobie po trochu z każdego domu, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego geniusz taktyczny, lojalność wobec sojuszników, czy odwagę pod naporem klątw. No i, oczywiście, u jego boku zawsze znajduje się magiczny dziedzic rodziny Malfoyów, syn bardzo starej i czystokrwistej rodziny, jak i jego narzeczony. Młody Draco stał za jego krzesłem i przyglądał mi się tak uważnie, że nie ukrywam, że przeszły mnie ciarki. Rozwinął już w sobie bezlitosną grację, jeśli wolno mi zacytować samą siebie z opisu, jakim określiłam Lucjusza Malfoya ponad dekadę temu.

Oczywiście, rozmowa musiała w końcu zejść na nieprzyjemne tematy. Musiałam zapytać go o plotki dotyczące zamordowania piętnastki dzieci w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. Odpowiedź Harry'ego była okraszona Veritaserum, jak i jego własną goryczą.

– Zabiłem je z litości – powiedział, głosem aż spiętym z żalu. – Sami–Wiecie–Kto (oczywiście, użył jego imienia, ale ta reporterka zdaje sobie sprawę z wrażliwości czytelników „Proroka") narzucił na nie sieć życia. To zaklęcie pozwala na przejęcie kompletnej kontroli nad ofiarą, która jest zmuszona do zrobienia _wszystkiego, _co przyjdzie rzucającemu do głowy. Mógł je zabić, zmusić do popełnienia samobójstwa, do mordowania innych, do zranienia się. A jak tylko zauważy, że magia zaczyna wpływać na ofiary, to może zakończyć jej działanie, jak tylko ustali, jakie zaklęcie zostało rzucone.

Niezależne badania, przeprowadzone przez tę reporterkę nad siecią życia, potwierdza słowa Harry'ego. Sieć tę można nawet użyć do doprowadzenia ofiar do szaleństwa. Przekazuje rzucającemu absolutną kontrolę nad życiem i umysłami ofiar. W dodatku nie może go zakończyć nikt inny.

Harry z napięciem ciągnął swoje przerażające wywody dotyczące chwil, w których Sami–Wiecie–Kto miał przewagę na polu bitwy – nie w czasie samej Bitwy o Hogwart, ale w ataku, który uczynił na trzynaście dni przed nim, ósmego czerwca.

– Sieć życia miała mnie zmusić do poddania własnego życia. Unosiłem się przed nimi na miotle, zawieszony między wrzaskami umierających za sobą i wrzaskami rannych przede mną, a on powiedział mi, że jeśli wyląduję i się poddam, to je wypuści.

Zaśmiał się wtedy, ale ta reporterka nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że w ogóle nie było mu do śmiechu.

– Co nie było prawdą, oczywiście. Kłamał za każdym razem, kiedy stawiał mi czoła. Nie miał żadnych powodów do wypuszczenia ich na wolność. Dlatego więc, przez wzgląd na presję i brak czasu, nie byłem w stanie wymyślić lepszego wyjścia, jak użycie zaklęcia zawału na dzieciach. Sami–Wiecie–Kto był tak dogłębnie przekonany, że w takim przypadku poświęciłbym życie – po satysfakcjonujących dla niego torturach, rzecz jasna – że kompletnie nie spodziewał się po mnie zabicia ich i nie był w stanie ustalić, jakiego zaklęcia używam. Zginęły, dzięki czemu byłem wolny i mogłem pomóc innym.

Tę właśnie prawdę czytelnicy „Proroka" chcieli poznać już od miesiąca: okrutną, obnażoną i niczym nie okraszoną.

Oczywiście, żaden zrozpaczony rodzic nie byłby w stanie przyjąć czegoś takiego do wiadomości i jeden z nich wyraził to głośno i donośnie. Philip Willoughby, lat 34, mugolski ojciec pierwszorocznej Krukonki, Alexandry Willoughby, jednej z ofiar Harry'ego, pojawił się i oskarżył Harry'ego o opowiadanie „ślicznych historyjek".

Harry przyznał, że ta decyzja przysporzyła mu wiele cierpienia, nawet jeśli w ostatecznym rozrachunku okazała się niezbędna.

– Każdego dnia tego żałuję – powiedział panu Willoughby'emu. Powiedział nawet, że w czasie oblężenia rozważał samobójstwo. – Wybrałem żywych ponad martwych – podsumował.

Panu Willoughby'emu raczej to nie zaimponowało, co jest absolutnie zrozumiałe, przez co nastąpiła krótka i ostra wymiana zdań, w której obie strony stanowczo zajmowały swoje pozycje. A potem doszło do zamachu na życie Harry'ego. Rzucono w niego, dwie kobiety, które z nim przybyły, jak i jego partnera, Dracona Malfoya, drewnianymi monetami, w których były zapieczętowane zaklęcia z opóźnionym zapłonem.

Harry ze spokojem i opanowaniem wzniósł zaklęcie tarczy, które splotło się z tym, które już rzucił jego partner. Było oczywiste, że już nie raz miał do czynienia z zamachami na własne życie. Kiedy monety zostały zniszczone, skrytobójcy uciekli. Sojuszniczka Harry'ego ruszyła w pogoń za zagrożeniem dla jej vatesa, przeskakując nad głowami zebranych z nieludzką gracją i prędkością. Okazało się, że była wilkołaczycą, ale absolutnie posłuszną Harry'emu, jako część jego świeżo zorganizowanego Przymierza Słońca i Cienia.

Pojawiły się jednak dwie członkinie Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, rzuciły na sojuszniczkę Harry'ego zaklęcie wykrywające wilkołactwo i spróbowały zabrać ją do celi za przebywanie na terenie ministerstwa. To powstrzymało ją przed pościgiem za skrytobójcami. Możliwe, że departament nie chciał, żeby coś im się stało, ale ta reporterka zastanawia się, czemu zareagowały dopiero, kiedy zagrożenie minęło, czemu nie zależało im bardziej na zachowaniu przy życiu tych, którym skrytobójcy zagrozili, niż na schwytaniu wilkołaka.

Harry chłodno zakazał im zabierania jego sojuszniczki gdziekolwiek. Nikogo nie ugryzła, znajdujemy się daleko od pełni, więc utrzymywał, że nikt nie był przez nią zagrożony.

Wówczas postanowił po raz pierwszy wyjawić, że jego nowy sojusz ma, po raz pierwszy, oficjalną nazwę i przysięgę, przez co dorobił się kolejnego tytułu.

– To sojusz, do którego każdy może dołączyć, tak długo jak zgłosi się z tym do mnie, złoży odpowiednią przysięgę i będzie przestrzegał naszych zasad. Jesteśmy otwarci na każdego, kto chce się przyłączyć – mugolaków, charłaków, centaurów, podwodne ludy, czystokrwistych, czarodziejów Mroku, czarodziejów Światła, wilkołaków_._ – Po tych słowach kiwnął do obu swoich towarzyszek, wyjawiając przy tym, że obie są wilkołaczycami, które aż do zamachu na jego życie zachowywały się absolutnie wzorowo. – Wymagamy od naszych członków przezwyciężenia własnych lęków i myślenia za siebie, zamiast bezmyślnego atakowania osoby, która próbowała ścigać tych nieudolnych skrytobójców. – To był przytyk w kierunku departamentu, ale jego złość była wyraźnie wyczuwalna w powietrzu, a magia wypełniała już cały hol. Nikogo chyba nie dziwi, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, rozzłościł się, kiedy ktoś zaatakował jego sojuszniczkę.

– Przekaż też swoim czytelnikom – ciągnął dalej – że Loki, przywódca wilkołaków, który wysyłał do starszyzny Wizengamotu listy z pogróżkami, jak i atakował ich, przekazał swoją watahę pod moją opiekę. To są jej dwie członkinie, Kamelia i Róża. Nikogo nie będą już atakować. Loki stał się samotnym wilkiem i co zrobi, to już jego sprawa, ale jego stado zaprzysięgło pokój z każdym, kto podejdzie do nich spokojnie. Będą jednak mnie chronili, a ja będę chronił ich.

Odwrócił się wówczas i wyszedł, pozornie nieświadomy tego, jak bardzo zmieniał świat samym pobytem w nim. Z drugiej jednak strony Młody Bohater od zawsze był znany ze swojej skromności.

Harry vates powrócił do czarodziejskiego świata z przytupem, ale jego misją kieruje poczucie sprawiedliwości, przymierze oddane otwarciu na wszystkich i zasadach, które zdają się wymagać od członków wzniesienia ponad własny strach. Ufam, że czytelnicy „Proroka" będą wypatrywali nadchodzących wydarzeń z równym zainteresowaniem i ciekawością co ja, oraz są równie wdzięczni, że ten odważny, zdeterminowany, młody człowiek postanowił ochronić nas przed Sami–Wiecie–Kim.


	12. Trzy kłótnie, dwie dyskusje i jeden wcze

Ten rozdział podzielił mi się jak jakaś ameba. Niespodziewanie rozdział dziewiąty stał się rozdziałem dziewiątym i dziesiątym, inaczej musiałabym go poskładać znacznie szybciej do kupy, przez co wyglądałby bez sensu.

A to oznacza, że teraz mam 100 rozdziałów w szóstym tomie. _Lepiej_, żeby ta historia dalej mi się nie rozrastała.

Zazwyczaj tego rodzaju podziały są z winy stylistycznej, czy też mieszanki fabuły, postaci i pomysłów, ale tym razem mam kogoś, kogo mogę o to wszystko obwinić. TO WSZYSTKO WINA DRACO.

Gdyby tylko nie rozwlekł mi jednej ze scen swoją bezczelnością, to nic by się nie stało.

Cholerny _Malfoy_. *dąsa się*

A tu mamy rozdział pełen mieszanek emocjonalnych.

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Trzy kłótnie, dwie dyskusje i jeden wczesny poranek**

– Dobra… – Draco zatrzymał się, kiedy wyszedł zza rogu i w gabinecie Regulusa zobaczył Harry'ego, siedzącego za pokrytym papierami biurkiem. Harry zauważył go kątem oka i wiedział, że Draco przygląda mu się w dość pretensjonalny sposób. Harry'ego przez chwilę zastanawiało, czemu, ale Draco niczego nie powiedział, a czasami przytłaczały go niezwykle dziwne sprawy, więc Harry chciał mu dać czas na rozprawienie się z tym.

W chwili obecnej i tak był bardziej zainteresowany przeglądaniem książek dotyczących prawa, które znalazł w bibliotece Blacków. Mimo, że zostały zgromadzone okrutnym celu – niektórzy z przodków Regulusa chcieli przywrócić polowania na mugole i potrzebowali znaleźć jak najwięcej kruczków prawnych, które pozwoliłyby im na usprawiedliwienie tego – to okazały się niezwykle obszerne i wszechstronne. Jeśli Harry miał znaleźć jakiekolwiek podstawy do walki z anty–wilkołaczymi ustawami ministerstwa, to powinien znaleźć je właśnie w nich.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

Głos Dracona znowu brzmiał osobliwie ostro. Harry odchylił się w fotelu i uśmiechnął do niego. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Draco miał zamiar zostawić go w spokoju, póki tego nie zrobi.

– Szukam kruczków prawnych, które pomogą mi udowodnić, że działania Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii są nielegalne.

– Doprawdy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę. Głos Dracona zrobił się chłodny i stracił wszelkie ślady zainteresowania. _Po co pytał, skoro go nie obchodzi, co robię?_

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – Przecież okazało się, że Knot robił wiele głupot, kiedy napędzał go strach. Na przykład, udało mu się zaakceptować ustawy bez udziału Dumbledore'a. To właśnie tego rodzaju sytuacje doprowadziły do ogłoszenia wotum nieufności, nie tylko moje porwanie. Istnieje możliwość, że Amelia Bones popełniła jakieś błędy tego samego rodzaju w czasie organizowania swojego departamentu. Chcę wywlec je na wierzch. – Zamknął leżącą przed sobą książkę, po czym przysunął do siebie następną. „Edykty ministerstwa dotyczące innych gatunków, 1600–1785: A–ad". Harry miał wrażenie, że zapowiada się obiecująco.

– Hmmm. – Draco dalej po prostu stał w progu. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdyby faktycznie uznał omawiany przez Harry'ego temat za nudny, to po prostu by wyszedł. – A co miałeś zamiar zrobić po znalezieniu tej informacji?

– Zacznę ją spisywać, oczywiście – powiedział Harry, kartując tom. Hermiona znalazła w zeszłym roku fajne, niewielkie zaklęcie, które podkreślało dane słowo za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiało się w książce; używała go do powtarzania materiału przed SUMami. Harry żałował teraz, że nie poprosił jej o nauczenie go, bo nie wiedział nawet, czy znalazła je gdzieś w bibliotece, czy też może zmodyfikowała inne. Postanowił, że poprosi ją, jak się znowu spotkają. – A potem zacznę kontaktować się z ludźmi w ministerstwie, którzy mogą mi pomóc – zadawał odpowiednie pytania, polegał na odpowiednich ludziach. Nie chcę legalnej wojny, wolałbym jej uniknąć. Możliwe, że wystarczy, jeśli zmusimy Wizengamot do przemyślenia tego wszystkiego w innym świetle.

– A kiedy miałeś zamiar położyć się spać?

– Hmmm – powiedział tym razem Harry, zatrzymując się na stronie, która opisywała prawa dotyczące ograniczeń narzuconych na wampiry. Miały jakiś związek z obrożami. Chwilę zajmie mu rozplątanie skomplikowanego, prawniczego słownictwa, ale możliwe, że zdoła wykorzystać to jako precedens w kwestii wilkołaków, na które departament ewidentnie chciał je nałożyć. – Niebawem.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie pod nosem. Harry go zignorował, wiedząc że Draco nigdy by go nie skrzywdził.

Musiał jednak zwrócić uwagę, kiedy wszystkie książki na jego biurku, włącznie z tą, którą akurat czytał, wzniosły się w powietrze, po czym opadły z kolosalnym _łomotem_. Harry obrócił się, otwierając usta do krzyku.

– Mam już tego serdecznie _dość, _Harry – powiedział Draco głosem, który mógłby ciąć szkło, po czym podszedł bliżej. – _Znowu_ się osuwasz. _Znowu_ ignorujesz swoje obietnice. Wczoraj popełniłeś błąd, nie kładąc się do łóżka, a teraz masz zamiar go _powtórzyć?_ Nie pozwolę ci na to.

– Moja magia trzyma mnie na baczności – sprzeciwił się Harry, odpychając grzywkę z oczu. Wiedział, jak działa na niego zmęczenie. To nie było zmęczenie. Jego magia była wolna, dzięki czemu znacznie łatwiej i dokładniej przepływała przez niego, przez co pochłaniała również przeróżne trucizny, które mogły nagromadzić się w jego ciele po zbyt wielu bezsennych nocach. – Nic mi nie jest. Nie potrzebuję…

– Jak mi powiesz, że nie potrzebujesz snu, to tak cię pierdolnę, że się nie pozbierasz – powiedział Draco tak bardzo spokojnym i konwersacyjnym tonem, że do Harry'ego dopiero po chwili dotarło sedno jego słów. Zamrugał i otworzył usta, żeby odpyskować, ale Draco po raz kolejny go uprzedził. – Twoja magia nie jest w stanie _dostatecznie_ trzymać cię na baczności. Pozwolisz, że wymienię ci, jak wiele ci dzisiaj umknęło? A to i tak tylko tyle, co sam zaobserwowałem.

– Proszę bardzo, wymieniaj – powiedział Harry, odchylając się w fotelu i krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Skoro i tak miałeś zamiar to zrobić.

Usta Dracona skrzywiły się, a jego oczy zalśniły, ale ton był wciąż cięty i uprzejmy.

– Nie zauważyłeś napastników, zakradających się do tłumu w czasie swojego spotkania ze Skeeter. A już na pewno nie zauważyłeś drugiego. Widziałem zaskoczenie na twojej twarzy, kiedy ci o nim powiedziałem.

– Skupiałem się Willoughbym – powiedział Harry.

– Zwykle nikomu nie poświęcasz swojej uwagi na wyłączność – powiedział Draco. – Już wielokrotnie pozostawałeś przy życiu wyłącznie dlatego, że zauważałeś coś kątem oka. Ale nie zauważenie drugiej monety po rozpoczęciu ataku, kiedy powinieneś był już w tym momencie zwracać uwagę na _wszystko_ wokół siebie? To zwykła nieostrożność, Harry.

Harry spuścił wzrok, czując, jak w brzuchu zwija mu się coś nieszczęśliwie.

– Miałem szczęście, że byłeś tam ze mną – powiedział cicho. – Przecież już przyznałem, że miałeś rację, Draco. Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

– Nie _tego_ – powiedział Draco, w którego tonie pojawiła się złość. – _Niczego_ w tym rodzaju. Nie znoszę cię niańczyć, Harry. Mam być twoim partnerem, kimś tobie _równym._ Więc kiedy widzę, jak nie zauważasz nawet, kiedy Kamelia próbuje z tobą porozmawiać, prawie upuściłeś cukiernicę, bo zapomniałeś o niej, zanim dotarła do stołu, a potem jeszcze krzyknąłeś na Różę za niewinny żart…

– Robiła sobie z ciebie jaja! – zaprotestował Harry. Róża rzuciła uwagę, że wszystkie problemy na świecie można by rozwiązać, gdyby ustanowiono dekret o polowaniu na małych, rozpieszczonych czystokrwistych, ponieważ to jedyne ofiary losu, których nikt nie jest w stanie znieść.

– Sam bym sobie z tym poradził, ciołku – powiedział Draco. – Tracisz kontrolę nad emocjami, co zawsze zachodzi, ilekroć zaczynasz się nie wysypiać. Wiesz w ogóle, jak może się to na wszystkich odbić właśnie teraz, kiedy twoja magia lata sobie swobodnie? Do jakich wypadków może dojść?

Harry poczuł się, jakby ktoś wcisnął mu do żołądka szklany odłamek. Spróbował się odezwać, przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową.

Draco założył ręce na piersi i zaczął stukać palcami o łokieć. Harry zamrugał, bo miał wrażenie, że widzi aurę białego światła wokół jego palców. Dotknął czoła.

_Czy ja się pochorowałem? A może widzę jakąś magię, którą Draco ma zamiar rzucić?_ Widział takie przypadki w Sanktuarium, cienie czarodziejów przewidujących, jakie zaklęcie rzuci ich przeciwnik w następnej kolejności dzięki światłu, jakie pojawiało się przez ułamek sekundy wokół ich dłoni.

Westchnął jednak, kiedy w pełni dotarło do niego, co to musiało oznaczać. _Brak snu. Draco ma rację. Magia nie jest w stanie wyleczyć mnie ze wszystkim symptomów niewyspania. Po prostu zaczynam mieć zwidy._

– Rozumiesz już? – zapytał Draco łagodniejszym tonem. – Nie lubię się z tobą kłócić, Harry. A tym bardziej ochrzaniać cię. Miałeś lepiej sobie radzić z tym wszystkim. Nie wolno ci już zaniedbywać własnego zdrowia i siebie samego dla dobra innych. Przecież mi obiecałeś. Uzgodniliśmy to.

_Muszę żyć jednocześnie._ Harry spojrzał tęsknie na książki Blacków, ale ostatecznie musiał kiwnąć głową.

– Świetnie – powiedział Draco, w którego głosie pojawiła się ulga. – Bo naprawdę nie znoszę tego robić, wiesz? Krzyczenie na ciebie w ogóle nie jest przyjemne, a świadomość, że nikt poza mną się na to nie odważy, tylko mnie dobija. Już nie mogę doczekać się twojego ponownego pogodzenia ze Snape'em, bo przynajmniej będę mógł zwalić to na kogoś innego. On przynajmniej _lubi _na ciebie krzyczeć. – Opuścił ręce, po czym wyciągnął jedną z nich do Harry'ego. – No dobra. Gotów położyć się spać?

– Chyba tak – powiedział Harry. – Ale jest dopiero dziewiąta. – Wiedział, że jęczy, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Draco zagapił się na niego, po czym machnął różdżką, szepcząc „_Tempus_". Czas, który się pojawił, wskazywał na to, że powoli dochodzi pierwsza w nocy. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i podniósł brew.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i wykonał własne _Tempus_. Ten czas pokazywał zaledwie pięć minut po dziewiątej wieczór. Liczby jednak szybko się rozmyły i pokazały to samo, co zaklęcie Dracona. A potem rozmyły się i pokazały na kawałek po dziesiątej. Druga para liczb była tak rozmazana, że Harry nie był w stanie jej rozczytać.

– Magia ci się cała rozchwiała, dupku – powiedział Draco, głosem głębokim z rozczulenia. – Co nie jest takie znowu szczególnie dziwne, nie spałeś już od niemal czterdziestu godzin. No _chodź._ – Pociągnął go i Harry pozwolił mu zaprowadzić się do swojej sypialni, czy też pokoju, który miał zamiar użytkować jako sypialnię. Pościel pozostała nienaruszona, ale Draco i tak rzucił na nią szybkie zaklęcie odkurzające.

– Sam założę piżamę – powiedział Harry z godnością, usiłując otworzyć swój kufer. Magia zdawała się go opuszczać, jakby wyczuwając, że ma zamiar iść spać i już nie musiała dalej go napędzać. Ziewnął tak mocno, że szczęka go od tego zabolała, a kiedy jego dłoń chybiła, usiłując opaść na wieko kufra.

– _Alohomora_ – zaintonował Draco i wieko podniosło się szybko. – To dlatego, że wczoraj się wyspałem – dodał.

– Sichobąć – wymamrotał Harry i wyciągnął swoją piżamkę. – _Naprawdę_ mogę ją sam na siebie założyć, idź już spać – dodał.

– Nonsens – powiedział dobrotliwie Draco. – Przecież nie chcemy, żebyś się potknął i wyrżnął głową o podłogę, prawda?

Harry się opierał, co nie wywarło na Draconie najmniejszego wrażenia, a w międzyczasie Harry odkrył, że szaty same z niego opadają, a potem Draco ściągnął z niego koszulkę i spodnie, po czym pomógł mu założyć piżamę. Nie był pewien, czy Draco mu się w międzyczasie przyglądał, czy nie, bo był za bardzo zmęczony, żeby zwrócić uwagę na coś takiego. Wlazł na łóżko, a kiedy został przykryty kołdrą, to doszedł do wniosku, że jeszcze nigdy nie było mu tak dobrze jak teraz.

Draco ściągnął mu okulary z nosa i Harry zamknął oczy. Pośród całego tego sennego oszołomienia, doznał niespodziewanej chwili klarowności.

_Miał rację. To, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło, nigdy nie powinno było mieć miejsca. A już z całą pewnością nie w chwili, w której tak wpływa na moją magię. Przecież polegam na niej, że będzie chroniła moich sojuszników, wywarcie lepszego ode mnie wrażenia na wszystkich, dzięki czemu mój sojusz zacznie odnosić sukcesy. _Nie mogę_ dopuścić do tego, żeby coś takiego się powtórzyło._

_Jeśli to oznacza, że przeprowadzenie badań nad legalną stroną tego wszystkiego zajmie mi kilka nocy, w dodatku nie uda mi się od razu zająć wszystkim, czym chcę, to trudno. Zawsze dobrze wychodziło mi akceptowanie ograniczeń moich sojuszników. Powinienem być w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, że moje ciało też ma swoje ograniczenia._

Westchnął i zasnął.

* * *

Obudził się otoczony ciepłem. Harry otworzył powoli oczy i skrzywił się w kierunku sufitu. Leżał na plecach i z grzejącego go z boku ciepła domyślił się, że Draco leżał tuż obok, obejmując go rękami i wydając z siebie ciche pochrapywania, których wypierałby się aż do śmierci.

_Nie wrócił do własnego łóżka. Został tu ze mną. Palant._

Spiął się i to wystarczyło, żeby rozbudzić Dracona. Draco otworzył oko i przyjrzał mu się spod kosmyka blond włosów, który pot przykleił mu do nosa.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś? – zapytał.

– Do kibelka – powiedział Harry, wskazując na drzwi. – Nie umyłem nawet zębów przed snem. – Jego usta lepiły się nieprzyjemnie jako świadectwo tego.

Draco przechylił głowę i kosmyk zsunął mu się z nosa, po czym przyłączył do reszty rozczochranych włosów.

– Znowu jesteś na mnie zirytowany – powiedział. – Za zaciągnięcie cię do łóżka? Bo za to nie przeproszę, Harry. Jeśli już coś, to sam powinieneś przepraszać, że to w ogóle okazało się konieczne. – Miał wyniosłą minę.

– Nie o to – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu… nie _musiałeś_ tu ze mną zostawać, wiesz?

Draco zaśmiał się.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

– No co? – zapytał.

Draco usiadł i przeciągnął się. Harry otworzył szerzej oczy. Właśnie dotarło do niego, czemu pod kołdrą było aż tak ciepło. Draco był nagi od pasa w górę.

To było… rozpraszające. Harry czuł, jak policzki zaczynają zalewać mu się rumieńcem od nagłego przyśpieszenia tętna. Odwrócił wzrok. Draco znowu się zaśmiał, po czym przesunął się na łóżku, żeby znowu znaleźć się w polu widzenia Harry'ego, celowo się popisując. Wyglądało na to, że przebywał wystarczająco często poza budynkiem Sanktuarium, żeby podłapać nieco opalenizny. I nie wszystkie jego włosy były przyklejone mu do głowy, niektóre sterczały zabawnie, a jego pierś wznosiła się lekko i opadała przy każdym oddechu…

_Przestań._ Harry pokręcił głową. Miał ważne sprawy do załatwienia i to na nich powinien się skupiać, bo przecież…

Draco wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i położył je na ramionach Harry'ego. Harry czuł jego dotyk pomimo dzielącej ich warstwy materiału. Warstwa nie była, oczywiście, szczególnie gruba.

– Uwierzyłem ci, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że masz zamiar żyć pośród całej tej wojny i rewolucji – wymamrotał mu Draco do ucha. – Wciąż ci wierzę. To oznacza, że uważam, że wyleczyłeś się dość, żebym zaczął naciskać, Harry. A kiedy naciskam, to w sprawach, które dotyczą w jakiś sposób _mnie._ Tak, wiedziałem, że wcale nie musiałem tu zostawać. Po prostu tego chciałem. I od teraz zacznę wymagać od ciebie jeszcze więcej. Twoi sojusznicy są ważni, wilkołaki są ważne, Snape jest ważny i wszyscy ludzie, których chcesz uratować, też są ważni. Ale ja też jestem. – Pochylił głowę i pochwycił usta Harry'ego pocałunkiem.

To samo w sobie nie było jakieś szczególnie niezwykłe. Co okazało się być, to prędkość, z jaką pogłębił ten pocałunek, czy siła, z jaką popchnął Harry'ego na poduszki. Harry słyszał przez chwilę własny oddech, nerwowy i głośny, a potem tętnienie krwi, które rozległo mu się w uszach, zdawało się wszystko przytłumić.

Nie panikował, niespecjalnie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Draco kompletnie go tym zaskoczył. Czuł się, jakby sam chciał teraz dotykać Dracona, jak i bolesny brak lewej dłoni, która pozwoliłaby go dotykać po równo z obu stron, ale też ostre ukłucie przyjemności, które nauczył się kojarzyć z całowaniem Dracona, ilekroć nie był zrelaksowany, czy zakłopotanie, że tak łatwo dał się podejść, albo…

– Zawsze za dużo myślisz – zauważył Draco, odsuwając się po pocałunku, po czym musnął palcami szyję Harry'ego.

Harry skrzywił się na niego, powstrzymując z całych sił przed wiciem się.

– Nie waż się – powiedział.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie, po czym jego palce ścisnęły mocno, nawet jeśli nie było to uszczypnięcie, w miejscu, które Harry często przeklinał, że Draconowi kiedykolwiek udało się znaleźć. Jasna _cholera_, czemu to musiało być aż takie _przyjemne?_

Po raz kolejny, co go zalało nie było do końca paniką. Za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynał panikować, pojawiała się inna emocja, która momentalnie go zalewała. Obecnie najpotężniejszą z nich było zawstydzenie. _Jęczał_, czy to nie było go niegodne? Czy nie powinien wyjść i ratować świata, zamiar leżeć tu, splątany z Draconem?

– Wciąż za dużo myślisz – powiedział mu Draco, po czym nachylił się, jakby miał zamiar dorwać się do tego miejsca zębami i językiem.

Harry z nadąsaniem postanowił się zemścić. Draco miał wrażliwe uszy, wiedział o tym, a jedno z nich właśnie mijało mu usta. Dmuchnął w nie i Draco drgnął, zamierając na tyle długo, że Harry zdążył się podnieść lekko i złapać ustami płatek jego ucha.

_Ha!_ pomyślał z tryumfem, kiedy Draco zaczął się wić i pojękiwać. _Zobaczymy, kto tu kogo nakręca!_

Popchnął go, wspomagając się przy tym swoim zaklęciem lewitującym, przez co Draco zsunął się z niego i Harry mógł usiąść. Zdołał zrobić to nie przerywając skubania zębami i lizania Dracona po uchu, przez co Draco już _kwiczał_, czego Harry jeszcze nigdy od niego nie słyszał.

Teraz napędzała go brawura tego samego rodzaju, którą czuł w czasie pogoni za zniczem, śmigając między trybunami, widząc jak zygzakuje przed nim i opada nagle, _wiedząc, _że lada moment go złapie, _wiedząc, _że przesunięcie dłoni po torsie Dracona i przyciśnięcie jej mocno do jego krocza było dokładnie tym, co należało wtedy zrobić.

Draco wydał z siebie dźwięk, który nie miał nazwy, po czym wierzgnął dziko biodrami. Harry zaśmiał się, puszczając przy tym jego ucho.

Następnie wstał rześko z łóżka.

– To był znakomity początek dnia, dziękuję – powiedział wesoło, po czym ruszył do łazienki. Szło mu się wyjątkowo niewygodnie, ale na szczęście nie miał daleko. Zamknął drzwi za sobą, nałożył na nie osłonę, której Draco nie będzie w stanie zdjąć i wszedł pod prysznic. Wciąż nie odczuwał paniki, bo tym razem zalewała go determinacja.

_Skoro on ma zamiar naciskać, to ja też._

* * *

– Cóż – powiedziała Kamelia, przerzucając kosmyk włosów ponad swoim ramieniem i marszcząc brwi na Harry'ego. – Dla mnie to brzmi, jakby przydało ci się zebrać wszystkich swoich sojuszników w jednym miejscu.

– To by miało sens, owszem – powiedział Harry, przytulając policzek do kubka z herbatą. Usłyszał, jak Draco wchodzi do kuchni. Jego kroki miały zirytowany wydźwięk. Harry radośnie go zignorował, uśmiechając się do Kamelii. – Ale gdyby tylko o to mi chodziło, to mógłbym zwyczajnie zwołać kolejne spotkanie sojuszników. A na ostatnim pominąłem parę osób, bo nie należały do formalnego sojuszu, a chciałbym się z nimi zobaczyć. Na przykład z moim bratem. Dobrze by tez było znaleźć się w kontakcie z innymi watahami w Londynie. Jak myślisz, pojawiliby się?

– Nie na formalnym spotkaniu sojuszników – powiedziała Kamelia. – Loki… jego decyzja o wkroczeniu na tę samotną ścieżkę była zaskoczeniem dla nas wszystkich, podobnie jak ustanowienie ciebie naszym alfą. Nie sądzę, żeby byli gotowi zaakceptować cię jako przywódcę. W dodatku inne alfy mogą zacząć obawiać się, że czyhasz na ich stanowisko.

Harry kiwnął głową. Draco usiadł ciężko przy stole.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział Harry, nie odwracając się do niego.

Draco wymamrotał coś o tym, że ten dzień może i był dobry, skoro Harry tak uważa, oraz coś, co zdawało się zawierać w sobie słowo „kutas". Harry udał, że tego nie słyszał.

– Dlatego potrzebujemy trochę mniej formalnej atmosfery – powiedział Kamelii. – Czegoś, co zachęci ludzi do pojawienia się i odprężenia… i może zobaczenia, że powoli przyzwyczajamy się do siebie po niespodziewanym zniknięciu Lokiego.

Kamelia kiwnęła głową.

– Tak, to byłby dobry pomysł. Niestety, nie wiem jak…

– Festiwal.

Harry obejrzał się na Dracona.

– Co proszę?

– Festiwal – powiedział Draco, niemal topiąc swój tost pod marmoladą, jakby chciał go w ten sposób powstrzymać przed ucieczką. – Festiwal z okazji twoich szesnastych urodzin. Wielu czystokrwistych je obchodzi, wiesz? Nawet jeśli nie są magicznymi dziedzicami. – Harry prychnął na myśl o organizowaniu imprezy, w której musiałby wziąć udział Voldemort, a Draco uśmiechnął się do niego półgębkiem, dzięki czemu wygładziły się niektóre ze sfrustrowanych linii wokół jego ust. – Mielibyśmy wymówkę do zorganizowania spotkania i zaproszenia kogo tylko chcemy. Takie festiwale tradycyjnie i tak miały być tak wielkie, jak to było możliwe, żeby pokazać wszystkim w pełnej chwale już niemal dorosłego dziedzica.

– Nie jestem czystokrwisty – mruknął Harry, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie festiwalu Dracona i tego, jak koszmarnie czuł się tam nie na miejscu.

– Co jest naszą wymówką do zaproszenia kogo tylko będziemy chcieli – powiedział Draco, zlizując sobie marmoladę z nadgarstka w sposób, przez który Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok. – Oszczędzi nam to wysyłania zaproszeń tylko do określonej liczby nestorów czystokrwistych rodów.

Harry zawahał się. Musiał przyznać, że ta idea miała swoje dobre strony. Oficjalne zebrania sojuszników zawsze odbywały się w atmosferze powagi, bez względu na to, czy miały miejsce w równonoc wiosenną, czy w środku nocy w Zakazanym Lesie, a gest Lokiego tak wytrącił go z równowagi, że ostatnim razem nie miał okazji do powiedzenia wszystkiego, czego chciał. Tu mogliby przekroczyć pewne granice.

– W dodatku – powiedział Draco, najwyraźniej po raz kolejny odczytując jego myśli, zupełnie jak w przypadku Voldemorta – będziesz miał okazję do popisania się.

Harry skrzywił się.

– W sposób, w jaki wczoraj uważałeś, że powinienem był?

– Dokładnie – powiedział niezmieszany Draco. – W sposób, który przestraszy twoich wrogów i zniechęci ich do takich bezsensownych ataków.

Harry westchnął i wstał. Draco wstał, żeby ruszyć za nim, ale Harry pokręcił głową.

– Proszę, potrzebuję chwili samotności, żeby się nad tym zastanowić.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Draco, a Harry już dawno nie słyszał od niego równie miękkiego tonu. Kamelia rzuciła mu bystre spojrzenie, jakby chciała mu przekazać, że wilkołaki prawdopodobnie będą łaziły za Harrym bez względu na to, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie, po czym odchyliła się w swoim krześle i odwróciła, żeby porozmawiać z Draconem. Draco odpowiadał jej cierpko i oschle. Harry wiedział, że wciąż nie czuł się szczególnie komfortowo w otoczeniu wilkołaków. I czemu miałby czuć się inaczej? Wychowano go w przekonaniu, że to w najlepszym przypadku godne pogardy mieszanki rasowe, a w najgorszym niebezpieczne bestie.

Harry wszedł do gabinetu Regulusa. Sterta książek dotyczących prawa leżała, pozostawiona po poprzedniej nocy i teraz wpadła mu w oko, ale pokręcił głową, po czym narzucił na drzwi osłonę, dzięki czemu nikt nie będzie mógł wejść i zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku. Pochylił głowę i pozwolił swojemu podbródkowi spocząć na piersi.

Wiedział, że to była jedna z tych decyzji, którą prędzej czy później przyjdzie mu podjąć, ale którą wolał odciągać tak długo, jak to było możliwe. Po obu stronach tej ścieżki znajdowały się porządne argumenty. Jeśli minie ten punkt, to znajdzie się na rozdrożu, z którego niełatwo przyjdzie mu się wycofać, kiedy ponownie przyjdzie do podjęcia podobnej decyzji.

_Nie chciał_ straszyć ludzi. Nigdy tego nie chciał. Jeśli zacznie ciągle używać swojej magii, władzy politycznej i majątku do nakłaniania ludzi do ustąpienia mu, to będzie działał wbrew zasadom Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Będzie nakłaniał ludzi do strachu, zamiast do myślenia. Pomyślał o tym, jak Amelia Bones kuliła się w swoim gabinecie i skrzywił się. _Nie chciał, _żeby ludzie się go bali. Naprawdę wolał już podejście Willoughby'ego, czy sposób, w jaki zareagował Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. Mogą go ignorować albo patrzeć na niego z wyższością, ale przynajmniej kolana nie dygotały im na samą myśl o nim.

Ale wiedział też, że Draco miał rację. Jeśli pokaże wszystkim, do czego jest zdolny, to może w ten sposób powstrzymać skrytobójców przed kolejnymi atakami; po prostu się nie odważą. A to z kolei może ocalić życie jego bliskim, którzy już się od niego nie odsuną. Wilkołaki też będzie mógł otoczyć lepszą opieką, jeśli pokaże, że zadzieranie z nim to chujowy pomysł. Przeszkody zaczną się po prostu roztapiać.

_Byłoby za łatwo._

Jeszcze kilka lat temu bez trudu podjąłby tego rodzaju decyzję – przecież życia są ważniejsze od jego własnych zasad – ale od tego czasu poświęcał życia za życia, dowiedział się, jakie to uczucie, być zmuszonym przez dziki Mrok do porzucenia własnych zasad dla dobra ratowania żyć i nauczył się, że nic nie jest proste.

_Podejrzewam, że powinienem podziękować swojej matce za trening, przez który teraz zawsze szukam najtrudniejszego możliwego rozwiązania, _pomyślał oschle, pocierając palcami oczy.

Ostatecznie podjął decyzję, ponieważ musiał ją podjąć. Przynajmniej taki festiwal będzie poniekąd jak spotkanie sojuszników. Nikogo nikt nie będzie _zmuszał_ do pojawienia się. Przyprowadzą ich różnorodne motywy, jak ciekawość i chciwość. Harry w czasie festiwalu da wszystkim jasno do zrozumienia, z czego tak naprawdę jest zrobiony. To nie było to samo, co przelewanie swojej mocy ponad dachami i nakazywanie wszystkim klęknąć przed sobą.

W dodatku, czyż nie będzie musiał prędzej czy później nauczyć się przyjmowania do wiadomości decyzji innych ludzi w sojuszu? Nie mógł bez końca tłumić swojej magii, unikając przy tym wywoływania wśród nich strachu. Niektórzy ludzie zawsze będą się go bali, bez względu na to, jak łagodnie by się z nimi nie obchodził, podczas gdy inni pozostaną zadziorni choćby nie wiem co. Musiał wyjść z założenia, że jego sojusznicy mieli w sercach choć _odrobinę_ odwagi.

Jak zwykle, w chwili, w której podjął decyzję, zalały go pomysły o tym, jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę ścieżkę. Harry wstał i z determinacją ruszył do drzwi. Zorganizuje festiwal za pięć dni, może sześć, w zależności od tego, ile czasu zejdzie mu na wysyłanie zaproszeń, organizowanie jedzenia i innych spraw.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru pozostawać w międzyczasie bezczynnym. Chciał jeszcze tego dnia załatwić trzy sprawy.

* * *

– Panie profesorze Snape?

Snape odwrócił się z łopotem szat. Zatracił się w warzeniu eliksirów. Poparzenia po smoczym ogniu wymagały stałej opieki, co mu w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Powstrzymywało go od myślenia.

Życie Harry'ego znalazło się w niebezpieczeństwie, a jego tam nie było.

Harry stawił czoła wilkołakom, a jego tam nie było.

Harry mieszkał pośród wilkołaków, a jego tam nie było. Został odłożony na bok, jak bezużyteczny tobół, w którym niegdyś przechowywano najcenniejsze skarby właściciela, a który teraz leżał na dnie szafy, obrastając brudem i pajęczynami, w oczekiwaniu na następny raz, kiedy może okazać się użyteczny.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to porównanie było niesprawiedliwe. To tylko jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało.

A teraz Harry stał w drzwiach do laboratorium z przechyloną głową, jakby zastanawiał się, czy lepiej byłoby wejść, czy też poprosić Snape'a o wyjście z nim na moment.

– Powiedz, z czym przyszedłeś i miejmy to z głowy – powiedział mu Snape. Był dumny z tego, że jego głos brzmiał praktycznie po staremu. Pomagał fakt, że poprzedniej nocy śniły mu się tortury, czyli nic przytłaczającego.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze, proszę pana. _Chciałbym, _żeby zamieszkał pan ze mną w Nadmorskim Basztańcu przez resztę lata. Ale nie wiem, czy będzie pan w stanie się kontrolować. Są tam już wilkołaki, połowa watahy Lokiego. A za pięć dni urządzam festiwal, na którym pojawi się ich jeszcze więcej, może nawet i setka. Dlatego zrozumiem, jeśli nie będzie pan chciał się pojawić przez wzgląd na nie.

Snape zagapił się na niego. Harry dalej po prostu tam stał, cicho, patrząc na niego pełnymi wyczekiwania oczami, jakby nie poprosił go właśnie o coś absolutnie niemożliwego.

– _Chcesz_ mnie tam – powiedział wreszcie Snape.

Harry znowu kiwnął głową.

– _Czemu?_

Harry zamrugał.

– Ponieważ – powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste – stęskniłem się za panem.

Snape musiał się w tym momencie odwrócić i odłożyć trzymaną akurat fiolkę. Szczęknęła za mocno i pojawiło się na niej rozległe pęknięcie. Snape zajął się naprawianiem, przez cały czas mając wrażenie, że coś pełza mu po karku.

Bezradny, bezradny, tak koszmarnie, paskudnie _bezradny_, w dodatku jedyne, za co był w stanie być teraz wdzięczny to to, że Harry przeszedł do niego sam, a nie z kimś.

– No i Draco opowiedział mi trochę o tym festiwalu – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Chcę zaadaptować tę tradycję, nie przestrzegając jej szczególnie ściśle, ale rodzic i tak zwykle pojawia się na czymś takim. A pan jest moim ojcem pod każdym w sumie sensem poza krwią.

Wolna dłoń Snape'a zacisnęła się w pięść. To tylko wypełniło go cuchnącym wstydem, bo zaledwie parę dni temu powiedział Josephowi, że Harry wcale nie był jego synem, bo i jak mógł tak o nim myśleć? Myślał o rodzinie jako stopniach pokrewieństwa z innymi ludźmi. Tak często śniła mu się matka i dni, kiedy rządziła jego życiem, że to nic dziwnego. Ale Harry był tutaj i Snape musiał pamiętać, zupełnie jakby był w stanie zapomnieć o tym na dłużej, że Harry'ego w ogóle nie obchodzą takie sprawy jak pokrewieństwo czy rodzina, w której się urodził.

Wstyd zwinął się w nim jednak i zmienił w gniew, usatysfakcjonowany i podtrzymujący jego gorycz, która przepełniała go od tak dawna. Opierał się światu, który kuł go w odpowiedzi, na co Snape reagował własnym kłuciem, co kończyło się na jeszcze większej liczbie pokłuć. Tak już prowadził swoje życie.

– A jeśli nie będę chciał się pojawić? – zapytał wreszcie, z wyraźną chrypką w głosie.

Harry zamarł. Jego następne słowa wyszły urwane i Snape zorientował się, że poprzedzająca je cisza zrodziła się z szoku i nie została zaplanowana.

– No to… zrozumiem, proszę pana.

_Przykro mu._ Snape zebrał się w sobie i podniósł wzrok, dzięki czemu zobaczył, że Harry patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Stał w kompletnym bezruchu, niczym ktoś, kto stara się kryć ze swoją raną przed wrogiem.

Osobliwie – a może jednak nie aż tak bardzo, bo oto nagle stał się nie jedyną podatną na ciosy osobą w pokoju – to właśnie uderzyło Snape'a, jak jeszcze nic od wielu tygodni. Był w stanie zobaczyć rozciągającą się przyszłość i to nie była przyjemna wizja.

Harry będzie próbował dalej. Nie umiał się poddawać, a Snape zbyt wiele dla niego znaczył, żeby Harry tak po prostu zrezygnował z walki o niego. Ale jeśli Snape pozostanie nieugięty, będzie dalej kpił, szydził i zachowywał się, jakby Harry nic nie znaczył _dla niego_, to Harry zacznie się od niego w końcu odsuwać. Zacznie się robić zdystansowany, co będzie wiązało się z mniejszą ilością bezpośredniego bólu i większą z pośredniego, tego samego rodzaju, z którym Snape musiał się zmagać, kiedy Harry był na niego zły za złożenie zarzutów na jego rodziców i Dumbledore'a. A potem minie jeszcze więcej czasu, podczas którego Snape dojdzie do wniosku, że przepaść między nimi jest już nie do przekroczenia, więc nie będzie nawet się starał, przez co Harry będzie miał jeszcze mniej powodów do starania się, a Snape poczuje się jeszcze bardziej odepchnięty.

Czy naprawdę chciał przechodzić ponownie przez coś takiego i to ze świadomością, że tym razem nie zrobił tego dla dobra Harry'ego, ale _samego siebie?_

Jednocześnie nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie wytrzymać między wilkołakami, nawet dla Harry'ego. Nie wiedział też, kiedy pojawi się następna okazja do pozbycia się tego źródła strachu.

Wszystko, z czego składał się jego charakter, oponowało przeciw pojawieniu się na tym festiwalu. To był test odwagi, a przecież żaden był z niego Gryfon. To była szansa na ponowne zbliżenie się do Harry'ego, a przecież ostatnio stale udowadniał, że żaden z niego rodzic. To otworzy w nim kolejne rany, a przecież nie był słabeuszem.

Ale…

Sytuacja już ulegała zmianie. Snape może i z desperacją usiłował poukładać wszystko z powrotem na miejsce, ale nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to już nie zadziała. Kpił z tych, którzy próbowali tego w przeszłości, włącznie z Jamesem Potterem, kiedy ten wycofał się z pracy aurora, zamiast zmierzyć się z faktem, że posunął się do użycia niewybaczalnego.

Był w stanie żyć pośród nienawiści i pogardy świata zewnętrznego. Nie sądził, czy będzie w stanie żyć, nienawidząc i gardząc samego siebie, a tak będzie, jeśli dalej będzie się tak nieracjonalnie zachowywał.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Harry powoli wycofuje się z pokoju ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni, wezbrała w nim emocja, która nie dotyczyła jego samego.

_Musiał znieść tak wiele bólu, tak często tracił dorosłych w swoim życiu. Nie chcę, żeby musiał znieść i to._

– Harry – powiedział cicho.

Harry zatrzymał się, ale nie podniósł głowy. Głowę miał przechyloną na bok, nasłuchując, ale spodziewając się usłyszeć odmowę.

– Pojawię się.

Harry poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego.

Kiedy Snape zobaczył jego twarz, po raz pierwszy od wylądowania w Sanktuarium poczuł coś na kształt radości.

* * *

Connor odwrócił się od odbywanego akurat pojedynku, kiedy ktoś nacisnął na osłony Lux Aeterny, przez co Peterowi udało się cisnąć w niego zaklęciem, które zwaliło go z nóg. Connor jęknął, wstając z ziemi i pocierając sobie głowę. Mocno przywalił nią po drodze w ścianę.

– Bardzo zabawne – burknął.

– Będzie cię bawiło _jeszcze_ bardziej, kiedy ktoś zrobi ci tak w czasie prawdziwej walki – powiedział ostro Peter. Connor spojrzał na niego pokornie. Czasami robił się zupełnie jak Snape, co w ogóle nie podobało się Connorowi. – Zawsze musisz mieć swojego przeciwnika i jego różdżkę na oku, Connorze. Zazwyczaj tylko to cię uratuje. Zrozumiałeś?

– Tak – powiedział szybko Connor. – Po prostu… ktoś naciska na osłony. – Skupił się nieco mocniej, pozwalając osłonom na przemówienie do siebie w tym ich dziwnym języku pełnym obrazów i magicznych sygnatur. Zamrugał. – To Harry.

Peter już miał otwarte usta, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby pouczyć go, że walka pośród osłon nie tłumaczy go z roztargnienia, ale teraz zamrugał.

– Harry? – powtórzył.

Connor kiwnął głową i pobiegł korytarzem do holu wejściowego, po drodze opuszczając osłony. Wiedział, że musiało zajść coś strasznego, żeby Harry wrócił tak wcześnie – no bo przecież nie zrobił tego przez wzgląd na Connora, skoro Connor nie wysłał mu żadnego ze swoich listów – ale i tak nie mógł doczekać się ponownego zobaczenia z bratem.

_Ciekawe, jaki teraz będzie, _pomyślał, przeskakując nad ostatnimi pięcioma stopniami, prowadzącymi do głównego wejścia, a kiedy złapał za poręcz, żeby obrócić się w powietrzu, usłyszał jak Peter krzyczy za nim coś surowo. _Czy już się wyleczył? Czy ma teraz inną osobowość? Może będzie bardziej podobny do Rona? A może będzie taki jak Hermiona, ciągle tylko się uczył?_

Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z hukiem na oścież, jak tylko do nich dotarł. Harry stał zaraz za nimi, w normalnych szatach i promieniując mocą.

– Connor? – zapytał w chwilę przed tym, jak jego brat skoczył na niego i pochwycił w uścisku, który wycisnął z niego wszelkie powietrze. To powitanie posłało ich w tył o kilka kroków, aż nie wylądowali na błocie. Connor miał to gdzieś.

– Harry – wymamrotał, wtulając się mocno w niego. Satysfakcja ustąpiła bardziej skomplikowanym emocjom, włącznie z niemal obezwładniającym odprężeniem, które rozluźniło jego wiecznie spięte mięśnie pleców i karku. Jego starszy brat wrócił. Harry go ochroni i sprawi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Przecież zawsze tak było.

Harry objął go jedną ręką na poziomie ramion i ścisnął mocno, po czym podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

– Witaj, Peterze – powiedział.

– Harry.

Connor odsunął się z drogi, dzięki czemu Harry mógł podejść i przytulić się do Petera. Connor powiedział sobie stanowczo, że szlachetni Gryfoni wcale nie zazdrościli innym. Dlatego właśnie _wcale_ nie był zazdrosny o sposób, w jaki Peter przyglądał się Harry'emu, z ciepłem w oczach, którego nigdy nie okazywał Connorowi. _Wcale_.

_Zawsze mogę wyjechać do Nory, jeśli będę chciał, żeby ktoś na mnie tak popatrzył, _upomniał się.

– Co wyciągnęło cię z Sanktuarium przed końcem sierpnia? – zapytał Peter.

Harry uśmiechnął się oschle.

– Organizacja sojuszy. Czy wy w ogóle nie czytaliście ostatnio „Proroka"?

Peter pokręcił głową.

– Za bardzo denerwowały nas zamieszczane w nich artykuły – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął rękę w bok i w bardzo naturalnym geście położył Connorowi rękę na ramieniu. Connor poczuł, jak jego zazdrość umiera. – Zwłaszcza te o wilkołakach.

Harry kiwnął głową, uważnie przyglądając się twarzy Petera.

– Tak, wyobrażam to sobie – mruknął. – Cóż. Przybyłem, żeby zaprosić was na festiwal, który zorganizuję za pięć dni w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, oficjalnie z okazji ukończenia szesnastu lat jako dziedzic Blacków. – Zerknął na Connora. – To powinien być i twój festiwal.

Connor pokręcił głową, czując się bardzo dorośle.

– Nie, daj spokój – powiedział szczodrze. – Ja miałem już mnóstwo urodzin, którymi mogę się przechwalać. Ciebie zmuszono do myślenia o nich… inaczej. Poza tym, przecież nie jestem dziedzicem Blacków.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i zaczął coś odpowiadać, ale Peter mu przerwał.

– Harry – powiedział miękkim głosem. – _Naprawdę_ chciałbym cię o coś poprosić.

Harry spojrzał na niego i podniósł brwi.

– Och?

Peter kiwnął głową.

– Chciałbym zamieszkać u ciebie z Connorem do końca wakacji. Ktoś przysłał mu tutaj sową świstoklik, który zabrałby go… nawet nie wiemy gdzie. W dodatku ktoś testował osłony. – Zniżył nieco głos. – Wydaje mi się, że to mógł być Remus. W końcu _napisał_ w te wakacje do Connora, nawet jeśli tylko raz.

Twarz Harry'ego momentalnie uległa zmianie. Connor podejrzewał, że kogoś innego taka zmiana mogłaby przestraszyć, ale dla niego była po prostu fascynująca. Patrzył jak Harry podnosi głowę i mruży oczy, polując. Wokół niego zawirowało powietrze pełne różowych i zielonych drobinek, które rozwiały się na wszystkie strony, sprawdzając osłony Lux Aeterny. Connor wyczuwał na nich magię Harry'ego, jako delikatny, łaskoczący nacisk, jakby węszącego psa.

Wiatr powrócił do Harry'ego, jak tylko dotarł do miejsca, w którym znaleźli obcego. Harry zamknął oczy, po czym otworzył je szybko i kiwnął głową do Petera.

– Tak – powiedział z napięciem w głosie. – Musicie czym prędzej pojechać do mnie.

– Tylko daj mi się spakować! – zaprotestował Connor. W _żadnym_ razie nie miał zamiaru opuścić Lux Aeterny bez swojego Nimbusa, bez względu na to, co jego nadopiekuńczy brat miałby pod tym względem do powiedzenia.

– Zaczekam tu na ciebie w takim razie. – Harry założył ręce na piersi w swojej pozie pod tytułem „jestem starszy, nie kłóć się ze mną". Connora kusiło, żeby przypomnieć mu, że był starszy tylko o piętnaście minut, ale Peter odezwał się pierwszy.

– Kto to był? – zapytał z naciskiem.

– Evan Rosier – powiedział Harry.

Connor poczuł, jak jego entuzjazm do pozostania w Lux Aeternie wygasa. Nagle perspektywa przeniesienia się do otoczonego grubymi osłonami domu i zamieszkania z Harrym wydawała się po prostu _rewelacyjna._

* * *

Remus czuł się wyjątkowo nie na miejscu. Och, już kiedyś bywał w Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście; właśnie dlatego Harry poprosił go o pozostanie tutaj z połową stada, podczas gdy sam zabrał resztę do Nadmorskiego Basztańca.

_Ale nie tylko dlatego._

I właśnie o to chodziło. Harry unikał patrzenia na Remusa w czasie zebrania sojuszników, a potem nawet do niego nie fiuknął, ani nie wysłał mu sowy. Remus naprawdę tego wyczekiwał. _Chciał_ znowu zobaczyć się z Harrym, choćby po to, by wytłumaczyć mu pewne niedomówienia, które Harry mógłby źle zrozumieć.

Remusowi znał plany Lokiego, dotyczące przekazania watahy pod opiekę Harry'ego, na kilka dni przed samym faktem. Zgadzał się z tym. Harry był w stanie ochronić ich i był do tego skory, a kiedy zostanie otoczony zaakceptowanymi wilkołakami, nie uniknie przesiąknięcia ich kulturą i zwyczajami, a wówczas będą mogli zacząć dzielić się z nim tajemnicami, których żaden obcy nie powinien znać. To, że był czarodziejem, a nie wilkołakiem, nie miało już znaczenia, bo przyjął na siebie rolę alfy. Remus wychodził z założenia, że pomoże mu w zaadoptowaniu się do tej nowej roli, bo znał zarówno Harry'ego jak i watahę.

A tymczasem przez cały dzień była cisza.

A teraz Remus wyczuwał w powietrzu zapach potężnej magii. Odłożył czytaną akurat książkę i wyszedł z biblioteki, rozglądając się po korytarzu. Wiedział, że to Harry ich odwiedził, ale był zaskoczony, że nie pojawił się w towarzystwie. Pozostali wciąż podchodzili do Harry'ego raczej z dystansem, niepewni, czy czarodziej w ogóle zasługiwał na miano alfy, mimo że ufali osądowi Lokiego i wiedzieli, że sam nie mógł z nimi zostać. Zemsta za bratnią duszę była ważniejsza od czegokolwiek innego. Ale Harry był… cóż, _czarodziejem_ i wszyscy widzieli, jak groził Lokiemu w ministerstwie na parę dni przed swoim zniknięciem.

Remus po chwili zrozumiał. Harry wyszedł zza rogu i zatrzymał się, po czym zaczął przyglądać się Remusowi z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Jego magia wzbierała wokół niego i Remus słyszał, jak portret matki Syriusza zaczyna pieszczotliwie go zachwalać.

– Osłony domu są podczepione pode mnie – powiedział Harry, odpowiadając na nieme pytanie Remusa. – Nikogo nie ostrzegą przed moim przybyciem, jeśli tego nie chcę.

Remus kiwnął głowa, po czym zszedł mu z drogi, pozwalając Harry'emu na wejście do biblioteki. Właściwie to _wkroczenie._ Remus powąchał ostrożnie powietrze. Harry nie pachniał gniewem, mimo że szedł, jakby był zły. Był… zdeterminowany. Niczym alfa, któremu przyszło zdyscyplinować podwładnego.

Harry obrócił się w środku biblioteki i ponownie spojrzał na Remusa. Jego spojrzenie było niepokojące. Remus obrócił lekko głowę na bok, żeby uniknąć konieczności patrzenia swojemu alfie w oczy.

– Przyszedłem zaprosić ciebie, wraz z resztą stada, na festiwal, który odbędzie się za pięć dni. Będziemy świętować zjednoczenie stada i moje dziedzictwo Blacków – powiedział Harry.

– Och. – Remus przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Tylko dlatego tu przyszedłeś?

– Nie. – Głos Harry'ego był niczym młot. – Również po to, by poinformować cię, że cię kocham, ale ci nie ufam. I nigdy ci nie zaufam, o ile sam nie udowodnisz, że jesteś godzien zaufania.

Remus zamrugał i spojrzał na niego, wstrząśnięty na poziomie, z którego istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Oczywiście, Loki nigdy nie wyraził swojego braku zaufania. Nie musiał, zwłaszcza po całej swojej pracy w przekonywaniu Remusa do słuszności swoich celów.

– Nie zdradzę stada, Harry. Wiesz o tym.

– Wczoraj ktoś zdradził moje położenie dwójce niedoszłych skrytobójców – powiedział Harry. I zaczekał.

Remus zagapił się na niego.

– Kamelia i pozostali wiedzieli o spotkaniu – powiedział Harry. – Wiem, że mogli fiuknąć Grimmauld Place; ostatecznie dałem im na to pozwolenie. Jeśli ktoś stąd dowiedział się i napisał list… – Wzruszył ramionami, nie kończąc zdania.

Remus warknął.

– _Nigdy_ nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego. Nigdy!

Harry przechylił głowę, patrząc Remusowi w oczy. Tym razem Remus nie odwrócił wzroku i nie obchodziło go, czy to będzie wyzwanie. Czuł się bardziej jak czarodziej niż wilkołak. Harry oskarżał go o zdradę, kiedy _nic _nie zrobił.

– Legilimenta jest w stanie określić, kiedy ktoś kłamie – powiedział Harry. – Stąd wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Tym razem.

– _Nigdy_ nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego – powiedział Remus z naciskiem, czując jak narasta w nim oburzenie. Sanktuarium pomogło mu w zaakceptowaniu większości emocji. Wataha pomogła mu w zaakceptowaniu nawet większej ich liczby. Już nie czuł, że powinien przepraszać za każdym razem, kiedy się zezłości, jak to było jeszcze dwa lata temu, kiedy bał się wybuchów furii, która prześladowała wilkołaki ugryzione za młodych lat. – Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

Spojrzenie Harry'ego ponownie nabrało surowości.

– Może przez wzgląd na to, w jaki sposób zmieniałeś podejście do własnych zasad i to w tak fundamentalny sposób i jakoś nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy poinformowanie mnie o tym? – zapytał cicho. – Może przez wzgląd na to, że podejrzewałeś zawczasu, że Loki ugryzie członka Wizengamotu, albo że przybędzie do Hogwartu i zagrozi Snape'owi i Draco…

– O tym nic nie wiedziałem – powiedział Remus. – Loki nigdy nie poprosiłby mnie o wybieranie między lojalnościami. Ukrył to przede mną.

– Byłeś gotów atakować niewinnych ludzi, nagiąć ich wolną wolę i nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś – powiedział Harry. Remus zwalczył w sobie chęć do cofnięcia się przed nim o krok. O ile Sanktuarium pomogło mu w nabraniu pewności siebie, wyglądało na to, że Harry stał się przez nie znacznie chłodniejszy. Jego magia pachniała teraz zimą i Remus niemal wyczuwał lodowaty, inteligentny umysł bestii, przyglądającej się mu z zaciekawieniem, czekającej z niecierpliwością na sygnał od swojego pana. – Wysłałeś list do Connora, usiłując zmusić go do zmiany zdania. Rozmawiałeś o mnie z Lokim bez mojej wiedzy i zgody. Czy wiedziałeś, że chciał mnie ugryźć, Remusie? Czy _sam_ byś mnie ugryzł, gdyby cię o to poprosił?

Remus pokręcił głową, ale nie w zaprzeczeniu. Nie wiedział. Ufał Lokiemu, że nigdy nie zostanie postawiony w takiej sytuacji. Nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć morderstwa Gudrun, czy też tego, że Harry jednak nie przejął się losem wilkołaków w sposób, na jaki Remus miał nadzieję.

– Tak długo byliśmy ignorowani – powiedział Harry'emu. Wrażenie zimy w powietrzu tylko się wzmogło. – Czarodzieje nie zwracali na nas uwagi. Ty też byłeś czarodziejem… który może i przysiągł walczyć o nasze prawa, ale mimo wszystko, wciąż tylko tym. Żywisz całe mnóstwo podświadomych uprzedzeń, które nakazują ci przede wszystkim dbać o losy własnego gatunku, Harry. Nie mogliśmy ci zaufać, że przełamiesz się, jak po prostu usiądziemy z tobą i porozmawiamy. Robiliśmy tak już od dekad, a prawa anty–wilkołacze robiły się tylko gorsze, nic się nie poprawiało. W dodatku zdradzilibyśmy własną kulturę, gdybyśmy spróbowali porozmawiać o tym z obcym, który nie chce przyjąć daru z własnej woli. Rozumiesz już? Może i to był co prawda zbiór niefortunnych zbiegów okoliczności, ale przecież jesteś tu wreszcie i pomagasz nam.

– Czyli uznaliście, że wszystko, co zrobicie, jest usprawiedliwione, ponieważ od tak dawna byliście ignorowani i spychani na drugi plan. – Głos Harry'ego był bezbarwny.

Remus poderwał wzrok z ulgą.

– Tak! Dokładnie. Sam wiesz, że ludzi można naciskać tylko do pewnego stopnia, nim nie będzie miało się do czynienia z rewolucją.

Wzrok Harry'ego ponownie się zmienił, tym razem wyglądając na po prostu zmęczony. Remus poczuł, jak lodowe pazury jego magii wycofują się, dzięki czemu mógł nieco się odprężyć.

– Nie mogę jednak zapomnieć o tym, Remusie – powiedział cicho Harry – że inni ludzie nie przestali cierpieć tylko dlatego, że wy cierpicie. Ból nie jest wybiórczy, nie ma faworytów. Sama natura ścieżki _vatesa_ nie pozwala mi na pozwolenie wilkołakom na ich rewolucję, która zwiększy ból wszystkich _po prostu_ po to, żeby wilkołakom trochę ulżyło… zwłaszcza kiedy taka rewolucja zrodziła się z zemsty.

Remus wciągnął szybko oddech.

– Tak wiele naszej kultury opiera się na zemście, Harry…

– I nie będę was zmuszał do zmiany – powiedział Harry. – Ale powiem wam, że jeśli chcecie poświęcić się bezmyślnej zemście, to musicie najpierw opuścić mój sojusz. To pozbawi was mojej ochrony. Zastanów się, zanim cokolwiek zrobisz, Remusie.

Remus ponownie czuł się zagubiony. _Czego_ Harry w tym wszystkim nie rozumiał? Przecież cierpienie wilkołaków _było_ ignorowane już od dawna. Mugolaki przynajmniej znalazły wsparcie w Dumbledorze. Harry pomagał innym magicznym stworzeniom. A wilkołaki nie miały nikogo, więc postanowiły zażądać uwagi – a wtedy Harry odwrócił się od nich, zamiast całym sercem stanąć po ich stronie.

Remus wychodził z założenia, że skoro był zarówno czarodziejem, jak i wilkołakiem, ze sporą dozą doświadczenia w obu kulturach i bezwzględną lojalnością wobec stada, to zdoła przekonać Harry'ego do zrozumienia. Wyglądało jednak na to, że wszelkie próby były skazane na porażkę.

– Gdybyś mi tylko zaufał… – spróbował.

– Nie zrobię tego, póki nie udowodnisz, że jesteś godzien zaufania – powiedział Harry.

– Co mógłbym zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzył? – zapytał z desperacją Remus. To nie tylko był przywódca jego stada; to również był chłopiec, którego pomagał wychowywać, syn Jamesa, chrześniak Syriusza. Tak strasznie _bolało _widzieć go takim oziębłym, wyniosłym i nieugiętym.

– Nie mogę zaoferować ci po prostu zwykłego testu – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli chcesz się ze mną pogodzić, Remusie, to musisz wyjść mi naprzeciw, a uwierz mi, zauważę, kiedy w ogóle zaczniesz się starać. Póki co oczekiwałeś ode mnie tylko ustępstw. To jest nie do przyjęcia. Jeśli nie chcesz pojawić się na festiwalu, to nie. – Odwrócił się i wyszedł z biblioteki, aportując się między jednym krokiem a drugim.

Remus usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.


	13. Tajemniczy wrogowie

Co do CHUJA.

Historia wykręciła się tak nagle i gwałtownie, że kompletnie zniszczyła mi rozpiskę.

*grozi historii koszmarną śmiercią w płomieniach*

Nie mam pojęcia, co właściwie mam zrobić z tym... tym gównem, który mi nagle zaprezentowano. Siedzi sobie jak jakaś kwoka pośród wszystkiego i śmierdzi. Po prostu argh. Nawet nie wiem _co z tym właściwie zrobić. _Nie mam pojęcia, po co ja to właściwie napisałam. Jakby mnie coś nagle opętało. Sama nie wiedziałam, co się właściwie stanie w następnej chwili.

*grozi historii koszmarną śmiercią z odmrożeń*

W sumie mogłabym usunąć ten rozdział, który ma już 4500 słów i zacząć od nowa.

Problem w tym, że naprawdę chcę przekonać się, jak to się rozwinie.

A to oznacza konieczność napisania rozpiski od nowa. I teraz rewolucja zatrzęsie samymi fundamentami świata, a ja nie wiem nawet, jak to pogodzić z Willoughbym, Whitestag, wilkołakami i wszystkimi innymi planami, jakie miałam w zanadrzu.

Argh.

*grozi historii koszmarną śmiercią z wykrwawienia*

Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że o ile ten rozdział wyjdzie w miarę szybko, o tyle napisanie następnego może mi chwilę zająć, bo nie jestem pewna ile mi zajmie pisanie rozpiski od nowa.

Argh.

Witam wszystkich w rozdziale, który nie miał istnieć, a który zmienił mi całą resztę historii tylko po to, by się do niej wcisnąć na chama.

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Tajemniczy wrogowie**

– I wydaje ci się, że znajdziemy wszystkie produkty w mugolskich sklepach? – Oczy Kamelii były szeroko otwarte z niedowierzania.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Róża zapewniła mnie, że to nie będzie problem. – Okazało się, że Róża też była mugolką, ale wyrosła w mugolskim świecie i ugryziono ją, jak miała dziewiętnaście lat. Była przekonana, że wciąż znajdzie wszystko, co będzie jej potrzebne, w mugolskich sklepach. Jej bratnia dusza, Bavaros, czarodziej, i tak miał zamiar wybrać się razem z nią, choćby po to, by na Pokątnej wymienić galeony Harry'ego na mugolskie pieniądze, ale też dlatego, że generalnie nie przepadał za sytuacjami, w których Róża starała się wybierać w niemagiczne miejsca bez kogoś, kto mógłby ją obronić. Kamelia powiedziała Harry'emu w zaufaniu, że Bavaros wciąż obawiał się, że Róża przy pierwszej lepszej okazji spróbuje wrócić do swojej rodziny, mimo że wyrzucili ją z domu, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, czym była.

To była jedna sprawa, której Harry już zdążył się nauczyć: nigdy nie wtrącać się w sprawy między bratnimi duszami. W watasze było kilka takich par i zachowywali się, jakby się kochali i jednocześnie nienawidzili, w jednej chwili wtulali się w siebie, a w następnej rzucali się sobie do gardeł. Harry może i zająłby w tym jakąś pozycję, gdyby Bavaros był mężem Róży, korzystając z sytuacji, by zarówno poznać swojego nowego sojusznika, jak i ukoić jego lęki, ale Kamelia wyjaśniła mu, że ponieważ nie jest jej mężem, a bratnią duszą, to jego paranoja tylko by się pogorszyła.

– No dobrze, a co z zaproszeniami? – zapytał Harry, odwracając się i kiwając głową do Brugmansji, wilkołaczycy, której polecił się nimi zająć.

– Większość przywódców stad, do których wysłałeś sowy, odpisało – powiedziała młoda kobieta, rozkładając przed sobą listy na kuchennym stole. Harry z lekkim rozbawieniem pomyślał, że była odpowiedzią na pytanie Dracona, czy wilkołaki w ogóle się myły. Jej włosy były długie, brązowe, proste i idealnie czyste, w dodatku jej paznokcie wyglądały, jakby zarabiała na dbaniu o dłonie. – Tygrys nie, ale on i tak by się nie pojawił; w ogóle nie wchodzi w kontakty z czarodziejami. Yuna jest zajęta pilnowaniem nowej pary w swoim stadzie, która właśnie nawiązuje więź między sobą, więc nie może przyjść. Wolność ci nie ufa. – Poderwała wzrok, mrugając. – Ale wszyscy pozostali mają zamiar pojawić się na festiwalu. Siedemnaście przywódców stad z dwudziestu to nie taki zły wynik, Dziki.

Harry skrzywił się. Wilkołaki zaczęli nazywać go Dzikim. Zapytał je, czemu, czym zyskał sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie od Brugmansji i „Bo tak właśnie pachniesz" od Kamelii. Samo w sobie nie byłoby takie złe, ale zaczynały używać tego słowa jak tytułu.

Ale miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, więc nie mógł teraz o to naciskać.

– Czy większość z nich zdaje sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, jakie stwarza dla nich departament?

Brugmansja kiwnęła głową.

– W czasie pełni pozostaną w domach. Oczywiście, nie jesteśmy w stanie ustalić, gdzie departament uderzy następnym razem. Nasza wataha była oczywistym celem, bo byliśmy stadem Lokiego, ale teraz? – Pokręciła głową i Harry zauważył troskę, którą odważnie starała się ukryć w swoich oczach. Wszystko w niej wrzeszczało „wychowywana pod kloszem czystokrwista", ale Harry nie znał jej prawdziwego imienia, czy nazwiska. – Możliwe, że znowu spróbują nas zaatakować.

– Lepiej, żeby tego nie zrobili, dla ich własnego dobra – powiedział łagodnie Harry, a wpół–otwarta szafka obok niego zalśniła, jakby pokryła się złotem. Kamelia nachyliła się, pławiąc się w zapachu magii, podczas gdy Brugmansja uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało.

– _Ufamy_ ci, że nas ochronisz, Dziki – powiedziała miękko. – Ale to i tak jest straszne, ta świadomość, że mogą nas zabić, jak tylko zobaczą nas w wilczej formie. – Zadrżała i objęła się rękami, spuszczając wzrok. – Żeby już nie wspomnieć o nowych prawach.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, żeby w pomieszczeniu nie doszło do niczego agresywniejszego poza podmuchami wiatru.

– One również mnie denerwują – powiedział.

To, o czym czarownice departamentu wspomniały w holu ministerstwa, stało się „oficjalnym" prawem zaledwie następnego dnia. Wilkołaki miały w miejscach publicznych nosić obroże i posiadać papiery rejestracji, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał jakieś wątpliwości, kim są. Obroże, zgodnie z tym, co wyniosłym tonem wyjaśniała w swoim artykule reporterka Gina de Rousseau, miały po prostu identyfikować wilkołaki, a nie w żaden sposób je ograniczać magicznie.

Harry miał to gdzieś. Nawet jeśli ministerstwo potrzebowało możliwości do zidentyfikowania wilkołaków na pierwszy rzut oka, a nie sądził, żeby to było konieczne, to czemu wybrali właśnie obroże? Zrobiono to wyłącznie przez wzgląd na ich poniżające znaczenie. Jak tylko rozeszły się wieści, napisał o tym do Scrimgeoura, prosty list. Czy wiedział o tym w dniu, kiedy Harry go odwiedził?

Nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. Harry nie wiedział, czy to oznacza, że listy Scrimgeoura są tak pilnie strzeżone, że minister nie miał odwagi do niego napisać, czy też ktoś może przechwycił wiadomość. Zaczynał się przychylać w stronę przechwycenia, bo minister nie spróbował również skontaktować się z nim w żaden inny sposób.

_Pewnie jego też to wszystko wkurza, _pomyślał Harry, _ja, Amelia Bones i ktokolwiek, kto ustanowił te idiotyczne prawa. Sprowadziłem wilkołaki do ministerstwa. Naciskam._

Miał jednak zamiar dalej naciskać. Poprosił kilku wilkołaków o sprawdzenie książek prawnych Blacków, kiedy rozmawiał ze swoimi sojusznikami i organizował festiwal, a oni znaleźli niewielki kruczek prawny, z istnienia którego Harry nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Był to sposób na zainterweniowanie w sprawy ministerstwa w absolutnie zgodny z prawem sposób, ponieważ, oczywiście, stare rody znęcały się nad Wizengamotem, póki nie zyskali jakichś specjalnych ulg.

Istniały chwile, w jakich Harry był szczerze wdzięczy, że Regulus ustanowił go dziedzicem Blacków i to właśnie była jedna z nich.

* * *

Mężczyzna, który otworzył drzwi, spojrzał surowo na Harry'ego. Harry przyjrzał mu się. Miał pozbawione wyrazu oczy i twarz, ale Harry wiedział, że ta obojętność kryje raczej za sobą przebiegłość, nie głupotę. Innymi słowy, był całkiem podobny do swojego syna, Marcusa, kapitana drużyny quidditcha przez pierwsze trzy lata nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie.

– Pan Flint? – zapytał. – Aureliusz Flint?

– Harry _vates_ – powiedział mężczyzna bez cienia uśmiechu w głosie, po czym odstąpił od drzwi. – Co pana sprowadza do mojego gabinetu?

Harry pojął sugestię i wszedł do środka; pojawił się w ministerstwie w godzinach pracy Eryki, dzięki której udało mu się przedostać niezauważenie przez punkt sprawdzania różdżek, ale cokolwiek dziwnie by wyglądało, gdyby ktoś przyłapał go na odwiedzinach pomniejszego urzędnika z Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń.

– Chciałem po prostu porozmawiać – powiedział. – Marcus polecił mi kiedyś pańskie usługi. Powiedział, że był pan kiedyś wspaniałym graczem w quidditcha, co może oznaczać, że mamy coś wspólnego.

Usiadł na stojącym przed biurkiem krześle. Aureliusz Flint zajął fotel za nim, nawet przez chwilę nie spuszczając Harry'ego ze swoich wielkich, bystrych oczu.

– Nigdy nie byłem szukającym – odparł. – Ale owszem, grałem jako pałkarz.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Czyli przynajmniej to jedno mamy wspólnego – powiedział. Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyjął obraz pieczęci, którą skopiował ostrożnie z ryciny, znajdującej się w książce o prawie. Był to herb rodziny Blacków, ale w miejscu motta _Toujours Pur_ znajdowały się słowa _Amicitia percutere._ Aureliusz podniósł kartkę i przez chwilę przyglądał się jej, nie dając po sobie czegokolwiek poznać.

Harry jednak go obserwował i zobaczył, że na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec.

Chwilę później odłożył herb na blat swojego biurka i kiwnął głową.

– Tak – powiedział. – Osoba pracująca w tym biurze faktycznie przyjmuje na siebie obowiązek służenia rodowi Blacków, _vatesie._ A pan jest obecnie legalnym dziedzicem Blacków, prawda?

– Tymczasowo jego nestorem, póki Regulus Black dochodzi do siebie po ranie, którą otrzymał w zamachu na własne życie – powiedział Harry. Pierwszy raz musiał uciec się do tej przykrywki, ponieważ niewielu ludzi poza jego kręgiem najbliższych zdawało sobie w ogóle sprawę z nieobecności Regulusa. – Dlatego też chcę poprosić pana o przysługę.

Aureliusz kiwnął głową, jakby Harry niczego innego nie robił w swoim życiu, jak prosił go o coś takiego.

– Słucham?

– Niedawno ogłoszono nowe prawa dotyczące wilkołaków – powiedział Harry, zabierając z powrotem swoją kopię pieczęci. – Zmuszające je do noszenia obroży i papierów identyfikacyjnych. Chcę dowiedzieć się, kto je zaproponował.

– Amelia Bones – powiedział Aureliusz, wyraźnie rad, że tak łatwo był w stanie wywiązać się z tego obowiązku.

– Jak bardzo jest pan pewien tej informacji? – zapytał Harry. Jeśli to na pewno, bez dwóch zdań, była ona, to przyjmie to do wiadomości, ale zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, że ta przerażona kobieta, którą zobaczył drugiego sierpnia, miała nad sobą pełną kontrolę. Jeśli ktoś pociągał za sznurki, w jakiś sposób manipulując nią, to chciał dowiedzieć się, kto mógłby to być.

Aureliusz zawahał się.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Właśnie. W tej grze biorą udział inni gracze – inni szefowie departamentów, Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, jak i niewątpliwie też ludzie, o których nawet nie słyszałem. Chcę, żeby dowiedział się pan, kto w ogóle wymyślił te ustawy, a przynajmniej żeby dostał się pan tak blisko niego jak tylko będzie pan w stanie. Amelia Bones służy tu do nagłaśniania sprawy, ale nie sądzę, żeby jej mózg był w stanie wymyślić coś takiego.

Aureliusz wyciągnął do niego rękę ponad biurkiem. Harry przyglądał się mu uważnie, póki nie usłyszał głębokiego tonu mężczyzny, w którym znajdowała się zaledwie nuta roztrzęsienia.

– Oficjalnie chciałbym poprosić o zwolnienie z tego obowiązku. Jeśli pan mnie z niego zwolni, to będę panu winien dług… a nawet dwa, jeden w zamian za oryginalny obowiązek, a drugi w zamian za pańską dobroć. Z przyjemnością je spłacę. Ale proszę o zwolnienie z tego konkretnego.

Harry przymrużył oczy, tym razem widząc, że mężczyzna blednie. _Wie, a przynajmniej podejrzewa, kto wyszedł z propozycją tych praw._

_I jest przerażony._

Wyglądało na to, że Harry będzie musiał stąpać ostrożnie. Przyszedł do Aureliusza Flinta po prostu dlatego, że jego biuro miało obowiązek pomóc osobie z rodu Blacków, ale być może sam Aureliusz był mocniej z tym wszystkim związany, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Lucjusz Malfoy może wiedzieć coś na ten temat.

Harry kiwnął głową, jakby zastanowił się nad tym i podjął decyzję. Aureliusz zamknął oczy, jego ręka opadła na biurko. Harry miał jednak na oku jego palce, przez zauważył, kiedy dwa z nich zgięły się i wskazały w dół.

_W kierunku podłogi? Czyżby ktoś pod biurem nas podsłuchiwał?_

_Nie, może pod ministerstwem._

Jak tylko o tym pomyślał, momentalnie przyszło mu do głowy, kto mógł wywołać w Aureliuszu taką zgrozę. Departament Tajemnic. Niewymowni. A ich biuro znajdowało się piętro pod Departamentem Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń.

Harry kiwnął głową, tym razem wyraźniej. Aureliusz spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym zwinął dłoń w pięść. Odchylił się w fotelu, uspokojony i niewzruszony, po czym spojrzał na twarz Harry'ego.

– W takim razie czego pan sobie ode mnie życzy? – zapytał.

– Chciałbym otrzymać listę wszystkich książek, w których znajdują się prawa dotyczące wilkołaków – powiedział Harry. – Pracuje pan w tym departamencie, więc bez problemu powinien pan być w stanie ją dla mnie zdobyć.

Aureliusz kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli zaś chodzi o drugą prośbę… – Harry przechylił głowę na bok, po czym wstał. – Wydaje mi się, że zostawię ją sobie na później.

Mężczyzna wyglądał przez moment na skwaszonego, jakby wolał spłacić oba długi od ręki, ale wstał, żeby odprowadzić Harry'ego do drzwi. Kiedy je przed nim otworzył, znalazł się blisko Harry'ego na tyle długo, by powiedzieć „Uważaj" tak cicho, że Harry nie usłyszałby tego bez wpływu swojej magii.

Harry pochwycił spojrzenie Aureliusza i poruszył głową w bardzo niewielkim kiwnięciu. Aureliusz wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy zamykał za nim drzwi.

Harry owinął się w swoje zaklęcie kompletnego zniknięcia i ruszył szybko w kierunku wind. Przybył sam, ponieważ dyskrecja była w tym przypadku ważniejsza od imponowania komukolwiek. Teraz chciał wydostać się czym prędzej z ministerstwa. Departament Tajemnic badał magię na jej najgłębszych poziomach i zawierał w sobie artefakty, zdolne do Merlin–wie–czego. Harry nie wiedział, czy już czasem nie dowiedzieli się o jego obecności w ministerstwie, dzięki jakimś niewykrywalnym osłonom, czy czymś w tym styli. Aureliusz z całą pewnością zachowywał się, jakby był przekonany, że są w stanie zobaczyć wszystko i wszędzie.

_Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu uwzięli się akurat na wilkołaki. Po co? Co oni mogą z tego mieć?_

Dotarł do wind i nacisnął guzik, żeby przyzwać jedną z nich. Kiedy na nią czekał, usłyszał za sobą kroki, lekkie, wykonane z gracją i niemal bezgłośne. Tak chodził doświadczony łowca albo szpieg. I zbliżały się do niego.

Odwrócił się. Korytarzem szedł płynnym krokiem czarodziej w lśniącym, szarym płaszczu, który odrzucał od siebie wszelkie światło. Gdyby Harry nie spodziewał się czegoś w tym stylu po usłyszeniu jego kroków, to pewnie nawet by go nie zauważył.

_Albo jej._ Płaszcz tak ciężko było zauważyć sam w sobie, że nie sposób było określić czającą się pod nim sylwetkę.

_Wygląda na to, że niewymowni domyślili się już, że rozmawiałem z Aureliuszem._

W tej chwili pojawiła się winda Harry'ego.

– Departament Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń – rozległ się melodyjny głos ze środka, kiedy otwierały się drzwi, momentalnie zwracając na siebie uwagę niewymownego.

Wszedł do windy, przekonany że jego zaklęcie ochroni go przed wykryciem; w końcu właśnie do tego służyło. Chwilę później niewymowny wszedł razem z nim.

Harry wcisnął guzik Atrium. Niewymowny niczego nie zrobił, po prostu stał tam z pochyloną głową i przygarbionymi ramionami, niczym stary człowiek. Harry nie sądził, żeby naprawdę mógł być wiekowy, głównie przez sposób, w jaki się poruszał, ale jego postura skutecznie przesłaniała jego twarz.

Winda powoli zaczęła turkotać w dół. Harry czekał, z dłonią przyłożoną lekko do piersi. Jego magia, również ukryta przez zaklęcie, nuciła i brzęczała wokół niego. Niewymowny wciąż niczego nie zrobił. Harry zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, gdzie też może znajdować się Harry, czy też po prostu był przekonany, że dowolna niewidzialna osoba, która używała akurat windy, musiała być właśnie nim. _Dziwne, że nie pochylił się, żeby mnie złapać, kiedy naciskałem guzik do Atrium._

– Atrium – powiedział śpiewnie głos, kiedy zatrzymali się na tym piętrze, po czym drzwi otworzyły się. Chwilę później niewymowny stanął mu na drodze.

_Czyli wydaje mu się, że w ten sposób mnie złapie._ Harry wiedział, że mógłby zaszarżować na mężczyznę, a zaklęcie kompletnego zniknięcia nie dopuściłoby do złapania go, ale niewymowny i tak poleciałby w tył, co mogłoby zaalarmować innych, znajdujących się na tym samym poziomie.

Wiedział jednak, że nie może pozostać w windzie i dać się w niej złapać. Ponadto już nowe prawa anty–wilkołacze podniosły Harry'emu ciśnienie, więc jeśli dodać to, czego dowiedział się u Aureliusza Flinta, to teraz naprawdę nie miał ochoty dyskutować ze swoimi wrogami.

_Pogrywają sobie w coś. Nie wiem jeszcze w co. Ale pokażę im, co ich czeka na drugiej stronie planszy._

Zdjął z siebie _Extabesco plene_. Niewymowny momentalnie ruszył w jego stronę, wyciągając ukrytą pod rękawiczką dłoń. Wciąż się nie odezwał. Harry podejrzewał, że milczenie miało przestraszyć ofiarę.

W jego ręce coś błysnęło. Trzymał w niej coś niewielkiego i srebrnego, prawdopodobnie magiczny artefakt.

Harry nie miał najmniejszych zamiarów ciskać magią w coś, co wyglądało jak obroża. Znając jego szczęście, zaklęcie albo by się odbiło, albo zostało wchłonięte. Zamiast tego odrzucił grzywkę ze swojej blizny i otworzył usta, wydając z siebie przeraźliwie głośny, zszokowany wrzask.

Niewymowny drgnął, zamierając na chwilę. Harry zanurkował pod jego ręką i wbiegł do Atrium.

– Pomocy! Och, na pomoc!

Niemal momentalnie usłyszał zmierzające w swoją stronę kroki. Pierwszą osobą, która wyszła zza zakrętu, oczywiście, musiała być akurat Eryka, czarownica rejestrująca różdżki, która minęła prowadzącą do wind bramę. Zobaczyła go, po czym otworzyła szerzej oczy na widok niewymownego.

Harry poczuł, jak zalewa go złośliwa satysfakcja. _Chcą utrzymywać wszystko w tajemnicy? No to wyciągnijmy ich na światło dzienne, zobaczymy jak zareagują na oskarżenie o próbę porwania Chłopca, Który Przeżył._

– Harry! – zawołała Eryka. – Nic ci nie jest?

Harry zobaczył łopoczący za nią szary płaszcz kolejnego niewymownego. Wokół rozlegało się coraz więcej dudnień nadciągających kroków i choć przynajmniej część prawdopodobnie okaże się gośćmi, czy personelem ministerstwa, to reszta najprawdopodobniej była posiłkami z Departamentu Tajemnic. Harry nie wiedział, jak wiele byli gotowi zaryzykować do utrzymania wszystkiego w tajemnicy.

Wyrzucił dłoń przed siebie, szepcząc _„Exculpo", _stworzone kiedyś przez niego zaklęcie. Ręka, która właśnie sięgała ku ramieniu Eryki, zniknęła, kompletnie usunięta z rzeczywistości. Niewymowny – albo niewymowna, jeśli sądzić po głosie – wydała z siebie głośny, zszokowany jęk, a Eryka obróciła się szybko i zobaczyła ją. Kiedy Harry do niej dołączył, miała już wyciągniętą różdżkę i rozglądała się podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– _Drętwota! – _krzyknęła, a strumień czerwonego światła trafił niewymowną, która padła bez ruchu. Eryka zaśmiała się nerwowo.

Harry zauważył kątem oka coraz więcej szarych płaszczy i podejrzewał, że niewymowni wyprosili wszystkich z tego piętra i pozostawili na nim Erykę, żeby nikt, kto pojawi się nagle w ministerstwie, nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Złapał Erykę za rękę i pociągnął ja w kierunku wrót. Eryka chętnie podążyła za nim, ale co chwila oglądała się przez ramię.

– Co to za _jedni?_ – zapytała z oburzeniem, kiedy mijali fontannę.

– Niewymowni – powiedział Harry i zobaczył, jak z twarzy Eryki znika wszelki kolor. Kiwnął głową. – Tak, obawiam się, że właśnie pozbawiłem cię pracy w ministerstwie – powiedział. – Czy chciałabyś może nową?

– Ale ja właściwie niczego nie potrafię poza sprawdzaniem różdżek… – zaczęła paplać Eryka, wreszcie biegnąc bez ponaglania i kierując się w stronę windy, która zabierze ich do niepozornej budki telefonicznej.

– Możesz to robić dla mnie – wydyszał Harry. – Miałbym też dla ciebie kilka innych zadań. – Zauważył, nawet jeśli umknęło to Eryce, że jedna z szarych szat usiłowała zastąpić im drogę, nie dając wejść do windy. Lada moment będzie musiał użyć swojej magii.

A potem niewymowny odsłonił się, wyciągając czerwoną skorupkę, którą Harry znał aż za dobrze. Była to skorupka bezruchrząszcza, która go uwięzi wraz w jego magii, jeśli tylko ją tknie; używano ich do więzienia czarodziejów o lordowskiej mocy, oskarżonych o jakieś zbrodnie.

Harry pomyślał o Doncanie, o Opalline'ach, o poczerniałych od płomieni kamieniach, na których stało Gollrish Y Thie, po czym otworzył usta. Zionął intensywnym, białym płomieniem, który pochwycił i spopielił lecącą w niego skorupę.

Płomień pomknął również w niewymownego, który podniósł dłoń. Srebrny pierścień zamigotał na jego palcu, absorbując ogień. Następnie wyciągnął niewielką, szklaną kulkę, w której zapieczętowane było coś, co dla oczu Harry'ego wyglądało jak róża, i posłał ją łagodnie w Harry'ego.

Harry czuł skupioną w niej magię, tętniącą w powietrzu z mocą, która mogła rywalizować z jego własną. Nie ważył się jej tknąć. Złapał Erykę za ramię i przesunął ją bezpiecznie za siebie, po czym zrobił coś, czego nie robił już od ponad miesiąca, otworzył swój przewód daru _absorbere_ tak szeroko, jak tylko był w stanie.

Magia, która pomknęła tą „gardzielą" była znacznie przyjemniejsza od czegokolwiek, co otrzymał od śmierciożerców czy Voldemorta. Dzwoniło w niej aż od mocy i Harry zadygotał, zmuszając się do przełykania w kilka sekund tego, co zwykle wchłaniał przez wiele minut. Już wiedział, że magia kulki miała coś wspólnego z czasem.

_Paskudne rzeczy badają w tym swoim Departamencie Tajemnic._

Kulka wylądowała na podłodze przed nim i roztrzaskała się, kompletnie pozbawiona magii. Niewymowny warknął, jako pierwszy wydając spośród nich wydając jakikolwiek dźwięk.

Harry podniósł wzrok. Drżał z wysiłku utrzymywania tak wielkich ilości magii, która miotała się w nim dziko, ewidentnie będąc bardziej świadomą od dowolnej innej, którą wchłonął do tej pory. Miał wrażenie, że mogło mieć to związek z koniecznością przebywania w tak niewielkim przedmiocie. Czuł się dziko i słodko w sposób, w jaki zwykle czuł się wyłącznie dzięki pieśni feniksa. Ciężko mu przychodziło mówienie, zamiast śpiewu czy ryku.

– Rusz się.

O niewymownym można było powiedzieć wiele, ale na pewno nie był głupi. Odsunął się. Harry złapał Erykę za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Już nie słyszał innych nadciągających niewymownych. Podejrzewał, że obawiali się, że ich również osuszy z magii, a przynajmniej osuszy ich artefakty, jeśli się do niego zbliżą.

Wepchnął Erykę do windy i obrócił się, żeby nie tracić niewymownych z oczu. Najbliższy stał z założonymi rękami, co Harry wywnioskował po lekkim wydęciu na płaszczu, przyglądając mu się.

_Spokojny, _odnotował Harry. _Czyli w ogóle nie przejmują się czymkolwiek, co mógłbym zrobić, jak już się stąd wydostanę. Prawdopodobnie wydaje im się, że będą w stanie postawić się czemukolwiek, czego nie ogłosiłbym w miejscu publicznym, a w samym ministerstwie nikt nie ośmieli się mnie wspierać, zwłaszcza jeśli wszyscy są równie przerażeni co Aureliusz._

Drugi niewymowny zatrzymał się obok tego, który rzucił w nich kulką, akurat kiedy winda zagrzechotała i ruszyła w górę. Miał przy sobie coś, co wyglądało jak myślodsiewnia, ale zawarty w niej płyn był niebieski, zamiast srebrnego. Pierwszy mężczyzna włożył palce do cieczy, po czym pstryknął nimi w kierunku windy. Harry patrzył niepewnie, jak krople padają nisko pod nimi.

– _Obliviate – _zaintonował spokojnie niewymowny.

Obok Harry'ego Eryka westchnęła nagle, zadygotała, po czym rozejrzała się z oszołomieniem.

– Co? Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało?

Harry czuł potężne przymuszenie, które naciskało mu na umysł, usiłując rozszarpać swoimi zębiskami wspomnienia, zmuszając do zapomnienia o tym, co się właśnie stało. Wzniósł swoje tarcze oklumencyjne, ale przymuszenie przegryzło się przez nie. Harry warknął i wzniósł swoją magię i wolę, bronią się, walcząc w ten sam sposób, jak walczył, ilekroć Dumbledore starał się go do czegokolwiek przymusić.

Zaklęcie roztrzaskało się tak niespodziewanie, że Harry osunął się na kolana. Potrząsnął głową i oparł dłoń o ścianę windy, podźwigając się na nogi. Spojrzał w dół, na twarze niewymownych, pozostających coraz bardziej w dole.

_Na kogo jeszcze mogą wpłynąć, mając pod ręką tego rodzaju artefakty?_ pomyślał Harry. _Z całą pewnością na każdego w ministerstwie. Scrimgeoura. Aureliusza. Percy'ego. No i Merlin jeden wie, jak daleki mają zasięg poza ministerstwem. Czym właściwie zajmują się niewymowni? Ważnymi sprawami ministerstwa. Tak ważnymi, rzecz jasna, że jeśli muszą potem _obliviatować_ swoje ofiary, to wszyscy przyjmą to na porządku dziennym._

Zadrżał. Wyglądało na to, że w ministerstwie rozwijał się kolejny rak, który dopiero teraz wyszedł na jaw. Coś zwijało się w Departamencie Tajemnic, wyraźnie gotowe do ataku. Przynajmniej niektórzy z niewymownych chcieli, by wilkołaki stały się tak wyalienowane ze społeczeństwa, jak to możliwe.

_Dlaczego?_

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro. Tego jeszcze nie wiedział. Ale możliwe, że udanie się z tym do gazet nie będzie najlepszym pomysłem. Gdyby niewymowni nie wyprosili wszystkich z Atrium, a potem zniszczyli wspomnienia jedynego świadka, to wtedy tak. Ale jeśli jako jedyny będzie rozgłaszał prawdę o tym, co zaszło, to przy niewymownych, trzymających w rękach życia tak wielu ludzi i w dodatku przy tak bardzo zmiennej, zacietrzewionej naturze opinii publicznej dotyczącej Chłopca, Który Przeżył, próba wywleczenia tego na światło dzienne może okazać się samobójstwem.

Nie panikował jednak, jak miałoby to miejsce kiedyś, na myśl o tym, jak wielu ludzi niewymowni mogli krzywdzić w różnych porach i za pomocą rozmaitych artefaktów, których natury nawet nie znał. Niewymowni musieliby być skończonymi idiotami, żeby zacząć polować na ludzi wyłącznie dlatego, że mogą. Cała ich potęga opierała się na pozostawaniu w ukryciu i osiąganiu tajemniczych, jakby nie patrzeć, celów ich ministerstwa. Prawdopodobnie wierzą teraz, że Harry odkrył źródło ich mocy i wejdzie z nimi w sytuację patową, pragnąć ochronić niewinnych, ale powoli będzie rozwijał w sobie paranoję, oglądając się na każdy cień i zastanawiając się, jak wiele z nich rzucili właśnie oni. Nie będą chcieli oferować mu wymówek, dzięki którym mógłby rzucić się na nich z magicznymi pazurami.

Gdyby zrobili to przed jego wyjazdem do Sanktuarium, to mogliby nawet mieć rację.

Nie teraz jednak. Harry w pełni miał zamiar używać swojej magii, ale wolał nie informować ich o tym, póki nie będzie za późno.

– Wciąż mi nie odpowiedziałeś – powiedziała Eryka z lekkim jęknięciem w głosie, kiedy winda wreszcie się zatrzymała. – Co ja tu… – Westchnęła głośno, zauważając jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. – Harry?

Harry złapał ją mocno za rękę.

– Tak – powiedział. – Przykro mi, Eryko, ale przed chwilą uratowałem cię od potężnych wrogów, którzy cię _zobliwiatowali _i obawiam się, że straciłaś swoją pracę w ministerstwie. Czy możesz mi zaufać, że się tobą zajmę?

Eryka pokiwała głową, wyglądając, jakby ledwie powstrzymywała się od omdlenia z zachwytu.

– Co to byli za jedni?

– Powiem ci, jak znajdziemy się w bezpiecznym miejscu – powiedział Harry, po czym, jak tylko wyszli z budki, przyciągnął ją blisko do siebie i aportował się.

* * *

– Proszę pana? – zagaił Harry, zaglądając przez drzwi do pokoju w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, w którym Snape urządził sobie laboratorium. – Czy mogę z panem porozmawiać?

Snape obejrzał się przez ramię, mieszając bulgoczący, fioletowy eliksir i kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście, Harry. Daj mi tylko chwilę. – Stuknął różdżką kociołek, mamrocząc zaklęcie, które utrzymywało eliksir w jego obecnym stanie, po czym podszedł, żeby usiąść w jednym z ogromnych, wygodnych foteli, stojących w środku pokoju.

Harry pozwolił sobie opaść na drugie. Dopiero co wrócił z ministerstwa i umieścił Erykę w jednym z licznych, nieużywanych przez nikogo pokojów. Zapewnił Dracona i Kamelię, że Aureliusz Flint znajdzie dla nich wszystkie możliwe prawa, które dotyczą wilkołaków, ale nie powiedział im jeszcze o ataku niewymownych. Najpierw chciał się czymś zająć, a potem dopiero będzie znosił ich krzyki i deklaracje zemsty.

– Czy ma pan może myślodsiewnię? – zapytał.

Oczy Snape'a przymrużyły się nieznacznie.

– Oczywiście.

Harry odetchnął.

– Czy mogę z niej skorzystać?

Snape przytaknął, po czym wstał, nie spuszczając Harry'ego z oczu i poszedł do szafki po przeciwnej stronie pokoju i otworzył ją. Harry odprowadzał go wzrokiem tak spokojnie, jak tylko był w stanie w sytuacji, kiedy dopiero co umknął pościgowi. Snape coraz częściej zachowywał się po staremu, głównie dlatego, że ciągle unikał wilkołaków. Harry nie chciał wytrącić go z równowagi.

Poza tym, tak naprawdę się nie bał. Był po prostu bardzo, bardzo _zły._

Snape przyniósł myślodsiewnię, po czym postawił ją przed nim. Harry zawahał się przez moment, po czym wyciągnął rękę w bok.

– _Accio _różdżka – wymamrotał. Nie był właściwie pewien, jak wyciągnąć konkretne wspomnienia bez różdżki.

Cyprysowy patyk minął pół–otwarte drzwi Snape'a i uderzył go w palce. Harry mruknął z satysfakcją, po czym przyłożył ją do skroni, przypominając sobie tak wiele szczegółów ataku niewymownych, jak tylko był w stanie. Po chwili srebrne strzępki myśli zaczęły pojawiać się nad powierzchnią skóry, więc wskazał różdżką myślodsiewnię, pokazując im, gdzie mają się udać. Po niedługim czasie oparł się o fotel z westchnięciem. Teraz przynajmniej miał zapis tego, co go spotkało i mógł zrobić ich więcej, na wypadek, gdyby _coś_ mu się przytrafiło.

– Czy mogę? – zapytał Snape, wskazując na myślodsiewnię.

– Jeśli obieca mi pan, że po wszystkim nie zniszczy pan pokoju – powiedział spokojnie Harry.

Snape podniósł brew.

– Obiecuję – mruknął, po czym pochylił się, żeby zanurzyć twarz w myślodsiewni. Harry wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju z ręką trzymającą kikut za plecami i klnąc głośno w swojej głosie.

_Wygląda na to, że będę musiał kopać głębiej, niż mi się kiedykolwiek wydawało, _pomyślał. _Wydawało mi się, że prawa anty–wilkołacze napędzane są zwyczajnym, ludzkim strachem. Wydawało mi się, że jak tylko odsunę od władzy kilku kluczowych graczy, znajdujących się w ministerstwie u władzy, to cała ta kampania przeciw wilkołakom straci na sile. Ale to… to idzie głębiej. Znacznie głębiej. I to dosłownie._

_Najbardziej zaszkodzi mi w tej chwili brak informacji. Potrzebuję dowiedzieć się tak wiele o Departamencie Tajemnic, jak tylko będę w stanie. Napiszę do Lucjusza Malfoya i zapytam go, ile wie, podobnie z Aureliuszem Flintem. Merlin wie, że facet prosperuje głównie dzięki korupcji w ministerstwie i jeśli ktokolwiek zdoła znaleźć dla mnie skorumpowanego niewymownego, albo kogokolwiek skłonnego do wyjawienia czegoś o departamencie za pieniądze, to będzie to właśnie on._

_Muszę też zrobić okopy wokół własnych pozycji i chronić moich sojuszników w każdy możliwy sposób. Potrzebuję mieć po swojej stronie każdą możliwą przewagę._

_Muszę się też przygotować na przejście do ofensywy. Niebawem nastąpi publikacja Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, w dodatku ciągle wydawane są nowe prawa anty–wilkołacze i nie sądzę, żeby sytuacja patowa między Scrimgeourem i szefami departamentów może trwać bez końca. W dodatku prędzej czy później Willoughby znajdzie kogoś, kto go wysłucha i zaczną się naciski o ten nieszczęsny sąd wojskowy, nawet jeśli będą chcieli po prostu mnie powstrzymać. No i nie wiem, co właściwie wyprawia Whitestag. Do tego szkoła niebawem się zaczyna. Merlin jeden też wie, co właściwie myślą o tej całej sytuacji czarodzieje z innych krajów._

Spróbował zwolnić kroku, ale mógł tylko przyśpieszyć, bo nowe pomysły wybuchały mu w głowie niczym fajerwerki.

_Najważniejsze w tej chwili, poza odkryciem o niewymownych tak wiele, jak tylko będę w stanie, będzie ustanowienie jakiejś stałej linii komunikacji ze Scrimgeourem. Sowia poczta w bardzo wyraźny sposób nie działa. Ale…_

Harry poczuł, jak na twarzy pojawia mu się rekini uśmiech. _Fred i George, oczywiście. Nikt nie będzie uważał za dziwne, że utrzymują ze mną kontakt, w końcu podarowałem im pieniądze na otwarcie sklepu. A Percy to ich brat. Chwilę nam zajmie ustalenie, jak właściwie zabrać się za to tak, żeby ich nie przyłapano, ale taki wybieg powinien naprawdę dobrze zadziałać._

Zaśmiał się, po czym usłyszał za sobą przeraźliwie szkaradne przekleństwa i poczuł, jak w pomieszczeniu zaczyna kumulować się magia.

Obrócił się szybko i zobaczył, że Snape wyciągnął głowę z myślodsiewni z twarzą mroczniejszą, niż Harry widział nawet po tym, jak członek stada Lokiego zacisnął mu zęby na szyi. Wyrzucił rękę w górę i regał z książkami zadygotał, po czym zaczął odsuwać się od ściany.

Harry pokręcił głową i pociągnął magię Snape'a swoim darem _absorbere, _nie połykając jej, ale zwracając na siebie uwagę opiekuna.

– Obiecał pan, że nie zniszczy pan pokoju – zauważył.

– Ci... – zaczął Snape i znowu warknął. Powietrze wokół niego zamigotało przez moment, obrazując setki wijących się pazurów.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wiem. Mam zamiar z nimi _walczyć._

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Jak? – Najwyraźniej już myślał o problemach, jakie będą mieli, jeśli wydadzą wojnę Departamentowi Tajemnic.

– Informacją – powiedział szorstko Harry. – Od Lucjusza Malfoya, jeśli będę w stanie, jak i nawiązując kontakt ze Scrimgeourem poprzez Percy'ego Weasleya. Mam zamiar ustalić też każdą przewagę, jaką mogę mieć nad nimi i wykorzystać je _wszystkie._ – Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, po czym zaczął statecznie zaginać palce. – Już zacząłem badać magię miejsc, ponieważ Leśna Twierdza może stać się ogromnym źródłem zasobów, jeśli tylko nauczę się, jak z niego korzystać. Mam zamiar przyłączyć się do Connora i nauczyć przemiany animagicznej. Mam sojuszników o możliwościach, na jakie nigdy się nie powoływałem, którzy mogą zająć się sprawami, które nie sprawią im _najmniejszych_ kłopotów, ale do których nigdy ich nie oddelegowywałem. Mam zamiar nawiązać kontakt z wrogami moich wrogów. Mam zamiar pytać o przeszłość moich rodziców, ponieważ muszę ustalić, co tak naprawdę oznaczała przepowiednia, która pomogła mi w pokonaniu Dumbledore'a, czy moi rodzice naprawdę postawili mu się trzykrotnie. – Zagiął kciuk i westchnął z irytacją, bo skończyły mu się palce. – _Oraz_ będę pracował nad odzyskaniem lewej dłoni.

– Co się zmieniło? – zapytał cicho Snape.

– Jestem _zmęczony – _powiedział szczerze Harry. – Oddałem się rewolucji głównie przez wzgląd na wilkołaki i moją ścieżkę _vatesa_, oczywiście, ale ten atak uświadomił mi w pełni jak _koszmarnie_ mam _dość_ ludzi, którzy mi grożą, atakują mnie, starają się mnie zabić, albo spętać, czy złapać. – Pomyślał o przymuszeniu, narzuconym przez _obliviatujący_ artefakt, z którego skorzystali niewymowni i jak bardzo przypominało mu to Lily i Dumbledorze. – Zbyt długo już to znosiłem. Nie sądzę też już, że walka we własnej obronie jest w jakikolwiek sposób niewłaściwa – istnieją sposoby, w jakie mogę walczyć z innymi ludźmi, nie tylko z Voldemortem, bez kompletnego odrzucania od siebie moich zasad. – Obejrzał się przez ramię na Snape'a. – Sam mi pan to pokazał, kiedy przypomniał mi pan, że powinno mi zależeć bardziej na żywych, niż martwych. Zrobię, co będę musiał, a potem zmierzę się z konsekwencjami. Ale nie pozwolę im się zastraszyć.

Oczy Snape'a lśniły z agresywnej dumy.

– Tym razem naprawdę mi się wydaje, że sobie z tym poradzisz, Harry – powiedział.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego gorzko. Nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć, że był gotów zaatakować na długo przed tym, jak zostanie zagoniony w kozi róg, choć pewnie nie ścigał by wycofującym się przed nim przeciwników, ponieważ to już nie byłoby słuszne. Ale obraz niewymownych tak swobodnie _obliviatujących _Erykę, a potem odprowadzających windę spojrzeniami, przekonani, że nic im nie będzie w stanie zrobić, jakby byli nietykalni, koszmarnie go _wkurwiał._

– Poradzi pan sobie, jeśli zostawię teraz pana samego? – zapytał. Magia Snape'a wciąż wiła się od jego temperamentu.

Snape spojrzał na niego surowo.

– Obiecuję ci, że nie otruję żadnego wilkołaka – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął szybko głową, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Miał tam pióro i pergamin. Zapisze relację z ataku i wszystkiego, co zapamiętał, po czym zrobi listę osób, które oddeleguje do specyficznych zadań.

_Tym razem, _pomyślał, czując jak żal ścieka po nim, niczym deszcz po szkle. _Chciałbym wciąż móc wszystkim się zajmować i brać na siebie tylko te obowiązki, które jestem w stanie udźwignąć, ale nie mogę, już nie. Jeśli spróbuję podjąć się walki na zbyt wielu frontach, to przegram na wszystkich. Dlatego poproszę Hermionę o sprawdzenie wszystkiego od legalnej strony, jak i kilku członków stada o pomoc z innymi wilkołakami, i Honorię o użyczenie mi kilku iluzji, i innych, żeby mieli na oku wrogów, których poczynania trzeba śledzić, a potem sprawdzę, jak Draco radzi sobie z wynajdywaniem nowych zaklęć, i zapytam, czy Eryka może pomóc mi w pilnowaniu bezpieczeństwa wszystkich, i poproszę Petera o uczenie mnie przemiany animagicznej, i…_

Umysł pulsował mu gładko, wyglądając daleko naprzód. Za wszystkim tym biegło proste zdanie, niczym mantra.

_Nie dam im się zastraszyć._


	14. Kuląc się przed ciemnością

Wszystkie dodatki będą dotyczyły snów Snape'a.

**Dodatek: Kuląc się przed ciemnością**

– Doprawdy, Severusie, chodź już. – Lucjusz Malfoy podniósł jedną ze swoich eleganckich brwi, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że on sam nie wie, co począć z człowiekiem, który nie jest w stanie wysłuchać tak prostych instrukcji. – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby twój przyszły Lord musiał na ciebie czekać, prawda?

Severus – który myślał o sobie jak o Snape'ie w każdej możliwej chwili, zdeterminowany do wyrzucenia z siebie zarówno nazwiska swojej matki, jak i imienia, które ta matka mu nadała – wyglądał na opanowanego, kiedy Malfoy na niego patrzył, ale pozwolił sobie na skrzywienie się, jak tylko się odwrócił. Malfoy uosabiał sobą wszystkie powody, przez które Severus nienawidził czystokrwistych, nawet jeśli im zazdrościł. Naturalna gracja, tak, z obietnicą, że zaraz pod nią kryje się stal, ale niewiele _faktycznej_ siły. Taktyka Lucjusza polegała na upokarzających uwagach, zwracaniu uwagi na okazany przypadkiem brak manier i uświadamianie tego tym, którzy je popełnili, w sposób, przez który czuli się jak dzieci, jak i w mimice, czy cichych, kojących słowach. Ale nauczył Severusa wyczuwania magii jako bólu, w sposób, w jaki byli do tego zdolni Malfoyowie i pierwsze, z czego Severus zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, to że był znacznie silniejszy od Lucjusza Malfoya.

_Tylko głupcy polegają na surowej sile, _zaśpiewał mu w głowie głos jego matki.

Severus skrzywił się. Zawsze tak było, kiedy w głowie pojawiała mu się myśl, która mogła go pochwalić, albo ustabilizować, to na jej końcu znajdował się kolec, niczym na ogonie skorpiona.

Tunel poszerzał się przed nimi, a Malfoy wydał z siebie cichy, przyjemny dźwięk, po czym zatrzymał się. Severus zauważył, że jego nozdrza poszerzyły się, wąchając powietrze. Był zaskoczony, że Malfoy tak się z tym obnosił. Osobiście już dawno zwrócił uwagę na osobliwy zapach, który dochodził z tunelu: bogaty, mroczny, ziemisty, o posmaku, który Severus byłby w stanie określić wyłącznie jako nocnym.

– Ach – powiedział Malfoy, po czym podniósł rękę i gestem nakazał Severusowi podejść bliżej, po czym ruszył dalej przed siebie.

Snape szedł za nim. Znajdowali się pod katakumbami pod klasztorem, o którego istnieniu mugole już dawno zapomnieli. Od czasu do czasu mijali wypełnione kośćmi alkowy. Severus początkowo zastanawiał się, czemu Mroczny Pan wybrał sobie akurat takie miejsce, ale Malfoy mu to wytłumaczył. Śmierciożercy przyjęli nadane im przez Mrocznego Pana imię, jako symbol obietnicy nieśmiertelności. Nie bali się, rzecz jasna, śmierci i chcieli okazać to, stojąc pośród kości i szkieletów.

Severus krył się ze swoją cokolwiek zdradziecką myślą, przesłoniętą ściśle w samym środku swojego umysłu, za wszystkimi tarczami oklumencyjnymi, jakich już zdołał się nauczyć, że ktoś, kto poszukuje nieśmiertelności w bardzo oczywisty sposób bał się śmierci.

Ale nie chciał przyłączyć się do śmierciożerców przez wzgląd na bogactwa, czy wieczne życie. Przyłączał się do nich, ponieważ, zgodnie z obietnicami Malfoya, było to jedyne miejsce na tym świecie, w którym będzie mógł swobodnie puścić lejce swojemu zgorzknieniu i nienawiści. Wszyscy ludzie, których na cel mógł obrać sobie Mroczny Pan – szlamy, mugole, oddaniu Światłu czystokrwiści, którzy nie chcieliby się do niego przyłączyć – mieli swoje _miejsce_ na świecie, podczas gdy każde z tych miejsc odrzuciłoby od siebie Severusa, z tego czy z innego powodu.

Zacisnął rękę na różdżce przez chwilę, kiedy skręcali za róg z Malfoyem i przypomniał sobie Tobiasza, swojego ojca. Tobiasz i Eileen tworzyli wokół siebie wir nienawiści do samych siebie; Severus wciąż pamiętał oświecenie, które spłynęło na niego, jak miał cztery lata, że jego rodzice wyszli za siebie, żeby móc się bardziej efektywnie nawzajem zniszczyć. Tobiasz jednak przynajmniej patrzył z satysfakcją na swoją żonę. Rozumiał ją. Była czarownicą. Nie wiedział za to, jak podchodzić do Severusa – urodzonego z mugola, a mimo to potężniejszego od własnej matki – i to właśnie odepchnęło Severusa na zawsze, o ile kiedykolwiek by to go kusiło, od mugolskiego życia. Był dzieckiem żadnego ze światów, a nie obu na raz.

– Klękaj.

Tylko takie ostrzeżenie otrzymał od Malfoya, który nagle opadł na kolano. Severus jednak był na to gotowy. Malfoy ciągle odstawiał takie cyrki, starając się zaskoczyć Severusa i upewnić, że źle wypadnie. W ten właśnie sposób Malfoy ciągle przypominał mu, że choćby nie wiem, jak był potężny, to zawsze pozostanie półkrwi.

Kolano Severusa uderzyło o podłogę w tej samej chwili, co Malfoya, po czym pochylił głowę. Wciąż nie widział znajdującego się przed nimi pokoju, ani Mrocznego Pana, siedzącego na ciemnym tronie.

Odkrył, że wcale nie musi. Otaczająca go oddychająca ciemność, ziemisty zapach, w wystarczający sposób oddawały charakter jej właściciela. Severusowi przypominało to przebywanie w żołądku bestii. Bestia leżała, liżąc się z namysłem po szczękach, podczas gdy wszędzie wokół niego znajdowały się zwoje, które rozciągały się w niekończącą się ciemność. Niebawem bestia powstanie i pochłonie cały świat. Póki co jednak z przyjemnością po prostu leżała, marząc o przyszłych podbojach.

Severus jeszcze nigdy nie przebywał w obecności kogoś równie potężnego. Dumbledore był Świetlistym Panem, to prawda, ale już dawno temu okiełznał swoją potęgę i używał ją głównie do płatania figli. Jak kiedyś Severus go o to zapytał, to powiedział, że chce pokazać ludziom, że taka potęga nie służy tylko do niszczenia, nie chciał siać postrachu, chciał pokazać im, że nie wszyscy Lordowie są źli.

To był ktoś, kto wcale się tego nie obawiał. To był ktoś, kto uważał, że nakładanie na swoją moc ograniczeń było po prostu oznaką słabości.

To był ktoś, do kogo potęgi Severus mógł się przyłączyć i uderzyć w tych, którzy go skrzywdzili.

Wszystkie te myśli przebiegły mu momentalnie przez głowę, a potem rozległ się głos Mrocznego Pana, wysoki, zimny i idealnie zgrany z oddechem bestii.

– Lucjuszu. Zostaw nas.

– Mój panie – powiedział Malfoy, ale Severus usłyszał w jego głosie lekką nutę zaskoczenia. Severus nie śmiał się przez to uśmiechnąć, ale wyobraził sobie Malfoya jako bestię, która ucieka z podkulonym ogonem, ciągnąc za sobą zranioną łapę i to mu wystarczyło.

A potem Malfoy zniknął i znalazł się sam w pokoju z Mrocznym Panem. Severus poczuł, jak Voldemort mu się przygląda.

To nie było łatwe do zniesienia. Ale Severus nie potrzebował ostrzeżeń Lucjusza, żeby być na to przygotowanym. Plotki krążyły po domy Slytherina od czasu niespodziewanego i spektakularnego powrotu Mrocznego Pana osiem lat temu. Szeptano, że to był _prawdziwy_ Mroczny Pan, przy którym Grindelwald wyglądał jak zbity pies. Ogromna część potęgi Grindelwalda leżała w jego sojusznikach i Błyskawicznej Straży, którym wydrążył umysły i zrobił z nich swoje kukiełki. Ten Lord sam z siebie był potęgą, z jaką należało się liczyć, nie dość, że był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie, czy też było mu ku temu blisko, ale też wężoustym, _absorbere _i ostatnim potomkiem samego Salazara Slytherina.

Severus musiał przyznać, że wszystkie te zalety niewątpliwie dodawały smaczku wszelkim, krążącym o nim legendom, jak i pomogły mu zająć miejsce w życiu; ciągnięcie pracy Salazara Slytherina, eliminacja szlam. Slytherin usiłował dokonać tego poprzez nie dopuszczanie szlam do czarodziejskiej edukacji, która pozwala im na opanowanie własnych mocy. Lord Voldemort był po prostu bardziej… bezpośredni.

– Czuję, jak twój umysł się porusza.

Jego słowa były spokojniejsze i chłodniejsze od tych, którymi zwrócił się do Malfoya. Severusa w ogóle to nie zdziwiło.

– Wstań.

Wstał, wciąż wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Widział teraz podest, na którym stał ciemny tron, gładki kamień, jakby wypolerowany krwią. Jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu padało z pochodni, porozmieszczanych na wygiętych w koło ścianach. Światło pokazywało jednak, że nie były tak naprawdę pochodniami. Ich płomienie były koloru śmierci, białe i nieustannie ruchome, a Severus pozwolił sobie na chwilę zachwytu. Słyszał, że Mrocznemu Panu udało się ponownie odkryć wiedźmowy płomień; nie spodziewał się jednak, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy go na własne oczy.

Owinięta trzykrotnie wokół tronu żmija podniosła łeb i syknęła na niego leniwie. Mroczny Pan zaśmiał się, po czym odpowiedział syknięciem, przenosząc dłoń na jej kark i głaszcząc ją łagodnie.

Severus słuchał ich syczenia z klinicznym zdystansowaniem. Był w stanie zrozumieć, czemu to tak zafascynowało Malfoya. Merlin jeden wiedział czemu, ale Lucjusz od zawsze miał dziwne marzenie zostania wężoustym.

– Czemu tak naprawdę do mnie przyszedłeś? – zapytał nagle Mroczny Pan. – Nagini wyczuwa od ciebie gorycz, która bardziej pasowałaby go kogoś wielokrotnie starszego od ciebie.

Severus nabrał tchu, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale Voldemort odezwał się, zanim zdołał.

– Wolno ci podnieść wzrok i spojrzeć na mnie.

Severus ostrożnie to zrobił. Przede wszystkim, patrzenie czarodziejom o lordowskiej mocy prosto w oczy _nigdy _nie było dobrym pomysłem, nawet jeśli nie mieli daru przymuszenia, który miał zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Mroczny Pan. Po drugie, wiedział że Mroczny Pan był legilimentą.

Twarz Mrocznego Pana była osłonięta wieloma warstwami ciemności, a Severus wiedział, że to było dziedzictwo nauk, jakie pobierał poza granicami Brytanii. Jego oczy płonęły jednak pośród tego wszystkiego niczym rozżarzone węgle. Czerwone. Potęga jego legilimencji wybiegła z nich niczym wilk z nordyckiej mitologii, który miał pożreć słońce.

Severus był przygotowany. Jak tylko poczuł pierwszy nacisk legilimencji, spłaszczył swoje baseny oklumencyjne, lśniące, srebrzyste płycizny, które przechowywały jego najważniejsze tajemnice. Pozwolił jednak zobaczyć Mrocznemu Panu wszystko inne: zgorzknienie piętrzące się w nieskończoność, zrodzone początkowo z powodu tego, przez co musiał przejść w domu Slytherina, jak tylko inne dzieci dowiedziały się, że jest półkrwi; niekończące się wykorzystywanie, figle, jak i próba zamordowania go, która uszła płazem Huncwotom; to, w jaki sposób każdy zakątek świata zdawał się okazywać mu niechętny szacunek przez wzgląd na jego magiczną siłę, ale w każdym możliwym miejscu rzucał mu kłody pod nogi; to, w jaki sposób profesor Slughorn, głowa jego domu i instruktor eliksirów, faworyzował nie jego, zdolnego ucznia, a Lily Evans, szlamę, która znacznie gorzej od niego radziła sobie z eliksirami, ale przynajmniej była śliczna.

Mroczna fala przelała się z chlupotem po jego umyśle, pozwalając mu poniekąd przyjrzeć się Voldemortowi, kiedy Voldemort przyglądał się jemu. Severus czuł jego nienawiść, czy grubą warstwę długiego kontaktu z magią opartą na krwi i śmierci, jak i oleistą powłokę obojętności na cierpienie innych. Mroczny Pan wykorzystywał ból, strach i nienawiść jako narzędzia do osiągania własnych celów. Nie chciał rozpraszać się możliwościami zadania komuś jeszcze odrobiny bólu. Był w stanie ocenić torturę i morderstwo do najdrobniejszych szczegółów, dzięki czemu wiedział, kiedy odniosą pożądany efekt, a kiedy nie.

No i, oczywiście, Mroczny Pan pozwalał mu na zobaczenie tego wszystkiego i wiedział, że Severus wiedział, przez co niektóre z tych pierwszych wrażeń mogą okazać się niewłaściwe. Severus przyjął to do wiadomości. Co miało _największe_ znaczenie, to magia i wiedza. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że wiedza była prawdziwa. Mroczny Pan zbierał sojuszników już od ośmiu lat, a jego zwolennicy pracowali coraz szybciej i szybciej, zwłaszcza że większość domu Slytherina wiedziała o mackach otaczających praktycznie wszystkich z szóstego i siódmego roku, bo ich rodziny wreszcie porzuciły swój upór i zaczynały uważniej słuchać. Ta lawina nabierała coraz większej potęgi i pędu, dzięki czemu Mroczny Pan już niemal był gotów na swoje pierwsze powstanie.

– Proszę, proszę, Severusie.

Severus podniósł wzrok. Był tak zaabsorbowany własnymi wrażeniami tej legilimencji, że przez chwilę nie zwracał uwagi na świat zewnętrzny. Odkrył, że Mroczny Pan przygląda mu się z…

_Aprobatą? Z pewnością nie. Ale wygląda na to, że zobaczył we mnie coś na kształt potencjału._

– Ty naprawdę szczerze chcesz się do mnie przyłączyć, co? – Głos Mrocznego Pana był miękki od czegoś, co mogło być rozbawieniem. Severusowi to nie przeszkadzało. Rozbawienie było jedną z łagodniejszych emocji, jakie zwykle otrzymywał. Poza tym, Mroczny Pan mógł być rozbawiony i wciąż pozwalać mu na tortury, zabijanie, uderzenia i _korzystanie_ z magii, która ciągle krążyła niespokojnie wokół niego. Kiwnął głową. – Niech i tak będzie – powiedział Mroczny Pan. – Twoja inicjacja odbędzie się za miesiąc, w samym środku mojego powstania.

Severus ponownie kiwnął głową. Nie trzeba było mówić na głos, że jeśli spróbuje komuś o tym powiedzieć, to zginie. Oczywiście, że tak właśnie by się stało. Znajdował się w świecie, w którym rzeczywistość była bardzo prosta: życie i śmierć, krew i potęga.

Ale w tym świecie istniało miejsce dla niego, mógł znajdować się w jakiejś konkretnej relacji do tego wszystkiego. Podchodził z pogardą do życia, nie bał się śmierci, otrzyma możliwość przelania krwi i pławienia się we własnej mocy. Był tutaj i oni też byli tutaj, wszyscy otaczali jego i słuchali jego rozkazów.

– Będziesz naprawdę cennym dodatkiem w moich szeregach – powiedział cicho Mroczny Pan. – Przyjąłeś do serca nauki, których wiele śmierciożerców musi się uczyć całymi miesiącami, a czasem nawet i latami. – Nastąpiła długa przerwa, kiedy Nagini syczała śpiewnie i kojąco, po czym położyła łeb na kolanach Mrocznego Pana. – Matka dobrze cię nauczyła – dokończył wreszcie Mroczny Pan.

Severus ponownie kiwnął głową. Oczywiście, że nie udało mu się ukryć we własnych myślach swojej matki i jej nauk.

– Możesz odejść – powiedział Mroczny Pan. – Jestem z ciebie zadowolony, Severusie, bardzo zadowolony.

Severus pokłonił się, po czym odwrócił i wyszedł z komnaty. Prowadzący do niej korytarz nie był szczególnie długi, a on i tak odruchowo zapamiętał drogę.

Zorientował się nagle, że w czasie całej audiencji u Mrocznego Pana nie odezwał się ani razu, podczas gdy przez lata starał się usprawiedliwiać słowami – w domu Slytherina, przed swoim ojcem, przed profesorami. To, bardziej od czegokolwiek, powiedziało mu, że wreszcie znalazł miejsce, w którym przynależał, jak i idealne zrozumienie od mężczyzny, który go wykorzysta i odrzuci od siebie, jak tylko przestanie być użyteczny – ale który zaoferuje mu też okazje do zemsty.

Severus był skłonny pozwolić mu się wykorzystać za taką cenę.


	15. Niewymowni (i Ślizgoni) grają w szachy

Muszę przyznać, że wątek niewymownych zaczyna naprawdę dobrze wplatać się w resztę historii. (Podejrzanie dobrze *dziuga historię palcem*).

**Rozdział jedenasty: Niewymowni (i Ślizgoni) grają w szachy**

Snape obudził się z westchnieniem, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Na szczęście samo wciągnięcie oddechu było bezgłośnie i zacisnął usta, jak tylko wypuścił z siebie ten obłoczek skażonego powietrza. Następnie usiadł i sięgnął po różdżkę, która leżała tuż obok poduszki.

– _Candela _– warknął.

Stojąca na nocnym stoliku świeczka buchnęła płomieniem. Snape rozejrzał się po swojej sypialni, czy raczej, sypialni przydzielonej mu przez Harry'ego, nieprzyjemnie zdając sobie sprawę z roztańczonych wokół niego cieni. Niczego w nich nie zobaczył. Najdziwniejszym w pokoju było wspomnienie bólu w jego lewym przedramieniu i przytłumione pragnienie nazwania siebie „Severusem".

Położył się powoli z powrotem na poduszce i zamknął oczy. Tuż przed wyjazdem z Gollrish Y Thie, Joseph zaoferował mu, cokolwiek niespodziewanie, informację dotyczącą snów, za pomocą których Sanktuarium stara się leczyć umysły tych, którzy nie życzą sobie pomocy wieszczy.

– Zwykle sny zanikają zaraz po wyjeździe z Sanktuarium. – Joseph zdawał się być w pełni pochłonięty ucieraniem rogu dwurożca na pył i nie odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a, mimo że Snape patrzył akurat na niego. – Z drugiej jednak strony, większość naszych gości pozostaje w Sanktuarium do pełnego wyleczenia. Jeśli gość wyjedzie wcześniej, to sny mogą prześladować go dalej, póki nie stawi czoła i nie zaakceptuje zakopanych w snach wspomnień i problemów.

Snape zaśmiał się, również bezgłośnie i bez rozbawienia. _Jak jeszcze inaczej mam to przyjąć do wiadomości? Przecież już odpokutowałem ten błąd, wybór Mroku ponad Światłem. Do końca życia będę nosił jego piętno i służyłem Dumbledore'owi, póki nie zobaczyłem, jak bardzo nieludzki sam się okazał._

Ale, oczywiście, nigdy nie będzie w stanie w pełni zapłacić za te błędy. Snape wiedział o tym, kiedy widział współczucie w oczach Dumbledore'a, ilekroć meldował się u niego po misji szpiegowskiej, kiedy widział przyglądającą się mu McGonagall, kiedy widział jak uczniowie przed nim uciekają. Zawsze już tak będzie. Za każdym razem, kiedy usiłował wyciągać rękę, przebijając się przez swoją ścianę goryczy, jego dłoń była odtrącana, a ilekroć reagował w pełni zrozumiałej, urażonej dumie, to inni oskarżali go o nielogiczny sarkazm i nienawiść.

_To nieprawda, _poinformował go głos, podejrzanie podobny do Josepha. _Istnieje wyjątek od tej reguły. Harry._

Snape'owi dech zaparło, po czym kiwnął szybko głową. No dobrze, niech będzie, Harry jako jedyny nie odtrącił jego wyciągniętej dłoni. A Snape postanowił zmierzyć się ze snami przez wzgląd na Harry'ego, w dodatku zamieszkał w domu pełnym wilkołaków, również przez wzgląd na Harry'ego.

A w tej chwili Harry miał znacznie gorsze problemy na głowie niż Snape. Niewymowni nie byli wrogiem, którego można tak po prostu zlekceważyć.

Snape wstał, złapał za swój płaszcz, wiszący w rogu pokoju, po czym wyszedł. Wiedział, że wciąż musiał być środek nocy; lata spędzone pośród śmierciożerców wyczuliły go na pory dnia. Nie spotka teraz nikogo w czasie przechadzki po Nadmorskim Basztańcu i to było dokładnie, czego w tej chwili potrzebował.

Najpierw, oczywiście, zatrzymał się przy drzwiach Harry'ego. Był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy nie musieli przejmować się osłonami na jego drzwiach, ponieważ Harry podczepił Snape'a pod nie, dzięki czemu był w stanie minąć je, kiedy tylko chciał. Otworzył drzwi i zajrzał ostrożnie, zmuszając oczy do zajrzenia nawet w najgłębsze cienie, które rzucało wpadające przez okno światło księżyca.

Harry leżał po środku łóżka w pościeli skotłowanej w taki sposób, że Snape przez chwilę nie wiedział nawet, na co patrzy, póki nie dotarło do niego, że kołdra przykrywała dwóch wtulonych w siebie chłopców. Parsknął i wycofał się, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ostatnio coraz częściej do tego dochodziło. Draco spędzał praktycznie każdą noc w łóżku Harry'ego, zamiast we własnym. Snape podejrzewał, że mu to nie przeszkadza. W razie, gdyby Harry miał koszmar – czy też, broń Merlinie, wizję – Draco od razu będzie wiedział i go obudzi. Gdyby ktoś spróbował zaatakować Harry'ego we śnie, Draco będzie od razu gotów, by go bronić.

Oczywiście, jeśli Draco kiedykolwiek posunie się za daleko i zrobi coś, co niewybaczalnie przerazi Harry'ego, zamiast go bawić, to Snape już miał przygotowaną zemstę. Miesiąc niekontrolowanego, mokrego kichania i rzygania przy każdej okazji uczucia podniecenia, powinien porządnie przestrzec Dracona przed spróbowaniem czegoś takiego ponownie.

Snape zawędrował do kuchni i zapalił machnięciem różdżki czekającą na blacie świecę, po czym wyciągnął czajnik i zabrał się za szykowanie herbaty. Odruchowo próbował przyrządzić ją mugolskim sposobem, nawet jeśli pomagał sobie przy tym magią. Jak tylko zwrócił na to uwagę, skrzywił się i zmusił się do zaprzestania.

Kiedyś wierzył, że nigdzie nie przynależał, ponieważ półkrwisty nigdzie _nie mógł_ należeć. Potem zaakceptował swoje miejsce w magicznym świecie, a to oznaczało mozolne wypieranie się wszystkiego, co było w nim mugolskie.

Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, Dumbledore nawet w pewnej chwili rozważał umieszczenie Potterów, po naznaczeniu Harry'ego i jego brata, w mugolskim świecie pod Fideliusem. Snape był rad, że do tego nie doszło. Nie byłby w stanie znieść myśli, że jego syn należy po części do tego świata.

Ostrzegły go lekkie kroki, dobiegające zza niego. Obrócił się szybko, wyciągając różdżkę i ledwie powstrzymał się przed ciśnięciem klątwą, którą już miał na końcu języka. Bursztynowe oczy zalśniły w padającym przez okno świetle księżyca, a stojąca w progu kobieta zawarczała ostrzegawczo.

Powstrzymała się jednak szybko, potrząsając głową, jak tylko go rozpoznała.

– Profesorze Snape – powiedziała krótko.

Snape pochylił płytko głowę, patrząc na nią chłodno, po czym podniósł czajnik. Kobieta przytaknęła.

– Tak, proszę – powiedziała, po czym usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu, wciąż przyglądając mu się niepewnie. Snape wiedział, że wszystkie wilkołaki były w stanie wyczuwać jego nerwowość w ich obecności, ale ta tutaj…

Cóż, ta tutaj miała naprawdę dobry węch i więcej niż jeden powód do obawiania się jego klątw. Ponadto, była mugolką. Snape wiedział, że nie miała jak obronić się przed jego magią, może poza naturalną dla wilkołaków odpornością, a to niczego nie musiało oznaczać, gdyby Snape postanowił nagle zawalić pokój i przygnieść ją sufitem. Snape przyglądał się stadu, ilekroć nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy i zauważył, że osobniki pozbawione magii odruchowo zachowywały się usłużnie w pobliżu tych, które ją miały, chyba że była to para. Harry zdawał się uważać, że stado płynnie funkcjonowało bez żadnej hierarchii poza rozróżnieniem między członkiem i alfą. Snape nie dał się temu zwieść.

_Przewaga zawsze się znajdzie, jak tylko dobrze się poszuka, _pomyślał i zaczekał, aż czajnik nie zaczął gwizdać, nim nie odwrócił się z powrotem do tej wilkołaczycy, tej młodej kobiety, która przedstawiała się jako Kamelia. Z przyjemnością zobaczył, że siedzi z założonymi rękami. Dzięki temu wyglądała bardziej jak naburmuszona nastolatka, choć zakładał, że ma zaledwie dwadzieścia parę lat, niż jak potwór, którego zobaczył tylko przez chwilę na wiosnę.

– Powiedziałaś już Harry'emu? – zagaił uprzejmie, nalewając herbaty do kubków.

– Nie skomentował tego jeszcze w żaden sposób – powiedziała Kamelia, przyglądając się herbacie, jakby chciała upewnić się, że czegoś jej do niej nie doleje. Snape ukrył się ze swoim rozbawieniem. _Gdybym chciał ją otruć, to nigdy by mnie na tym nie przyłapała._ – Podejrzewam, że po prostu nie chce wywoływać o to afery. Znaczy, przecież musi wiedzieć, nie?

– I tymi właśnie słowami udowodniłaś, że kompletnie go nie rozumiesz – powiedział chłodno Snape, lewitując kubek Kamelii do niej, po czym siadając z własnym. – Gdyby wiedział, to już by do nas przyszedł i spróbował jakoś to omówić. I byłby zły na ciebie, nie na mnie.

Kamelia bezgłośnie obnażyła zęby. W miarę, jak księżyc stopniowo zanikał, ta groźba stawała się coraz mniej niebezpieczna, ale wciąż pozostawała groźbą. Snape wiedział, że całe stado wyczuwało jego strach.

Ale kontrolował teraz ten strach. Wiedział, że musi, jeśli chciał żyć i pracować pod tym samym dachem co Harry. A myśl o truciznach – teraz już trzech oddzielnych, nie tylko srebrnej, którą wynalazł w czasie miesięcy, które nastąpiły po ataku na błoniach Hogwartu – leżących w jego kufrze na górze naprawdę mu w tym pomagała.

– To _ty_ nie rozumiesz, jak wiele alfa znaczy dla watahy – powiedziała dziewczyna z zacięciem. – To nie ma znaczenia, że nie jest wilkołakiem. Jest _nasz._ Chronimy go, kochamy go, słuchamy go, strzeżemy go. A on poprzysiągł, że zrobi dla nas jeszcze więcej w zamian. Zginiesz, jeśli spróbujesz choćby tknąć go z wrogimi zamiarami. Nie potrzebuję magii, ani nawet pełni księżyca, żeby rozerwać kogoś na strzępy. – Podniosła rękę, jakby chcąc Snape'owi przypomnieć o swojej nieludzkiej sile.

Po raz kolejny zgroza próbowała wyrwać się z niego, wyjąc przeciągle i gdyby tylko jej pozwolił, to to wycie zmieniłoby się w przerażający dźwięk, który usłyszał w tunelu pod Bijącą Wierzbą tuż przed tym, jak James Potter przybiegł po niego, krzycząc jego imię…

Ale już dawno temu opanował ten strach. Tłumił go od lat do stopnia, w którym nawet Harry nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy. Snape wyważył go, po czym wrzucił do odpowiedniego basenu oklumencyjnego.

– Co musicie wreszcie zrozumieć to to, że Harry musi dzielić się ze znacznie większą ilością ludzi, niż tylko waszym stadem. On nie jest _tylko_ wasz, ma również inne obowiązki i zobowiązania.

Kamelia ponownie obnażyła zęby, ale tym razem to na pewno było w uśmiechu. Snape przyglądał się jej w przelotnym zaskoczeniu, jak pije herbatę, trzymając kubek obiema rękami, po czym odkłada go na stół i wstaje.

– I tego właśnie nie rozumiesz – powiedziała. – Żadne z nas nie oczekiwało, że Loki odpłaci nam się taką samą miłością, jaką my obdarzyliśmy jego. Po pierwsze, było nas zbyt wielu, a po drugie, więź łącząca alfę z watahą polega na czymś innym. W dodatku kochał Gudrun bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek któregokolwiek z nas. Wypełnił swoje zobowiązanie wobec nas poprzez przekazanie nas nowemu, wyjątkowo opiekuńczemu alfie. Przyjęliśmy to do wiadomości. Ale to oznacza, że Harry jest teraz naszym alfą. _Kochamy_ go _takim, _jaki _jest._ Nie obchodzi nas, jeśli przy okazji będzie wyzwalał skrzaty domowe, jeśli będzie miał bratnią duszę, którą kocha bardziej od nas, jeśli będzie stawał po twojej stronie. Wciąż pozostanie nasz przez sam wzgląd na miłość, którą do niego czujemy.

Obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając Snape'a z jego herbatą i przemyśleniami. Dokończył pierwsze, ostrożnie poukładał sobie drugie, po czym wstał.

Nie sądził, żeby Harry zauważył, że to zazwyczaj Kamelia z nim rozmawiała, Kamelia zabierała głos, ilekroć planował coś dotyczącego wilkołaki, Kamelia zaproponowała sposoby, na jakie wilkołaki będą strzegły festiwalu, który miał odbyć się już za dwa dni. Nie miała magii, ale i tak była najwyższa rangą w stadzie, zaraz po Lokim. Miała przewagę.

Był też pewien, że Harry nie zauważył, nie pamiętał, że to Kamelia pochwyciła tamtego dnia jego opiekuna, Kamelia przycisnęła mu zęby do gardła, podczas gdy pozostali jej towarzysze pochwycili Dracona i Moody'ego. Gdyby Harry się zorientował, to prawdopodobnie zareagowałby zgodnie z przewidywaniami Snape'a, rozmawiając z nimi o tym, póki wszelkie zmarszczki na problemie nie zostałyby solidnie wyprasowane. A już na pewno nie dopuściłby do tego, żeby wrogość między Snape'em i Kamelią powoli wrzała.

Nie wiedział, a Kamelia mu nie powiedziała. Może i była wilkołaczycą, ale żadna z niej Ślizgonka.

Snape zatrzyma tę informację dla siebie, póki nie znajdzie momentu, w którym będzie mógł najlepiej ją wykorzystać.

* * *

Rufus pracował tego dnia od ranka tak wczesnego, że nawet Percy'ego Weasleya jeszcze nie było. Nie był w stanie zasnąć, a przecież nikt nie będzie kwestionował ministra pojawiającego się we własnym ministerstwie.

On _sam_ jednak zaczął kwestionować pukanie, jakie rozległo się do jego drzwi, póki nie zorientował się, jak strasznie było delikatne i ciche. Nie powinien być w stanie usłyszeć go po drugiej stronie gabinetu, ale i tak zdołał. W dodatku żaden ze stojących na straży aurorów o niczym go nie uprzedził. W taki właśnie sposób ostatnim razem skontaktowali się z nim niewymowni, kiedy jego pierwsi sojusznicy z Departamentu Tajemnic chcieli zadeklarować swoje wsparcie do jego buntu przeciw Amelii.

Zareagował, jak mu wtedy powiedzieli, że powinien – zamykając dłoń wokół różdżki i stukając w nią trzykrotnie palcem.

Drzwi zrobiły się dziwnie mgliste i po chwili przeszły przez nie dwie osoby, ubrane w szare płaszcze. Wilmot wciąż nie zareagował, a jego osłony w dalszym ciągu niczego nie wyczuwały. Rufus kiwnął głową, czując osobliwy podziw. Artefakty, którymi zajmował się departament, były zbyt niebezpieczne, albo mroczne, albo przeklęte, żeby można było pozostawić je w niepowołanych rękach – tak długo, jak komuś w ogóle udałoby się je opanować. Rufusowi nie po raz pierwszy przyszło do głowy, że to naprawdę dobrze, że Departament Tajemnic jest lojalny ministerstwu.

– Ministrze – odezwała się pierwsza, nieco wyższa zakapturzona postać. Jej towarzysz już zajął miejsce; pokłonił się jednak przedtem. Jej głos był spokojny i bez wyrazu. Rufus był przekonany, że nie rozpoznałby go w innych okolicznościach. – Przynosimy złe wieści.

_Przecież i tak nie spodziewałeś się dobrych, _upomniał się Rufus, po czym kiwnął lekko głową.

– Słucham?

– W naszym departamencie nastąpił podział – powiedział niewymowny. – Kilku członków uważa, że najlepiej spełnimy nasze cele pomagając Amelii Bones. Karmili ją informacjami i wierzymy, że jej niespodziewana odwaga do ustanawiania nowych praw anty–wilkołaczych, jak i założenia Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, mogła zrodzić się właśnie dzięki ich wsparciu.

– To by miało sens – powiedział powoli Rufus. W czasie swojej ostatniej rozmowy z Amelią, stale starał się patrzeć jej w oczy. Były szeroko otwarte i zobaczył w nich cmentarze, na których strach pojawiał się, by umrzeć, w dodatku przez cały czas wyglądała, jakby chciała mu o czymś powiedzieć. – Czy to oznacza, że nie działa z własnej woli? Ktoś ją do tego przymusza?

– Nie za pomocą artefaktów – odparł spokojny głos. – Samą zgrozą. Ale tak, tak nam się wydaje.

Rufus odchylił się w fotelu i zamknął oczy. Ostatecznie jednak musiał pokręcić głową. Zwyczajnie wiedział za mało o Departamencie Tajemnic, by w tej chwili postanowić, co byłoby najlepszym możliwym rozwiązaniem. Wiedział, że naprawdę mu się poszczęściło, skoro udało mu się znaleźć w nim sojuszników. Był w stanie polegać na ich radach. Niewymowni rzadko współpracowali z innymi departamentami, a ich motywy były równie tajemnicze co ich tytuły, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku postanowili zaoferować swoją lojalność całemu światu czarodziejów. Pogardzali takimi ludźmi, jak Korneliusz Knot, który zajmował to stanowisko dla własnego dobra, ale _sami_ przyszli do _Rufusa._ Rufus wiedział, że to świadczy o tym, jak bardzo go cenią.

– I pewnie nie wydaje wam się, że możecie już teraz powstrzymać te wpływy? – zapytał.

– Nie – odparł niewymowny. – Póki nie dowiemy się, czemu nasze rodzeństwo uważa, że pomaganie Madam Bones ułatwi nam osiągnięcie celów naszego departamentu, to nie możemy niczego z nimi zrobić. Proszę utrzymywać sytuację patową, ministrze. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby zmieniła się wyłącznie przez powagę sytuacji. Wiedza to drogocenny towar.

_Powinienem był się spodziewać, że usłyszę coś takiego od niewymownego, _pomyślał Rufus, ponownie kręcąc głową. Drugim powodem istnienia Departamentu Tajemnic, poza upewnieniem się, że magiczne społeczeństwo nie zostanie nagle wystawione na działanie czegoś wyjątkowo niebezpiecznego, było zgromadzenie tak wielu informacji na temat tych artefaktów, jak tylko byli w stanie, dzięki czemu, po odpowiednim zrozumieniu, można było wykorzystać je z pożytkiem dla ludzi. Niektóre z największych odkryć ostatnich dwóch stuleci pochodziły właśnie z Departamentu Tajemnic. Nic dziwnego, że niewymowny radził mu teraz, żeby wstrzymać się z działaniem, póki nie dowie się wszystkiego co można.

– Jeszcze jedna sprawa – odezwał się niewymowny. – Niechętnie o tym wspominam, ministrze, ale wiemy, że jest pan człowiekiem oddanym swoim obowiązkom, który robi co należy nawet, jeśli to niekoniecznie mu odpowiada. – Zamilkł na moment. – Niestety, nie wszyscy ludzie na tym świecie tak mają.

Mięśnie Rufusa spięły się. Jakimś cudem wiedział, o kogo może chodzić, nawet zanim jeszcze zapytał dla potwierdzenia swoich domysłów.

– Harry?

Kaptur niewymownego poruszył się w płytkim kiwnięciu.

– Tak. Podeszliśmy do niego wczoraj, kiedy zorientowaliśmy się, że pojawił się w ministerstwie i użył magii w biurze Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń.

Dłoń Rufusa zacisnęła się na krawędzi jego biurka. _Czy Harry byłby w stanie oprzeć się pokusie, kiedy dopiero co zostały ustanowione nowe prawa anty–wilkołacze? Wie przecież, który departament, po za Departamentem Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, jest odpowiedzialny za tego rodzaju prawa. Zwierzątka Amelii po prostu polują. To nadzorcy zajmują się zarejestrowanymi wilkołakami._

– Do czego użył tej magii?

– Przede wszystkim do ucieczki przed naszymi osłonami – powiedział niewymowny. – A potem poczuliśmy, jak jego moc się podnosi. Nie jesteśmy do końca pewni, co to oznaczało, ale zauważyliśmy osobliwą nadaktywność w jednym z biur.

Rufus zamknął oczy. _Nikogo by nie przymusił. W to bym nie uwierzył. Ale ostatnim razem sam stwierdził, że ma nadzieję, że nigdy nie przyjdzie mu użyć magii w ministerstwie, a teraz to zrobił. Zastraszenie kogoś, jak to zrobił Amelii? Umożliwienie ucieczki przyjacielowi? Och tak, w to mogę uwierzyć._

– Mów dalej – wyszeptał, podczas gdy serce kroiło mu się na kawałki z goryczy na myśl o nadchodzącej wojnie i rewolucji.

– Próbowaliśmy z nim porozmawiać, ale uciekł przed nami. Możemy wyłącznie założyć, że wydawało mu się, że chcieliśmy go skrzywdzić, zamiast porozmawiać na osobności. Kiedy spróbowaliśmy użyć artefaktu, który ustanowiłby wokół nas prywatną osłonę, wchłonął jego magię. – Niewymowny ponownie się zawahał, musiała minąć dobra minuta milczenia, nim nie podjął ponownie, wciąż tym samym, monotonnym i spokojnym głosem. – Obawiamy się, że może uznać nasze artefakty za źródło magii, które pozwoliłoby mu na osiągnięcie znacznie więcej.

Rufus przełknął ślinę. _Harry wyjątkowo niechętnie osusza ludzi. Ale przedmioty? Przecież chodziły historie o dzieciach, które Voldemort skazał na charłactwo, a którym Harry przywrócił magię. Zrobił to dzięki osuszaniu artefaktów Blacków._

_A przecież jest dziedzicem tej rodziny. Co będzie, jeśli uzna kiedyś, że Departament Tajemnic, wraz ze swoim zbiorem, jest dopuszczalną ofiarą, ponieważ nie są świadome?_

Rufus był w stanie wyobrazić go sobie, decydującego się na coś takiego. W dodatku Harry nie był… no, niechętnie słuchał rad, a przynajmniej nie zawsze. Rufus nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Harry postanowił sobie coś takiego już teraz, że atak na Departament Tajemnic i osuszenie jego artefaktów to dobry pomysł. Ale co, gdyby w pewnej chwili uznał, że inaczej nie zdoła ochronić bliskich sobie osób? Prawa anty–wilkołacze stopniowo robią się tylko coraz gorsze i Rufus domyślał się, że Harry nie zniesie, jeśli wilkołaki zaczną być osądzane i zabijane po prostu za bycie wilkołakami i się zbuntuje.

Pamiętał spokojną, surową minę Harry'ego, jak i magię, która płonęła wokół niego. Harry podjął decyzję. Użył magii w ministerstwie – magii na lordowskim poziomie, przeciw której zwykli czarodzieje i czarownice nie są w stanie się obronić.

A Rufus pragnął, żeby ministerstwo było miejscem dla zwyczajnych czarodziejów i czarownic, gdzie będą mogli znaleźć pomoc, której potrzebowali i której pragnęli, w którym prawo, które było narzędziem pracującym dla każdego, bez względu na ilość mocy, działało jak należy.

To było, być może, naiwne marzenie z jego strony, że pewnego dnia uda im się wygładzić wyjątki, jakie przez lata znalazły się w prawie dla Lordów i Ladies. Że pewnego dnia zwykli ludzie przestaną żyć w strachu przed potężną magią, przypomną sobie, że prawdziwa siła tkwi, pod wieloma względami, w liczbie i pokiwają z aprobatą głowami, kiedy ostatnie ślady po Ciemnych Wiekach zostaną egzorcyzmowane z ministerstwa.

Harry zdawał się to pojmować, kiedy Rufus ostrzegł go, że nie lubi, jak ktoś mu miesza w ministerstwie. Dumbledore przekroczył tę granicę, przymuszając swój Zakon Feniksa. Harry zrobił to samo, korzystając ze swojej magii do udzielania pomocy swoim sojusznikom.

– Będę musiał skontaktować się z Harrym i go o tym poinformować – powiedział ciężkim tonem, otwierając oczy.

– Prawdopodobnie sam do pana napisze – powiedział cicho niewymowny. – Być może były pan Potter wydaje się cokolwiek agresywny i… nie do końca rozumie naszą rolę w ministerstwie, ale jego szczerość jest nam znana.

Rufus kiwnął głową, doceniając jego słowa. To była prawda. Harry prawdopodobnie już się zorientował, że ich drogi się rozeszły i wyszedł z założenia, że Rufus jakoś dowie się o tym wszystkim, od niewymownych czy od osłon, stąd domyśli się, że ostatnie, co mu w tej sytuacji pozostało, to sformułowanie odpowiednich przeprosin.

– Jak to zrobi, to proszę nie informować go o naszym udziale w tym wszystkim, bez względu na to, czego sam by się nie domyślał – ostrzegł go niewymowny, wstając. – Najpierw musimy w pełni zrozumieć podziały w naszym departamencie. Oraz, oczywiście, cena za naszą pomoc pozostaje taka, jak zawsze: jeśli komukolwiek pan o niej powie, to przestaniemy przychodzić.

– Rozumiem. – Rufus odchylił się i spojrzał na nich smętnie. – Dziękuję wam za szczerość, panowie. Żal mi tylko, że nie wszyscy są równie lojalni ministerstwu co wy.

Niewymowni wykonali szybkie, płytkie skinienia głowy połączone z równie płytkimi pokłonami, po czym rozmyli się i zniknęli. Chwilę później Rufus usłyszał, jak Wilmot wita Percy'ego. Następnie drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Percy, nucąc pod nosem.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Rufusa.

– Proszę pana? – zapytał z wahaniem.

– Mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie, Percy – powiedział Rufus, usiłując zmusić się do choćby pozornego okazywania dobrego nastroju. _Nie mógł_ pozwolić sobie na melancholijny namysł nad tym wszystkim. Od dawna wiedział, że pewnego dnia ich ścieżki się rozejdą. Harry nie zadeklarował się jako Lord, ale nikt tak potężny nie był w stanie długo trzymać się z dala od polityki.

A Rufus nie mógł poświęcić swoich marzeń, swoich ludzi, swojego _ministerstwa_ dla jednej osoby, choćby nie wiem jak skomplikowanej, choćby nie wiem, jak dobry nie byłby z niego przywódca czy sojusznik.

– Jakie, proszę pana?

– Z tego, co mi wiadomo, czeka cię niebawem sesja treningowa – powiedział neutralnym tonem Rufus. – Będziesz musiał w jej czasie obserwować jeden z departamentów ministerstwa i zobaczyć w pełni, jak płynnie funkcjonuje z dnia na dzień.

Percy mrugał przez chwilę.

– Tak, proszę pana.

– Upewnij się, że otrzymasz Departament Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń – powiedział Rufus. – Harry tam był i mógł pozostawić po sobie jakieś… ślady po magicznej aktywności, czy też nienaturalnie pośpiesznie udzieloną komuś pomoc.

Twarz Percy'ego wygładziła się ze zrozumieniem… i nieoczekiwanym smutkiem. Do Rufusa dotarło, po raz kolejny, że nie tylko on wysoko sobie cenił Harry'ego.

– Tak, proszę pana – wyszeptał Percy, po czym zajął swoje miejsce przy biurku, znajdującym się za grubą osłoną. Wyglądał na zamyślonego.

Rufus oparł się w swoim fotelu i ponownie zamknął oczy. Wyglądało na to, że ten poranek zostanie poświęcony na rozmyślania.

_Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo się różnimy? Czy nie istnieje coś, co mógłbym zrobić, żeby cała sytuacja ułożyła się pomyślnie dla nas obu? Skoro już o tym mowa, może mimo wszystko bylibyśmy w stanie pozostać w jakimś sensie sojusznikami?_

Ale każda ścieżka, którą usiłował obrać w tym labiryncie, kończyła się ślepym zaułkiem. _Nie był_ w stanie wybrać Harry'ego ponad ministerstwo. Był kim był: ministrem magicznej Brytanii, odpowiedzialnym za bezpieczeństwo wielu, a nie tylko paru i nie tylko tych, którzy złożyli mu przysięgę. Na tych ziemiach mieszkali czarodzieje, którzy każdego dnia dopuszczali się czegoś, co spotykało się z moralnym potępieniem od Rufusa. Było mnóstwo ludzi w ministerstwie, włącznie z Amelią, którzy poddali się strachowi. Wciąż na jego barkach spoczywało brzemię odpowiedzialności, by każdego kryminalistę spotkał sprawiedliwy wyrok, żeby każdy z departamentów pracował dalej pomimo strachu, żeby świat kręcił się dalej. Zrobi dla wilkołaków, co będzie mógł, ale nie był w stanie zmienić całej swojej ścieżki wyłącznie po to, by im pomóc, jak to zrobił Harry.

_I choć historia Harry'ego mnie porusza, choć mi pomóc, to istnieje powód, przez który nigdy w pełni nie zostałem jego sojusznikiem. Jest rewolucjonistą; ja reformatorem. I właśnie w tym sęk._

_Dobrze mu życzę, zawsze będę, ale nie możemy kroczyć ramię w ramię._

Wyprostował się w fotelu i pokręcił głową. Być może wszystko zacznie wyglądać lepiej po wypiciu herbaty.

_A może i nie._

* * *

Harry prawie skończył pisać list do Lucjusza, bo ten do Freda i George'a z prośbą o ustanowienie jakiejś linii komunikacyjnej z Percym już leżał obok, czekając na wysyłkę, kiedy nieznana sowa wleciała przez okno Nadmorskiego Basztańca. Wstał niepewnie, zwłaszcza kiedy chwilę później wleciała kolejna para, jedna do Connora, który czytał po drugiej stronie pokoju książkę o animagach, a druga do Dracona, który oderwał wzrok od listu od matki. Odkąd Peter powiedział mu o sztuczce Rosiera ze zniczowym świstoklikiem, Harry miał paranoję pod względem każdego listu, którego nie przyniosła Hedwiga, albo jedna z sów, należących do wilkołaków.

Connor jednak już otworzył swój list i roześmiał się – prawdopodobnie na widok miny swojego brata.

– Bez obaw, Harry – powiedział, po czym zamachał kartką. – To nasze wyniki SUMów!

Harry zamrugał, po czym odwrócił się i przyjął pergamin od sowy, która go już lekko skubała w łokieć. Przejrzał go pośpiesznie, po czym też się roześmiał, kompletnie nieoczekiwanie.

– Nie rozumiem, co was tak bawi w SUMach – mruknął Snape od strony drzwi. Od czasu do czasu sprawdzał, gdzie Harry się znajduje, jakby obawiał się, że Harry obrazi się o ich rozmowę w Gollrish Y Thie i ucieknie do innego domu Blacków. _A może po prostu unika wilkołaków, _pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko do swojego opiekuna.

– Dostałem Wybitny z praktycznego wróżbiarstwa – powiedział Harry i roześmiał się na widok miny Snape'a.

– _Jak_ ci się to udało? – zapytał Connor z oburzeniem, za którym kryła się wyraźna zazdrość. – Ja mam z tego Nędzny!

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Bo nazmyślałem, co mi ślina na język przyniosła i najwyraźniej egzaminatorka to łyknęła. – Odwrócił pergamin. – Wygląda na to, że podziałało to też na teorię z astronomii, bo dostałem z niej Powyżej Oczekiwań. Nie pamiętam tych wszystkich gwiazdozbiorów.

– Ja pamiętam – ogłosił Draco.

– Wybitny, co? – zapytał go Harry, a Draco kiwnął głową, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. – Nie moja wina, że twoja matka ma obsesję w temacie gwiazd – mruknął Harry, po czym wrócił do przeglądania pergaminu.

– Domyślam się, że otrzymałeś Wybitny z eliksirów – powiedział Snape, przeciągając zgłoski i opierając się o framugę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Zarówno z teorii jak i praktyki.

Zastanawiał się, czy Draco albo Connor w ogóle zauważyli, że Snape'owi lekko złagodniały oczy na te wieści, albo jego drobne, niewielkie pochylenie głowy, z jakimi je przyjął. Harry poczuł w sobie przelotną, błyszczącą falę dumy, jakby stał się drobiną promienia słonecznego.

Co zostało zastąpione koszmarnym głodem. Czasami pragnienie Harry'ego o posiadanie rodzica, który _zachowywał się_ jak rodzic, zaskakiwało go. Przynajmniej tym razem spodziewał się go i był w stanie jakoś zaspokoić ten głód, upominając się, że przecież Snape był z niego dumny i go kochał. Czego więcej mu było trzeba? To było lepsze, znacznie lepsze od fałszywej miłości, którą otrzymywał od matki i ojca.

Rozproszył się ponownie wynikami SUMów. Wybitny z obrony przed mroczną magią, zarówno teorii jak i praktyki – byłoby mu głupio, gdyby otrzymał cokolwiek innego, zwłaszcza po naukach Acies z zeszłego roku. Powyżej Oczekiwań z historii magii. _Ktokolwiek to oceniał naprawdę musiał lubić lanie wody._ Powyżej Oczekiwań z zaklęć, Zadowalający z transmutacji, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że kazali mu używać cholernej różdżki. Ta druga ocena jednak trochę go martwiła. Musiał popracować nad sobą, jeśli będzie chciał kiedykolwiek stać się animagiem. Przynajmniej otrzymał Wybitny z teorii zaklęć i Powyżej Oczekiwań z teorii transmutacji.

Zadowalający z zielarstwa, nic dziwnego. Zadowalający z numerologii, z której Hermiona niewątpliwie otrzymała Wybitny; po prostu nie miał jej głowy do liczb. Harry kiwnął głową. Wydawało mu się, że całkiem nieźle mu poszło, jak na kogoś o bardzo wyspecjalizowanej wiedzy, pracującego głównie z magią bezróżdżkową, z Mrocznym Panem stale czyhającym na jego życie i w samym środku planowania bitwy.

Poczuł, jak coś ciepłego owija mu się wokół karku, po czym Argutus stuknął go pyszczkiem w gardło.

– _Co dostałeś?_

Harry pokręcił głową. Już wcześniej próbował wyjaśnić Argutusowi, o co chodzi w SUMach, ale wąż omenu nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć, co go w żaden sposób nie powstrzymywało od dalszych pytań.

– Wybitny ze wszystkich przedmiotów, które mają znaczenie – powiedział Argutusowi, zawieszając pergamin w powietrzu przed sobą i drapiąc węża pod brodą – poza transmutacją, co może okazać się problematyczne. Jeśli mam kiedykolwiek odkryć, o co chodzi w przemianie animagicznej, to muszę nad tym popracować.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Snape przygląda mu się z ukosa. Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale komentarz pozostawił dla siebie. _Czemu? Przecież to nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, jak mówię w wężomowie._

– _Ale przecież będziesz wężem omenu – _powiedział Argutus, brzmiąc na zagubionego.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co? – Właściwie to był całkiem przekonany, że jeśli kiedykolwiek zdoła osiągnąć formę animagiczną, to będzie to ryś.

– _Bo ja tu jestem i mogę ci pokazać, jak ma wyglądać efekt końcowy –_ powiedział Argutus. – _No i dlatego, że to jedyne stworzenie, w jakie w ogóle warto się przemienić, oczywiście._

Harry zaśmiał się i wtulił twarz w jego łuski.

– Obawiam się, że to tak nie działa – powiedział.

– _No to jak działa?_

Harry zaczął mu tłumaczyć. Istniała pewna szansa na to, że Argutus lepiej pojmie, o co chodzi z formami animagicznymi, niż z SUMami, a Harry wolał dyskusje ze swoim wężem omenu, niż z kimkolwiek innym. Obecność Argutusa była poprzedniego dnia bardzo pokrzepiająca, kiedy powiedział Draconowi i Connorowi o ataku niewymownych, a potem musiał znosić zarówno deklaracje zemsty, jak wzrok Dracona, przyglądający mu się bardzo łagodnie, troskliwie, jakby miał na sobie jakieś niewidzialne rany.

A potem Draco zasnął mu w łóżku i z samego rana zainicjował długie, powolne pocałunki.

Harry podniósł wzrok i pochwycił nim spojrzenie swojego partnera, siedzącego po drugiej stronie pokoju. Draco podniósł brew i uśmiechnął się.

_W końcu powiedział, że będzie naciskać._ Ale Harry odpuścił sobie dalsze rozmyślania o tym, jak i przerwał wyjaśnienia, ponieważ Draco mówił coś bezgłośnie.

Wyglądało jak „Zaczekaj tylko na festiwal".

Harry zmarszczył niespokojnie brwi, zastanawiając się, co to miało znaczyć, ale wtedy Argutus ponownie go szturchnął.

– _A czemu nie możesz po prostu przekonać swojej duszy, żeby wyglądała jak wąż omenu? Może posłucha._

* * *

Lucjusz podchodził do przerywających mu śniadanie sów z takim samym entuzjazmem co do ludzi, którzy próbowali się z nim skontaktować przez stworzone przez Charlesa Rosiera–Henlina zaklęcie. Dlatego też najpierw skończył herbatę, zanim przyjął list, bo wiedział, że musi pochodzić od Harry'ego.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry chciał formalnie zwrócić się do niego o coś – a może chciał sprawdzić, czy nikt nie śledzi jego poczty i czy Lucjusz w ogóle otrzyma list – a może Draco po prostu powiedział mu, że Lucjusz wolał otrzymywać listy. Poczuł, jak na twarzy pojawia mu się lekki uśmiech, kiedy nakarmił śnieżną sowę kawałkiem bekonu z własnego talerza. _Co za rozkosz, mieć Lorda, którego może dotyczyć tak wiele możliwości na raz._

Otworzył list i wówczas nadszedł atak.

_Drogi Lucjuszu,_

_Draco mógł Ci już o tym wspomnieć, ale obecnie sprawdzam dostępne dziedzicowi Blacków legalne możliwości i za ich pomocą chcę uporać się z prawami anty–wilkołaczymi. Udałem się do pewnego gabinetu w Departamencie Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, który obecnie zajmowany jest przez człowieka znanego jako Aureliusz Flint, ojciec Marcusa Flinta. Zdawał się wiedzieć więcej, niż się po nim spodziewałem, zwłaszcza że stary dług wobec rodu Blacków po prostu zobowiązuje pracującą w tym gabinecie do udzielenia pomocy; nie miał żadnych powodów do przypuszczania, że zdecyduję się na obranie tej ścieżki, czy też zażądam od niego informacji na ten konkretny temat. Jak wiele wiesz o Aureliuszu Flincie? Czy to jakiś Twój kontakt w ministerstwie? Jakie ma powiązania, kontakty?_

_Dziękuję,_

_Harry_

Lucjusz odłożył list na stół i zaczął mu się przyglądać. Śnieżna sowa zahuczała wesoło, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że jeśli chce napisać odpowiedź, to ona może ją zanieść.

Lucjusz przeniósł na nią wzrok. Myślał.

Był w stanie zrozumieć, czemu Harry wolał nie powierzać listowi takiej informacji. To, czego się podjął, było absolutnie legalne. Wyjątek dla rodziny Blacków był przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie już od dawna i dowiedzieć o tym mógł się każdy, komu tylko chciało się poszukać.

Aureliusz Flint znajdował się w samym środku potężnej siatki przysług, długów i tajemnic. Lucjusz znał go osobiście i parokrotnie wymienili się usługami. Już to, samo w sobie, było czymś, czego Harry mógłby dowiedzieć się, pytając kogoś innego i nie to wyrwało ziemię spod stóp Lucjusza, ukazując czającą się poniżej bezdenną otchłań.

Nie, chodziło raczej o fakt, że dzięki siatce przysług Flinta, Lucjusz zdołał wejść do ministerstwa kompletnie niewykryty, dzięki czemu mógł poświęcić się torturowaniu Potterów. Niewątpliwie wiedział już o tym, albo dowie się w przeciągu kilku najbliższych godzin, po czym poinformuje o tym Harry'ego, pomimo kroków, jakich Lucjusz podjął się, by ktoś inny, była aurorka Fiona Mallory, przyjęła na siebie ten upadek, a potem wprowadził ją w śpiączkę, kiedy ją zwolniono.

Jeśli Harry dowie się, że Lucjusz torturował jego matkę i ojca, pozycja Lucjusza i wszelka związana z tym przewaga, raptownie dobiegną końca. Nie miał pod tym względem żadnych złudzeń. Bez względu na to, czy ta zemsta była usprawiedliwiona, czy też nie, czy odbyła się w imieniu dziecka, nad którym się znęcano, a które nigdy nie podjęłoby się czegoś takiego, czy nie, Harry będzie musiał słuchać się swoich zasad i odwrócić się od Lucjusza.

Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął inny list, tym razem na szarym pergaminie, z pieczęcią przedstawiającą klepsydrę, czarną na szarym tle. Otrzymał go poprzedniego dnia, ale nie miał pojęcia, kiedy, ani w jaki sposób po prostu leżała przy drzwiach do sypialni, kiedy Lucjusz udawał się spać. Na pergaminie widniały tylko słowa, _Znaleźliśmy się w konflikcie z byłym panem Potterem w kwestii wilkołaków. Niebawem przekonasz się o grożącym ci niebezpieczeństwie._

No to się przekonał. Wiadomość pochodziła z Departamentu Tajemnic, z którym Lucjusz skontaktował się w kwestii mrocznego artefaktu, który wprowadził Fionę Mallory w jej trans – nieodwracalny, chyba że za pomocą tego samego artefaktu. Jeśli Harry starł się z niewymownymi, to niniejszym znalazł kolejny punkt, w którym mógłby dowiedzieć się o wszystkim, co naprawdę zaszło, kto był odpowiedzialny za upadek Mallory i dlaczego. Lucjusz nie był w stanie powiedzieć, że rozumiał niewymownych, na pewno nie lepiej od przeciętnego czarodzieja. Mogliby wyjawić Harry'emu prawdę z własnych powodów, albo jako cenę zakończenia tego konfliktu, albo w ramach odwracania jego uwagi, oferując mu kogoś, kogo mógłby uratować.

A wraz z tym nadciągnie potępienie Lucjusza.

Lucjusz będzie musiał zacząć stąpać wyjątkowo ostrożnie, jeśli nie chce stracić swojej pozycji w Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia. Lekka sugestia dodana w wiadomości od niewymownych, „w kwestii wilkołaków", już poddała mu pewien pomysł, choć nie miał pojęcia, czemu Departament Tajemnic miałby być zainteresowany wilkołakami.

Ale to mogło zadziałać. Mogło. Będzie musiał jednak podejść do tego powoli, w tajemnicy i ostrożnie, och, tak bardzo ostrożnie, bo jeśli Harry się dowie, to Lucjusz nie był pewien, czy tylko dobra opinia Harry'ego na jego temat nie zostanie tu zszargana.

Już wcześniej kroczył między kolcami takich sytuacji – kiedy nieznani ludzie w Hogwarcie grozili jego synowi, jak i w czasie swoich śmierciożerczych dni. Powiedział sobie, że nawet jeśli tym razem miał znacznie więcej do stracenia, to nie znaczyło, że ta ścieżka była niemożliwa. Po prostu będzie musiał uważać na więcej kolców.

Przeżyje i, co więcej, będzie prosperował, zabezpieczy pozycję swojej rodziny jak najbliżej Harry'ego, pozbędzie się wszelkich niebezpieczeństw i zakopie błędy swojej przeszłości, a to wszystko za jednym zamachem.

Lucjusz odprężył się na tyle, żeby sięgnąć po więcej bekonu i podać go… Hedwidze. Imię świętej. Wspaniała sowa, naprawdę.

Osiągnie sukces tam, gdzie inni widzieliby tylko porażkę.

Bo tak już postępowali Malfoyowie.


	16. Festiwal Harry'ego

Ten rozdział wyszedł nieco dziwnie.

**Rozdział dwunasty: Festiwal Harry'ego**

Tym razem ostrzeżeniem Harry'ego był cichy, uradowany śmiech.

Pazury przeorały my lewe ramię, posyłając go, dyszącego z bólu, na kolana. Obrócił się, drgnął potężnie, kiedy przerzucił przy okazji ciężar ciała z dłoni na kikut, po czym poderwał wzrok. Ptaszysko unosiło się ponad nim, jego ostro zakończone skrzydła uderzały statecznie, a pazury zaciskały się i otwierały.

_Powinieneś był już ustalić, czym jestem, _powiedział mu. _I nigdy nie powinieneś był o mnie zapominać, nigdy nie powinieneś był, nie. Walczysz na zbyt wielu frontach, ale jeden z nich znajduje się u podstaw wszystkich pozostałych i pod koniec właśnie jemu przyjdzie stawić ci czoła, w prawdziwej wojnie, twojemu prawdziwemu wrogowi._

– Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi – warknął Harry, przeciskając na siłę słowa przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. Mróz, który dosłownie ścinał mu krew w żyłach _bolał_, ale rany po chwili zdrętwiały. Harry zerknął w dół i powstrzymał się od skrzywienia. Przynajmniej te nacięcia nie były równie głębokie, czy niebezpieczne, co te, które ptak zadał mu w Sanktuarium.

_Spójrz w lustro,_ powiedział ptak, po czym zaśmiał się i wzniósł się wprost w sufit łazienki. Tam rozprysnął się, zmieniając w ciepłą mgiełkę, co tylko potwierdzało podejrzenia Harry'ego, że to musiało być stworzenie zrodzone z czystej magii. Gdyby tak nie było, to ciepła woda prysznica powinna była _jakkolwiek_ zranić stworzenie lodu.

Harry spędził chwilę czy dwie na wbijaniu wzroku w miejsce, w którym ptak zniknął, po czym pokręcił głową, wstał i podszedł do lustra. Ostatecznie _i tak_ był w łazience, więc równie dobrze mógł sprawdzić.

Lód już topniał wokół nacięć, pokonany przez nagrzane przez prysznic powietrze. Harry zagapił się i przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie niczego zobaczyć. A potem przekręcił się na bok i zorientował się, że te trzy linie układały się, tak jakby, w znak błyskawicy.

_Czy każda rana, jaką zadał mi do tej pory, wyglądała jak błyskawica?_

Zastanawiał się nad tym, kiedy spróbował zaklęcia leczącego, które, rzecz jasna, nie podziałało. Wyglądało na to, że żadne z jego własnych zaklęć leczniczych nie było w stanie zadziałać na zadane mu przez ptaka rany, jeśli nie liczyć pomniejszych efektów, jak ogrzewających skórę, czy powstrzymanie krwotoku. Owinął sobie ręcznik wokół pasa i wrócił do sypialni.

Draco już nie spał i patrzył się na niego.

Harry powiedział sobie, że to niedorzeczne, kiedy jego umysł momentalnie przerzucił się z nacięć na ramieniu na fakt, że stał przed swoim chłopakiem praktycznie nagi. Draco prawdopodobnie chciałby, żeby Harry tak myślał, ale przecież najpierw musiał uporać się z raną, a potem jeszcze z festiwalem, który miał dzisiaj miejsce i wciąż wymagał organizacji i przygotowań.

_Boisz się_, poinformował go głos, który brzmiał na zdecydowanie za bardzo podobny do Sylarany.

Harry kazał mu się zamknąć i przesunął się, żeby pokazać Draconowi swoje ramię.

– Cholerne ptaszysko znowu pojawiło się w łazience – powiedział.

Draco momentalnie zerwał się i podbiegł do niego, krzycząc cicho i starając się zamknąć nacięcia. Niczego nie wspomniał o ich kształcie. Harry miał wrażenie, że trzeba było spojrzeć na nie pod odpowiednim kątem, ale już zaczynał odsuwać od siebie te rozważania. Przecież _wiedział, _że niektóre z innych nacięć nie miały szans wyglądać jak błyskawica, choćby nie wiem jak na nie patrzeć, no i po co w ogóle myślał o czymkolwiek, co powiedział ten ptak?

– I nie wiesz, czym jest ten ptak, Harry, ani czemu to robi? – Palce Dracona ścisnęły mu ranę, przez co Harry syknął. Draco wymamrotał przeprosiny i spróbował _Integro._ Tym razem Harry poczuł, jak skóra zamyka się ponad nacięciami, więc odprężył się, wydając lekkie westchnienie. Tym razem rany były naprawdę niewielkie, jeśli przyrównać je do wyrwanej skóry i rozerwanych mięśni, które zadawał mu kiedyś.

– Nie. Mogę tylko zgadywać, że to uwięziony gdzieś czarodziej, który jest na mnie naprawdę zły, a jego magia zyskała na świadomości, dzięki czemu mogła wyrwać się z zamknięcia i mścić na mnie w jedyny znany jej sposób. To by pasowało do wspominanego przez ptaka „jego", jak i faktu, że osobowość ptaka przypomina mi moją własną magię, kiedy wyrwała się po raz pierwszy spod sieci feniksa. – Harry przymrużył oczy, przyglądając się swojemu ramieniu. Opuszczały go już ostatnie ślady po bólu, pochodzącego zarówno od utraty krwi, jak i lodu. Kiwnął z aprobatą głową. – Ale ponieważ nie wiem, o jakiego czarodzieja może chodzić, a sam ptak pojawia się cokolwiek niespodziewanie i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, to nie wiem też, jak to powstrzymać.

– Nie podoba mi się, że nawet Vera nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć – mruknął Draco, głaszcząc Harry'ego po bokach, póki jego dłonie nie ześlizgnęły się na jego ręcznik i zaczęły się nim bawić. Harry poczuł, jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszywa go dreszcz, ale szybko zignorował dotyk i wzruszył ramionami.

– Mi też nie. Ale właśnie dlatego nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał poznać na to odpowiedź w najbliższym czasie. Skoro nawet wieszcze i ich przepełnione magią Sanktuarium nie mieli pojęcia, co to może być, to kto ma wiedzieć? Przynajmniej wiem, że ptak nie jest dziełem czegoś zniszczonego, albo zgniłego w mojej duszy. Wydaje mi się, że byliby w stanie to zobaczyć.

Draco kiwnął głową. Wyglądało na to, że z chwilą zamknięcia ran, jego umysł przeniósł się na coś innego i Harry podejrzewał, że wie co to może być. Odwrócił się do swojego kufra, z determinacją powstrzymując się przed wzdrygnięciem.

– Harry?

Obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Tak?

– Czemu fakt, że widzę cię niemal nagim sprawia, że robisz się taki nerwowy? – Twarz Dracona była spokojna, jakby potrzebował wyjaśnień względem czegoś z zielarstwa, ale jego oczy zdecydowanie nie wyrażały spokoju. Harry powstrzymał kolejne wzdrygnięcie.

– Ponieważ czuję się zagrożony – powiedział Harry, uznając, że powinien mówić szczerze. Draco zamrugał, a spokojna maska nieco zsunęła się z jego twarzy. Harry kiwnął głową, nie odrywając od niego oczu. – Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, że ja nie mam na sobie ubrań, a ty masz...

– Tylko piżamę – mruknął Draco.

– To mi _nie pomaga_ – powiedział Harry. – Tu nie chodzi też tylko o to, że wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził... Tu chodzi o... – Pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, jak to ująć. Czy też raczej, czy Draco w ogóle zniesie takie szczegóły. Naprawdę _męczyło_ go już śledzenie wszystkich swoich osobliwych poczynań i zauważanie, że wywodzą się z jego treningu, a myślenie o rozmawianiu o wszystkim, co miało związek ze sprawami łóżkowymi, przyprawiało go o rumieniec.

_Znacznie lepiej sobie radzę, kiedy wiem, że mogę poświęcić komuś czas czy uwagę, nie żądając niczego w zamian, _pomyślał nieszczęśliwie.

– Harry – powiedział Draco. – Prędzej czy później i tak będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać. Przecież wiem, że nie przeszkadza ci już tak bardzo dotyk. Czy to coś nowego? Czy też może wyrosło to z czegoś starego?

– Wyrosło z czegoś starego. – Harry uznał, że musi wyjaśnić, inaczej chyba nigdy się nie ubierze. – Draco, ja... nigdy nie spodziewałem się kochanka. W ogóle. Matka powiedziała mi, że kochankowie powinni być sobie równi, powinni być partnerami, powinni być najważniejsi na świecie dla siebie nawzajem. Zaakceptowanie w moim życiu kochanka byłoby niesprawiedliwe, bo przecież Connor miał być najważniejszym człowiekiem w moim życiu, więc byłoby to niesprawiedliwe _wobec tej osoby. _Oczekiwaliby ode mnie, i słusznie, pełnej uwagi, co nigdy nie zostałoby spełnione. I wygląda na to, że wciąż w to poniekąd wierzę. Nie w kwestii Connora, ale wysiłków wojennych i rewolucyjnych. – Założył ręce na piersi i oparł się o swój kufer, starając się zignorować fakt, że Draco przyglądał mu się, jakby był... kimś specjalnym i fizycznie pięknym. Harry musiał to zignorować, inaczej nie tylko nigdy się nie ubierze, ale jego wyjaśnienia też zabłądzą donikąd. – Przecież stanę się _vatesem._ I będę nim całe moje życie. Nie wiem, jak mógłbym przestać, bo przecież to zadanie potrwa dłużej, niż będę żył.

Spojrzał Draconowi w oczy.

– I... podejrzewam, że wciąż się martwię, że jeśli zostaniemy kochankami, to nie będę w stanie zaoferować ci całej uwagi i czasu, na jakie zasługujesz. Kocham cię, Draco. Nie zasługujesz na strzępy uwagi, ulotne chwile, które mogę spędzić z tobą, ilekroć nie będę zajmował się czymś innym.

Draco słuchał go w milczeniu. Harry miał wrażenie, że zastanawia się nad tym głęboko, póki nie zapytał:

– Skończyłeś już?

Harry zamrugał.

– Tak.

– Świetnie. – Draco podszedł do niego, jego twarz była spokojna i zdeterminowana. – Harry. Posłuchaj mnie. _Nigdy _nie musisz martwić się o coś takiego. Wydaje mi się, że twoja matka nakreśliła ci obraz kochanka, który nigdy by nie narzekał i opuściłby cię w chwili, w której uznałby, że poświęcasz uwagę czemukolwiek poza nim. – Kiwnął głową, jakby znalazł swoją odpowiedź w wyrazie twarzy Harry'ego. – Zaczynasz rozumieć. Nie jestem taki. Stoicyzm do mnie nie pasuje. Powiedziałem ci już, że będę _naciskał._ Jak zaczniesz mnie zaniedbywać, to uwierz mi, dam ci znać.

– Ale...

– Tak?

– Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto będzie zwracał uwagę wyłącznie na ciebie. – Harry przeczesał ręką włosy. – Nie rozumiem, czemu tego nie chcesz.

– Bo nie muszę się z nikim o ciebie bić – powiedział Draco. – Jestem przekonany, że jestem dla ciebie ważniejszy od kogokolwiek innego, Harry. Jeśli zaś chodzi o walkę o pierwszeństwo z twoimi ideałami... to nie w nich jestem zakochany. I tak szczerze, to kiedy ktoś poświęca uwagę tylko jednej osobie o każdej porze dnia i nocy, uderza mnie raczej jako osoba, która ma obsesję, a nie jest zakochana.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Czyli zamartwiam się o nic?

– Właśnie. – Draco kiwnął głową w kierunku nacięć na jego ramieniu. – Tak samo w przypadku tego. Gdybyś wcześniej powiedział mi o tym ptaku i co on właściwie ci robi, to już wcześniej mógłbym zacząć cię pocieszać po każdym ataku. Masz koszmarną tendencję do trzymania wszystkiego w tajemnicy, Harry. Ale to? To nie jest problem. – Zarówno jego głos, jak i twarz, były nieziemsko spokojne. – Tylko dlatego, że zaczniemy uprawiać seks nie oznacza, że nagle zmienisz się dogłębnie i będziesz musiał zwracać uwagę wyłącznie na mnie.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Podejrzewał, że powinien był już wcześniej zacząć kwestionowanie tego, ale Lily sprawiła, że marzenie o kochanku, który zwraca uwagę wyłącznie na swojego partnera, brzmiało naprawdę cudownie. Mówiła o tym, jakby spodziewała się, że małżeństwo, czy też związek Connora też będzie wyglądało w ten sposób. Wspomniała kiedyś, że jej relacja z Jamesem wyglądałaby dokładnie tak, gdyby nie musiała wychować jednego syna na zbawcę świata i drugiego do ochrony go.

– Muszę cię jednak ostrzec – ciągnął dalej Draco, tonem głosu sugerując zmianę tematu – że jeśli zaraz _nie założysz _czegoś na siebie, to nie ręczę za siebie.

Harry zaśmiał się i otworzył kufer, czując jak podenerwowanie, które czuł przez kilka ostatnich dni w pobliżu Dracona, roztapia się. Czyli seks zmieni niektóre sprawy, ale nie wszystko i wciąż będzie mógł kochać Dracona w ten sam sposób i pozostać _vatesem._

Zawahał się na moment, po czym pokręcić głową. _Draco przecież powiedział, że mam _pytać_ o to, co mnie zastanawia, zamiast ciągle trzymać język na wodzy._

– A czy mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać? – zagaił, wyciągając koszulkę i nakładając ją na siebie.

– Pewnie – powiedział Draco znacznie bardziej normalnym głosem.

Harry znalazł głową kołnierz koszulki i wyjrzał sponad niego niepewnie.

– Ciągle patrzysz na mnie z tym... – _No dalej, Harry, poradzisz z tym sobie, nie masz już dziesięciu lat i nie jesteś chłopcem, którego wychowała twoja matka._ – ...tym pożądaniem w oczach – dokończył z determinacją. – Czy to coś oznacza?

– Poza tym, że cię pożądam i naprawdę chcę cię przelecieć, kiedy już obaj będziemy na to gotowi? – Draco wyszczerzył się do niego. – Nie, w sumie nie.

Ostatecznie Harry jednak zalał się rumieńcem, po czym zanurkował w kufrze, szukając majtek i spodni. Draco wyśmiał go, po czym sam poszedł do łazienki.

* * *

– Czyli mam rejestrować różdżki wszystkich, którzy przejdą przez te drzwi? – Eryka poklepała się po swoich ciemnoniebieskich szatach, które użyczyły jej wilkołaki. Jak tylko zobaczyła wspomnienia w myślodsiewni Snape'a, oznajmiła, że za bardzo obawia się powrotu do swojego mieszkania, przekonana, że niewymowni będą tam na nią czyhali. Harry odczytał jej umysł za pomocą legilimencji, ale odkrył, że jej sieć _Obliviate_ była cokolwiek odmienna od tej, którą zerwał kiedyś z umysłu Remusa. Nie śmiał tknąć tej, póki nie dowie się czegoś więcej o artefakcie, który ją stworzył.

– Właśnie tak – powiedział Harry. Stali przy frontowych drzwiach do Srebrnego Lustra. Wybór padł właśnie na nie, ponieważ Harry uznał je za najbardziej imponujący dom Blacków, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę prezentowane w nim skarby, takie jak wbudowany basen słoneczny, czy wietrzny, czy też obrazy Neptuna Blacka, choć najpierw obłożył wszystko ciężkimi osłonami, żeby nikt ich czasem nie był w stanie tknąć bez jego zgody. – Jak tylko zaczną pojawiać się gościa, po prostu poproś ich o różdżki. Powinni mieć je wszyscy poza wilkołakami, którzy urodzili się jako mugole.

Eryka pokiwała kilkakrotnie głową. Harry ścisnął jej dłoń, zapewnił, że na pewno sobie z tym poradzi, po czym odsunął się od drzwi frontowych, przechodząc przez oświetlany przez ognisty basen hol. Złote krople ściekały z sufitu po długich łańcuchach, prowadzących do lamp, wypełniały je bogatym światłem, po czym wracały z powrotem do zawieszonego na górze basenu. Harry widział, jak niektóre wilkołaki, które przyprowadził tu ze sobą z Nadmorskiego Basztańca, włącznie z Kamelią, zagapiły się na ten pokaz. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zastanawiając w jaki sposób reszta gości na to zareaguje.

Potknął się nagle o krawędź swojej szaty i skrzywił się. Zamówił je od Madam Malkin, która upewniła się, że znajdą się na nich wszystkie odpowiednie symbole rozgłaszające jego status jako dziedzica Blacków, bo skoro już miał to zrobić, to miał zamiar zrobić to _jak należy. _Ale z jakiegoś powodu – a może tak właśnie miały wyglądać szaty festiwalowe – Madam Malkin zrobiła je z niezwykle grubego materiału. Wirowały przy kostkach w tak ciężkich fałdach, że ledwie schodziły mu z drogi, ilekroć usiłował zrobić krok, a już w ogóle można było zapomnieć o szybkim marszu.

Ktoś zaintonował za nim szybkie zaklęcie i jego szaty nagle zaczęły unosić się wokół niego na tyle subtelnie, że było to niemal niezauważalne. Harry wykręcił szyję i zobaczył Snape'a w szatach o nieco bogatszym kroju niż zwykle, ale wciąż niezmiennie czarne, który właśnie chował różdżkę do kieszeni.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Naprawdę mi się to przyda.

Snape uśmiechnął się blado. Zaraz potem jednak jego spojrzenie przeskoczyło na drzwi i jego usta zacisnęły się w surową, wąską linię. Harry obrócił się i zobaczył, że właśnie wszedł Remus, otoczony przez inne wilkołaki z watahy, która niegdyś należała do Lokiego. Kusiło go, żeby się zjeżyć, ale przecież na tym festiwalu pojawi się przynajmniej paręset gości. Nie będzie musiał rozmawiać z Remusem, jeśli nie będzie tego chciał.

– Proszę się grzecznie bawić – mruknął do Snape'a.

– Będę się bawił _sprytnie_ – odparł Snape, po czym odwrócił się i z gracją wmieszał w tłum już obecnych gości. Harry westchnął i poszedł powitać resztę watahy.

Remus parokrotnie usiłował pochwycić jego spojrzenie. Harry za każdym razem uprzejmie go ignorował, a potem Peter pojawił się, gotów do podzielenia się opowieściami, które usłyszał od Regulusa o tym domu, więc Harry z wdziękiem przeprosił wszystkich i odszedł z nim na bok.

Pojawiło się więcej gości. Między innymi ci, którzy już złożyli przysięgę związaną z przyłączeniem się do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, ale też ci, którzy rozmawiali z nim w czasie spotkania na równonoc wiosenną, jak i czystokrwiste rodziny, które Harry zaprosił, ponieważ tego wymagała tradycja, a które prawdopodobnie przyjęły zaproszenie z czystej ciekawości.

No i były również watahy.

Harry odkrył, że praktycznie od razu może rozróżnić inne alfy i nie sądził, żeby stało się tak dlatego, że Loki podarował mu jakąś specjalną do tego zdolność; po prostu przebywał w pobliżu wilkołaków dość czasu, żeby zauważyć sposób, w jaki członkowie watahy podchodzili do siebie nawzajem. Widział, jak w grupach składających się z trzech czy dwudziestu osób, których członkowie mieli bursztynowe oczy i wydłużone kły, ludzie oglądali się stale na jednego z nich, skręcali jednocześnie z nim, jak nachylali się, ilekroć ta osoba zaczynała mówić. To zazwyczaj podpowiadało mu, kto jest alfą.

Niektórych się spodziewał: potężny mężczyzna, wyższy od Lokiego i z charyzmą oczekującą poświęcania mu znacznie więcej uwagi, mężczyzna z poszarpaną bliznami twarzą i ślepy na jedno oko, co świadczyło o wielu potyczkach o status alfy, czarownica o przedwcześnie posiwiałych włosach, która wyglądała, jakby nigdy w życiu się nie uśmiechnęła. Obecności pozostałych jednak Harry w ogóle nawet by nie podejrzewał, gdyby nie te nauczył się ich rozróżniać. Niezwykle niska kobieta o bardzo ciemnej skórze i dłoniach tak miękkich, że odnosiło się wrażenie, jakby nie przepracowała nawet dnia w swoim życiu, powąchała Harry'ego za uszami i kiwnęła do niego głową.

– Nazywam się Pustułka – powiedziała, a Harry rozpoznał imię alfy, którą Kamelia skomentowała, że mieli wielkie szczęście, że w ogóle odpisała, bo agresywnie nie ufała czarodziejom i nieraz już uciekła ministerstwu, które chciało ją na siłę zarejestrować.

– Witaj, Pustułko – powiedział Harry, a alfa zdawała się usatysfakcjonowana szacunkiem w jego głosie. A przynajmniej pokazała zęby w niewielkim uśmiechu, po czym poprowadziła swoją watahę do jednego ze stołów z jedzeniem. Harry poprosił Różę i jej towarzysza o kupienie odpowiednich ilości mięsa, jak i świeżych owoców i warzyw, chleba, herbaty, rozmaitych serów i win.

Pojawiło się tak wielu gości, że Harry nie miał czasu na przewlekłe rozmowy. Wirował od jednej grupy do drugiej, wymieniając się szybkimi wyrazami troski z tymi, których znał, czy politycznymi zagwozdkami z tymi, których nie znał. Wiedział, że wszyscy mu się przyglądają. Nie przejmował się tym. Sama Narcyza przyjrzała mu się uważnie, po czym ogłosiła, że każdy Black byłby dumny z takiego dziedzica. Harry nie sądził, żeby czyjekolwiek inne opinie miały w takiej sytuacji w ogóle znaczenie.

Stopniowo zaczął kierować się do środka pomieszczenia. Wielu z jego gości czekała tam niespodzianka pod postacią pewnej szczególnej myślodsiewni i artefaktu Blacków, zdolnego do wyświetlania obrazów.

* * *

Snape nie starał się opierać tłumowi, kiedy jego prąd prowadził go z dala od miejsca, w którym starał się znaleźć, ale jak tylko udało mu się znaleźć wzrokiem swój cel, to ruszył w jego kierunku. Dlatego też w niedługo po pojawieniu się drugiej połowy stada Lokiego, Snape znalazł się za swoim celem, który powoli napełniał talerz przysmakami ze stołu. Wyglądało na to, że kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z przyglądającej mu się pary oczu. Snape delektował się tą chwilą przez jakiś czas, trzymając w obu dłoniach ciepłą filiżankę herbaty.

– Witaj, Lupin – odezwał się wreszcie.

Lupin podskoczył dziko i Snape z przyjemnością obserwował, jak wilkołak stara się nie upuścić talerza. Ostatecznie odłożył go na brzeg stołu i odwrócił się, po czym spojrzał na Snape'a tak niepewnym wzrokiem, że niemal można było zapomnieć o bursztynowym kolorze jego oczu.

– Witaj, Severusie – powiedział Lupin formalnym tonem o odpowiedniej intonacji. – Czy Harry cię po mnie przysłał? – Nadzieja pojawiła się w jego głosie, ale Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością, przez co emocja spełzła mu z twarzy, jak tylko się na niej pojawiła.

– Nie – powiedział Snape. – Czemu niby Harry miałby chcieć z tobą porozmawiać, Lupin? Przecież parę dni temu powiedział ci wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia. Wciąż cię kocha – te słowa parzyły go w gardło i usta niczym kwas – ale nigdy więcej ci nie zaufa, przynajmniej póki sam nie udowodnisz, że warto obdarzać cię zaufaniem.

– Kiedy ja nie wiem, jak to zrobić! – Oczy Lupina lśniły od satysfakcjonującej desperacji. – Wiem, że teraz jest alfą mojej watahy i wydawało mi się, że będę go uczył ścieżek wilkołaków. Ale ciągle trzyma mnie na dystans, a niedawno dowiedziałem się, że wydaje mu się, że go _zdradziłem._

Snape doznał wtedy kolejnej przyjemności, jaką było zaskoczenie tak wielkie, że aż się zaśmiał.

– A tobie wydaje się, że tego _nie zrobiłeś?_ – zapytał, kiedy już się opanował. – Oczywiście, że go zdradziłeś, Lupin. Nigdy go nie poinformowałeś o zmianie swoich priorytetów, że uważasz się za wilkołaka i nic więcej, że nie uważasz się już nawet za jego _przyrodniego ojca chrzestnego._ – Obserwował jak Lupin wzdrygnął się na to oskarżenie. – Porzuciłeś go, kiedy byłeś przyjacielem jego ojca, ojcem chrzestnym jego brata, ostatnim spośród tych, w otoczeniu których dorastał i któremu wydawało mu się, że wciąż może zaufać. Tak wiele o nim wiesz. Jest bezbronny wobec tej wiedzy. A ty odwróciłeś się od niego i sprzedałeś ją Lokiemu.

– To nigdy nie była kwestia zapłaty – powiedział oschle Lupin. – Tylko kwestia lojalności stadnej.

– O której również mu nie powiedziałeś. – Snape zamilkł na moment, przyglądając się Lupinowi przymrużonymi oczami. Właśnie dlatego nie do końca wierzył Kamelii, kiedy ta powiedziała mu, że jej stado kochało Harry'ego tylko dlatego, że był ich alfą, więc byli gotowi rzucić się do gardła każdemu, kto choćby spojrzy na niego krzywo. Lupin w żaden sposób nie okazywał tej rzekomej miłości, jaką miał automatycznie obdarzyć Harry'ego. – Czemu nie, Lupin?

– Bo wiedziałem, że by nie zrozumiał.

– Jakiś ty szybki w swoich osądach – powiedział Snape z namysłem. – Można by pomyśleć, że po wszystkim co przeszedłeś, nauczyłeś się już, jak niepoważne jest takie podejście.

Lupin zalał się rumieńcem. Snape podniósł filiżankę herbaty do ust, żeby ukryć się ze swoim uśmiechem. Lupin okazał się być całkiem niezłą rozrywką. Snape wiedział, że delikatne torturowanie jedynego żyjącego, pozostającego na wolności, zdradzieckiego Huncwota będzie go bawiło, ale nie spodziewał się jak bardzo.

– Już rozumiem – powiedział nagle Lupin. – To wszystko przez _ciebie, _prawda? Trzyma się z dala ode mnie dla twojego dobra.

– I tak oto – powiedział Snape – zyskaliśmy pierwszy dowód na to, że likantropia jest w stanie doprowadzić z przegnicia mózgu, jeśli jest się jej ofiarą od ponad trzydziestu lat.

– Ty łajzo – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Lupin. Snape nie był w stanie określić, czy mężczyzna w ogóle go usłyszał. – Czyli tu o to chodzi. Ty wcale nie boisz się wilkołaków, ty się boisz _mnie_ i Harry'emu wydaje się teraz, że nie powinien mnie przez to słuchać. To właśnie ty naciskałeś, żeby zaczął postrzegać to jako zdradę, jak tylko przyłączyłem się do tej watahy, bo zawsze tak o mnie myślałeś, jak o jakimś zdradzieckim _zwierzęciu._ Inaczej uznałby to po prostu za różnicę poglądów. Ale ty zatrułeś jego myśli, nastawiłeś go przeciw mnie.

– Zapewniam cię, Lupin – powiedział Snape, opuszczając dłoń, żeby musnąć palcami zawartość swojej kieszeni, którą była zarówno jego różdżka jak i fiolka szczególnego wywaru – że bez względu na uczucia, jakich bym nie żywił wobec twojego żałosnego gatunku, nigdy nie spróbowałbym wpłynąć w ten sposób na Harry'ego. Zupełnie jak w wielu innych przypadkach, obawiam się, że mylisz siebie ze mną.

Lupin obnażył zęby. Snape powstrzymał swój dreszcz, ale w jego zapachu prawdopodobnie nastąpiła jakaś zmiana, ponieważ w oczach Lupina zalśnił tryumf.

– Boisz się – powiedział. – Mnie. I dlatego właśnie pójdziesz teraz do Harry'ego i powiesz mu, że, że wcale go nie zdradziłem, że to ty zachęciłeś go do myślenia, że w ogóle do tego doszło.

– Wygląda na to, że likantropia faktycznie doprowadza do zgnilizny mózgu – powiedział Snape. Jego dłoń wślizgnęła się do kieszeni szaty i palce złapały mocno za różdżkę. – Harry sam podjął tę decyzję. Po Sanktuarium nie ma już skłonności do pobłażania innym i wybaczania im spraw, które uznałby niewybaczalne dla innych. Nie wiesz, jak sobie z tym poradzić, Lupin, dlatego starasz się obwinić mnie. Zapomniałeś jednak, że wszyscy czarodzieje są zmiennokształtni zarówno pod względem umysłów, jak i dusz, zwłaszcza jeśli prowadzi nimi dość siły woli.

Po wymówieniu tego wszystkiego z wyższością, Snape postanowił odwrócić się i odejść z godnością, ale dłoń zacisnęła mu się na ramieniu. Wiedział, że musiała należeć do Lupina i instynktownie spróbował mu się wyrwać, przez co rozlał herbatę. Choć nie istniały żadne dowody na to, że paznokcie wilkołaka są w stanie przekazać infekcję równie dobrze co ich pazury, to sama myśl o tym, że ta bestia w ogóle go dotyka, spowodowała napływ wielu nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.

Lupin obrócił go na siłę, korzystając ze swojej nieludzkiej siły, której Snape tak koszmarnie nienawidził, po czym popchnął go o kilka kroków w tył, póki Snape nie zderzył się plecami z pobliską ścianą. Miał otwarte usta, a jego wargi były akurat na tyle rozchylone, że Snape był w stanie zobaczyć lśniące kły i gardziel, w dodatku warczał cicho.

– Powiesz Harry'emu jak było naprawdę – powiedział. – Chcę, żebyś powiedział mu prawdę. _Coś_ mu zrobiłeś. Inaczej nie trzymałby się ode mnie z daleka. Musi istnieć jakiś powód, przez który nie jestem w stanie zaakceptować go jako alfy...

– Puść go, Remusie.

Głos był zimny, stateczny i tak surowy, że Snape w pierwszej chwili w ogóle go nie rozpoznał. Zerknął w bok i zobaczył, że podszedł do nich Peter Pettigrew, którego różdżka wystawała w naturalnym geście z rękawa, a niebieskie oczy były wbite w byłego przyjaciela.

Snape pamiętał Petera ze śmierciożerczych czasów, jak i ze szkolnych dni, oczywiście, ale nie miał zbyt wiele do czynienia z nim od jego ucieczki z Azkabanu, a ten Peter nie był już otyłym przydupasem jego dręczycieli, ani skulonym kretynem, wiecznie płaszczącym się przed Voldemortem – który i tak był zaledwie cieniem prawdziwego człowieka, o czym Snape zawsze musiał sobie przypominać, bo przecież Peter przekonał Voldemorta, że chciał przyłączyć się do niego z zazdrości. Peter miał w sobie odwagę i siłę, której zabrało jego przyjaciołom. Nawet Snape nie spodziewał się, że jego czyny z tamtych czasów miały okazać się czymś diametralnie innym.

_Jak i całej naszej trójki, _pomyślał w tym momencie Snape. _Peter, Regulus i ja, wszyscy pracujący w tajemnicy przeciw Voldemortowi, każdy z własnych powodów. Nie byliśmy w stanie zaufać sobie nawzajem dość, żeby powiedzieć innym prawdę._

– Peter, nie rozumiesz... – powiedział Lupin niemal bezgłośnie.

– Rozumiem, że nie podjąłeś się żadnego wysiłku, by się zmienić – powiedział Peter. – Jeśli masz problem z zaakceptowaniem Harry'ego jako swojego alfy, to powinieneś o tym z nim porozmawiać. Jeśli chcesz zmienić zdanie i wrócić do nas, to powinieneś zacząć się tak zachowywać, a nie po prostu twierdzić, że powinno do tego dojść. Wahasz się i wahasz, Remusie, masz naprawdę niewiele pewników w swoim życiu. – Skrzywił usta i podszedł o krok bliżej. – Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze dogadywałeś się z Jamesem.

Lupin puścił Snape'a, jakby się nim sparzył.

– Nigdy nie wziąłem udziału w dręczeniu Harry'ego – powiedział buntowniczo. – Nigdy o tym nie wiedziałem, a jak się dowiedziałem, to Dumbledore mnie _zobliviatował, _a potem bałem się własnego gniewu, więc...

– Wymówki – powiedział Peter, stając obok Snape'a, od którego Lupin stopniowo się odsuwał. Nawet przez chwilę nie spuścił wzroku czy różdżki z wilkołaka, ale i tak skinął głową do Snape'a. – Wszystko w porządku, Severusie?

– Tak – powiedział Snape. Zerknął na Petera z ukosa, zastanawiając się, czy tylko jego słowa tak zastraszyły Lupina.

Peter przyglądał się niewzruszenie, póki Lupin nie odwrócił wzroku i odszedł, znikając w tłumie. Peter odetchnął głęboko i potrząsnął głową.

– Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przeprasza – zauważył, chowając różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa. – Tłumaczy własne zachowanie, tak, wyjaśnia swoje powody i poglądy, ale nigdy nie usłyszałem od niego słowa „przepraszam". Wydaje mi się, że właśnie od tego powinien zacząć naprawianie swoich relacji z Harrym, ale zwyczajnie nie chce tego zaakceptować. Wmówił sobie, że jest pokrzywdzony za samo bycie wilkołakiem, że wszystkie wilkołaki są w ten sposób pokrzywdzone, więc przeprosiny powinny padać od innych ludzi, nie od nich.

Snape przechylił z namysłem głowę. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, żeby ktoś lepiej opisał przy nim Lupina. Wydawało mu się, że Harry mógłby wyrazić podobną opinię, gdyby tylko podchodził do kwestii Lupina z nieco większym dystansem.

– Jakie zaklęcie chciałeś na niego rzucić? – zapytał.

Peter zaśmiał się cicho.

– Inkantację pcheł.

Snape podniósł brew.

– Działa na wilkołaki nawet w ich ludzkiej formie?

– Oczywiście – powiedział Peter. – Pchły wciąż wyczuwają, że ich bogata, wilkołacza krew jest znacznie smaczniejsza od ludzkiej. W dodatku ciężko się ich pozbyć, bo nie da się po prostu użyć kontrzaklęcia. – Zamrugał niewinnie. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś odnawia zaklęcie co kilka dni, żeby wracały jak tylko ofiara uzna, że wreszcie pozbyła się wszystkich.

– Podejrzewam, że nie byłbyś skłonny nauczyć tego zaklęcia ewentualnie zainteresowanej osoby? – mruknął Snape.

Peter przechylił głowę.

– Taka oferta może zostać wysunięta, o ile w zamian spotka się z ofertą nie nadużywania tego zaklęcia do stopnia, w którym mógłby on zirytować Harry'ego.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym przeszli w kąt by poćwiczyć. _Może jednak przekonam się do tych całych psikusów._

* * *

– Więc tak sobie pomyślałem, że czas najwyższy, żebyście się poznali.

Harry powstrzymał się od westchnienia. W sumie nie mógł winić Connora. Nie spędzał szczególnie wiele czasu z bratem, mimo że Connor ostatnio z nim zamieszkał, i właściwie nie poznał nikogo z jego prywatnego otoczenia. Żałował jednak, że Connor nie przedstawił mu swojej dziewczyny już _po tym _jak Harry pokaże wszystkim swoim sojusznikom wspomnienie o ataku niewymownych.

Było jednak jak było, więc Harry spojrzał uprzejmie na Parvati i kiwnął do niej głową.

– Naprawdę cieszę się, że zgodziłaś się na umawianie z Connorem, Parvati. – Nie znali się najlepiej, ale miał wrażenie, że "panna Patil" byłaby niezręczna w tym momencie, a samo "Patil" byłoby niegrzeczne. – Merlin jeden wie, że przyda mu się w życiu porządna kotwica.

Connor zaśmiał się. Parvati, która miała na sobie ciemną suknię z ciężkiego materiału, odsłaniającą jej długie, czarne włosy i delikatne rysy, nie przyłączyła się do niego.

Connor patrzył przez chwilę to na jedno, to na drugie, po czym uśmiechnął się.

– Podejrzewam, że sytuacja jest nieco napięta przez to, że tu jestem – powiedział, potrząsając głową. – Skoczę po coś do przegryzienia, żebyście mogli porozmawiać w spokoju. – Przytaknął i szybkimi susami zniknął w tłumie, zanim Harry zdążył go powstrzymać.

– Właściwie to faktycznie chciałam ci o czymś powiedzieć, więc dobrze, że go tu nie ma – powiedziała Parvati jak tylko zniknął.

Harry zamrugał i dopiero po chwili odpowiedział. Wychodził z założenia, że po prostu postoją tu chwilę w milczeniu, może poza jakimś niepewnym "no więc", dlatego też tylko to zdołał z siebie wydusić.

– No więc?

Parvati założyła ręce na piersi i kiwnęła głową. Harry nieczęsto widział, żeby się nie śmiała, albo nie słaniała przed rozległą mądrością profesor Trelawney. W tej chwili wyglądała niemal jak dorosła kobieta.

– Nie podoba mi się to, że ciągle tylko prosisz Connora o pomoc i nie oferujesz mu niczego w zamian – powiedziała mu.

– Pomoc? – Harry nie znosił brzmieć jak idiota, ale teraz zupełnie szczerze nie miał pojęcia, o czym ona gada.

– Wiem, że powiedzenie wszystkim o tym, że to on jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, było jego pomysłem – powiedziała z powagą Parvati. – Więc nie winię cię o to. W dodatku to prawda, więc nic mi do tego. – Położyła dłonie na biodrach. – Ale nie poświęcasz mu nawet połowy uwagi, jaką powinieneś poświęcać własnemu bratu. Prawie nie spędzasz z nim czasu. Prosisz go o pomoc, kiedy ci wygodnie, jak na przykład dogłębna zmiana struktury osłon w Lux Aeternie, ale _sam_ w żaden sposób mu nie pomagasz. Tylko _raz_ wziął udział w bitwie, walcząc u twojego boku, bo podczas ostatniej nie podzieliłeś się nawet z nim testralami. Bo Malfoy z pewnością musiał lecieć na drugim. – Jej skrzywienie ust na myśl o Draconie powiedziało Harry'emu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć. No trudno, w końcu nie będzie jej o to winił. Była Gryfonka, w dodatku z czystokrwistej, świetlistej rodziny. – Wiem, że nie jesteś Lordem, bo ciągle to powtarzasz, ale pod pewnymi względami zachowujesz się jak Lord, na przykład wtedy, kiedy przyjąłeś sobie zaprzysięgłych kompanów. Czemu nie możesz utrzymywać równie bliskich relacji z Connorem? Przez większość czasu zachowujesz się, jakbyś w ogóle nie pamiętał, że masz brata, aż do chwili, w której okazuje się to nagle w jakiś sposób użyteczne.

– Connor nigdy mnie o to nie poprosił – powiedział Harry. – Wydawało mi się, że nie chce wycinać sobie znaku błyskawicy na ramieniu, czy zaprzysięgać mi się.

– Za bardzo opierasz się na domysłach – powiedziała miękko Parvati. – Ciągle o tobie mówi. _Kocha_ cię. I po prostu nie wygląda, jakbyś kochał go równie mocno.

– Możliwe, że nie spędzam z nim równie wiele czasu, ale w końcu należymy do różnych domów – powiedział Harry, świadom że brzmi, jakby usiłował się bronić. Miał to gdzieś. Sugestia, że nie kocha Connora, była po prostu niedorzeczna. – W dodatku rywalizujących ze sobą. No i nie potrzebował udawać się z nami do Sanktuarium. Przecież pomagam mu w treningu i tym podobnych, w dodatku...

– Przeniosłeś się z jednego skraju na drugi – rzuciła beztrosko Parvati, ignorując spojrzenie, jakie rzucił jej Harry. – Do trzeciego roku miałeś obsesję na jego punkcie, po czym zacząłeś go ignorować. Nie wiedziałeś nawet, że zaczęliśmy się umawiać. Byłeś zaskoczony, kiedy zaprosił mnie na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Nie docierało do ciebie, jak strasznie był przerażony zadaniami w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Prawie z nim w zeszłym roku _nie rozmawiałeś_, poza sytuacjami, w których czegoś od niego chciałeś. On cię kocha jak brata, podczas gdy sam traktujesz go jak... jakiegoś znajomego. – Parvati przechyliła głowę. – A zasługuje na coś więcej. Zasługuje na coś lepszego.

Harry usłyszał, jak w głowie przebrzmiewa mu echo słów Lily. _Ktoś, kto zasługuje na cały twój czas, całą twoją uwagę, Harry._

– Byłem nieco zajęty – powiedział oschle Harry.

– Tak zajęty, że w ogóle nie byłeś w stanie znaleźć czasu dla swojego brata? – Parvati podniosła brwi. – _Naprawdę_ ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. My z Padmą też trafiłyśmy do innych domów, ale jakoś znajdujemy dla ciebie czas. Jesteśmy bliźniaczkami. Czasami naprawdę ciężko mi uwierzyć, że ty i Connor też nimi jesteście. On cię kocha znacznie mocniej, niż ty jego.

Harry poczuł, jak w sercu pojawia mu się zadra niepewności, która momentalnie zaczęła wdzierać się coraz głębiej.

_A co, jeśli to prawda? Wiem, że Draco i Snape są dla mnie ważniejsi od Connora. Ale co, jeśli jestem dla niego najważniejszy?_

– Nie chcę widzieć, jak chłopiec, którego kocham, jest tak wykorzystywany – powiedziała Parvati. – Jak dalej będziesz tak go traktował, to zrobię, co będę musiała. A on otrzyma to, na co zasługuje. Może i jesteś _vatesem, _Lordem i wszystkim innym, ale to przecież twój _brat._ Znajdź dla niego czas. On tego pragnie. – Kiwnęła stanowczo głową i odwróciła się akurat w porę, żeby powitać Connora wracającego z talerzem pełnym jedzenia.

Harry przyglądał im się przez chwilę z bólem w sercu, ale musiał pokręcić głową, kiedy Connor zaprosił go, żeby został z nimi jeszcze chwilę. Connor wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Parvati rzuciła Harry'emu spojrzenie, które mówiło znacznie wyraźniej niż dowolne słowa, _Widzisz co mam na myśli?_

Harry odwrócił się i w ponurym nastroju udał się do stołu z myślodsiewnią. Chwilę zajęło mu, nim nie zdołał odpowiednio dotknąć artefaktu Blacków, pryzmatu, zachęcając go do rozbudzenia się. Rozświetlił się, rzucając kilka tęcz naokoło i sprawiając, że ludzie zaczęli się oglądać w jego kierunku. Kiedy Harry rzucił zaklęcie, które niosło jego głos do wszystkich gości, większość już na niego patrzyła.

– Dobry wieczór i witam wszystkich na festiwalu z okazji moich szesnastych urodzin i objęcia legalnego dziedzictwa nad wszystkim, co pozostawili po sobie Blackowie – powiedział formalnie Harry. Usłyszał, że większość rozmów przycichła. – Wiem, że w takich okazjach zwykle odbywa się przyjmowanie prezentów, ale osobiście wolę dawać. Dlatego też podaruję wam dar wiedzy. Nie będę od was wymagał, żebyście zrobili z nią cokolwiek konkretnego, tylko żebyście wysłuchali, zobaczyli i zapamiętali.

Obrócił pryzmat tak, żeby jedna z jego ścianek była wymierzona w myślodsiewnię, po czym przyłożył do niej ciężką bransoletę a godłem Blacków, którą nosił już całe popołudnie na nadgarstku, a której potrzebował do odpowiedniego pokierowania mocą artefaktu. Tęcze skupiły się w intensywnym słupie białego światła, które wbiło się w srebrny płyn myślodsiewni. Harry zobaczył postacie ze wspomnień wyciągane na wierzch pojemnika, a potem w górę, gdzie pojawiły się pod sufitem, odgrywając sytuację.

Niezliczone karki wygięły się do tyłu. Z tego, co było Harry'emu wiadomo, kąt patrzenia nie miał większego znaczenia. Ale ostatecznie _sam_ był w tym wspomnieniu i teraz patrzył, jak jego obraz pojawił się przed niewymownym, który usiłował uwięzić go w windzie. Wszyscy byli w stanie zobaczyć, że trzymał w ręku obrożę i Harry usłyszał ich oburzone szepty.

Harry–ze–wspomnienia zawołał o pomoc i Eryka przybiegła z odsieczą. Od tego momentu walka potoczyła się tak, jak Harry wiedział, że się potoczy. Usłyszał zszokowane westchnienia, kiedy dłoń niewymownego, który sięgał po Erykę, po prostu zniknęła, a potem ponownie, kiedy spopielił skorupę bezruchrząszcza i osuszył magię z kuli, którą niewymowny w niego cisnął. Kiedy usłyszeli spokojne "_Obliviate!"_ i Eryka zaczęła narzekać na brak pamięci, zapadła pełna zgrozy cisza.

Harry pozwolił obrazom zniknąć, a światło pryzmatu zamigotało i również zgasło.

– Nie wiem, czego chce Departament Tajemnic – powiedział wszystkim wprost. – Wiem, że ma to jakiś związek z wilkołakami. Źródło, któremu ufam, poinformowało mnie, że o to oni są odpowiedzialni za nowe prawa, które stanowią, że wilkołaki muszą wszędzie nosić obroże i papiery identyfikujące. Próbowali mnie złapać. Czyniąc to, zrobili sobie ze mnie wroga. Zastanawiam się, jak wiele razy dopuścili się już czegoś takiego, po czym _zobliviatowali_ świadków, po czym wykorzystali swoje artefakty, żeby wmówić oszołomionym ofiarom dowolną historyjkę, jaką tylko chcieli. Co jeszcze może kryć się w ich arsenale, poza obrożami, które w ich mniemaniu są zdolne do uwięzienia czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy, szklanymi kulami, w których znajduje się magia czasu, czy misami, zdolnymi do rzucania zaklęć z dowolnej odległości? Nie wiem. Wiem jednak, że ich działalność opiera się głównie na pracy w cieniach, chronieni przez strach. Pracownicy ministerstwa, z którymi usiłowałem o nich porozmawiać, bali się nawet wymawiać ich nazwę. Poprzysiągłem, że nie dopuszczę do tego, by rządził mną strach. Chcę powstrzymać tych, którzy usiłują rządzić innymi za jego pomocą. Bądźcie ostrożni, ale nie bójcie się. Ich największą bronią jest pozostawanie w ukryciu, załatwianie wszystkiego ukradkiem i w tajemnicy. Jeśli wywleczemy ich na światło dzienne, to nie będą mieli, gdzie się ukryć. Jeśli wyciągniemy na światło dzienne ich artefakty, to sami zdołamy dowiedzieć się, do czego służą, dzięki czemu przestaną być dla nas tajemnicą. Mój sojusz nazywa się Przymierzem Słońca i Cienia, ale Cień oznacza tylko chęć powitania tych, którzy praktykują magię Mroku. Nie ma nic wspólnego z cieniami, które rzucają niewymowni. Zniszczę te cienie i zmuszę je do rozmycia się pod potęgą Światła.

Pochylił głowę w lekkim pokłonie, po czym odsunął się od stołu, wchodząc z powrotem w tłum. Ludzie spięli się wokół niego, niektórzy starając się odsunąć, inni przysunąć, by móc z nim porozmawiać. Harry'ego to nie zaskoczyło, więc czekał tylko cierpliwie na pierwszą osobę, która do niego podejdzie.

Co ciekawe, był to czarodziej, którego Harry wcześniej nie spotkał, odziany w szaty tak wykwintne, że Harry z miejsca uznał go za czystokrwistego. Miał długie i srebrne włosy, a jego oczy były ciemnozielone. W dłoni trzymał pióro, na które Harry zerknął przelotnie, zastanawiając się, czy może jednak ktoś zdecydował się podarować mu coś z okazji festiwalu.

– Harry _vatesie_ – powiedział czarodziej głębokim głosem, na dźwięk którego Harry zapragnął usłyszeć kiedyś, jak śpiewa. – Przybyłem zaoferować ci to pióro jako pamiątkę po sobie. – Wyciągnął pióro z powagą. Harry przyjął je. Jego moc już wcześniej poinformowała go, że nie było w nim żadnej magii, to faktycznie był tylko symbol. – Widzisz, moja forma animagiczna to orzeł bielik.

Harry zamrugał. Kiedyś badał listę zarejestrowanych animagów w Wielkiej Brytanii i nie było na niej żadnych orłów bielików. Czemu niezarejestrowany animag miałby tak się przed nim ujawniać?

– Kim pan jest?

– Nazywam się Falco Parkinson.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Czytałem o panu – powiedział. – Był pan mentorem Albusa Dumbledore'a, człowiekiem, który powiedział mu, że nie będzie w stanie zostać _vatesem_ bez poświęcania swojej magii. A potem był pan przez rok dyrektorem Hogwartu, po czym pan umarł.

Falco uśmiechnął się lekko, a jego wzrok nabrał na ostrości.

– Tak, wielu ludzi w to uwierzyło – mruknął. – Ale kiedy kroczy się między Światłem i Mrokiem, to można oszukać innych wyszukanymi iluzjami czy urokami, pokazując im to, w co sami chcą wierzyć.

Musiał w tym momencie zdjąć barierę ze swojej magii, mimo że Harry wcześniej żadnej na nim nie wyczuł. Jego moc momentalnie rozlała się po Srebrnym Lustrze. Harry zagapił się na niego. To była lordowska potęga, która kojarzyła się Harry'emu z wiatrem dmącym od morza i niosącym słaby zapach kwiatów.

– Byłem mentorem Albusa Dumbledore'a – zgodził się Falco. – To ja nauczyłem go o równowadze i poświęceniu, choć nie spodziewałem się, że pewnego dnia wykrzywi je aż do tego stopnia, czy też, co gorsza, spróbuje owinąć je wokół ciebie. Opuściłem świat na pięćdziesiąt lat, wędrując między ścieżkami Mroku i Światła, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że Albus wszystkiego tu dopilnuje. – Harry drżał przez moment; pamiętał te ścieżki, nawet jeśli tylko połowicznie. Dziki Mrok pokazał mu je przez chwilę w czasie zimowego przesilenia. Żaden śmiertelnik nie powinien się tam pchać. – Po powrocie dowiedziałem się, co zaszło i przez dłuższy czas przyglądałem się w milczeniu zarówno tobie, jak i Voldemortowi. Teraz jestem już pewien, że jesteś gotów zniszczyć świat czarodziejów swoimi bezmyślnymi poczynaniami i wyraźnie potrzebujesz kogoś, kto się tobą zajmie i pokaże ci, jak utrzymywać równowagę. – Falco przyglądał mu się przez chwilę ze spokojem. – Radziłbym ci się zadeklarować. Wówczas będę mógł zostać twoim mentorem, a nie twoim wrogiem.

Harry chciał się roześmiać. _Naprawdę_ chciał. Choćby z absurdu sytuacji. Jeśli Falco przyglądał mu się, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że Harry po prostu zadeklaruje się po to, by uniknąć konfliktu, to musiał być pojebany.

Ale potem przypomniał sobie, że przepowiednia przecież może sprawdzić się trzykrotnie i za każdym razem miała dotyczyć Mrocznego Pana, a jak do tej pory pokonał tylko jednego.

– Komu się zadeklarowałeś? – zapytał wyzywająco.

Falco kiwnął głową, jakby podobało mu się to pytanie.

– Nikomu. Spędziłem dużo czasu, zawieszony między Światłem i Mrokiem, przekonując obu, że pewnego dnia mogę zadeklarować się jednemu z nich, o ile pokażą mi dość magii, by mnie do tego przekonać. Żadnemu jeszcze się nie udało. W ten właśnie sposób pozostałem przy życiu przez te wszystkie stulecia. Zachowują mnie przy życiu w nadziei, że pewnego dnia się zadeklaruję.

– No to skąd pomysł, że powinienem się zadeklarować? – zapytał Harry. – Przecież sam tego nie zrobiłeś.

Falco wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego.

– Moja magia dojrzewała wraz ze mną, dzięki czemu zdążyłem poznać naturę świata czarodziejów zanim osiągnąłem pełnię mocy – powiedział. – Rozrost _twojej_ jest nienaturalny, przecież jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Deklaracja zaoferowałaby ci ścieżkę, której mógłbyś się trzymać, przysięgi, których mógłbyś przestrzegać. W tej chwili po prostu uderzasz bez przerwy w podstawy własnego świata, nie oferując mu niczego w zamian.

Harry pomyślał, że jeszcze dwa lata temu ten argument pewnie by go przekonał. Ale od tamtego czasu dużo myślał o poświęceniu i etyce, i jeśli czegoś się z tego wszystkiego nauczył, to tego, że podejmowanie jednej decyzji i trzymanie się jej na dobre i na złe po prostu do niego nie pasuje. Udanie się z Rosierem do Durmstrangu dzięki jego "darowi przekonywania" było dobrym pomysłem. Poświęcenie własnego życia w zamian za możliwość uratowania garstki dzieci, przez co potępiłby wszystkich w Hogwarcie, byłoby złym pomysłem.

_Poza tym, nic nie jest proste. Nie dana mi jest prosta ścieżka w życiu._

– Żyję z dnia na dzień – powiedział Falco. – Żyję _podczas_ załatwiania wszystkiego innego. W dodatku brzmi mi to, jakbyś chciał, żeby stał się Mrocznym albo Świetlistym Panem.

– To właśnie oznacza deklaracja. – Falco brzmiał teraz na zniecierpliwionego. – Zadeklarujesz się, czy nie? Powinieneś. Ludzie o lordowskiej mocy nie mogą chodzić niespętani. Twoja magia jest najważniejszą częścią ciebie. – Kiwnął w kierunku trzymanego przez Harry'ego piórka. – Podarowałem ci je, żebyś mógł dostosować swoje osłony i powstrzymać mnie przed szpiegowaniem cię w formie bielika. Ale jeśli się nie zadeklarujesz, to wiedz, że będę pomagał Voldemortowi, by zachować równowagę między Światłem i Mrokiem. Czy wolałbyś mieć mnie jako swojego mentora, czy wroga?

– Żadnego z nich – powiedział chłodno Harry. – Już kiedyś kroczyłem tą ścieżką u boku Dumbledore'a i wiem, jak się kończy. – Zacisnął palce na piórku. – Nie zadeklaruję się.

– Czyli wroga – powiedział Falco, po czym jego ręce rozmyły się w skrzydła i wzniósł się, krążąc po pokoju, podczas gdy ludzie gapili się na niego, szepcząc i wzdychając niepewnie. Harry zauważył, że nikt nie spróbował do nich podejść. Falco prawdopodobnie rozstawił wokół nich barierę, przez którą nie mogli tego zrobić. Teraz Draco biegł do niego z wyciągniętą różdżką i bladą twarzą, poza dwoma rozognionymi plamami na policzkach.

– Czy to był duch Dumbledore'a? – zapytał z oburzeniem, obejmując wolną ręką Harry'ego w pasie i przyciągając go do siebie.

– Nie – powiedział Harry, opierając się o niego. – Falco Parkinson. Człowiek, którego uważałem za zmarłego, a który okazał się żyjącym czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy, który chce mi się postawić.

– Czemu ci się ujawnił, skoro nie miałeś pojęcia, że w ogóle żyje? – zapytał Draco z niedowierzaniem.

– Pewnie miało to jakiś związek z równowagą. – Harry spojrzał ponownie na piórko w swojej dłoni, które nie nabrało magii, ani nie zmieniło się w żaden sposób. Pokręcił głową. – Po prostu kolejny wróg, z którym przyjdzie mi się zmierzyć.

Draco warknął, nisko i złowrogo, z głębi gardła.

– Z którym _nam _przyjdzie się zmierzyć – powiedział. – A to miało być znacznie bardziej dramatyczne i odbyć się znacznie później, ale w tej chwili naprawdę mam to gdzieś. – Złapał Harry'ego za włosy, odsunął mu głowę do tyłu i pocałował agresywnie.

Harry zareagował ochoczo na pocałunek, słysząc kilka westchnień, jak i parę komentarzy, wymówionych półgłosem. Przez chwilę starał się przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, ale Draco naprawdę silnie z nim walczył. Harry odsunął się, zanim w głowie zdążyło mu się zanadto zamglić i uśmiechnął się ponuro do otaczającego ich tłumu.

– Jeśli ktoś z was jeszcze o tym nie słyszał, to się pobieramy – powiedział. – Oto mój przyszły małżonek, Draco Malfoy.

Draco podniósł zadziornie głowę, pozwalając wszystkim przyjrzeć mu się uważnie. Harry uśmiechnął się, świadom tego, że ma opuchnięte usta, i wcale się tym nie przejmując. Wiedział, że niektórzy obcy mu ludzie gapią się z oburzeniem i tym też się nie przejmował. Wiedział, że Snape przedzierał się do niego przez tłum, złorzecząc szpetnie i tym również się nie przejmował.

Dwa lata temu Falco by go przekonał. Rok temu sprawiłby, że Harry pochorowałby się z nerwów. Teraz po prostu podniósł mu ciśnienie.

_Kiedy moi wrogowie nauczą się, że nie dam im się zastraszyć?_


	17. Lekcje, cholerne lekcje

Czas na poniekąd spokojniejszy rozdział. Tak jakby.

**Rozdział trzynasty: Lekcje, cholerne lekcje**

Harry przesunął się lekko, żeby książka o druidycznej magii wygodniej osiadła mu na kolanach. Uznał, że kolejnym problemem związanym z nieposiadaniem obu dłoni było to, że zaklęcie lewitujące marnie radziło sobie ze stabilnym utrzymywaniem ciężkich ksiąg; zawsze zdawało się unosić po lewej stronie, nieco wyżej niż w miejscu, w którym złapał ją prawą ręką. Burknął pod nosem i ponownie się poprawił, po czym zamarł, kiedy usłyszał parsknięcie Dracona.

Draco przyszedł poleżeć z nim na łóżku, po czym _zasnął_, co Harry uznał za znak tego, jak koszmarnie musiał wymęczyć go festiwal. Wciąż było przed północą, więc Harry uznał, że nie ma niczego złego w spędzeniu jeszcze chwili na czytaniu przy zapalonej świecy, ale gdyby obudził tym Dracona, to wcale nie uważałby, że było warto.

Zaczekał chwilę, ale Draco obrócił się niespokojnie i ponownie wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i wrócił do czytania.

Zawierała w sobie kilka definicji magii miejsca, dzięki czemu okazała się znacznie ciekawsza od większości innych książek, jakie Harry znalazł na ten temat.

_Najstarszą definicją magii druidycznej jest magia związana z miejscem, w którym ktoś mieszkał przez wiele lat, albo gdzie konkretna rodzina druidów zamieszkiwała przez stulecia. Magia miejsca ma wtedy czas do przyzwyczajenia się do ludzi. Magia miejsca jest, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, cokolwiek powolna, przez co dużo czasu zajmuje jej zauważenie rzeczy, które pozostają w ruchu. Dlatego najlepiej zachowuje się w drzewach, wzgórzach i głazach, tych powolnie starzejących się, nieruchomych olbrzymów naszego świata. Choć rzeka może przebiegać przez magiczne miejsce, a inni ludzie mogą tam zamieszkać, to nie staną się jego częścią, jeśli rzeka będzie często zmieniała koryto, a ludzie ciągle będą wyjeżdżali. Magia miejsca musi najpierw zauważyć żyjącego w niej człowieka, po czym owinąć się wokół niego – rozważyć go jako część czegoś, co późniejsi badacze przywykli nazywać "macierzą". W starszych dokumentach często nazywa się to "prądem"._

Harry pomyślał o prądzie magii, który krążył wokół Leśnej Twierdzy. Zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać ludzi, którzy wlali się do doliny w czasie przesilenia wiosennego – żadnego z nich. Zauważył jednak, kiedy próbowali przenieść głazy z jednej strony doliny na drugą i szybko odkładał je z powrotem na miejsce. Zastanawiał się, czemu antypodzka opalooka okazała się wyjątkiem od reguły. Przecież też była ruchomym stworzeniem i nie przebywała w Leśnej Twierdzy na tyle długo, by dolina zdążyła się do niej przyzwyczaić.

Wrócił do czytania.

_Niektórzy uważają, że to nie może być jedyny sposób na powstawanie magii miejsca, ponieważ niektórzy druidzi naprawdę wiele podróżowali i byli powiązani z różnymi miejscami, nie tylko jednym. Badania są w tym punkcie bardzo niejasne – z oczywistych przyczyn wiemy znacznie mniej o druidach, którzy często zmieniali miejsce zamieszkania od tych, którzy pozostawali w domu przez lata i pozostawili po sobie zapiski – istnieje spora szansa, że ci druidzi przyzwyczajali do siebie jedno miejsce, przekonując jego magię do zauważenia ich istnienia. Kiedy już decydowali się na podróż, to wędrowali po kole, a przynajmniej ich ścieżki przypominały mniej więcej kolistą trasę. W gruncie rzeczy _tworzyli_ kolejne magiczne miejsce, które nie było związane ze wzgórzami w sposób, w jaki doszłoby do tego w dolinie, albo z morzem, jak doszłoby do tego na wyspie, ale z ich podróżami. Przekonywali prąd, który początkowo owinął się wokół nich, do rozciągnięcia swojego terytorium, po czym zamykali koło, wracając do niego. Całość jest najbardziej podstawowym elementem magii miejsca. Druidzi, którzy wiązali się ze swoimi nowymi domami, nie byli zdobywcami. Musieli zgodzić się na przyłączenie do czegoś znacznie potężniejszego od nich samych, zaakceptować, że są tylko źdźbłem trawy w ogromnym trawniku._

Harry przygryzł wargę. Wiedział, że niektórzy z Opalline'ów, którzy studiowali magię druidyczną, pracowali dokładnie w ten sposób; Paton mu o tym opowiedział. Mieszkali całymi latami w odizolowanych miejscach, takich jak Leśna Twierdza, albo adaptowali stare techniki, owijając magię miejsc wokół swoich domów.

Ale Harry nie miał czasu na mieszkanie w jednym miejscu tyle czasu, albo stworzenie magii miejsca poprzez podróżowanie w kółko.

Przewrócił stronę.

_Naturalnie, niektórzy czarodzieje chcieli skorzystać z magii miejsca bez konieczności przywiązywania się do jednego miejsca. Czasami budowali pokoje, które odzwierciedlały ograniczenia magii miejsca – przede wszystkim pod tym względem, że nie można było korzystać z ich mocy poza jego granicami – jak i płynące z niego korzyści – przede wszystkim fakt, że magia skupiona w jednym miejscu staje się niezwykle potężna i może stworzyć własną świadomość, jak każdy rodzaj magii, jeśli trzyma się go odpowiednio długo w okowach. W Hogwarcie, na przykład, znajduje się kilka pokojów, które wykorzystują tę przewagę. Można w nich znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce do treningów, czy widzenia przyszłości, ale nie da się korzystać z tych samych możliwości w innych miejscach w szkole. Założyciele, w swojej mądrości, zorientowali się, że sam Hogwart nie mógł być wypełniony magią miejsca. Zbyt wielu ludzi podróżuje po jego terenach w ciągu roku, w dodatku większość z nich to młodzi czarodzieje, którzy wciąż się rozrastają na własne sposoby. Magia miejsca nie utrzymałaby się przy takim natężeniu ruchu._

_Pozwólmy sobie w tym miejscu na lekką dygresję. Wielu badaczy usiłowało udowodnić, że magia miejsca jest neutralna – ponieważ niektórzy druidzi mieli ponoć na jej terenach uprawiać mroczne rytuały, czy magię krwi – w codziennym zastosowaniu, jak w starszych jej przykładach, takich jak pokoje w Hogwarcie, które przetrwały do naszych czasów, magia zdaje się być bardziej przychylna Światłu. Magia miejsca jest bardzo uporządkowana, bardzo spokojna, a osobowość, którą potrafi wytworzyć sobie spętana w niej magia, zwykle jest inteligentna i równie opanowana, nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się z rozwścieczonymi bestiami. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę stare definicje magii Światła i Mroku, magia miejsc jest świetlista, ponieważ jest oswojona, nie dzika._

Harry kiwnął głową. _Czyli to dlatego antypodzka opalooka mogła robić, co jej się żywnie podobało. Smoki to najdziksze stworzenia Mroku. Leśna Twierdza pewnie nie była w stanie nawet jej wyczuć, albo jej dzikość po prostu okazała się wystarczająco potężna, by oprzeć się jej oswojeniu._

Poczytał jeszcze chwilę, ale choć książka opisywała, jak zabrać się za stworzenie kolejnego takiego pokoju jak, na przykład, Pokój Życzeń, czy rozwodziła się nad tym, jakie miejsca w żadnym razie nie powinny być brane pod uwagę do zagnieżdżania w nich magii druidycznej, niewiele był w stanie znaleźć o tym, w jaki sposób mógłby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Leśnej Twierdzy. Już miał zamknąć książkę, kiedy kończący rozdział akapit przykuł jego uwagę.

_Pod koniec chcę również wspomnieć o rzadko używanej technice, która może pomóc właścicielowi magicznego miejsca w zwróceniu na siebie uwagi. Badania sugerują, że prąd magii potrafi być w niektórych miejscach tak potężny, że druid nie zdoła wybudować na nim kamiennego, czy drewnianego domu bez uprzedniego przedstawienia się mu. Magia potrafiła po prostu odłożyć kamienie i drewno z powrotem na miejsce, kompletnie nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Niestety, pierwszym co druid powinien zrobić, usiłując oswoić taką magię, to wybudowanie domu na jej terytorium._

_To wymaga metody przedstawienia się cokolwiek niespodziewanie i pozostawanie potem w miejscu, w ramach podtrzymywania i wzmacniania więzi, zamiast jej tworzenia. I faktycznie, istnieją pogłoski o metodzie, o której niegdyś wyłącznie opowiadano i którą spisano dopiero po wielu stuleciach, więc nie sposób określić jej akuratności. Potocznie nazywa się ją "Wkraczaniem w sen". Obecnie nie wiadomo jednak nawet na czym ona polegała. Wielu współczesnych czarodziejów i czarownic, pragnących przywrócić magie druidyczną do codziennego użytku, bada ją z wyjątkowym zainteresowaniem._

Harry z namysłem zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na bok. Wygląda na to, że oto ma kolejne hasło do wyszukiwania. Może powinien poprosić Hermionę o poszukanie tego dla niego? Już spisała mu listę dwudziestu czterech sposobów, w jakich nowe prawa ministerstwa pogwałcały poprzednie prawa wilkołaków i powoli zaczynało się jej nudzić. Rana, którą otrzymała od klątwy tnącej Rosiera w Bitwie o Hogwart, wciąż poważnie ograniczała jej możliwości ruchu, a, oczywiście, już zrobiła całą pracę domową, jaką dostali na wakacje.

Harry zdmuchnął świeczkę i położył się. Draco momentalnie obrócił się i wtulił twarz w ramię Harry'ego, wydając przy tym stłumione prychnięcie. Wciąż się nie obudził.

Harry pogłaskał go po głowie. Następnie zamknął oczy i powiedział sobie stanowczo, że idzie _spać_ i nie będzie się teraz już niczym więcej martwił. Potrzebował odpocząć.

Poza tym, już i tak stworzył plan lekcji, którym miał zamiar się zająć przez kilka najbliższych tygodni, jakie zostały do powrotu do Hogwartu, w którym zawarł wszystko, czym potrzebował się zająć – między innymi spędzaniem większej ilości czasu z Connorem. Słowa Parvati naprawdę głęboko go zakuły. Nie był bratem, którym mógł być, a przecież nie mógł poprosić kogoś o pomoc przy tym zadaniu, jak to już robił w kwestii szpiegowania czy badań. Dlatego też pójdzie i zacznie być bratem, którym może być.

* * *

– Musicie się skoncentrować. – Głos Petera był lekki i łagodny, ale Harry i tak słyszał, że mężczyzna ledwie powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. – Pomyślcie o wszystkim, co wiecie na swój temat. Musicie...

– Kiedy nic innego od rana nie robimy – wypalił Draco, otwierając oczy i patrząc gniewnie na Petera. – A ja _wciąż_ nie wiem, jak ma wyglądać moja forma animagiczna. No i skąd mam wiedzieć, które z moich cech odzwierciedlą się w moim zwierzęciu? Przecież jesteś szczurem, a nie wszystko w tobie na to wskazuje.

– Może zaczniesz od skupienia się na tym, że jesteś nieznośnym gnojem – powiedział Connor ze swojego kąta. – Spędzisz nad tym więcej jak tylko jeden poranek, Malfoy, przecież Peter cię o tym _uprzedzał_.

Harry westchnął, kiedy Draco ponownie obrócił się w kierunku Connora, żeby na niego nakrzyczeć. Wydawało mu się, że to ma szansę zadziałać, ponieważ Peter zgodził się nauczać całą ich trójkę – Draco upierał się, że też chce się przyłączyć – dzięki czemu będą mieli szansę na osiągnięcie swoich animagicznych form w tym samym czasie. Póki co jednak, Draco jęczał i zrzędził, a Connor, który zajmował się tym zdecydowanie dłużej od nich i faktycznie _chciał_ słuchać tego, co Peter miał do powiedzenia, wybuchał za każdym razem, kiedy Draco zanadto wlazł mu na nerwy. Peter w sumie tylko przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, czasami kręcąc głową, a czasami przygryzając wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać.

– Draco – powiedział Harry. Draco momentalnie skupił się wyłącznie na nim z intensywnością, którą Harry uważał za cokolwiek niepokojącą. Odchrząknął i potrząsnął głową. – _Wiesz_ przecież, że Connor ma rację. Nie poradzisz sobie z tym od razu tylko dlatego, że otrzymałeś Wybitny z teorii transmutacji na swoich SUMach. Nad tym spędza się trochę czasu.

– Trzy lata – potwierdził spokojnie Peter. – Tyle nam to zajęło. Ale nie mieliśmy instruktora – przecież nie mogliśmy poprosić profesor McGonagall o pomoc, bo zapytałaby nas, _czemu_ chcieliśmy to osiągnąć – i popełnialiśmy błędy, ponieważ nie wiedzieliśmy, do czego właściwie odnosiły się książki, które znaleźliśmy w tym temacie. – Pochylił głowę i przysiadł na blacie biurka, stojącego u szczytu pokoju. Znajdowali się w gabinecie w Nadmorskim Basztańcu i choć otaczające ich regały były obecnie puste, to pokój nie stracił swojego splendoru. Trzech chłopców siedziało przed nim na podłodze. – Jeśli _nie jesteś_ w stanie zaakceptować, że spędzisz nad tym wiele czasu, to nie powinieneś w ogóle się tego podejmować. Znalezienie własnego kształtu to tylko pierwszy krok, w dodatku Connor ma rację, to potrafi zająć wiele tygodni.

Connor wyglądał na dumnego z siebie. Draco się nadąsał. Harry westchnął i pochylił się, żeby sięgnąć między dzielącą ich przestrzeń i złapać Dracona za rękę.

– Czemu w ogóle chcesz stać się animagiem, Draco? – zapytał go cicho Harry. – Zastanów się nad tym.

– Ponieważ chcę być przy tobie w każdej możliwej sytuacji – warknął Draco, nawet nie starając się ściszyć głosu. – Przecież lepiej od ciebie radzę sobie w transmutacji. To naprawdę nie powinno sprawić mi większych problemów.

– Wiecie, istnieje pewien powód, dlaczego nie zgłosiłem się na stanowisko profesora transmutacji – rzucił Peter do nikogo konkretnego. – Dobrze radzę sobie z przemianą animagiczną i wiem, jak pomóc komuś w osiągnięciu własnej przemiany, ale to nie to samo, co znajomość teorii transmutowania przedmiotów, czy dusz innych ludzi. Dlatego też nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś, kto zna się na teorii, powinien spodziewać się wyników w czasie pierwszego treningu na animaga.

Harry obawiał się, że to wywoła tylko kolejny wybuch Dracona, ale, być może dlatego, że tym razem padło to od Petera, a nie Connora, Draco po prostu przygryzł wargę. Wreszcie kiwnął niechętnie głową.

– Chyba jestem w stanie to zrozumieć – mruknął.

– No to spróbujmy jeszcze raz – powiedział Connor, podskakując w miejscu. – _Wiem, _że widziałem zarysy mojej wizji akurat wtedy, kiedy Malfoy mi przerwał. – Radośnie zignorował łypnięcie Dracona.

– A co zobaczyłeś? – zapytał intensywnie Peter, nachylając się do niego.

– Coś czteronożnego – powiedział stanowczo Connor. – Coś średniej wielkości, co _zdecydowanie_ miało futro. Czyli ssak, ale przecież istnieje mnóstwo czteronożnych ssaków z futrem. – Zaczął się wiercić w miejscu. Harry uśmiechnął się. _Wygląda na to, że wyszedł z tego wszystkiego względnie nienaruszony. Ciekawe, jak mu się to udało. – _Chcę wrócić i znowu go zobaczyć.

– Nie widziałeś niczego innego? – zapytał intensywnym tonem Peter. – Żadnej sylwetki?

– Sylwetka właśnie zaczynała się tworzyć, kiedy Malfoy mi przerwał – powiedział Connor, rzucając Draconowi pełne wyższości spojrzenie.

Draco otworzył usta, ale Harry ścisnął jego dłoń.

– Pokaż mu, że jesteś ponad to – wymamrotał, co sprawiło, że Draco zamknął dziób z kłapnięciem i odwrócił wzrok.

– To dobre postępy, Connor – powiedział ciepło Peter. – Ale nawet, kiedy znajdziesz sylwetkę, to wypełnienie jej może zająć ci wiele tygodni, czy nawet miesięcy. James utknął na swojej dobrych kilka tygodni.

Connor zamrugał.

– Jakim cudem? Przecież to był _jeleń._ Jak można pomylić go z czymś innym?

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

– Wydawało mu się, że poroże było innego kształtu i spędził strasznie dużo czasu na tworzeniu rogów kozich, czy łosia. Ten proces bywa najeżony pułapkami, które pochodzą głównie z naszych przekonań, jakie mamy na własny temat. Jak już wspomniałem, ciężko było mi zaakceptować, że okazałem się szczurem. Syriusz spędził dużo czasu na przyjmowaniu do wiadomości, że przyszło mu być akurat czarnym psem, bo uważał to za zbyt oczywiste odniesienie do swojej rodziny. Dlatego powinniście spróbować zobaczyć to, co tam naprawdę jest, zamiast wyobrażać sobie, co chcielibyście tam zobaczyć.

Connor kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy. Harry szturchnął Dracona pod żebra, więc Draco westchnął i zamknął oczy. Harry tylko przymknął swoje, bo to bardziej pomagało mu się skoncentrować; ilekroć próbował je zamknąć, umysł zbyt szybko ześlizgiwał mu się na wszystko _inne_, czym musiał się zająć, zamiast pozwalać mu się skupić na obecnie prowadzonej lekcji.

Był całkiem przekonany, że okaże się rysiem, ale to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przybierał taki kształt w czasie swoich wizji od Voldemorta. Peter ostrzegł go, że przekonanie o własnym kształcie potrafi być największą blokadą przed wyobrażeniem sobie prawdziwego. Harry starał się pomyśleć, czemu _nie miałby_ być rysiem, ale jego umysł ciągle do tego wracał.

_Czemu w ogóle stałem się rysiem? Chowałem się w tym kształcie, jakby miał mnie ochronić w czasie wizji – i tak było, bo dzięki niemu pozostawałem w cieniach i łatwo schodziłem wszystkim z drogi. Ale czemu akurat taki kształt? Czemu nie ptak, na którego skrzydłach mógłbym uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem? Przecież musi istnieć jakiś powód, dla którego to był właśnie ryś._

Jego umysł zaczął błądzić, muskając cechy, którymi zwykle opisywano rysie w legendach i powieściach. Harry przypomniał sobie rysie, opisywane jako bystrookie, wdzięczne, piękne, najsprytniejsze pośród kotów. Uśmiechnął się lekko. _Miło_ byłoby wyobrażać sobie, że taki właśnie był, ale przecież miał na swoim koncie naprawdę wiele wybitnie durnych decyzji i umykały mu prawdy, które miał tuż przed nosem.

_Ile razy jeszcze do tego dojdzie? Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, jeśli człowiek znajdzie swój kształt w danym momencie swojego życia? Może jeszcze dwa lata temu miałem się stać rysiem, ale teraz stałbym się kimś zupełnie innym?_

Harry'ego kusiło odrzucenie od siebie tego pomysłu, po prostu dlatego, że Peter przecież pozostał szczurem całe swoje życie, a James był jeleniem na długo po tym, jak, przynajmniej według Harry'ego, opuściła go wszelka duma i szlachetność. Nie wiedział jednak dość o procesie stawania się animagiem, by stwierdzić to na pewno.

_Czyli to kolejna sprawa, o którą powinienem zapytać Petera._

Po jakimś czasie Peter powiedział im, że mają otworzyć oczy i przerwać medytację. Następnie kazał Connorowi iść, poczytać o czworonożnych ssakach. Connor kiwnął głową, okazując entuzjazm, którego Harry nie widział u niego w przypadku innych kwestii niż quidditch.

_Z drugiej strony, czy ja w ogóle wiem, czego on lubi się uczyć? Nie dzielę z nim nawet połowy zajęć, w dodatku wybrał sobie opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Co jest kolejną sprawą, o której wciąż nie porozmawialiśmy._

Jak Harry zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, to zszokowało go, jak niewiele w sumie wiedział o własnym bracie i to nie tylko w kwestiach, które poruszyła Parvati. Patrzył, jak Connor wychodzi z pokoju i poczuł w sobie puls pragnienia podążenia za nim. Chciał z nim porozmawiać i to nie tylko dlatego, że Parvati mu to zaproponowała. Chciał to zrobić po prostu dlatego, że tego _chciał._

Ale nie mógł tego zrobić w tej chwili, ponieważ musiał porozmawiać o czymś z Peterem, skoro już znajdowali się w jednym pokoju. Westchnął cicho i odwrócił się do Petera, mimo że Draco zatrzymał się w drzwiach, wyraźnie pragnąc już stąd uciec.

– Peter?

Peter podniósł wzrok.

– Tak?

– Wiem, że to dziwne pytanie, ale jesteś ostatnim znajomym moich rodziców, któremu mogę zaufać – powiedział Harry. Imię Remusa zawisło między nimi, ciężkie i niedopowiedziane. Peter kiwnął głową i odłożył książkę, którą właśnie zaczynał podnosić. – Wydaje mi się, że przepowiednia, która sprawiła, że Voldemort nas naznaczył, może spełnić się więcej niż raz. – Peter po raz kolejny przytaknął; Harry wspomniał mu o tej spekulacji, kiedy przybył do Hogwartu, żeby pomóc w przygotowaniach przed bitwą na letnie przesilenie. Petera poświęcono z powodu oryginalnej przepowiedni Trelawney, więc opowiedzenie mu o ewentualnych komplikacjach wydawało się Harry'emu po prostu fair. – Nie wiem jednak, czy ona naprawdę pasuje pod każdym względem do Dumbledore'a. Wiem, że Lily i James trzykrotnie oparli się Voldemortowi w czasie Pierwszej Wojny i właśnie dlatego Dumbledore'owi wydawało się, że ich synowie mogą pasować do przepowiedni. Ale czy moi rodzice oparli się kiedykolwiek _Dumbledore'owi?_ Czy on naprawdę może pasować jako pierwszy Mroczny Pan w przepowiedni?

Peter przymrużył z namysłem oczy.

– Będę musiał się nad tym zastanowić, Harry. Nie przypominam teraz sobie wszystkich sytuacji, które mogły mieć znaczenie. Ale instynkt podpowiada mi, że owszem, tak było. Na pewno liczyłby się tu pewien przypadek z ich siódmego roku.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Co się wtedy stało? – Lily nigdy mu o tym nie wspomniała... ale z drugiej strony przecież chciała, żeby Harry kochał Dumbledore'a i za nim podążał, a nie kwestionował jego decyzje. Gdyby kiedykolwiek wspomniała mu, że zwróciła się przeciw niemu, to mogłaby zasiać w sercu swojego syna ziarno niepewności.

_Lily strasznie ostrożnie się ze mną obchodziła. _Harry poczuł bolesne dźgnięcie bólu na tę myśl. _Aż zanadto._

– Większość starszych Gryfonów wiedziała, że po szkole wyruszą na wojnę – zaczął Peter, ponownie opierając się o biurko. Harry usłyszał, jak Draco wzdycha ze zniecierpliwieniem za nim. Zignorował go. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tej historii, a mogła zawierać w sobie istotne szczegóły dotyczące tego, jak pokonać Voldemorta i kogokolwiek, kogo przepowiednia naznaczy jako trzeciego Mrocznego Pana. – Albus poprosił nas o to, a my go kochaliśmy i podziwialiśmy, w dodatku osobiście nas wytrenował. Więc się zgodziliśmy. Ale James przeżył ulotny okres buntu w czasie siódmego roku. Wydaje mi się, że miało to jakiś związek z tym, że jego rodzice, a twoi dziadkowie, umarli w czasie wakacji poprzedzających siódmy rok, przez co James stał się głową swojej rodziny. Byli starymi czarodziejami, kiedy się urodził; prawie nie mieli już nadziei na dziecko. Dlatego też ich śmierć przyszła naturalnie, ale też przypomniała Jamesowi, że lada moment skończy szkołę i jego własna śmierć może nadejść w nie tak naturalnych okolicznościach. Uznał, że na świecie musi być coś ważniejszego od wojny. Zaczął planować dezercję, życie na własną rękę z dala od wpływów Albusa. – Peter potrząsnął głową. – Usłyszałem o wszystkim już po fakcie, więc nie wiem nawet, jak określone były te jego plany... czy chciał udać się, na przykład, do Francji, gdzie tak wielu uczniów z innych domów szukało schronienia. Ale chciał uciec. A ponieważ był nielegalnym animagiem, o czym nawet Albus wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, to mógłby przez bardzo długi czas unikać wykrycia. A nasza grupa przecież by go nie wydawała. Problem polegał na tym, że chciał zabrać ze sobą Lily, ale wiedział, że była znacznie bardziej oddana Albusowi, niż on. Dlatego odkładał to i odkładał, aż pewnej nocy... – Peter urwał z zakłopotaniem.

– Zaciągnął ją do łóżka i przeleciał – powiedział Harry i potrząsnął głową, kiedy Peter zalał się jeszcze głębszym rumieńcem. – Bez obaw, Peter. Nie lubię myśleć o własnych rodzicach uprawiających seks, ale przecież wiem, że musiało do tego dojść przynajmniej _raz. – _Tu wskazał na siebie.

Peter kiwnął głową.

– No i ją przekonał. Uciekli. Opuścili szkołę w piątek w nocy i ludzie właściwie nie zauważyli, że ich nie było, póki nie doszło do treningu quidditcha i ktoś zorientował się, że Jamesa nie ma i to tym razem nie dlatego, że gdzieś się dąsa po kłótni z Lily. Więc Albus zaczął się szykować do poszukiwań. Ale wrócili, zanim cokolwiek zorganizował. Wyglądali na koszmarnie zawstydzonych, ale James już nigdy więcej się nie zawahał. Nie wiem, co Lily mu wtedy powiedziała, ale wiem, że to przez nią wrócili.

_Oczywiście że tak, _pomyślał Harry. Wiedział, że Dumbledore zaczął „nauczanie" Lily już na jej trzecim roku. Do czasu siódmego musiała być już tak spętana łańcuchami poświęcenia, że nawet wpływ ukochanego przez nią chłopca nie mógł ją odciągnąć na długo.

– A właściwie to czemu tak niewiele o tym wiesz? – Draco brzmiał na zainteresowanego, nawet jeśli podchodził do tego wyjątkowo niechętnie. – Skoro żaden z was by go nie zdradził, to czemu ci o tym nie powiedział?

Harry poderwał wzrok akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć niezwykle zgorzkniały uśmiech w kącikach ust Petera. Spróbował się go pozbyć, ale już się pojawił i Harry skrzywił się na wspomnienie tego, jak Huncwoci traktowali Petera. _Jego oddanie nigdy nie zostało odpłacone oddaniem._

– Och, Syriusz i Remus wiedzieli – powiedział Peter. Kręcił różdżką w palcach, jego głos był chłodny i opanowany, a lekką tylko poświatą emocji, bardzo podobnej do nienawiści. Harry wiedział, że to właśnie czeka, niczym czarna woda, zaraz pod powierzchnią. – Ale mi nie powiedzieli. Wciąż godzili się z moją formą animagiczną i wszystkim, co mogła oznaczać. Najwyraźniej obawiali się, że _pisnę_ komuś słowo, jak tylko ktoś mnie przyciśnie. – Niebieska iskra wystrzeliła z jego różdżki i uziemiła się bezpiecznie w dywanie.

Peter szybko się opanował. Harry zobaczył, jak mężczyzna kręci głową i przestaje bawić się różdżką. Kiedy podniósł na nich wzrok, jego twarz odzwierciedlała spokój, jaki pragnął przed nimi udawać. A może po prostu nałożył lepszą maskę.

– Żeby nie było, poniekąd ich rozumiem – powiedział. – Wciąż zmieniałem się wtedy z koszmarnego gnoja, jakim byłem na piątym i szóstym roku, w kogoś znacznie lepszego. Nie zdradziłbym ich, jasne, ale przecież o tym nie wiedzieli. Nie wiedzieli, co w ogóle o mnie _myśleć._ Zmieniałem się i nie wiedzieli, czemu.

– A czemu się zmieniłeś? – zapytał wyzywająco Draco.

Peter wzruszył ramionami i tym razem Harry uznał, że jego uśmiech był nieprzenikniony, niczym ściana.

– Z wielu powodów.

Harry rozpoznał to, jako koniec tej rozmowy, więc złapał Dracona i wyciągnął go z pokoju, mimo że ten wciąż wyglądał, jakby chciał zadać jeszcze wiele innych pytań. Ruszył jednak za nim, burcząc ponuro pod nosem.

– Czasami nie wiem, jak się do niego zwracać – powiedział Harry'emu, kiedy skręcili za róg, w kierunku jednej z bibliotek. – W ogóle nie zachowuje się jak człowiek, który spędził dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, a potem nagle robi coś, co mi o tym przypomina.

_Ja tam zastanawiam się, jak wiele z niego nigdy nie zobaczyliśmy, _pomyślał Harry.

* * *

– To jak, chcesz jeszcze o tym porozmawiać, czy jednak się za to zabierzesz? – Draco leżał na przełaj łóżka Harry'ego, opierał podbródek na złożonych dłoniach, a na jego twarzy rozpościerał się rozleniwiony, usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek.

– Zabieram się. – Harry łypnął na niego, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Argutusa. Wąż omenu pozostawał statecznie zwinięty wokół jego lewego przedramienia, jego łuski wiernie odzwierciedlały lewy nadgarstek Harry'ego i unoszący się nad nim blask mrocznej magii. Harry wiedział już, że była to klątwa permanentności, która zapobiegała dowolnym próbom przyczepienia jakiejkolwiek kończyny do jego kikuta, a po długich badaniach wreszcie udało mu się znaleźć na to przeciwzaklęcie.

Zawiesił dłoń nad nadgarstkiem i nabrał głęboko tchu.

– _Pausa iam – _wymamrotał.

Czarny poblask na łuskach Argutusa zaczął rosnąć, rozprzestrzeniając się niczym wybuch na słońcu. Harry pozostał w bezruchu, nawet kiedy całe lewe przedramię zaczęło go piec i swędzieć. Książka, w której znalazł przeciwzaklęcie, naciskała na to, jak ważne w tym momencie było pozostanie w bezruchu, inaczej magia może znaleźć sobie jeszcze głębsze zaczepienie, a tak była po prostu wyciągana na siłę z głębi jego kości.

Zaklęcie wreszcie splunęło, warknęło, po czym zniknęło w niewielkiej implozji. Harry zadygotał, czując całej ręce przeszywający ból, ale to przynajmniej szybko przeminęło. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na Dracona, podnosząc lekko brew.

– To już druga – powiedział cicho. Pierwszą klątwę usunął w Sanktuarium. – Jeszcze dwie, potem wielka i powinienem być w stanie przyczepić sobie nową dłoń. – Pogłaskał Argutusa po łbie w podziękowaniu, a wąż omenu odwinął się z niego i ześlizgnął na podłogę, po czym wypełzł z pokoju. Harry podejrzewał, że miał zamiar kąpać się w promieniach słońca na klifach. W Nadmorskim Basztańcu niewiele było okien, więc ich światło przemieszczało się zdecydowanie za szybko jak na gust Argutusa.

– To wspaniale – powiedział Draco niemal bezgłośnie, po czym opamiętał się, wyglądając na niego zawstydzonego. – Znaczy, nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że nie jesteś przystojny bez jednej ręki, Harry, bo jesteś, absolutnie jesteś. Ale pomyśleć, że będziesz miał znowu obie dłonie, kiedy Bellatrix i Voldemort tak strasznie starali się upewnić, że nie będziesz mógł...

– Albo po prostu chcieli, żebym był zdesperowany – mruknął Harry, wstając i przeciągając się. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Voldemort przewidział, że opuszczę ten cmentarz żywym.

Draco parsknął i przetoczył się.

– Co za debil. Ale to już ustaliliśmy... gdzie idziesz? – dodał ostro, kiedy Harry ruszył do drzwi.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię z zaskoczeniem.

– Spędzić trochę czasu z Connorem. Przecież ci powiedziałem, że się nad tym zastanawiałem.

Draco skrzywił się i sięgnął do kieszeni szaty. Harry przyglądał mu się, nie rozumiejąc, póki Draco nie wyciągnął drewnianej monety i rzucił w niego. Harry złapał ją odruchowo i przyjrzał się jej. To była moneta, którą cisnęli w niego zamachowcy w ministerstwie, naznaczona wzbijającym się do lotu, uskrzydlonym koniem.

– Wydaje mi się, że ustalenie, kto to było, jest nieco ważniejsze – powiedział Draco.

Harry stłukł swoją irytację, zmuszając się do uspokojenia_. Przecież wiem, że nie podoba mu się, że Connor radzi sobie lepiej od niego w treningu animagii. _Podrzucił monetę z powrotem do Dracona.

– Kiedy już to wiem – powiedział. – To w sumie żadna tajemnica. Poprosiłem Zachariasza o sprawdzenie tego dla mnie, ponieważ wiem, że ma kontakty w ministerstwie. To symbol Tarczy Graniana, grupa bojowników, zajmujących się hodowlą uskrzydlonych koni. To oni walczyli z ministerstwem, kiedy miały wejść nowe podatki dotyczące sprzedaży źrebiąt, czy ograniczenia hodowli.

Draco zagapił się na niego.

– No to trochę głupio z ich strony, że tak otwarcie zadeklarowali, kim są – powiedział wreszcie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Może, może i nie. Nikomu tak naprawdę nie udało się ustalić pełnej listy członków Tarczy Graniana. Albo naprawdę dobrze radzą sobie z urokami, albo mają po swojej stronie kogoś, kto zna się na transmutacji twarzy i jest w stanie przywrócić ich do poprzedniego wyglądu. W dodatku sami hodowcy potępiają stosowane przez nich taktyki. Podejrzewam, że obawiają się, że wyzwolę ich graniany, czy inne uskrzydlone konie z ich hodowli. Nie jestem jednak przekonany, że to bezwzględnie musi oznaczać ich udział. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku monety w dłoni Dracona. – Wydaje mi się, że Falco Parkinson już wtedy mnie szpiegował i wyjawił zamachowcom czas mojego spotkania ze Skeeter. Ustawiłem już osłony, które więcej mu na to nie pozwolą. Równie dobrze jednak mógł wykorzystać do tego pozostałości po Zakonie Feniksa.

– Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Draco. – Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś zostać tu ze mną, żebyśmy mogli porządnie to omówić.

Harry prychnął.

– Wiem dobrze, że nie o tym chcesz rozmawiać.

Draco westchnął i wywrócił oczami.

– I to niby jakaś zbrodnia?

– Nie – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale naprawdę chcę teraz spędzić trochę czasu z własnym bratem, Draco.

– Czyli wszystko sprowadza się do braku czasu.

– I tego, że ktoś przypomniał mi, że nie spędzam z Connorem dość czasu, a przecież mógłbym – zgodził się z nim Harry, po czym odwrócił się. Nawet, kiedy już szedł korytarzem, wciąż czuł rosnącą za nim irytację Dracona, który już niczego więcej nie powiedział.

_I dobrze._ Harry potrząsnął głową. Musiał przyznać, że te wszystkie nawarstwiające się problemy też zaczynały go irytować.

Ale przecież zdecydował się na udział w większości z nich, choćby poprzez własne przysięgi, czy przyjęcie pozycji, z której mógł sprawować władzę nad innymi ludźmi, więc nie mógł narzekać i jedyne, co mu pozostało, to dać z siebie wszystko. Poza tym, to było haniebne, że dopiero dziewczyna Connora poinformowała go, że go zaniedbuje. Harry przecież sam powinien był się zorientować.

* * *

Connor usiłował zrozumieć, o co właściwie Harry'emu chodzi, naprawdę, ale póki co Harry się jąkał i gubił słowa, więc wyglądało na to, że nikomu chwilowo nic nie wychodziło. Connor niemal żałował, że Harry nie miał przygotowanej jakiejś mowy. Naprawdę podobała mu się przemowa, jaką Harry wygłosił o niewymownych, bo zrozumiał ją w całości.

– Ale chcesz się bawić – powiedział, próbując przejść do rzeczy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby było mu głupio, po czym zaszurał trampkiem o podłogę w sypialni Connora.

– Chcę się pobawić _z tobą_ – powiedział. – Stęskniłem się za tobą, Connor. Chcę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

– Przecież spędzasz – powiedział zdumiony Connor. – Codziennie widzimy się razem na treningu z animagii.

– Czasu poza lekcjami – wyjaśnił Harry, brzmiąc na jeszcze bardziej zakłopotanego.

– No to trzeba było tak _od razu_ – powiedział Connor, odkładając na bok swoją książkę o animagach. Póki co udało mu się odrzucić względnie niewiele zwierząt; jak już wspomniał Peterowi, istniało naprawdę wiele, wiele średniej wielkości czworonożnych ssaków. – Możemy poćwiczyć quidditch, jeśli chcesz?

Harry uśmiechnął się, jakby kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że istnieje coś takiego jak quidditch, ale z przyjemnością sobie o tym przypomniał.

– Chętnie.

Connor podszedł do kąta swojego pokoju, gdzie znajdował się jego Nimbus, podczas gdy Harry rzucił zaklęcie przywołujące, żeby ściągnąć do siebie Błyskawicę, co wydawało się jego ulubionym sposobem na przyciąganie jej. Connor przyglądał się kątem oka swojemu bratu, kiedy biegli truchtem do wyjścia Nadmorskiego Basztańca, które prowadziło na klify. Spięte linie nerwów i zmęczenia powoli opuszczały twarz Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się przelotnie od czasu do czasu, jakby wyobrażał sobie chwytanie znicza.

_Czyli to mu dobrze zrobi._ Connor wziął pod uwagę coś, co nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy – a już z pewnością nie w czasach, kiedy sam myślał o sobie jak o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. _Pewnie to nieustanne bohaterowanie zaczyna go już męczyć._

Wyszli na brzeg klifu i Connor poczuł w dole uderzenie i plusk fali. Odetchnął głęboko słonym powietrzem. Było orzeźwiające i przyszło mu go głowy, że ciekawie byłoby wlecieć na miotle w miejsce, w którym podmuchy wiatru krzyżowały się ze sobą i rozbiegały po zderzeniu z kamienną ścianą. Wskoczył na Nimbusa i poleciał w bok.

– Nie fair! – jęknął za nim Harry, ale szybko wskoczył na własną miotłę, a Connor wiedział, że Błyskawica bez trudu dogoni Nimbusa, dlatego też nie przejmował się w tym momencie, czy to było fair, czy nie. Bardziej go ciekawiło, czy może w ogóle lecieć przed siebie wbrew rozhulanemu wokół wiatrowi, czy też będzie zmuszony skręcić.

_Chyba jednak muszę, _pomyślał, kiedy prąd powietrza miotnął nim w kierunku klifu. Connor zawrócił miotłę, nacierając wprost na podmuch, który swoim naciskiem przykleił mu szaty do ciała. Connor krzyknął radośnie. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle go usłyszał; wiało tak mocno, że pewnie nie.

Zaczął dygotać z zimna i żałował, że nie spędził chwili na założenie na siebie swojego stroju do quidditcha, albo przynajmniej rękawic, ale szybko stłamsił to pragnienie. W końcu nie było _aż tak _zimno, nawet jeśli podmuchy miały w sobie zębiska oceanu. Wzniósł się wyżej i zaczął lecieć ponad Atlantykiem.

Morze pod nim było szare, rozległe, migocące i pełne opadających fal o białych czubkach. Connorowi przyszło do głowy opadnięcie i zanurzenie stóp w wodzie, ale uznał, że będzie grzeczny. Harry pewnie spanikowałby, gdyby Connor podjąłby się czegoś takiego na jego oczach bez odpowiedniej ochrony.

Jego myśli błądziły tak jeszcze przez chwilę, póki nie obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, co porabia jego bliźniak i zobaczył, jak Harry nurkuje prosto w dół, ewidentnie usiłując wykonać Zwód Wrońskiego z niewystarczającej do tego wysokości. Poderwał miotłę w samą porę, żeby uniknąć zderzenia z wodą, ale zanim zdążył się wznieść, z boku natarła na niego potężna fala, przykrywając go w całości. Harry skrzeknął i zaczął pluć słoną wodą. Cały ociekał, a jego okulary były tak mokre, że Connor nie pojmował, czemu ich jeszcze nie zdjął. Connor roześmiał się głośno, niespodziewanie znacznie bardziej szczęśliwy od czasu, kiedy dowiedział się, że Harry musi wyjechać do Sanktuarium i dlaczego.

– Żadnej orientacji w terenie! – zawołał.

– Akurat bo tobie wyszłoby lepiej! – wypalił Harry.

Connor prychnął.

– Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, kim ja jestem? – krzyknął, sterując miotłą pośród wyjątkowo ostrego wiatru. – Nie jestem po prostu szukającym, jestem szukającym _Gryffindoru._ To automatycznie oznacza, że jesteśmy gotowi na ryzyko, którego tchórzliwi Ślizgoni w życiu by się nie podjęli.

Kiedy wymawiał te słowa, dotarło do niego, że jeszcze dwa lata temu powiedziałby je na poważnie. I choć ciężko było zobaczyć to z tej odległości i poprzez ochlapane wodą szkła, to wydawało mu się, że Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, słysząc jego słowa, jak i żartobliwy ton.

_Tak strasznie zmieniliśmy się od tamtego czasu, _pomyślał z satysfakcją Connor. _Starali się nas uformować, a i tak wygraliśmy. Takiego wała, Lily._

Jeśli jednak dalej tak będzie myślał, to prędzej czy później umysł podsunie mu rozważania o Syriuszu, za którym Connor wciąż tęsknił, dlatego też wyrzucił je z głowy i skupił się na odpowiedzi Harry'ego.

– Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć, że Gryfoni myślą jajami, a nie głową – powiedział beztrosko Harry. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, łapiąc Błyskawicę kolanami, a na jego dłoni uformowała się kuleczka złotego światła, mniej więcej wielkości znicza. Connor przymrużył oczy, wbijając w nią wzrok, kiedy Harry podrzucił ją w powietrze i ponownie złapał. – Ale też znacznie częściej od nas blefują.

Connor prychnął.

– Akurat.

– No to zobaczmy, czy ją złapiesz. – Harry cisnął kuleczką światła daleko od siebie. Poleciała lekkim łukiem w kierunku fal, od czasu do czasu rozmazując się na wietrze. – Dozwolony jest _wyłącznie _Zwód Wrońskiego.

Connor zarzucił głową i zadarł lekko w górę trzonek swojej miotły. Wiedział, że szczerzy się jak idiota, ale miał to gdzieś. _Merlinie, jak fajnie. _Zaczekał, aż zniczowata kuleczka opadła na jedną z fal i zanurkował.

Wiatr był tak silny, że poczuł się, jakby ktoś przywalił mu z pięści w twarz. Mróz szczypał go tak mocno, że ręce mu się trzęsły. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że otaczało go już nie tylko powietrze, ale i krople wody, i o ile powietrze było mu znane, to kilka minut przyglądania się oceanowi z pewnością nie wystarczyło, by go w pełni zrozumieć.

Miał to gdzieś. Jeszcze _nigdy_ się tak dobrze nie bawił.

Poderwał miotłę dopiero nad samą falą, wyciągając prawą rękę. Zacisnęła się wokół kuleczki złotego światła, która ogrzała mu lekko dłoń, po czym otworzył usta, żeby zawyć ze szczęścia.

Zamiast tego wypełniły się nagle wodą i koszmarnie słonym posmakiem. Connor poczuł, jak opadająca właśnie fala chwyta po drodze witki jego miotły, ciągnąc ją akurat wystarczająco, żeby wytrącić go z równowagi, kiedy spróbował ponownie wzbić się w powietrze. Opadł w bok, prąd pierwszej fali wywrócił go do góry nogami, a kolejna pociągnęła go w dół.

Connor trzymał jedną ręką miotłę, a drugą kuleczkę złotego światła, co oznaczało, że nie miał jak zasłonić sobie usta i nos. Przełknął koszmarną ilość soli i zaczął kaszleć. Słyszał, że morska woda nie zabija po pierwszym wypiciu, ale i tak była _obrzydliwa._ Może zabijała dopiero po drugim, czy trzecim łyku.

Podciągnął nogi do piersi i kopnął z całych sił. To pomagało mu, kiedy pływał w niewielkim stawiku obok domu w Dolinie Godryka. Ale Atlantyk nie był stawem. Wyprostowane nogi zostały pochwycone przed jakiś prąd, który płynął wbrew temu, na którym Connor właśnie się unosił, co obróciło nim niespodziewanie. Przez cały czas woda naciskała mu na pierś niczym ogromna dłoń i coraz więcej wpływało mu jej do nosa i ust, a potem nagle nie mógł już oddychać i oczy piekły go tak strasznie od soli, że chciał je zamknąć i nie wiedział nawet, którędy na powierzchnię.

Wydawało mu się, że Harry go woła, ale może po prostu dlatego, że tak strasznie pragnął to usłyszeć. W uszach mu dzwoniło, a serce waliło w piersi tak głośno, że przecież _nic _nie byłoby w stanie przebić się przez taki hałas.

A potem złapała go ręka i coś niewidzialnego, co, jak Connor się później domyślił, musiało być potężnym zaklęciem lewitującym, po czym wspólnie wyciągnęły go z wody. Connor spróbował nabrać tchu, nie pojmując, czemu wciąż nie może oddychać, kiedy nagle z ust wylał mu się potężny strumień wody, odpowiadając mu na to pytanie. Zakaszlał z paniką. Harry zaczął klepać go po plecach, co tylko wylało z niego jeszcze więcej wody.

– Connor, słyszysz mnie? – Harry brzmiał na przerażonego. – Czy jesteś w stanie kiwnąć głową?

No _oczywiście, _że był w stanie; Connor pozwolił, żeby głowa opadła mu do przodu, po czym podźwignął ją z powrotem, przetaczając ją po swoim ramieniu. Harry zadławił się własnym, zrozpaczonym jękiem, a jego ręka i zaklęcie lewitujące podjęły pracę w oklepywaniu pleców Connora. Connor mrugał i mrugał i po chwili zrozumiał, co właściwie widzi. Leżał na Błyskawicy Harry'ego, patrząc się na rozpościerające się pod nimi morze, podczas gdy jego Nimbus wisiał za nim, a jego prawa dłoń wciąż trzymała złotą, zniczową kuleczkę.

Był bezpieczny. Odprężył się na tyle, na ile był w stanie, podczas gdy Harry wciąż go tłukł, bo znów był w stanie mówić, a wiedział, co chce powiedzieć.

Pluł, dyszał, kaszlał i czkał, póki połowa Atlantyku, którą najwyraźniej połknął, wylądowała z powrotem na miejscu. Harry pomógł mu usiąść i nawet na chwilę nie zamykała mu się jadaczka, zarówno z paniki, jak i ulgi.

– Connor, tak strasznie cię przepraszam... nie powinienem był robić czegoś takiego... co ja sobie myślałem...

Connor podniósł prawą rękę i otworzył ją, pokazując mu złotą kulkę. Harry ucichł; Connor miał wrażenie, że z szoku.

– _Mówiłem, _że Gryfoni nie blefują – powiedział Connor, którego głos wciąż był znacznie bardziej zachrypnięty, niż mu się to podobało, ale wyraźnie dobijając swego.

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, jego brat wrócił do bełkotu.

– Ale prawie cię _zabiłem_ i to w ramach jakiegoś głupiego popisywania się...

– Kiedy ja się _naprawdę_ dobrze bawiłem – powiedział stanowczo Connor. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym dodał: – No dobra, poza tą chwilą, w której prawie się utopiłem.

Harry niczego nie powiedział.

Connor wykręcił się, puszczając zniczową kuleczkę, żeby móc złapać za ramię Harry'ego i spojrzeć w jego zmartwione oczy.

– Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem – powiedział. – Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za każdą, najmniejszą głupotę, jaka mi się przytrafi, Harry. A to było przynajmniej _zabawne._ Odrobina niebezpieczeństwa jest fajna, wiesz? – Wyszczerzył się. – W końcu jestem Gryfonem.

– Ale gdybym tylko nie...

– Ale to zrobiłeś, a ja rzuciłem się w pościg i dobrze się bawiłem – powiedział Connor. Zaśmiał się. – No i udowodniłem, że jestem lepszym szukającym od ciebie, bo jestem gotów na większe ryzyko dla mojej drużyny. Patrz!

Przerzucił nogi nad miotłą Harry'ego i zeskoczył. Harry zawył tak, jak tylko Parvati byłaby w stanie. Connor jednak nawet na chwilę nie puścił swojego Nimbusa i po pełnej adrenaliny chwili, kiedy leciał swobodnie w dół, usiłując ułożyć pod sobą miotłę, pomknął z powrotem do Harry'ego i zatoczył lekkie koło wokół niego, śmiejąc się radośnie.

– Naprawdę powinieneś się odprężyć, Harry – powiedział bratu. – Nie powinno się tak wrzeszczeć w czasie wygłupów.

Harry tylko pokręcił głową, przyglądając mu się. Connor zamrugał.

– No co?

– Zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem pozostałeś taki otwarty w obliczu wszystkiego, co ci się przytrafiało – mruknął Harry. – Teraz zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że miało to wiele wspólnego z rozwinięciem w sobie poczucia humoru i nie rozpaczaniem nad przeszłymi błędami.

Connor wyszczerzył się.

– To prawda, Harry, _masz _w tym pewne braki.

Harry pokiwał głową, po raz kolejny zdecydowanie nazbyt poważnie. Connor zmienił temat.

– Tak w ogóle, to jakim cudem wciągnąłeś mnie na swoją Błyskawicę? – zapytał. – Wydawało mi się, że Draco zaczarował ją tak, żebyś tylko ty mógł na niej jeździć.

Twarz Harry'ego momentalnie spochmurniała.

– Tak i chyba go za to _zabiję_ – powiedział. – Musiałem przełamać te cholerne zaklęcia, zanim zdążyłem cię wyciągnąć, bo ciągle wyślizgiwałeś mi się przez nie z uchwytu. – Spojrzał z namysłem na Connora. – Jak myślisz, co będzie zabawniejsze: nawrzeszczenie o to na Draco, czy odczekanie, aż sam zauważy, że zaklęcia zniknęły i dopiero _wtedy_ wyjaśnienie mu powodu?

Connor uznał, że Harry ma naprawdę ogromne braki w nauce figli.

– Żadne z nich, oczywiście – powiedział. – Powinieneś wejść sam i udawać, że utonąłem, ponieważ Błyskawica mnie zrzuciła, kiedy starałeś się uratować mnie za jej pomocą. A wtedy ja wyjdę zza Draco i przyprawię go o zawał.

Harry wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Wiesz, nie sądzę, żeby...

– Przecież zasłużył sobie na to za bycie takim koszmarnym debilem – powiedział stanowczo Connor. – Wiem, że chciał ci dać na urodziny coś, co będzie wyłącznie twoje, ale zaczarowanie Błyskawicy tak, żeby nikt inny nie był w stanie na nią wsiąść, było koszmarną głupotą.

– To fakt – mruknął Harry.

– No właśnie – zachęcił go Connor. – No weź. Tak będzie zabawniej.

Harry znowu się zawahał.

– Nie mówię, że to zrobię – zaczął.

Connor wyszczerzył się i zaczął go przekonywać. Według niego mina Dracona była tego warta, tym bardziej, że Connor chciał nauczyć Harry'ego, jak się dobrze bawić.

_I to może nawet ze mną. Tęskniłem za nim._


	18. „Vox Populi

No i znowu nadchodzi chaos. Hurra.

**Rozdział czternasty: „****Vox Populi"**

_Trzask!_

Draco stał pośród opadających piór, usiłując wmówić sobie, że eksplodowanie poduszki było lepsze od eksplodowania głowy Connora Pottera. A potem pomyślał, że może jednak to drugie byłoby lepsze, ale tylko dlatego, że jego moralność była wystawiana w tym momencie na ciężką próbę. Chciał _satysfakcji_ i to mu _nie pomagało._

Ktoś zapukał ostrożnie do drzwi. Draco to zignorował. Wiedział, kto to był i nie chciał w tej chwili rozmawiać z tą osobą. Nie chciał nawet _przeprosin _od tej osoby. Dopiero, kiedy ta osoba spędzi dość czasu na rozpaczaniu o popełnionym błędzie, to może znajdzie przy okazji słowa, których Draco chciałby usłyszeć.

Draco wycelował różdżką i zaintonował kolejną klątwę. Tym razem eksplodowało wezgłowie łóżka. Draco odetchnął chrapliwie. _Przynajmniej to jest dobre w mieszkaniu tutaj, _pomyślał. W Rezydencji Malfoyów od razu zaczęłyby pojawiać się skrzaty domowe, skrzecząc z niepokojem, że własność Malfoyów jest niszczona. Tu jednak mógł niszczyć, ile mu się podobało i po prostu naprawić potem wszystko za pomocą lekkiego _Reparo._ Może Harry miał rację, może życie bez skrzatów domowych faktycznie było łatwiejsze.

_No, zobaczymy, czy ma też rację pod innym względem. Zobaczymy, jak łatwo będzie mu się spało przez kilka najbliższych nocy w pustym łóżku, _pomyślał Draco. Tym razem cisnął klątwą w ścianę. Ściany Nadmorskiego Basztańca były kamienne i tak gęsto przeplecione osłonami, że zaklęcie Dracona odbiło się i pomknęło w niego. Musiał wznieść szybkie _Protego, _co go nieco uspokoiło.

Draco usiadł na łóżku, przeczesał dłonią włosy i zamknął oczy. Harry przyszedł tu sam i wyglądał na tak znerwicowanego, że Draco momentalnie uwierzył mu na słowo, jak tylko zaczął mówić o zaklęciach na Błyskawicy i tonącym Connorze. Draco rozumiał już, że Harry był przede wszystkim był znerwicowany samym faktem, że brał udział w czymś takim, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejsze było to, że w ogóle _ustąpił_ swojemu bratu.

– Draco? – zapytał Harry.

– _Idź_ sobie – powiedział Draco, po czym opadł na łóżko, skrzyżował ręce pod głową i skrzywił się w kierunku zwieńczenia baldachimu.

– Draco, ja tylko chciałem przeprosić i powiedzieć...

– Nie chcę tego _słuchać! – _wrzasnął Draco, co uciszyło zarówno pukanie, jak i słowa Harry'ego. Po chwili Harry westchnął i Draco usłyszał jego oddalające się kroki.

Powiedział sobie, że tego właśnie chciał, ale po chwili jego nastrój uległ zmianie i chciał, żeby Harry dalej próbował, dalej z nim rozmawiał, może nawet krzyknął, albo wysadził drzwi, gdyby musiał. To przynajmniej pokazałoby, że mu _naprawdę _zależy, że wolał spędzać czas na uspokajaniu Dracona, niż na rozmowach z tym swoim skretyniałym bratem.

Draco wiedział, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i miał to gdzieś.

Nabrał głęboko tchu. Jego myśli powoli zaczynały się uspokajać i nie wirowały już wściekle wokół jego oburzenia. Zacisnął ręce na pościeli, ale nie sięgnął po różdżkę, żeby znowu coś przekląć, co było postępem.

_Czemu Harry nie może zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek?_ Zapytał niesprawiedliwego losu, przez który zakochał się w chłopaku, dla którego nawet pocałunek musiał odbywać się z jakiejś szczególnej okazji. _Czemu nie był w stanie zrozumieć, że taki wygłup by mnie skrzywdził, czemu nie mógł odmówić wzięcia w nim udziału?_

Problem w tym, że Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i momentalnie zrobiło mu się przykro. Draco był w stanie przyjąć to do wiadomości. Ale to wciąż nie zmieniało faktu, że i tak w ogóle wziął w tym udział.

Uderzył pięścią poduszkę. Cholera jasna, przez chwilę _naprawdę_ uwierzył, że ten dureń, Connor, nie żyje!

Draco zamknął oczy i odetchnął ciężko. Znowu zaczynał się denerwować, a jeśli się popłacze, to Potter wygra. Ojciec mu tak zawsze powtarzał, a Draco nie widział powodu do powątpiewania w niego pod tym względem. Skupił się na swoim oddechu i powoli zaczął przeczesywać swój umysł w poszukiwaniu rozsądku.

Harry powiedział mu, że chce spędzić więcej czasu z Connorem. To jedno. Ale nawet to postanowienie było wybite w żelazie; Draco niemal wierzył, że Harry zrobił sobie jakąś rozpiskę tego, ile czasu ma zamiar spędzać z poszczególnymi ludźmi, w tym ze swoim bratem, w ten sam sposób, w jaki robił to z lekcjami, czy innymi zadaniami. Czemu nie docierało do niego, że wcale nie musiał w ten sposób dysponować swoim czasem? Przecież mógłby zajmować się kryzysami w miarę, jak te się pojawiały, po czym spędzać rozleniwione popołudnia, czy nawet poranki, w łóżku z Draconem.

Harry był zdecydowanie zanadto świadomy każdej mijającej chwili i Draconowi zdecydowanie się to nie podobało. Wiedział, że Connor był bratem Harry'ego, tak samo jak wilkołaki były stadem Harry'ego, a Snape był opiekunem Harry'ego. Harry jednak wydawał się być przekonany, że powinien ich wszystkich zrównoważyć, zamiast... zamiast po prostu z nimi _żyć._

Jego myśli prawdopodobnie dalej wirowałyby tą ścieżką, gdyby nie przypomniał sobie czegoś, co powiedział mu kiedyś Blaise Zabini, ten parszywy zdrajca. Draco chciał wtedy, żeby Harry przejrzał na oczy i zorientował się, że Draco go kochał, a Blaise powiedział mu, że jeśli będzie czekał, aż Harry zacznie zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek, to jeszcze długo sobie poczeka.

_Kiedy to prawda, co nie? _Draco westchnął i ponownie otworzył oczy, machając różdżką i rzucając _Reparo _na wezgłowie. _Jego trening, to nowe polityczne życie i wszystko inne prawdopodobnie zrodziło w nim przekonanie, że powinien rozdzielić swój czas pośród wszystkich i pewnie uznał, że powinien zgodzić się na ten wygłup po prostu po to, żeby uszczęśliwić swojego brata. Jak tylko zobaczył, jak bardzo mnie tym skrzywdził, to momentalnie znienawidził się za to, ale, po raz kolejny, było to za to, jak myśmy się w tym momencie czuli. Nie jak on się wtedy czuł. Nie jest normalny pod tym względem, że nie jest w stanie ocenić, jak taki wygłup odbiłby się _na nim.

_Cholera jasna. Jak ja nienawidzę jego matki. Jest od niej lepszy na tyle różnych sposobów, ale wszystko, co mu zrobiła, wciąż w nim siedzi, przeplecione przez jego głowę i wijące się w nim._

Draco bawił się przez chwilę wyobrażeniami torturowania Lily Potter, po czym odsunął je od siebie. To w żaden sposób by mu w niczym nie pomogło. Poza tym próby ustalenia, jak właściwie włamać się do Tullianum, przyprawiły go o ból głowy.

Ostatecznie uznał, że jest ponad to. To on zrozumiał, jak bardzo ten wygłup zaszkodził Harry'emu, bo gnojek Potterów pewnie wciąż wył ze śmiechu, podczas gdy Harry rozpaczał nad wszystkim, tylko nie nad tym, jak sam przy okazji ucierpiał. Dlatego też Draco przejmie się nim w jego imieniu.

_Czy to sprawiedliwe, że to właśnie ja muszę się tym zajmować? Nie. Ale to też nie jest sprawiedliwe, że Harry musi w ten sposób dzielić swoje dni._

_Poza tym, dzięki temu będę mógł bardziej naciskać. _Draco uśmiechnął się. _Potter chce się po prostu powydurniać z Harrym. Ja chcę od niego czegoś znacznie ważniejszego i z pewnością to dostanę. Kto powiedział, że nie mogę być jednocześnie samolubny i troskliwy?_

Draco uznał, że dopiero rankiem porozmawia o tym z Harrym. Zaczną wtedy od nowej strony, nowego dnia, a Harry będzie bardziej skłonny uwierzyć, że Draco nie jest już na niego zły.

Usatysfakcjonowany Draco naprawił swoją poduszkę i zwinął się w kłębek, żeby uciąć sobie drzemkę. Medytacja nad formą animagiczną, którą już dawno temu powinien był zobaczyć, była męcząca.

* * *

– Dzień dobry, Malfoy.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział neutralnie Draco, wchodząc do kuchni. Wilkołaki wciąż zwracały się do niego przeważnie po nazwisku. Draco musiał używać ich imion, ponieważ większość z nich nie miała nazwisk, albo się ich wyrzekła. Dlatego też zwykle uciekał się do nie zwracania się do nich w ogóle.

Kamelia obejrzała się na niego, kiedy przewracała na patelni kiełbaski, a oczy jej pociemniały, kiedy padły na korytarz.

– Harry nie przyszedł z tobą?

– Nie tym razem. – Draco wyminął ją, żeby nalać sobie soku pomarańczowego i cokolwiek ciesząc się przeszywającym spojrzeniem, jakie mu rzuciła.

– Czemu nie?

– Bo wczoraj się pokłóciliśmy – powiedział Draco, opierając się biodrem o blat i powoli popijając swój sok. – Spłatał mi naprawdę głupiego figla. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wybaczyłem mu i mam zamiar porozmawiać z nim o tym dzisiaj, ale nie spaliśmy wczoraj w tym samym łóżku.

Kamelia skupiła się na chwilę na smażeniu kiełbasek, podczas gdy jej mina robiła się coraz bardziej pochmurna. Wreszcie zdjęła patelnię z ognia i nachyliła się w jego kierunku, mierząc go groźnym spojrzeniem. Draco prychnął w myślach i zaczekał. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później któryś wilkołak przyjdzie do niego z tekstem „Jeśli kiedyś skrzywdzisz naszego alfę" i w sumie miało to sens, że padło akurat na Kamelię, która spędzała z Harrym najwięcej czasu.

– To nasz alfa – powiedziała Kamelia niemal bezgłośnie. – Nie jest wilkołakiem, więc nie ma możliwości nawiązania z nami więzi bratniej duszy. Dlatego nie mówię tego z zazdrości, czy żeby rzucić ci wyzwanie, Malfoy. Powiem ci po prostu, co się stanie. Skrzywdź go, a nikt nie będzie w stanie znaleźć nic ludzkiego w tym, co z ciebie zostanie.

Draco popił soku.

– Jest _nasz_ na sposoby, z jakich w ogóle nie zdajesz sobie sprawy – powiedziała Kamelia i tym razem jej zęby kłapnęły o siebie. – Chronimy go i strzeżemy. Widać jak na dłoni, że w ogóle nie ma dla siebie czasu. Niebawem mamy zamiar nakłonić go do odpoczynku i nie pozwolimy, żeby jakieś nerwowe pieski kanapowe mu w tym przeszkodziły...

– I wydaje ci się, że w ten sposób zmusicie go do relaksu? – Draco zaśmiał się lekko i przyjrzał się wewnętrznej stronie swojego nadgarstka. – Zrozum. Harry, o ile nie lata, nie ma pojęcia jak się odprężyć. Stara się, ale wszystko po prostu zmienia się dla niego w kolejną walkę, albo myśli, jak może skorzystać z tego czasu z pożytkiem dla wojny czy polityki. I nie możecie mu też powiedzieć, że sami chcecie, żeby się odprężył, bo wówczas zrobi to jako przysługę. – Spojrzał na nią z kpiną. – Mam znacznie większe szanse na przebicie się przez jego bariery, bo _wie, _że lubię zachowywać się jak rozpieszczony gnojek, a ja wiem, jak to wykorzystać. Jestem w stanie rozdrażnić go do stopnia, w którym nawet nie zauważy, kiedy się odsłonił, póki nie będzie za późno.

Kamelia przyglądała mu się w bezruchu i bez mrugania. Draco słyszał gdzieś, że wilkołaki zwykle korzystały z takiej walki na spojrzenia do ustalenia dominacji, ale i tak nie odwrócił wzroku.

– _Lepiej, _żebyś miał rację – powiedziała po chwili Kamelia, po czym wróciła do kiełbasek.

– Mam – powiedział cicho Draco, ale nie obejrzała się już na niego. Zajął miejsce przy stole i uśmiechnął się w kierunku jej pleców. Były spięte z dezaprobaty. Snape pewnie wyglądałby podobnie, gdyby Draco powiedział mu o swoich zamiarach.

Draco miał to gdzieś. Kiedy wczoraj przysypiał, dotarło do niego, że problem Harry'ego z tym wygłupem, jak i jego problem z intymnością, były ze sobą powiązane. Zbyt świadomie do wszystkiego podchodził, za bardzo bał się, że kogoś skrzywdzi. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie chce tracić panowania nad sobą.

Draco będzie musiał go _sprowokować, _wytrącić z równowagi i wówczas otrzyma to, czego chce, a Harry to, czego potrzebuje. Obie strony na tym skorzystają.

Kilka minut po tym, jak Kamelia podała śniadanie, przez okno wleciała osobliwa sowa, piękne, szare stworzenie z ciemnymi plamkami na piórach. Draco przyjrzał się jej z zaciekawieniem, kiedy lądowała na stole. Zwykle bez trudu można było rozpoznać sowy „Proroka Codziennego", ale ta ich nie przypominała, mimo że też przyniosła gruby zwój gazety. Była za bardzo spięta, niemal wibrowała z przekonania o istotności własnej misji.

Draco odruchowo podał jej parę połączonych ze sobą kiełbasek. Sowa przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym uznała dar za wystarczająco dobry i zabrała się za jedzenie. Dopiero wtedy puściła gazetę, a i to zrobiła, ewidentnie się wywyższając. Draco ściągnął sznurek, który utrzymywał gazetę zwiniętą w rulon. _Może to jakieś specjalne wydanie._

Nie było nim. To była kompletnie inna gazeta. Wokół jej tytułu tańczyły obrazy długowłosych kobiet. Draco podniósł brwi. Nie trzeba było przyglądać się temu jakoś wyjątkowo uważnie, by zauważyć, że żadna z kobiet nie miała na sobie szat, nie trzeba było nawet jakiejś wybitnej wyobraźni, żeby dojść do wniosku, co znajduje się tuż pod zasłoną włosów.

Tytuł gazety był zarośnięty pnączami winnymi, a każda z liter roztapiała się na końcach swojej ozdobnej czcionki, a spływające z nich krople lądowały w butelkach na wino. Dlatego też Draconowi znacznie dłużej zeszło na odczytywaniu tytułu, niż wyobrażaniu sobie wszystkiego, co tańczące wokół niego kobiety mogły, choć nie musiały, mieć pod włosami.

_**Vox Populi**_, głosił tytuł. Pomniejsze litery pod spodem również były zapisane ozdobną czcionką, z jeszcze większą ilością winogron i czegoś, co przypominało rogi, ale łatwiej można było go odczytać. _Głos Ludu._

Draco zmarszczył brwi. _Pierwsze słyszę. _Spojrzał na nagłówek na pierwszej stronie z nadzieją, że to mu coś podpowie. I wtedy się zakrztusił.

_**Minister spiskuje z niewymownymi**_

– Wszystko w porządku, Draco? – zapytał go Harry. Draco poczuł, jak jego dłoń opada na jego ramię, po czym zawisa w powietrzu.

Draco zaczął czytać artykuł na pierwszej stronie. Czuł, jak Harry czyta go razem z nim.

_Zgodnie z zeznaniem wiarygodnego świadka, niewymowni z Departamentu Tajemnic zaczęli polować na naszego Wybrańca, niegdyś znanego jako Harry Potter. Przegonili z Atrium wszystkich potencjalnych świadków, po czym zaatakowali go, kiedy udał się do ministerstwa w sprawie kompletnie legalnej i cokolwiek ważnej. Jedyną osobą, która przybyła Harry'emu na pomoc, okazała się być czarownica sprawdzająca różdżki na wejściu, ale i tak udało mu się odeprzeć atak niewymownych. Zgodnie z naszymi źródłami, szare szaty usiłowały nałożyć obrożę na Harry'ego, jak i cisnąć w niego potężnym artefaktem, który aż cuchnął od magii czasu. Kiedy rzucił się wraz ze swoją towarzyszką do ucieczki, niewymowni postanowili ich _zobliviatować. _Nie wiedzieli jednak, że Harry, jako czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy, zdolny jest do odpierania również takich ataków._

_Nasze pytanie brzmi następująco: gdzie w tym momencie znajdował się minister? Czemu wciąż nie powiedział, co myśli o sytuacji, w której w jego własnym ministerstwie odbywa się atak na Wybrańca, w dodatku dokonany przez jego własnych pracowników? Jakim cudem nie zauważył, że Atrium niespodziewanie opustoszało, z wyłączeniem czarownicy sprawdzającej różdżki, że użyto tam potężnej magii – zarówno w czasie ataku, jak i ucieczki – czy nikt nie przejął się zniknięciem towarzyszki Harry'ego z posterunku?_

_Doszliśmy do wniosku, że minister Scrimgeour doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, co wtedy zaszło, ale zdecydował się na zignorowanie sprawy, ponieważ woli pozostawiać Departamentowi Tajemnic wolną rękę. Ile właściwie _wiemy_ o Departamencie Tajemnic? Niewiele. Są rzekomo wybierani przez artefakt, który nigdy nie przyjąłby do służby osoby nielojalnej, ale przez to rodzi się kolejne pytanie: lojalnej wobec kogo, czego, jakiego celu? Czy ten artefakt faktycznie walczy o dobro naszego społeczeństwa, jak to od zawsze twierdzili niewymowni, czy też dla dobra Departamentu Tajemnic i nikogo innego?_

_Zaufanie, jakim minister obdarzył ten departament, jest kompletnie bezpodstawne. Próby prześladowania i porwania bohatera czarodziejskiego świata, jedynego człowieka zdolnego do obronienia nas przed Voldemortem, jest niedopuszczalne. Wzywamy ministra Scrimgeoura do wyjaśnienia swojego stanowiska w tej sprawie, im szybciej tym lepiej._

Nie było imienia autora. _Oczywiście że nie, _pomyślał lekko otępiały Draco. Nikt nie odważyłby się na podpisanie się pod tak prowokacyjnym artykułem, nawet samym pseudonimem.

Inne sprawy zszokowały go jeszcze bardziej. Jeszcze _nigdy_ nie widział, żeby jakakolwiek gazeta odważyła się wydrukować imię Voldemorta. Prawie nikt nie miał odwagi zapisać jego imienia, Draco widział je tylko w listach od Harry'ego. Oburzony ton artykułu sugerował, że autor nawet nie usiłował udawać pozornej bezstronności w sposób, w jaki robili to pisarze Proroka. Draco potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się, kto stał za tym wszystkim i jakim cudem wydawało im się, że ujdzie im to na sucho.

– Patrz – powiedział cicho Harry, odwracając stronę.

Draco zamrugał. Na drugiej stronie znajdowała się dobrze znana mu fotografia Harry'ego, lecącego w kierunku smoków w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Draco od dawna zastanawiał się, czemu nie mogą użyć jakiegoś innego zdjęcia, może nowszego, może nawet z Draconem, na którym widoczny byłby pierścień, ogłaszający wszem i wobec ich rytuał zaręczynowy.

Ten nagłówek różnił się jednak od pozostałych.

_**Uratował, czy nie uratował: Nowe dowody na to, że „Wybraniec" jest wybrańcem wyłącznie smoków**_

Draco przeczytał pobieżnie artykuł, kręcąc lekko głową. Jego autor uważał, że Harry tak naprawdę nie obronił uczniów Hogwartu przed smokami, kiedy Mulciber rzucił na nie _Imperio, _dzięki któremu wyrwały się swoim opiekunom spod kontroli; zamiast tego rozmawiał ze smokami, ponieważ był _ich_ bohaterem, _ich_ dzieckiem z przepowiedni. Prawda mieszała się tak radośnie z kłamstwami, że Draco już wyobrażał sobie, jak wielu ludzi to przekona, mimo że pod tym tekstem również nikt się nie podpisał.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział, kiedy przeglądał inne artykuły i znalazł takie, które wychwalały Harry'ego jako bohatera, takie, które z niego drwiły, takie, które ogłaszały, że czas najwyższy wymieszać świat czarodziejów z mugolskim, jak i takie, które stanowczo uważały, że należy trzymać je osobno. – Jakie oni w ogóle chcą objąć _stanowisko?_

– Chyba żadnego. – Harry obrócił gazetę i wskazał na coś, czego sprawdzenie wcześniej nie przyszło Draconowi do głowy, nazwę wydawcy i prasy.

_Dionizos Hornblower, Prasa Menad._

Draco skrzywił się. Słyszał o rodzinie Hornblowerów, nawet jeśli nie o samym Dionizosie. Byli szalonymi ekscentrykami, którzy zwykle się nie deklarowali, ale dzięki kilku bardzo prostym zaklęciom transportacyjnym, które wynaleźli dosłownie wieki temu, ich skarbce były przepełnione galeonami. Krzyżowali się z mugolami, z półkrwistymi, z wilami, właściwie to z każdym, kto akurat wpadł im w oko, zwykle nawet zawierali małżeństwa bez korzyści dla rodziny. Lucjusz ostrzegał Dracona, żeby nigdy nie wchodził w konszachty z Hornblowerami, chyba że użyje do tego pętającej przysięgi, którą sam będzie w stanie ułożyć w słowa. Hornblowerowie znani są ze swojej zdolności do siania chaosu nawet tam, gdzie go nie ma prawa być.

W dodatku Dionizos to grecki bóg wina, dzikiej natury i szaleństwa, a menady były jego towarzyszkami, kobietami, które tańczyły dziko pośród pól. Draco obrócił gazetę z powrotem i spojrzał znowu na tańczące wokół tytułu kobiety.

Z tego, co Draco pamiętał, menady rozrywały również na strzępy dzikie bestie, czy ludzi, których zdołały skusić do siebie. Podchodziły do swoich ofiar bez najmniejszej dyskryminacji; matki mordowały własnych synów, jeśli tylko otrzymały takie polecenie od swojego boga. Draco miał wrażenie, że Hornblower zdecydował się nazwać swoją prasę na ich cześć, jak i wydrukować je jako emblemat na swojej gazecie w ramach deklaracji wojny na tak wielu frontach, jak to było możliwe.

– Będą drukowali, co tylko będą chcieli – mruknął Harry. – W większość nikt nie uwierzy, ale przecież są też w posiadaniu prawdziwych informacji. – Po raz kolejny wskazał na artykuł na pierwszej stronie. – Najwyraźniej rozmawiali z kimś, kto pojawił się na moim festiwalu, a może sam autor na nim był.

– Ale _po co?_ – zapytał Draco. – Przecież ten cały Dionizos mógłby narobić szkód na wiele innych sposobów i większość z nich nie byłaby równie kosztowna. Czemu właśnie tak?

– Cieszę się, że padło to pytanie.

Draco poderwał głowę. Nawet nie zauważył, że szaro–czarna sowa pozostała na stole; zwykle sowy pocztowe ulatniały się zaraz po otrzymaniu zapłaty. Ta rozłożyła szeroko skrzydła i otworzyła dziób, z którego wyleciała chmura lśniącego światła i uformowała się w obraz czarodzieja, prawdopodobnie w wieku trzydziestu paru lat, który patrzył się na nich z uśmiechem.

Draco momentalnie go znielubił. Facet miał minę, którą Draco tylko raz widział u kogoś innego: na twarzy wilkołaka znanego jako loki. To była mina kogoś, kto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma wszystkiego pod kontrolą, ale i tak ma zamiar cisnąć w kogoś klątwą tnącą, choćby po to, by zobaczyć, gdzie polecą krople krwi. To naprawdę wykrzywiało twarz, którą Draco uznałby zazwyczaj za całkiem przeciętną, z szarymi oczami, brązowymi włosami i niewielkim znamieniem na policzku.

– Wysłałem tę wiadomość wraz z większością moich sów, ale ludzie zwykle nie pytają. – Dionizos zdawał się siedzieć za jakimś biurkiem. Teraz pochylił się nad nim poufale i puścił oczko. – Ale ty, ciebie to ciekawi. Chcesz się dowiedzieć, co jest właściwie grane. To dobrze. Tak powinno być. To pierwszy krok w kierunku prawdziwej wolności.

Dionizos wyprostował się i rozłożył ręce.

– „Vox Populi" powstało po prostu po to, by publikować artykuły, które inaczej, przez parszywą politykę Proroka pod względem każdego, kto nie wyraża zatwierdzonych przez nich opinii, nigdy nie zobaczyłyby światła dziennego. – Dionizos uśmiechnął się krzywo. – wydrukuję wszystko, co ktokolwiek postanowi do mnie wysłać i jedyne, co poprawię, to gramatykę. Tylko to przyniosłoby wstyd mojej gazecie. Prawda nigdy tego nie zrobi.

– Sam przecież nie znasz całej prawdy o wszystkim, stary durniu – mruknął Draco, ale nagranie, rzecz jasna, nie było w stanie go usłyszeć i paplało sobie dalej.

– Płacę za wszystko i płacę też pisarzom, dzięki czemu nie musicie przejmować się kosztami druku. Chcę, żeby _wszyscy_ poznali prawdę. Ministerstwo już zbyt długo miało wszystko pod kontrolą. Rozpoczęła się wojna, lada moment może zacząć _rewolucja, _a ministerstwo w dalszym ciągu usiłuje udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło. – Oczy Dionizosa lśniły w sposób, który Draco ocenił na niezdrowy. – A to przecież nieprawda. Postanowiłem wzorować się na człowieku, który mnie zainspirował do tego pomysłu, Harrym _vatesie, _który jest równie mocno _naszym_ prorokiem i wieszczem, co magicznych stworzeń. Ceni sobie wolność i słusznie! Wolność jest najważniejszym, co można mieć na tym świecie.

Draco nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed obejrzeniem na Harry'ego, żeby zobaczyć, jaki efekt wywarły na nim te słowa. Odkrył, że Harry przygląda się przysłanej wiadomości z rezygnacją na twarzy. Harry zauważył jego spojrzenie i wywrócił dłonią, mówiąc coś tak cicho, że Draco niemal nie był w stanie usłyszeć tego pod paplaniną Dionizosa. _Zasiałem wiatr, teraz zbieram burzę._

– ...A teraz mamy siłę, którą jesteśmy w stanie stawić ministerstwu czoła. – Dionizos pokiwał parę razy głową, jakby naprawdę, naprawdę w to wierzył. _To Hornblower, oczywiście, że w to wierzy, _pomyślał Draco. – Mamy gazetę, w której wszyscy będą w stanie wyrazić swoje odmienne poglądy, co możliwe, że pokaże innym, że ktoś dzieli ich przemyślenia. Zorientują się, że centaury myślą zupełnie jak my, a ludzie, którym zawsze okazywano szacunek z samego faktu, że urodzili się czystokrwiści, nie zawsze na ten szacunek _zasługują._ Nasze motto, poza ideą bycia głosem ludu, jest dokładnie takie samo jak Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Nie boimy się i nasi wrogowie nie są w stanie nas do tego zmusić.

Wiadomość skończyła się odtwarzać i chwilę później światło rozpadło się i wlało z powrotem do sowiego dzioba. Potrząsnęła lekko piórkami, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze i wyleciała przez okno, jakby bała się, że odbiorcy zabiją posłańca.

Draco ponownie obejrzał się na Harry'ego.

– To chyba ostatnie, czego teraz ci trzeba – powiedział.

Harry westchnął ciężko, po czym obszedł stół, zabierając po drodze ze sobą gazetę i usiadł po przeciwnej stronie.

– To prawda – powiedział, przeglądając inne artykuły w gazecie – ale przecież nie będę dyktował ludziom, co mają robić. Nie mogę też łudzić się, że mój przykład zainspiruje innych do opamiętania się.

Draco założył ręce na piersi.

– Czy ty zawsze musisz być taki... _rozsądny? – _syknął.

Harry podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Przecież możesz się wkurzać – powiedział mu Draco. Kamelia pojawiła się przelotnie między nimi, żeby położyć przed Harrym talerz pełen kiełbasek, ale Harry, który właśnie wpatrywał się w Dracona, zdawał się kompletnie tego nie zauważyć. – Tak dobrze sobie z tym radziłeś zaraz po wyjeździe z Sanktuarium. A teraz... studnia zdaje się wysychać. – Nie był w stanie znaleźć innych słów na określenie tego. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie miał prawa do złoszczenia się o to, co inni ludzie robią w twoim imieniu, albo jakbyś nie miał prawa się tego wyrzec.

– No, jak mnie ktoś zapyta, to na pewno wyjaśnię, że w żaden sposób nie przyłożyłem ręki do utworzenia „Vox Populi" – powiedział z lekkim niedowierzaniem Harry. – Ale przecież nie mogę być zły o to, że Hornblower wziął ze mnie przykład i w rezultacie zrobił coś, czego nie pochwalam. _Oczywiście, _że do czegoś takiego doszłoby prędzej czy później. Przecież jestem politykiem, Draco, ogłosiłem się jako przywódca sojuszu. Ludzie będą źle mnie rozumieli, albo źle interpretowali moje słowa, czy czcili mnie na sposoby, które mi się nie podobają. To było nieuniknione. Jasne, czuję się przez to niekomfortowo, ale to nie to samo co złość. Sam zdecydowałem się na tę rolę, na udział w tej grze i na jej konsekwencje. Teraz pozostaje mi z tym żyć.

Draco pokręcił głową i żachnął się wściekle.

– A teraz będziesz musiał znaleźć czas jeszcze na uporanie się z tym problemem, kiedy już i tak ledwie wiążesz koniec z...

– Właściwie – powiedział Harry, na którego ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmieszek – to nie.

Draco zamrugał.

– Co proszę?

– Za dużo dzieje się na raz. – Harry odłożył gazetę na stół i pochylił się przed siebie. – Osiągnąłem limit tego, z czym jestem w stanie poradzić sobie sam. Dlatego właśnie poprosiłem Hermionę o wyszukanie kruczków prawnych dotyczących ustaw anty–wilkołaczych, a Zachariasza Smitha o sprawdzenie tego symbolu uskrzydlonego konia. Teraz Miriam Smith pomaga mi w szukaniu porządnego prawnika, który pomoże nam reprezentować wilkołaki. Myślałem o tym, czy nie poprosić o to Gloryflowerów, ale wszyscy, wraz z ich odległymi kuzynami wiedzą, że siostrzenica Laury Gloryflower jest wilkołaczycą, więc to by zwyczajnie nie wypaliło. A Smithowie wciąż budzą grozę i szacunek. Nie poradziłbym sobie z tym wszystkim sam, nie mam czasu nawet na najbardziej podstawowe sprawy...

– Jak jedzenie śniadania – mruknęła Kamelia, przechodząc za nim.

Harry posłusznie podniósł widelec, ale nie dopuścił do tego, żeby to wtrącenie wyrwało go z rytmu.

– ...I tak samo mam zamiar podejść do tej sytuacji. Poproszę kogoś o zajęcie się tym w moim imieniu. – Przełknął kilka kęsów, nie odrywając wzroku od Dracona.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Kogo? – Niewielu sojuszników Harry'ego byłoby w stanie nadążyć za bezkarnością kręgów, w jakich obracał się Dionizos Hornblower. Wilkołakom groził areszt, jeśli tylko wyjdą za próg posiadłości Blacków, Dionizos Hornblower nie żywił żadnego szacunku wobec czystokrwistych pieniędzy, sojusznicy Harry'ego z ministerstwa odpadali, Pettigrew nie miał zbyt wielu koneksji, a Harry prawdopodobnie nie ufał Snape'owi z jego obecnym temperamentem.

– Ciebie.

Draco ponownie zamrugał.

– Co proszę? – powiedział wreszcie i wiedział, że wydusił to cokolwiek słabym głosem.

Harry przechylił głowę, oczy mu zalśniły jasno i bystrze.

– Draco – powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że nawiązałeś kilka kontaktów w ministerstwie w zeszłym roku, jak pokonaliśmy Dumbledore'a. Nie wiedziałem o tym wtedy, ale z czasem sam się domyśliłem. Chyba je utrzymałeś, co? Nie porzuciłeś ich bez słowa.

Draco niechętnie przytaknął. Prawdę mówiąc naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że Harry zwrócił na to uwagę. Chciał go pewnego dnia mile zaskoczyć tymi kontaktami.

– Wydaje mi się, że łatwiej przyjdą ci rozmowy z nimi, niż mi z kimkolwiek w ministerstwie, włącznie ze Scrimgeourem. – Harry odchylił się i założył rękę za głowę, ignorując mamrotanie Kamelii na temat jego prawie nietkniętego śniadania. – A wiem, że przynajmniej niektórym z nich zaimponuje twoje nazwisko czy pieniądze Malfoyów... w dodatku nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Nie poprzedza cię jego przerażająca reputacja. Możesz przypilnować, żeby cię niedocenili, a potem mocno ich zaskoczyć.

Harry zawahał się w tym momencie, ale brnął dalej.

– W dodatku potrafisz opętywać ludzi. I wiem, że w twoim przypadku nie oznacza to tylko przejęcia kontroli nad ciałem, ale też odczytywanie myśli. To powinno okazać się _zajebiście_ przydatne przy odkrywaniu tajemnic.

– I nie uważasz tego za niemoralne? – wypalił Draco. Jemu też przyszło do głowy wykorzystanie jego daru w ten sposób, ale wychodził z założenia, że Harry z odrazą podszedłby do takiego pomysłu.

Harry spojrzał w dół, ale zdawał się nie widzieć swojego talerza.

– Gdybyś miał zamiar kontrolować ich poczynania, to powiedziałbym, że jest – wymamrotał. – Ciężko było mi pochwalać to nawet na czas bitwy na letnie przesilenie, z której wrócić można było, no wiesz, tylko z tarczą albo na niej. Ale ta sytuacja, o ile mniej zdesperowana, wymaga znacznie więcej szpiegowania. – Nabrał głęboko tchu. – Nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby moi wrogowie zapędzili mnie w kozi róg, Draco. Poproszę kogoś innego o bycie moim łącznikiem z Prasą Menad. Chyba Honorię. Jej iluzje naprawdę mogą się tam przydać i pewnie z radością podejmie się czegoś takiego. Potrzebuję informacji, Draco. Teraz, kiedy niewymowni włączyli się do walki, potrzebuję jej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nawet twój ojciec nie był w stanie zbyt wiele mi o nich powiedzieć. A większość sposobów na zdobywanie informacji jest w jakimś sensie niemoralna. Nigdy nie torturowałbym ludzi tylko po to, żeby coś z nich wyciągnąć, ale to? – Harry podniósł wzrok i kiwnął głową. – Tak, wydaje mi się, że to może wypalić. _O ile_ obiecasz mi, że nie wykorzystasz potem tych informacji w prywatnych sprawach, ani nie przejmiesz kontroli nad ich ciałami, o ile nie stanie się to sprawą życia lub śmierci.

Draco podniósł wysoko głowę. Czuł się, jakby kąpał się w promieniach słońca, tak mu było ciepło i przyjemnie. Był zaszczycony, że Harry mu zaufał i pogwałcanie tego nie byłoby warte chwili przyjemności, którą mógłby cieszyć się z ewentualnej zemsty.

– Brzmi to mi, jakbyś chciał, żebym pomógł ci z zarządzaniem twoją reputacją – powiedział miękkim tonem. – Miał oko na wszelkie zmiany, plotki, jak „Vox Populi" czy inne gazety wpływają na opinie i tak dalej?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Scrimgeour miał mi w tym pomagać w czasie mojego pobytu w Sanktuarium, ale... cóż.

Draco przechylił głowę. Umysł wypełniał mu się możliwościami, pączkującymi niczym obrastające tytuł „Vox Populi" winorośle. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy Harry czuł się tak przez cały czas, po czym spróbował odsunął od siebie te rozważania, bo przeszedł go dreszcz na samą myśl.

– To będzie oznaczało coś więcej, niż tylko rozmowy z paroma kontaktami w ministerstwie, Harry, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – zagaił. – Chcę walczyć po twojej stronie na kilku różnych poziomach. Spróbuję rekrutować nowych ludzi do Przymierza, odkryć, co planują niewymowni, zdyskredytować twoich przeciwników.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

– Czy to znaczy, że porzuciłeś swoją moralność? – Kamelia wcale nie brzmiała na zadowoloną. – Nie chcę, żebyś czuł, jakbyś musiał się zmienić tylko po to, by usatysfakcjonować polityczne wymogi czarodziejów.

Harry odchylił się na krześle i pokręcił głową w jej kierunku.

– Przyjąłem do wiadomości, że nie jestem w stanie wygrać, jeśli będę tylko siedział i nic nie robił – powiedział cicho. – A tylko nic nie robienie zagwarantowałoby mi, że nie podejmę żadnych problematycznych decyzji. Jestem _vatesem._ Muszę iść przed siebie. Muszę informować ludzi o sprawach, o których nie mają ochoty słuchać. A jeśli ktoś zacznie przy mnie tłamsić czyjąś wolną wolę, to będę musiał z tym walczyć. Problemem będzie opanowanie się do stopnia, w którym będę walczył _tylko_ do momentu, kiedy wolna wola danej osoby zostanie odnowiona i nie posunę się dalej. – Odetchnął lekko i wrócił wzrokiem do Dracona. – Dlatego też muszę ci zaufać, Draco, że przyjdziesz ze mną z każdą istotną informacją, jaką uda ci się zdobyć, chyba że sytuacja będzie wymagała natychmiastowego działania i nie będziesz miał jak jej ze mną omówić. Nie korzystaj z tego przywileju ot tak.

– Czyli dlatego chcesz powierzyć tę pozycję mnie, bo nikomu innemu nie mógłbyś zaufać pod tym względem – powiedział Draco, podczas gdy jego pomysły się rozrastały. Miał znajomości pośród siedmiorocznych Ślizgonów, których Harry nigdy nawet nie spróbował poznać; nie trzymał się jakoś szczególnie blisko własnego domu, jak to robiło wielu innych Ślizgonów, między innymi dlatego, że pochodził ze świetlistej rodziny, która chowała się przed światem. – Wiesz przecież, że chcę cię chronić, Harry, nie tylko działać we własnym interesie.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Twoje interesy i tak są ciasno związane z moimi. Tyle sam wiem. – Zawahał się, po czym powiedział niepewnie: – Przy okazji, przepraszam za tę kłótnię ze wczoraj.

Draco był naprawdę rad, że już i tak zdecydował się przyjąć przeprosiny i puścić wszystko w niepamięć. Dzięki temu mógł teraz po prostu kiwnąć głową.

– Wziąłeś udział w tym wygłupie po prostu dlatego, że chciałeś uszczęśliwić brata, co? – powiedział.

Napięcie, którego wcześniej nawet nie zauważył, stopniało nagle z ramion Harry'ego.

– Tak – powiedział, nachylając się do Dracona. Draco zauważył ponad jego ramieniem, że Kamelia krzywi się na nich koszmarnie. Uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo, po czym ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. Harry zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważyć tej pobocznej wymiany. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był tego robić. Poczułeś się przez to obrzydliwie, a ja potem czułem się winny przez wiele godzin. – Zawahał się, jakby zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle powinien wymówić następne słowa, po czym zaoferował: – Źle mi się wczoraj spało.

Draco poczuł przebłysk tryumfu, ale przybrał tak niewinną minę, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Przez poczucie winy?

– Bo ciebie tam nie było – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Harry, zalewając się rumieńcem.

Kamelia ponownie się skrzywiła. Draco podniósł dłoń Harry'ego do swoich ust, patrząc na nią wyzywająco. Kamelia obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła szybko z kuchni, tupiąc mocno.

Draco wierzył jej na słowo, że faktycznie nie była zazdrosna o Harry'ego w sposób, w jaki wilkołak mógłby być o potencjalną bratnią duszę. Ale jej zazdrość mogła okazać się szkodliwa na wiele innych sposobów. Niewielu ludzi chciało dzielić łoże z Harrym (choć Draconowi naprawdę ciężko było w to uwierzyć, no bo jakim cudem ktoś miałby nie chcieć?). Wiele tuzinów jednak z przyjemnością zbliżyłoby się do niego, przeważnie z niewłaściwych powodów. A ci, którzy kierowaliby się właściwymi powodami, wykończyliby go, bo chciałby zaoferować im odpowiednią ilość czasu i uwagi.

Draco upewni się, że nie dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Wyceni ludzi, którzy będą próbowali się zbliżyć i odeśle tych, którzy bardziej wykończą Harry'ego, niż sami będą w stanie mu pomóc. Jeśli zacznie rekrutować ludzi do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, to stanie się strażnikiem i pierwszą linią obrony na tym froncie.

Co pomoże Harry'emu, to pomoże i Draconowi. Draco chciał, żeby Harry był zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy. I tym razem jego samolubne powody tak ściśle mieszały się z altruistycznymi, że nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie je rozróżnić między sobą.

– Już puściłem ten wygłup w niepamięć – powiedział Draco, rad że może być zupełnie szczery, bo sytuacja doprowadziła ich do tego momentu, a w dodatku na dźwięk tych słów oczy Harry'ego pojaśniały z radości. – I chciałbym, żebyśmy znowu poszli dzisiaj razem spać, jeśli nie masz nic naprzeciw.

– Też tego chcę – wypalił momentalnie Harry.

Jego wzrok zsunął się wtedy z Dracona i padł na „Vox Populi", a linie wokół jego ust zacieśniły się.

– Miałem porozmawiać ze Snape'em o tej książce – powiedział, po czym ostatni raz ścisnął dłoń Dracona, wstał i wyszedł z kuchni, pozostawiając swoje śniadanie praktycznie nietknięte.

Draco prychnął. _Potrzebuje odwrócenia uwagi. No odwrócę jego uwagę od tego wszystkiego._

Odchylił się na krześle i uśmiechnął w kierunku sufitu. _A jeśli takie odwrócenie sprowokuje go do opuszczenia barier, to tym lepiej. Tylko wtedy się naprawdę _odpręży_ i tylko wtedy będzie miał szansę na zmierzenie się z tym wszystkim z dystansem i świeżym umysłem._

Draco podniósł „Vox Populi" i ruszył do drzwi. Miał listy do napisania i badania do wykonania. Czas sprawdzić, czy strzępki informacji, jakie usłyszał od ojca na przestrzeni lat, miały swoje źródła w plotkach, czy też prawdzie.


	19. Draco postanawia pobawić się

Kilka osób poprosiło o ostrzeżenie przed tym, więc oto ono. W tym rozdziale znajdują się opisy pornograficzne. Jeśli nie chcecie ich czytać, zatrzymajcie się na zdaniu „Obecność wilkołaków wcale nie doprowadza Snape'a do szału."

**Rozdział piętnasty: Draco postanawia pobawić się w odwracanie uwagi**

– I wydaje ci się, że potrzebujesz tej książki? – głos Snape'a był obojętny i tylko jego zaciskające się na srebrnym mieszadle palce pokazywały, jak strasznie jest spięty w tej chwili. Harry wszedł akurat, kiedy był w środku przygotowywania kolejnego, eksperymentalnego eliksiru. Czasami Harry odnosił wrażenie, że tylko dzięki wymyślaniu nowych eliksirów Snape pozostawał poczytalny pośród wilkołaków.

– Owszem – powiedział. – Śniła mi się...

– W wizji? – Gdyby srebro mogło się łamać, Harry był przekonany, że uchwyt Snape'a przełamałby mieszadło.

– Nie, nie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, ale to nie zdawało się uspokoić jego opiekuna. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń w uspokajającym geście. – Naprawdę. Żadnych wizji. Początkowo nie byłem nawet w stanie zobaczyć w nich tytułu tej książki. Wydaje mi się, że bardziej było to związane z tym, że moja podświadomość jako pierwsza zorientowała się, czego potrzebuję i starała się przekazać mi to za pomocą snów.

Snape odwrócił od niego wzrok.

– Ta książka miała wielu właścicieli na przestrzeni lat – powiedział ostrożnie. – Wydaje mi się, że gdyby zawierała w sobie lek na likantropię, to ktoś by ją już znalazł.

– Naprawdę? – Harry przyjrzał się jego twarzy. _Przynajmniej wygląda, jakby się nieco lepiej wysypiał. Jak dobrze._ – Z tego, co Draco mi o niej powiedział, każda czytająca ją osoba zostanie nakłoniona do uwarzenia eliksiru, który rezonuje z ich celami. Być może znajduje się w niej eliksir, który _jest_ w stanie wyleczyć likantropię, ale wyłącznie, jeśli ktoś otworzy książkę, szukając wyłącznie jego i niczego innego. A może uda mi się przynajmniej stworzyć jej podstawy i potem modyfikować eliksir w miarę potrzeb.

– Możliwe. – Wahanie ściekało po głosie Snape'a niczym melasa. Ponownie się odwrócił do Harry'ego. – Ale przecież nie możesz znaleźć się pod przymuszeniem, Harry. Jesteś _vatesem._ Czyżbyś już o tym zapomniał?

Harry zamrugał.

– Oczywiście że nie. Ale przymuszenie wybrane z własnej woli to co innego. Gdyby było inaczej i _vates_ nigdy nie mógłby przymusić samego siebie, to nie mógłbym składać wiążących obietnic, czy przysiąg wieczystych.

Snape zacisnął zęby. Harry niemal słyszał, jak jego opiekun szuka jakichś innych powodów, żeby odmówić mu pożyczenia książki. Utrzymywał swój głos tak ciepłym, łagodnym i przekonującym, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Obiecuję, że nie użyję jej w złych zamiarach, proszę pana. Obiecuję, że oddam ją panu, jak tylko spiszę listę składników...

– To nie będzie możliwe – powiedział Snape. – Książka zmusi cię do stałego noszenia jej przy sobie, póki eliksir nie zostanie ukończony. Gdybyś był w stanie po prostu oddzielić się od niej zaraz po wybraniu dla siebie przepisu, to zaklęcie Melissy Prince by nie podziałało. – Zawahał się na moment. – To moja przodkini – dodał.

Harry zamrugał.

– _Serio?_ – Teraz, jak się nad tym zastanowił, to ktoś faktycznie wspomniał mu kiedyś o tym, że Snape był potomkiem rodziny Prince'ów, ale nie rościł sobie żadnych praw do (obecnie błahych) zaszczytów, które mu się należały, włącznie z narzuceniem herbu Prince'ów na oparcie swojego fotela w czasie spotkania na równonoc wiosenną.

– Tak – powiedział Snape, po czym odwrócił się od niego i pochylił nad kociołkiem.

Harry przymrużył oczy. _Wiem, że jest półkrwistym, którego nie wychowano pośród czystokrwistych rytuałów. I wiem, że ród Prince'ów był na tyle dumny, że mierziła ich nawet sama myśl o spłodzeniu bękarta i wyrzekli się mugolackiego Lorda, który twierdził, że pochodzi z ich rodziny, bo pomimo całej jego mocy nie chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Rodzic – matka – która wyszła za mugola, albo mugolaka..._

_Co by o sobie myślała? Co jej rodzina by o niej myślała?_

A twarz Snape'a robiła się coraz bardziej zacieniona, jakby wszystkie spokojnie przespane noce nic nie znaczyły w obliczu tego odkrycia. Harry nabrał tchu i postanowił zgadnąć.

– Czy te sny dotyczą pańskiej matki?

Snape obrócił się tak gwałtownie i agresywnie, że Harry aż cofnął się o krok. Tym razem jego magia musiała już mu wlać nieco siły do ręki, ponieważ gruby pręt wygiął mu się pod palcami. Harry zadrżał lekko, a Snape spojrzał w dół i zorientował się, co zrobił. Ostrożnie odłożył mieszadło na bok.

– Nie dotyczą niczego istotnego.

Harry niemal słyszał grzechot ukąszeń od skorpionowych ogonów, który towarzyszyły tym słowom. Lód powoli wspinał się po ścianach i tym razem nie przez Harry'ego. Wiedział jednak, że Snape czasami potrafił mieć lodowaty temperament; czwarty rok dostarczył mu na to aż nadto dowodów.

– W porządku, proszę pana – powiedział cicho.

Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym przeszedł przez pokój. Harry czekał, kiedy jego opiekun przeszukiwał swój kufer. Snape wyjaśnił mu kiedyś, że nigdy nie rozstawał się z tą książką, chyba że komuś ją pożyczał; nałożone na nią przymuszenie, w połączeniu ze znajdującymi się w środku eliksirami, sprawiały, że była na to po prostu zbyt niebezpieczna. Harry był w stanie to zrozumieć.

Przypomniał sobie minę Snape'a sprzed kilku chwil i żałował, że nie wszystko rozumie równie dobrze.

Snape odwrócił się i podrzucił mu książkę. Harry złapał ją i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Miała piękną, ciemną okładkę ze słowami, które pamiętał z czasów, kiedy Draco warzył swój eliksir, by stać się dziedzicem Julii Malfoy. „_Medicamenta Meatus Verus", _w swobodnym przekładzie „Eliksiry prawdziwej ścieżki".

Wyczuwał też jej _magię._ Momentalnie się przebudziła, przetaczając się po okładce i między stronami, mrucząc, śmiejąc się i ocierając o jego palce niczym kot. Harry miał wrażenie, że chciała sięgnąć w jego kierunku. Już mu się przyglądała, śledząc nieścisłości wśród jego własnych zasad, wyszukując wszelkie pęknięcia, które pozwoliłyby jej przymuszeniu na zaczepienie.

_Robię to z własnej woli_, przypomniał sobie, po czym skupił się na eliksirze, który wyleczy klątwę likantropii i pozwolił książce się otworzyć.

Mruczenie nasiliło się w jego uszach, a potem strony zaczęły się przewracać, jakby poruszała nimi niewidzialna ręka. Harry czuł, jak sieć opada mu na ramiona, owijając się wokół nich niczym Argutus i szepcząc słowa, których nie był w stanie usłyszeć. Serce biło mu mocno, kiedy czekał aż książka zatrzyma się na jakiejś konkretnej stronie.

Wreszcie zrobiła to, a Harry spojrzał w dół i niemal roześmiał się na głos. Nic dziwnego, że jak do tej pory nikomu nie udało się stworzyć leku na likantropię. To był eliksir, który miał uwolnić ciało i duszę od dowolnej klątwy, ale na samym dole strony, bardzo eleganckim charakterem pisma zapisana była notatka: „Do zniszczenia prawdziwie potężnej klątwy należy nasączyć ten eliksir odrobiną magii ofiary."

_Większość ludzi przygotowujących tego rodzaju eliksiry, nie odważyłaby się na poświęcenie własnej magii, _pomyślał Harry. _Albo nie mieliby pojęcia, jak to zrobić, chyba że przekazując swoją magię po śmierci własnemu dziedzicowi. Jestem _absorbere._ Bez trudu sobie z tym poradzę._

– Harry?

To był głos Snape'a, rozlegający się gdzieś ponad rykiem w jego uszach. Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na niego.

– Hmmm?

– Poradzisz sobie z tym?

Harry pokiwał głową, jego umysł już zalewała chmara pomysłów. Większość składników tego eliksiru była cokolwiek powszednia, ale warzyciele zwykle nie dodawaliby ich w kolejności zasugerowanej przez książkę, ponieważ efekt mógłby wybuchnąć. Książka zasugerowała jednak magiczną podstawę do eliksiru, która mogłaby temu zapobiec, a Harry wiedział, gdzie w Srebrnym Lustrze stało kilka pięknych, choć bezużytecznych artefaktów, które mogły podzielić się z nim potrzebną magią.

– Tak.

Snape westchnął.

– No to zabierz się za swoje warzenie – powiedział jednak tylko.

Harry wyszedł z pokoju, wciąż czytając instrukcje eliksiru. Zrobił sobie jednak przy okazji notkę w głowie, prawdopodobnie głównie dzięki długiemu doświadczeniu w zajmowaniu się przytłaczającymi projektami i jednoczesnym znajdowaniu czasu dla innych. _Wysłać sowę do Gollrish Y Thie. Poprosić Josepha, żeby pomógł Snape'owi._

* * *

Draco był niesłychanie sfrustrowany. Miał zamiar dzisiaj przycisnąć Harry'ego, zmusić go do opuszczenia barier, odprężenia się, a jak do tej pory nie mógł go nawet _znaleźć._

Poranek wykorzystał produktywnie na pisaniu do swoich kontaktów w ministerstwie, a nawet do paru dłużników swojego ojca, kiedy to głównie musiał polegać na swoim nazwisku, jak i bliskości z Harrym, żeby móc w ogóle poprosić ich o przyjrzenie się polityce anty–wilkołaczej – a przez to przeciwnej też interesom Harry'ego. Ale potem zszedł na obiad i Harry'ego nigdzie nie było. Żaden z wilkołaków, spośród tych, które w ogóle się do niego odzywały, też nie był w stanie mu niczego powiedzieć. Peter był zajęty ćwiczeniami animagicznymi z Connorem i obaj byli oburzeni wtargnięciem Dracona, bo Connor już prawie widział swoją sylwetkę. Draconowi osobiście wydawało się, że Potter zwyczajnie marudził, jak zwykle, i wcale niczego nie widział.

Wreszcie Draconowi przyszło do głowy, że może wcale nie był w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, tylko w jakiejś innej posiadłości Blacków. Pośpieszył do biblioteki, w której Harry ustanowił połączenie sieci fiuu pomiędzy wszystkimi czterema domami, zastanawiając się po drodze, gdzie też mógł poleźć jego chłopak?

Miał wrażenie, że raczej nie do Dracznego Dworu. Nikogo tam obecnie nie było, a temperament domu był obecnie tak rozchwiany, że Harry wspomniał nawet, żeby nikomu nie przychodziło do głowy odwiedzanie go.

Grimmauld Place też raczej odpada. Draco był przekonany, że Snape'a szlag by trafił, gdyby w ogóle przyszło do głowy, że Harry udał się tam, by porozmawiać z Lupinem.

Cisnął garścią proszku fiuu w ogień i ogłosił, tak pewnym głosem jak mu na to pozwalał rozsądek:

– Srebrne Lustro!

Płomienie zrobiły się zielone i Draco wskoczył między nie. Przez chwilę wirował, po czym został wypluty w głównym holu, zaraz pod złocistym basenem ognia. Draco zamrugał i rozejrzał się. Spodziewał się zobaczyć Harry'ego przed obrazami, może chodzącego smętnie po pokoju i zastanawiającego się, kiedy Regulus powróci. Wyrwanie go z takiego nastroju byłoby znakomitym początkiem dla planów Dracona. Droczenie się o poważne nastroje Harry'ego zwykle dość szybko wyprowadzało go z równowagi.

Hol był jednak pusty, a Draco usłyszał ciche mamrotanie, dochodzące zza uchylonych drzwi, które nie prowadziły do wietrznego basenu. Podszedł do nich i zajrzał ostrożnie do środka.

Harry przeglądał stos maleńkich skarbów, łyżek, posążków, monet i tym podobnych, na które nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi, gdyby nie tętniły spoczywającą w nich magią. W większości przypadków rzucone na nie zaklęcia były cokolwiek poślednie, jak na przykład zwiększenie ich lśnienia czy wypolerowania, parę z nich było w stanie rzucić iluzję, która mogła bawić dziecko przez kilka minut. Draco wiedział, że Harry zebrał je tu zaraz po bitwie na letnie przesilenie. Chciał, żeby wszystkie skarby, które mógł osuszyć i za pomocą których mógłby przywrócić osuszonym dzieciom magię, znalazły się w jednym miejscu.

Tym razem jednak miał obok siebie bulgoczący kociołek, pachnący od kolców jeżozwierza i czegoś, co Draco nie był w stanie w pierwszej chwili ustalić. Zmarszczył brwi. _Chce stopić część skarbów? Po co? Na co mogłoby mu przydać się stopione srebro?_

Nagle Harry wydał z siebie cichy, usatysfakcjonowany dźwięk i wstał, podnosząc przy okazji niewielkie lusterko. Chuchnął na nie, po czym kiwnął głową w kierunku czegokolwiek, co zobaczył w odbiciu; Draco nie był w stanie zobaczyć pod tym kątem. Wbił w nie wzrok i Draco poczuł delikatne pociągnięcie, kiedy w pomieszczeniu zostało użyte _absorbere._

Draco zadrżał. _Warzy eliksir, który wymaga od niego wielkich ilości magii? Ciekawe jaki? I ciekawe, skąd mu przyszło do głowy, że takie osuszanie artefaktów ujdzie mu na sucho. Wiem, że mu na nich nie zależy, a Regulusa nie obchodzą, ale przecież ktoś kiedyś może zacząć się nimi przejmować._

– Harry? – zagaił.

Harry drgnął, choć nie tak bardzo, jak Draconowi wydawało się, że powinien. Zamiast tego po prostu poderwał wzrok, mruknął z roztargnieniem i ponownie spojrzał na lusterko. Wreszcie kiwnął głową, upuścił je na stertę i podszedł do kociołka. Draco wyczuł w powietrzu zapach róż, kiedy Harry przelewał magię do kociołka. Wywar zamarł na moment, po czym zaczął bulgotać ze znacznie większym entuzjazmem.

– Co robisz? – zapytał Draco, wchodząc do pokoju.

– Zaczynam warzenie eliksiru, który, jak mam nadzieję, okaże się lekiem na likantropię – powiedział Harry spokojnie, jakby każdego dnia dokonywał czegoś takiego. Odwrócił się i podniósł książkę, która leżała obok kociołka. Draco rozpoznał ją po samym grzbiecie. Bite dwa miesiące spędził na tachaniu tego tomiszcza wszędzie ze sobą. A po wszystkim przyzwał ducha swojej przodkini i otrzymał... cóż, empatię, tak, ale również przebłysk tego, jak koszmarnie źle to wszystko mogło wtedy pójść.

– Harry – syknął. – Na cholerę ci ta książka?

– Tylko w niej mógłbym znaleźć ten przepis – powiedział Harry nieobecnym tonem, po czym przewrócił stronę. – A ten lek to jedyna sprawa, nad którą mam w tej chwili jakąkolwiek kontrolę, przynajmniej póki Fred i George nie ustalą jakiejś linii komunikacji z Percym. Chcę _pomóc_ wilkołakom, Draco, nie tylko siedzieć i być przywódcą watahy, która mieszka w paru odizolowanych domach. A jak wrócę do Hogwartu, to nawet tym nie będę mógł być. – Podniósł wzrok i zamrugał. – Uwarzenie tego eliksiru w normalnych warunkach zajęłoby kilka miesięcy, ale jeśli skupię wysiłki, jakie zwykle zostają na to przeznaczone, to powinienem poradzić sobie w parę tygodni...

– Ale przecież potrzebujemy cię też do innych spraw! – Draco podszedł bliżej, aż wibrując z oburzenia. _Aż nie wierzę, że Snape okazał się tak głupi i dał mu tę książkę._ – Przecież nie byłem w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek, kiedy warzyłem ten eliksir, za pomocą którego przyzwałem Julię Malfoy. Skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że sam będziesz w stanie?

– Wciąż odrabiałeś pracę domową i kłóciłeś się ze mną. – Harry nie brzmiał na szczególnie przejętego. – Poradzę sobie z tym, Draco. Ale ten pomysł przyszedł mi w snach i dopiero dzisiaj rano zorientowałem się, skąd właściwie kojarzyłem tę książkę. Tak będzie najlepiej. – Uśmiechnął się do Dracona. – Przyjąłem to przymuszenie z własnej woli. Nie skrzywdzi mnie.

Draco pokręcił głową, nie mogąc nawet znaleźć słów. _Przecież dobrze wie, jak wiele spraw wymaga jego uwagi, a mimo to przyszedł tu i zajmuje się... czymś takim. Pewnie wydaje mu się, że bez problemu poradzi sobie z warzeniem eliksiru przy jednoczesnym zajmowaniu się wszystkim innym. Porzucanie obowiązków nie leży w jego naturze._

_Ale nie będzie w stanie. _Draco zadrżał. Wspomnienia o przymuszeniu, zapuszczającym coraz głębsze korzenie w jego umyśle, były już sprzed dwóch lat, ale ilekroć usiłował o nich pomyśleć, to wracały z pełną parą, niczym obślizgły, lodowaty palec głaszczący jego myśli i wykrzywiający je we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. _A wydaje mi się, że moje pragnienie stania się dziedzicem mojej rodziny było słabsze od pragnienia Harry'ego względem wynalezienia leku na likantropię. Będzie na nim jeździć, przez co zaniedba swój trening animaga, swoje polityczne zobowiązania, czy przełamywanie klątw na swoim kikucie._

_Zaniedba mnie._

Draco przymrużył oczy. Wyglądało na to, że jego zadanie odwrócenia uwagi okaże się bardziej niezbędne, jak i trudniejsze w wykonaniu, niż się tego spodziewał. Harry już odwrócił się z powrotem od niego, mamrocząc pod nosem, kiedy odkładał książkę, żeby podnieść coś, co wyglądało na solniczkę, ale pewnie było pełne innego składniku. Potwierdziły to złote drobinki, które wylądowały na powierzchni eliksiru po lekkim potrząśnięciu.

– Harry – zaczął Draco.

Harry oderwał wzrok od eliksiru.

– Hmmm?

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł – powiedział Draco. Zerknął z ukosa na „_Medicamenta Meatus Verus_". Niemal czuł, jak ta przeklęta książka uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. – A wiem, że jesteś w stanie zerwać z siebie to przymuszenie. W końcu _vates_ praktycznie niczym innym się nie zajmuje.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

– Ale czemu miałbym chcieć ją zerwać? Chcę uwarzyć lek na likantropię, Draco, a to może okazać się moją najlepszą możliwą okazją.

Draco podszedł o krok bliżej.

– Przecież możesz spisać przepis i zerwać z siebie przymuszenie.

– Snape powiedział, że nie mogę – powiedział z niepokojem Harry. – Inaczej zaklęcie na książce nie zadziała.

– No i co z tego? – zapytał Draco wyzywająco.

– To, że nie zdołam ukończyć warzenia tak szybko, jak to możliwe – powiedział Harry, jakby zwracał się do dziecka. – A chcę to zrobić. – Ponownie odwrócił się i spojrzał na kociołek, tym razem dodając coś, co wyglądało jak skraj łabędziego pióra. Kociołek wydał z siebie zadowolony bulgot, który w ogóle nie uspokoił Dracona.

– To głupie – powiedział Draco, decydując się na bezpośredniość. – Dałeś ponieść się chwili i podjąłeś tę decyzję, a teraz wydaje ci się, że powinieneś ukończyć czym prędzej warzenia, bo już od jakiegoś czasu nie byłeś w stanie odnieść żadnego zwycięstwa.

Harry podskoczył. Tym razem, kiedy obrócił się w stronę Dracona, Draco zobaczył, że jego słowa przebiły się przez przymuszenie. Harry nie znosił myśleć, że jego motywy działania mogą nie okazać się w pełni altruistyczne. Ale tym razem _chciał _zniszczyć jakąś sieć, albo uwarzyć eliksir, który wyleczy likantropię, żeby pokazać wszystkim, że nie wszystkie jego zwycięstwa muszą opierać się na kompromisach, jak wtedy, kiedy pokazał swoje wspomnienia z myślodsiewni. Draco był o tym przekonany. Harry też potrafił być samolubny i krótkowzroczny.

– To nieprawda – powiedział Harry, ale miał przymrużone oczy, a jego magia wzniosła się wokół niego na tyle, że w pokoju zaczęło cuchnąć różami. – Wcale nie robię tego tylko dla własnej satysfakcji.

– Nie, ale robisz się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany – powiedział Draco. Równie dobrze ktoś mógłby stać mu za ramieniem i szeptać na ucho, jakie słowa w tym momencie podziałają najlepiej. Wreszcie zauważył, w jaki sposób Harry zachowywał się od czasu festiwalu i chciał się kopnąć za nie zwrócenie na to uwagi wcześniej. – Festiwal nie poszedł po twojej myśli, bo Falco Parkinson pojawił się i zniknął jak sen złoty, a wspomnienia z myślodsiewni nie wywołały takiego poruszenia przeciw niewymownym, na jakie miałeś nadzieję. A potem spróbowałeś spędzić czas ze swoim bratem i to też nie poszło jak należy. A potem pojawiło się „_Vox Populi"_ i choć odesłałeś mnie, żebym się tym zajął, to nie przewidziałeś tego, nie byłeś na to gotowy zawczasu, co cię wkurza. Starasz się zrobić coś takiego, bo wydaje ci się, że tylko w ten sposób zrobisz jakiś zdecydowany krok naprzód. I może nawet tak _będzie, _Harry, ale nie możesz pozwolić sobie na nie zajmowanie się niczym innym przez kilka nadchodzących tygodni. A to cholerstwo nie pozwoli ci na nic innego. – Skrzywił się w kierunku książki.

– Wcale nie jestem zły – powiedział Harry, a stosik maleńkich artefaktów Blacków przemieszał się za nim bez żadnego powodu.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Draco, uśmiechając się do niego z tolerancją. – A obecność wilkołaków wcale nie doprowadza Snape'a do szału.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby jakoś na to odpysknąć, ale zamknął je z kłapnięciem zębów i tylko wydał z siebie cichy warkot. Następnie zamknął oczy i zmusił się do kilku głębokich oddechów.

Draco nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu na dojście do siebie. Jeszcze kretyn dojdzie do wniosku, że dalsze słuchanie się książki może jednak jest dobrym pomysłem, a Draco przecież tego nie chciał. Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim to samo podekscytowanie, jakie ogarnęło go tego ranka na myśl o sprowokowaniu Harry'ego. Jak będzie po wszystkim, to Draco otrzyma to, czego chce, a Harry to, czego potrzebuje. Wytykanie Harry'emu jego głupich decyzji było tylko wisienką na torcie.

– Nie myśli o nich, bo skupia się wyłącznie na ciągłym warzeniu eliksirów – powiedział Draco. – Ale może sobie na to pozwolić, bo nikt na nim nie polega i nie oczekuje od niego przywództwa. I przykro mi, ale nie znajdujecie się w takiej samej sytuacji, Harry. Wręcz przeciwnie. I to twoje własne decyzje doprowadziły cię do tego punktu. Tak strasznie filozoficznie podszedłeś do tego, kiedy pojawiło się _„Vox Populi"_, że przecież ludzie nie będą robili tego, czego od nich oczekujesz, tylko dlatego, że tego od nich pragniesz. I już chcesz od tego uciec? Spodziewasz się, że co, że wszystko się zatrzyma, bo chcesz uwarzyć sobie eliksir?

Ściana za Draconem pokryła się momentalnie lodem, a łyżka obok wygięła się koszmarnie, wydając z siebie dźwięk torturowanego metalu. Draco żałował, że to zrobiła. Harry zerknął w kierunku dźwięku i twarz momentalnie mu poszarzała. Potrząsnął głową i zamknął oczy, a zapach róż znacznie opadł.

– Nie mogę pozwolić sobie teraz na kłótnie z tobą, Draco – powiedział cicho. – Muszę...

– Zająć się czymś innym, wiem – powiedział Draco, kiwając głową. Harry otworzył z nadzieją oczy, a Draco wykorzystał te słowa, żeby trafić go prosto między nie. – Musisz uciec przed obowiązkami. Musisz poddać się narzuconemu przez książkę przymuszeniu, książkę, której wiesz, że nie powinieneś ufać, zwłaszcza po wszystkim, przez co przez nią przeszedłem. Musisz upewnić się, że wreszcie dokonasz czegoś konkretnego, mimo że nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie leku na likantropię już teraz, zaraz. Musisz udawać, że wciąż nie jesteś ważną figurą w polityce i nikogo nie powinno obchodzić, co właściwie robisz z wolnym czasem. A w międzyczasie odmawiasz sobie prawa do rozzłoszczenia się na coś takiego, jak „_Vox Populi"_, zakładasz, że ten wygłup był w całości z twojej winy, podczas gdy pomysł był twojego brata.

Harry przełknął ślinę i ponownie zamknął oczy.

– Draco, przestań – wyszeptał.

Draco zamilkł na moment i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Zmarszczył brwi. _Wygląda na to, że znajduje się znacznie bliżej granicy, niż mi się wydawało. Ciekawe, ile czasu spędził na bezsennym gapieniu się w sufit z powodu nawarstwiającego się poczucia winy, a nie dlatego, że mnie tam nie było?_

Niespodziewanie, niepewność jeszcze bardziej zaogniła jego złość i determinację. _Jeśli nie był w stanie spać przez wyrzuty sumienia o ten durny psikus, to znaczy, że mnie okłamał. A przecież wie już, że nie powinien tego robić._

_Poza tym, naprawdę mi się przyda przepchnięcie go przez tę granicę. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, to kto wie, kiedy padnie ze zmęczenia i znowu się załamie? Przynajmniej w tej chwili ludzie faktycznie niewiele po nim oczekują – a jeśli zmuszę go teraz do wyrzucenia z siebie całej tej skupionej złości, poczucia winy i czegokolwiek innego, co tam może jeszcze w nim narastać, to znacznie lepiej poradzi sobie z czymkolwiek, co nastąpi potem._

Draco owinął cały ten prezent dla siebie we wstążkę własnych korzyści. _W dodatku nie przeraża mnie jego złość. Wręcz przeciwnie._ Na samą myśl poczuł, jak krocze zaczyna cisnąć go w spodniach, ale szybko wrócił do pracy nad Harrym.

– Znowu pędzisz co sił ku załamaniu nerwowemu, wiesz – poinformował Harry'ego swobodnym tonem. – Dobrze sobie radziłeś przez jakiś czas, ale teraz zacząłeś wracać do starych i głupich nawyków. Jasne, wrzućmy _vatesa_ pod sieć, co za wspaniały pomysł. Tylko idiota, który uważa, że musi ciągle jakoś pomagać innym, żeby zasłużyć sobie na ich miłość, wpadłby na coś takiego.

Harry wzdrygnął się potężnie.

– Przestań – powiedział. – Wcale tak nie myślę.

– Właśnie że tak – powiedział Draco, gotów do szybkiego przejęcia rozmowy. Czuł, jak napięcie w pokoju rośnie, zbiera się i skupia i nie śmiał teraz stracić nad nim kontroli. – Przyjąłeś do wiadomości, że cię kochamy, a przez „my" mam na myśli siebie, Snape'a i twojego brata – ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek zaakceptujesz to samo od kogokolwiek innego? – ale wciąż wydaje ci się, że powinieneś znaleźć _powody, _dla których powinniśmy cię kochać. Wciąż wolisz nie mówić nam, kiedy się na nas złościsz, bo może to nastąpić na naszą wolną wolę, ale tu nie chodzi tylko o _vatowskie_ powody, co nie? Ile razy już koiłeś własny gniew dlatego, że wydawało ci się, że znienawidzimy cię w chwili, w której powiesz nam, co tak naprawdę o nas myślisz?

Posunął się za daleko, ale wiedział o tym i zrobił to celowo. Plecy Harry'ego spięły się z oburzenia. Dwie łyżeczki wzniosły się ze stosu i śmignęły obok Dracona, rozbijając się głośno o ścianę za nim. Nie wzdrygnął się z bardzo prostego powodu: nie bał się.

Harry się wściekał i Draco upajał się tym widokiem. Żałował, że Harry nie jest w stanie zobaczyć się w takim stanie; wówczas pewnie nie zadawałby mu więcej takich durnych pytań, jak tamto sprzed paru dni, czy Draco pożądał go fizycznie, czy też zależało mu tylko na emocjonalnej więzi. Oczy mu lśniły, podświetlane płomieniami, które zwykle tłumił z obawy przed własną magią, a za jego plecami pojawiła się skomplikowana, wzorzysta i wieloramienna, ciemna gwiazda, nad którą przelotnie błysnęły złoto–białe skrzydła.

– Wiem, że mnie nie nienawidzicie i to się nigdy nie zmieni – powiedział Harry niskim głosem. – Naprawdę zmieniłem się w Sanktuarium i będę dalej brnął tą ścieżką. Przecież ci obiecałem, Draco.

Draco zerknął na książkę i kociołek, po czym podniósł sceptycznie brew. Tym razem niczego nie musiał dodawać.

– Ta decyzja nie ma _nic wspólnego z tobą_ – powiedział mu Harry.

Draco chciał wiwatować. Wiedział jednak, że wciąż nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Harry nawet nie słuchał już własnych słów. Gdyby Draco teraz wyszedł, to Harry zmitygowałby się i momentalnie zaczął przeklinać własną bezmyślność i fakt, że w ogóle pozwolił sobie na wypowiedzenie takiego zdania. Harry zanadto skupiał się na wszelkich pomniejszych utarczkach, wyzwiskach, czy droczeniu się, bo zawsze wydawało mu się, że w jakiś sposób nastąpi przez nie na czyjąś wolną wolę.

– Właśnie że ma – powiedział Draco. – Czemu nigdy nie jesteś w stanie odpocząć, Harry? Czemu nie umiesz się odprężyć? Ponieważ jedyna miłość, którą znasz dogłębnie i przy której czujesz się komfortowo, jest uwarunkowana i wierzysz, że jeśli zbyt długo pozostaniesz w bezruchu, to ludzie, których kochasz, mogą uznać, że się rozleniwiłeś i przerzucą swoją miłość na kogoś innego.

– To _nieprawda!_ – Ciemna gwiazda Harry'ego rozrosła się nieco, a jedno z jej ramion roztrzaskało lustro na ścianie. Draco nie uskoczył przed odłamkami szkła, ponieważ rozpryskiwały się wszędzie, tylko nie na nich. Poza tym, tego rodzaju ruch zniszczyłby atmosferę.

– Narzucasz sobie ograniczenia, które wyłącznie ty uważasz za konieczne – powiedział Draco. Wskazał gestem na książkę i kociołek. – Przynajmniej pod względem tych spraw, które chcesz zrobić dla innych. Wypierałeś się i ignorowałeś własną utratę dłoni tak długo, jak tylko byłeś w stanie, ponieważ nie chciałeś wydawać się słaby i egoistyczny. Chciałeś leczyć rozpacz innych, zamiast zająć się własną, bo Merlin jeden wie, że rozpacz cię przeraża.

– Przestań! – wrzasnął Harry, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. – Wcale mnie nie przeraża!

– Właśnie że tak – powiedział Draco i odkrył, że się uśmiecha. Wiedział, że ten bezwiedny uśmiech będzie musiał pojawić się prędzej czy później, w końcu niszczenie barier Harry'ego jak do tej pory było wyjątkowo zabawne. – Harry, przecież ty _nigdy _nie wyrażasz własnego bólu czy rozpaczy, o ile już dosłownie nie jesteś w stanie dłużej się z nimi kryć. Nawet w Sanktuarium utrzymywałeś w tajemnicy ile tylko mogłeś, bo nie chciałeś przeszkadzać mi w leczeniu. Taka przynajmniej była twoja wymówka. Bo wiesz, to naprawdę zabawne, ale inni ludzie kulą się ze strachu, albo płaczą na sam dźwięk imienia Voldemorta. Ty kulisz się i płaczesz, bo przeraża cię myśl, że ktoś miałby zobaczyć jak cierpisz.

Harry machnął agresywnie ręką w bok. Kiedy zaczął powoli kroczyć w jego kierunku, Draco odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Oczy Harry'ego lśniły od buchających za nimi płomieniami, a złoto–białe skrzydła ściekały na podłogę, momentalnie odradzając się na nowo, za każdym razem coraz potężniejsze. Draconowi na ten widok już definitywnie stanął. Zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze nacisku będzie musiał nałożyć na Harry'ego, nim coś w nim pęknie. Wiedział, że sam jest już absolutnie gotów.

– To nieprawda – syknął Harry. – Odwołaj to.

Draco ponownie podniósł brwi. Magia nie pozwalała jego szczękom, czy nawet ustom na otwarcie. Harry zawahał się i Draco zobaczył w jego oczach przebłysk wahania. Lada moment zacznie się obwiniać o wyrażenie całkowicie normalnego gniewu w świetle wyjątkowo bezczelnej prowokacji.

Draco nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Wciąż miał kontrolę nad innymi mięśniami twarzy, więc z premedytacją przybrał wyjątkowo kpiącą minę, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że prawda nie ukryje się przed nim, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo Harry usiłował się z nią kryć.

Harry wbił w niego piorunujące spojrzenie i Draco poczuł nacisk legilimencji. Tym _lepiej._ Cisnął myślą na sam przód swojego umysłu, żeby odgrywała się raz za razem, dzięki czemu Harry nie będzie miał wyjścia i będzie musiał ją usłyszeć. _Jeśli naprawdę przezwyciężyłeś większość swojego treningu, jak mi obiecywałeś, to nie sądzę, żeby twój strach przed stosunkiem ze mną miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. Wydaje mi się, że ty się po prostu boisz._

W Harrym coś pękło.

* * *

Harry wiedział, że powinien się opanować, zwolnić, uspokoić. Jeszcze nigdy do tego stopnia nie stracił kontroli nad swoją magią, nawet kiedy wracali powozem z Sanktuarium i Paton powiedział, że był w stanie ją wyczuć. Kwitła i śpiewała wokół niego i wiedział, że powinno go to przerazić.

Ale te wnioski były obecnie równie ważne co napisane na ścianie słowa. Może i niosły w sobie prawdę, ale nie mogły teraz na niego wpłynąć.

Najbardziej teraz chciał, żeby Draco się wreszcie _zamknął_ i przestał pleść te wszystkie kłamstwa. _Oczywiście, _że Harry wierzył, że Snape, Draco i Connor kochali go bezinteresownie, _oczywiście, _że wcale się nie bał wszystkiego tego, o czym mówił Draco – jak on w ogóle _śmiał_ mówić coś takiego! – no i _oczywiście, _że miał wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy miał do nich powody, ale nie widział sensu w roztkliwianiu się nad sobą.

No i oczywiście, że jego trening wciąż w nim siedział, a nie zwykły strach przed pierwszym stosunkiem. Dlatego miał zamiar udowodnić Draconowi, że ten trening _wciąż_ w nim siedział.

Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś w tym wszystkim siedziała jakaś sprzeczność, ale obecnie nie był w stanie jej wskazać.

No i miał to gdzieś.

Zmusił magię do puszczenia Dracona, po czym złapał go za podbródek, warcząc z irytacji, że nie ma drugiej dłoni. Przyszło mu niemrawo do głowy, że będzie musiał się tym niebawem zająć. Teraz jednak czuł się, jakby jego pierś była gorąca, ciasna i jakaś mniejsza u dołu, a jego myśli przeskakiwały nad sobą nawzajem, pędziły i śmigały w przeróżnych kierunkach, ale ciągle krążyły wokół jednego celu: _udowodnienia, że Draco się myli._

Pocałował Dracona bardziej agresywnie, niż kiedykolwiek się ośmielił, ponieważ zawsze się bał, że jeśli to zrobi, to może go skrzywdzić, bo przecież był znacznie od niego silniejszy...

Tylko, że to przecież nie mogła być prawda, bo się nie bał. Dlatego pocałował mocno Dracona i będzie go nawet _gryzł, _jeśli przyjdzie mu na to ochota, bo Draco się go nie bał, a powinien, więc Harry powinien pokazać mu, jak bardzo się pomylił.

Draco jęknął. Harry miał wrażenie, że to nie powinno było mieć miejsca. Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym, ponieważ Draco, który już nie był dłużej przyciśnięty magią do ściany, pochylił się do przodu, przyciskając dłoń do splotu słonecznego Harry'ego, przez co Harry wywalił się jak długi na podłodze, ale szybko poderwał się na kolano, pod którym zazgrzytały jakieś monety, no bo w końcu, cholera jasna, przecież jeszcze z nim _nie skończył._

Nie użył magii, żeby powstrzymać, czy spowolnić Dracona, kiedy ten skoczył na niego, no bo niby czemu miałby to zrobić? Nie musiał. Miał zamiar pokazać Draconowi, że ten się _pomylił, _ponieważ jego trening zaskoczy lada moment i zmusi go do odepchnięcia wszystkiego od siebie i skulenia się z wrzaskiem, co tylko pokaże Draconowi, że Harry naprawdę się starał to przezwyciężyć i zwyczajnie nie był w stanie.

A to pokaże mu, że się _pomylił._

Harry uważał tę myśl za bardzo istotną i wieszał się na niej teraz, ponieważ cała reszta myśli rozproszyła się wokół niego niczym przerażone stado ptaków, a Draco usiadł na nim okrakiem, przez co Harry zaczął dyszeć ciężko, bo nie spodziewał się, że wbijająca mu się w podbrzusze miednica może być taka _przyjemna._ Draco pochylił się i pocałował go, a Harry uznał, że naprawdę lubi, kiedy ich zęby dzwonią o siebie nawet poza bitwą, czy sytuacją taką jak ta, kiedy Draco przekonał go do wyjazdu do Sanktuarium.

Ale lada moment trening go skrzywdzi i tak czy inaczej wygra, dlatego uważał, że może bez obaw zareagować na pocałunek, pozwalając, by po brodzie spływała mu gorąca słodycz, która niemal na pewno była po części krwią, po czym przetoczył się, przez co Draco przywalił o podłogę, wyraźnie zszokowany. Harry sięgnął w bok i przeorał powietrze palcami, a koszulka i spodnie Dracona zostały nagle rozszarpane na strzępy i opadły z niego. Draco zamrugał, wyraźnie zaskoczony rozwojem sytuacji.

– Co, nie wydawało ci się, że ktoś przerażony mógłby się dopuścić do czegoś takiego? – zapytał Harry, a potem jego oczy nadgoniły wszystko i zamknęły mu jadaczkę. Draco właściwie wyglądał... no, wyglądał znacznie lepiej, niż trening Harry'ego kiedykolwiek pozwolił mu na zobaczenie innej osoby w ten sposób, oczywiście, ponieważ osoba z takim treningiem jak jego, nie mogła być normalna i nigdy nie powinna była mieć kochanka.

Ale wyglądał naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze i Harry odkrył, że chce pocałować Dracona w inne miejsca poza ustami. Przysunął się do niego, podczas gdy Draco wciąż mrugał, ale właściwie nie pamiętał, czy zrobił do na kolanie i ręce, czy wstał i przeszedł. To nie miało znaczenia, bo lada moment jego trening zaskoczy.

Przysiadł przy Draconie i pocałował go mocno w okolice obojczyka, liżąc i znowu gryząc, zdeterminowany do znalezienia miejsca na Draconie, które robiłoby mu to samo, co to jedno, specjalnie miejsce na karku robiło jemu. To było _niesprawiedliwe, _że Draco wiedział o tym miejscu na karku. Wrażliwe uszy tak naprawdę się nie liczyły w ramach zemsty, bo prawda była taka, że w sumie _wszyscy _mieli wrażliwe uszy.

Draco krzyknął nagle, kiedy Harry polizał go po sutku i Harry doszedł do wniosku, że znalazł swoje miejsce. Ale, prawdę mówiąc, przeżuwanie czegoś ustami się tak naprawdę nie liczyło, ponieważ nie mógł wtedy mówić, dlatego przerzucił nogę nad biodrami Dracona i tym razem to on siedział na nim okrakiem, sięgając w kierunku krocza Dracona. To oznaczało, że już nie przyciskał jej do jego piersi i nie mógł go dłużej przytrzymać w miejscu, ale miał wrażenie, że to i tak nie miało większego znaczenia, bo Draco raczej nigdzie się nie wybierał. A przynajmniej tyle można było wywnioskować ze sposobu, w jaki wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i drgnął mu pod ręką.

Harry zanucił z satysfakcją i mocniej pogłaskał Dracona po kroczu. Jego magia skakała wokół nich w olśniewających, rozmytych, olśniewających wzorach. Harry miał wrażenie, że kątem oka zobaczył przelotnie stworzoną przez nią błyskawicę, a potem parę splecionych ze sobą osób, które wyglądały nieco jak on i Draco, ale potem postanowił zwrócić większość swojej uwagi na to, co czym się zajmował.

Między nimi było tak strasznie _gorąco_, parne powietrze, zupełnie jak to, które ogarnęło ich w czasie ich drugiego prawdziwego pocałunku, kiedy wyszedł z Labiryntu w Lux Aeternie i czuli się, jakby nagle znaleźli się w samym środku upalnego, letniego dnia. Harry czuł w ustach słodycz i sól, a w głowie przetaczała mu się lśniąca mgła, przez którą przebijało się słońce, które przesłaniała mgła, przez którą przebijało się słońce i tak dalej w niekończących się wzorach i nagle dotarło do niego, że porusza biodrami w ruchach, które go nieco zaskoczyły, no bo skąd niby ktoś, kto otrzymał taki trening jak on, miałby wiedzieć o takich ruchach.

Przycisnął się mocniej do Dracona, tak mocno, że zaczął go boleć nadgarstek dłoni, którą wciąż pocierał krocze Dracona, ponieważ jego ręka wylądowała teraz między ich ocierającymi się o siebie ciałami. Coraz bardziej żałował, że nie miał drugiej dłoni, ponieważ Draco wił się pod nim i wydawał przeróżne dźwięki. Harry'emu naprawdę podobały się te dźwięki – nawet jeśli połowa z nich brzmiała jak ucięte wersje jego imienia, a druga połowa to były głównie wariacje słowa „kurwa" – ale całe to wicie nie pozwalało mu na robienie tego, co chciał zrobić, czyli pocieranie, głaskanie i przyciskanie do podłogi.

_Powinien wiedzieć, jak pozostawać w bezruchu, _pomyślał Harry, gdzieś pośród tej całej oszołomionej mgły. _Skoro ja wiem, jak to zrobić, to on też powinien._

Słońce przebiło się ponownie przez mgłę i Draco zadygotał gwałtownie pod nim, a Harry poczuł, jak jego dłoń robi się dziwnie ciepła. Zamrugał i zagapił się na Dracona, na to jak jego twarz rozluźniła się z przyjemności, jego zamknięte powieki drżały regularnie, a usta łykały rozpaczliwie powietrze. _Merlinie, _pomyślał Harry, _aż tak mu było przyjemnie?_ W tych myślach pojawił się szczery zachwyt. Wydawało mu się, że będzie mógł spędzić nad nim trochę czasu.

Ale nie mógł. Podniósł głowę z piersi Dracona i jakby na ten sygnał Draco otworzył oczy i przetoczył się z Harrym, ciskając nim na ziemię z nieoczekiwaną siłą. Harry odkrył nagle, że jego spodnie zostają z niego zdjęte, a potem dołączyły do nich majtki, jakby Draco w ogóle nie przejmował się całym czasem, jaki Harry spędził tego ranka na wkładaniu ich, a potem nagle ręka zacisnęła się wokół _niego _i całe spięcie i ukrop przelały się nagle z jego piersi do krocza, przez co zachwyt nabrał nagle nieco innego znaczenia.

– Szkoda, że nie jesteś nagi – warknął na niego Draco. – _Byłbyś, _gdybyś tylko choć tę jedną sprawę postanowił załatwić jak każdy normalny człowiek. – Harry zastanawiał się, o czym on właściwie bredzi, ale jego głowa przetoczyła się tylko po podłodze, a oddech był krótki, ostry i urywany, włosy opadały mu na policzki, a biodra podrywały się nieregularnie. – Przynajmniej tyle, że choć raz widziałem cię nagim – dodał bezsensownie Draco. – To będzie musiało wystarczyć.

I teraz to _on_ pociągnął mocno, a Harry krzyknął, kiedy przyjemność uderzyła go niczym magia Światła, bogata, przetaczająca i biało–złota, wyrywając go z tego świata, nawet jeśli tylko na kilka chwil.

Wciąż czekał na pojawienie się treningu. Ale to jedno właśnie nie zaszło.

Powoli doszedł do siebie z poczuciem, że powinien pozbierać porozrzucane wokół niego kawałki, które nigdy przedtem się nie poodrywały. Odkrył, że Draco siedzi obok, przyglądając się jego twarzy.

Nie wyglądał jakby przegrał, mimo że Harry udowodnił mu właśnie, że wcale się nie bał. Zamiast tego wyglądał, jakby coś wygrał. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Draco bardzo starał się utrzymywać powagę, ale lekki uśmiech szarpał mu za końce ust.

I wtedy do Harry'ego dotarło, co Draco właśnie zrobił.

Odepchnął Dracona od siebie, zarówno ręką jak i magią. Draco poleciał do tyłu, co ostatnio często miało miejsce, po czym skrzywił się przy lądowaniu. Harry uznał, że do Dracona najwyraźniej wreszcie dotarło, że przez cały ten czas tarzali się po artefaktach, co do tej pory obaj radośnie ignorowali. Harry miał wrażenie, że całe jego plecy i pośladki musiały być już od nich posiniaczone i ponacinane.

Miał to gdzieś. Zaczął się mocować z odprężeniem, zalegającym mu w kończynach, czy z materiałem, który wciąż pętał mu kostki.

– Wiem, co zrobiłeś – warknął.

– I masz mi to za złe? – Draco wyszczerzył się do niego.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpyskować, po czym zawahał się. Zorientował się, że bez względu na to, jakiej drogi by teraz nie obrał, Draco i tak wygrał. Albo zachęcił Harry'ego do okazania gniewu, który Harry ciągle w sobie trzymał, albo udowodnił, że miał rację pod względem, dlaczego właściwie Harry tak niechętnie okazywał gniew.

– Cholera jasna! – krzyknął Harry, odsuwając się od niego niezgrabnie. Sam już nie wiedział, jak się właściwie czuł. Powinien być zły na Dracona za tę manipulację, wiedział o tym i jakaś jego część faktycznie była o to zła, ale wtedy jego wzrok padł na kociołek pełen bulgoczącego wywaru i „M_edicamenta Meatus Verus"_ i zaczął się zastanawiać, co on sobie właściwie wyobrażał. Draco reagował prowokacją na jawną głupotę, tak samo jak Harry czasem podchodził do Snape'a. W dodatku powinien być wściekły na Dracona za okłamanie go, ale Draco przecież nie będzie tego żałował. Zawsze mniej mu na tym zależało niż Harry'emu, a ponieważ Harry miał już tradycję akceptowania sojuszników, którzy podchodzili do świata odmiennie od niego, to przecież nie mógłby zmusić Dracona do zmiany tego podejścia.

A Draco sprawił, że było mu tak strasznie dobrze, nawet jeśli po wszystkim był głównie wymięty i lepki. Zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. Bolały go niewielkie siniaki i nacięcia. Chłodna już ciecz na jego nodze była obrzydliwa. Wspomnienie tego, jak się upierał przy nie ograniczaniu w żaden sposób, nawet pod względem magii i swoich co bardziej podstawowych instynktów, wystarczało, żeby zaczynał zalewać go niepokój o wszystko, do czego mogło dojść.

Ale głównie chciał znowu poczuć tamtą przyjemność.

– Cholera jasna! – wrzasnął znowu.

Draco zachichotał.

Harry otworzył oczy i łypnął na niego. Draco był praktycznie nagi, miał mokre gacie, jego włosy sterczały mu we wszystkich kierunkach i przyklejały się do przepoconej twarzy, a i tak, jakimś cudem, wygrał.

– No dobra, niech ci będzie – powiedział Harry, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien brzmieć na znacznie bardziej zdenerwowanego i nie pozwalać, żeby przeżyta przed chwilą przyjemność tak bardzo wpływała na jego osąd. – I przepis też spiszę na jakiś pergamin, a potem oddam książkę Snape'owi.

Draco pokiwał głową, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

Harry westchnął. Może i _powinien _być bardziej zły, ale nie był. A skoro nie był bardziej zły, to może...

_To może nikt nie ma prawa mi mówić, że _powinienem _być._

To była nowa myśl. Harry spędził tak dużo czasu, usiłując nauczyć się, jak być normalnym i zobaczyć, jak wiele życia mu umykało przez jego trening, że nie przyszło mu wcześniej do głowy, że jego własne, nienormalne reakcje mogą też być w porządku.

Wstał powoli, rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące, po którym poczuł się znacznie mniej lepki niż wcześniej i zaczął podciągać spodnie. Obejrzał się na Dracona i zobaczył, że ten wciąż wbija w niego pożerające spojrzenie. Harry zalał się rumieńcem.

– _Teraz_ się rumieni – powiedział Draco, jakby w kierunku jakiejś niewidzialnej publiczności.

Harry potrząsnął głową i oparł się o ścianę, starając się ustalić, jak właściwie się czuł, poza tym, że był oszołomiony, zły, odprężony, spokojny i...

I szczęśliwy.

* * *

**Komentarz od autorki: **Książka jeszcze powróci. Póki co jednak Harry został od niej odciągnięty, przez co nie stanie się jednym z głównych wątków, jak mogła być.

Naprawdę nie przeszkadza mi, jeśli tego nie przeczytaliście :) Uwierzcie, sama znam ludzi, którzy wolą nie czytać takich opisów. Też czasem wyjątkowo pobieżnie czytam sceny seksu, jeśli akurat jestem w nastroju na sam romans, ale to głównie dlatego, że wszystkie wydają mi się pisane na jedno kopyto. Za to historię bez takich wątków, za to skupiającą się na wszystkim innym, zwykle czytam od deski do deski.


	20. Kolejna wizyta w ministerstwie

A tu mamy kolejny dobijający rozdział. A przynajmniej mnie dobija, kiedy dobrzy ludzie kłócą się niepotrzebnie ze sobą.

**Rozdział szesnasty: Kolejna wizyta w ministerstwie**

– Bo uznałem, że przyda się panu pomoc.

Snape nachylił się nad stołem w kuchni. Harry po prostu mu się przyglądał. Był rad, że poza nimi w pomieszczeniu znajdowali się jeszcze inni ludzie: Brugmansja, która z uwagą czytała „Proroka", udając, że ta kłótnia w ogóle nie ma miejsca; Róża, podlewająca roślinę, którą przywiozła ze sobą z wyprawy do Londynu; Connor, który usiłował opisać hipokampy w liście do Parvati. Przypominało to Harry'emu, że jeśli pozwoli swoim emocjom na wymknięcie się spod kontroli, to inni ludzie to zauważą. Dlatego nie dopuścił do tego, żeby ręka, którą sięgał op kubek z herbatą, się zatrzęsła. Nie pozwolił sobie też na odłożenie kubka, żeby sięgnąć w kierunku Snape'a.

_Już i tak zbyt wiele wycierpiał. Skoro chce ośmieszać się przy innych, to jego sprawa. Ale nie będę go przy nich jeszcze ośmieszał._

– Nie _potrzebuję_ wieszcza – syknął Snape.

Harry zastanowił się z dystansem, czy tak właśnie czuli się Snape i Draco, ilekroć mówili mu, że potrzebuje leczenia, którego sobie ciągle odmawiał. Ale w jego piersi nie pojawiło się nawet draśnięcie frustracji, jak to ewidentnie miało miejsce w ich przypadku. Harry przede wszystkim robił się tym wszystkim coraz bardziej zmęczony, nawet jeśli pod tym wrażeniem biegła stalowa determinacja.

– Joseph zgodził się tu przyjechać – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ma takie samo prawo do odwiedzenia Nadmorskiego Basztańca co pan. Nie zmuszę pana do rozmawiania z nim. Zapytał pan, czemu go w ogóle zaprosiłem. Wyjaśniłem. To wszystko.

– Takie samo prawo? – Twarz Snape'a zrobiła się kompletnie biała, przez co jego oczy wyglądały jak para wpatrzonych w niego węgli. – Czyli jestem tu tylko gościem, jak wszyscy?

Harry wyczuł, jak otaczająca ich cisza stała się nagle ciszą _nasłuchującą. _Brugmansja nawet nie bawiła się już w przewracanie stron gazety. Ucichło mamrotanie Róży, które kierowała do swojej usychającej w nadmiarze morskiego powietrza roślinki. Connor zamarł, jakby ktoś właśnie przyzwał tu testrala.

Dobrze, że Harry przewidział zawczasu tego rodzaju pytania i miał już na nie odpowiedź, inaczej siedziałby pewnie teraz, stopniowo zalewając się rumieńcem. I tak poczuł, jak tępe ciepło stopniowo wpełza mu na policzki, więc po prostu dopił herbaty, po czym podszedł do zlewu, żeby przemyć kubek. Coraz lepiej radził sobie z zaklęciami czyszczącymi, ale woda wciąż bardzo mu w nich pomagała.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje pytanie – powiedział zdradzonym głosem Snape.

_Ponieważ o mały włos nie powiedziałem na głos czegoś, co potem bym żałował. _Harry po raz kolejny upomniał się, że przecież Snape cierpiał. Sny dręczyły go każdej nocy, a jeśli oceniać cokolwiek po reakcji, kiedy Harry zapytał o jego matkę, to z _całą pewnością_ nie miał ochoty omawiać tego z kimkolwiek innym. Potrzebował wiedzieć, że Harry będzie o niego walczył do samego końca, ale nie potrzebował ciągłego dociekania i ponaglania. Harry miał zamiar wychodzić za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynało go to wkurzać.

– Wielu ludzi jest mile widzianych w Nadmorskim Basztańcu – powiedział, kiedy już uznał, że będzie w stanie wymówić coś bez podnoszenia głosu. – Ludzie, którzy zaprzysięgli się sojuszowi. Ludzie, którzy tego nie zrobili, ale mogą zastanawiać się nad przyłączeniem do Przymierza. Ludzie, którzy potrzebują mojej ochrony i pragną z niej skorzystać. – Obrócił się, opierając dłonią o blat za sobą, po czym spojrzał na Snape'a. – Ludzie, których kocham.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje pytanie – powtórzył Snape.

Harry zamknął oczy i odwrócił się. Snape był legilimentą, w dodatku znacznie lepiej wyszkolonym od Harry'ego. Jeśli Harry dalej będzie utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy, to Snape w końcu zauważy jego furię. Możliwe, że już zauważył, bo magia Harry'ego zagrzechotała kubkiem na blacie.

Wyszedł, po czym skierował w stronę schodów, żeby udać się do sypialni, którą już regularnie dzielił z Draconem. Draco wciąż spał – tylko dlatego Harry pojawił się bez niego na śniadaniu – dlatego Harry przed wejściem oparł się o ścianę, nabrał kilka głębokich oddechów i policzył do dziesięciu po trytońsku, co było starą techniką rozpraszania uwagi, której dawno temu nauczył się od Lily.

Był znacznie spokojniejszy, kiedy skończył i ponownie upomniał się, że Snape przecież cierpiał, ale nie chciał rozmawiać o swoim cierpieniu. Przynajmniej Joseph mieszkał już z nimi, jak zwykle opanowany i cierpliwy, w dodatku nie zajęty tyloma sprawami co Harry. Harry miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie przekazać mu zadanie zajmowania się Snape'em, ponieważ Snape w bardzo wyraźny sposób dał mu do zrozumienia, jak niemiłe były mu ciągłe próby Harry'ego. Joseph się nie podda.

Otworzył drzwi na oścież. Draco westchnął i przewrócił się, po czym usiadł nagle, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z braku ciepła Harry'ego w łóżku. Zamrugał na niego i po chwili parsknął.

– Poszedłeś beze mnie na śniadanie?

Harry poczuł, jak twarz mu się odpręża i pojawia się na niej niemal bezwiedny uśmiech.

– Całe mnóstwo rzeczy już dzisiaj zrobiłem bez ciebie – przyznał w odpowiednio poważnym tonie. – Obudziłem się, oddychałem, wziąłem prysznic, zjadłem śniadanie.

– Przynajmniej prysznic moglibyśmy razem wziąć. – Głos Dracona był niski i pełen droczenia, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej od niego nie usłyszał. Zarumienił się, ale prawdopodobnie nie równie mocno co kiedyś. Pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. _Kto by pomyślał, że akurat wa więź okaże się najbardziej komfortową, a nie pełną zakłopotania._

– To fakt – powiedział Harry. Oczy Draconowi pojaśniały, a Harry zaśmiał się na ten widok. – Ale ponieważ seks zdaje się usuwać ci wszelkie logiczne myśli z głowy, to najpierw chcę się dowiedzieć, o czym ty właściwie mamrotałeś wczoraj w nocy. Coś o niewymownych i gazecie?

– Właśnie. – Draco nachylił się, w bardzo oczywisty sposób starając się nie gapić na pierś Harry'ego, mimo że była ukryta pod podkoszulką. Harry usiadł na łóżku, żeby ułatwić Draconowi patrzenie mu w oczy. Draco zamrugał i podniósł wzrok. – Minister wciąż się z tobą nie skontaktował?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie. A Fred i George wydają się naprawdę przekonani, że nikt nie zdołałby wykryć ich wiadomości do Percy'ego. Ukryli je pod pozornymi psikusami. Każdy postronny po prostu doszedłby do wniosku, że Fred i George naprawdę nie znoszą swojego brata.

– W takim razie wydaje mi się, że albo nie ma zamiaru rozmawiać z tobą o niewymownych, albo sami niewymowni się wtrącają – powiedział zdecydowanie Draco.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie możesz wiedzieć tego na pewno.

Draco spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Harry, czy ty się na _niczym_ nie znasz? W polityce nie istnieje coś takiego jak niewinna cisza. Nie otrzymałeś _żadnych_ wiadomości od ministra, a biorąc pod uwagę to, co ci się przytrafiło na terenie ministerstwa, naprawdę powinieneś był. Przecież wiesz, że nie spodobałyby mu się wieści, że któryś z jego pracowników cię zaatakował. Twoja historia zaczyna zataczać coraz szersze kręgi; wczoraj otrzymałem sowę od matki, że słyszała o niej od ludzi, których z pewnością nie było na twoim festiwalu. Naprawdę powinien jakoś na to zareagować, a mimo to jakoś do tego nie doszło. Dlatego wydaje mi się, że ktoś przechwytuje jego listy. I twoje też.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– No to jak ci się wydaje, mam go stamtąd wyciągnąć, żeby z nim szczerze porozmawiać? Ale jeśli niewymowni naprawdę się wtrącają, to jak mam to załatwić po cichu? Znacznie łatwiej przyjdzie im powstrzymywanie informacji przed napływaniem do ministerstwa, niż mi przyjdzie przekazanie jej.

– Zrób coś, nad czym nie będą mieli żadnej kontroli i _zmuś_ ich do reakcji – powiedział Draco. – Napisz artykuł o ataku i podpisz się pod nim.

Harry przytaknął powoli.

– I naprawdę wydaje ci się, że „Prorok" wydrukowałby coś takiego?

Draco podniósł brwi.

– A czy ja mówię o „Proroku"? Raczej chodziło mi o wysłanie tego do „_Vox Populi", _Harry.

– Ale jaki to ma sens? Przecież nikt nie wierzy w drukowane tam brednie – zaperzył się Harry.

Draco uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił. Poza tym, jeśli twoje nazwisko pojawi się w gazecie, to naprawdę łatwo mógłbyś się wszystkiego wyprzeć, gdyby to faktycznie nie była prawda. Ale co, jak oficjalnie się pod tym _podpiszesz?_ To naprawdę wszystkich zainteresuje. No i słyszałeś, o czym bredził Hornblower. Z przyjemnością wyświadczy ci przysługę.

– Może – powiedział Harry bez przekonania. – Ale dlaczego właśnie to miałoby zmusić ministra do odpowiedzi, kiedy jak do tej pory nic innego nie zdołało tego zrobić?

– Ponieważ jak do tej pory nie padły żadne nazwiska, a „Prorok" wciąż o tym nie napisał – powiedział Draco. – I dlatego, że wie, że choćby nie wiem, jak wielu ludzi by w to uwierzyło czy nie, to zaprotestowałbyś, gdyby ktoś spróbował podpisać się twoim imieniem bez twojej zgody. Czyli jeśli twoje imię się pojawi, to będzie wiedział, że albo to prawda, albo osoba, która to napisała, zrobiła to za twoją zgodą. Tak czy inaczej cała sytuacja powinna go mocno zaniepokoić, biorąc pod uwagę polityczną potęgę Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Będzie musiał się z tobą skontaktować.

– Podejrzewam, że wyjdzie z tego przynajmniej interesujący eksperyment, w wyniku którego zobaczymy, jakby zareagował na tego typu artykuł – powiedział powoli Harry.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego drapieżnie.

– Dokładnie.

– Niech będzie – powiedział Harry, nachylając się, żeby złapać Dracona za ramię. – Napiszę go. Chcesz się do czegoś przydać?

Tym razem zarumienił się na widok zbereźnego śmiechu Dracona.

* * *

Harry zamrugał, kiedy nakrapiana, szara sowa wleciała tego wieczoru przez okno Nadmorskiego Basztańca. Wydawało mu się, że minie trochę czasu, nim Hornblower nie zdoła dotrzeć do jego artykułu; przecież ludzie muszą zalewać go swoimi wypocinami, bo „_Vox Populi" _nigdy nie traciło na grubości. Ta sowa przybyła jednak w zaledwie po paru godzinach od chwili, w której wysłał do niego Hedwigę.

Sowa ze zniecierpliwieniem wysunęła do niego nóżkę. Harry przyjął przesyłkę. Zawierała krótką wiadomość, podziękowania za prawdę i za chęć zabrania głosu, jak i opłata w wysokości siedemnastu sykli. Harry uśmiechnął się i przez chwilę bawił się monetami, czując osobliwą dumę. Po raz pierwszy zarobił pieniądze, robiąc coś, co nawet nie miało najmniejszego związku z magią. Potęga jego imienia niewątpliwie pomogła Hornblowerowi w podjęciu decyzji o jak najszybszym wydrukowaniu jego artykułu, ale to nie miało znaczenia. I tak sobie na to zasłużył.

– Wyjdzie już jutro? – zapytał Draco, pochylając mu się nad ramieniem.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– I masz rację, reakcja ministra będzie wyjątkowo interesująca – mruknął. Coraz bardziej niepokoiła go ta cała sytuacja. Po południu otrzymał sowę od Freda i George'a, w której utrzymywali, że wysłali do Percy'ego już kilka wiadomości, zakodowanych na sposoby, których nikt poza rodziną Weasleyów nie powinien być w stanie nawet zauważyć, a mimo to nie otrzymali od niego żadnej odpowiedzi.

_Nie sądzę, żeby niewymowni byli w stanie opanować wszelkie sposoby, na jakie ten artykuł ma szansę do niego dotrzeć, nawet jeśli pilnują korespondencji Percy'ego, czy „Proroka". Ludzie zaczną o tym rozmawiać nawet, jeśli Scrimgeour uważa „_Populi"_ za stek bzdur._

_Twój ruch, ministrze._

* * *

Rufus westchnął i usiadł za swoim biurkiem. Była dopiero siódma, a on pojawił się w ministerstwie dwie godziny temu. Spędził półtora godziny na wykłócaniu się o nowe możliwości Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. Otrzymał nieoczekiwaną pomoc od głowy Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, której nie podobały się sposoby, na jakie nowy departament wkraczał na tereny zwykle znajdujące się pod opieką jej departamentu, a mimo to Amelia niemal z nimi wygrała.

Za każdym razem, kiedy potrzebował przypomnienia, na jak szalenie kruchym lodzie teraz się znajdował, ktoś momentalnie podsuwał mu trzy.

Sięgnął po swoją filiżankę, kiedy sowa przebiła mu się nagle przez osłony, jakby w ogóle ich nie było, i wylądowała mu na biurku. Stare, aurorskie instynkty podziałały jeszcze nim Rufus zdążył się opamiętać, bo sięgnął na ten widok po różdżkę. Sowa jednak nie spróbowała go zaatakować, po prostu siedziała na blacie i wzburzyła piórka. Wreszcie rzuciła mu zirytowane spojrzenie, jakby dopytując, gdzie znajdują się sowie przysmaki i podziw wobec tak pięknego stworzenia jak ona.

Rufus przymrużył oczy.

– _Deprendo_ – powiedział.

Wokół sowich piór pojawiła się błękitna mgiełka. Tak, była konstrukcją czystej magii, co tłumaczyło, w jaki sposób udało się jej tak po prostu ominąć osłony, ale w żaden sposób nie podpowiadało, od kogo może pochodzić. Szare pióra o ciemnych plamkach wydawały się dziwnie znajome, ale Rufus nie był w stanie rozpoznać na niej żadnych wzorów.

Zauważył jednak, że przyniosła ze sobą gruby zwój papieru. Albo to była gazeta, albo klątwa w pudełku, owinięta w wiele pergaminów. Rufusa nie rozbawiła ta myśl. Jasne, to mógłby być po prostu wyjec, ale otrzymywał już gorsze przesyłki za swojej kadencji.

Rzucił _Deprendo _na gazetę, ale przynajmniej ta pozostała niezmienna. Mimo wszystko ktoś mógłby przecież owinąć gazetę wokół jakiejś klątwy. Podlewitował ją i rozłożył przed sobą, gotów w każdej chwili machnąć różdżką w dół, co przywołałoby do niego wszystkie obrony nałożone na ten gabinet.

Do niczego jednak nie doszło. Gazeta rozwinęła się i Rufus zobaczył jej tytuł, jak i tańczące wokół niego menady. Skrzywił się. Słyszał o „_Vox Populi" – _w końcu miał własnych szpiegów, którzy informowali go o każdych zmianach, które mogłyby wywołać jakieś zmiany nastroju społeczeństwa – ale nie spodziewał się, że Hornblower kiedykolwiek odważy się przysłać mu gazetę bezpośrednio do gabinetu.

I wtedy zobaczył nagłówek.

_**Chłopiec, Który Przeżył potwierdza, że został zaatakowany przez niewymownych.**_

_Autor: Harry_

Rufus pokręcił drętwo głową. To... _nie mogła _być prawda. „_Vox Populi" _po prostu wykorzystało imię Harry'ego bez jego wiedzy i zgody, co strasznie go rozwścieczy, jak tylko się o tym dowie. Kto wie, może przerwie to wreszcie chłodną ciszę między nimi, bo Harry jak do tej pory nie odpisał na żaden z listów od Rufusa.

Tak czy inaczej nachylił się z fascynacją, żeby przeczytać artykuł i dowiedzieć, co takiego ten nieznany pisarz ma do powiedzenia. Wszystko zostało zapisane w pierwszej osobie, prawdopodobnie dla zachowania pozorów, jakoby coś takiego w ogóle miało miejsce i oczarowania zwykle rozsądnych ludzi, którzy uwierzą, że nikt poza Harrym nie byłby w stanie znać tak wielu szczegółów.

_Odwiedziłem ministerstwo ósmego sierpnia, w celu zebrania informacji o ustawach anty–wilkołaczych, które ustanowił Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. Tym samym wpadłem w pułapkę znacznie głębszą, niż się tego spodziewałem. Niewymowny szedł za mną od chwili, w której opuściłem Departament Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń. Miał w ręce obrożę. Wierzę, że planował mnie złapać._

_Owinąłem się w wymyślone przeze mnie zaklęcie, które ukryło mnie przed nim i nie pozwoliło mu nawet znaleźć mnie w windzie, którą pojechaliśmy wspólnie, ale jak tylko drzwi się otworzyły, stanął w nich, a dłoń z obrożą podniósł na poziom mojego karku. Zrzuciłem zaklęcie, pojawiając tuż przed nim, po czym zawołałem o pomoc i zanurkowałem mu pod ręką. Niestety, szybko zorientowałem się, że jedyną osobą, która obecnie przebywała w Atrium, a która nie należała do niewymownych, była czarownica sprawdzająca różdżki przy bramie wejściowej. Przybiegła mi z pomocą, kiedy zacząłem krzyczeć, ale krąg niewymownych tylko zacieśniał się wokół nas i wyglądało na to, że nikt inny nam już nie pomoże._

_Ochroniłem Erykę, kiedy jeden z niewymownych spróbował ją złapać, usuwając mu wyciągniętą w jej kierunku rękę._

Rufus usłyszał szelest gazety i zorientował się, że bezwiednie złapał za jej brzeg, gniotąc ją i niemal odrywając kawałek. Przełknął ślinę i poluźnił uścisk, żeby móc dalej czytać. Serce jednak waliło mu tak mocno, a oddech miał tak spanikowany, że niczego innego teraz nie chciał, jak fiuknąć do Harry'ego – gdyby tylko wiedział, że Harry obecnie się znajduje – i na niego nawrzeszczeć.

_Użył magii w ministerstwie. Użył magii na moich ludziach._

Wiedział o tym, oczywiście, bo niewymowni go przed tym ostrzegli, w dodatku udało mu się potwierdzić, że ktoś rzucił zaklęcie na Aureliusza Flinta, ale co innego przeczytać relację o tym od samego Harry'ego, który w żaden sposób nie wydawał się żałować tego, co zrobił.

Wreszcie Rufus potrząsnął głową. Dał się złapać w pułapkę. Przecież Harry tego nie napisał. To tylko ktoś podający się za niego. Ale i tak będzie musiał niebawem rozmówić się z Harrym, żeby wspólnie mogli rozwiać te szkalujące informacje dotyczące Departamentu Tajemnic, bo zła opinia może poważnie zaszkodzić jego działaniu.

Czytał jednak dalej, a jego wzrok z fascynacją prześlizgiwał się ze słowa na słowo.

_Uciekliśmy z Eryką w kierunku windy, która mogła zabrać nas z terenów ministerstwa. Niestety, niewymowni zastąpili nam drogę. Jeden z nich cisnął we mnie skorupką bezruchrząszcza. Skorupy tych owadów są w stanie kompletnie unieruchomić czarodziejów nawet o lordowskiej mocy, wraz z całą ich magią. Gdyby mnie trafiła, to nie mógłbym się ruszyć, chyba że zostałaby wcześniej zaczarowana jako świstoklik. Wówczas przeniosłaby mnie do celi, w której niewymowni mogliby swobodnie przeprowadzać na mnie dowolne eksperymenty._

Rufus zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli to była prawda...

Ale nie mogła nią być. Artykuł został napisany przez kogoś, kto tylko podawał się za Harry'ego, w dodatku wydrukowany w gazecie, która niebawem stanie się tylko śmieciem, jak wszystko, czego tykali się Hornblowerowie. A nawet jeśli w tym wszystkim istniał choćby cień prawdy, to niewymowni, którzy zaatakowali Harry'ego, musieli być tymi samymi, którzy przerazili Amelię. Nikt nie był w stanie określić, kim byli, ani czego właściwie chcieli. Najlepiej będzie po prostu pozwolić ich kolegom na zajęcie się nimi, zamiast cały departament o czyny paru jego członków. Rufus wiedział, że Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. W końcu sam upierał się, że wilkołaki jako gatunek nie powinny być obwiniane o czyny jednego stada.

_Co tylko potwierdza, że nie mógł napisać tego artykułu, _pomyślał Rufus, wracając do czytania.

_Spopieliłem skorupę, nim zdążyła do mnie dolecieć. Niewymowny, który nią we mnie rzucił, miał na dłoni pierścień, który wchłonął płomienie, więc w żaden sposób go nie naruszyły. W następnej kolejności cisnął niewielką, szklaną kulą, która zdawała się zawierać w sobie różę i tętniła magią czasu. Wchłonąłem jej magię i kula uderzyła o podłogę, roztrzaskując się, ale poza tym nie czyniąc żadnych szkód. Nie wiem, do czego miała służyć, ale wierzę, że to była kolejna próba schwytania mnie. Wreszcie spojrzałem na niewymownego i kazałem zejść mi z drogi._

_Posłuchał mnie, więc wbiegliśmy z Eryką do windy. Niestety, niewymowny umoczył palce w czymś, co wyglądało jak myślodsiewnia wypełniona nie srebrnym, a błękitnym płynem, po czym wymówił jedno słowo, „_Obliviate". _Mimo, że płyn rozprysnął się gdzieś pod windą, to i tak zdołał odebrać Eryce wspomnienia._

_Czułem, jak przymuszenie do zapomnienia o wszystkim wrzyna mi się w umysł, ale na szczęście okazałem się na tyle potężny, że zdołałem je zwalczyć. Nie jestem pewien, czy niewymowni uznali, że jednak zapomniałem, czy też może puścili mnie wolno, przekonani że i tak w żaden sposób im nie zaszkodzę._

_Jestem w stanie im zaszkodzić i taki właśnie mam zamiar. Stworzyłem wiele zapisków dotyczących tego wydarzenia, włącznie z wrzuceniem wspomnień do myślodsiewni, co nastąpiło nie dalej jak w kwadrans po pogoni. Pokazałem już te wspomnienia ludziom, którzy raczyli pojawić się na festiwalu, świętującym moją pozycję jako dziedzica rodziny Blacków, ale pokażę je każdemu, kto będzie skłonny je zobaczyć. Pojawię się z nimi, jeśli tylko ktoś przyśle do mnie sowę z czasem i miejscem spotkania._

_Ich największą bronią jest tajemniczość, jak i związana z nią zgroza – zmienione wspomnienia, nieznane artefakty, groźba, że jeśli ktoś się im postawi, to zniknie i nikt nigdy nie zdoła ustalić, co się tak naprawdę stało. Jeśli zniszczymy te cienie, to będą musieli stawić nam czoła w świetle dnia._

Pod koniec Rufusowi niemal kręciło się w głowie z ulgi. Nieznany pisarz posunął się za daleko. Zadeklarował obietnice, których nikt nie będzie w stanie spełnić. Jak tylko ktoś zapyta Harry'ego o myślodsiewnię ze wspomnieniami o ataku, Harry po prostu zapyta, o co w ogóle chodzi i cała sprawa momentalnie się posypie.

Z drugiej jednak strony ostatnie słowa nieco zaniepokoiły Rufusa. Ktoś atakował niewymownych przez praktykowaną przez nich tajemniczość i chciał wyciągnąć ich z cieni, które umożliwiały im pracę w spokoju. Rufus wiedział, że większość jest lojalna; zapewniał mu to wybierający ich Kamień. Tylko dlatego, że kilku postanowiło zdradzić pozostałych, nie oznaczało, że należało potępić wszystkich na raz.

Gorzej by było, gdyby sam_ Hornblower_ postanowił przekopać się przez te cienie. Rufus spotkał tego człowieka już nie raz, za każdym razem służącego tej czy innej sprawie, choć minęły już trzy lata, odkąd ostatnim razem wykonał jakiś konkretniejszy ruch. Hornblower wierzył, że nie musi być odpowiedzialny przed nikim i niczym, poza własnymi zasadami, których postanowił się słuchać akurat tego miesiąca. Był też jednak jak terier i nigdy nie odpuszczał, póki istniało coś, o co wciąż można było się pomartwić.

Rufus spojrzał z namysłem na sowę, która wciąż siedziała mu na biurku, wygładzając piórka.

– Czy mogłabyś zanieść do kogoś wiadomość ode mnie? – zapytał.

Sowa spojrzała na niego i zahuczała.

Rufus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry jak do tej pory zignorował wszystkie sowy od niego. Ale tej nie będzie w stanie zignorować, nie w chwili, w której zobaczy wiadomość od Rufusa. Była prosta – fałszywy artykuł, wyrwany z „_Vox Populi"_ i wciśnięty do koperty wraz z notatką, na której było napisane po prostu _„Musimy porozmawiać"_.

* * *

– Cieszy mnie, że wreszcie zdecydowałeś się posłuchać głosu rozsądku – powiedział Draco, strzepując sobie pyłek z rękawa, na którym Harry nie widział wcześniej żadnego pyłku.

– Staram się – mruknął Harry. Najpierw, oczywiście, odbył krótką kłótnię z Draconem, ponieważ obawiał się, że jeśli pojawi się w ministerstwie w zbyt dużej obstawie – co więcej, zawierającej w sobie wilkołaki – to Scrimgeour odbierze to za próbę zastraszenia. Draco jednak zwrócił mu uwagę, że w czasie jego ostatnich dwóch wizyt w ministerstwie, za każdym razem ktoś usiłował go porwać, albo zabić. Harry zauważył, że skoro zamachowców nie zniechęciła jego moc, to prawdopodobnie większa liczba ludzi też tego nie zrobi, a ponadto Harry będzie czuł, że powinien przede wszystkim chronić wszystkich wokół siebie.

Draco po prostu _patrzył _na niego, póki Harry nie przyznał, że faktycznie, większość ludzi, która chciałaby się z nimi zabrać, była w stanie o siebie zadbać w razie walki i na tym, poza kilkoma rozmowami, które odbyły się za pomocą zaklęcia komunikacyjnego, z Hawthorn, Adalrico, Peterem i Narcyzą, się skończyło.

Wyszli z windy i ruszyli w kierunku gabinetu ministra. Harry nie odpisał na sowę Scrimgeoura; po prostu się pojawił, celowo zabierając ze sobą ludzi, którym nie przeszkadzało czekanie godzinami, jeśli okaże się, że Scrimgeour nie będzie w stanie przyjąć ich od razu. Nie chciał, żeby jakieś kolejne wiadomości zostały przechwycone przez wrogów, a był już niemal przekonany, że musieli nimi być niewymowni. Nikomu innemu nie zależałoby na zerwaniu kontaktów, jakie Percy utrzymywał ze swoimi braćmi, czy Harry z ministrem, a już na pewno nikt inny nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego niezauważalnie.

Harry skręcił, wkraczając w ostatni korytarz, który prowadził już bezpośrednio do gabinetu, i zobaczył na straży Wilmota i nieznaną mi aurorkę. Wyprostowali się na jego widok. Harry prychnął cicho pod nosem. Nie wierzył, żeby nie wyczuli go już zawczasu. A nawet jeśli, to wiadomości przebiegały przez ministerstwo wyjątkowo szybko, zwłaszcza w chwili, w której Harry pojawiał się w nim, otoczony przez dwadzieścia osób.

– Minister ma gości – powiedziała nieznana Harry'emu aurorka, niewysoka kobieta o surowej twarzy, której rzadkie włosy i brązowe oczy przypominały mu o Verze. Vera, oczywiście, nigdy nie wyglądała równie niesympatycznie, ani nie ściskała równie mocno różdżki.

– Zaczekamy – powiedział uprzejmie Harry.

– Na co? – zapytała wyzywająco aurorka.

Adalrico już wyciągał kilka niewielkich przedmiotów z kieszeni – głównie wymięte kawałki pergaminu, czy okruszki – i transmutował je w krzesła. Jedno z nich było ogromne, wzorzyste, zajmowało pół korytarza, a z jego oparcia opadał zielono–srebrny sztandar. Harry skrzywił się lekko, ale usiadł, kiedy Adalrico zaprosił go ostentacyjnym gestem. Zerknął na aurorkę. Jej wyraz twarzy był wszystkim, czego w tej chwili potrzebował do szczęścia.

– Na nich – powiedział Harry i zauważył, że inne, transmutowane przez Adalrico krzesła, zostały zaoferowane wilkołakom. Poczuł, jak w piersi bucha mu ciepło, które momentalnie wypaliło wszelkie zakłopotanie, jakie czuł jeszcze chwilę temu. Ktokolwiek, kto spróbowałby ich minąć, zauważyłby że, z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, wszyscy siedzący ludzie mają bursztynowe oczy, podczas gdy czystokrwiści czarodzieje pozostali na nogach. To powinno pokazać każdemu zainteresowanemu, jakie stanowisko zajmowała ta delegacja.

– I jak długo macie zamiar tak czekać? – Harry musiał przyznać, że aurorka dość szybko doszła do siebie. Jej uchwyt na różdżce jednak nabrał na sile, do stopnia, w której jej knykcie były już barwy mleka.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Póki minister nie będzie gotów z nami porozmawiać. Nie umówiłem się z nim na konkretną godzinę, a oczywiście że ma inne sprawy na głowie.

Aurorka zagapiła się na niego. Harry zignorował ją, po czym odwrócił się do Narcyzy, która przyglądała się korytarzowi chłodnym, wyważonym spojrzeniem. Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Trochę mu brakuje do holu wejściowego w rezydencji, prawda?

– W rzeczy samej – mruknęła Narcyza. – Gdyby tylko sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, to Lucjusz prawdopodobnie zostałby ministrem. Zastanawiałam się po prostu, na ile sposobów można by poprawić wygląd tych korytarzy. Nie ma ich szczególnie wiele. Ministerstwo zawsze było ponure. – Przechyliła głowę na bok, a na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. – Ponury wygląd pasuje do Lucjusza, ale i tak zażądałby bardziej imponującego środowiska pracy, co do tego jestem przekonana.

Harry parsknął. Z tego, co mu było wiadomo, Lucjusz obecnie pracował nad bardzo ważnym projektem i absolutnie nie można mu było przeszkadzać. Jeśli ten plan był w jakimkolwiek stopniu podobny do jego innych, to za parę miesięcy dobiegnie końca i nikt o nim więcej nie usłyszy.

Poderwał wzrok, kiedy zorientował się, że kogoś mu brakuje. Narcyza wciąż przyglądała się ścianom. Adalrico transmutował już ostatnie krzesło i odsunął się od niego z gracją. Hawthorn, która miała na sobie delikatną iluzję, dzięki której jej oczy wydawały się orzechowe, bez ich zwykłego, bursztynowego poblasku, rozmawiała cicho z jednym z wilkołaków o wywarze tojadowym. Reszta watahy porozsiadała się na krzesłach, jakby nie wierzyli we własne szczęście. A Draco podszedł, żeby stanąć za oparciem krzesła Harry'ego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Gdzie jest Peter?_

Kątem oka zauważył szybki ruch szarego ciałka zaraz przy stopach aurorki i westchnął. Peter przemienił się w swój szczurzy kształt i zakradł się do gabinetu. Harry wiedział, że powinien mu po prostu zaufać i wierzyć, że Peter będzie w stanie zadbać o siebie – powoli się tego uczył, ale szło mu to bardzo opornie – ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od zmartwionych myśli, że przecież gabinet ministra może mieć osłony zdolne go schwytania, czy skrzywdzenia animagów. Bezmyślnie potarł palcami swój kikut.

Ani Wilmot, ani podejrzliwa aurorka nie dali w żaden sposób poznać po sobie, jakoby cokolwiek zauważyli, a niebawem, głównie dlatego, że tego wypatrywał, Harry zauważył powracającą, szarą smugę. Peter śmignął za róg daleko za Adalrico, po czym wyszedł nieśpiesznie w chwilę później, jakby zwyczajnie spóźniony na spotkanie.

Pochwycił wzrok Harry'ego własnym, po czym wymówił bezgłośnie jedno słowo.

_Szarzy._

Harry syknął pod nosem. To oznaczało, że ubrani w szare szaty niewymowni właśnie przebywali w gabinecie Scrimgeoura.

Przełknął swoją złość i niepokój. Przecież spodziewał się, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego; niewymowni kontrolowali pocztę Scrimgeoura. Teraz tu przybył i jeśli niewymowni spróbują go zaatakować na oczach wszystkich, to napotkają znacznie większy opór, niż kiedy to zrobili wyłącznie na oczach Eryki. Zmusił swoją dłoń do otwarcia, a magię do uspokojenia się, bo zaczynała podnosić się wokół niego. Magia ucichła, owijając się wokół niego niczym materiał. Przypomniał sobie, że powinien ponownie podziękować Snape'owi za nauczenie go oklumencji; pomagała mu trzymać emocje na wodzy, co może na dobrą sprawę rozpocząć odbudowywanie zaufania między nimi, które Harry zrujnował swoim nieostrożnym pytaniem o matkę Snape'a.

Draco zacisnął mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Niewymowni są w środku? – powiedział tak cicho, że stojący przy wejściu do gabinetu Scrimgeoura aurorzy nie mieli szans go usłyszeć. Harry zastanawiał się, czy osłony, za pomocą których niewymowni prawdopodobnie poruszali się bezszelestnie po ministerstwie, nie podsłuchają ich tak czy inaczej.

– Owszem – powiedział Harry.

Draco nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Nagle jego dłoń rozluźniła się na ramieniu Harry'ego.

Harry po raz kolejny opanował swój niepokój. Draco wyruszył na łowy za pomocą swojego daru przymuszenia. Robił dokładnie to, o co Harry go _poprosił._ Harry nie mógł zainterweniować, więc i tego nie zrobi, choćby nie wiem jak strasznie bał się o bezpieczeństwo Dracona w umysłach ludzi, którzy byli w posiadaniu takich przedmiotów jak _obliviatująca _myślodsiewnia. Wciąż siedział władczo na swoim krześle, oglądając się czasem na torbę, która wisiała swobodnie na lewym ramieniu Kamelii.

Draco stuknął palcami kark Harry'ego znacznie wcześniej, niż Harry tego oczekiwał.

– Dwójka w środku – wymamrotał Draco, niemal nie poruszając ustami. – Właśnie mówili ministrowi, że zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że jacyś członkowie ich departamentu cię zaatakowali, ale to wyrzutki Departamentu Tajemnic i najlepiej będzie, jak nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał im w dochodzeniu i ustalaniu, co się właściwie tam u nich dzieje. Wygląda na to, że nie są w stanie go przekonać – dodał. – Wydaje mi się, ze Scrimgeour był przekonany, że artykuł w gazecie musiał być kompletnie zmyślony.

Harry ponownie zerknął na torbę, która zwisała z ramienia Kamelii. Zawierała w sobie myślodsiewnię Snape'a i zawarte w niej wspomnienia. Wzrok Dracona podążył za jego spojrzeniem i na jego twarzy pojawił się nagle dziwnie zajadła mina. Harry miał wrażenie, że tak właśnie pewnie wyglądały oczy wilków, które polowały na jelenia.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie właściwie ostatnim razem widział obraz wilków polujących na jelenia, przez co kompletnie umknęło mu, że drzwi do gabinetu Scrimgeoura zostały otwarte.

– Minister cię teraz przyjmie – ogłosił w chwilę potem Wilmot, a Harry zobaczył, jak za progiem znika wściekle czerwona czupryna; wygląda na to, że Percy wyjrzał za drzwi, żeby go o tym poinformować.

Harry wstał, oglądając się na Dracona. Draco skrzywił się i pokręcił głową, wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że skoro niewymowni nie wyszli z gabinetu, to Harry nie powinien do niego wchodzić.

Harry wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. Jeśli niewymowni zaatakują go na oczach ministra, to nie będzie miał już najmniejszych problemów z bronieniem się za wszelką cenę. A naprawdę nie sądził, żeby Percy i Scrimgeour chcieli go ściągnąć w pułapkę, co prawdopodobnie oznacza, że niewymowni opuścili gabinet jakimś innym sposobem.

Draco zawahał się, ale kiwnął głową, po czym stanął za prawym ramieniem Harry'ego. Harry'emu w żaden sposób to nie przeszkadzało.

Wilmot skrzyżował różdżkę z aurorką, choć wyglądał, jakby robił to wyjątkowo niechętnie.

– Minister powiedział, że chce porozmawiać tylko z tobą, Harry – powiedział.

Harry patrzył mu przez chwilę w oczy. Wilmot obrócił głowę lekko na bok, jak to robiło większość wilkołaków, którzy poddawali się przed wyzywającym spojrzeniem. Stąd Harry nie sądził, żeby Wilmot usiłował go zdradzić.

Złapał Dracona za nadgarstek i ścisnął pocieszająco, po czym rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie przywołujące. Torba na ramieniu Kamelii otworzyła się i myślodsiewnia podleciała do niego bez problemu. Aurorka podskoczyła i rzuciła _Drętwotę_ na myślodsiewnię, którą Harry musiał podnieść wyżej, żeby przypadkiem zaklęcie jej nie trafiło.

– Nerwowi coś jesteście – mruknął Harry.

– Ciekawe czemu? – zapytał Draco, a w jego głosie pojawił się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny ton, którego prawdopodobnie nauczył się od ojca.

– Nie możesz tego ze sobą zabrać – poinformowała go aurorka, kiedy myślodsiewnia ułożyła się na przedramionach Harry'ego.

Harry podniósł brwi. _Posuwają się za daleko. Czas odpowiedzieć tym samym._

– Już dwukrotnie zostałem zaatakowany na terenie ministerstwa – powiedział uprzejmie. – Zgodziłem się wejść do gabinetu ministra bez żadnej obstawy. O ile Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Magicznych Artefaktów, Które Wyglądają Zupełnie Jak Myślodsiewnie nie ustanowił jakiegoś prawa, które zakazywałoby wnoszenia ich do gabinetu ministra, to _mam_ zamiar zabrać ją do środka, żeby pokazać mu wspomnienia z ostatniego ataku.

– Nie wolno – powtórzyła z uporem aurorka, ale z gabinetu dobiegł ich Scrimgeour, przemawiając głosem stanowczym i ostatecznym.

– Wpuść go, Hope.

Hope rzuciła Harry'emu spojrzenie, które oznaczało „To jeszcze nie koniec". Harry odpowiedział takim, który oznaczał „Oczywiście że nie, w końcu wciąż żyjesz" i minął ją. Wydawało mu się, że odskoczyła od niego, jakby ją uderzył. Nie zależało mu na niej jednak wystarczająco, żeby sprawdzić.

Scrimgeour wciąż siedział za swoim biurkiem, jak zawsze. Obok jego ręki stała filiżanka herbaty, a przed nim leżała rozłożona kopia „_Vox Populi", _z której prawdopodobnie wcześniej został wydarty artykuł. Ale nie, jak Harry lepiej mu się przyjrzał, zorientował się, że to wydanie było w jednym kawałku, a artykuł wciąż znajdował się na pierwszej stronie.

– Harry – odezwał się Scrimgeour, głosem neutralnym i zdystansowanym.

_Niewymowni naprawdę dorwali go pierwsi, _pomyślał Harry, ale czuł się osobliwie spokojny, a nie zły. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym wszystkim tego ranka i każde kolejne „ostrożne podejście" – fakt, że Scrimgeour dawał sobą tak pomiatać, że minister w pierwszej chwili w ogóle nie uwierzył w atak, że Harry miał wszelkie powody, by podejrzewać, że nie jest bezpieczny na terenie ministerstwa, a i tak odseparowano go od bliskich mu ludzi – coraz bardziej ściągało jego myślenie właśnie w tym kierunku. Scrimgeour zachowywał się, jakby kompletnie nie obchodziło go, co może się stać Harry'emu, ponieważ ministerstwo i jego pracownicy byli dla niego ważniejsi.

_I tak pewnie nawet powinno być. Ale nie muszę już się przed nim kajać i ustępować przed każdym tematem, który wywołuje u niego przewrażliwienie, zwłaszcza kiedy sam nie ma zamiaru okazywać mi równej troski._

– Ministrze – powiedział, siadając na krześle naprzeciw Scrimgeoura. Czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Percy'ego Weasleya, dochodzące z biurka znajdującego się za tym Scrimgeoura i zasłonięte grubą osłona. Stłumił kolejną iskrę irytacji, ale pozwolił sobie na towarzyszące jej myśli. _Skoro sam jest chroniony przez całą dobę, to czemu niby ja nie miałbym otrzymać tego samego? Przecież na moje życie też czyhają ludzie, nawet jeśli jeden z nich jest obecnie ślepy i ranny._

– Wiem, że ten artykuł jest nieprawdziwy – zaczął Scrimgeour. – Wezwałem cię, żebyśmy mogli omówić, kto w ogóle miałby _czelność_ podszywać się pod ciebie.

Harry przymknął lekko oczy i zatopił swój temperament w kolejnym basenie oklumencyjnym.

– Za tym nie kryje się żadna sztuczka, ministrze – powiedział. – Sam napisałem ten artykuł.

Twarz Scrimgeoura spięła się.

– W takim razie domyślam się, że teraz mi powiesz, że rzeczone wspomnienia znajdują się właśnie w tej myślodsiewni? – Mruknął, kiwając w jej kierunku.

– Tak. W ten sposób sam pan może je zobaczyć. – Harry oparł ciężką misę o lewe przedramię i wysunął artefakt przed siebie. Zachlupotało w nim, niemal ulewając nieco srebrnej cieszy. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Naprawdę potrzebuję drugiej dłoni._

Scrimgeour przez dłuższą chwilę stukał palcami w blat biurka.

– Skoro twierdzisz, że do ataku doszło, Harry, to ci wierzę – powiedział wreszcie. – Ale to pozostawia nam dwie sprawy do omówienia. – Nachylił się gorliwie do przodu. – Przede wszystkim nie wiesz, kim właściwie byli ci niewymowni. Istnieje poważne podejrzenie, że w Departamencie Tajemnic nastąpił rozłam na parę frakcji, może nawet więcej. Ci, którzy cię zaatakowali, usiłując przepchnąć kolejne ustawy anty–wilkołacze. To nie oznacza jednak, że przez pomyłkę tych kilku niewymownych, należy wybebeszać cały ich departament, albo szkalować imię wszystkich, jak to zrobiłeś tym artykułem. To może przeszkodzić lojalnym pracownikom ministerstwa w wykonywaniu pracy, a nielojalnych tylko pośle jeszcze głębiej do jam, w których się kryją.

Harry wyobraził sobie, że przez jego umysł przetacza się fala chłodnego srebra, które zatopiło jego rosnącą frustrację.

– A skąd pan dowiedział się o tym rozłamie?

Scrimgeour pokręcił głową.

– Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

_Czyli od niewymownych. Zatruwają studnię._

– Nie widziałem twarzy zamachowców – powiedział z naciskiem Harry. – Nie widzę sensu w wycofywaniu tego artykułu, o ile nie zaproponuje pan, w jaki sposób mogę odróżnić zdrajców od lojalnych pracowników ministerstwa. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym dodał: – Z tego co widzę, Departament Tajemnic też w żaden sposób nie spróbował wyprzeć się czynów swoich członków.

– To skomplikowane, Harry – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Sam nie do końca rozumiem tę całą sytuację i nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek ją tak naprawdę w pełni rozumiał. Departament przeprowadza własne dochodzenie. Jedyne, o co cię proszę, to żebyś nie siał więcej chaosu, niż to potrzebne.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Nie mogę tego panu obiecać, ministrze. Chaos krąży za mną wszędzie, gdzie się nie ruszę.

Scrimgeour nabrał głęboko tchu, a jego kulawa noga drgnęła spazmatycznie, jakby w bólu. Harry odnosił wrażenie, że mężczyzna też stara się opanować frustrację.

– A druga sprawa – powiedział – to że użyłeś magii na pracownikach ministerstwa.

Harry tylko mrugał przez chwilę.

– Którzy próbowali mnie porwać – wydusił wreszcie.

– Tak czy inaczej, jesteś czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy – powiedział Scrimgeour. – W dodatku _absorbere._ To nie jest coś, do czego inni mogliby być zdolni. Dobrze wiesz, co myślę o takim postępowaniu. Dokładnie to samo, co myślałem, kiedy Dumbledore przymuszał moich ludzi.

– Uratowałem pańską pracownicę, nawet jeśli nie zdołałem uratować jej wspomnień – powiedział Harry. – Czy to też nie ma dla pana znaczenia?

– Z przyjemnością powitam ją z powrotem w pracy, jak tylko zdecyduje się w niej pojawić – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Poinformowano mnie, że nie nie pojawiła się już od kilku dni, w dodatku nie mogli się z nią skontaktować, więc ją zwolniono.

– Nie byli w stanie się z nią skontaktować, bo przestała pojawiać się we własnym domu – powiedział Harry. – A to ze strachu, że niewymowni ją tam znajdą.

– W takim razie powiedz mi, gdzie się znajduje, to przekażę to...

– Tego na pewno panu nie powiem – powiedział cicho Harry. _Nie, kiedy dopiero co byli u ciebie niewymowni, którzy pewnie wciąż nas podsłuchują._ – Będę ją chronił i basta.

– _Posłuchaj mnie_, Harry – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Departament Tajemnic nie może tak po prostu wyjawiać tajemnic. Kamień wybiera ich wszystkich przez wzgląd na lojalność. Rozumiesz mnie? Bo to ważne. Nawet zdrajcy działają zgodnie z poleceniami Kamienia, ale jakimś cudem zdołali je źle zinterpretować. Nie mogę puścić z dymem całego departamentu tylko dlatego, że kilku moich pracowników nie zachowuje się jak należy i nie mogę przeprowadzić pełnego dochodzenia, ponieważ wówczas mógłbym narazić bezpieczeństwo całej Brytanii.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale ja również nie mogę wydać ludzi, którzy zwrócili się do mnie o pomoc. Mam zamiar też bronić się, jeśli ktoś mnie zaatakuje.

Scrimgeour skrzywił się, jakby właśnie przełknął całą cytrynę.

– _Proszę cię _ – powiedział – żebyś wydał publiczne oświadczenie, w którym przyznasz się do niektórych swoich błędów, oraz wyjaśnisz, że departament ukarze swoich pracowników we własnym zakresie i nie będziesz usiłował wyciągnąć wszystkiego na światło dzienne, jak to określiłeś w tym artykule.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Pan naprawdę boi się potęgi mojego imienia, co?

– Jak sam to określiłeś, chaos nie odstępuje cię nawet na krok – powiedział Scrimgeour. – A oni naprawdę ich znajdą, Harry... zdrajców, znaczy. To wszystko, co teraz wyczyniasz, to naprawdę ostatnie, czego w tej chwili im potrzeba. Nie teraz. I nie od Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

– Uprzedzałem pana, że będę korzystać z potęgi, jaką daje mi reputacja i własna magia, ministrze – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – To właśnie robię.

Scrimgeour spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– I nie dasz im nawet szansy na rozwiązanie tego we własnym zakresie?

– Gdyby przyszli z tym do mnie i wyjaśnili naturę problemu? – Harry zaśmiał się. – Oczywiście, że dałbym im szansę. Ale sytuacja wygląda tak, że obecnie mam wyłącznie pańskie słowo – a poprzez pana, jak podejrzewam, również ich – że ten rozłam w ogóle istnieje w ich departamencie. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Departament Tajemnic jako taki próbuje mnie złapać, a ci, którzy mnie zaatakowali, zrobili tak, ponieważ Kamień im tak nakazał. W dodatku wciąż nie wiemy, czego oni właściwie chcą od wilkołaków. Nie ugnę się, proszę pana.

Scrimgeour zamknął oczy i pochylił głowę.

– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak to strasznie wszystko komplikuje – powiedział spiętym głosem.

– W jakim sensie?

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – Scrimgeour w dalszym ciągu nie chciał na niego spojrzeć.

Harry podniósł brew i wstał.

– Cóż. W takim razie wygląda na to, że nasz problem z komunikacją jednak nie zostanie rozwiązany. Do widzenia, ministrze. – Zwrócił się do drzwi.

– Harry. Zaczekaj.

Był taki czas, kiedy Scrimgeour był jednym z jego bardziej zaufanych sojuszników – a nawet jeśli nie sojusznikiem, to przynajmniej przywódcą, któremu Harry mógł zaufać, że będzie chronił swoich ludzi – dlatego Harry odwrócił się. Scrimgeour wyciągał do niego rękę, a na jego twarzy była tak błagalna mina, że Harry'emu aż serce się ścisnęło z żalu.

– Jesteś _vatesem_ – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Chyba możesz uszanować wolną wolę pracowników ministerstwa? Chyba możesz zaoferować Departamentowi Tajemnic jeszcze kilka dni na rozwiązanie tego wszystkiego?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Ich wolna wola rozciąga się aż do granicy, w której wkroczyli na moją, a zrobili to, atakując mnie – powiedział cicho. – Już nie usiłuję tłumaczyć sobie zachowań moich wrogów, ministrze, podobnie jak nie wątpię już w zdolności moich przyjaciół do walki i ochrony samych siebie. To było uwłaczające dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, tak naprawdę. Kiedy ktoś usiłuje założyć mi obrożę, albo mówi mi, że zaciągnie mnie przed sąd wojenny za zabicie ich dziecka, to po prostu mu wierzę.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu, ocierając się po drodze lekko o Hope, która obejrzała się na niego podejrzliwie. Spojrzenie Wilmota było z kolei przepełnione błaganiem.

Harry nie spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie był alfą Wilmota i choć podziwiał mężczyznę za jego odwagę kroczenia ponad otchłanią, jaką ministerstwo stało się dla wilkołaków, kiedy pomimo całego jego szaleństwa, Wilmot wciąż zdołał jakimś cudem utrzymać w nim pracę, ale Harry i tak nie był w stanie załagodzić dla niego jakoś tej decyzji. Minister zdawał się być zdeterminowany, by wierzyć Departamentowi Tajemnic na ślepo. Harry nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Przyjrzał się uważnie swojej świcie, przeskakując wzrokiem z jednej pary oczu na drugą i mamrocząc zaklęcia, które powinny pozwolić mu na wykrycie wszelkiej magii, jaka mogła zostać na nich rzucona. Niczego nie wyczuł. To nieco go uspokoiło.

– Nie doszło do niczego dziwnego? – zapytał.

Draco, który zrobił szybki krok przed siebie, jak tylko zobaczył Harry'ego, ale zaraz potem opamiętał się, jakby nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek zaczął źle myśleć o zachowaniu Malfoyów w miejscu publicznym, pokręcił głową.

– To dobrze – powiedział Harry, po czym ruszył w kierunku Atrium, przekonany, że pójdą za nim. Był tak zaniepokojony, że chciał ich wszystkich momentalnie stamtąd aportować, ale gdyby teraz przedarł się przez osłony anty–aportacyjne ministerstwa, to równie dobrze mógłby dźgnąć Scrimgeoura palcami w oczy. Nie miał żalu do ministra, a wiedział, że te osłony chronią niewinnych ludzi w ministerstwie.

Poza tym nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek uznał, że się boi, mimo jego nieudolnej próby przeciągnięcia Scrimgeoura na swoją stronę.

_Nie dam im się zastraszyć._

Przypomniał sobie nagle, że chciał ostrzec przed czymś Scrimgeoura, dać mu czas na przygotowanie się. Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową. Te wieści nie dotyczą wyłącznie ministerstwa jako takiego, a i tak wszyscy niebawem o nich usłyszą. Scrimgeour sobie poczeka i przeczyta sobie o wszystkim na pierwszej stronie „Proroka".

_Chciałem, żeby przygotował się na nadchodzący chaos. Ale chaos i tak nadciągnie, choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo nie usiłowałby go odciągać, a nie chcę uprzedzić niewymownych._

_Zobaczmy co zrobią, kiedy burza Thomas rozwinie skrzydła._


	21. Taniec nad otchłanią

Ten rozdział przepełnia mnie radosnym sadyzmem. Czasami torturowanie postaci bywa szalenie zabawne! Hahahaha.

**Rozdział siedemnasty: Taniec nad otchłanią**

Thomas uśmiechnął się, podziwiając pierwszą stronę „Proroka Codziennego". Praktycznie napisał ten artykuł ze swoją grupą. Nie zrobili tego, oczywiście, nie tak naprawdę, ponieważ mieli po prostu zbyt wiele do powiedzenia i nigdy nie zdołaliby streścić wszystkiego na tak niewielkiej przestrzeni. Rita Skeeter przeczytała więc cały ich raport, pozadawała inteligentne pytania i napisała artykuł.

Strasznie jednak podobała mu się fotografia. Widniał na niej i trzymał przed sobą kopię grubego wydruku zatytułowanego „Raportem o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii Każdego Rodzaju Magii". Ostatecznie zdecydowali się na ten tytuł, nawet jeśli „Raport o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii Każdego Rodzaju Czarodziejskiej Magii" był prawdopodobnie bardziej adekwatny. Thomasa strasznie ucieszyło wszystko, czego zdołał dowiedzieć się od centaurów, należących do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Ich magia zdawała się płynąć mniej więcej tymi samymi prądami co ta czarodziejów, dlatego też Thomas nie naciskał na zmianę tytułu raportu.

Nagłówek również był intrygujący, z pewnością ściągnie na siebie uwagę wszystkich czytelników, których przede wszystkim powinna interesować prawda, a nie osobiste uprzedzenia.

_**CZYSTOKRWIŚCI JEDNAK NIE TACY MAGICZNI**_

**Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria sugeruje, że różnice między mugolakami i wszystkimi innymi czarodziejami, są wyjątkowo „nieistotne"**

Thomas zanucił pod nosem, czytając początek artykułu.

_Międzynarodowy zespół badaczy – w skład której wchodzi chińska Świetlista Pani, Jing__-__Xi, oraz brytyjski czarodziej, Thomas Rhangnara, mąż szefowej aurorów, Priscilli Burke – opublikował dzisiaj ich Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię Każdego Rodzaju Magii, która od wielu dekad była podmiotem ich studiów. Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria wysuwa pewne zaskakujące wnioski, włącznie z sugestią, że na magię czarodziejów nie wpływa wyłącznie ich status krwi._

– _To naprawdę oczywiste dla każdego, kto w ogóle spróbuje się nad tym zastanowić – powiedział Rhangnara. – W końcu w większości czystokrwistych rodzin prędzej czy później rodziły się charłaki, a mugolaki w ogóle nie miałyby szansę zaistnienia, gdyby czarodzieje zawsze musieliby mieć przynajmniej jednego magicznego rodzica._

_Wspólnie z rosyjskim badaczem, Eliaszem Pietrowiczem, odrzucili stare przekonanie, że wszystkie mugolaki są potomkami małżeństw półkrwi, albo charłaków, skazanych na wygnanie w mugolskim świecie._

– _Wyniki naszych badań zwyczajnie nie są w stanie poprzeć tej interpretacji – powiedział wczoraj Piertowicz, korzystając z usług tłumacza w czasie rozmowy przez sieć fiuu. – Zbyt wiele czynników wpływa na siebie nawzajem i choć dziedzictwo jest jednym z nich, to jednak najważniejszym wydaje się _wybór_ samej magii. Czasami po prostu uznaje, że chce być używana przez ludzi, którzy nie mają żadnego związku z naszym światem. Czasami nie chce być dzierżona przez dzieci czystokrwistych. Magia jest znacznie bardziej świadoma, niż wcześniej nam się wydawało, przez co okazała się znacznie bardziej interesująca._

_Zapytany, jakie inne czynniki mogą wpływać na magiczny poród, Rhangnara wymienił je bez wahania: wola matki wobec znajdującego się w niej dziecka (dodał, że właśnie dlatego dzieci zgwałconych czarownic niemal zawsze okazują się charłakami); miejsce zamieszkania (pierwsze uznane przez nasze społeczeństwo mugolaki pochodziły z terenów niegdyś zamieszkiwanych przez druidów); czy też pogoda w dniu narodzin (w czasie burzy rodzi się znacznie więcej czarownic, niż czarodziejów). Widać po nim, że wyjątkowo szczegółowo przebadał ten temat i w bardzo wyraźny sposób kocha swoją pracę._

– _Istnieje jeszcze wiele spraw, których nawet nie mieliśmy okazji tknąć – powiedział Rhangnara. – Tak wiele znajduje się kompletnie poza naszą kontrolą. Stare metody „upewniania się", że urodzone dziecko okaże się magiczne, niemal zawsze skupiały się na jego statusie krwi. Nawet za dawnych czasów, jeszcze przed Międzynarodowym Kodeksem, kiedy czarodzieje i mugole żyli ramię w ramię, a ci drudzy w ogóle wiedzieli o naszym istnieniu, czarodzieje byli przede wszystkim zachęcani do krzyżowania się ze sobą nawzajem. Ale to przecież nie może być tak proste. Mamy niezwykłą kulturę, która zwie się czystokrwistą, mnóstwo rytuałów, ceremonii i wierzeń, które są naszym niezwykłym dziedzictwem. Ale to nie ma właściwie niczego wspólnego z krwią. W końcu mugolaki mogą nauczyć się, jak stać się częścią naszej kultury i wielu z nich właśnie to robi._

_Wspomniał starego Mrocznego Pana Fallena, jako przykład; mimo że Lord ten deklarował, iż jest bękartem z czystokrwistej rodziny Prince'ów, to tak naprawdę okazał się być mugolakiem._

– _Mamy tendencję do przepisywania naszej historii na nowo – dodał. – Odkryłem jednak, że wolimy też mówić, jakoby nigdy nie pojawił się mugolacki Lord, podczas gdy zwyczajnie żyjący w jego czasach czarodzieje – a czasem nawet i sam Lord – woleli puścić ten szczegół w zapomnienie. I to samo tyczy się naszych przodków. Czystokrwiste rodziny zawsze twierdzą, że wchodzili w związki wyłącznie z innymi czarodziejami i czasami to nawet prawda. Ale w większości przypadków nią nie jest. – Tu wspomniał, że Malfoyowie i Blackowie są przykładami rodzin, wśród których bez trudu można znaleźć dowody na niedawne krzyżowanie się z mugolakami. Zgodnie z jego badaniami, Abraxas Malfoy, ojciec obecnej głowy rodu, Lucjusza, okazywał bardzo typowe oznaki potężnego czarodzieja półkrwi._

Thomas zmarszczył brwi. _Powiedział_ o tym znacznie więcej, ale z jakieś powodu Skeeter tylko streściła jego słowa. Nie rozumiał czemu. Przecież to wszystko było takie fascynujące.

_Rhangnara w pełni oczekuje, że Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria zmieni sposób, w jaki czarodzieje będą o sobie myśleli._

– _To takie wspaniałe – powiedział. – Od stuleci nasz pogląd na świat był naprawdę prosty. Śledziliśmy tory, którymi szła magia i zwyczajnie ignorowaliśmy wszystko, co mogłoby zadać kłam naszym przekonaniom. A teraz dowiedzieliśmy się, że większość z naszych wierzeń była nieprawdziwa i tak naprawdę jesteśmy zaledwie niewielkimi kropelkami pośród rozległego oceanu. Nawet Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria pozostawia nas na skraju odkrycia jeszcze większej ilości błędów, czy perspektyw do roztrzaskania. Przyszłość będzie zmieniała się wokół nas, jeśli tylko zaczniemy podążać w jej kierunku z szeroko otwartymi oczami._

Thomas uznał z radością, że Skeeter wybrała naprawdę dobry cytat na zakończenie artykułu. Jak ktoś miałby nie być podekscytowany takim obrazem przyszłości?

* * *

Lucjusz rozłożył „Proroka" i przymrużył oczy. _Czym takim Rhangnara zasłużył sobie na pierwszą stronę? Harry nie wspomniał nic o większych planach, a zwykle stara się uprzedzić nas o..._

Wtedy zobaczył nagłówek i zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu.

Czuł w uszach jak serce mu galopuje, regularnie i szybko niczym uciekające kroki. Stół zadrżał lekko. Lucjusz musiał koszmarnie stracić panowanie nad sobą, by pozwolić swojej bezróżdżkowej magii wymknąć się w ten sposób spod kontroli, ale tego dnia, kiedy wszystko dygotało w nim w szczerej, bezsilnej furii, uznał, że takie przeoczenie było usprawiedliwione.

– Lucjuszu?

Głos Narcyzy dobiegł go od strony drzwi do pokoju śniadaniowego. Lucjusza to nie obchodziło. Nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od artykułu, czy też powstrzymać się przed przeczytaniem jego groteskowego podsumowania. Im więcej tych bzdur czytał, tym bardziej wzbierał w nim gniew i wzgarda.

_Nie istnieje coś takiego jak wybór magii. Magia jest w stanie wytworzyć sobie osobowość wyłącznie, kiedy zamknie się ją na niewielkiej przestrzeni. Nie jest w stanie wybrać, kto ma nią władać, a kto nie._

_Magia miejsc? Stare i dawno zdyskredytowane wierzenia druidów. Istnieją magiczne miejsca, takie jak Leśna Twierdza Harry'ego, ale istnieją już od tak dawna, że nie zwróciłyby uwagi na zwykłego człowieka._

_Pogoda? Burze? Jakim cudem coś takiego może zaważyć na przyszłości naszych dzieci? Przecież to tylko wiatr i deszcz._

A potem zobaczył akapit, w którym Rhangnara miał czelność zadeklarować, jakoby Malfoyowie krzyżowali się z mugolakami w niedawnej przeszłości, a jego własny ojciec był półkrwi.

Zamarł, kiedy to przeczytał. Przyszło mu do głowy udanie się do pokoju, który pokazał Draconowi, kiedy potwierdził swojego syna jako magicznego dziedzica rodziny, w którym przodkowie Malfoyów przemówiliby do niego, rozwodząc się o dzielonej krwi i odpowiedzialności i wiedział, że Rhangnara musiał w tym miejscu bezczelnie skłamać, prawdopodobnie by podkopać autorytet Lucjusza.

_Mój ojciec nie mógł być synem swojej matki i jakiegoś mugolaka. Gdyby tak było, to nie byłby Malfoyem i nie byłby w stanie potwierdzić mnie jako swojego magicznego dziedzica. Ten pokój uszanowałby wyłącznie syna mojego dziadka._

Potem jednak przyszło mu do głowy, że przecież Abraxas mógłby być synem swojego ojca i jakiejś szlamowatej kobiety, sprowadzonej do rodziny, adoptowanej jako dziecko babci Lucjusza, Anais Henlin, co kompletnie zamknęłoby wszelkie drzwi do dyskusji o jego splugawionym dziedzictwie. Okazałby się zarówno półkrwi Malfoyem.

Lucjusz zebrał wszystkie te myśli i ostrożnie umieścił je w pudełku, które solidnie zamknął. Nigdy więcej nie weźmie ich pod uwagę. Nie mogły być prawdziwe. Malfoyowie byli czystokrwistą rodziną, a jego dziadek prędzej by sobie rękę odciął, niż dotknąłby nią szlamę czy mugolkę.

– Lucjuszu? – To znowu była Narcyza, która stanęła niedaleko stołu i z namysłem przyglądała mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Spojrzał na nią i przypomniał sobie, że artykuł zasugerował również, jakoby Blackowie krzyżowali się ze szlamami. Ale to z pewnością musiało mieć miejsce wiele pokoleń temu. Wszak najnowsze głośno deklarowały pragnienie powrotu do polowań na mugole. Nie robiliby tego, gdyby znali swoich przodków.

_Albo właśnie zrobiliby to, gdyby potrzebowali przekonać wszystkich wokół, że są idealnie czystokrwiści, by schować się ze swoim wstydem tak głęboko, że nikt nawet nie spróbuje ich zakwestionować._

Lucjusz schował i tę myśl w kufrze. Narcyza była czystokrwista. _On_ był czystokrwisty. Draco był czystokrwisty. Nie będzie myślał o tym, jakoby krew w żyłach jego syna, czy żony, była skażona.

_A co dopiero w moich własnych._

– Wygląda na to, że sojusznik Harry'ego znowu postanowił zrobić coś szalonego – powiedział oschle, podając jej gazetę, żeby sama mogła ją przeczytać. Narcyza przyjęła ją, po czym usiadła. Niewielkie i dobrze wyćwiczone westchnienia wymykały jej się niekiedy w trakcie czytania.

Lucjusz przyjrzał się jej, jej pięknej twarzy, sposobowi w jaki siedziała, sprawiając że jej jasne pukle delikatnie muskały biały kark, na delikatny zarys jej kości policzkowych. _Piękniejsza od dowolnej szlamy, tego jestem pewien. Nie może być z nimi spokrewniona._

_Oczywiście że nie. Rhangnara się myli. Nie wspomniałby przecież konkretnie o Malfoyach i Blackach, gdyby nie zależało mu na sponiewieraniu dobrego imienia naszych rodzin._

Lucjusz kiwnął głową, zabezpieczając tę prawdę w głowie, świadom tego, co będzie musiał zrobić. Na myśl o tym czuł lekki żal, ale też znacznie potężniejszą irytację. Już i tak był zaplątany w sytuację, przez którą Harry wyrzuciłby go z Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, gdyby tylko się o wszystkim dowiedział. A to oznaczało, że będzie musiał owinąć się jeszcze jedną warstwą i tym razem skierować kły na Rhangnarę.

_Ta podstawowa sprawa jednak okazała się poświęceniem, którego wolałem nie popełniać. Tym przynajmniej zajmę się z czystą przyjemnością. _

Lucjusz przeciągnął palce, upewnił się, że jego twarz była idealnie obojętna, kiedy Narcyza doczytała do fragmentu, w którym zostały wymienione ich nazwiska, po czym sięgnął po filiżankę.

* * *

Hermiona z trudem usiadła na łóżku, sięgając po stojącą obok miskę z przysmakami, żeby wynagrodzić sowę, która dostarczyła jej „Proroka". Ptak delikatnie odebrał swoje jedzenie, po czym rozłożył skrzydła i wyleciał przez okno. Hermiona odprowadziła go wzrokiem z zawiścią. Doskonale rozumiała konieczność spędzania w łóżku tyle czasu i pozwolenia sobie na wyleczenie w pełni po klątwie tnącej, no i to przecież nie tak, że _z nikim _się nie kontaktowała, w dodatku otrzymywała nawet „Proroka" i w dodatku za niespełna dwa tygodnie wróci do Hogwartu, ale i tak żałowała, że nie mogła po prostu machnąć różdżką, magicznie przywołując do siebie przysmak.

Rozłożyła gazetę.

Zagapiła się na nagłówek na pierwszej stronie. Zagapiła się na fotografię. Przeczytała artykuł.

Zamknęła oczy.

Przez chwilę myśli po prostu przetaczały się w jej głowie, szukając sobie nowych miejsc. Nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, jak się czuć. Nauczyła się czystokrwistych rytuałów, żeby utrzeć nosa niektórym czystokrwistym, ale też dlatego, że nabrała przekonania, że tylko w ten sposób mugolaczka mogła w ogóle zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Artykuł miał rację pod tym względem, czarodzieje z przyjemnością się nawzajem okłamywali. Hermiona mogła być tak genialna i zebrać tak wiele W z SUMów, jak tylko by chciała – do czego i tak doszło z niemal każdego przedmiotu – ale czarownice i czarodzieje, jakich Hermiona spotykała w czasie spotkań sojuszniczych Harry'ego i tak posyłaliby jej spojrzenia pełne pogardy, czy współczucia. Musiała się dopasować, zaadaptować i jedyną radość, jaką mogła czerpać z tego wszystkiego, to wymuszenie od kogoś komplementu dotyczącego jej wychowania, a następnie obserwowanie ich miny, po wyjaśnieniach, że właśnie rozmawiali z mugolaczką.

A teraz to.

Po chwili emocje przestały się tak wzburzać i ustaliły się na szczęściu i agresywnej determinacji.

_Jeśli to prawda, to nikt więcej nie będzie mógł zadeklarować, że muszę mieć jakichś charłacznych przodków, albo że zostałam podmieniona przy narodzinach._ To była jedna z teorii, jakie Hermiona usłyszała przypadkiem w czasie spotkania sojuszniczego i koszmarnie ją to zirytowało. Wystarczyło przecież poczytać przez chwilę o wróżkach, żeby zorientować się, że podmienianie czy porywanie dzieci nigdy nie leżało w ich naturze.

_Jeśli to prawda, to Zachariasz dostanie szału._

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. A niech dostaje. Naprawdę lubiła Zachariasza – czasami nawet przychodziło jej do głowy, że może była w nim zakochana, ale zwykle po prostu miała wrażenie, że w sumie sama jeszcze nie wie – ale zanadto był skupiony na własnym, czystokrwistym dziedzictwie. Hermiona usiłowała się dostosować i udało się jej to pod wieloma względami, ponieważ w czasie trzeciego roku nauczyła się, że sama inteligencja _nigdzie _jej nie zaprowadzi. Jeśli to odkrycie zrujnuje poglądy Zachariasza na świat, to po prostu będzie musiał je sobie odbudować.

_A Zachariasz może się mylić, jak każdy._

* * *

Connor był rad, że wstał przed wszystkimi – poza Brugmansją, która zdawała się w ogóle nigdy nie spać – i to nie tylko dlatego, że pisał do Parvati list, który można było uznać za zawstydzający. Dzięki temu jako pierwszemu udało mu się dorwać „Proroka Codziennego" i obśmiać się z niego jak norka, a potem zawyć ze śmiechu jeszcze głośniej, kiedy podał zaskoczonej Brugmansji gazetę.

Oznaczało to również, że mógł się po prostu odchylić na krześle, kiedy Harry i Draco zeszli na śniadanie, wciąż ziewając. Draco usiadł od razu przy stole, podczas gdy Harry przeszedł na drugą stronę kuchni, żeby zrobić im tostu. Connor miał wrażenie, że coraz lepiej radzi sobie z tostami. Jego zaklęcia ognia już nie spopielały całego bochenka chleba, na przykład.

„Prorok" leżał na stole, pierwszą stroną do dołu. Connor celowo go tak położył, żeby najbardziej zaskoczyć wszystkich. Draco burknął pod nosem coś o ludziach, którzy nie byli w stanie nawet odłożyć gazety jak należy, po czym podniósł ją i obrócił.

Jego początkowa reakcja rozczarowała Connora. Nawet nie zaskrzeczał. Nie zaczął wyć, że Rhangnara się myli i jak on w ogóle _śmie_ twierdzić coś takiego, a Harry ma to w tej chwili naprawić. Przymrużył lekko oczy, jak na siłę starał się rozbudzić.

A potem pobladł gwałtownie, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

Connor przycisnął rękę do ust i stłumił swój chichot rękawem.

Draco czytał artykuł. Connor był w stanie ocenić po jego twarzy, ilekroć docierał do najciekawszych fragmentów. Kiedy przeczytał o tym, że krew nie jest szczególnie istotna, jego twarz zrobiła się szara. Im dalej czytał, tym częściej kręcił głową, aż nie zaczął wyglądać, jakby dostał epilepsji. Connor wiedział, kiedy Draco dotarł do akapitu dotyczącego małżeństw Blacków i Malfoyów, bo warknął i rzucił gazetę w powietrze, sięgając po różdżkę. Connor nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że gazeta stanie zaraz w płomieniach.

Strony Proroka rozleciały się po całej kuchni, ale Connor miał przy sobie różdżkę, więc bez trudu mógł nią poruszyć, wołając „_Accio_ pierwsza strona!" akurat, kiedy Draco rzucił _Incendio_ na pozostałe. Smród spopielonego papieru wypełnił pomieszczenie, ale najważniejszy artykuł już śmignął w kierunku Connora, uderzając go mocno w dłoń. Connor uśmiechnął się do Dracona, po czym przyłożył do piersi zdjęcie uśmiechniętego szeroko Thomasa Rhangnary, machającego swoją książką. Draco wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go _zamordować._ To było zabawne. Connorowi podobało się, kiedy Draco wyglądał morderczo. To oznaczało, że stracił nad sobą panowanie i lada moment zacznie wrzeszczeć zabawne bzdury. Niedawno pojawił się w pokoju Connora i oskarżył go o straszne głupoty. Powiedział, że figiel, który mu wycięli, skrzywdził _Harry'ego._ Connor wiedział, że to nie mogła być prawda, bo przecież trzymali się teraz dość blisko z bratem, co oznaczało, że Harry przecież sam by o tym z nim porozmawiał – nawet jeśli nie w dniu samego wygłupu, to później.

– Oddaj mi to, Potter – zaperzył się Draco.

– Niby czemu? – zapytał Draco. – To niewinny artykuł. Niczego ci nie zrobił. – Pogłaskał gazetę, jakby to był młody kuguchar i patrzył z fascynacją, jak twarz Dracona ciemnieje jeszcze bardziej. – Poza tym – dodał Connor, dolewając oliwy do ognia – to _prawda._

– Wcale _nie!_ – wrzasnął Draco, a przy ostatnim słowie z ust wyleciała mu strużka śliny. Connor zaklaskał.

– Chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żebyś zachowywał się tak bardzo jak nieczystokrwisty co teraz – powiedział Draconowi. – Czyli jednak artykuł _miał _rację. Założę się, że twój pradziadek przespał się z mugolką.

Draco zawył i spróbował przeskoczył ponad stołem, żeby go dorwać. Brugmansja jednak go złapała, pokazując, że nawet najdrobniejszy i najsmuklejszy członek stada wciąż pozostawał znacznie potężniejszy od dowolnego czarodzieja, przynajmniej pod względem siły fizycznej. Bez trudu utrzymała Dracona w miejscu, zgrabnym ruchem odbierając mu różdżkę. Connor oparł czoło o blat stołu, niezdolny już do powstrzymywania się od śmiechu.

– Draconie, Connorze, dość tego.

To był Harry, ale nie brzmiał jak brat, tylko jak przywódca. Connor wiedział, że to musi oznaczać, że posunął się za daleko. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał z pokorą na Harry'ego. Harry kiwnął głową, przyjmując przeprosiny. Czasami zdawał się wierzyć, że Connor _nie mógłby_ celowo wywoływać żadnych tarapatów, w jakich czasami się znajdował, ponieważ był Gryfonem, a Harry uważał Gryfonów za nieco prostolinijnych, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do przebiegłych Ślizgonów. Connor nie sądził, żeby Harry zdawał sobie w ogóle sprawę z własnego uprzedzenia, ale Connor i tak miał zamiar korzystać z tego ile tylko się da.

– Co jest w tym artykule? – zapytał Harry tonem, który oznaczał, że już się domyślał. Wyciągnął rękę, a Connor posłusznie podał mu pierwszą stronę „Proroka". Harry przeczytał ją pośpiesznie z przymrużonymi oczami. Od czasu do czasu kiwał głową, jakby znajdował tam coś, czego się nie spodziewał, a pod koniec otworzył szerzej oczy. Connor uśmiechnął się. _Też nie sądziłem, że Rhangnara ośmieli się wspomnieć o konkretnych rodzinach, a jednak._

Harry odłożył gazetę z powrotem na stół, po czym obrócił się w kierunku Dracona.

– Brugmansjo, puść go, proszę – powiedział.

Brugmansja momentalnie to zrobiła, po czym odsunęła się lekko, nie spuszczając Harry'ego z oczu. Connor zastanawiał się pobieżnie, czy Harry w ogóle _zauważył_, w jaki sposób stado mu się przygląda. Pewnie nie, bo Harry nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na coś takiego. Wychodził z założenia, że po prostu prosił innych o przysługi, a ci wykonywali je dla niego, ponieważ sami czegoś od niego chcieli, albo szanowali prośbę Lokiego. Connor jednak wiedział, że niektóre z wilkołaków szczerze myślą o Harrym jak o swoim prawdziwym przywódcy. Już w zeszłym roku zauważył podobny proces, kiedy uczniowie powoli przestawali postrzegać McGonagall jako podróbkę Dumbledore'a, a zaczynali myśleć o niej jak o prawdziwej dyrektorce.

Szybko jednak spojrzał z powrotem na Dracona, ponieważ to było znacznie bardziej zabawne. Connor przyjął już do wiadomości, że Harry i Draco pewnego dnia się chajtną. Wiedział też, że choć raz musiało dojść między nimi do czegoś intymnego, bo nie był tak tępy, jak jego bratu się chyba czasem wydawało. Wiedział jednak też, że Draco był taki wyniosły i cywilizowany wyłącznie na powierzchni, podczas gdy w środku w dalszym ciągu pozostawał cholernym, pokręconym, nabzdyczonym maminsynkiem. Wyglądało na to, że Harry lada moment otrzyma pod tym względem ostre przypomnienie.

– Ten artykuł to nieprawda – powiedział Draco do Harry'ego błagalnym głosem. Connor wiedział, o co mu naprawdę chodzi: „Spraw, żeby to nie była prawda". Często tak robił Harry'emu, zwłaszcza kiedy Harry już odebrał Lily jej magię, ale dorósł od tego czasu. Draco najwyraźniej nie.

– To prawda – potwierdził cicho Harry. – Thomas powiedział mi o tym wszystkim już kilka tygodni temu, kiedy skontaktowałem się z nim o nadchodzącym spotkaniu Przymierza Słońca i Cienia.

Draco zagapił się na niego. Harry odpowiedział spokojnym, ale nieugiętym spojrzeniem. Connor uśmiechnął się. _Czyli nie ustąpi. To dobrze. Harry zdecydowanie za często ustępuje Draco._

– Wszystko? – wyszeptał Draco. – Nawet to, że Mroczny Pan Fallen był szla... znaczy, mugolakiem? Że krew jednak nie ma większego znaczenia? Że nasze rodziny... – Urwał i zadygotał, wyraźnie niezdolny do ciągnięcia tej myśli.

– Z tego, co Thomas jest w stanie określić, to tak, to wszystko prawda – powiedział Harry. – Mógł popełnić gdzieś błąd; to normalne przy tak rozległych badaniach. Ale z tego, co są w stanie w tej chwili powiedzieć, to tak, to prawda.

– _Co_ jest prawdą? – Głos Dracona pogłębił się. Connor pokręcił głową. _Chce zobaczyć, czy Harry faktycznie powie to na głos. Idiota. Oczywiście że tak._

– Że twój dziadek był półkrwi – powiedział Harry.

_Widzisz? _pomyślał Connor w kierunku Dracona, podczas gdy chłopak obejmował się roztrzęsionymi ramionami. _Wydawało ci się, że tego nie zrobi, a jednak. Gdyby Lily nie dała mu tego kretyńskiego treningu, to na bank wylądowałby w Gryffindorze._

– Ale to by znaczyło, że jestem w jednej ósmej mugolem – powiedział Draco, głosem przepełnionym odrazą.

– Albo w jednej ósmej mugolakiem – powiedział Harry. – Chyba nie są w stanie tego jeszcze tak do końca określić. Thomas z pewnością się nad tym nie rozwodził.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Mój _dziadek_ był _półkrwi – _powtórzył, wyglądając, jakby miał się zaraz porzygać.

Connor _poczuł_, jak cisza w pomieszczeniu pogłębia się nagle. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że Harry tak mocno się skrzywił z gniewu, że aż mu twarz wyglądała na mniejszą.

– No tak – powiedział Harry. – Tak samo jak twój chłopak, który też jest półkrwi.

Draco zagapił się na niego.

– Nie o to mi chodziło i dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedział, krzywiąc się nieprzyjemnie.

– Niby w jaki sposób? – zapytał uprzejmie Harry.

– To nie... ty nie... po prostu _wiem_, że istnieje jakaś różnica – powiedział Draco. – Nie jestem uprzedzony wobec ciebie, Harry. Tu chodzi o moją rodzinę, o krew, którą w sobie mam.

– Czyli krew to jedno, a chuj to zupełnie co innego? – syknął Harry. – Zapamiętam sobie.

Connor był rad, że niczego wtedy nie jadł, bo by się zakrztusił. Zawsze wiedział, że Harry zaczyna się robić wulgarny, kiedy się denerwuje, ale nawet on nie spodziewał się po nim _czegoś takiego._

– Tu _musi_ być jakaś różnica! – zawył Draco, kiedy Harry odwrócił się od niego. – Daj mi choć szansę, żeby wszystko wytłumaczyć! Mój świat wywrócił się właśnie do góry nogami, dowiedziałem się, że nie jestem tym, za kogo zawsze się miałem, a ty...

– Wiem, że dla ciebie istnieje różnica – powiedział Harry, nie oglądając się. – Dla ciebie zawsze musi istnieć jakaś różnica, Draco. Wydaje mi się, że przyjąłeś do wiadomości, że jestem półkrwistym wyłącznie dlatego, że nie musisz o tym myśleć. Jak tylko zaczynasz, to zaczynają się takie cyrki.

Wyszedł szybkim krokiem z kuchni i zniknął za zakrętem. Brugmansja pośpieszyła za nim. Connor wiedział, ze Harry będzie miał ochronę wilkołaków, póki nie dotrze do sypialni, albo innego bezpiecznego sanktuarium.

Draco opadł z powrotem na krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu, wyglądając jednocześnie na zdegustowanego, wściekłego, zszokowanego i pokonanego. Connor odkaszlnął i wstał. Spojrzenie Dracona momentalnie przeskoczyło na niego, a jego mina momentalnie zalała się nienawiścią.

– Nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby nie ty – powiedział.

Connor ponownie się roześmiał, bo nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.

– Och, jasne, Malfoy, w końcu to _ja_ kontroluję „Proroka" i mówię im, co mają wydrukować i kiedy – powiedział. – W dodatku opłaciłem wszystkie badania Rhangnary, dobrze, że to wreszcie rozgryzłeś. Jestem tak potężny, że planowałem to wszystko na długo przed własnym narodzeniem.

– Przecież wie, że nie o to mi chodziło – powiedział Draco. – Nie zapominam, że jest półkrwi, po prostu o tym nie myślę.

– No to może czas zacząć – powiedział Connor i zostawił go tam.

* * *

Rufus chciał herbaty. I eliksir na ból głowy. I wrócić do łóżka, żeby mógł zacząć ten dzień na nowo.

Ale głównie herbaty.

Już przeszukał swój gabinet i upewnił się, że nie miał w nim niczego, w czym mógłby zrobić herbatę. Nie było nawet jego filiżanki. Kiedy tak siedział za biurkiem, zastanawiając się, na co komu mogłaby się przydać jego filiżanka, Percy Weasley wszedł, niosąc dwie filiżanki herbaty i kopię „Proroka Codziennego". Bez słowa podał jedną Rufusowi. Rufus sięgnął po nią łapczywie i z ulgą napił się herbaty.

Ukoiła jego ból głowy, dzięki czemu mógł oprzeć się wygodnie w swoim fotelu i odetchnąć z ulgą. Percy już usiadł przy własnym biurku, rozkładając gazetę ruchem osoby, która już raz ją przeczytała. Rufus zebrał się w sobie. Percy wciąż był tylko praktykantem, co oznaczało, że powinien powoli zdobywać doświadczenie w wycenianiu i przewidywaniu reakcji innych. Czas sprawdzić, czy instruktorzy w dalszym ciągu na to naciskali, mimo rezygnacji Moody'ego.

– Jak ci się wydaje, co się teraz stanie? – zapytał Rufus, kiwając w kierunku pierwszej strony.

Percy zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Zwykle, a przynajmniej ilekroć nie wskakiwał między ministra a śmiertelnie niebezpieczne klątwy, był wyjątkowo ostrożny i korzystał ile tylko mógł ze swojego mózgu. Rufus to pochwalał. Mieli już od groma aurorów, którzy byli w każdej chwili gotowi rzucić się do ataku i zdzielić kogoś _Drętwotą._ Percy był rodzajem aurora, który wiedział, że zadawanie pytań było ważne i co takiego wychwycić w odpowiedziach.

– Cóż, wielu czystokrwistych o rozległych wpływach w ministerstwie, będzie wyjątkowo oburzonych – powiedział Percy. – Pewnie ci bez wpływów też. Wiele czystokrwistych rodzin czerpie swego rodzaju dumę ze swoich nazwisk, czy historii i niektórzy opierają na nich swój handel. Nie my – dodał pośpiesznie. – Ale niektórzy.

Rufus uśmiechnął się słabo i postanowił nie mówić Percy'emu o jego dziadku stryjecznym, który kiedyś spróbował wykpić się aresztem, twierdząc że „przecież jestem Weasleyem!" Kiwnął głową.

– A jak ci się wydaje, co się stanie, jak uwierzy w to wystarczająco wielu ludzi?

Twarz Percy'ego zrobiła się na moment bez wyrazu, ale Rufus nie był w stanie określić, czy tak stało się przez podziw, szok, czy może głębszy namysł.

– Och Merlinie – wyszeptał. – To się skończy na _kompletnym_ chaosie, prawda? Nie tylko na kilku oburzonych czystokrwistych, usiłujących upierać się, że ich dziadkowie czy pradziadkowie wcale nie mieli partnerów na boku. Chaos ogarnie _wszystkich._ Mugolaki zaczną upierać się przy zmianie praw, inni magiczni badacze zacznę kwestionować podstawy etyki, a przecież znajdą się też tacy, którzy spróbują zarobić na tych informacjach, będziemy mieli szarlatanów, obiecującym rodzicom, że są w stanie kontrolować, z jak wielkimi ilościami magii ich dzieci się urodzą... – Percy zawiesił głos, wpatrując się w ścianę.

– Właśnie. – Rufus ponownie zerknął na gazetę i westchnął. Wiedział, że Thomas Rhangnara był sojusznikiem Harry'ego, ale nie był pewien, jak bardzo byli sobie bliscy. Sprawdziły się jednak ostrzeżenia niewymownych, że Harry ściągnie ze sobą jeszcze więcej chaosu. Rewolucja to jedno, ale Rufus już kiedyś miał do czynienia z rewolucjonistami; zwykle mieli wyraźnie określone cele i tendencję do paplania o nich z każdym, kto chciałby ich wysłuchać. Harry był pierwszym, którego głównym celem było najwyraźniej pakowanie się w coraz większe tarapaty, co w jakiś sposób inspirowało innych do robienia dokładnie tego samego.

Niewymowni, w porównaniu do niego, nieśli ze sobą klarowność. Byli również niezwykle otwarci wobec niego, co było zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie należał nawet do Departamentu Tajemnic, choć Rufus odnosił wrażenie, że jego pozycja mocno mu w tym pomagała.

Powiedzieli mu, że zdrajcy departamentu okazali się znacznie bardziej przebiegli, niż początkowo uważano. Harry szczerze opisał przeprowadzony na niego atak – co było szczegółem, o którym niewymowni nie wiedzieli, kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawili się, żeby porozmawiać o tym z Rufusem. Wówczas wierzyli jeszcze, że „atak" było określeniem wyolbrzymionym, bo ich ludzie naprawdę chcieli tylko porozmawiać z Harrym.

Teraz zrozumieli już, że niektórzy z ich członków zostali _zobliviatowani, _a na innych przeprowadzono sen–splątanie, przez co uwierzyli, że niektóre sytuacje wydarzyły się w rzeczywistości, podczas gdy widzieli je tylko w snach. Zarówno _zobliviatowani, _jak i sen–splątani odzyskali już swoje prawdziwe wspomnienia, dzięki czemu departament znajdował się o krok bliżej znalezienia zdrajców. Poprosili jednak Rufusa, żeby spróbował powstrzymać Harry'ego przed rozsiewaniem jeszcze większego chaosu. Jeśli Chłopiec, Którzy Przeżył zacznie publicznie wyrażać brak zaufania wobec Departamentu Tajemnic, to społeczeństwo może zacząć nieufnie podchodzić do niewymownych. A teraz niewymowni przyszli do Rufusa z podejrzeniami, że ich zdrajcy otrzymali pomoc spoza departamentu. Mieli podejrzenia co do tego, kto mógłby to być, ale potrzebowali trochę czasu, żeby się upewnić.

Rufus miał nadzieję. Niewymowni byli tak otwarci, jak tylko mogli bez łamania swoich przysiąg danych Kamieniowi, który ich wybrał i który był artefaktem równie starożytnym, potężnym i bezwzględnym co rytuał sprawiedliwości. Nie można było się wycofać z tego, co zaprzysięgnięto na Kamień – ale zdrajcy znaleźli jakiś sposób na ominięcie przysiąg, ponieważ zaczęli fanatycznie skupiać się na bardzo wąskim zakresie obowiązków, które tak naprawdę nie pomagały Departamentowi Tajemnic jako takiemu. Lojaliści w dalszym ciągu prowadzili dochodzenie względem tego, jak to w ogóle było możliwe.

Uzbrojony w tę wiedzę Rufus stawił czoła Harry'emu i spotkał kogoś znacznie gorszego od chłodnego, dumnego chłopca, który nie odpisywał mu na listy ze zwykłego uporu. Spotkał kogoś, kto zdawał się nie pojmować, że na tym świecie istnieli inni ludzie, nie tylko ci, którzy zostaliby objęci jego rewolucją. Spotkał kogoś, komu nie wystarczało już bronienie siebie zwykłą, dostępną wszystkim magią, kto nie udał się na inne piętra ministerstwa w poszukiwaniu pomocy w czasie ataku, ale użył swojego daru _absorbere_, zwiększając paranoję zdrajców, jak i prawdopodobieństwo użycia daru na _innych _pracownikach ministerstwa.

Rufus obawiał się, że spotkał wtedy niedorosłego Lorda.

Spojrzał w milczeniu na gazetę, na uśmiechniętego mężczyznę, trzymającego książkę o akronimie WUTKRM, napisanym lśniącymi literami i który ewidentnie nie pojmował, czemu inni ludzie mieliby nie cieszyć się na wieść o wynikach jego badań. Rufus miał wrażenie, że jednocześnie patrzy na Harry'ego i wszystkich jego sojuszników – tańczących ponad otchłanią, nie pojmujących bezdennej przestrzeni pod sobą, ale mimo to ludzi, którzy niebawem w nią spadną.

Rufus wiedział, że musiał poczekać, ponieważ o to właśnie poprosili go niewymowni, mimo że równowaga w ministerstwie między nim a Amelią wreszcie zaczęła się stopniowo przechylać w jego kierunku, nawet jeśli wyjątkowo nieznacznie. Nie mógł teraz nawet wysłać listu do Harry'ego, bo przecież Harry go zignoruje przez wzgląd na dumę i przekonanie, że dobrze wie, co robi.

_Ależ mnie to wkurza_, pomyślał, _że muszę tylko czekać, podczas gdy moje ministerstwo rozpada się wokół mnie na kawałki, a najwspanialszy czarodziej, jakiego mamy, nasza najjaśniejsza nadzieja, zaczyna przede wszystkim zwracać uwagę wyłącznie na siebie i tych, których poprzysiągł chronić. Nie chciałbym być na jego miejscu, kiedy światem wstrząsną jego poczynania._

* * *

– A tu mamy nasze główne prasy – krzyczał wesoło Dionizos Hornblower, żeby można było go usłyszeć ponad klekotem i harmidrem maszyn, produkujących „_Vox Populi"_. – Działają, oczywiście, bez skrzatów domowych, wyłącznie dzięki naszej własnej magii.

– Oczywiście – mruknęła Honoria, patrząc jak rzeczone maszyny lśniły, zawijały się w sobie i tańczyły w sztywnych poruszeniach metali. Prasa Menad korzystała z ogromnego domu, stojącego niemal na końcu Pokątnej. Honorię zastanawiało nieco, czy musieli płacić jakieś kosmiczne sumy okolicznym sklepikarzom, żeby zignorowali hałas, czy też wykupili to miejsce tylko tymczasowo, bo planowali się rozrosnąć. Dionizos wyglądał na człowieka, który lubi się rozrastać.

Był niesłychanie uradowany, kiedy Honoria pojawiła się i powiedziała mu, że chciałaby pracować z nim jako przedstawiciel Harry'ego w Prasie Menad. I prawdę mówiąc Honoria również była uradowana. Dionizos był bezczelny, zdecydowanie za bardzo pewny siebie i niesłychanie głośny, jak to mieli w zwyczaju ludzie, którzy niedawno zostali na coś nawróceni. (Wszak matka Honorii też nie była w stanie się zamknąć o poślubieniu czystokrwistego czarodzieja). Czcił Harry'ego jednym oddechem, po czym krytykował go głośno następnym, zwykle za jego zbyt ostrożne podejście do wszystkiego. Wydzierał się na pracujących w _ „Populi" _ludzi – korektorów artykułów, redaktorów technicznych, twórców magicznych sów, które wszystko dostarczały – a oni wrzeszczeli w odpowiedzi, wyraźnie nie zastraszeni. Zdążył już wspomnieć, że trafił do Azkabanu, walczył z aurorami, zakradał się na terytorium wroga w czasie Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem, przespał się raz z nieznajomą, która następnego ranka okazała się być śmierciożerczynią, jak i wiele więcej podobnych historii, które Honoria chciała usłyszeć w pełni. Ignifer by go nienawidziła.

Bez względu na to, do jakiego domu w Hogwarcie nie uczęszczał, teraz był ucieleśnieniem wszystkiego co _gryfońskie. _O ile w ogóle chodził do szkoły. Honoria nie była pewna, czy nie spędził czasem okresu między jedenastym a siedemnastym rokiem życia na bieganiu po kontynencie i pobieraniu nauk o mrocznych sztukach, nielegalnych zaklęciach i magii krwi.

Ależ Honoria się stęskniła za takim rodzajem ludzi.

– Tej sowie brakuje lewego skrzydła, Jamie! – ryknął Dionizos na jednego ze swoich pracowników, który pewnie nawet nie nazywał się Jamie, ale momentalnie zabrał się za poprawianie błędu. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Honorii, obdarzając ją szerokim uśmiechem. – Otrzymaliśmy już od groma artykułów o tej nowej teorii – powiedział. – Wódka ram, czy jak jej tam. Fascynujący nonsens. Czytałaś może?

Honoria zamrugała.

– Ach, nie. – Ostatnio dzieliła swój czas na wizyty w Prasie Menad – no, początkowo na szpiegowaniu ich – szukaniu stad londyńskich, żeby pomóc im w ustaleniu jak najszybszych tras ucieczki w razie pojawienia się departamentu, oraz na jebaniu się z Ignifer.

– Szkoda – powiedział Dionizos. – Przeczytałem wczoraj pierwszych kilkaset stron. Zmienił moje podejście do kilku spraw. _Kompletnie_ zmienił moje podejście do innych. Ten młody Harry to prawdziwy zmianmajster, co nie?

– Nawet nie wiem, co by to mogło znaczyć – powiedziała Honoria. Czuła się, jakby jej szeroki uśmiech miał lada moment przepołowić głowę. Ledwie nadążała za rozmową. Jakie to _fantastyczne._

– To znaczy, że pojawia się gdzieś i to miejsce się zmienia – powiedział Dionizos. – Ale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, więc jest na to gotowy, zamiast po prostu kryć się w cieniu. Zmienia środek ciężkości, jak to mawia paru moich znajomych mugoli. Hepzibah, żebym nie musiał tam podchodzić i kończyć za ciebie tej korekty! Gratulacje, Jamie, mój drogi chłopcze, teraz sowie brakuje prawego skrzydła. Tak, Harry wie jak podchodzić do zmian.

Honoria roześmiała się. _Strasznie _dobrze się bawiła. Będzie musiała podziękować Harry'emu za przydzielenie jej tego zadania.

I wtedy całe pomieszczenie zalało się czerwienią. Honoria poderwała z zaskoczeniem głowę. Wiszące pod sufitem ogromne kule, wypełnione światłem, które nie wydzielało żadnego ciepła, do tej pory lśniły na złoto–biało, ale teraz żarzyły się wściekłą czerwienią, niczym płomienie rogogona węgierskiego.

– Co to znaczy? – zapytała.

Kiedy spojrzała na Dionizosa, zobaczyła że już ma w oczach blask bitewny, a w ręce trzymał wyciągniętą różdżkę.

– To znaczy, że ktoś naruszył moje osłony – powiedział radośnie. – Ktoś użył nietypowego dla naszej prasy, potężnego artefaktu. Niewymowni się pojawili. Tak myślałem, że to zrobią. – Jego uśmiech tylko się powiększył. – Jestem na nich gotowy.

– Co? – zapytała z oszołomieniem Honoria i wtedy niewymowni zaatakowali.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała czegoś takiego. Szare szaty wyskakiwały bezszelestnie ze wszystkich stron, jakby skraplały się z mgły, która powoli przesączała się przez ściany. Nieśli ze sobą szklane kule, cienkie, miedziane pałąki, czy plamy światła, od których Honorię oczy rozbolały, ale i tak nie była w stanie odwrócić od nich wzroku. Niektórzy z całą pewnością mieli przy sobie miecze. Poziom magii w pomieszczeniu wzrósł do stopnia, którego Honoria jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuła, nawet w czasie spotkań z Harrym.

Dionizos zawył radośnie.

– Witajcie, łajzy! – zawołał, po czym machnął różdżkami w geście, którego Honoria nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. – _Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale lwy ryczą._

Karmazynowa poświata świateł nabrała na intensywności. Następnie ściany zaczęły wyglądać, jakby stanęły w ogniu, a spośród płomieni wyszły kształty, które nabrały na kształcie i solidności w miarę lotu. Honoria miała wrażenie, że one również były magicznymi tworami, zupełnie jak sowy, ale te wyglądały jak lwy. Kiedy wylądowały, każda z ich paszczy była pełna kłów, a łapy pełne ostrych pazurów.

Niewymowni odwrócili się, żeby się z nimi rozprawić. Honoria widziała, jak niektóre z mieczy opadają i choć przecięły tylko cienie stworzeń, to te i tak wyły i znikały. Jeden z lwów rzucił się na trzymane przez niewymownego światło, a jego pysk nagle zwęglił się, jakby był ćmą, która podleciała za blisko do ognia. Honoria już zmieniała się w mewę, żeby wznieść się ponad cały ten chaos i znaleźć z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, kiedy zobaczyła jak inny niewymowny rozszarpuje lwa na strzępy za pomocą dwóch połówek szklanej kuli.

Ale lwy też wyrządzały sporo szkód, rozrywając szare płaszcze, a spod ich pazurów krew tryskała obficie. W dodatku ludzie Dionizosa zdążyli już poderwać różdżki, jakby byli na to przygotowani. W tym momencie Honoria wiedziała już, że podjęła dobrą decyzję, zmieniając się w swoją formę animagiczną, bez względu na to, ilu ludzi jej w tym momencie nie widziało. Powietrze zaczęły przeszywać kolory _Drętwoty_, _Diffindo _i innych, więcej niż byłaby w stanie zliczyć, w dodatku od czasu do czasu oślepiał ją blask rzuconej klątwy tnącej. Zadygotała, rozpoznając ją i myśląc o zimnej, październikowej nocy, kiedy spadła między Harry'ego i Igora Karkarowa, pozwalając by jedna z takich klątw rozcięła ją od brzucha do obojczyka.

Dionizos przebywał w samym środku tego wszystkiego, prowadząc ludzi do ataku zupełnie jak mistrz cyrkowy, przeprowadzający sztuczki. Honoria zorientowała się, że jego okrzyki zachęty w sumie niewiele różniły się tonem od uwag, jakie rzucał wcześniej pracownikom, upewniając się, że wszystko pojawi się w gazecie jak należy. Miał wokół siebie tarczę, która zdawała się pożerać wszelkie ataki, jakimi niewymowni starali się w niego trafić, ale w żaden sposób nie powstrzymywała jego własnych klątw przed wylatywaniem. Honoria zobaczyła, jak paraliżuje i wprowadza w stan szoku dwójkę niewymownych, których szaty odsłoniły przerażone, blade twarze, a potem przez dobre dwie minuty pojedynkował się z kolejnym, nim nie załatwił go czymś, co Honoria oceniła na zaklęcie o opóźnionym zapłonie, które kompletnie oślepiło przeciwnika.

Grom zaklęć, lwich ryknięć i szczekotu niektórych artefaktów, od którego aż w zębach dzwoniło, trwał zaledwie kilka minut, ale to było i tak aż nadto dla Honorii. _Naprawdę wolę zaplanowane bitwy, taka jak ta o Leśną Twierdzę_, pomyślała, zataczając niepewnie koła i unikając klątw rzuconych przez ludzi, którzy ją przypadkiem zauważyli.

Następnie wszyscy niewymowni, którzy jeszcze stali na nogach, zniknęli, zabierając ze sobą artefakty. Lwy momentalnie zamarły i obróciły się w kierunku Dionizosa, pochylając przed nim łby, niczym zrobione z płomieni cienie. Następnie wskoczyły z powrotem w ściany, wtapiając się w nie, a światła pod sufitem ponownie zrobiły się białe. Dionizos rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu z wprawą, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Jamie, pomóż Hepzibah zabandażować tę ranę – powiedział. – Diana, masz wolne do końca dnia; zmykaj do domu. Godryku, na litość wszystkiego co święte, siadaj, albo _osobiście _cię posadzę.

Honoria powróciła ostrożnie na poziom gruntu, zmieniając się po drodze z powrotem w człowieka. Dionizos zobaczył ją i uśmiechnął się.

– Tu jesteś – powiedział. – Powinienem był rozpoznać tę mewę. Podoba mi się, podoba. Pasuje do ciebie.

– Brzmisz... jakbyś był na to wszystko przygotowany – powiedziała Honoria, patrząc na leżącego na podłodze niewymownego. Nawet ci z głębokimi ranami wydawali się być po prostu nieprzytomni, a nie martwi. Spodziewała się, że lada moment zmienią się mgłę i znikną, ale do niczego takiego nie doszło. Po prostu tam leżeli.

– Bo byłem – powiedział Dionizos. – Zawsze dochodzi do czegoś takiego, ilekroć jakiemuś łajdakowi wydaje się, że zaczynam sprawiać zbyt wiele kłopotów. – Kiwnął raz i drugi. – Opracowałem plan bitwy z moimi ludźmi i używamy wyłącznie takich zaklęć, które nie wpakują nas do Tullianum. Poza tym niewymowni zawsze starają się unikać zabijania i wolą brać jeńców. Odpłacanie się tym samym wydawało się po prostu sprawiedliwe. – Ponownie kiwnął głową. – Żeby nie było, to był, jak do tej pory, najpoważniejszy z ich ataków. Ale i tak wiedziałem, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Naprawdę ich irytuję tymi ciągłymi artykułami.

– A lwy? – zapytała Honoria.

Dionizos zachichotał.

– Spodobały ci się? Zrobiłem je za pomocą artefaktu, który im kiedyś zarąbałem. I tę tarczę też. Jak i kilka innych zaklęć. – Puścił do niej oczko. – Oczywiście, jeśli wspomnisz o tym komukolwiek poza Harrym, to będę wiedział, kto ma długi jęzor.

– Jak udało ci się cokolwiek ukraść z Departamentu Tajemnic? – zapytała Honoria. Musiała usiąść. Dionizos zaprowadził ją do krzesła, zanim zdążyła nawet się za nim rozejrzeć.

– Tak już bywa, kiedy ktoś stara się ciebie zrekrutować i zmienia zdanie – powiedział wesoło Dionizos. – Chcieli zmienić moje wspomnienia i przykuć do czegokolwiek, co trzyma tam w dole ich wszystkich więźniów. Kradzież to najlżejsza kara, jaka przyszła mi do głowy. Łajzy. – Honoria zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku, że to chyba było jego ulubione wyzwisko.

– A co zrobisz z... z nimi? – Honoria kiwnęła głową w kierunku schwytanych niewymownych. Spojrzenie Dionizosa podążyło za jej własnym i nagle jego mina zrobiła się niezwykle surowa.

– W tej chwili? Wyśmieję ministerstwo w „_Populi"._ A potem pokażę im kolejną zabawkę, jaką im kiedyś ukradłem. Łajzy są odporne na Veritaserum, ale na to nie mogą być. – Dionizos zatarł ręce z radości. – A potem przekażę Harry'emu, co udało mi się z nich wyciągnąć. Jeśli będę w nastroju do tego. Na pewno jednak wszystko, co od nich usłyszę, pojawi się w „_Populi"._ Ludzie zasługują na poznanie prawdy.

Honoria oparła się na ręce i pokręciła głową. Podejrzewała, że obecnie jej głównym zadaniem będzie przekonanie Dionizosa do podzielenia się jednak wszystkim z Harrym, ponieważ niewymowni byli również wrogami Harry'ego, jak i wyciągnięcie od samego Dionizosa, czego nauczył się o Departamencie Tajemnic w czasie swojego krótkiego pobytu w nim. Możliwe, że podzieli się tym z nią bez większego problemu, ale Honoria nie założyłaby się o to. Przecież lada moment mógł zmienić zdanie.

_Merlinie, jakie to zabawne. Przynajmniej teraz wiem, czego po nim oczekiwać._

Odchyliła się i uśmiechnęła do Dionizosa.

– Postawisz ministerstwo w bardzo złym świetle – powiedziała.

Dionizos zarechotał.

– I dobrze. Zasłużyli sobie. Łajzy.


	22. Dionizos i jego menady

Bo jak już raz się prowadzi do czegoś chaos, to on się będzie tylko rozrastał.

**Rozdział osiemnasty: Dionizos i jego menady**

– Niewymowni, z którymi rozmawiał, potwierdzili że zaatakowali prasę, ponieważ chcieli jej zamknięcia – powiedziała Honoria, siedząc z oczami półprzymkniętymi z radości i popijając sok pomarańczowy, który Harry jej podał, kiedy odmówiła herbaty. – I jeszcze coś, czego w pierwszej chwili nie chciał mi wyjawić, póki nie zapewniłam go, że to dotrze wyłącznie do twoich uszu i nie dalej. – Rzuciła Harry'emu enigmatyczne spojrzenie. Harry przytaknął. Przecież nie poleci z dowolnymi rewelacjami, które Honoria miała mu zamiar zaraz przekazać, do „Proroka" czy coś. Już sam fakt, że Hornblower miał zamiar napisać o tym na łamach „_Populi"_ będzie wystarczająco szokujące.

Honoria odetchnęła.

– Naprawdę chcieli go złapać... jego i właściwie każdego, kto by im wpadł w ręce. _Zobliviatowaliby _mnie i każdego, kogo jeszcze nie udało im się schwytać. Dionizos powiedział, że tak właśnie zwykle działają. Niewymowni zazwyczaj starają się pojmać jeńców, a nie zabijać, chyba że ktoś bezpośrednio zaatakował Departament Tajemnic. Wydaje mu się też, że to właśnie dlatego frakcja niewymownych stara się zidentyfikować wilkołaki za pomocą obroży i papierów, zamiast po prostu ich pozabijać, jak to pragnie zrobić Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii.

– A co potem _robią_ tym więźniom? – wyszeptał Harry, czując jak przeszywa go konwulsyjny dreszcz na myśl o zniknięciu pewnego dnia w trzewiach ministerstwa na dobre.

– Tego nie udało mu się ustalić – powiedziała Honoria, uśmiechając się smutno. – A przynajmniej nie od tych niewymownych. Dionizos powiedział, że składają przysięgę o niewyjawianiu tajemnic. I tak był zaskoczony, że tak wiele zdołał z nich wyciągnąć. – Postukała palcami o szklankę. – Ale w oparciu o swój krótki trening, jaki od nich otrzymał, był w stanie się domyślić.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Wciąż ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek poczytalny podszedłby do Dionizosa Hornblowera i poprosił go o utrzymanie tajemnicy.

– W takim razie co podejrzewa?

– Wykorzystują magię i ciała więźniów. Powiedział, że to po prostu ma sens, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że próbowali złapać nawet ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wiedział, że to nie był przyjemny uśmiech. Falco Parkinson powiedział mu, że najważniejszą jego cechą była magia. Cóż, czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że niewymowni uważali tak samo? W dodatku pewnie interesował ich czarodziej, który sam był w stanie wchłaniać magię. _Szkoda, że nie mogę nasłać ich na Voldemorta._

Pobawił się przez chwilę pomysłem rozgłoszenia, że Voldemort powoli wraca do siebie, ale pokręcił głową. Nie było to warte paniki, która rozniosłaby się na te wieści, w dodatku raczej nie odwróci uwagi niewymownych od czegokolwiek, czym się właśnie zajmują, włącznie z wpływaniem na ministra.

– Dziękuję za przydzielenie mnie do Prasy Menad – powiedziała Honoria, ponownie ścigając na siebie uwagę Harry'ego. – _Uwielbiam_ to miejsce. Jak dorosnę, to chcę być taka jak Dionizos. – Szczerzyła się szeroko.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– A nie wystarczy po prostu go przelecieć? – zapytał, rad że może się z nią jakoś podroczyć.

– Proszę cię. – Honoria wstała, wzruszając ramionami. – Zupełnie jakby mężczyźni w ogóle mnie interesowali. Gdyby tak było, to już dawno znalazłabym kogoś na to miejsce.

– Tybalta? – Harry wiedział, że byli starymi przyjaciółmi.

– Między innymi. – Honoria puściła mu oczko, po czym odwróciła się i podeszła do stojącego po przeciwnej stronie pokoju kominka, podłączonego do sieci fiuu. Cisnęła garść zielonego proszku w płomienie, zawołała „Smocze legowisko!" i zniknęła.

Harry odchylił się, założył przedramiona za głową i zamknął oczy. Znajdował się w samym środku wzburzonego, bulgoczącego kotła i nie mógł wycofać się do Sanktuarium, bo nikt tego kotła nie dopilnuje w czasie jego nieobecności. Czuł się wręcz, jakby tańczące na pierwszej stronie „_Vox Populi" _menady lada moment miały wyjść zza zakrętu i rzucić się na niego, rozrywając go na strzępy za każdy popełniony do tej pory błąd.

Musiał _planować, _musiał _pomyśleć_ i niektóre z tych celów zajmą mu dłużej niż dzień.

Póki co jednak uznał, że równie dobrze może wrócić do pozbawionej Dracona sypialni i w miarę możliwości spróbować się jakoś wyspać. Harry wiedział, że świat zrobi się znacznie cięższy do zniesienia rano, kiedy wszyscy przeczytają już publikację Hornblowera.

* * *

Ignifer wyczuła powrót Honorii, dzięki lekkiemu spięciu przepuszczających ją osłon, ale nie mogła opuścić pokoju i wyjść jej na powitanie, choćby nie wiem jak tego chciała. Zajęta była inną rozmową z zupełnie inną kobietą, patrzącą na nią spośród płomieni. To była jej matka, Artemis, która fiukała do niej każdego dnia od ostatnich szesnastu lat, usiłując przekonać ją do zmiany zdania i ponownego zadeklarowania się Światłu. Opieranie się jej namowom stało się znacznie łatwiejsze, odkąd Ignifer zaczęła dzielić łoże z Honorią.

Tym razem coś się zmieniło. Artemis wyraziła swoje oburzenie zachowaniem Ignifer. Poprosiła ją o ustąpienie przed ojcem, dzięki czemu Cupressus zyskałby możliwość wybaczenia swojej córce i powitania jej z powrotem. Ignifer odmówiła. Tym razem jednak Artemis pozostała pośród płomieni, rozglądając się po pokoju, jakby podziwiała wystrój. Ignifer stała z założonymi rękami, nie kończąc połączenia, póki jej matka nie wycofa się pierwsza. To byłoby _nieuprzejme._

– Czy nie masz czasami wrażenia – odezwała się wreszcie jej matka – że istnieją pewne sprawy, których nie możesz omawiać ze swoimi pozbawionymi honoru, mrocznymi towarzyszami? Czy nie natrafiasz czasem na tematy, które są dla ciebie niewymowne?

Ignifer otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, po czym zamknęła je powoli. Przyjrzała się swojej matce. Artemis patrzyła na nią błagalnie.

Ignifer bez trudu zrozumiała jej niemą wiadomość. _Podejrzewa, że niewymowni obserwują ich dom. I czemu miałaby nie?_

Wiedziała, jeszcze z czasów kiedy była małą dziewczynką i wciąż uważała swojego ojca za najwspanialszego czarodzieja na świecie, jak i środek wszechświata, że rodzina Apollonis miała w posiadaniu artefakty, których wielu czarodziejów się obawiało, przez co woleliby ich ich pozbawić. Cupressus wyjaśnił jej, że to tylko świadczy o ich krótkowzroczności. Inni czarodzieje uważali, że te artefakty były niebezpieczne, ale tak naprawdę takie nie były, o ile tylko traktowano je z szacunkiem. Tego rodzaju artefakty potrafiły pozbawić człowieka ręki czy nogi wyłącznie, jeśli ktoś je zmusi do niewolniczej pracy, albo podejdzie do nich jak do dzikich bestii. Należało traktować je z szacunkiem, albo wcale.

A potem nastąpił dzień, kiedy Ignifer wróciła do domu z zajęć dodatkowych i zobaczyła, że wszystkie artefakty zniknęły. Jej matka była przeraźliwie blada, a ojciec miał poparzoną twarz. Nie chciał niczego wyjaśnić. Ciągle tylko pocierał palcami strzęp szarego materiału.

Ignifer dowiedziała się, że niewymowni zaatakowali ich dom i zabrali wszystkie artefakty, które określili jako „zbyt niebezpieczne", by mogły być w posiadaniu jednej rodziny, nawet jeśli ta rodzina była najbardziej oddaną Światłu w Irlandii. Dowiedziała się o tym bardzo okrężną drogą, jak to zwykle bywało w domu Apollonisów. Plotki, pogłoski, zasłyszane przypadkiem półsłówka stopniowo skraplały się w rzeczywistość.

Nie wierzyła, nawet teraz, jakoby zrabowane im artefakty należały do tego samego rodzaju, co te, które zwykle znajduje się w posiadaniu niebezpiecznych kryminalistów. Cupressus nie zniósłby czegoś mrocznego w swoim domu, co tylko tłumaczy jego reakcję na deklarację Ignifer. Z całą pewnością musiały być świetliste i najwyraźniej wydawało mu się również, że wystarczająco bezpieczne.

A teraz wyglądało na to, że niewymowni znów na niego naciskają, albo przynajmniej znalazł się pod ich obserwacją. Może usiłują nakłonić go do działania wbrew Harry'emu?

– Istnieje wiele spraw, które ciężko mi poruszyć – powiedziała ostrożnie Ignifer, obserwując swoją matkę. – Zostałam wychowana w Świetle i nawet ci, którzy zadeklarowali się wyjątkowo późno w życiu, nie wiedzą co o mnie myśleć. – Usłyszała, że drzwi za nią otworzyły się i wiedziała, że Honoria weszła do pokoju. Twarz Artemis spięła się, ale wciąż nie zerwała połączenia. – Ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że czasem milczenie okazuje się być najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Artemis zamknęła z ulgą oczy.

– Tak, to prawda – wyszeptała. – Milczenie i odzywanie się wyłącznie, kiedy przyjdzie na to pora. Cieszę się, że mnie rozumiesz, córko. – Następnie połączenie fiuu zgasło, a zieleń płomieni zaczęła migotać i zanikać. Ignifer pokręciła głową.

Honoria objęła ją w pasie i pochyliła się po pocałunek.

– Co to miało być?

– Wygląda na to, że niewymowni usiłują skłonić mojego ojca do robienia tego, czego od niego chcą – powiedziała Ignifer, odwracając się i wtulając twarz we włosy Honorii. Tak przyjemnie pachniała i w przeciągu paru ostatnich miesięcy Ignifer stopniowo zaczynała pozwalać sobie na myślenie, że ten zapach jednak nie zostanie wyrwany jej z rąk, jak tylko zacznie się do niego przyzwyczajać. – A może zmusić go do działania wbrew Harry'emu.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po czym Honoria parsknęła.

– Starają się pomiatać _twoim ojcem?_ – zapytała. – Facetem tak upartym, że od ponad _dekady_ nie chciał pogodzić się nawet z własną cholerną _córką?_

– Właśnie – wymamrotała jej do ucha Ignifer. – Życzę im dobrej zabawy z Cupressusem Apollonisem. – Po raz pierwszy od szesnastu lat była w stanie wyobrazić sobie swojego ojca w działaniu bez typowego, towarzyszącego tym myślom bólu, jak i subtelne, bezwzględne okowy, jakie zacznie nakładać na niewymownym, którzy spróbują nim zmanipulować. Cupressus nie odpuszczał swojej rodzinie, ale w podobny sposób podchodził do innych, oddanych Światłu rodzin w Irlandii, do stopnia, w którym wszystkie uznawały go za swojego przywódcę. Tylko on, poza Harrym, przychodził Ignifer do głowy jako osoba, której w żadnym wypadku nie przerażą czający się w cieniach łowcy ministerstwa.

Kiedy Ignifer powróciła ze swojego lekkiego oszołomienia, zorientowała się, że Honoria chichocze.

– Ja też – mruknęła. – A teraz. Łóżko? – Przechyliła z nadzieją głowę.

Ignifer pocałowała ją.

– Tylko jeśli tego chcesz.

* * *

Harry ziewnął, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, po czym skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową. Ostatnia noc nie była szczególnie produktywna pod kątem snu; czasem udawało mu się zdrzemnąć nawet pełną godzinę, nim znowu musiał wstać i wznowić krążenie po pokoju, ponieważ przyszedł mu do głowy nowy plan, albo przemyślenie, albo kolejny pomysł, który pomógł mu poukładać wszystko znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej. Noc jednak minęła i teraz gardło bolało go ze zmęczenia, a wzrok czasem rozmazywał.

Ale może to potem naprawić większą ilością snu, a przynajmniej wymyślił rozwiązania, które nigdy nie przyszłyby mu do głowy w czasie, jak zwykle, zapracowanego dnia. Kiedy schodził po schodach, czuł jak wypełnia go cicha pewność siebie, która odbijała się w jego rześkim chodzie. Znajdował się w samym środku chaosu, ale jego priorytety musiały, mimo wszystko, pozostać takie same: pozostać na ścieżce _vatesa_, chronić ludzi, którzy zwrócili się do niego o pomoc, żyć w ciągłym ruchu i kontynuować własne leczenie pośród wszystkiego innego. Właściwie to odnosił wrażenie, ze Scrimgeour zawodził świat czarodziejów właśnie dlatego, że pozwolił, by ten chaos zagnieździł się w miejscu jego prywatnych priorytetów.

Wszedł do kuchni, tylko poniekąd zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jeden z wilkołaków, prawdopodobnie Brugmansja, szła zaraz za nim. Zawsze zdawały się potrzebować trzymać go oku. Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinno go to martwić; nie sądził, żeby równie uważnie przyglądali się Lokiemu. Jeśli nie są w stanie zaufać mu, że w razie czego umie o siebie zadbać, to mogą zacząć powątpiewać, czy Harry w ogóle będzie w stanie zadbać _o nich_, a między watahą a alfą musiało istnieć wzajemne zaufanie. Wszystko, co Harry do tej pory przeczytał na ten temat, zgadzało się przynajmniej pod tym jednym względem.

_Czyli kolejna sprawa do rozważenia._

W kuchni przebywała tylko jedna osoba: Draco, który siedział przy stole, krzywiąc się w kierunku gazety. Pod tym kątem Harry nie był w stanie ustalić, czy to był „Prorok" czy „_Vox Populi". _Podejrzewał jednak, że to nie ma większego znaczenia w tym momencie.

Draco poderwał głowę, kiedy go zobaczył, po czym wbił w niego wzrok. Harry tylko kiwnął do niego. Potrzebował... porozmawiać z Draconem. To był najlepszy opis tego, co miał zamiar mu powiedzieć. Nie chciał krzyczeć, oczywiście, ale „pogodzenie się" sugerowałoby istnienie znacznie głębszej zadry między nimi, niż Harry podejrzewał, ze faktycznie jest, a „przeprosiny" byłyby fałszywe. Może lepszym określeniem byłoby „stawienie czoła prawdzie".

– Dzień dobry, Draco – powiedział cicho Harry. – Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, jeśli nie masz nic naprzeciw. – Jeśli Draco powie mu, że ma spierdalać, to po prostu zje śniadanie i pójdzie porozmawiać z kimś innym. Snape był dobrym kandydatem.

Draco zamrugał, jakby kompletnie się tego po nim nie spodziewał, po czym spojrzał ponad ramieniem Harry'ego i skrzywił się. Harry obejrzał się. Tak jak mu się wydawało, stała za nim Brugmansja, patrząc na niego swoimi bursztynowymi oczami.

– Nie życzę sobie publiczności – warknął Draco.

– W porządku – powiedział Harry i zauważył samą końcówkę szczerego zaskoczenia, które pojawiło się na twarzy Dracona, nim nie przykryło go opanowanie Malfoyów. _Wydawało mu się, że odmówię kompletnie rozsądnej prośbie? No doprawdy. Przecież odmawiam tylko głupim._ Harry kiwnął głową do Brugmansji. – Idziemy do mojego pokoju. Czy możesz stanąć na straży i upewnić się, że nikt nam nie przeszkodzi?

– Może coś podsłuchać – powiedział Draco.

– Rzucę osłonę, która do tego nie dopuści – powiedział Harry.

– A może ja chcę zostać tutaj? – burknął Draco, krzyżując ręce na piersi i krzywiąc się.

– Przecież nie możemy zamknąć kuchni, inni ludzie muszą mieć możliwość zjedzenia śniadania – powiedział Harry.

Draco otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je i wstał. Patrzył na Harry'ego z większym zainteresowaniem. Harry podniósł brew w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się blado, po czym gestem wskazał Draconowi wyjście z kuchni.

Brugmansja złapała go za ramię.

– Dziki, jesteś pewien, że przebywanie z nim sam na sam to teraz dobry pomysł? – wyszeptała. – Loki radził sobie z Gudrun, ale byli bratnimi duszami. Nie byli w stanie się tak naprawdę skrzywdzić.

Harry ścisnął jej dłoń.

– Nic mi nie będzie, Brugmansjo, ale _naprawdę_ doceniłbym, gdybyś rozmawiała z każdym, kto akurat będzie chciał ze mną porozmawiać i odsyłała każdego na później. No i, oczywiście, gdybyś sama nie próbowała zdjąć mojej osłony, żeby nas podsłuchać – dodał, zauważając czubek różdżki wystający z jej szaty.

Brugmansja spuściła wzrok.

– My tylko chcemy, żebyś był bezpieczny, alfo, to wszystko – powiedziała.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry, po czym zaczekał, aż przytaknęła. Czuł spojrzenie, jakie Draco wbijał mu w plecy i wiedział, że równowaga w jego umyśle przechyla się z gniewu na namysł. A przynajmniej tak było, jeśli Draco był choć odrobinę ślizgoński.

Harry ruszył po schodach, Draco tuż za nim, a Brugmansja niemal _deptała_ Draconowi po piętach. Pozwolił Draconowi zobaczyć, jak narzuca na pokój osłonę, która nie pozwoli nikomu z zewnątrz na podsłuchanie ich, nawet za pomocą mniej znanych czy sprytniejszych zaklęć podsłuchujących. Brugmansja zajęła pozycję przy drzwiach jako stróż, a Harry wszedł z Draconem do środka i zamknął drzwi silnym zaklęciem.

Obrócił się. Draco już miał z powrotem ręce założone na piersi i nadąsany wyraz twarzy. Harry nie sądził, żeby było to w pełni szczere. Draco miał zamiar naciskać i zobaczyć, na ile będzie mógł sobie pozwolić. Już nie raz tak było. Harry'emu aż ciężko było się w tym momencie nie uśmiechnąć. Opłaciło się zorganizowanie tej rozmowy na poważnie, jak między dwójką dorosłych, zamiast sprowadzania jej do wrzasków.

– To, co mi wczoraj zrobiłeś, było złe – zaczął Draco. – _Wiedziałeś_ o tej teorii, a i tak nic mi o niej nie powiedziałeś!

– Owszem, wiedziałem o małżeństwach Blacków i Malfoyów, jak i o ogólnych założeniach Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii – powiedział Harry. – Przykro mi, że cię o tym nie uprzedziłem... o ile jesteś w stanie zagwarantować mi, że przyjąłbyś to wcześniej do wiadomości.

– Co proszę? – Draco zamrugał.

– Gdybym powiedział ci o wszystkim, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem o tym od Thomasa – powiedział Harry, patrząc uważnie Draconowi w oczy – czy przyjąłbyś to do wiadomości? Czy też mimo wszystko wciąż czułbyś odrazę na myśl, że twój dziadek był półkrwi?

Wzrok Dracona uskoczył lekko w prawo, nim nie odpowiedział:

– Oczywiście, że przyjąłbym to do wiadomości! Bo omówilibyśmy to prywatnie, bez wystawiania mnie na pośmiewisko na oczach twojego skretyniałego brata!

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Kłamiesz, Draco i nie, nie potrzebuję legilimencji, żeby wiedzieć to na pewno – dodał, kiedy Draco otworzył usta z protestem. – Powinienem był zająć się tym wszystkim lepiej. Jestem w stanie to przyznać. Powinienem był cię o tym uprzedzić. Ale i tak nie sądzę, żebyś przyjął to do wiadomości, bez względu na okoliczności.

– _Czemu_ musiał zrobić coś takiego? – wypalił Draco. – Przecież _musi _zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że małżeństwo moich rodziców jest obecnie jedynym istniejącym związkiem Blacków i Malfoyów! Przez niego cała nasza trójka wypadła źle. Musiał zrobić to celowo! Czemu jeszcze nie wywaliłeś go z sojuszu za zdradę przeciw twojemu narzeczonemu i jego ojcu?

– Bo on tak tego nie postrzega – powiedział Harry, mrugając. Wiedział, że krew była ważna dla Dracona, ale jakim cudem mógł spędzić w towarzystwie Thomasa choćby pięć minut i nie przekonać się o czymś tak podstawowym? – Uważa to po prostu za interesujący fakt. Możliwe, że też zabawny, biorąc pod uwagę, jak głośno te rodziny deklarowały, że są czystokrwiste do szpiku kości. Jestem pewien, że powiedział znacznie więcej, ale Rita Skeeter postanowiła to okroić i wspomnieć tylko o was. Ale nie mam _żadnych_ wątpliwości, że powiedział przynajmniej tyle. To go po prostu interesuje, Draco. To wszystko. Nie uważał tego za atak, ponieważ nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że krew może być dla kogokolwiek aż tak ważna, jak jest dla twojej rodziny. Przecież wciąż jesteście magiczni, a nie jesteście badaczami, jak on. Czy to naprawdę ma aż takie wielkie znaczenie, skąd pochodzi wasza magia?

– Oczywiście że tak! – powiedział Draco.

_Robimy postępy._ Harry oparł się o łóżko.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo _nie jesteśmy _mugolami – powiedział z pasją Draco. – Nie mamy z nimi nic wspólnego, Harry! I nawet, kiedy pojawiają się takie mugolaki jak Granger... no dobrze, dobrze dla niej, że może się nauczyć naszych rytuałów i jakoś do nas dopasować, ale nie można po prostu _powiedzieć_, że jest dokładnie taka sama jak my!

– Prawdopodobnie nie – powiedział Harry. – Podejrzewam, że dla wielu ludzi jest już zdecydowanie za późno na zmianę ich sposobu myślenia o krwi. Ale dzieci Hermiony? Jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak dorastają dumne z tego, kim są i nie muszą już przejmować się starymi przesądami. Dokładnie jak Thomas powiedział w tym artykule, to przyszłość jest ekscytująca, nie ciągłe wspominanie przeszłości.

– Ona _nie jest taka jak my_ – wypalił Draco.

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi. Wydawało mu się, że wie, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa, ale wolał się upewnić.

– Draco – powiedział. – Nie spróbuję zmienić twojego podejścia, nawet jeśli nie podobają mi się niektóre twoje poglądy na temat krwi. Ale czego ty właściwie chcesz? Wiesz przecież, że nie będę stał bezczynnie, kiedy usłyszę, jak nazywasz Hermionę szlamą. To już podpada pod najzwyklejszą uprzejmość.

– Chcę, żebyś uwierzył, że ona się jakoś od nas różni – powiedział z uporem Draco. – Bo tak jest.

Harry musiał się już roześmiać, choć starał się zrobić to tak łagodnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Draco zagapił się na niego ze zdradą w oczach.

– Draco – powiedział Harry, starając się delikatnie dobierać słowa – nawet gdybym w to wierzył, to powiedz, jaką miałoby to dla mnie sprawiać różnicę? Staram się sprowadzić do tego sojuszu centaury, wilkołaki, skrzaty domowe... wszystkie istoty, które różnią się od ciebie znacznie bardziej, niż Hermiona kiedykolwiek zdoła. Nigdy nie zniechęci mnie czyjaś inność. Zachowanie tak i jeśli Hermiona spróbuje wykorzystać swoją pozycję do zmuszenia cię do zmiany poglądów, no cóż, to byłoby złe. Ale póki co nie wiem nawet, co ona właściwie o tym wszystkim myśli. Póki co widzę tylko twoją stronę i nie jest ona jakoś szczególnie imponująca.

– Różni się – powiedział Draco i teraz już mówił błagalnym tonem. – Przecież sam dobrze o tym wiesz, Harry. Zostałeś wychowany jak czystokrwisty.

Harry skrzywił się. _Tak mi się wydawało, że prędzej czy później do tego nawiążemy._

– Nie zostałem, Draco – powiedział.

Draco ponownie zamrugał.

– _Znęcano się _nade mną – powiedział Harry, choć skóra wciąż cierpła mu na sam dźwięk tego słowa, a wszystkie jego wyćwiczone zmysły wykręcały się w oburzeniu – póki nie uwierzyłem, że muszę znać te rytuały, by zdobyć Connorowi jak największą liczbę sojuszników. _Wyłącznie_ dlatego znam ich tak wiele, Draco. Te rytuały nigdy nie interesowały mnie same w sobie i nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek kogokolwiek miały. Zostałem wychowany w wierze, że Mrok jest bezwzględnie zły, a Światło niezmiennie dobre, a dyrektorowi Dumbledore'owi mogę ufać ponad wszystko. Zmieniłem podejście do wszystkich tych poglądów. Czemu nie miałbym zmienić go też pod względem innych? Oceniać je, zamiast ślepo w nie wierzyć? Kulturowo jestem czystokrwistym. Ale jeśli ma to oznaczać dzielenie z nimi uprzedzeń, to wolałbym porzucić kulturę, w której zostałem wychowany.

– Ale jeśli to zrobisz, to twoja krew... – Draco urwał.

– Wiem – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że znajomość starych tańców pomogła moim pierwszym sojusznikom w zignorowaniu mojego statusu. Ale teraz ludzie tacy jak pani Parkinson czy pan Bulstrode powinni znać mnie już wystarczająco dobrze, żeby się tym dłużej nie przejmować. Jeśli nie są w stanie, to zawsze mogą opuścić sojusz. – Zrobił krok przed siebie. – Ale prawdziwym kandydatem, Draco, pierwszym prawdziwym sprawdzianem jesteś ty. Czy kochasz mnie na tyle, żeby _faktycznie_ być zakochanym w kimś, kto jest pół–mugolakiem? A może chcesz dalej to ignorować, jak to zawsze masz w zwyczaju? Bo obawiam się, że już nie chcę tego dłużej ignorować. Bardzo silnie wierzysz w czystość krwi. Jeśli jednak zaczniesz przemawiać za nią, to nie spodziewaj się, że nie zajmę głosu. Będę ci przypominał, że jestem półkrwi tak często, jak ty będziesz mi przypominał o swoim statusie czystokrwistego. Jesteśmy sobie równi. Nic tego nie zmieni. Chyba, że chcesz zerwać rytuał zaręczynowy, oczywiście.

Draco milczał po tym tak długo, że Harry zaczynał się martwić, co właściwie powie. Powstrzymał się jednak przed pokusą wycofania się, przeproszenia, powiedzenia że to przecież nie ma znaczenia, w co Draco wierzy, bo Harry zawsze będzie u jego boku, żeby go wspierać i w pełni akceptować.

_Ma znaczenie. Cholera by to, ale ma. A ja nie mogę się tego bać, nie w ten sposób. Jestem _vatesem._ Moja ścieżka oznacza przede wszystkim umożliwianie wolności. Jeśli Draco nie jest w stanie tego przeskoczyć, to lepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli przerwiemy nasz rytuał, żeby mógł poszukać sobie partnera, z którym będzie szczęśliwy. Nikt, kogo kocham, nie będzie nosił okowów._

Ciąg myśli Harry'ego urwał się, kiedy Draco warknął cicho i złapał go nagle, podrywając mu podbródek do góry i całując go tak mocno, że zakradło się do tego gestu nieco bólu i nieco przyjemności. Harry przyjął ten pocałunek, poniekąd dlatego, że wydawało mu się już, że otrzymał swoją odpowiedź. Zaczekał jednak na jego koniec, po czym odsunął się o krok.

– No więc? – zapytał.

– Wygrałeś – powiedział Draco. – Jak zawsze.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– To nie wystarczy. Nie chcę tu jakiegoś zwycięstwa nad tobą, Draco. Czy przyjmujesz do wiadomości, jak to od teraz będzie wyglądało? Że tej kłótni nie da się tak po prostu rozwiązać i będzie krążyła między nami, podczas gdy sami będziemy musieli żyć pośród i pomimo niej? Nie chcę jakiejś pobieżnej zgody między nami, która będzie nas tylko ograniczała, bo w ramach utrzymywania jej nie będziemy mogli rozmawiać o krwi czy Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii. Chcę się dalej o to kłócić.

Draco zamknął oczy.

– Też mnie pokarało, że się zakochałem w _vatesie_ – mruknął. Następnie łypnął na Harry'ego. – A skoro już jesteśmy ze sobą szczerzy, to nienawidzę, kiedy mówisz o zrywaniu naszego rytuału. Zawsze odnoszę przez to wrażenie, jakbyś _chciał, _żeby rytuał już się skończył.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Bo chcę. Ale nie z powodów, o których teraz myślisz – powiedział.

Draco ponownie zagapił się na niego.

– Za dobrze tańczysz wokół słów – mruknął. – Tak, cholera by to, niech będzie. Będziemy z tym żyli. A ja nigdy więcej nie nazwę Granger szlamą.

– W takim razie przepraszam, że cię o wszystkim nie uprzedziłem – powiedział Harry.

Draco kiwnął szybko, po czym przyjrzał się Harry'emu i prychnął.

– Wygląda na to, że też się nie wyspałeś wczoraj – powiedział, po czym wszedł na łóżko i poklepał pościel obok w niemym zaproszeniu.

Harry wahał się tylko przez chwilę, po czym do niego dołączył. Jasne, miał inne sprawy do załatwienia, ale czego najbardziej w tej chwili potrzebował do wykonania ich, była odwaga, nie czas. Nie istniało nic, czym musiałby się zająć _już teraz, natychmiast._

Poza tym naprawdę chciał zasnąć z Draconem.

Położył się na obcym mu łóżku, ale jak tylko Draco mocno go objął, Harry odkrył nagle, że wcale nie jest takie obce. Położył głowę na ramieniu Dracona i dłoń na jego plecach.

– Pewnego dnia to ja jako pierwszy wyciągnę rękę – wymamrotał mu Draco do ucha.

Harry parsknął, bawiąc się włosami Dracona.

– Nie wszystko musi być poświęceniem – powiedział. – Albo długiem. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, więc dokładnie to zrobiłem. Tak po prostu. – Zamknął oczy. Zmęczenie zalewało go niczym fala, jakby tylko czekało, aż się z powrotem położy.

– Z tobą nic nigdy nie jest proste – wyszeptał Draco. Harry był niemal pewien, że Draco zaraz potem zasnął. A może sam zasnął, bo nie pamiętał niczego po chwili, w której Draco zaczął głaskać go po głowie z delikatnością, która dawała dziwne wrażenie podziwu.

* * *

Rufus otrzymywał już wiadomości od niewymownych, magicznych sów, zwykłych sów, czy Percy'ego, ale musiał przyznać, że wsunięcie listu pod drzwiami było czymś nowym. Tego dnia pojawił się w gabinecie o nieco bardziej normalnej porze, przez co miał tylko kilka chwil na rzucenie zaklęć wykrywających wszelkie klątwy na kopercie, nim Percy nie wszedł z „_Vox Populi"_ w ręce.

– Niech pan na to spojrzy!

Rufus przejrzał pobieżnie artykuł, zaciskając usta. _Oczywiście, _że Hornblower wymyślił bajeczkę o rzekomym ataku niewymownych na Prasę Menad. Od jakiegoś czasu starał się zmieszać ich reputację z błotem, więc taka historia naprawdę pasowała mu do całości, zwłaszcza jeśli chciał wzburzyć nią ludzi. Problem w tym, że pośród wszystkich innych obecnie krążących komplikacji, to wzburzenie może zacząć działać.

– A to co, proszę pana? – zapytał Percy, zauważając list.

– Nie wiem, od kogo to może być – powiedział Rufus. Był przekonany, że wiadomość nie mogła pochodzić z Departamentu Tajemnic; gdyby mieli mu coś do powiedzenia, to sami by przyszli. Poza tym i tak woleli korzystać z szarego pergaminu, który pieczętowali herbem z klepsydrą. – Ktoś po prostu wsunął go pod drzwiami.

Percy przymrużył oczy.

– I nikt niczego nie zauważył?

– Nie. – Rufus wiedział, że Percy nie ufał Wilmotowi, choć Percy nie był w stanie określić, czemu dokładnie; ilekroć Rufus starał się go o to wypytać, Percy po prostu spuszczał wzrok i szurał z zakłopotaniem butami. – I nie sądzę, żeby był w jakiś sposób zaczarowany. – Mimo to rzucił zaklęcie, które zawiesiło list w powietrzu w pewnej odległości od nich, a potem kolejne, które otworzyło kopertę. Ze środka wysunęły się trzy zapisane kartki, które opadły nieelegancko na podłogę.

Rufus przyjrzał im się z daleka. To nie był list. Wyglądały raczej na strony wyrwane z książki. Zmarszczył brwi i rzucił kolejne zaklęcie. _Deprendo _jednak nie ujawniło żadnych śladów magii, czy to mrocznej, czy jakiejkolwiek innej. Czując się nieco bezpieczniej, Rufus podniósł je, poukładał w odpowiedniej kolejności i zaczął czytać.

Zaczynały się w środku zdania, co nie było szczególnie pomocne, ale Rufus szybko zorientował się, czemu jego tajemniczy korespondent chciał mu je pokazać.

_-nie wierzył w lojalność tych, którzy zaprzysięgli się cieniom. Był Świetlistym Panem i zajadłym dewotem, przez co też wrogiem wszelkiej tajemniczości. Zapytał, jak nowo utworzone ministerstwo może posiadać departament, który działa w cieniach i jednocześnie pozostawiać bastionem sprawiedliwości, którego czarodziejski świat tak strasznie potrzebuje._

_Pierwszy niewymowny, którego imię przeszło do historii po prostu jako Pierwszy, uspokoił jego lęki._

– _Jesteśmy w posiadaniu artefaktu, który już zbadaliśmy i którego cel jest nam już znany – powiedział._

_Tym artefaktem był Kamień, potężny blok szarego kamienia, zdobiony białymi runami i wysoki przynajmniej na dziesięć stóp. Świetlisty Pan zbadał go, po czym przyznał, że Kamień jest pełen neutralnej magii, ani mrocznej ani świetlistej. Zażądał jednak demonstracji, ponieważ potrzebował dowiedzieć się w jaki sposób Kamień ma dopilnować lojalności niewymownych wobec ministerstwa._

_Pierwszy przyłożył dłoń do Kamienia, nacinając zawczasu jej wierzch w sposób, w jaki ktoś naciąłby przy składaniu długu życia._

– _Przysięgam Kamieniowi swoją lojalność – powiedział. – A Kamień służy ministerstwu. Nie mogę kłamać, chyba że w służbie Kamienia. Nie mogę krzywdzić innych, chyba że w służbie Kamienia. Nie mogę zniknąć pośród cieni, chyba ze w służbie Kamienia._

_Od tego dnia aż po nasze czasy, wszyscy niewymowni składali dokładnie tę samą przysięgę, a Kamień pilnuje ich lojalności. Każdy minister zawsze akceptował te przysięgę. Niewymowni są wybierani przez Kamień; nie mogą sami się wybrać. Rekruci, którzy mieli szansę przyłączyć się do nich, ale odmówili składania przysięgi Kamieniowi, nie zostają włączeni do Departamentu Tajemnic. Sam Kamień jest tworem pochodzącym z innego świata – podobnie jak, na przykład, Labirynt, tradycyjnie stojący w Lux Aeternie, rodowej posiadłości Potterów – i nie da się go oszukać tak, jak innych artefaktów._

_Warto zaznaczyć, ponieważ tak często przewija się to w powieściach, że Świetlisty Pan Seaborn nie był usatysfakcjonowany wyjaśnieniami niewymownych. Zapytał skąd ktokolwiek ma mieć pewność, że Kamień jest lojalny wobec ministerstwa. Odpowiedzieli mu, że Kamień przemawia bezpośrednio do ich głów. Zaprosili go, by przyłożył dłonie do Kamienia i go posłuchał. Świetlisty Pan Seaborn wyraził jednakże dziwną niechęć do zrobienia tego, tłumacząc się obawą, że jego własna wolna wola zostanie mu odebrana._

_Tym niemniej każdy minister, któremu został przedstawiony Kamień, zgadzał się, że jego cele są zgodne z celami ministerstwa. Prawdopodobnie poza ministrami wyłącznie niewymowni wiedzą o tym równie dobrze. My, ludzie spoza tego kręgu, powinniśmy czuć się zaszczyceni, że w ogóle udało nam się poznać przysięgi niewymownych. Woli Kamienia jednak nie można się oprzeć, kiedy już raz złoży się mu przysięgi. Czyny niewymownych mogą czasami wydawać się niewłaściwe, ale oni naprawdę istnieją wyłącznie po to, by pomagać Kamieniowi w osiąganiu jego celów, a przez to celów ministerstwa._

Rufus przełknął ślinę. Wiedział o tym, oczywiście, nawet jeśli pierwszy raz widział tak wiele szczegółów dotyczących Świetlistego Pana Seaborna. Wiedział, że niewymowni służyli Kamieniowi i nie byli w stanie złamać swoich przysiąg. Wiedział, że nawet zdrajcy nie mogli być tak naprawdę zdrajcami, nie w sensie działania przeciw ministerstwu, po prostu musieli niewłaściwie zinterpretować rozkazy Kamienia. Był skłonny zaoferować niewymownym czas na znalezienie ich, ponieważ to wciąż byli jego ludzie, którzy zachowywali się niewłaściwie, ale musieli mieć jak najlepsze intencje. Przynajmniej nie działali ze strachu, jak Amelia. Kamień mu to gwarantował.

Ale nie wiedział, że Kamień pochodził z innego świata.

Wiedział, że powinien ufać Kamieniowi, skoro go spotkał i usłyszał we własnym umyśle, w jaki sposób działa komunikacja między nim a jego zaprzysięgłymi kompanami, w dodatku sam zgodził się, że interesy Kamienia są zgodne z tymi ministerstwa.

Ale nie pamiętał, żeby go kiedykolwiek spotkał.

– Proszę pana? – To był Percy, który brzmiał na zaniepokojonego, ale też jednocześnie jakby mówił z bardzo, bardzo daleka. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

Rufus potrząsnął głową i ponownie spojrzał na strony. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że niektóre litery na stronach były zakreślone bardzo delikatnymi kółkami, niewidocznymi dla nikogo, kto nie wiedziałby, czego szukać. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć pergamin z biurka i spisać litery, ale poczuł się nagle nieprzyjemnie świadom osłon, które przebiegały przez ministerstwo, pozwalających niewymownym na monitorowanie wszystkiego. Ich działanie zostało wzmocnione w jego gabinecie, dla jego własnego dobra, rzecz jasna.

Poczuł się obrzydliwie. Wierzył niewymownym na ślepo, jak powinien był po spotkaniu Kamienia. Poczucie niewinnej pewności siebie, jakie zostało opisane na tych stronach, idealnie do niego pasowało.

Ale nie przypominał sobie tego spotkania.

Spojrzał na litery na stronach, zapamiętując je. Za swoich aurorskich czasów naprawdę nieźle radził sobie z akronimami i kodami. Wreszcie prychnął, zmiął kartki i podrzucił je w powietrze, warcząc „_Incendio"._

Percy westchnął z zaskoczeniem, patrząc na opadające popioły.

– Proszę pana? – zapytał.

– Cholerne strony usiłowały rzucić na mnie przymuszenie, kiedy je czytałem – powiedział Rufus, zastanawiając się, czy osłony niewymownych były w stanie wyłapać jego przyśpieszone ze strachu tętno, niczym u schwytanego królika. – Zaklęcie o opóźnionym zapłonie. Próbowało wypełnić mi głowę czystym bezsensem, odwrócić od naszych sojuszników.

Percy wyglądał na oburzonego.

– Jak pan myśli, czy to sprawka Harry'ego?

_Muszę kroczyć bo bardzo cienkiej linie. Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, żeby niewymowni zorientowali się, że zacząłem ich podejrzewać. O ile w ogóle naprawdę mi to robią. O ile Harry miał rację, a oni kłamią._

_Wydawało mi się, że nie są w stanie kłamać._

_Chyba że w służbie Kamienia._

– Prawdopodobnie – powiedział Rufus. – Na papierach nie było żadnych śladów po nim, ale kto inny miałby podjąć się czegoś takiego? – Pokręcił głową. – I w dodatku _przymuszenie?_ Wygląda na to, że mocno osunął się ze swojej ścieżki _vatesa._

_Muszę stąpać ostrożnie. Jeśli zabrali mnie na spotkanie z Kamieniem, a ja tego nie pamiętam, to kto wie, co jeszcze mogą mi zrobić._

Wysłuchał z sympatią oburzenia Percy'ego, jednocześnie bawiąc się zapamiętanymi literami, przestawiając je i układając na nowo. Nie zajęło mu to specjalnie wiele czasu. Wiadomość miała tylko czternaście liter, więc była za krótka, by mogła okazać się zdaniem. W bardzo wyraźny sposób musiało to być czyjeś imię i po chwili je znalazł, choć możliwe, że przyszło mu ono do głowy dlatego, że parokrotnie myślał o nim w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni.

_Aureliusz Flint._

Rufus westchnął ostro, zastanawiając się nad tym. Wyglądało na to, że jacyś ludzie w ministerstwie byli gotowi grać w szachy po jego stronie, jeśli tylko im na to pozwoli. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, że to właśnie miała oznaczać ta wiadomość.

A potrzebował sojuszników. Skontaktowanie się z Harrym ujawniłoby tylko niewymownym, jak wiele już wiedział. W końcu nie dopuszczali do niego poczty od Harry'ego – no i czy to nie miało więcej sensu niż wyobrażenie Harry'ego, który po prostu nie chce odpisywać na jego listy z głupiej, dziecięcej dumy? – i zmienili mu pamięć. Rufus znajdował się w znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznej pozycji od Harry'ego. Będzie musiał rozgrywać swoje karty tak ostrożnie i trzymać je tak blisko piersi, że nawet Harry nie będzie miał do nich wglądu.

Póki co potrzebował utrzymać to napięte status quo, tańcząc między głowami departamentów i swoją własną potęgą, a teraz jeszcze będzie musiał dodać do tego wszystkiego niewymownych jako trzecią, nieprzewidywalną, ale złośliwą stronę.

Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się po pokoju i natrafiło na portret babki Leonory. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Rufus przymrużył oczy, zastanawiając się, czy Aureliusz Flint nie ma czasem portretu w swoim gabinecie.

* * *

Harry przez długą chwilę stał przed drzwiami do sypialni Snape'a. Nie chciał tego robić. Nawet na konfrontację z Draconem miał więcej ochoty, ponieważ tam przynajmniej istniała jakaś szansa na to, że Draco wyciągnie do niego rękę w odpowiedzi, choćby przez wzgląd na dzieloną przez nich miłość, jak i fakt, że Draco nie znosił się z nim kłócić. Snape w ogóle nie wydawał się zainteresowany wyciąganiem ręki do kogokolwiek.

Ale to nie miało już znaczenia. Nie po tym, co zaszło rano.

Świadom obecności czekającej za zakrętem osoby, Harry wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i zapukał.

Dochodzące z pokoju ciche dźwięki kroków i przeklinania pod nosem, ucichły. Harry zaczekał. Wiedział, że Snape miał swoje sposoby na zidentyfikowanie ludzi, którzy stali mu przed drzwiami. Harry poczeka pięć minut i ponownie zapuka.

Drzwi otworzyły się po trzech minutach. Snape patrzył na niego bez wyrazu. _Może spodziewał się ochrzanu,_ pomyślał Harry. _Albo przeprosin._ Cóż, nie otrzyma żadnego z nich. Harry nie miał w sumie czasu na żadne z nich. W dodatku za rogiem czekał ktoś, kto znacznie lepiej spisze się w tym od niego. Ten człowiek miał czas, był zainteresowany leczeniem Snape'a i nie dzielił z nim żadnej więzi, która mogłaby mu w tym przeszkodzić. Harry zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że to właśnie powstrzymywało go przed udzieleniem Snape'owi pomocy, jakiej potrzebował. Tak bardzo go kochał, że wycofywał się, jak tylko zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że Snape zaczyna cierpieć. I być może, gdyby Snape po prostu dalej warczał na Harry'ego i wściekał na wszystko w zaciszu własnego pokoju, to nic więcej nie musiałoby się stać.

Ale nie po tym, co zaszło rano. Nie po podniesionych głosach, jakie Harry usłyszał od wejścia do Nadmorskiego Basztańca, a potem usłyszał znajomą klątwę, po której nastąpił przepełniony bólem wrzask, a powietrze wypełniło się zapachem spalonego mięsa i włosów. Gdyby Harry'ego tam nie było, gdyby nie znał przeciwzaklęcia na _Ardesco_, gdyby nie opuścił osłon na tyle długo, by móc teleportować się z nią do hogwardzkiego skrzydła szpitalnego, to Kamelia by tam zginęła.

Snape przeklął jednego z wilkołaków. Co było poniekąd zrozumiałe, skoro do najbliższej pełni pozostały tylko dwa dni i wszyscy w domu skupiali się obecnie na warzeniu wywaru tojadowego i tworzeniu planów, które ochronią watahę przed Departamentem Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii.

Przekroczył jednak granicę i Harry nie mógł dłużej mu pobłażać. Reszta watahy nie zabrała jeszcze głosu, ale otaczał ich niebezpieczny i zjeżony rodzaj ciszy. Leżeli na sobie nawzajem w ogromnej stercie ciał, pocieszając się wzajemnym ciepłem i dotykiem w największym pokoju w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, a blask ich bursztynowych oczu był mocno przytłumiony, kiedy Harry na nich spojrzał. Powiedział im, że nigdy więcej nie dojdzie do czegoś takiego i że właśnie idzie rozprawić się ze Snape'em.

Obserwowali go. Harry wiedział, że byli wstrząśnięci. Polegali na nim, wierzyli, że ich alfa ich ochroni, a on ich zawiódł. Będą teraz kwestionowali, czy w ogóle powinni mu ufać. Z całą pewnością nie będą więcej ufali Snape'owi. Pokusa, by wymknąć się z pokoju w czasie pełni i przebić się siłą przez drzwi Snape'a...

Harry pochylił głowę. To zaszło za daleko. Starał się zrównoważyć wolną wolę Snape'a i wilkołaków, a skończyło się na tym, że najwyraźniej za mocno pofolgował Snape'owi.

Snape się nie leczył. I to Harry był odpowiedzialny za to, że tak długo odwlekał tę decyzję, starając się wyleczyć go we własnym zakresie. Spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy.

– Odsyłam pana – powiedział. – Do Hogwartu. Z tego co mi wiadomo, nie wysłał pan rezygnacji do dyrektor McGonagall, co oznacza dla mnie, że wciąż ma pan zamiar nauczać eliksirów i opiekować się domem Slytherina. Niech i tak będzie. Ale musi pan spędzić przynajmniej kilka dni w szkole, przygotowując się przed nadciągającym semestrem.

Snape niczego nie powiedział. Harry niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Snape zdecydowanie zbyt długo już niczego nie mówił. _Może jednak powinienem był zostawić go w Sanktuarium_, pomyślał Harry, _albo odmówić jego prośbie, kiedy chciał wyjechać ze mną. Ale to również następowałoby na jego wolną wolę. Plusy i minusy bycia _vatesem.

– Nie mogę zmusić pana do wyjazdu – powiedział Harry. – Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale dla dobra pańskiego, jak i innych, nie mogę też pozwolić panu na siedzenie w miejscu i roztkliwianie się nad własnym cierpieniem. To, co dzisiaj przytrafiło się Kamelii, może się przytrafić też komuś w Hogwarcie.

Snape wreszcie się odezwał, a jego słowa lśniły, niczym czarna woda na dnie studni.

– Czy wiedziałeś, że to właśnie ona tamtego dnia przy jeziorze zaatakowała mnie, przytrzymała w miejscu i zagroziła zarażeniem?

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie, nie rozpoznałem jej.

– Była. – Głos Snape'a wyrażał zaledwie cząstkę tego, co Harry wiedział, że było prawdziwym potokiem zalewającej go nienawiści.

– Czy znowu zagroziła panu zarażeniem? – zapytał Harry, pilnując by jego głos pozostawał spokojny i bez wyrazu.

Snape odwrócił od niego wzrok.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział Harry. – Wyjeżdża pan stąd, proszę pana. W dodatku mam zamiar wysłać tam z panem kogoś, kto upewni się, że nikogo więcej pan nie przeklnie. – Kiwnął w kierunku zakrętu, zza którego właśnie wychodził Joseph, który momentalnie wbił nieustraszone i cierpliwe spojrzenie w Snape'a. – Tak czy inaczej, nie jest pan już mile widziany w tym domu. Użył pan magii na kimś, kto znajdował się pod moją opieką.

– Nigdy nie składałem przysiąg wiążących Przymierze Słońca i Cienia – warknął Snape.

– I dlatego wydawało się panu, że dzięki temu będę przymykał oko za każdym razem, jak pan kogoś przeklnie? – Harry przymrużył oczy, pozwalając Snape'owi na zauważenie własnego gniewu. – _Nie._ Posunął się pan za daleko. Próbowałem pomóc. Poza rzadkimi chwilami, kiedy miałem nadzieję, że zaczyna się pan leczyć, albo przynajmniej równoważyć to wszystko, regularnie odrzucał pan moją wyciągniętą rękę. Nie jestem w stanie panu pomóc. Już to zrozumiałem, bo spróbowałem i zawiodłem. Jestem wykończony. Nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdyby po prostu chciał się pan kisić we własnym zgorzknieniu, bo to krzywdziło tylko mnie i pana, ale nie coś takiego. Nie coś takiego – powtórzył, bo Snape patrzył teraz na niego z brakiem zrozumienia w oczach.

– Nie możesz... – zaczął.

– Może – powiedział Joseph kompletnie bezlitosnym głosem. – Nie zachowywałeś się przy nim ostatnio jak opiekun. To on odgrywał przy tobie rolę rodzica, podczas gdy sam reagowałeś, w najlepszym przypadku, jak nadąsane dziecko. Ale nadąsane dzieci nie usiłują kogoś zabić przez zwykłe wyzwiska. – Harry był rad, że Joseph nie zwraca się do niego w ten sposób; jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, nawet od samego Snape'a, żeby ktoś zdołał w tak mistrzowski sposób wyrazić rozczarowanie. – Chodź ze mną, ale już.

Sięgnął w kierunku Snape'a i złapał go mocno za ramię, podczas gdy Snape był zanadto zszokowany, żeby zaprotestować. W tej samej chwili aktywował się świstoklik w jego kieszeni, obu mężczyzn rozmyło się w ferii kolorów i zniknęło. Harry zamknął oczy. Otrzymał świstoklik od McGonagall w czasie swojej wizyty w Hogwarcie. Potem wyśle kogoś, pewnie Petera, z ekwipunkiem Snape'a do eliksirów, bo większości z tego wszystkiego nie da się wysłać sową, było zwyczajnie za ciężkie.

Nawet kiedy zaczął mówić, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele _wiary_ to w nim pochłonęło. Ufał Snape'owi, ale, najwyraźniej, za bardzo. A teraz przyszło mu ufać samemu sobie, że robił to, co było najlepsze w tej sytuacji, że warto było zaoferować Snape'owi nową szansę na udowodnienie, że warto mu ufać, zwłaszcza w środowisku, w którym nie będzie mógł nikogo skrzywdzić.

_Pewnie właśnie dlatego Willoughby i pozostali chcą, żeby doszło do rozprawy. Nie ufają mi już i czemu niby by mieli?_

Harry potrząsnął głową i wyprostował się. Już było po wszystkim. Teraz będzie musiał pójść i rozmówić się z watahą, żeby zrozumieli, z jaką powagą podchodził do swoich obowiązków jako alfy.

Kochał Snape'a, ale nie mógł pozwalać mu na przeklinanie wilkołaków, tak samo jak nie pozwoliłby Draconowi na skrzywdzenie Connora.

_I nawzajem. Popełniłem już dwa błędy, godząc się na ten wygłup i pozwalając Snape'owi na mieszkanie tu z nami bez regularnego sprawdzania jego wrogości wobec wilkołaków. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie skończyło się na znacznie bardziej trwałych uszkodzeniach._

_I co teraz?_

_Od teraz będę na siebie uważał, oczywiście. I spróbuję przypilnować, żeby więcej nie popełnić takich błędów._

* * *

Minerwa była przygotowana, kiedy Severus pojawił się ze swoim wieszczem w jej gabinecie. Gdyby nie była na to gotowa, to nie podałaby wtedy Harry'emu tego świstokliku. Była jednak, dlatego siedziała wyprostowana za biurkiem z rękami splecionymi przed sobą na blacie. Już widziała poparzoną, młodą wilkołaczycę, jaka wylądowała w jej skrzydle szpitalnym i sam jej widok napełnił ją furią, jakiej jeszcze nie czuła wobec Severusa przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy byli kolegami z pracy.

_Chyba czas najwyższy przypomnieć mu o profesorce, której musiał stawiać czoła przez wszystkie lata nauki tutaj. Być może to postawi go do pionu, skoro najwyraźniej nic innego nie było w stanie._

Świstoklik znacznie szybciej przywołał do jej gabinetu dwie postacie, niż Harry zakładał. Severus się chwiał, bo ewidentnie nie spodziewał się pojawienia tu w ten sposób, ale szybko odsunął się od drugiego mężczyzny, wzniósł różdżkę i wyraźnie miał lada moment rzucić klątwę...

Minerwa podniosła brew. Osłony szkolne, które w pełni znajdowały się pod jej kontrolą, odkąd Harry pomógł jej je zburzyć i odbudować na nowo, poderwały się ochoczo i cała mroczna magia nagle przestała działać w jej gabinecie. Co, oczywiście, nie wpłynęło na nikogo poza Severusem. Jego klątwa zawiodła, przez co spojrzał na różdżkę, jakby go zdradziła.

– Dość tego – powiedziała Minerwa, upewniając się, że jej głos będzie chłodny i gładki, niczym zamarznięte zimą jezioro. – Severusie.

Severus obrócił się i spojrzał na nią, ale niczego nie powiedział. Minerwa rozumiała emocje w jego wzroku na tyle, żeby się przed nimi nie ukorzyć. Gdzieś w głębi Severusa znajdował się przerażony chłopiec i najwyraźniej komuś udało się wygrzebać go na wierzch.

– Nazywam się Joseph – powiedział wieszcz, kłaniając się i zwracając na siebie uwagę Minerwy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, żeby ktoś wyglądał na tak spokojnego i pogodzonego z własnym losem, nawet jeśli na jego twarzy pojawiła się nutka frustracji, kiedy zerknął na Severusa. – Będę przebywał w lochach wraz z mistrzem eliksirów, żeby pomóc mu w leczeniu. Mam nadzieję, że to pani nie przeszkadza.

– Nie przyjęłabym go z powrotem bez twojego towarzystwa – powiedziała sucho Minerwa, co wreszcie ściągnęło na nią uwagę Severusa.

– Minerwo – wyszeptał.

– Skontaktowałabym się z profesorem Slughornem i powiedziała mu, że potrzebuję, by wrócił do szkoły – powiedziała Minerwa. – Naprawdę, Severusie – dodała, kiedy wyraz zdrady tylko pogłębił się na jego twarzy. – Widziałam tę młodą kobietę, którą przekląłeś. Będzie dobrze, jeśli kiedykolwiek odrosną jej jakieś włosy na twarzy. Czy ciebie _do reszty_ porąbało, tak atakować kogoś za pomocą _Ardesco_ i to poza bitwą? – Frustracja zaczęła przebijać się przez jej ton. Widziała, jak strasznie Severus potrzebował sanktuarium Hogwartu, ochrony ludzi, którzy go kochali, ale to samo można by powiedzieć o Remusie Lupinie. Minerwa odesłała go bez chwili wahania, jak tylko okazało się, że Remus mógł stanowić zagrożenie dla dzieci, które przysięgał chronić. I jak przyjdzie co do czego, to samo zrobi z Severusem. Nie będzie nikogo faworyzowała i choćby nie wiem, ile Severus usiłował to sobie wmawiać, nie miało to też niczego wspólnego z rywalizacją Gryffindoru ze Slytherinem.

– Obraziła mnie – powiedział wreszcie Severus, a każda rysa na jego ciele była spięta z furii.

– I odpowiedziałeś na to klątwą, zamiast tym swoim ciętym językiem? – Wszystkie linie na twarzy Minerwy ułożyły się w wyrazie absolutnej dezaprobaty. Myślała o dziecku, którym Severus kiedyś był, pochwyconym z Huncwotami w spiralę nienawiści i tym, w jaki sposób teraz wywrócił to na lewą stronę, dzierżąc tę nienawiść jako broń przeciw wszystkim. Obok obrazu młodego Severusa w jej głowie pojawił się obraz tej młodej, ciężko poparzonej kobiety, która obecnie leżała w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zawiodła go, była w stanie się do tego przyznać – miała wrażenie, że zawiodła każdego ucznia, który po szkole przeszedł na stronę Voldemorta – ale nie mogła przez to zejść mu teraz z drogi i dopuścić, żeby konsekwencje jej porażki odbiły się na innych. – Nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, w której nie byłbyś w stanie odpowiednio ją potępić samymi słowami.

– Nie będę...

– Owszem, _będziesz_ – poinformowała go Minerwa. – Oto warunki twojego zatrudnienia w Hogwarcie, Severusie. Filius zostanie zastępcą dyrektora. Osobiście dopilnuję, żeby dochodziło do twoich prywatnych rozmów z Josephem i będę z nim rozmawiać od czasu do czasu, żeby śledzić twoje postępy. A jeśli przeklniesz jakiegokolwiek ucznia, nawet czymś tak łagodnym jak czyraki, to cię zwolnię.

Severus niczego nie powiedział. Minerwa rozpoznała maskę, którą przybił sobie do twarzy. Zbyt wiele razy widziała ją przez lata, kiedy na jej miejscu siedział Albus i poczuła podobną do tamtych czasów frustrację. Pragnienie pozwolenia mu na wycofanie się i kiszenie we własnym zgorzknieniu było niezwykle potężne.

Problem tylko polegał na tym, że tym razem to ona była odpowiedzialna za bezpieczeństwo uczniów, nie Albus. I nie miała nad nim takiej władzy, co Albus kiedyś. Musiała upewnić się, że ją w pełni zrozumie, a jeśli nie będzie w stanie przystać na jej warunki, to z miejsca go zwolni.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział Severus. Jego głos ponownie nabrał znudzonego i przepełnionego kpiną tonu. – Zgadzam się na te warunki, pani dyrektor. A teraz mam nadzieję, że mi pani wybaczy, ale chciałbym czmychnąć z powrotem do moich lochów, gdzie należą takie karaluchy jak ja. – Pokłonił się głęboko, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

Joseph ruszył za nią. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, ale obejrzał się na nią, kiwnął do niej pocieszająco i szedł dalej za Snape'em.

_Skoro ktoś, kto widzi jego duszę, wciąż chce mu pomóc, to może jednak istnieje dla niego jakaś nadzieja, _pomyślała Minerwa, po czym potarła brew i westchnęła.

A następnie wróciła do testowania osłon. Wbrew temu, co Severus mógł o niej myśleć, jej życie nie skupiało się na zadręczaniu go.

* * *

Harry zszedł na śniadanie rankiem po pierwszej pełni w sierpniu, czując się optymistycznie. Jego wataha pozostała w domach Blacków, wszyscy dostali wywar tojadowy i większość przespała przemianę w swoich pokojach. Kamelia wróciła do nich, wyleczona ze swoich poparzeń dzięki zdolnościom Madam Pomfrey i jeśli zażądała, żeby Harry pozostał z nią, kiedy będzie się przemieniała w wilkołaczycę, to cóż, miała pełne prawo tego od niego oczekiwać. Harry odczuwał nierealny spokój, kiedy szedł korytarzami Nadmorskiego Basztańca z potężnym wilkołakiem u boku, który potem zwinął się obok niego, jak oglądali wspólnie hipokampy.

Sojusznicy, których odesłał do pilnowania wilkołaczych watah w Londynie – Honoria, Ignifer, Narcyza, Tybalt i John – skontaktowali się z nim o świcie i każde zaraportowało o sukcesie. Żadni łowcy departamentu nie pojawili się, żeby szukać watah. Harry wiedział, że w „Proroku Codziennym" wciąż mogą pojawić się raporty o polowaniu, ale teraz zaczynał mieć nadzieję, że może jednak nie będzie żadnych. Większość pozostałych wilkołaków w Brytanii nie żyła w watahach, woleli pozostawać rozproszeni i działać w pojedynkę, a zdecydowana ich większość stwierdziła stanowczo, że nie będzie nosiła żadnych obroży, czy papierów identyfikujących ich przypadłość. Łowcy musieliby napotkać jakiegoś kompletnym przypadkiem.

Podniósł „Proroka" i jego nadzieje zniszczył nagłówek na pierwszej stronie.

_**PRZERAŻAJĄCE MORDERSTWO WILKOŁAKA**_

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i zaczął czytać.

_Członkowie Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii wciąż dochodzą do siebie po krwiożerczym ataku, jaki ostatniej nocy wilkołak przypuścił na ich kwaterę główną._

– _Był tylko jeden, ale za to prawdziwy potwór – powiedział jeden z łowców, Gerald Darkling, lat 53. – Miał białe futro i poruszał się jak błyskawica. Żadne z naszych zaklęć na niego nie działały, nawet kiedy go trafiły. Kąsał każdego, kto wszedł mu w drogę, ale Felicję rozszarpał na strzępy. To, co z niej zostało, nie przypominało człowieka._

_Wspomniana Felicja to Felicja Joyborn, jedna z trzech członków departamentu, którzy w zeszłym miesiącu zabili dwóch wilkołaków..._

Harry zamknął oczy. Mógłby im powiedzieć, nawet jeśli sam opis wilkołaka nie wystarczył, do czego tam tak naprawdę doszło. Loki zemścił się na jednym z trzech morderców swojej bratniej duszy.

Harry potarł ze zmęczeniem czoło. Ostrzegał przed możliwymi atakami Lokiego w wywiadzie, który udzielił Skeeter, w listach, które napisał do Scrimgeoura – które, jak już teraz wiedział, nigdy do niego nie dotarły – jak i w kilku wiadomościach, które usiłował przekazać Amelii Bones poprzez wysyłane przez Freda i George'a notatki do Percy'ego, ponieważ raczej nie uwierzyłaby, gdyby usłyszała to wprost od niego.

A i tak nie podziałało.

Harry widział ścieżkę, która rozciągała się teraz przed nim. Przez ostatnich parę dni gazety radośnie rozwodziły się o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, ale teraz wrócą do problemów wilkołaków. Departament został zaatakowany, jeden z jego członków zamordowany, a inni przemienieni w wilkołaki. Wzrośnie oburzenie i skieruje się wprost na watahy, zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś domyśli się, kto wykonał ten atak. Niewymowni będą mogli działać bez przeszkód, napotkają znacznie mniej oporu przy proponowaniu nowych praw. Harry będzie musiał naprawdę ciężko pracować, by ochronić watahy przed tym całym szaleństwem, bo zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy ktokolwiek będzie mu teraz wierzył.

A wszystko przez zemstę Lokiego.

_Właśnie dlatego nie znoszę zemsty_, pomyślał tępo Harry. _Nigdy nie odbija się na ludziach, na których powinna. Rozpryskuje się i spada na niewinnych, przez co w ostatecznym rozrachunku wolna wola wielu ludzi zostaje stłamszona przez dumę jednego._

Nabrał głęboko tchu i wstał. Musiał uspokoić swoją watahę. Musiał przygotować mowy, ponieważ niektórzy dziennikarze będą chcieli z nim porozmawiać, a Hornblower pewnie skontaktuje się z nim w sprawie nowego artykułu dla „_Vox Populi"._

W dodatku będzie musiał zaoferować wsparcie łowcom departamentu – zarówno nowo narodzonym wilkołakom, jak i tym dwóm, których zemsta Lokiego jeszcze nie sięgnęła. Naprawdę dziwnie mu się o tym myślało, ale cóż, w końcu to polityka.

_No i przecież nikt nie powiedział, że to będzie proste._


	23. Dodatek: Inicjacja

**UWAGA: Graficzne gore.**

Tym razem Rosier cytuje z „Anaktorii" Swinburne'a (w przekładzie Jana Kasprowicza z 1907).

**Dodatek: Inicjacja**

Snape zastanawiał się, jakim cudem nikt w budynku, który mieli zaraz zaatakować, nie wyczuwa otaczającej jego, Malfoya i Rosiera magii, która krążyła wokół nich w czarnych, cichych falach. Być może po prostu przyzwyczaili się do uważania mocy Mrocznego Pana za część naturalnej potęgi nocy; właśnie była równonoc jesienna, stare święto zwane Mabon, kiedy światło i ciemność były sobie równe.

_Chwila wahania, nim noc nie zacznie się wydłużać, _jak ją kiedyś określił ojciec Snape'a. Snape zagapił się na niego ze zdumieniem. Tobiasz mógł nauczyć się tego wyłącznie od swojej żony i powiedział to na długo, nim przestał komunikować się z Eileen za pomocą czegokolwiek, co nie byłoby burknięciem. Odwrócił jednak głowę, kiedy jego syn go o to zapytał i nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomniał.

Tym jednak była. Snape czuł potęgę nocy w wietrze, który wiał ponad ich przygarbionymi na tej pofałdowanej łące sylwetkami. W ustach czuł suche i zimne powietrze. Ponad nimi szare chmury przebiegały po niebie, czasem przesłaniając powoli zanikający księżyc. Gwiazdy wydawały się jakieś mniejsze niż zwykle, w dodatku przeraźliwie daleko.

Snape pokręcił lekko głową. Nie wiedział, za pomocą jakiego zaklęcia Mroczny Pan krył ich obecność tutaj, ale i tak wydawało mu się dziwne, że świetliści czarodzieje jeszcze nie wyczuli przyczajonej niedaleko zguby.

– Już czas.

Malfoy powiedział to, wstając. Już miał wyciągniętą różdżkę, a światło księżyca pozwolił Snape'owi zobaczyć lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Rosier roześmiał się za Snape'em, ale Rosier zawsze się śmiał. Snape również wyciągnął różdżkę, ale wciąż jej nie podniósł. Dla niego celem tego rajdu była jego inicjacja do śmierciożerców. To oznaczało, że musiał zabić konkretną osobę w konkretny sposób. To nie była pora na strzelanie na ślepo zaklęciami.

Dobiegł ich odległy krzyk, dźwięk, jaki mógłby wydać z siebie umierający jeleń.

– _Teraz_ – powiedział Malfoy, a radość w jego głosie była równie odległa co krzyk. Wycelował różdżką w dom. – _Cremo!_

Dach stanął w ogniu. Snape słyszał dobiegające ze środka wrzaski dzieci i przez chwilę czuł dziką pogardę. Obserwacja budynku nauczyła ich, że te dzieci musiały mieć przynajmniej siedem i dziewięć lat, w dodatku oba magiczne. Powinny już wiedzieć, jak sobie poradzić z czymś takim. To, że tego nie zrobiły, było po prostu żałosne. To, że ich opiekunowie ich tego nie nauczyli, nie pokazali jak reagować, zwłaszcza w samym środku wojny, było pożałowania godne.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wybiegł czarodziej w obszernym, lekkim szlafroku, który momentalnie wycelował różdżką w płomienie. Nawet nie obejrzał się na śmierciożerców. Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, z rosnącym niedowierzaniem, czy wydawało mu się, że dach zajął się _przypadkiem_, podczas gdy ludzie Mrocznego Pana krążyli po Brytanii, polując na szlamy i świetlistych czarodziejów, którzy ich przechowywali.

– Ten jest mój – powiedział Rosier. – _Glubo!_

Klątwa zamanifestowała się w strumieniu czarnego ognia, którego Snape prawie nie był w stanie zobaczyć, i trafił w plecy czarodzieja, który usiłował zgasić wzniecony przez Malfoya pożar. Zachwiał się, jakby ktoś uderzył go fizycznie, a potem wydał z siebie jęk przerażonego bólu. Jego szlafrok poleciał w bok, kiedy skóra zaczęła odrywać się od niego pasmami, opadającymi od kręgosłupa, odwijającymi się z karku, odskakując od jego nóg niczym skórka od jabłka. Snape beznamiętnie patrzył na odsłaniające się mięso. Wydawało mu się, że już wypalił w sobie te fragmenty, które czułyby obrzydzenie na taki widok. A może Huncwoci zrobili to za niego.

– Jak to powiedział poeta – wydyszał Rosier. – O nie oddychaj! nie mów! Spłoń na wieki, a śnij, iż życia twego kres daleki. – W tym momencie wyrwał mu się śmiech, wysoki i ostry. – Tylko że nie jest. _Nigdy_ nie jest daleki.

– Howardzie! – wrzasnął ktoś z domu i po chwili wybiegła z niego czarownica o długich, jasnych włosach. Poblask pożaru ujawnił, że miała też żółte oczy, typowe dla czystokrwistej, świetlistej rodziny.

Rosier przechylił głowę w kierunku Snape'a.

– Ta jest twoja – powiedział. – Wolę młodsze. – Pomknął szybko w kierunku domu, w którym chowały się szlamowate dzieci. Bez trudu uniknął ataku czerwonowłosego czarodzieja, który skoczył na niego po drodze, ale który szybko zobaczył Malfoya i rzucił się na niego z rykiem. Snape ukrył się ze swoim uśmiechem, kiedy zobaczył przelotnie twarz Malfoya. Lucjusz nie wiedział, że Gideon Prewett to był, a szanse na to, że zdoła pokonać go kompletnie sam, były niesłychanie nikłe.

I wtedy Snape został sam ze swoją ofiarą. Miała na nazwisko Vance, ale nie znał jej imienia.

Zagapiła się na niego, rozpaczliwie szukając różdżki, roztrzęsiona między zgrozą o to, co Rosier zrobił obdartemu ze skóry czarodziejowi, strachem przed nim, jak i przerażeniem, że w ogóle doszło do tej sytuacji. Snape spojrzał jej w oczy i nie odwrócił wzroku, podnosząc różdżkę.

Każda inicjacja odbywała się inaczej. Niektórym Lord Voldemort kazał zrobić coś, co osobiście uważali za nieskończenie odrażające, na przykład zabicie dziecka, bo w ten sposób pokazaliby swoje oddanie sprawie. Inni musieli przeprowadzić jakieś krwawe, przeciągające się tortury, zamiast odwoływać się do szybkiej i bezbolesnej klątwy zabijające. Z kolei jeszcze inni musieli poddawać się testowi emocji.

Mroczny Pan kazał Snape'owi popełnić morderstwo ze szczególnym nastawieniem. Kiedy wrócą, Lord sięgnie do jego umysłu i sprawdzi, czy zrobił jak mu kazano.

Snape jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zabił. Zastanawiał się odlegle, czy nie powinien czuć jakiegoś wahania. Gryfoni powiedzieliby, że powinien. Pewnie nawet niektórzy z jego domowników by tak powiedzieli. Przechwalali się, że ćwiczyli _Crucio, _ale robiło im się słabo na samą myśl o rzuceniu czegoś takiego na człowieka, zamiast na szczury i pająki, na których ćwiczyli.

Żadne z nich jednak nie otrzymało lekcji, których matka Snape'a nauczyła go jeszcze zanim trafił do Hogwartu. _Mroczne sztuki wymagają statecznej różdżki i klarownego umysłu. A przede wszystkim – nie może ci jakoś szczególnie zależeć na ofiarach._

Snape spojrzał czarownicy w oczy.

– _Ardesco – _powiedział.

Płomienie buchnęły w ciele kobiety Vance'ów akurat, kiedy zaczęła celować w niego różdżką. Wyła i wrzeszczała, kiedy jej gałki oczne zaczęły płonąć od środka, kiedy jej włosy zajęły się od płomieni przedzierających się przez skórę, kiedy jej kości podświetliły się od intensywnego światła gorzejącego w jej wnętrzu. Zwykle klątwa trwała przez jakiś czas, dając ofierze okazję do rzucenia przeciwzaklęcia, ale Snape rzucił ją z odpowiednią siłą i uwagą. Zginęła, ale jej śmierć była kilkoma sekundami skoncentrowanego, niekończącego się cierpienia.

Przyglądał się jej i zauważył, w jaki sposób jej skóra pachniała, kiedy opadała na ziemię, w jaki sposób jej poczerniałe włosy rozpadły się po trawie. Następnie odwrócił się i ruszył do domu. Gdzieś za nim Malfoy coraz bardziej zajadle walczył z Prewettem, ale to nic dziwnego. Snape, w przeciwieństwie do innych, nie był ślepy i nie umknęły mu konsekwencje, czające się za sugestią, że Mroczny Pan wysłał Malfoya do domu, w którym ten czarodziej się krył. Malfoy miał już wiele okazji do pokonania go i za każdym razem zawodził, a Mroczny Pan chciał mieć przy sobie wyłącznie najpotężniejszych czarodziejów.

Zajrzał do domu i zobaczył, że już po wszystkim, a szlamowate dzieci zostały w kawałkach. Rosier siedział na łóżku jednego z nich, nurzając palce w otaczających go płynach. Coś przeżywał. Snape miał wrażenie, że była to pięta z przyczepionym do niej długim pasmem skóry. Poderwał wzrok, kiedy zauważył Snape'a, zamrugał i przełknął.

– Poszło bez problemów? – zapytał.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Wygląda na to, że Malfoy ma jakieś problemy z jednym z bliźniaków Prewett – powiedział.

– A niech się bawi – powiedział beztrosko Rosier. – Przecież się nie pozabijają. – Położył się i zamknął oczy z radości, kiedy krew zaczęła wlewać mu się pod szaty. Snape zmarszczył nos. Nie wyobrażał sobie _kąpania się_ w czymś takim; przecież jak krew wysycha, to lepi się i drapie, w dodatku koszmarnie ciężko ją doprać. Ale wyglądało na to, że Rosierowi naprawdę się to podobało.

Niewielu śmierciożerców było takich jak Rosier. Snape'owi w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało.

Poderwał głowę, kiedy wyczuł zmianę w powietrzu otaczającej ich nocy. Tu nie chodziło tylko o koniec klątw na zewnątrz, oznaczających, że Prewettowi po raz kolejny udało się uciec. To oznaczało przybycie głębokiej, ziemistej potęgi, którą wyczuł wokół siebie, kiedy Malfoy po raz pierwszy zabrał go na spotkanie ze swoim panem. Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i opadł na kolano na chwilę przed tym, jak noc rozstąpiła się, ujawniając Lorda Voldemorta.

Rosier wydał z siebie cichy, szczęśliwy dźwięk.

– Uklęknąłbym, mój panie – powiedział – ale to łóżko jest _takie_ ciepłe.

Voldemort roześmiał się sykliwie, dźwiękiem który zdawał się dochodzić gdzieś z tyłów domu, a nie przed nimi.

– Tym razem ci odpuszczę, Evanie – powiedział. – A teraz, Severusie.

Snape podniósł głowę i spojrzał Mrocznemu Panu w oczy. Poczuł, jak legilimencja zakrada mu się do umysłu, typowo tnąc wszystkie przeszkody niczym sierp i szukając emocji, które czuł, zabijając wiedźmę Vance'ów.

Pokazał Mrocznemu Panu wszystko, oczywiście. Nie miał żadnego powodu, by tego nie robić. Taka była prawda. Przyłączył się do śmierciożerców, żeby zemścić się na swoich wrogach, ale nie miał zamiaru rzucać się z wrzaskiem do bitwy, bo to tylko mogłoby zaszkodzić sprawie jego pana. Jego furia nie była już nawet dogasającymi węglami. Jedyne, co w nim pozostało, to zimny popiół zgorzknienia i przegniła satysfakcja zadawania bólu, jakiegokolwiek bólu, hipokrytom, kłamcom i rozpieszczonym dzieciom Światła.

Snape zmienił się na przestrzeni ostatniego miesiąca, odkąd po raz pierwszy spotkał Mrocznego Pana. Miał okazję do spacerowania pośród śmierciożerców i współpracy z nimi, zobaczenia ich jako ludzi, którymi tak naprawdę byli. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że był znacznie od nich lepszy, może poza szalonym Rosierem, który zdawał się szczerze cieszyć z tego, co robił. Snape'a w żaden sposób _nie poruszało_ cokolwiek, czego by nie robił. Nie żywił osobistych uraz, jak to Malfoy miał w przypadku Weasleyów, i nie chciał przede wszystkim skrzywdzić Huncwotów, nim zacznie krzywdzić kogokolwiek innego. Czego chciał, to zdolności do zrobienia czegoś, _czegokolwiek, _co skrzywdzi stronę Światła.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zorientował się, że Voldemort się uśmiecha.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział miękko Mroczny Pan, po czym wzniósł różdżkę, cis z trzonem z pióra feniksa, symbole odrodzenia. – Obnaż swoje lewe przedramię.

Snape zrobił to od razu, nawet przez chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od oczu swojego pana. Miał wrażenie, że jego uśmiech zaczyna nieść w sobie subtelne, szczere rozbawienie. To nie miało znaczenia. Doskonale wiedział, po co tu przyszedł i co może otrzymać od Mrocznego Pana.

– Severusie Snape'ie – powiedział Voldemort – czarodzieju, synu Eileen Prince, czy zgadzasz się na służenie mi do końca swoich dni?

– Tak – powiedział Snape. Wydawało mu się, że był gotów zaakceptować życie tortur, zabijania i krzywdzenia tych, którzy go skrzywdzili. Płynąca z tego satysfakcja mu wystarczała.

– Czy zgadzasz się na obdarzenie mnie całą swoją lojalnością, przedkładanie moich celów ponad swoje własne, tak długo jak żyjesz i nosisz Mroczny Znak?

– Tak. – Snape zobaczył blask w głębokich oczach Voldemorta i wiedział, że właśnie oto poddaje swoją wolność niemal ze śpiewem na ustach. Nie obchodziło go to. Wolność nigdy nie przyniosłaby mu zemsty.

– Czy zgadzasz się nosić mój znak na swojej skórze i nigdy go nie usuwać, ani nie zmieniać go w żaden sposób?

– Tak.

– _Morsmordre!_

I Mroczny Znak pojawił się na jego skórze.

Snape jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego bólu. _Crucio_ w ogóle się nie porównywało. Ostrza rozdarły mu skórę, mięśnie, kości i zapieczętowały Mroczny Znak głęboko, głęboko, głęboko w samym trzonie jego jestestwa.

Postawił się jednak wszelkiemu pragnieniu do wzdrygnięcia się i wzniósł wspomnienia czasów, kiedy matka mówiła mu, co oznacza jego krew, wszystkie okazje, kiedy jako jedyny w klasie zdobył najlepsze oceny, a mimo to wciąż go pomijano i ignorowano, bo nie był równie przystojny co czystokrwiści i nie miał ich statusu, każde okazje, kiedy uczył się, że jego magia, jego _potęga, _nic nie znaczyły, co oznaczało, że nie miał nic, był niczym, zaledwie strzępem człowieka.

Uderzył bólem w ból i nie wzdrygnął się, ani nie krzyknął.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Voldemort uśmiecha się do niego.

– Następny atak przypuścimy na rodzinę, którą ten stary głupiec, Dumbledore, naprawdę chce ochronić – powiedział łagodnie.

A Snape poczuł coś w rodzaju spokoju.


	24. Interludium: Trzeci list Wyzwolicielki

**Interludium: Trzeci list Wyzwolicielki**

_27 sierpnia 1996_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

Prawdopodobnie zastanawia się pan, czemu nie słyszał pan ode mnie od jakiegoś czasu. Niestety, za to pozostaje mi tylko przeprosić. W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń moja rodzina zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej paranoiczna. Zdają się nabierać przekonania, że Światło traci na blasku w naszym świecie przez wszystkich mrocznych czystokrwistych. A każdy może okazać się zdrajcą, wydającym ich tajemnice Mrokowi, zwłaszcza ich najmłodsza córka, która nie przyjęła ich podejścia do Światła, czy Zakonu Feniksa z równym entuzjazmem co reszta rodziny. Dlatego też stale mają mnie na oku i czasami sprawdzają, czy nie mam w pokoju nadprogramowych zwojów pergaminu, czy atramentu. Wciąż chcę panu pomagać, po prostu stopniowo odbierają mi możliwości do zrobienia tego.

Mam dla pana jeszcze kilka imion:

– Paul Fredericks. Jestem pewna, że zna pan go jako hodowcę granianów, który wielokrotnie słyszał o Tarczy Graniana. O ile prawdą jest, że ekonomia interesuje go bardziej od czegokolwiek innego, to wydaje mu się, prawdopodobnie słusznie, że Światło bardziej przychylnie podejdzie do jego interesu od Mroku. Znalazł się na liście ludzi, obok członków Zakonu Feniksa, z którymi Hestia Jones pozostawała w regularnym kontakcie. Tak przynajmniej słyszałam od matki, kiedy rozmawiała z ojcem.

– Proszę mieć Pharosa Starrise'a na oku. Jasne, nie ma równej władzy nad innymi, co jego wuj kiedyś, ale ojciec wspomniał o nim. Wydaje mu się, że jego słabość przypieczętuje go do Światła na inne sposoby, niż kiedyś jego wuja. A skoro jego imię zostało wspomniane w moim domu, to nie może oznaczać niczego dobrego.

– Mam też więcej informacji o Falco Parkinsonie. Wędruje „ścieżkami", którymi czasami kuszeni są czarodzieje o lordowskiej mocy. Te ścieżki wiodą między Światłem i Mrokiem i obie strony starają się go przekupić obietnicami o potędze, jeśli tylko zadeklaruje się wobec nich. Odkryłam, że jedną ze zdolności, jaką zdobył w ten sposób, jest naginanie czasu. Nie do końca działa to jak zmieniacz czasu; nie jest w stanie cofnąć do przeszłości i nie musi przejmować się spotkaniem samego siebie. Pozwala mu to jednak na podróż między jednym dniem a drugim bez konieczności czekania godzin czy tygodni pomiędzy. Znika w jednej chwili i pojawia się w następnej – coś jak przedłużona aportacja. Korzysta z tego głównie, by kryć się przed swoimi wrogami, którzy nie są w stanie go znaleźć w czarodziejskim świecie, kiedy nagina czas. Z tego, co usłyszałam od rodziców, ta moc nie jest idealna. Możliwe, że zacznie rozglądać się za zmieniaczem czasu, czy innymi artefaktami z Departamentu Tajemnic, które pomogą mu w wzmocnieniu go. Proszę na to uważać i odpowiednio dostosować straż wokół tych artefaktów.

Spisanie wszystkich tych informacji zajęło mi pięć dni, korzystałam z każdej nadarzającej się chwili samotności, dlatego też ostateczna data znajduje się przy podpisie. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że moja sowa zastanie pana w zdrowiu, ministrze Scrimgeourze. Jest pan najlepszą nadzieją dla Światła, bo wiem, że vates nie może się zadeklarować, a Falco Parkinson jest świetlisty tylko z nazwy. Zupełnie jak Dumbledore, będzie kroczył po trupach, byle tylko osiągnąć swój cel. A Zakon Feniksa jest bardziej nastawiony na zniszczenie człowieka, który zniszczył ich przywódcę, albo na służenie Parkinsonowi, niż na dalsze prowadzenie wojny z Mrocznym panem.

Pracuję dla dobra wolności.

Twoja,

_Wyzwolicielka_


	25. Niezwykle burzliwy pierwszy dzień szkoły

Przed nami naprawdę długi rozdział.

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Niezwykle burzliwy pierwszy dzień szkoły**

_Ostatnio odmawianie ludziom stało się stałą częścią mojego życia, _pomyślał Harry.

– Nie – powiedział na głos.

Kamelia zmarszczyła brwi i potarła dłonią czoło. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś uda się jej odzyskać owłosienie, które wypaliło _Ardesco_ Snape'a, ale Madam Pomfrey nie udało się go uratować.

– To prawda, nie mielibyśmy zbyt wiele do roboty w szkole – powiedziała – ale naprawdę pocieszyłoby nas, gdyby przynajmniej kilku członków watahy stale znajdowało się w pobliżu naszego alfy. W dodatku...

– Istnieje wiele powodów, przez które wolałbym, żebyście trzymali się z dala od Hogwartu – powiedział Harry. – Większość jest praktyczna. Pojawią się rodzice, którym nie spodoba się wasza obecność w pobliżu ich dzieci. Nie będziecie mieli co tam robić. Nie wiem nawet, gdzie miałbym położyć was tam spać. Wolę też nie ryzykować niebezpiecznych sytuacji, które mogą się pojawić, jeśli ktoś was obrazi w okolicy pełni. – Kamelia zalała się rumieńcem. Harry zacisnął przelotnie dłoń w pięść, żałując, że ani Kamelia, ani Snape nie chcieli mu w ogóle powiedzieć, _co _ich tak koszmarnie rozwścieczyło. Jak do tej pory Snape po prostu milczał, ilekroć Harry próbował go o to zapytać, a Kamelia odmawiała mu wprost. _Przecież nie wyduszę ich z tego na siłę._ – W dodatku to, do czego jesteście gotowi posunąć się w mojej obronie, też może okazać się problematyczne.

Kamelia zamrugała.

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział Harry. – Większość ludzi, którzy mogą mi tam zagrozić, to tylko _dzieci, _Kamelio. Mogą rzucić się na mnie w nagłym przypływie emocji, albo dlatego, że skrzywdziłem jakiegoś członka ich rodziny, a nie dlatego, że są śmierciożercami. – Rezolutnie nie wspomniał o wszystkich okazjach, kiedy wrogowie na terenie Hogwartu jednak okazali się być śmierciożercami. – To nie oznacza, że powinno naskoczyć na nich warczące stado.

– Potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś cię tam chronił – powiedziała Kamelia.

– I będę to miał – powiedział Harry. – Peter tam będzie. Henrietta Bulstrode, której siła, jak sama wspomniałaś, naprawdę ci zaimponowała, również będzie. McGonagall tam będzie i choć nie może przedkładać mojego bezpieczeństwa nad innych, to nie pozwoli też, żeby ktokolwiek mnie krzywdził dla zabawy. – Niemal powiedział, że Snape też tam będzie, ale nie był pewien, na ile chciał, żeby Snape w ogóle zastanawiał się nad jego bezpieczeństwem. _Lepiej, żeby skupił się na własnym leczeniu._ – Draco tam będzie, a nikt przecież nie pilnuje mnie równie uważnie co on. Connor też tam będzie. Jest popędliwy, ale znacznie lepiej radzi sobie z pojedynkami, w dodatku to mój brat.

Kamelia chodziła przez chwilę w kółko po pokoju. Harry założył ręce na piersi. Znajdowali się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu, w którym wataha lubiła spać, ponakładana na siebie nawzajem, ale obecnie nikogo poza nimi nie było. Harry podejrzewał, że pozostali chcieli zaoferować im nieco prywatności. Nie powstrzyma ich to, oczywiście, przed wypytywaniem Kamelii o wszystko, jak tylko wyjdzie z pokoju.

– Zabierz choć kilku członków watahy ze sobą – wymamrotała błagalnie Kamelia. – Włącznie ze mną. I Brugmansją. Jest czystokrwistą czarownicą. Może pomóc ci w pertraktacjach z sojusznikami. Zdaje sobie sprawę z niuansów waszego społeczeństwa, których sama nigdy nawet nie zauważę.

Harry wyrzucił z siebie głęboki oddech z nadzieją, że nie zabrzmiało to jak ciężkie westchnienie.

– Przykro mi. Nie. Naprawdę to przemyślałem. Gdyby sytuacja wilkołaków nie była tak delikatna, a ja podejrzewałbym, że w Hogwarcie grozi mi faktyczne niebezpieczeństwo, to wtedy owszem, rozważyłbym to. Ale nie teraz.

Kamelia opadła niespodziewanie na kolano i pochyliła głowę. Harry podskoczył i obejrzał się przez ramię, zastanawiając się, czy do gabinetu nie wszedł ktoś jeszcze, ale drzwi były solidnie zamknięte.

Kamelia zaczęła mówić, kiedy znowu się do niej odwrócił.

– Loki nigdy... nie oddzielał się od nas na tak długi czas, jak ty planujesz. Rozumiał, jak bliski watasze jest alfa i dlaczego tego potrzebujemy. Błagam cię, Dziki, proszę, bądź bardziej podobny do niego pod tym względem.

– Co, mam wam wybrać innego alfę? – zapytał Harry.

Kamelia poderwała głowę, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem.

– Oczywiście że nie! Zostań z nami, albo pozwól nam podążać za sobą, gdziekolwiek byś się nie udał.

– Przykro mi – powiedział miękko Harry. – Jestem skłonny przekazać komuś ten obowiązek, ale nie dopuszczę do tego, żebyście dla mojego dobra pchali się w niebezpieczeństwo, a do tego właśnie doszłoby, gdybyście teraz pojawili się w miejscu publicznym... _zwłaszcza _jako była wataha Lokiego. – Jego listy i artykuły nie wywołały efektu, na jaki miał nadzieję. W „Proroku" każdego dnia przelewało się od wybuchowych artykułów, raportujących coraz więcej strachu, rozważań, czy wilkołaki nie chcą wymordować całego ministerstwa, czy spekulacji, czy każda niedawno popełniona zbrodnia, nie była czasem dziełem „wilkołaczych anarchistów". Pełnia już minęła, ale histeria wciąż się rozrastała. Harry nie sądził, żeby miało się to zmienić w najbliższym czasie.

– Większość alf by tego nie zrobiło – powiedziała Kamelia, bujając się na piętach i wpatrując w niego.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Dlatego właśnie mogę być dobrym alfą w czasie wakacji, ale w żadnym innym czasie. Powinniśmy jednak omówić to z reszta watahy, Kamelio. Wolałbym, żeby wszyscy podjęli decyzję, czy wciąż chcą mnie jako swojego alfę, czy też żebym wybrał kogoś na moje miejsce.

Kamelia przygryzła wargę i po brodzie pociekła jej kropla krwi.

– Nie ustąpisz, choćbym nie wiem co powiedziała, co? – zapytała.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Kiedyś tak robiłem – powiedział. – Jeszcze do niedawna miałem to w zwyczaju. Ale w tej chwili to nie tylko jest niemożliwe, bo spoczywa na mnie zbyt wiele sprzecznych ze sobą obietnic, ale jest też uwłaczające. Za kogo ja się niby mam, żeby uważać, że inni nie będą w stanie beze mnie funkcjonować? Za kogo ja się mam, pocieszając innych, kiedy nie wiem nawet, czy oni w ogóle potrzebują pocieszenia? – Spojrzał Kamelii w oczy. – Jeśli ktoś nie chce do mnie przyjść i wyjaśnić, co właściwie mu gnije w duszy, to czemu niby miałbym wychodzić z założenia, że coś w ogóle jest nie tak i jak właściwie należy się z tym uporać?

Kamelia zarumieniła się wściekle.

– Istnieją... – powiedziała wreszcie. – Więzi, którymi moglibyśmy się połączyć. Będą działały nawet między czarodziejem i wilkołakiem. Moglibyśmy przyłączyć cię do umysłu stadnego, Dziki. Wówczas wiedziałbyś bez konieczności rozmowy, co myślimy i czujemy.

– Czytałem o tym – powiedział Harry. I tak było, bo w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni spędzał każdą wolną chwilę na czytaniu, jak i pracy nad lekiem na likantropię. – Ale to by znaczyło, że zacznę dzielić priorytety watahy, prawda?

– Tak – powiedziała niechętnie Kamelia. – Jej głównym celem jest uspokojenie nowych wilkołaków i sprawienie, by poczuli się jak w domu.

Harry sięgnął w dół i ścisnął jej ramię.

– Przykro mi – powiedział. – Nie mogę. Mogę wam oferować wszystko, co znajduje się w moim zasięgu, ale nie mogę być _wyłącznie _waszym alfą.

Kamelia wymamrotała coś pod nosem, po czym wstała, przeszła przez pokój i otworzyła drzwi do gabinetu, żeby zawołać resztę watahy. Harry wziął się w garść. Wiedział, kogo wybierze na nowego alfę, jeśli wataha sobie tego zażyczy, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że tego nie zrobią.

* * *

Draco skrzywił się, słysząc dochodzące z korytarza echo głośnego huknięcia zamykanego kufra. Harry spakował się już przedwczoraj, a Draco dzisiaj rano ostrożnie poukładał swoje ubrania i książki. To pozostawiało tylko jednego kandydata, który mógł tak hałasować.

Draco wymknął się przez drzwi do sypialni, którą dzielił z Harrym i ruszył do Pottera. Jego drzwi były uchylone, więc Draco mógł zakraść się do środka, nim brat Harry'ego go zauważył. Kiedy zauważył Dracona kątem oka, wrzasnął z zaskoczenia, potknął się i wylądował ciężko na tyłku.

Draco z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Już dawno zauważył, że lekki, kpiący uśmiech, wyrażony samymi kącikami ust, jest znacznie bardziej skuteczny.

– Palant – syknął na niego Potter, wstając. – Czego chcesz?

– Wydawało mi się, że przez dom przebiega stado rozwścieczonych hipogryfów, więc przybyłem ratować majątek Harry'ego – powiedział leniwie Draco. Opuścił rękę i położył ją na różdżce. – Ale widzę, że niepotrzebnie. – Spojrzał na kufry Pottera. Jeden był zamknięty, ale tylko ledwo; zaklęcie zamykające lada moment puści. Drugi wciąż był otwarty i mimo, że cała jego zawartość była mocno pomniejszona, to i tak powoli zaczynało się z niego wysypywać. – Doprawdy, Potter, czy ty nie jesteś w stanie pakować się z nieco większą klasą?

Potter zarzucił głową, jakby miał zamiar zacząć się gryźć, zupełnie jak zapchlony kundel. Draco _miał_ nadzieję, że to właśnie okaże się jego formą animagiczną; strasznie by go to ubawiło.

– Czyżbym naruszał twoje wrażliwe zmysły, Malfoy? – zapytał. – Oczywiście, to nic dziwnego, w końcu robię to automatycznie samym faktem, że jestem półkrwi, nie?

Draco poczuł, jak większość rozbawienia momentalnie go opuszcza. Przymrużył oczy. Z irytacją zobaczył, że na ten widok Potter po prostu uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Zapomniałem, że odraża cię samo przebywanie ze mną pod jednym dachem – zakpił. Draco tego nie skomentował, ale naprawdę wiele go to kosztowało. – Zapomniałem, że nienawidzisz ludzi za to, kim byli ich przodkowie, o ile, oczywiście, nie musisz podciągnąć siebie i własnej rodziny do podobnego standardu. Wówczas po prostu zaczynasz się wypierać, że to całe pierdolenie się po kątach wcale nie miało miejsca. Ale tym razem to już chyba nie wystarczy, nie? Skoro dostało się na pierwsze strony gazet...

– _Zamknij_ się – powiedział Draco, z całych sił powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem klątwy.

Potter wywrócił oczami.

– Obudź się wreszcie, Malfoy. – Zrobił krok w jego stronę. Draco zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie tego rodzaju mieszanka furii i frustracji sprawiła, że Snape przeklął wilkołaczycę. – To naprawdę proste. Nie możesz już dłużej ćwierkać o wyższości czystokrwistych bez wychodzenia na hipokrytę. Czemu tak ciężko ci to zrozumieć? Chyba że wolisz pozostać hipokrytą? A może wolałbyś się wreszcie ocknąć i przyznać to, co wszyscy wiedzieli już od przynajmniej dwóch lat: że kochasz kogoś, kto należy do świata, który cię tak obrzydza, co oznacza, że śpiewanie o wyższości czystokrwistych oznacza przynajmniej _lekki _konflikt interesów? Ale czy to nowo odkryte dziedzictwo cię nie raduje? Przecież w ten sposób stałeś się bardziej podobny do Harry'ego, a wydawało mi się, że tego właśnie chciałeś.

Draco oddychał nosem, zwalczając w sobie pokusę do wyskoczenia z własnego ciała i przejęcia kontroli nad Potterem. Te słowa tak strasznie go rozpraszały, przywołując wspomnienia z czwartego roku, kiedy był tak zdesperowany, żeby stać się magicznie równy Harry'emu, że był gotów zaryzykować życiem, by zyskać choćby szansę. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli opęta teraz tego durnia, to go poważnie skrzywdzi.

Potter zrobił kolejny krok i nagle podniósł wzrok, patrząc gdzieś ponad Draconem. Draco wiedział, kto stoi w drzwiach jeszcze zanim po pokoju rozniósł się zapach róż. Właściwie, to powietrze pachniało _płatkami_ róż znajdujących się w bulgoczącym kotle. Draco pogratulował sobie zwrócenia uwagi na tę subtelną różnicę. Oznaczała, że Harry nie tylko był zły, ale również niesłychanie zdegustowany.

– Dość tego, Connor – powiedział Harry. – _Wystarczy_. Na Merlina. Czy ty czasami używasz zmieniacza czasu i zmieniasz się miejscami z sobą z trzeciego roku?

Potter zmarszczył brwi, po czym przełknął ślinę, najwyraźniej zmagając się z własnymi, nieprzyjemnymi wspomnieniami.

– To były tylko wyzwiska – powiedział. – Nie klątwy.

Harry podszedł, stanął obok Dracona i objął go ręką w pasie. Draco nie musiał już nawet niczego mówić. Po prostu podniósł brwi. Potter zarumienił się aż po granicę włosów.

– Niezwykle cięte wyzwiska, których zadaniem było zranić – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że starałeś się sprowokować Draco, przepchnąć go przez granicę, zmusić do zaatakowania ciebie. A to przecież _głupie, _Connor. Może i wkurzyłbym się potem na Draco, ale nie sądzę, żeby okazał się równie uparty co Snape i szybko powiedziałby mi, do czego tak naprawdę doszło.

Zerknął z ukosa na Dracona, żeby otrzymać potwierdzenie, więc Draco szybko pokiwał głową. Harry odetchnął lekko, po czym spojrzał znowu na Pottera z taką irytacją, że Draco aż zachichotał. Potter łypnął na niego. Harry zdawał się w ogóle nie zwrócić uwagi na chichot.

– A wówczas wkurzyłbym się na ciebie. – Głos Harry'ego opadł znacznie. – I tak się składa, że do tego właśnie doszło. Nie powinno dochodzić między wami do tego rodzaju głupoty, nie w chwili, w której dopiero co mieliście przykład Snape'a i Kamelii. Nie macie na to żadnego wytłumaczenia.

– Przepraszam, Harry. – Potter spuścił wzrok, a twarz płonęła mu tak głęboką czerwienią, że Draco niemal żałował, że obok nie stoi Weasley, żeby mógł ich do siebie porównać. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że nikt tak nie rumienił się jak Weasley, ale zaczynał mieć wątpliwości. – Ale to on zaczął. Wszedł do _mojego_ pokoju i zapytał, czemu nie mogę pakować się ciszej, więc odpowiedziałem...

– Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś – przerwał mu Harry. – To nie zmienia faktu, że posunąłeś się za daleko, Connor. W dodatku zrobiłeś to _z premedytacją, _a nie z niewinnej głupoty. Strasznie mi się to nie podoba. Nie jestem teraz w nastroju do rozmowy z tobą.

– Przepraszam...

– Draco przeproś, nie mnie.

Potter odwrócił wzrok. Draco zerknął na Harry'ego w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak zaciska usta.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział Harry. – W ogóle ci nie zależy, czy go skrzywdzisz, czy nie. – Odetchnął kilka razy. – Zastanawiałem się nad twoimi innymi wybrykami, tamtym wygłupem, czy droczeniem się o Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię, kiedy została opublikowana. Wydawało mi się, że po prostu próbowałeś mnie rozśmieszyć, albo były to zwyczajnie niewinne, dziecięce błędy. Teraz już nie jestem tego taki pewien.

– Harry, _przepraszam_, powiedziałem przecież...

– I po raz kolejny przepraszasz nie tę osobę co trzeba. – Harry pokręcił głową, po czym odwrócił się i zwrócił do Dracona, jakby Potter przestał istnieć. – Spakowałeś się już? Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zacząć zbierać się na stację za jakieś piętnaście minut. Wiem, że spacer od najbliższego punktu fiuu nie zajmie nam zbyt wiele, ale...

Draco szedł z gracją obok Harry'ego, tym razem powstrzymując się od obejrzenia się na Pottera. To samokontrola pomogła mu w wygraniu tej kłótni. Dlatego też i radość była tym słodsza, kiedy jej nie okazywał.

* * *

Harry wcisnął się w swoje szkolne szaty, rad że przynajmniej jazda hogwardzkim ekspresem – pierwsza od pierwszego roku, na jaką miał okazję się załapać – mijała spokojnie. Nie sądził, żeby to miało szansę się utrzymać, kiedy dotrą do szkoły, ale chwile, które mógł po prostu spędzić na rozmowach z Draconem, kiedy nikt nie mógł nagle im przeszkodzić, żądając jego pomocy, albo żeby obrazić jego chłopaka, były bezcenne.

Przełknął swoją złość na Connora. Krzyk nie miał sensu. Nie podziała. Rozwalenie czegoś magią też było nieproduktywne. Na Connor najlepiej działał chłód i milczenie, bo wtedy nie miał się czego uczepić, co mogłoby go utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że to _on_ był w tej sytuacji pokrzywdzony – w dodatku oferowało mu to czas na uspokojenie swojego temperamentu.

Harry wolałby, oczywiście, żeby do tej porannej serii wyzwisk w ogóle nie doszło. Słuchał jej w rosnącym niedowierzaniu; wydawało mu się, że jego brat był nieco bardziej dojrzały. A teraz okazało się, że jednak nie był, co zmusiło Harry'ego do ponownego przemyślenia kilku spraw, które jeszcze do niedawna uważał za niewinne błędy.

_Nie był_ z tego zadowolony.

Zaśmiał się sucho i potrząsnął głową, żeby powstrzymać się przed osunięciem się w ponury nastrój. _Jednoczesne życie. Do tego właśnie będzie musiało dojść. Muszę ciągle zmieniać podejście do wszystkiego, bo życie już tak działa, że wszystko wokół będzie się zmieniało. W końcu sam to ciągle powtarzam ludziom. Po prostu tym razem ubodło mnie to nieco bardziej niż zwykle._

Kątem oka zauważył za oknem pełen gracji ruch. Draco wyszedł do łazienki, więc Harry był sam w przedziale. Zmarszczył brwi i obrócił się, przyciskając się do fotela, żeby jak najmniej jego ciała znajdowało się przed samym oknem, po czym wykręcił szyję, żeby ostrożnie wyjrzeć. Stare lekcje zadudniły mu w głowie. _Jeśli będziesz stał przed szybą, która się rozbije, to trafią cię odłamki i nie będziesz w stanie walczyć._

Jeśli się naprawdę mocno skupi, to może nawet będzie w stanie udawać, że te myśli nie miały już głosu Lily.

Potężny, prężny kształt śmignął przed oknem, poruszając się z niemożliwą gracją i prędkością, ale nie dało się go z niczym pomylić. _Granian_, pomyślał Harry. Najzwinniejsze z uskrzydlonych koni i prawdopodobnie też i najpiękniejsze; ten był maści siwej jabłkowitej.

Harry przypomniał sobie symbol, wygrawerowany na drewnianych krążkach, którymi zamachowcy cisnęli w niego i Dracona, więc przygotował _Protego, _by ochronić się przed odłamkami szkła. Kopyto bez trudu mogłoby rozbić okno.

Ale granian nie wierzgnął w kierunku pociągu. Ponownie go minął, choć ten już mógł być inny. Harry był w stanie tylko zobaczyć odzianego w szaty jeźdźca, ale żadnych detali, bo za szybko się poruszali. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że jeździec ma przesłoniętą twarz kapturem.

Harry przymrużył oczy. _Co oni kombinują? Jeśli chcą mnie zaatakować, to nie powinni się tak odsłaniać. Jeśli chcą szpiegować, to przez okno pociągu i tak niewiele zobaczą. Może dotrzymują towarzystwa pociągowi, który lada moment ma zostać zaatakowany? Ale wówczas też nie powinni się tak odsłaniać. Co oni właściwie..._

– _Harry!_

Argutus owinął się wokół jego ramion i głowy niczym ciepła kluska. Harry podniósł rękę, żeby go pogłaskać, i zobaczył jak granian, możliwe że zupełnie inny, trzeci już raz mija jego okno. _Nie, zdecydowanie nie szpiegują, nawet nie starają się zwolnić, żeby przyjrzeć uważnie przedziałom._

– Nie teraz, Argutusie. Obserwuję...

– _Pojawił się omen!_

Harry zerknął w dół na otaczające go lśniące zwoje węża i aż mu dech zaparło. Szare kształty latały nad długim i ciemnym, w którym można było dostrzec cechy charakterystyczne hogwardzkiego ekspresu; wizja wyostrzyła się, kiedy przymrużył oczy. Postacie zdawały się krążyć wokół skulonej sylwetki o platynowo–blond włosach.

A Harry przypomniał sobie nagle kąt, pod jakim zostały rzucone drewniane krążki w czasie ataku w ministerstwie i nagle pojął, co próbuje zrobić Tarcza Graniana.

_Monety zostały rzucone z boku. Gdyby naprawdę chcieli mnie skrzywdzić, to powinni byli cisnąć nimi prosto we mnie, albo w Kamelię i Różę, jeśli chcieli skrzywdzić wilkołaki._

_Ale oni celowali w Draco. A te popisy za oknem odciągają moją uwagę od tego, co dzieje się na końcu wagonu._

Harry obrócił się i wyrzucił rękę przed siebie. Drzwi do przedziału otworzyły się z trzaskiem, niemal wylatując z zawiasów. Harry zaczął przeciskać się obok uczniów, którzy zaczęli przechodzić między przedziałami w czasie spokojniejszego kawałka drogi, prawdopodobnie szukając miejsca, żeby się przebrać. Czuł, jak łokcie wbijają mu się w żebra, jak następuje na szaty mijających go ludzi, słyszał oburzone piski wokół.

_Szlag. Przez nich nie dostanę się do Draco na czas, _pomyślał Harry.

Wtedy Argutus uniósł się niespodziewanie nad jego ramieniem i wydał z siebie potężne syknięcie, które aż potoczyło się echem po wagonie. Uczniowie w pobliżu Harry'ego szybko rozstąpili się na boki, starając się najwyraźniej wtopić w ściany korytarza. Harry ruszył pędem na tyły wagonu. Ponad dudnieniem kół i rozlegającym się od czasu do czasu przeraźliwie głośnym gwizdkiem, wydawało mu się, że słyszy również ostre uderzenia podków o metalową nawierzchnię pociągu.

Rosły Gryfon z siódmego roku zastąpił mu drogę, pokazując swoją odznakę prefekta naczelnego. Harry nie miał czasu, żeby się zatrzymać i sprawdzić, kto to właściwie był, tak samo jak nie miał czasu przejmować się wyciągniętą w jego kierunku ręką. Zanurkował pod nią, przetoczył się po podłodze i wylądował zgrabnie na nogach zaraz za nim, po czym wrócił do biegu.

Z boku rozległ się blask o bladej barwie, a zaraz potem usłyszał wykrzyczaną klątwę, po której pojawił się strumień ognia w bardziej normalnych kolorach. Harry obrócił się gwałtownie, buty zaszurały mu o podłogę, kiedy gwałtownie stracił na prędkości, a Argutus zasyczał w proteście, kiedy Harry przywalił mocno ramieniem o ścianę.

Draco klęczał przy pustym przedziale z uniesioną różdżką, trzymaną w dłoni wciąż drżącej od niedawnego wysiłku związanego z wymianą zaklęć. Miał na sobie szkolne szaty, krawat i odznakę prefekta, która przypadła mu w udziale, kiedy Blaise Zabini opuścił w zeszłym roku szkołę. Tuż nad nim, w dachu, widniała dziura, ewidentnie wybita przez kopyto. Draco prawdopodobnie właśnie tam strzelił swoją klątwą. Biorąc pod uwagę zwinność i prędkość granianów, Harry w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, że spudłował.

– Draco!

Obejrzał się i zerknął na Harry'ego, ale w tej samej chwili coś niewielkiego wpadło przez dziurę w dachu i poleciało prosto w niego. Harry zauważył lśnienie szkła i wszystkie jego zmysły zadrżały, wyczuwając magię tego samego rodzaju, jakiej stawił czoła w ministerstwie, kiedy niewymowny cisnął w niego podobną kulą.

Nie miał czasu na podjęcie decyzji. Wyrzucił rękę przed siebie.

– _Accio _kula! – krzyknął.

Szklany pocisk zmienił tor lotu i śmignął w jego kierunku. Harry uskoczył, nie pozwalając jej wejść w kontakt ze skórą, po czym usłyszał jak rozbija się za nim na ścianie korytarza.

Cokolwiek w niej było, zaczęło na nim osiadać. Harry wykręcił się ponownie, starając upewnić się, że największa ilość trafi jednak jego, a nie Argutusa. Poczuł, jakby coś w rodzaju lepkiego pyłu osiadło mu na twarzy, a w chwilę potem wnętrzności skręciły mu się boleśnie.

Wrażenie robiło się coraz gorsze i Harry poczuł, jak głowa stara mu się _zwinąć_ w kierunku żołądka, jakby był dywanem. Stawił temu czoła własną magią.

I poczuł coś, co było niemożliwe – jego własna magia zaczęła z niego wyciekać. Równie dobrze mógłby próbować łapać wodę.

– Harry!

Draco mógłby krzyczeć po pomoc, albo wołać jego imię z przerażeniem. Harry nie wiedział. Najważniejsze teraz było ustalenie, co mu się właściwie działo, żeby mógł to powstrzymać.

Magia w dalszym ciągu wyciekała z niego, zwijała się w nim nieprzyjemnie. Harry zamknął oczy i skupił się na swojej bliźnie. Nie, Voldemorta nie było w pobliżu, a nie sądził, żeby w Brytanii obecnie znajdował się jakikolwiek inny _absorbere._ Czyli tu nie chodziło o to.

Złoto przelało mu się pod powiekami, a w uszach zabrzmiała ogłuszająca pieśń feniksa. W głowie momentalnie zaczęło go ćmić od starego bólu.

_Sieć feniksa, _pomyślał z niedowierzaniem Harry. _Nie. Jakim cudem wraca? Nie słyszałem, żeby ktokolwiek wymówił inkantację, ale tłumaczyłoby to, czemu mam coraz mniej magii..._

A potem zorientował się, że jego ciało było jakieś dziwne lekkie, podczas gdy lewy nadgarstek miał jakoś dziwnie obciążony. Otworzył oczy i potwierdził swoje wrażenia. Jego kończyny były krótsze i miał...

Miał dwie ręce.

_Odmładzają mnie. I jednocześnie wciskają z powrotem pod sieć feniksa._

_Pył z kuli!_

Z paniką poderwał rękę, żeby otrzeć twarz i poczuł, jak język śmiga mu między palcami, starając się pomóc. Argutus wydał z siebie zaskoczone syknięcie, a ciężar na ramionach Harry'ego raptownie opadł, ale i tak nie przestał zlizywać pyłu.

Draco też coś gdzieś krzyczał i nagle na Harry'ego spadł kubeł wody, zmywając z niego nieco pyłu. Harry splunął, na wypadek gdyby cokolwiek wpadło mu do ust, po czym zaczął z paniką ocierać plecy i ramiona o ścianę korytarza. Nie był w stanie pomóc sobie magią, bo ta ciągle wymykała mu się spod kontroli, przelewając się w nim i odpływając, ilekroć usiłował po nią sięgnąć. Podejrzewał, że wszystkie zmiany, przez jakie przeszła sieć feniksa, kiedy miał jakieś dwanaście czy trzynaście lat, okazały się tak liczne, że teraz magia nie była w stanie dopasować się do żadnej z nich, przez co pozostawała poza jego zasięgiem, póki wszystko się nie uspokoi.

Draco znowu coś krzyknął, a Harry syknął, kiedy nagle _cała_ wilgoć na jego skórze zniknęła – kurz, pot, śliska plama, jaką pozostawił po sobie Argutus. Usta koszmarnie go bolały, bo były wyschnięte na wiór, ale przynajmniej przestał się zmieniać. Odzyskał kontrolę nad własną magią.

Otworzył przepływ zdolności _absorbere_ tak szeroko, jak tylko był w stanie, po czym zaczął ściągać z siebie obcą magię z pyłu, który jeszcze z niego nie opadł. To było naprawdę osobliwe wrażenie, jakby wąż, jako którego zawsze wyobrażał sobie swoją zdolność, wydłużał się w nieskończoność. Magia wlała się w niego, a Harry usłyszał jak kości mu skrzypią, kiedy zaczął wracać do swojego normalnego wzrostu. Sieć feniksa przemknęła mu przed oczami w oszołomionej mieszance światła i pieśni, po czym zniknęła.

Podobnie jak dłoń, która dotykała jego lewego policzka.

Harry skrzywił się, ale nie pozwolił sobie na przerwanie osuszania pyłu z magii, póki nie był pewien, że już nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy i kiwnął do Dracona, oblizując usta, by zachęcić je do produkcji śliny.

– Dobrze pomyślane z tym zaklęciem odwadniającym – mruknął. – Dzięki.

Draco kiwnął głową, po czym obejrzał się na dziurę w suficie.

– Co to właściwie _było?_ – zapytał z oburzeniem. – Czemu nas tak nagle zaatakowali?

Harry potrząsnął głową, niezdolny do dalszego mówienia w tej chwili. Spojrzał na Argutusa. Wąż omenu był mniejszy, ale na szczęście złe przeczucia Harry'ego się nie spełniły, bo nie odmłodniał jakoś strasznie. Z namysłem powąchał językiem powietrze.

– _Smakuje jak myszy_ – wyjaśnił, kiedy zauważył, że Harry mu się przygląda.

Harry parsknął w bezsilnym śmiechu, po czym ponownie przyjrzał się Draconowi.

– A ciebie niczym nie trafili?

– Nie, tylko ciebie. – Draco schował różdżkę, ale kiedy dotknął twarzy Harry'ego, to ręka mu się trzęsła. – Jak mogli zrobić ci coś takiego?

Harry machnął ręką w kierunku ściany przedziału.

– _Speculum caelum_ – wyszeptał, a na jego dłoni pojawiło się niewielkie, przezroczyste lusterko. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Pokazywało niebo ponad ekspresem i choć było przesłonięte szarymi chmurami, co było normalne o tej porze roku w Szkocji, to nie był w stanie znaleźć nawet śladu po granianach.

– Wydaje mi się, że to ciebie starali się odmłodzić – powiedział. – Ale nie mieli innych broni na podorędziu i nie chcieli atakować całego pociągu. Pewnie dzieci niektórych w nim jadą. Uciekli, jak tylko zorientowali się, że ich atak się nie powiódł.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten atak był wymierzony we mnie?

Harry podniósł wzrok.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział. – Podobnie jak atak w ministerstwie. Monety zostały rzucone z twojej strony. Byłem wystarczająco blisko, żeby znaleźć się w polu rażenia, ale to ciebie chcieli dorwać.

Draco zacisnął usta.

– Próbują cię okaleczyć?

– Tak podejrzewam – powiedział Harry – ale gdybanie niewiele nam w tej chwili pomoże. Równie dobrze mogą próbować dorwać w ten sposób twojego ojca, albo po prostu usunąć cię z gry. Jeśli, na przykład, ktoś usłyszał plotki o twojej zdolności do opętywania, to mogą uznać, że pozostawienie cię przy życiu jest zbyt niebezpieczne.

Draco przymrużył oczy.

– Używałem jej na polu bitwy, ale tylko na śmierciożercach – powiedział. – No i powiedziałem o niej Scrimgeourowi.

– Nie przypuszczam, żeby minister komukolwiek o tym powiedział – mruknął Harry. – Ale teraz, kiedy do gry włączyli się niewymowni? Przecież ta kula była jednym z ich artefaktów. Przynajmniej _tyle_ wiemy niemal na pewno. Równie dobrze mogli wyczytać to z z umysłu Scrimgeoura, albo powiedział im, bo wydaje mu się, że może im ufać. – Zawahał się, po czym dodał niechętnie: – Albo wyczuli cię w swoich umysłach tamtego dnia, kiedy odwiedziłem Scrimgeoura z myślodsiewnią i po prostu czekali na odpowiednią chwilę, żeby się zemścić.

– Ale gdyby tylko o to chodziło, to nie byliby odpowiedzialni za pierwszy atak – przypomniał mu Draco.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale i tak wydaje mi się, że to oznacza jakiś sojusz między Tarczą Graniana i niewymownymi. Niewymowni przecież zaatakowaliby bardziej bezpośrednio, jak to zrobili w Prasie Menad.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Czyli nawet, jeśli nie znamy ich zamiarów, to przynajmniej możemy być pewni, że równie mocno chcą dorwać ciebie, co mnie.

– To prawda. – Harry ponownie się mu przyjrzał. Draco pozostał nienaruszony, ale patrzył na niego z takim... Harry rozłożył ręce.

Draco potrząsnął głową, ale podszedł i wtulił się w niego. Argutus zaczął się wiercić i narzekać, że go podduszają. Harry skupił swoją magię na wężu omenu. Nie był w stanie wyczuć żadnych pobocznych efektów pyłu. Argutus po prostu odmłodniał, zrobił się mniejszy, mniej więcej wielkości sprzed ostatniej wylinki. Ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby pył okazał się trujący.

_Oczywiście że nie_, pomyślał Harry, przypominając sobie fakty, którymi Hornblower podzielił się z Honorią. _Starają się schwytać, nie zabić._

Zadygotał gwałtownie i przycisnął mocno Dracona do siebie. Draco się nie poruszył, nie zaprotestował, niczego nie powiedział, ale Harry i tak czuł, jak strasznie jego chłopak był spięty, kiedy wtulił twarz w jego kark.

_I skończyło się na tym, że zyskali sobie kolejnego wroga, _pomyślał Harry, skupiając się na gniewie, żeby nie pozwolić sobie na przerażenie, jakie czaiło się zaraz za rogiem na myśl o tym, co by się stało, gdyby Draco zginął, albo został porwany.

* * *

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed patrzeniem co chwila w górę, kiedy wysiadali z powozów przed głównymi wrotami Hogwartu, ale i tak niczego nie zobaczył. Już był wieczór, a chmury pociemniały, wyraźnie zanosiło się na deszcz. _Nieszczególnie dobra pogoda na latanie granianami, ale też pociąg nie był jakimś szczególnie dobrym miejscem na atak._

Przeszedł przed powóz i przez chwilę głaskał testrale po nosach. Potężne konie zarzuciły łbami, przyglądając mu się. Muskanie ich futra pozostawiło chłodną wilgoć na palcach Harry'ego, ale w tej chwili mu to nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej pomagało mu w uziemieniu się i koiło myśli, które pędziły mu po głowie.

– Muszę spotkać się z dyrektorką jeszcze przed Ceremonią Przydziału – wyjaśnił, kiedy zobaczył, że Draco mu się przygląda. – Powinna dowiedzieć się o ataku na ekspres, a nie sądzę, żeby to mogło zaczekać do jutra.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Idę z tobą.

Harry odprężył się. Może i to było głupie z jego strony, ale naprawdę nie chciał teraz spuszczać Dracona z oczu.

Wszedł do Hogwartu szybkim, rześkim krokiem, z miejsca kierując się do gabinetu dyrektorki. Draco nie miał problemów z nadążeniem za nim. Ludzie po drodze wołali jego imię, ale tylko machał do nich z roztargnieniem na powitanie. Będzie musiał porozmawiać o wielu sprawach z wieloma różnymi ludźmi, to prawda, ale w tej chwili najważniejsze było poinformowanie o wszystkim McGonagall.

– Harry!

A to był głos Connora, dochodzący gdzieś zza niego. Harry spiął plecy i usłyszał, że Draco wydaje z siebie dźwięk jak tygrys, któremu ktoś przerwał w posiłku. Szedł jednak dalej, licząc w głowie kroki i odsunął się zgrabnie, kiedy Connor spróbował złapać go za ramię.

– Gdzie tak szybko idziesz? – zapytał z oburzeniem Connor, podbiegając, żeby go wyprzedzić. Oczy mu lśniły, a policzki miał zarumienione i to zdecydowanie nie od biegu. – Co się stało w pociągu?

– Zaatakowano nas – powiedział oschle Harry. – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz o wszystkim usłyszeć, to chodź z nami, posłuchasz jak będę mówił o wszystkim McGonagall. W tej chwili naprawdę nie mam czasu się zatrzymywać, a już z całą pewnością nie będę opowiadał tego Merlin wie ile razy. – Usłyszał, że gniewne pomrukiwanie Dracona ustało. _I dobrze. Może po prostu ulżyło mu, że nie chcę robić wyjątku dla Connora._

– Chciałem przeprosić – powiedział Connor. – I zobaczyć, czy nic ci nie jest. I Harry...

– _Później_, Connor. Chodź z nami, albo zostań w tyle. – Harry skręcił gwałtownie w kierunku schodów. Nawet nie obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Connor za nimi idzie czy nie. McGonagall mogła już iść po Tiarę Przydziału, a nie chciał jakoś specjalnie opóźnić uczty.

Niemal wpadli na siebie na schodach, które były zaledwie o kilka metrów od jej gabinetu. McGonagall miała na sobie nieco bardziej ozdobne szaty niż w zeszłym roku. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to nie oznacza, że powoli zaczyna dopasowywać się do roli, którą sprawował Dumbledore przed swoim upadkiem, ale odrzucił to od siebie. Najpierw musiał jej o czymś opowiedzieć.

– Harry – powiedziała McGonagall, marszcząc brwi. – Panie Malfoy. Panie Potter. – Z tego ostatniego Harry wywnioskował, że Connor jednak za nimi poszedł. – Coś się stało?

– Pociąg został zaatakowany – powiedział Harry i zobaczył, jak oczy jej ciemnieją. Prawdopodobnie przypomniała sobie, jak w zeszłym roku został zaatakowany klątwą wybebeszającą. – Kilku jeźdźców przyleciało na granianach. Wycięli dziurę w przedziale, w którym Draco się przebierał, po czym rzucili w niego artefaktem. Jestem pewien, że artefakt pochodził z Departamentu Tajemnic. To była niewielka, szklana kula, wypełniona magią czasu, a kiedy ją rozbiłem, wypełniający ją mokry pył przykleił się do mnie, cofając mnie fizycznie mniej więcej do czasów, kiedy miałem dwanaście czy trzynaście lat. Wyrwałem się spod jego działania dzięki pomocy Dracona, ale zanim zdążyliśmy się z tym uporać, graniany już zniknęły. – Miał wrażenie, że z każdym jego słowem twarz dyrektorki robi się coraz poważniejsza, dlatego skończył z: – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze dojdzie do takiego ataku. Po prostu chciałem panią uprzedzić.

– Słusznie pan zrobił, panie Pott... Harry – powiedziała McGonagall, potrząsając głową. Była jedną z niewielu osób, którym jego brak nazwiska najbardziej przeszkadzał, bo ewidentnie ciężko przychodziło jej pozbycie się nawyku, który pielęgnowała w sobie przez cztery lata jego pobytu w Hogwarcie. – Porozmawiamy o tym po uczcie. I tak chciałam porozmawiać jeszcze o innych sprawach. – Zamilkła na moment, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Póki co chcę tylko powiedzieć, że podchodzę do pańskiego bezpieczeństwa z równą powagą, co do dowolnego innego ucznia. Nie okażę _żadnej_ litości wrogom, którzy spróbują przybyć tu za panem w ramach zemsty, czy jakiejś politycznej dysputy. Proszę jednak, żeby pan również podjął odpowiednie kroki, żeby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo i nie ruszał się nigdzie bez swoich zaprzysięgłych kompanów i innych ludzi.

Harry przytaknął. Owen i Michael z przyjemnością zaczną nadrabiać zaległości, a on sam nie miał zamiaru załatwiać czegokolwiek bez nich, bo jego bezpieczeństwo oznaczało również bezpieczeństwo Dracona.

– Dziękuję pani.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową, po czym minęła go. Harry miał wrażenie, że nie była równie imponująca co Snape, ale i tak wyglądała jak możnowładczyni.

Kiedy się obrócił, zobaczył że Connor patrzy na niego wielkimi oczami.

– Naprawdę doszło do tego wszystkiego? – zapytał cicho.

– Tak – powiedział Harry. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegoś jeszcze – w końcu wciąż był zły na Connora o to, co zaszło rano – ale uznał, że w tym momencie kilka słów może się lepiej sprawdzić od milczenia. – Nie toleruję ataków na Draco – powiedział Connorowi. – Jakichkolwiek.

Connor zarumienił się, zupełnie jak rano, po czym kiwnął głową, schodząc im z drogi. Harry stał jeszcze przez chwilę w bezruchu, ale Connor nie wydusił z siebie żadnych przeprosin, jak wyraźnie wcześniej miał zamiar. Harry syknął przez zęby i ruszył w dół schodów.

Draco przynajmniej powstrzymał się z komentarzem, póki nie oddalili się od Connora, co było nieoczekiwanie uprzejme z jego strony.

– _Jestem _w stanie się obronić, Harry. Czy to znaczy, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś mi zagrozi, to mam twoje błogosławieństwo na przeklnięcie go?

Harry zerknął na niego z ukosa.

– Tylko napytasz sobie tu za to biedy – powiedział. – No wiesz, punkty i w ogóle.

– Matka nauczyła mnie, jak to rozpoznawać – powiedział Draco, którego twarz odprężyła się w absurdalnym uśmiechu. – To się nazywa „unikanie odpowiedzi", Harry.

Harry westchnął.

– Jak sam zauważyłeś, potrafisz się obronić – powiedział. – Przyznaję, że motywy Connora nie są tym, za co je miałem. Ale zastanów się też nad konsekwencjami przeklinania _kogokolwiek, _kto cię zirytuje, Draco. Przecież istnieją bardziej ślizgońskie sposoby na załatwianie takich spraw.

Draco zastanawiał się nad tym, kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali i skierowali się do ślizgońskiego stołu; przybyli praktycznie ostatni, ale Millicenta i tak zachowała dla nich miejsca obok siebie. Kiedy siadali, uśmiech na twarzy Dracona powrócił, tym razem krzywy i bezczelny.

– Hmmm – powiedział tylko.

Harry potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na pierwszorocznych, którzy czekali na swoją kolej przed tiarą. Nie był w stanie zaplanować przyszłości, jaka nastąpi między Draconem i Connorem. To byłoby dla nich uwłaczające, przynajmniej równie mocno co sugestia, że Draco nie potrafi sam się obronić. Pozostało mu tylko reagować na sytuacje, do których już dojdzie i upewnić się, że nie skrzywdzą się zanadto.

_No i że żaden z nich nie zrobi czegoś sprzecznego z przysięgami sojuszu, przez co musiałbym ich z niego wyrzucić._ Connor złożył przysięgę Sojuszu Słońca i Cienia tego samego dnia, kiedy Harry przeniósł go z Lux Aeterny.

– SLYTHERIN! – wrzasnęła tiara. Maleńka, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka ściągnęła ją z głowy, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym pobiegła do ich stołu.

Harry krzyknął powitania, przyłączając się do braw domowników i postanowił przez chwilę nie myśleć o niczym, poza zgadywaniem, gdzie trafią poszczególni pierwszoroczni.

* * *

Minerwa kiwnęła głową, kiedy ostatnia z pierwszorocznych udała się do stołu Ravenclawu, po czym wstała. Przez długą chwilę po prostu przyglądała się wpatrzonym w siebie twarzom, pozwalając sobie zauważyć zaniepokojone miny, jak i te zakłopotane, a nawet chłopczyka o czerwonej twarzy, wyraźnie na skraju łez – pierwszoroczny Gryfon, wyraźnie zszokowany swoim przydziałem, trzeba będzie wspomnieć o nim Peterowi – po czym rozejrzała się po stole prezydialnym. Peter spojrzał na nią ze spokojem. Henrietta Bulstrode uśmiechała się szeroko; często tak miała. Severus siedział w milczeniu obok swojego wieszcza. Miał tak mocno zaciśnięte usta, że były niemal białe. To również ostatnio stawało się normą.

Wreszcie spojrzała na Harry'ego. Miał na twarzy opanowaną maskę i zdawał się czekać na jej przemowę, jak każdy głodny nastolatek, który naprawdę chciałby, żeby uczta już się zaczęła.

Minerwa odetchnęła głęboko.

– Witajcie w nowym roku w Hogwarcie – powiedziała. – Witam naszych nowych uczniów, jak i powracających – oraz naszych nowych profesorów. Peter Pettigrew przejmie posadę Acies Merryweather jako profesora obrony przed mroczną magią, oraz w pełni zajmie się obowiązkami głowy domu Gryffindoru. – Rozległy się uprzejme brawa, głównie ze stołu Gryffindoru; reszta nie miała okazji poznać Petera, który pojawił się w Hogwarcie zaledwie na kilka krótkich tygodni przed bitwą na letnie przesilenie. – Hilda Belluspersona jest naszą nową profesorką transmutacji. – To wywołało więcej oklasków. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy miało to większy związek z faktem, że Henrietta wyglądała na bardziej przystępną, czy też z tym, że Peter jest po odsiadce w więzieniu.

Oparła dłonie o stół i nachyliła się do przodu. Minęła już łatwa część jej przemowy.

– Wydarzenia z zeszłego roku odsłoniły przed nami kilka prostych prawd – powiedziała. – Mam nadzieję, że weźmiecie je sobie do serc w czasie tego roku.

Podejrzewała, że Albus zebrałby starszych uczniów, żeby powiedzieć im to na osobności – ale z drugiej strony Albus rekrutował starszych uczniów, głównie gryfońskich, na żołnierzy w ostatniej wojnie. Minerwa nie miała zamiaru tego robić i nie miała zamiar dopuścić do sytuacji, w której jej podopieczni mogliby zginąć z powodu braku informacji.

– Znajdujemy się w stanie wojny – powiedziała i usłyszała, jak kilku pierwszorocznych wciąga ze strachem powietrze. – Niektórzy z was już w niej walczyli. Inni są jej ofiarami, albo krewnymi ofiar. Lord Voldemort może zaatakować ponownie. Nasze osłony są potężne, a determinacja, by was ochronić jeszcze potężniejsza, ale nigdy nie wolno nam zapomnieć, że to jest wojna i w każdej chwili może dojść do tragedii. – Powstrzymała się od ponurego uśmiechu, bo nie sądziła, żeby wielu uczniów zdołało go odpowiednio zinterpretować, dlatego zastąpiła go pocieszającym. Alastor Moody spędził większość tego lata w Hogwarcie, ustawiając takie same osłony, jak te, które chroniły najbardziej wrażliwe punkty ministerstwa. Podejrzewała, że jego ciągłe wrzaski o _stałej czujności_ w końcu zagnieździły się jej w głowie.

Oczywiście, miała wszelkie powody, by samej wierzyć w ich niezbędność. Przeżyła wojnę z Grindelwaldem, nawet jeśli po prostu jako uczennica w Hogwarcie, a potem jeszcze Pierwszą Wojnę z Voldemortem. Jeszcze dwie dekady temu szukała u Albusa wsparcia i przywództwa, ale po raz pierwszy wynalazła i zaczęła powtarzać własną maksymę. _Lwy nie śpią w czasie zagrożenia._

I jeśli była teraz lwicą, to te wszystkie dzieci były jej lwiątkami. Nie miała zamiaru zamknąć oczu i wystawić je na zagrożenie.

_Nawet jeśli tym zagrożeniem mieliby być oni sami._

– A najczęściej do tragedii dochodzi, kiedy uczniowie w Hogwarcie zwracają się przeciw sobie nawzajem – powiedziała Minerwa swoim uczniom, którzy słuchali jej w ciszy tak głębokiej, że jej słowa zdawały się nieść w sobie echo wszystkich innych słów, które chciała w tym momencie powiedzieć. – Zdrajcy miną najpotężniejsze osłony, oszukają najbardziej uważnych opiekunów. Chcę, żebyście zrozumieli jedno – zdrajcy nie mają wątpliwości. Wątpliwości, kwestionowanie i samodzielne myślenie są niezbędne do przeżycia tej wojny. Tchórze często okazują się dobrymi zdrajcami. Uznam za zdrajcę każdego, kto okaże się tak wielkim tchórzem, że spróbuje celowo przekląć innego ucznia, skrzywdzić kogoś w ramach dysputy politycznej, czy wydać Hogwart Voldemortowi i jego sługusom w zamian za obietnice bezpieczeństwa.

Minerwa przechyliła głowę, czując ciężar wbitych w siebie spojrzeń. Nie ugnie się jednak pod tym ciężarem, tak jak zrobiłby to Albus. Wolała upewnić się, że każdy podejmie swoje decyzje, świadom ich konsekwencji.

– Nie poproszę was, żebyście się nie bali – powiedziała. – Proszę jednak, żebyście przychodzili do nas z każdym problemem, który wywołuje u was strach, żebyście rozmawiali ze swoimi kolegami, zamiast wznosić przeciw nim różdżki. Naprawdę wolimy usłyszeć o waszej zgrozie, niż później cierpieć przez nią konsekwencje. Znajdujemy się w stanie wojny i nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wewnętrzne problemy tego typu, choćbyście dążyli do nich z jak najlepszymi intencjami, ponieważ one na dłuższą metę niczego nie rozwiązują.

_Proszę bardzo._ To powinno wyjaśnić wszystkim, że nie będzie tolerowała ataków na Harry'ego za „wywołanie" tej wojny, czy też sprzeczek między świetlistymi i mrocznymi rodzinami, albo sytuacji, w których uczniowie, którzy boją się wilkołaków, atakują im przychylnych.

_Harry może i woli kryć się ze swoją siłą. Ja nie mam takiego zamiaru. Nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby moja szkoła zmieniła się w pobojowisko._

* * *

Hermiona zwlekała z opuszczeniem stołu Gryffindoru, nawet kiedy Ron obejrzał się na nią raz czy drugi, wyraźnie oczekując jej pomocy w zaprowadzeniu pierwszorocznych do wieży. Hermiona zaczekała, aż nie zobaczyła, że Zachariasz idzie w jej kierunku, po czym przegoniła Rona gestem dłoni. Zmarszczył brwi, ale odwrócił się do pierwszorocznych – zwłaszcza do małego chłopca, który zaczął płakać, kiedy tiara wrzasnęła jego dom – i zaczął wyjaśniać im trasę.

Zachariasz był coraz bliżej. Hermiona już widziała jego złowróżbnie zmarszczone brwi. Wzięła się w garść. Wiedziała, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego, odkąd Zachariasz odmówił omawiania z nią WUTKaRMu w listach i ignorował wszelkie próby poruszenia tematu. Po zobaczeniu jego miny domyśliła się, że to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.

Najwyraźniej jednak nie docierało do niego, że nie był w stanie jej zastraszyć.

Zachariasz zatrzymał się, ale dalej miał skrzywioną minę. Blizna w kształcie borsuka, znajdująca się wysoko na jego policzku, którą otrzymał po przyzwaniu ducha Helgi Hufflepuff w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart, teraz sprawiała, że wyglądał znacznie starzej i poważniej, niż go Hermiona pamiętała, zupełnie jakby w jakiś sposób wygładzone zostały typowe dla niego rysy sarkazmu. Mocno też podrósł w czasie tego lata, był już od niej wyższy. Hermiony to nie obchodziło. Czekała.

Przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu kupiła sobie kopię pełnego wydania Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii i pochłonęła ją w przeciągu trzech fascynujących dni. Jeśli to była prawda – a jeszcze nikomu nie udało się jej podważyć – to to znaczyło, że mimo posiadania mugolskich rodziców, należała do świata czarodziejów równie mocno, co każdy czystokrwisty. Wcale nie musiała spuszczać wzroku, czy też przepraszać za nie posiadanie „odpowiedniej krwi", a jej jedynym źródłem satysfakcji nie musiało już być oszukiwanie czystokrwistych nauczonymi zawczasu rytuałami i tańcami, które przekonywały ich, że jednak _musiała _mieć w sobie odpowiednią krew.

_Sama magia zdecydowała, że powinnam jej używać, _pomyślała, a serce zabiło jej mocniej z podziwu. _Za kogo oni się mają, żeby to podważać?_

– Wydaje mi się, że już wiesz, co myślę o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii – powiedział Zachariasz tym swoim typowym, wywyższającym się tonem.

– Myślisz, że to stek bzdur – powiedział Hermiona.

Zachariasz zamrugał, ale kiwnął szybko z aprobatą.

– Owszem. I chcę z miejsca zaznaczyć, że nie zmieniłem zdania i wciąż chcę się z tobą ożenić jak tylko opuścimy szkołę, Hermiono. – Aż ciężko było jej w tym momencie nie zazgrzytać zębami, kiedy usłyszała jego kojący ton, że jednak do tego dojdzie. _Czyli jednak nie zmienił się zanadto._ – W tej chwili w mojej rodzinie panuje nastrój anty–mugolacki, ale nie przejmuj się, przejdzie im. Po prostu nie upieraj się przy mojej matce, że w tej teorii jest choć ziarno prawdy i...

– Niby czemu miałabym się przy tym nie upierać? – zapytała Hermiona, nawet nie podnosząc tonu. Jej głos wystarczył, żeby go uciszyć, a nawet zaskoczyć do stopnia, w którym się na nią zagapił. Ciągnęła dalej. – Czytałam te badania, Zachariaszu. Są _genialne._ Mają znacznie więcej sensu od utrzymywania, że czystokrwiści zawsze tylko żenili się między sobą nawzajem – poza sytuacjami, oczywiście, kiedy nagle rodziły im się charłaki, albo kiedy nagle magia pojawia się w rodzinie, która nigdy nie była magiczna. Mają nawet _statystyki_, Zachariaszu. Liczba okazji, kiedy w mugolaccy czarodzieje i czarownice okazują się mieć jakiegoś charłacznego przodka, jest praktycznie równa zeru. Czy wiesz, że liczba rodzących się mugolaków wzrosła niepomiernie w czasach, kiedy czystokrwiści zaczęli krzyżować się tak blisko sobą, że mutacja genów wywołana kazirodztwem niemal wybiła całe społeczeństwo? Magia i tak miała zamiar wrócić do świata, nawet jeśli nie mogła tego już robić poprzez rodziny, do których była przyzwyczajona.

Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że podniosła głos. Miała to gdzieś. Odkrycia Thomasa Rhangnary i pozostałych _były_ genialne i jak do tej pory nie spotkała nikogo, kto postawiony przed tak oczywistymi faktami, nie reagowałby płaczem, czy zakrywaniem uszu.

Wyglądało na to, że miało to podobny efekt na Zachariaszu. Zjeżył się niczym kot gotów do ataku. Prychnął.

– To nieprawda – powiedział.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedziała Hermiona, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Czy ty w ogóle przeczytałeś te badania?

– Oczywiście że nie. Przecież to...

– Stek bzdur, wiem – powiedziała Hermiona. – Wiem, że tak o tym myślisz. Po prostu próbowałam ustalić, czy to wrażenie pochodzi z bezpośredniego doświadczenia, bo przecież nie da się ustalić, czy coś jest stekiem bzdur, jeśli się nawet tego nie przeczytało.

Twarz Zachariasza zrobiła się tak czerwona, że niemal sina i Hermiona może i zaniepokoiłaby się o jego zdrowie, gdyby nie to, że wiedziała, że nie miał żadnych problemów z krążeniem; sam jej o tym powiedział w zeszłym roku, przechwalając się fizycznym i magicznym zdrowiem swojej rodziny. Powiedział wtedy, że chciał, by wiedziała, że ich dzieci nie będą miały w sobie żadnych skaz.

_Poza, najwyraźniej, skazą zrodzenia się z mugolackiej matki, _pomyślała Hermiona, patrząc jak Zachariasz stara się z tego wywinąć.

– To znacznie bardziej skomplikowane, oczywiście, od stwierdzenia po prostu, ze czystokrwiści nigdy nie mieli żadnych problemów – powiedział głosem, który brzmiał jak coś nadgniłego, co lada moment się przełamie. – Ale to nie oznacza, że te badania są _prawdziwe, _Hermiono. Gdyby tak było, to by oznaczało, że stare rodziny tak naprawdę nie są znowu takie ważne...

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

I to wystarczyło. Zachariasz drgnął, jakby użądlony.

– Nie możesz tak myśleć – powiedział. – Nie po tym wszystkim, co ci powiedziałem o rodzinie Smithów, o wszystkich dokonaniach moich przodków.

– Nigdy nie imponowała mi twoja krew – powiedział Hermiona. – Nigdy ona. Imponowała mi twoja inteligencja i fakt, ze wyjechałeś na pole bitwy, przekazując swoje ciało duchowi Helgi i nie wiedziałeś nawet, czy zdołasz wrócić, a potem powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz i uważasz, że _ja_ jestem inteligentna. – Zadarła podbródek do góry. – Nigdy nie obchodziło mnie, kim byli twoi rodzice, Zachariaszu i wydawało mi się, że w podobny sposób podchodzisz do moich. Ale się myliłam, prawda?

– To znacznie bardziej skomplikowane – powiedział Zachariasz.

– Oczywiście że jest – powiedziała Hermiona. – I to właśnie jest takie _wspaniałe, _czy ty tego nie rozumiesz? – Musiała zwalczyć w sobie impuls wyciągnięcia do niego ręki. W czasie kłótni z Zachariaszem nie można było zgadzać się na jakiekolwiek kompromisy, bo zawsze był gotów uznać je za kapitulację. – To oznacza tak wiele różnych spraw, jeśli magia nie podąża za linią krwi, ale między innymi fakt, że sama wybiera sobie użytkowników z różnych środowisk, każdy z nich odmienny i genialny na swój sposób. To wszystko jest znacznie bardziej interesujące i wspaniałe od dreptania za linią krwi ze zwykłego przyzwyczajenia. To _niesamowite._

Zachariasz potrząsnął głową, zaciskając mocno usta i wydymając nozdrza, po czym odwrócił się od niej.

Hermiona zdała sobie nagle sprawę z tego, jak wielu ludzi im się przyglądało. Uniosła wysoko głowę, ale i tak zarumieniła się, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Hannie Abbott świeciły oczy, albo że Colin Creevey patrzył na nią w sposób, w jaki zwykle przyglądał się wyłącznie Harry'emu czy Connorowi. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnim razem ludzie podziwiali ją za coś innego niż jej oceny, czy możliwość udzielenia im pomocy przy pracy domowej.

_Czyli tak to ma wyglądać, _pomyślała. _Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru rezygnować z tych przekonań. Zwłaszcza skoro Zachariasz ma zamiar upierać się, że badania nie są prawdziwe, kiedy ich nawet nie przeczytał._

* * *

Draco podejrzewał, że powinien był pomóc innym prefektom Slytherinu w sprowadzeniu pierwszorocznych do lochów, ale przecież było ich naprawdę mnóstwo, no i przecież zejście do lochów znajdowało się niedaleko Wielkiej Sali. Znacznie bardziej wolał dotrzymać Harry'emu towarzystwa podczas jego spotkania z McGonagall, które miało się odbyć zaraz po obiedzie, a kiedy mu o tym wspomniał, Harry kiwnął bez wahania głową.

– O ile dyrektorka nie będzie miała nic naprzeciw – powiedział.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, czemu by miała – mruknął Draco, nie spuszczając oczu z Harry'ego, kiedy wstali i ponownie ruszyli w kierunku gargulca. Być może tym razem dotrą tam bez przeszkód pod postacią irytującego braciszka Harry'ego. Draco naprawdę by to wolał.

Podczas obiadu zastanawiał się nad zemstą na Potterze – no, obiadu, który jadł z innymi Ślizgonami, podczas gdy Harry jadł posiłek, który zabrał ze sobą z Nadmorskiego Basztańca. (Harry naprawdę posuwał się za daleko w swoim uporze, by żyć bez pomocy skrzatów domowych). McGonagall nawet wspomniała o tym, co zrobi uczniom, którzy przeklinają się na korytarzach, więc klątwy odpadały, ale Harry przecież przypomniał mu, że istnieją bardziej ślizgońskie sposoby załatwiania tego rodzaju spraw. W dodatku Draco musiał przyznać, że doświadczenie z Potterem tego ranka przypomniało mu, jak wiele radości niesie podanie swojej ofierze wystarczająco wiele liny, by ta mogła się potem na niej powiesić.

Obecnie wydawało mu się, że najlepiej wetrze tę sól w rany Pottera po prostu okazując, jaki bliski jest Harry'emu, co stopniowo będzie doprowadzało brata Harry'ego do szewskiej pasji. Czyli na dobrą sprawę skorzysta z tej samej taktyki co Potter rano, ale tym razem to Draco będzie miał nad wszystkim kontrolę.

Będzie musiał bardzo ostrożnie sobie wszystko zaplanować, ponieważ Harry naprawdę byłby zły, gdyby się o czymkolwiek dowiedzieć, a istnieje szansa na to, że Potter _doniesie_ o wszystkim Harry'emu, jeśli czegokolwiek się domyśli. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie mógł być przecież zbyt subtelny, inaczej ten przeklęty Gryfon w ogóle nie zauważy jego starań. Im dłużej Draco się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiał, tym bardziej to wyzwanie wydawało mu się interesujące. Przynajmniej będzie miał się czym zająć, ilekroć nie będzie sypiał z Harrym, uczył się na sprawdziany, pracował nad swoimi kontaktami w ministerstwie, czy starał się ustalić, kto właściwie usiłował go zabić.

Draco zmarszczył lekko brwi, kiedy Harry spotkał dyrektorkę zaraz pod drzwiami do jej gabinetu i nawiązał rozmowę, której Draco nie musiał słuchać, ponieważ zawierała głównie przeprosiny za wpraszanie się o tak późnej porze. Czy naprawdę wierzył, że Tarcza Graniana przybyła po niego przez wzgląd na dar opętania?

_Nie, _pomyślał. _Gdyby niewymowni naprawdę wyczuli mnie tamtego dnia w swoich umysłach, to nie daliby mi wyjść z ministerstwa. Wciąż mi się wydaje, że przede wszystkim starają się skrzywdzić, czy trwale okaleczyć Harry'ego. Merlin jeden wie, że trochę mu odbija, ilekroć wydaje mu się, że znalazłem się w niebezpieczeństwie._

– Panie Malfoy, proszę za nami.

Draco drgnął, poderwał głowę i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że kompletnie umknęło mu, kiedy McGonagall odezwała się do gargulca i otworzyła przejście do ruchomych schodów. Kiwnął szybko głową i wszedł na nie zaraz za nią i Harrym, słysząc jak gargulec chrzęści na kamiennej posadzce za nim, wracając na miejsce.

– Tak po prawdzie, Harry, już wcześniej martwiłam się o twoje bezpieczeństwo w szkole, nawet zanim zaraportowałeś mi o ataku – powiedziała McGonagall.

Draco miał wrażenie, że jeszcze w zeszłym roku Harry zrobiłby coś idiotycznego, jak obstawanie, że Tarczy Graniana chodziło wyłącznie o Dracona, a nie jego. Teraz po prostu pokiwał z rezygnacją głową. _Może przypomniał sobie, że też ucierpiał w czasie ataku_, pomyślał Draco. Obserwowanie jak Harry raptownie maleje i traci całą swoją magiczną potęgę było pieruńsko przerażające.

Zobaczenie, jak jego lewa dłoń pojawia się i ponownie znika, było... bolesne. Draco potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się tego rodzaju myśli, po czym skupił się na rozmowie przed sobą.

– Nie wiem, co jeszcze można zrobić w tej sprawie, Madam – powiedział Harry, poprawiając okulary na nosie. – Mamy osłony. Mamy moją magię. Mamy Owena i Michaela, którzy zaprzysięgli się mnie. Mamy Petera, panią Bulstrode i Draco. – Uśmiechnął się do Dracona, którzy odpowiedział uśmiechem. – Ale jeśli moi wrogowie będą wystarczająco długo planowali, to pominą wszystkie te zabezpieczenia.

W międzyczasie dotarli do gabinetu, a McGonagall minęła ich i usiadła za biurkiem, kiwając głową.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Harry. Ale istnieje kilka sposobów, o których chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Po pierwsze, skontaktowała się ze mną pani Gloryflower. Chce podarować Hogwartowi sztuczne zwierzęta, które będą pilnowały uczniów. Pomogą każdemu, kto znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, oczywiście, ale skupią się przede wszystkim na tobie.

– Jakiego rodzaju zwierzęta? – zapytał Harry, kiedy zajmowali z Draconem stojące przed biurkiem McGonagall fotele.

McGonagall sięgnęła za siebie. Draconowi zaimponowało, że gabinet wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż w zeszłym roku, kiedy wciąż poniewierały się w nim stare artefakty Dumbledore'a, jak i jego zaległa robota papierkowa. Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall wreszcie wyrzuciła wszystkie artefakty, a na ich miejscach pod ścianami pojawiły się poustawiane rządkiem, wypełnione książkami regały. Tiara Przydziału trafiła na najwyższą półkę, wyraźnie honorowe miejsce. Bogato zdobiony miecz, który Draco pamiętał z Komnaty Tajemnic, wisiał w szklanej gablocie na ścianie za biurkiem. Żerdź, którą kiedyś zajmował feniks, Fawkes, stała w kącie, jako cicha cześć wobec ptaka, który poświęcił życie ostatniego zimowego przesilenia. Draco powstrzymał się przed zajrzeniem pod biurko w ramach sprawdzenia, czy może nie znajdzie się tam koci koszyk z kłębkiem wełny. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc nawet jego matka mogłaby teraz określić ten gabinet słowem "elegancki".

– Motyle – odparła McGonagall, obracając się i wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

Harry roześmiał się z radością. Draco momentalnie skupił się na źródle jego rozbawienia i zobaczył, że rzeczony motyl był srebrny, a po skrzydłach pięły mu się delikatne, niebiesko–zielone wzory z turmaliny. Wzniósł się z gracją w powietrze, po czym podleciał go Harry'ego i zawisł przed nim.

– Będą latały po całej szkole – powiedziała McGonagall – i informowały każdego nauczyciela o dowolnym zaobserwowanym zagrożeniu. Pani Gloryflower powiedziała, że są też w stanie skrzywdzić tych, którzy krzywdzą innych, jeśli uznają, że nie zdołają sprowadzić pomocy na czas. – Zabrała motyla z powrotem i dotknęła jego skrzydeł. Kiedy ponownie wyciągnęła do nich rękę, Draco zobaczył cienkie ostrza, które powysuwały się spod turmaliny. Zamrugał i zrobił ponowną wycenę motyla, który siedział na dłoni McGonagall. _Wygląda na to, że jeśli świetliste rodziny naprawdę się postarają, to jednak są w stanie stworzyć parszywie niebezpieczne przedmioty._

– I nie da się ich oszukać, by zaatakowały kogoś niewinnego? – zapytał Harry.

McGonagall pokręciła głową.

– W dodatku to nie wszystko – powiedziała. – Pani Gloryflower wspomniała, że napisałeś do niej kiedyś, jeszcze przed bitwą na letnie przesilenie i zapytałeś, czy nie miałaby jakichś pomysłów na to, w jaki sposób mógłbyś okazać się bardziej świetlisty i mniej mroczny w oczach swoich świetlistych sojuszników.

Harry odetchnął i kiwnął głową.

– To prawda. Rozumiem, że przyszło jej coś do głowy?

– Ma młodą kuzynkę, która obecnie przechodzi trening poza Hogwartem i chce zostać wiedźmą wojenną – powiedziała ostrożnie McGonagall. – Zgodziłam się na przyjęcie jej do naszej szkoły. Trafi do szóstego rocznika, zupełnie jak ty. Nazywa się Syrinx. Pani Gloryflower zapytała, czy byłbyś łaskaw przyjąć ją jako swoją zaprzysięgłą kompankę w ten sam sposób, w jaki przyjąłeś bliźniaków Rosier–Henlin.

Draco skrzywił się. Niemal zapomniał o bliźniakach, mimo że Harry ciągle o nich wspominał. Nie podobało mu się, że będą się co chwila kręcili wokół Harry'ego, a teraz jeszcze ma dołączyć do nich jakaś obca baba. Przynajmniej bliźniaki byli od nich o rok starsi, a Syrinx była dziewczyną, co oznaczało, że żadne z nich nie miało szans na wylądowaniu z nimi w pokoju.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Miał pewne plany pod względem tego pokoju, z którego na przestrzeni lat poznikali Vince, Greg i Blaise, pozostawiając Harry'ego i Dracona samych.

– Oczywiście, jeśli tylko sama tego chce. – Głos Harry'ego był zrezygnowany, ale nie naburmuszony. – Czy to wszystko, Madam?

– Nie. Zwykle oferuję ci również pewną swobodę ruchów – powiedziała McGonagall. Draco spojrzał na nią i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że miała lekko przymknięte oczy, przez co jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj przypominała kota przyczajonego przy mysiej dziurze. – Na przykład na zorganizowanie spotkania ze swoimi sojusznikami na terenie szkoły, czy też na kilkudniowy wyjazd, jak to miało miejsce ostatniej wiosny, kiedy organizowałeś spotkanie sojuszników poza szkołą, mimo że to oznaczało kilka dni nieobecności w czasie zajęć.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Madam.

– Mam zamiar dalej udzielać ci tej swobody – powiedziała McGonagall. – Ale musisz pamiętać, Harry, że wciąż jesteś moim uczniem, przez co obowiązują cię szkolne zasady, zwłaszcza te, o których wspomniałam w czasie uczty. Bądź aktywny w czasie zajęć. Broń się w miarę potrzeby, ale wolałabym, żebyś nikogo nie atakował, a już na pewno żeby nie doszło do klątw.

Draco otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować. A co, jeśli jacyś uczniowie okażą się prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla Harry'ego, jak to miało miejsce w zeszłym roku w przypadku Krukonów, i będą ciągle wszystko wywracali do góry nogami, przez co będzie wyglądało, jakby to Harry ich prześladował?

Zauważył jednak, że na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się szczery podziw i szacunek.

– Dziękuję, Madam – powiedział, pochylając głowę. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że Hogwart ma tym razem dyrektorkę, której bardziej zależy na bezpieczeństwie uczniów, niż na własnym wizerunku. Nigdy by do tego nie doszło za czasów Dumbledore'a. Bez obaw. Nie będę miał żadnych problemów z opanowaniem się.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową, a w jej oczach pojawił się surowy blask. Draco zastanawiał się, czy sama nie podejrzewała, że Harry przecież nikogo nie spróbuje zaatakować i raczej nie potrzebował nawet tego rodzaju ostrzeżenia, ale i tak postanowiła go przetestować.

Musiał wydać z siebie jakiś niezadowolony dźwięk, ponieważ dyrektorka nagle spojrzała na niego. Draco zadarł podbródek, mimo że teraz już czuł się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. Cieszył się tylko, że nie będzie musiał zadawać się z tą kobietą w czasie lekcji owutemów z transmutacji.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedziała chłodno McGonagall. – Nie jestem _do końca_ przekonana, czy mogę panu ufać, ale przez wzgląd na pańskie okoliczności, pan również znajduje się w grupie, która może sprawić znacznie więcej kłopotów od przeciętnego ucznia. Oczekuję, że pan również będzie przestrzegał zasad, o których wspomniałam w czasie uczty.

Draco pochylił sztywno głowę.

– Oczywiście, pani dyrektor – powiedział. _Przecież to nie tak, że pozwolę ci się na czymkolwiek przyłapać, ty wyliniały dachowcu._

McGonagall przyglądała mu się tak długo, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czasem nie trenowała legilimencji w wolnym czasie, ale wreszcie przytaknęła.

– Dobrze. – Momentalnie wróciła wzrokiem do Harry'ego. – Myślę, że możecie już udać się do lochów, Harry.

– Dziękuję, Madam – powiedział Harry, wstając. – Osobiście rozmówię się z panią Gloryflower i podziękuję jej za motyle, jak i za obecność Syrinx. Cieszę się, że pani się na nie zgodziła.

Draco utrzymywał swoją twarz obojętną, kiedy wychodzili z gabinetu. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry zagada do niego o ataku, albo o rozmowie z McGonagall, czy też pożegnalnych słów, ale Harry zapytał, pozornie bez kontekstu:

– Wszystko w porządku, Draco?

– Czemu miałoby nie być? – Draco zmarszczył brwi. _Dałem coś po sobie okazać? Naprawdę nie chciałem._

Harry obrócił się do niego na ruchomych schodach, złapał go za ramię i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Bo wyglądałeś niekomfortowo, kiedy McGonagall wspomniała o Syrinx Gloryflower. Chciałem się upewnić, że nie będzie przeszkadzała ci jej obecność.

Draco poczuł, jak lekki uśmiech szarpie kąciki jego ust. Przecież nie mógł mieć za złe, że Harry zwrócił uwagę na coś takiego, nawet jeśli to _potwierdzało_ jego przypuszczenia, że powinien bardziej uważać na własną mimikę. Nachylił się do Harry'ego i pocałował go. Harry przyjął pocałunek, zręcznie przenosząc dłoń z ramienia Dracona na jego kark, ale odsunął się w chwilę później i spojrzał na niego z powagą.

– Przeżyję – powiedział Draco. – A jeśli podejdziesz do niej z niczym więcej jak chłodnym dystansem, to nawet nie będę miał powodów do zazdrości.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Przecież i tak nie ma szans na to, żeby rozwinęło się między nami cokolwiek więcej od przyjaźni – powiedział. – Niby czemu miałoby, skoro już mam osobę, którą naprawdę pożądam? – Ponownie pocałował Dracona.

Draco odpuścił sobie na chwilę myśli o zemście.

– Jeśli chodzi o naszą sypialnię – zaczął.

– Co z... – Nagle Harry załapał i spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Moglibyśmy transmutować łóżka – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Przecież nie będzie tam nikogo poza nami.

– Właśnie – powiedział Draco. – Mam mnóstwo planów na to, jak skorzystać z tej prywatności. Znalazłem też nowe sposoby na zamknięcie drzwi, żeby nikt nie mógł nam przeszkodzić.

Harry starał się zachować śmiertelną powagę, ale wrażenie rujnował nieco uśmiech, który usiłował za wszelką cenę wpełznąć mu na usta.

– Skorzystamy z tej prywatności, żeby wreszcie pouczyć się w spokoju, prawda? – zapytał. – No i będziemy mogli porozmawiać o planach bitew bez obaw, że ktoś nas podsłucha...

– Ty chuju – mruknął Draco i ponownie go pocałował, naprawdę rad, że do czasu, kiedy pojawią się w lochach, pierwszoroczni już zostaną zagonieni do swoich sypialni. Był zdeterminowany, by nawet Millicencie nie pozwolić na powstrzymanie ich przed dotarciem do sypialni swoją paplaniną.

* * *

Connor przywalił w poduszkę.

Następnie uznał, że to mu nie wystarczy, więc wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w poduszkę.

– _Concutio!_ – krzyknął.

Poduszka rozpadła się w strzępy piór i materiału. Connor stał, dysząc i przyglądając się jak wszystko opada powoli mu na łóżka. Od czasu do czasu zarzucał głową, odrzucając grzywkę z oczu.

_Czemu Harry'emu wydawało się, że próbowałem skłonić Malfoya do przeklnięcia mnie?_ zawyły jego myśli po raz tysięczny. _Przecież nawet, gdyby do tego doszło, to bym się obronił._

_Nie powiedziałeś mu o tym_, zauważyły jego myśli, również po raz tysięczny. _Nawet nie spróbowałeś wyprzeć się czegokolwiek, o co cię oskarżył._

– Bo to nie powinno być konieczne – burknął Connor, opadając ciężko na łóżko, przez co pióra poderwały się wokół niego i znowu zaczęły opadać. – Niby czemu miałoby? Przecież to były tylko wyzwiska, to nie moja wina, że Malfoy tak źle na nie zareagował. No i Harry stanął po _mojej _stronie, kiedy teoria wyszła. Malfoy to zwykły chuj.

– Z tym się zgodzę, stary.

Connor przewrócił się i patrzył, jak Ron podchodzi do swojego łóżka, przeciągając się i ziewając.

– Bo jest – powiedział ochoczo Ronowi. – Przez niego wdaję się w kłótnie z własnym bratem.

Ron zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem i zaczął nawet otwierać usta, ale szybko je zamknął i pokręcił głową.

– No co? – zapytał wyzywająco Connor.

Ron przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Connor skrzywił się. Nie znosił, kiedy Ron tak wyglądał. Zawsze miał dokładnie taką minę, kiedy grał w szachy, tuż przed wykonaniem ostatniego ruchu. I _zawsze_ wygrywał. Connorowi jeszcze nigdy nie udało się wygrać z Ronem w szachy i nie znał nikogo, kto by zdołał.

– No bo widzisz, to jest tak – powiedział wreszcie Ron. – Bracia się kłócą. Bez przerwy. Ginny, bliźniaki i ja, wszyscy kłóciliśmy się z Percym, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że wcale nie chce przyjąć pozycji, którą tata załatwił mu w ministerstwie. No i zawsze kłócę się z bliźniakami, ilekroć wywiną mi jakiś numer. A mama mówiła mi, że Bill z Charliem _strasznie_ pożarli się podczas pierwszego roku Charliego w Hogwarcie, bo Billemu nie podobało się, że w szkole pojawił się ktoś, kto ma takie samo nazwisko. No i pewnego razu Fred nakichał tacie do talerza i Charliemu się za to oberwało, więc Charlie wyciągnął Freda na dwór i...

– O co ci _chodzi?_ – zapytał ze złością Connor, w pełni świadom, że brzmi na nabzdyczonego, ale kompletnie się tym nie przejmując.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

– Zawsze się godziliśmy – powiedział. – Zwykle nawet nie chcieliśmy i czasem zajmowało nam to całe miesiące, ale prędzej czy później po prostu jakoś do tego dochodziło. Ale zwykle załatwialiśmy to albo przez wyjaśnienie sobie wszystkiego – Ginny podłapała to od mamy, jest pod tym względem naprawdę przerażająca – albo zgadzając się więcej o tym nie wspominać. Ale ty i Harry, wy po prostu nie chcecie odpuścić, a ty nawet nie próbujesz porozmawiać z nim o tym, że Malfoy był dla ciebie chujem. No i powiedziałeś, że on z kolei nie rozmawia z tobą o tym wygłupie, ale to przecież wcale nie znaczy, że go to nie zabolało. No i pewnie wychodzi z założenia, że powiedziałbyś mu, gdyby jego chłopak naprawdę ci przeszkadzał. – Ron skrzywił się, jakby wgryzł się w kwaśne jabłko. – No to idź, Connor, porozmawiaj z nim. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to pewnie dojdzie do wniosku, że wcale nie czujesz się winny, co tylko zacietrzewi was obu, bo ty z kolei zaczniesz się na niego złościć, że nie zauważa, że jest ci przykro i nie stara się niczego z tym zrobić i tak to będzie się tylko pogarszało między wami.

Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, przygryzając wargę. Connor czekał.

– I wiesz co, stary? – Ron przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się. – _Naprawdę_ zachowujesz się pod tym względem jak gówniarz, wiesz? Nawet jeśli tylko trochę. Nawet jeśli Malfoy jest chujem i na niego nie zasługuje, to i tak jest chłopakiem Harry'ego i kłótnie o niego będą krzywdziły Harry'ego. To zupełnie, jakby Harry ciągle naskakiwał na Parvati. Prędzej czy później będziecie musieli się pogodzić.

Connorowi opadła szczęka.

– Ron... – spróbował powiedzieć, ale Ron zaczął przekopywać się przez swój kufer i kompletnie go zignorował.

Connor opadł z powrotem na to, co kiedyś było jego poduszką i zagapił się na sufit, zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim. A co, jeśli Ron ma _rację?_ Wychodził z założenia, że Harry już dawno zauważył, że Malfoy czasami zachowuje się niedorzecznie i zgodził się na tamten figiel, bo też uważał, że Malfoya trzeba nieco ustawić do pionu. W ogóle nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może Harry po prostu próbował w ten sposób zrównoważyć w swoim życiu swojego brata i chłopaka.

_Nie tylko chłopaka. Narzeczonego. Partnera. Co oznacza, że Malfoy raczej nigdzie się nie wybiera._

Connor zadrżał i objął się rękami. Wreszcie wstał, potrząsnął głową i ruszył do drzwi sypialni. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć.

Pójdzie znaleźć Parvati. Przy niej zawsze czuł się lepiej.

Czuł wzrok, jaki Ron wbił mu w plecy, ale olał go. Przecież Ron też może się mylić, zupełnie jak Harry.


	26. Ziemia zatrzęsie się w posadach

To głównie rozdział przejściowy, ponieważ przygotowujemy się na _pierdolnięcie, _które nastąpi za parę rozdziałów.

**Rozdział dwudziesty: Ziemia zatrzęsie się w posadach**

Falco skrzywił się i otrzepał ziemię z rąk. Choćby nie wiem, ile magii posiadał i jakich ilości zbędnego czasu nie zdołałby ominąć poprzez naginanie go, to niestety zawsze istniało coś, co można było załatwić wyłącznie własnymi rękami. Szkoda tylko, że _tym razem_ skończył jeszcze z brudem pod paznokciami i w zagięciach na dłoniach.

Poderwał wzrok, kiedy zobaczył cień przelatującego nad nim kształtu, po czym odprężył się. To była tylko polująca na zdobycz sowa. Czemu miałaby się nie pojawić? W końcu zbliżała się noc.

Falco ostrożnie minął resztki zniszczonej ściany, po czym ześlizgnął się po zboczu, u którego podnóży obejrzał się, żeby przyjrzeć swojemu dziełu. Światło księżyca lśniło lekko na... nie nazwałby tego ruinami, nie tak do końca. Raczej pozostałościami po budynku. Prawdopodobnie pewnego dnia ktoś go odbuduje, ale ewidentnie nikt nie miał takiego zamiaru. Najlepiej było zostawić je takimi, jakie je znalazł, żeby nikt niczego nie zaczął podejrzewać. Przekładanie kamieni w miejscu, w którym nikogo nie powinno być, mogłoby ściągnąć na niego niepotrzebną uwagę.

Póki co był usatysfakcjonowany. Użył taktyki Światła, szczerości, poprzez spotkanie z Harrym i poinformowanie go, co się stanie, jeśli się nie zadeklaruje. Teraz musiał, z konieczności, odwołać się do taktyki Mroku, potajemnie upewniając się, że Voldemort będzie miał gdzie się ukryć przed uwagą i magią Harry'ego. Falco nie był _do końca_ przekonany, czy Mroczny Pan mu ufa, czy jeszcze nie, ani czy zachęty, które Falco zagnieździł mu w umyśle, w ogóle jakkolwiek do niego przemówiły. Ale to nie szkodzi. Póki co jego obecna kryjówka była bezpieczna. Falco przygotował tę na wypadek, gdyby została odkryta, do czego niewątpliwie, prędzej czy później dojdzie.

A teraz, dla zachowania równowagi, rozpocznie taktykę, która była mieszanką Mroku i Światła. Pozwoli Harry'emu na zorientowanie się, że to jego sprawka, co wypełni szczerość, ale nie poinformuje go o celu, co wypełni podstęp. Wykorzysta do tego neutralną magię, która zmiesza w sobie prawdę i fałsz, póki nawet twórca nie będzie w stanie rozróżnić ich między sobą.

Falco zamknął oczy i podzielił umysł. Na powierzchni unosił się odłamek warujący, gotowy do poinformowania go, jeśli ktoś się zbliży. Zaraz pod nim, umysł Falco wykrzywił się i zanurkował na ścieżki Mroku i Światła.

Świat rozpadł się wokół niego. Zobaczył jak ślady po ziemi uciekają od niego i upadają na czarne ścieżki, które pięły się między gwiazdami. Zobaczył lśniące na złoto schody, śpiewające o letnim przesileniu, oraz wyściełane białymi kamieniami drogi, biegnące w kierunku oślepiającego światła słońca w samo południe. Dotykał tajemnic Mroku i Światła, czując jak śpiewają do niego, usiłując nakłonić do deklaracji.

Falco westchnął. _Wciąż może do tego dojść, jeśli naprawdę ode mnie będzie zależało uratowanie świata._ Może do tego dojść, owszem, zwłaszcza w zależności od tego, jak szybko Mroczny Pan będzie się leczył ze swoich ran. Ale Falco nie miał zamiaru niczego przyśpieszać. Przebada uważnie sytuację, jak to zawsze miał w zwyczaju, oraz upewni się, że nie będzie niczego robił, powodowany wyłącznie swoim temperamentem. To był właśnie problem Harry'ego, Albusa czy Toma – wszyscy działali zgodnie z własnym temperamentem, pozwalali, by kierowały nimi emocje. Falco już dawno temu porzucił potrzebę odczuwania takich bzdur.

Przeszedł po czarnej ścieżce, po czym przeskoczył na lśniące schody, aż wreszcie nie opadł w ciche miejsce, pełne szarej mgły. Tam wzniósł ręce i ułożył je blisko siebie.

Między nimi zaczął rozrastać się sen. Sny podobno miały być ostrzeżeniami przed przyszłością, wizjami nadchodzącej prawdy, ale kryły ją za symbolami, oszałamiając tych, którym się przytrafiły. _Zbalansowana magia, _pomyślał Falco. _Neutralna magia._ Żałował, że nie ma jej więcej na świecie.

Pozwolił snu wirować między swoimi palcami, gdzie nabierał siły i prędkości, karmiąc się jego potęgą, a następnie zawisł przed nim. Wyglądał jak szary dym, pełen splątanych ze sobą, błyszczących obrazów, ale większość magii wyglądała tu na szarą.

Falco uśmiechnął się i chuchnął.

Sen obrócił się i pomknął w dal, szukając Harry'ego. Falco pozwolił sobie na powrót do reszty swojego umysłu, którym wciąż zajmował się warowny odłamek, po czym rozłożył swoje bielikowe skrzydła i wystrzelił w niebo. Najwyższy czas udać się w następne miejsce, gdzie będzie musiał włożyć jeszcze więcej wysiłku w utrzymywanie równowagi.

* * *

Harry oparł się na krześle i czekał. Wraz z Draconem załapał się owutemową transmutację i właśnie miała nastąpić pierwsza okazja, kiedy zobaczy jak Henrietta uczy – choć do tej pory słyszał o niej same pozytywne opinie. Draco usiadł zaraz za nim, mamrocząc pod nosem i przyglądając się czemuś. Harry obejrzał się i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zorientował się, że były to notatki z lekcji animagii, która odbyła się zeszłego wieczoru z Peterem.

– Chyba nie da ci uczyć się tego w czasie zajęć – wyszeptał.

– Akurat bo zauważy – burknął cicho Draco.

Harry rozejrzał się po klasie, podnosząc brwi. Nie było tu _wiele_ osób. Hermiona się zakwalifikowała, no bo oczywiście że tak, podobnie jak Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan. Harry rozpoznał kilka Krukonek po utarczkach, jakie miał z nimi w zeszłym roku, choć unikały jego wzroku, co było całkiem zrozumiałe. Zachariasz siedział w kącie, na zmianę udając, że czyta i krzywiąc się na plecy Hermiony. Hanna Abbott i Ernie Macmillan siedzieli razem, ale nie odzywali się do siebie; Harry podejrzewał, że mogło mieć to jakiś związek z Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią, ponieważ Hanna była mugolaczką, a Ernie czystokrwistym. Millicenta też się zakwalifikowała, ale jeszcze nie było jej w klasie; Harry'ego zaciekawiło, czy czasem nie zaspała.

– Chyba jednak zauważy – powiedział Draconowi.

Draco westchnął i schował notatki akurat, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do sali weszła zziajana Millicenta. Henrietta stała tuż za nią. Harry przyjrzał się jej twarzy i pokręcił lekko głowa. Jej iluzja była idealna. Henrietta wyglądała na wesołą i przystępną na sposoby, w jakie nigdy nie wyglądałaby naturalnie. Nawet chodziła jakoś inaczej, zupełnie jakby transmutowała sobie nogę, wydłużając ją lekko.

Millicenta opadła ciężko na miejsce za nimi. Draco mruknął coś, czego Harry nie dosłyszał, a Millicenta warknęła wyzwisko w odpowiedzi.

I wtedy Henrietta stanęła przed klasą i ściągnęła na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że ciężko było na nią _nie _patrzeć. Zastanawiał się, czy użyła jakiegoś subtelnego zaklęcia, czy też może ta aura zawsze ją otaczała, ilekroć nie siedziała w środku spotkania sojuszników, usiłując ze wszystkich sił udawać, że jest posłuszną zwolenniczką.

– Nazywam się Hilda Belluspersona – powiedziała Henrietta. – Będziecie, oczywiście, zwracali się do mnie per profesor Belluspersona. Nie będziecie spóźniali się na moje zajęcia. – Nawet nie zerknęła na Millicentę, ale Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wcale nie musi; mnóstwo osób robiło to za nią. – Dano mi do zrozumienia, że w zeszłym roku nie otrzymaliście tak rozległej edukacji pod względem transmutacji, jak powinniście byli. W tym ją otrzymacie. Wierzę w demonstracje. Będę transmutowała ludzi w czasie zajęć i stawiała ich przed wyzwaniem transmutowania siebie, czy innych z powrotem. Jeśli do dzwonka nikt nie zdoła was odmienić, to zrobię to sama, ale oznaczać to będzie stratę dziesięciu punktów zarówno dla domu transmutowanego ucznia, _jak i każdego, _kto spróbował go odmienić i zawiódł.

Harry zamrugał. _No tak, to zdecydowanie różni się od podejścia McGonagall._

– Zaczniemy od szybkiej powtórki podstawowych konceptów – powiedziała Henrietta. – Mam swoje powody, by wątpić, że w zeszłym roku nauczyliście się wszystkich podstaw. – Podniosła brew, po czym obróciła się i machnęła różdżką w stronę tablicy. Harry ponownie zamrugał, kiedy transmutowała ją w ogromny zwój ze złotymi literami, które bez problemu wszyscy mogli odczytać. Pióro Hermiony zaskrzypiało i zachrobotało, kiedy zaczęła szybko robić notatki.

– Po pierwsze – powiedziała Henrietta – transmutacja to sztuka wyobraźni. Zanim zmienicie czajnik w żółwia, najpierw musicie zdać sobie sprawę z tego, ile taki żółw ma kończyn, jak wygląda jego głowa, jaki ma wzór na skorupie. Powinniście być w stanie wyobrazić sobie w tak drobnych szczegółach, że będziecie nawet wiedzieli, co oznacza konkretny blask w jego oczach. Powinniście wiedzieć, w jaki sposób rozstępują mu się palce, kiedy gdzieś idzie i w jaki sposób w ogóle się porusza. – Odwróciła się z powrotem do nich i rzuciła wszystkim surowe spojrzenie. – Podejrzewam, że nikt was tego nie nauczył w zeszłym roku, dlatego spędzimy kilka lekcji po prostu na _spostrzeganiu_ takich szczegółów. Po drugie transmutacja to sztuka świadomości ograniczeń. Próba przemienienia niewielkiego stworzenia w wielkie tylko was wykończy, a samo stworzenie może skończyć w tylko połowicznej transmutacji. Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof w ministerstwie ma w sobie oddzielne biuro, zajmujące się wyłącznie rozplątywaniem zniszczonych transmutacji. Są przepracowani. _Nie mam _zamiaru pozwolić wam na dodanie im jeszcze więcej pracy. Rozumiemy się?

Harry zauważył, że kiwa głową razem ze wszystkimi. _Jest surowsza od McGonagall, ale przynajmniej wiadomo, o co jej chodzi. _Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek uczyli się o tym, o czym w tej chwili mówiła Henrietta. Być może po prostu tłumaczyła to bardziej dobitnie od McGonagall, czy też jej pomocnicy, inni profesorowie i uczniowie owutemów, którzy nauczali w zeszłym roku transmutacji.

– Po trzecie transmutacja to sztuka zdrowego rozsądku. Przemiana ziemi pod waszymi przeciwnikami w czasie walki w lód może wydawać się dobrym pomysłem – ale jeśli pobiegniecie potem w tamtym kierunku i w ferworze walki zapomnicie o przemianie swoich butów w łyżwy, to sami napytacie sobie biedy. Kiedy powiążemy to z pierwszymi dwoma lekcjami, dowiemy się, że transmutację można dzierżyć jako broń, narzędzie, czy sztukę. Inaczej was zawiedzie, ale pretensje możecie mieć wówczas wyłącznie do siebie, nawet nie do własnej różdżki. – Oczy Henrietcie zalśniły intensywnie, przez co wyglądała w tym momencie na bardziej podobną do siebie niż od początku zajęć.

Harry szybko zapisał najważniejsze punkty. _Dobrze, że Edyta zdecydowała się jednak zamieszkać we Francji i pobierać prywatne lekcje. Byłaby przerażona, gdyby tu została._

– Chciałabym was poinformować o jeszcze jednej sprawie – powiedziała Henrietta, wyciągając różdżkę. – Wiem, że niektórzy z was są zainteresowani przemianą animagiczną. Jeśli macie zamiar ją opanować, powinniście poprosić mnie, dyrektorkę McGonagall, albo oficjalnie zarejestrowanego animaga o prywatne lekcje. Nie będziemy się skupiać na tych zajęciach na osiąganiu prywatnego, animagicznego kształtu.

Harry rozejrzał się i z lekkim zaskoczeniem zobaczył rozczarowanie na twarzy Hermiony, ale pozostali wydawali się z tym pogodzeni. Draco i tak wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, mimo że Henrietta właśnie potwierdziła, że nie pozwoli mu na przeglądanie notatek z zajęć z Peterem.

– A teraz zaczniemy od niewielkiej demonstracji. – Henrietta kiwnęła do Harry'ego. – Pozwól do mnie, Harry. Transmutuję twoją dłoń w drewno, a pozostali spróbują ją odmienić.

Harry kiwnął głową i wstał, niezmiernie wdzięczny, że Henrietta najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru mu pobłażać, mimo że należeli do tego samego sojuszu.

* * *

Peter wygładził szaty, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby porozmawiać z kimś o swojej tremie. Być może z Minerwą, ale była ostatnio tak zajęta, że nie miała czasu na prywatne rozmowy. W dodatku zatrudniając go wyraziła swoją wiarę w jego zdolności do nauczania, więc teraz powiedziałaby mu tylko, że oczywiście że okaże się dobrym profesorem od obrony przed mroczną magią, nakłoniłaby go, żeby wziął się w garść, po czym wyrzuciłaby go drzwi, żeby mogła zająć się czymś faktycznie użytecznym.

Pewnie mógłby porozmawiać z Harrym, ale ponieważ za parę minut miał mieć z nim swoje pierwsze zajęcia z obrony, to miał wrażenie, że byłaby to nieuczciwa zagrywka z jego strony.

Kazał sobie odstąpić od lustra, bo przecież nikt nie zauważy kilku dodatkowych zmarszczek na twarzy już i tak naznaczonej wiekiem i troskami, w czym pomogło mu pukanie do drzwi. Z przyjemnością ruszył, żeby otworzyć. Poczuł, jak oddech uspokaja mu się po drodze, nawet pamiętał, żeby wziąć ze sobą książki i listę obecności. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś przyszedł do niego z własnymi problemami, a odkąd Peter opuścił Sanktuarium, to łatwiej jakoś przychodziło mu skupianie się na problemach innych ludzi niż własnych, które i tak ciągle tylko biegały w kółko. Peter wiedział, że niczego z nimi nie zrobi, póki nie wyrwie tych myśli z tej spirali.

Otworzył drzwi i zamrugał. Za nimi stał Connor, który patrzył na niego niepewnie. Imię Connora również widniało na trzymanej przez niego liście, więc Peterowi wydawało się raczej, że chłopak byłby raczej w drodze do klasy.

Connor przełknął ślinę i przytaknął.

– Wiem, że obrona zaraz się zacznie – powiedział. – Czy... czy mogę porozmawiać z tobą po drodze do klasy? Chodzi o coś ważnego, o czym nie mogę porozmawiać z Harrym.

– Oczywiście. – Peter zamknął drzwi do swoich kwater niewerbalnym zaklęciem, po czym ruszył korytarzem. Connor z trudem dotrzymywał mu kroku. Peter odniósł wrażenie, że chłopak znajdował się właśnie w wyjątkowo niezręcznym okresie dorastania, kiedy jego tors zdawał się już osiągnąć pełne rozmiary, ale nogi jeszcze go nie nadgoniły.

Connor i tak zmarnował niemal ćwierć drogi – Peter wczoraj bardzo ostrożnie wyliczył trasę między swoimi kwaterami a klasą obrony – na przeżuwaniu wargi i zamartwianiu się.

– Pokłóciłem się wczoraj z Harrym o Malfoya – powiedział wreszcie.

Peter po prostu kiwnął głową. To było oczywiste dla każdego, kto w ogóle zwrócił uwagę na chłopców w Wielkiej Sali.

– A o co się pokłóciliście?

– Malfoy wlazł mi do pokoju i zaczął mnie wyzywać, bo według niego za głośno się pakowałem – powiedział Connor. – No to, ee, rzuciłem mu parę wyzwisk, które pewnie naprawdę zabolały, o tym że powinien był już przywyknąć do tego, jak się pakują półkrwiści, skoro dzielił z jednym z nich dom i łóżko. Powiedziałem mu, że ma skończyć z tą hipokryzją, że przecież wszyscy widzą, że tak naprawdę sam nie wierzy w wyższość czystokrwistych, skoro umawia się z Harrym. I wtedy wszedł Harry i rozzłościł się na mnie i powiedział mi, że mam przeprosić _Malfoya, _nie jego. Ale nie chciałem, więc nic nie powiedziałem. Bo co, miałem kłamać że mi przykro? – Connor skrzywił się i kompletnie porzucił przygryzanie wargi. Wyglądał teraz na nadąsanego, a jego mina strasznie przypominała Peterowi Jamesa i to, jak wyglądał, ilekroć kłócił się z Syriuszem. Syriusz zazwyczaj zbywał wszystko śmiechem, albo wciągał Jamesa w jakiś figiel, żeby go rozbawić. James z kolei głównie się dąsał. – Wydawało mi się, że nie powinno się przepraszać, chyba że naprawdę ma się to na myśli.

– To prawda – powiedział z powagą Peter. Już niemal dotarli do klasy i zobaczył wchodzących do niej uczniów, dlatego mógł bez obaw złapać Connora za ramię i schować się z nim za rogiem. Powiedział sobie stanowczo, że _nie zrobił_ tego dlatego, że w żołądku mu się wywróciło i wzrok zaczął mu się rozmywać na sam widok drzwi do klasy. To po prostu zbieg okoliczności, że ta rozmowa pozwoli mu nie wchodzić tam jeszcze przez kilka minut. – Ale dobrze by było, gdybyś uważniej się przyjrzał sytuacji, Connor, i zastanowił, czy nie mogłeś zaoferować wtedy przeprosin za coś, za co faktycznie mogło ci być wtedy przykro.

Draco założył ręce na piersi. _No miniaturowy James, _pomyślał Peter i delikatnie odsunął od siebie te myśli, bo zaczynały boleć.

– Na przykład co?

– Draco zachował się wtedy dziecinnie – powiedział Peter. – A ty zareagowałeś na to dziecinnie. W końcu nie zacząłeś tej kłótni...

– Bo _nie zacząłem..._

– To mogłeś wtedy przeprosić za to, w jaki sposób zareagowałeś. Przecież z waszej dwójki to ty jesteś bardziej dojrzały, prawda? – Connor, oczywiście, pokiwał gorliwie głową. W prywatnej opinii Petera to Draco zdołał pozbyć się więcej kurzajek od Connora, ale te, które na nim pozostały, były znacznie bardziej parszywe od tych Connora. W dodatku Harry ciągle pobłażał swojemu chłopakowi, co w ogóle nie pomagało mu w pozbyciu się pozostałych paskudztw z duszy. Ale przecież powiedzenie tego bratu Harry'ego w żaden sposób w tej chwili nikomu nie pomoże. – To oznacza, że sposób, w jaki wtedy zareagowałeś, był ciebie niegodny. Mógłbyś za to przeprosić. Możesz też przeprosić za to, że takie głupstwo jak wyzywanie twojego sposobu pakowania, w ogóle wytrąciło cię z równowagi. Za obie te sprawy mógłbyś szczerze przeprosić, prawda?

– Ale – powiedział Connor i zamilkł.

Peter zaczekał, ostrożnie nie okazując żadnych oznak zniecierpliwienia, mimo że zbliżała się już pora, kiedy powinien zacząć lekcję. Opanował tę sztukę w czasie swojego siódmego roku, kiedy wreszcie zakończył swoją mozolną przemianę z podlizującego się przyjaciołom dręczyciela na kogoś znacznie lepszego i silniejszego. Ani Syriusz, ani James nie reagowali dobrze na wszelkie oznaki braku zainteresowania.

– Ale – powiedział Connor, a każde słowo brzmiało, jakby wyrywane mu haczykami z gardła – Parvati powiedziała, że to wszystko z winy _Harry'ego._ Powinien był upewnić się, że od razu się pogodzimy, zamiast pozwolić sprawie tak się gnić między nami.

Peter uśmiechnął się.

– A jakbyś się czuł, gdyby Harry spróbował się upewnić, że się od razu pogodzicie?

Connor pochylił nisko głowę, zupełnie jak James, ilekroć nie chciał przyznać się do błędu. Grzywka przesłoniła mu bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy i przez chwilę wyglądał po prostu jak zwykły nastolatek, rozzłoszczony i nadąsany.

– Connor? – zachęcił go po chwili Peter.

– Przyciśnięty – powiedział Connor w kierunku podłogi.

Peter kiwnął głową.

– Dokładnie. Harry mógłby zapytać cię, jak się czujesz, ale jeśli _niczego_ mu nie powiesz, to ma wszelkie prawo zakładać, że najwyraźniej nie masz mu niczego do powiedzenia. To zupełnie jak sytuacja z Severusem...

Connor poderwał wzrok i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem i odrazą.

– _Nie jestem_ podobny do Snape'a.

Peter go zignorował, ponieważ nie o to przecież chodziło.

– Który jest zły o to, co powiedziała mu Kamelia, ale nie chce powiedzieć Harry'emu dlaczego. Tak samo jak nie chce porozmawiać z Harrym o swoich snach. Oczekuje idealnego zrozumienia, które może zyskać wyłącznie, kiedy Harry pozna wszelkie niuanse i szczegóły sytuacji, ale żeby otrzymać to idealne zrozumienie najpierw powinien użyć słów. A tego nie chce zrobić. – Kiwnął głową do Connora, którego twarz zmarszczyła się w kolejnym skrzywieniu. – I to, co teraz wyprawiasz, jest do tego podobne. Masz do zaoferowania perspektywę na tę sytuację, do której Harry nie ma dostępu. Musisz z nim porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz, żeby ją zyskał. Inaczej może cię osądzać wyłącznie po twoich czynach.

Connor wymamrotał coś nieprzyjemnego, ale Peter nie miał pojęcia, czy chodziło mu w tym momencie o jego, Harry'ego, Dracona, czy może nawet Snape'a, po czym wszedł szybko do sali z obrony. Peter pokręcił głową i skupił się na zadaniu przed sobą, ale część jego umysłu w dalszym ciągu zastanawiała się nad zgryzotą Connora. Szedł na przód klasy, żeby zająć swoje miejsce pod tablicą, a w głowie współczucie mieszało mu się z rozbawieniem.

_Dlaczego ludzie wychodzą z założenia, że ktokolwiek zrozumie ich bez słów?_

Położył książkę na biurku, uśmiechnął się do uczniów i odkrył, że większość jego podenerwowania rozmywa się jak mgła. Zawsze tak było. Skupianie się na problemach innych ludzi to dobra metoda, nawet jeśli Harry nie opanował jeszcze równoważenia tego z radzeniem sobie z własnymi problemami.

– Witajcie na owutemowej obronie przed mroczną magią – zaczął. – Nazywam się profesor Pettigrew…

* * *

– Bo dopiero teraz pojawiła się w szkole – powiedział Harry, otwierając drzwi opuszczonej klasy, do której McGonagall wysłała Syrinx na spotkanie z nimi. Zawahał się, zastanawiając, czy w ogóle powinien powiedzieć to, co chciał w następnej kolejności, ale potem uznał, że równie dobrze może, bo jeśli nie może się droczyć z Draconem, to z kim? – Bażancie.

– Powinna była pojawić się na początku roku, razem ze wszystkimi – powiedział Draco, który wyraźnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojego jękliwego tonu. – Czemu tego nie zrobiła?

– Nie wiem, ale może ją zapytamy? – zapytał Harry, wchodząc do klasy.

Siedząca przy oknie dziewczyna odwróciła się w ich stronę. Harry przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Uznał, że z miejsca domyśliłby się, że to Gloryflowerówna; jeszcze nigdy nie widział równie pięknych, złotych loków u kogokolwiek, kto nie byłby Laurą, czy jej siostrzenicą, Delilą, jedną z trójki dzieci wpływowych, świetlistych rodzin, które kiedyś pogryzł Fenrir Greyback. Miała jednak zielone oczy, a nie żółte, typowe dla czystokrwistych, świetlistych rodzin. Miała również zaledwie kilka dzwoneczków we włosach, podczas gdy zarówno Delila, jak i Augustus Starrise, wytrenowani jako magowie wojenni, nosili ich znacznie więcej. Harry podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że wciąż nie ukończyła swojego treningu.

Wstała i ukłoniła się przed nimi. Harry nacieszył oczy jej wyćwiczonymi ruchami, sposobem, w jaki jej oczy padły na nich, nie wyrażając zaskoczenia czy wyzwania, ogólny brak emocji na jej twarzy i poczuł, jak opuszcza go napięcie, z którego zwykle nie zdawał sobie sprawy. _Jest taka jak ja, czy Doncan. Wytrenowana na opiekuna. Zdolna do odsuwania od siebie osobistych emocji i robienia tego, co należy._

– Witaj – powiedział. – Syrinx Gloryflower?

– To ja, proszę pana. – Syrinx przyjrzała mu się. Harry zastanawiał się, co też w nim zobaczyła. – Przyszłam się panu zaprzysiąc.

Harry obejrzał się na drzwi do klasy. Draco w nich stał, gapiąc się na Syrinx, jakby usiłował pogodzić się z niespodziewanym i nagłym obrazem, który wyraźnie kontrastował... z czymkolwiek, co sobie wcześniej wyobrażał. Za nim stali Michael i Owen. Obaj wyciągnęli ramiona przed siebie, pokazując swoje blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Harry skrzywił się i spojrzał z powrotem na Syrinx.

– Czy rozumiesz związane z tym ograniczenia? – zapytał miękko. – Że będziesz musiała złożyć mi przysięgi, ale nie będziesz mogła po prostu atakować każdego, kto mi zagrozi? Że to będzie sprawdzian twojego osądu i racjonalności?

– Oczywiście, że tak, proszę pana – powiedział Syrinx, a na jej czole pojawiła się lekka zmarszczka. – Między innymi dlatego chcę panu służyć. Wytrenowana wiedźma wojenna nigdy nie zareaguje nieracjonalnie, powodowana emocjami na widok śmierciożercy, ale wciąż nie zakończyłam swojego treningu i potrzebuję znacznie więcej testów.

– Wybacz – powiedział Harry – ale jedynym magiem wojennym, którego udało mi się poznać lepiej, był Augustus Starrise, a on nie zaimponował mi szczególnie jako uosobienie racjonalności.

Twarz Syrinx wygładziła się.

– Nie mógłby, proszę pana – powiedziała. – Jego kotwica została zniszczona.

– Kotwica? – Harry nie wiedział za dużo o treningu magów i wiedźm wojennych, ale wyglądało na to, że w jego skład wchodziło znacznie więcej czynników, niż to sobie wyobrażał.

Syrinx kiwnęła głową.

– Wielu magów wojennych decyduje się na wybór kotwicy, proszę pana, chyba że są naprawdę, szczerze przekonani, że poradzą sobie bez niej w życiu. Ta osoba staje się obrazem w ich umysłach, przypomnieniem o ich obowiązku, działa kojąco na ich temperament, ilekroć zaczynają tracić nad sobą panowanie. Kotwicą Augustusa Starrise'a była jego siostra. Kiedy zginęła, jego racjonalność pękła, przez co zaczął wykorzystywać swój trening do celów, w jakich nigdy nie powinien był zostać wykorzystany. Nie wiem, czy okaże się pan dla mnie dobrą kotwicą, bo nie wiem, jak wielkie są pańskie szanse na przeżycie tej wojny. Ale chciałam się panu zaprzysiąc. Chcę pomóc pana chronić. Wraz z postępami w treningu prawdopodobnie zacznę dostrzegać w panu więcej, niż tylko to, co widzę teraz. A po zakończeniu wojny, jeśli w dalszym ciągu będzie pan żył, prawdopodobnie przyjdę do pana z pytaniem, czy nie uczyniłby pan mi zaszczytu zostania moją kotwicą. Z tego, co słyszałam od mojej kuzynki, Laury, już pan jest kimś, kogo mogę podziwiać. – Nie odrywając oczu od Harry'ego, Syrinx wyciągnęła z kieszeni sztylet, który spoczywał w jej szacie w taki sposób, że Harry nawet go wcześniej nie zauważył, po czym przyłożyła ostrze do lewego przedramienia.

Harry jeszcze bardziej się odprężył. Doceniał jej szczerość, a jej rozumowanie miało dla niego sens. Syrinx była żołnierzem. To byłoby oczywiste nawet bez ciągłego zwracania się do niego per „pan", zupełnie jakby ledwie powstrzymywała się przed wymienieniem jakiejś rangi.

_Rozumiał_ takich ludzi. Jeszcze do niedawna był jednym z nich, a w swoich lepszych chwilach, ilekroć zaczynał planować, zamiast po prostu pozwalać się na porwanie emocjom, wciąż nim był. Niemal zazdrościł Syrinx jej obowiązku, faktu że wszyscy po prostu przyjęli jej oddanie wobec wybranej ścieżki i nie starali się ją z niej ściągnąć. _Gdyby tylko wszystko inaczej się potoczyło... gdyby nikt mnie nie zauważył..._

Ale wszystko uległo zmianie, a jego zauważono i Harry już dawno temu pogodził się z konsekwencjami. Patrzył, jak Syrinx nacina lewe przedramię i wysłuchał jej słów, które wymawiała głosem silnym i wyraźnym, podczas gdy jej oczy nawet przez chwilę nie oderwały się od niego. Jeszcze chyba nie zobaczył, żeby zamrugała. Zastanawiał się, czy część jej treningu nie wymaga od niej kociego zachowania.

– Przysięgam panu moją lojalność – powiedziała – tak samo, jak zrobiła to Straż Jutrzenki, jak zrobiły to Rogi Poranka, jak zrobili to Posłańcy Nadziei. – Harry podejrzewał, że to zwyczajnie rozsądne, że powołała się na nazwy towarzyszy Świetlistych Panów i Pań, skoro Michael i Owen powołali się na mrocznych. – Jako straż, jako dworka, jako posłaniec, jako pies gończy, jako ktokolwiek, kogo będzie pan w danej chwili potrzebował. Jestem pańska w podziękowaniu za zaszczyt służenia komuś tak honorowemu.

– Przyjmuję twoje ślubowanie i w zamian przysięgam ci ochronę, lojalność i stabilność. Póki żyję nie zabraknie ci opiekuna, mistrza, czy przyjaciela. – Tym razem Harry zdołał wymówić te słowa ze znacznie większą pewnością siebie, niż kiedy powiedział je do Owena i Michaela. Wtedy, oczywiście, w ogóle nie spodziewał się zaprzysiężenia i nie pojmował, czemu komukolwiek mogło przyjść coś takiego do głowy. Powoli zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Ponadto znacznie lepiej rozumiał powody Syrinx od większości innych ludzi. Skoro to miało być częścią jej ścieżki, to oczywiście że się tego podjęła.

– To prawdziwy zaszczyt, proszę pana – powiedziała Syrinx, po raz pierwszy się uśmiechając. Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że nie robiła tego zbyt często. – Jak i przysięga jest prawdziwa. – Przechyliła przedramię, a w miejscu nacięcia pojawiła się srebrna błyskawica. Schowała sztylet z powrotem do kieszeni, wyciągnęła różdżkę, stuknęła w bliznę i wymamrotała zaklęcie, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Zniknęły ślady po krwi.

– Czy zostałaś już przydzielona? – zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się, czy przyjdzie mu dzielić z nią dom, jak z Owenem. Michael trafił do Ravenclawu i spędzał większość czasu pośród swojego domu, przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy nie przesiadywał z bratem, albo strzegł Harry'ego. Draco wciąż nie zauważył, że Michael śledził spojrzeniem każdy jego ruch. Harry zastanawiał się jakim cudem.

– Owszem – powiedziała Syrinx. – Tiara umieściła mnie w Hufflepuffie. Zrozumiałe, oczywiście, ponieważ cenię sobie ciężką pracę i lojalność. – Draco prychnął. Syrinx nawet na niego nie zerknęła. – Czy ma pan dla mnie jakiś rozkaz?

– W tej chwili tylko polecenie, żebyś zapoznała się bliżej z Hogwartem – powiedział Harry. – Nie chciałbym, żebyś zgubiła się w drodze na zajęcia, albo kiedy będę cię gdzieś potrzebował. – Nie odważyłby się powiedzieć tych słów do Owena i Michaela, ale doceniłby je, kiedy sam był przede wszystkim opiekunem i wiedział, że okażą się właściwe dla Syrinx. Jej twarz rozluźniła się w kolejnym, zdystansowanym uśmiechu.

– Tak jest – wymamrotała. – Jestem na szóstym roku i już zdałam swoje SUMy, ale z przyjemnością spędzę trochę czasu na zapoznawanie się z zamkiem. – Pochyliła głowę i nie podnosiła jej przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym obróciła się i ruszyła do drzwi. Draco wydał z siebie kolejny gardłowy dźwięk, ale Syrinx nawet nie obejrzała się na niego przed wyjściem z klasy.

– Ona jest jakaś _dziwna_ – powiedział Draco wprost.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie tak właśnie zachowują się ludzie w jej punkcie treningu, Draco. Wiem, że Augustusa ponosiły emocje, ale w końcu zniszczono mu kotwicę. Delila ma pełen dostęp do emocji, ale już ukończyła swój trening. – Złapał Dracona za rękę i ścisnął ją, zastanawiając się, czemu Draco wygląda na zaniepokojonego. Przecież już powiedział mu, i naprawdę miał to na myśli, że Syrinx nigdy nie otrzyma równie wiele uwagi co Draco, bez względu an to, czy jest jego zaprzysięgłą kompanką, czy nie, a teraz jeszcze, po spotkaniu jej, Harry nawet nie chciałby się wtrącać w jej ścieżkę, a tak właśnie zostałaby odebrana przez nią nadmierna uwaga. Polubił ją i dobrze jej życzył, ale najlepiej będzie jej się pracowało z cieni. – Widać poznaliśmy kogoś pomiędzy.

Draco mruknął pod nosem, wpatrzony w swoje stopy, po czym poderwał nagle wzrok i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– Idę przebadać moje notatki z treningu animagii – powiedział. – Idziesz ze mną?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę. Muszę znowu porozmawiać z wilkołakami. – Powstrzymał się przed westchnieniem. Naprawdę wolałby, gdyby wataha obrała już sobie Kamelię na nową alfę, albo pozwoliła mu na wyznaczenie jej. Ale chcieli go zatrzymać, a Harry przyjął na siebie ten obowiązek. Nie mógł teraz narzekać. Przynajmniej nauczył ich feniksowego zaklęcia Rosiera-Henlina, dzięki czemu nie musieli już polegać na sowach, żeby pozostać z nim w kontakcie. Tak czy inaczej chcieli z nim rozmawiać co wieczór.

– Hmm – powiedział Draco, odwracając się. Harry złapał go delikatnie za ramię.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał. Nie chciał, żeby jego relacja z Draconem stała się takim samym bagnem, co ostatnio relacje ze Snape'em i Connorem. Dla dobra Dracona, jak i własnego, Harry miał zamiar _rozmawiać_ o wszystkim, co może ich dręczyć.

– Tak – powiedział stanowczo Draco, zamykając rozmowę.

– Czy pozwolisz, żeby Michael udał się z tobą? – zapytał cicho Harry. Może to było głupie, ale wciąż nie był w stanie zapomnieć, że Tarcza Graniana i niewymowni w pierwszej chwili spróbowali zaatakować Dracona.

– Skoro musi – powiedział Draco. Harry zobaczył, jak Michael się ożywia i oczy mu płoną. Potrząsnął głową i odprowadził wzrokiem swojego zaprzysięgłego kompana i partnera.

– Mój brat czuje miętę do twojego partnera, wiesz? – powiedział Owen, kiedy stało się oczywiste, że zarówno Michael, jak i Draco znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wiem. Ale Draco chyba się jeszcze nie zorientował.

Owen podniósł brwi.

– I nie przeszkadza ci to?

Harry przechylił dłoń z boku na bok.

– To nie tak, że mi nie przeszkadza, po prostu… sam nie wiem, ufam Draco? Jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie sytuację, w której mógłby zacząć flirtować z Michaelem, żeby wywołać u mnie zazdrość. Ale nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek faktycznie zadurzył się z Michaelu. Wybacz, to twój brat i jest niezwykle rozsądnym człowiekiem, ale…

– Nie, w ogóle się tym nie przejmuj – powiedział spokojnie Owen. – Między tobą i Draco istnieje pewna wersja tego, co było między naszymi rodzicami.

Harry przełknął ślinę, przytakując. Wciąż tęsknił za Charlesem Rosierem-Henlinem. Owen poinformował Harry'ego, kiedy znalazł spalone kości swojego ojca. Opracował zaklęcie, które go zabiło, ale przy okazji zabrało z nim dwóch śmierciożerców. Jednym z nich okazał się Karkarow. Owen mógł tylko domyślać się powodu, przez który Charles posunąłby się do czegoś takiego, ale powiedział, że groźba skrzywdzenia jego dzieci mogła go do tego popchnąć.

– Czy mówiłem ci już – powiedział Owen – że nasza matka jest w ciąży?

Harry zaśmiał się, a jego nastrój momentalnie się poprawił.

– To wspaniale! Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś wcześniej o tym wspomniał.

– Jest – powiedział Owen. – Zaszła tuż przed bitwą, więc dziecko urodzi się dopiero w przyszłym roku, ale wreszcie będziemy mieli z Michaelem młodsze rodzeństwo. Nasi rodzice… strasznie tego pragnęli.

W drodze do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, Harry wypytał Owena o więcej szczegółów dotyczących ciąży Medusy. To było takie miłe odwrócenie uwagi od Connora, Snape'a, od faktu, że zaraz będzie musiał usiąść przed kominkiem i odmówić Kamelii, która będzie błagała, żeby odwiedził ich w nadchodzący weekend, czy też od faktu, że jak do tej pory otrzymywał tylko chłodne odmowy za każdym razem, kiedy oferował pomoc Departamentowi Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii.

* * *

Draco zauważył, że Michael Rosier-Henlin się mu przygląda. Byli sami, a Michael nie stał za swoim starszym bliźniakiem, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Czego Draco nie zdołał jeszcze ustalić, to czemu. Czyżby fascynowała go odbita od Dracona chwała rodu Malfoyów? Odbita chwała jako partnera Harry'ego? A może fakt, że Draco był piękny, pewny siebie i z obu spraw doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę?

Usiedli przy stole w bibliotece, na którym Draco rozłożył swoje notatki o wyobrażaniu sobie swojego animagicznego kształtu, czego, ku jego prywatnej irytacji, wciąż nie udało mu się osiągnąć. Większość sąsiadujących im stołów zajętych było przez uczniów, którzy w panice odrabiali pracę domową. Draco pociągnął nosem. Właśnie dlatego usiadł z boku, żeby móc zająć się czymś naprawdę istotnym. _Pomyśleć by można, że wszyscy poza pierwszoroczniakami dawno zauważyli, że profesorowie _zawsze_ zadają więcej pracy domowej w czasie pierwszego tygodnia nauki i dostosowali się do tego, zamiast zostawiać wszystko na piątek popołudniu._

Draco ziewnął i przeciągnął się, unosząc ręce wysoko nad głową. Dzięki temu zyskał idealną wymówkę do niemal przymknięcia oczu i obserwowania spod mocno przymrużonych rzęs, czy to jakiś sposób nie zwróci uwagi Michaela. I faktycznie, jego wzrok przesunął się po ramionach Dracona. Draco powstrzymał się przed krzywym uśmieszkiem. _Czyli tu chodzi wyłącznie o mnie._

Odchylił się i skrzywił lekko na notatki. Michael momentalnie nachylił się do niego.

– Może ci w czymś pomogę?

Draco przechylił głowę, pozwalając by kosmyk włosów przemknął mu po policzku.

– Cóż. Widzisz, staram się zostać animagiem, ale nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie nawet własnego kształtu, mimo że naprawdę dobrze poradziłem sobie na SUMach z transmutacji. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie znasz może jakichś technik, które mogłyby mi pomóc. Ostatecznie wcześniej chodziłeś do Durmstrangu.

Michael zawahał się, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Nauczyliśmy się tam czegoś, co mogłoby ci się przydać – powiedział. – Możliwe, że usłyszeliście już o tym na obronie, ale nas uczono tam tego w ramach regularnej nauki mrocznych sztuk.

Draco poluźnił nieco krawat, jakby robiło mu się gorąco, przy okazji subtelnie odsłaniając swój puls i radując się z faktu, że Michael wyraźnie nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku.

– Czyli o czym?

– To… medytacja, czy też jej bliska krewna, za pomocą której upewniasz się, że mroczne sztuki nie zniekształcą ci umysłu – wyszeptał Michael. Jego ciemne oczy były szeroko otwarte i ewidentnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, w jak oczywisty sposób się zachowuje. Draco krył się ze swoim rozbawieniem i uciechą. Harry wciąż tak strasznie rzadko patrzył na niego z czysto fizycznym pożądaniem w oczach; znacznie bardziej interesowało go wszystko, co Draco mówił, robił, czy myślał. – Powinniśmy być w stanie oddzielić w naszych umysłach wszystko to, co tam powinno być, od tego, czego nie.

– To chyba faktycznie mi się przyda – powiedział Draco z namysłem. – Wystarczająco często musiałem przyglądać się swoim myślom, kiedy usiłowałem zrozumieć mój dar opętania.

– Dar opętania? – Michael jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy.

Draco przytaknął.

– Tak. Wydaje mi się, że to naprawdę wspaniały dar, nawet jeśli nie mogę się nim szczególnie przechwalać. Potrafię czytać myśli innych, przejmować kontrolę nad ich ciałami, jeśli tylko tego chcę. – Mówił to leniwie, przeciągając zgłoski i patrząc jak fascynacja na twarzy drugiego chłopca jednocześnie się pogłębiła, jak i zmieszała z paniką. – Właśnie dzięki niemu mój ojciec postanowił ogłosić mnie magicznym dziedzicem rodziny.

Michael zamrugał.

– Ro-rozumiem.

Draco uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, po czym spojrzał znowu na swoje notatki.

– A teraz opowiedz mi o tej technice, którą nauczyłeś się w Durmstrangu.

Słuchał uważnie, kiedy Michael wszystko wyjaśniał. Nie brzmiało to szczególnie trudno, nawet jeśli wiązało się to z nadawaniem swoim myślom kształtów – zwierząt, na przykład, albo chmur, czy innych naturalnych formacji – i łagodnym rozpychaniem ich na boki. Właściwie, to brzmiało to bardzo podobnie to treningów z oklumencji, które Harry otrzymał od Snape'a. Draco uznał, że bez trudu to opanuje.

Odpowiadał, ale pozwolił, by jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół problemu, którym przejmował się już od paru godzin: Syrinx Gloryflower.

Naprawdę nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek faktycznie wydała się Harry'emu atrakcyjna. To nie jej twarzy się obawiał, tylko jej umysłu. Była opiekunką, żołnierzem. Harry kiedyś był podobny do niej. Draco zobaczył na jego twarzy aż nazbyt znajomą minę, kiedy Syrinx po raz pierwszy odezwała się tym swoim spokojnym, surowym tonem. To było pragnienie, w które osuwał się, ilekroć zaczynał pragnąć powrotu do prostego życia, kiedy był strażnikiem, a nie przywódcą – tak samo wyglądał w zeszłym roku, kiedy Voldemort przeklął go, posyłając umysł do miejsca, którego nie chciałby z własnej woli opuścić i Harry wymarzył sobie Hogwart, w którym wszyscy go ignorowali, poza chwilami, w których mógłby się im na coś przydać.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy znowu dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Syrinx może nie robić tego celowo, ale i tak dzieliła z Harrym niedostępną dla Dracona więź, zupełnie jak jego brat i możliwe, że przypadkiem zacznie zachęcać Harry'ego do osunięcia się z powrotem na wydeptane ścieżki jego starego treningu.

Draco postanowił, że do tego nie dopuści. Będzie subtelny, ale nie spuści Syrinx z oczu. Jednocześnie rozpocznie też swój ostrożny plan zemsty na Potterze i zabawy z Michaelem.

_Przede mną naprawdę ciekawe czasy, _pomyślał, uśmiechając się ciepło do Michaela i udając, że nie zauważył jego reakcji. _Dobrze, że rodzice wychowali mnie tak, że teraz zajmowanie się wieloma sprawami naraz nie sprawia mi kłopotu._

* * *

Lucjusz wprowadził ostatnie poprawki do listu i cicho zawołał Juliusza, swojego puchacza wiriginijskiego, który zawsze nosił dla niego dary na taniec sojuszu, czy inne sprawy o równej wadze. Juliusz bez wahania zgodził się na swoją rolę posłańca między Lucjuszem i niewymownymi. Zdawał się uważać, że latanie do najbardziej niebezpiecznego departamentu w ministerstwie było w jakiś sposób istotne. Wyciągnął teraz nogę i jak tylko Lucjusz skończył przywiązywać do niego kopertę, wzbił się w powietrze i wyleciał przez okno.

Lucjusz wiedział, że odpowiedź nadejdzie w kolejnej kopercie z szarego pergaminu, zalakowaną pieczęcią z wizerunkiem klepsydry. Prawdopodobnie znajdzie ją wsuniętą dyskretnie pod drzwiami, albo na szafce nocnej, czy też innym miejscu, którego Narcyza zbyt szybko nie zauważy. Nigdy nie odpowiadali w ten sam sposób, ale Lucjusz nie wiedział też, jakim cudem niewymowni byli w stanie tak go podchodzić. Musiał im zaufać, że nie planują go skrzywdzić.

Poczuł, że usta rozciągają mu się w uśmiechu, który dla postronnego wyglądał jak nieme warknięcie. _Czy też raczej zaufać osłonom rezydencji, że obronią mnie, jeśli tylko niewymowni czegokolwiek spróbują._

Miał nadzieję, że niewymowni przyjmą jego najnowszą ofertę. Stopniowo kierował nimi w tym kierunku, prosząc o przysługi, o których wiedział, że nigdy nie zostaną spełnione, zadając pytania, na które nigdy nie doczekałby się odpowiedzi i przez cały ten czas sugerując, że obawia się o swoje życie i wpływ nad Harrym, jeśli Harry kiedykolwiek dowie się o ich konspiracji. Jak do tej pory niewymowni reagowali dokładnie tak, jak Lucjusz miał na to nadzieję. Skorzystają z jego oferty, co tak kompletnie odwróci uwagę Harry'ego od czegokolwiek innego, że będzie musiał kompletnie poświęcić się na stawieniu czoła konsekwencjom oferty i nie będzie miał czasu na ustalenie, kto ją w ogóle uczynił.

Lucjuszowi było przykro z tego powodu; nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby niewymowni trzymali się z daleka od niego, a tak, niestety, pojawiła się możliwość, że Harry w pewnym momencie dowie się o torturach przeprowadzonych na jego rodzicach, czy o obezwładnieniu aurorki Mallory. Wiedział też, że to pogwałcało zasady Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Jeśli Harry kiedykolwiek się o tym dowie, to osuszy go z magii.

Ale dzięki temu sytuacja po prostu zrobiła się znacznie bardziej ekscytująca. Ponadto, jak tylko ta osoba zniknie z sojuszu, to wpływ Lucjusza nad Harrym tylko wzrośnie.

Pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu opaść na pierwszą stronę „Proroka" i przymrużył oczy. Powoli zaczynał się drugi tydzień września i anty-wilkołacza histeria zdążyła przygasnąć do stopnia, że w gazetach znowu zaczęli poruszać Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię, która ponoć udowadniała, że czystokrwiści byli mniej istotni od szlam. A teraz jeszcze Thomas Rhangnara najwyraźniej stwierdził, że czystokrwiści _w żaden _sposób nie powinni kontrolować magii swoich dzieci. Powiedział wręcz, że magia naprawdę źle reaguje na wszelkie ograniczenia. Szanowała wolę matek, szanowała nawet, do pewnego stopnia, linię krwi, czy też czas, miejsce i prawdopodobnie z tuzin innych czynników, ale chciała też mieć własną wolę. I czuje wyjątkową sympatię wobec tych, którzy szanują wolną wolę innych.

_Niedorzeczne_, pomyślał Lucjusz. _Gdyby to była prawda, to mój ojciec nie miałby żadnej magii._

Przypomniał sobie przez to o rzekomych teoriach, jakoby Abraxas był półkrwi, przepełnionym czymś, co Rhangnara zdecydował się nazwać „wigorem hybryd", przez co tylko nabrał chęci mordu.

Wiedział, że na nic mu się nie zda zabicie Rhangnary. Zbyt wiele czynników wskazywałoby na niego, ponadto istniało wielu innych „magicznych badaczy", którzy wierzyli w te same bzdury co Rhangnara.

Ale Lucjusz znał niektóre zaklęcia, które zmuszą Rhangnarę do wycofania się z tych wszystkich stwierdzeń. I niektóre z nich rozprzestrzenią się niczym zaraza; ci, z którymi Rhangnara najczęściej się kłócił, wyjątkowo chętnie uwierzą w tę nową wersję. W tej nieszczęsnej grupie pojawi się rozłam, dzięki czemu coraz więcej ludzi zacznie powątpiewać w Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię jako taką.

Te zaklęcia były niebezpieczne, potężne i wyjątkowo ciężkie do wykonania, ale Lucjusz i tak zamierzał z nich skorzystać.

_Ucichnie wreszcie, nasza rodzina uwolni się od zmazy szlamowatego dziedzictwa, a jak tylko zacznie się upadek Rhangnary, to mój wpływ nad Harrym zyska nowe pole do rozrośnięcia się. Wygram pod każdym względem._

* * *

Ciepło. Ciemno. Izolacja. Przyjemnie. _Nie chciała _się budzić. Niby czemu by miała? Dobrze jej tu było.

Ale wbijający się pod jej żebra cierń drażnił ją i drażnił, póki nie przypomniała sobie o złożonych przysięgach, czy o swoim długu. Westchnęła, wyciągnęła ręce w górę i _przebudziła się._

Ziemia poruszyła się nad nią. Pnącza rozprzestrzeniły się wokół niej, niespodziewanie wydając ją na świat wypełniony znacznie potężniejszym światłem, niż miała go okazję doświadczyć od miesięcy. Potrząsnęła głową i ostrożnymi ruchami zaczęła wytrzepywać sobie ziemię z włosów i twarzy. Oczy załzawiły jej od ilości otaczającego ją światła, ale szybko się dostosowały.

Indigena Yaxley zamrugała i przyjrzała się sobie. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła, że cienie przebywających pod jej skórą roślin już nie były tylko delikatną sugestią. Wyglądała, jakby składała się z pąków kwiatów, z krzewów, gałęzi i liści splecionych ze sobą w ludzki kształt, tak ciasno, że lada moment mógł pęknąć i rozplątać się. Ciernista róża, której jad mógłby zabić w przeciągu kilku godzin, wciąż była owinięta wokół nadgarstka, ale jej gałązki i ciernie wryły się głębiej w przedramię, a płatki nabrały koloru krwi. Kwiat zaszeleścił i wzniósł się, kiedy tylko zaczęła się mu przyglądać. Indigena kiwnęła głowa. Wiedziała, co się w nim zmieniło, zupełnie jakby właśnie się do niej odezwał. Teraz był bardziej samoświadomy, a jego trucizna była w stanie zabić w przeciągu minut, nie godzin.

Kiedy przyjrzała się reszcie swojego ciała, doszła do wniosku, że w podobny sposób zmieniła się również cała reszta. Długi sen pod ziemią zmienił ją i to nie tylko fizycznie. Czuła się znacznie bardziej _powiązana_ ze wszystkimi roślinami, nie tylko tymi pod własną skórą, ale też tymi w rozległych ogrodach Hali Cierni, zupełnie jakby tworzyła z nimi ekosystem. W jej złoto-brązowych włosach pojawiły się liany i wiedziała, że jej ciemne oczy prawdopodobnie zostały pozbawione źrenicy, po prostu miały w sobie bezkresne, ciemnozielone studnie. Cienkie pnącza z cierniami owijały się wokół jej ramion, lśniąc na srebrno, póki nie schowała ich pod płachtami swojej skóry, niczym tygrys chowający pazury. Następnie Indigena nakazała im wystrzelić przed nią i dokładnie to zrobiły, z przerażającą dokładnością i prędkością przebijając resztki kokonu, z którego skorzystała, żeby wyleczyć się po klątwach krwi Hawthorn Parkinson.

Jedynym, co pozostało w niej niezmienne, był Mroczny Znak, który nawoływał ją teraz. Jej pan jej potrzebował. Indigeny to nie zaskoczyło, ponieważ była jedyną śmierciożerczynią, której powiedział, gdzie znajduje się jego kryjówka. Możliwe, że wszyscy inni śmierciożercy zginęli w czasie ataku na Hogwart. Podejrzewała, że zanim to wszystko się skończy, ona też zginie.

Ale to nie miało znaczenia w obliczu jej długu honorowego i nie miało to znaczenia w obliczu instrukcji, jakie jej pan wydał właśnie na tę okoliczność.

Spędziła chwilę na głaskaniu otaczających ją roślin, polecając im skupienie się na wyhodowaniu nowego kokonu, na wypadek, gdyby go kiedykolwiek jeszcze potrzebowała. Następnie weszła szybko do domu, kiwając z aprobatą głową. Było czysto, nawet śladu kurzu, a wszystko dzięki skrzatom domowym. Ruszyła, by spakować kilka przedmiotów.

Jednym z nich był zwój pergaminu z przyczepionym do niego wiecznie uzupełniającym się kałamarzem. Często przydawał się Indigenie i wiedziała, że okaże się szczególnie istotny w nadchodzących miesiącach.

Innym była myślodsiewnia. Jej pan będzie chciał przebadać bitwę i cokolwiek, co miało potem miejsce, bo będzie chciał dopilnować, by nigdy więcej nie doszło do czegoś takiego.

Kolejnym przedmiotem była lista imion. Karkarow, wraz z innymi śmierciożercami na kontynencie, zawarli kontakty pośród wielu, wielu ludzi w najróżniejszych krajach europejskich, którzy wyrazili zainteresowanie wspieraniem Mrocznego Pana. Indigena wiedziała, że nie wszyscy otrzymają zgodę Voldemorta na przyłączenie się do śmierciożerców. W końcu niektórzy chcieli przyłączyć się wyłącznie dla pieniędzy, czy dlatego że wydawało im się, że Światło zaczyna za bardzo się panoszyć w ich własnym środowisku, albo dlatego, że sama koncentracja lordowskiej mocy w Brytanii ich przerażała i chcieli ją w jakiś sposób zakłócić. Ale przyda im się każdy, kogo Voldemort zdecyduje się zaakceptować.

Następnie przyszła pora na książki, w jakich znalazła informacje o Falco Parkinsonie. Był wrogiem jej Lorda, a przed to i jej, i nie zmieni tego, choćby nie wiem jak stawał na głowie, żeby im pomóc. Indigena była zdeterminowana, żeby go powstrzymać, ale najpierw musiała ustalić, czym się właściwie zajmował przez te wszystkie miesiące, które spędziła pod ziemią.

I wreszcie antyczna książka, którą omawiała ze swoim panem na kilka dni przed atakiem na Hogwart. Indigena nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób jej babcia weszła w posiadanie czegoś tak drogocennego, ale udało się jej i teraz ta książka była jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych, jak i drogocennych artefaktów Yaxleyów.

Na okładce widniał, napisany drobnymi literami tytuł, „_Odi et Amo"_. Indigena otrzepała ją z kurzu, po czym ostrożnie włożyła do kufra.

Następnie pomniejszyła kufer i poszła wydać ostatnie polecenia skrzatom domowym. Nie spędziła nad tym dużo czasu. Były naprawdę dobrze wytrenowane i posłuszne, w dodatku chętnie się jej słuchały, ponieważ zawsze dobrze je traktowała. Nigdy nie pojmowała, czemu niektórzy właściciele skrzatów domowych znęcają się nad swoimi.

Wreszcie udała się w drogę. Najpierw wyszła z Hali Cierni i rozejrzała się po rozległych moczarach, które ją otaczały. Był mglisty dzień w pierwszej połowie września, a promienie słońca ledwie miały siły na przebicie się przez nasycone srebrem powietrze. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby składało się przede wszystkim z różnych odcieni szarości, zieleni i brązu. Indigena nabrała głęboko tchu, czując jak wszystko wokół niej rośnie i rozwija się, i poczuła jak serce jej wzbiera z dumy.

_Umrę, _pomyślała, _bo wszystko w pewnej chwili umiera. Ale najpierw będę żyć._

Przeszła kilka kroków po błotnistych łąkach, ciesząc się słabymi promieniami słońca, po czym aportowała się do boku swojego pana.


	27. Dodatek: Katastrofo, na imię ci Regulus

**UWAGA: Graficzne gore.**

**Dodatek: Katastrofo, na imię ci Regulus**

– Severusie.

Snape spiął się na dźwięk swojego imienia, po czym łypnął przez ramię. Za nim, we ciemności wczesnego lata, z przechylona głową i oczami lśniącymi intensywnie, stał Regulus Black. Snape nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek widział u niego tego rodzaju intensywność w szkolę. Jasne, Regulus był od niego o rok młodszy, ale ponieważ należeli do tego samego domu, to Snape postawił sobie za punkt honoru badanie jego zachowań i poznanie go bliżej, po prostu dlatego, że był bratem Syriusza Blacka. Zauważyłby coś takiego.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Snape. Rzeczonym „tu" były ruiny po magicznej społeczności, która mieszkała zaraz za szkocką granicą. Śmierciożercy po raz pierwszy zaatakowali miejsce, które znajdowało się tak blisko Hogwartu, ale Snape wiedział, że to niebawem ulegnie zmianie. Poza tym, nie zaatakowali tego miejsca wyłącznie po to, by rozwścieczyć Dumbledore'a i zasiać panikę pośród jego popleczników. To miejsce po prostu okazało się wystarczająco odizolowane od innych, by mogli bezpiecznie przetestować w nim zarodniki Czarnej Plagi, które Adalrico Bulstrode niedawno wyhodował. Wyniki jednak nie do końca zadowoliły Mrocznego Pana, więc jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będą mogli użyć ich w oficjalnej walce. Snape szturchnął butem resztki po wzdętym ciele i zmarszczył nos. Lord nakazał mu uważnie sprawdzić rozsadzone przez zarodniki rany i sprawdzić, czy byłby w stanie uwarzyć eliksir, który zneutralizowałby efekty plagi. Snape wiedział, jak ważnym było, żeby śmierciożercy byli w stanie ochronić się przed efektami plagi, kiedy zostanie dopracowana, ale i tak zadanie przepełniało go zniesmaczeniem. Ależ te ciała cuchnęły.

– Ukończyłem naukę w Hogwarcie. – Regulus przeskoczył zgrabnie ponad ciałem i przyłączył się do Snape'a, po czym wzdrygnął. Snape okazał temu zrozumienie. Sam musiał spędzić tu trochę czasu, nim nie przyzwyczaił się do smrodu na tyle, by móc pracować pomimo niego. Regulus podwinął lewy rękaw i podsunął przedramię Snape'owi pod nos, zmuszając go do przyjrzenia się znajdującego się tam Mrocznego Znaku. – I postanowiłem przyłączyć się do naszego pana.

Snape zerknął na Regulusa, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział. Zastanawiał się, czemu te wieści go w ogóle zaskoczyły. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Syriusz Black uciekł z domu w czasie przerwy świątecznej na szóstym roku, przez co rodzice go wydziedziczyli i ogłosili Regulusa swoim dziedzicem. Oczywiście, że Mroczny Pan spróbował po czymś takim przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę, zwłaszcza że byli jedną z najbardziej wpływowych, mrocznych, czystokrwistych rodzin, której najstarszy syn znajdował się poza jego zasięgiem, opleciony ściśle sieciami Zakonu Feniksa.

– No tak. – Regulus kopnął ciało i pokręcił głową. – Jak ty w ogóle _znosisz_ ten smród?

– Niełatwo. – Snape zobaczył kobietę, na piersi której znajdował się nietknięty, czarny bąbel, więc przyklęknął przy niej i użył klątwy tnącej, żeby ściągnąć całą połać zakażonej skóry. Galaretowata krew zaczęła rozlewać się powoli. Wstał i owinął skórę w materiał, który szybko schował do kieszeni szaty. – Czy Mroczny Pan cię po mnie przysłał?

Regulus podskoczył lekko.

– Och! Tak, przysłał. Powiedział, że masz czym prędzej do niego wracać. Najwyraźniej jesteś mu w tej chwili bardziej potrzebny do czegoś innego, więc badania nad eliksirem, który ma się oprzeć pladze, muszą poczekać. – Jego ton osunął się w osobliwej imitacji głosu Voldemorta. Snape uznał, że prawdopodobnie zrobił to podświadomie. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to było podświadome. Regulus nie pożyje długo, jeśli Voldemort uzna w pewnym momencie, że ktoś sobie z niego kpi.

– W takim razie powinniśmy się czym prędzej do niego udać – powiedział Snape, po czym obrócił się, by minąć ulicę, usianą porozrzucanymi kończynami i resztkami po organach.

– No tak – powiedział ponownie Regulus.

Dopiero po trzech minutach do Snape'a dotarło, że Regulus nie poszedł za nim, a wtedy znalazł się już na skraju wioski. Obrócił się, gotów do rzucenia ciętym i zniecierpliwionym komentarzem.

Zobaczył, że Regulus klęczy obok kobiety, której głowa zeskoczyła z ramion, jak tylko zarodniki po raz pierwszy wylądowały na ziemi. Ostrożnie układał jej ciało z powrotem i zamknął jej oczy. Snape zastanowił się z niedowierzaniem, czy może rzuci też zaklęcie łatające, ale chyba nawet do Regulusa dotarło, jak niewłaściwe byłoby to z jego strony. Po prostu tam stał, przyglądając się przez chwilę rezultatowi swoich działań, po czym wreszcie kiwnął głową i ruszył za Snape'em. Nawet zdołał go dogonić i ruszyć przodem; Snape _musiał_ jeszcze przez chwilę stać jak wryty, zastanawiając się, czemu Regulus miałby zrobić coś tak koszmarnie zbędnego.

* * *

– Nie żyje.

Snape niemal roztrzaskał szklane mieszadło o bok kociołka. Zwykle tak mocno skupiał się na warzeniu, że kompletnie zapominał o istniejącym wokół świecie. Wiedział, ze to była słabość i to taka, którą będzie _musiał_ naprawić. Odłożył na bok mieszadło, nie pozwalając swojej ręce na drżenie, po czym obejrzał się na Lucjusza.

– Tobie się wydaje, że w ogóle zwracam uwagę na to, gdzie się włóczysz, Lucjuszu? – zapytał z wyższością, przeciągając zgłoski i z satysfakcją zobaczył, jak zarumieniona z tryumfu twarz Lucjusza zalewa się rumieńcem z zupełnie innego powodu. – Kto nie żyje?

– Gideon Prewett – powiedział Lucjusz z zajadłą satysfakcją. – I jego brat, Fabian, też. Musieliśmy zająć się nimi w piątkę, ale wreszcie się udało.

Snape kiwnął uprzejmie głową, powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem czegoś niefortunnego, na przykład tego, jakie żałosne to było, że trzeba było aż pięciu mrocznych czarodziejów do pokonania dwóch świetlistych. Jasne, bliźniacy Prewett byli sławnymi, szanowanymi czarodziejami, ale przecież ponoć poplecznicy Mrocznego Pana mieli być potężniejsi od każdego – bo tylko oni mieli dość odwagi i woli, by poskromić śmierć.

– Ciesz się swoją nagrodą, Lucjuszu – powiedział, po czym wrócił do swojego eliksiru. Voldemort chciał eliksir, który pozwoliłby każdemu na imitowanie efektu pocałunku dementora. Póki co Snape'owi raczej marnie to wychodziło. Zwyczajnie nie był w stanie znaleźć dość informacji o samych dementorach, nawet pośród rozległych bibliotek, do których mieli dostęp wierni słudzy Voldemorta; niewielu czarodziejów w ogóle było nimi zainteresowanych.

– Taki mam zamiar – powiedział Lucjusz, którego głos zrobił się ospały z zadowolenia. – Na najbliższy miesiąc nie mamy w planach żadnych większych ataków, a Narcyza już za mną tęskni.

Snape usłyszał pyknięcie aportacji za sobą i wrócił do swojego kociołka. Czy też spróbował do niego wrócić. Po kilku chwilach musiał odłożyć ponownie mieszadło i zacząć chodzić w kółko po pomieszczeniu. Upewnił się, że wyglądało to, jakby potrzebował rozciągnąć ścierpnięte od pochylania się nad kociołkiem mięśnie. Znajdował się w prawym skrzydle posiadłości Riddle'ów i wiedział, że był tam sam, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś może mieć cię na oku. No i, oczywiście, jego osłony oklumencyjne były wzniesione wysoko, ale to już z czystego przyzwyczajenia.

Nie mógł dać po sobie poznać, że napięcie w jego mięśniach pochodziło z dzikiej pogardy. Jeszcze rok temu żywił tego rodzaju uczucia wyłącznie wobec szlamowatych dzieci, które zginęły w czasie jego inicjacji.

Przekonał się, że niewielu śmierciożerców było do niego podobnych, zarówno pod względem potęgi magicznej, jak i oddania sprawie Voldemorta. Przyłączyli się do niego, ponieważ bali się śmierci, albo chcieli pomóc Mrocznemu Panu w stworzeniu czystokrwistego świata, wolnego od wszelkich zmaz. Snape przyjął do wiadomości, że przyjdzie mu pracować u boku ludzi, których nie rozumiał i za którymi nie będzie przepadał. To nie było dla niego nic nowego, w końcu nikt na świecie nie był do niego podobny.

Ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie nimi tak koszmarnie _pogardzał._

Przechwalali się, kiedy ich własna duma powinna podpowiedzieć im, kiedy powinni się nie odzywać. Używali paskudnych i oczywistych zaklęć w sytuacjach, w których proste i eleganckie znacznie lepiej by się sprawdziły – co więcej, w sytuacjach, w których ich pan nakazał im ostrożność ponieważ czasami nie chciał, by niektóre ataki zostały z miejsca rozpoznane jako działania śmierciożerców. A potem byli tacy koszmarnie zaskoczeni, kiedy Mroczny Pan dotrzymywał słowa i torturował ich za porażki i niedociągnięcia. W dodatku w kółko popełniali te same błędy. Pogardzali troską, z jaką Snape podchodził do swoich eliksirów i nie pojmowali, czemu ich Lord tak wysoko go cenił, nawet po usłyszeniu wyjaśnień od samego Voldemorta. Roztrzaskiwali bezcenne i wartościowe artefakty, które udawało im się odzyskać w czasie rajdów, z równą beztroską, co czaszki szlam.

Snape nie spodziewał się, że w tych ludziach będzie tak niewiele _gracji._

– Severusie?

A to był Regulus, który jako jedyny poza Mrocznym Panem wciąż nazywał go po imieniu – a od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania, Snape zawsze był w stanie rozpoznać magię Voldemorta i klęczałby na długo przed jego wejściem do pokoju. Zatrzymał się w miejscu tak gwałtownie, że jego szaty aż trzasnęły o siebie, kiedy obracał się w kierunku Regulusa.

– Czego? – warknął.

Regulus zamrugał, po czym podniósł rękę.

– Przyszło mi do głowy, że może chciałbyś to zobaczyć – powiedział. – Właśnie wróciłem z wizyty u rodziców i powiedzieli, że mogę to wynieść z domu i ci pokazać.

Snape nabrał tchu, żeby posłać go w diabły, ale wówczas ożyła trzymana przez Regulusa srebrna kula. Po jej bokach rozwinęły się zrobione ze światła skrzydła, a Snape zobaczył blask gwiazd, porozsiewanych po głębokiej, aksamitnej czerni. W samym środku znajdowała się złota kropka, wokół której tańczyły planety ich układu słonecznego.

Podszedł bliżej i zagapił się. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś równie niewielkiego, stworzonego z równie wielką troską o szczegóły. Ktokolwiek stworzył to urządzenie, przypilnował na przykład, żeby idealnie oddać kolory Saturna, który nie mógł być większy od paznokcia Snape'a, a przecież inne były jeszcze mniejsze. A mimo to, kiedy Snape wymamrotał zaklęcie, które wzmocniło mu wzrok, był w stanie zobaczyć nawet lśnienie zielonych kontynentów na Ziemi. Ten artefakt był idealny nawet w najdrobniejszych detalach.

Tak właśnie Snape wyobrażał sobie kiedyś całą magię: spokojną potęgę, która bez trudu tworzy tego rodzaju cuda i nawet nie zwraca uwagi na wszelkie próby wpłynięcia na nią.

Przyglądał się jej i przyglądał, a kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył że Regulus przygląda się jemu. Miał jednak odprężoną twarz i w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował, po prostu uśmiechnął się lekko i kiwnął głową, po czym poskładał kulę z powrotem i zabrał ze sobą. Snape'owi przyszło do głowy, że naprawdę pasował mu ten uśmiech. Regulus był znany ze swojego śmiechu i dowcipkowania – tłumaczono to zarówno jego młodym wiekiem, jak i faktem, że był rozpieszczonym dziedzicem zamożnej rodziny – a śmierciożercy często byli w stanie docenić sztukę, nawet jeśli nieczęsto z tego _korzystali. _Zwykle wręcz brakowało im rozumu do stworzenia jej na własną rękę.

Kiedy Snape ponownie wrócił do warzenia, uznał że to dziwne, że jedyny śmierciożerca, który okazał się skłonny do podzielenia z nim czymś pięknym i pełnym gracji, był bratem Syriusza Blacka.

* * *

– _Amputo!_

Snape ryknął to słowo, a stojąca przed nim czarownica z Zakonu Feniksa padła na ziemię, wyjąc z bólu, usiłując podnieść różdżkę. Oczywiście, z pewnością nie pomagał jej w tym fakt, że jego zaklęcie wyrwało jej lewą rękę i odrzuciło z daleka od ciała, a to właśnie w lewej dłoni trzymała tę różdżkę. Jedyne, co wystawało jej teraz z barku, były porozrywane kości i mięśnie, wszystko w sumie nie większe od pięści Snape'a.

Mógłby ją tak po prostu zostawić. Szok połączony z utratą krwi by ją wykończyły, a przecież słyszał, że inni też potrzebowali jego pomocy; wszędzie wokół padały klątwy, za pomocą których śmierciożercy starali się odeprzeć nagły atak Zakonu.

Ale nie mógł jej jeszcze zostawić, bo to mu nie _wystarczyło._

Ponownie skupił się na czarownicy.

– _Coquo_ – wyszeptał.

Zaklęcie najpierw owinęło się wokół jej nóg i kobieta zaczęła wyć z bólu, co było czystym dźwiękiem nieszczęścia, który nawet nie brzmiał do końca ludzko, ale Snape'owi skojarzył się wyłącznie z wyciem wilkołaka. Zadrżał, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od swojej ofiary. Na niebie nie było pełni, a Fenrir Greyback i tak przebywał obecnie po przeciwnej stronie pola bitwy, jak to zawsze miało miejsce na życzenie Snape'a. Dlatego też mógł swobodnie przyglądać się, jak kwasy żołądkowe powoli trawią stopy, łydki, uda i wreszcie krocze kobiety. Kiedy powoli rozpływały się jej biodra, wydała z siebie wrzask, który sprawił, że coś w rodzaju spokoju ponownie zapanowało w sercu Snape'a.

Była już tylko torsem z prawym ramieniem i głową, ale wciąż żyła. Snape jeszcze z nią nie skończył.

– _Torridus_.

Klątwa odwodnienia pomarszczyła jej skórę i kobieta spróbowała zawyć po raz kolejny, ale nie miała w ustach, ani w gardle nawet odrobiny śliny, więc nie zdołała wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Jej oczy skruszyły się w czaszce na wiór. Jej włosy rozsypywały się, kiedy miotała wściekle głową. Jej skóra lśniła matowo od pożaru, który płonął za nią; Snape odebrał jej pot.

Snape uśmiechnął się. Zauważył kątem oka, że osoba, która właśnie do niego podchodziła, powoli zaczęła się wycofywać. W ogóle jej nie winił.

Czas skończyć.

– _Extorqueo._

Potężne, niewidzialne dłonie złapały to, co pozostało z czarownicy i zaczęły odkręcać jej głowę od torsu. Snape widział, jak jej usta poruszają się w panice, kiedy głowa obracała się wkoło, a potem po okolicy poszedł echem _trzask_, jaki wydał z siebie jej wyschnięty kark. W chwilę później niewidzialne dłonie oderwały jej głowę w fontannie krwi. Snape zamrugał, kiedy krew go zalała, tryskając mu na twarz, mocząc szaty, a kawałki kości minęły go niczym odłamki po bombie. Jeden nawet naciął mu policzek.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Severusie?

I wtedy obejrzał się i zobaczył Regulusa – Regulusa, którego uważał za martwego, bo był przekonany, że zginął z ręki tej przeklętej czarownicy – i osunął się nagle na kolano, kompletnie oszołomiony. Regulus podszedł szybko do niego i ostrożnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Nie… nie musiałeś tego robić – wyszeptał Regulus. – Przecież nic mi się nie stało. A nawet gdyby tak nie było… – Snape spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, jak Regulus kręci głową i niczego więcej już nie mówi, ale przecież nie musiał, bo Snape doskonale wiedział, co chciał przez to powiedzieć. _A nawet, gdyby tak nie było, to nie powinieneś był używać tych zaklęć. Przecież masz w sobie więcej gracji. Wiesz, kiedy po prostu trzeba zabić i ruszyć dalej._

I Snape pomyślał, że tak, powinien był to zrobić. Powinien był. Na wszystko był odpowiedni czas i miejsce, nawet na przyjemność z tortur.

Bitwa nie była takim miejscem.

Poczuł, jak coś się w nim zmienia, niczym ruch kontynentalny i po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat poczuł, jak jego własna pogarda zwraca się przeciw niemu samemu, zalewając go niczym kwasy żołądkowe klątwy _Coquo._ Przecież wiedział, jak się mścić. Przede wszystkim do zemsty należało podchodzić z dystansem i opanowaniem i obierać najbezpieczniejszą i najskuteczniejszą możliwą metodę. Nie powinno się poddawać furii, jak jakiś…

Jak jakiś Gryfon.

Po raz pierwszy Severus Snape spojrzał na siebie klarownie, zobaczył, czym się stał i koszmarnie to znienawidził. Nie było w nim niczego pięknego, pełnego gracji i potęgi, które powinny przepełniać śmierciożerców. Nie było tego w nich, ani w Mrocznym Panie, ani w nim. Nie mógł już dłużej udawać, że kroczył pośród całego tego syfu i nic z tego go nie tknęło i nie uwiesiło się na nim. Idea, że nawet jeśli był paskudnym człowiekiem, to i tak by mu to nie przeszkadzało, również poległa.

A wszystko z winy Regulusa, który wciąż okazywał nutę gracji we wszystkim co robił, choć pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, który wciąż nazywał Snape'a po imieniu, który wciąż chciał dzielić się z nim pięknem i doradzał mu, że istnieją przecież lepsze sposoby na zemstę. Właśnie przez niego wszystko w głowie Snape'a zaczęło się rozsypywać w dwa lata po jego pierwszym spotkaniu z Voldemortem i nie mógł tego za żadne skarby poskładać z powrotem.


	28. Zbieżności

Po raz kolejny pragnę ostrzec ludzi, którzy nie chcą czytać ciężkiego slashu: w chwili, w której natraficie na zdanie „Draco spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Harry'ego", przewińcie sobie aż do kolejnej sceny. Ten rozdział składa się z sześciu scen i piąta zawiera w sobie slash.

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy: Zbieżności**

Kiedy w „Proroku Codziennym" wyszedł artykuł, w którym Aurora Whitestag i Philip Willoughby postanowili ogłosić się z nawiązaniem współpracy, Harry uznał, że ma już serdecznie dość otaczającego go bezsensu i czas najwyższy z kimś o tym _porozmawiać_.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali i zorientował się, że ludzie mu się przyglądają. Harry wywrócił oczami. _Ilekroć dochodzi do tego jeszcze przed śniadaniem, to zwykle jest to wina jakiegoś artykułu w gazecie._ Nie sądził jednak, żeby to mogło być „_Vox Populi"._ Większość uczniów wciąż nie brała tej gazety równie poważnie co „Proroka", a Hornblower był chwilowo zajęty karczowaniem lasu teorii spiskowych dotyczących tego, czy minister w ogóle nadaje się na swoje stanowisko. Od dobrych pięciu dni nie opublikował niczego o Harrym.

Harry usiadł przy stole Slytherinu. Millicenta bez słowa podrzuciła mu kopię gazety. Harry kiwnął do niej głową, złapał za pomocą swojego zaklęcia lewitującego, po czym rozłożył w powietrzu przed sobą, nalewając sobie soku pomarańczowego i nakładając owsianki. Opłacił sklep w Hogsmeade, żeby dostarczali mu regularnie jedzenie, ale jego właściciele okazali się wyjątkowo pozbawieni wyobraźni w wyborze posiłków. Na szczęście Harry'emu wciąż nie przeszkadzały specjalnie mdłe dania.

_**OPOZYCJA UWAŻA, ŻE VATES POTRZEBUJE NADZORU**_

_**Rada **__**nadzorcza**__** może okazać się najlepszym kompromisem**_

_Autor: Melinda Honeywhistle_

– _Obawiam się, że do tej pory niewłaściwie do tego podchodziliśmy – powiedziała wczoraj Aurora Whitestag. – Ostatecznie _vates_ potrzebuje przede wszystkim skupić się na wojnie z Sami–Wiecie–Kim. Mam jednak nadzieję, że to nowe rozwiązanie okaże się kompromisem dla obu stron._

_Whitestag odnosiła się do nowej petycji, którą przedstawili wczoraj Wizengamotowi, a w którym wychodzą z prośbą o ustanowienie rady nadzorującej działania byłego Harry'ego Pottera. Rada taka składałaby się głównie z rodziców dzieci, które Harry zabił przed Bitwą o Hogwart, ale Whitestag powiedziała, że członkowie Wizengamotu i profesorowie ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Hogwartu, również będą mile widziani._

– _Każdy widzi, że Harry'emu naprawdę przyda się jakiś nadzór – powiedziała. – Trenował przez lato, ale wydaje mi się, że powrócił do czarodziejskiego świata na długo, nim jego trening dobiegł końca. Potrzebuje czegoś więcej. Możemy zasugerować mu taktyki, upewnić się, że nie używa nierozsądnie swojej magii. Harry skorzysta z naszej obecności, a cały świat będzie mógł spać spokojnie ze świadomością, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył otrzymuje odpowiedni trening, a jego postępy są nadzorowane._

_Philip Willoughby, którego córka, Alexandra, zginęła w czasie ataku na Hogwart i który przeprowadzał petycję w nadziei, że Harry stanie za to przed sądem, zdaje się popierać Whitestag._

– _Osobiście już się poddałem i nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek zdołał zobaczyć Pottera w Tullianum, gdzie powinien trafić za swoje zbrodnie – powiedział wczoraj tej reporterce. – Ale rada __nadzorcza__ to dobry pomysł. Jestem nieskończenie wdzięczny, że tak wielu obywateli czarodziejskiego świata zwróciło uwagę na kogoś takiego jak ja, mugolskiego ojca, którego córka była postrzegana jako gorszy sort przez swoich rówieśników i domowników. Nawiązałem wiele dobrych przyjaźni i ci przyjaciele równie mocno będą mnie wspierać przy ustanawianiu rady nadzorującej, co robili to w sprawie petycji dotyczącej sądu wojennego._

_Whitestag wyjaśniła też własne motywy, jak i motywy rodziców Poświęconej Piętnastki. Nie chodzi im o zemstę za zmarłych, ale po prostu upewnienie się, że czarodziejski świat jako taki przetrwa burzę, jaką jest _vates.

– _Istnieje wiele powodów, dla których żaden Lord nigdy nie był nastolatkiem – powiedziała. – Nie można im powierzyć tak ogromnej potęgi. To, oczywiście, nie jest wina Harry'ego, już się taki urodził. Jeśli już, to uważam, że to przede wszystkim nasza wina, wina rodziców i profesorów, którzy pozostawili go na pastwę dorosłych, którzy wypaczyli mu poczucie honoru czy sprawiedliwości. Dzięki naszej opiece przekona się, na jak wiele tak naprawdę go stać i będzie mógł prawdziwie rozwinąć skrzydła, zamiast dalej przemieniać się w potwora, którym ewidentnie powoli się staje._

Harry odłożył gazetę, jak tylko skończył czytać artykuł i potrząsnął głową. Draco momentalnie zabrał mu gazetę, a Owen stanął za nim, czytając mu przez ramię i cierpliwie czekając, ilekroć Draco potrząsał „Prorokiem" ze złością.

Mimo to, Draco nie odezwał się, póki nie skończył czytać. Harry jadł dalej, czekając na rozpętanie się burzy.

– I ciebie to nie wkurza?

Przynajmniej Draco syknął mu to na ucho, zamiast wrzeszczeć przy wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali. Harry podniósł brew.

– Pewnie, że wkurza – powiedział. – Ale wrzask się na nic mi się nie przyda. Nie wiadomo, czy Wizengamot w ogóle weźmie to pod uwagę, a nawet jeśli, to ile im zajmie ustalenie szczegółów, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy tak strasznie starają się uprzykrzyć wilkołakom życie. Przynajmniej zostałem ostrzeżony. Przecież przyjąłem do wiadomości, że tego rodzaju konsekwencje są nieuniknione, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy pozabijałem te dzieci z litości, Draco.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Ależ ty mnie czasami _irytujesz_ – powiedział, ale w głosie było więcej rezygnacji, niż czegokolwiek innego.

– Na pewno nie robię tego celowo – powiedział stanowczo Harry, po czym odsunął od siebie miskę po owsiance i wstał. Draco zagapił się na niego. – Idę znaleźć Snape'a – wyjaśnił Harry – żeby zobaczyć, czy wyleczył się wystarczająco, żeby móc się ze mną zobaczyć.

– Po tym, co ci ostatnim razem powiedział w czasie eliksirów?

– Tak – powiedział łagodnie Harry. Przykro mu się zrobiło, kiedy Snape skrytykował jego eliksir, czego nie zrobił odkąd Harry zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie, robiąc wyrzuty nie jego treningowi – bo przecież wszystkiego nauczył się od Snape'a – ale jego pragnieniu do eksperymentowania. Sugerował, że Harry pewnie uważa się za lepszego do wszystkich i nie ma czasu na warzenie tego samego, co otaczający go przeciętniacy. To była kolosalna zmiana podejścia, w porównaniu do paru tygodni wcześniej, kiedy Snape ufał Harry'emu pod względem eliksirów na tyle, że pożyczył mu „_Medicamenta Meatus Verus_." Harry przemyślał jednak to sobie porządnie i zdołał się uspokoić. Jasne, tamte słowa bolały, ale jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystko, przez co Snape w tej chwili przechodził, to był prawdziwy cud, że w ogóle był w stanie prowadzić lekcje, a co dopiero zwracać się uprzejmie do kogokolwiek. Harry miał wrażenie, że można by to uznać wręcz za zaszczyt, nawet jeśli cokolwiek wątpliwy, że Snape'owi zależało na nim wystarczająco, by w ogóle go tak wyszczególnić. Ostatnimi czasy Snape zwykle po prostu wrzucał instrukcje na tablicę i przez resztę zajęć krążył po klasie, łypiąc na wszystkich.

– Czemu?

– Bo chcę zobaczyć, czy może uda mi się pomóc przy jego leczeniu, no i sprawdzić, czy może zdołam odzyskać mojego opiekuna – powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się do Dracona, po czym wyszedł szybko z Wielkiej Sali. W ogóle go nie zaskoczyło, że Snape nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Unikał ich od pierwszego dnia semestru, kiedy to niemal transmutował Puchonkę w coś zawstydzającego. Harry miał nadzieję, że to oznacza, że Snape zaczął słuchać sugestii Josepha, co mogło być dobrym znakiem.

W drodze do kwater Snape'a odliczał minuty, jakie zostały mu do pierwszych zajęć tego dnia. Powinien mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu. Właśnie dlatego poszedł wcześnie na śniadanie, w dodatku klasa eliksirów nie znajdowała się jakoś szczególnie daleko od pokojów Snape'a. Miał pół godziny.

Kiedy obudził się tego ranka i pozwolił sobie poleżeć przez chwilę na łóżku z baldachimem, słuchając cichego pochrapywania Dracona, zorientował się, że gesty pojednania mogą jednak wyjść mu na zdrowie. Odwlekanie odbycia rozmowy z kimś, ponieważ nie chce się przypadkiem nastąpić na czyjąś wolną wolę ponownie oznaczało zakładanie czegoś z góry. Skąd ma wiedzieć, czy drugiej strony duma nie powstrzymuje przed odezwaniem się, albo złość, albo zwykłe niezrozumienie motywów Harry'ego? Od czasu pierwszego pytania, nie zagadywał nawet dalej Snape'a o to, o co właściwie im poszło z Kamelią. Nie naciskał na odwiedzanie Snape'a, ponieważ obawiał się, że go tym skrzywdzi.

_Ale trzymaniem się z daleka też mogę go skrzywdzić. Nie będę wiedział na pewno, póki przynajmniej nie zapytam._

Jak tylko dotarł do kwater Snape'a, te otworzyły się. Joseph wyszedł, a jego szare szaty zawirowały mu łagodnie wokół kostek, kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok, a na widok Harry'ego zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

– To nie jest najlepsza pora, Harry.

– Dlaczego nie? – Harry przechylił głowę i zaczekał. Czuł się stabilnie i spokojnie. Przyjął do wiadomości, że nie istnieje ścieżka pozbawiona błędów. Naciskanie w tej sytuacji mogło okazać się błędem, który tylko rozogni rany Snape'a. Odczekanie paru dni mogło okazać się błędem, ponieważ Snape mógłby dojść do wniosku, że Harry w ogóle nie przejmuje się jego cierpieniem. Każdy drobny gest, czy słowo mogły okazać się błędami, jeśli zostaną niewłaściwie zinterpretowane. Musiał być skłonny do popełniania tych błędów i znoszenia ich konsekwencji. Musiał iść dalej przed siebie, nawet jeśli nie wiedział za bardzo, co zrobić. Musiał zwyczajnie pozostać otwarty na to wszystko. Skoro nastroje Snape'a zmieniały się jak pogoda, to Harry powinien brać pod uwagę każdą możliwą zmianę.

– Miał wczoraj wyjątkowo paskudny sen. – Joseph mamrotał te słowa, jakby mogły skrzywdzić samo powietrze – albo jakby Snape podsłuchiwał ich przez drzwi, co Harry uznał za bardziej prawdopodobne. – W tym śnie zaatakowały go wspomnienia, które nie tylko wcisnął na samo dno swojego umysłu, ale wręcz usiłował aktywnie zniszczyć. Wyraził zgodę na powiedzenie ci, że dotyczyły Regulusa Blacka. A ponieważ Regulus nie jest obecnie dostępny, to niewiele jestem w stanie dla niego zrobić.

– A jak w ogóle się trzyma?

Joseph westchnął.

– Bez zmian. Skłonny do dzielenia się ze mną strzępami informacji, ale opiera się, ilekroć proszę go o wyjaśnienie poszczególnych węzłów w jego duszy. Przekonany o własnej szpetocie. Cierpi, ale nie chce okazać bólu, a mimo żałuje, że nie ma obok niego kogoś, kto by go doskonale zrozumiał.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– A przychodzi ci może do głowy cokolwiek, co mógłbym dla niego zrobić, nawet jeśli nie chce się ze mną zobaczyć, albo ze mną porozmawiać?

– Obawiam się, że nie – powiedział Joseph. – Nawet ja widzę, że potrzebuje twojego towarzystwa, ale nie wpuszczę cię do jego pokoju, jeśli tego sobie wyraźnie nie życzy.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– A co powiesz na list? – zasugerował. – Przyjdzie do niego i powiadomi go, że jestem tu i czekam na niego, ale na który nie musi odpisywać, ani nawet go czytać, jeśli tego nie chce.

Joseph zamrugał.

– To… w sumie może zadziałać. Ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że może odpisać na taki list wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie? Może nawet brzmieć, jakby chciał się nad tobą znęcać…

– Bywało gorzej. – Harry odkrył, że uśmiecha się szeroko. Zawsze czuł się lepiej, kiedy miał przed sobą jakiś konkretny plan, nie znosił bezsensownego dreptania w miejscu. – No i chcę z nim porozmawiać, wiesz? Jeśli uważasz, że to mu nie zaszkodzi, a może pomóc, to chcę zaryzykować.

Minęła chwila ciszy, którą Harry spędził na patrzeniu z wyczekiwaniem na Josepha, a wieszcz na zastanawianiu się nad tym. Wreszcie kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli wierzysz, że jesteś w stanie to znieść – mruknął.

– Mogę – powiedział Harry. – W dodatku wiem, że tego ode mnie potrzebuje. No i kocham go, więc wiesz. – Ponownie uśmiechnął się do Josepha, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył na zajęcia z eliksirów, po drodze komponując list w głowie. Kiedy już odszedł spory kawałek, usłyszał jak drzwi do kwater Snape'a otwierają się i zamykają, ale nie obejrzał się. Jeśli Snape wyjrzał, żeby na niego spojrzeć, to Harry pozwoli mu się na siebie pogapić bez konieczności patrzenia mu w oczy, jeśli to okaże się zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem.

_Czy naprawdę ma takie wielkie znaczenie, kto wykona pierwszy gest w kierunku pogodzenia się? Nie. To nie jest poświęcenie i nie mam zamiaru się tu poświęcać. Jak Snape każe mi się odpierdolić, to się odpierdolę. Może po prostu potrzebuje na mnie nakrzyczeć? To też zniosę._

_A po zajęciach z eliksirów będę musiał znaleźć Connora. Chyba dam radę go złapać po drodze na zajęcia z obrony przed mroczną magią. Ta cała kłótnia z Draco jest koszmarnie głupia, już dawno powinienem był wysłuchać jego wersji wydarzeń. Spróbuję skombinować nam myślodsiewnię._

* * *

Snape nie czuł się jak człowiek.

Nie chciał iść i nauczać eliksirów.

Ale McGonagall podała mu warunki jego pobytu w Hogwarcie i to był jeden z nich. Gdyby zmuszono go teraz do opuszczenia Hogwartu i udania się gdzie indziej... Snape nie wiedział, czy by przeżył. Wiedział jednak, że byłby tam jeszcze mniej wart niż tu, a tu był zwykłym worem kości, krwi i wypalonych wspomnień. Tak długo jak pozostawał Mistrzem Eliksirów, to przynajmniej wciąż miał eseje do ocenienia i lekcje do nauczania.

Jedynym, co mógłby zyskać na przebywaniu z dala od Hogwartu, to że znalazłby się również z dala od Harry'ego.

Coraz ciężej przychodziło mu znoszenie Harry'ego, odkąd zaczął śnić o Regulusie i roli, jaką Regulus odegrał w przeciąganiu go z powrotem na stronę Światła. Chciał zobaczyć się z Harrym. Obserwował go, kiedy jadł obiady i kolacje w Wielkiej Sali, rozmawiał z innymi Ślizgonami, siedział w zamyśleniu, albo organizował kolejne zajęcia klubu pojedynków. Chciał, żeby Harry do niego przyszedł, przeprosił za odesłanie Snape'a z Nadmorskiego Basztańca, wyjaśnił że już ukarał Kamelię i Snape już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał się jej obawiać.

Ale jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby Harry się do niego zbliżał. Nie był w stanie wybaczyć mu jego nieobecności, kiedy cierpiał w czasie snów, albo tego, że przyzwał Josepha i pozostawił Snape'a na jego nieistniejącą łaskę. Chciał, żeby Harry go rozumiał, a ne żeby zadawał pytania. Chciał, żeby Harry zorientował się, jak te sny na niego wpływały, ale nie chciał mu mówić o samych snach.

Wiedział, że był nieracjonalny. To tylko pogarszało jego cierpienie, zwłaszcza w te dni, kiedy Harry w ogóle nie próbował się z nim zobaczyć.

A dzisiaj Harry przyszedł i rozmawiał za drzwiami z Josephem, więc Snape ich podsłuchał. Harry powiedział, że chce napisać do niego list. Snape momentalnie znienawidził ten pomysł. Harry powinien być bardziej rozsądny i nie próbować się z nim kontaktować po snach z Regulusem, które dręczyły go każdej nocy.

__Harry nie wie o snach z Regulusem,__ wyszeptała bardziej poczytalna część jego umysłu.

Snape'a to nie obchodziło. Powinien wiedzieć. Harry był legilimentą. Mógłby spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy i odczytać sny z jego umysłu. Świadomość, że Harry nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego przez wzgląd na niechęć do przymuszenia, tylko wszystko pogarszała, ponieważ sugerowała, że Harry cenił sobie swoje drogie zasady wyżej od Snape'a, a to z kolei potwierdzało kolejną starą prawdę, której nauczył się od matki: że nikt nigdy nie pokocha go ponad wszystko inne. Harry'emu zależało na nim wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy okazywał się niezbędny do prowadzenia wojny i odwrócił się od niego w chwili, w której Snape odsłonił swoje rany i zgorzknienie.

Myśli, poczytalne i szalone, tak mocno owinęły się wokół zgorzknienia, że zaczęły przypominać linę, na której Snape wolałby się powiesić, niż słuchać słów, które Harry kierował do Josepha. A kiedy je wysłuchał, to roześmiał się, ponieważ Harry spodziewał się po nim nikczemności.

__Jak on śmie, po tym wszystkim co dla niego zrobiłem?__

Ale gdyby Harry się tego nie spodziewał, Snape gardziłby nim za zlekceważenie lekcji, które tak długo starał się wpoić chłopcu. Tylko głupiec wyszedłby z założenia, że Snape w tym stanie jest w stanie napisać spokojny i spójny list, czy też w ogóle spróbuje się z kimkolwiek skontaktować. Bez względu na to, czego Harry by nie zrobił, i tak wychodził na głupca.

– Czy czujesz się na siłach, żeby dzisiaj tłumaczyć?

Snape podniósł wzrok. Joseph wrócił i oparł się o zamknięte ponownie drzwi, przyglądając mu się z namysłem.

– Przecież muszę – wychrypiał Snape.

Joseph kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli nie będziesz chciał przeczytać tego listu, to zawsze możesz go po prostu spalić.

Czyli Joseph wiedział, że podsłuchiwał – albo się tego domyślił, ponieważ właśnie do czegoś takiego dopuściłby się człowiek o duszy czarnej jak ta Snape'a. Każde z tych założeń było niedopuszczalne. Snape warknął na niego i odwrócił się.

Joseph nie odezwał się, za co Snape był wdzięczny. Szybko i efektownie przygotował się na zajęcia. W głowie miał zapamiętany przepis eliksiru. Wrzuci go na tablicę i pozwoli uczniom go śledzić w miarę możliwości. Jego łypnięcia zwykle wystarczały, by nawet najbardziej pewni siebie szóstoroczni, znajdujący się na jego owutemowych zajęciach z eliksirów, spuszczali z tonu i niepewnie wracali do śledzenia instrukcji. Hermiona Granger popełniała niewielkie błędy od początku roku szkolnego.

Wyszedł na korytarz, trzymając mocno różdżkę w palcach, a twarz uformowała mu się w zamrożoną maskę. Nie był pewien, do czego by doszło, gdyby spotkał kogoś po drodze. Na szczęście do niczego takiego nie doszło, więc otworzył drzwi i wszedł do klasy posuwistym krokiem, zauważając z chłodną radością, że paru uczniów szybko stara się wrócić na miejsca.

– Hufflepuff traci dwanaście punktów za ślamazarność – powiedział wyniośle, ponieważ Susan Bones jako ostatnia dotarła do swojej ławki. Spuściła wzrok, a na jej twarzy pojawił się obraz rozpaczy.

Snape machnął różdżką i przepis na eliksir uderzył o tablicę w ferii barw i kolorowego dymu. Odwrócił się i złowieszczo spojrzał na wszystkich, bez słów polecając im zabrać się do roboty. Większość uczniów momentalnie rzuciła się po składniki. Tylko trójka pozostała na miejscach: Draco i Granger, którzy zawsze najpierw spisywali przepis z tablicy, albo porównywali go z tym, który mieli w podręcznikach…

Oraz Harry, który siedział spokojnie w ławce, przyglądając się Snape'owi swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami.

Snape spojrzał na niego, wlewając w to całe okrucieństwo bólu, przez który przechodził, jak i nienawiści do świata jako takiego i używając tego jak ostrza do przebicia się przez bariery oklumencyjne Harry'ego. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i nagle jego bariery kompletnie opadły, a Snape nagle zorientował się, że patrzy na umysł, którego niemal nie poznawał.

Myśli Harry'ego uległy zmianie, odkąd je widział ostatnim razem. Wówczas przypominały szkielet stalowego drzewa, ledwie tkniętego liśćmi. Teraz to drzewo żyło, a ciemne miejsca między gałęziami, niegdyś przepełnione niepewnością, teraz były pełne nowych gałęzi i liści – niewątpliwie emocji i doświadczeń, których Harry wciąż nie wiedział, jak zinterpretować. Snape zagapił się.

Harry szturchnął go lekko własną legilimencją. Snape był tak wytrącony z równowagi, że pozwolił mu zaciągnąć się w jedno, konkretne miejsce i nagle odkrył, że patrzy wprost na miłość, którą Harry do niego czuł.

Była ostra niczym promienie słońca i zacięta niczym nieustannie odrastająca trawa. Harry nie spodziewał się, że Snape pewnego dnia obudzi się jako człowiek, którym kiedyś był. Wiedział, że Snape może spędzić resztę życia na leczeniu. Wiedział, że Snape może już nigdy nie będzie w stanie ponownie stać się jego opiekunem, może już nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwać, może okazać się kompletnie bezużyteczny w wojnie, czy też we wszystkich działaniach, jakich Harry podejmie się jako _vates._

To wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Harry wciąż będzie go kochał, ponieważ miłość Harry'ego nie opierała się na żadnej z tych spraw.

Snape poczuł, jak jego ostrożnie poukładana rzeczywistość, rozpada się wokół niego. _Wiedział, _mimo całego tego wściekania się o to, że Harry nie chce porozmawiać z nim bezpośrednio, że nie miał prawa oczekiwać od kogokolwiek tego rodzaju oddania. Elieen Prince miała rację. Tego rodzaju oddanie nie istniało.

A mimo to właśnie gapiło mu się prosto w twarz.

Snape odwrócił wzrok.

– Panie Potter – warknął. – Przecież pan _wie, _że jeśli pan Malfoy będzie musiał zrobić wszystko za pana, to otrzymacie niższą ocenę. Proszę się wziąć do roboty.

Czuł, że Harry się uśmiechał nawet, kiedy wstawał, żeby wykonać polecenie, bo Snape się pomylił i zwrócił do niego po nazwisku, którego już przecież dawno temu się wyrzekł.

Snape nie musiał otwierać listu od Harry'ego. Właściwie, to kiedy go otrzyma, to od razu go spali, bo wcale nie chciał go czytać. Spali go, bo wiedział już, co w nim znajdzie.

_W jaki sposób to miałoby cokolwiek zmienić?_ pomyślał, z rosnącą paniką odbudowując roztrzaskaną przez Harry'ego maskę. _Przecież jego miłość może okazać się zwykłym oszustwem, kłamstwem. Albo kocha cię za to, kim kiedyś byłeś, a nie to, kim jesteś teraz. Nie podjął żadnego wysiłku, by dowiedzieć się, kim teraz jesteś._

Ale Snape nie sądził, żeby dowolny pragmatyzm mógł go teraz uratować przed samym faktem, że ta miłość istniała. Mógł zmieniać zdanie. Mógł się wściekać. Mógł się burzyć. Mógł kazać Harry'emu zostawić się w spokoju, albo spróbować pociąć mu serce na kawałki za pomocą najbardziej okrutnych słów, jakie znał. Mógł uznać, że już nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć Harry'ego na oczy.

Nic z tego wszystkiego nie zmieni faktu, że ta miłość tam istniała i będzie istnieć dalej, choćby wbrew jego woli.

* * *

Harry dogonił Connora akurat, kiedy Connor miał już wchodzić na zajęcia z obrony. Connor wiedział, że to musiał być on, bo nikt inny nie złapałby go równie delikatnie za ramię i odciągnął na bok, po czym przycisnął do ściany.

– Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – zapytał jego brat.

Connorowi przyszło do głowy, żeby odmówić. Wiedział, że _powinien._ Parvati miała rację. Harry mógł wszystko rozwiązać już dawno temu, gdyby tylko kazał Connorowi wyjaśnić jego punkt widzenia. Przecież Connor szybko by ustąpił. I tak nie chciałby przepraszać za cokolwiek Malfoya, ale znacznie lepiej byłoby załatwić to w ten sposób.

Z drugiej jednak strony, Harry do niego przyszedł. Connor nie chciał krzyczeć na Harry'ego na oczach wszystkich z owutemowej obrony. Parvati wolałaby, żeby nie robił sceny.

– Chyba tak – powiedział, przykładając podbródek do piersi i łypiąc krzywo spod grzywki na swojego brata.

Harry po prostu kiwnął głową.

– Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi swoją wersję tego, co zaszło między tobą i Draco – powiedział. – Jeśli nie chcesz mi o niczym mówić, albo nie przypominasz sobie wszystkiego, to mogę zorganizować myślodsiewnię, w którą wrzucisz wspomnienie. Wtedy będę mógł wszystko obejrzeć i podjąć własną decyzję.

Connor zamrugał i uchylił lekko usta.

– Czy ty użyłeś na mnie legilimencji? – wypalił.

– Co? Oczywiście że nie. – Harry też zamrugał w odpowiedzi. – Niby czemu miałbym?

– Bo dokładnie to chciałem zrobić! – zawołał Connor. – Powiedzieć ci prawdę, o wszystkim, i zrobiłbym to, gdybyś tylko mnie o to zagadał. A zamiast tego między nami zapadła cisza na dwa tygodnie i nigdy nawet nie spróbowałeś o to zapytać.

Harry skrzywił się.

– No wiem, Connor – powiedział. – Wybacz. To był błąd z mojej strony. Ale jeśli mam naprawdę szanować wolną wolę otaczających mnie ludzi, to powinienem przede wszystkim dowiedzieć się, czego ci ludzie chcą, co mi pozwoli na odpowiednie podejście do nich, dzięki czemu rany między nami nie będą tak ropiały. – Connor pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Parvati uważała, że przeprosiny Harry'ego powinny brzmieć mniej więcej w ten sposób, nawet jeśli nie przyszło jej równie wiele szczegółów do głowy. – No dobrze. A teraz czy pozwolisz mi wysłuchać swojej wersji wydarzeń?

– Po zajęciach – powiedział Connor. – W myślodsiewni – dodał, bo nie sądził, żeby był w stanie przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły rozmowy, a nie chciał, żeby Harry uznał go za stronniczego.

Harry kiwnął głową, a potem nagle wyłonił się zza niego Malfoy, biorąc go pod rękę i rzucając Connorowi pełne wyższości spojrzenie. Connor wywrócił oczami i wszedł do klasy. Może i Malfoy już nie odczepi się od Harry'ego, jak to powiedział Ron, ale to nie znaczyło, że Connorowi musiało się to podobać.

_A jak Harry zobaczy wspomnienie z myślodsiewni, to pewnie też nie zapała do Malfoya szczególną sympatią._

Connor zajął swoje miejsce i rozmarzył się nad tym scenariuszem, kiedy Peter wszedł do sali. Connor zauważył przy okazji, że Peter wyglądał na znacznie mniej podenerwowanego tego dna. Wyglądało na to, że im dłużej nauczał, tym bardziej czuł się z tym komfortowo.

* * *

Harry powoli wyciągnął głowę z myślodsiewni, którą pożyczył od Dracona – to była ta sama, której kiedyś użył, testując zaklęcie, które pozwala na spojrzenie na sytuację z punktu widzenia konkretnej osoby – i zamrugał, potrząsając głową i zrzucając z siebie krople srebrzystego płynu. Connor siedział na swoim łóżku w sypialni szóstorocznych Gryfonów i przyglądał mu się z niepokojem. Harry wyprostował się i ponownie pokręcił głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy wtedy zawiniliśmy – powiedział Connorowi.

Jego bratu opadła szczęka i Connor zaperzył się, po czym wierzgnął nogą tak agresywnie, że aż stopa zaplątała mu się w sznurach do podwiązywania zasłon baldachimu. Harry zaczekał, oglądając z cichym rozbawieniem, jak Connor kręci głową i zaciska szczęki. Connor nie osiągnął jeszcze pełni swojego wzrostu. _Takie straszne z niego dziecko czasami, ale przecież wiem, że stać go na naprawdę wspaniałe gesty._ Ta właśnie nadzieja ukoiła gniew Harry'ego i doprawdy, do tego samego powinno było dojść już wcześniej. Przecież wiedział, jak wiele dobra kryło się w ludziach. Jako _vates _powinien go wypatrywać. Nigdy nie powinien był dopuszczać do takiej sytuacji, w której między nim a Connorem cisza zapadła na tak długo.

_Dlaczego właściwie straciłem wtedy nad sobą panowanie? Przecież na nic to się nikomu nie przydało. Przyjmowanie do wiadomości czynów ludzi wokół mnie, rozmawianie o tym z nimi i akceptowanie ich złości na mnie – wszystko to jest znacznie bardziej produktywne od dąsania się, obrażania, czy wyzywania ich._

– Nic złego tam nie zrobiłem! – wypalił wreszcie Connor. – To on wlazł mi do pokoju i zaczął ze mnie szydzić!

– A ty odpowiedziałeś tym samym – powiedział Harry, głosem nieugiętym niczym stal.

– Wcale nie musiał mówić tego, co wtedy powiedział!

– Nie, nie musiał – zgodził się Harry. – Ale ty też nie. – Nachylił się, żeby złapać brata za rękę. – Connor, naprawdę wydawało ci się, że te wszystkie docinki sprawią, że nagle wyrazi więcej sympatii wobec półkrwistych, że nagle ich zaakceptuje?

– Nie – powiedział naburmuszony Connor, patrząc na podłogę i odsuwając rękę, nie pozwalając się złapać. – Ja wcale… nie próbowałem go w ten sposób przekonać do zaakceptowania półkrwistych. Po prostu chciałem, żeby się _zamknął._

– I nie uważasz tego za dziecinne? – zapytał Harry.

– A to, co on zrobił, nie było dziecinne?!

Harry odchylił się, opierając o poduszkę – siedział na łóżku Neville'a, który właśnie był na owutemowych zajęciach z antycznych run – i postukał palcami o brodę. Pierścień od Dracona błysnął w świetle pokoju i zamigotał mu prosto w oczy. Harry zamrugał. Diamentowe powidoki rozmazały mu nieco wizję, kiedy spojrzał znowu na Connora.

– Czy naprawdę chcesz być do końca życia dziecinny w porównaniu do niego? Naprawdę chcesz, żeby Gryfoni wydawali się dziecinni w porównaniu do Ślizgonów?

– No raczej nie – powiedział Connor wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – Po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu to zawsze ja mam być tym bardziej dojrzałym.

– Och, nie zawsze – powiedział Harry. – Przecież to Draco zwykle jest bardziej dojrzały od ciebie. – Connor wyprostował się, otwierając usta w proteście, ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową. – Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację, Connor. Wytrenowano go w udawaniu dorosłego, w okazywaniu dystansu i opanowania. Przeklął cię i zaatakował cię, ale ty zrobiłeś dokładnie to samo i to nawet częściej od niego. Ilekroć Draco ma do powiedzenia coś koszmarnego na twój temat, to albo mówi to do mnie, albo tylko we własnej głowie. Ty zwykle mówisz mu to prosto w twarz.

– Wydawało mu się, że powiedziałeś, że wszyscy byliśmy tam winni, nie tylko ja – wycedził Connor przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wiem. Moja wina leży głównie w tym, że tak nagle na was naskoczyłem, przekonany, że usłyszałem całą rozmowę. – Z całą pewnością nie usłyszał; zgodnie ze wspomnieniem w myślodsiewni, umknęła mu ponad połowa. – I za to przepraszam. A Draco był winien tego, że w ogóle wparował ci do pokoju. Przecież mógłby zignorować twoje trzaskanie wiekiem kufra. – Nabrał głęboko tchu i zebrał się w sobie, przygotowując na gniew Connora. – Ale wydaje mi się, że w tym przypadku zawiniłeś bardziej od niego.

Connor zagapił się na niego. A następnie zerwał na równe nogi i ruszył do drzwi.

– Connor? – Harry przypilnował, żeby jego głos był głęboki i łagodny, dzięki czemu Connor zatrzymał się, trzymając za klamkę i krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. – Czy możesz mnie wysłuchać?

Connor kiwnął szybko i nerwowo głową. Harry przytaknął, po czym zaczął wyłuszczać, co o tym wszystkim myśli tak szczerze i ostrożnie, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Zaatakowanie w ten sposób Draco nie było honorowe z twojej strony, Connor – powiedział. – Nie było gryfońskie. Widziałeś przecież, jak strasznie Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria wytrąciła go z równowagi. Co więcej, wiedziałeś że tamtego dnia w kuchni stanąłem po twojej stronie, bo wydawało mi się, że zaraz rzuci się na ciebie z pięściami i wiedziałeś, że doszło do tego wszystkiego zaledwie na parę dni przed tym, co zaszło między Snape'em i Kamelia. To, co zrobiłeś, było okrutne, wymierzone i potworne.

– Ale on musi wreszcie zaakceptować, kim jesteś – wycedził Connor. – Nie pojmuję, czemu dalej się z nim zadajesz, Harry. Przecież on _nie znosi_ tego, że jesteś półkrwi.

– Wcale nie – powiedział Harry, nieco zaskoczony, że Connor w ogóle tak to postrzega. – Czemu niby miałby? Wydaje mi się, że kocha mnie znacznie bardziej od dowolnej sugestii, jakoby czystokrwiści byli idealni. Ale wszystko zaszło dla niego nieco za szybko. A to moja wina, bo nie przygotowałem go na te wieści. Chyba nie zorientował się jeszcze, że Thomas uważa – a ja go popieram – że kultura czystokrwistych jest wspaniała i bezcenna. Nie kłócimy się pod tym względem głównie o kulturę czy rytuały. Draco zdaje się być przekonany, że istnieje jakaś genetyczna różnica między kimś takim jak on, a kimś takim jak Hermiona i to właśnie ta różnica sprawia, że jest od niej lepszy. Nie zgadzam się z tym, ale jestem w stanie z tym żyć. Jeśli zmiana zdania zajmie mu całe lata, to niech i tak będzie.

– Ale to obrzydliwe, że w ogóle tak myśli. – Twarz Connora pomarszczyła się, jak pysk małego psa, który zaraz zacznie szczekać. Harry bawił się przez chwilę myślą, że jego forma animagiczna może okazać się mopsem, ale z żalem odsunął to od siebie. W tej chwili powinien zachować powagę.

– Nie bardziej obrzydliwe od tego, co wam zrobiłem. – Harry nachylił głowę w jego kierunku. – Albo wykorzystywanie słabości przeciwnika.

Connor spuścił wzrok, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zawstydzony rumieniec. Harry zaczekał. Jego brat wciąż miewał problemy z przyznawaniem się do błędu, ale już nie mógł po prostu chować się za ideą, że w ogóle nie był wtedy winny.

Mimo to następne słowa Connora kompletnie go zaskoczyły.

– Jak ty go w ogóle znosisz? – zapytał wyzywająco. Oczy mu zabłysły, kiedy zrobił krok w stronę Harry'ego. – Już mniejsza z Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią, mniejsza z krwią. Przecież to okrutny i złośliwy dupek, który ciągle cię wykorzystuje. Czemu go w ogóle kochasz, Harry? Wiesz chociaż to?

Tym razem to Harry się zarumienił, przypominając sobie Wigilię z zeszłego roku. Powiedział wtedy Draconowi, czemu go kocha i to była wyjątkowo długa lista przeróżnych spraw. Zdołał zmusić się do krótkiego kiwnięcia głową.

– Wiem.

– No to mi powiedz. – Connor jeszcze mocniej przymrużył oczy.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie chcę dzielić się z tobą czymś takim, Connor – powiedział.

– W takim razie nie rozumiem, czemu miałbym mu cokolwiek wybaczać. – Harry usłyszał szelest i wiedział, ze Connor właśnie założył ręce na piersi. – Bo dla mnie to brzmi, jakbyś się _wstydził_ tego, że go kochasz. Dobrze wiesz, że jest wszystkim, co powiedziałem, ale i tak jesteś nim zafascynowany. Rozumiem twoje przywiązanie, w końcu to był twój pierwszy przyjaciel tutaj, ale _doprawdy, _Harry, żeby spędzać z kimś resztę życia przez taką głupotę?

Harry poczuł, jak wściekłe ciepło wypełnia mu pierś. Wstał.

– A powiesz mi, czemu kochasz Parvati? – zapytał wyzywająco.

Connor zamknął usta tak gwałtownie, że prawie ugryzł się w język.

– No, nie – przyznał wreszcie. – Bo to prywatna sprawa.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– I w moim przypadku jest tak samo.

– Ale nikogo _nie obchodzi_ czemu kocham Parvati! – Connor wykonał kolejny zniecierpliwiony krok przed siebie. – A mnie ciekawi, co ty takiego widzisz w Draco. Dlatego cię zapytałem. Bo chcę wiedzieć. Czemu mi nie powiesz? Bo jedyny powód, jaki mi przychodzi do głowy, to wstyd. Można by pomyśleć, że Draco z radością wysłuchałby, jak recytujesz wszystkie…

– Nie wygram tego, choćbym nie wiem co zrobił – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nie rozumiesz tego, Connor? Jeśli ci powiem, to zdradzę prywatność Draco, a specyficznie poprosił mnie, żebym tego nie robił. – To była jedna ze spraw, o jakie Draco go poprosił, kiedy w zeszłym roku leżał na piersi Harry'ego i patrzył na niego miękko i w kompletnym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. – A jeśli ci nie powiem, to będzie ci się wydawało, że się go wstydzę, albo że to tylko pożądanie.

– Wiem, że to nie tylko pożądanie – żachnął się Connor. – Nie po twoim treningu. Ale naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby Draco był dobrym partnerem dla ciebie, Harry. Chyba nie spodziewasz się, że w świetle takich myśli będę siedział i tylko patrzył jak cię wyniszcza? Że nie spróbuję was rozdzielić? A skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie podchodzisz do tego jak debil, skoro nie chcesz mi nawet wymienić powodów, dla których go kochasz?

– Nigdy nie spróbowałbym oddzielić cię od Parvati, nawet gdybym uważał, że nie wpływa na ciebie najlepiej – powiedział Harry. – Akceptuję ludzi, których kochasz, Connor.

– Ale to nie jest córka śmierciożercy – powiedział Connor. – Nie jest nawet mroczną czarownicą. Czy nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, Harry, jak koszmarnie Draco może cię skrzywdzić, jeśli kiedykolwiek uzna, że jednak bardziej zależy mu na wyższości czystokrwistych, a nie na tobie? No i co będzie, jak się zadeklaruje wobec Mroku?

– Podejrzewam, że dokładnie to samo co wtedy, kiedy zadeklarowałeś się Światłu – powiedział Harry. – Wciąż nie będę czuł przymuszenia do obrania strony.

Connor oddychał szybko, twarz zalał mu rumieniec frustracji.

– Po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu postanowiłeś stanąć po jego stronie, a nie mojej – powiedział. – To wszystko.

– Nie chcę stawać po żadnej ze stron – wyszeptał Harry, wyciągając ręce. Connor nie poruszył się, żeby się do niego przytulić. Harry skrzywił się i opuścił ręce, upominając się, że wcale nie miał prawa do złości czy poczucia rozczarowania. Jego złość i rozczarowanie na dłuższą metę tylko wszystko pogorszą. – Tak samo jak nigdy nie oczekiwałbym po tobie, żebyś musiał wybierać między mną a Parvati.

– Kiedy nigdy nie będę musiał tego robić – powiedział Connor. – Bo umiem sobie to wszystko zrównoważyć. Ale wydaje mi się, że nie zdołasz tego zrobić między nami, Harry. Za bardzo różnimy się między sobą. I wydaje mi się, że on ci szkodzi. – Kiwnął szybko głową, jakby ktoś mu właśnie wydał rozkaz, po czym wyprostował się. – Kocham cię, Harry. Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że nic ci nie grozi.

– Nic mi nie grozi ze strony Draco – powiedział Harry, czując się już tym wszystkim naprawdę zmęczony.

– A mi się wydaje, że jednak tak. – Connor spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy były szczere i szeroko otwarte. – Naprawdę dużo o tym myślałem przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, Harry, i rozmawiałem o tym z Parvati. Ale postanowiliśmy zaczekać i zobaczyć, co powiesz. Gdybyś mi wybaczył i przyznał, że zachowanie Draco robi się niebezpieczne, to nie musiałbym tego robić. Ale wydaje mi się, że on ci aktywnie szkodzi i na dłuższą metę tylko będzie cię wyniszczał. Przykro mi.

_Powinienem był już wcześniej z nim o tym porozmawiać, _pomyślał Harry. _Za długo to odciągałem. To moja wina._

Nabrał głęboko tchu i odsunął od siebie poczucie winy, ponieważ o ile wina mogłaby mu pomóc w nie popełnianiu drugi raz tego samego błędu, to w tym przypadku była mu zwyczajnie zbędna. Wiedział, że Connor był zmienny, jego przekonania chwiały się z chwili na chwilę, porzucał uprzedzenia w chwili, w której w jego zasięgu pojawiały się nowe informacje, oraz rozwiązywał sytuacje, jak tylko docierało do niego, jak bardzo się mylił. Niemal do tego doszło, kiedy Harry zwrócił mu uwagę, że atakowanie przekonań Dracona nie było honorowe z jego strony. Jak mu dać parę tygodni, to pewnie znowu zmieni zdanie.

Connor wydawał się zaskoczony, kiedy Harry zaoferował mu po prostu niewielki, ale bardzo zdeterminowany uśmiech, po czym minął go w drodze do drzwi.

– Harry? – zwrócił się do jego pleców.

– Przykro mi – powiedział Harry. – Obawiam się, że pod tym względem będziemy musieli przyjąć do wiadomości, że nigdy się nie zgodzimy. Po prostu wiedz, że kocham was obu, Connor. Nigdy nie spróbowałbym zerwać kontaktów z tobą, żeby zadowolić Draco – ostatecznie nie zrobiłem tego nawet podczas trzeciego roku – i nie zerwę z Draco, żeby zadowolić ciebie. Przykro mi. Jeśli nie jesteście w stanie nawzajem się znieść, to trudno, rozumiem. Nie spróbuję was nakłonić, żebyście zachowywali się przy sobie jak przyjaciele, czy bracia. Ale i tak kocham was obu.

Connor spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale kiedy Harry zatrzymał się i zaczekał, to nic z tego nie wyszło. Westchnął lekko i zamknął drzwi za sobą.

_Ale tym razem nie zaczekam na to, żeby sam do mnie przyszedł i coś powiedział. Będę z nim codziennie rozmawiać. Pokażę mu, że jestem szczęśliwy przy Draco. Będę pokazywał mu prawdę, póki nie przezwycięży ona jego skłonności do tarzania się w kłamstwach._

* * *

Draco spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Harry'ego. Harry wydawał mu się dziwnie nerwowy tego wieczora, nawet kiedy Draco po raz kolejny przeglądał swoje notatki z lekcji animagii, a Harry starał się sprawdzać informacje, które znalazła dla niego Granger. Kiedy Draco go o nie zapytał, to wymamrotał coś o „wkraczaniu w sen", czego Draco nie zrozumiał, więc szybko odpuścił. I tak w tej chwili bardziej ciekawiło go zbliżenie się do wizualizacji swojego kształtu. Wiedział już, że jego forma była czworonożna, dość niewielka i smukła, ale wciąż nie wiedział, _czym_ właściwie mogłaby być.

– Draco – odezwał się nagle Harry, więc Draco momentalnie odłożył notatki i odwrócił się do niego, bo Harry brzmiał, jakby niemal panikował, do czego niemal nigdy nie dochodziło.

– Tak, Harry? – zapytał Draco, przyglądając się twarzy swojego partnera. Harry był zarumieniony i ten rumieniec zdawał się sięgać mu w każdy zakątek twarzy, poza blizną w kształcie błyskawicy, która lśniła mu srebrno na czole. Draco był naprawdę rad, że nie jest zaogniona w żaden sposób.

Harry potrząsnął głową i nagle złapał Dracona za kark, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

Draco zamrugał, ale przecież nie będzie się temu stawiał, więc zareagował, chwytając Harry'ego za ramię i włosy, odchylając mu głowę do tyłu. Harry pociągnął go za sobą i przez chwilę trwało między nimi takie osobliwe przeciąganie liny, póki nie wylądowali niezgrabnie na łóżku. Draco zamamrotał z protestem, kiedy ich zęby szczęknęły o siebie i Harry wyszeptał przeprosiny, ale nie przerwał pocałunku.

Draco wierzgnął, starając się złapać lepiej Harry'ego, zamiast po prostu wiercić się na środku łóżka. Ale nagle w pokoju zapachniało różami, a Harry po prostu przewrócił go z powrotem na plecy, bardziej magicznie niż rękami i Draco nagle odkrył, że jest przyciskany do łóżka i pozostaje mu patrzeć tylko na zdyszanego Harry'ego.

– Czy pozwolisz, żebym cię podotykał? – wyszeptał Harry. – Po prostu… po prostu podotykał? Tylko tego teraz chcę.

Dracona aż fizycznie bolało zabieranie rąk z Harry'ego, ale kiwnął głową. Harry wymamrotał podziękowania, po czym pociągnął za krawat Dracona i jego koszulę, ściągając je z taką gracją, że Draco niemal nie poczuł ocierającego mu się o skórę materiału. Wydawało mu się, że Harry musiał użyć do tego magii, ale wyjątkowo ciężko przychodziło mu oderwanie wzroku od tych zielonych oczu, więc nie miał jak się upewnić.

– Kocham cię – wymamrotał Harry, pochylając głowę i całując Dracona po piersi. Draco odetchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się, czemu nie może oddychać, czemu nie czuje więcej paniki, kiedy miał wrażenie, że nie może poprawnie oddychać, czemu nagle czuje się, jakby leżał na łóżku, skąpanym promieniami słońca w środku lata. – Mam to gdzieś, czy ktoś tego nie pochwala i wiem, że z czasem możemy nabawić się przez to kłopotów, ale i tak nie przestanę cię kochać i to brzmi tak strasznie głupio, Draco, a nie wiem nawet, czy mnie w ogóle słuchasz…

Draco może i by chciał powiedzieć mu, że owszem, słucha, ale Harry po prostu nie przestawał go _dotykać_. Skubał, całował, lizał i ssał, a skóra Dracona zdawała się napięta i rozciągnięta, jakby była gotowa ześlizgnąć mu się z ciała i wlecieć do ust Harry'ego. Z całych sił starał się trzymać ręce przy sobie, ale i tak mu się to nie udało, nawet jeśli po prostu złapał parę razy za szaty Harry'ego, kiedy ściągał z niego spodnie i majtki, równie efektownie co wcześniej koszulę i krawat.

– Kocham cię – powiedział miękko Harry i wziął Dracona w rękę, głaszcząc go ręką i przewracając się tak, że jego biodro przyciskało się do draconowego, jakby chciał tak bardzo otoczyć go sobą, jak to tylko możliwe z Draconem leżącym płasko na materacu. Nawet przez chwilę nie odrywał też od niego wzroku.

Draco zamknął oczy. Unosił się pośród złota. Zmieniało się i falowało mu w umyśle, niczym promienie słońca przebijające się przez liście. Wydawało mu się, najwyraźniej nierozsądnie, że tak na dobrą sprawę przyjemność, jaką dzielił z Harrym nie będzie się tak w gruncie rzeczy zmieniała, bez względu na to, gdzie by się za nią nie zabierali. Och, jak strasznie się mylił. Ta przyjemność była znacznie bardziej skupiona, ostrzejsza od tej, którą podzielili się na podłodze Srebrnego Lustra. Draco odkrył, że nie jest w stanie powstrzymać swoich bioder przed szarpliwym poruszaniem się, wbijaniem się w rękę Harry'ego. Wiedział, że oddech opuszczał mu usta w gorących podmuchach. Światło przemykało mu przed oczami. Nie miał właściwie pojęcia, co się dzieje zresztą jego ciała. Usta, oczy i chuj – po co miałby się teraz martwić o cokolwiek innego?

Kiedy doszedł, usłyszał jak głos Harry'ego rozbrzmiewa przed nim, ale nie był w stanie go usłyszeć, przytłoczony intensywnym naciskiem i przyjemnością od zewnątrz i wewnątrz. Jego głowa zrobiła się za ciężka, by kark mógł ją udźwignąć, kiedy drżał pod ostatnimi spazmami światła i ciepła i nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie są jego ręce. Sięgnął przed siebie i złapał Harry'ego za ramię. Przyciągnął go do siebie, uchylając lekko powieki.

– Co powiedziałeś? – wyszeptał.

– To, co zwykle – wyszeptał Harry w odpowiedzi i pocałował go. – Kocham cię.

Draco starał się odpowiedzieć, naprawdę się starał. Ale z ust uciekło mu tylko potężne ziewnięcie, mimo że ruszanie teraz szczękami naprawdę bolało. Chciał jednak usiąść, sięgnąć w dół po Harry'ego. Chciał zaoferować mu choć sugestię przyjemności, którą przed chwilą podarował Draconowi.

Harry jednak złapał go na nadgarstek, kiedy tego spróbował, a metal na jego pierścionku wydał się dziwnie chłodny na skórze Dracona.

– Nie trzeba – wyszeptał. – Chciałem tego, chciałem przypomnieć sobie, że jesteś prawdziwy, że nie siedzisz tylko po drugiej stronie łóżka, ucząc się, ale możesz też w każdej chwili znaleźć się w moich ramionach, jeśli tylko tego chcę. – Draco praktycznie usłyszał, że Harry uśmiechnął się, mimo że nie otworzył oczu, żeby to potwierdzić. – I w mojej ręce też.

Draco spróbował zaprotestować.

– Ale Harry… – Wydawało mu się, że powinien być bardziej stanowczy pod tym względem i pewnie nawet faktycznie powinien był być, ale ciepło już zagnieździło mu się w kończynach, przerabiając mu mięśnie na budyń. Poczuł, jak Harry przewraca ich, póki nie znalazł się w pełni w jego objęciach, a potem nastąpiła chwila szamotaniny, po której żaden kawałek Dracona nie leżał na pościeli, tylko na piersi, ramionach, nogach, czy kroczu.

– Jestem tu – wymamrotał Harry. – Obaj tu jesteśmy. I nic nas nie rozdzieli, Draco. – Jego ramiona zacisnęły się zaborczo wokół torsu Dracona. – Idź spać.

I Draco zasnął, pozwalając swojej głowie oprzeć się wygodnie, póki nie wtulał się ustami w nasadę karku Harry'ego. Ostatnie, co usłyszał przed zaśnięciem, było łagodne, spokojne mruczenie magii Harry'ego, która owijała się wokół nich niczym potężny kocur, przez co jego ostatnią myślą było absurdalne, _Jego formą animagiczną _musi_ być ryś._

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i pokręcił głową, po czym wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Miał coś do powiedzenia swojemu bratu i długo o tym myślał poprzedniej nocy, kiedy leżał z Draconem w swoich ramionach, wciąż nieco zszokowany swoją zdesperowaną _poczucia_ Dracona pod sobą i upewnienia się, że jego chłopak faktycznie istnieje i znajduje się obok niego.

Draco podszedł do niego, muskając ramię Harry'ego własnym. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym ruszył do stołu Gryffindoru.

Connor siedział obok Rona i nachylali się nad czymś, co wyglądało jak plansza do planowania strategii w quidditchu. Poderwał z zaskoczeniem głowę, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego, ale na jego twarzy szybko pojawił się zrezygnowany wyraz.

– Co, przyszedłeś mnie ochrzanić za wczoraj? – zapytał.

Harry przez chwilę po prostu stał, przyglądając mu się. Connor wyglądał, jakby się nie wyspał, ale wciąż był uparty, wciąż zdeterminowany, wciąż chciał dopiąć swego, przekonany o własnej racji. Zupełnie jak podczas trzeciego roku, jak teraz Harry się nad tym zastanowił, kiedy Connor był przekonany, że Harry zabije Syriusza, albo jak w czasie czwartego roku, kiedy starał się przebrnąć przez Turniej Trójmagiczny, mimo że sama idea brania w nim udziału napełniała go przerażeniem, albo jak w czasie piątego roku, kiedy zdecydował się zeznawać w czasie rozprawy Lily i Jamesa i nie uprzedził o tym Harry'ego, bo nie chciał, żeby Harry spróbował go przed tym powstrzymać.

_Obaj jesteśmy przekonani o własnej racji. Ale tym razem nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby poróżniło nas jakieś niedomówienie, albo żebym zignorował to wszystko przez wzgląd na sympatię, jaką do niego czuję. Jasne, wydaje mu się, że dobrze robi, ale to nie znaczy, że to, co robi, nie jest kurewsko durne._

– Właściwie to nie – powiedział Harry. – Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że naprawdę chcę, żebyśmy zaczęli się dogadywać, Connor. Wiem, że teraz do tego nie dojdzie, ale pewnie z czasem do tego dojdziemy. Jeśli kiedyś zdecydujesz się poślubić Parvati, to chciałbym móc odbyć rozmowy z moją szwagierką bez konieczności ubiegania się do wściekłych wrzasków. Podobnie z moim bratem. Miło by było też, gdyby mój brat był w stanie zrobić to samo przy własnym szwagrze.

Twarz Connora skrzywiła się z odrazy.

– Harry, Parvati powiedziała mi o paru sprawach na jego temat, o których naprawdę powinieneś usłyszeć…

– I wysłucham ich – powiedział Harry, kiwając głową. – Ale powinieneś wiedzieć, Connor, że nigdy nie przestanę kochać żadnego z was, podobnie jak nigdy nie przestanę próbować zrównoważyć waszej trójki w moim życiu i upewniać się, w miarę możliwości, że każde z was ma dokładnie to, czego potrzebuje. Ale nie uwierzę, że Draco kiedykolwiek spróbuje zwrócić się przeciw mnie, póki faktycznie tego nie zrobi.

– Harry…

– Nie zostawię go – powiedział Harry prosto z mostu. – To mój partner. Pozostanie nim, póki nie powie mi wprost, że już tego nie chce. Możesz się ze mną sprzeczać, Connor, a ja cię wysłucham. Ale to nie znaczy, że cię posłucham.

Twarz Connora znowu się spięła, tym razem z frustracji.

– Harry, mógłbyś to wszystko rozwiązać, gdybyś tylko powiedział mi, co ty właściwie w nim widzisz.

– Ale on tego ode mnie nie chce. I ja też tego nie chcę. – Harry przechylił głowę, przyglądając się uważnie Connorowi. – I wcale nie sądzę, żeby to cokolwiek rozwiązało; po prostu znalazłbyś inny powód, żeby się ze mną sprzeczać. Nie oczekuję po tobie, żebyś sam go pokochał. Po prostu chcę, żebyś przyjął wreszcie do wiadomości, że go kocham.

– Gdybyś mnie tylko wysłuchał…

– Gdybyś ty mnie wysłuchał – powiedział Harry – to usłyszałbyś, co próbuję ci powiedzieć. Kocham go. Nie zostawię go. Jest mój, a ja jestem jego. I tak już pozostanie.

Zamilkł, ale wyglądało na to, że Connor nie miał na to w tej chwili żadnego kontrargumentu; jego twarz wyrażała czystą niechęć. Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się od stołu.

Po drodze zauważył wbite w siebie spojrzenie Rona. Ron podniósł brwi, po czym zacisnął pięść na poziomie serca. Harry uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił gest szacunku w miarę swoich możliwości; jego nie mógł mieć tego samego znaczenia, ponieważ brakowało mu lewej dłoni, ale i tak zauważył, że Ron zrozumiał. Pozostał przy stole na tyle długo, by usłyszeć jak Ron mówi, „Wiesz, stary, zachowujesz się jak skończony idiota", przez co Connor zaczął gapić się _na niego_ z oburzeniem, ale zaraz potem ruszył do stołu Slytherinu.

Powitał sowę, która dostarczyła jego owsiankę z Hogsmeade i zaczął odbierać jej przesyłkę. Radośnie ignorował spojrzenie Dracona, póki ten nie odezwał się:

– Czyli pokłóciłeś się o mnie ze swoim bratem.

– Hmmm – powiedział Harry, nalewając sobie owsiankę do miski, z którą przyszła. Następnie sięgnął po flakon soku. Tego dnia dostał pomarańczowy.

– I stanąłeś po mojej stronie – powiedział Draco. – Czemu?

Harry poderwał wzrok.

– Jak to, _czemu?_

Twarz Dracona zmieniała się powoli, jakby mijały ją chmury. Następnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i nachylił się, żeby go pocałować.

Harry akceptował to przez chwilę, a potem sam całował go przez moment, po czym odsunął się i zabrał za śniadanie.

Ciągle czuł na sobie spojrzenie Connora, a kiedy Parvati przyszła na śniadanie, wrażenie się pogłębiło. Miał to gdzieś.

_Niektórzy ludzie, których kocham, zachowują się w tej chwili niedorzecznie. Nie szkodzi. Minie im, a ja przecież mogę czekać, póki nie zmienią zdania._


	29. Zgroza biega na czterech łapach

****OSTRZEŻENIA: Graficzne gore. Cliffhanger.****

I wreszcie wszystko __pierdolnie.__

****Rozdział dwudziesty drugi: Zgroza biega na czterech łapach****

Harry usłyszał przytłumione, zaskoczone piśnięcie Connora, kiedy dogonił go z Parvati po drodze na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

– Pozwolicie, że się z wami przejdę? – zagaił tak uprzejmie, jak tylko mógł w takiej sytuacji.

Connor po prostu się na niego zagapił. Parvati wyjrzała sponad ramienia Connora i rzuciła mu znacznie ostrzejsze spojrzenie. Harry je zniósł. __Przecież tylko martwi się o Connora__, powiedział sobie.__ Czy sam bym się nie martwił, gdyby Draco miał brata, który go przeważnie ignorował i ten brat umawiałby się z kimś z Zakonu Feniksa?__

– Przecież ty nie masz opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami – powiedziała Parvati.

Harry pochylił głowę, uśmiechając się.

– Nie. Ale mam okienko, a Connor wspomniał, że dzisiejsza lekcja z Hagridem będzie krótsza. – Zajęcia z magicznymi stworzeniami zostały skrócone odkąd Hagrida użądliło coś tajemniczego i prawdopodobnie nielegalnego, co przechowywał w Zakazanym Lesie. – Dlatego przyszło mi do głowy, że może byśmy po niej porozmawiali, jeśli wam to nie przeszkadza.

Parvati położyła rękę na ramieniu Connora. Connor zatrzymał się i obejrzał na nią. Parvati zaczęła do niego szeptać, nie spuszczając podejrzliwego spojrzenie z Harry'ego.

Harry poczekał chwilę. A potem kolejną. Wyglądało na to, że Parvati miała naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia, ale on pewnie też by miał w podobnych okolicznościach. Strzepnął z siebie jakiegoś latającego robaczka, który ewidentnie pomylił jego skórę z kwiatkiem i kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył że wreszcie odwrócili się do niego i patrzyli z równą determinacją w oczach. Harry był rad. że Connor najwyraźniej znalazł sobie dziewczynę, która mu w tym dorównywała.

– Postanowiliśmy, że możesz z nami porozmawiać po zajęciach z Hagridem – powiedział Connor ostrożnym głosem. – Ale musisz być tak otwarty na nowe wiadomości, jak to tylko możliwe, Harry. Bez marudzenia w chwili, w której któreś z nas powie ci coś, co ci się nie spodoba.

– Obiecuję – powiedział Harry. Był rad, że Dracona wtedy z nimi nie było; zmuszenie całej czwórki do traktowania się nawzajem z szacunkiem, zwłaszcza na początku, zwłaszcza z Parvati, po prostu by nie wypaliło. Draco też miał okienko, ale postanowił spędzić je na agresywnej wizualizacji swojej formy animagicznej. Michael nad nim czuwał, więc Harry nie musiał martwić się o jego bezpieczeństwo. – Czy mam się z wami spotkać pod chatą Hagrida, czy gdzieś indziej?

– Jak będziemy już wracać do szkoły – powiedziała Parvati, wciąż nie zdejmując ręki z ramienia Connora. Jej oczy również pozostały twarde niczym krzemienie. – Jak zaczniemy się zbliżać do hali wejściowej.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Żaden problem. – Parvati zamrugała, ale Harry naprawdę miał to na myśli; chciał, żeby obaj poczuli się przy nim tak komfortowo, jak to było możliwe, bo dzięki temu istniała szansa, że faktycznie ze sobą porozmawiają, zamiast od razu naskakiwać na niego z wrzaskiem, a ponieważ Harry'emu nie zależało na tym, gdzie właściwie miałoby dojść do takiego spotkania, to mógł przekazać Parvati pełną kontrolę nad tym aspektem. – W takim razie do zobaczenia.

Kiwnął do Connora, ale przed Parvati pokłonił się zamaszyście, bo wiedział, że rozpozna ten gest jako potomkini świetlistej, czystokrwistej rodziny. Ukłon zakończył się machnięciem dłoni na poziomie gardła. Kiedyś oznaczało to udzielenie zgody narzeczonemu swojego rodzeństwa do zabicia wykonującego go z litości, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. W obecnych czasach oznaczało to formalne powitanie w rodzinie, oraz że w ogóle nie przeszkadzała mu obecność Parvati.

Connor już szedł dalej w kierunku chaty. Parvati zawahała się, gapiąc na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem, po czym potrząsnęła swoimi długimi, ciemnymi włosami i ruszyła za Connorem. Harry zobaczył, jak łapie go pod ramię. Uśmiechnął się. __Przynajmniej go kocha. Nie bawi się z jego uczuciami.__

Odwrócił się. Powinien po prostu stanąć przy wejściu do zamku i poczekać. Nie miał nic do roboty, dla odmiany. Napisał już do Snape'a, medytował nad transformacją animagiczną, rozmawiał z Kamelia, przeczytał nowe informacje, jakie Hermiona dla niego znalazła o magii miejsc i skończył pracę domową. Ma to swoje zalety, kiedy lenistwo wprawia człowieka w zakłopotanie.

Sowa wyleciała mu na spotkanie, jak tylko wszedł na dziedziniec. Harry poderwał z zaciekawieniem wzrok. Nadleciała z kierunku sowiarni, ale wylądowała mu na ramieniu, pohukując ze zmęczenia. Harry zacmokał językiem, żeby uspokoić syczące Wielu, po czym odebrał kopertę od sowy, głaszcząc ją po piórach. Wtuliła dziób w zagięcie jego szyi, drżąc okrutnie.

Okazało się, że koperta była wiadomością, bo pergamin został po prostu złożony na kształt listu. Atrament był rozchlapany po całej kartce, ewidentnie ze zgrozy.

__Drogi Harry,__

__Byłem jednym z tych, którzy ignorowali twoje wiadomości, w których oferowałeś pomoc, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że na nic mi się nie przydasz. Teraz już wiem, że nie poradzę sobie z tym sam. Wschodzi już wrześniowa pełnia, a ja nie jestem w stanie zaufać, że osłony ministerstwa mnie obronią.__

__Jestem jednym z tamtych trzech łowców, którzy w czerwcu zabili wilkołaki. Wiem, że nie masz żadnych powodów, żeby czuć we mnie jakąkolwiek sympatię, ale czytałem o tobie historie i wiem, że jesteś jednym z ludzi, którzy są skłonni do udzielania pomocy, nawet tym, których nie lubią. Dlatego właśnie...__

__Chcę przybyć do ciebie i skorzystać z twojej opieki przez trzy noce pełni. Chcę się po prostu upewnić, że Loki mnie nie dorwie. Widziałem, co zrobił Felicji. W zamian mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko co wiem o zamiarach departamentu wobec wilkołaków. Możesz też wymagać ode mnie innych informacji, co tylko chcesz, ale proszę, proszę pomóż mi.__

__Kieran Morologus__

Harry'emu dech zaparło. Zmiął pergamin w garści, a jego magia wzniosła się tak gwałtownie, że siedząca mu na barku sowa spięła się, rozłożyła skrzydła i zaczęła niespokojnie pohukiwać.

Harry musiał popracować przez chwilę nad własnym oddechem, żeby się uspokoić i zastanowić nad tą prośbą, a nawet wtedy odmowa była jego pierwszym impulsem. Kieran sam to na siebie ściągnął, kiedy zaczął polować na wilkołaki i obdzierać je ze skalpów. Harry miał wrażenie, że to mógł być nawet ten łowca, który pojawił się na zdjęciu w "Proroku Codziennym", trzymając skóry Wrzośca i Gudrun i szczerząc się szeroko. Jeśli mu pomoże, to zdradzi swoją watahę, zdradzi pamięć o zmarłych.

Ale, co Harry przypominał sobie bardzo niechętnie i to głównie dlatego, że jego własna etyka wyciągała to z niego na siłę, sam po ataku Lokiego nawiązał kontakt z Departamentem Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, oferując im pomoc w leczeniu ran czy naprawianiu zniszczeń. Ewidentnie nie ostrzegł ich wystarczająco dobrze, skoro Loki tak czy inaczej zdołał podejść ich z zaskoczenia. A przecież zdołał zignorować wszystkie przerażające sprawy, jakich dopuścili się kiedyś jego śmierciożerczy sojusznicy. W dodatku zemsta Lokiego, jeśli mu się na nią pozwoli, tylko pogorszy sytuację jego watahy. Z całą pewnością w żaden sposób im nie pomogła w zeszłym miesiącu, skoro coraz więcej ludzi żądało ograniczeń praw wilkołaków. A możliwe, że gdyby Loki nie zaprzysiągł się zemście, część tej nieszczęsnej histerii już by ucichła i w tej chwili znacznie dalej znajdowaliby się na ścieżce, prowadzącej do pokojowego rozwiązania sytuacji.

Podjęcie tej decyzji nie zajęło Harry'emu dużo czasu. Nie zdoła w żaden sposób pomóc zmarłym, ale wciąż mógł ocalić życie żywych. A jeśli informacje Kierana pomogą mu w ustaleniu polityki departamentu, to może nawet będzie w stanie bardziej efektywnie chronić swoją watahę. Oczywiście, wciąż istniała szansa na to, że będą to postrzegały jako zdradę. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, to Harry odstąpi od roli alfy z nadzieją, że wybiorą sobie Kamelię.

Rzucił zaklęcie przywołujące, które przyniosło mu jego prywatny atrament, pergamin, pióro i sowie przysmaki. Sowa na jego ramieniu ponownie zadrżała, kiedy śmignęły obok niej, ale zaczęła jeść mu z dłoni z wyraźną wdzięcznością. Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie podłapała zgrozę od swojego właściciela i zrobiło mu się jej naprawdę żal. Bez względu na zbrodnie Kierana, ta biedna sowa nie zasługiwała na to, żeby teraz tak się bać.

– Piękna jesteś, wiesz? – wymamrotał, głaszcząc ją po piórach. Bo była; płomykówka, ale jej upierzenie na brzuchu i pod skrzydłami było niemal tak jasne, jak Hedwigi, a jej złote oczy miały w sobie zielone plamki. – Zaniesiesz dla mnie odpowiedź?

Brzmiała znacznie lepiej, kiedy zahuczała cicho i przeczesała dziobkiem kosmyk jego włosów. Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł, żeby napisać list, w którym wyjaśni Kieranowi, w jaki sposób miał zamiar go ochronić, oraz poda dokładny opis Dracznego Dworu. Z całą pewnością nie mogli stawić czoła Lokiemu w Hogwarcie, a Harry nie mógł przecież poprosić watahy o opuszczenie Grimmauld Place czy Nadmorskiego Basztańca, a Srebrne Lustro miało w sobie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele skarbów, na których Kieran mógłby "przypadkiem" położyć łapy, albo które Loki mógłby zniszczyć w czasie ataku.

Harry oddał list sowie, po czym spędził trochę czasu na głaskaniu sowy i poprawianiu jej humoru, zanim nie puścił ją w drogę. Następnie oparł się o ścianę i przyzwał w głowie mentalny kalendarz. Kiwnął głową. Pierwsza noc pełni będzie miała miejsce dwudziestego piątego, a dzisiaj był osiemnasty. Powinien mieć dość czasu na przygotowania, w które będzie musiał włączyć wzmocnienie osłon Dracznego Dworu i skontaktowanie się z Glorianą Griffinsnest w ramach sprawdzenia, czy nie mogłaby podać mu jakichś informacji o wilkołakach, znajdujących się na ścieżce zemsty.

– Harry!

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył że Connor i Parvati idą w jego kierunku. Harry wstał, żeby ich powitać, ale Parvati pokręciła głową i wskazała gestem schody.

– Obawiam się, że lepiej by było, gdybyś siedział przez większość tej rozmowy – powiedziała, krzywiąc się. – Nie spodoba ci się to, co mamy do powiedzenia.

__To prawda, ale raczej nie z powodów, z jakich ci się wydaje,__ uznał Harry, ale usiadł z powrotem i spojrzał na nią z wyczekiwaniem. Parvati stanęła przed nim. Connor zajął miejsce obok, łapiąc ją za rękę. Parvati ścisnęła mu dłoń w odpowiedzi i od czasu do czasu głaskała ją kciukiem.

– Prawdopodobnie nie znasz szczegółów zbrodni, których dopuścił się Lucjusz Malfoy – ogłosiła Parvati. – Mój ojciec walczył w Pierwszej Wojnie. Zna je wszystkie. Zeznawał na rozprawie Malfoya po stronie prokuratury. Starali się go skazać. Nie zadziałało, oczywiście, bo jakimś cudem udało mu się przekonać Wizengamot, że przez cały ten czas znajdował się pod Imperiusem. Ale mój ojciec zna wszystkie szczegóły.

– Ja też – powiedział nieco zaskoczony Harry. _To Connor nie powiedział jej, że mój trening obejmował historię Pierwszej Wojny?_ – Wiem, że był związany ze śmiercią Edgara Bonesa, czy braci Prewettów, albo dzieci Nascentów. Istnieje jeszcze wiele innych zarzutów, których nie da się udowodnić, ale nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że są prawdziwe. Między innymi, zgodnie z raportami w ministerstwie, wziął udział w Bitwie o Valerian. – Skrzywił się, czując w ustach kwaśny posmak. Pod tym względem zgadzał się z Lily, naprawdę wolał określenie "Rzezi Valerian". Mieszkańcy tej wsi nie mieli szans na obronienie się przed mięsożernym deszczem Voldemorta.

– I nie obawiasz się, że tendencje ojca przeszły na syna? – Parvati przyglądała się mu bystro, ale miała szeroko otwarte usta. – Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że już nie raz przeklął Connora i używał mrocznych sztuk w bitwie?

Harry rzucił jej potępiające spojrzenie.

– Istnieje różnica między korzystaniem z mrocznych sztuk, a uciekaniem się do nich z czystej złośliwości.

– Ale to i tak __mroczna magia__ – upierała się Parvati.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale sam też z niej korzystałem. I uczyłem jej członków klubu pojedynków, w tym ciebie i twoją siostrę. Czy może już o tym zapomniałaś? – Wzbierało w nim coraz większe rozczarowanie, bez względu na to, ile nie starał się go stłumić, mówiąc sobie, że przecież na nic mu się teraz nie przyda. – __Ardesco__, które wam zademonstrowałem i które większość z was podłapała momentalnie, jest mrocznym zaklęciem.

– Ciężko mi się go używa – powiedziała cicho Padma. – I Padmie też. Ale Malfoy nie ma z nim żadnego problemu. W dodatku jest koszmarnie o ciebie zazdrosny i przerażająco mściwy. – Harry kiwnął głowa; nie mógłby temu zaprzeczyć. – Czy nie boisz się, że pewnego dnia użyje jakichś mrocznych sztuk na kimś, kto cię zwyczajnie wyzwał, albo... albo nie był wobec ciebie idealnie uprzejmy?

Harry zamrugał, kiedy jego ocena Parvati nagle została wywrócona na lewą stronę.

– Ty się go boisz, co? – wyszeptał.

Parvati zadygotała mocno, ale zadarła wysoko głowę.

– Jestem Gryfonką – powiedziała. – Dlatego nie ucieknę przed nim. Ale owszem, __boję__ się go. Connor powiedział mi, że Malfoy już wiele razy atakował go zarówno fizycznie, jak i magicznie, w dodatku już zabijał w walce. A ja nigdy nie przestanę chronić Connora. – Oparła głowę o kark Connora, nawet na moment nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego. – Tylko czekać, aż uzna, że dziewczyna Connora irytuje go równie mocno co on, przez co zaatakuje i mnie.

– Dlatego wydaje ci się, że łatwiej dla was by było, gdybym po prostu z nim zerwał – powiedział Harry bezbarwnym głosem.

– Nie tylko łatwiej, ale byłoby to też po prostu słuszne z twojej strony. – Parvati powoli odzyskiwała rezon, jakby przyznanie się do strachu dodało jej sił. – Rodzina jest ważna, Harry. A tobie zostało jej już tak niewiele. Twoi rodzice koszmarnie cię traktowali Twój opiekun zachowuje się jak szaleniec. Connor jest samotny.

– To prawda – zaoferował się Connor. – Kto przez dwa tygodnie nie odzywa się do brata przez jakąś głupią kłótnię o swojego chłopaka?

– Dwie osoby przychodzą mi do głowy – powiedział Harry.

Connor zarumienił się, ale brnął dalej.

– __Jesteśmy__ braćmi, Harry. Powinniśmy spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. Ale wiem, że Malfoy się na to nie zgodzi, bo chce cię tylko dla siebie.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek wyrazi tego rodzaju obiekcję, to zwrócę mu uwagę na to, jaki jest niedorzeczny – powiedział Harry. – Ale już wczoraj przeprosiłem cię za swoje błędy, Connor, i wymieniłem wtedy, między innymi, że tak długo to odwlekałem. – Spojrzał na Parvati. – Przysięgam ci, nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby Draco cię skrzywdził. Ale to nie oznacza, że z nim zerwę, albo że mam zamiar zmusić go do wzięcia odpowiedzialności za coś, co zrobił jego ojciec. Lucjusz Malfoy to jedna osoba. __Draco__ Malfoy to ktoś zupełnie inny.

– Nie rozumiem, jak możesz uważać, że ten ktoś zupełnie inny jest ważniejszy od twojego brata. – Parvati wyglądała na zatrwożoną, kiedy kiwnęła w kierunku pierścienia, który Harry otrzymał od Dracona w czasie ich rytuału zaręczynowego. – Przecież krew jest ważniejsza od okrągłego kawałka metalu.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Czy to znaczy, że gdybyś miała wybrać między Padmą i Connorem, to bez wahania wybrałabyś swoją siostrę?

Parvati zamarła. Connor zrobił krok naprzód.

– Pytanie ją o coś takiego jest koszmarnie niesprawiedliwe – syknął. – Wydawało mi się, że usiłujesz się z nami pogodzić, Harry, a nie rozpocząć kolejne kłótnie.

– Po prostu wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy sobie wszystko wyjaśnić – powiedział mu Harry, nie odrywając oczu od Parvati. – Chcę zrozumieć, co tu się właściwie dzieje. I naprawdę interesuje mnie, co ona ma mi do powiedzenia, nie ty. No chodź, Parvati. Co o tym myślisz? Czy wybrałabyś swoją siostrę, a nie chłopaka?

Parvati ocknęła się.

– Nigdy nie będę musiała podejmować takiego wyboru – syknęła. – Padma należy do Światła, nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdziła. Aprobuje Connora. Dobrze się z nim dogaduje. A twój Malfoy może w każdej chwili przekląć każdego, kto w jego mniemaniu zajmuje ci za dużo czasu. Bo mroczni czarodzieje już tak mają.

– Zebranie rodzinne, Harry? I nawet mnie nie zaprosiłeś? No wiesz co?

__Kurwa mać. __ Harry wstał, po czym nieprzypadkowo stanął między Draconem i Parvati.

– Draco. – Sięgnął do tyłu, żeby objąć swojego partnera w pasie i przyciągnąć go blisko. – Wydaje mi się, że się znacie, nawet jeśli nigdy nie zostaliście sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni. To Parvati Patil. Dziewczyna Connora.

Draco oparł się naporowi ręki Harry'ego. Harry obejrzał się i spojrzał na jego twarz. Była zarumieniona tak mocno, że tylko po seksie zwykle tak wyglądała, a Draco wyglądał, jakby znajdował się o krok od wyciągnięcia różdżki. Kiwnął sztywno i niemal niezauważalnie głową.

– Moje kondolencje z powodu twojego bezguścia w doborze partnerów – powiedział Parvati.

Parvati wydała z siebie piskliwy syk; Harry niespodziewanie nabrał absolutnej pewności, że jej formą animagiczną byłaby mangusta, bo właśnie wyglądała, jakby wznosiła się, szykując do zaatakowania paskudnego węża.

– Jak __śmiesz__, Malfoy – powiedziała. – I pomyśleć, że wydawało mi się, że twoi rodzice dobrze cię wychowali. Najwyraźniej każdy Malfoy woli tortury od kurtuazji.

Harry poczuł lekką zmianę pozycji obok siebie, kiedy Draco sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę.

Harry obrócił się, stawiając się ponownie między Draconem i Parvati, ale tym razem patrząc na Dracona i __trzymając__ go za różdżkową rękę, tak żeby nie mógł jej wyciągnąć.

– Nie – syknął mu do ucha. – Nie chcę, żeby doszło do wymiany klątw. – Obejrzał się przez ramię na Parvati, po drodze sycząc cicho na wężycę Wielu, która najwyraźniej uznała, że nerwowa sowa była tylko zapowiedzią nadchodzącego dnia. – Wydaje mi się, że powinnaś przeprosić – powiedział jej.

Parvati zarzuciła włosami, a Harry poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim frustracja. __Wygląda na to, że Connor znalazł sobie partnerkę, która dorównuje mu również uporem.__

– Nie – powiedziała. – Co jeśli nie chcę za nic przepraszać? Co jeśli wydaje mi się, że skoro Malfoy sięgnął po różdżkę, to tylko dowodzi, że jest kompletnie pozbawiony manier i dowodzi wszystkiego, co o nim do tej pory powiedziałam? Że chętniej by mnie przeklął, niż na mnie spojrzał i że pewnego dnia mnie skrzywdzi, a już na pewno skrzywdzi twojego brata?

Draco zaczął się wyrywać i niemal zdołał wyciągnąć różdżkę z uchwytu Harry'ego; fakt, że Harry nie miał innych dłoni, żeby go przytrzymać, wcale mu niczego nie ułatwiało. Nachylił się do przodu, przyciskając Dracona swoim ciałem, jego biodra swoimi, jego pierś swoją. Użyje magii do spętania Dracona wyłącznie w ostateczności. Naprawdę wolał spróbować poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją bez niej.

– Zrobił tak wyłącznie dlatego, że go obraziłaś – powiedział.

– Każdy normalny człowiek wyzwałby mnie w odpowiedzi, zamiast sięgać po różdżkę – powiedziała Parvati. Oczy jej lśniły. – Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz, Connor?

Harry spojrzał na swojego brata i odkrył, że Connor pobladł strasznie. __Ewidentnie przypomniała mu się sytuacja Snape'a i Kamelii, albo wszystko, o czym rozmawiałem z nim po jego kłótni z Draco.__ Harry w ogóle go nie winił.

__Connor bywa uparty i czasem niesamowicie głupi, ale nawet on był w stanie zobaczyć, co ma tuż przed nosem.__

– Parvati – zaczął Connor niskim, zakłopotanym głosem.

Draco poruszył się tak szybko, że Harry nie miał czasu zareagować, bo zrobił krok do tyłu, przez co Harry się zachwiał. Dzięki temu Draco uwolnił swoją rękę, więc wyrwał ją z kieszeni i momentalnie wycelował różdżką w Parvati.

–_ _Kurwa mać, masz się w tej chwili uspokoić, Draco__ – powiedział Harry, podczas gdy wokół niego magia eksplodowała w formie zielonych i giętkich niczym liany węży.

Draco kłapnął zębami zaraz po pierwszej sylabie zaklęcia; Harry nie był nawet pewien, co takiego chciał rzucić. Zagapił się na Harry'ego. Harry warknął na niego, a wijące się wokół węże owinęły się blisko jego ciała, czekając na rozkaz ataku.

Draco w dalszym ciągu po prostu się gapił. Harry wiedział, ze rozpoznawał te węże jako manifestację potwornego wkurwienia. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się, czego takiego właściwie się dopuścił, żeby ściągnąć na siebie taką furię.

Harry obrócił się, a wraz z nim otaczające jego ramiona i kark węże. Parvati zamilkła, ale miała szeroko otwarte oczy i praktycznie białą twarz. Wyglądało na to, że tylko Connor jest w stanie teraz na niego patrzeć bez kulenia się, czy wzdragania.

__Nie chcę, żeby się mnie bali. Nie chcę. Nie chcę.__ Harry kilkakrotnie przełknął ślinę, co nieco uspokoiło jego magię, dzięki czemu węże zaczęły tracić swój kształt i powoli zaczęły zmieniać się po prostu w jasnozielone przebłyski światła wokół jego ciała. Pokręcił głową. __Nie powinienem był tego robić. Nie powinienem był wywoływać w nich przerażenia. __Przeczesał ręką włosy, świadom że się trzęsie. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może powinien się z tym ukryć, ale potem dotarło do niego, że może w ten sposób łatwiej wyjaśni, co chciał im powiedzieć. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i pozwolił im zobaczyć, jak strasznie dygoce mu nadgarstek.

– Nie lubię się złościć – powiedział. – Nie interesuje mnie śledzenie waszych poczynań w każdym możliwym momencie, żeby zobaczyć kto stara się rozszarpać kogo, albo kto spróbuje wyciągnąć na wierzch jakieś stare rany. – Spojrzał surowo na Parvati, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie jego odniesienie do Lucjusza Malfoya. – To, co powiedziałem wczoraj, wciąż pozostaje prawdą. Będę dalej z wami rozmawiał. Wciąż cię kocham, Connor, a ty, Parvati, wciąż jesteś mile widziana w moim towarzystwie, nawet jeśli nie będzie nam dane się zaprzyjaźnić. Ale będę musiał zmienić moje podejście do was. – Przełknął inne słowa, które chciał powiedzieć: __Bo wydawało mi się, że mam do czynienia z dorosłymi. Ewidentnie się pomyliłem. __To by tylko niepotrzebnie zaogniło sytuację. Już i tak posunął się za daleko, pokazując im węże. Musiał, w miarę możliwości, zachować w tym wszystkim równowagę. – A wasza dwójka będzie musiała się przyzwyczaić do Draco.

– Przecież prawie mnie przeklął – zauważyła Parvati.

Harry powstrzymał się przed wywrzeszczeniem odpowiedzi, ale kosztowało go tak wiele wysiłku, że poczuł się, jakby się dusił. Gdyby powiedział jej w tym momencie, co o niej myśli, to Connor tylko ponownie by się na niego rozzłościł, a wówczas musiałby zająć się kolejną kłótnią. Harry wyobraził sobie, że jego umysł jest równie spokojny, co srebrzysta powierzchnia basenu oklumencyjnego, po czym zmusił go do przybrania tego kształtu. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był równie wdzięczny Snape'owi za nauczenie go, jak panować nad sobą.

– Przez to, co powiedziałaś – powiedział spokojnie, kiedy już był pewien, że jego głos nie zadrży, ani w żaden inny sposób nie zasugeruje jego niezgłębionej furii. – Nie będę się rozwodził nad tym, kto zaczął. Ale w zależności od sytuacji, urągliwe słowa potrafią być równie niebezpieczne co klątwy. A jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, że się boisz jego zdolności do mrocznych sztuk, to przyznam, że nie mam pojęcia, czemu w ogóle usiłować go nakłonić do przeklęcia cię.

– Po prostu pokazywałam ci jego prawdziwe kolory – powiedziała Parvati.

Draco wydał z siebie niski, dziecięcy wrzask oburzenia. Harry cofnął się, póki nie przycisnął pleców do piersi Dracona i obiecał sobie, że jeśli Draco ponownie sięgnie po różdżkę, to tym razem znajdzie w kieszeni jakieś paskudztwo.

– Znam go – powiedział cicho Harry. – Wy nie. Problem właśnie w tym, że nie znasz go za dobrze, podobnie jak Connor, a my z kolei nie znamy ciebie. Dlatego właśnie... Chciałbym zaproponować spotkania po kilka razy w tygodniu, póki się odpowiednio nie __poznamy.__

Parvati potrząsnęła głową, marszcząc brwi.

– Musisz wpisywać Connora w swoje plany, Harry? Jakie to rozczarowujące.

– Wszystko w __tobie__ jest... – zaczął Draco.

Urwał, bo Harry ścisnął go za nadgarstek.

– Nie, muszę wpisać was oboje – powiedział, co najwyraźniej przystopowało Parvati na tyle, żeby się nad tym zastanowiła. – I chyba tak właśnie do tego podejdziemy Jestem __vatesem.__ Nie porzucę Dracona, ale nie chcę też porzucać żadnego z was. Tak, to będzie sztuczne, a nie spontaniczne, ale najwyraźniej spontaniczne rozmowy po prostu nam nie służą. A ja nie chcę, żeby __komukolwiek__ stała się krzywda.

– Ale chcesz chronić swojego chłopaka bardziej od nas – drążyła dalej Parvati.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– A ty nie chcesz chronić Connora bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek chciałabyś ochronić mnie?

Parvati skrzywiła się, ale nie odezwała. Harry zastanawiał się, jak wiele miał z tym wspólnego fakt, że Connor właśnie obejmował ją na poziomie ramion i szeptał jej do ucha.

– Dlatego też... – Harry kiwnął sztywno głową. – Wiem, że cała nasza czwórka ma czas wolny w czwartkowe wieczory. Czy to będzie do przyjęcia? Czwartek wieczór, o siódmej, w Pokoju Życzeń?

Parvati i Connor spojrzeli po sobie. Wreszcie Parvati kiwnęła głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że damy radę się pojawić – powiedział Connor.

Harry dopuścił do tego, żeby opadły niektóre ze stalowych obręczy, które musiał nałożyć na swoje opanowanie.

– To dobrze. Spróbujemy odbyć przynajmniej jedną rozmowę bez wyzwisk, klątw, czy jakichkolwiek wrzasków. Czy to brzmi do przyjęcia?

Po raz kolejny kiwnęli głową. Twarz Parvati pozostała śmiertelnie blada, ale Harry miał nadzieję, że dotarł do niej komentarzem o Connorze, albo o Padmie, czy chociaż wzmianką, że przecież wraz ze swoją bliźniaczką uczyły się mrocznych sztuk. Nie była skończoną hipokrytką. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu przeciągnie ją w stronę rozsądku.

– To dobrze – powiedział Harry i trzymał Dracona przy sobie, póki oboje nie zniknęli w Hogwarcie i zeszli im z oczu. Wtedy odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka.

– To cholernie __bolało__ – jęknął Draco, pocierając nadgarstek w miejscu, w którym Harry złapał.

– I dobrze – powiedział Harry, po czym przełknął ślinę. __Nie.__ Jego głos chciał być niski i wściekły przy Draconie, ale to mu się w żaden sposób nie przyda. __Mój gniew jest w tej kwestii wyjątkowo nieproduktywny.__ – Draco, naprawdę chcę, żeby to wypaliło. Zgadzam się, nie miała prawa cię tak wyzywać. Ale coś ty sobie w ogóle myślał, tak miotając klątwami na prawo i lewo? Zapomniałeś już, co McGonagall powiedziała o uczniach, przeklinających innych uczniów? Przecież uważa ich za zdrajców.

– A ja __uważam__ – powiedział oschle Draco – że nie miała prawa zwracać się do mnie w ten sposób. Po prostu chciałem dać jej nauczkę, to wszystko.

Harry zamknął oczy i poprawił okulary.

– Nie, nie miała – powiedział. – Ale ty też nie miałeś prawa ciskać w nią klątwą, Draco.

– Nie możesz znajdować się po obu stronach jednocześnie, Harry – powiedział Draco, brzmiąc na pokrzywdzonego. – To tak nie działa.

– Działa, bo bardziej interesuje mnie rozwiązanie tego problemu, zamiast rzucania winą – powiedział Harry, po czym przełknął jeszcze więcej gniewu, niczym żółć. – Chcę, żeby to wypaliło, Draco. Jestem gotów się zapracować, byle tylko tego dopilnować. Proszę, nie zniszcz mi tego.

Draco po prostu odwrócił od niego wzrok.

Harry odetchnął łagodnie i policzył po trytońsku do trzech. __To powinno wystarczyć.__

– Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie już, co kto zaczął – powiedział. – I nie obchodzi mnie nawet, do czego __może__ dojść w przyszłości. Obchodzi mnie tylko, co się __stanie.__ A jednym z najlepszych sposobów na zapobiegnięcie niepożądanych efektów, jest zaatakowanie problemów u samych podstaw. – I cierpliwość. Mógłby ich wszystkich ochrzanić za to, ze zachowują się jak nadąsane dzieci, ale to tylko przysporzyłoby mu więcej kłopotów. W dodatku wykluczyłby się z winy, a przecież sam spartolił robotę. Nie powinienem był tak długo nie odzywać się do Connora. – Wydaje mi się, że jedyne, co może nam w tej chwili pomóc w nawiązaniu kontaktu, to stateczne rozmowy, które nie opierają się wyłącznie na wymianie wyzwisk i klątw.

– Chce, żebyśmy ze sobą zerwali – powiedział Draco. – I chyba się nie podda.

– Zaczekaj do czwartku, daj jej szansę, żeby mogła powiedzieć ci to wprost – powiedział Harry.

Draco odwrócił się i ruszył do zamku. Harry poszedł za nim, pozostając o kilka kroków w tyle i pocierając brew. Głowa go bolała i nie miało to nic wspólnego z blizną, czy dziwnymi snami, które ostatnio miewał. Był zły na wszystkich, włącznie z sobą, ale złość, która przyjmuje formę zwalania na kogoś winy, w żaden sposób mu teraz nie pomoże. Dlatego zachowa ją dla siebie.

Nie był jednak pewien, czy to też mu nie zaszkodzi. Może wyrażenie otwartego gniewu lepiej przemówiłoby do Connora, pokazując że Harry podchodzi do tego poważnie. Może pomylił się, nie ochrzaniając Parvati, albo nie irytując otwarcie na Dracona.

Ale nie mógł być tego __pewien__, zwłaszcza że jak do tej pory za każdym razem, kiedy się złościł, wszystko tylko się pogarszało. Dlatego miał zamiar zaakceptować konsekwencje wszystkiego, co zrobił do tej pory i od tej chwili upierać się przy rozsądku, a nie złości, i to ze wszystkich stron. W ten sposób wolna wola wszystkich będzie mogła się ścinać do woli.

Niezwykle okrutny ból przeszył mu szczękę. Harry bardzo ostrożnie przestał je zaciskać.

* * *

Harry przyjrzał się drewnianej ścianie Dracznego Dworu.

– Nie wierć się – powiedział.

Na ścianie wyrosły niebieskie, jakby z zimna, usta, które wydęły się na niego z nadąsaniem. A potem nagle ściana pokazała mu język.

– Głupi dom – mruknął Harry. Nad ustami i jęzorem pojawiła się para oczu, która zazezowała na niego, po czym wszystko wsiąknęło z powrotem w drewno. Ale Harry nasłuchiwał i osłony utrzymały się. Wyglądało na to, że Draczny Dwór zdecydował się ochronić jego i Kierana aż do rana. Harry kiwnął głową.

Odwrócił się do Kierana, który trzymał się za nim niespokojnie.

– Będziemy musieli robić to każdej pełni – powiedział. – Dziwi mnie tylko, że drugi łowca nie chciał się ukryć z tobą.

Kieran rzucił mu szybki, nerwowy uśmiech. Był wysokim człowiekiem o agresywnych, brązowych oczach, które prawdopodobnie nawet kiedyś wydawały się przystojne, póki strach kompletnie nie wypalił w nich wszelkiego wyrazu.

– Ma rodzinę we Francji – odparł Kieran. – Ukrył się u nich. Nie ufa, że byś mu pomógł. – Zamilkł na moment, bawiąc się rękami. – Dziękuję, że przynajmniej dla mnie się starasz – wyszeptał. – Wiem, że za mną nie przepadasz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Za zemstą Lokiego przepadam jeszcze mniej – powiedział. __Przebywam w pokoju z mordercą, ale kiedy ostatnim razem było to dla mnie coś nowego?__ W dodatku nie zdradzał tym watahy, ponieważ Loki już do niej nie należał. Zarówno Kamelia, jak i Remus starali się przekonać Harry'ego, że wtrącanie się w zemstę Lokiego to był kiepski pomysł, ale argumenty Kamelii skupiały się głównie wokół ostrzegania go, że Lokiego nic nie powstrzyma – co Harry uważał na nonsens, przynajmniej póki osłony Dracznego Dworu utrzymają – a rozmowa z Remusem szybko przerodziła się we wrzaski, ponieważ Remus był najwyraźniej przekonany, że samym przebywaniem pod jednym dachem z łowcą Harry zdradzał wilkołaki na całym świecie. W ogóle nie przejął się argumentem, że przecież sytuacja wilkołaków w Brytanii pogarsza się między innymi przez zemstę Lokiego.

Przez tę rozmowę, jak i po próbach pertraktacji w czasie dwóch spotkań z Draconem, Connorem i Parvati, jakie zdążyły się odbyć od osiemnastego, Harry'ego już tak bolała głowa, że miał wrażenie, jakby miała zaraz pęknąć. Nabrał niezwykłej wprawy w kryciu się z własnym temperamentem i to nie tylko dzięki basenom oklumencyjnym. Umiał już liczyć po trytońsku do stu; miał czas na ich naukę za każdym razem, kiedy wracali z Draconem do sypialni, pogrążeni we wściekłej ciszy, bo Draco był wściekły o to, że Harry nie staje po jego stronie w czasie kłótni z Connorem i Parvati, a Harry był wściekły na samego siebie za sam fakt, że był wściekły.

Ochrona Kierana spadła na niego niczym ulga. Osłony Dracznego Dworu były niezwykle potężne, podpięte zarówno do samego domu, jak i determinacji dziedzica Blacków. A Harry nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, żeby Loki kogokolwiek dzisiaj zabił, więc to nie powinien być żaden problem.

Nie poprosił nikogo o pojawienie się tu z nim i miał ku temu dobre powody – proszenie wilkołaków o zaatakowanie Lokiego byłoby czystym szaleństwem, a większość sojuszników Harry'ego była zajęta obserwowaniem londyńskich watah, albo wykonywaniem zleconych im zadań – albo zwyczajnie nie byli w stanie zrobić niczego, czego magia Harry'ego nie zrobiłaby za nich. Connor i Draco również chcieli mu towarzyszyć. Harry ich tu nie chciał. Jeśli przyjdzie do pojedynku z Lokim, choć Harry nie sądził, żeby do tego doszło, to żaden z nich nie był na tyle silny, by móc stawić czoła wilkołakowi, który kiedyś był przywódcą stada, co oznaczałoby, że tylko rozpraszaliby Harry'ego. Jeśli trzeba będzie siedzieć przez całą noc i pilnować osłon Dracznego Dworu, to Harry miał wrażenie, że ucho by mu zwiędło, gdyby musiał słuchać jak jeden z nich zrzędzi o drugim.

A w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę trzymania ich tu __razem__ przez całą noc.

Ale poczynili pewne postępy. Harry musiał to przyznać. Może i za każdym razem kończyło się na bólu głowy, ale utrzymywali ścieżki konwersacji otwarte i w ciągłym ruchu, zmuszając wszystkich do ponownego przemyślenia wszystkich swoich zastrzeżeń, włącznie z domysłem Parvati, że Harry nie spędzał z Connorem czasu, bo nie cenił sobie go wystarczająco, czy też domysłem Dracona, że Parvati się go bała wyłącznie przez jakieś plotki. Prędzej czy później dotrą do sedna sprawy. Harry przypominał sobie o tym, ilekroć nabierał przekonania, że spędzą na tych rozmowach całe lata i nic nimi nie osiągną. Jak do tej pory minęły zaledwie dwie. Poradzi sobie z kolejnymi.

– Harry?

Harry poderwał z zaskoczeniem wzrok; niemal zapomniał o Kieranie. Pokręcił głową.

– Obiecałeś mi, że jeśli cię ochronię, to powiesz mi coś o polityce swojego departamentu, przynajmniej tej dotyczącej wilkołaków – powiedział. – No to mów.

Kieran kiwnął głową i zajął krzesło, które Harry postawił naprzeciw siebie. To pomieszczenie znajdowało się na drugim piętrze Dracznego Dworu i kiedyś służyło jako kuchnia. Harry uznał, że to równie dobre miejsce, co każde inne, do przeczekania przybycia Lokiego i jego bezużytecznego obijania się o osłony.

– Departament ma zamiar nałożyć obroże na wszystkie wilkołaki – powiedział.

Harry prychnął.

– I tak już ogłosili, że mają zamiar to zrobić.

Kieran potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, póki co tylko powiedzieli, że zgodnie z prawem wszystkie wilkołaki powinny je nosić. Ale nie są głupi, przecież zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że większość wilkołaków w Brytanii jest niezarejestrowana i nie ma takiej siły, która mogłaby ich do tego zmusić. – Kieran zamilkł i polizał usta. – Tylko że odkryli, w jaki sposób załatwić to tak, żeby rejestracja nie miała znaczenia.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Jak?

Kieran skulił się na krześle, wyraźnie zastraszony. Harry spróbował rozluźnić sobie twarz. Kieran zająknął się, ale zdołał przypomnieć sobie, o czym mówił.

– P–planują rozesłać zaklęcie śledzące wilkołaki na całą Brytanię, w pulsie, który je otoczy i nie zgaśnie. Dlatego też będzie można momentalnie zidentyfikować każdego, kto jest wilkołakiem, bez względu na swoją rejestrację. Ci, którzy przyjdą z własnej woli, będą musieli nałożyć obroże i pozostać pod czujnym okiem ministerstwa. Ci, których trzeba będzie przyciągnąć siłą, też otrzymają obroże, ale wylądują w Tullianum.

– Kurwa mać – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Harry.

– Większość wilkołaków, których Loki przemienił w czasie swojego ataku, już tam wylądowało – dodał Kieran. – Ministerstwo ogłosiło, że nie będzie w stanie ich ochronić przed nimi samymi, więc ściany i osłony Tullianum będą musiały to zrobić za nich.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Czyli to dlatego żaden z nich nie odpisał na moje listy.

Kieran przełknął ślinę, co wywołało wyraźne kliknięcie w jego gardle.

– Ministerstwo nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić z czterdziestoma nowymi wilkołakami. Więc ich pozamykali i mają nadzieję, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

– Dali im chociaż wywar tojadowy? – zapytał Harry, otwierając oczy.

Kieran potrząsnął głową.

– Tylko paru z nich było na niego stać, reszty nie.

Harry skrzywił się, przypominając sobie jak Hawthorn wspominała swoją pierwszą przemianę, zaraz po ukąszeniu Fenrira Greybacka, kiedy musiała sobie poradzić bez wywaru. __A podobno pierwsza przemiana jest najgorsza, bardzo często zabija nowo ugryzionych. Kurwa mać.__

– Skoro tak strasznie nienawidzą wilkołaków, to czemu tylko je łapią i nakładają im obroże? – zapytał. – Czemu ich po prostu nie zabiją?

– Ponieważ niewymowni ich potrzebują – wyszeptał Kieran, jakby ścianom nagle wyrosły uszy.

Harry poczuł, jak serce w nim zamiera.

– Co? – wyszeptał. – Po co?

– Nie wiem. – Kieran pokręcił szybko głową, ale słowa wylewały się z niego, jakby był naprawdę rad, że wreszcie może je z siebie wyrzucić. – Kiedy jeszcze byłem łowcą, powiedzieli nam, że w czasie ataku na stado Lokiego mamy złapać kilku wilkołaków. Nie udało nam się to; po prostu zabiliśmy dwójkę. Ale była taka rodzina z synem, który dopiero co się przemienił. To była jego pierwsza transformacja, więc napoili go jakimiś koszmarnie silnymi eliksirami. Nie uśpiły go, ani nie uspokoiły mu umysłu, ale spokorniał po nich na tyle, że niewymowni mogli zabrać go ze sobą. Wiem, że zabrali go do Departamentu Tajemnic. Ale nie wiem, co się z nim potem stało. Ale jak będą mieli mnóstwo wilkołaków w Tullianum, to będą mogli podbierać je sobie w miarę potrzeb i nikogo to nie będzie obchodziło na tyle, żeby zauważyć.

Harry zacisnął palce na podłokietniku. Zarówno Tullianum, jak i Departament Tajemnic znajdowały się głęboko pod ministerstwem. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jaka właściwie dzieliła je odległość.

– I przysięgasz, że nie masz pojęcia, co im tam robią? – zapytał wyzywająco Kierana.

Kieran ponownie potrząsnął głową.

– Nie. A i to słyszałem głównie od ludzi, którzy naprawdę nie powinni byli tak mleć jęzorami. Felicja... – Przełknął ślinę i Harry zmusił się do przypomnienia sobie, że przecież rozmawiał z człowiekiem, który niedawno widział, jak wielu jego kolegów zostaje przemienionych w wilkołaki, po czym dowiedział się, że w czasie następnej pełni podzieli los Felicji. – Felicja miała jakiegoś krewniaka, który miał powiązania z Departamentem Tajemnic. On przekazywał jej różne zasłyszane pogłoski, a ona mówiła ich o mnie. Kto wie, może się mylili.

Harry przymknął oczy i walczył ze sobą, by się uspokoić. Przytłaczało go pragnienie do __zrobienia czegoś__, wydostania wilkołaków z Tullianum, uwarzenia leku na likantropię, odkrycia jaki los spotkał młodego wilkołaka, pochwyconego w czasie lipcowej pełni. Chciał zerwać się na nogi i wybiec przez frontowe drzwi Dracznego Dworu. Czuł się taki koszmarnie bezużyteczny, kiedy tak po prostu tu siedział. Z przeciągu ostatnich paru tygodni spędził zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, skupiając się na swoich relacjach z Draconem, Connorem, Parvati i Snape'em. Jak on śmiał?

Ponownie wcisnął emocje z powrotem pod gładką taflę swojego umysłu. Poradzi sobie z tym. Pozostanie tu i ochroni Kierana, bo to było jego zadanie na tę noc. Otworzył oczy.

– Czy to wszystko, co możesz mi powiedzieć?

– No, wiem jeszcze o starszych decyzjach departamentu, ale wiele się pozmieniało, kiedy tak nagle potracili ludzi, bo tak wielu zmieniło się w wilkołaki – powiedział ze strachem Kieran. – Głównie dotyczyły...

Loki zawył.

Harry momentalnie zorientował się, kto to musiał być. Wycie przeszło przez osłony, mimo że nie powinni nawet być w stanie usłyszeć czegokolwiek z zewnątrz – najwyżej poczuć uderzenia Lokiego – i odbiło się echem w uszach. Jego umysł momentalnie zalał się obrazami ciemnych nocy, jego przodków skulonych i rozdygotanych przy ognisku, podczas gdy wyjące istoty krążyły zaraz za zasięgiem płomieni i przyglądały im się czerwonymi z głodu oczami.

Usłyszał zdławiony jęk i wyczuł w powietrzu zapach moczu, po czym zorientował się, że Kieran właśnie zeszczał się ze strachu. Harry zwrócił się ku osłonom, gotów wlać w nie własną potęgę, jeśli będzie trzeba. Już wzniósł ponakładane na siebie zaklęcia tarczy. Ufał, że dzięki tej kombinacji będą bezpieczni.

Słowa Kamelii po raz kolejny odbiły się echem w jego umyśle. __Nie powstrzymasz go i nie zawrócisz go z drogi, Dziki. Nie wilkołaka na ścieżce zemsty. Proszę, proszę, nawet nie próbuj. Nie masz pojęcia, do czego może dojść, jeśli to zrobisz.__

No i pozostawał jeszcze fakt, że Loki zaatakował departament pełen łowców wilkołaków, przemienił czterdziestu z nich, rozerwał jednego na strzępy i uciekł.

Ale Harry powiedział sobie, że to przecież niedorzeczne. Żaden z łowców departamentu nie był czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy i nie spodziewali się ataku; szykowali się na polowanie na londyńskie watahy. Harry wiedział, co nadchodzi. I...

Dracznym Dworem zatrzęsło. Harry zachwiał się. Czuł się, jakby właśnie przywalił czołowo w cały oddział konnicy. Wycie rozległo się ponownie, tym razem bliżej i głośniej, zdawało się dochodzić z każdego zakątka nieba, niczym grom.

Kieran wył bezmyślnie z przerażenia. Harry potrząsnął głową i wezwał swoją magię, wlewając ją w osłony, splatając kolejne łańcuchy zaklęć tarczy, coraz bardziej spokojny, kiedy mijała jedna chwila za drugą, a do niczego nie dochodziło.

I wtedy poczuł, jak Loki przebija się przez osłony.

Co nie powinno być możliwe. Ale Draczny Dwór wył z bólu, a Harry znał uczucie, jakie towarzyszy magii, której nie udało się powstrzymać nadciągającego ataku; poznał je dobrze w czasie nieskończonych godzin, spędzonych w dzieciństwie na treningu, kiedy bolesne klątwy przebijały się przez jego tarcze, albo z meczu quidditcha na pierwszym roku, kiedy to Bellatrix Lestrange rzucała w niego klątwy tak potężne, że przebijały się przez jego bezróżdżkowe __Protego.__ Te osłony ustąpiły i roztrzaskały się, pozostawiając po sobie pełną ostrych odłamków dziurę wielkości ciała Lokiego. Który już był w środku i truchtał przed siebie.

Kieran jęknął. Ten dźwięk w żaden sposób nie przytłumił ogromnych pazurów, rozrywających drewniane drzwi frontowe.

– __Nie ruszaj się!__ – krzyknął Harry na Kierana, choć wątpił, żeby to polecenie w ogóle było konieczne, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Teraz znacznie lepiej słyszał trzask i jęk rozrywanego na drzazgi drewna. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i owinął magię wokół siebie w bardzo ciasnej kuli.

Gloriana Griffinsnest nie była w stanie powiedzieć mu zbyt wiele o łowach, jakie wilkołak odbywa w czasie zemsty po śmierci swojej bratniej duszy. Wspomniała, że słyszała pogłoski, jakoby taki wilkołak był niepowstrzymany, ale osobiście w to nie wierzyła. Niby czemu by miała? Jak się zabije wilkołaka, to wilkołak zginie.

Harry dotknął srebrnego sztyletu, który wisiał mu na pasie. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał z niego skorzystać. Zabije Lokiego, jeśli będzie musiał, ale wolał, żeby ta noc minęła bez czyjejkolwiek śmierci.

Następne wycie pozwalało drobiazgi, jakie stały na półkach. Harry zobaczył na ścianie przerażoną twarz i domyślił się, że Draczny Dwór lada moment zacznie panikować. Wyszeptał kojące słowa, idąc powoli po schodach w kierunku drzwi frontowych. Blask osłon i zaklęć tarczy, jakie go od niego dzieliły, wyglądał niemalże jak solidna ściana. Widział rozmyte, jakby przez ścianę wody, czarne i zakrzywione pazury, a potem krawędź łapy, a potem pojawiło się przelotnie obrośnięty futrem bark, który napierał z całych sił.

Drzwi nie tyle, co zostały zniszczone, co zdezintegrowane. A potem Loki w nich stanął i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w formie wilkołaczej. W pełni zrozumiał, czemu Kamelia wspomniała, że "nazwisko" Lokiego, w tych rzadkich okolicznościach kiedy go używał, brzmi Bladypłomień. Jego futro było białe, koloru platynowego blondu jego włosów, w dodatku równie gęste co nietknięty śnieg. A wokół niego znajdowała się delikatna, świetlista poświata. Jego bursztynowe oczy lśniły niczym słońca na samym środku łba, który sięgał Harry'emu aż do ramienia. Loki musiał być największym wilkołakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział.

Harry rozpoznał lśnienie w tych oczach i zorientował się, że Loki musiał wziąć wywar tojadowy, albo w jakiś inny sposób zapewnić sobie dostęp do ludzkiej inteligencji. W cichej groźbie podniósł srebrny sztylet i wzniósł magię wokół siebie. Czarne węże rozwinęły się wokół niego, sycząc wściekle.

Loki otworzył pysk. Wycie, które z niego dobiegło, zatrzęsło światem.

Skoczył na Harry'ego.

Przemknął przez osłony i zaklęcia tarczy jak przez wodę; roztopiły się wokół niego i zafalowały. Harry opadł na kolano, żeby nie przyjąć na siebie pełnego ciężaru tego skoku i wycelował przed siebie srebrne ostrze, żeby Loki się sam na niego nadział.

Ale wilkołak nie był wilkiem; Remus wielokrotnie mu to powtarzał. Loki w locie szarpnął swoim ciałem w bok, wyginając brzuch i kompletnie pomijając sztylet, który w rezultacie tylko przeciął mu futro i nic więcej. Wylądował z hukiem, od którego Draczny Dwój po raz kolejny __zadygotał__, potrząsnął futrem, jakby otrząsnął się z wody, po czym ruszył w kierunku schodów.

Harry wrzasnął i cisnął w niego srebrnym sztyletem. Loki opadł na podłogę, przyciskając łeb do łap, przez co ostrze przemknęło nad nim i wbiło się dźwięcznie w ścianę. Położył łapę na najniższym stopniu.

Harry zaczynał już panikować, więc otworzył swój dar __absorbere.__ Będzie musiał upewnić się, że nie wchłonie magii Dracznego Dworu wraz z tą Lokiego, ale skoro zaklęcia i osłony nie były w stanie go powstrzymać, to osuszenie z magii będzie musiało.

Zadławił się tym, co w niego uderzyło. W żaden sposób nie było podobne do skażonej, splugawionej magii Voldemorta, czy śmierciożerców; zamiast tego była kompletnie solidna, przez co Harry nie był w stanie jej wchłonąć. Próbował i próbował, ale za każdym razem krztusił się na czymś, co dawało mu wrażenie skały. Zobaczył, jak Loki obraca łeb, zerkając na niego swoimi przepełnionymi współczuciem, bursztynowymi oczami, a następnie zaczyna wbiegać po schodach, niczym odwrócona lawina.

Harry znowu skoczył, tym razem przywołując magię do mięśni. Złapie Lokiego i __rzuci__ nim na ziemię, jeśli będzie musiał.

Szczęki zacisnęły mu się na nodze i szarpnęły. Harry wywalił się jak długi, dysząc ciężko. Poderwał wzrok i zobaczył lśniący, srebrzysty kształt, unoszący się nad nim, wilkołaka równie bladego co Loki.

__Gudrun__.

Gloriana nie wspomniała, że duchy zamordowanych wilkołaków polowały u boków ich bratnich dusz. Harry zastanawiał się z goryczą, czy zawsze do tego dochodziło, czy też magia po prostu usiłowała upewnić się, że nikt nie wtrąci się w dzisiejszy rytuał.

Z paniką spróbował wezwać do siebie furię, która kiedyś pozwoliła mu zetrzeć Fenrira Greybacka z powierzchni ziemi. Ale panika nie oferowała mu tego samego rodzaju gniewu, co strach o życie Dracona. Duch Gudrun po prostu na niego spojrzał, a potem skulił ogon po sobie i poleciał w kierunku schodów.

Harry przypomniał sobie wtedy, z kim tak naprawdę miał tu walczyć.

– __Ardesco!__ – zawołał.

Futro Lokiego zadymiło na chwilę i zrzuciło z siebie zaklęcie. Harry spróbował jeszcze trzech innych zaklęć, rzuconych tak szybko, że ledwie je rozpoznawał między sobą. Żadne nie podziałało. Roztapiały się i rozpryskiwały na Lokim, zupełnie jak osłony i zaklęcia tarczy wcześniej. Loki dotarł do szczytu schodów.

Wróciły do niego słowa Kamelii. __Nie powstrzymasz go i nie zawrócisz go z drogi, Dziki.__

Harry nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że to oznaczało, że po prostu __nie będzie w stanie.__

__Proszę, __pomyślał, opuszczając osłony Dracznego Dworu, żeby mógł aportować się wprost do kuchni.__ Proszę, nie daj mu ugryźć Kierana.__

Pojawił się między Lokim i Kieranem, przykucnięty, starając się użyć własnego ciała jako tarczy. Loki podszedł jeszcze kilka kroków i zatrzymał się, a jego bursztynowe oczy były przepełnione emocjami, których Harry nie pojmował.

– Proszę – wyszeptał Harry. Bezsilność uderzała mu o żebra niczym skrzydła. Ostatnim razem czuł się w ten sposób, kiedy leżał, przywiązany do kamiennego ołtarza na cmentarzu, jego bezróżdżkowa magia była zapieczętowana w ciele potęgą letniego przesilenia, a jemu przyszło oglądać, jak Fenrir Greyback i jego nałożnica pożerają żywcem dziecko. – Proszę, nie rób tego. Wiem, że mnie rozumiesz, Loki. Proszę, odpuść. Przyszłość twoich ludzi może od tego zależeć. Każde kolejne ukąszenie posyła świat czarodziejów coraz bardziej w rozpacz, zgrozę i szaleństwo. A jeśli to cię nie przekona, to obiecałem Kieranowi, że go ochronię. Proszę cię. Proszę.

Harry wyłapał kątem oka ruch i obejrzał się. Obok niego unosił się duch Gudrun, która przyglądała mu się uważnie. Była piękna, równie jasna co jej bratnia dusza i miała ogromne, inteligentne oczy i smukłe łapy, dzięki któremu jej ciało wyglądało na znacznie zgrabniejsze od przeciętnego wilka.

– Proszę – zwrócił się do niej Harry.

Spojrzała na niego z góry, bursztyn ściekał jej z oczu, przybierając srebrzysty kolor duchów. Pochyliła łeb, a Harry usłyszał odległy, zimny jęk. Normalnie spodziewałby się usłyszeć coś takiego od ocierających się o siebie gałęzi Cierniowej Zdziry.

Poczuł powiew wiatru nad sobą.

Loki przeskoczył nad nim i wylądował idealnie za Harrym, przyciskając Kierana do podłogi i rozszarpując go na strzępy. Kieran zawył z czystej zgrozy, a potem Loki rozrzucił mu kończyny, przygniatając je własnymi, po czym wgryzł się w tors Kierana, wybebeszając go przy tym.

Harry niemal się porzygał, nie od zapachu, ale z poczucia bezsilności. Sięgnął ku swojej magii, po czym zwyczajnie cisnął nią w Lokiego, nie starając się ukształtować jej w jakikolwiek zaklęcia, po prostu pragnąc, żeby to się wreszcie __skończyło.__

Magia rozmyła się wokół Lokiego. Ponownie poruszył tylnymi łapami, a krew nagle prysnęła na twarz i okulary Harry'ego, oślepiając go i cieknąc mu do ust. Zaczął pluć, ściągając okulary, usiłując zobaczyć, co się w ogóle dzieje wokół niego, przeklinając brak lewej dłoni.

Zamrugał wielokrotnie, starając się zrzucić z powiek nagromadzone ścięgna i krew. Kiedy znowu był w stanie widzieć, zobaczył, że już jest za późno. Loki zmiażdżył w szczękach czaszkę Kierana i zerwał mu ją z ramion.

__Obiecałem, że go ochronię. I nie udało mi się.__

Ból tej porażki wydrążył Harry'ego, niczym jego własne zaklęcie __Exsculpo__, pozostawiając go pustym w środku. Odkrył, że nachyla się przed siebie, wyciągając rękę, ale nie wiedział nawet, za co próbuje złapać. Wiedział, że całe ciało trzęsło mu się od szlochów, oznaczających początek żałoby.

Loki ugryzł ponownie i rozerwał ciało Kierana na pół. Harry zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie pomyśleć o wilkołaczej sile jak o czymś pięknym, czy też może już zawsze będzie wydawała mu się przerażająca.

Loki odstąpił delikatnie od swojej ofiary i zwrócił się do niego. Harry po prostu tam klęczał, gapiąc się na niego. Wiedział, że Loki mógłby rozszarpać go na strzępy, albo przemienić w wilkołaka, a dzięki ochronie, jaką Loki zyskał zaprzysięgając się wilkołaczej zemście, Harry nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać.

__Nie da się go powstrzymać. Nie da się go zawrócić.__

Bursztynowe oczy patrzyły na niego pośród krwi i śniegu, a potem Loki śmignął nad nim i ruszył w dół po schodach. Harry czuł, jak mija zniszczone drzwi Dracznego Dworu, a potem wyrwę w osłonach. Duch Gudrun pozostał jeszcze przez chwilę i Harry poczuł mokry dotyk jej języka na swoim policzku.

A potem zniknęli, a on został sam ze swoim przerażonym, jęczącym domem i rozszarpanym ciałem człowieka, którego obiecał obronić.

Harry objął rękami kolana i przytulił do nie czoło. Łzy powoli żłobiły tory pośród krwi na jego policzkach. Ramiona trzęsły mu się od szlochów. Poczucie winy gotowało mu się w żołądku, póki nie miał wrażenia, że przełknął truciznę.

Przez chwilę chciał, z prostotą i klarownością, której nie czuł odkąd zabił z litości dzieci na błoniach Hogwartu, zwyczajnie umrzeć. Pewnych błędów się po prostu nie wybacza.

Wreszcie wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i zaprowadził emocje tam, gdzie było ich miejsce. Jeśli może wykorzystać je jako smycze na własnej duszy, które wyciągną go, choćby na siłę, z tego marazmu, to miał zamiar to zrobić. Jeśli nie, to nie miał na nie czasu. To była bitwa, nie mógł się zatrzymać i zacząć roztkliwiać nad własnymi ranami.

Wstał i machnął ręką, zbierając porozrzucane fragmenty ciała Kierana. Następnie zaczął naprawiać osłony Dracznego Dworu. Kiedy już z tym skończy, fiuknie do ministerstwa i spróbuje złapać kogokolwiek, w jakimkolwiek departamencie, póki nie znajdzie jakiegoś połączenia otwartego – albo zaczeka do rana, jeśli nikogo nie zastanie. Nazwisko Kierana podpowiedziało mu, że kiedyś musiał mieć jakichś krewnych w ministerstwie. Jeśli żadne z nich już tam nie pracowało, to ministerstwo wciąż powinno wiedzieć, jak się z nimi skontaktować.

Zachwiał się na moment, kiedy zobaczył, jak wiele maleńkich kawałków Loki wyrwał z ciała Kierana, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na porażkę, więc do niej nie dopuścił.

* * *

Harry wrócił do Hogwartu następnego dnia, wczesnym popołudniem. Tak długo zeszło mu na zlokalizowaniu krewnych Kierana – żadne z nich nie pracowało już dla ministerstwa – i przekazanie im ciała. Przyszła po niego kuzynka, Jenna. Harry'ego kompletnie nie zaskoczył jej szok, powoli otwierające się coraz szerzej oczy i jej wymioty. Zapytał, czy chciała poznać jakieś szczegóły dotyczące śmierci jej kuzyna, ale tylko pokręciła głową i odwróciła się od niego. W ogóle jej o to nie winił.

Kilku urzędników ministerstwa zachowywało się, jakby chcieli go przesłuchać, ale nie byli w stanie ustalić, nawet między sobą, kto powinien się za to zabrać, ani jak. Ostatecznie, zgodnie z wersją Harry'ego, Harry po prostu chronił Kierana. A Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii znajdował się obecnie w limbo, bo stracił zbyt wielu członków. To była po prostu ich najnowsza ofiara.

Ostatecznie, po bardzo oszołomionej godzinie, którą Harry spędził na przerzucaniu go między gabinetem Amelii Bones i jakimś w Departamencie Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, powiedziano mu, że może wrócić do domu.

Aportował się na sam skraj hogwardzkich osłon, na drodze do Hogsmeade, a w czasie spaceru zaczął przyzwyczajać się do rany w duszy, która bolała, jakby ktoś przebił mu ją sztyletem. Ostatecznie jednak uznał, że może to był miecz. Zgroza się w niej mieszała, ale w równych proporcjach z poczuciem winy i spanikowaną determinacją, by __nigdy__ więcej nie dopuścić do czegoś takiego.

Już dostał nauczkę po zabiciu z litości; Vera nauczyła go, jak sobie z tym radzić. Nie osunie się w depresję, nie w chwili, w której ludzie na nim polegali. Sam sprowadził tę sytuację na siebie i choć oglądanie się na nią i lamentowanie z całą pewnością w jakimś stopniu by go usatysfakcjonowały, to nie przydadzą mu się na dłuższą metę. Prędzej czy później ta rana przestanie boleć i stanie się po prostu kolejną blizną w jego duszy, napędzającą go i nie pozwalającą mu opaść z sił.

Harry nie był pewien, dzięki czemu właściwie trzymał się na nogach, kiedy dotarł do hali wejściowej: lekcjom z Sanktuarium, treningowi Lily, własnemu uporowi? Cokolwiek to było, podziałało. Oddychało mu się też już znacznie lepiej i był gotów na stawienie czoła innym. Użył zaklęcia komunikacyjnego, żeby dać znać Draconowi, Connorowi, Josephowi, McGonagall i pozostałym, że nic mu nie było, oraz streszczenie wydarzeń z zeszłej nocy. Pomagał fakt, że miał wcześniej okazję do obmycia się z całej krwi i flaków. To mu naprawdę pomogło.

Podniósł wzrok, kiedy zobaczył, że jakiś cień zastąpił mu drogę. To była McGonagall, która wyszła mu na spotkanie. Miała szarą twarz, jeszcze nigdy jej taką nie widział. A w rękach trzymała "Proroka Codziennego".

– Panie Pott... Harry – powiedziała. – Kazałam pozostałym pozostać na miejscach. Uznałam, że powinien pan usłyszeć o tym ode mnie.

– Co się stało? – zapytał cicho Harry. Nie miał jeszcze tego dnia szansy na zobaczenie pierwszej strony gazety. Zastanawiał się, czy zaraportowano śmierć Kierana. Czy wyszedł na wspólnika zbrodni? __Jeśli tak, to Willoughby jednak da radę zaciągnąć mnie przed sąd.__

McGonagall nabrała głęboko tchu, po czym stanęła na baczność. Harry odniósł wrażenie, bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, że tak pewnie wyglądała, kiedy zdawała Dumbledore'owi raport w czasie Pierwszej Wojny.

– Zadeklarowano otwarcie sezonu polowań na wilkołaki – powiedziała. – Każdego z nich można bezkarnie zabić, o ile zabójca zdoła potem udowodnić, że ofiarą był wilkołak. Aresztowano już Hawthorn Parkinson.


	30. Wyciągnięcie ostrzy

Notka odnośnie tytułu: "Wyciągnięcie ostrzy" to metafora "chwili otwartego konfliktu."

**Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci: Wyciągnięcie ostrzy**

Na te wieści Harry naprawdę __chciał__ się załamać. Ale wiedział, że nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Przede wszystkim, nie był pewien, kiedy ponownie pozbierałby się do kupy. A nawet gdyby mu się to udało, to inni ludzie spróbowaliby go przytrzymać w miejscu i... zmusić do odpoczynku, czy coś. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Zmienił szok w kolejny bicz, który poganiał go do przodu. Wbił wzrok w twarz McGonagall.

– Czy wiemy, kto ją zdradził? – zapytał.

McGonagall pokręciła głową.

– Podobno aurorzy pojawili się u niej z samego rana i z miejsca aresztowali. Zabrano ją do Tullianum pod zarzutem wilkołactwa. Odebrano jej wszelkie prawa do majątku Parkinsonów. – Tu już McGonagall zacisnęła usta, przez co znacznie bardziej zaczęła przypominać surową profesorkę, do której był przyzwyczajony, po czym podała mu gazetę. – Tylko tyle napisano.

Harry przyjął od niej gazetę i przyjrzał się artykułowi. Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall już powiedziała mu wszystko, co niezbędne; reszta to było zwykłe lanie wody, którym „Prorok" wypełniał deklaracje ministerstwa, żeby wydawały się mniej mdłe, niż w rzeczywistości. „Bezpieczeństwo publiczne" mieszało się przed jego oczami z „najlepszym sposobem na poradzenie sobie z tym tałatajstwem" i „dla dobra wilkołaków i wszystkich ludzi". Harry zamrugał, kiedy zorientował się, że słowa zaczęły mu się powoli rozjeżdżać i pływać.

__Nie.__

Kiwnął głową i oddał McGonagall „Proroka".

– Porozmawiam o tym ze Scrimgeourem – powiedział.

Na twarzy McGonagall pojawił się nowy cień.

– Jesteś pewien, że to rozsądne, Harry? – zapytała. – To aresztowanie dopiero co się odbyło, możliwe że minister nie będzie w stanie niczego na nie poradzić, póki emocje w ministerstwie nieco nie opadną. Może za dzień, czy dwa...

– Nie. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Od tej chwili będzie znacznie gorszej. – Czuł, jak zmęczenie stara się zalać go niczym fala, ale zignorował je. Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Miał nadzieję, że sprawy nie zajdą tak daleko. Ale zaszły i jeśli nie zdoła przekonać Scrimgeoura do natychmiastowego wycofania edyktu – a nie sądził, żeby miał na to jakiekolwiek szanse – to oznaczało, że przyjdzie mu urządzić powstanie przeciw ministerstwu. Starał się temu zapobiec, inni też się starali, ale widać niewystarczająco. – Uchwalili prawo, przez które __żaden__ wilkołak nie będzie mógł się czuć bezpiecznie, Madam. Nie zapomną o nim za dzień, czy dwa. Od tej pory to będzie wyłącznie narastać i jeśli nikt im się nie postawi, ponieważ każdy będzie tylko czekał, żeby zobaczyć co się stanie, albo ze strachu, to ministerstwo tylko będzie uchwalało __kolejne__ prawa przeciw wilkołakom. I kto wie, czego będą dotyczyły w następnej kolejności? Może nawet mrocznych czarodziejów. Przecież w książkach są spisane przedawnione prawa na ich temat.

– Nie uchwalą tego rodzaju praw, Harry – wyszeptała McGonagall, jakby starała się go pocieszyć. – Mroczni czarodzieje stanowią zbyt wielką część populacji i wciąż mają zbyt wielką kontrolę nad rządem. W porównaniu do mrocznych czarodziejów, wilkołaków jest naprawdę niewiele.

– Ale wilkołaki są w stanie szybko pomnożyć swoje ranki – powiedział ponuro Harry. – Zostały nam jeszcze dwie noce pełni, w czasie których wilkołaki będą mogły się przemieniać i siać wszelkiego rodzaju chaos i zniszczenie. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Madam, czy pani się wydaje, że tu kimkolwiek powodowała __racjonalność?__ Bo ja nie.

McGonagall odwróciła od niego wzrok. Harry wyczuwał w powietrzu jej strach i determinację, jakby przemawiała mu prosto do głowy. Martwiła się o swoją szkołę, martwiła się o to, co się stanie jej uczniom, jeśli spróbuje objąć stronę w tym konflikcie, albo zaoferować wilkołakom azyl.

Harry załapał ją za ramię i ścisnął.

– Nie proszę pani o wsparcie – powiedział. – Ma pani obowiązki, których mnie nie dotyczą. To, co robię, jest właściwie w tej sytuacji łatwiejsze, ponieważ nie muszę przejmować się setkami młodych czarodziejów, którzy na mnie polegają. Może pani odsunąć się ode mnie, Madam, i jeśli ktokolwiek panią zapyta, to z czystym sumieniem będzie mogła pani wyjaśnić, że nie robię tego za pani zgodą czy błogosławieństwem.

– Wciąż jesteś jednym z moich uczniów, Harry – powiedziała McGonagall, spinając się niczym urażony kot i do Harry'ego nagle dotarło, że źle zrozumiał źródło jej troski.

To ociepliło lód, który na jego duszy pozostawiło po sobie już kilka biczy. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Dziękuję, Madam, ale od tej chwili nie chcę, żeby pani musiała się tym przejmować. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę do Hogwartu, jeśli w ogóle.

– Harry...

Łagodnie pokręcił głową i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

– __Pakuj__ rzeczy Harry'ego – powiedział wyraźnie. – __Accio.__

Następnie musiał zaczekać chwilę, kiedy jego zaklęcie pakowało jego rzeczy do kufra, a drugie przywołało go do niego. Jak tylko kufer znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, Harry go zmniejszył i schował do kieszeni szaty. Jedyne, co pozostało mu jeszcze zabrać ze sobą, to była Błyskawica, która czekała na niego w szopie przy boisku quidditcha.

– Mam nadzieję, że Slytherin znajdzie w porę innego szukającego – powiedział McGonagall. – Bez obrazy dla pani domu, ale i tak chciałbym, żeby to mój wygrał puchar.

McGonagall dalej tylko mu się przyglądała.

– I proszę zająć się dla mnie Snape'em – dodał Harry, po czym zaczął obracać się w stronę drzwi.

– Czekaj. Harry... zaczekaj. – McGonagall mówiła te słowa, jakby były z niej wydzierane. – Nikogo ze sobą nie zabierzesz?

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Jeśli spełnią się moje podejrzenia i minister nie będzie w stanie mi pomóc, to skontaktuję się z paroma ludźmi i zapytam, czy nie chcieliby się do mnie przyłączyć – powiedział spokojnie. – Ale będą musieli zrobić to z własnego wyboru, a nie powodowani oburzeniem, jakie ich prawdopodobnie ogarnie na wieść o areszcie Hawthorn i otwartym polowaniu, co oznacza, że muszę dać im kilka dni do namysłu. W końcu to nie będzie __prosty__ wybór i wydaje mi się, że niektórzy z moich sojuszników, jak Snape, w ogóle nie będą w stanie go podjąć. Ale dla mnie już nie ma wyboru. – Podniósł lewe ramię, strząsając rękaw, żeby pokazać jej bliznę po formalnej przysiędze rodzinnej, jaką zawarł z Parkinsonami. Blizna piekła go i wyglądała na zaognioną. – W tej chwili nie powoduje mną już wyłącznie przysięga, którą złożyłem wilkołakom. Tu chodzi o obietnicę złożoną Parkinsonom. Hawthorn jest ostatnim członkiem tej rodziny, który w ogóle jeszcze żyje. – Harry podejrzewał, że może i powinien wliczyć w to Falco Parkinsona, ale nie sądził, żeby stary czarodziej tak naprawdę się liczył, inaczej nie byłby w stanie działać wbrew niemu. Poza tym, przysięga w żaden sposób nie wpływała na Henriettę, kiedy poznali się po raz pierwszy, a przecież należała do rodziny Bulstrode. – Wyruszam.

– Ale z pewnością pan Malfoy, czy pański brat... – powiedziała McGonagall, wciąż brzmiąc, jakby ktoś przywalił jej w głowę pałką pałkarza.

– Później z nimi o tym porozmawiam – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jak już wspomniałem, nie chcę żeby powodowały nimi niepotrzebne emocje. – __I chcę, żeby mieli dość czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym, co to tak naprawdę oznacza. Bycie moim bratem, czy kochankiem, nawet moim sojusznikiem, to jedno. Przyłączenie się do mnie w rewolcie to zupełnie co innego.__

Kiwnął po raz ostatni do McGonagall, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył ścieżką do Hogsmeade, zahaczając po drodze o szopę ze sprzętem quidditcha. W międzyczasie jego umysł spokojnie rozważał miejsca, które mogłyby posłużyć mu za sanktuarium.

Posiadłości jego sojuszników odpadały, przynajmniej póki nie ustali, na ile chcieli się w to wplątać; prawdopodobnie tylko Hawthorn nie miałaby nic przeciwko, ale Harry byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Ogród nie był teraz pełen aurorów, a możliwe, że i niewymownych. Wataha kryła się w domach Blacków, ale Harry podejrzewał, że Tarcza Graniana, o ile faktycznie otrzymywali informacje od Falco i współpracowali z niewymownymi, już mogli przekazać komuś to jako pogłoskę. Nie zaatakują od razu, bo inwazja terenów wpływowej, czystokrwistej rodziny wciąż nie zostałaby odebrana najlepiej przez społeczeństwo, ale to może ulec zmianie w przeciągu paru następnych dni.

Dlatego też potrzebował miejsca, w którym będzie mógł ukryć się wraz ze swoją watahą, a które będzie mógł przygotować w przeciągu paru dni.

Harry poczuł, jak uśmiech delikatnie rozciąga mu usta. To w sumie pozostawiało mu tylko jedno wyjście.

Miał wrażenie, że jego emocje uległy zmianie. Już nie czuł się, jakby był zmuszany biczami do kroczenia przed siebie, teraz bardziej popychał go potężny podmuch wiatru, wskazujący gdzie znajduje się ostateczny cel tego wszystkiego.

Dotarł do granicy zewnętrznych osłon i aportował się, wyraźnie wyobrażając sobie wzgórza Leśnej Twierdzy.

* * *

Harry przybył do ministerstwa bez szczególnej fanfary, ale też nie próbując się z niczym kryć. Kiedy zbliżał się do wrót, zastanawiał się, jak ta wizyta się potoczy. Czy miał jeszcze jakichkolwiek sojuszników w ministerstwie? W tej chwili nie mógł być tego pewny.

Magia skakała wokół niego, przelewając się gęstymi falami, przez które czarodziej sprawdzający różdżki zagapił się na niego. Harry podniósł brew, zwracając mu uwagę, że pytanie go o różdżkę naprawdę nie ma sensu. Czarodziej szybko kiwnął głową i przepuścił go.

Harry ruszył w kierunku wind, które zabiorą go do gabinetu Scrimgeoura, przy okazji sięgając swoimi magicznymi zmysłami znacznie głębiej, niż kiedykolwiek miał na to odwagę w ministerstwie. Kiedy wyczuł delikatne ślady po zagrzebanych zaklęciach, wymamrotał inkantację, której dawno temu nauczył się od Millicenty.

– __Aspectus Lyncis.__

Świat wokół zabłysł tak agresywnie, że zrobił się niemal biały. Harry powoli kiwnął głową. Kiedy przymrużył oczy, zdołał rozróżnić zagrzebane ślady po osłonach niewymownych. Nie były takie ciężkie do wykrycia, ale zrobiono je z zaklęć, których zwykle nie używa się w celach obronnych, w dodatku były tak mocno splecione z innymi, że Harry podejrzewał, że innych czarodziejów rozbolałyby oczy, nim nie rozróżniliby ich między sobą, w dodatku zakopano je tak głęboko, że większość ludzi nie doszukałaby się ich.

Harry zacisnął usta, ale i tak lekko się uśmiechnął. Wyglądało na to, że ich osłony były wszędzie i wibrowały od dźwięków, które zanosiły do jakiegoś miejsca, położonego pod ministerstwem. Podejrzewał, że niewymowni siedzieli w samym środku tej sieci i nasłuchiwali, a w ministerstwie nie istniało nic, czego by nie byli w stanie usłyszeć.

__A niech sobie słuchają,__ pomyślał, kiedy jechał windą na najwyższe piętro ministerstwa, a następnie wszedł do korytarza, który zaprowadzi go do gabinetu Scrimgeoura.__ Niech sobie słuchają, póki im uszy nie zwiędną. Nie będę się krył.__

Nie rozpoznał żadnego z aurorów przed drzwiami Scrimgeoura i zastanawiał się, czy to znaczy, że już złapano Wilmota. McGonagall nie wspomniała o planie departamentu do rozesłania zaklęcia wykrywającego wilkołaki, które otoczy każdego likantropa w Brytanii niebieską mgłą. Być może chcieli zaczekać z tym do końca pełni, albo informacje Kierana okazały się przestarzałe i jednak zdecydowano się na otwarcie sezonu polowań.

Harry wiedział, że będzie musiał być na to przygotowany, kiedy ruszą z tym planem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mógłby po prostu udać się do gabinetu Amelii Bones i wyciągnąć wszystkie potrzebne mu informacje za pomocą legilimencji.

Ale nie chciał. Miał zamiar udać się na tę wojnę jak __vates__.

W miarę, jak szedł w kierunku gabinetu, para stojąca przy wejściu aurorów robiła się coraz bardziej nerwowa. Harry zatrzymał się przed nimi i przyjrzał się uważnie. Obu było mężczyznami o wyjątkowo przeciętnej urodzie, ale jeden miał szaty z nieco lepszego materiału, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że jest czystokrwisty. Nie chciał ich zabijać.

– Potrzebuję zobaczyć się z ministrem – powiedział, pozwalając, by wąż złotego światła owinął mu się wokół ramion. Nie zaatakował, po prostu się im przyglądał, ale jeden z mężczyzn zaczął się wyraźnie pocić, przez co Harry doszedł do wniosku, że chyba spotkał się z fobią. – W tej chwili.

– W tej chwili ma innych gości – powiedział auror w nieco lepszych szatach. Drugi w dalszym ciągu nie spuszczał węża z oczu i wydał z siebie cichy gurgot, sugerujący że język przykleił mu się do podniebienia.

– Jakich gości? – zapytał Harry.

Po chwili się dowiedział, ponieważ albo minister nie wzniósł osłon blokujących dźwięki, albo zrobiły się dla nich za głośne. Co więcej, Harry znał ten głos.

– ...za daleko! Mam dość! Wiem, że musi mieć pan własne powody, ministrze, ale ja też mam swoje i już tak dłużej __nie mogę!__ To nie jest... nie o to chodzi w byciu aurorem! To właśnie była __ostatnia kropla!__ A skoro mimo to, może pan dalej tak sobie spokojnie siedzieć i niczego nie robić z sezonem polowań, twierdzić, że niczego pan nie może zrobić... – Wrzeszcząca osoba urwała, żeby głośno nabrać tchu, ale ciągnęła głosem, który w żaden sposób nie był łagodniejszy niż wcześniej. – To z przyjemnością przyjmie pan moją rezygnację.

Aurorzy odsunęli się, niczym para świetnie wytrenowanych tancerzy, kiedy ktoś otworzył drzwi na oścież. Z gabinetu wyszła Nimfadora Tonks, której czerwone włosy miały złotawe pasemka, a jej wielkie i niebieskie oczy iskrzyły się niczym błyskawice.

Zauważyła Harry'ego i zatrzymała się. Mrugała przez chwilę.

– Och – powiedziała wreszcie. – Eee. Właśnie przyłączyłam się do twojego rokoszu.

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

– Wiem. Słyszałem – powiedział.

– I tak by mnie zwolnili za wrzeszczenie na ministra, nie? – mruknęła Tonks, podchodząc i łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Potknęła się po drodze, ale złapała za framugę i udało się jej nie wywrócić. Nawet na chwilę nie oderwała wzroku od Harry'ego. – No to kiedy wychodzimy?

– Jak tylko porozmawiam ze Scrimgeourem – powiedział Harry.

Tonks skrzywiła się, momentalnie transformując się z energicznej dziewczyny w kogoś znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznego.

– On jest __nie do zniesienia__, Harry. Niczego tu nie załatwisz.

– Przecież muszę spróbować – powiedział Harry, po czym przypomniał sobie, że te osłony biegły wszędzie i nawet kilka minut czekania w korytarzu może wystawić Tonks na niebezpieczeństwo. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i skoncentrował się, zamykając oczy. Zaklęcie niewzruszenia wciekło jej do skóry i otoczyło lśniącą klatką fioletowego światła.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Tonks szturcha pręty.

– To po to, żeby wrogowie nie mogli cię tknąć, póki tu na mnie czekasz.

Tonks przełknęła ślinę, ale jej mina momentalnie zhardziała i Harry podejrzewał, że oto ma przed sobą doświadczoną w boju aurorkę.

– Jasne – powiedziała, po czym zeszła mu z drogi. Harry wszedł do gabinetu i łagodnym podmuchem wiatru zamknął drzwi za sobą.

Scrimgeour siedział za swoim biurkiem. Percy siedział za własnym, ukryty za osłoną, której większość ludzi prawdopodobnie nawet by nie wykryła. Patrzył wrogo na Harry'ego, a w ręce trzymał wyciągniętą różdżkę. Harry zerknął na niego z ukosa i pokręcił głową. Nie chciał odcinać się również od Percy'ego, ale możliwe, że nie będzie miał innego wyjścia, zwłaszcza jeśli Scrimgeour miał zamiar oficjalnie wspierać sezon polowań, a Percy będzie się go trzymał.

– Ministrze – powiedział Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi i nachylając głowę. – Wie pan, czemu tu jestem.

Scrimgeour zerknął przelotnie na ściany. Harry prychnął. __Czyli zdaje sobie sprawę z osłon i boi się powiedzieć cokolwiek przy niewymownych? Cóż, ja się nie boję. Ale najlepszym sposobem na zniszczenie ich przewagi, to odebranie im dostępu do tajemnic.__ Zerknął na ściany, znalazł nasłuchujące osłony niewymownych, lśniące między kamieniami i otworzył swój __dar absorbere__ Magia pomknęła wgłąb gardzieli i osłony zniknęły.

– Niewymowni pana zdradzili – powiedział Scrimgeourowi wprost. – Chcą, żeby wilkołaki łapano i zamykano w Tullianum, żeby mogli na nich eksperymentować. Już mają tam czterdzieści wilkołaków z Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. Każdy złapany osobnik w czasie sezonu polowań trafi w ich ręce. W międzyczasie będą wykorzystywać przerażenie, jakie wzbudza to polowanie, by szkodzić mi i każdemu, kto spróbuje się im postawić. Przecież opinia publiczna obecnie skupia się na wilkołakach, nie czarodziejach w szarych szatach. I czemu by nie miała? Obaj dobrze wiemy, jakiego rodzaju opozycja pojawi się wśród watah. Zaprzepaścił pan wszystkie próby, jakich podejmowaliśmy się, by utrzymać w Londynie spokój. Teraz alfy już __będą musiały__ zaatakować, choćby po to, żeby zapewnić własnym watahom bezpieczeństwo, ochronić je przed nadciągającymi łowami, znaleźć im nowe kryjówki. Pieprzeni niewymowni właśnie podpalili cały nasz świat. A jeśli pan mi nie pomoże, to zrobi się jeszcze gorzej, zwłaszcza jak dalej będzie pan czekał na dzień, kiedy postawienie się im nie będzie pana niczego kosztowało.

Twarz Scrimgeoura zrobiła się koloru prochu. Percy zerwał się na nogi, zerkając to na ministra, to na Harry'ego, niemal wibrując z nerwów.

– Zdjąłeś ich osłony – wyszeptał Scrimgeour.

Harry kiwnął głową, cały czas pilnując ścian. Niewymowni niebawem zaczną splatać nowe osłony, ale gabinet Scrimgeoura był tak daleko od Departamentu Tajemnic, jak to tylko mogło być możliwe w zasięgu ministerstwa. Osłony będą potrzebowały przynajmniej kilku chwil na odnowienie się, ale jak tylko się do nich zbliżą, to ponownie je zniszczy.

– Owszem. Przecież właśnie dlatego nie chciał pan rozmawiać ze mną otwarcie, prawda? Bo się pan ich boi?

– Ministrze – powiedział Percy, wychodząc zza biurka.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że Scrimgeour zdołał wreszcie wziąć się w garść. Złożył dłonie przed sobą.

– Owszem. – Przyjrzał się Harry'emu, jakby starał się go wycenić. – I co teraz planujesz zrobić? Zrównać Departament Tajemnic z ziemią?

Harry przymknął oczy i sięgnął w dół i na boki. Czuł pulsującą w ministerstwie magię, rozbiegającą się w tysiącach kierunków; większość z tych zaklęć znał, więc mógł je zignorować. Osłony prześlizgnęły się po jego świadomości, po czym zniknęły w tle. Chroniąca Tullianum magia zmieniła się w nic nie znaczące brzęczenie. Im bliżej znajdował się Departamentu Tajemnic, tym bardziej magia gęstniała i coraz częściej zaczęły pojawiać się w niej nieznane mu zaklęcia.

A w samym środku, w sercu tego wszystkiego, czekało coś, o co świadomość Harry'ego przywaliła, niczym w ścianę. Dało mu wrażenie umysłu chłodnego, bystrego i bezwzględnego łowcy. Łowca obrócił się i Harry wiedział, że został przyłapany.

Tylko raz doświadczył czegoś podobnego: kiedy stanął przed Labiryntem w Lux Aeternie. Umysł znacznie obszerniejszy i potężniejszy od dowolnego czarodzieja, obca magia, która nie uznaje kompromisów. Ale ta była znacznie bardziej dzika i nieznana, a Harry momentalnie zorientował się, że nie może z tym walczyć, jeszcze nie. Miało całe stulecia na obwarowanie się i rośnięcie w siłę. Najazd na Departament Tajemnic i zmierzenie się z nim, wyglądało obecnie na misję samobójczą.

_Przynajmniej na razie._

Otworzył oczy, starając się strząsnąć z siebie wrażenie, że spojrzenie łowcy podążyło za nim i przygląda się teraz jego umysłowi.

– Jeszcze nie. Ministrze, co znajduje się w środku Departamentu Tajemnic? Czy jest pan w stanie mi powiedzieć? Coś z innego świata? – Po ostatniej rozmowie ze Scrimgeourem wydawało mu się, że już znał na to odpowiedź, ale wolał się upewnić.

– Kamień – powiedział Scrimgeour. To on ich wybiera i to na niego składają wszystkie swoje przysięgi.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie był w stanie ustalić prawdziwej natury Kamienia z tego ulotnego spotkania świadomości, ale domyślał się, że to właśnie przez niego niewymowni ciągle go atakują. Przysięga złożona czemuś takiemu musiała być spełniana bez wahania. Jeśli Kamień uznał, że jego służący powinni stawiać się Harry'emu, to nie mieli innego wyjścia.

– Dlatego teraz ma pan wybór, ministrze – powiedział. – Albo wyrazi pan swój sprzeciw odnośnie sezonu polowań, albo pan tego nie zrobi. Powiedział pan Tonks, że tego nie zrobi. Dlaczego?

Scrimgeour skrzywił się i wydał z siebie bezsilne warknięcie. Harry, który akurat musiał zjeść osłony niewymownych, usiłujących sięgnąć w jego stronę, musiał przyznać, że był to imponujący dźwięk.

– Bo __tak niewiele__ mi brakuje – powiedział Scrimgeour, podnosząc dwa ściśnięte palce – do zostania figurantem w moim własnym ministerstwie. Jak tylko zrobię coś, co im się nie spodoba, Amelia Bones zrzuci mnie ze stołka. Jasne, nie sądzę, żeby sama utrzymała się zbyt długo na stanowisku ministra. Nie słuchałby jej żaden z szefów departamentów. Ale nie podoba im się też, że próbuję im rozkazywać, zwłaszcza bez jakichś układów, których ustalenie zajęłoby długie miesiące. A jak siądzie na tym stołku, to ministerstwo stanie w płomieniach. Wydaje ci się, że czarodziejski świat już płonie, Harry? To nic, w porównaniu do tego, co zajdzie, kiedy Amelia przejmie władzę.

– Wydaje mi się, że już zrobili z pana figuranta, skoro boi się ban zrobić cokolwiek nawet w obliczu takiej prowokacji – powiedział miękko Harry. – Nie rozumie pan tego, ministrze? Nie ma pan już nic do stracenia. Już nie może pan dłużej bawić się w cieniach w nadziei, że nikt nie zwróci na pana uwagi. Jeśli pan się postawi i zadeklaruje stan wojenny, to ma pan szansę...

– Na nie załatwienie kompletnie niczego – powiedział surowo Scrimgeour. – Harry, Wizengamot postanowił uchwalić sezon polowań w czasie sekretnego spotkania, o którym __nikt mnie nawet nie poinformował.__ Nie zaprosili też kilku innych ludzi, którzy pewnie by się sprzeciwili, na przykład Gryzeldę Marchbanks. Ale w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie się im postawić, choćbym nie wiem, czego zrobił. W odwecie ogłoszą wotum nieufności, a Amelia zostanie ministrem tymczasowym. Już ci powiedziałem, czemu nie mogę do tego dopuścić.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

– Ale jeśli to prawda, proszę pana, to co ma pan zamiar osiągnąć, pozostając na stanowisku ministra?

Twarz Scrimgeoura zmieniła się, pokazując przerażającą radość, której Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej na niej nie widział.

– Ponieważ sezon polowań to początek końca – powiedział. – Posunęli się za daleko, przekroczyli zbyt wiele granic. Kilku __potencjalnych__ przyjaciół teraz wpadnie mi w ręce niczym dojrzałe owoce. Nie spodziewali się, że Wizengamot dopuści się do czegoś takiego. Teraz widzą, że nie cofnie się przed niczym. Jak tylko zyskam to poparcie, to będę mógł zacząć naciskać na szefów departamentów. Kilka nacisków tu i tam, a potem jeszcze popchnąć innych we właściwym kierunku i to wszystko runie. – Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Możemy opanować tę pożogę, nie dopuścić żeby się rozprzestrzeniła. Usuniemy Amelię ze stanowiska, a wraz z nią polecą członkowie Wizengamotu, którymi łatwo manipulować poprzez strach i wymienimy ich na nowych ludzi. Ale jeśli postawię się __od razu__, to momentalnie zrobią ze mnie figuranta. Ale wystarczy, że chwilę zaczekam, to ich wszystkich dorwę. – Przymrużył oczy na Harry'ego. – No i oczywiście, że powiedziałem Tonks, że wspieram sezon polowań. Przecież nie jestem głupi.

Harry westchnął ciężko i zjadł kolejną osłonę. Zastanawiał się, czy Departament Tajemnic wysłał już jakichś niewymownych.

– A co niewymownymi, proszę pana? – zapytał. – Naprawdę wydaje się panu, że pozwolą na to wszystko? Tak długo, jak pozostanie pan na terenie ministerstwa, mogą skorzystać z artefaktów, zmuszając pana do zmiany zdania. A nowych członków Wizengamotu zawsze można skorumpować, przerazić, w ten sam sposób jak to zrobili z obecnymi. Nie wiem czemu, ale zależało im na otwarciu sezonu polowań. Nie pozwolą panu na zamknięcie go.

– Drugi dekret, jaki ustanowimy, będzie dotyczył składowania tak wielu magicznych artefaktów w jednym miejscu – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Ale pierwszy będzie oznaczał koniec sezonu polowań.

– Przykro mi, proszę pana – powiedział powoli Harry. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby to miało szansę podziałać. Pan wciąż chce działać w zakresie praw, przynajmniej pobieżnie – podejrzewał, że przynajmniej niektórzy sojusznicy, o których mówił Scrimgeour, będą skłonni do przekupienia innych do przejścia na ich stronę – a to znaczy, że niewymowni już pana pokonali pod tym względem.

Scrimgeour przymrużył oczy.

– No to __czego__ ty właściwie chcesz? Puczu? Rewolucji?

– Nie chcę tego w sensie pragnienia – powiedział Harry. – Ale tak, obawiam się, że bez tego się nie obejdzie.

Scrimgeour powoli pokręcił głową.

– Ja przecież nie robię tego dla władzy – powiedział. – Gdyby wydawało mi się, że istnieje choć cień szansy na to, że Amelia nie uszkodzi zanadto ministerstwa, albo że ktokolwiek inny objąłby moje stanowisko, to z miejsca rzuciłbym tę robotę w diabły i przyłączył się do ciebie. Ale nie mam takiej gwarancji.

Harry poczuł, jak zalewa go fala współczucia. Scrimgeourowi wciąż wydawało się, że niewiele zmieni się w jego świecie, że będzie w stanie przeprowadzać reformy, zamiast rewolucji. I być może nawet miał rację, przynajmniej na swoją własną skalę. Być może uda mu się dopilnować wybranej przez siebie ścieżki i pozałatwiać wszystko ze swojej strony.

Ale niczego nie zdoła zrobić, o ile Harry nie odwróci od niego uwagi niewymownych.

Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej Scrimgeour nie zatracił się we własnym przerażeniu na tyle, by ślepo wspierać sezon polowań. W dodatku, upomniał się, przecież od samego początku wiedział, że to nie wypali. Pozwolił, by możliwość współpracy z ministrem spopieliła mu się w umyśle, po czym pochylił głowę.

– Ja również nie robię tego dla władzy – powiedział. – Zrobię to, ponieważ uważam to za słuszne. Miłego dnia, ministrze. – Odwrócił się do drzwi, przy okazji zjadając kolejną osłonę. Przynajmniej Scrimgeour będzie miał kilka minut spokoju i prywatności, które pewnie wykorzysta na opanowanie się.

– Chyba nie idziesz do Tullianum, co? – Głos Scrimgeoura brzmiał na wyjątkowo zjeżony.

Harry obejrzał się na niego.

– Nie. – __Jeszcze nie.__ Kiedy do tego dojdzie, Harry będzie potrzebował planu, który pozwoli mu odnieść sukces przy pierwszej próbie. __Być może__, gdyby udał się od razu do Tullinum i spróbował uwolnić ponad czterdzieści jeden wilkołaków, to by mu się to nawet udało, ale niektórzy z nich z pewnością zginęliby po drodze, w dodatku mogliby przy tym ucierpieć niewinni pracownicy ministerstwa. W dodatku wciąż nie przygotował Leśnej Twierdzy. Harry najpierw będzie musiał tym się zająć, żeby jego ludzie mieli szansę tam żyć, a nie po prostu się kryć.

Ale przede wszystkim potrzebował informacji. Potrzebował planów. A do tego będzie potrzebował Tonks i Moody'ego, jak i każdego, kto byłby skłonny powiedzieć mu cokolwiek o ministerstwie.

Już spróbował skontaktować się z Hawthorn, ale bez powodzenia. To go w ogóle nie zdziwiło. Osłony w Tullianum nie dopuszczały nawet sów do więźniów. Z pewnością nie pozwolą też nikomu na rozmowę z nimi.

– Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – powiedział Scrimgeour, ale jego twarz powoli zaczynała się odprężać. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry powiedział, że nie idzie do Tullianum, Scrimgeour chyba doszedł do wniosku, że w ogóle nie planował włamania do więzienia. __Pewnie wciąż ciężko mu wyobrazić sobie, że faktycznie zbuntuję się przeciw ministerstwu.__

– Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby to nie było konieczne – powiedział Harry, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł. Wiedział, że Scrimgeour będzie w stanie wyczuć, kiedy osłony w pełni wrócą. Niech sobie pracuje nad swoimi reformami i ministerstwem. To nie było zadanie Harry'ego.

Znalazł Tonks czekającą na niego w korytarzu. Ewidentnie nikt jej nawet nie zaczepił. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, a Harry kiwnął głową i złapał ją pod ramię.

– Zabiorę cię w miejsce, w którym będziesz bezpieczna – powiedział. – A potem będę musiał udać się do pewnego człowieka i zamienić z nim parę słów.

* * *

Osłony zadrżały, dając wszystkim znać, że Harry aportował się do rezydencji, ale Lucjusz się tego spodziewał. Jedyne, co trzymało go w niepewności, to ciekawość, o jaką konkretną pomoc poprosi go Harry. Tak czy inaczej, jego cena pozostanie taka sama. Lucjusz oparł się wygodniej i wrócił do czytania "Proroka Codziennego", nucąc pod nosem. __Koszmarne te wieści o otwarciu sezonu polowań, koszmarne po prostu.__

Usłyszał kroki i podniósł wzrok. Harry stał w drzwiach biblioteki. Harry pochylił głowę.

– Lucjuszu.

– Harry. – Lucjusz przyglądał mu się. Oczy Harry'ego lśniły surową potęgą, której już dawno nie pozwalał tak swobodnie się wokół siebie unosić. Powietrze wokół niego __zaginało się__, jakby stał w samym środku koszmarnego ukropu. Mgła magii była tak solidna, że Lucjusz miał problemy z zobaczeniem poprzez nią mebli i ścian. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Owszem – powiedział Harry, podchodząc o kilka kroków. Nie usiadł. Nie musiał. Lucjuszowi przyszło do głowy, że jeszcze za czasów Pierwszej Wojny Voldemort by usiadł, ale Mroczny Pan był w stanie sprawić, by każdy zajęty przez niego fotel przypominał tron. Harry nie był do tego zdolny i to nie tylko dlatego, że na każdym kroku promieniował __przekonaniem__, że nie jest nikim specjalnym. Przynajmniej Lucjusz wiedział, że Harry nie będzie go torturował. To była pocieszająca myśl. – Słyszałeś już o wieściach, jak widzę.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową.

– Chcę poprosić, żebyś pracował dla mnie z głębi ministerstwa. – Harry wbił w niego spojrzenie. – Zniechęcał ludzi od brania udziału w sezonie polowań, stawiał się niewymownym, oraz wymieniał się przysługami w zamian za tak wiele informacji, jak tylko zdołasz. Potrzebuję palca przy pulsie ministerstwa, a sam nie będę w stanie pojawić się tam przez jakiś czas.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego. – Z przyjemnością podejmę się tego dla ciebie, Harry.

– To dobrze – powiedział Harry z ulgą, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w kierunku drzwi.

– __Jeśli__ – powiedział Lucjusz.

Zobaczył, jak plecy Harry'ego spinają się. Ukrop rozlał się po bibliotece, zmieniając się w ból. Lucjusz skrzywił się i potarł czoło. Im więcej czasu spędzał w otoczeniu Harry'ego, tym rzadziej miewał te migreny. Przynajmniej nigdy nie trwały długo.

– Jesteś moim sojusznikiem – powiedział Harry, nie obracając się.

– Przecież wiem – powiedział Lucjusz, a przez ciągle nasilający się ból, jego ton wyszedł znacznie ostrzejszy, niż zamierzał. Szybko naprostował ten błąd. – Jestem, Harry, oczywiście że tak. Będę przestrzegał przysiąg przymierza. Ale wykorzystywanie kontaktów Malfoyów dla własnych korzyści to zupełnie co innego. Zwłaszcza wobec czegoś, co nieszczególnie mnie... interesuje, jak na przykład problem wilkołaków.

Harry obrócił się na pięcie.

– Chodzi ci o to, że nie ma w tym zysku dla twojej rodziny.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ktoś musi myśleć o takich sprawach, Harry. Narcyza nieczęsto to robi. Draco jest na to za młody.

– Wymień swoją cenę – powiedział Harry.

– Chcę, żebyś wycofał swoje poparcie wobec Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii – powiedział Lucjusz. – Nie poproszę cię, żebyś wyrzucił mugolaków – ciężko mu to przyszło, ale zdołał w porę przypomnieć sobie właściwe słowo – z Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, albo żebyś przestał walczyć o ich prawa. Ale stwierdzenie, że nie ma między nami żadnych różnic i udzielanie im praw wyłącznie przez wzgląd na to, jest skazane na porażkę. Daj ludziom po cichu znać, że tak naprawdę wcale nie wierzysz w tę teorię. Wyszepcz właściwe słowa do właściwych uszu. Przypomnij im, że masz czystokrwistego partnera, że może i wyrzekłeś się swojego nazwiska, ale jesteś potomkiem czystokrwistej linii, że obecnie jesteś legalnym dziedzicem bardzo starej rodziny. Podejrzewam, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, zaakceptowanie nazwiska Black może okazać się konieczne. To będzie prosty gest, ale wiele osiągniesz za jego pomocą.

– Istnieje z tym pewien problem, panie Malfoy – powiedział Harry, zaciskając szczęki, podczas gdy magia zafalowała wokół niego. Lucjusz w dalszym ciągu się nie bał. Harry nie szykował się do rzucenia __Crucio.__ Znał te sygnały ostrzegające. – __Wierzę__ w teorię.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się cicho.

– I wierzysz, że nowa teoria jest warta porzucenia tysięcy lat kultury i rytuałów?

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Harry. – Tańce, rytuały, tradycje nazewnictwa, kruczki prawne... wszystko to jest bezcenne i powinno być chronione. Szanowane. Ale __oznacza__ to, że czystokrwiste rodziny nie mają prawa już twierdzić, że istnieje jakaś genetyczna różnica. Jeśli ktoś, kto nie urodził się, otoczony przez tę kulturę, chce się jej nauczyć, to powinien zostać zaakceptowany z otwartymi ramionami, jako pełnoprawny czarodziej, czy czarownica, równie otwarcie co ktoś taki jak Draco.

Lucjusz musiał opanować swój gniew. Nie tylko Harry był nierozsądnie uparty, ale __ośmielił się__ porównać jakąś wytrenowaną, szlamowatą małpę do rodziny Lucjusza. Już porównanie do Rosierów mniej by zabolało.

– I do tego właśnie nie chcę dopuścić – wymamrotał Lucjusz, pilnując, by jego głos pozostał spokojny. – Istnieje różnica. Rozgłoś, że stajesz po naszej stronie, że akceptujesz naszą kulturę i chcesz się stać jej częścią, a do mugolaków wyciągasz dłoń wyłącznie ze względów politycznych, a nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak wiele zyskasz – nie tylko moją pomoc w ministerstwie, ale też pomóc czystokrwistych rodzin z innych magicznych społeczności, które obecnie się wahają, niepewni twoich przekonań.

Harry odetchnął ciężko, nie spuszczając go z oczu. Lucjusz czekał. Był przekonany, że wygra. Nie prosił Harry'ego o poświęcenie, które skrzywdziłoby kogokolwiek innego, a chłopcu przecież i tak nie zależało na potędze swojego imienia i reputacji. Dla dobra sprawy przyjmie nazwisko Blacków, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy ze wszystkich reperkusji.

– Nie – powiedział Harry.

Lucjusz zamarł. Nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą wydawało mu się, że usłyszał.

– Że co proszę?

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Nie zrobię tego. Wspieram Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię, Lucjuszu, jak i wnioski do jakich dochodzi, oraz zmiany jakie dzięki niej zajdą w naszym świecie. Jeśli przez to nie otrzymam od ciebie pomocy, to się bez niej obejdę. Miłego dnia. – Kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął wychodzić z biblioteki.

– Czyli zmiana nazwiska byłaby dla ciebie zbyt wielkim poświęceniem? – zastanowił się na głos Lucjusz, nie zmieniając swojej postawy. Lekcje, które otrzymał od ojca, nie poszły w las.

__Nawet jeśli był tylko półkrwi.__ Ale Lucjusz miał już wprawę w przyduszaniu tej konkretnej myśli, więc teraz zrobił to bez namysłu.

Harry zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię.

– Do ciebie chyba nie dociera, co proponuję, Lucjuszu – powiedział. – __Otwartą__ rewoltę przeciw ministerstwu. __Otwarty__ sprzeciw wobec sezonu polowań. __Otwarte__ chronienie wilkołaków i każdego, kto zechce się do mnie przyłączyć. Przymierze Słońca i Cienia pozostaje tym, czym zawsze było – organizacją zachęcającą do myślenia. Ale to jest początek rewolucji.

Lucjusz czuł, jakby wszystko wokół niego zaczynało się przechylać, a w dole czekała na niego otchłań. To nie było miłe przeżycie. Ostatnim razem czuł się w ten sposób, kiedy Draco przybył do niego i zażądał zaakceptowania jako magicznego dziedzica.

Harry musiał zauważyć jakieś drgnięcie na jego twarzy, ponieważ uśmiechnął się, a jego mina wyglądała dziko.

– Właśnie. To początek końca. Wreszcie posunęli się za daleko. Przez jakiś czas nie wrócę do Hogwartu. Będę przebywał w sanktuarium wraz z tymi, którzy są skłonni przyłączyć się do mnie. – Odetchnął głęboko i ostrożnie, nawet przez chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu Lucjusza. – Wiedziałem, że nie byłbyś jednym z nich, dlatego też nie chciałem cię prosić o nic więcej. Twoja odmowa utrudnia mi nieco zadanie, ale z pewnością nie czyni go niemożliwym. I tak sobie poradzę.

Lucjusz wyobraził sobie wszystko, nad tym tak ciężko pracował wyrwane z korzeniami i nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed warknięciem. __Nie miało do tego dojść. Harry miał tylko nieco spanikować, wystarczająco, żeby Lucjusz mógł nim odpowiednio pokierować. Wciąż miał pozostać w granicach, które zawsze sobie wytyczał.__

Jego głos i tak miękki niczym śnieżny puch.

– I nie obawiasz się, że wykraczasz w ten sposób poza swoje obowiązki __vatesa?__

Harry zaśmiał się. Dźwięk ten brzmiał jak wiatr tańczący pośród wierzchołków drzew.

– Z pewnością nie. Jeśli nikt nie postawi się temu sezonowi polowań, to rozpocznie on kompletnie nową opresję wolnej woli i to takiego rodzaju, którego nie widzieliśmy już od czterechset lat. Wolno mi odpowiadać naciskiem, kiedy ktoś tłamsi czyjąś wolną wolę. Właśnie wtedy porzucają swoją możliwość do robienia co im się żywnie podoba.

Lucjusz przyglądał mu się. Harry rzucił mu kolejny, drapieżny uśmiech, po czym aportował się. To był dar, który Lucjusz zaoferował mu pod koniec ich tańca sojuszu – podłączenie Harry'ego do osłon rezydencji, dzięki czemu mógł wchodzić do niej i wychodzić według woli, niczym członek rodziny.

Lucjusz jeszcze nigdy wcześniej równie mocno nie żałował swojego daru.

Przez chwilę tylko siedział i oddychał. Następnie odezwał się do lewego nadgarstka, recytując zaklęcie komunikacyjne, wynalezione przez Charlesa Rosiera–Henlina.

Głos Dracona rozległ się w chwilę później.

– Harry? __Harry.__ Dzięki Merlinowi. Potrzebuję...

– Draconie, tu twój ojciec.

Jego syn zamknął się.

Lucjusz ciągnął dalej, poniekąd żałując, że jednak do niego nie fiuknął. Chciał zobaczyć twarz Dracona. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że zanim zdołałby zorganizować taką rozmowę, zanim jego syn dotarłby do dowolnego kominka, nawet do tego znajdującego się w gabinecie dyrektorki, czy kwaterach Severusa, Harry mógłby już rozmówić się z Draconem, który w wyniku takiej rozmowy podjąłby koszmarne w skutkach decyzje.

– Harry rozpoczął rokosz przeciw ministerstwu, przeciw tradycjom czystokrwistych, przeciw wszystkiemu, co jest słuszne i prawdziwe – poinformował swojego syna. – Wspiera Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię do stopnia, który zniszczy naszą kulturę i sprawi, że staniemy się nie do odróżnienia od szlam. Odrzucił kompletnie rozsądny kompromis, jaki mu zaoferowałem. __Posłuchaj mnie, Draconie.__ Zakazuję ci przyłączać się do niego w tym szalonym rokoszu.

– Ojcze – powiedział słabym głosem Draco – jeśli próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że mam zerwać zaręczyny...

– Absolutnie nie – powiedział Lucjusz. Nie chciał, żeby jego rodzina straciła wszelki wpływ nad Harrym, a do tego właśnie dojdzie, jeśli zacznie naciskać o przerwanie rytuału, bez względu na to, czy Draco się na to zgodzi, czy nie. Ale jeśli ruszy do boku Harry'ego wbrew wyraźnemu zakazowi od swojego ojca, to zerwie swoje więzi z Malfoyami. Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru do tego dopuścić. Draco nie tylko był jego dziedzicem, był też jego synem i to się nie zmieni. – Chcę, żebyś wrócił do boku Harry'ego, jak tylko się opamięta. Ale póki to nie nastąpi, chcę żebyś trzymał się od niego z daleka. Nie stawaj po jego stronie w tym konflikcie. Nie przyłączaj się do niego, nie podnoś różdżki na ministerstwo. Nie ogłaszaj publicznie swojego niezadowolenia z powodu sezonu polowań, czy aresztu pani Parkinson.

– Ojcze – wyszeptał Draco.

– Draconie, wydaję ci rozkaz w imię Lucjusza i Abraxasa – powiedział Lucjusz, powołując się na starą, formalną terminologię. – Pod groźbą wydziedziczenia.

Oddech szybko i głośno uciekał Draconowi z płuc. Lucjusz czekał. Wiedział, że wygra. Miałby więcej wątpliwości, gdyby Harry dorwał Dracona pierwszy, albo gdyby Draco zaczął się z nim wykłócać, popuszczając lejce swojemu impulsywnemu temperamentowi. Ale miał kontrolę nad rozmową, ponieważ jako pierwszy wysunął groźbę.

– R–rozumiem – powiedział wreszcie Draco.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Lucjusz i zakończył zaklęcie komunikacyjne, ponieważ nie mieli już sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia. Jego tętno uspokoiło się do reszty, kiedy sięgnął z powrotem po książkę o zaklęciach kontroli umysłu. Sprawy pod względem Harry'ego nie potoczyły się, jak miał na to nadzieję, ale skoro nie był w stanie znaleźć w tym wszystkim żadnego zysku dla rodziny, to przynajmniej ograniczy potencjalne szkody.

__Jaka szkoda, że coś takiego przytrafiło się Hawthorn,__ pomyślał.__ Naprawdę, straszna szkoda.__

* * *

Narcyza stała za drzwiami biblioteki, póki nie upewniła się, że Lucjusz zakończył rozmowę przez zaklęcie komunikacyjne, póki szelest przewracanych stron nie zasygnalizował jej, że wrócił do czytania. Wówczas odwróciła się i ruszyła po schodach do pokoju.

Miała bardzo wyprostowane plecy, a jej kark był niemal boleśnie sztywny. Ale jak tylko dotarła do pokoju, mogła zamknąć drzwi za sobą i oprzeć o nie głowę, co ściągnęło nieco jej ciężaru z barków. Zamknęła oczy.

Zastanawiała się, czy Lucjuszowi wydawało się, że nigdy nie dowie się o tym, jak zagroził Draconowi, czy też może planował później przyjść i ją o wszystkim powiadomić, dodając do swoich słów miód, by załagodzić wieści.

Zastanawiała się, jakim cudem nie zauważył swojej zbytniej pewności siebie, bo Draco przecież powiedział tylko, że zrozumiał, a nie że go posłucha, a nawet Lucjusz nigdy nie musiał przechodzić testu, przez jaki właśnie przeprowadzał własnego syna, zmuszając go do wyboru między rodziną a kochankiem.

Zastanawiała się, czy Lucjuszowi naprawdę wydawało się, że Narcyza w żaden sposób tego nie skomentuje i po prostu będzie odgrywała swoją rolę cichej, posłusznej żony, jak to mugolki mają w zwyczaju.

Narcyza otworzyła oczy i przeszła przez pokój. To było jedyne miejsce w domu, do którego Lucjusz nigdy nie wchodził bez wyraźnego zaproszenia, ale ponieważ i tak przebywał tu wyjątkowo często, prawdopodobnie wychodził z założenia, że dobrze wiedział, gdzie co leży. Nie wiedział, a może po prostu zapomniał o kufrze, stojącym na samym dnie jej szafy.

Narcyza spojrzała na kufer. Nosił jej panieńskie inicjały, a nie te, które otrzymała po małżeństwie i zawierał w sobie wiele wspomnień. Matka podarowała mu go, kiedy wyjechała do Hogwartu, podenerwowana, ale nie __nazbyt__ podenerwowana, bo kierowało nią przekonanie, że przecież wyląduje w Slytherinie, w którym już miała dwie siostry. Był wykonany z polerowanego hebanu, obok zamka znajdowały się inicjały napisane srebrnymi literami i nikt poza Narcyzą nie był w stanie go otworzyć.

Otworzyła go teraz. Był rozpakowany, poza jedną, złożoną, zielono–złotą suknią. Narcyza trzymała tam wiele swoich drobiazgów, kiedy jeszcze wydawało jej się, że jedna z koszmarnych kłótni, jakie często wybuchały na samym początku ich małżeństwa, sprawi, że Lucjusz w końcu odeśle ją do domu. Wychodziła z założenia, że nie będzie miała okazji do pełnego spakowania się, a i tak chciała mieć przy sobie coś ładnego do ubrania.

Im bardziej rozwijało się jej zaufanie wobec Lucjusza, tym więcej ubrań i drobiazgów wyjmowała z kufra.

Poza tą suknią.

Narcyza zamknęła wieko i odwróciła się. Czekała. Musiała zaczekać. Już podjęła decyzję, ale co z tego wyjdzie będzie musiało zostać zdeterminowane przez kogoś innego.

Zastanawiała się, kiedy wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła ćwiczyć zaklęcia do pojedynków, jakim cudem Lucjusz __nigdy__ nie zauważył, że wszystkie ich najbardziej zajadłe walki dotyczyły Dracona i w dodatku wygrała je wszystkie – jakie nadać mu imię, żeby wysłać go do Hogwartu, a nie do Durmstrangu, żeby opóźnić mu trening z rytuałów czystokrwistych, póki nie będzie w odpowiednim wieku, by go nie załamały. Zastanawiała się, czemu Lucjuszowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że w sytuacji, w której musiałaby wybrać stronę swojego męża, albo syna, momentalnie stanęłaby po stronie syna.

Kochała Lucjusza, co do tego nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Ale Dracona po prostu kochała bardziej.

* * *

Draco miał wrażenie, że świat zamienił się w jakąś szaloną karuzelę, a on nawet nie zauważył kiedy. Leżał po środku swojego łóżka, łóżka które jeszcze wczoraj dzielił z Harrym. Zdążył się już poddać i przestał prosić Harry'ego o zabranie go ze sobą do Dracznego Dworu, gdzie mógłby pomóc przy ochronie Morogolusa. Harry odmówił i wyjaśnił swoje powody. Były to naprawdę dobre powody. Czy też wydawały się takie jeszcze wczoraj, kiedy Draco wciąż dąsał się o ich ostatnią kłótnię o brata Harry'ego i jego dziewczynę. Zasnął, przekonany że z samego rana zobaczy Harry'ego i zastanawiając się, czy Harry w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę, że Dracona doprowadzało już __do szału__ to jego ciągłe powstrzymywanie się przed wybuchami gniewu. Czemu Harry zawsze musiał być tak wściekle rozsądny? Draco chciał zobaczyć blask gniewu w jego oczach, choćby dlatego, że ten gniew mógłby w pewnym momencie przerodzić się w podniecenie.

A teraz.

A teraz.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy może los uznał go za zanadto zaślepionego. W pełni skupił się na kłótniach z Potterem, flirtowaniu z Michaelem akurat do stopnia, który podsycałby jego zainteresowanie, ale bez łamania mu serca, wściekaniu się na to, jaką koszmarną __zdzirą__ była dziewczyna Pottera, czy też wreszcie naciskaniu na Harry'ego, póki nie wytrącił go z równowagi i musiał przyznać, że jednak jest w nim coś ludzkiego. Czy to było za mało w skali całego cierpienia, jakie przeżyli do tej pory? Czyżby za mocno kusił los?

I teraz to wszystko zostało mu odebrane – nie przez zabicie Harry'ego, czy zranienie Dracona, ale poprzez rozkaz, po którym musiał wybrać między kochankiem i rodziną.

Draco wiedział, że Harry nigdy nie chciałby, żeby Draco kiedykolwiek czuł się zmuszony do podjęcia tego rodzaju decyzji. Bez wahania powiedziałby Draconowi, że powinien wybrać rodzinę, ponieważ rokosz Harry'ego przeżyje bez Dracona, podczas gdy gniew Lucjusza Malfoya może im szkodzić do końca życia. Harry by tego nienawidził. Chciałby mieć Dracona przy sobie, ale wciąż uważałby, że Draco sam powinien podjąć tę decyzję. I tu nie chodziło nawet do końca o jego zasady jako __vatesa__. Harry po prostu uważał własne powody, przez które chciałby Dracona u swojego boku, jako mniej ważne od powodów, przez które Draco wolałby pozostać tam, gdzie był teraz.

A jego ojcu nawet nie wydawało się, że tu istnieje jakakolwiek decyzja do podjęcia, inaczej przycisnąłby Dracona, żądając wyraźnej obietnicy.

To oznaczało, że to naprawdę mógł być wybór Dracona.

Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był równie przekonany, że tak wiele zależało od jego woli i nigdy wcześniej nie był równie pewny, że nie ma pojęcia, jaka decyzja będzie właściwa. W tym momencie nie był Malfoyem. Nie był kochankiem, czy przyjacielem Harry'ego, co było rolą, która definiowała ostatnich pięć lat jego życia. Był sobą. Czuł się, jakby stał na szczycie góry, oświetlony przez słońce, którego promienie były bezlitosne i zamiast podziwiać widoku, Draco nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy naokoło też bardzo wyraźnie są w stanie go zobaczyć.

Ta decyzja wszystko zmieni, bez względu na to, jakiej by nie podjął. Ta decyzja wyrwie z niego jeszcze więcej zdziecinnienia. Już to robiła.

Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach i po prostu tam leżał, oddychając głęboko.


	31. Zwane Leśną Twierdzą, zwane Starożytną

****Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty: Zwane Leśną Twierdzą, zwane Starożytną Doliną****

Minerwa piła herbatę. Wyglądała przy tym wyjątkowo dostojnie. Nikt jej nie widział, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Rodzice powiedzieli jej kiedyś, że jak ma jakoś wyglądać, to powinna przynajmniej wyglądać dostojnie, a w tej chwili Minerwa obawiała się, że nawet jej „jakoś" powoli robiło się pozbawione znaczenia. Dlatego piła. Filiżanka drżała jej w dłoni, grożąc zalaniem palców gorącą herbatą.

Odłożyła ją na spodek i obrzuciła ponurym spojrzeniem.

– Zrobi co będzie w jego mocy.

Minerwa była rada, że nie trzymała już filiżanki, inaczej zalałaby się herbatą przez nagłe pojawienie Godryka. Cień założyciela patrzył na nią zarówno surowo, jak i z nadzieją.

– Przecież wiem – wypaliła. – Nie o to się martwię. Wciąż istnieje możliwość, że to nie wystarczy, a on nie zajmie się tą wojną jak należy, jak to robił przy innych okazjach. Spróbuje walczyć defensywnie, a nie ofensywnie. Ostatnim razem, kiedy musiał znieść oblężenie, nie poradził sobie z tym najlepiej.

– Tym razem nie będzie przytłoczony żałobą – mruknął Godryk. – Ani otoczony ludźmi, którzy winią go o wszystko.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, przypominając sobie wyraz, który zobaczyła na twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy powiedziała mu o Hawthorn. Przez chwilę jego oczy wydawały się przeraźliwie puste, jakby patrzyła w dół studni, albo w oczy Voldemorta. A potem zobaczyła, jak wina i pogarda do samego siebie, z którymi tak dobrze zapoznała się pod koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego, wypełzają na wierzch. I nagle zmieniły się, z przerażającą wręcz prędkością, w determinację.

– Wydaje mi się, że transmutował swój żal – powiedziała cicho Godrykowi. – Teraz korzysta z niego do napędzania się.

Założyciel zamrugał, po czym rozłożył ręce.

– Ale to chyba __dobrze__, prawda?

Minerwa nie była w stanie wyjaśnić, czemu uważała to za coś złego. Z całą pewnością byłaby dumna, gdyby zobaczyła to u jednego ze swoich Gryfonów. W dodatku to był zdecydowanie zdrowszy wybieg od tego, z którego Harry skorzystał ostatnim razem, kiedy się o coś obwiniał.

A mimo to niepokój pozostał.

A wraz z nim rozgoryczone odkrycie, przez które przecierpiała, kiedy patrzyła Harry'emu w oczy: nie byłaby w stanie mu pomóc bez wystawiania na zagrożenie swojej szkoły, czy pozycji, na którą naprawdę ciężko pracowała, ale gdyby tylko poprosił, to spróbowałaby zrobić... cokolwiek. Nie wiedziała, co by to właściwie miało być, ale z pewnością zostałoby zrobione.

Skrzywiła się w kierunku herbaty.

Nieprzyjemnie było dojść do wniosku, zwłaszcza po Albusie i świadomości, że jeśli ona nie zajmie się uczniami Hogwartu, to nikt tego nie zrobi, że znalazła sobie kolejnego przywódcę, za którym była gotowa ruszyć bez namysłu.

* * *

Harry'ego zaskoczyło tempo, z jakim południowe gobliny znalazły mu oddzielny pokój, zwłaszcza że nie przyszedł, by zobaczyć się z __hanarz__, czy też omówić z nimi politykę goblinów, ale by otworzyć nowe konto. Podejrzewał jednak, że mogą czegoś od niego potrzebować, dlatego też uprzejmie pochylił głowę, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła __hanarz.__ W ogóle się nie zmieniła od ich ostatniego spotkania, jej skóra wciąż była ciemnoszara, jej oczy bystre, a na karku nosiła srebrny łańcuch. Harry trzymał go na oku. Miał okazję zobaczyć, jak jej magia pracuje z wtopionymi w jej skórę okowami. Jeśli chciała go o coś oskarżyć, skrzywdzić go za coś, to prawdopodobnie zrobi to właśnie za pomocą tych łańcuchów.

– Harry.

Harry poderwał z zaskoczeniem wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, żeby tak się do niego zwróciła – ale też z drugiej strony, nie widział się z nią odkąd wyrzekł się nazwiska. Kiwnął głową.

– Tak?

__Hanarz__ nachyliła się nad kamiennym stołem, który znajdował się między nimi. Jej ochroniarze nosili łuki i kołczany, a ich karki spinały ciężkie ozdoby, ale nie zareagowali, kiedy ich przywódczyni zbliżyła się do niego. Harry podejrzewał, że nie uważają go za zagrożenie, ponieważ uwolnił południowe gobliny z pomocą kilku czarodziejów i rytuału, który wymagał ich kooperacji.

– Wiemy, co oznacza twoja walka z ministerstwem i uwalnianie wilkołaków – powiedziała.

Harry zagapił się, zanim zdążył się opanować. Zastanawiał się, czy dowiedzieli się tego z artykułu w gazecie, czy też może wywnioskowali coś z faktu, że pojawił się, kiedy powinien przebywać w Hogwarcie. A może mieli swoje własne, magiczne sposoby.

– To oznacza, że znajdę się w samym środku rokoszu – powiedział, przytakując. – Nie przybyłem tu, by was w to wciągać, __hanarz.__ Chcę tylko upewnić się, że nie zamrożą kont bankowych Blacków, dlatego chcę przelać pieniądze do nowego, prywatnego skarbca.

– Mamy dla ciebie podarunki – powiedziała goblinka, jakby go nie słyszała. Zdjęła z siebie krawędź okrywającej ją szaty, a zrobiony z ciemnego żelaza łańcuch, który owijał się wokół jej prawego barku i szyi, wzniósł się. Harry patrzył jak drży, tętni i szumi. A potem nagle wystrzelił w jego kierunku, a fala dźwięku pomknęła mu nad głową, przez co Harry musiał odskoczyć mu z drogi. Obejrzał się, ale nie zobaczył niczego względnie oczywistego, bo fala uderzyła w kamień, najwyraźniej minęła go jakby nie istniał i pole ciała dalej.

– Co to było? – zapytał, obracając się z powrotem.

– Zew – powiedziała __hanarz__ – który da znać wszystkim, którzy go nasłuchują, że __vates__ walczy o prawa magicznych stworzeń i potrzebuje pomocy. Zareagują na niego wyłącznie ci, którzy sami tego chcą. Niesłyszalny dla ludzkich uszu – dodała – bez względu na to, jakby nie spróbowali go nasłuchiwać. – Harry, który już otwierał usta, zamknął je z powrotem, kiwając głową. Obawiał się, że niewymowni mogliby użyć jakiegoś artefaktu do przechwycenia zewu, bo wówczas zaatakowaliby sojuszników, starających się do niego dostać.

– Drugi dar przechowywaliśmy dla ciebie – powiedziała __hanarz__. – Otrzymaliśmy go od kogoś, kto przyszedł do nas, okazując podziw i szacunek. Uszanowaliśmy jej prośbę.

Pstryknęła palcami, co zabrzmiało jak przełamanie gałązek, a jeden ze strażników podszedł i podał im niewielką skrzynię. Harry rozpoznał jednak gringocką pieczęć i podejrzewał, że została powiązana z jakimś skarbcem, gotowa do pobierania z niego pieniędzy, póki właściciel nie każe jej przestać. Strażnik otworzył ją i Harry zamrugał. W środku, zamiast monet, które się spodziewał, zobaczył kamienie szlachetne – małe diamenty, niewielkie rubiny, drobiazgowo wykonane bransolety ze srebra i złota, które nie były magiczne, ale tak wspaniale wykonane, że można by sprzedać je za kolosalne pieniądze. Harry ponownie zamrugał, tym razem by pozbyć się nieco powidoków.

– Henrietta Bulstrode nam to zostawiła – powiedziała __hanarz.__ – Zgodnie z przysięgą wieczystą, o którą ją poprosiłeś, przekazała połowę swojego majątku na założenie sanktuarium lelków wróżebników. Resztę pozostawiła tobie, ponieważ córka niczego od niej nie chciała.

– Czemu kamienie szlachetne? – wyszeptał Harry.

– Sprzedamy je dla ciebie – powiedziała __hanarz.__ – Pieniądze ze sprzedaży trafią na nowe konto, które nie będzie powiązane ani z tobą, ani z nią – goblińskie konto. W ten sposób upewnimy się, że ministerstwo nie będzie w stanie cię powstrzymać, nawet jeśli zdołają zamrozić większość twojego ludzkiego majątku. – Skrzywiła się lekko. – Z przyjemnością zaoferujemy te klejnoty urzędnikom ministerstwa.

Harry odetchnął.

– Naprawdę dziękuję, __hanarz.__ To znacznie więcej, niż się...

– Jeszcze nie skończyłam.

__Hanarz__ skinęła na goblina, który przyprowadził tu Harry'ego. Harry sobie poniekąd sprawę, że ten goblin cały czas za nim stał. Teraz wybiegł z pokoju i wrócił dopiero po chwili. Jego stopy cicho plaskały o kamienną podłogę. Harry przyjrzał się przyniesionemu przez niego przedmiotowi. Niecodziennie miał styczność z czymś tak ciemnym i o tak zakrzywionym kształcie, ale po chwili zorientował się, że patrzy na róg, wyrzeźbiony z czarnego kła jakiegoś zwierzęcia i obity srebrem.

– Co to jest? – wyszeptał, podnosząc róg. Zauważył, że goblin trzymał go z wyjątkowym szacunkiem. Róg okazał się niebywale lekki i poruszał mu się w dłoni niczym tancerz.

– Za pomocą tego rogu możesz wezwać nas na pomoc – powiedziała __hanarz.__ – Jego zew minie wszelkie kamienie i głazy. Wolelibyśmy wciąż nie wychodzić z ukrycia, ponieważ wciąż szykujemy się do ujawnienia naszej wolności, ale jesteś __vatesem__ i uwolniłeś nas, co oznacza, że jesteś równie mocno nasz, co czyjkolwiek. – Kiwnęła w kierunku rogu. – Został wyrzeźbiony z rogu karkadanna, bestii na które polowaliśmy w czasach, kiedy częściej zamieszkiwaliśmy szczere pola, a nie Gringott. Nie otrzymał go żaden czarodziej od czasów, kiedy spętał nas Salazar Slytherin. – Wbiła w niego swoje intensywnie żółte oczy.

Harry pochylił nisko głowę, zawstydzony. __Czyli od ponad tysiąca lat.__ Uwolnił południowe gobliny z Draconem, Snape'em i pozostałymi, ale sieć, jaką z nich ściągnął, została rzucona przez samego Slytherina.

– I jesteście pewni, że chcecie mi to dać? – zapytał.

– Absolutnie o tym przekonani – powiedziała __hanarz.__ – Na złoto i żelazo, na stal i skałę, na srebro i brąz, dotrzymałeś swoich obietnic.

Harry kiwnął głową i schował róg do kieszeni.

– W takim razie chciałbym otworzyć u was nowe konto.

– Oczywiście, Harry. – __Hanarz__ ukłoniła się przed nim, czemu towarzyszyło dzwonienie uderzających o siebie łańcuchów. – __Vatesie.__

* * *

Draco siedział na zajęciach z obrony przed mroczną magią i starał się uważać; naprawdę się starał. Ale decyzja, którą musiał podjąć, zdawała się siedzieć tuż obok, w miejscu, które zwykle zajmował Harry i co chwila szturchała go długim, kościstym palcem, szepcząc słowa, których Draco wcale nie chciał słuchać.

__Co się stanie, jak zdecydujesz wbrew swojej rodzinie? Harry, oczywiście, zaakceptuje cię bez nazwiska czy pieniędzy, ale przecież już nie będziesz tym, kim zawsze byłeś. Staniesz się żebrakiem i będziesz mógł być dumny wyłącznie ze swojego daru opętania i czystej krwi – a skoro Harry wspiera Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię, to nawet nie będzie ci __wolno__ cieszyć się ze statusu krwi.__

__A co się stanie, jak zdecydujesz wbrew Harry'emu? Zaakceptuje tę decyzję, oczywiście, ale przecież ktoś inny mógłby się do niego zbliżyć. Spójrz chociaż na tę Syrinx. __Draco łypnął na Gloryflowerównę, która siedziała spokojnie po drugiej stronie klasy.__ Przecież wiesz, że uda się do niego, jak tylko ją wezwie. Możliwe, że zajdzie między nimi coś, czego nie zrozumiesz, czego nie doświadczysz, a potem Harry znacznie chętniej będzie spędzał z nią coraz więcej czasu. To nie tak, że byłby to pierwszy raz. Przecież wraz ze Snape'em nastawiliśmy go przeciw jego własnej rodzinie.__

– Panie Malfoy?

Draco niemal się wzdrygnął. Nazywanie go po nazwisku było w tym momencie naprawdę niefortunne. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Pettigrew w oczy.

– Tak, proszę pana? – zapytał cicho.

Pettigrew kiwnął głową.

– Czy mógłby pan zademonstrować nam __Ventus?__

To było zaklęcie wiatru, które ćwiczyli zaledwie kilkadziesiąt razy w klubie pojedynków. Draco wykonał je bez namysłu ze swojego miejsca i podmuch przetoczył się przez klasę, porywając leżącą na biurku Pettigrew stertę zwojów i posyłając wszystkie na podłogę.

Profesor po prostu podniósł brew, mimo że kilku uczniów się zaśmiało. Draco miał wrażenie, że ta właśnie cierpliwość sprawiała, że był z niego taki dobry nauczyciel. Był wyjątkowo spokojny w czasie zajęć i nie dawał przytłoczyć się frustracji, która zazwyczaj rozpraszała i niszczyła takich „nauczycieli" jak Trelawney czy Hagrid.

– Nie do końca o to mi chodziło, panie Malfoy – powiedział Pettigrew. – Czy zechciałby pan może podejść do mnie i zademonstrować wszystkim ruchy różdżką? Chcę wam pokazać, w jaki sposób połączyć __Ventus__ z innymi zaklęciami, ale najpierw muszę upewnić się, że wszyscy znają odpowiednie ruchy nadgarstka. – Odsunął się spod tablicy, więc Draco wstał i ruszył w kierunku jego biurka.

Zwykle z radością powitałby okazję do popisania się przed klasą. Teraz musiał zaciskać pięści w kieszeniach, żeby powstrzymać je przed drżeniem. A decyzja kroczyła tuż za nim, przez co intensywnie zdawał sobie sprawę z wpatrzonych w siebie oczu.

__Co oni o tobie pomyślą, jeśli podejmiesz złą decyzję?__ Kościsty palec ponownie dźgnął go między łopatki.__ Co matka o tobie pomyśli? Albo inne czystokrwiste rodziny? Ich rozczarowanie nie będzie bolało równie mocno, co to, które zobaczysz w oczach ojca, ale i tak to, co będą o tobie mówili, będzie wystarczająco uwłaczające. „Tylko nie zachowuj się jak Draco Malfoy, synu. Wybrał swojego półkrwi kochanka i porzucił honor rodziny."__

Machnął ostro różdżką w dół, wykonując kolejne __Ventus__, po czym słuchał jednym uchem, jak Pettigrew wyjaśniał wszystkim, że można połączyć to z zaklęciem ognia, dzięki któremu stworzą przed sobą ścianę płomieni. Zwykle byłby o krok od piszczenia z radości na wieść, że przyjdzie mu nauczyć się czegoś takiego. Teraz po prostu chciał, żeby Harry już wrócił do szkoły, a jego ojciec przestał wariować i żeby wszystko było jak należy.

__A jeśli nie wybiorę Harry'ego, to żaden z jego sojuszników już nigdy więcej mi nie zaufa. Pettigrew będzie patrzył na mnie z rozczarowaniem w oczach. Zaprzepaszczę wszelkie szanse na pogodzenie się z jego bratem. Przyjdzie mi żyć w strachu przed profesor Belluspersoną. A Snape... __Draco zadrżał. To jemu przyszło powiedzieć wieszczowi, Josephowi, że Harry zniknął. Jak tylko Draco wrócił do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, całymi lochami zatrzęsło od jakiegoś potężnego zaklęcia, a potem rozległo się przeraźliwe wycie, od którego ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

Snape nie pojawił się następnego dnia na zajęciach. Zamiast niego przyszedł Joseph z gotową rozpiską i zdołał w miarę kompetentnie nauczać, nawet jeśli nie radził sobie z tym najlepiej. Draco zastanawiał się, co bardziej rozwścieczyło Snape'a: świadomość, że Harry zniknął, czy też dlaczego. Harry nawet nie poprosił Snape'a o pomoc przy ochronie Morologusa, ponieważ wychodził z założenia, że oczywiście, że Snape nie będzie chciał znajdować się gdziekolwiek w pobliżu miejsca, w którym dojdzie do transformacji Lokiego, w dodatku miał wystarczająco wiele własnych problemów na głowie. Draco miał wrażenie, że Harry ostatnimi czasy uważał Snape'a za „rannego w akcji", ofiarę wojny, a nie swojego opiekuna.

No i, cóż, może i to była prawda, ale to podejście doprowadzało Snape'a do szału.

– Wydaje mi się, że to wystarczy na początek – powiedział profesor Pettigrew, kiedy skończył wyjaśniać teorię, po czym odwrócił się, żeby przyzwać innego ucznia, który pokaże wszystkim zaklęcie ognia.

Draco potrzebował aż trzech prób, zanim udało mu się połączyć ze sobą te zaklęcia. Znacznie wolniej niż zazwyczaj. A przez cały ten czas w głowie mamrotały mu głosy, obijając się o siebie nawzajem.

__Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że nigdy nie będziesz musiał podjąć tego wyboru? Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że ojciec i Harry już zawsze będą ze sobą współpracowali? Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że żaden z nich nigdy nie zażąda czegoś, czego drugi nie zdoła spełnić?__

__Tak, psiakrew, tak właśnie mi się wydawało, __pomyślał zajadle Draco, żeby uciszyć głosy.__ Jak do tej pory tylko raz pojawił się między nimi tego rodzaju otwarty konflikt, a wtedy udało mi się wszystko załagodzić, bo pokonałem ojca w tańcu. A od tamtego czasu jeszcze mocniej związał swój los z Harrym. Zaczął taniec sojuszu w niedługo po tym, jak niemal go zamordował pamiętnikiem Toma Riddle'a. Chyba miałem wszelkie prawo myśleć, że to się już nie zmieni.__

Głosy nie miały na to odpowiedzi i umysł Dracona wyklarował się nieco. Kiedy zajęcia z obrony dobiegły końca i zapisał sobie zadaną przez profesora Pettigrew pracę domową, polegającą na napisaniu wypracowania o teorii łączenia ze sobą zaklęć, uznał, że chyba __źle__ do tego wszystkiego podchodzi.

__Zamiast ciągle skupiać się nad wszystkim, co mogę stracić, chyba powinienem zastanowić się, co osiągnę po wyborze dowolnej ze stron. Co będę z tego miał?__

__Oraz, co najważniejsze, czego tak naprawdę chcę?__

* * *

Snape czuł się, jakby ktoś mu przywalił młotem w umysł.

Chodził w kółko po swoich kwaterach, z których przegonił Josepha, z których usunął wypracowania i wszystko, co mogło zostać przypadkiem uszkodzone. Nie było innego wyjścia. Czuł w sobie narastające pragnienie ciskania zaklęciami i nie mógł sobie tego odmówić, ponieważ dzięki nim pozbywał się furii, która ciągle starała się zasnuć mu umysł mgłą, ale w takim stanie zbyt łatwo przyszłoby mu kogoś zabić, czy coś zniszczyć.

Młot uderzył w niego jako mieszanka wieści: dokonań Harry'ego z poprzedniej nocy, kiedy to starał się chronić łowcę przed wilkołakiem i zawiódł, oraz faktu, że Harry musiał zbiec z Hogwartu.

Harry skontaktował się z Josephem, żeby poinformować go, że nic mu się nie stało w czasie przygody z łowcą, dzięki czemu Joseph mógł przekazać te wieści Snape'owi. Nie porozmawiał z nim bezpośrednio.

Nie poprosił Snape'a o pomoc w ochronie łowcy.

Nie rozmówił się z nim przed ucieczką z Hogwartu, przed udaniem się do ministerstwa, w którym prawdopodobnie znowu coś zagroziło jego życiu. W czasie tego wszystkiego wychodził najwyraźniej z założenia, że jego opiekun nie czuł się na siłach, by mu pomóc, ani nawet tolerować głos Harry'ego ze swojego lewego nadgarstka.

I miał __rację.__

Snape wreszcie zorientował się, kim stał się w swoich relacjach z Harrym. Szlag go przez to trafiał. Harry nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy rozpoczęły się sny, a wraz z nimi zaczęły gnić emocjonalne ściany Snape'a. Stawał Snape'owi na drodze tak długo, jak był w stanie, naciskał, że Snape potrzebuje pomocy, usunął Snape'a ze swojego bezpośredniego otoczenia po ataku na Kamelię, rozmawiał z nim poprzez Josepha, pisał do niego listy, okazał mu miłość, kiedy Snape użył na nim legilimencji.

Dokładnie takich samych kroków podjąłby się, mając do czynienia z dowolnym innym, rannym sojusznikiem – prawdopodobnie nawet podjąłby się tego na własnych rodzicach, gdyby tylko nie okazali się tak koszmarnie słabi. Na szczęście aresztowano ich, zanim Harry w ogóle znalazł w sobie na to siły.

Harry nie uważał go już za swojego opiekuna. Nie poprosi Snape'a o pomoc, ponieważ nie wierzył, że Snape miał jakąkolwiek pomoc do zaoferowania. Zamiast tego zwyczajnie zajął się Snape'em, traktując go jak swojego podopiecznego, zależnego od jego dobrej woli i szczodrości. Harry nie miał już rodzica i zaadaptował się do tego z zaskakującym wdziękiem, ponieważ nie miał innego wyjścia, oraz dlatego, że tak długo funkcjonował bez rodziców, że stało się to dla niego drugą naturą.

Snape'a doprowadzało to do __szału.__

Wszystkie te lata spędzone na pielęgnowaniu zaufania Harry'ego, pokazywaniu mu, że Snape będzie w stanie pomóc mu na sposoby, których nikt inny nie zdoła, uspokajaniu Harry'ego i pokazywaniu mu, że czasem może przekazać komuś lejce i pozwolić komuś innemu być silnym w jego imieniu – wszystko to zmarnowane. Snape wiedział, że Harry wciąż może być w stanie odprężyć się, kiedy będzie znajdował się pod czyjąś opieką, zwłaszcza kiedy sam będzie ciężko ranny, ale to nie sugerowało zaufania, tylko zwyczajną praktyczność. Harry wciąż będzie myślał o sobie jak o obrońcy i jak tylko się wyleczy, momentalnie obejmie tę pozycję z powrotem.

Snape przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze w zeszłym roku Harry'emu wydawało się, że nie będzie w stanie być dobrym synem. Ale okazało się, że nie miał racji. To Snape nie był dobrym rodzicem.

Obrócił się i rzucił klątwę kruszącą na stół, który transmutował z piórka. Drewno rozpadło się w drzazgi, co pomogło Snape'owi utrzymać na wodzy szepczący, rozpłakany ból, który usiłował mu z powrotem wejść do głowy.

__Nie mam syna. I sam sobie na to zapracowałem, ponieważ zmieniłem się i Harry wyszedł mi na spotkanie – obejmując przy tym ____rolę____ uzdrowiciela. I czemu by nie miał? Przecież dokładnie tym jest dla wszystkich.__

Snape nie był pewien, czy znalazłby w sobie siły do wyrwania się z tego kręgu usprawiedliwień i szalonych wyjaśnień, czy ignorowania wszelkich sprzeczności. Gdyby tu chodziło tylko o niego, to pewnie by nie znalazł. Przecież znacznie __łatwiej__ po prostu było tarzać się w tym bagnie i narzekać na los. A Harry'emu nawet by to nie przeszkadzało, po prostu zachowywałby się przy nim jak rodzic bez względu na to, jak długo by to nie trwało.

Ale dla dobra Harry'ego, Snape miał zamiar zanurkować w całym tym obrzydzeniu, nienawiści i bólu.

Nie przyłączy się jeszcze do niego. Był na tyle rozsądny, by zrozumieć, że w tej chwili byłaby to czysta głupota. Ale jak tylko wyleczy swoje najcięższe, najbardziej obficie krwawiące rany, jak tylko upewni się, że może się tam na coś przydać, zamiast po prostu wszystkim zawadzać, to pójdzie i powie Minewrze, żeby zatrudniła na jego miejsce Slughorna, bo przecież nie będzie wiedział, kiedy właściwie przyjdzie mu wrócić.

Przyzwał z powrotem wolę, która utrzymywała go przy życiu, kiedy szpiegował przez rok pośród śmierciożerców, kiedy znacznie łatwiej byłoby po prostu poddać się otaczającej go ciemności, albo położyć się i umrzeć. Chciał odzyskać syna.

Następnie zawołał Josepha.

* * *

– Mówiłam przecież. – Głos Kamelii był spięty, zmęczony i pokonany. – Nikt nie jest w stanie powstrzymać wilkołaka, który znajduje się na ścieżce zemsty za śmierć swojej bratniej duszy, Harry. Nawet ty.

– Mogłem się stamtąd aportować – wyszeptał Harry. Siedział w pokoju w głównym gmachu Leśnej Twierdzy, drewnianym, stojącym po środku kamiennego czworoboku budynków, i przyglądał się wschodzącemu słońcu. Wyspał się poprzedniej nocy, bo rzucił na siebie __Consopio__, żeby nagromadzające się problemy go nie budziły, ale i tak musiał poprosić Tonks o obudzenie go skoro świt, bo wciąż nie odkrył, w jaki sposób zmodyfikować to zaklęcie, żeby kończyło się o konkretnej godzinie. A odpowiednia ilość snu była bardzo ważna. – Mogłem zabrać gdzieś Kierana ze sobą.

– Nie miałoby to znaczenia – powiedziała cicho Kamelia. – Jak ci się wydaje, w jaki sposób Loki w ogóle znalazł Draczny Dwór? Nikt mu o nim nie powiedział, Harry. Przyciągnęła go obecność zdobyczy, na której chciał się zemścić. Mógłbyś aportować się, gdzie tylko chciałeś. I tak podążyłby za tobą.

– Ale gdybyśmy ciągle się aportowali...

– To prędzej czy później opadłbyś z sił – powiedziała Kamelia. – Prędzej czy później musiałbyś zasnąć. A wówczas by was dogonił. Próbowałam cię ostrzec. Mówiłam, że nie da się go powstrzymać, ani zawrócić.

Harry potarł bliznę. Jak będzie o tym za długo rozmawiał, to się rozzłości, a to oznaczałoby kolejną migrenę.

– Chciałem tylko, żebyś przekazała watasze, że do wieczora macie wszyscy przygotować się na przeniesienie do Leśnej Twierdzy. Posiadłości Blacków niebawem przestaną być dla was bezpieczne, w dodatku nie zmieszczę w nich jeszcze ponad czterdziestu wilkołaków.

– A to Leśna Twierdza ma się niby lepiej sprawdzić? – Sarkazm i sceptyczność były wyjątkowo wyraźne w głosie Kamelii. – Niby czemu mielibyśmy być w niej jakkolwiek bezpieczniejsi? Przecież jak tylko uwolnisz tamte wilkołaki, to już oficjalnie zostaniesz wyjęty spod prawa, Dziki.

– A co, wolałabyś, żebym ich nie uwalniał? – Harry podniósł brwi, żałując że Charles nie zdołał zmodyfikować swojego zaklęcia, umożliwiając zobaczenie twarzy rozmówcy. Naprawdę chciał zobaczyć w tym momencie minę Kamelii. – Muszę, Kamelio. Tu już nie chodzi tylko o przysięgę, którą złożyłem wilkołakom, ale też i tą złożoną Parkinsonom. No i wydawało mi się, że się ucieszysz. Przecież to twój własny gatunek.

– Ja tylko chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny, Dziki – wyszeptała Kamelia. – I jeśli to samolubne, to trudno.

Harry uśmiechnął się tolerancyjnie.

– Ach. Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Ale tak, mam zamiar odpowiednio zabezpieczyć Leśną Twierdzę. – Wstał. – Muszę już lecieć, Kamelio. Przygotuj watahę. Skontaktuję się z tobą pod wieczór i przekażę szczegóły aportacyjne tym, którzy są w stanie się aportować.

Zaczekał na jej zgodę, po czym zakończył zaklęcie komunikacyjne. Następnie wyszedł z gabinetu i ruszył do kuchni.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział równie wąskich pomieszczeń co te w Leśnej Twierdzy. Ściany zdawały celowo układać się w ciasne korytarze, czy schowki pod schodami. No i, oczywiście, wszystko było drewniane. Harry uważał, że to może okazać się idealnym miejscem dla wilkołaków; było w nim mnóstwo pomniejszych pomieszczeń, w których mogły zwinąć się w kłębek, gdyby potrzebowały chwili dla siebie, ale gabinet i kuchnia były rozległe, podobnie jak parę innych pokojów, a których można było spać pokotem na sobie, w dodatku wszędzie unosił się intensywny, kojący zapach drzew.

Tonk czekała w kuchni, przeglądając „Proroka Codziennego" i skubiąc od czasu do czasu przypalonego tosta, którego zrobiła sobie z dostarczonego tego ranka bochenka chleba. Harry skontaktował się z kilkoma prowadzonymi przez charłaki sklepami w Londynie, którzy z radością przyjęli jego zamówienie i nie przeszkadzało im wysyłanie sów wcześnie rano z chlebem, sokiem i innymi wiktuałami do Leśnej Twierdzy. Harry odnotował sobie w głowie, że powinien też poprosić o przeniesienie dostaw do Grimmauld Place i Nadmorskiego Basztańca. Jedzenie szybko stanie się problemem, kiedy nagle zamieszka tu osiemdziesięciu, czy nawet więcej, ludzi.

– Co napisali? – zapytał, kiedy Tonks wyjrzała znad gazety, żeby powitać go po raz drugi tego ranka.

– Te same głupoty co zwykle – powiedziała Tonks. – Nikt nie wie, co właściwie planujesz, co nie przeszkadza im w snuciu domysłów. Wiedzą, że opuściłeś Hogwart. Wydaje im się, że udałeś się w odosobnione miejsce, żeby, i tu cytuję Honeywhistle, która zacytowała kogoś innego, „podąsać się o to, co uważasz za niesprawiedliwość."

Harry parsknął i nałożył sobie marmolady na kromkę chleba.

– No proszę, czyli jednak ich zaskoczymy.

Tonks kiwnęła głową.

– Moody powiedział, że pojawi się koło południa?

– Tak. Mam __nadzieję__, że zdążę do tego czasu zrobić to, co powinienem. – Harry wgryzł się w kanapkę i wyjrzał za okno. Rozpościerała się za nim dolina Leśnej Twierdzy, przybrązowiona przez początek jesieni, ale wciąż lśniąca od przelotnych deszczy. – Jeśli nie, to chcę żebyście od razu zaczęli planować najlepszą trasę dla naszego ataku na Tullianum.

– Przypomnij mi, proszę, co ty właściwie planujesz zrobić.

Harry spojrzał na Tonks. Przyglądała mu się z taką powagą na twarzy, że zaczął w niej dostrzegać podobieństwo do Narcyzy, co jeszcze nigdy wcześniej mu się nie przytrafiło. Miała matowo czarne włosy, które wisiały jej w ciasnych loczkach wokół twarzy. Jej oczy, jednakże, pozostały w kolorze błyskawic.

– Zastosuję technikę zwaną wkraczaniem w sen – powiedział Harry, kiedy już przełknął kęs. – Nie możemy szczególnie korzystać z magii na terenie Leśnej Twierdzy, a osłony nie utrzymają zbyt długo. Ale możemy zrobić z tego miejsca __prawdziwe__ sanktuarium, jeśli tylko przekonamy je, że jesteśmy jego częścią. Wówczas samo zacznie nas bronić.

– I wydaje ci się, że sobie z tym poradzisz. – Głos Tonks był bezbarwny i znakomicie zgrywał się w swojej sceptyczności z Kamelią.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Hermiona zbadała dla mnie ten temat. Czarodzieje i czarownice zwykle nie podejmują się tego, ponieważ nie podoba im się wymagany wysiłek, czy też cena, jaką należy zapłacić.

– Cena? – Głos Tonks nabrał na ostrości, podobnie jak jej spojrzenie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie podejrzewa u niego skłonności samobójczych.

Nie miał ich. Nie mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. Czytał wczoraj notatki Hermiony, póki niemal nie oślepł, w przerwach między załatwianiem oddzielnego konta i dostaw jedzenia.

– Tak. Trzeba pozostać w miejscu przez jakiś czas po wkroczeniu w sen, żeby magia w ogóle cię zauważyła. Czarodzieje i czarownice zwykle wolą tego nie robić. Przynajmniej teraz mogę sobie na to pozwolić. – Dokończył śniadanie. – Będę przelotnie znikał, jak na czas uwolnienia wilkołaków z Tullianum, ale poza tym pozostanę w Leśnej Twierdzy przynajmniej przez miesiąc. Możemy zrobić z tego miejsca naprawdę dobrą bazę wypadową.

– I co jeszcze jest potrzebne?

– Pokora – powiedział cicho Harry, wstając. – Zdolność do nie myślenia o sobie jako o jednostce i w zamian skupienie się na czymś znacznie rozleglejszym. Przyzwyczajenie się do obcego umysłu. – Uśmiechnął się. – Wydaje mi się, że moja rola __vatesa__ naprawdę dobrze mnie do tego przygotowała.

Tonks sięgnęła ku niemu i złapała za lewy nadgarstek.

– Uważaj na siebie.

– Oczywiście. – Harry stłamsił w sobie osobliwą myśl, że nikomu nie wolno go tam dotykać, bo to jest miejsce Dracona. Potrząsnął szybko głową i wyszedł z drewnianego domku, wstępując w zalaną słońcem Leśną Twierdzę.

Miał wrażenie, że to będzie naprawdę przyjemny, słoneczny dzień. Po niebie przemykały chmury, ale były tak rozrzedzone, że tylko sprawiały, że błękit wydawał się w tych miejscach jaśniejszy. Zwieńczający jeden z krańców doliny las lśnił, ponieważ składał się głównie z zimozielonych drzew. Wszędzie na ziemi, pośród brązowej trawy znajdowały się kałuże, oślepiające nieco Harry'ego, ilekroć poruszył się tak, że odbijające się od nich promienie słońca trafiały go prosto w twarz, pozostawiając powidoki, zupełnie jak klejnoty, które pozostawiła mu Henrietta.

Usiadł na kępce trawy, niedaleko kamiennego czworoboku, pod samotnie stojącym dębem. Czuł jak stateczny prąd magii miejsca krąży wokół doliny, pilnując jej kamieni, wzgórz i drzew, wszystkich nieruchomych, długożyjących rzeczy, kochając je i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na maleńkich czarodziejów i czarownice, którzy ciągle się gdzieś śpieszyli.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i zamknął oczy.

– __Consopio__ – wyszeptał.

A kiedy opadł pośród własne sny, przejął nad nimi kontrolę legilimencją, przypominając sobie notatki Hermiony.

__Wkraczanie w sen oznacza mieszanie własnych snów ze snem miejsca. Większość czarodziejów i czarownic nie ma świadomej kontroli nad swoimi snami, więc nie zdoła tego zrobić. Może się to powieść legilimencie, albo komuś korzystającemu z zaklęcia świadomego snu.__

Harry śnił o sobie, siedzącym w miejscu bardzo podobnym do tego, w którym przed chwilą usiadł, ale jego umysł zaczął sięgać coraz szerzej. Prąd magii był tu widoczny, ponieważ tego chciał, przetaczająca się, biała fala, która wzbierała po zderzeniu z kamieniami po jednej stronie doliny, przelewała się ponad drzewami, a następnie zawracała i tańczyła pośród budynków, które stały tam już od tak dawna, że nie przeszkadzały magii. Patrolowała, ignorowała, śniła i zajmowała się własnymi sprawami.

Harry sięgnął ku niej i wślizgnął swój sen płynnie do tego nie kończącego się prądu, dostosowując się do niego, ciekaw jak na to zareaguje.

Leśna Twierdza zauważyła go.

Pierwsze tknięcie jej świadomości było dla Harry'ego tak koszmarnie obce, że niemal go sparaliżowało. Leśna Twierdza nie miała konceptu odległości czy kierunku. Była __sobą__, lasem, drzewami, domami, kamieniami i niebem, a każdy element jej ciała znajdował się w identycznej odległości od innych. Jedyne do czego Harry byłby w stanie to przyrównać, to arras, albo sposób, w jaki arras mógłby o sobie pomyśleć, gdyby był istotą rozumną. Każda nić przepleciona ze wszystkimi innymi, przez co nie było prawdziwego środka, bo każdy jego fragment był środkiem.

Nie tolerowano żadnych sugestii, jakoby cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego było oddzielną istotą. Poruszające się po Leśnej Twierdzy stworzenia były oddzielne i właśnie dlatego magia nie czuła się zobowiązana do zwracania na nie uwagi. Starali się przenosić jej części, albo odczepić inne, ale zawsze im je odbierała i odkładała na miejsce. Była sobą i śniła.

Harry poczuł dzikie pragnienie do wyrwania się z tego wszystkiego, wypłynięcia na powierzchnię, powrotu do własnej głowy i własnych snów. Ale notatki Hermiony i przed tym go przestrzegły.

__Czarodziej niezdolny do porzucenia własnej indywidualności, nawet na chwilę, nie zdoła wkroczyć do snu. Musi zaufać magii miejsca. Musi poddać się znacznie szerszemu pojęciu świata. Magia miejsc nie jest bardziej złośliwa od oceanu. Tak, jak pływak musi dostosować się do fal, zamiast im rozkazywać, tak czarodziej musi zrobić to samo – wręcz zachowywać się jak niesione na tych falach drewienko, świadom że znajduje się w miejscu, w którym się nie urodził, ale i tak dając mu się porwać.__

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i zanurzył się. Stare ideały pomogły. Świadomość własnej istotności, że był kimś ważnym bez względu na obowiązki, była dla niego czymś nowym i dopiero niedawno wplotła się w jego życie. Wyobraził sobie Leśną Twierdzę jako świat, miejsce które musiał uratować, coś nieskończenie cenniejsze, piękniejsze i ważniejsze od jednego, małego czarodzieja. Osunął się.

Tonął.

Leśna Twierdza zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wkroczyło w nią coś nowego. Przyjrzała się temu czemuś. To było nasionko, które pewnego dnia miało szansę stać się drzewem, a teraz zostało tu przywiane przez wiatr. Nasionko zagrzebało się w dziwnej ziemi, nieodpowiedniej do drzewa, ale i tak udało mu się w niej wyrosnąć. Słońce je ogrzewało, woda karmiła i w końcu wystrzeliło w górę, jak wszystkie nasionka. Ale to drzewko przez jakiś czas rosło jak kwiat, gotowe w każdej chwili umrzeć.

Leśna Twierdza obróciła je raz i drugi. Maleństwo obracało się swobodnie. Miało konary, konary z łysymi gałęziami; musiało przedwcześnie zrzucić liście. Chodziło po kamieniach, ale nie zapuszczało między nimi korzeni. Żadne drzewa nie pozostawały w miejscu, kiedy raz za razem przewracała je burza. Nie chciało być oddzielne. Nic nie chciało być oddzielne tak długo, jak było jej częścią. Jego sen splótł się z jej i maleństwo nie było już małą, zabieganą cząstką; stało się częścią Leśnej Twierdzy. Wciąż mogło się ruszać, oczywiście, ponieważ każdy element Leśnej Twierdzy był też częścią samego siebie.

Może czasami zniknie, ale zawsze wróci. Może poruszać skałami, z jakich składały się ściany doliny, bo od teraz były to jego skały w ten sam sposób, w jaki były one kończynami Leśnej Twierdzy. Może przyprowadzić więcej zabieganych maleństw. Dla jego dobra, Leśna Twierdza będzie je tolerować. Przecież tolerowała migrujące ptactwo, które pojawiało się, odpoczywało przez dzień czy dwa i znowu ruszało w drogę. Będą jej częścią tak długo, jak tu zostaną.

Leśna Twierdza zauważyła je, polubiła je i wchłonęła zabiegane maleństwo, po czym włożyła jego sen z powrotem do jego głowy, ponieważ zabiegane maleństwa nie mogły bez przerwy spać, tak samo jak niebo nie mogło wiecznie być jasne. Ale już na zawsze pozostanie częścią snu.

Harry zamrugał i usiadł. Czuł się, jakby roztrzaskał sobie głowę i wpuścił do niej całe morze; jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył takiego bezkresu. Ręka mu drżała, kiedy pogłaskał się po głowie, po czym obrócił się i rozejrzał po dolinie kompletnie nowymi oczami. Na swój sposób __była__ równie rozległa co ocean. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę każde pojedyncze źdźbło trawy i związać je z każdym możliwym zagięciem czy dziurą w drzewie, oraz myślami każdego ptaka, czy lśnieniem parujących kałuż...

Harry potrząsnął głową, oszołomiony. Słońce znajdowało się już wysoko na horyzoncie, co oznaczało, że już minęło południe i Moody pewnie zdążył przyjechać. Wstał, wciąż lekko roztrzęsiony, po czym ruszył do kamiennego czworoboku budynków.

Prąd magii miejsca owinął się wokół niego i pociągnął ze sobą, jakby stał w wodzie. Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Teraz już był jej częścią.

I jeśli sprawdzi się choć połowa notatek Hermiony, czy ćwierć tego, co Harry przeczytał o miejscu magii, to jak zaatakują go wrogowie, Leśna Twierdza będzie go bronić tak, jak broniłaby __samą siebie__, bo teraz za to właśnie go uważała. Cała ta potęga, uśpiona w głazach, drzewach, ziemi i glebie. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie lepszego nieba dla wilkołaków.

* * *

Draco był tak mocno zamyślony, rozważając wszystko, co by zyskał, wybierając Harry'ego, albo swoją rodzinę – a obie strony miały naprawdę silne argumenty – że nie słyszał, jak Potter go nawołuje, póki chłopak nie podszedł do niego i wrzasnął mu do ucha.

Draco obrócił się, sięgając po różdżkę, po czym podniósł brew.

– Potter? Czego chcesz?

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, co postanowiłeś w kwestii Harry'ego, oczywiście – powiedział beznamiętnie Potter, jakby miał wszelkie prawo do tej wiedzy. – Porzucisz go, jak to już zrobiło tak wiele osób, czy może jednak staniesz po jego stronie?

– Zastanawiam się nad tym – powiedział Draco, upewniając się, że korzysta z takiego samego tonu, którego jego ojciec używał, ilekroć przyszło mu rozmawiać ze skończonymi idiotami. Przewidywalnie, twarz Pottera zrobiła się cała czerwona.

– Przecież wiesz, że Harry momentalnie wybrałby ciebie – oskarżył go spiętym głosem.

__Gdybym okazał się na tyle szurnięty i kazał mu wybierać między sobą w tobą, jak ty ostatnio miałeś w zwyczaju? __Draco spojrzał Potterowi w oczy, przypominając sobie, że Harry nie chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek przeklął mu brata. Poza tym stali w środku korytarza, gdzie mogli przyłapać go profesorowie.

– Obawiam się, że nie pojmujesz w pełni wyboru, jaki przede mną stoi – powiedział. – Istnieją pewne fakty, z których nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. – __I o których ci nie powiem, bo jesteś na tyle durny, że wszystkim o nich powiesz, a ojciec momentalnie zmusi mnie do złożenia obietnicy, jeśli usłyszy choćby pogłoski o moim wahaniu. Nie. To ma być __mój__ wybór.__

– Ta? No to powiedz mi o nich. – Potter założył ręce na piersi i rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Nie.

Potter już zaczynał odpowiadać, ale przerwał mu głos jego zdzirowatej dziewczyny.

– Nie przejmuj się nim, Connor. Skoro nie chce ci powiedzieć, to nie powie i w żaden sposób go do tego nie zmusimy. To po prostu pokazuje, że Malfoyowi tak naprawdę nie zależy na Harrym.

Potter, chwała jego miernej inteligencji, wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego, kiedy Patil objęła go na poziomie ramion i odprowadziła na bok, ale i tak jej się nie stawiał. Draco prychnął w kierunku ich pleców.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że ludzie mogą zacząć uważać, że nie zależy mu na Harrym, bo jeszcze niczego nie powiedział o zniknięciu Harry'ego, albo o sytuacji wilkołaków. Odrzucił to od siebie. __Nie miał__ zamiaru dać się zastraszyć, bo to mogłoby wpłynąć na jego decyzję. A do tego nie dopuści.

Wydawało mu się, że już wiedział, jaką decyzję podejmie, bo waga coraz częściej przechylała się w tym konkretnym kierunku, ale i tak chciał się __upewnić.__ Ani Lucjusz, ani Harry nie powitaliby go, gdyby podjął decyzję, której potem by żałował i bez końca marudził.

__Tak jak marudziłem o Potterze i Patil?__

Draco poczuł, jak twarz zalewa mu tępa czerwień i był rad, że już wszyscy byli na numerologii i nikt go nie widział. I tak zatrzymał się na chwilę przed wejściem do klasy, żeby oprzeć się o ścianę i nabrać głęboko tchu, starając się pogodzić z tą nową i niepokojącą świadomością.

__Zachowywałem się jak dziecko. Ojciec byłby taki rozczarowany. Harry pewnie był, ale niczego nie powiedział. Ta decyzja była równie mocno moja, co wszystkich innych, ale i tak podjąłem niewłaściwą.__

To tylko zwiększyło jego determinację, by przynajmniej tej nie spartolić.

* * *

Connor zamrugał. Ze wszystkiego, co spodziewał się usłyszeć od Petera, kiedy go znalazł i powiedział, że chce pomóc Harry'emu, to jedno go zaskoczyło.

– Wydaje ci się, że powinienem zostać w Hogwarcie?

Peter podniósł rękę i rzucił zaklęcie zamykające na drzwi. To było jedno z tych, których parę razy używał w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, żeby upewnić się, że nikt im nie przerwie lekcji animagii. Connor usiadł w fotelu, za którym rozciągał się proporzec przedstawiający legendę o Fleciście z Hameln i zaczekał, aż Peter zajął miejsce naprzeciw. Peter tak poustawiał meble w swoich kwaterach, że pokoje wydawały się mniejsze i przytulniejsze, niż wtedy, kiedy mieszkali w nich Syriusz i Remus. Connor wciąż czuł tęsknotę, ilekroć się po nich rozglądał. Fajnie by było, gdyby kwatery Syriusza, czy Remusa wyglądały w ten sposób. A już w ogóle __zajebiście__ by było, gdyby James okazał się dobrym ojcem, który był w stanie pojawić się w Hogwarcie i nauczać obrony.

– Connor.

Spojrzał znowu na Petera. Peter patrzył na niego z poważną, surową i zamyśloną miną, która pojawiała się na jego twarzy wyłącznie, kiedy miał coś naprawdę ważnego do powiedzenia. Connor ścisnął mocno ręce i nachylił się.

– Twoje __wsparcie__ jest niezbędne dla Harry'ego – powiedział mu Peter. – Jesteś w miejscu publicznym, w którym możesz swobodnie wygłaszać oburzenie prawami anty–wilkołaczymi, czy aresztem pani Parkinson. Możesz robić wszystko co trzeba w ramach upewniania się, że wszyscy zrozumieją, że uważasz to wszystko za coś koszmarnego i obrzydliwego. Ale czy naprawdę byłbyś gotów opuścić Hogwart i udać się do Harry'ego?

Connor zamrugał. Nie pomyślał o tym nawet. Wyobrażał sobie, jak walczy u boku Harry'ego w bitwie, pociesza go, kiedy Malfoy podejmie wreszcie decyzję, ku której coraz bardziej zdawał się przychylać, a potem stanie obok niego, kiedy wygra, bo dla niego było oczywiste, że to się nie może inaczej skończyć. Jakimś cudem nie przyszło mu do głowy, że w międzyczasie musiałby jakoś dopasować się do codziennego życia w miejscu, w którym Harry obecnie przebywał.

– No i czy Parvati chciałaby pojechać tam z tobą? – zapytał Peter.

Kolejna sprawa, która w ogóle nie przyszła mu do głowy. Connor westchnął ciężko.

– Raczej nie – powiedział. – Ona... nie przepada za bardzo za Harrym. Znaczy, wie że jest dla mnie ważny, bo to mój brat, no i chce, żeby poświęcał mi z tej racji więcej uwagi, ale to raczej nie oznacza, że nagle rzuci szkołę i zacznie walczyć u jego boku.

Peter kiwał głową.

– A Harry nie chciałby, żebyś musiał ją porzucić dla jego dobra – powiedział. – Poza tym, __naprawdę__ przyda mu się tu, w Hogwarcie, ktoś, kto miałby oko na to, co o tym wszystkim myślą uczniowie i mógłby zdawać mu o tym raporty. Nie jesteśmy w stanie tego tak do końca robić z profesor Belluspersoną, bo przecież nikt nie dzieli się plotkami z profesorami. McGonagall musi przede wszystkim myśleć o tym, co jest najlepsze dla szkoły. Snape... – Peter skrzywił się, jakby wgryzł się w robaczywe jabłko i pokręcił głową. – Harry potrzebuje kogoś, kto zacznie zwracać uwagę na to, gdzie skręcają myśli uczniów i jakiego rodzaju zasłyszane od rodziców plotki zaczynają tu krążyć.

– Ach. – Connor kiwnął głową. – I wydaje ci się, że Malfoy się do tego nie nadaje, bo nie jest lojalny wobec Harry'ego.

Peter wydał dźwięk, jakby się krztusił. Connor przymrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Jakby nie znał Petera, to uznałby, że naprawdę stara się w tej chwili nie roześmiać. Ale czemu miałby? Przecież był sprytny, bystry i ogarnięty. Musiał pojmować, co oznacza obecne zachowanie Malfoya. Connor jeszcze nigdy nie czuł równie niewiele przyjemności ze świadomości, że jednak miał rację. Malfoy był niewierny, dzisiaj miała być ostatnia noc pełni, a on jeszcze __niczego__ nie zrobił, co przecież skrzywdzi Harry'ego.

– Powiedzmy – powiedział Peter. – Ale chodzi mi głównie o to, że jemu i tak nie ufa równie wielu ludzi, co tobie. Za bardzo rzuca się w oczy, a teraz ludzie będą bardzo uważnie mu się przyglądać.

– I nie zjeżą się na mnie, jak ogłoszę moje wsparcie wobec sprawy Harry'ego? – zapytał Connor.

– Wydaje mi się, że niczego innego po tobie nie oczekują – powiedział z uśmiechem Peter. – Okaż im gryfońską szczerość i nasłuchuj ze ślizgońską przebiegłością.

– Tyle jestem w stanie zrobić – mruknął Connor. – Ale i tak uważam to za gryfońską przebiegłość.

Peter przytaknął.

– Pozostałe domy nie doceniają naszych zdolności w zakradaniu się. – Ścisnął ramię Connora. – Zróbmy co w naszej mocy, żeby wspierać Harry'ego i nie przeszkadzać mu, jak by to mogło mieć miejsce, gdybyś pojawił się na polu bitwy jako średnio zaprawiony w boju wojownik, którego bez przerwy rozpraszałyby myśli o Parvati.

Powiedział te słowa tak łagodnie, że Connor nawet się od nich nie wzdrygnął. Kiwnął głową, zdeterminowany do obrania najlepszej możliwej ścieżki.

– Jasne.

* * *

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Naprawdę wątpię, żeby w przeciągu dwóch dni zdołali zmienić rozkład korytarzy w Tullianum – powiedział. – Bardziej martwię się o wszystkie pułapki, jakie Departament Tajemnic mógł zastawić na nas po drodze.

Moody parsknął, jego prawdziwe oko lśniło z podekscytowania. Jego magiczne śledziło trasę na ręcznie rozrysowanej mapie Tullianum, którą naszkicował z Tonks i Harrym. Zarówno Moody jak i Tonks byli aurorami, więc mieli wiele okazji do patrolowania nowego więzienia, jak i strzeżenia poszczególnych cel i całkiem nieźle znali jego rozkład.

– Jeśli __naprawdę__ się nimi przejmujesz, chłopcze...

Zawiesił głos. Harry podniósł wzrok. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby Moody wyglądał __przebiegle__ – poza czasami, kiedy tak naprawdę był Mulciberem i pewnie nie umiał się przed tym powstrzymać.

– To co? – zapytał.

– Mam pewne... kontakty, które mogłyby nam pomóc. – Moody wbijał oboje oczu w mapę, jakby starał się kryć ze swoimi prawdziwymi emocjami. – Ludzie, których poznałem w swoich aurorskich czasach. Tacy nie do końca po złej stronie prawa, ale też nie pałający miłością do ministerstwa.

Harry kiwnął głową. Słyszał, że Moody był kiedyś nazywany najdzikszym z aurorów. To miało sens, żeby teraz miał znajomości, które istniały jednocześnie po obu stronach równania, a przynajmniej Harry miał pewność, że to nie mogli być śmierciożercy, ani kryminaliści, którzy popełnili niewybaczalne dla Moody'ego zbrodnie. Im lepiej Harry go poznawał, tym bardziej odnosił wrażenie, że poczucie sprawiedliwości tego starego człowieka okazywało się przeraźliwie osobiste. Ostatecznie pogodził się z myślą, że Harry będzie używał mrocznej magii, przynajmniej tak długo jak nie robił tego na jego oczach.

– Skoro wydaje ci się, że mogą ci się przydać, to zaproś ich. Albo zapytaj o informacje. Jak ci się wydaje, które wyjście byłoby lepsze?

– Oba na raz – powiedział wymijająco Moody, po czym wskazał na mapę biodrem, co było gestem, który prawdopodobnie rozwinął w sobie przez lata posiadania drewnianej nogi. – Kiedy planujesz zaatakować?

– Za parę dni – powiedział Harry. – Przede wszystkim chciałem, żeby minęła pełnia, ale też chcę dać wszystkim trochę czasu na złapanie oddechu i __racjonalne__ przemyślenie swojej reakcji.

Moody przymrużył oczy, jakby wywąchał szczura.

– Jeśli są ci lojalni, chłopcze, to już powinni się pojawić.

Harry spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

– Nikogo nie będę do niczego zmuszał – powiedział – poza tymi, którzy ogłoszą swoje poparcie wobec praw anty–wilkołaczych. Bo tych odrzucę daleko od siebie. Ale pan Malfoy, na przykład, postanowił mnie nie wspierać, póki nie przestanę popierać Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię.

– A pozostali? – warknął Moody.

– Niektórzy mają obowiązki, których nie mogą porzucić – powiedział Harry, myśląc o McGonagall, Henrietcie i Peterze. – Niektórzy już zajmują się zadaniami, które im powierzyłem, co oznacza że muszą pozostać tam, gdzie są. – Poprosił Różę i kilku innych wilkołaków ze swojej watahy, którym najbardziej ufał, o udanie się do Londynu i zapytanie alf, czy nie zechcieliby przyprowadzić swoich ludzi i schronić się pod jego skrzydłem. W zależności od tego, jak wielu z nich się pojawi, możliwe że nie będą potrzebowali równie wielu ochroniarzy, strzegących londyńskich watah w czasie październikowej pełni. Honoria przyłączy się do nich w czasie ataku na Tullianum, żeby użyczyć swoich mistrzowskich iluzji, ale potem wróci do Prasy Menad, bo Harry miał wrażenie, że tam się najlepiej sprawdza. – A niektórzy mają własne problemy. – Snape, czy Narcyza Malfoy, która prawdopodobnie stanie po stronie męża.

– A innych zwyczajnie nie wezwałeś – dokończył Moody, brzmiąc na zdegustowanego.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i kiwnął głową.

– Proszę tu o pełne oddanie sprawie. Nie chcę nikogo zmuszać do ustąpienia, bo mogliby potem tego pożałować.

Spodziewał się usłyszeć kolejny, sarkastyczny komentarz; zamiast tego Moody po prostu przyglądał mu się.

– Jaki niepodobny do Albusa – mruknął.

Harry wzruszył ramionami z zakłopotaniem. Następnie obejrzał się szybko, kiedy jego lewy nadgarstek rozbrzmiał pieśnią feniksa. Dotknął go.

– Co jest? – rzucił.

– Obcy – rozległ się spięty głos Kamelii. Harry poprosił, żeby wraz z pozostałymi strzegła granic doliny, ponieważ stanowczo nie chciała udać się bez niego do Londynu. – To nie... – Urwała, a kiedy podjęła tę myśl, jej głos zrobił się miękki z podziwu. – To nie ludzie.

Harry zamrugał.

– Zaraz tam będę – powiedział, po czym wymknął się z drewnianego domu. Moody szedł tuż za nim. Nie był w stanie niczego zobaczyć, póki nie minęli kamiennego czworoboku.

Kamelia, wraz z pozostałymi strażnikami, okrążyli grupę mniej więcej trzydziestu goblinów. Kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej, zorientował się, że to nie była delegacja południowych goblinów. To były północne gobliny, wysokie, o znacznie dłuższych kłach i pazurach, oraz sześciu palcach u każdej z rąk. Brąz i złoto lśniły na ich ciężkich bransoletach, nałożonych na kostki i nadgarstki. Harry znał ich przywódcę, więc pochylił głowę, zbliżając się do niego.

– Helcas Seadampin – powiedział. – Witaj.

Helcas był pierwszym goblinem, który skontaktował się z Harrym, kiedy rozpoczęły się rozmowy o usunięciu ich podczepionej do rudymentów sieci i teraz ukłonił się przed nim płynnie i z gracją. Zdawał się poruszać znacznie swobodniej niż ostatnim razem, kiedy Harry go widział. Zastanawiał się, czy to efekt braku sieci, czy też zwykłej radości. Z całą pewnością na jego twarzy pojawiła się dzika wesołość, kiedy wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie zacisnął zakrzywione pazury wokół nadgarstka Harry'ego.

– Harry __vatesie.__ – Helcas kiwnął głową ponad swoim ramieniem. – Są z nami gobliny ze wszystkich czterech klanów, Seadampin, Stonecantor, Waterrune i Ternretten. – Harry'ego wcale nie zaskoczyło odkrycie, że goblinów jednak nie było trzydziestu, a trzydziestu dwóch. Niektórzy mieli ze sobą włócznie, czy łuki z kołczanami, a inni trzymali coś wiotkiego, co Harry'emu przypominało łańcuchy, ale lśniły tak jasno, że nie był w stanie się im przyjrzeć. – Jesteśmy gotowi do udania się z tobą na wojnę – ciągnął dalej Helcas i __to__ kompletnie odwróciło uwagę Harry'ego od broni.

– Jesteście pewni? – Północne gobliny też czekały z wyjawieniem swojej wolności. Harry wychodził z założenia, bez żadnego większego powodu, że będą chcieli zaczekać przynajmniej równie długo co ich południowi kuzyni. Co, oczywiście, było wyjątkowo durnym założeniem, jak teraz się nad tym zastanowił. Gobliny z Gringotta znacznie częściej miały do czynienia z ludźmi. Wywołają znacznie więcej chaosu ujawnieniem prawdy. Północne gobliny równie dobrze mogły to robić po prostu po to, by popisać się swoją potęgą.

– Oczywiście, że jesteśmy – powiedział Helcas, a w jego głosie pojawił się łagodny ton. Harry nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że go w ogóle słyszy, bo zwykle głos Helcasa brzmiał jak mewi skrzek. – __Vatesie.__ Jesteś równie mocno nasz, co czyjkolwiek. I nie zmierzysz się z tym sam. – Wyszczerzył się, okazując przerażającą ścianę zakrzywionych kłów, które ledwie pozostawiały miejsce dla języka. – No i czas najwyższy, żeby czarodzieje przypomnieli sobie, do czego są zdolne gobliny. Od lat nie było między nami wojny.

Harry przytaknął, nieco oszołomiony.

– Czy to zew __hanarz__ was tu przyzwał?

– Dzięki niemu dowiedzieliśmy się, że potrzebujesz pomocy – powiedział Helcas. – Ale to nie znaczy, że tylko dlatego tu jesteśmy.

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową i już miał powiedzieć coś innego, kiedy ziemia zadrżała pod nimi od znajomego grzmotu, więc instynktownie obrócił się w stronę wejścia do doliny, ponieważ stamtąd właśnie przybyli w czasie wiosennego zebrania sojuszników. I faktycznie, centaury wynurzyły się spomiędzy drzew, a ich izabelowate, gniade, kasztanowate i kare umaszczenia lśniły w słońcu. Harry rozpoznał tego, kto nimi dowodził, potężnie zbudowanego ogra zwanego Kością.

Zawołał na powitanie, ale nie zareagowali. Harry spiął się. Kość miał minę, która mogła oznaczać kłopoty. Harry nie wiedział, czemu centaury mogły być na niego złe, ale na wszelki wypadek przygotował się do ochrony siebie, swojej watahy i północnych goblinów.

Kość zatrzymał się raptownie jakieś dwadzieścia stóp od niego.

– __Ave!__ – ryknął i stanął dęba. Opadając zagiął przednie nogi i wylądował prosto na kolanach. Pozostałe centaury zrobiły to samo, opadając na kolana w wielkiej fali, a Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy można umrzeć ze wstydu.

Odchrząknął.

– Kość, dziękuję, ale... możesz już wstać.

Kość spojrzał na niego.

– Przybywamy jako żołnierze – powiedział. – W ten właśnie sposób centaury witają swojego przywódcę.

– Och. – Harry zamrugał. – Yy... oczywiście. – Zorientował się, że teraz będzie musiał dostosować swój atak na ministerstwo, żeby włączyć w niego centaury. – I rozumiem, że wam też nie przeszkadza, że świat czarodziejów dowie się o waszej wolności? – zapytał słabym głosem.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Kość. – Gwiazdy przemówiły. Już czas.

Harry kiwnął głową. Kamelia ponownie krzyknęła, co było niemal wyciem i Harry obrócił się gwałtownie. Coś przeszło przez osłony, coś przed czym osłony rozstąpiły się niczym woda, coś tak potężnego, że nawet Leśna Twierdza zwróciła na to uwagę, ponieważ ziemia trzęsła się od jego kroków.

Najpierw zobaczył róg, czarny i zakręcony wokół własnej osi. Szturchnął dwa drzewa, rozchylając je lekko, żeby stojące za nimi stworzenie mogło w pełni znaleźć się w polu widzenia, otrząsają swoje potężne ciało, pokryte kremowym futrem, gęstym jak u niedźwiedzia polarnego. Jego nogi kończyły się wieloma kopytami na raz. Był wielkości nosorożca. Jego oczy były tak ciemne, że przypominały szyby naftowe i Harry'emu naprawdę ciężko przychodziło patrzenie w nie. Kiedy wyszedł w pełni spomiędzy drzew i Harry był w stanie zobaczyć go w całości, zorientował się, że miał końskiego ogona, a lwi – smukły i ukoronowany puszkiem białych włosów.

Jednorożec, ale __jaki__ jednorożec. Harry znał to stworzenie, choć widział je przelotnie zaledwie raz, w wizji, którą pokazał mu Fawkes. Fawkes obleciał świat, śpiewając każdemu magicznemu stworzeniu o __vatesie__, a ten jednorożec usłyszał go w Afryce. Karkadann; jego imię oznaczało „władcę pustyni". Tak, jak uwolnione z Zakazanego Lasu jednorożce były łagodne, tak te były złośliwe i agresywne. Harry wiedział, że starożytni mugole widzieli, jak karkadanny walczą ze słoniami, zanim jeszcze czarodzieje postanowili je zamknąć dla ich własnego dobra.

– Jakim cudem jest na wolności? – wyszeptał.

Kość zaczął odpowiadać, ale karkadann zatrąbił na dźwięk jego głosu, wydając z siebie przeraźliwie wysoki dźwięk, od którego serce Harry'emu zapłonęło, bo to był prawdziwy zew do bitwy. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i jednorożec przytruchtał bliżej, a każde tąpnięcie jego kopyt wywoływało drżenie u wszystkich poza centaurami. Zatrzymał się przed nim i nachylił łeb, przyglądając mu się.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, w miarę możliwości. Karkadann patrzył na niego przez kilka długich chwil, po czym chuchnął. Harry'emu dech zaparło. Jego oddech niósł w sobie ukrop, słodycz i piach, i pachniał gnijącymi w słońcu zwłokami. Wywarło to na Harrym jeszcze większe wrażenie od wcześniejszej trąbki, wypełniając mu głowę wizjami walki, chronienia go przed złym i zabijania każdego, kto spróbuje go zabić.

Jego magia wzniosła się w odpowiedzi. Karkadann potrząsnął – nie, zorientował się Harry, __potrząsnęła__ – z zadowoleniem rogiem i parsknęła. Następnie odwróciła się i zaczęła patrolować dolinę, podążając za prądem magii.

– To jedna z wieści, jakie przynosimy – powiedział Kość, kiedy wszyscy spędzili kilka chwil po prostu na odprowadzaniu jej wzrokiem. – Sieci zaczynają topnieć, __vatesie__, nawet jeśli tylko stopniowo.

Harry obejrzał się na niego.

– Że co?

Kość kiwnął głową, a jego wielkie oczy były śmiertelnie poważne.

– Tak. Gwiazdy śpiewają o tym fenomenie, uważając go za oznakę, że na świecie pojawił się prawdziwy __vates.__ Jednorożce biegają, gdzie im się podoba; pierwszy raz od stuleci pojawiły się raporty o qilinach, biegających swobodnie po terenach Chin. Wiele nundu atakuje swoje sieci w Afryce. Smoki składają coraz więcej jaj i coraz więcej z wyklutych smoczątek przeżywa. Od czasu do czasu pojedynczy członek stada może wymknąć się spod swojej sieci, jeśli uzna, że chce walczyć o coś więcej niż tylko jedzenie czy terytorium. – Kość ponownie spojrzał na karkadann. Pasła się, choć co parę chwil podrywała łeb i rozglądała się z wyższością, żeby zwieść wszelkich wrogów, którzy mogliby się na nią zakradać.

– Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim – powiedział Harry. – Znaczy... nie było o tym w żadnych książkach, jakie znalazłem o __vatesach__.

– To prawda – powiedział Kość. – Nie dochodziło do tego już od stuleci, a nawet jeśli, to prawdopodobnie jeszcze w czasach, kiedy magiczne społeczności nie były równie powiązane ze sobą i nie były w stanie zorientować się, że poszczególne bunty na całym świecie układały się w jakiś konkretny wzorzec. No i, oczywiście, większość wiedzy o __vatesie__ była zwykle przekazywana przez magiczne stworzenia, nie czarodziejów.

Harry zadrżał.

– Czyli to nie ma znaczenia, że jestem tylko w jednym kraju na świecie?

– Miałoby znaczenie, gdybyś był po prostu czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy – powiedział Kość. – Ale jesteś __vatesem.__ Wolność, którą rozprzestrzeniasz, zachęca innych do tego samego. Wiele starożytnych sieci były związane ze sobą nawzajem dla wzmocnienia, dlatego też, kiedy jedne z nich zaczynają się rozplątywać, niechybnie pociągną za sobą krawędzie innych. No i są jeszcze jednorożce. – Uśmiechnął się przelotnie. – Gwiazdy mówią, że jednorożce biegają po świecie, a tam, gdzie Światło jest prawdziwie wolne, przymuszenie nigdy się nie utrzyma. Każdy jednorożec, który decyduje się na przebieżkę przez Australię, budzi jakiegoś _bunyipa_, a każdego który wybiera sobie Amerykę Południową, słyszą stare, zaspane jaguary. Chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że twoje czyny nie poniosą się echem po świecie?

– Chyba wydawało mi się, że zwyczajnie zajmą się sobą – powiedział oszołomiony i przytłoczony tym wszystkim Harry. – Tego właśnie zdawały się chcieć, kiedy je uwolniłem.

– Będą galopować, gdzie im się podoba – powiedział Kość. – Świat ponownie się budzi, __vatesie.__ Nie wszystko jest rezultatem ciebie, czy twoich wyborów, ale wszystko jest rezultatem wyborów wywołanych wyborami i niekończących się ich nawarstwianiem.

Harry miał problemy z oddychaniem.

– Prędzej czy później mugole się zorientują, nie?

Kość po prostu pochylił głowę.

Harry zamknął oczy. Przez chwilę widział przebłysk wszystkiego, co zaczął i co to mogło oznaczać dla mugoli, kiedy zorientują się, że żyją w świecie, w którym jednorożce naprawdę istnieją, jakie to może być niebezpieczne, jak wiele wojen może się od tego zacząć...

Ale przecież nie powstrzyma tego, o ile nie narzuci nowej sieci na jednorożce, a to byłoby po prostu niedopuszczalne.

Otworzył oczy i kiwnął głową, kiedy wizja powoli rozpływała mu się w głowie.

– Jestem gotów na cokolwiek, co z tego wyniknie – powiedział.

Karkadann stanęła nagle dęba, lśniąc w świetle popołudniowego słońca, po czym ponownie zatrąbiła. Harry zastanowił się, kto mógł to usłyszeć i co sobie o tym pomyśleli.

* * *

Draco zamknął oczy. Leżał na łóżku, które jeszcze krótkie trzy dni temu dzielił z Harrym. Było za wielkie, zbyt puste.

Leżał na łóżku, otoczonym ze wszystkich stron kurtynami, kryjąc jego, jedynego szóstorocznego Ślizgona, jaki pozostał w tej sypialni. Nikt go tu nie widział. Drzwi były zamknięte. Nie musiał siedzieć sam, gdyby tego nie chciał.

Ale chciał.

I przez cały ten czas znajdował się również na szczycie góry, widoczny ze wszystkich stron. Wszyscy zauważą, kiedy podejmie decyzję i się poruszy. Ale nie mógł bez końca pozostać w tym wygodnym limbo.

Draco prychnął. __Wygodnym? Jak do tej pory ono było wszystkim, tylko nie wygodne. Nigdy nie chciałem dowiedzieć się tak wiele na swój temat.__

Ale przebadał sprawę, robił listy w głowie, zastanowił się nad wszystkim, co straci i zyska po wybraniu każdej ze stron i skonfrontował to wszystko ze świadomością, że wciąż nie był gotów do porzucenia swoich wierzeń o wyższości czystokrwistych i myślał o tym, jak odbije się to na jego matce, a mimo to decyzja wciąż nie została podjęta.

__Tu nie chodzi o to, co by pomyśleli o tym moi rodzice, albo koledzy. Niech sobie myślą co chcą. Mogę na to wpływać, ale nie jestem w stanie tego kontrolować.__

__Ale tu przede wszystkim chodzi o to, czego ___sam_ _chcę_.

__A przede wszystkim, najbardziej ze wszystkiego na świecie, chcę być sobą. Silnym, dostojnym, dumnym, potężnym. Nigdy się tym nie stanę, jeśli dalej będę pozwalał ojcu na kontrolowanie mnie. Czekałbym tylko bez końca na dzień, w którym mu udowodnię, że poradzę sobie bez niego, zupełnie jak brat Harry'ego, czy jego ojciec.__

__A ja chcę szacunku. Chcę miłości. Chcę, żeby ludzie patrzyli na mnie z zazdrością nie przez wzgląd na to, co mam, ale kim jestem.__

__Chcę Harry'ego i to nie tylko dlatego, że dzięki niemu mogę to wszystko osiągnąć.__

Draco otworzył oczy i kiwnął głową, po czym stuknął w lewy nadgarstek. Pieśń feniksa świergotała przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim rozległ się rozkojarzony, zaspany głos Harry'ego.

– Hmm? Co się dzieje? Connor?

Pewnie wydawało mu się, że tylko jego brat okazałby się na tyle niegrzeczny, żeby dzwonić do niego w środku nocy. Draco miał gdzieś, że to niegrzeczne.

– Harry – powiedział.

__Słyszał__ jak Harry się rozbudza w przerwie między odpowiedzią, czuł jak rozważa wszystkie możliwe komplikacje.

– Draco – odezwał się wreszcie Harry głosem zjeżonym, spiętym i zmęczonym.

– Idę do ciebie – powiedział Draco. – Powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś.

– Czy podjąłeś tę decyzję z własnej woli? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry. Taki ostrożny, zawsze tak strasznie się stara, żeby przypadkiem nie nastąpić na czyjąś wolę. Draco naprawdę cieszył się, że nie jest __vatesem.__

– Tak.

– Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co to oznacza... Draco, pokłóciłem się z twoim ojcem – powiedział Harry wprost. – Nie wiem, czy nie będzie wolał, żebyś trzymał się ode mnie z daleka, ale pewnie właśnie tego...

– Kazał mi trzymać się od ciebie z daleka – powiedział Draco. – Powiedziałem, że go zrozumiałem. Uznał, że to oznacza zgodę z mojej strony. Czasami zapomina, że też jestem Ślizgonem.

– Draco... – Harry brzmiał już wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwie.

– Podjąłem decyzję – powiedział Draco. – Tu chodzi o to, czego sam chcę, Harry. A teraz powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś. Ale już.

– Opuszczam osłony – wyszeptał Harry. – Jesteśmy w Leśnej Twierdzy. Jak dotkniesz bransolety świstoklikowej, to powinna zabrać cię prosto do mnie.

Draco kiwnął głową, po czym zeskoczył z łóżka i złapał za swój spakowany kufer. Argutus leżał na jego wieku i spiął się sennie. Draco był przekonany, że Harry wcale nie chciał pozostawiać go w zamku, ale i tak do tego doszło. Draco miał zamiar naprawić ten błąd. Kiedy spojrzał na swój spakowany kufer, doszedł do wniosku, że chyba jednak podjął tę decyzję na długo przed położeniem się na łóżku.

– Już?

– Już – potwierdził Harry, a jego głos załamał się lekko od czegoś, co Draco uznał za radość.

Draco dotknął magicznej bransolety na swoim nadgarstku, która powinna być w stanie zabrać go do Harry'ego, o ile po drodze nie znajdowały się jakieś potężne osłony. Nieczęsto okazywała się użyteczna, ponieważ większość lokacji, w których Harry przebywał, była poważnie chroniona, ale tym razem zadziałała, porywając go wraz z kufrem i Argutusem, i ciskając nimi w tunel wirujących kolorów, póki nie wylądowali wszyscy w sypialni. Argutus spełzł z kufra, prawdopodobnie mamrocząc coś pod nosem, ale Draco nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego marudzenia.

Harry czekał po drugiej stronie pokoju, obok łóżka i patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Miał na sobie wyjątkowo wymięte szaty, ewidentnie w nich spał. Patrzył się na twarz Dracona. Draco zaczekał.

Wreszcie Harry wydał z siebie głośny dźwięk, który nie był ani szlochem, ani wiwatem, po czym przeskoczył dzielącą ich odległość szybciej, niż Draconowi wydawało się to fizycznie możliwe. Wplótł dłoń we włosy Dracona, a jego pozbawiona dłoni ręka owinęła się agresywnie wokół jego pasa, po czym odchylił Draconowi głowę i pocałował go, jakby niczego innego w tej chwili nie pragnął bardziej.

__Tak__, pomyślał Draco, czując jak niesłychana pewność siebie osiada mu w żołądku, kiedy odpowiedział pocałunkiem.__ Tego właśnie chcę. Na to właśnie zasługuję.__


	32. Ucieczka z więzienia

****Ostrzeżenie przed cliffhangerem.**** Ale łatwo go uniknąć. Po prostu nie czytajcie ostatniej sceny.

****Rozdział dwudziesty piąty: Ucieczka z więzienia****

Harry obudził się, zalany poświatą wczesnego poranka. Mrugał przez moment, zastanawiając się, czemu do cholery Tonks czy ktokolwiek inny nie obudził go o świcie, po czym zorientował się, że ciepły ciężar w jego ramionach mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Przesunął się i wzniósł na łokciu, żeby spojrzeć na Dracona.

Draco spał na lewym boku, a ciche pochrapywanie, którego zawsze się wypierał, uciekało mu przez nos i usta w lekkich podmuchach powietrza. To z kolei podrywało mu parę kosmyków włosów, które leżały wokół jego głowy w generalnym nieładzie. Harry przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę.

Miał nadzieję, że Draco zdecyduje przyłączyć się do niego. Miał nawet nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał o to prosić, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie miałby powiedzieć w świetle tak jawnego oporu Lucjusza. Zmuszanie Dracona do wyboru między rodziną i Harrym wydawało się Harry'emu tak okrutne, że kompletnie nie do przyjęcia.

A teraz Draco tu był i to z własnej woli, a wczoraj, zanim zasnęli, wyjaśnił mu szczegółowo wszystkie powody, przez wzgląd na które zdecydował się na to. Jego powody uciszały wszystkie protesty, jakie Harry mógłby wznieść, kwestionując jego obecność, poza żalem na myśl o tym, do czego dojdzie, kiedy Lucjusz o wszystkim się dowie.

Harry wiedział, że jakoś przeżyłby tu bez Dracona. Transmutowałby każdy ból, każdą irytację, każde zniecierpliwienie w determinację do wygrania tej walki, co przecież zupełnie spokojnie działało przez kilka ostatnich dni. Nie pokaże też Draconowi, jak czuje się naprawdę; chciał, żeby jego chłopak był szczęśliwy, a widok jego rozpaczy tylko go unieszczęśliwi.

Teraz jednak Harry był w stanie nachylić się i przytulić policzek do draconowego, co było gestem na który nigdy by się nie odważył, gdyby Draco akurat nie spał.

– Dzięki Merlinowi, że się na to zdecydowałeś – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Tak strasznie cię tu potrzebowałem.

Zamknął oczy i leżał po prostu w świetle poranka, czując jak ciepło przygniata ich ze wszystkich stron.

* * *

Lucjusz koncentrował się tak intensywnie na zaklęciu, które może okazać się idealne do zmiecenia wszelkich ambicji Rhangnary, że podskoczył na dźwięk pieśni feniksa. Zacisnął dłoń na książce, żeby jej czasem nie upuścić i łypnął wściekle na swój lewy nadgarstek. Ten jednak śpiewał dalej, więc Lucjusz zabarwił swój głos uprzejmością.

– Słucham? – zapytał.

– Ojcze.

Głos Dracona, wyniosły na sposoby, które okazywał wyłącznie, kiedy coś wygrał. To tylko odnowiło irytację Lucjusza. Przecież Draco znał jego poranną rutynę. Nie powinien był przerywać Lucjuszowi w czasie godziny, którą zwykle spędzał na nauce zaklęć i pisaniu listów.

– Draconie – powiedział. – Czemu dzwonisz Czy coś się stało? – Ostatecznie Harry mógł dopuścić się do przeróżnych głupstw w czasie jego rozkojarzenia. Wówczas Lucjusz musiałby, oczywiście, wysłać Juliusza do Departamentu Tajemnic, żeby nieco opanować te szaleństwa i ich wpływ. Chłopiec wymagał znacznie większej kontroli, niż Lucjuszowi się wydawało, kiedy jeszcze uważał Harry'ego za kogoś, kto będzie słuchał go bez słowa. Zachowywał się jak dziki koń, który bez przerwy opierał się nałożeniu lejców.

– Można tak powiedzieć – powiedział Draco, którego głos ociekał zadowoleniem z siebie. Lucjusz poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim ciekawość. Cokolwiek by to nie było, musiało oznaczać __bardzo__ dobre wieści i być może właśnie dlatego Draco mu przerwał, bo już nie mógł doczekać się, żeby się nimi podzielić.

– No to mów – powiedział Lucjusz, zaznaczając miejsce w książce o zaklęciach kontrolujących umysły za pomocą pawiego pióra i odchylając się w fotelu.

– Uważnie rozważyłem wszystkie moje opcje, ojcze, po czym podjąłem decyzję, którą już zdecydowanie zbyt długo odkładałem – zaczął Draco z lekką kpiną w głosie. Lucjusz zmarszczył lekko brwi. Draco musiał kpić z samego siebie; prawdopodobnie zrozumiał, jak prosty był jego wybór. __Co prawdopodobnie oznacza, że te wieści jednak nie są tak nadzwyczajne, jak się zapowiadały.__ – No i oczywiście, chciałem ci dać znać, jak tylko ją podjąłem. Od tej chwili, zgodnie z danym słowem, nie masz już dziedzica.

Lucjusz poczuł, jak oddech w piersi zmienia się w szron. Zaciskał lewą rękę na podłokietniku, póki nie usłyszał skrzypienia drewna.

– Coś ty powiedział? – wyszeptał.

– Słyszałeś mnie – powiedział Draco, leniwie przeciągając zgłoski. __Jeszcze nigdy nie brzmiał tak podobnie do mnie,__ pomyślał Lucjusz, starając się znaleźć cokolwiek rozsądnego w świecie, który nagle wywrócił się do góry nogami. – Zagroziłeś mi wydziedziczeniem, jeśli ośmielę się przyłączyć do rokoszu Harry'ego. A teraz siedzę z nim pod jednym dachem, jem to samo śniadanie, a wczoraj spędziliśmy bardzo przyjemną noc w tym samym łóżku. Wydaje mi się, że jak coś się wybiera, to należy iść na __całego__, nie sądzisz?

Ostatnie słowa były wymierzone bezpośrednio w Lucjusza, który zawsze starał się pozostawić gdzieś otwartą furtkę i tańczył zarówno po stronie Harry'ego, jak i Mrocznego Pana, tak długo jak był w stanie. Ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Teraz był wdzięczny, że zaklęcie komunikacyjne nie zawierało w sobie elementu wizualnego, bo dzięki temu Draco nie widział, jak mocno zaciskał szczęki.

– Nie otrzymasz ode mnie żadnych pieniędzy, Draconie, póki się nie opanujesz i wrócisz do domu – powiedział synowi. – Nie znajdziesz sanktuarium w naszej rezydencji. Nie otrzymasz pomocy od nikogo, kto uważa się za przyjaciół Malfoyów.

– Och, zdawałem sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę – powiedział Draco.

Jego beztroski ton tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczył Lucjusza.

– I nie pomyślałeś, jak w tym wszystkim ucierpi twoja matka? – zapytał. – Albo twoje stanowisko w czystokrwistych kręgach? Twoja reputacja jako czarodzieja?

– Z tego wszystkiego żal mi tylko matki – powiedział Draco. – Możesz jej to ode mnie powiedzieć, jeśli chcesz, bo nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś był w stanie zatrzymać to wyłącznie dla siebie. Ale nie wychowała syna, który kajał by się przed swoim ojcem. – Jego głos przeskoczył na inny ton, wyzywający. – Doprawdy, ojcze, przecież powiedziałem ci tylko, że __zrozumiałem__ twoją prośbę o trzymanie się z dala od Harry'ego, a nie że jej posłucham.

Lucjusz, zagubiony gdzieś pośród lodowej burzy furii i frustracji, nie pozwolił sobie na lamentowanie nad tym błędem. To przynajmniej było zrozumiałe.

– Jeszcze pożałujesz tej decyzji, Draconie – wyszeptał.

– Coś nie sądzę, ojcze – powiedział Draco. – Mądra kobieta powiedziała mi w te wakacje, że nie jestem tak bardzo podobny do ciebie, co do matki i właśnie zaczynam rozumieć, że chyba jednak miała rację. Przecież nigdy nie postawiłbyś się swojemu ojcu, gdyby kazał ci wybrać między sobą i matką, prawda? Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jestem przy Harrym. Rozważyłem moje opcje, wziąłem pod uwagę wszystkie możliwe konsekwencje i tak czy inaczej zdecydowałem się właśnie na to. I mam w tej chwili __wszystko__, czego mi trzeba do szczęścia. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś był w stanie powiedzieć to samo.

Zaklęcie komunikacyjne zakończyło się. Lucjusz przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w bezruchu, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę i skupiając się na tym, żeby się nie trząść.

Następnie wstał i podszedł do kominka, żeby fiuknąć do swojego notariusza. Nie powie Narcyzie o wydziedziczeniu Dracona, póki nie będzie w stanie zaprezentować jej tego jako fait accompli. Stanie po jego stronie, oczywiście, ponieważ wspólnie wychowali syna, by zachowywał się w konkretny sposób i nie robił tego w tej chwili, ale tak czy inaczej mogłaby zaprotestować przeciw tego rodzaju karze. Lucjusz chciał, w miarę możliwości, załagodzić jej ból.

* * *

– Naszym podstawowym celem jest utrzymanie uratowanych z Tullianum ludzi __przy życiu__ – powiedział Harry, nachylając się nad stołem i opierając się dłonią o jego blat, przy jednoczesnym przerzucaniu wzroku z jednej twarzy na drugą. – Nie zabijanie niewymownych. Nie osłabienie ministerstwa. Nie zbieranie informacji, które mogłyby przydać się nam w kolejnym ataku na ministerstwo, bo mam nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej do tego nie dojdzie. Zrozumiano?

Draco rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i zobaczył, jak wszyscy kiwają głowami. Ukrył swój krzywy uśmieszek, przykładając dłoń do twarzy. Wokół nich znajdowało się znacznie więcej czarodziejów, niż jeszcze tego ranka. Tuż przed rozmową w kwestii wydziedziczenia, Draco odbył krótką kłótnię z Harrym, w trakcie której odkrył, że Harry zwlekał ze zwoływaniem swoich sojuszników, ponieważ chciał dać im czas na podjęcie własnych decyzji – oraz, według Dracona, ponieważ bał się, że więcej z nich zachowa się jak Lucjusz, jeśli "weźmie ich za pewnik". Draco szybko zmiażdżył jego przypuszczenia, zwracając mu uwagę na to, że prawdopodobnie przynajmniej __niektórzy__ z nich po prostu wyczekiwali z niepokojem jakichś wieści od Harry'ego, bo nie chcieli mu przerywać na wypadek, gdyby akurat zajmował się czymś ważnym, albo nie byli w stanie po prostu aportować do niego, ponieważ nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie w ogóle się znajduje.

Harry zamrugał i pomamrotał pod nosem, po czym zaczął używać zaklęcia komunikacyjnego do rozmówienia się ze swoimi sojusznikami. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Dracona, większość zareagowała wyjątkowo ochoczo. Potrząsnął głową i wywrócił oczami, choć przypilnował, żeby Harry tego czasem nie zobaczył. Czasem Harry po prostu zapominał, że jest obecnie najpotężniejszym czarodziejem, na którym można polegać. W dodatku jego założenie, że ludzie, którzy byli skłonni pomóc mu w wojnie przeciw Voldemortowi, nie chcieliby pomóc mu w rokoszu przeciw ministerstwu, czy też w rokoszu obracającym się wokół praw wilkołaków, było, tak już zupełnie szczerze, śmiechu warte.

Pojawili się wszyscy Bulstrode'owie, cała czwórka, choć oczywiście młodsza siostra Millicenty, Marian, przed chwilą została położona spać. Syrinx, Owen i Michael aportowali się w godzinę po rozmowie z Harrym. Thomas Rhangnara aportował się wraz z dwójką swoich najstarszych dzieci z __pyknięciami__, które brzmiały dla uszu Dracona wyjątkowo radośnie. Ignifer Apollonis stała na baczność obok Honorii Pemberley, która najwyraźniej __nie mogła przestać szeptać__ z Tybaltem Starrise'em i jego mugolackim partnerem. (Draco był z siebie dumny, że w pierwszej chwili pomyślał "mugolak", a nie "szlama"). Delila Gloryflower również się pojawiła, a dzwoneczki w jej włosach przebrzmiewały cicho, kiedy pochylała się nad mapą. Reszta pomieszczenia była zajęta przez Moody'ego, zmienną kuzynkę półkrwi Dracona, gobliny i parę centaurów, którzy zdołali wcisnąć się do środka, jak i wilkołaki, które pomogą im w przeprowadzeniu ataku.

Draco powiedział sobie, że wcale __nie jest__ mu wstyd, że w tym pomieszczeniu był jedyną osobą o nazwisku Malfoy i szybko odsunął od siebie tę myśl, kiedy Harry odstąpił od stołu. Oczy Harry'ego lśniły z determinacji, a jego twarz była tak stanowcza, że Draco miał wrażenie, że miecz można by na niej złamać. Zdawał się w ogóle nieświadom faktu, że wszyscy wbijali w niego spojrzenia, inaczej zacząłby się rumienić i jąkać. Draco jednak uważał, że Harry najlepiej radził sobie w roli przywódcy, kiedy myślał o tym, czego trzeba będzie dokonać, a nie o tym wszystkim, co znaczył dla ludzi, którzy za nim podążali. I tak by nie uwierzył, gdyby ktoś spróbował mu to wyjaśnić.

– Z aportacją zaczekamy, póki nie znajdziemy się poza ministerstwem – mówił teraz. – Większość z nas nie będzie w stanie przebić się przez osłony anty–aportacyjne, choć oczywiście są od tego wyjątki. – Draco zauważył, że Harry w tym momencie spojrzał na Apollonis i Adalrico Bulstrode'a. – Ale jak tylko znajdziemy się poza ich zasięgiem, to chcę, żeby jak najwięcej z was złapało najbliższego sobie wilkołaka i zabrało go ze sobą w aportacji łącznej. Nie będziemy mieli czasu na szczegółowe opisy Leśnej Twierdzy.

– Czy karkadann idzie z nami? – zapytał jeden z goblinów, którego Draco podejrzewał o bycie samicą, choć nosił takie same ozdoby ze złota i brązu na kostkach i nadgarstkach.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Pozostanie tutaj, wraz z częścią watahy i paroma centaurami, żeby strzec Leśnej Twierdzy. – W tym momencie spojrzał na wysokiego centaura. Draconowi wydawało się, że nazywał Kość, czy jakoś równie prostacko. – Wiem, że twoi ludzie nie są w stanie się aportować. Jak...

Kość zaśmiał się, oczy mu zalśniły.

– Mamy własne sposoby na przemieszczanie się z miejsca na miejsce – powiedział. – Bez obaw. Nasza sieć uległa zmianie i nasza magia jest wolna, więc czarodziejski świat na nowo nauczy się, co to oznacza. – Założył ręce na piersi i stanowczo kiwnął głową. Draco, w miarę swoich możliwości, nie dał pokazać po sobie dreszczu, jaki go wtedy przeszedł. Wychowywał się na bajkach o centaurach i tym, jak wiele zniszczeń potrafi wyrządzić ich szaleństwo.

– A co z tymi, którzy wejdą nam w drogę? – zapytała głośno Honoria.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego. Nawet na moment nie ugiął się pod tym naporem i Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może go nie docenił.

– Naszym podstawowym celem pozostaje uratowanie wilkołaków – powiedział. – A przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia nie pozwalają nam na szerzenie niepotrzebnego strachu. To oznacza, że nie życzę sobie, żebyście rozbiegali się po ministerstwie i szukali ludzi do zamordowania.

Urwał. Pozostali czekali. Draco miał wrażenie, że o tym akurat wszyscy wiedzieli. Teraz głównie czekali na drugą część, tą trudniejszą.

Harry odetchnął raptownie.

– Naszym podstawowym celem jest uratowanie wilkołaków – powtórzył. – I jeśli ktoś celowo stanie nam na drodze, to porzuca tym samym swoje prawo do ucieczki przed nami. W miarę możliwości używajcie zaklęć defensywnych, w pierwszej kolejności chrońcie siebie i watahę. Ale jak nie będziecie mieli innego wyjścia, zabijcie.

Po tych słowach w pomieszczeniu zapadła wyjątkowo ciężka cisza, a Draco zauważył, jak poważne zrobiły twarze zebranych. Po chwili zorientował się czemu.

Działanie wbrew ministerstwu to jedno; nawet włamywanie się do więzienia i uwalnianie wilkołaków prawdopodobnie zyskałoby im cichy poklask pośród tych, którzy sprzeciwiali się prawom anty–wilkołaczym. Ale zabijanie pracowników ministerstwa mogło doprowadzić do otwartej wojny domowej.

Harry mógłby tego uniknąć, gdyby tylko powiedział, że nie wolno im nikogo zabić. Ale najwyraźniej nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Draco nabrał głęboko tchu i pokręcił głową, czując jak przebiega przez niego szok, rywalizujący wyłącznie z tym, który przeżył tego ranka na widok karkadann. Świat ulegał zmianie.

* * *

Lucjusz skończył przeglądać ostatni z dokumentów, które otrzymał od notariusza poprzez sieć fiuu i kiwnął głową. Sięgnął w bok i podniósł pióro, po raz ostatni zawieszając je nad pergaminem.

Jak tylko to podpisze, Draco zostanie wydziedziczony.

Nie na zawsze, oczywiście, ponieważ Lucjusz wierzył, że nastoletni bunt Dracona nie utrzyma się zbyt długo. Jak tylko do Dracona dotrze, co tak naprawdę oznacza samotność na tym świecie, oddzielenie od rodziców, od nazwiska, od wszystkiego co sprawiało, że był tym, kim był, to szybko ustąpi. Lucjusz był przekonany, że jego syn nie będzie chciał bez końca po prostu pozostawać przy boku Harry'ego. Malfoyowie nie czuli się zbyt dobrze, kiedy zbyt długo przebywali w czyimś cieniu. Gdyby panowanie Mrocznego Pana przeciągnęło się, Lucjusz Malfoy zacząłby pracować nad stworzeniem własnego stanowiska. Draco, jednakże, nie miał żadnych powodów, by uważać, że Harry zaoferuje mu pozycję, władzę i prestiż, który wybijałby go ponad innych. Prędzej czy później odsunie się od swojego kochanka, bo dotrze do niego, że nie rozwinie własnej osobowości, tłamszony przytłaczającymi skrzydłami Harry'ego. A wtedy wróci do swojego ojca i wspólnie zaczną pracować nad potęgą tej rodziny, jak to Malfoyowie robili już od dziesięciu pokoleń.

Lucjusz opuścił pióro i podpisał. To tylko tymczasowe zerwanie więzi. Jego syn w końcu przejrzy na oczy i wróci do niego. Spółkowanie z czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy nie wynagrodzi mu utraconego bogactwa, czy __koneksji__ w świecie, w którym koneksje były właściwie wszystkim.

Jak tylko skończył, Lucjusz związał ze sobą dokumenty, przekazał je z powrotem siecią fiuu i poszedł powiedzieć o wszystkim Narcyzie.

* * *

Harry pojawił się przed wejściem do ministerstwa, otoczony przez większość swoich ludzkich i goblińskich sojuszników, zbitych w jedną grupę, ale niewidzialnych dzięki iluzjom Honorii. Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się jej urokom, nieco żałując, że nigdy sam się do nich nie przyłożył. Lśniły niczym peleryny–niewidki, dostosowując się do otoczenia. Po chwili nawet Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć swoich sojuszników, tylko brudną i pokrytą graffiti alejkę.

Nabrał głęboko tchu, przekonany że już wie, co przebada w następnej kolejności. Naprawdę chciał dowiedzieć się, jak osiągnąć taki efekt. Zwrócił się ku zepsutej budce telefonicznej i nacisnął sekwencję numerów, na których znajdowały się litery M–A–G–I–A, co zwykle wpuściłoby go do środka.

Nic się nie stało. Nie rozległ się żaden głos, czy to w ramach powitania, czy jakikolwiek inny. Harry przymrużył lekko oczy, po czym wzruszył ramionami i odsunął się, skupiając na budce telefonicznej.

– __Modero__ – powiedział.

Magia wezbrała w nim, podążając za ścieżkami jego woli i złapała za moc otaczająca budkę. Harry wyczuł chwilę, w której osłony ministerstwa siłowały się z nim, starając się odzyskać kontrolę. Ale powtórzył zaklęcie i wyrwał budkę. Harry kiwnął głową i wszedł do środka, czując jak Draco, Owen, Michael i Syrinx tłoczą się za nim; pozostali zgodzili się, że ta czwórka powinna wejść jako pierwsza, bez względu na wszystko. Winda ruszyła w dół, poruszając się znacznie płynniej niż kiedykolwiek, po czym zatrzymała się na poziomie Atrium.

Jak tylko wyszli, wokół nich rozległ się przeraźliwy wizg alarmów. Harry uśmiechnął się kwaśno, zmuszając windę do pomknięcia z powrotem w górę, żeby reszta jego sojuszników mogła do niego dołączyć. No trudno, przecież nie spodziewał się, że wejdzie tu po __kryjomu.__ W dodatku przebijanie się przez osłony anty–aportacyjne ministerstwa i pojawianie się znacznie bliżej Tullianum – czemu się przeciwstawił, ponieważ większość jego sojuszników nie była na tyle potężna, by temu podołać, co oznaczałoby, że Harry musiałby skakać w te i z powrotem, zabierając resztę ze sobą w aportacji łącznej – wywołałoby jeszcze większą panikę i głośniejsze alarmy.

W tamtej chwili jedyną osobą w Atrium był czarodziej sprawdzający różdżki, który teraz przyglądał się im, czy też raczej, jemu, ponieważ tylko Harry był obecnie widoczny. Harry bardzo stanowczo się przy tym upierał. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej kilku ludzi, którzy normalnie postawiliby się ich misji, zejdzie im z drogi na sam jego widok, bo zdają sobie sprawę, że nie mogą postawić się jego magii.

Czarodziej sprawdzający różdżki nie okazał się być jedną z tych osób. Wycelował różdżką w Harry'ego i spróbował wyskrzeczeć jakieś wyzwanie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i opuścił wszystkie bariery na swojej magii, kontrolując wyłącznie tę drobną część, która była konieczna do opanowania windy. Jego moc zalała Atrium potężną falą, obijając się o ściany, fontannę i czarodzieja sprawdzającego różdżki. Harry usłyszał za sobą wpół–pijany chichot i wiedział, że musiał pochodzić od Dracona, który już tak miał, ilekroć Harry w pełni wypuszczał swoją magię. Harry wciąż nie wiedział, czemu.

Czarodziej sprawdzający różdżki charknął tylko cicho i osunął się na podłogę, mdlejąc. Harry wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie, wbijając wzrok we wrota przed sobą. __Przynajmniej z nim nie trzeba będzie walczyć.__

A wtedy wrota się otworzyły i wylał się z nich potok czarodziejów w czarnych szatach, rozbiegających się z wytrenowaną precyzją, którą Harry momentalnie rozpoznał. __Aurorzy.__

Poczuł za sobą pobłysk magii i maleńka kulka światła wystrzeliła w kierunku aurorów. Harry wiedział, że musiała pochodzić od Syrinx; Draco czy bliźniacy Rosier–Henlin raczej nie wiedzieli, jak używać świetlistej magii. Biegnący na pozycje aurorzy nie zauważyli, kiedy kulka podzieliła się i każdy z jej fragmentów pomknął do kącików ich oczu.

Z całą jednak pewnością zauważyli, kiedy każdy fragment pojaśniał niespodziewanie niczym wschód słońca, oślepiając ich i posyłając na podłogę, na której z przerażeniem zaczęli dotykać swoich twarzy. Harry obejrzał się przez ramię i kiwnął głową, dając Syrinx znać, że był z niej dumny. Za nimi otworzyła się winda, z której wyszło więcej sojuszników.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku wrót i ruszył pomiędzy rozwalonymi aurorami. Każdy, kto tego dnia wkraczał z nim do ministerstwa, już zapamiętał mapę Tullianum i wiedział, jak się tam dostać. Poza tym, Harry szedł przed wszystkimi głównie po to, żeby pożreć osłony, dzięki czemu nie nie musieli się nimi przejmować, oraz bez trudu będą mogli zobaczyć ukryte wejście do więzienia.

* * *

Narcyza wiedziała, co usłyszy od Lucjusza. Usłyszała tego ranka jego niski, wściekły głos i domyśliła się, co się stało. Tej rozmowy już nie usłyszała, ale też nie było takiej potrzeby. Draco podjął decyzję, jaką zawsze podejrzewała, że podejmie i teraz jedyne, co jej pozostawało, to opuszczenie domu i przyłączenie się do niego.

Jej kufer był spakowany. Założyła suknię, którą Lucjusz powinien rozpoznać, ponieważ miała ją na sobie tamtego dnia, kiedy Syriusz po raz ostatni zbuntował się przeciw maltretującym go rodzicom. Subtelnie szara ze srebrnymi akcentami na mankietach i obrzeżach spódnicy, oznaczała że coś potwornie złego zostało popełnionego przez rodzinę nosicielki, która pragnęła oświadczyć wszystkim, że ma w sobie dość sił, by odbyć po tym źle żałobę.

Lucjusz rozpozna ją, jak tylko wejdzie do jej pokoju i Narcyza wiedziała, że wówczas dojdzie do jednej z dwóch sytuacji. Miała nadzieję, że po prostu wstanie, spojrzy Lucjuszowi w oczy i aportuje się. Jako żona Lucjusza była w stanie swobodnie opuszczać rezydencję i upewniła się zawczasu; osłony na Grimmauld Place wciąż stały przed nią otworem. Regulus zorganizował to dla niej, a Harry nigdy nie spróbował tego zmienić.

Czekała.

* * *

Rufus poderwał się, kiedy wszystkie wszystkie alarmy w jego gabinecie zaczęły świergotać. Nie zainstalował ich i Knot też tego nie zrobił; to były stare systemy bezpieczeństwa, których zadaniem było ostrzeżenie ministra w chwili, kiedy którekolwiek z wejść do ministerstwa zostanie zaatakowane. Rufus sięgnął po różdżkę, zastanawiając się, czy to śmierciożercy, albo wilkołaki, zdeterminowane do wyzwolenia członków swojego stada, czy też może Dionizos Hornblower, który już nie raz tego próbował...

A potem poczuł falę potęgi, która zdawała się przelewać tuż pod nim. Do ministerstwa wszedł czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy, którego magia narastała bez przerwy, zalewając pokoje, niszcząc osłony, topiąc każdego, kto normalnie podjąłby się walki z nim i sprawiając, że większość zacznie się teraz kulić i jęczeć ze strachu. Moc nie miała sobie splugawienia, którą Rufus rozpoznawał zwykle w śladach po zaklęciach Voldemorta, ale też nie sądził, żeby Falco Parkinson, przed którym przestrzegała go Wyzwolicielka, spróbowałby w ten sposób zaatakować. Przecież wolał podchodzić do wszystkiego ostrożnie i najpierw przeprowadziłby obserwację.

To pozostawiało tylko jedną osobę.

Dopiero teraz Rufus usłyszał niewypowiedziane "__Jeszcze nie__" w obietnicy Harry'ego, że nie zaatakuje Tullianum, więc przeklął się po trzykroć za głupca.

– Co się dzieje, proszę pana? – głos Percy'ego był niemal tak wysoki co świergot osłon, co przypomniało Rufusowi, że przecież ten dzieciak wciąż był zaledwie praktykantem.

– Harry – powiedział Rufus, co w sumie wszystko wyjaśniało. Sięgnął do szuflady w swoim biurku, wyciągnął pierścień z szarego metalu, na którym znajdował się stary sygnet w kształcie rozkwitającej róży, po czym rzucił go Percy'emu. Percy złapał go niezgrabnie i spojrzał na niego z zagubieniem w oczach. – W te pędy idź do Burke – rozkazał Rufus. – Pokaż jej ten pierścień. W takiej sytuacji aurorzy muszą słuchać się mnie, nie Bones. Będzie wiedziała, co to oznacza. _No___ idź__ – dodał z naciskiem, kiedy Percy w dalszym ciągu tylko mrugał.

Percy wyprostował się wreszcie, kiwnął głową i wybiegł z pokoju. Rufus schował różdżkę do kabury, wyjął z szuflady jeszcze jeden przedmiot, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu i kiwnął głową dwójce aurorów, którzy czekali na straży.

– Idziecie ze mną – powiedział. – Niniejszym zobowiązuję was do zachowania w tajemnicy wszystkiego, co zobaczycie. Jak usłyszę o tym z któregoś z moich źródeł, to będę wiedział, kto wygadał, w wówczas was wypatroszę. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Obu przytaknęło, patrząc na niego z mieszanką strachu i radości przed bitwą. Rufus sięgnął w bok i przywalił o ścianę płaskim kamieniem. Nie wszyscy ministrowie korzystali z tego rodzaju obrony, ponieważ nie wszyscy ministrowie przeszli militarne szkolenie. Rufus jednak je przeszedł, dlatego też miał zamiar chronić swoich ziem i ludzi.

Zapieczętowana w ścianach magia zalśniła i zasyczała w odpowiedzi na dotknięcie kamienia – magia miejsc, przechowywana w zaklęciach, których wykorzystano do stworzenia tego budynku. Rufus nie sądził, żeby jakikolwiek współczesny czarodziej wiedział, jak je ze sobą przeplatać i uważał, że to cholerna szkoda. Kamienie odjechały na bok ze zgrzytem, odsłaniając zbiegającą stromo w dół ścieżkę, coś między korytarzem a klatką schodową. Na ścianach znajdowały się numery, pokazujące przejścia na różne piętra. Rufus kiwnął głową. Zejdzie na dziesiąte piętro i zaczeka tam na Harry'ego. Taki plan był znacznie lepszy od biegania na ślepo po ministerstwie, usiłując go złapać.

Rufus nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Harry szedł do więzienia, żeby uwolnić tak wiele wilkołaków, jak tylko zdoła. Zmusił się jednak do odsunięcia od siebie emocji związanych z tą myślą i skupienia głównie na tym, jak wykorzystać tę wiedzę w bitwie. Nie miało znaczenia, że przyjdzie mu stawić czoła człowiekowi, którego z dumą mógłby nazwać swoim przywódcą i przyjacielem. Najważniejsze w tej chwili było to, że stawiał czoła człowiekowi, który miał zamiar włamać się do Tullianum.

Jego kulawa noga nie przeszkadzała mu, kiedy zbiegał szybko po schodach. Prawie nigdy tego nie robiła, kiedy wyruszał do boju.

* * *

Drzwi otworzyły się.

Narcyza wstała. Lucjusz wchodził z miną, którą prawdopodobnie uważał za najłagodniejszą, na jaką było go stać i której nie okazałby, gdyby znajdował się tu ktokolwiek inny, włącznie ze skrzatami domowymi. Co oznaczało, że musiał przegonić je z tej części rezydencji. Jego wzrok świadczył, że miał jej do przekazania złe wieści, ale jak już będzie po wszystkim, to staną się dzięki nim silniejsi.

Zobaczył ją. Zobaczył suknię. __Zamarł.__ Narcyza jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby wzdrygnął się tak mocno, że aż zatrzymało to go w miejscu. Podejrzewała też, że nigdy więcej tego nie zobaczy, dlatego cieszyła się tym widokiem, póki trwał.

A potem stała jeszcze przez chwilę, pozwalając mu w pełni przyswoić, co oznacza wiadomość kolorów i spakowany kufer – że uważa, że to on popełnił coś złego, nie Draco – po czym odwróciła się i pochyliła, sięgając po kufer.

Za nią rozległo się warknięcie Lucjusza, niskie, paskudne i świadczące o tym, że jednak nie pozwoli jej opuścić domu z godnością.

* * *

Harry przejął kontrolę nad windami w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to z budką telefoniczną, rozkazując im zabrać swoich sojuszników na piętro znajdujące się pod Departamentem Tajemnic, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do Tullianum. Ludzie, którzy akurat korzystali z wind, spojrzeli na niego ze strachem, po czym rozbiegli się w popłochu, dzięki czemu gro jego sojuszników zdołało dotrzeć na dół bez ofiar, z wyjątkiem oślepionych w Atrium aurorów. Harry był z tego ostrożnie zadowolony.

Jasne, zjechali zaledwie dwa piętra niżej, ponieważ Atrium znajdowało się na ósmym, ale Harry i tak miał nadzieję, że wszystko jednak dobrze się skończy.

Wyszedł z windy na dziesiątym piętrze i odkrył, że jego magia napotyka sztywny wiatr oporu. Z tak bliska obecność Kamienia była przytłaczająca. Harry wyczuwał ją jako tętnienie żyjącego serca... czy też nie, ponieważ przebiegało przez niego wiele pomniejszych iskier, więc może raczej tętnienie żywego mózgu. Potrząsnął głową i obejrzał się przez ramię. Honoria ściągnęła swoje iluzje, żeby każdy mógł zobaczyć, gdzie są wszyscy inni, dzięki czemu ludzie przestali wpadać na siebie nawzajem. I tak krążyła nad nimi jako mewa, gotowa w każdej chwili rzucić więcej iluzji, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Moody'ego, oczywiście, nigdzie nie było. Wyjaśnił, że o ile jego kontakty mu ufały, o tyle bardzo niechętnie pokazaliby swoje prywatne wejścia w ministerstwie komukolwiek innemu, dlatego też będą siać zamęt w innych częściach budynku, podczas gdy Harry z sojusznikami ruszą prosto do więzienia. Podali im jednak obecny sygnał, który otwierał drzwi pokoju, w którym przechowywano różdżki więźniów, a którego ani Moody ani Tonks nie znali, ponieważ zmieniano go co kilka dni. Harry chciał zapytać, skąd sojusznicy Moody'ego znają obecny, ale ostatecznie odpuścił.

Centaurów też z nimi nie było. Kość uśmiechał się, ilekroć Harry próbował go wypytać o to, co się stanie. Wspomniał tylko, że w Departamencie Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń znajduje się biuro centaurów. Ewentualnie Harry musiał się w końcu poddać i przyjąć do wiadomości, że centaury jakoś sobie poradzą i posłużą jako kolejna dywersja.

Thomas, oczywiście, miał własne sprawy do załatwienia. Harry bez obaw pozwolił mu się nimi zająć.

Spojrzał przed siebie. Znajdowali się w słabo oślepionym korytarzu z ciemnych kamieni, podobnych do lochów w Hogwarcie, ale kompletnie suchych. Harry prychnął. Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawił się tu z Dumbledore'em, jako świadek wotum nieufności Knota, Dumbledore powiedział mu, że na dziesiąte piętro nie da się dostać inaczej, jak poprzez dziewiąte. Zarówno Tonks jak i Moody upierali się, że to bezsens, a kiedy Harry poprosił windy o zjechanie poniżej dziewiątego piętra, zrobiły to bez problemu. __Też mi tajemnice, znane wyłącznie dyrektorowi Hogwartu.__

Zrobił krok przed siebie.

Sufit nagle otworzył się i na wszystkich spadły tuziny maleńkich, szklanych kul, wypełnionych cofającym czas pyłem, który Harry rozpoznał z ataku w hogwardzkim ekspresie.

* * *

Narcyza strząsnęła rękę i różdżka wypadła jej z rękawa. Obróciła się do Lucjusza, podnosząc ją i po raz kolejny go zaskakując, równie mocno co widokiem sukni. Zrobił krok przed siebie z już wyciągnięta różdżką, na końcu języka wyraźnie miał zaklęcie pętające, ale zamarł na widok jej gotowości.

Jego mina nie zmieniała się przez kilka chwil, choć Narcyzie wydawało się, że już dawno temu powinien był wziąć się w garść. Ostatecznie to on to zaczął, to on zmienił to w pojedynek, zamiast pozwolić jej aportować się stąd, dzięki czemu zyskałby czas na przemyślenie własnych błędów. Zastanawiała się, czy uważał, że nie powinna być gotowa na stawienie mu czoła.

Nie pojedynkowali się na zaklęcia od wczesnych lat narzeczeństwa. To nie miało znaczenia. Pojedynkowali się wielokrotnie od tamtego czasu, zarówno słowami, jak i ciszami czy gestami, albo sposobem wychowania syna. To był po prostu powrót do korzeni, tego stojącego w wiecznych płomieniach koła.

Wreszcie Lucjusz zdołał się odezwać i to, co wyszło z jego ust, nawet nie okazało się klątwą.

– Dlaczego, Narcyzo?

– Czy pamiętasz – zapytała go miękko Narcyza – pytanie, które zadałeś mi na pierwsze urodziny Dracona?

Pamiętał. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Jej mąż nie zapominał o takich sprawach. Jego twarz ponownie zrobiła się beznamiętna. Narcyza to aprobowała. Lucjusz popełnił kilka głupich błędów w przeciągu paru ostatnich dni, ale naprawdę zaczęłaby się o niego martwić, gdyby nie był w stanie odzyskać panowania nad sobą.

– Żartowałem – powiedział Lucjusz.

– Ja nie – powiedziała Narcyza. – Widzisz, Lucjuszu, tak się składa, że jakimś cudem zawsze mówiłam ci prawdę. Nie moja wina, że ją zignorowałeś.

Stał w miejscu, nieruchomy niczym śpiący portret i przyglądał się jej. Narcyza czekała. Spięta atmosfera w pokoju przelewała się między nimi niczym napięcie w powietrzu tuż przed burzą. Widziała, jak mięśnie Lucjusza spinają się, reagując na nią.

Narcyza nigdy nie żartowała na takie tematy. Lucjusz zapytał, co by się stało, gdyby kiedykolwiek przyszło jej wybrać między mężem i synem, a Narcyza bez wahania powiedziała mu, że wybrałaby syna. Zaśmiał się, pocałował ją, po czym odłożyli Dracona do kojca i udali się do łóżka. Narcyza wyszła z założenia, że ją wtedy wysłuchał.

Nie zrobił tego i pod wszystkimi innymi emocjami Narcyza poczuła lekką irytację. Lucjusz miał tendencję do uważania, że jego opinie były ważniejsze od innych, ale najwyraźniej nie uważał nawet swojej żony za osobę równej sobie w tym małżeństwie, kiedy miała siłę woli równą jemu, co było już po prostu absurdalne.

I tak oto doszło do tej sytuacji – nie dlatego, że Narcyza czy Draco dopuścili się czegokolwiek, nie tak naprawdę, ale dlatego, że duma Lucjusza nie pozwoliła mu na ujrzenie prawd, które od zawsze powinien był akceptować jako fakty.

Przewidywalnie, Lucjusz rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie.

* * *

Harry poczuł, jak jego umysł kompletnie się klaruje, ale zalewającą go emocją nie było zaskoczenie, czy szok. Mogła to być jednak wściekłość.

– __Modero__ – zaintonował, jak wcześniej przy budce telefonicznej i wszystkie kule zbiegły się w kruchą grupę i poleciały do niego. Harry wyciągnął rękę i przejął kontrolę nad ich lotem. Nie roztrzaskały się, ale zaczęły unosić wokół niego, migocząc lekko w słabym świetle. Harry wejrzał w nie i zobaczył, że póki szkło pozostaje nietknięte, znajdujący się w nich pył wirował w olśniewających wzorach, które nie miały żadnego związku z grawitacją. Pokręcił głową.

A następnie zadarł ją do góry. Kamień znowu śpiewał swoim pulsowaniem i Merlin jeden wiedział, do czego tym razem zmusi swoich niewymownych, skoro ta pierwsza pułapka nie zadziałała.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i otworzył swój dar __absorbere.__ Tego nie było w planach, ponieważ ich podstawowym celem było ratowanie wilkołaków, ale chwilowo miał to gdzieś. Skoro Departament Tajemnic miał zamiar atakować ich ze wszystkich stron, to równie dobrze Harry mógł odwrócić jego uwagę.

Osuszył kule z magii, przez co pył przestał lśnić i bezużytecznie opadł na ich dna. Osuszył moc z zapadni, która otworzyła się, zrzucając im kule na głowy, po czym sięgnął za nią, w kierunku zbioru głębokiej, różnorakiej magii, która nie miała niczego wspólnego z Kamieniem. Połykał, chłonął i pił, czując jak zaczyna wibrować z nadmiaru mocy, nabrzmiewać nią. Osuszał artefakty, których nawet nie widział na oczy i miał to gdzieś. W tej chwili najważniejsze było zmuszenie niewymownych do przejścia do defensywy, żeby bardziej przejęli się chronieniem ich drogocennego departamentu, a nie atakowaniem jednego człowieka.

Wyczuł, kiedy niewymowni zaczęli się wycofywać; pulsy Kamienia zmieniły kierunek i nabrały na intensywności. Harry zebrał trochę magii, którą wchłonął, po czym posłał ją łukiem, niczym ogromnego plaskacza, w kierunku Departamentu Tajemnic. Miał nadzieję, że to zwali większość niewymownych z nóg.

Następnie spojrzał na drzwi, za którymi miały znajdować się różdżki więźniów, jeśli wierzyć kontaktom Moody'ego. Osłaniała je osłona, która odskoczyłaby dopiero po wystukaniu odpowiedniego hasła, które było tak skomplikowane, że Harry zwykle byłby rad, że je zna. Teraz jednakże praktycznie płynął pośród wchłoniętej magii, a większość z jego świeżo zdobytej mocy miała jakiś związek z czasem.

Posłał ją w cienkim strumieniu w kierunku drewnianych drzwi. Momentalnie zaczęły się starzeć, gnić i wreszcie rozpadać w proch, który zdawał się spełzać wzdłuż okowów i rozwiewać po korytarzu. Tym samym odsłoniły znajdujący się za nimi pokój, z jego różdżkami poukładanymi ostrożnie na półkach w futerałach i dwójkę aurorów, którzy zerwali się na nogi i chwilowo byli tak zszokowani, że nawet nie mogli oddychać.

Harry spojrzał im w oczy.

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, gdzie są różdżki wszystkich wilkołaków, jakich wrzuciliście do Tullianum – powiedział. – Włącznie z Hawthorn Parkinson, czy waszymi byłymi kolegami z Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. – Kiedy zawahali się, użył magii do wzmocnienia sobie głosu. – __Już.__

Ściany zadrżały. Aurorzy pokiwali głowami i rzucili się do pracy, jeden wyciągał opakowania z różdżkami z półek, podczas gdy jego koleżanka szybko przeglądała notatki, prawdopodobnie szukając imion i opisów, których nie była w stanie z miejsca sobie przypomnieć.

Harry zauważył kątem oka ruch drzwi, znajdujących się w głębi korytarza, który prowadził do ukrytego wejścia do Tullianum. Obrócił szybko głowę akurat, kiedy w pole widzenia wszedł minister.

* * *

Narcyza obróciła się, unikając klątwy klatki, po czym opadła na kolano za stolikiem, na którym zwykle komponowała całą swoją korespondencję. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy powinna powiedzieć Lucjuszowi o wszystkich pułapkach, jakie wbudowała w meble w tym pokoju, ale zawsze odkładała to na później. Matka powiedziała jej kiedyś, że każda kobieta zasługuje na własne tajemnice.

Narcyza skorzystała teraz z jednej z nich, delikatnie głaszcząc grzbiet wyrzeźbionego w nodze stolika smoka.

Rozległo się kliknięcie i wzdłuż nóg i blatu pootwierały się niewielkie otwory, z których wystrzeliła seria srebrnych strzałek, wycelowanych prosto w Lucjusza. Musiał skupić się na szybkich i precyzyjnych ruchach różdżką, żeby się z nimi rozprawić. Narcyza w międzyczasie usiadła na stoliku, założyła nogę na nogę i wsparła dłoń z różdżką o kolano w leniwym geście.

Pokonanie Lucjusza w pojedynku to jedno. Zmuszenie go do uznania porażki to zupełnie co innego. Nie uda jej się to, o ile do reszty nie wytrąci go z równowagi i to nie tylko za pomocą magii.

Lucjusz skończył z rzutkami. Narcyza wycelowała w niego różdżką.

– __Acclaro iactatia__ – mruknęła.

Nie istniało nic, czego Lucjusz Malfoy nienawidziłby bardziej od okazywania własnych emocji.

* * *

Thomas widział jak młody, czerwonowłosy czarodziej wbiega do gabinetu szefowej aurorów, po czym po chwili z niego wybiega, ale i tak nie zdjął z siebie uroku. Nie zrobił też tego, kiedy wszyscy aurorzy zaczęli wstawać od biurek, krzątać się po pomieszczeniu jak pszczoły, którym mrówki właśnie zaatakowały ul, nim wreszcie nie zorganizowali się na tyle, by wymaszerować. Zaczekał, póki drzwi do jej gabinetu nie otworzyły się od środka, po czym zrobił krok przed siebie, zrzucił urok i z uśmiechem zaszedł jej drogę.

– Witaj, Priscillo – powiedział.

Jego żona zamarła w połowie kroku. Thomas przyjrzał się jej, jak zwykle radując się jej widokiem. Była wyższa od niego, miała blond włosy przystrzyżone na poziomie ramion, a jej twarz była surowa i neutralna. No dobrze, w tej chwili niespecjalnie neutralna. Merlin jeden wiedział, że na jej twarzy ciężko byłoby się doszukać teraz czegokolwiek poza szokiem.

– Thomas – wyszeptała.

Thomas kiwnął głową.

– Jestem tu z Harrym – powiedział. – Właściwie to całe mnóstwo osób pojawiło się tu z Harrym, nawet niektóre gobliny. Czy wiedziałaś, że __vates__ niszczy sieci po prostu przebywając w ich pobliżu? Ale sieć goblinów zniszczył własną mocą. Północne gobliny znowu są wolne, Priscillo. Żyjemy w samym środku kompletnie nowych czasów. – Przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się. – Zawsze chciałem studiować historię, a teraz w niej __żyję.__ To znacznie bardziej ekscytujące.

Priscilla wyjrzała ponad jego ramieniem, jakby spodziewała się, że sam minister lada moment pojawi się, żeby ochrzanić ją za ucięcie sobie małej pogawędki z mężem.

– Thomasie, nie mogę zostać – powiedziała. – Ktoś... zaatakował ministerstwo... – Urwała, niewątpliwie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, kto zaatakował ministerstwo. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust. Wpatrzone w niego oczy zawilgotniały.

Thomas wyciągnął rękę i poklepał ją po dłoni.

– Przecież nie oczekujemy, że zdezerterujesz i staniesz po naszej stronie, skarbie – powiedział. Przykro mu się zrobiło na widok tak rozdartej i podenerwowanej Priscilli. Chciał przyjść i porozmawiać z nią, upewnić się, że wiedziała, że znaleźli się po przeciwnych stronach, ale nie miał jej tego za złe. Jakżeby mógł? Przecież awansowała na szefową aurorów na długo przed tym, jak ministerstwo uchwaliło te niedorzeczne, bezsensowne prawa dotyczące wilkołaków, kiedy jeszcze nikt nie wiedział, jak źle to wszystko się potoczy. – Nie przyszedłem też poprosić cię o odwołanie aurorów. Po prostu chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o decyzjach, które podjąłem. Postanowiłem przypomnieć sobie, że przede wszystkim jestem sojusznikiem Harry'ego.

– Thomas – powiedziała ponownie, ale tym razem wyraziła tym słowem ogrom bólu.

Thomas nachylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. Priscilla odwróciła głowę i... chwila, czy ona płakała? Thomas tego nie planował. Nie chciał tego. Poklepał ją po ramieniu w niezręcznej próbie pocieszenia. To decydowanie o postępowaniu z wolnej woli było najwyraźniej znacznie cięższe, niż wydawało mu się, kiedy Harry wszystkim to tłumaczył z Malfoyem promieniującym za nim z dumy. Wydawało mu się, że porozmawianie o wszystkim z żoną i wyjaśnienie swoich wyborów było szlachetniejsze od po prostu pozostawienia jej listu, albo pozwolenia jej na wywnioskowanie wszystkiego na własną rękę. Teraz jednak wyglądała, jakby ktoś przyłożył jej do piersi rozgrzane żelazo, a Thomas też nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie lepiej. Nie był pewien, czy ten ból był bardziej porównywalny do rozgrzanego żelaza, czy też może do kogoś uderzającego go ciężką maczugą. Zastanawiał się, jak to właściwie ustalić.

– Kocham cię – powiedział. – Ale muszę lecieć do naszego __vatesa.__ Zrozumiem wszystko, do czego minister cię zmusi w czasie tej rebelii. Ministrowie raczej nie lubią, kiedy ktoś się przeciw nim buntuje. Niech ci nie będzie mnie żal, kochanie. Żyjemy w takich interesujących czasach.

Pocałował ją po raz ostatni i ruszył na czwarte piętro, gdzie centaury zapowiedziały, że wyjdą mu na spotkanie. Po drodze zdecydował, że ten ból jednak przypominał bardziej, jakby ktoś stłukł go po piersi maczugą. Szok trafił go gdzieś pod żebra i teraz rozlewał się falami po ciele.

* * *

Lucjusz wiedział, że żona właśnie trafiła go klątwą, więc warknął parszywie. Wiedział, jaki będzie efekt i nienawidził tego, że nie mógł się przed nim obronić ponieważ rzutki wytrąciły go z równowagi na tyle długo, że klątwa zdążyła już sięgnąć celu.

Z boku jego głowy rozległ się jękliwy głos, wyrażający szok i ból. Zaraz potem kolejny zaczął warczeć ze złości. Jego słowa były tak zaciekłe i ciche, że czasem tylko można było wyłapać imiona Dracona, Harry'ego i Narcyzy. Trzeci głos zaczął zawodzić o własnej głupocie.

Lucjusz wiedział, że na policzkach pojawił mu się rumieniec i powoli tracił panowanie nad impulsem do wydarcia się na własną żonę. Ale jak mogła mu to zrobić? Przecież musiała rozumieć, że wydziedziczenie Dracona było dla dobra rodziny – a jeśli nie rozumiała, to czemu nie przyszła z tym do niego, żeby mógł jej wyjaśnić?

Zawsze atakował tych, którzy go skrzywdzili. Zawsze. Nigdy jednak nie zastanowił się nad tym, co by się stało, gdyby to Narcyza go skrzywdziła.

Wiedział, że powinien zaplanować, racjonalnie rozważyć najlepsze możliwe wyjście z sytuacji. Ale ta zdrada ubodła go zbyt nagle i głęboko, a mamroczące wokół niego głosy, pokazujące wszystkim emocje, z którymi chciał się kryć, które chciał kontrolować, __w ogóle__ mu nie pomagały.

Ze świadomością, że powinien się opanować, ale niezdolny do tego bardziej niż do latania bez miotły, Lucjusz machnął różdżką w bok i rzucił klątwę, od której piękna skóra Narcyzy pokryje się paskudnymi oparzeniami. Nie zrujnuje to jej urody na stałe, ale ból będzie ostry i swędzący. A chciał usłyszeć jej krzyk.

Chciał, żeby zrobiła cokolwiek, byle tylko nie siedziała swobodnie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w tej swojej sukni w kolorze gołębiej szarości, ze srebrnymi zdobieniami, świadoma jak wielką kontrolę ma w tej chwili nad sytuacją, bo powoli zaczynał przez to dochodzić do wniosku, że może jednak popełnił błąd wydziedziczając Dracona.

* * *

Rufus zobaczył zaskoczoną minę Harry'ego. Zobaczył zgromadzonych wokół Harry'ego ludzi, włącznie z Tonks, którą można było bez problemu zidentyfikować po jej neonowo niebieskich włosach. Były nawet __gobliny__, ze wszystkich stworzeń właśnie __gobliny__, z tymi swoimi łukami, włóczniami i lśniącymi, białymi łańcuchami w rękach.

Nie pozwolił sobie o nich myśleć. Znał Harry'ego i choć nigdy nie chciał wykorzystać tej wiedzy z walce z nim, teraz właśnie do tego doszło i jego pragnienia nie miały wiele do gadania. Machnął różdżką i zaintonował w głowie zaklęcie. Musiał rzucić je niewerbalnie, inaczej Harry momentalnie by go powstrzymał.

Draco Malfoy wyleciał spomiędzy sojuszników i pomknął w kierunku Rufusa, przyzwany jego zdeterminowanym __Accio.__ Potknął się dwukrotnie i raz nawet zaparł się nogami, starając oprzeć się magii, ale był już wtedy niedaleko, więc Rufus zwyczajnie złapał go za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie, nim chłopak zdołał się wyrwać. Przyłożył różdżkę do karku Malfoya, który najwyraźniej zrozumiał swoje położenie i zamarł potulnie w bezruchu. Rufus podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy Harry'emu.

Harry __płonął.__ Magia biegała wokół niego w kolorowych falach, błękit przebiegający w zieleń, a potem w indygo, a wszystko to w kształcie płomieni feniksa. Jego twarz wyrażała nieziemską furię, a zielone oczy lśniły od uporu fanatyka gotowego do popełnienia samobójstwa. Rufus widział tak wiele surowej mocy kapiącej z jego lewego nadgarstka, że pewnie byłby w stanie stworzyć sobie teraz nową dłoń, gdyby tylko zwrócił na to uwagę.

Rufus odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że zdołał dotrzeć do Harry'ego, zanim ktokolwiek został uwolniony z Tullianum, albo zostało popełnione jakiekolwiek inne, nieodwracalne głupstwo. W dodatku rozumiał słabość Harry'ego. Harry nawet nie drgnie, póki Malfoy będzie znajdował się pod jego opieką. Rufus, oczywiście, nigdy nie skrzywdziłby chłopca, ale nie miał najmniejszych oporów przed braniem zakładnika w ramach opanowywania tego... tego szaleństwa. Włos mu się na głowie jeżył na samą myśl, co by się stało, gdyby Harry zdołał zabrać z Tullianum wszystkie wilkołaki.

– Harry... – zaczął.

I wtedy ktoś wypchnął go z jego własnej głowy. Doszło do tego tak niespodziewanie, że Rufus nie miał jak się temu oprzeć. W jednej chwili miał pełne panowanie nad swoim ciałem, a w następnej został wrzucony do maleńkiej celi, postawionej gdzieś na tyłach jego umysłu. Poczuł, jak jego ramię zamyka się wokół Malfoya, a drugie podnosi różdżkę. Następnie odwrócił się i ze spokojem sparaliżował dwóch aurorów, którzy tu z nim przybyli, trzymając ciało Malfoya, tak żeby nie osunęło się na podłogę.

A potem podniósł różdżkę i sparaliżował sam siebie.

Rufus poczuł, jak przytłaczająca obecność wyskakuje mu uszami, a potem nagle musiał zmierzyć się ze swoimi sztywniejącymi kończynami, brzęczeniem w uszach, czy skrzekiem protestu, który na nic mu się nie przydał, kiedy zobaczył jak Malfoy otwiera oczy, kręci głową i odsuwa się od niego. __Usłyszał__ jednak, jak obecność, dar opętania Dracona cholernego Malfoya, chichocze złośliwie.

Tuż przed tym, jak Rufus padł na podłogę, czując ogarniający go szok, doszedł do wniosku, że w sumie Malfoy ma pełne prawo się z niego śmiać. Kompletnie zapomniał o jego darze opętania, o którym przecież usłyszał z jego własnych ust, więc zasługiwał na wszystko, co zaszło w rezultacie.

* * *

Narcyza rozpoznała rzuconą przez Lucjusza klątwę i dopiero __teraz__ zrobiło się jej przykro. Lucjusz kompletnie stracił panowanie nad sobą. Pewnie wydawało mu się, że będzie cierpiała, że krzyknie, przeprosi dziewczęcym głosikiem i będzie po wszystkim. Zastanawiała się, czy zapomniał już, że już dawno temu przestała być grzeczną dziewczynką. Właściwie to wydawało jej się, że nie była dziewczynką odkąd zobaczyła pierwszą furię Belli, a to miało miejsce na długo przed poznaniem Lucjusza.

Zeskoczyła ze stolika, jej szata zawirowała wokół niej, przypadkiem oferując swego rodzaju tarczę przed innymi klątwami, jakie mogły lecieć w jej stronę. Przetoczyła się po podłodze, z powrotem w kierunku swojego kufra, z dala od Lucjusza i wtedy usłyszała jak kolejną inkantację. Ta była klątwą bólu. Narcyzie nieco ulżyło. Przynajmniej od tej krzyknęłaby jak kobieta, w dodatku cisnął ją z siłą, którą Bella by zaaprobowała.

Podniosła __Protego__, po czym machnęła różdżką w kierunku dźwięków głosów, mamroczących o emocjach Lucjusza. Nie musiała go widzieć, żeby móc go skrzywdzić. Użyła krwawego bicza, klątwy od której eksplodują tarcze, żeby zmusić Lucjusza do zrobienia uniku, inaczej rozetnie mu gardło. Właśnie dlatego wymówiła inkantację na głos. W tej chwili Lucjusz był tak mocno pochłonięty swoją furią, że mogłaby go przypadkiem zabić, gdyby rzuciła zaklęcie niewerbalnie, bo nie wiedziałby co nadciąga. W dodatku chciała, żeby wiedział, że zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

Narcyza ponownie usiadła i zobaczyła, że Lucjusz opadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko i łypiąc na nią wściekle. Jego blond włosy były w nieładzie, a krwawy bicz zdołał musnąć go w kark, zadając ranę, której wyleczenie zajmie trochę czasu. Narcyza była zaskoczona i rozczarowana tym, jak __nisko__ się stoczył. Pokręciła głową.

– Opanuj się, Lucjuszu – powiedziała miękko. – Albo dojdę do wniosku, że nie zostało w tobie ni krzty honoru Malfoyów.

Machnął różdżką.

Wzrok Narcyzy pociemniał, jej dłoń poluzowała uchwyt na różdżce, a niewidzialne dłonie złapały ją za gardło i zaczęły ściskać.

* * *

Chaos wyszedł Thomasowi na spotkanie już na trzecim piętrze. Zobaczył jak wszyscy uciekają, wrzeszcząc co sił w płucach z Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń. Potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się czemu mieliby to robić. Zawsze, kiedy przy nim działo się coś interesującego, to albo biegł w jego __kierunku,__ albo starał się je zaatakować, co wymagałoby przyczajenia się i ciszy. Ale też zawsze uważał, że ludzie po prostu zbyt często się wydzierają.

Czarownica złapała go za ramię i spróbowała pociągnąć ze sobą. Thomas strząsnął jej rękę i obejrzał się na nią z zaskoczeniem. Spojrzała na niego, dysząc ciężko. Miała ciemne włosy, które sterczały jej z tyłu głowy. Thomas był urzeczony. Z badań przeprowadzonych dla WUTKaRMu wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że miała w sobie śladową magię błyskawic, ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał nikogo takiego na żywo, tylko o nich czytał. Otworzył usta, żeby zapytać ją o historię rodzinną, ale weszła mu w słowo.

– __Uciekaj!__ – wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz, przez co Thomas zaczął mrugać. Uważał, że nawet jeśli __wyglądała__, jakby była na skraju paniki to i tak nic nie tłumaczyło jej z braku uprzejmości. – Centaury biegają po korytarzach!

Thomas uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czyli jednak znaleźli sposób na dostanie się do Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, jak to obiecali Harry'emu.

– Jak wielu? – zapytał ochoczo. – Wiesz może, skąd się tu wzięły?

Czarownica gapiła się na niego przez chwilę, podczas gdy Thomas czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedzi. Wreszcie splunęła mu pod nogi.

– No dobra, to twój pogrzeb – powiedziała i ruszyła w kierunku klatki schodowej, spychając go z drogi. Thomas odsunął się, pozwalając również innym ludziom na minięcie go, po czym wzruszył lekko ramionami i dotarł do podnóża schodów.

Wyszczerzył się szeroko, jak tylko zajrzał do departamentu. Kość pojawił się wraz z trójką centaurów, wszystkie izabelowatej maści i galopował korytarzem, wyjąc i dźgając ściany włóczniami. Thomas zastanowił się, czy ktokolwiek zauważył maleńkie iskry pod ich podkowami, sugerujące użycie magii. Pewnie nie. Odrobina niebezpieczeństwa zwykle wystarczała, żeby ludzie, którzy nie byli badaczami z natury, przestawali zwracać uwagę na istotne szczegóły.

Zawołał Kość po imieniu, a centaur obejrzał się na niego i kiwnął głową, nawet na moment nie przerywając swojego statecznego galopu. Ściany drżały od uderzeń jego kopyt. Thomas nasłuchiwał i zorientował się, że wokół przebrzmiewa znacznie więcej uderzeń kopyt, niż powinno, jakby przez ministerstwo przebiegało niewielkie stado. Roześmiał się.

– To po części iluzja, prawda? – zapytał, przykładając dłonie do ust, żeby zwiększyć moc swojego krzyku.

Kość ponownie skinął głową. Thomas wyszczerzył się z podekscytowaniem. To idealnie pasowało do niektórych z teorii WUTKaRMu, nad którymi bez końca dyskutował z Pietrowiczem. Pietrowicz objął pozycję, że magia magicznych stworzeń musiała diametralnie różnić się od czarodziejskiej, do tego stopnia, że żaden czarodziej nie miał szans na zrozumienie jej zasad. Ale Thomas zrobił to, co każdy rozsądny magiczny badacz powinien w takiej sytuacji i zaczął szukać wskazówek pośród starych teorii o antycznej magii w Grecji, ponieważ stamtąd właśnie pochodzą wszystkie centaury.

No i oczywiście znalazł tam pewne sugestie co do tego, w jaki sposób funkcjonuje magia centaurów. _To_ tylko potwierdzało jego teorie. Białe iskry, iluzje i magia, która prawdopodobnie żywi się strachem, skoro wszyscy wokół biegali i wrzeszczeli z przerażenia. Thomas oparł się o ścianę i spróbował ustalić, w jaki sposób przekazać swoje wnioski Pietrowiczowi, podczas gdy Kość zatoczył kolejne koło wokół departamentu.

– To było biuro centaurów, prawda? – zapytał, żeby się upewnić.

Kość ponownie przytaknął. Thomas uśmiechnął się. Z jego punktu widzenia to był __decydujący__ fakt. Tak długo jak centaury były wolne od sieci, mogły pojawiać się w miejscach nazwanych po nich i im poświęconym. Ministerstwo praktycznie prosiło się o inwazję od chwili, w której nazwało jeden ze swoich pokoi "biurem centaurów". W podobny sposób działało to w przypadku świętych miejsc w Grecji, w których pojawiali się bogowie, prowokując kolejne legendy do powstania. Mogły się pojawić gdziekolwiek, gdzie była już ich nazwa. Czarodzieje WUTKaRMu wciąż nie byli w stanie uzgodnić, __czym__ właściwie byli greccy bogowie, ani w jaki sposób pasowali do ich magicznego systemu, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejsze było ustalenie, jak im się to w ogóle udawało. Thomas wiedział, że musiało to być związane z magią miejsc, ale jakiego rodzaju?

Skupiał się właśnie na tych istotnych spekulacjach, kiedy nagle drzwi za nim otworzyły się z hukiem i do departamentu spróbowali wbiec aurorzy, rzucający klątwami w centaury. Thomasa to zirytowało. Obrócił się i rzucił w aurorów mandaryńskim zaklęciem, od którego wyrosło im po sześć nóg zamiast dwóch, żeby __sami__ mogli się przekonać, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś przerywa ci w czymś ważnym.

* * *

Lucjusz patrzył, jak jego żona się dusi i przełknął agresywną satysfakcję niczym kieliszek pełen ognistej whiskey. Narcyza nie powinna była go wyzywać w ten sposób. __Naprawdę__ powinna była być rozsądniejsza. Kiedyś była. Najważniejsze, że miał ją już pod kontrolą.

– Poddaję się, Lucjuszu – wyrzęziła resztką tchu. Jej palce już prawie nie dotykały różdżki.

Dysząc ciężko, Lucjusz zdjął z niej klątwę duszącą. Nie był jednak głupi, więc pozostawił oślepiającą. Podszedł do Narcyzy i spojrzał na nią z góry. Gdyby pominąć kilka zagnieceń na jej sukni, w ogóle nie wyglądała, jakby walczyła. Tymczasem Lucjusz dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich rozwichrzonych włosów, ciężkiego oddechu, który ze świstem opuszczał mu gardło, czy krwi, która ciekła mu z karku.

Żeby już nie wspomnieć o głosach mamroczących o jego emocjach. Właśnie czwarty dołączył się do pozostałych, wysoki jęk, narzekający o tym, jakie to wszystko było niesprawiedliwe i jakim prawem Draco i Narcyza w ogóle go zdradzili. Lucjusz z całej siły go ignorował. Nie był w stanie zakończyć zaklęcia; to było jedno z tych upierdliwych, jak klątwa króla rybaka, które mogły zostać zdjęte wyłącznie przez osobę, która je rzuciła.

Pochylił się nad Narcyzą i przyjrzał się jej. Nie, teraz zobaczył, że pomylił się w swoim osądzie, że tylko zagniecenia na sukni świadczyły o jej walce; na szyi pojawiły się też ślady po klątwie duszącej. Sięgnął w dół i przyłożył do nich własne palce, delikatnie skubiąc posiniaczoną skórę. Narcyza jęknęła.

Pojawił się piąty głos, który zaczął mówić o jego podnieceniu. Lucjusz warknął gniewnie w jego ogólnym kierunku. Przynajmniej przegonił wszystkie skrzaty domowe z tego skrzydła rezydencji, nawet jeśli początkowo po prostu nie chciał, by ktokolwiek poza nim zobaczył łzy Narcyzy.

Zorientował się, że w żadnym wypadku nie podporządkował sobie Narcyzy w chwili, kiedy jej różdżka wbiła mu się w nogę.

– __Debilitas__ – wyszeptała.

* * *

Harry złapał Dracona za rękę i przyciągnął blisko do siebie, chwilowo niezdolny do wyrażenia, jak wiele dla niego znaczyło zarówno to, że Draco przed chwilą wykaraskał się z niebezpiecznej sytuacji, jak i fakt, że przy okazji powalił ministra i jego sojuszników, dzięki czemu Harry nie musiał z nimi walczyć.

Draco wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko, wszystkie linie na jego twarzy wyrażały bezczelną pewność siebie, po czym pocałował go tak mocno, że aż zabolało. Harry zamrugał, kiedy pocałunek naciął mu dolną wargę.

– Jak tylko wrócimy do Leśnej Twierdzy to tak cię przelecę, że nie wstaniesz – wyszeptał Draco.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ukoił płomień, który chciał mu pojawić się na tę myśl w żołądku, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do strażników w pokoju różdżek. Zamarli na widok powalonego ministra, ale jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, żeby rzucili się do roboty. Harry zobaczył, że już mieli odłożone na bok około trzydziestu różdżek, przez co zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie chowali różdżek niedawno złapanych obok siebie. A może po prostu wszystkie wilkołaki wrzucono do jednego skrzydła.

Spojrzał na drzwi do Tullianum. Lśniły od osłon, oczywiście, w dodatku tak potężnych, że większość ludzi nawet nie zwróciłaby na nich uwagi. Harry miał obecnie dość mocy, by móc je wręcz widzieć. Cała ta magia przebiegała przez niego, pragnąc zostać wykorzystaną. Zasugerowała teraz, że mógłby zniszczyć osłony spektakularnym uderzeniem i ochronić przed odłamkami wszystkich w korytarzu.

Harry pokręcił głową. Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, bo przecież mógłby skrzywdzić kogoś po przeciwnej stronie. Otworzył więc swój dar __absorbere__ i po prostu pożarł osłony. Zaczęły statecznie słabnąć i po chwili drzwi do Tullianum zrobiły się przeciętne, z najzwyklejszym zaklęciem zamykającym. Usłyszał, jak jego sojusznicy zaczynają mamrotać na ten widok.

Obejrzał się przez ramię i wyszczerzył. Honoria była zajęta tworzeniem iluzji postawnych, poważnych czarodziejów w ciemnych szatach i z białymi maskami, celujący różdżkami w korytarz za nimi. Kiedy aurorzy się pojawią – a Harry był całkiem zaskoczony, że jeszcze tego nie zrobili, ale podejrzewał, że dywersje zrobiły swoje – przez jakiś czas nie będą w stanie ustalić, kto jest prawdziwy, a kto nie. Poza tym prawdopodobnie spanikują na widok pseudo–śmierciożerców.

– Brugmansjo – zawołał. Zamrugał. Wyglądało na to, że magia zakradła mu się do głosu, szukając każdego możliwego ujścia, przez co brzmiał jak karkadann. – Potrzebuję cię tutaj.

Czarownica momentalnie pojawiła się u jego boku, jej nozdrza otworzyły się szerzej. Harry potrzebował, żeby wywąchała dla niego wszystkie cele, w których znajdowały się wilkołaki. Bardzo krótko rozważał uwolnienie wszystkich kryminalistów w Tullianum, żeby zająć czymś aurorów, którzy mogli rzucić się za nimi w pościg, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie ewentualnych konsekwencji wypuszczenia mordercy, czy kogokolwiek innego, kto trafił tu nie bez powodu, a komu udałoby się zbiec w ogólnym zamieszaniu. Przybył tu po tych, którzy nie popełnili żadnej zbrodni, ale i tak cierpieli.

– Gotowa? – zapytał i Brugmansja kiwnęła głową. Harry wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i pstryknął palcami.

Drzwi do Tullianum otworzyły się z hukiem, pokazując znajdujący się za nimi tunel. Stojący za nimi strażnicy momentalnie wystrzelili zmasowanym atakiem zaklęć.

Harry otworzył paszczę i wypił je wszystkie.

* * *

Narcyza poczuła, jak jej różdżka trafia w ciało. Doprawdy, Lucjusz przegrał w chwili, w której poddał się pokusie przyłożenia palców do jej gardła. Wiedziała, w jakiej odległości musiał się od niej znajdować i że nie zwracał uwagi na jej ręce. Wyłącznie dzięki temu zdołała dotknąć go różdżką i trafić klątwą, której nie zależało, od której części ciała zacznie działanie. I tak go osłabi.

Lucjusz padł, składając się bezwładnie z pozbawionym gracji gruchnięciem, kiedy wszelka siła opuściła mu kończyny. Narcyza otoczyła się od niego i zakaszlała. Uścisk palców na gardle wciąż bolał i skrzywiła się na myśl o śladach, jakie jej po tym pozostaną. Ale to można było przykryć urokiem. Najważniejsze że wygrała.

Przytknęła różdżkę do oczu.

– __Finite Incantatem__ – mruknęła. Po chwili klątwa oślepiająca zniknęła i była w stanie rozejrzeć się wokół. Pokręciła głową i podeszła do lustra, żeby kilkoma wyszeptanymi zaklęciami poprawić fryzurę. Twarz, która na nią spojrzała, była blada, ale wystarczająco opanowana. Dotknęła różdżką gardła i ślady po palcach zniknęły.

Odwróciła się i ponownie podeszła do Lucjusza. Otworzył szerzej oczy, a kiedy pochyliła się nad nim, jego oddech zrobił się niemal spazmatyczny. Narcyza jednak była od niego mądrzejsza, więc miała na oku jego magiczną rękę. Zobaczyła jak jego palce spinają się na moment, po czym wiotczeją, zbyt zmęczone, by za cokolwiek złapać.

– Jaka szkoda, Lucjuszu – powiedziała miękko. – Powinieneś był pamiętać, że może i jesteś potężniejszy ode mnie w pojedynkach, to i tak wygrałam wszystkie walki, w które wlałam całe swoje serce. Wszystkie kłótnie o Dracona. Żeby już nie wspomnieć o tej, która odbyła się między nami, kiedy chciałeś, żebym przyjęła na siebie Mroczny Znak, bo tamtą walkę też wygrałam, dzięki czemu już nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomniałeś. – Przycisnęła usta do jego czoła, czując narastające współczucie do swojego dumnego, przystojnego męża, który tak nisko upadł. Wszystkie głosy wokół niego mamrotały o różnych stopniach upokorzenia, przez które właśnie przechodził.

Bez względu na swoje współczucie i tak kopnęła go mocno w nadgarstek, kiedy spróbował złapać za krawędź jej sukni. Lucjusz odsunął się z jękiem.

– Zastanów się – powiedziała Narcyza. – Zapytaj sam siebie, czemu właśnie w tę walkę postanowiłam wlać całe swoje serce, czemu tak strasznie potrzebowałam ją wygrać. – Pocałowała go, przygryzając mu wargę, po czym odwróciła się i złapała za swój kufer.

Tuż przed aportacją do Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście, przyzwała skrzaty domowe z powrotem do skrzydła rezydencji. Nie widziała powodu, dla którego Lucjusz miałby leżeć bezsilnie na podłodze przez wiele godzin, aż do wyczerpania __Debilitas__.

* * *

Hawthorn ukryła twarz w dłoniach i starała skupić się na oddychaniu. Wszystkie kończyny ją bolały, wszystkie ubrania były w strzępach. Sama je rozerwała w szaleństwie przemiany. Jej klawisze zmusili ją do założenia ich z powrotem, upierając się, że nie mieli niczego innego, w co mogłaby się ubrać.

Spędziła tu, w tej celi tak wąskiej, że nie zmieściło się tu nawet łóżko, dwie noce bez wywaru tojadowego. Miała cichą nadzieję, że może dzięki temu, że promienie księżyca nie sięgną jej poprzez grube, kamienne ściany, to się nie przemieni, ale oczywiście i tak do tego doszło. Jej umysł zniknął po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat i stała się rozszalałą bestią, która zamordowałaby swojego męża i córkę nawet, gdyby pojawili się tuż przed nią. Ponieważ niczego nie miała, to gryzła samą siebie i orała pazurami kamienne ściany. Sikała w kącie celi, a zapach moczu był dla niej zapachem upodlenia.

Znana jako wilkołaczyca, poza więzieniem nie czekało na nią już żadne życie. Delila Gloryflower przeżyła wyjawienie swojego stanu, ponieważ otaczała ją potężna rodzina, która bez przerwy walczyłaby o nią w sądzie, gdyby tylko ktoś choćby zasugerował, że powinna trafić do Tullianum. Hawthorn była sama, a aurorzy którzy zaatakowali Ogród __wiedzieli__ kim była, zarówno likantropką, jak i byłą śmierciożerczynią. Prawdopodobnie nienawidziliby jej wystarczająco tylko za jeden z tych tytułów; połączenie ich sprawiło, że ich pogarda była nie do opisania. Wystarczyło, że zadrapali ją srebrem, a Hawthorn nagle koszmarnie osłabła i pochorowała się. Zadrapanie, wysoko na jej lewym barku, wciąż bolało. Cienkie, zaognione, wściekłe linie.

Zastanawiała się, w swoim oszołomieniu, czy straci lewą rękę. Nie sądziła, żeby była w stanie to znieść równie spokojnie co Harry.

Drzwi do jej celi otworzyły się.

Hawthorn skuliła się w swoim kącie, walcząc z instynktem, żeby warknąć czy zaskowytać. Skoro nie była w stanie stawić czoła swoim katom, czy też ludziom, którzy przyszli zabrać ją na rozprawę, jak czarownica czystej krwi – a porwane szaty, rana i __smród__ sprawiły, że stało się to niemożliwe – to przynajmniej nie chciała też stawiać im czoła jako bestia.

Zamrugała. To był sen. Musiał nim być. Harry stał w drzwiach celi, a jego uśmiech raptownie spełzał mu z twarzy, im dłużej jej się przyglądał. Hawthorn wiedziała, że ten uśmiech nie zniknął dlatego, że był z jakiegoś powodu na nią zły. To było niemożliwe, ale może tylko jej się śniło, więc kto wie, ale uśmiech zniknął, ponieważ Harry przybył jej na ratunek i nie spodobało mu się, w jaki sposób była traktowana.

Harry obrócił głowę i wymówił słowa, których Hawthorn nie rozumiała, ponieważ niedowierzanie kompletnie ją oszołomiło, sprawiło że serce waliło jej tak mocno, że już niczego nie słyszała. Wokół niej pojawiła się iluzja, przykrywając szmaty, jakie pozostały po jej szatach, dzięki czemu zaczęły wyglądać jak nowe. Kolejny urok owinął się wokół celi, maskując ostry zapach moczu i ślady na ścianach. Hawthorn powoli zaczęła wierzyć, że to jednak prawda, że jednak wyjdzie z tej celi z przynajmniej odrobiną godności.

Harry wyciągnął do niej rękę i złapał ją za prawe ramię, pomagając wstać. Hawthorn nie była w stanie powstrzymać się przed jęknięciem z bólu, kiedy ruch wstrząsnął jej lewym barkiem, a wzrok Harry'ego momentalnie przeskoczył na jej ranę. Jego oczy przymrużyły się. Hawthorn zamarła, pozwalając mu się przyglądać tak długo, jak tylko chciał. Ten ból to było nic w porównaniu z faktem, że teraz już nikt nie zobaczy jej praktycznie nagiej.

– Chodźmy – powiedział cicho Harry. – Wciąż nie uwolniliśmy wszystkich. – Wzrok, który podniósł, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy, lśnił od furii i dopiero teraz Hawthorn zdała sobie sprawę z otaczającej go magii, gęstej i pachnącej jak całoroczne rośliny przebudzające się do życia na wiosnę. – Już nigdy więcej cię tak nie skrzywdzą – powiedział.

Wymówione w ten sposób, te słowa nie brzmiały jak obietnica, ale pewność, przepowiednia. Hawthorn pozwoliła sobie w nie uwierzyć, po czym oparła się o ramię Harry'ego, kiedy wyprowadzał ją z celi.

* * *

Falco pochylił głowę. Czyli do tego to doszło.

Wyczuł wybuch magii w ministerstwie, kiedy pracował nad splataniem kolejnego snu dla Harry'ego, takiego na który już będzie musiał zwrócić uwagę; jak do tej pory większość jego dzieł roztrzaskiwała się na jego barierach oklumencyjnych, a Harry zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na osobliwe obrazy, które pozostawały z nim po obudzeniu. Sen rozplątał się, kiedy Falco usłyszał przebrzmiewające w ministerstwie alarmy.

__Szczęk, szczęk, szczęk,__ rozbrzmiewało po całym kraju, budząc wszystko, co naprawdę powinno w tej chwili spać. Falco zmarszczył brwi, czując jak moc Harry'ego wkracza do ukrytych jaskiń, przetaczając się po spętanych w nich stworzeniach, jak kości smoków na wyspie Man, zarówno martwego jak i żywego, drżą od jego potęgi, jak przeszywa ocean i jak lelki wróżebniki zaczynają skrzeczeć w Irlandii w odpowiedzi.

Harry wznosił swoją magię w samym ministerstwie i Falco był tym razem przekonany, że nie robi tego w czasie walki z innym czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy. Tom wciąż przebywał w ukryciu i żaden inny Lord czy Lady nie wkroczyli do kraju, mimo że wszyscy im się przyglądali, pewnie zaciekawieni, czy nie zginą czasem z ręki tego bezmyślnego nastolatka z Brytanii. Falco wiedział, jaką reputację stopniowo zbierała sobie jego wyspa w oczach międzynarodowego magicznego społeczeństwa – miejsca chuliganów – i zrobiło mu się wstyd.

Tom, odpowiedni dla Harry'ego przeciwnik, wciąż nie miał sił na podjęcie z nim walki. Falco nie zdołał odkryć żadnego sposobu na wyleczenie jego rany.

To oznaczało, że sam będzie musiał udzielić nagany.

Zmienił się w swoją formę bielika i pomknął po ścieżkach Mroku i Światła, zmierzając do prawdziwego świata. Aportuje się, jak tylko do niego sięgnie. Wyglądało na to, że czas najwyższy na bezpośrednią bitwę z Harrym.


	33. Przeciw Lordowi Bielików

****Rozdział dwudziesty szósty: Przeciw Lordowi Bielików****

Harry był coraz bardziej wściekły. Zaczęło się w chwili, w której zobaczył Hawthorn skuloną w kącie celi, jak jakiś zbity pies, a teraz uczucie pełzło mu od żołądka po gardło w lśniącej, ciepłej żółci, gotowe w każdej chwili eksplodować. Tańcząca w nim i wokół niego magia tylko zaogniała problem, ponieważ wiedziała, że będzie miała więcej do roboty jak tylko trafi go szlag.

Skoncentrował się na cieple ramienia Hawthorn, obejmującego mu barki, na tym jak się o niego opierała i upominał się raz za razem, że nie może pozwolić sobie na wybuch, bo przede wszystkim musiał zabrać ją i pozostałych na zewnątrz, upewniając się, że nikomu nic się nie stanie. Mamrotał zapewnienia i pocieszenia, ściągał osłony z drzwi, które Brugmansja wskazała jako cele zawierające w sobie wilkołaki i bez końca uspokajał swoją złość, ściągając ją ponownie na stronę determinacji. __Ocalę ich wszystkich. Wyciągnę ich stąd. Muszę pamiętać, że naszym głównym celem jest utrzymanie wszystkich przy życiu i przeniesienie ich do Leśnej Twierdzy, nie zemsta.__

Było mu żal, że nie wymyślił innego sposobu na uporanie się z kulami czasu niewymownych. Nikt nie potrzebował tak wiele mocy. Trzymał ją pod tak ścisłą kontrolą, że zaczynała mieć własne pomysły. Harry nie wiedział, jakiego rodzaju osobowość w sobie rozwinie, kiedy skończy się mieszać ze sobą i rozwijać w ten sposób, ale już domyślał się, że będzie złośliwa.

__Muszę iść dalej,__ pomyślał, przypominając sobie, że złość nie uratowała Kierana, a złość na ministra wcale nie rozwiąże tej sytuacji. Draco był taki pewny siebie i rozchichotany, kiedy opętał Scrimgeoura. Harry dopiero co widział, jak Draco opanowuje własną złość i zmienia ją w coś pożytecznego. Jakie miałby wyjaśnienie do utraty kontroli nad własnym temperamentem?

– Harry?

Harry obejrzał się. Brugmansja stała przed drzwiami z przechyloną głową i niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, zastanawiając się, czy może wyczuła uwięzionego wilkołaka, o którym wcześniej nie słyszeli.

– Znaczy... – Brugmansja rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie. – To nie likantropka, ale w środku znajduje się ktoś, kto pachnie jak ty, Dziki.

Harry od razu zorientował się, kto to musiał być, ale nie pozwolił sobie na reakcję. Lily nie była już częścią jego życia. James też nie. Oboje byli w Tullianum, zamknięci za drzwiami, ale przecież minęli już wiele innych zamkniętych drzwi i nikogo z nich nie wypuścili. To będzie po prostu kolejna para takich. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Wiem, kto to jest. Zostanie tutaj – powiedział.

Brugmansja otworzyła szerzej oczy.

– Dobrze – powiedziała, odsuwając się od drzwi, jakby nagle zjeżyły się od strzegących ich ostrzy.

__Cholera jasna. Przestraszyłem ją. __Harry obejrzał się, żeby policzyć znajdujące się za sobą wilkołaki, odruchowo poprawiając ułożenie swojej ręki, żeby mógł dalej wspierać Hawthorn. Było ich już trzydziestu trzech i kiedy liczył, uwolniono trzydziestą czwartą, po czym momentalnie wręczono jej różdżkę. Harry kiwnął głową. __Jesteśmy blisko. Zaraz będziemy mogli stąd uciec. Muszę pamiętać, że naszym podstawowym celem jest utrzymanie ich wszystkich przy życiu. Muszę o tym pamiętać.__

– Dziki?

Harry obrócił się. Róża stała przed wszystkimi, a jej nozdrza rozszerzyły się przy drzwiach, które nie były równie mocno chronione co pozostałe. Zerknęła na niego i wywaliła język kącikiem ust w uśmiechu.

– Czy w dolinie znajdzie się miejsce dla jeszcze jednego wilkołaka? – zapytała.

Harry zamrugał.

– Oczywiście. Kto to jest? – Sięgnął przed siebie i osuszył osłony z magii, dzięki czemu Róża mogła bez trudu mogła roztrzaskać zamek i otworzyć drzwi.

Znajdujący się w środku chłopak nie wyglądał na starszego od Harry'ego, choć był od niego wyższy i znacznie lepiej zbudowany. Już wąchał powietrze, a jego oczy lśniły tak intensywnym bursztynem, że Harry był przekonany, że musiał zostać ugryziony za młodu. Podszedł do Róży i dotknął jej policzka, po czym zerknął na Harry'ego.

– Nazywam się Zimozielony – powiedział. – Należałem do watahy Lokiego. Musisz być naszym nowym alfą. Wciąż pachniesz transferem.

Harry z całych sił spróbował nie skrzywić się na wspomnienie o Lokim i wydawało mu się, że nawet mu się to udało..

– Tak – powiedział. – Pamiętam cię. To ty ugryzłeś Starszą Gillyflower i... – __Zacząłeś ten cały bajzel__, chciał powiedzieć, ale to nie był czas ani miejsce na rzucanie oskarżeniami. – I trafiłeś za to do Tullianum – dokończył. – Mimo że urodziłeś się jako mugol.

Zimozielony wyszczerzył się.

– To ja. – Dotknął ramienia Róży, mijając ją i wychodząc na korytarz. – Dobrze znowu cię widzieć, Różo. – Rozejrzał się. – Wypuszczasz wszystkich z więzienia?

– Nie – powiedział Harry, kiedy Brugmansja po raz kolejny szczeknęła przy drzwiach. Sięgnął, żeby ściągnąć z nich osłony. – Tylko ludzi niesprawiedliwie uwięzionych pod zarzutem żadnej innej zbrodni jak wilkołactwa.

Zimozielony uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak robisz to, czego chciał od ciebie Loki – powiedział. – Nawet jeśli doszło do tego __znacznie__ później niż zakładał i najwyraźniej potrzebowałeś o wiele więcej prowokacji.

Harry nie zareagował na to. Patrzył jak nowo wypuszczony wilkołak odzyskuje różdżkę, nasłuchując.

Moc w tunelu wibrowała osobliwie, wydając z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Harry wyczuwał to niczym nadchodzącą burzę; zdecydowanie pochodziło spoza ministerstwa. Kiedy się skoncentrował, odniósł wrażenie, że dźwięk brzmi jak setki maleńkich dzwoneczków. Taki delikatny pogłos, w ogóle nie oznaczający zagrożenia, ale przecież nie powinien być w stanie słyszeć go ponad całą swoją magią.

Nadciągał czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy. Harry praktycznie nie znał tej magii, bo spotkał się z nią zaledwie raz, ale i tak wiedział, że to musiał być Falco. Wydawało mu się, że wszędzie rozpoznałby Voldemorta.

Harry stłamsił pragnienie do zawycia z frustracji. __Pewnie chce mnie ochrzanić za zbuntowanie się przeciw ministerstwu, albo nie utrzymywanie równowagi. Z całą pewnością będzie chciał ze mną walczyć. Nie zbliżyłby się do mnie w ten sposób, porzucając wszelką ostrożność, gdyby chciał się tylko poprzyglądać.__

Transmutował swoje pragnienie do wrzasku w determinację i wyrzucił rękę przed siebie. Jeśli magia chciała, żeby z niej skorzystał, to miał pewien pomysł. Skupił się na swojej potrzebie utrzymania wilkołaków przy życiu, nie zadawania ministerstwu więcej ofiar, niż to było absolutnie koniecznie, jak i bezpiecznym dostarczeniu wszystkich do Leśnej Twierdzy, po czym zaczął __naciskać.__

Magia wylała się z niego, jakby był rojem, a ona miodem, gęstym i aromatycznym, ale stopniowo przyjmującym wymagany przez niego kształt. Uformował się lśniący korytarz, który przebił się przez ściany Tullianum, przebiegł przez ministerstwo, znalazł szyb windy i trzymał się go, póki nie dotarł do Atrium, gdzie ponownie zaczął się wznosić, póki nie trafił w alejkę. Harry skoncentrował się, budując ściany, wzmacniając je połączonymi ze sobą zaklęciami tarczy, tak żeby żadni niewymowni nie byli w stanie cisnąć w zbiegów swoimi artefaktami, a Falco nie dał rady ich zaatakować z góry.

Chciał, żeby wszyscy stąd uciekli i chciał, żeby ta ucieczka odbyła się __bezpiecznie.__ Każdy, kto dotrze do końca korytarza, powinien być w stanie się aportować; Harry nie był w stanie przeciągnąć korytarza z Londynu do Leśnej Twierdzy, nie łamiąc przy tym prawdopodobnie pięćdziesięciu tysięcy praw Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności. Ale o tym wiedział już od dawna. Największym problemem w tej chwili było wywalczenie sobie drogi z ministerstwa, a teraz jeszcze do tego doszła niepotrzebna komplikacja pod postacią rozzłoszczonego czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy.

Przycisnął dłoń do gardła i rzucił __Sonorus,__ żeby wszyscy go usłyszeli.

– Musicie uciec tym korytarzem – powiedział. – Biegnijcie nim aż do końca. Nic na tej ścieżce nie będzie w stanie was skrzywdzić. Jak dotrzecie do końca, aportujcie się do miejsca zwanego Leśną Twierdzą. Jeśli nie wiecie, gdzie to jest, znajdźcie kogoś, kto przybył tu ze mną i pozwólcie im zabrać się w aportacji łącznej. Będą wiedzieli, o co wam chodzi. Tam będziecie bezpieczni.

– A co, jeśli nigdzie nie chcemy iść? – zapytała wyzywająco jedna z wilkołaczyc, która wcześniej musiała należeć do Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. W każdym razie Harry w ogóle jej nie rozpoznawał. – Jeśli uciekniemy z tobą, to ministerstwo uzna nas za zbiegów.

– Waszą jedyną alternatywą jest pozostanie tutaj – powiedział Harry. – A widzieliście już, jak ministerstwo traktuje uwięzione w Tullianum wilkołaki.

Kobieta zawahała się, jakby przez jedno uderzenie serca myślała, że sparaliżowanie go sprawi, że ministerstwo spojrzy na nią przychylniej, ale zaraz potem rozejrzała się po ludziach, których przyprowadził ze sobą i spokorniała. Większość z jej towarzyszy już biegła po migoczącej ścieżce, która rozciągała się przed nimi. Harry z ulgą zobaczył Adalrico Bulstrode'a praktycznie na początku linii, widocznego dzięki swojemu kuśtykaniu, z gracją zachęcającego ludzi do biegnięcia za nim. Millicenta biegła tuż za nim. Harry miał wrażenie, że tak długo jak ta dwójka będzie wszystkich pilnowała, to ucieczka powinna przebiec jak należy.

Zadarł głowę do góry. Falco już niemal znajdował się na poziomie ministerstwa. Kiedy bicz białego światła owinął mu się wokół ciała, wyrastając spomiędzy kamieni, nabierając kształtu i namacalności przy zetknięciu z powietrzem, Harry pomyślał, że to prawdopodobnie służy jako ekwiwalent "Nadchodzę" ze strony Falco.

– A ty na co czekasz? – zapytał go Draco.

Harry drgnął. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy choć raz wysłuchali jego rozkazów, ponieważ kiedy się rozejrzał, odkrył, że znajduje się praktycznie na szarym końcu. Tylko Draco, Owen, Michael i Syrinx pozostali, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem; większość ludzi znajdowała się przynajmniej na dwadzieścia stóp w głębi korytarza.

– Ponieważ Falco Parkinson nadciąga – powiedział i zobaczył, jak Draco otwiera szerzej oczy. – Tak. Właśnie. Potrzebuję, żeby __wszyscy__ mi stąd zniknęli. __Już.__ Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie chciał, żeby nasz pojedynek zniszczył ministerstwo, ale jeśli ktokolwiek tu ze mną zostanie, to może ich zaatakować. __Uciekajcie stąd.__

Draco, na szczęście, zaczął się ruszać, ale i tak szybko się cofnął i złapał Harry'ego za lewy nadgarstek, a trzech zaprzysięgłych kompanów Harry'ego pozostało zaraz za jego plecami. Harry warknął pod nosem – jeśli wbiegnie do korytarza, to Falco pewnie zaatakuje i tunel – ale wiedział, że jeśli teraz zacznie naciskać, to potem nastąpią awantury, na które po prostu nie mógł sobie pozwolić, więc zmusił się do uspokojenia. Nie odrywał wzroku od sufitu, przyglądając się mu z niepokojem. Magia Falco wciąż przebrzmiewała w powietrzu, jakby wcale nie przekopywał się właśnie przez ziemię, starając się zaatakować go z dołu.

A potem nagle ściany korytarza pękły na pół i Falco pojawił się znikąd z ręką wyciągniętą w bok, czarodziej o długich, srebrnych włosach, odziany w ciemnozielone szaty, które lśniły od symbolu, który wyglądał Harry'emu na wagę. Tam, gdzie poruszał tą ręką, rzeczywistość rozpadała się na kawałki i Harry zobaczył jak korytarz wysycha i zaczyna się kruszyć.

Nie miał pojęcia, do czego by doszło, gdyby ta dłoń do dotknęła i nie miał czasu na sprawdzanie tego. Przetoczył się, wpychając Dracona na Michaela, Owena i Syrinx, zmuszając ich wszystkich do cofnięcia się i odsunięcia z bezpośredniego zasięgu pojedynku. Następnie wzniósł tarczę, która, jak miał nadzieję, zapewni im bezpieczeństwo.

Jak tylko skończył tworzenie tarczy, zorientował się, że Falco już niemal go sięgnął. Wystrzelił bąbel rzeczywistości w kierunku głowy Harry'ego.

Harry go pożarł. Wiele go to kosztowało. Czuł ten sam piekący ból w żołądku, gardle i magii, którego doświadczył w czasie bitwy na letnie przesilenie, kiedy zbierał skażoną moc Voldemorta. Prędzej czy później dar __absorbere__ będzie musiał się zamknąć, żeby przetrawić wszystko to, co przełknął do tej pory. Harry powoli docierał do tego momentu. Stworzenie tego korytarza nie wchłonęło tak wiele magii, na ile miał nadzieję.

– Żałuję, że w ogóle do tego doszło – powiedział ze smutkiem Falco, lądując przed Harrym. Wciąż wyglądał, jakby tylko połowicznie przemienił się ze swojej formy bielika, włosy błyszczały mu niczym pióra, a stopy były kształtu pazurów. – Gdybyś tylko zadeklarował się Światłu, to pomagałbym ci równie mocno co Tomowi. Brytania potrzebuje zarówno Mrocznego, jak i Świetlistego Pana, którzy będą utrzymywali równowagę między sobą.

Harry nawet nie spróbował na to odpowiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, co może zrobić Falco; najlepsze, na co było go w tej chwili stać, to zebranie własnej magii i wyrzucenie jej przed siebie w kształcie, który przysporzy Falco problemów, ponieważ wiedział, że Falco nie dzielił darów Voldemorta.

Stworzył przed sobą ciemnozielonego węża z oczami i kłami Sylarany, oraz jadem locust. Harry wysyczał rozkaz w wężomowie i żmija pomknęła przed siebie, wbijając ślepia w Falco.

Falco machnął leniwie ręką. Jego moc żachnęła się i zniszczyła węża. Harry odbudował go, tym razem łuski ponakładały się na siebie jeszcze szybciej. Magia była szczęśliwa, że wykorzystywano ją w znajomych wzorcach, więc zwijała się, nurkowała, strzelała i splatała żmiję z powrotem.

Falco uniknął pierwszego ataku węża, ale nie oderwał wzroku od Harry'ego. Harry bez strachu spojrzał mu w oczy. Był całkiem przekonany, ze Falco był legilimentą, ale nie sądził, żeby był w stanie go przymusić, a już na pewno nie był w tym lepszy od Voldemorta czy Dumbledore'a. Ale może temu gniewliwemu staruchowi dobrze zrobi przekonanie się, że Harry naprawdę nie miał zamiaru wycofać się z tej rewolty.

Harry zorientował się po chwili, że coś było nie tak, coś __innego__, co Falco najwyraźniej przebadał w swoim czasie, a z czym Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkał. Nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od oczu Falco. Jego umysł zdawały przechodzić dreszcze, po których następowało uczucie zobojętnienia, a pilnująca całej tej magii wola powoli zaczynała przysypiać. To nie było przymuszenie, ponieważ Harry był przekonany, że już zacząłby się instynktownie przed nim bronić. Po prostu zaczął mieć... inne myśli.

Harry odkrył, że oddech mu zwolnił, głowa zaczęła mu się kiwać i opuszczały go ostre, nachalne myśli o wydostaniu stąd wilkołaków w jednym kawałku. Falco bardzo ostrożnie odsunął od niego te emocje, po czym zajrzał głębiej do jego umysłu.

I znalazł całą furię, którą Harry w sobie tłumił.

Harry ocknął się nagle, czując się bardzo żywym, a wściekłość __tryskała__ z niego niczym złota pięć. Wystrzeliła z jego piersi i zmiażdżyła węża, który po raz kolejny próbował ukąsić Falco, ale też trafiła samego Falco, zadając mu wstrząsający cios. Harry zobaczył, jak jego stopy odrywają się od ziemi, jak Falco leci do tyłu i przez chwilę patrzy na niego ze szczerym zaskoczeniem, a następnie przywala plecami mocno w ścianę korytarza w Tullianum i jego twarz traci wszelki wyraz.

Harry warknął. W uszach brzęczało mu od zewu karkadann, czuł się jakby owiewał go jej oddech. Chciał rozrywać, miażdżyć, zabijać. Pomyślał o sposobie, w jaki zabił Dumbledore'a i to samo chciał zrobić Falco. Mógłby odebrać mu całą magię, przelać ją w jakiś przedmiot, żeby nie stracić zdolności do przełykania, a następnie odebrać mu też magię, która tak długo utrzymywała go przy życiu. Czy Mrok i Światło nie byliby zadowoleni ze śmierci kogoś, kto tak długo ich oszukiwał? Przecież musieli rozumieć, że Falco nie zadeklaruje się żadnemu z nich jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas.

A potem nagle usłyszał, jak ktoś za nim wrzasnął ze strachem jego imię i w jego umyśle pojawiło się słowo __Draco__, płonąc niczym feniks.

Co on wyprawiał? Przecież nie miał czasu na osuszanie Falco, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe; Falco nie sparaliżuje taki sam strach przed przepowiednią, co kiedyś Dumbledore'a. Jego podstawowym celem było zabranie wszystkich stąd __bez strat w ludziach.__

Harry uspokoił swoją furię, choć czuł się przy tym, jakby szarpał za lejce furmanki, ciągniętej przez karkadann. Zawrócił ją i posłał w innym kierunku. Nabrał głęboko tchu i skupił się na wizji utrzymywania korytarza w całości, w jednym kawałku, z lśniącymi kolorami spływającymi po ścianach, które wyglądały przez to, jakby były pokryte olejem. __Nieprzeniknionym__ olejem. Naprawdę nie miał na to czasu. Jego ludzie też nie mieli na to czasu.

Odwrócił się i sprawdził, jak trzymali się Draco, Owen, Michael i Syrinx. Połowa otaczającej ich tarczy zdążyła się już skruszyć. Harry kiwnął szybko głową.

– Uciekamy stąd – powiedział. – Korytarzem. Biegnijcie przede mną. Nie oglądajcie się. Potrzebuję, żebyście znaleźli się na końcu i pomogli w aportowaniu wilkołaków do Leśnej Twierdzy. Nie sądzę, żeby zdążyli już zabrać wszystkich.

Draco otworzył usta. Wyglądał, jakby był gotów zaprotestować. Skoro już o tym mowa, Owen wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się do niego w tym przyłączyć.

Syrinx pochwyciła wzrokiem spojrzenie Harry'ego i ukłoniła się.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała. – Potrzebują nas. – Po czym zaczęła biec. Owen zawahał się, po czym, jakby przypomniał sobie, że też ma bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy i nie chciał, żeby świetlista czarownica okazała się w czymś lepsza od niego, ruszył za nią. Draco pozostał z tyłu, patrząc surowo na Harry'ego. Harry wiedział, że Michael nie ruszy się, póki Draco tego nie zrobi.

Harry zauważył kątem oka, że Falco zaczyna się poruszać. Nie mieli czasu.

– Proszę – powiedział. – Draco. Uciekaj.

Falco zniknął.

Harry wyczuł jego magię niczym wahadło, które właśnie się cofało, żeby zebrać po drodze jak najwięcej prędkości i impetu. Jak już przywali, to potężnie. Harry wlał całą swoją magię, żeby wzmocnić korytarz, wszystko co zebrał do tej pory, a potem jeszcze trochę własnej. W tym momencie był gotów wyciąć sobie dziurę w magicznym rdzeniu i osuszyć się z mocy, jak Voldemort, gdyby tylko uznał, że to mu w jakiś sposób pomoże.

– Nie bez ciebie – powiedział Draco.

Kiedy cios Falco trafi celu, to albo roztrzaska korytarz, albo odbije się od tarcz Harry'ego. Harry nie chciał przekonać się, co się stanie z kimkolwiek, kto spróbuje stać wtedy za nim, bez podobnych osłon.

– __Uciekaj!__ – wrzasnął Harry i to zdawało się przekonać Michaela, nawet jeśli nie Dracona. Złapał Dracona za ramię i ruszył biegiem, praktycznie ciągnąc go za sobą na siłę. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył nacierające na siebie wahadło. Ruszyło w jego stronę, tnąc powietrze niczym kosa, jak tamto wahadło, które widział kiedyś w Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy skorzystał z niego, żeby wyleczyć się po tym, co zrobili mu rodzice.

Wówczas Harry naciął dłoń na jego ostrzu i za pomocą krwi wyrzekł się nazwiska. Teraz był gotów znieść znacznie więcej, byle tylko utrzymać w jednym kawałku korytarz, jak i znajdujących się w nim ludzi, czy chłopaka, którego kochał.

Magia Falco zderzyła się z jego.

Harry poczuł, jak ściany Tullianum zatrzęsły się, jak osłony zachybotały. Słyszał przerażone wrzaski więźniów, którzy wciąż przebywali w swoich celach i prawdopodobnie z wyższych pięter też, bo tam znajdowali się pracownicy ministerstwa, którzy prawdopodobnie zastanawiali się, do czego właśnie doszło. Daleko przed sobą usłyszał wycie, które mogło pochodzić z gardła rannego wilkołaka.

Poczuł, jak przeszywa mu ciało.

Magia zdawała się stapiać mu kości, przerabiać wnętrzności na papkę. Po ramionach przebiegły mu błyskawice. Harry był w stanie usłyszeć mocniejsze dudnienie od serca, które tętniło mu w uszach i przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy __można__ było usłyszeć, jak mózg telepie się pod czaszką. Pod całym tym dudnieniem usłyszał też tępy trzask i mruknął pod nosem. __Złamana kość, ale nie wiem która.__

Znajome ćmienie w boku odpowiedziało mu na to pytanie. __Żebro.__ Pierwszy raz poczuł ból złamanego żebra, kiedy pracujący dla Voldemorta Quirrell rzucił na niego __Crucio__ na pierwszym roku. Oddychał pośród bólu, zupełnie jak wtedy. Nawet walczył o coś znacznie ważniejszego niż wtedy – o znacznie więcej żyć, o tak wiele pokoju, jak to możliwe.

Podniósł głowę, kiedy miał wrażenie, że już po wszystkim.

Korytarz utrzymał.

Harry zobaczył unoszącego się za nim Falco, przyglądającego mu się. Jego twarz była dziwnie zniekształcona przez światło osłon. Miał skrzydła i pysk bielika, ale ludzkie ciało, wciąż odziane w ciemnozielone szaty.

Harry wbił w niego spojrzenie, zastanawiając się, czy spróbuje uderzyć po raz kolejny. Wiedział, że mu się oprze. Mogło oznaczać to kolejne złamane żebro, może nawet nogę, ale przeżyje.

Falco tylko pokręcił głową i zniknął. Harry skoncentrował się. Wciąż wyczuwał jego magię, wciąż słyszał dźwięk dzwonków, ale wszystko powoli zanikało. Wyglądało na to, że Falco chwilowo zrezygnował z dręczenia go.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, pozwalając złamanemu żebru zapiec mocno, po czym podźwignął się na nogi. Obejrzał się na rozciągający się za nim korytarz i zobaczył maleńkie, odbiegające postacie. Pozwolił sobie na ponury uśmiech, po czym zaczął wymierzać własne kroki, żeby trafiały akurat pomiędzy uderzeniami bólu w boku.

Jego magia musnęła lekko złamanie, ale Harry przekazał korytarzowi całą wchłoniętą magię i nigdy nie dotarł w swoich badaniach magii medycznej do nastawiania kości; leczenie ran wywołanych klątwami wydawało mu się znacznie ważniejsze. Bał się teraz tego próbować, bo nie wiedział, na jak wiele sposobów mógłby to spartolić.

Wydawało mu się, że przynajmniej wciąż może się aportować. Podróżowanie ze złamanym żebrem za pomocą sieci fiuu czy świstokliku aż bolało w samej perspektywie.

Krok i ból, krok i ból. Tak, bolało, ale przecież bywało gorzej. Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, kiedy dłoń, którą przyciskał do bolącego boku, drgnęła. Przecież nie mógłby zrobić tego samego kikutem swojego lewego nadgarstka.

W dodatku może zmienić ten ból w taką samą determinację, która go zaniosła tak daleko, dzięki której nie podkulił ogona pod siebie na widok Falco, tylko stawił mu czoła. Najważniejsze było upewnienie się, że wszyscy przeżyją ucieczkę. Wchodził po schodach, które korytarz stworzył w szybie windy i jak do tej pory nie widział ani jednego ciała. To naprawdę podniosło go na duchu.

* * *

Falco był bardziej przerażony, niż był gotów się do tego przyznać.

Wierzył, że mógł kryć się ze swoimi atakami tak długo, jak będzie je wykonywał przy jednoczesnym naginaniu czasu i odskakiwaniu od chłopca. __Powinien__ _był_ być w stanie. To była jedna taktyka, która tak mocno polegała na wewnętrznej sile, że nigdy nie zdołał nauczyć jej Albusa; jego wewnętrzna preferencja subtelności stała na drodze. A ten chłopak był mniej potężny od Albusa, zwłaszcza kiedy tak wiele magii zużywał na chronienie innych. Powinien był go zmiażdżyć tym ciosem.

A mimo to chłopiec zdołał go wyczuć i w porę się przygotować.

W tej chwili Falco nie myślał już o sposobach, na jakie Harry może być w stanie wytrącić świat z równowagi, albo co czarodzieje z innych krajów mogą sobie pomyśleć o Brytanii. Jego umysł skupiał się na pokoju w Dolinie Godryka, w którym spędził wiele dni, analizując wszystkie dane, nim nie znalazł odpowiedzi.

__Harry nie powinien był w stanie wyczuć mojego ataku.__

__Ale Tom już mógłby.__

Falco ponownie zaczął się zastanawiać, do czego właściwie doszło w tym domu. __Wydawało__ mu się, że rozumiał. Seria zbiegów okoliczności, które zostały poukładane w czasie przez przepowiednię, przez co nie były tak naprawdę zbiegami okoliczności. Zrównoważenie mocy, które pozwoliło Harry'emu na przeżycie klątwy zabijającej; gdyby był odrobinę słabszy, to klątwa by go zabiła, odrobinę silniejszy i powracająca magia rozerwałaby mu ciało na strzępy. Przeniesienie mroku nie dobiegło końca, a mimo to Harry stał się magicznym dziedzicem Voldemorta.

Falco jednak wydawało się, że chłopiec otrzymał w tym transferze wyłącznie wężomowę i dar __absorbere.__ Wszystko w tym pokoju by na to wskazywało.

Teraz jednak musiał wziąć pod uwagę, że Harry mógł otrzymać znacznie więcej, nie tylko te dwa dary. Ale jeśli tak, to co jeszcze mogło przejść ich połączeniem? Pod jakimi jeszcze względami Harry był w stanie naśladować swojego magicznego ojca? Co jeśli Falco się pomylił i Harry powinien jednak zadeklarować się Mrokowi, a nie Światłu?

Ale co, jeśli powinien zadeklarować się Światłu, żeby zrównoważyć mrok we własnej duszy?

To kompletnie roztrzaskało mu plany. Falco wzniósł się z powrotem, wracając do swoich przemyśleń znacznie smutniejszy i mądrzejszy, niż był jeszcze kilka minut temu. Harry ciągle krzyżował mu szyki, ale dobrze, że taka sprawa wyszła na jaw już teraz. Gdyby Falco o tym nie wiedział i mimo to szykował się do zniszczenia Harry'ego, to prawdopodobnie przepadłby przez wzgląd na swoją nadmierną pewność siebie.

__Najlepiej się przyczaić, przebadać wszystko od nowa i zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie.__

* * *

Dopiero na schodach prowadzących na dziewiąte piętro, Draco zdołał wyrwać ramię z żelaznego uchwytu Michaela. Szarpnął ręką, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Zrób coś takiego __jeszcze raz__, to upewnię się, że ludzie do końca życia będą mylili cię z dziewczyną.

– Ale przecież... – powiedział Michael, po czym zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił wzrok. Draco wyrzucił z siebie roztrzęsiony oddech, po czym obejrzał się za siebie, rozglądając po czerwono–zielono–niebieskim tunelu i z paniką szukając jakichkolwiek śladów po Harrym.

Zobaczył go na schodach, robiącego chwiejnie kroki, ale nieustannie pnącego się w górę. Obejmował się na poziomie żeber, co sugerowało, że jedno z nich pewnie było złamane, ale kiedy zbliżył się do nich, Draco zobaczył też brunatny ślad po krwi na jego szatach. Przełknął chęć do skrzywdzenia kogoś i sięgnął przed siebie, delikatnie dotykając łokcia Harry'ego. Harry poderwał wzrok i zamrugał, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

– Draco? Powinniście byli już dawno dotrzeć do końca tunelu – powiedział. – Aportowanie wszystkich zajmie naprawdę dużo czasu, potrzebujemy tam wszystkich, którzy wiedzą jak wygląda Leśna Twierdza.

– Coś ty sobie wyobrażał, tak mnie przeganiając? – powiedział Draco niemal bezgłośnie. Chciał wykrzyczeć te słowa. Odkrył, że nie jest w stanie podnieść głosu. Harry był koszmarnie blady i wyglądał, jakby ktoś stłukł go wielokrotnie tłuczkiem, żeby już nie wspomnieć o złamanej kości.

– Po prostu starałem się przypilnować twojego bezpieczeństwa – powiedział Harry. – Nie przeżyłbyś ciosu Falco. __Sam__ ledwie go przeżyłem. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku schodów. – Skoro już tu jestem, to czy możemy się pośpieszyć? Wydaje mi się, że znajdą się jacyś ludzie, którzy nie będą chcieli się aportować, póki nie upewnią się, że nic mi nie jest – jego ton sugerował, że kompletnie tego nie rozumie – a im dłużej tu stoimy, w tym większym jesteśmy niebezpieczeństwie.

Michael już wznowił wchodzenie po schodach. Harry ruszył za nim, a Draco trzymał się jego boku, ilekroć szerokość schodów mu na to pozwalała. Zastanawiał się, czemu Harry nie jęczy z bólu, po czym zorientował się, że ciężkie dyszenie po każdym kroku prawdopodobnie maskowało wszelkie jęki.

– Nie chciałem cię zostawiać – mruknął Draco. – I mogłem walczyć u twojego boku, wiesz? Nie musiałeś wrzucać mnie za tarczę.

Harry zerknął na niego łagodnie, mimo że przez chwilę nie był w stanie mówić, bo aż musiał zgrzytnąć zębami z bólu.

– Wiem, Draco – powiedział. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że __chcesz__ walczyć u mojego boku. Wspaniale poradziłeś sobie z ministrem. Ale Falco atakował mnie czystą potęgą i prawie mnie pokonał. Wciąż nie jestem pewien, co właściwie go odesłało. Nie miałbyś z nim szans, a gdybym zobaczył cię martwym albo rannym, to chyba bym oszalał. Dlatego zdecydowałem się na najlepszy możliwy kompromis.

Draco przeżuwał przez chwilę język, zastanawiając się nad tym. Czy nie miał już prawa do żądania miejsca u boku Harry'ego w walce? A może proszenie go o coś takiego było równie dziecinne co wtedy, kiedy prosił Harry'ego o zajęcie jego strony, kiedy kłócił się z Potterem i Patil?

Nie wiedział. Przeszkadzało mu to, że nie wiedział.

Dotarli do szczytu schodów i przez jakiś czas korytarz biegł płasko i płynnie przez Atrium. Draco widział przez niego pracowników ministerstwa, gapiących się na nich; kilku stukało w ściany różdżkami, ale szybko przestawali, jak tylko zauważali Harry'ego. Draco uśmiechnął się do nich krzywo, po czym objął zdrową stronę Harry'ego, żeby go wspierać, kiedy zauważył, że jego kroki robią się stopniowo coraz cięższe, a dyszenie głośniejsze.

Obok wrót pojawiły się postacie, na widok których Draco drgnął, ale to był tylko Moody i kilku innych ludzi, których twarze były przesłonięte ciągle zmieniającymi się urokami. Moody wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego.

– Misja zakończona – powiedział. – Informacje zdobyte.

Harry kiwnął głową i w ścianie tunelu pojawiły się drzwi. Tylko Moody wszedł do środka. Pozostali zawrócili i wtopili się w cienie.

– Kontakty – wyjaśnił Moody, kiedy zauważył, że Draco się zagapił za nimi. – Nie ufają nikomu poza mną. – Podrzucił w powietrze drewniany pokrowiec na pergaminy i złapał go ze śmiechem. – Mamy to, po co tu przyszliśmy.

Draco chciał zapytać, co to takiego miałoby być, ponieważ jedyną rolą, jakie kontakty Moody'ego miały odegrać w oryginalnym planie, było odkrycie hasła do pokoju z różdżkami oraz dywersja, ale nie odezwał się. Oddech Harry'ego robił się coraz cięższy, a sądząc po liczbie ludzi, stojących przed nimi na klatce schodowej, zaczynającej się w miejscu, w którym tunel wspinał się do poziomu alejki, z której przyszli, wyglądało na to, że większość ich towarzyszy faktycznie zaczekała na Harry'ego. Draco usłyszał, jak zaczynają wydawać z siebie wesołe okrzyki na ich widok.

Momentalnie poczuł też, jak Harry rozwija magię wokół siebie. Kiedy na niego zerknął, jego twarz wyglądała kompletnie normalnie, a ciemna plama po krwi zniknęła z jego szat. Harry wyprostował się, podniósł głowę i ruszył przed siebie tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł, kiwając głową w kierunku wiwatujących i uspokajając ich tym samym, że nic mu nie jest.

__Pewnie nie ma innego wyjścia, __pomyślał Draco.__ Inaczej będą się nad nim roztkliwiać, przez co nie zdoła skupić się na aportacji. Będzie miał czas na wzięcie eliksiru leczniczego i opadnięcie z sił, jak już znajdziemy się z powrotem w Leśnej Twierdzy.__

Kiedy wchodzili po schodach, Draco ustawił się tak, żeby znaleźć się blisko złamanego żebra Harry'ego, dzięki czemu nikt nie będzie w stanie naruszyć rany swoim przesadnym entuzjazmem. Na szczęście bardzo niewielu ludzi w ogóle spróbowało __przytulić__ Harry'ego. Większość trzymała się z daleka, rozmawiając przyciszonymi i podekscytowanymi głosami. Harry z premedytacją zwolnił, żeby kiwać głową w odpowiedzi na większość pozdrowień, mimo że Draco widział, z jaką tęsknotą jego chłopak wypatruje końca tunelu i chwili, w której mógłby wskoczyć w nicość i ciągnąć tę szopkę w Leśnej Twierdzy.

Przynajmniej nikt z ministerstwa nie stał im na drodze. Draco złapał wilkołaczycę za ramię, ponieważ Harry na to nalegał, ale nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Harry rozmawiał jednak z wilkołakiem znanym jako Zimozielony i nie zareagował. Chwilę później zniknęli.

__Doprawdy__, pomyślał Draco i skupił się na przypominaniu sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów rozległej łąki niedaleko domów w Leśnej Twierdzy, obok sosnowego lasu, gdzie zwykle przebywały centaury. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie spróbuje się tam teraz aportować. Właściwie, to nie był pewien, czy w ogóle będzie __w stanie__ się aportować, ale i tak chciał spróbować. Jak mu się nie uda, to poczeka na kogoś, kto mógłby zabrać go ze sobą.

Świergot feniksa przebił się przez jego koncentrację. Draco westchnął.

– Przepraszam na moment – powiedział do wilkołaczycy, zszokowanej kobiety w wieku mniej więcej trzydziestu lat, która tylko kiwnęła głową. Draco pochylił się nad swoim lewym nadgarstkiem. – Tak?

– Draconie?

To był głos jego matki. Draco zamrugał, następnie przełknął ślinę i zaczął podejrzewać, że rozpacz jednak rozproszy go od aportacji.

– Matko? – zapytał. – Czy ojciec nie powiedział ci o wydziedziczeniu? – Nie miał zamiaru kryć się ze swoimi wyborami, przez co nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby ich kontakt opierał się na kłamstwach. Spodziewał się, że Narcyza będzie nim koszmarnie rozczarowana i zostanie z Lucjuszem, co musiało oznaczać, że wciąż o niczym nie wie.

– Powiedział, Draconie – odezwał się łagodny głos jego matki. – Chwilowo rozstałam się z twoim ojcem. Nie chciał, żebym go opuściła. Przebywam w Grimmauld Place. Przyłączę się do was, jak tylko powiesz mi, gdzie jesteście.

__Czyli to jednak nie łzy mnie rozkojarzą, a radość.__ Draco przełknął swoje pragnienie do zawycia ze szczęścia. Wciąż uważał się za Malfoya, a Malfoyowie nie zachowywali się tak niedystyngowanie na oczach obcych ludzi. Nie zapytał też, czy matka była pewna. To byłoby uwłaczające wobec kogoś urodzonego jako Black, kto wżenił się w rodzinę Malfoyów.

– Jesteśmy w Leśnej Twierdzy – powiedział. – No wiesz, tym miejscu, w którym walczyliśmy z siłami Voldemorta ostatniego października? – Stojąca obok niego wilkołaczyca zerknęła na niego z przerażeniem. Draco zignorował ją. Po co w ogóle opuszczała Tullianum, skoro nie wiedziała w co się pakuje?

– Dobrze ją pamiętam – powiedziała Narcyza. – Zaraz się zobaczymy, synu.

– Do zobaczenia – powiedział Draco i pozwolił zaklęciu komunikacyjnemu zaniknąć. Wiedział, że szczerzy się jak idiota, ale __na to__ już nie był w stanie nic poradzić. To nie miało znaczenia. Matka wybrała jego, a nie ojca. Jednak nie będzie jedyną osobą o nazwisku Malfoy, która weźmie udział w rokoszu Harry'ego.

Nawet nie obchodziło go, że ostatecznie Michael musiał go aportować, podczas gdy Owen zabrał ze sobą wilkołaczycę. Wciąż nie był w stanie przestać się uśmiechać, a tylko mu się pogorszyło, kiedy wylądowali w kałuży niedaleko czworoboku budynków i zobaczył, że matka już na niego czeka, a jej blond włosy powiewają lekko na wietrze.

* * *

Harry ukrył swoje syknięcie, kiedy wylądowali, ale najwyraźniej niewystarczająco, by oszukać Zimozielonego. Młody wilkołak momentalnie powąchał powietrze, po czym zerknął na niego i po raz pierwszy od wyjścia z celi uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy.

– Wyczuwam krew – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął głową i przeklął się za nie narzucenie na siebie uroku, którzy przykryłby zapach. No trudno, lada moment weźmie eliksir leczniczy i __upora się__ z połamanym żebrem, więc już niebawem to nie będzie problem.

– Zajmę się tym – powiedział. – Możesz tu na mnie zaczekać, albo zapytać kogoś, co się właściwie dzieje. – Poderwał wzrok i zobaczył, że Kamelia biegnie do nich ze swojego posterunku w sosnowym lesie. – Są tu już niektórzy członkowie twojej watahy.

Zimozielony poderwał głowę, wydał z siebie uradowane wycie i rzucił się w kierunku Kamelii. Złapała go w pasie i przetoczyli się po ziemi jak szczeniaki, żartobliwie na siebie powarkując i szamocząc. Kamelia położyła głowę na trawie na tyle długo, by móc rzucić Harry'emu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym odwrócił i ruszył tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie w kierunku drewnianego domu i pokoju, w którym przechowywał wszystkie wywary lecznicze, które przywieźli ze sobą jego sojusznicy. Tonks wyszła mu na spotkanie i przyjrzała mu się z niepokojem. Harry kiwnął do niej głową.

– Złamane żebro.

– Będzie wrażliwe nawet po użyciu eliksiru nastawiającego kości – ostrzegła go Tonks.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale w tej chwili najważniejsze jest uporanie się z samym bólem. Mam teraz za wiele na głowie, żeby pozwolić mu się obezwładnić.

Tonks otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, po czym zamknęła je i pokręciła głową. Jej włosy zrobiły się czarne, ale tylko wzruszyła ramionami kiedy Harry ją o to zagaił. Harry uznał, że to nie mogło być coś ważnego. Tonks zwykle nie miała problemu z mówieniem, co jej leży na sercu.

Udał się, żeby uporać się z bólem. Był za ostry, żeby go po prostu __zignorować__ w sposób, w jaki Lily ćwiczyła go w ignorowaniu większości klątw, jakie na siebie rzucał, ale zdołał złapać za rozwrzeszczane pragnienie do skulenia się wokół złamania i transmutować je w coś innego. Dlatego tak właśnie zrobił. Kiedy wreszcie znalazł cienką, zieloną butelkę nastawiacza kości, którą przywiozła ze sobą Elfrida, ból i desperacja już zdążyły zmienić się w kolejne bicze, które ponaglały go do dalszego kroczenia tą ścieżką. Uwolnił wilkołaki z Tullianum. Teraz trzeba będzie pomóc im w rozgoszczeniu się w Leśnej Twierdzy i przygotować się na reakcję ministerstwa.

Przez cały ten czas Tonks nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Harry zapytał ją jeszcze dwukrotnie, czy wszystko w porządku, raz przed wypiciem nastawiacza kości i ponownie, kiedy gęsty niczym miód płomień pełzł mu po gardle, powoli ustalając, co jest złamane i co trzeba naprawić, co mocno ulżyło mu w bólu, ale za pierwszym razem znowu wzruszyła ramionami.

– Powiem ci, jak już ustalę, jak to właściwie ułożyć w słowa – wyjaśniła po drugim zagajeniu.

Harry musiał przyznać, że to było sprawiedliwe. Ponieważ i tak musiał stać przez chwilę w bezruchu, pozwalając eliksirowi na rozpoczęcie działania, zabrał się za układanie listy zadań w głowie. Skontaktować się ze sklepami, zwiększyć dostawy jedzenia, zacieśnić osłony wokół domów Blacków, żeby odbijały każdego, kto spróbuje do nich wejść – co było niemożliwe do wykonania, kiedy mieszkało w nich tak wielu ludzi, którzy musieli wchodzić, wychodzić, czy oddychać – dać ludziom w Hogwarcie znać, że nic mu nie jest, znaleźć każdemu miejsce do spania, wyleczyć rannych, wyjaśnić w jaki sposób działa ochrona Leśnej Twierdzy, zorganizować regularne patrole wokół doliny...

– Proszę pana?

Harry podniósł wzrok. W drzwiach stała Syrinx Gloryflower, która patrzyła na niego poważnie.

– Wybuchła awantura, proszę pana – powiedziała. – Jeden z wilkołaków podważa pańskie dobre imię, a inny pana broni. Jeszcze nie doszło do kłapania zębami, ale lada chwila może.

Harry kiwnął głową i odsunął się od szafki z eliksirami, po czym celowo podniósł ręce nad głową. Skóra i mięśnie tuż nad złamanym żebrem wciąż były na tyle wrażliwe, że syknął z bólu, ale przynajmniej mógł się ruszać.

– Prowadź – powiedział, rzucając po drodze Tonks pocieszający uśmiech, po czym pobiegł za Syrinx.

* * *

Remus naprawdę starał się opanować swoją furię, ale mimo przyglądającym się mu czarownicom i czarodziejom, coraz ciężej przychodziło mu przypomnienie sobie, czemu właściwie miałby to robić, skoro jego przeciwniczka była potężna i miała równie wybujały temperament. Kamelia została ugryziona za młodu, zupełnie jak Remus, więc nie musiałby się powstrzymywać, gdyby przyszło do wymiany ciosów. A właśnie znajdował się o krok od zrobienia tego, do czego właściwie nie doszło od ich pierwszego spotkania.

– __Zostawił__ mnie tutaj. – Starał się mówić cicho, ale musiał w tym momencie podnieść głos, żeby dodać odpowiedni pogłos warknięcia. – To mój alfa i zostawił mnie tutaj. Jestem czarodziejem, mogłem pomóc, a on mnie tu zostawił.

Kamelia stała tuż przed nim ze skrzywionymi ustami, lśniącymi oczami i tak, jak Remus był bardzo świadomy ich publiczności, tak ona zdawała się kompletnie nią nie przejmować.

– Ponieważ nie może ci ufać – powiedziała. – I wszyscy wiemy, dlaczego. W tobie wciąż jest za dużo czarodzieja, Remusie. Nie zanurzyłeś się nawet w pełni w umyśle stadnym. Nie zaadaptowałeś się do uważania go za przywódcę, który pojawił się w miejscu Lokiego; wciąż uważasz go za tymczasowe zastępstwo. A może wydaje ci się, że to __ty__ powinieneś nam dowodzić. – Kamelia kłapnęła zębami i szarpnęła głową w bok, jakby rozrywała czyjeś gardło. – Wszyscy wiemy, od czego to się zaczęło i na czym się skończy. Nie potrzebujemy, żeby dowodził nami ktoś tak zmienny jak ty.

Remus warknął. Nie odrywał wzroku od oczu Kamelii, wyzywając ją tym samym, przez co Kamelia zaczęła warczeć w odpowiedzi. Zbliżyli się do siebie, a przynajmniej Remus podszedł. Czuł jak krew śpiewa mu w ciele, jak ramiona spinają mu się. Kamelia musiała czuć się tak samo, kiedy spirala nieuniknionego pojedynku powoli porywała ich ze sobą, zwracając coraz mocniej przeciw sobie. Któreś z nich będzie musiało skoczyć jako pierwsze, ale Remus nie miał pojęcia, kto to będzie. Miał tak niewiele kontroli nad sobą; jeśli napięcie dalej będzie się w nim potęgowało, to skoczy, ale nic jeszcze nie sugerowało, że to będzie musiał być on.

– __Dość tego.__

Spojrzenie Kamelii momentalnie oderwało się od twarzy Remusa, a ona sama przykucnęła i zadarła głowę do góry, odsłaniając swój kark. Remus poczuł impuls do zrobienia tego samego, ale potrząsnął głową. To nie mówił jego alfa, Dziki. To mówił chłopiec, którego znał od dziecka, syn jego przyjaciela, __Harry.__

Osoba, która zostawiła go, kiedy mógł pójść razem z nimi, pomóc przy ochronie zbiegów, uspokoić ich swoim zapachem i aportować ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Obejrzał się ze złością na Harry'ego.

Z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że wbił wzrok w niewłaściwe miejsce, znajdujące się na poziomie ramion Harry'ego; jakimś cudem wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do jego ostatniego, nagłego rozrośnięcia się. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. Co właściwie nie okazało się wiele lepsze i nie tylko dlatego, że instynkty kazały mu odwrócić wzrok. Poczuł narastającą irytację na widok jego nieprzeniknionego spokoju. Jak Harry mógł być taki spokojny? Jasne, zdołał przeżyć i wydostać wszystkich z Tullianum bez ofiar, ale przecież musiał słyszeć ich kłótnię. Harry, którego Remus znał, okazałby mu więcej empatii.

– Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? – warknął na niego Remus.

– To proste – powiedział Harry, jakby omawiał pogodę. – Nie ufam ci.

Remus zebrał się w sobie, żeby powstrzymać się przed dygotaniem. Nienawidził tego zdania zarówno jako czarodziej, jak i wilkołak.

– Dlaczego? – wyszeptał. Chciał, żeby przynajmniej __to__ słowo zabrzmiało jako urażona duma, ale i tak mu nie wyszło.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Właśnie dlatego – powiedział. – Zmieniasz się jak powierzchnia wody pod podmuchami wiatru, Remusie. __Mógłbyś__ mi pomóc, ale możliwe też, że po prostu zacząłbyś rzucać klątwy na strażników Tullianum za to, jak traktowali wilkołaki. Być może zacząłbyś się ze mną kłócić w kluczowym momencie. Być może postawiłbyś się wydanemu przeze mnie rozkazowi i w rezultacie ucierpiał.

– Moje oddanie watasze jest absolutne – powiedział Remus.

– I dlatego właśnie teraz się ze mną kłócisz. – Harry zrobił krok przed siebie, celowo patrząc mu w oczy.

Remus nie był już w stanie się opanować; musiał odwrócić wzrok.

– To nietypowa sytuacja – powiedział. – Zwykle nie mamy... ludzkich alf.

Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Harry wzrusza ramionami.

– Loki mnie wybrał. Nie poprosiłbym o tę odpowiedzialność, a on na pewno nie oferowałby mi jej, gdyby nie uważał mnie za odpowiedniego do roli. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Raduj się, Remusie. Wreszcie walczę o prawa wilkołaków tak, jak tego ode mnie chciałeś. Z przyjemnością powitam wszelkie próby pogodzenia się ze mną, jak tylko zaczniesz zachowywać się jak człowiek – czy też wilk – który faktycznie chce omówić swoje problemy, zamiast zachowywać się, jakby cały świat się na ciebie uwziął. A w tej chwili to naprawdę wydaje się nieprawdopodobne.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku domów. Remus stał jak wryty, drżąc i zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien teraz zrobić. To odrzucenie __zabolało__ niczym cios w szczękę, po którym traci się zęba.

Cierpiał, kiedy Harry zostawił go na miejscu i powód wciąż wydawał mu się prostacki. __Czemu nie może mi zaufać? Czy zmiana zdania i przyłączenie się do watahy wystarczyło, żeby nabrał przekonania, że mogę nie być godny zaufania?__

Jedno jednak było dla Remusa jasne. Nikt z watahy nie zrozumie jego problemów z ludzkim alfą, czy też faktem, że chłopiec, którego pomagał wychowywać, znalazł się nagle w pozycji autorytetu. Większość bez trudu zaadaptowała się do obecności Harry'ego.

Możliwe, że problem nie leżał w watasze, czy Harrym, ale w nim samym.

* * *

– Ale nie musiał tego tak przy wszystkich __mówić__ – powiedział Michael, bodaj po raz czterdziesty.

Owen powstrzymał się od bardzo dorosłego odruchu trzepnięcia swojego brata po głowie. Po czym zastanowił się, po co właściwie się ogranicza. Jego ręka wystrzeliła i trzasnęła Michaela w skroń akurat, kiedy obrócił się podczas chodzenia po pokoju. Kompletnie na to nie przygotowany Michael zachwiał się i usiadł ciężko na łóżku, po czym przyłożył rękę do sińca, który już robił się ciemnofioletowy i skrzywił się na Owena.

– A __to__ za co? – zapytał. Palce mu drżały, Owen wiedział, jak bliski jest sięgnięcia po różdżkę. Prawdopodobnie jedyne, co go przed tym powstrzymywało to świadomość, ze Owen był znacznie lepszy od niego w pojedynkach.

– Za to, że przecież __mówiłem__ ci, że tak to się skończy – powiedział Owen, siadając na własnym łóżku i nachylając się do niego. – Mówiłem od chwili, w której zacząłeś uganiać się za jego chłopakiem.

– Ale Draco ze mną flirtował – powiedział Michael. – Czy też, przynajmniej, z radością przyjmował mój podziw i udawał, że miało to dla niego jakieś znaczenie. – Zamarł, mrugając. – Jak myślisz, czy zrobił to po to, żebym częściej go podziwiał? – wyszeptał.

Owen wywrócił oczami.

– I tak oto wychodzi na jaw tajemnica, co cię tak do niego przyciągnęło – powiedział. – Obaj jesteście gnoje i w dodatku ślepi jak gacki.

Michael nadąsał się i odwrócił od niego.

– Naprawdę ma to gdzieś, kto cię pociąga – powiedział mu wprost Owen. – Nawet nieco flirtowania to nie problem; przynajmniej nigdy nie spróbowałeś wsadzić mu rąk do gaci. – Michael spiął się, a Owen zamilkł na moment, gapiąc się na niego. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie okazałeś się aż takim koszmarnym kretynem.

– Oczywiście że nie... – Michael urwał, wyraźnie wściekły, że nie ma jak dobrze zakończyć tego zdania. – Nie podoba mi się, kiedy tak chamsko to określasz – wypalił wreszcie.

– No, to jak mówiłem, gapienie się, czy flirtowanie, to nie problem – powiedział Owen, uznając że nie chce nawet __tknąć__ tego niedorzecznego tematu. – Ale Michael, czy naprawdę wydawało ci się, że Malfoy się w tobie zakocha? A już wściekanie się o to, że zapowiedział Harry'emu, że go przeleci, jest zwyczajnie __durne.__

– Naprawdę nie musiał tego robić przy wszystkich – jęknął Michael.

Owen wstał, kręcąc głową. Naprawdę był rad, że nie był __vatesem__ i nie musiał wykonywać drobiazgowego tańca, jakiego podjąłby się Harry, żeby oszczędzić swojemu bratu bólu. To oznaczało, że mógł powiedzieć Michaelowi wprost, co ten potrzebował usłyszeć.

– Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem nawet, co oni w sobie widzą – powiedział. – Musi chodzić o wspólne przeżycia. Harry naprawdę zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Malfoy jest tak zapatrzony w siebie, że pewnie uradowałby go ożenek z własnym lustrem. Ale nie muszę wiedzieć, __czemu__ ten układ dla nich działa. Bo bardzo wyraźnie po prostu działa. I jeśli masz zamiar się o to dąsać i narzekać na sposoby, które zaczną negatywnie wpływać na przysięgi, które złożyłeś Harry'emu, to __osobiście__ wygarbuję ci skórę.

– Co, jako mój starszy o dwie minuty brat? – zaprotestował Michael.

– Jako głowa rodziny Rosier–Henlin.

To przynajmniej do niego dotarło. Michael spuścił wzrok.

– Niech będzie – wyszeptał. – Rozumiem. To był głupi błąd i okazałby się jeszcze głupszym, gdybym przez to w jakiś sposób skrzywdził Harry'ego. Ale to nie znaczy, że to nie zabolało, wiesz? – Opadł na łóżko i przykrył sobie twarz poduszką.

Owen pokręcił głową i ruszył do drzwi. Skontaktuje się z ich matką, żeby zapewnić Medusę, że nic im się nie stało, a potem pomoże Syrinx w umieszczaniu wilkołaków w pokojach. __On__ przynajmniej wiedział, co to znaczy być zaprzysięgłym kompanem Lorda i wiedział, że chowanie twarzy i wzdychanie do zauroczenia, które nigdy nie miało szansy na przerodzenie się w prawdziwą miłość, nie należy do jego obowiązków.

* * *

– Już nigdy więcej nie będziesz musiała poradzić sobie bez wywaru tojadowego.

Hawthorn drgnęła i opuściła ręce, którymi przesłaniała twarz. Zaprowadzono ją do drewnianego, wąskiego pokoju w centralnym budynku, pokazano jej łóżko i kazano odpocząć. Ale nie była w stanie się uspokoić. To miejsce było szersze i miało okno, ale i tak zanadto przypominało jej o celi w Tullianum.

Wrażenie lekkości i magii, wraz ze świeżym zapachem dzikości, jakie pojawiły się z Harrym, były wyjątkowo mile widziane. Hawthorn spojrzała na niego w milczeniu, niepewna co powiedzieć. Była pochwycona gdzieś między intensywną wdzięcznością za ratunek, intensywnym upokorzeniem za to, jak ją traktowano i narastającą furią i nienawiścią, które były już tak gorące, ze stopiłyby żelazo.

– Obiecuję – powiedział Harry, podchodząc do niej i siadając na stołku obok nóg jej łóżka. W ten sposób jego głowa znalazła się niżej od jej. Hawthorn nie miała wątpliwości, że zrobił to celowo. – Nigdy więcej. – Złapał ją za rękę. Hawthorn zastanowiła się, czy wlał w nią magię, czy też narastająca w niej siła pochodziła po prostu z przebywania w pobliżu kogoś, za kim postanowiła podążać.

– Właściwie to ile tego rokoszu zaczęło się przeze mnie? – zapytała cicho, ale Harry i tak usłyszał.

– Naprawdę wiele – powiedział Harry. – Otwarcie sezonu polowań i tak by mnie do tego popchnęło, ale kiedy przeczytałem o twoim aresztowaniu... – Pokręcił głową. – To było po wszystkim. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Czy wiesz może, kto cię zdradził?

Furia i nienawiść zaczęły się przelewać. Hawthorn obnażyła zęby. Harry nawet nie drgnął. Hawthorn podejrzewała, że spędzenie ostatnich dwóch miesięcy w otoczeniu stada zaakceptowanych wilkołaków miało na niego spory wpływ.

– Nie – wyszeptała. – Ale jak tylko się dowiem, to zabiję.

– Liczba ludzi faktycznie wydaje się ograniczona – powiedział Harry i westchnął. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby to mógł być ktokolwiek z przymierza, bo przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że jak tylko odkryję kto to zrobił, to osuszę ich z magii. Kto __ryzykowałby__ zostanie charłakiem?

Hawthorn ponownie warknęła.

– Greyback ugryzł cię w zemście za nie udzielenie pomocy przy powstaniu Voldemorta – ciągnął dalej cicho Harry. – Czy wydaje ci się, że Walden Macnair był jedynym, kto mu w tym pomagał? Przecież mogli być też inni, którzy pamiętają o twoim ugryzieniu i mają możliwość do doniesienia o twoim wilkołactwie.

Hawthorn właśnie o tym w pierwszej chwili pomyślała. Pokręciła głową.

– Nigdy nie podali mi pełnej listy imion – powiedziała. – Mogę ci powiedzieć, którzy byli śmierciożercy najprawdopodobniej dopuściliby się do czegoś takiego, ale to by chyba nie wystarczyło, co?

– Jeszcze ich znajdziemy – powiedział Harry, zaciskając dłoń tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie normalnej osobie zgruchotałby kości. Hawthorn jednak była wilkołaczycą, co oznaczało że była znacznie odporniejsza na tego rodzaju gesty. Ścisnęła go w odpowiedzi.

– A jak to zrobimy, to pozabijam – powiedziała. – Tak samo jak strażników z ministerstwa, którzy tak podle mnie traktowali.

Wahanie Harry'ego było znikome, ale i tak je wyłapała; wyczuła w jego zapachu narastającą niepewność.

– No co? – Z trudem opanowała warknięcie. Łatwo mu wyznawać swoje wybitne zasady, ale chyba nawet Harry rozumiał, jak się czuła i że będzie chciała się zemścić za to, jak ją traktowano?

– Uporamy się z nimi – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale jeśli przez morderstwo trafisz z powrotem do Tullianum, to czy to naprawdę byłoby najlepsze wyjście?

W tym momencie Hawthorn nie była już w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy. Przesłoniła ręką twarz i odwróciła się. To było jej lewe przedramię i Mroczny Znak łaskotał ją lekko, kiedy poczuła na nim wzrok Harry'ego. __Właśnie__, pomyślała w jego kierunku. __Jestem nikczemną czarownicą, która zemściła się za śmierć córki, byłam Czerwoną Śmiercią i chcę za to wszystko zemsty, nie sprawiedliwości.__

Podejrzewała, że Harry ewentualnie przekona ją do odstąpienia od tych myśli, ale póki to nie nastąpi, to naprawdę chciała cieszyć się chwilami czystej furii.

– Jak cię zobaczyłem to chciałem coś zabić – powiedział miękko Harry.

__To__ było coś nowego. Hawthorn wyjrzała spod swojej ręki.

– To czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

– Ponieważ nie pojawiliśmy się tam, żeby zabijać. – Celowo musnął dłonią jej Mroczny Znak. – Wyśpij się i daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebowała.

Hawthorn patrzyła na jego plecy, kiedy wychodził, zastanawiając się, czy powinna czuć się pocieszona, czy zdezorientowana. Wreszcie postanowiła przestać się tym przejmować i zacząć cieszyć się przebywaniem w pokoju, który był połączony z łazienką, w której stała wanna pełna gorącej wody.

Po raz pierwszy od trzech dni będzie __czysta.__

* * *

Harry zatrzymał się za drzwiami pokoju Hawthorn, żeby otrząsnąć się ze wspomnień jej przykucniętej w kącie, roztrzęsionej i niedowierzającej, jak i chwili, kiedy niemal zniszczył pół więzienia swoją nowo zdobytą magią. Przeżywanie tych wspomnień na nowo tylko sprawiało, że wracały do niego te same emocje.

A jego furia w żaden sposób mu się nie przyda, nikomu się nie przyda, o ile nie zdoła użyć jej do napędzania się.

Ponownie ją stłamsił, transmutując ją w energię, która pomoże mu w wypełnieniu kilku kolejnych zadań na liście, potarł bliznę na czole, kiedy zaczęła go boleć, po czym ruszył poszukać Dracona i jego matki. To było naprawdę wspaniałe, że Narcyza przeszła na ich stronę, wybierając ich ponad Lucjuszem – Harry nigdy nie spodziewałby się czegoś takiego – i chciał się teraz upewnić, że będzie wiedziała, że jest tu naprawdę mile widziana.

A potem przyjdzie mu załatwić kilka kolejnych spraw. Naprawdę nie było ich końca, nie było wypoczynku.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Już kiedyś powiedział Draconowi, że dla niego nawet _życie_ _było_ jednym z niekończących się obowiązków. Przynajmniej nie mógł narzekać na brak różnorodności czy nudę.

Przypilnował, żeby jego uśmiech był ciepły, nie oschły, po czym skierował się tam, gdzie mignęły mu platynowo–białe włosy.


	34. Interludium: Czwarty list Wyzwolicielki

****Interludium: Czwarty list Wyzwolicielki****

__30 września 1996__

__Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,__

Proszę o wybaczenie, że wysyłam list akurat w czasie, kiedy całe brytyjskie społeczeństwo wrze od rokoszu Harry'ego vatesa. Wiem, że jest pan zajęty. Ale właśnie dlatego moi rodzice są rozkojarzeni i debatują z grupą innych głupców, którym wydaje się, że zadeklarowali się Światłu, kiedy tak naprawdę zadeklarowali się spokojowi i bezpieczeństwu. To oznacza, że wymyka im się przy mnie znacznie więcej informacji niż zwykle, a ja zdołałam wysłać tę sowę znacznie wcześniej niż zwykle.

Im częściej moi rodzice rozmawiają o Falco Parkinsonie, tym bardziej niepokoi mnie ten człowiek. Zdaje się nie mieć na sobie nawet tych ograniczeń, które miał Albus Dumbledore. Może i Świetlisty Pan oszalał pod koniec, to i tak żył w naszym świecie i były mu znane polityczne, czy emocjonalne prądy. Falco Parkinson nie żył w naszym świecie. Wycofał się z niego. Już kiedyś badałam tego rodzaju ucieczki, kiedy po raz pierwszy zainteresowali mnie Lordowie i Ladies. Udawanie się na "ścieżki", jak to nazywają je książki, nigdy dobrze się nie kończy. Odcina to czarodzieja od tego, co czyni z niego człowieka. Zaczyna myśleć o sobie w terminologii ideałów. Zaczyna postrzegać innych ludzi jako pionki na szachownicy.

W dawnych czasach to pewnie nie było aż takie złe, ponieważ wielu czarodziejów myślało podobnie o magicznych stworzeniach, czy mugolach. Ale potem ci Lordowie i Ladies zaczęli traktować innych czarodziejów jak pionki, od czego zaczęły się wojny, ponieważ nasi dumni ludzie nie lubią, kiedy podchodzi się do nich w ten sposób. Zaczęto zachęcać Lordów i Ladies do pozostania częścią świata i nie wycofywania się na ścieżki. Wielu posłuchało.

Nigdzie nie odnotowano, żeby Falco Parkinson zadeklarował się wobec Mroku czy Światła. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu moi rodzice mają wobec niego tak wielkie nadzieje. Wydaje mi się, że uspokaja ich po prostu jego powiązanie z Albusem Dumbledore'em i Zakonem Feniksa.

Ministrze, mamy do czynienia z przeciwnikiem, dla którego nie jesteśmy nawet jakoś szczególnie prawdziwi. Mamy do czynienia z przeciwnikiem, który uważa nas za niewielkie odważniki, które należy przesuwać po ogromnej wadze, która zapewni równowagę naszemu światu.

A kto decyduje o tym, co może zaważyć na tej równowadze? Oczywiście że on.

Musimy się uwolnić – zarówno od Falco Parkinsona, jak i od ludzi, którzy pragną uczepić się jego pazurów wyłącznie po to, by odzyskać swoją pozycję na świecie.

Z uszanowaniem,

__Wyzwolicielka __


	35. Skisło, zgniło w własnej ropie

Ten rozdział będzie dotyczył głównie reakcji, podczas gdy tytuł odnosi się, w dość oczywisty sposób, do „Makbeta" (w tłumaczeniu Józefa Paszkowskiego).

****Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy: Skisło, zgniło w własnej ropie****

Rufus usłyszał odległe __Ennervate__, jakby rzucone z innego świata. Poczuł jednak, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię i poderwał na nogi, wrzeszcząc mu prosto w twarz.

– Ministrze! Ministrze! Czy nic panu nie jest? __Obudził__ się pan?

Wreszcie otworzył oczy i zamrugał, bo pierwsze co zobaczył, był ten przeklęty, migoczący korytarz, który rozciągał się wokół niego i przebiegał przez bodaj całe ministerstwo. Skrzywił się. Następnie dotknął dłonią twarzy i odwrócił się do wrzeszczącego na niego aurora.

– __Tak__ – wypalił. – Tak, obudziłem się.

Mężczyzna odsunął się, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Rufus łypnął ponownie na korytarz i rzucił w niego __Reducto__. Odbiło się i ledwie miał czas na zejście mu z drogi. Rufus pokręcił głową. __Harry, nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że potrzebowałeś go do uratowania swoich ludzi, ale czy naprawdę musiałeś go po sobie zostawiać? Będę musiał poprosić niewymownych o pomoc w usunięciu. Tylko mocniej się u nich zadłużymy.__

– Szkody? – zapytał stojącego obok siebie aurora.

Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna zdołał wziąć się w garść na tyle, by złożyć konkretny raport.

– Z Tullianum zniknęło czterdziestu dwóch więźniów, proszę pana – powiedział – włącznie z najnowszą zdobyczą, Hawthorn Parkinson. Pan i pańscy strażnicy zostaliście sparaliżowani. Kilku aurorów doznało niewielkich obrażeń po potknięciu się na schodach. – Zalał się rumieńcem, kiedy Rufus zagapił się na niego. __Bez względu na powody, przez które do tego doszło__, pomyślał Rufus, __to i tak brzmi tak koszmarnie niedorzecznie____ podczas zdawania raportu____.__ – Madam Bones została związana i pozostawiona w zaklęciu pętającym, a jej twarz pomalowano tak, że wyglądała jak klaun. Nie wiemy, czemu ktoś miałby to zrobić, poza próbą wystawienia jej na pośmiewisko. No i, oczywiście... niektórzy z nas zostali oślepieni w Atrium na samym początku ataku, ale już doszliśmy do siebie. – Wygładził dłonią przód swoich szat i po raz kolejny nie chciał spojrzeć Rufusowi w oczy. – Na czwartym piętrze, w Departamencie Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń doszło do wielu zniszczeń. Centaury się tam pojawiły.

– Centaury – powtórzył Rufus beznamiętnym głosem.

Auror pokiwał nieszczęśliwie głową. Rufus zastanawiał się, czy nie ciągnęli słomek o to, kto ma właściwie przekazać mu te wieści.

– Tak. Jakimś cudem wyłoniły się z... z biura centaurów, proszę pana. Galopowały korytarzami i kopały w drzwi i okna, zniszczyły wiele mebli, ale nikogo nie zabiły.

Rufus zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową.

– Przejdź się do wejścia Departamentu Tajemnic – rozkazał. – Przyprowadź mi pierwszego lepszego niewymownego. Musimy rozmówić się z nimi w kwestii usunięcia tego korytarza.

Auror zdobył się na lekki ukłon i uciekł w popłochu. Rufus potarł dłonią twarz i ponownie spojrzał na tunel. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry osiągnął dokładnie to, po co tu przyszedł, wyciągając swoich więźniów na wolność przy absolutnym minimum szkód. To, że przy okazji doszło do upokarzających sytuacji, jak jego paraliż, czy wystawienie Amelii na pośmiewisko, to były zwykłe wypadki, do których czasem dochodziło w czasie rewolty. Rufus miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej te wieści się nie rozejdą.

Czego nie da się przykryć to inwazji Harry'ego i jego bezczelnym zagraniu na nosie ministerstwu. Trzeba będzie to ukrócić gdzie się da, inaczej innym ludziom może zacząć się wydawać, że łamanie prawa może ujść im płazem.

Ale to oznaczało, że trzeba będzie ogłosić Harry'ego zbiegiem i przestępcą, włącznie ze wszystkimi wilkołakami, jakie u siebie przechowywał.

Rufus czuł, jak wzbiera w nim koszmarne zmęczenie. Wszystko potoczyłoby się znacznie łatwiej, gdyby tylko Harry przyszedł do niego i porozmawiali o tym jak dorośli. Rozumiał, że Harry'emu nie podobał się sezon polowań, ale za miesiąc czy dwa Rufus odzyskałby nieco przewagi w Wizengamocie i zdołałby przekonać ich do wycofania tego prawa. A teraz Harry wpakował się w to wszystko i tak strasznie wywrócił do góry nogami, że Rufus nie był pewien, czy w ogóle zdoła cokolwiek zdziałać w tej sprawie przez najbliższe pół roku.

Ale niczego nie załatwi, jeśli będzie po prostu stał w tunelu do Tullianum. Obrócił się i zaczął wydawać szorstkie rozkazy byłym strażnikom swojego gabinetu, żeby sprawdzili szkody wyrządzone w więzieniu i upewnili się, że Harry nie naruszył przypadkiem osłon celi sąsiadujących z otwartymi.

Spróbuje zapanować nad sytuacją tak mocno, jak to możliwe. Może i jeździł obecnie na łyżwach po tafli wody, a nie lodu, ale nie mógł przecież dopuścić do tego, żeby czarodziejski świat ogarnął chaos. Na początku Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem stanęli na granicy takiego chaosu. Nigdy więcej nie wolno do tego dopuścić.

* * *

__To__ było pouczające.

Rita Skeeter zastanawiała się, czy ktokolwiek zauważyłby różnicę w jej brzęczeniu, kiedy śmignęła korytarzami w kierunku wind, które zabiorą ją na powierzchnię. Czy żuki w ogóle brzmiały inaczej, kiedy były zadowolone z siebie? Nie miała kogo o to zapytać, bo wyjątkowo niewielu ludzi wiedziało o jej formie animagicznej.

Zastanawiała się, czy przebywanie w pobliżu ministra było dobrym pomysłem, bo przecież mogłaby spróbować podążyć za Harrym i jego towarzyszami, kiedy uwalniali wilkołaki. Mogła uczepić się czyjegoś karku i pozwolić zabrać się w aportacji. Z drugiej jednak strony istniała naprawdę wielka szansa na to, że Harry miał osłony anty–animagiczne wokół tej swojej tajemniczej fortecy, a Rita naprawdę nie chciała zacząć tłumaczyć się przed rozzłoszczonym __vatesem__, zdolnym do osuszenia jej z magii.

Dlatego też trzymała się blisko ministra, dzięki czemu usłyszała o upokarzającej sytuacji Amelii Bones. To byłby taki wspaniały dodatek do artykułu, który i tak miała zamiar napisać dla „Proroka" – może zostałby wydany już jutro, a może nawet wcześniej, jeśli tylko „Prorok Wieczorny" go przyjmie.

__Jak to ułożyć w słowa? Słodka troska? Zszokowany strach? Tchnienie złośliwej uciechy? Złośliwa uciecha najbardziej pasuje do tego, co myśli o mnie większość czytelników, ale mogą też uznać przez to, że wszystko zmyśliłam. A zszokowany strach mógłby zwrócić więcej ludzi przeciw Harry'emu, niż by mi się to podobało.__

__No to słodka troska. __

Rita pozwoliła, żeby jej skrzydełka zanuciły za nią, kiedy wyleciała z ministerstwa i skierowała się do maleńkiego mieszkania, w którym trzymała większość swoich narzędzi pisarskich. Czarodziejski świat wrzał i Rita miała zamiar dodać oliwy do ognia, jednocześnie pilnując, żeby kociołek czasem nie wykipiał. __Nikomu__ nie będzie się powodziło, jeśli wojna domowa nagle wybuchnie na ulicach, ale dziennikarze zawsze prosperowali, kiedy wokół działo się tak wiele interesujących spraw, bo każdy z nich mógł dodać własny punkt widzenia na sytuację.

Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się równie żywa co teraz. Dziękowała dowolnemu szczęściu, szansie czy losowi, że przyszło jej żyć w takich ciekawych czasach.

* * *

Harry przełknął ostatni kęs kanapki z miodem i rozpoczął zaklęcie komunikacyjne. Czekał z tym do późnego wieczora, bo miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu Connor będzie sam. Jeśli przeszkodzi mu w czasie lekcji pojedynków, czy treningu animagicznego z Peterem, to trudno, ale naprawdę potrzebował porozmawiać z bratem.

Śpiew feniksa trwał zaledwie chwilę, nim nie rozległ się zniecierpliwiony głos Connora.

– Harry?

Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym przypomniał sobie, że jego brat go nie widzi, dlatego postanowił wyrazić ten uśmiech słowami.

– Connor. Witaj.

– Słyszeliśmy o ataku na ministerstwo – powiedział Connor. – Już napisali o nim w „Proroku". Czy nic ci nie jest? Czy udało ci się wszystkich uratować? Czy __im też__ nic nie jest? Czy wiesz, że Malfoy gdzieś uciekł?

– Uratowaliśmy wszystkich, po których tam poszliśmy – powiedział Harry. – Jak i paru, po których nie poszliśmy. Nie obyło się bez ran, ale na szczęście żadna nie była śmiertelna. – Jego złamane żebro okazało się najgorszą z nich, co go niesłychanie uradowało. Istniały takie chwile, kiedy nie wierzył we własne szczęście. – No i nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi z Draco, Connor. Siedzi tuż obok mnie. – Spojrzał na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie Draco siedział na ławce i rozmawiał żywiołowo z matką. Odkąd się pojawiła, nie opuszczał jej boku. Harry podejrzewał, że był zwyczajnie zszokowany i oszołomiony faktem, że matka faktycznie wybrała jego i co chwila musiał się upewniać, łapiąc ją za ręce, czy patrząc w oczy.

Wreszcie zauważył ciszę Connora.

– Connor? – zagaił, zastanawiając się, czy może jednak nie powinien się odzywać. Możliwe, że do pokoju wszedł ktoś, przed kim Connor nie chciał okazać, że otrzymywał wieści od brata.

– Harry, ja... – Connor niezręcznie odchrząknął. – Byłem taki przekonany, że cię nie wesprze. Przez dobre trzy dni nie powiedział __niczego__ o aresztowaniu pani Parkinson, czy sezonie polowań. Wiesz może, czemu?

– Ojciec zagroził mu wydziedziczeniem, jeśli spróbuje mi jakoś pomóc – powiedział Harry. – Dlatego się nie odzywał. A potem podjął decyzję i przybył do mnie. To wszystko, Connor. – Zachował dla siebie własne, prywatne emocje, na myśl o których zaczynał się zastanawiać, jak w ogóle przeżyłby to wszystko bez Dracona u boku.

– Och. – Connor brzmiał niezwykle pokornie. – Nie pomyślałem o tym. Parvati mówiła, że to musiało oznaczać, że jest ci nielojalny, po prostu __musiało__, skoro nawet nie chciał mi powiedzieć, czemu się nie odzywa.

Harry stłamsił narastającą irytację. To było niegodne __vatesa__, ale poniekąd był rad, że w ogóle doszło do tej rewolty, bo dzięki niej nie musiał już przebywać w miejscu, w którym Connor i Draco prowadzili bez końca te swoje idiotyczne kłótnie.

– No, przynajmniej teraz już wiesz – powiedział, zabarwiając swój głos rozbawieniem. – Jak się trzyma Peter? I pozostali?

– Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy wciąż są w szoku – powiedział Connor. – Rozmawiali przy kolacji o artykule, ale chyba nikt nie wie, __co__ właściwie o tym wszystkim myśleć. Słyszałem, jak kilku ludzi deklaruje, że jesteś przestępcą, a kilku innych, że jesteś bohaterem, ale ktoś zawsze ich uciszał. Ale kiedy krzykacza pytano o jego własne przemyślenia, to też zdawał się nigdy nie wiedzieć. Wydaje mi się, że zszokowałeś naprawdę sporą część magicznego społeczeństwa, Harry. – Jego głos brzmiał wyjątkowo sucho pod koniec. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że podłapał to od Petera.

– No trudno, przyjmą jeszcze kilka ciosów – mruknął Harry. – Jutro zaczynam wysyłanie listów.

– Do kogo? – zapytał Connor.

– Na początek do ministra. – Harry przeciągnął nad sobą prawą rękę i potrząsnął nią, bo mięśnie zaczynały mu w niej cierpnąć. Przy tak wielu ludziach nawet kuchnia w Leśnej Twierdzy przestała wydawać się jakaś szczególnie wielka, a ponieważ tuż obok siedziała Kamelia, to nie miał zbyt wiele miejsca dla siebie. – Podam mu warunki, jakie będzie musiał spełnić, jeśli chce, żebym wrócił do społeczeństwa i zachowywał się jak grzeczne dziecko.

Connor wydał z siebie dźwięk, jakby się zakrztusił.

– Harry – odezwał się wreszcie – przecież to __ty__ zacząłeś tę rewoltę.

Harry zamrugał.

– No i? O co ci chodzi?

– Chyba powinieneś teraz czekać na ich warunki? – zapytał Connor. – A nie je oferować?

Harry roześmiał się głośno. Kamelia obejrzała się na niego z niepokojem i powąchała go. Zdawała się być pod wrażeniem, że ktoś przez cały czas powinien pilnować jego zapachu i stanu emocjonalnego. Harry nie miał pojęcia czemu. Oparł rękę na jej ramieniu i wrócił do rozmowy z Connorem.

– Jestem pewien, że minister będzie uważał podobnie, Connor. Ale prawdę mówiąc, jak do tej pory __wszystko__ w tej rewolcie było cokolwiek niezwykłe. Nie sądzę, żeby ministerstwo kiedykolwiek miało do czynienia z czymś takim. Ale też z drugiej strony nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej dopuściło się do podobnej głupoty. Dlatego też powiem ministrowi, czego od niego chcę, a możesz być pewny, że zakończenie sezonu polowań znajduje się na samej górze listy. Jak spełni moje warunki, to z przyjemnością się poddam, wrócę i zakończę cały ten cyrk. Nie chcę rozrywać czarodziejskiego świata na strzępy. Nie chcę wojny domowej dla samej wojny, albo rewolty dlatego, że ktoś mnie osobiście obraził. Przede wszystkim chcę się poświęcić rewolucji i to psychicznej rewolucji. Jeśli minister zdoła spełnić moje warunki, to pokaże tym samym, że też jest gotów ruszyć w tym kierunku.

– Martwię się o ciebie – powiedział Connor, ponownie brzmiąc pokornie.

– Czemu? – Harry czuł, jak spokój przelewa mu się przez ciało. Nie rozumiał, czemu ktokolwiek miałby się o niego martwić. Jeśli wyłączyć wrażliwe żebro, od czasu przybycia do Leśnej Twierdzy wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Rozmawiał z ludźmi, uspokajał kłótnie, pokazał wilkołakom gdzie powinny się udać i był szczęśliwy, mogąc się tak wszystkim zajmować. Zresztą ludzie i tak coraz rzadziej się kłócili. Większość z mieszkańców Leśnej Twierdzy zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że niekończące się kłótnie tylko męczą, dlatego teraz, w najgorszym wypadku, po prostu odzywali się chłodno do siebie.

– Bo nie wiem, co się teraz stanie – powiedział Connor. – Czy wyjdziesz z tego cały i zdrowy? Czy minister w ogóle da ci __szansę__ na wymienienie swoich warunków? Wszystko jest takie niepewne, Harry. Przynajmniej w czasie bitwy na letnie przesilenie mieliśmy jakiś plan. Tu raczej niczego takiego nie masz.

– Robię co w mojej mocy w kwestii chronienia wilkołaków – powiedział Harry. – Z twojego opisu sytuacji w Hogwarcie wygląda na to, że nawet jeśli sam nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, to inni najwyraźniej też jeszcze nie wiedzą. Sztuka polega na nie poddawaniu się panice. Lecimy swobodnie w dół, Connor, ale ja przynajmniej mam skrzydła.

Connor znowu ucichł.

– Niech będzie – powiedział wreszcie. – Kocham cię, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie jak należy.

– Na pewno – powiedział Harry. – A jeśli ktoś zacznie cię dręczyć o to, że jesteś moim bratem, to idź do Petera czy McGonagall. Ochronią cię przed klątwami czy atakami.

– Przecież wiem!

Harry roześmiał się, słysząc naburmuszone oburzenie w głosie swojego brata.

– Tak tylko się upewniam. Dobranoc, Connor. Śpij dobrze.

Zakończył zaklęcie komunikacyjne, po czym wychylił się ze swojego miejsca na ławce i powoli zaczął rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Osoba, której szukał, rozmawiała właśnie z Różą i Brugmansją, krzywiąc się przez coś, co przed chwilą powiedziały.

– Zimozielony? – zawołał Harry. – Czy pozwolisz, że zamienię z tobą słowo?

* * *

Connor przewrócił się na łóżku, przerzucił rękę nad głową i po prostu leżał, __oddychając.__

Nie wyobrażał sobie, nawet za tysiąc lat nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że zniknięcie Malfoya oznaczało, że udał się do Harry'ego. Był przekonany, że ojciec po prostu zabrał go ze szkoły. To pasowało do ciszy, którą Malfoy zachowywał przez tych parę dni przed swoim zniknięciem. Starał się zdystansować od Harry'ego, pokazać wszystkim, że jest tak neutralny jak to tylko możliwe, a potem uciekł w bezpieczne miejsce. Connor wiedział, że polityczne zagrywki to jedno, ale rewolta to zupełnie co innego i Lucjusz Malfoy musiał rozkazać swojemu synowi, żeby nie wspierał Harry'ego. No i oczywiście, że Draco go posłuchał.

Tylko że wcale tego nie zrobił. Tylko że wydziedziczenie, o ile Lucjusz Malfoy zrobił wszystko jak należy – a Connor nie miał wątpliwości, że tak właśnie było – oznaczało, że Draco właśnie stracił wsparcie swojego ojca, wsparcie rodziny, cały majątek, jak i sanktuarium rezydencji Malfoyów i wszystkich innych posiadłości.

Teraz jego milczenie naprawdę miało sens.

W dodatku wyglądało na to, że Harry nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do lojalności Dracona, czyli to nie był jakiś wybieg, żeby zwiększyć wpływy jego rodziny w Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia. Draco może i był sprytny, ale Connorowi wydawało się, że Harry był sprytniejszy. Gdyby w historii Dracona znalazły się jakieś dziury, jakieś kłamstwa, to by je znalazł.

Connor wcisnął twarz w poduszę i wyrzucił z siebie westchnienie, które nawet jemu brzmiało na nadąsane. Nie znosił przepraszać. Zawsze miał potem paskudny posmak w ustach.

Ale teraz miał wrażenie, że czułby się jeszcze gorzej, gdyby __nie__ przeprosił. Przecież złożył przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, zupełnie jak Draco. A jedną z nich było myślenie tak racjonalne jak to możliwe i nie dopuszczanie do tego, żeby wpływał na niego strach. A co on wyprawiał? Reagował na Dracona ze strachu, pozwalał żeby strach Parvati przed mrocznymi czarodziejami wpływał na niego i jego decyzje. Parvati nie bała się Harry'ego, poza chwilami, kiedy tracił nad sobą panowanie, ponieważ wiedziała, że korzystał czasem ze świetlistej magii, ale Draco to co innego. Parvati wychowała się na historiach o tym, w jaki sposób Malfoyowie, wraz z innymi mrocznymi czarodziejami, torturowali swoich wrogów. A Lucjusz Malfoy był śmierciożercą.

__Podejrzewam, że Draco też byłby zdolny do torturowania kogoś__, pomyślał Connor.__ Ale nawet gdyby, to zrobiłby to dla dobra Harry'ego. No i nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek się do tego posunął. Przecież Harry wyrzuciłby go z sojuszu.__

No to teraz przyjdzie mu zeżreć kruka.

Connor skrzywił się. No dobra, w takim razie jutro porozmawia z Draconem. To powinno dać mu dość czasu na przełknięcie własnej dumy. A dzisiaj uda się do Parvati i powie jej, że się pomylili.

Nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę, ale unikanie jej nie byłoby specjalnie gryfońskie z jego strony, dlatego też zeskoczył z łóżka i ruszył wykonać swój obowiązek.

* * *

Harry zamknął drzwi za sobą. Stali z Zimozielonym w wąskim pokoju, jednym z najbliższych kuchni w Leśnej Twierdzy, a osłony już migotały na ścianach, odcinając każdego, kto mógłby zechcieć ich podsłuchać. Harry obrócił się w kierunku młodego wilkołaka i spojrzał mu w oczy.

Zimozielony momentalnie odwrócił wzrok. Harry wiedział, że to dobry znak. Utrzymanie jego spojrzenia oznaczałoby wyzwanie, a to znaczyłoby, że Zimozielony nie zaakceptował go jeszcze jako swojego alfę.

– Uwolniłem cię na prośbę Róży – powiedział. – I dlatego, że wyszedłem z założenia, że ugryzłeś Starszą Gillyflower wyłącznie dlatego, że Loki cię o to poprosił, nie dlatego, że chcesz biegać po okolicy, gryząc ludzi. Bo jeśli tego __chcesz__, to bez wahania cię gdzieś zamknę i przydzielę ci straż. Nie zostawiłbym tam żadnego wilkołaka, bo niewymowni by na nich eksperymentowali. Ale to nie oznacza, że mam zamiar wypuszczać na wolność potwory.

– Bez obaw – powiedział Zimozielony. Jego głos po raz pierwszy brzmiał pokornie. Harry'emu przypomniało się, jak Kamelia krzywiła się w obliczu warknięć i stawiała się odważnie wszystkim, a potem na osobności dzieliła się z nim troskami. – Zrobiłem to wyłącznie dlatego, że tak było najlepiej i __tylko__ w ten sposób ludzie mogli wreszcie zwrócić na nas uwagę, no i dlatego, że Loki mnie o to poprosił. Ty działasz na inne sposoby i teraz jesteś moim alfą, bez względu na to, czy jesteś człowiekiem czy nie. Będę się ciebie trzymał. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Czy pozwolisz... że podejdę i cię obwącham? Pozostali widzieli, jak Loki przenosi na ciebie swoją moc. Ja tylko o tym słyszałem. Naprawdę by mi pomogło, gdybym mógł to w tobie wywąchać.

Harry kiwnął głową i Zimozielony podszedł bliżej i nachylił się, żeby ostrożnie powąchać kark Harry'ego. Harry przyglądał mu się bez strachu. Zimozielony był w jego wieku, w dodatku urodził się jako mugol. Jeśli spróbuje go ugryźć, Harry bez trudu przyciśnie go magią do ściany. Nawet nie będzie w stanie się temu postawić.

Wreszcie Zimozielony odstąpił od Harry'ego i opadł na kolano. Harry poczuł, jak twarz robi mu się gorąca.

– Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby – zaczął, wyciągając do niego rękę.

– Dla mnie jest – powiedział Zimozielony. – Loki mi pomógł, dlatego moje oddanie wobec Lokiego zawsze było ekstremalne. Wszystkim nam pomógł. Był jedynym alfą, który ciągle wyciągał rękę do różnych wilkołaków, oferując im pomoc, zamiast kryć się z własną watahą, mając nadzieję, że łowcy i ciekawscy po prostu zostawią ich w spokoju. A teraz ty się pojawiłeś, uwolniłeś nas z więzienia i nakazałeś swoim ludzkim sojusznikom traktować nas z szacunkiem. – Złapał za dłoń Harry'ego i przycisnął do niej policzek, patrząc na niego z dołu bez śladu kpiny w oczach. – Zasługujesz na równie głębokie oddanie.

Harry poczuł, jak całe szczęście go opuszcza, a blizna zaczyna go ćmić.

– Proszę – powiedział cicho. – Naprawdę... naprawdę cieszę się, że nikogo więcej nie ugryziesz, oraz że transfer alfy przebiegł dla ciebie pomyślnie, ale __proszę__ nie klękaj przede mną.

– Czemu nie?

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić mieszankę paniki i odrazy, która właśnie wzbierała mu w żołądku, nie brzmiąc przy tym, jakby nienawidził Zimozielonego, więc po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

– Bo czuję się przez to koszmarnie niekomfortowo – powiedział i Zimozielony przyjął to do wiadomości.

– No to nie będę. – Wstał i przez chwilę patrzył Harry'emu w oczy. – Wiedz jednak, __vatesie__, że bez względu na to, czy przed tobą klęczę czy nie, to i tak mam zamiar walczyć za ciebie aż do śmierci.

Wyszedł z pokoju. Harry przesłonił ręką oczy i przez chwilę po prostu oddychał płytko.

Miał ochotę rzucić na siebie __Extabesco plene__ w czasie pisania listu do Scrimgeoura, ale wiedział, że jego sojusznicy spanikują, jeśli nie będą w stanie go znaleźć. Nie mógł też zakazać im kłaniania się, czy klęczenia, czy też składania deklaracji lojalności, ponieważ następowałby w ten sposób na ich wolną wolę, a nie miał nawet ku temu żadnych konkretnych powodów.

Przez krótką chwilę żałował jednak, że nie da się wszystkiego osiągnąć prostymi czynami i słowami, bez zbędnych gestów.

Harry potrząsnął głową, przemienił swój dyskomfort w determinację i poszedł napisać list do ministra. Przed wysłaniem miał zamiar pokazać go kilku ludziom. Przyda mu się perspektywa Narcyzy, która pomoże mu w dobraniu bardziej dyplomatycznych słów, jak i Hawthorn, żeby upewnić się, że nie pominął żadnej niesprawiedliwości. Kusiło go nieco, żeby skonsultować się wyłącznie z Hawthorn, ale obawiał się, że obecnie miała zbyt wielką obsesję na punkcie zemsty, żeby podejść rozsądnie do sprawy.

Jak tylko list zostanie ukończony, wyśle kopie do Prasy Menad, jak i „Proroka Codziennego", czy „Żonglera" pana Lovegooda. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Scrimgeour ogłosi komukolwiek zawartość tego listu, ale chciał się upewnić, że cały świat czarodziejów dowie się, do czego będzie musiało dojść, żeby ta rewolta dobiegła końca.

* * *

– Co za bezczelność – powiedział stanowczo Percy. – Jak on śmie wysłać panu taki list po tym wszystkim, co pan dla niego zrobił?

Rufus pokręcił głową. Brakowało mu słów na opisanie listu, który Harry wysłał do niego, jak i najwyraźniej do trzech największych gazet. Przeczytał go ponownie, w nadziei że dzięki temu znajdzie jakąś odpowiedź.

__Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,__

__Nie twierdzę, że przemawiam w imieniu wszystkich wilkołaków, czy wszystkich magicznych stworzeń. Jedyni, w imieniu których mogę obecnie przemawiać to ci, którzy przyłączyli się do mnie w mojej rewolcie i udzielili mi zgody na wspomnienie o ich obecności. Podnoszę teraz głos właśnie dla nich, jak i dla czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy są już zmęczeni ciągłą niesprawiedliwością i właśnie dlatego przyłączyli się do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia.__

__Nie oczekujemy zmian tak kolosalnych i diametralnych, że wywołałyby wyłącznie ____opór____. W przeciągu kilku ostatnich stuleci ministerstwo wielokrotnie zmieniało swoje podejście do magicznych stworzeń i niektóre z tym zmian były nawet pozytywne. Jesteśmy gotowi pracować z panem nad rozwiązaniem tego problemu, jak i z innymi czarodziejami i czarownicami, którzy podchodzą do wszystkiego bardziej tradycyjnie.__

__Ale sezon polowań musi dobiec końca. Nie sposób ____określić____, jakie prawa ministerstwo odbierze w następnej kolejności. Skoro nienawidzą magicznych stworzeń, które przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent roku wyglądają jak ludzie, to co powstrzymuje ich przed popełnieniem podobnych, czy nawet gorszych błędów w przypadku centaurów, goblinów, czy skrzatów domowych? Dlaczego pierwszym odruchem ministerstwa była panika i wsadzenie ich do więzienia, a drugim zalegalizowanie morderstwa, zamiar zapewnienia im stałego dostępu do wywaru tojadowego i badania nad lekiem na likantropię? Uprzedzenie i nienawiść to jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienia.__

__Musi również dojść do poważnych prób negocjacji z magicznymi stworzeniami, które już zostały wypuszczone spod swoich sieci. Północne gobliny są wolne. Nie interesuje ich świat czarodziejów jako taki, ale jeśli sami czarodzieje chcą uzyskać od nich coś zrobionego z metalu czy kamienia, to żądają takich samych cen, które otrzymaliby ludzcy rzemieślnicy. Nie istnieje żaden powód, dla którego mieliby tego nie otrzymać. Dobra wola ministerstwa powinna objąć ustanowienie komitetu, który podejmie się takich negocjacji, zamiast po prostu zakładać, że kwestią goblinów zajmie się Departament Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, którego nazwa sama w sobie jest uwłaczająca.__

__Centaury, które zamieszkują Zakazany Las, są wolne. Wraz z końcem ich sieci zmieniły własną naturę i już nikogo nie zgwałcą. A mimo to wciąż są niemile widziane w wielu miejscach czy sytuacjach. Dobra wola ministerstwa powinna objąć wysyłanie reprezentantów do Zakazanego Lasu, którzy rozmówiliby się z centaurami, wysłuchali ich punktu widzenia i zdecydowali, w jaki sposób najlepiej zintegrować ich z czarodziejskim społeczeństwem, albo w jaki sposób powinni żyć z dala od niej, jeśli na to właśnie się zdecydują.__

__Nie mamy zamiaru żądać wolności dla tych mrocznych stworzeń, z którymi należy podjąć ostrożne negocjacje – na przykład olbrzymów, syren, czy smoków. Voldemort wypuścił syreny i olbrzymy w Brytanii bez troski o to, co się stanie w rezultacie z jej obywatelami, co tylko pokazuje, że żaden z niego __vates__. W przeciwieństwie do niego nie mamy zamiaru siać chaosu, popłochu i rozpaczy. W przypadku smoków do każdego gatunku, a czasem i do każdego osobnika trzeba będzie podchodzić osobno i z rozwagą, która pozwoli nam na dalsze ukrywanie ich przed odkryciem przez mugoli.__

__Harry __vates__ oferuje swoje usługi jako tłumacza przy pertraktacjach z każdym spętanym gatunkiem gadów, włącznie z wywernami. W przypadku innych gatunków możemy zaoferować pomoc centaurów i goblinów, którzy mówią zarówno językiem ludzi, jak i znają wiele innych metod porozumiewania się. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby bariera językowa leżała nam na drodze, zarówno jako przeszkoda, czy wymówka.__

__Jak tylko ministerstwo będzie w stanie zagwarantować prawną ochronę wilkołakom równą tej czarodziejów, czy też sprawiedliwy osąd za popełnione zbrodnie, a nie tylko za noszenie w sobie sieci likantropii, niesprawiedliwie skazani na Tullianum z przyjemnością powrócą do czarodziejskiego świata.__

__Prawo ministerstwa do rozporządzania naszymi życiami zakończyło się w chwili, w której zalegalizowano morderstwo. Oczekujemy nie tylko odrzucenia tej legalizacji, ale również deklaracji, że ta opcja już nigdy więcej nie zostanie wzięta pod uwagę. Oferujemy racjonalne argumenty. Nie życzymy sobie mierzenia się z nieracjonalnością w odpowiedzi.__

__Podpisano,__

__Harry __vates__ i Przymierze Słońca i Cienia__

Rufus pokręcił głową z ponurym uśmiechem na ustach. Tym razem jednak nie czuł zmęczenia, jak to było jeszcze wczoraj; zamiast tego czuł zniecierpliwienie, oraz sceptycyzm zmieszany z sarkazmem.

__Czy Harry'emu naprawdę wydawało się, że to kogokolwiek zmusi do czegokolwiek? Tak jak wcześniej po prostu bano się jego magii, tak teraz już w ogóle zażądają, żeby stanął przed sądem. Strach łatwo zmienia się w upór, a kiedy zmieszać go ze złością, to stanie się bardzo wybuchowym płynem, z którym trzeba będzie wyjątkowo ostrożnie obchodzić, a Harry'ego nawet tu nie ma, żeby mógł sam przypilnować kociołka przed wykipieniem.__

Skoro już o tym mowa, Rufus miał gości, z którymi prędzej czy później będzie musiał się uporać, ludzi którym nie mógł poświęcić wczoraj czasu. Ale dwadzieścia cztery godziny potrafiły naprawdę wiele zmienić i to nie zawsze na lepsze. Rufus żałował, że Harry nie zapamiętał tej lekcji, albo że nikt go jej nie nauczył.

– Panie Weasley. – Percy poderwał wzrok, niemal bez przerwy przestępując z nogi na nogę. Wciąż przeglądał swoją kopię „Proroka" i nie przestawał mamrotać szpetnie pod nosem; Rufus z przyjemnością zaoferuje mu coś nowego do roboty. – Proszę zaprosić do gabinetu panią Whitestag i pana Willoughby'ego.

Percy kiwnął głową, po czym szybkim krokiem przemierzył pomieszczenie i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi. Rufus wygładził swoją twarz w wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania, z jakim witał większość swoich gości tego rodzaju – zwykle byli to czystokrwiści, opętani jakąś kretyńską ideą, że zyskają do niego dostęp przez wzgląd na swoje pieniądze czy wpływy.

Tym razem jednak tylko jeden z jego gości będzie czystokrwisty. Drugim był mugol, wspierany przez czystokrwistych, którzy uznali go za użyteczne narzędzie. A dzięki małemu wybrykowi Harry'ego, Rufus będzie musiał podejść do ich słów znacznie poważniej niż zazwyczaj.

Najpierw weszła Aurora Whitestag. Rufus przyjrzał się jej niepewnie. Bardziej go martwiła i to nie tylko dlatego, że znacznie więcej wiedziała o czarodziejskim świecie od Willoughby'ego i w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie istniały żadne oznaki, jakoby sama była czyimś narzędziem. __Wierzyła__ w to co mówiła na tyle, żeby przy tym obstawać i w żaden sposób nie było po niej widać, jakoby była fanatyczką. W najgorszym wypadku stanie się kolejną zrównoważoną rewolucjonistką, jak Harry. Rufus naprawdę nie potrzebował ich więcej. Już ciężko mi było uporać się z jednym. Jedyne, za co był wdzięczny, to że Whitestag nie była Lady.

Za nią wszedł Philip Willoughby. Wyglądał na jeszcze mniej zrównoważonego niż wtedy, kiedy Rufus spotkał go po raz pierwszy, ale spędzenie miesięcy w żałobie bez możliwości osiągnięcia swojej zemsty na każdym odbiłyby się negatywnie. Jego orzechowe oczy były okraszone ciemnymi kręgami wycieńczenia, w dodatku opadł na swój fotel jak worek ziemniaków. Rufusa w ogóle nie zaskoczyło, kiedy Whitestag zaczęła przemawiać za obu.

– Ministrze, jak pan wie, połączyliśmy siły i zaproponowaliśmy zorganizowanie rady nadzorczej dla młodego Harry'ego. – Zaczekała, aż kiwnął głową, po czym nachyliła się do niego. – Wydaje nam się, że mamy już wystarczająco wiele poparcia. Kilku członków Wizengamotu zgodziło się na udział w radzie, włącznie z Gryzeldą Marchbanks.

Rufus zamrugał kilka razy. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, Marchbanks była zażartą sojuszniczką Harry'ego. Możliwe że faktycznie uznała, że Harry potrzebuje nadzoru i ograniczeń, ale możliwe też, że zgodziła się, żeby Harry miał w radzie choć jedną przyjaciółkę.

– Cokolwiek ciężko w tej chwili coś postanowić na ten temat, proszę pani – powiedział. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry w tej chwili znajduje się w ukryciu i środku rokoszu.

Whitestag uśmiechnęła się. Miała ciemne oczy, ciemne włosy, bladą skórę i aurę niezachwianej pewności siebie. Była dokładnie tego rodzaju kobietą, która jeszcze dwadzieścia lat temu pewnie pociągałaby Rufusa.

– Och, mówimy o tym, kiedy wróci – powiedziała. – Bo __wróci__, ministrze. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest zbyt istotny dla naszego świata, by móc kryć się przed nim w nieskończoność. Przecież to Chłopiec Który Przeżył. Potrzebujemy go. O Harrym można naprawdę wiele powiedzieć, ale wydaje mi się, że ma wyjątkowo silne poczucie obowiązku.

Rufus ponownie zmienił o niej zdanie. Whitestag ewidentnie wiedziała o Harrym znacznie więcej, niż dawała to po sobie poznać w swoich rzadkich wywiadach dla „Proroka". To, oczywiście, tylko pokazywało jakie niebezpieczeństwo może sobą reprezentować. Rufus nie chciał, żeby Harry trafił do klatki. Poniekąd miało to związek z osobistym przywiązaniem do chłopca, ale głównie chodziło o to, że jak tylko Harry zorientuje się, że dał wpakować się w klatkę, to __znowu__ zacznie mącić mu w ministerstwie, usiłując się uwolnić.

– Owszem – powiedział powoli Rufus. – Ale skąd pomysł, że w ogóle zgodzi się na radę nadzorczą? Zawsze przecież miał niezwykle silne poczucie niezależności, które przez lata tylko się w nim rozwijało. Nie sądzę żeby chłopak, który z pomocą kilku zaledwie sojuszników zaplanował całą bitwę o Hogwart, podszedł ze zrozumieniem do grupy, która chce mu ciągle zaglądać przez ramię.

– Zgodzi się na nią, jeśli powiemy mu, że to część ugody, na jaką będzie musiał pójść w ramach powrotu do świata czarodziejów – powiedziała Whitestag. Willoughby wymamrotał coś o bitwie i o tym, że może jego córka by przeżyła, gdyby ktoś już wtedy sprawował pieczę nad Harrym. Whitestag go zignorowała. – Tu chodzi właśnie o poczucie obowiązku, ministrze. Jego zwolennicy postawią się czemukolwiek dramatycznemu, jak rozprawie w sądzie, czy skazaniu Harry'ego na Tullianum, a i nie sądzę, żeby sam Harry miał na nie ochotę. Ale rada nadzorcza? To naprawdę niewielkie poświecenie, które zapewni mu dorosłych doradców, w dodatku takich, którzy mają wszelkie powody do obawiania się, co może się wydarzyć, jeśli za mocno popuści mu się lejce. – Przechyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. – Wydaje mi się, że się zgodzi.

– Przecież już ma opiekuna – powiedział Rufus. – Profesora Severusa Snape'a. Wierzę też, że dyrektorka McGonagall również żywi wobec chłopca ciepłe uczucia.

– Przekonaliśmy się o tym w czasie wizyty u niej – powiedział ze złością Willoughby.

Whitestag położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu w uspokajającym geście i ponownie spojrzała na Rufusa.

– Otrzymywaliśmy raporty o sytuacji w Hogwarcie, proszę pana, pod postacią listów od dzieci, których bracia i siostry zginęły w ataku – powiedziała. – Wszyscy utrzymują, że profesor Snape obecnie praktycznie nie nadaje się do nauczania i prawdopodobnie niebawem będzie musiał przejść na wczesną emeryturę. Problemy emocjonalne. A dyrektorka McGonagall, choć godna podziwu, ma na głowie całą szkołę. Gdyby była skłonna do porzucenia swoich obowiązków, to już przyłączyłaby się do chłopca na jego wygnaniu. A z całą pewnością nie możemy zwrócić Harry'ego pod opiekę rodziców, nie kiedy się ich wyrzekł i nie po tym, jak go traktowali. Otaczający go przyjaciele i sojusznicy ewidentnie nie oferują mu wystarczającej pomocy. Wierzę, że Severus Snape powinien stracić prawa do Harry'ego, który powinien znaleźć się pod opieką rady nadzorczej, dyrektorki McGonagall i tych przyjaciół i sojuszników, którzy okazali się najbardziej godni zaufania. Najpierw, oczywiście, trzeba będzie przeprowadzić z nimi wywiad.

Rufus ukrył się ze swoim niepokojem. Pierwszy raz słyszał o degradacji Snape'a.

– To naprawdę interesujący pomysł, pani Whitestag – powiedział – ale obawiam się, że w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie udzielić wam zdecydowanej odpowiedzi. Naprawdę muszę to wszystko najpierw przemyśleć.

Jej twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana. – Wstała, pochylając lekko głowę. – Nikt nie ma równie wiele doświadczenia w zachowywaniu cierpliwości wobec prowokacji ze strony Harry'ego, co pan. Straciliśmy dzieci, ale coraz częściej myślę o tej stracie jak o jednej z wielu w ogromnym wzorcu strat, jakie czarodziejski świat może ponieść, jeśli Harry nie otrzyma tak potrzebnego mu treningu. Zabił nasze dzieci, ponieważ sam wciąż jest dzieckiem, którego poproszono o udźwignięcie obowiązków i ciężaru, którego nikt nigdy nie powinien zrzucać na nastoletnie barki. Robię to równie mocno dla jego dobra, co dla moich martwych dzieci.

Rufus spojrzał jej w oczy. __Wierzył__ jej.

I przerażało go to.

– Muszę... porozmawiać z innymi, pani Whitestag – powiedział. – Przede wszystkim muszę potwierdzić niektóre z informacji, które od pani otrzymałem. Jak tylko to zrobię, skontaktuję się z panią i omówimy dalsze kroki.

Ukłoniła się przed nim w pełnym, formalnym geście, którego wykonaniem nie kłopotało się już większość czystokrwistych, po czym wzięła Willoughby'ego pod ramię i zaprowadziła go łagodnie do drzwi. Rufus zastanawiał się, czy przyprowadziła go ze sobą, żeby dobić swego, czy też zaoferować mu wsparcie moralne. Możliwe że oba na raz.

Mimo to, Rufus wciąż nie życzył sobie ustanawiania tej całej rady nadzorczej. Zaczną wtrącać się w pracę Harry'ego jako __vatesa__, a Rufus cenił sobie te ideały, nawet jeśli nie sądził, żeby Harry podchodził do nich szczególnie praktycznie.

Zastanawiał się jednak, czy Whitestag nie miała racji. Społeczeństwo faktycznie mogło zaakceptować to wyjście jako najlepsze do zakończenia rokoszu.

Pokręcił głową i zabrał się za zbieranie informacji o profesorze Snape'ie. Nie sądził, żeby niewymowni mu w tym przeszkodzili, tak samo jak nie powstrzymali Whitestag i Willoughby'ego przed wizytą. Prawdopodobnie radowała ich myśl ograniczania Harry'ego i uważali, że był im to winien po usunięciu tunelu.

* * *

Harry skoncentrował się. Magia przebiegała przez niego w pulsujących falach, wciąż drżących w okolicach jego przewrażliwionego żebra. Wyobraził sobie, że skupiają się na końcu jego lewej ręki, po czym odetchnął głęboko i wymówił słowa przeciwzaklęcia.

– __Supervenio ad integritas!__ – Musiało zostać wymówione z siłą krzyku, ale i nie musiał do tego podnosić głosu.

Jego lewy nadgarstek zmarszczył się, a kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, zobaczył jak kolejna klątwa rozwiewa się, roztapiając się w strzępach o kolorze deszczu. Nagle zniknęło lekkie odrętwienie, z którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Harry zamrugał i poczuł fantomowy ból w brakujących palcach. Ostrożnie wyciągnął magię ze swojej lewej dłoni – książka, w której znalazł przeciwzaklęcie, pouczyła go, że potem powinien zostawić ranę w spokoju, żeby mogła dojść do siebie po efektach mrocznej magii – po czym usiadł ciężko na łóżku.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie przez chwilę kąpać się w uldze i radości. __Trzecia klątwa przełamana. Czas na badania czwartej.__ Jeśli wierzyć lustrom w Sanktuarium, następna klątwa była ostatnią, która nie pozwalała mu na zdobycie nowej dłoni, ale będzie też najcięższa do złamania. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że jeszcze trochę czasu spędzi na szukaniu czegokolwiek podobnego do wzoru z łusek Argutusa; jak do tej pory żadna z książek, które przeczytał, nie zawierała w sobie nawet podpowiedzi.

Wykorzystał chwile dochodzenia do siebie na poszukiwania śladów swojego animagicznego kształtu. Jedyne co wciąż widział, bez względu na sylwetkę, bez względu na lekcje Petera, był ryś. Możliwe, że to znaczyło, że jego umysł wciąż był przeciążony po wizjach Voldemorta, ale Harry zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że jego formą animagiczną jednak __był__ ryś, zwłaszcza że ten, którego ciągle sobie wyobrażał, miał cztery łapy, zamiast trzech.

Po chwili wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Miał zamiar znaleźć i uspokoić karkadann, która wciąż tylko jemu – i kilku co dzikszym wilkołakom – pozwalała na podejście do siebie. Nieustannie patrolowała dolinę, pasła się i nikogo nie atakowała, ale wczoraj biegała po Leśnej Twierdzy, zarzucając niespokojnie rogiem. Ktoś powinien ją uspokoić.

Wyszedł na światło słońca. Od uwolnienia wilkołaków minęły trzy deszczowe dni, ale wreszcie się przejaśniło i światło lśniło na mokrych igłach w lesie, oraz na kałużach, czy z zaklęć błyszczących w miejscu, w którym Adalrico ćwiczył w pojedynkowaniu się wilkołaki, które wciąż miały różdżki. Harry przeszedł ostrożnie między kałużami, zmierzając do lasu, przy którym stała karkadann, wpatrzona ponuro w otaczające Leśną Twierdzę kamienne ściany i rozgrzebująca kopytami ziemię.

Obróciła się do niego na długo, nim zdążył do niej podejść i zatrąbiła ogłuszająco. Harry poczuł, jak na policzki wpływa mu rumieniec, kiedy ludzie zaczęli się na niego oglądać, ale większość od razu wróciła do swoich zajęć. Trzy dni wystarczyły, by stłumić nawet najbardziej rozgorączkowaną wdzięczność i przyzwyczaić ludzi do miliarda zadań, którymi musieli zajmować się buntownicy w Walii. Nawet karkadann nie była już tym wszystkim równie mocno zainteresowana co wcześniej.

Podkłusowała do niego jednak z nisko opuszczonym łbem i rogiem przecinającym powietrze przed nią, wściekle szczęśliwa na jego widok. Jej pierwszy oddech niemal zwalił go z nóg i Harry musiał uchylić się przed jej ogromnym pyskiem. Już czuł gotowość do walki, co było naturalnym rezultatem jej głosu i oddechu.

Przyjrzał się jej z namysłem. Wycofała się, a jej tylna, lewa kończyna uderzyła o ziemię. Ponieważ była zakończona wieloma kopytami, zamiast jednym, Harry'emu wydawało się, że jej tupnięcie nie powinno być głośne, ale i tak było. Dźwięk brzmiał jak wojenne bębny.

Harry rozejrzał się po dolinie. Nie widział w okolicy żadnych mugoli, a szybkie sprawdzenie Leśnej Twierdzy, którego połączenie zawsze unosiło się gdzieś na tyłach jego umysłu, potwierdziło że faktycznie nie było żadnych. Magia Leśnej Twierdzy chroniła ją i kryła przed tymi, którzy sami nie byli magiczni. Inaczej już dawno temu by się tu osiedlili.

Harry podjął decyzję. Karkadann naprawdę potrzebowała się wybiegać. Nawet bez ludzi Leśna Twierdza była dla niej odrobinę za ciasnym miejscem. Teraz, kiedy zrobiło się od nich tłoczno, nie mogła nawet się rozpędzić bez zakłócenia czyjegoś prywatnego projektu.

Wskazał na kamienne ściany i ogromny jednorożec zrozumiał go bez słowa. Opadła jednak na kolano, a Harry stał przez chwilę jak wryty, po czym złapał za skołtunione, kremowe futro i wskoczył jej na grzbiet.

Z tak bliska jej zapach był przytłaczający. Harry czuł w powietrzu krew, śmierć, pył i piach. Nie odrażało to go. Odkrył jednak, że w którymś momencie zaczął krzyczeć, kompletnie bez słów, po prostu żeby dać o sobie znać. Pochylił się nad linią kręgosłupa karkadann.

Zrobiła krok do przodu, potem dwa, a następnie rzuciła się do __prawdziwego__ cwału. Harry zobaczył jak ściany doliny zbliżają się coraz szybciej i szybciej, a potem nagle karkadann skoczyła. Wzgórza rozmyły się w plamach szarości, brązie i zieleni. Wylądowała tak ciężko, że Harry'emu aż przypomniał się cios, którym oberwał od Falco – i przy okazji poczuł swoje świeżo zaleczone żebro – po czym zwróciła się ku wschodowi, zmierzając ku miejscu, w którym wzgórza łagodniały, ustępując lasom Leśnej Twierdzy.

Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem czuł się tak beztrosko, poza chwilami, które spędzał na Błyskawicy. Kopyta karkadann wbijały się głęboko w trawę i ziemię, tak wysoko podrywając ich kępki, że czasem nawet uderzały mu o szaty. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że na pustyni byłby to rozgrzany piach. Jej mięśnie przetaczały się i spinały, a Harry przypomniał sobie, że karkadanny walczyły z nosorożcami i słoniami. Unoszący się wokół smród przykleił mu się do skóry, ale był tak dziki, że sam w sobie nie odrzucał go bardziej od otaczającego wilkołaków piżmowego zapachu. Podskakiwał w miejscu i zjeżdżał z jej grzbietu, ale właśnie po to tak mocno zacisnął dłoń na futrze.

Czuł, jak radość w niej wzbiera, zwłaszcza kiedy zbiegła po zboczu i zobaczyła przed sobą rozległą łąkę, pełną wyłącznie jesiennej trawy.

Zawahała się, tańcząc w miejscu.

– No leć – wyszeptał Harry.

Skoczyła przed siebie, zupełnie jakby go posłuchała, zamiast, jak zwykle, robić wszystko z własnej woli, a Harry usłyszał opadające za nimi połacie błota i podejrzewał, że jej tylne nogi tym razem zrobiły poważne wgłębienie w trawie. Pochylił się jeszcze niżej, ponieważ mijający ich wiatr robił się już na tyle silny, że był cokolwiek nieprzyjemny, po czym spojrzał przed siebie. Świat podzielił się na pół wokół lśniącego karku, dumnie uniesionego łba i czarnego, zakręconego wokół własnej osi rogu. Harry usłyszał własny śmiech i nie pamiętał, kiedy właściwie zaczął się śmiać.

Karkadann wydała w galopie dziwny dźwięk, po części końskie parsknięcie, a po części wycie tak dzikie, że Harry'ego aż zapiekło w uszach. Pod koniec łąki zawróciła tak gwałtownie, że niemal przysiadła na zadzie, ale już w trakcie hamowania zaczęła biec w innym kierunku. Harry'emu wydawało się przez chwilę, że spadnie ale uratowały go wytrenowane w quiddtchu instynkty. Zacisnął nogi, ręce i dłoń i zanim się obejrzał, już zmierzali na północ, a on wciąż siedział bezpiecznie na grzbiecie karkadann.

Opuściła łeb i spięła ramiona i nagle __susali__, wszystkie jej nogi odbijały się od ziemi i opadały w tej samej chwili. Zęby dzwoniły o siebie w głowie Harry'ego, przez co musiał zaciskać szczęki, żeby czasem nie ugryźć się w język. Karkadann nie obejrzała się na niego, nie zarżała z niepokojem, po prostu dalej pędziła przed siebie. Harry podejrzewał, że uważała, że gdyby naprawdę mu się nie podobało, to by zsiadł.

Nie zrobił tego.

Karkadann zatoczyła łuk, a potem nagle wbiła przednie kopyta w ziemię i wierzgnęła tylnymi, pozornie bez żadnego innego powodu jak dla wyładowania energii spowodowanej dziką przyjemnością. Harry zjechał na jej kark i trzymał się rozpaczliwie, po czym zsunął się z powrotem, kiedy opadła na tyle nogi, po czym stanęła dęba i zawyła, wyrażając pragnienie śmierci, podboju, wiatru i biegu po horyzont.

Harry, któremu serce podeszło do gardła, a okulary zjechały po twarzy, przypomniał sobie coś, co jeden starożytny mugol napisał kiedyś o karkadannach. „Nie da się go złapać żywcem; można go zabić, ale nigdy pojmać." Harry miał wrażenie, że narzucona na nich sieć udowodniła, ze autor się pomylił.

Teraz zrozumiał, że tak nie było. Sieć może i nie pozwalała karkadannom na pojawianie się na oczach mugoli, czy bieganiu gdzie im się żywnie podoba, ale nic nie zdołałoby oswoić znajdującej się pod Harrym bestii. Podejdzie do kogoś wyłącznie, jeśli tego zechce. Będzie wrzeszczeć o swojej wolności bez obaw o to, kto ją usłyszy.

Kiedy opadła na przednie nogi, parsknęła z satysfakcją, słysząc jak ziemia trzęsie się pod jej kopytami, po czym przechyliła łeb na bok i zaczekała. Harry wychylił się, wyciągając rękę, żeby musnąć palcami jej ucho.

Pachniała zaciekłością i wolnością. Harry spojrzał w jej czarne oczy i zastanowił się, ile razy to musiało być ostatnie, co jakiś człowiek czy stworzenie zobaczyli w swoim życiu.

– Jesteś wspaniała – wyszeptał. – Taka wspaniała.

Karkadann ponownie parsknęła, zgadzając się z nim.

Harry drapał ją przez chwilę za uchem, póki nie odwróciła się i zaczęła kłusować w kierunku Leśnej Twierdzy. Skakała beztrosko po zboczu, podrywając zaskoczonych ludzi na nogi i wodę w kałużach na kilka stóp w powietrze. Harry wzruszył ramionami, kiedy ludzie oglądali się na niego ze złością, ale nie był w stanie __tak naprawdę__ się tym przejąć. Znowu czuł się żywy, krew galopowała mu w żyłach, jakby prowadzona przez postać z rogiem i czterema kończynami.

Zsunął się z grzbietu karkadann. Przeszła na bok i zaczęła się paść, zamiatając swoim lwim ogonem, który niby zupełnym przypadkiem pogłaskał go po ramionach. Harry potrząsnął głową, szczerząc się i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem zasłużył sobie na taką kompankę.

Sowa zanurkowała, wychodząc mu na spotkanie, co chwilowo go rozproszyło. Otworzył list i zamrugał na widok zawartości.

__3 października 1996__

__Drogi Harry,__

__Piszę do ciebie ten list, by poinformować, że auror Edmund Wilmot w dalszym ciągu pracuje w ministerstwie. Kiedy usłyszał, że Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów ma zamiar uwolnić puls zaklęcia, które zlokalizuje __wszystkie__ wilkołaki, początkowo był gotów do opuszczenia stanowiska, ale jak do tej pory wciąż tego nie zrobili, prawdopodobnie przez wzgląd na brak ludzi, którzy mogliby złapać ujawnione wilkołaki. Dlatego też ma zamiar pozostać na stanowisku aurora i przekazywać wiadomości. Dobrze wie, że przyda ci się tu szpieg. Jak do tej pory udało mu się tylko zasłyszeć plany powstawania rady nadzorczej, kontrolowanej przez rodziców Piętnastki Poświęconych. Oraz to, że minister potrzebował pomocy niewymownych do pozbycia się twojego korytarza.__

__Wierzy, że znalazł niewykrywalną metodę na wysyłanie do ciebie sów z ministerstwa. Będzie przekazywał kolejne wiadomości, jak tylko dowie się czegoś nowego.__

__Pustułka__

Harry po raz kolejny pokręcił z oszołomieniem głową. Pustułka była jedną z alf londyńskich watah, które zgodziły się na ukrycie pod skrzydłami Harry'ego na czas sezonu polowań i właśnie załatwiała ostatnie związane z tym sprawy, oraz, najwyraźniej, okazała się być też osobą, przed którą Wilmot był gotów zdawać jakiekolwiek raporty.

Ale żeby Wilmot zdecydował się pozostać na miejscu, mimo całego intensywnego niebezpieczeństwa i to dla dobra rewolty...

Harry poczuł narastający w nim podziw, wdzięczność i szacunek. __Czemu tacy ludzie mi pomagają? Co ja takiego zrobiłem, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć?__

Z poczuciem, że jego życie było, przynajmniej na chwilę obecną, po prostu wspaniałe, udał się do drewnianego domu, żeby wziąć prysznic i napisać kolejny list do ministra. Cztery dni bez odpowiedzi to zdecydowanie zbyt długo.


	36. Mistrz stopniowania napięcia

To jeden z tych rozdziałów, w których ciężko będzie kompletnie uniknąć slashu; w pierwszych trzech scenach pojawiają się postacie, które przynajmniej o tym myślą. Zaleca się ostrożność.

**Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy: Mistrz stopniowania napięcia**

Draco zamknął cicho za sobą drzwi.

Wyglądało na to, że niewystarczająco cicho. Jeszcze chwilę temu Draco był przekonany, że Harry był kompletnie pochłonięty listem, który pisał na kolanie, ale teraz zamrugał i obejrzał się.

– Draco? – zapytał, poprawiając okulary, przez co list niemal wylądował na podłodze. Jego zaklęcie lewitacji złapało go w locie i odłożyło na miejsce, ale Harry i tak mruknął z niezadowoleniem, że w ogóle go upuścił. – Czy coś się stało?

Draco zmarszczył brwi, po czym przypomniał sobie, po co tu przyszedł. Minęło zaledwie pół godziny od przejażdżki Harry'ego na karkadann. Draco miał nadzieję, że to było dość czasu na wzięcie prysznica bez kompletnego pozbycia się uradowanego nastroju. Harry bywał skłonny do całowania go w takich nastrojach. A Draconowi wystarczyło tylko przez chwilę zobaczyć jego zarumienioną i roześmianą po jeździe twarz i to wystarczyło, by ostre dźgnięcie _pragnienia_ przypomniało mu, co obiecał Harry'emu w korytarzu ministerstwa.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Draco. – Czy coś musiało się stać, żebym zechciał spędzić czas z własnym chłopakiem?

Harry ewidentnie nie przypisał temu pytaniu żadnego podtekstu, ponieważ uśmiechnął się.

– Skąd. Ale odkąd twoja matka do nas dołączyła, spędzałeś z nią większość swojego czasu, dlatego przyszło mi do głowy, że może pogoniła cię, bo już zaczynałeś ją męczyć.

To prawda, Draco myślał głównie o Narcyzie od czasu jej przyjazdu, ale to głównie dlatego, że wciąż nie minął mu podziw, że jednak wybrała jego, a nie ojca. Odkąd był mały, zawsze wydawało mu się, że jego rodzice, choć nie identyczni, to byli ze sobą _związani_; idea, że jedno miałoby odłączyć się od drugiego wydawało się niemożliwym konceptem. Gdyby wybrała jednego, musiałaby wybrać wbrew drugiemu. A mimo to się pojawiła. Nic dziwnego, że chciał z nią porozmawiać, usłyszeć wszystkie szczegóły jej pojedynku z Lucjuszem, przekonać że naprawdę do tego doszło i na nowo zorientować się, jak strasznie go kochała.

Zauważył, że w czasie jego rozkojarzenia, Harry wrócił do swojego listu. Podszedł do niego i zabrał mu pergamin. Harry skrzeknął jak Granger, bo przejechał piórem po papierze, pozostawiając długą linię, po czym łypnął na niego złowrogo.

– Draco, to list do ministra...

Draco pochylił się i pocałował go, popychając Harry'ego na plecy, zanim ten w ogóle zorientował się, co się dzieje. W sumie _nie chciał_ spółkować ze zirytowanym Harrym, ale mogli zacząć od tej emocji i zobaczyć, gdzie ich zabierze. Jak tylko poczuł skórę pod palcami, w głowie mignął mu obraz zarumienionej twarzy Harry'ego, a jego myśli zawężyły się i skierowały w konkretny punkt. Cholera jasna, naprawdę tego _pragnął._

Uszli z życiem po włamaniu się do więzienia ministerstwa, które udało im się dokonać bez ofiar w ludziach, a Draco oszołomił ministra, dzięki czemu Harry nie musiał z nim walczyć. Draco uważał, że zasłużyli sobie tym na trochę przyjemności w łóżku.

Harry syknął nagle i to nie był dźwięk irytacji, ale bólu. Draco momentalnie się wyprostował. _Czyżby jakaś pozostałość z jego treningu sprawiała, że źle reaguje, jak ktoś go tak fizycznie przytrzyma w miejscu?_

Szybko jednak zorientował się o co chodzi, kiedy Harry usiadł, masując swój prawy bok, gdzie złamano mu żebro. Draco zagapił się.

– Wydawało mi się, że wziąłeś na to jakiś eliksir? – zapytał oskarżycielsko.

Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Pewnie że wziąłem. Ale to było złamane żebro. Nastawiacz kości mógł tylko wyleczyć złamanie, a nie ulżyć mi w bólu. Przez parę dni będzie wrażliwe.

– Ale już _minęło_ parę dni. – Draco wiedział, że jego głos brzmi na nadąsany, ale nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Jasne, wina leżała po obu stronach, bo przez cały ten czas dzielił łóżko z Harrym i tylko w nim spali, po czym spędzali dni na własnych zajęciach, ale i tak chciał tego właśnie teraz. Poprawił się niewygodnie i zobaczył, jak Harry zerka w kierunku jego krocza.

– Ale szybko ci staje – powiedział Harry.

– Następnym razem zawiesimy lustro – powiedział Draco. – Zobaczysz się, to _zrozumiesz_ czemu tak szybko mi staje.

Twarz Harry'ego zrobiła się koloru cegły. Wstał i złapał Dracona za rękę.

– Słuchaj, Draco – powiedział miękko. – Boli mnie teraz, ale przecież to w końcu minie. Wyleczę się w pełni w przeciągu kilku najbliższych dni. Już czuję się lepiej niż wczoraj. Czy możesz choć tyle zaczekać?

Draco kiwnął niechętnie głową. Podejrzewał, że mógł w międzyczasie poprosić Harry'ego o zwalenie mu konia, ale chciał czegoś więcej – chciał, na przykład, zobaczyć Harry'ego kompletnie _nagiego_, abo nie miał do tego okazji odkąd Harry stawił czoła Voldemortowi w Komnacie Tajemnic i wygrał – a godzenie się na półśrodki kojarzyło mu się z ustępowaniem. Draco nie chciał ustępować. Chciał naciskać.

– Świetnie. – Harry ścisnął mu dłoń. – _Naprawdę_ mi przykro z tego powodu, wiesz?

Draco spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. Zalśniły szczerze w odpowiedzi. Draco zobaczył, że tak, Harry'emu jest przykro...

Bo nie był w stanie dać Draconowi tego, czego Draco od niego chciał.

– Czy ty tego w ogóle _chcesz_, Harry? – zapytał nagle Draco. – Gdyby twoje żebro było zdrowe, czy nie odmówiłbyś mi dlatego, że sam chcesz mnie przelecieć, czy dlatego, że to jest coś, co możesz mi zaoferować?

Rumieniec Harry'ego znowu się pogłębił.

– Oba – powiedział. – _Lubię_ cię... obserwować, Draco. – Draco zastanowił się nad zażądaniem od niego wypowiedzenia tych słów, ale wiedział, że wówczas Harry po prostu się zatka z zakłopotania, a naprawdę potrzebował wymówić słowa, które Draco chciał usłyszeć. – Jesteś naprawdę piękny, kiedy czujesz tak wiele przyjemności, na sposoby, których w tobie nie widzę przy innych okazjach. Nie mówię przez to, że w innych okolicznościach _nie jesteś_ piękny – dodał szybko.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco, podnosząc rękę. – Wiem, o co ci chodzi, Harry. Ale wydaje mi się, że to bardziej rozległe pytanie. Jak wielką rolę odgrywa w tym wszystkim twoja własna przyjemność? Nie tylko ta związana z obserwacją, jak dochodzę, ale na ile _sam_ lubisz dochodzić? – Przypomniał sobie okazję, kiedy Harry doprowadził go do orgazmu, po czym ułożył sobie Dracona na piersi; to było ciepłe, przyjemne i już zajęło swoje miejsce pośród ulubionych wspomnień Dracona, ale teraz głównie skupiał się na tym, jak Harry potem powiedział po prostu, że „nie trzeba", kiedy Draco spróbował zrobić to samo dla niego.

Harry odwrócił wzrok i nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– To nie jest równie ważne – powiedział.

Draco stłumił swoje warknięcie, po czym zastanowił się, czemu właściwie miałby to zrobić i wyrzucił je z siebie. Przecież obiecał Harry'emu, że będzie naciskał.

– _Czemu?_

– Tu nie chodzi o odczuwanie przyjemności – powiedział Harry, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. – _Naprawdę._ Podobało mi się to, co zrobiliśmy w Srebrnym Lustrze. Ale... przemyślałem to potem i naprawdę nie podoba mi się takie uczucie kompletnego obezwładnienia, jakie potem następuje. Nie lubię, kiedy wszystkie moje bariery zostają nagle zdjęte.

Draco niemal momentalnie zrozumiał, w czym leży problem. W przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy Draco tylko raz widział Harry'ego kompletnie odprężonego, a było to w Sanktuarium, w basenie, kiedy Draco masował mu ramiona. A ich oba dotychczasowe podejścia do spółkowania były intensywnymi, pośpiesznymi przeżyciami, pełnymi emocji, kiedy Harry nie był w stanie się _odprężyć_, choćby nie wiem, jak zadowolony był później.

– Szkoda, że mi wcześniej o tym nie powiedziałeś – powiedział Draco, bez powodzenia starając się nie brzmieć na sfrustrowanego. – Przecież mogłem pomóc, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.

– Pośród tego wszystkiego? – Machnął ręką, żeby wskazać nie tylko na dom Leśnej Twierdzy, ale też rokosz. – Obaj byliśmy zajęci, a ty przez kilka ostatnich dni zmagałeś się z naprawdę ekstremalnymi emocjami. W końcu ja też nie spodziewałem się, że twoja matka do nas dołączy. Poza tym, nie widzę w tym tak wielkiego problemu...

– Ale ja widzę, psiakrew.

Harry spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

– Pewnie odpowiedź okaże się oczywista jak tylko ją zadam, ale mam to gdzieś. _Czemu,_ Draco?

Draco pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział, jak właściwie ułożyć w słowa wyjaśnienie, _czemu_ chciał zobaczyć Harry'ego kompletnie nagiego, czerpiącego ze spółkowania równie wiele przyjemności do Draco. Ale wiedział, że po prostu tego chce.

Więc to właśnie powiedział.

– Ponieważ chcę, żeby do tego doszło, Harry. – Ponownie się poprawił, tym razem celowo ściągając wzrok Harry'ego w kierunku swojego krocza. – Nie uważam tego za spółkowanie, jeśli do końca życia będziesz mi po prostu walił konia, albo robił loda. Pewnego dnia będę chciał cię też przelecieć, wiesz?

– To nie będzie trwało do końca naszego _życia_ – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu jesteśmy w tej chwili nieco zajęci...

– Zawsze będziemy – powiedział Draco. – Wiem, ze jesteś _vatesem_, Harry; byłeś nim na długo przed tym, jak się w tobie zakochałem. Pogodziłem się z ideą, że będę musiał dzielić cię z twoimi celami, sojusznikami i przeróżnymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Ale ty też musisz się dzielić nimi ze mną. To oznacza, że nie pozwolę bez końca odsuwać się na dalszy plan. Gdybym ci na to pozwolił, to popadlibyśmy w jakiś komfortowy „kompromis", z którego obudziłbym się po latach i serdecznie znienawidził. Nie. Będziemy żyli w trakcie tego rokoszu. – Przejechał przeciągłym spojrzeniem po ciele Harry'ego, od którego Harry ponownie musiał odwrócić wzrok. – Najpierw, oczywiście, twoje żebro musi wyleczyć się w pełni. Ale do tego czasu chcę, żebyś zastanowił się nad tym, co to znaczy, że twoja przyjemność ma dla mnie równe znaczenie co moja własna.

– Draco... – Głos Harry'ego brzmiał już błagalnie.

– Żadnych dyskusji pod tym względem, Harry – powiedział uprzejmie Draco, mimo że serce waliło mu mocno i nie był nawet w stanie określić, jaka emocja nim w tej chwili kierowała. _Złość? Determinacja? Zaciekły upór?_ – Nie pójdę do łóżka z kimś, kto się dla mnie poświęca. Sama idea jest po prostu odrażająca.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi i starając wmówić sobie, że naprawdę było warto. Uciął w zarodku coś, co mógłby zignorować pośród całego swojego pożądania i potem pewnie by tego żałował...

_Kogo ja oszukuję?_

Draco westchnął i udał się do jednego z wielu wąskich pokoi Leśnej Twierdzy, na który mógłby rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające. Odkrył parę istotnych spraw, owszem, ale nic z tego nie wpływało na podniecenie, które wzbudził w nim Harry i które nie zostanie w pełni usatysfakcjonowane przez przynajmniej kilka najbliższych dni.

* * *

Harry zdołał dokończyć list do ministra, mimo że jego myśli ciągle wracały do tego, co usłyszał od Dracona. Wreszcie odłożył pergamin na bok i przeczesał ręką włosy. I tak nie mógłby go teraz wysłać. Najpierw powinien pokazać go Narcyzie, Hawthorn i Adalrico.

_Jak mogę przekonać Draco, że wcale się nie poświęcam? Po prostu... nie lubię odprężać się do tego stopnia, ale to nie powinno powstrzymywać go przed doświadczaniem przyjemności._

Harry wychodził z założenia, że to po prostu kolejna głupota, jak smak owsianki czy czekolady, która miała znaczenie wyłącznie dla niego i skoro nie zależało mu na tym jakoś szczególnie, to innym też nie powinno. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Draconowi na tym zależało, a biorąc pod uwagę jego nową skłonność do naciskania, to pewnie będzie ciągle o tym wspominał i zagadywał, póki nie osiągną porozumienia, które będzie polegało na tym, że Harry zwyczajnie ustąpi i da Draconowi to, czego chce.

_I czego sam w sumie chcę, bo to będzie przyjemne, ale najwyraźniej nie pragnę tego z desperacją, której po mnie oczekuje._

Harry pokręcił głową. Te przemyślenia nigdzie go nie doprowadzą, a wręcz zaczynały odwracać uwagę od ważniejszych spraw. Transmutował impuls do leżenia na łóżku i pozwolenia troskom pożreć się w całości, w impuls do zajęcia się czymś ważniejszym od tego, po czym złapał za list.

Zawierał w sobie bardzo proste pytanie. Czemu minister wciąż nie odpowiedział Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia i ich żądaniom w sprawie praw wilkołaczych. Chyba delegalizacja morderstwa nie była _aż tak_ ciężką decyzją do podjęcia? Nawet niewielkie gesty dobrej woli uspokoiłyby ich w tej chwili. Póki co jednak spotkali się z chłodnym milczeniem, przez co Przymierze zaczęło dochodzić do wniosku, że minister zwleka z odpowiedzią.

Harry podejrzewał, że Scrimgeour był prawdopodobnie wdzięczny za ciszę, bo większość departamentów w ministerstwie nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagować na coś takiego. Nie podziękuje Harry'emu za ten nacisk.

Harry miał to gdzieś. Ta cisza była niewybaczalna. Jeśli zaoferuje swoim wrogom czas na ponowne wybudowanie mrowiska, prawdopodobnie dojdą do wniosków, które wyglądają dobrze na papierze, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku skrzywdzą jego ludzi. Dlatego też zrobi to, co do buntowników należy i zapoda mrowisku kolejnego kopa.

_Czas podkręcić temperaturę pod tym kotłem,_ pomyślał i ruszył znaleźć Narcyzę.

* * *

Narcyza Malfoy z całą pewnością nie była głupia. Jedyną strefą w życiu, w której byłaby skłonna przyznać się, że ją, być może, poniosło, była jej kłótnia z Andromedą, do której nie odzywała się przez wiele lat, czasem tylko wymieniając się ciętym listem. W przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy ich kontakt zmienił się w chłodną uprzejmość, bo Narcyzie niemal udało się przekonać Andromedę do Harry'ego; już prawie zadeklarowała się do jego sojuszu latem przed jego czwartym rokiem, ale wycofała się po kolejnej kłótni z Narcyzą, kiedy odkryła, jak bardzo Harry był do Narcyzy przywiązany. Ale ostatnie sowy niosły znacznie cieplejsze wiadomości, ponieważ Andromeda naprawdę przejęła się faktem, że jej ukochana córka zdecydowała się na wzięcie udziału w rokoszu Harry'ego. Bardzo się tym przejęła.

Ta inteligencja oznaczała jednak, że Narcyzie wystarczyło tylko zerknąć na Harry'ego, kiedy podał jej swój najnowszy list do ministra, żeby zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak.

– Pokłóciłeś się z moim synem, co?

Harry zarumienił się.

– Nie tyle pokłóciłem, co... po prostu się posprzeczaliśmy – powiedział, potrząsając listem. – Proszę, pani Malfoy, to naprawdę ważne.

– O co? – zapytała Narcyza, przyjmując od niego pergamin.

Domyśliła się, o co mogło pójść, kiedy rumieniec Harry'ego tylko się pogłębił. Zamarła na moment, zastanawiając się, jakiej porady mogłaby mu udzielić. Bellatrix pewnie by go wyśmiała i rzuciła sprośnym żartem, a Andromeda podeszłaby do tego delikatnie, choć obcesowo. Na szczęście nie była żadną ze swoich sióstr. Poza tym żadna z nich nie wyszła za Malfoya, ani nie urodziła syna.

– Pozwól, że ci coś powiem, Harry – powiedziała. – Draco cię kocha. Może bywać złośliwy, ale nigdy nie spróbowałby zmusić cię do czegoś w ramach zaspokajania własnej przyjemności. Przecież chce, żebyś ty też był zaspokojony. I nie ma niczego złego – niczego – w zaspokajaniu potrzeb własnej przyjemności.

– Pani Malfoy, _proszę panią_ – Harry odsunął się od niej już o kilka kroków i stał ze spuszczoną głową. – Czy może pani po prostu przeczytać ten list?

– Powiedziałam ci, żebyś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu – skarciła go łagodnie, kładąc pergamin na kolanach. Siedziała na ławce w jednym z wąskich korytarzy w Leśnej Twierdzy, skąd mogła obserwować wszystkich naokoło i zwracać uwagę na wszelkie rozpoczynające się kłótnie, czy utarczki. Jak do tej pory jeszcze nikt nie wyraził oburzenia pobytem tutaj – uwolnione wilkołaki, nawet te, które początkowo nie były sojusznikami Harry'ego, wiedziały że ministerstwo raczej nie powita ich z otwartymi ramionami, jeśli zdradzą Harry'ego – ale Narcyza wiedziała, że prędzej czy później tacy ludzie zaczną się wyłaniać, a nie chciała, żeby kompletnie zaskoczyli Harry'ego. – W dodatku wiem, że mam rację. Świat nie przestanie się kręcić tylko dlatego, że od czasu do czasu pomyślisz o sobie.

– Kiedy myślę – powiedział Harry, podrywając głowę w rozzłoszczonym, szybkim geście. Następnie odetchnął głęboko i wszystkie linie na jego czole wygładziły się. _Za szybko,_ pomyślała Narcyza. _Nienaturalnie._ – Upewniam się, że odżywiam się wystarczająco często i śpię jak należy, proszę pani. Korzystam z zaklęć usypiających, jeśli uważam, że nagonka myśli nie da mi spać w nocy. Nie wycieńczam się podejmowaniem niemożliwych do wykonania zadań. Uczę się, jak odmawiać ludziom przysług, o które uważam, że nie mają prawa mnie prosić. Powoli staję się tym, kim pani mi radziła żebym się stał w swoich listach od Dziecięcia Gwiazd, osobą zdolną do osądzania, gdzie moja magia najbardziej się przyda i czym powinna się zajmować, zamiast bycia po prostu bezmyślnym sługą wszystkich naokoło.

– Ale tu chodzi o coś więcej – powiedziała Narcyza. – Tu chodzi o znalezienie czasu na własne szczęście, Harry. – Zastanawiała się, czy mogłaby odbyć tę rozmowę z jakimkolwiek innym szesnastolatkiem. Zwykle trzeba było ich hamować i _przypominać_ im, że inni ludzie istnieli, a ich czyny w jakiś sposób na nich wpływały. – Nikt cię za to nie przeklnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, proszę pani.

– _Narcyzo._

– Narcyzo – zgodził się, ale w bardzo wyraźny sposób po prostu jej ustępował. Narcyza przyglądała mu się badawczo przez moment, zastanawiając czy powinna dalej naciskać.

Uznała jednak, że nie ma co. Czasami, jak w przypadku Andromedy, najlepiej było po prostu odpuścić. Ponadto jej syn znajdował się w znacznie lepszej sytuacji do zauważenia, kiedy Harry zacznie odmawiać sobie przyjemności i z całą pewnością będzie bardziej zdeterminowany od kogokolwiek, by temu zapobiec.

Spojrzała na pergamin i pokręciła głową, ignorując jego ciche westchnienie ulgi.

– Jeśli chcesz przedstawić to jako żądanie, to uważam pierwsze zdanie za zbyt spolegliwe.

– Wolę, żeby to bardziej zabrzmiało jak prośba – powiedział Harry. – Listy mogą z czasem nabrać na intensywności i zawziętości.

– Możliwe, że nie damy rady dotrzeć tak daleko – powiedziała Narcyza. Przynajmniej pod tym względem czuła się wystarczająco kompetentna. – _Wszyscy_ w Leśnej Twierdzy wiedzą, jak poważnie podchodzisz do tego rokoszu, ale jak do tej pory jedyne, co zrobiłeś, to włamałeś się do więzienia, o czym opinia publiczna już powoli zaczyna zapominać. Potrzebujemy zrobić coś innego, jeśli chcemy przekonać ich, że nie pozwolimy się ignorować. W takim przypadku żądanie lepiej się sprawdzi.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby się sprzeciwić, po czym obrócił się i wyjrzał przez okno. Narcyza podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, spodziewając się zobaczyć sowę, ale nic nie leciało w ich kierunku. Magia Harry'ego i tak się wzniosła.

– Co się stało? – zapytała Narcyza.

– Intruzi przy granicach Leśnej Twierdzy – powiedział spięty Harry. – Ostrzegła mnie przed wieloma maleńkimi, rozpędzonymi stworzeniami. Nie podobają jej się. Możliwe, że to aurorzy czy niewymowni.

Chwilę później rozległo się przeszywające rżenie i wycia strażników z ich posterunków. Narcyza wstała, wygładzając szaty, po czym strząsnęła rękę, dzięki czemu różdżka wpadła jej do dłoni.

– Wchodzą do środka – powiedział Harry, a jego magia wzniosła się tak bardzo, że zalała budynek. Chwilę potem zniknął. Narcyza podejrzewała, że aportował się wprost przed linię atakujących.

Odwróciła się i ruszyła ostrzec tych, którzy nie słyszeli ostrzeżenia, a następnie znaleźć Dracona. Jej umysł zatopił strach. Wszak mieli przy sobie Harry'ego i wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że tak długo, jak buntowali się przeciw ministerstwu, dojdzie do czegoś takiego. W ogóle się nie bała.

* * *

Harry wylądował na obrzeżach sosnowego lasu i przekonał się, że ostrzeżenie Leśnej Twierdzy było jeszcze bardziej imponujące, niż się tego spodziewał. Rzeczeni aurorzy nie wystrzelili nawet jednego zaklęcia, ale zachowywali się agresywnie wobec samej doliny, odchylając na siłę gałęzie w swoich próbach zakradnięcia się do środka. Leśna Twierdza wyczuła ich wrogość wobec niego i zaczęła podchodzić do nich jak do małych szkodników, a nie po prostu zabieganych obiektów.

Leśna Twierdza wciąż nie chciała atakować, ponieważ jej magia miejsca w dalszym ciągu chroniła wszelkie kamienie czy drzewa, które aurorzy usiłowali przemieścić czy złamać, ale jej irytacja przeszła na Harry'ego, który _zdecydowanie_ mógł odpowiedzieć atakiem.

Przypomniał sobie, że uniknął ofiar w ministerstwie między innymi dlatego, że wszystkich zastraszył. Nie wiedział, czy tym razem też będzie miał równie wiele szczęścia, ale przecież nic nie powstrzymywało go przed popisaniem się swoją magią.

Dlatego też wyszedł zza drzewa i dokładnie to zrobił.

Powietrze otaczające odzianych w ciemne szaty czarodziejów zrobiło się suche. Harry wzniósł swoją magię jako ukrop, zamiast płomienie, myśląc o pustyniach, po których biegała karkadann. Wymamrotał łagodniejszą wersję klątwy odwadniającej, której Draco użył w hogwardzkim ekspresie, żeby uratować go przed efektami pyłu czasu, a stojąca przed nim czarownica westchnęła z zaskoczeniem, kiedy nagle cała wilgoć zniknęła z jej ust. Ostrożnie trzymał swoją magię z dala od drzew; był częścią Leśnej Twierdzy, więc dolina nie będzie miała żadnych wyrzutów przed skarceniem go za skrzywdzenie innego fragmentu.

Harry pozwolił, żeby powietrze wokół zamigotało też, po czym zaczekał z podniesioną brwią.

Stojąca przed nim czarownica machnęła różdżką, próbując niewerbalnego zaklęcia. Harry zacisnął dłoń w pięść, rzucił _Protego_ na poziomie swojej piersi, po czym cisnął nad tarczą zaklęciem, silniejszą klątwą odwadniającą. Czarownica skrzeknęła bez słów, kiedy ścięgna w jej dłoni wyschły niczym stara skóra, a jej palce otworzyły się spazmatycznie i upuściły różdżkę. Zaklęcie, którym sama chciała go trafić, rozprysło się pod jej nogami w iskrach między kamieniami i igłami.

– A teraz – powiedział cicho Harry. – Co tu robicie? Powiedzcie, to może pozwolę wam żyć. – Czuł jak karkadann przeciska się między sosnami, żeby pojawić się u jego boku, ale nie przejmował się tym. Nie będzie mogła zrobić zbyt wiele w tak zalesionym miejscu. A on zawsze będzie mógł użyć magii do powstrzymania jej przed zabiciem kogokolwiek, o ile w ogóle do tego dojdzie.

Ktoś, kto wcześniej znajdował się na tyłach, teraz przeszedł do przodu – wysoka kobieta o blond włosach, którą Harry rozpoznał. Zatrzymała się i kiwnęła do niego głową.

– Karen – rzuciła w następnej kolejności – miałaś go poinformować, że jest aresztowany, a potem dopiero zacząć rzucać zaklęciami. Pamiętaj o tym. Ja z pewnością nie zapomnę.

Karen burknęła coś z oburzeniem. Harry pochylił głowę przed Priscillą Burke.

– Witaj – powiedział. – Ministerstwo musi uważać to za coś ważnego, skoro wysłali po mnie i moich szefową aurorów.

Karkadann powaliła za nim kolejne drzewo i wydała z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk. Harry stał w bezruchu, nie dopuszczając do siebie pokusy rzucenia się na przeciwników, jak zachęcało go do tego trąbienie karkadann. Zamiast tego przyglądał się twarzy szefowej aurorów, pochwyconej w paśmie słonecznego światła. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie pojawiła się jako żona Thomasa, inaczej już by się do nich przyłączyła.

– Ministerstwo ogłosiło cię, jak i wszystkich którzy znajdują się pod twoją opieką, jako wyjętych spod prawa – powiedziała Priscilla. – Zarzutów jest od groma. Przechowywanie zbiegów z więzienia, włamanie się i uszkodzenie własności ministerstwa, narażanie bezpieczeństwa publicznego. Jest ich więcej, ale nie chciało mi się tego zapamiętywać. – Westchnęła ciężko. – Rzecz w tym, _vatesie_, że naprawdę powinieneś się poddać i udać z nami.

– Czy moi ludzie będą sprawiedliwie traktowani? – zapytał uprzejmie Harry. – Czy pani Parkinson, na przykład, będzie traktowana jak człowiek, a nie cięta srebrem, wciskana do kąta celi i pozostawiona w szmatach, które rozerwała na strzępy w czasie transformacji?

Priscilla drgnęła, jakby ją spoliczkował.

– Nie doszło do czegoś takiego – wyszeptała.

– Och, ależ doszło. – Harry zrobił krok w jej kierunku. – Właśnie dlatego oczekuję od ministerstwa gwarancji. Obecnie nie mogę im nawet zaufać, że nie zamordują znajdujących się pod moją opieką watah. Czemu niby miałbym ufać im w jakiejkolwiek innej sprawie?

– Kto dopuścił się czegoś takiego? – zapytała Priscilla.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Hawthorn powiedziała, że każdy auror, który ją odwiedził, dorzucił coś od siebie – spoliczkował, kopnął, opluł, rzucał bolesnymi klątwami. Ale każdy _coś_ zrobił. – Patrzył Priscilli w oczy, nawet kiedy zaczynały wilgotnieć, jakby ledwie powstrzymywała się przed mrugnięciem, a wokół niego zbierało się coraz więcej magii, aż nie zaczęła unosić się wokół jak gruba, lśniąca osłona, przez którą reszta lasu rozmywała się niczym w mirażu. – Było ich w sumie około dwudziestu. Wydaje mi się, że odpowiednia kara zdziesiątkowałaby wasze siły.

Priscilla zamknęła oczy i w bardzo wyraźny sposób spróbowała wziąć się w garść. Zaraz potem jednak, jakby zdała sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że jest otoczona przez podwładnych, łypnęła na niego groźnie.

– Jak ty nic nie... obawiam się, że nie rozumiesz. Z przyjemnością rozpoczęłabym takie zdziesiątkowanie, choćby w ramach upewnienia się, że żaden auror już nigdy więcej nie potraktuje w ten sposób więźnia, ale potrzebuję, żebyś wrócił w miejsce publiczne, żebym w ogóle miała czas zabrać się za coś takiego. Potrzebuję zeznań pani Parkinson, albo przynajmniej jej wspomnień w myślodsiewni, żebym w ogóle mogła ustalić, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Jeśli się poddasz i pójdziesz z nami, to możemy uspokoić podejrzenia społeczeństwa. Niczego nie zdziałam tak długo, jak wszyscy będą wrzeszczeć z paniką, że wilkołaki biegają po kraju i chcą nas pomordować we śnie. Najpierw musimy uspokoić środowisko.

– Poprawka – powiedział Harry. – Jak tylko się poddamy, uznają że wygrali. W dodatku upewnią się, że społeczeństwo nigdy nawet nie usłyszy żadnych z prawdziwie szkodliwych zeznań. – Spojrzał w bok, kiedy karkadann wreszcie przebiła się przez drzewa i zatrzymała obok niego, tupiąc i parskając. Harry podniósł rękę i pogłaskał ją po przybrudzonej, przedniej nodze, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie Priscilli. – A to oznacza koniec naszej wolności, koniec szansy na zmianę czegokolwiek, czy zainspirowanie reszty świata czarodziejów. Dlatego też moja odpowiedź, proszę pani, będzie odmowna, póki ministerstwo albo czegoś nie zrobi, albo nie złoży nam wiążących przysiąg, że nas nie skrzywdzą, albo nie spróbują nas schować pod dywan, jak tylko znajdziemy się pod ich opieką.

– Jeśli teraz nie wrócisz, to nie skończy się tylko na rokoszu, ale dojdzie do otwartej wojny domowej – powiedziała Priscilla spiętym głosem.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry.

– Ponieważ ludzie zaczynają cię wspierać – powiedziała ponuro Priscilla. – Strony „Proroka Codziennego" roją się od listów. W Londynie kilka wilkołaczych stad zabezpieczyło swoje legowiska i są gotowi walczyć na śmierć i życie z każdym aurorem, który spróbuje ich aresztować, albo w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić. Ktoś spróbował zaatakować wczoraj ministerstwo i udało mu się zbiec, zanim w ogóle ustaliliśmy kim był. A teraz jeszcze zaczęły przychodzić listy od... od ludzi, których po prostu nie możemy zignorować, z Francji i Hiszpanii, pytający czemu minister wciąż nie zareagował jakoś na roszczenia Przymierza, które dla nich _wyglądają tak szalenie rozsądnie._ – Skrzywiła się. – Amerykanie robią to samo, ale Amerykanie _zawsze_ starają się wtrącić. Francja i Hiszpania są zwykle cichsze.

Harry pozwolił sobie na oschły uśmiech. Nie znał reputacji brytyjskiego ministerstwa za granicą, ale podejrzewał, że potężnie ucierpiała za czasów Knota. A potem nastąpił rok względnej kompetencji pod władzą Scrimgeoura i nawet to zdawało się teraz rozłazić w szwach. Prawdopodobnie nawet wrogowie Scrimgeoura chcieli teraz jak najszybszego powstrzymania działań Przymierza, bo przecież chcieliby przejąć jego pozycję bez podobnych problemów. Rokosze nigdy nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze w oczach historii.

– Nie wygląda to najlepiej, co? – zapytał niewinnie. – Kiedy jeden buntownik jest w stanie postawić się całemu ministerstwu, uzbrojonemu w prawo do korzystania z najbardziej niebezpiecznych zaklęć i artefaktów?

Priscilla zamknęła oczy.

– Nie masz pojęcia, z czym masz do czynienia, _vatesie_ – powiedziała, po czym machnęła różdżką, otaczając ich dwójkę osłoną prywatności. – Otrzymałam zgodę od samego ministra, żeby cię znaleźć i spróbować powstrzymać – powiedziała. – Wcześniej był gotów odczekać jeszcze trochę, ale ta wczorajsza inwazja i listy od... ludzi z Francji i Hiszpanii zaczynają go denerwować. Amelia Bones znajduje się zaledwie _o krok_ od zadeklarowania otwartej wojny. Jeśli udasz się teraz z nami, to możemy tego uniknąć. Jak nie, to nie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

– Zarówno tobie, jak i Scrimgeourowi ewidentnie wydaje się, że podjąłem się tego wszystkiego bez świadomości tego, do czego może dojść – powiedział wreszcie. – A to nieprawda. Dobrze wiedziałem, co robię. Zrobiłem to, żeby nie dopuścić do jeszcze gorszej sytuacji.

– Chcesz, żeby ulice były wyściełane ciałami? – wyszeptała Priscilla. – Chcesz krwi? Chcesz wojny?

– Nie chcę tego – powiedział Harry. – Ale i tak bym to otrzymał. I bez mojej rewolty ludzie umieraliby na ulicach. Jedyne, co ich mordercy potem musieliby udowodnić, to że to były wilkołaki. Departament Tajemnic w dalszym ciągu robiłby, co mu się żywnie podoba, dzięki wpływom Kamienia, a ministerstwo w dalszym ciągu rozpadałoby się wokół Scrimgeoura. Który, swoją drogą, ma własną wojnę do wygrania, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Bo w ten sposób nie uratuje swojego ministerstwa. A ja nawet _nie chcę_ się tego podejmować. Nie było w stanie ochronić niewinnych ludzi. Nawet nie spróbowało.

– Wojna – powiedziała Priscilla. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że uwiesiła się na tym słowie. – Rokosz to jedno. Wojna to zupełnie co innego.

– A rewolucja jest bardziej przerażająca od obu. – Harry uśmiechnął się tak hardo, że aż twarz go od tego rozbolała. – A je jestem jej oddany. Już powiedziałem to ministrowi. Nie pojmuję, czemu nikt nie podchodzi na poważnie do tego, co mówię. Może dlatego, że mam szesnaście lat. – Usłyszał za sobą skrzypienie rozchylanych gałęzi i trzaski wywołane zbliżającymi się krokami i miał nadzieję, że jego ludzie będą trzymali się z daleka. Ta konfrontacja chwiała się na czubku noża. Aurorzy Priscilli zaczną rzucać klątwami, jak tylko uznają, że ich szefowa znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. – Jestem czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy i wreszcie postanowiłem to wykorzystać. Jeśli chcecie ze mną walczyć, to czeka was naprawdę ciężka przeprawa, chyba że jednak _skontaktujecie_ się z Falco Parkinsonem i spróbujecie przekonać go do przejścia na waszą stronę, albo znajdziecie i obudzicie Voldemorta. – Priscilla wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie imienia Mrocznego Pana. Harry ledwie powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami. Aurorzy mogliby źle na to zareagować. – Przypuszczam, że możecie też zaprosić do Brytanii innego Lorda czy Lady, ale jak jeden z nich zostanie skrytobójcą, pozostali mogą zrobić się nerwowi.

– Nie możesz tego robić – powiedziała niemal bezgłośnie Priscilla. – Właśnie dlatego nie przyłączyłam się do twojego rokoszu. Zbyt nisko cenisz sobie życie.

Harry już zaczął odpowiadać, kiedy doszło do nieuniknionego.

Jeden z aurorów powoli przekradał się na bok. Harry miał go na oku w czasie swojej rozmowy z Priscillą. Po pierwsze, samo zwrócenie na to uwagi mogłoby doprowadzić do otwartego konfliktu. Po drugie mężczyzna wciąż nie wyciągnął różdżki, mimo że miał rękę zaciśniętą w jednej ze swoich kieszeni.

A teraz rzucił fiolką jakiegoś eliksiru. Harry nie wiedział nawet, w kogo miała trafić. Być może miała rozbić się o kamienie i ochlapać wszystkich jakimś kwasem czy trucizną.

Trafiła jednak w nogę karkadann, która drobiła niespokojnie w miejscu. Jej futro momentalnie się zajęło, a w powietrzu rozległo się koszmarne skwierczenie. Karkadann zawyła jak opadająca góra, po czym opuściła łeb.

Harry nie docenił tego, jak szybko była w stanie manewrować między drzewami – a może myślał tylko o tempie, z jakim była w stanie nacierać w prostej linii i nie wziął pod uwagę jej innych zdolności. Czarny, zakręcony wokół własnej osi, długi na cztery stopy róg przebił aurora na wylot i Harry'emu wydawało się, że usłyszał chrupnięcie i zgrzyt kości, kiedy ustępował kręgosłup. Karkadann stanęła dęba, potrząsając ciałem tak agresywnie, że Harry usłyszał trzaski kolejnych kości, a krew i kawałki mięśni zaczęły naznaczać szaty i twarze otaczających ją ludzi. Następnie znowu wrzasnęła, obróciła się, z ciałem wciąż wiszącym na jej rogu, po czym wierzgnęła jedną z tylnych nóg. Dwóch aurorów pomknęło między drzewa. Jeden wrócił, kuśtykając; drugi leżał bezwładnie. Harry miał wrażenie, że ma złamany kark.

Wtedy aurorzy zaczęli wrzeszczeć i poderwali różdżki, a Harry wiedział, że lada moment eksploduje chaos. To była pierwsza bitwa w tej wojnie, pierwsza przelana krew. Miał tylko chwilę na zapobiegnięcie cięższym stratom, do których mogłoby dojść, dlatego zrobił, co mógł.

Jego magia rozbiegła się wszędzie wokół niego, szybko rozprzestrzeniając falujące, skwarne powietrze. Trafieni nim aurorzy po prostu zamierali w miejscu, niczym muchy uwięzione w bursztynie. Wszyscy, włącznie z Priscillą, którą podmuch złapał w pozycji, kiedy miała wyjątkowo niewygodnie wykręcony kark. Harry naciskał dalej i wzniósł wszystkich w powietrze, trzymając ich ponad linią drzew.

Obok niego karkadann przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, jakby gotowa do kolejnego ataku. Harry wyciągnął rękę i położył na jej nodze. Parsknęła i pochyliła łeb. Krew wsiąknęła w białe futro na jej pysku i kapała wokół jej lśniących, czarnych oczu, niczym groteskowa maska. Harry wytrzymał jej spojrzenie.

– Już wystarczy – powiedział jej.

Nie musiała się go posłuchać, ale i tak postanowiła to zrobić. W chwilę później spojrzała na aurora na swoim rogu i prychnęła z zadowoleniem. Harry przypomniał sobie legendy, że karkadanny mogły nosić ciała młodych słoni na rogach, póki sam ciężar ich nie zabił. Powstrzymał się przed wzdrygnięciem.

Obrócił się, by spojrzeć na aurorów.

– Nasze warunki pozostają takie same, jak zawsze – powiedział szorstko. – Ministerstwo ma okazać, że jest w stanie traktować wilkołaki z takim samym szacunkiem co ludzi. Powinno w ten sposób podchodzić do wszystkich magicznych stworzeń. Powinno pokazać, że bardziej zależy mu na ludziach, którym miało _służyć_, niż na szerzeniu własnego strachu i małostkowości. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać argumentów ludzi, którzy oczekują ode mnie spokoju, podczas gdy wysłani przez nich aurorzy nie są w stanie przeprowadzić zwykłego _aresztu._

Machnął ręką i bursztynowe powietrze poruszyło się, wynosząc aurorów poza granice sosnowego lasu i doliny jako takiej. Jak tylko upuścił ich bezpiecznie na trawę, Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i sięgnął ku Leśnej Twierdzy.

Leśna Twierdza była rozbawiona. Bezlistne drzewko chciało poszerzyć swój wpływ na inne drzewa. Chciało, żeby granice doliny były równie bezpieczne, co jej środek. Bardzo łatwo było spełnić tę prośbę, ponieważ każdy element Leśnej Twierdzy był taki sam co wszystkie inne. Tknięcie, wzniesienie i każde źdźbło trawy, każdy kamień, każde ziarenko piasku na granicach doliny zostało nastawione na obserwację. A potem tknięcie przebiegło po wzgórzach, po wszystkich miejscach, które uważały się za Leśną Twierdzę i wszystko nagle nabrało świadomości. Niebo nad nimi, które było jej niebem, powie im, jeśli intruzi spróbują wlecieć do środka. Istniało wiele sposobów, w jakie rozpędzone maleństwa mogły pojawić się w jej zasięgu, nie dotykając nawet ziemi czy powietrza, ale Leśna Twierdza będzie ich wyglądać. Utwardziła tunele, z których musieliby skorzystać, by nagle przybyć z innego miejsca, oraz stworzyła wir powietrza, który nie pozwalał na przysłanie samych przedmiotów. Wszystko to było bardzo proste. Każdy mógł zrobić coś takiego. Jej część poprosiła jednak o to, więc zrobiła to dla niego. A jeśli dzięki temu zabiegane maluchy, które spróbowały ją skrzywdzić, już nie wrócą, to tym lepiej. Dolina wróciła do swoich snów.

Harry wyszedł z transu, wciągając szybko powietrze i odkrył, że Kamelia i Draco klęczą obok niego. Draco złapał go za ramię i spojrzał mu w oczy bez słów. Kamelia była znacznie bardziej wokalna.

– Czy wzniosłeś osłony? – zapytała wymagająco.

– Coś lepszego od osłon – powiedział Harry. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, strasznie głęboko. Potrząsnął głową, usiłując przyzwyczaić się do posiadania ciała, a nie kamieni, korzeni i gleby. – Leśna Twierdza będzie teraz nas pilnować. Wcześniej była skłonna wpuścić większości ludzi. Teraz poinformuje mnie, jeśli ktokolwiek w ogóle spróbuje. Będziemy też mogli odrzucać ludzi, którzy spróbują się aportować czy pojawić za pomocą świstokliku.

– Osłony, Dziki – powiedziała Kamelia. – Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Harry zgodził się z nią. Przynajmniej następny oddział aurorów, czy też kogokolwiek, kto spróbuje ich zaatakować, zobaczy osłony i uzna je za ważniejsze, przez co zaczną tracić czas na atakowaniu ich, zamiast stawianiu się magii miejsca. Zaczął splatać ze sobą różne rodzaje tarcz. Nie mógł użyć wszystkich, ponieważ magia Leśnej Twierdzy przeszkadzałaby im w działaniu, ale teraz, kiedy był już częścią doliny, instynktownie wiedział, które mogą jej zaszkodzić i nawet nie próbował ich użyć.

Jak tylko osłony znalazły się na miejscu, zacieśnione i zakotwiczone o wzgórza niczym liny, Harry pochylił się nad nogą karkadann. Parsknęła, jakby chciała go zapewnić, że nie ma się czym przejmować, po czym zarzuciła łbem, bawiąc się ciałem aurora. Harry uważnie przyjrzał się brzegom rany. Eliksir stworzył ogromne wgłębienie w nodze i momentalnie je wypalił. Użył na nim _Integro_, ale karkadann tylko stąpnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem nogą w odpowiedzi. Harry przysłuchał się wydawanym przez nią dźwiękom, spojrzał jej w oczy, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak bólu i nie znalazł żadnych. Oczywiście, w końcu karkadanny od urodzenia były gotowe do zabijania. Możliwe, że miała w sobie wewnętrzną magię, która koiła ból i już leczyła ranę.

Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na ciała i magią ściągnął połamane zwłoki z rogu karkadann. Skoczyła za nim, ale szybko straciła zainteresowanie i pochyliła łeb, żeby szturchnąć go żartobliwie.

Wysłał rannego aurora z pozostałymi. To pozostawiło tu przebitego i tego ze złamanym karkiem, a kiedy Harry się do niego zbliżył, przekonał się, że ten również nie żył. Skrzywił się i zamknął jego wbite w pustkę oczy, żałując że jego twarz nie znajduje się po właściwej stronie ciała.

Za swoją determinacją poczuł równie puste poczucie winy. Nie miał czasu na zatrzymanie się i poddanie jej się. Jeden z martwych aurorów rzucił eliksirem w karkadann i zaczął to wszystko. Drugi po prostu się nawinął. Jasne, Harry wolałby, żeby obyło się bez ofiar, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo było to nieprawdopodobne. Nie mógł nawet bawić się fantazjami o tym, co by się stało, gdyby wyszedł stąd i się poddał, ponieważ tym ludziom znacznie bardziej zależało na tych, którzy znajdowali się pod jego opieką, a nie na nim samym.

_Wiedziałeś, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego, kiedy się za to zabierałeś._

Wyważył zarówno poczucie winy, jak i złość, po czym cisnął nimi do basenów oklumencyjnych. Następnie wypchnął połamane ciała poza granicę lasu, żeby Priscilla i jej ludzie mogli je zabrać, po czym odwrócił się do pozostałych. Znacznie więcej ludzi znajdowało się teraz za karkadann: Hawthorn, która wyglądała jakby żałowała, że ją wszystko ominęło; Narcyza, która miała różdżkę w ręku i rozglądała się ostrożnie; warczący Zimozielony; Remus, który odwrócił wzrok jak tylko Harry spojrzał w jego kierunku; Adalrico Bulstrode z ponurą miną; Millicenta, która kiwnęła w odpowiedzi na pytanie, które Harry najwyraźniej bezwiednie zadał.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i upewnił się, że będzie przywódcą, którego potrzebowali.

– Nadciąga wojna – powiedział. – Lepiej się na nią przygotujmy.


	37. Wschód słońca na zachodzie

**Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty: Wschód słońca na zachodzie**

Falco usiadł przy zburzonej ścianie i zamknął oczy. Zadrżał, kiedy wiatr rozwiał mu włosy. Już od naprawdę dawna nie był przewrażliwiony na punkcie tak przyziemnych wrażeń.

Ale też już od dobrego stulecia nie czuł się tak zaniepokojony tym, czego nauczył się w ruinach domu w Dolinie Godryka.

__Rozpoczęło się i nie dobiegnie końca, póki... co? Póki jeden z nich nie zginie? Czy obu? __Nie sądził jednak, by był w stanie wyglądać tak daleko w przyszłość. Jego badania przeszłości domu były w stanie zaoferować mu obrazy możliwych przyszłości, a ponieważ nie byłby w stanie przewidzieć wydarzenia, które to wszystko rozpoczęło, to nie sądził, żeby był w stanie również przewidzieć to, które je zakończy.

Wiedział tylko, że ta wybrzuszona i splątana ze sobą powłoka przepowiedni, nienawiści, śmierci i magii rozciągała się już ponad całym światem czarodziejów i to nie pozwalało mu na zyskanie jakiejkolwiek pewności, pod jakimkolwiek względem. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nawet nekromantka byłaby w stanie zobaczyć śmierć Harry'ego.

Potwierdził sobie tylko jedno. Harry potrzebował treningu. Harry potrzebował kogoś, kto nim pokieruje. Potrzebował wiedzieć więcej o rzeczywistości magii Światła i Mroku, sposobach na oszukanie ich i władanie nimi. Czego __nie__ potrzebował, to takiego zawracania głowy, jak ten pomniejszy rokosz ideałów, które rozkwitną i zwiędną w przeciągu najdalej paru lat. Coś znacznie potężniejszego trzymało jego życie jako zakładnika i póki tego nie rozwiąże, powinien poświęcać temu całą swoją uwagę, a nie rozpraszać się w ten sposób.

Falco z miejsca zorientował się, co musi zrobić w następnej kolejności. To oznaczało, że wizyta w Dolinie Godryka jednak nie była tak do końca bezużyteczna. Musi zniszczyć ten rokosz. Nie mógł tego zrobić bezpośrednio. Jeśli Harry uzna go za wroga, który zniszczył jego dziecięce ideały, to niczego go nie nauczy. Dlatego dokona tego z ukrycia, za pomocą wielu różnych popchnięć, które chłopiec będzie w stanie przypisać wielu różnym ludziom.

Zacznie od snów. Te, które stworzył dla Harry'ego, rozbijały się o psychiczną obronę chłopca, ale większość ludzi nie miała podobnych tarcz. Dzięki parszywej retoryce ministerstwa wielu z nich żywiła głęboką paranoję i nienawiść wobec wilkołaków.

Sen rozdmucha strach i nienawiść, wzbije te płomienie pod samo niebo.

Falco wkroczył na ścieżki Światła i Mroku.

* * *

Indigena zakaszlała, po czym chuchnęła na przeglądaną właśnie stronę. Jednym z problemów podczas czytania książki tak starej jak „__Odi et Amo"__ był koszmarnie zatęchły zapach; Indigena rzuciła już trzy różne zaklęcia czyszczące, ale jego sugestia wciąż unosiła się nad stronami. Otaczająca jej nadgarstek róża mogła wydzielić słodki zapach, ale Indigena robiła się senna, ilekroć zbyt długo nim oddychała.

Zamarła przy tytule rozdziału, „Znamiona i blizny", po czym odchyliła głowę. Ciernie na jej plecach wysunęły się i wykręciły w górę, niczym uszy potężnej bestii. Indigena już wcześniej zauważyła, że okazały się wrażliwe na potężną magię, co w połączeniu z jej bardziej normalnymi zmysłami pomogło jej teraz ustalić, co ją zaniepokoiło.

Potężny czarodziej wykonywał swój ruch. Falco Parkinson. Indigena skrzywiła się. Nie podobało jej się, że w tej chwili mogła tak niewiele na niego poradzić. Jej ranny Lord znacznie bardziej jej potrzebował, a najlepszy plan, który pomoże mu na odzyskanie dumy i gracji, wymagał długich, żmudnych badań, jak i codziennego siedzenia u jego boku i szeptania mu na ucho.

A nawet wtedy ich plan zajmie całe miesiące – choć, jeśli dobrze zrozumiała swojego Lorda, to już zaczął nad tym pracować z jedynym kandydatem, który znajdował się w jego zasięgu.

Indigena ponownie westchnęła i pocieszyła się, że całe to czytanie, badania i szepty __prędzej czy później__ zwrócą jakieś wyniki. Z pewnością nie dojdzie do tego przed końcem tego roku, ani nawet na początku następnego, ale ewentualnie.

– Załatw go, Harry – mruknęła i wróciła do czytania.

* * *

– I co ci wtedy powiedziała?

Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Nie chciał tego mówić. Były takie chwile, kiedy żałował ulegania przed Josephem. Zalewało go morze cierpienia, jak i świadomość, że im dalej będzie się w to wgłębiał, tym gorzej tylko będzie się czuł. Jego podstawowe instynkty wrzeszczały, że czas najwyższy zawrócić i popłynąć z powrotem na ląd. Czemu właściwie miałby się leczyć? Już całe życie nosił w sobie te rany, a wizji przeszłości mógłby uniknąć, gdyby tylko zażył wywaru bezsennego snu. Mógłby kompletnie wyłączyć tę część swojego umysłu, przeżyć poprzez zanurzenie się pod lód. Już kiedyś tak zrobił.

I dopuścił się koszmarnych głupot, przez które został aresztowany i niemalże zniszczył swoją więź z Harrym.

__Pamiętaj, czemu w ogóle się tego podjąłeś,__ upomniał się ponownie, po czym podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na twarz Josepha.

– Że w życiu istnieją trzy prawdy – powiedział. Jego głos był bezbarwny. – Jedną jest rozpacz. Drugą brzydota. Trzecią śmierć.

– I __uwierzyłeś__ jej? – W głosie Josepha nie pojawiła się pogarda. Snape był pewien, że gdyby opowiedział o prawdach swojej matki komukolwiek innemu, to na pewno by ją od nich usłyszał. Tu jednak jedyne co otrzymywał w zamian, było intensywnym współczuciem, a słowo zostało wymówione z naciskiem, ponieważ Joseph chciał się upewnić, czy Snape faktycznie uwierzył Eileen Prince.

– Tak. – Gdyby Snape przymknął teraz oczy, byłby w stanie zobaczyć chłopca, którym kiedyś był, z wyczekiwaniem wypatrującego dorośnięcia i nauczenia się od matki prawd o świecie, z których nie zdawało sobie sprawy nawet większość mężczyzn i kobiet. Już wtedy wiedział, że nie był w stanie dopasować się do innych dzieci. Za brzydki, za wysoki, za sprytny – a w miarę mijających lat i wydarzających się w domu coraz częstszych „wypadków", okazał się również zbyt magiczny. Matka wyjaśniła mu wtedy też jego status krwi. Miał dziewięć lat. Zabrała go za granice miasteczka, żeby mógł zobaczyć jak umiera kot.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo widziałem jak do nich dochodzi – powiedział Snape. Kot był młodym, szarym dachowcem. Ktoś, jakiś mugol, złamał mu lewą, tylną łapę i owinął ją w przybity do ziemi drut kolczasty, przez co kot tracił coraz więcej mięsa, im bardziej usiłował się uwolnić. – Widziałem rozpacz. – Na prawej, przedniej łapie kot miał zaciśniętą miniaturową pułapkę na niedźwiedzie. Szarpał tak mocno, że niemal urwał sobie kończynę, ale nie dość, żeby się uwolnić. – Widziałem brzydotę. – Kot rozglądał się wokół z przerażeniem i szaleństwem, a dobiegające z jego pyska dźwięki były chorymi, paskudnymi piskami, na dźwięk których Severus znienawidził okazywania słabości. – Widziałem śmierć. – Jego matka wymamrotała zaklęcie, które zatrzymało kotu serce, ale dopiero kiedy oglądali jego cierpienie wystarczająco długo, by zrozumiał, że nie zrobiła tego z litości. Zrobiła to, ponieważ nie wszystko zasługiwało na to, żeby żyć, a ten kot nauczył go już wszystkiego, czego był w stanie. Łeb zwierzęcia opadł na ziemię, jego ciało oklapło nagle i umarł. Snape pamiętał, że kiedy to zobaczył, wcale nie uważał śmierci za ucieczkę od bólu, a za koniec wszystkiego. Pozostawione ciało było pamiątką po życiu pełnym cierpienia.

– Snape?

Snape zamrugał i zamknął oczy, wracając z tego pół-życia, które wtedy wiódł, kiedy wszystko było w odcieniach szarości, rozmazane, oszołomione, a jedyne światło było ostre i bolesne, nastawione na ukazywanie mu najbardziej nieprzyjemnych prawd o otaczającym go świecie.

– Tak?

– Czy wciąż w to wierzysz?

Snape skrzywił się.

– Oczywiście że nie. Przekonałem się, że matka zapomniała wspomnieć o przynajmniej dwóch prawdach. Jedną z nich była nienawiść; zaplanowała dla mnie życie pełne niewzruszenia w obliczu prawdy. Nie spodziewała się, żebym kiedykolwiek znienawidził coś do stopnia, w którym spróbowałbym to zmienić. Inną była zemsta. Wydawało jej się, że nigdy nie znajdę się w pozycji, z której mógłbym się jej podjąć.

– Wciąż? – powtórzył z naciskiem Joseph. – A odkąd poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc w leczeniu? Odkąd Harry został twoim synem?

Snape zastanawiał się, jak na to odpowiedzieć, co właściwie powiedzieć. Gdyby powiedział, że już nie wierzył w te prawdy, to Joseph usłyszałby od niego to, czego chciał, ale zabrzmiałby wtedy jak słabeusz. Jeśli powie, że w nie wierzy, Joseph będzie dalej naciskał, żeby dowiedzieć się czemu.

Snape nie chciał oferować mu prawdy – że w sumie sam już nie wie. Pewność, jakakolwiek pewność, była lepsza od niepewności.

– Severusie?

– __Nie nazywaj__ mnie tak – warknął Snape. – Nie dałem ci pozwolenia na zwracanie się do mnie po imieniu.

– Nie dałeś. – Joseph nie wyglądał, jakby było mu w jakikolwiek sposób przykro. – Ale tylko w ten sposób byłem w stanie zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę. Zawołałem cię już parę razy i nie reagowałeś. – Zamilkł na moment. – Czy wciąż w to wierzysz?

Snape nabrał głęboko tchu i przypomniał sobie, że to była ślizgońska odwaga: odwaga by zobaczyć świat takim, jaki był naprawdę, zamiast wierzyć w fałszywe ideały i ginąć w ich imieniu, jak to robili Gryfoni.

– Nie wiem – wyszeptał.

Joseph uśmiechnął się i ten uśmiech wyglądał jak wszystkie jego miny, niczym woda żłobiąca kamień.

– To dobrze – powiedział. – To pierwszy krok.

– Przyznanie się do słabości? – Snape wbił w niego ponure spojrzenie, wyobrażając sobie, że Joseph był jednym z Gryfonów z piątego roku, których nie był w stanie znieść w tym roku; wyglądało na to, że przez wakacje zdążyli zapomnieć wszystkich podstaw z eliksirów. Nie potrzebował się do tego krzywić, jakby to zrobił, patrząc na Neville'a Longbottoma. – Zrobię się od tego silniejszy?

– Kiedy stoi się na ruchomych piaskach, dobrze o tym wiedzieć, zamiast zakładać, że problem nie istnieje – powiedział Joseph.

Snape powstrzymał się przed impulsem wypalenia, że najlepiej byłoby w ogóle nie włazić na ruchome piaski. Pochylił głowę.

– A teraz. – Joseph wyprostował się. – Chciałbym, żebyś mi powiedział, co takiego zobaczyłeś, co przekonało cię, że to faktycznie były prawdy dotyczące świata, a nie tylko coś, co sama sobie wymyśliła.

Snape zaczął przypominać sobie każdy szczegół szarego dachowca. Opowiadanie Josephowi o groteskowych elementach swojej przeszłości było jedynym, co jak do tej pory podobało mu się z tego całego leczenia. Jeśli dzięki temu wieszcz zrobi się zielony na twarzy, albo usta mu poszarzeją, to warto było wlewać mu do uszu dowolne ilości wspomnień.

* * *

Harry skrzywił się, budząc ze snu, który pozostawił po sobie osobliwe wrażenie koszmaru. Otworzył oczy, po czym zamarł, kiedy rozpoznał, co siedziało mu na piersi z pazurem zahaczającym o koszulę piżamy i ślepiami wpatrzonymi w niego ponad dziobem, którego koniec wisiał mu o cal nad twarzą.

Ptak go wyśmiał. Tym razem niczego nie powiedział, tylko przejechał mu pazurami po klatce piersiowej. Harry zacisnął zęby i samą siłą woli udało mu się nie zawyć z bólu; Draco leżał zwinięty w kłębek w jego ramionach, jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka cali od nowych, zamarzniętych ran. Harry nie chciał go budzić.

Ptak ponownie zachichotał, po czym wzniósł się w powietrze. Jego zwieńczone trzema pazurami skrzydła wydawały skórzasty dźwięk, od którego Harry'emu włosy stanęły dęba na karku. Wreszcie zniknął. W chwilę później Draco się spiął, a następnie poderwał się tak szybko, że aż nieprzyjemnie szarpnął za przytulające go ramię Harry'ego.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, patrząc na rany.

– Znowu ten ptak – powiedział cicho Harry, zerkając w dół. Nacięcia biegły równolegle, jak zawsze, i były pokryte szronem, jak zawsze. Ciemnoczerwone kryształki zamarzniętej krwi lśniły jak rubiny. Przynajmniej tym razem zadrapania nie były równie głębokie czy długie, co te w Sanktuarium. Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do Dracona, którego wcale to nie pocieszyło. – Niczego mi tym razem nie powiedział, po prostu mnie naznaczył i zniknął.

– Naznaczył cię – wyszeptał Draco.

Harry przyjrzał mu się bez słowa. Czasami Draco potrafił dojść w takich chwilach do niezwykłych wniosków, ale wyłącznie jeśli nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodził. Harry widział, jak Draco korzysta z tego do rozwiązywania zadań z numerologii, wpierw przyglądając się równaniom z półprzymkniętymi oczami, a następnie znajdując rozwiązania, do których normalnie należałoby wykorzystać wiele różnych wzorów.

Ale Draco tylko zamrugał, westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Wciąż nie wiem, co to może oznaczać – przyznał. – To przynajmniej w ogóle nie zmieniło się od czasów Sanktuarium. – Przeczesał ręką włosy Harry'ego, zahaczając palcami lekko o parę kołtunów, jakby nie był w stanie się przed tym powstrzymać. – Wiem tylko, że mi się to nie podoba i naprawdę chciałbym, żeby już dobiegło końca.

– Ja też – mruknął Harry.

Draco ponownie pociągnął go za włosy, nie mocno, ale wystarczająco, by Harry'emu przebiegły po głowie przyjemne dreszcze, po czym przysunął się do pocałunku. Harry otworzył usta. Nie wiedział, czy tu chodziło o szok związany z ponownym zobaczeniem ptaka, czy też potrzeba upewnienia się, że przynajmniej Draconowi nic się nie stało, ale przesunął się i objął mocno swojego chłopaka. Wiedział tylko, że nagle koszmarnie chciał przeciągnąć ten pocałunek, mając na wszystko znacznie więcej ochoty niż miał od wielu tygodni, a jego żebro było już wystarczająco zaleczone.

Draco zagrzmiał, co prawdopodobnie byłoby jękiem, gdyby tylko miał wolne usta, którymi mógłby wydać ten dźwięk, po czym przewrócił się lekko na plecy, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą. Harry wsparł się na łokciu i pochylił. Pogłębił pocałunek, ale w żaden sposób nie spróbował go przyśpieszyć, nawet kiedy kolejne mruczenia Dracona zaczęły go do tego zachęcać. Wsunął dłoń we włosy Dracona i przesunął się tak, że teraz jego ciało przesłaniało klatkę piersiową Dracona. Niewiele czuł w tym momencie i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tak właśnie powinno być, czy też może powinien się po prostu skupić na wrażeniach, które zawierały w sobie ciepłą skórę Dracona pod jego dłonią, cieplejszą niż się tego spodziewał znaleźć pod piżamą i kocami, oraz smak jego ust, nieco lepki, ale nie __aż tak__ zły. __Czy to romantyczne, kiedy przestaje ci przeszkadzać poranny oddech twojego partnera? A może po prostu nie mam już zmysłu węchu.__

Ktoś załomotał do drzwi ich sypialni.

Harry ledwie powstrzymał się przed podskoczeniem, przez co mógłby przygryźć wargę Dracona, albo uderzyć go czołem, albo zrobić coś równie zawstydzającego i szkodliwego. Odsunął się łagodnie i polizał lekkie nacięcie na swoim języku, przed którego zrobieniem Draco nie zdołał się powstrzymać. Draco wyglądał na zdruzgotanego. Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym wstał z łóżka. Rany od ptaka już zdrętwiały, poza tym miał na sobie piżamę. Nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego nie miałby być w stanie wyjść na spotkanie komukolwiek, kto zdecydował się im przeszkodzić.

Tak czy inaczej musiał się nieco oprzeć o ścianę, kiedy otworzył drzwi i zobaczył za nimi Kamelię. Prawdopodobnie wyczuła, co robili, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentowała.

– Co się stało? – zapytał i usłyszał, że jego głos zrobił się bezbarwny.

Kamelia odpowiedziała tym samym tonem.

– Pustułka prowadziła swoje stado z legowiska do miejsca, w którym mogliby się aportować, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi mugoli. Po drodze zaatakowało ich kilku młodych czarodziejów. – Odetchnęła szybko kilka razy. – Dwunastu z nich nie żyje. Pustułka jest tylko ranna, tak samo jak dwójka, która ją chroniła i przybyła tu z nią... ale wszyscy obawiają się, że nie dożyją jutra.

– Już idę – powiedział miękko Harry, po czym odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Dracona, który wyglądał ponad kocami. – Kłopoty – powiedział, po czym ruszył za Kamelią, pozwalając Draconowi samemu zdecydować, czy chce do niego dołączyć, czy nie.

* * *

Remus zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek spoza watahy był w stanie pojąć wszystkie niuanse tej sytuacji.

W samym środku pokoju, który dla nich wybrali – gabinetu, największego pomieszczenia Leśnej Twierdzy, w którym mogło zmieścić się naprawdę wielu ludzi – siedziała Pustułka, drobna, czarna przywódczyni watahy, która zajmowała teren na północ od terytorium Lokiego i żyła najbliżej mugoli. Oddychała płytko, jej głowa zwisała bezwładnie na lewo, opierając się o fotel, w którym ją posadzono. Wzdłuż jej tułowia biegła rana od obojczyka aż po krocze, płytka i długa i regularnie kapała z niej krew. Cięcie rozpłatało również jej koszulę, a sam fakt, że nie zdołała się skulić na tyle, żeby ochronić gardło i brzuch wkazywało, jak bardzo bezbronna musiała być w tamtym momencie. No i, oczywiście, nacięcie zostało zrobione srebrem. Remus czuł zapach zakradającej się coraz głębiej trucizny.

Po obu stronach Pustułki siedziała dwójka zwiniętych ocalałych wilkołaków, kobieta po lewej i mężczyzna po prawej. Oboje byli niemalże nadzy. Oboje byli cali posiniaczeni, cuchnęli od krwi i obrażeń wewnętrznych, od których ich organy powoli wysiadały. Oboje ewidentnie mieli to gdzieś. Od chwili przybycia nie ustawali w swoim chórze powarkiwań. Gdyby tylko Remus przymrużył oczy, zobaczyłby słabe, białe więzi, które biegły od ich karków do gardła Pustułki; wiedział, że te linie lśniłyby niczym gwiazdy, gdyby reszta ich watahy wciąż żyła. Dwójka ocalałych wilkołaków osuszała się z sił witalnych, oferując swojej alfie możliwość zwalczenia srebrnej trucizny i przeżycia. Wykańczało ich to. Wyraźnie się tym nie przejmowali. Ich powarkiwania, spojrzenia i obnażone zęby obwieszczały wszystkim, że póki żyją, nikt nie tknie Pustułki.

Hawthorn Parkinson siedziała jakieś pięć stóp przed nimi, nie ważąc się podejść bliżej. Miała jednak wyciągniętą rękę i nie przestawała mówić cichym, kojącym tonem, który zanikał pod warczeniem. Zdawała się być przekonana, że resztki watahy Pustułki prędzej czy później pozwolą jej podejść. Remus miał wrażenie, że nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób funkcjonują zaakceptowane wilkołaki. Szkoda.

Wataha Lokiego – nie, musi przynajmniej spróbować myśleć o niej jak o watasze Harry'ego, naprawdę powinien – rozłożyła się za Hawthorn, tworząc swego rodzaju półkole. Wiedzieli, że nie mogą niczego dla nich zrobić, poza uszanowaniem ich poświęcenia. Wydostali swoją alfę żywą spośród ataku, który musiał być naprawdę agresywny; wciąż nie znali żadnych szczegółów, ponieważ ocaleli w żaden sposób nie spróbowali z nimi porozmawiać, znali tylko liczbę trupów, ponieważ wiedzieli, z jak wielu członków składała się wataha Pustułki. Będą ich obserwować, po czym odbędą po nich żałobę.

Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Harry.

Wataha Lokiego momentalnie obejrzała się na niego, po czym spokorniała w obecności swojego alfy, nie spuszczając go z oczu. Remusa kusiło, żeby zrobić to samo. Oparł się temu i zamiast tego po prostu zaczął się podnosić. W tej sytuacji znajdowało się zbyt wiele niuansów, z których Harry ewidentnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Hawthorn przynajmniej miała w sobie instynkty, które pochodziły z noszenia w sobie wilczej sieci, nawet jeśli nie znała zwyczajów watahy. Harry nie należał nawet do ich świata. Przeniesienie więzi, które mógł zaoferować mu Loki, nie wystarczyło, zwłaszcza kiedy odmówił podłączenia do wspólnego umysłu, który pozwoliłby mu zrozumieć wszystkich na znacznie głębszym poziomie.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku poruszenia. Kamelia również. Remus nie był pewien, czy to lodowaty rozkaz w jej oczach, czy też kompletny brak zainteresowania w oczach Harry'ego, sprawił że Remus usiadł z powrotem i wrócił do obserwowania.

Harry podszedł bliżej, póki nie zrównał się z Hawthorn. Uwaga strażników momentalnie przeniosła się na niego. Remus nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. Przecież zostali zaatakowani przez czarodziejów. Wyczują jego magię i nie znajdą w jego zapachu równoważącego zapachu dzikości i wilka. Z miejsca go znienawidzą.

Remus zacisnął pięści. Czemu nikt nie __mówił__ Harry'emu o takich sprawach?

Harry po prostu pozostał w miejscu, przyglądając się parze warczących. Następnie podniósł głowę i zaczął śpiewać.

Głos, który wydostał się z jego gardła, nie należał do wilka, ale był niemal równie czysty – wysoki, słodki trel feniksa. Nie był głośniejszy od warknięć. Wcale nie musiał być. Wirował wokół nich w skomplikowanych, gwiezdnych wzorach. Remus widział, jak wokół skóry Harry'ego zaczynają tańczyć delikatne płomienie, równie blade co więzi Pustułki z jej watahą. Zadrżał i chciał spuścić wzrok.

Obserwował jednak dalej, ponieważ nie pojmował, co takiego Harry chciał osiągnąć tą pieśnią, a jeśli spróbuje do nich podejść, to przecież go __ugryzą.__

Strażnicy zadrżeli i podnieśli głosy. Harry śpiewał dalej. Zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na nich uwagi; zamiast tego wyglądał, jakby kompletnie zatracił się we własnym głosie. Remus usłyszał w niej marsz żałobny, zrozpaczoną pieśń wschodzącego słońca, padającego na świat, w którym zgasły potężne płomienie, których już nikt nigdy więcej nie zobaczy.

Potrząsnął ostro głową. To była pieśń __feniksa.__ Nie byli feniksami, nawet jeśli niektóre watahy nazywały się na cześć ptaków. Nie sądził, żeby to miało szansę podziałać.

A potem zobaczył, że jednak działa. Wilkołak zadrżał i położył głowę na podłodze, jego słabe warknięcia ucichły. Wilkołaczyca warczała dalej, ale nie rzuciła się na Harry'ego, kiedy podszedł bliżej. Jej powieki zadrżały, a potem nagle jej głowa również opadła na podłogę. W chwilę później oboje głęboko spali.

Białe więzi, które łączyły ich z Pustułką, zamigotały i zniknęły.

Harry momentalnie podskoczył do Pustułki i Remus dopiero wtedy zauważył, że przyniósł ze sobą butlę białej pasty, którą wysmarował skażone rany Hawthorn zaraz po uratowaniu jej z Tullianum. Zawiesił ją w powietrzu, wyciągnął korek i zaczął swobodnie nakładać ogromne ilości mazi na ranę Pustułki. Remus usłyszał, jak jej zbolały oddech powoli się uspokaja.

Harry nie przestawał śpiewać, choć teraz było to już głównie nucenie. Zmieniło ono napięcie w pokoju, sprawiło że wszyscy poczuli się jak towarzysze, stawiający czoła wspólnemu wrogowi. Remus zauważył kątem oka, jak coraz więcej członków watahy odpręża się, wyczuł jak prądy wspólnego umysłu uspokajają się i skupiają na żalu po poległych wilkołakach.

Jakiś czas później Pustułka osunęła się w sen obok swoich towarzyszy. Harry odsunął się od niej i podszedł do śpiących wilkołaków.

Zrobił... coś. Remus nie był pewien, jak to nazwać. Wyglądało to, jakby Harry rozłożył jakąś warstwę siebie, strzepnął nią niczym koc i położył na parze ocalałych. Połowa materiału owinęła się wokół samicy, połowa wokół samca. Oboje przestali na chwilę oddychać i Remus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Harry nie posłał ich w ramiona spokojnej śmierci. Przynajmniej umarliby z poczuciem spełnionego obowiązku.

Potem jednak zaczęli oddychać znacznie głębiej, a smród ich bólu i powolnego umierania zniknął, rozwiewając się jak resztki po wreszcie zaspokojonym głodzie.

Remus zamrugał kilka razy. Wiedział, że Harry był w stanie absorbować magię z artefaktów i innych czarodziejów. Nie wiedział, a może zwyczajnie zapomniał, że Harry był również w stanie przekazać część własnej magii innym, dzięki czemu odnowił pokłady mocy w wilkołakach, którzy przekazali ją swojej alfie, co przywróciło ich do zdrowia.

Kiedy Remus ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego, zobaczył że chłopak jest blady, a jego głos ledwie wznosił się ponad szept, kiedy wreszcie przestał śpiewać.

– Potrzebujemy omówić nasze następne posunięcie – powiedział. – Za pięć minut nastąpi spotkanie w kuchni. Proszę, by pojawił się na nim każdy, kto chce wziąć w nim udział. – Zerknął na Kamelię. – Ale najpierw znajdź dla nich jakieś łóżko.

Następnie wyszedł z pokoju. Remus musiał przyznać, że jego reakcja była kompetentna i pod pewnymi względami bardzo miła – prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie się na nią zdecydować, gdyby znajdował się wpływem prądów wspólnego umysłu watahy, ponieważ zrozumiałby poświęcenie wilków Pustułki i musiałby im na nie pozwolić.

Im dłużej Remus się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej miał wrażenie, że świat wokół niego zmieniał się nieco.

* * *

Harry nie był wilkołakiem, ale był niemal w stanie wyczuć emocje przebiegające przez umysły skłębionych w kuchni ludzi. Jego pieśń ukoiła nieco ich napięcie i niepokój, ale tylko odrobinę. Widział to po ich zaciśniętych szczękach, wyczuwał w sile, z jaką uderzali palcami o blat stołu, słyszał w szeptach, które przeskakiwały z ust do uszu zbyt szybko, by mógł je wyłapać. Przechylił na bok głowę i zwrócił na siebie uwagę szybkim rozwinięciem magii.

– Czy wiemy, kto konkretnie ich zaatakował? – zapytał. Nie był pewien, jak wiele informacji Kamelii udało się wyciągnąć z Pustułki, nim nie ogarnęło ją zatrucie srebrem. Wspomniała o czarodziejach, ale możliwe, że przewinęły się też jakieś imiona.

– Nie – powiedziała Kamelia. – To wyglądało niemal jak kompletnie przypadkowy atak – którym nie mógł być, bo zaatakowano ich jak tylko opuścili swój azyl. __Ktoś__ ich zdradził, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, kto to mógłby być. – Pokręciła głową w szybkim, bezsilnym ruchu, który zwolnił, kiedy spojrzała na niego. Harry z całych sił starał się stać prosto i emanować aurą pewnego siebie alfy, ponieważ tego właśnie wszyscy od niego potrzebowali. – Nie mógł to być żaden członek watahy. Ale też czemu niby miałby to zrobić ktoś z innego stada? Przecież muszą wiedzieć, że ministerstwo nie zacznie im z tego powodu pobłażać, zwłaszcza kiedy aurorzy co chwila łamią dane słowo i ustanawiają nowe prawa.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Gdzie ich zaatakowano?

– Na ulicy tuż przed ich azylem – powiedziała Kamelia.

Harry ponownie przytaknął.

– Aportowali się tam?

– Pustułka nie była w stanie tego określić, Dziki.

To oznaczało, że Harry nie mógł tak po prostu pojawić się na tej ulicy i zacząć osuszać wszystkich w sposób, w jaki mógłby tego spróbować, gdyby zamachowcy okazali się kimś z okolicy. To byłaby dla nich szybka i odpowiednia kara. Teraz jednak Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy ktokolwiek z żyjących w pobliżu czarodziejów wziął udział w ataku, ani nawet czy osuszyłby właściwych ludzi. Tak łatwo było aportować się gdzieś i zniknąć z powrotem, uciekając poza zasięg pościgu. A przecież nie obudzi Pustułki, żeby zapytać.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział. – Będziemy pilnować gazet na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał zaraportować zabójstwo wilkołaków, ale nie sądzę, żeby do tego doszło. – Jego umysł dawał mu wrażenie bardzo wąskiego tunelu, wypełnionego światłem. Odwrócił się w kierunku Moody'ego, który stał po przeciwnej stronie stołu z zaciśniętymi pięściami, wyglądając jakby lada chwila miał nimi przywalić w blat. – Alastorze. – Moody momentalnie wbił w niego oboje swoich oczu. – Wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy skorzystać z informacji, które zdobyliście w gabinecie Madam Bones.

Moody wyszczerzył się, a jego magiczne oko zakręciło się, nadając mu nieco szaleńczy wygląd.

– Z przyjemnością, chłopcze. – To on właśnie, wraz ze swoimi kontaktami, włamał się do gabinetu Amelii Bones i nadał jej wygląd klauna. Samo związane z tym upokorzenie – połączone z zaklęciem pętającym, które nie pozwoliło jej obejrzeć się w porę w ich kierunku – zapewniło im, że ludzie ministerstwa nie podejrzewali __prawdziwego__ celu ich rajdu. Moody znalazł archiwa, których Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów wolałby utajnić. Niektóre trafiły do jego kontaktów, żeby mogli wykorzystać to w ramach szantażu i jako zapłatę za pomoc. Ale zatrzymał całą resztę. Wykuśtykał z pomieszczenia z taką werwą, że Harry odniósł wrażenie, że już chyba nie mógł się doczekać skorzystania z nich.

– Chcesz ich zaatakować __gazetami?__ – zapytał Bavaros, bratnia dusza Róży. W jego głosie rozległo się pełne potępienia warknięcie. Jako wilkołak był najpotężniejszą i najczarniejszą bestią, jaką Harry w życiu widział. – Jaki to niby odwet? Zabójstwo powinno spotkać się ze sprawiedliwością, Dziki.

– I tak też będzie – powiedział Harry. – Jak tylko ustalimy, kto się tego dopuścił. Nie chcę zabić dwunastu przypadkowych czarodziejów wyłącznie dlatego, że zginęło dwanaście wilkołaków. Jak zaczniemy działać w ten sposób, to reszta społeczeństwa nie spocznie, póki nas nie wyrżnie do nogi. – Odwrócił się do Narcyzy. – Powiedziałaś, że twoja siostra może nam zaoferować coś interesującego, Narcyzo.

Narcyza przytaknęła powoli.

– Wydaje mi się też, że teraz pomoże nam bez wahania, pod warunkiem że pozwolisz mi na podzielenie się z nią szczegółami o tym, co zaszło dzisiaj.

Harry pochylił głowę i Narcyza wyszła pośpiesznie. Harry spojrzał na pozostałych i zobaczył ich spięte, intensywne miny.

– Nie damy rady ciągnąć tego dłużej bez rozlewu krwi – zaczął bez wstępu. – Przekonaliśmy się o tym już wczoraj, kiedy zaatakowali nas aurorzy. Ale najpierw chcę spróbować wojny defensywnej, a to oznacza, że muszę was prosić, byście __wstrzymali się__ ze swoimi atakami. Każdy, kto spróbuje siać w takiej sytuacji więcej strachu, zostanie wydalony z Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. – Spojrzał w oczy każdemu, kto wydawał się nieprzekonany, jak Bavaros, póki wszyscy nie kiwnęli głową, wyrażając zgodę. Harry ponownie przytaknął. – Dobrze. A teraz mam zamiar upewnić się, że reszta londyńskich watah nie zostanie w ten sposób zagrożona.

Spojrzał na Hawthorn.

– Pani Parkinson – powiedział – jest pani poszukiwanym zbiegiem z więzienia, ale mam dla pani zadanie, które musi przede wszystkim zostać wykonane szybko i niekoniecznie w tajemnicy. Czy mogłaby pani osobiście udać się do alf w Londynie i przekazać im wiadomość ode mnie? – Z większością z nich nie był w stanie ustanowić połączenia za pomocą zaklęcie komunikacyjnego, a wielu nie przyjmowało sów od czarodziejów – czy też od alfy, który zajął miejsce Lokiego, z którym wielu z nich swego czasu rywalizowało. Powinni za to podejść z powagą do słów samotnej wilkołaczycy, niezwiązanej z żadną watahą.

– Z przyjemnością – powiedziała Hawthorn. Oczy zabłysły jej żywo. Harry zauważył, że zakażone srebrem nacięcie na jej barku już niemal się zaleczyło. – Wyruszę jak tylko podasz mi listę imion i lokacji aportacyjnych.

– Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli chodzi o pozostałych, musimy przede wszystkim skupić się na obronie. Jeśli jesteś czarodziejem, chcę, żebyś ćwiczył zaklęcia, póki nie __padniesz__. Jeśli urodziłeś się jako mugol, od tej chwili dołączasz do patroli wokół doliny. Kamelia, ustal dla wszystkich zmiany i grupy, w jakich mają się znajdować. Aurorzy wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy. Prawdopodobnie niebawem nadciągnie kolejny atak, albo od nich, albo od niewymownych.

– A co będziesz robił w międzyczasie? – zapytał Bavaros. W jego głosie było mniej jadu niż wcześniej, ale wciąż brzmiał na sfrustrowanego.

– Pracował nad metodami, które sprawią, że wreszcie zostawią nas w spokoju, oczywiście – odparł Harry, po czym odwrócił się. Potrzebował znaleźć listę imion i lokacji aportacyjnych dla Hawthorn, a następnie w miarę odizolowaną część Leśnej Twierdzy, z której mógłby przemówić wszystkim do rozumu. Ale zanim to nastąpi, będzie musiał osuszyć z magii kilka artefaktów Blacków, które przywiózł tu ze sobą. Zmęczył się pieśnią feniksa i przekazaniem magii wilkołakom Pustułki, ale chciał się upewnić, że nie umrą. Potrzebował odpocząć.

Kiedy szedł korytarzem, poczuł jak ramię obejmuje go na poziomie barków. Harry obejrzał się, mrugając z zaskoczeniem i napotkał wzrokiem spojrzenie Dracona. Jego oczy lśniły tak mocno, że wyglądał, jakby był zrobiony z ognia.

– Jeszcze im pokażemy – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Jeszcze im wszystkim pokażemy, co Harry? – Nachylił się i pocałował go tak mocno, że aż zabolało. Harry miał to gdzieś. Bez zastanowienia odpowiedział pocałunkiem. Jego umysł już nie był wąskim, wypełnionym światłem korytarzem, ale galopującym koniem, zmierzającym wprost do celu.

– Mam nadzieję – powiedział.

* * *

Hawthorn pojawiła się na pierwszej lokacji aportacyjnej, mugolskiej ulicy, która zszokowała ją swoimi oślepiającymi kolorami i smrodem. Miała wrażenie, że powietrze oszołomiłoby ją i bez jej obecnego nosa; niemal zemdlała przez wilkołacze zmysły. Zatkała nozdrza i szybko przeszła przez ulicę, rozglądając się tylko pośpiesznie, czy nie jadą jakieś samochody. Śmieci, rozlana benzyna, bród i inne rzeczy, których nie rozpoznawała – wszystko to huczało na nią, przytłaczało i naprawdę wiele dałaby w tej chwili, by móc to __zignorować.__

Dotarła do drzwi domu, które kazano jej znaleźć i załomotała ze zniecierpliwieniem. Wyglądał jak zwykły, mugolski domem, mały, kwadratowy i dokładnie taki sam jak jego sąsiedzi. Ale kobieta, która jej otworzyła, pachniała śniegiem i sosnowymi igłami. Nie miała bursztynowych oczu, ale prawdopodobnie kryła je po prostu pod zielonymi szkłami kontaktowymi, albo jakiegoś rodzaju magią.

– Witaj, siostro – powiedziała na widok Hawthorn. – Czy coś się stało?

Hawthorn opowiedziała jej pokrótce o ataku. Im dłużej kobieta słuchała, tym bardziej zaciskała usta. Wreszcie kiwnęła głową.

– Ostrzegę resztę mojej watahy. Ale pewnie będą mieli własne pytania. Czy możesz wejść na chwilę?

Hawthorn z przyjemnością znalazła się w środku. Dom nie wyglądał na równie obdarty co z zewnątrz, ściany były pokryte naprawdę dobrymi, choć wyraźnie amatorskimi obrazami, jak i paskami kolorowego papieru, poukładanego w ładne wzory. Zrozumiała skąd wzięło się to drugie, kiedy z korytarza dobiegł ją śmiech dwójki dzieci, które po chwili wbiegły w zasięg wzroku. Jedno podcięło drugie, powalając je na ziemię. Powalone dziecko miało bursztynowe oczy i bez trudu odwinęło się, przyduszając drugie do podłogi. Drugie, które nie miało bursztynowych oczu, zaczęło krzyczeć, że to niesprawiedliwe.

Kobieta, którą spotkała w drzwiach, ściągnęła bursztynowookie dziecko z drugiego i podrzuciła je w górę. Zapiszczało w drodze na dół. Kobieta i leżące na podłodze dziecko roześmieli się radośnie.

To Hawthorn usłyszała __trzaski__ aportujących się czarodziejów, być może dlatego, że tak bardzo była do nich przyzwyczajona, a może dlatego, że ich się poniekąd spodziewała po ataku na Pustułkę.

Machnęła różdżką i dom otoczyły potężne osłony. Nie wytrzymają długo pod naporem potężnych zaklęć, ale wystarczyły by odbić pierwsze, które, gdyby jednak wpadło przez okno, rozerwałoby stojącej obok niej kobiecie płuca na strzępy. Śmiech dzieci momentalnie zmienił się w okrzyki strachu, zabarwione cichym skomleniem od dziecka o bursztynowych oczach.

– Zabierz je w bezpieczne miejsce! – krzyknęła Hawthorn na kobietę, która musiała być mugolką. Na szczęście szybko zabrała się do roboty, bez oburzania o rangę. Czarodzieje watahy już się pojawiali, czasami chwiejnie wychodząc z pokojów, niektórzy jeszcze w piżamach, włosy im sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, ale w rękach trzymali mocno różdżki.

Hawthorn opadła na kolano, kiedy pierwsze __Crucio__ przebiło się przez jej osłony. Minęło ją, ale trafiło jednego z czarodziejów, który padł, wijąc się i wrzeszcząc. Jego sąsiad momentalnie pochylił się nad nim, żeby się nim zająć.

Hawthorn powiedziała sobie, że przecież i tak jest poszukiwanym zbiegiem. A skoro ktoś tam był gotowy rzucać na wrogów Cruciatusy, to należało go powstrzymać.

Wstała i wychyliła się przez okno. Zobaczyła czarownicę, która prawdopodobnie rzuciła __Crucio__, złotowłosą, żółtooką i wyniosłą. Musiała być córką jakiejś czystokrwistej, świetlistej rodziny, co wcale jej nie usprawiedliwiało, ale dzięki temu Hawthorn tylko nabrała jeszcze więcej ochoty na zabicie jej. Zbyt wielu aurorów, którzy skrzywdzili ją w Tullianum, miało żółte oczy.

Wymówiła słowa wyraźnie i poczuła jak grom magii przebiega przez jej różdżkę.

– __Avada Kedavra.__

Strumień zielonego światła przebił się przez osłony, oczywiście; żadne bariery nie były w stanie powstrzymać zaklęcia zabijającego. Czarownica odwróciła się tuż przed tym, jak trafiła ją klątwa, przez co padła na trawnik mugolskich sąsiadów. Hawthorn roześmiała się i usłyszała, że ten dźwięk ucieka jej jako szczek i wycie.

Nie wiedziała, jak wielkie miała szanse na zemszczenie się na aurorach, którzy ją skrzywdzili. Było ich zbyt wielu, a Harry miał obsesję na punkcie sprawiedliwości.

Ale ci czarodzieje usiłowali zniszczyć stado, które nigdy im nic nie zrobiło i uważali, że ich intensywna paranoja i strach ich jakoś z tego tłumaczą. Idealne cele do ukojenia przelewającej się w jej duszy nienawiści. Nawet nie musiała martwić się o krycie się ze swoimi zaklęciami przed otaczającymi ich mugolami. Przecież to ministerstwo będzie musiało potem zadbać o przysłanie tu obliviatorów. Hawthorn była __rewolucjonistką__, zbiegiem i znajdowała się ponad wszelkimi ich standardami.

Ze spokojem, jakiego nie czuła od czasów swoich śmierciożerczych dni, wybrała swój następny cel.

* * *

– Andromedo. – Głos był łagodny i tęskny, zawierał w sobie zaledwie pogłos akcentu; w przeciwieństwie do reszty swojej rodziny, Jean Delacour nauczył się angielskiego w bardzo młodym wieku, kiedy jeszcze jego rodzicom wydawało się, że mógłby być dobrym partnerem dla Andromedy. Ten pomysł uległ zawieszeniu, kiedy rodzina Delacour zawarła sojusz z Radą Wili, ale i tak znali się od tamtego czasu, odwiedzali co lato i pozostali przyjaciółmi.

Andromeda wiedziała też, co potwierdziło się kiedy wyszła z kominka i pozwoliła by Jean delikatnie otrzepał z niej sadzę i ucałował końcówki jej palców, że pozostali również w sobie nieco zakochani, przynajmniej ze strony Jeana.

– Jean. – Pochyliła głowę i przeskoczyła na francuski; jej matka chciała się zrewanżować i upierała się, że jej córka również powinna znać język ojczysty swojego potencjalnego partnera. – Przyszłam poprosić cię, byś wyświadczył przysługę starej, zasuszonej kobiecie, która już dawno temu zaczęła przekwitać.

– Dla mnie zawsze będziesz w samej pełni swojego rozkwitu, moja droga. – Jean odeskortował ją do fotela, stojącego przed rozległym stołem, którego używał jako biurka w swoim gabinecie, nie pozwalając nawet na chwilę, by jego dłoń złapała za cokolwiek poza koniuszkami jej palców. Tylko na tyle zgodziła się jego żona. Andromeda była po prostu wdzięczna, że kobieta rozumiała, że byli po prostu przyjaciółmi, dzięki czemu w dalszym ciągu godziła się na kolejne wizyty Andromedy. – Czego życzy sobie ode mnie najpiękniejsza z Blacków? Mów i zostanie to wpuszczone w ruch, jak tylko skończą ci się słowa.

Andromeda usiadła, wzburzając nieco wokół siebie swoje szaty. Nie miała piękna, którym mogłaby się popisać, jak to było w przypadku Narcyzy, ale kontrastujące z jej bladą cerą ciemne włosy i oczy, jak i ciemnozielona suknia, zawsze jakoś działały na Jeana; ze spojrzenia, jakim ją obrzucił, wywnioskowała, że wciąż tak było.

– Przysługę dla matki, która ma słabość do swojej córki – powiedziała, wzdychając lekko. – Córki, która zdecydowała przyłączyć się do rokoszu, wilkołaków i buntu przeciw ministerstwu, ale którą i tak kocham bezgranicznie.

Zauważyła, że Jean podniósł głowę, jakby zwęszył coś w powietrzu, więc ukryła swój uśmiech za zbolałą miną. Oczywiście, że już o tym słyszał. Francuskie ministerstwo magii może nie było obecnie jakoś __szczególnie__ zainteresowane podminowywaniem brytyjskiego ministerstwa – minister Francji zdecydowanie nie chciał, żeby Voldemort zwrócił na niego uwagę, w końcu znajdował się zaledwie po drugiej stronie kanału – ale co innego francuscy czystokrwiści. Byli tak ostrożnie pochłonięci własnymi, skomplikowanymi tańcami Światła i Mroku, że czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy, zdolny do znalezienia między nimi równowagi, niezmiernie ich zainteresował. W dodatku Rada Wili miała własne powody do interesowania się __vatesem__, a do Beauxbatons tego roku przybyły fale uczniów z Hogwartu, rozmawiających o bitwie o Hogwart i nagle we Francji znalazło się mnóstwo czarodziejów i czarownic, przekonanych że rząd brytyjski powinien udzielać Harry'emu wszelkiej możliwej pomocy, a nie rzucać mu kłody pod nogi. Powinien niszczyć sieci i skupić się na pokonaniu Voldemorta, nikt nie powinien go zmuszać do krycia się w jakiejś dolinie tylko dlatego, że minister okazał się na tyle niekompetentny, że nie był w stanie zapanować nad szefostwem własnych departamentów.

– To całkiem spora przysługa – powiedział Jean, opierając się w fotelu i przyglądając jej bez mrugnięcia. Andromeda jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała kogoś, kto byłby w stanie równie długo nie mrugać co on. Możliwe, że pobierał nauki od kotów, albo od swojej żony.

– To całkiem spora miłość – powiedziała Andromeda, po czym wyciągnęła koronkową chusteczkę i ukryła za nią cichy szloch.

Jean westchnął, długo i przeciągle, jak ktoś, kto musiał to już wielokrotnie znosić.

– Moja droga – powiedział. – Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

– Przecież już ci powiedziałam – odparła, pozwalając, by tym razem do jej słów zakradł się kolec. Nigdy nie lubiła mężczyzn, którzy udawali przed nią głupotę. Szczerze durni ludzie potrafili być nawet zabawni. Ale Andromeda wybrała Toma przez wzgląd na jego inteligencję i gdyby jednak mimo wszystko wyszła za Jeana, to momentalnie zaczęłaby od niego wymagać odpuszczenia sobie takich szopek, zwłaszcza w jej towarzystwie. Podejrzewała, że to była wina jego żony.

Jean pochylił głowę.

– Tylko zasugerowałaś, moja droga. Jestem w stanie pomóc ci w tak wielu kwestiach. O którą konkretnie ci chodzi? Czy mam zmniejszyć presję, jaką rząd nakłada na waszych buntowników? Rozproszyć wrogów __vatesa?__ Znaleźć mu nowych sojuszników?

– Wszystko to i więcej – powiedziała Andromeda, nachylając się do niego. – Mógłbyś też włączyć w to włosy demimoza, bo wiem, że masz je pod ręką. – Jego zaskoczony wzrok cieszył ją, ale odpowiedziała na niego smutną miną i pokręceniem głowy. – Wiem, Jean – powiedziała. – Zawsze wiedziałam. Jak tylko zorientowałam się, że ktoś wykupuje całe zapasy włosów demimoza w chwili, w której rozpoczęły się protesty przeciw wykorzystywaniu ich jako składników w eliksirach, domyśliłam się, kto się tym zajął. Powinieneś zacząć inaczej nazywać swoje operacje, bo mógł je przejrzeć każdy, kto zna twoją historię. Jak i nazwy twoich fałszywych grup protestacyjnych.

Jean pochylił głowę.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz ode mnie, że po prostu podaruję mu najważniejszy składnik potrzebny do wyrobu wywaru tojadowego?

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedziała Andromeda. – Ale podyktuj mu __sprawiedliwą__ cenę. W zamian wyślij do niego kilka wili, zobacz, jak je potraktuje. Obiecuję ci, nikt inny równie dobrze nie zapewni bezpieczeństwa im i ich przyszłości. – Mogła to przyznać, nawet jeśli osobiście wciąż nie chciała zbliżyć się do chłopca , odkąd przekonała się, jak bardzo polegał na Narcyzie. Wciąż nie weszłaby do doliny z własnej woli, żeby spotkać się z siostrą. Ale jej córka podjęła decyzję, co odebrało jej możliwość odsunięcia się od sytuacji i udawania, że nic się nie dzieje.

– Wciąż znajduje się w środku rokoszu – powiedział z namysłem Jean. – Wydaje ci się, że będzie otwarty na nowe kontakty we Francji?

– Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że reszta świata istnieje, ale wciąż nikt nie spróbował nawiązać z nim kontaktu – powiedziała Andromeda, ponownie kując go słowami. – Czy to jego wina, czy też czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy nie chcą, żeby Mroczny Pan zwrócił na nich uwagę?

Jean po prostu kiwnął głową, nawet nie mając w sobie dość gracji, by wyglądać na zakłopotanego. Andromeda wiedziała, że był jednym z czarodziejów, którzy polecali swoim czystokrwistym przyjaciołom i sojusznikom w Radzie Wili pozostanie na neutralnym gruncie. Jean zwykł skupiać się na rozbudowie; pobieżnie bardzo szybko rozprzestrzeniał swój biznes, ale prawda była taka, że każdy krok był podejmowany dopiero po latach planów. Do bardziej ryzykownych ruchów w polityce wykorzystywał swoich sojuszników. Bardziej interesowało go bezpieczeństwo ludzi gotowych za nim podążyć, niż rzucanie się po chwałę, która w każdej chwili może zniknąć. Pod tym względem był kompletnym przeciwieństwem męża jej siostry.

– W takim razie przychodzi mi do głowy paru kuzynów, których mógłbym do niego wysłać. Powiedz, czy młoda Millicenta Bulstrode przyłączyła się do niego w tej dolinie?

Tym razem to Andromeda nie zdołała ukryć zaskoczenia. Jean zaśmiał się.

– Nawiązaliśmy z nim więzi, z których nawet nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy – powiedział. – Na swój własny sposób skontaktowaliśmy się już z __vatesem.__ Czas najwyższy, by go o tym powiadomić. – Złapał ją za koniuszki palców i ponownie je ucałował. – Wracaj do Anglii, moja droga. Otrzymasz swoje dywersje i nowych sojuszników. Ściągnięcie z niego presji potrwa nieco dłużej, ale istnieją przysługi i ludzie, którzy są mi je winni. Twoja córka będzie bezpieczna, podobnie jak __nasz vates__. – Jego zęby zalśniły, kiedy się uśmiechnął. – Skoro Brytania go nie chce, równie dobrze możemy pokazać mu, jak gościnna potrafi być Francja.

* * *

Harry zaczął zamykać za sobą drzwi do niewielkiego pokoju medytacyjnego, po czym zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Draco wślizgnął się do środka.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał.

Draco po prostu kiwnął głową. Wiedział, co Harry planuje i chciał być w pobliżu. Harry zdawał się być przekonany, że to przeżycie okaże się zbyt przytłaczające dla Dracona. Draco naprawdę w to wątpił.

Poza tym chciał w __jakiś__ sposób wynagrodzić sobie przerwany pocałunek z tego ranka.

Harry spojrzał na niego badawczo, po czym wzruszył ramionami i zamknął oczy. Przez kilka chwil po prostu oddychał, a jego magia, odnowiona do swojej regularnej potęgi po osuszeniu kilku artefaktów Blacków, przetaczała się leniwie wokół niego. Draco oparł się o ścianę i zaczekał. Pomieszczenie było, oczywiście, w całości wykonane z drewna i nie miało w sobie żadnych mebli, co było odpowiednie dla miejsca, w którym powinno się siedzieć na podłodze. To oznaczało też, że Draco na nic nie wpadnie, kiedy Harry ogłosi wszystkim swoje stanowisko.

Harry otworzył oczy i pozwolił swojej magii się wznieść.

Zaczęło się od zapachu róż, ale momentalnie ponakładało się na nie tak wiele warstw innych wrażeń, że Draco nie był w stanie już myśleć o niej wyłącznie jak o zapachu. Powietrze rozstąpiło się i nadciągnęły ostrza o diamentowych brzegach, lśniące niczym poranek. Przetoczyły się wokół Dracona, wirując i błyszcząc, a pośród nich biegała iluzja potężnego kota o srebrnych pazurach i ciemnym futrze. Draco był przekonany, że to był ryś.

Posmak czekoladowej żaby wypełnił mu usta, a w uszach rozbrzmiało niskie nucenie pieśni feniksa. A potem ciepło zaczęło naciskać mu na skórę. Było podobne do ukropu, które Harry wezwał przedwczoraj w sosnowym lesie, mierząc się z aurorami, ale nie osuszyło mu skóry. Przycisnęło się do niego, miękkie i słodkie, a Draco zorientował się z zaskoczeniem, że Harry stworzył je, inspirując się ciepłem między ich ciałami, kiedy jeszcze leżeli przytuleni tego ranka pod kocami.

Przez cały ten czas przyglądał się Harry'emu, bo choć magia była fascynująca, ten widok był tym bardziej tego wart. Harry miał zamknięte oczy, ale jego włosy miotały mu się wokół głowy, a światło i ryś rozpoczynały się od niego i wychodziły od niego, podczas gdy muzyka, zapach róż i ciepło __należały__ do niego na sposoby, których Draco nie byłby w stanie określić słowami. Przebrał się z piżamy w normalne szaty i zajął nacięciami na swojej klatce piersiowej, dzięki czemu wyglądał na spokojnego, pewnego siebie i upartego.

_Oczywiście że tak, _pomyślał Draco. Przecież nie robił niczego przesadnie nadzwyczajnego. Po prostu rozwijał to, co już wcześniej usiłował wszystkim wyjaśnić. To było niczym postscriptum pod koniec długiej wiadomości, której brytyjska opinia publiczna najwyraźniej nie zechciała przeczytać w swoim uporze.

Magia zawirowała i wzniosła się. Przebiła się przez dach Leśnej Twierdzy, a potem coraz wyżej i wyżej.

Draco był w stanie przysiąc, że czuł jak magia mija granice magii miejsc i osłon doliny, zmierzając coraz wyżej i lśniąc, niczym drugi wschód słońca, tym razem z zachodu. Ciągle płynęła, ciągle się przetaczała, a jej słodycz tylko rosła na każdym możliwym poziomie. Nie było w niej niczego przerażającego, chyba że było się wrogiem Harry'ego, który wcześniej nie zorientował się, jak wielką potęgą był w stanie władać.

Roztaczała się bez końca. Draco poczuł przytłaczające pragnienie zamknięcia oczu.

Zrobił to i teraz jeszcze wyraźniej usłyszał pieśń feniksa. Porwała go ze sobą i pokazała mu prawdę, znajdującą się pośród płomieni.

Harry nie obiecywał swoim wrogom śmierci. Obiecywał im opór, który będzie tylko rósł w siłę, póki jego cele nie zostaną osiągnięte, a strach jego wrogów stłamszony. Osiągnie prawa dla wilkołaków i wolność od sieci dla wszystkich magicznych stworzeń, będzie stawiał się prawom ministerstwa i wytrącał wszystkich z równowagi, póki nie osiągnie tego, co sobie zamierzył. Krew go nie powstrzyma. Śmierć go nie powstrzyma. Nic go nie powstrzyma.

To było racjonalne, spokojne, zdeterminowane „Pierdolcie się", skierowane do czarodziejskiego świata jako takiego. Harry prosił, by w miarę możliwości postrzegali jego magię jako nosicielkę nadziei i wolności, ale jeśli tego nie zrobią, to nie szkodzi, ponieważ oczekiwał od nich również, by zwrócili wreszcie uwagę na samą jej __potęgę.__ To było przede wszystkim ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących zmianach.

Draco pławił się w tej całej, zmieszanej ze sobą słodyczy, bo Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił sobie na tak szerokie rozłożenie skrzydeł. Spróbował spojrzeć na Harry'ego, mrużąc oczy przez otaczający go labirynt światła. __Taki silny, taki uparty, taki piękny. I cały mój.__

Ta myśl zainspirowała emocję zbyt zaborczą, by można ją było nazwać pożądaniem. Draco podszedł do niego, objął i przyciągnął do siebie. Harry odsunął się nieco do tyłu i przechylił głowę, by pocałować Dracona pod niego mniej niezręcznym kątem, niż wcześniejsza pozycja by im na to pozwalała.

Draco objął dłońmi twarz Harry'ego i pozwolił świtu się porwać.

* * *

Rufus zamknął oczy.

Wczoraj magia Harry'ego zalśniła, wywołując momentalne reakcje paniki, strachu i podziwu. Wczoraj nastąpiły też pierwsze, otwarte ataki na wilkołacze stada, z czego większość zdołała uciec, tracąc zaledwie po kilku członków i zaszyć się jeszcze głębiej w jakichś norach. Rufus musiał słuchać, jak ludzie przechwalają się o swoich krewnych, którym udało się zabić wilkołaka i rozlegających się na to powszechnych gratulacji. Starali się uporać z „potwornym zagrożeniem", które mogło zniszczyć Brytanię.

Trzy dni temu Priscilla wróciła z pustymi rękami i wieściami, po których Rufus stracił ostatnią nadzieję na utrzymanie spokoju, bo wydawało mu się jeszcze, że coś wskórają, apelując do Harry'ego o przedłożenie większego dobra większej części populacji. Nie tylko to się nie udało, ale w rezultacie stracili też dwóch aurorów. Pozostali byli teraz żądni krwi Harry'ego, jak i krwi karkadanna – ze wszystkich stworzeń, czemu to akurat musiał być __karkadann?__ Powiedziała też Rufusowi w zaufaniu o tym, jak odrażająco traktowano przynajmniej jedną wilkołaczycę w więzieniu. Rufus znał imię tej wilkołaczycy. Była jedną z bliższych sojuszniczek Harry'ego. Taka wisienka na torcie.

A nagłówki dzisiejszych gazet po prostu płonęły. „Żongler" miał na pierwszej stronie fotografię martwych wilkołaków, którą zdobyli Merlin jeden wie skąd. Ciała były bardzo wyraźnie pozbawione jakichkolwiek śladów, co oznaczało wykorzystanie klątwy zabijającej. Gazeta pytała głośno i bezczelnie, czy ministerstwo wydało również zgodę na używanie niewybaczalnych w czasie sezonu polowań. „__Vox Populi"__ na każdej stronie trąbiło o swoim poparciu wobec Harry'ego i żądało wywiadu z ministrem, bo chciało dowiedzieć się, co myśli o śmierci swoich ludzi, jak i „prawdziwych bohaterach", kryjących się w pewnej dolinie w Walii.

„Prorok Codzienny", dzięki swoim koneksjom, przyniósł najgorsze wieści.

Rufus otworzył oczy i ponownie przeczytał nagłówek.

__**NEPOTYZM W MINISTERSTWIE:**__

__**Siostrzenica Amelii Bones i inni krewni urzędników ministerstwa dopuszczają się szkaradnych zbrodni**__

__Autor: Rita Skeeter__

Artykuł zawierał w sobie niezwykle delikatne informacje dotyczące aresztowań przeróżnych krewnych urzędników ministerstwa – dzieci, rodzeństwa, rodziców, dalszych członków rodziny – za wszystko, od przemytu talizmanów ochronnych po korzystanie z klątwy Imperiusa. Wszystkie te informacje znajdowały się w aktach w gabinecie Amelii; nie można było ich zniszczyć, ponieważ aurorzy, którzy dokonali tych aresztowań, momentalnie zostaliby o tym poinformowani przez specyficzne osłony, ale można było je ukryć, a sprawę uciszyć i o wszystkim zapomnieć. I tak właśnie zrobiono. Nikt nie miał wiedzieć, że te akta w ogóle istniały, a ponieważ gabinet Amelii najwyraźniej został zaatakowany, by ktoś mógł sobie z niej zadrwić i wystawić ją na pośmiewisko, to nikomu nie przyszło do głowy sprawdzić stan tych konkretnych akt.

Ktoś je ukradł, po czym przekazał zawartą w nich wiedzę „Prorokowi Codziennemu".

Rufus wiedział, co to może oznaczać. Powszechny wstyd, oczywiście, ale również żądanie przeprowadzenia dochodzenia na pełną skalę w całym ministerstwie, ponowne aresztowanie najgorszych zbrodniarzy, jak i rezygnacji od tych, którzy byli w stanie pociągnąć za najwięcej sznurków, by ochronić swoich najbliższych przed więzieniem.

W dodatku tego ranka jeden z jego agentów we francuskim ministerstwie fiuknął do niego z ostrzeżeniem, że czystokrwiste społeczeństwo we Francji zaczyna się burzyć niczym pszczoły w ulu i wszystkie poruszane przez nich tematy dotyczą w jakiś sposób Harry'ego. Wiedział, że Hiszpania niebawem zrobi to samo. Ledwie Rufus skończył rozmawiać z tym agentem, kiedy następny skontaktował się z nim z portugalskiego ministerstwa. Minister Faria Santa Rita przygotowywała oświadczenie, w którym miała zamiar potępić brytyjski rząd za jego działania przeciw __vatesowi__; najwyraźniej do brytyjskiego ministra nie docierało, że wojna z Sami–Wiecie–Kim była ważniejsza dla każdego kraju w Europie, od jakiejś niepoważnej wojny domowej o prawa wilkołaków.

Ministerstwo Rufusa rozpadało mu się wokół uszu.

Wyglądało na to, że dojdzie do trzęsienia ziemi i związanej z nim rewolucji, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie.

Rufus spojrzał na fotografię, którą Skeeter wybrała dla swojego artykułu. Amelia Bones starała się zniknąć z pola widzenia, zanim aparat zdąży pochwycić jej twarz; za każdym razem, kiedy mijała zdjęcie, nakładała warstwę szat na głowę. Wyglądała przez to na przepełnioną poczuciem winy i o to właśnie chodziło Skeeter.

Rufus musiał przyznać, że też nie czuje się wiele lepiej.


	38. Dodatek: Skok w kierunku płonącego

**Dodatek: Skok w kierunku płonącego światła**

Snape klęczał ze spuszczonym wzrokiem i słuchał rozlegających się w pokoju ostrych wrzasków i uderzeń. Zazwyczaj Mroczny Pan magicznie torturował swoich więźniów, albo przynajmniej korzystał z przedmiotów, które wcześniej nasączył swoją magią. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, żeby miał ochotę na tak przyziemny rodzaj kary.

Teraz jednak kazał Lucjuszowi biczować mugolską matkę szlamowatej dziewczyny, która zginęła na jej oczach, kiedy złamane niezliczonymi Cruciatusami żebra przebiły jej płuca. Lucjusz radził sobie z tym równie idealnie, co z każdym innym rodzajem tortur. Chodził wokół kobiety, za każdym razem uderzając ją z niespodziewanego kąta czy w niespodziewane miejsca, przez co wzdragała się, dygotała, jęczała i błagała o litość na długo po tym, jak dotarło do niej, że nie otrzyma żadnej. Pozostali śmierciożercy klęczeli na kamiennej podłodze w sali tortur, w luźnym półkręgu, podczas gdy Mroczny Pan siedział za Lucjuszem na fotelu z czarnego kamienia, tego samego, na którym Snape go widział, jak za pierwszym razem zszedł do katakumb. Nagini owijała się, jak zwykle, wokół jego stóp i syczała w rytm wrzasków.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange przyglądała się wszystkiemu z otwartymi ustami, ale Snape nie sądził, żeby wielu innych było równie zafascynowanych widowiskiem. Regulus prawdopodobnie ziewnąłby i rzucił jakimś sarkastycznym komentarzem, gdyby tylko starczyło mu na to odwagi. Pozostali drżeli z pragnienia choćby porozmawiania szeptem z sąsiadem. Powszechna nuda była praktycznie namacalna. Nie czerpali z tego równie wiele przyjemności co Mroczny Pan i nie widzieli niczego symbolicznego w pozostawieniu potłuczonego, połamanego ciała pośród wielu innych.

Snape wiedział, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, żaden z nich nie nosił w piersi bulgoczącego kociołka przelewającej się nienawiści, odrazy, pogardy dla nich, jak i dla samego siebie.

I żaden z nich nie podjął tej samej decyzji co on... niemalże już podjął. Pojawił się na dzisiejszej sesji tortur, mimo że Voldemort przyjąłby jego wymówkę konieczności poświęcenia tego czasu na warzenie eliksirów, gdyby tylko Snape go o to poprosił, ale wolał się upewnić. Czy _naprawdę_ niczego nie czuł, kiedy bicz opadał raz za razem? Czy nie mógł choćby czerpać przyjemności na myśl, że kiedyś może przyjdzie mu zrobić to samo jego wrogom, jeśli śmierciożercy zdołają złapać Jamesa Pottera z żoną, albo jeśli Syriusz Black jednak się przełamie i przejdzie na ich stronę?

Nie. Nie mógł. Wolał czegoś znacznie bardziej prawdziwego, czarnych kości świata, o których zawsze szeptała mu matka. Nie potrzebowały kryć się za symbolami. Nie potrzebowały czarnych szat i białych masek. Nie męczyły się, jak to zdarzało się Mrocznemu Panu, torturami, nie potrzebowały ich skracać rozkazem egzekucji.

Gdyby dowolny z jego wrogów znalazł się na jego łasce, to nie byłby dla nich łagodny, nie próbowałby wykonywać dwuznacznych gestów, okazując swoją nienawiść. _Powiedziałby_ im o niej wprost, a potem zadałby im tyle bólu, że nie pozostawiłby w nich żadnych złudzeń.

Oczywiście, już wcześniej tak myślał i spędził zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu na zabijaniu czarownicy, która, jak mu się wydawało, zabiła Regulusa.

Już nie miał przed sobą równie przejrzystej ścieżki, pewności że znane mu są prawdy tego świata, do których nikt poza nim nie ma dostępu. Wiedział też, że nie jest już w stanie robić tego, co żądają od niego inni, co żąda od niego jego Lord i pozostać przez to wszystko nietkniętym i niewzruszonym.

Regulus wyłonił się z ciemności i wciąż pozostał sobą. Snape nie był w stanie powiedzieć tego samego.

Potrzebował wyzwania, dzięki któremu ponownie poczuje się sobą. Potrzebował ścieżki, która gdzieś go zaprowadzi, może na z ciemności, ale okaże się choć tunelem pośród niej, wąskim strumieniem, po którym mógłby kroczyć i z którego upadek równałby się śmierci. Nie oczekiwał wybaczenia. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby czuć wobec niego cokolwiek poza pogardą, kiedy sam sobą pogardzał?

Regulus był wyjątkiem – ale to było dziwne samo w sobie i Snape nie był gotów na poruszenie tego tematu.

Chciał to schować, przebadać, _przekonać się_, czym właściwie jest to uczucie. Istniał tylko jeden człowiek, który mógłby mu to wyjaśnić.

* * *

To nie było łatwe do wykonania. Snape musiał spędzić dwa miesiące na ostrożnym tańcu, polegającym na uważnym słuchaniu wszystkiego, co Mroczny Pan ma do powiedzenia i trzymaniu się go nieco zbyt blisko, jakby chciał go poprosić o jakąś przysługę, o którą nigdy nie mogliby ubiegać się ludzie zazdrośni o jego pozycję przy Voldemorcie. Musiał też jednak, rzecz jasna, nie zdenerwować go też swoim zachowaniem, bo wówczas mogłoby się skończyć na torturach albo utracie stanowiska. Przez cały ten czas pilnował również swoich eliksirów i zwracał uwagę na politykę wewnętrzną śmierciożerców.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to. To było dobre ćwiczenie przed statusem, który prawdopodobnie będzie go czekał od chwili, w której pojawi się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Będzie jego szpiegiem, a to oznaczało, że zawsze będzie musiał mieć się na oku, inaczej zginie. Ściągnął na siebie uwagę i za każdym razem, kiedy udało mu się przekonać do czegoś Mrocznego Pana, mimo całej jego przeszywającej legilimencji, najpotężniejszej, z jaką Snape'owi przyszło się kiedykolwiek zmierzyć, udawało mu się czuć wobec samego siebie nieco mniej nienawiści. Och, zawsze będzie istniało w nim morze pogardy i odrazy do samego siebie, ale teraz wreszcie mógł zacząć budować nad nim mosty.

Wreszcie zadziałało. Mroczny Pan zmęczył się nim na tyle, żeby zapragnąć odesłać go od siebie na jakiś czas, ale nie zirytował się na niego do stopnia, w którym zacząłby uznawać Snape'a za złego służącego. Nocą, kiedy większość śmierciożerców śledziła aurorów, żeby zaatakować ich w dogodnym miejscu, Mroczny Pan wydał Snape'owi rozkaz. Snape klęczał u stóp jego tronu i nie dopuścił do tego, żeby cokolwiek go wydało, czy to odruchowa reakcja ciała, czy powierzchowne myśli.

– Odkryjesz ogólne położenie zarówno Potterów, jak i Longbottomów – powiedział Voldemort Snape'owi. – Doszły mnie pogłoski, jakoby Alicja Longbottom i Lily Potter mają urodzić pod koniec lipca, więc obie gdzieś się zaszyły. Znajdź je, mój wierny sługo. Wiesz, czemu. – To Snape usłyszał przepowiednię, która twierdziła, że pod koniec siódmego miesiąca urodzi się ktoś z mocą zniszczenia Mrocznego Pana. Osobiście uważał to za nonsens, ale przyniesienie tej informacji – nawet jeśli było to tylko kilka początkowych zdań, jako że nie miał okazji do usłyszenia całości – zapewniło mu stałe miejsce u boku jego pana.

– Kto będzie moim partnerem, mój panie? – Snape okrasił swój głos odrobiną irytującego jęknięcia, jakby nie był w stanie znieść myśli o oddzieleniu się od swojego pana aż tak długo i będzie potrzebował kogoś, na kim mógłby wyżyć się w międzyczasie. Podziałało.

– Nie dostaniesz partnera, Severusie – powiedział Voldemort, głaszcząc Nagini po łbie, po czym syknął do niej coś kojącego. Mimo to dalej poruszyła niespokojnie łbem. Snape i Nagini nigdy się nie polubili. – Sam się tym zajmiesz.

_Idealnie._

– Jak mój pan każe.

* * *

Snape poczuł puls osłon, kiedy przybył do szkoły. W ogóle go to nie zaskoczyło. Po nagłym ataku, który zabił kilka szlamowatych dzieci w pobliżu Hogsmeade, Dumbledore wzniósł osłony, które informowały go o obecności kogokolwiek, kto ośmieliłby pojawić się na terenach Hogwartu z piętnem Mrocznego Znaku.

Szedł dalej przed siebie, ale z pochyloną głową i kulejąc mocno. Za pomocą eliksiru, który pomógł mu znieść ten ból, złamał sobie nogę, po czym zaleczył ją, choć niewprawnie. Dzięki temu będzie wyglądał, jakby go poważnie obito. Tego właśnie chciał. Wiedział, że Dumbledore będzie go podejrzewał znacznie bardziej, jeśli uzna, że Snape zaplanował to wszystko. Bardziej przekonywały go impulsywne, nagłe zmiany serca. Właśnie to dyrektor najbardziej kochał w swoich Gryfonach. Właśnie tę słabość Snape miał zamiar wykorzystać. Sprawi, że dyrektor uwierzy, że Snape oferował swoje usługi jako szpiega, ponieważ jego sumienie naprawdę zaczynało go już gnębić.

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że najwięcej problemów miał z _usprawiedliwianiem_ tego wszystkiego, nie z samymi torturami czy zabijaniem.

– Stój. Ani kroku dalej.

To McGonagall go powstrzymała, oczywiście. Snape niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Zatrzymał się, kuląc pod swoim płaszczem, po czym powoli podniósł głowę. Użył również eliksiru, który pozostawił mu sińce na twarzy. Usłyszał, jak McGonagall przełyka ślinę, ale i tak nie oderwała od niego różdżki, kiedy wołała Albusa, żeby przyłączył się do niej na błoniach.

Dyrektor przybył. A wraz z nim światło. Coraz częściej puszczał swoją magię wolno, głównie przez jego częste potyczki z Voldemortem, przez co zwykle wisiała wokół niego w olśniewającej, białej aurze.

_Co za moc,_ pomyślał Snape. Pocieszyło go to. Dzięki niej tym bardziej uwierzą, że chce ukryć się pod opieką Dumbledore'a. Żaden poczytalny człowiek nie spróbowałby opuścić Voldemorta, o ile nie miałby jakiegoś sanktuarium, w którym mógłby go obronić kolejny Lord.

Opadł na kolana, jakby to światło go oszołomiło, po czym zaczął płakać jak dziecko. Kolejny eliksir sprawił, że łatwo przyszło mu przywołać łzy. Zarówno dyrektor, jak i McGonagall znali go jako ucznia i wiedzieli, jak ciężko było doprowadzić go do płaczu. To nie był gest, który Snape normalnie wykonałby z własnej woli, nawet po ataku jednego ze złotych chłopców Gryffindoru, Huncwotów.

Znowu usłyszał, jak Minerwa przełyka ślinę.

– Severusie? – wyszeptała wreszcie.

– Severusie – powtórzył Albus surowszym tonem. – Po co tu przyszedłeś?

Snape potrząsnął głową, pozwalając by łzy odebrały mu an chwilę głos, po czym podniósł lewą rękę, strząsając z niej rękaw. Momentalnie wycelowano w niego parę różdżek, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Zobaczą nacięcia, jakie wykonał nożem wokół Mrocznego Znaku, jakby usiłował go wyciąć sobie z przedramienia.

Przyjmą go z otwartymi ramionami i sercami. Przyjmą jego opowieść o pokucie i uwierzą w nią, ponieważ nie byli w stanie wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której ktoś poczytalny i nie opętany mocą mógłby szczerze stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. Nieznana była im nienawiść pokroju tej, którą nosił w sobie Snape.

Nigdy nie dowiedzą się, że sprowadziła go tu mieszanka Regulusa, odrazy do samego siebie, pogardy wobec innych śmierciożerców i jeszcze raz Regulusa. Zażądają od niego poświęceń. Mroczny Znak można było przyjąć wyłącznie z własnej woli, więc Zakon Feniksa nie miał możliwości na zaimplementowanie szpiega w obozie Voldemorta, chyba że nagle zwróci się do nich lojalny śmierciożerca. Paru, którzy jak do tej pory zmienili zdanie, po prostu uciekli. Snape był w stanie to zmienić. Będą tego od niego oczekiwali. Dumbledore powie mu, z ostrym błyskiem w oczach, że tylko w ten sposób Snape będzie w stanie udowodnić, że było mu _naprawdę_ przykro.

Snape pozwoli im wierzyć w jego wahanie. Skorzysta z tego niebezpieczeństwa, żeby ponownie nauczyć się samego siebie i ukoić swoją duszę, o którą nieustannie obijały się fale oszołomienia i niezrozumienia. Nigdy nie spróbują tego poszukać, ponieważ nie wierzą, że coś takiego wystarczyłoby, żeby ktoś zaryzykował życiem.

Dumbledore będzie szukał innych motywów, ale Snape już krył się ze swoimi motywami przed Voldemortem, który był znacznie lepszym legilimentą. Więc mu się to nie uda. Uzna, że Snape przyszedł ze szczerymi intencjami i to nie tylko przez wzgląd na łzy i popis słabości.

Nawet do niego nie dotrze, że ktoś może okazać przed nim pomniejszą słabość, by ukryć znacznie większą, a zwłaszcza po to, by tę większą słabość wyleczyć.

To była kolejna sprawa, której Snape nauczył się od swojej matki.

Nocą, kiedy jego życie i dusza uległy zmianie, jego policzki były mokre od łez, ale wnętrze jego umysłu było suche i wydrążone.


	39. Wojna w sercach i umysłach

Ponieważ rewolucja boli.

**Rozdział trzydziesty: Wojna w sercach i umysłach**

– Wejdź, Severusie.

Kiedy Minerwa odprowadzała Severusa wzrokiem, gdy wchodził do jej gabinetu i zajmował fotel przed jej biurkiem, powiedziała sobie, że zawsze wiedziała, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie. Jasne, inni rodzice prawdopodobnie byliby w stanie powstrzymać się przed dołączeniem do swoich dzieci na polu bitwy, ale większość z tych rodziców nie nauczała w Hogwarcie, a większość ich dzieci nie była bezpośrednio zagrożona przez rozpędzający się rokosz przeciw ministerstwu. W dodatku Severus nie był żadnym z tych rodziców, a Harry nie był żadnym z tych dzieci.

Minerwa miała chwilę na przyjrzenie się jego oczom, zanim zaczął mówić i wiedziała, że powoli go traci. Możliwe, że straciła go już dawno temu. Severus nigdy nie był wierny szkole jako takiej. Najpierw był lojalny Albusowi, który uratował go przed ciemnością i nadał jego życiu sens. A potem był lojalny wobec Harry'ego i to pozostało niezmienne pomimo wszystkich aresztów, bitew i porażek.

Najlepiej byłoby uznać, że Severus już zawsze będzie tymczasowym profesorem eliksirów i zastępcą dyrektora i nie oferować mu stałych pozycji.

– Będziesz musiała zatrudnić Slughorna na pozycję nauczyciela eliksirów, Minerwo – powiedział szokująco opanowanym głosem. – Obawiam się, że już nie mogę dłużej oferować ci moich usług. Slughorn ma za sobą lata doświadczenia. Będzie z niego znakomita głowa domu Slytherina. Rozumie problemy tych, którzy nie są pochłonięci losami całego świata. – Severus uśmiechnął się blado, a Minerwa nie przypominała sobie, żeby od początku semestru widziała uśmiech na jego twarzy. – Sam nie rozumiałem ich już od jakiegoś czasu.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową, a gęsta, lepka maź w jej gardle przez dłuższą chwilę nie pozwalała jej na odezwanie się. Czuła się jak po zjedzeniu cukrowych piór. Właśnie dlatego w ogóle przestała jej jeść.

– Przyłączysz się do Harry'ego?

– Tego nie powiedziałem.

Zobaczyła głębokie linie wyryte wokół jego ust, jak i zmęczenie w jego oczach i zorientowała się, że Severus wciąż nie wiedział, nawet teraz, czy Minerwa czasem nie wyda go ministerstwu, jeśli przyzna przed nią, gdzie planuje się wybrać.

Impulsywnie pochyliła się nad dzielącym ich biurkiem i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Severus spróbował się odchylić, wyprostować, sięgnąć po różdżkę. Minerwa zacisnęła tylko palce i spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie robił tego prawie nikt, kto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus jest legilimentą, dzięki czemu zamarł na tyle, że Minerwa zdążyła się odezwać.

– W tej bitwie stoję po stronie Hogwartu – powiedziała. – Strona Hogwartu nie jest stroną ministerstwa. Jesteś jednym z moich uczniów, tak samo jak Harry. Nigdy nie wydałabym was aurorom, Severusie.

– Możliwe, że nie będziesz miała wyboru. – Mocno zaciskał usta, a jego oczy były przesłonięte cieniami, a i tak wyglądał lepiej, niż zwykle w czasie roku szkolnego. – Nie, jeśli przybędą po ciebie niewymowni, którzy też są jego wrogami. Wyciągną z ciebie informacje, zanim w ogóle się zorientujesz. A potem upewnią się, że nikomu więcej o tym nie powiesz, albo że w ogóle nie będziesz pamiętała ich wizyty.

– Nie są w stanie skorumpować Godryka, ani pozostałych założycielek – powiedziała Minerwa. – Godryk mnie o tym zapewnił. Ich kamienie kotwiczne są starsze od większości artefaktów niewymownych. Nie martw się o mnie, Severusie. Potrafię się obronić. Zaufaj mi, że cię ochronię i leć do swojego syna.

Zagapił się na nią i Minerwa podniosła wysoko głowę, wpuszczając jego wzrok głęboko do swojego umysłu i duszy. Będzie mógł tam wszystko odczytać. Zobaczy determinację do ochrony Hogwartu i znajdujących się w nim dzieci; zobaczy różnicę między tym, co chciała zrobić, a tym, co mogła; zobaczy jak rozwiązała tę konkretną dyskusję, zmieniając się w obronną, gryfońską lwicę i upewniając się, że nikt nie zdoła wykorzystać ani jej, ani jej wiedzy o Harrym jako broni przeciw niemu.

Spuścił wzrok i zamrugał. Minerwa czekała. Severus jeszcze nigdy tak głęboko nie zajrzał do jej umysłu i teraz głowa zaczynała ją od tego boleć. Ale skoro to go uspokoiło, to było tego warte, wszystko było tego warte.

– Nigdy cię nie rozumiałem – powiedział nagle Severus, przez co zachciało się jej płakać, a gardło zapiekło ją koszmarnie, że mimo wszystko nie może udać się tam razem z nim.

– Nie, nie rozumiałeś – powiedziała cicho.

Niczego więcej nie powiedział. Nie przeprosił nawet. Wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu, żegnając ją tylko szybkim skinieniem głowy.

Minerwa oparła się w fotelu i zamknęła oczy. Poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu: Helga, najłagodniejsza i najcichsza z założycieli pojawiła się, żeby ją ukoić. Nie mogła im pomóc w żaden inny sposób, ponieważ działała zgodnie z przyjętymi obowiązkami.

Gdyby jednak wolno jej było odpowiadać wyłącznie przed sobą, to wolałaby podążyć za Harrym do boju. Gryfoni może rodzili się z silnym instynktem obronnym, ale również rodzili się gotowi na wojnę.

Ten wybór nie podważa żadnej części jej samej i nigdy tego nie zrobi.

* * *

Głowa ją bolała.

Priscilla wypiła eliksir na ból głowy, krztusząc się od jego smaku. Nigdy go nie lubiła, ale jeszcze mniej podobały jej się bóle głowy, które bez niego potrafiły ją dręczyć godzinami. Ostatnimi czasy nieczęsto je miewała, a co dopiero taki jak ten, przebiegający jej pod czołem, jakby same kości usiłowały pozamieniać się miejscami.

Odłożyła pustą fiolkę na bok, odchyliła się w fotelu i zamknęła oczy. Gładka, miękka i pocieszająca smocza skóra otuliła jej kark. Wcale nie ulżyło jej to we wrażeniu, że całe jej ciało jest kością widełkową, ciągniętą w przeciwne strony przez zniecierpliwione dzieci.

Była winna lojalności wobec obu stron w tej przeklętej wojnie i nie miała pojęcia, co na to poradzić.

Priscilla miała nadzieję, że sprawa rozwiąże się, kiedy sama porozmawia z Harrym, dlatego właśnie momentalnie zgodziła się, kiedy Rufus zaoferował jej tę misję. Gdyby tylko udało się jej przekonać go do nie rozpoczynania wojny, to jej ścieżka byłaby oczywista. Rewolta upadłaby bez niego. Thomas wróciłby do domu. Może i musiałby najpierw spędzić trochę czasu w Tullianum, ale Priscilla była przekonana, że zdołałaby wyrwać go na wolność. Przecież wszystkim zależało głównie na ujęciu Harry'ego, który był w tym momencie najbardziej znanym kryminalistą. W porównaniu do niego, nikomu nie będzie zależało na mężczyźnie, który rzucił w aurorów kilkoma zaklęciami, od których powyrastało im po sześć nóg.

A Priscilla mogłaby wówczas reagować zgodnie z własnym honorem, przez wzgląd na który w ogóle przyłączyła się do aurorów. To __nie było__ sprawiedliwe, żeby jednych ludzi traktowano lepiej od innych, żeby pasja przeważała nad rozsądkiem. Gdyby morderca zginął, ponieważ aurorzy wpuściliby do jego celi członka rodziny ofiary – podczas gdy kryminalista siedział w celi skuty i bez różdżki – to to nie była sprawiedliwość. Priscilli nie podobało się, co ludzie robili w furii. Nie lubiła fanatyków. Wolała zasady, o które opierał się Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, ponieważ według nich każdy, zarówno osoba aresztowana za jakiś koszmarny dowcip, jak i śmierciożerca, mieli prawo do oddychania bez bólu, do jedzenia, picia i ochrony przed ludźmi, którzy mieli obsesję na punkcie zemsty.

Zanim Harry odesłał dementorów, aurorzy mieli w ministerstwie cele tymczasowe na tych kryminalistów, którzy jeszcze nie zostali skazani, albo którym przyszło odbyć lżejszą karę od pobytu w Azkabanie. Priscilli podobał się ten układ. Cele znajdowały się albo w departamencie, albo były porozrzucane po innych piętrach. Osłony, albo przypadkowi ludzie momentalnie informowali kogoś, jeśli jakiś więzień był niewłaściwie traktowany. To nie było możliwe w Azkabanie, oczywiście, ponieważ tam inspekcje zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko, ale przynajmniej w Azkabanie wiadomo było, że wszyscy więźniowie przeszli już przez rozprawę i zostali skazani, a do czasu zesłania traktowano ich po ludzku.

A potem przyszły czasu Tullianum, w którym cele przechowujące skazanych kryminalistów, jak i kryminalistów oczekujących na rozprawę, nagle znalazły się w tym samym miejscu. Co więcej, tuż obok Departamentu Tajemnic, z dala od reszty ministerstwa.

Inspekcje były nieczęsto przeprowadzane i znacznie łatwiej przychodziło ludziom kryć się ze znęcaniem nad więźniami.

Priscilli zrobiło się niedobrze, kiedy zorientowała się, jak łatwo.

Aurorzy nie byli tym, kim kiedyś, nie jeśli strach był w stanie popchnąć ich do traktowania w ten sposób wilkołaków. Priscilla wychodziła z założenia, że większość jej ludzi myślała o wilkołakach tak samo jak ona: że byli potworami przez trzy dni w miesiącu i choć istniały dotyczące ich prawa, o które można się spierać, to jednak wilkołaczy więzień powinien być traktowany tak samo jak każdy inny. Aurorzy nie powinni bawić się w ustanawianie nowych praw. Do nich należało honorowe pilnowanie, żeby wszyscy ich przestrzegali.

A teraz dowiedziała się, że wcale tak nie było.

Nie mogła pozostać tam, gdzie była.

Z drugiej jednak strony, nie mogła też udać się do Harry'ego. Nie oferował neutralnej strony. Zabije tych, którzy mu się postawią. Priscilla uwierzyła mu, kiedy powiedział, że jest gotów posunąć się do __wszystkiego__, byle tylko zabezpieczyć polityczną wolność wilkołakom i innym magicznym stworzeniom, bez względu na to, czy powiedział jej to w twarz, czy też rozbłyskiem magii. To oznaczało, że nic go nie powstrzymywało. To __może__ oznaczać, że będzie traktował więźniów i wrogów z szacunkiem, ale nie miała jak określić tego na pewno. Co się stanie, jak w jego zasięgu znajdą się ludzie, którzy zaatakowali wczoraj wilkołacze stada, albo ci aurorzy, którzy znęcali się nad Hawthorn Parkinson? Czy będą mogli spodziewać się od niego łaski?

Jeszcze parę dni temu, kiedy Harry zachowywał się zgodnie z ogólnie szanowanymi ograniczeniami, Priscilla powiedziałaby, że owszem. Teraz obawiała się, że odpowiedź jednak brzmi „nie". Prawie na pewno tak było, jeśli Harry ustanowił się sędzią i katem.

Nie mogła udać się do niego z nadzieją, że jakoś poprawi sytuację. Nie była sprytna, ani bystra. Nie wymyśli nowych praw. Radziła sobie z ustanawianiem ich i nie będzie w stanie stać w milczeniu, jeśli Harry zacznie upierać się przy załatwianiu spraw bez trzymania się litery prawa, albo zacznie wszystko partolić, ponieważ jedna osoba była wilkołakiem, a inna nie. Raczej skończy się na tym, że zacznie mu zawadzać, zamiast pomagać.

Ale nie mogła też pozostać w hipokrytycznym ministerstwie, które zdradziło wszystko, w co wierzyła.

Priscilla nabrała głęboko tchu, wyciągnęła pergamin, pióro i atrament, po czym zaczęła pisać swoją rezygnację.

* * *

– Nie wiem, jak na to zareagować. W ogóle nie wyobrażałam sobie, że może dojść do czegoś takiego.

Connor już od paru dni słuchał tego rodzaju wymówek. Zawsze był cierpliwy. Zawsze klepał Parvati po ramieniu i mówił jej, że rozumie i że dla niego to wszystko też bywa naprawdę przytłaczające. Wówczas obracała się do niego i przytulała twarz do jego barku, żeby się wypłakać, a Connor głaskał ją po głowie, zastanawiając się z podziwem, jakie to wszystko było nadzwyczaj normalne, jak bardzo nie spodziewał się wieść takiego życia po spędzeniu pierwszych dwunastu lat życia w przekonaniu, że to on jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Podobało mu się, że Parvati nie jest jakąś olśniewającą heroiną z tego rodzaju, o których opowiadała mu matka, bo nikt inny by na niego nie zasługiwał. Była kimś, na kogo musiał sobie zapracować, tak samo jak on sam był kimś, na kogo __ona__ musiała sobie zapracować.

Ale to konkretne zdanie naprawdę zaczynało go już męczyć. W końcu byli __Gryfonami.__ Powinni stawiać czoła temu, co ich dręczyło. Parvati kryła się przed potworem spod łóżka. Connor uważał jednak, że najlepiej z takimi potworami uporać się przez wyzywanie ich na pojedynek.

– Parvati – powiedział.

Zupełnie, jakby zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co chce jej powiedzieć, spięła ramiona i wbiła wzrok w ścianę pustą, jeśli ich nie liczyć, sypialni szóstorocznych chłopców. Ron bez problemu się zmył, oglądając się na Connora ze spojrzeniem, które łatwo można było zinterpretować. Seamus i Dean odrabiali pracę domową w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Neville był... gdzieś.

– Chyba czas najwyższy, żebyśmy wybrali, jak chcemy na to zareagować – ciągnął dalej Connor. – Draco przyłączył się do Harry'ego i jest mu wierny. Większość sojuszników Harry'ego to __mroczni__ czarodzieje. Wydaje mi się, że robią co należy, ale to by znaczyło, że musimy przyjąć do wiadomość, że czasami mroczni czarodzieje są w stanie znajdować się po dobrej stronie.

– Wcale nie wiemy, czy mają rację – wyszeptała Parvati.

– A co, wydaje ci się, że ministerstwo je ma? – Connor byłby zszokowany, gdyby tak uważała. Często mówiła mu, jak strasznie lubiła Remusa i chciała, żeby wrócił do nauczania ich obrony przed mroczną magią. __Nie była__ uprzedzona. Connor wystarczająco dobrze znał swoją dziewczynę, żeby być tego pewnym.

– Nie – powiedziała Parvati. – Po prostu nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek miał tu rację. Jak mogą ją mieć? Powinni po prostu ze sobą porozmawiać, zamiast miotać magią na prawo i lewo, jakby nie wiedzieli, co właściwie robią.

Connor zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę.

– Lśnienie magii Harry'ego cię przeraziło, co? – zapytał. Już kiedyś dziwnie się zachowywała ze strachu. Na przykład rzucała niewinne uwagi na temat Harry'ego. Często rzucała też niekoniecznie–niewinne uwagi o Draconie, ale Connor jej za to nie winił. W końcu też robił to samo, a wcale nie bał się Dracona; po prostu uważał, że to koszmarny debil.

– Tak – powiedziała Parvati, napięta niczym cięciwa. Objęła się rękami. Connor chciał ją przytulić, ale wyglądała, jakby tylko się od niego odsunęła na ten gest, więc trzymał ręce przy sobie. – Jak on... Connor, nie wiedziałam, że on jest aż __tak__ potężny. Przecież ma dość magii, żeby zniszczyć szkołę.

– Wiem. – Connor musiał się z nią zgodzić, bo wydawało mu się, że miała rację. – Ale tego nie zrobił.

– Ale wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby wrócił i się rozzłościł – wyszeptała Parvati. – Co, jeśli tym razem nie będzie w stanie się opanować? Co, jeśli tym razem kogoś skrzywdzi?

– Jak do tej pory panował nad sobą naprawdę nieźle – powiedział Connor, czując jak twarz robi mu się coraz cieplejsza. – Pomyśl o całej cierpliwości, jaką nam okazywał w czasie ostatniego tygodnia, jaki tu spędził. Wydaje ci się, że __nie chciał__ nam wtedy rozsadzić głów? Pewnie, że chciał. Po prostu tego nie zrobił. A mógł. Nie sądzę, żebyś musiała obawiać się opanowanie mojego brata, Parvati. Poza tym – dodał, ponieważ wiedział, że to w jakiś sposób dotyczy problemu między Harrym i Parvati, nawet jeśli wciąż nie pojmował tego końca – wiesz przecież, że go kocham i chcę spędzać z nim czas. Czy naprawdę wydaje ci się, że chciałbym tego, gdyby był mordercą, który ledwie powstrzymuje się przed naskoczeniem na następną ofiarę?

– Nie wiem – wyszeptała Parvati, pochylając głowę. – Po prostu nie wiem, Connor. __Mówiłam__ ci, że potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić.

Connor przymrużył oczy.

– I otrzymałaś ten czas. A teraz powiedz mi, co sobie postanowiłaś. Czy zaczniesz od jutra ogłaszać swoje wsparcie wobec Harry'ego? Czy też może masz zamiar siedzieć w przerażonym milczeniu, jak wszystkie pozostałe króliki?

– To nie takie proste – powiedziała Parvati. – Może i jesteś w stanie mu ufać, bo to twój brat. Ale co, jeśli się na mnie rozzłości i uzna, że najlepiej by było, gdybym zniknęła? – Ciągnęła szybko dalej, zanim Connor zdążył się o to oburzyć. – Wcześniej jeszcze jakoś mu ufałam. Radził sobie z tymi wszystkimi, obrzydliwymi klątwami, jakimi ciskali w niego Krukoni i ani razu nie stracił nad sobą panowania. Ale ten rokosz, ta magia, którą z siebie wypuścił… on zmienił się, prawda? Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nie wróci do szkoły __tak bardzo__ odmieniony, że tym razem jednak kogoś skrzywdzi, nawet jeśli tylko przypadkiem?

– Nie mamy takiej pewności – powiedział spokojnie Connor. – Ale nie możemy ciągle żyć w takim strachu, Parvati. To głupie i nieszczególnie gryfońskie z naszej strony. W dodatku złożyłem przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, że będę racjonalnie do wszystkiego podchodził. Nie podchodziłem tak do kwestii Harry'ego i Malfoya. Teraz staram się to zmienić. I uważam, że Harry zasługuje na szansę. Póki __faktycznie__ nie rozsadzi komuś głowy, to nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli jakiekolwiek powody do wierzenia, że kiedyś to zrobi.

Parvati siedziała w milczeniu z pochyloną głową.

– No więc? – zapytał badawczo Connor.

Łypnęła na niego i zorientował się, że przekroczył granicę jej tolerancji.

– Mam wszelkie prawo do zastanowienia się nad tym we własnym czasie, wiesz? – wypaliła. – To, że tak szybko udało ci się podjąć tę decyzję wcale nie znaczy, że też muszę.

– Owszem, musisz – powiedział Connor, czując jak jego własny temperament zaczyna płonąć. – Ponieważ potrzebuję wiedzieć, czy mogę polegać na własnej dziewczynie, czy __nie.__ – Jak do tej pory ludzie w szkole nieczęsto wyrażali sprzeciw wobec rewolty Harry'ego, ale całe mnóstwo z nich oglądało się za Connorem, albo zadawali mu pytania, czy __naprawdę__ wydaje mu się, że Harry ma rację. Zaczynał czuć się samotnie. Chciał, żeby Parvati stanęła u jego boku, albo podjęła decyzję i stanęła po przeciwnej stronie. Wówczas mógłby zacząć głośno się z nią wykłócać i załatwiliby to w zupełnie inny sposób.

Parvati pokręciła wściekle głową, a jej oczy zalśniły zarówno od złości, jak i łez.

– Nie naciskaj na mnie, Connor. To nie takie proste. __Wiem__, że nie.

– Czyli póki co jesteś po przeciwnej stronie – powiedział Connor, po czym odepchnął się od łóżka i wstał. – W porządku. Tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć. – Łypnął na nią. – Możesz już sobie iść. W końcu to __mój__ pokój.

– Dzielony z czwórką innych – powiedziała Parvati, ale zarzuciła włosami i wstała. – Jeszcze do tego wrócimy, Connor – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.

Connor poczuł napływ intuicji, które czasami przemykały mu przez głowę, biorąc się Merlin jeden wiedział skąd.

– Czemu? – zapytał cicho. – Czemu aż tak cię to dziwi? Przecież to ty twierdziłaś, że powinienem spędzać więcej czasu z bratem, to ty mnie pocieszałaś, ilekroć Harry okazywał się zanadto zajęty, żeby w ogóle zwrócić na mnie uwagę. Naprawdę dziwi cię, że nie chcę wybierać między wami? A może wierzyłaś, że jednak wybiorę ciebie?

Parvati odwróciła się i ruszyła do drzwi, tupiąc ciężko, ale Connor zdążył zauważyć jej głęboko zranione spojrzenie. Stłamsił w sobie impuls do ruszenia za nią i przeproszenia za wszystko. Zamiast tego opadł z powrotem na swoje łóżko i założył ręce na piersi, prychając głośno.

Cholera jasna, przecież __wiedział__, że ma rację.

* * *

To było naprawdę niebezpieczne. Nawet nie umiała się aportować. A jeśli jej rodzina odkryje, co sobie zaplanowała, to ukarzą ją tak koszmarnie, że krzywiła się na samą myśl. Pewnie nie będzie mogła ruszyć się z pokoju wspólnego bez jakiegoś cichego strażnika, a jej mama prawdopodobnie skontaktuje się w tej sprawie z Hermioną. A gdyby Hermiona wiedziała, to pewnie też by się przeraziła, więc nawet dałaby się __przekonać.__

Ale Ginny to nie obchodziło. Wyczuła magię Harry'ego i to zainspirowało w niej pragnienie, którego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuła, żeby tam się __znaleźć.__ Ostatnimi czasy i tak nie była w stanie skupić się na pracy domowej. Kogo __obchodziło__ pisanie eseju na trzy stopy o prawidłowym sposobie przechowywania pokrojonych łusek smokolwa, kiedy gdzieś tam odbywała się wojna, której Ginny chciała być częścią?

Spakowała wszystkie ubrania i przybory szkolne; nie chciała zostawić czegokolwiek na wypadek, gdyby ktoś zorientował się, że zniknęła zanim jeszcze zdoła dotrzeć do doliny Harry'ego. Hermiona mogłaby rzucić zaklęcie śledzące na coś, co do niej należało. Ginny słyszała, jak ostatnio o tym rozmawiała. Jej kufer był pomniejszony i schowany w kieszeni; cały dzień zajęło jej opanowanie zaklęcia pomniejszającego. Opuściła pokój wspólny, niosąc pod pachą książkę i rzucając coś o konieczności udania się do biblioteki w celu odrobienia lekcji; nie sądziła, żeby ktokolwiek zauważył, że to był jeden z jej podręczników, który pomniejszyła gdy tylko znalazła się poza zasięgiem wzroku i szybko wrzuciła do kieszeni.

Ruszyła w kierunku szopy ze sprzętem quidditcha, co jakiś czas oglądając się przez ramię, ale starając się nie dawać tego po sobie znać. W tym roku była ścigającą dla drużyny Gryffindoru, więc jeśli ktoś ją przyłapie, to zawsze będzie mogła udawać, że potrzebuje nieco wieczornego treningu. Było późno, ale nie __aż tak__ późno, dopiero co zbliżała się pora kolacji.

Miała zamiar wskoczyć na miotłę i polecieć na południowy zachód. Wiedziała, jak pozostawać poza zasięgiem wzroku mugoli; to była jedna ze spraw, których Artur Weasley bardzo szybko uczył swoich dzieci, ponieważ mieszkali w ich pobliżu. A ślad po magii Harry'ego wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, wraz ze swoim słodkim zapachem. Ginny była przekonana, że zdoła za nią podążyć.

Dotarła do schodów na pierwszym piętrze. Udało jej się minąć potok uczniów, zmierzających wcześnie do Wielkiej Sali. Dotarła do drzwi.

– Ginny?

Ginny poczuła, jak całe plecy jej się spinają, a palce podskakują, sięgając po różdżkę; wytrenowane przed bitwą na letnie przesilenie instynkty wciąż silnie w niej trwały. Szybko przypomniała sobie jednak, że przecież przede wszystkim chciała, żeby jej nie przyłapano, a ludzie wciąż mijali ją w drodze do Wielkiej Sali. Nie mogła zachowywać się, jakby została na czymś przyłapana.

Obróciła się ze sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Tak, Neville?

Neville zamrugał na nią i zaszurał nogami.

– Gdzie... gdzie idziesz? – zapytał. Trzymał w ręce doniczkę z jakąś rośliną. Ginny nie rozpoznała jej na pierwszy rzut oka, ale pewnie niósł ją do jednej ze szklarni.

– Poćwiczyć – powiedziała Ginny. Przynajmniej Neville nie należał do drużyny quidditcha, więc raczej nie znał rozkładu ich treningów. – W czasie ostatniej sesji straciłam kafel aż __siedem__ razy, uwierzyłbyś? – Zaśmiała się sztucznie i miała nadzieję, że nikt inny tego nie słyszał, bo nawet dla niej ten dźwięk brzmiał po prostu okropnie.

– Och. A–ale... – Neville przygryzł wargę, po czym nabrał głęboko tchu. – Ale Ron jest już w Wielkiej Sali. Więc chyba nie macie teraz treningu?

__Szlag. Psiakrew, cholera.__ Ginny opanowała impuls do sparaliżowania Neville'a i rzucenia się do ucieczki. __Prawdopodobnie__ dotarłaby do boiska quidditcha i złapała za miotłę, zanim ktokolwiek zdołałby ją powstrzymać.

Ale z drugiej strony, Neville również należał do klubu pojedynków i walczył w bitwie na letnie przesilenie. Istniała możliwość, że po prostu zrozumie. Ginny rozejrzała się szybko i zobaczyła, że nikt im się nie przygląda. Nawet grupa Puchonów, która akurat ich mijała, była bardziej zajęta rozmową o kolacji i spekulacjami, czy na deser nie będzie czasem tarty melasowej.

– Słuchaj, Neville – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. Odkryła, że to przeraża ludzi. – Uciekam stąd, żeby przyłączyć się do Harry'ego.

– Dlaczego? – wyszeptał Neville. Przynajmniej miał dość rozsądku, żeby nie podnosić głosu.

– Ponieważ czuję się tu tak strasznie __bezużytecznie__ – powiedziała Ginny bez ogródek. – Tam przynajmniej będę w stanie jakoś pomóc. – Skrzywiła się, wymawiając kolejne słowa, ale musiała je powiedzieć. Moody za dobrze ich wytrenował. Bezużyteczne cielska w bitwie nie były nawet warte czasu, który ktoś mógłby spędzić na chronieniu ich. – Jestem w stanie walczyć, a wiem, że tacy ludzie się tam przydadzą. Nawet, jeśli będzie potrzebował po prostu kogoś, kto będzie kroił składniki i pomagał w przyziemnych sprawach, takich jak gotowanie – bo sam dobrze wiesz, że nie skorzysta z pomocy skrzatów domowych – to wolę zajmować się tym __tam__, a nie __tu.__ Tam przynajmniej będę miała wrażenie, że faktycznie komuś __pomagam.__ Nie mogę tak po prostu siedzieć w Hogwarcie, ignorując wszystko, co dzieje się poza jego murami.

Neville przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę. Ginny przerzuciła ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, mając nadzieję, że to nie potrwa długo. Lada moment ktoś zwróci na nich uwagę. Ginny obiecała sobie, że jeśli to przeciągłe spojrzenie potrwa dłużej niż minutę, to go sparaliżuje i ucieknie, choćby nie wiem co.

Wreszcie uśmiechnął się. Ginny zamrugała, czując jak rośnie w niej nadzieja. __Czyżby naprawdę rozumiał? Puści mnie?__

– Możesz iść ze mną – wyszeptał Neville.

Ginny zagapiła się na niego.

– Że __co?__

Neville zaróżowił się od rumieńca, ale kiwnął głową.

– Znaczy... Harry poprosił mnie o wyhodowanie mu roślin, które byłyby w stanie powstrzymać Indigenę Yaxley – powiedział. Podniósł wyżej trzymaną doniczkę. – Wreszcie udało mi się coś wyhodować, ale profesor Sprout nie zgodziła się na wysłanie mu nasion. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, jacyś jej krewni zginęli w ataku wilkołaka. Dlatego mam zamiar zabrać do niego sadzonki i jeśli mnie odeśle, to wrócę.

– A jak masz zamiar się tam dostać? – wyszeptała Ginny. Neville beznadziejnie radził sobie na miotle.

– Babcia mnie zabiera – powiedział z dumą Neville, podczas gdy jego rumieniec objął już uszy. – Powiedziała, że cieszy ją, że wreszcie podchodzę poważnie do obowiązków. No to lecę. – Uśmiechnął się, a Ginny odniosła wrażenie, że wokół niego unosi się blask magii, jasnej i spokojnej. Przypomniała sobie, jaki szczęśliwy był w zeszłym roku, kiedy Światło wezwało go do udzielenia magii Harry'emu w walce z dzikim Mrokiem. – Mamy się spotkać na granicy osłon za pięć minut. Może aportować nas oboje.

Ginny wyszczerzyła się. Już nie mogła się doczekać, jaką minę będzie miał Harry, kiedy zobaczy, że otrzyma jeszcze więcej pomocy, niż się spodziewał.

– Jesteś z nich wszystkich najodważniejszy, Neville – powiedziała. – Nawet jego brat po prostu tu siedzi.

Neville zarumienił się i uśmiechnął, ale na szczęście nie zająknął. Właściwie to ukłonił się przed nią niedorzecznie głęboko, po czym skinął głową w kierunku drzwi.

– Pozwolisz, że cię zaprowadzę, moja pani?

Ginny zaśmiała się, po czym złapała go pod ramię, ostrożnie, by nie wytrącić trzymanej przez niego doniczki.

– Prowadź, mój rycerzu w lśniącej zbroi.

* * *

– Hermiono? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Hermiona zaznaczyła palcem miejsce w książce i spojrzała w górę.

– Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, Zach? – zapytała słodko.

Jego twarz zalała się czerwienią.

– Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała – syknął na nią.

– Ostatnim razem prosiłeś mnie też, żebym przestała ci przypominać, że jestem mugolaczką. – Hermiona obróciła się w jego kierunku, starając się nie poddać chęci wrednego uśmiechnięcia się. – Ale proszę, Zachariaszu. O czym chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać?

Zachariasz wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, ale Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie zauważyła, jakoby to w jakikolwiek sposób działało na niego uspokajająco. Czekała, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Podejrzewała, że był odpowiednio przystojny i uważnie dobrał sobie szaty tego ranka.

Ale o to właśnie chodziło. Hermionie nie przeszkadzałoby, gdyby po prostu nosił wytworne szaty; w końcu był bogaty, mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Ale wybrał takie, które miały nad sercem borsuka, jak i roztańczone borsuki wzdłuż krawędzi, jakby chciał przypomnieć jej, że jest dalekim potomkiem Hufflepuff. Hermiona naprawdę uważała to za zbędny gest. Jego blizna w kształcie borsuka znacznie wyraźniej głosiła wszystkim jego dziedzictwo i co więcej, świadczyła o __ryzyku__, jakiego się podjął, kiedy wściekł się tak strasznie, że udał się dla niej na wojnę. Czemu chciał czegoś więcej – czemu miałby chcieć pokazać się jej jako arogancki czystokrwisty, zamiast jako czarodziej zdolny do skorzystania z dowolnej dostępnej mu magii w obronie i zemście za ludzi, których kocha – kompletnie przerastało Hermionę.

– Chciałbym znowu się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić – powiedział Zachariasz.

– Tylko zaprzyjaźnić? – zapytała Hermiona.

Ponownie się zarumienił i pokręcił głową.

– Nie tylko – powiedział. – Kocham cię, Hermiono.

– Wydaje mi się, że też mogłabym cię kochać, Zachariaszu – powiedziała z namysłem Hermiona. – Ale ostatnimi czasy nie dałeś mi wiele dowodów an to, że kochasz __mnie__ jako mnie. Wspomniałeś, że jeśli interesuję się czymkolwiek mugolskim, to powinnam to porzucić. Nie chcesz, żebym odwiedzała rodziców, albo chcesz, żebym ich „doedukowała", żeby zaczęli zachowywać się jak rodzice czystokrwistej czarownicy i dziadkowie czystokrwistych dzieci. No i chcesz, żebym wyszła za ciebie zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły. Co, jeśli tego nie chcę?

– Ale __wszyscy__ tak robią! – krzyknął Zachariasz. – Potem ma się czas na pracę czy na cokolwiek, co cię interesuje. Ale najpierw wychowuje się dzieci, żeby mieć dziedziców. Przecież będziesz żyła przynajmniej sto lat, Hermiono. Naprawdę chcesz zabrać się za wychowywanie dzieci, jak będziesz miała czterdzieści siedem, albo pięćdziesiąt pięć lat? Powinnaś zająć się tym, jak będziesz młodsza.

– __Jeśli__ kiedykolwiek uznam, że chcę za kogoś wyjść i mieć z nim dzieci, to nie chcę podchodzić do tego jak do obowiązku, który należy czym prędzej odbębnić i mieć z głowy, albo jako do sposobu zyskania dziedzica – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Chcę podejść do tego jak do czegoś dobrego, czegoś ważnego, bo dzieci zasługują na to, żeby być tak traktowane. – Zaczesała do tyłu ręką kosmyk swoich kręconych włosów. – A w tej chwili nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle chcę mieć dzieci, Zachariaszu. Na pewno nie chcę ich teraz. Możliwe, że za parę lat zmienię zdanie.

Zagapił się na nią i ewidentnie nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.

– Wiem – powiedział Hermiona. – Wiem, że chcesz mieć dzieci i dziedzica. Ale nie jestem czystokrwista, Zachariaszu. Jestem w stanie nauczyć się rytuałów i nosić odpowiednie ubrania, ale nigdy nie zacznę myśleć jak ty, tylko dlatego, że tego właśnie ode mnie chcesz. Nie interesuje mnie zabezpieczanie następnego pokolenia rodziny Smithów. Nie obchodziłoby mnie, gdyby moje dziecko okazało się charłaczką, po prostu skupiłabym się na ułatwianiu jej życia tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie obchodzą mnie nawet jakoś specjalnie definicje Światła i Mroku, po prostu wydaje mi się, że Światło sprawiło, że świat jako taki stał się nieco przychylniejszy wobec mugolaków. Nie obchodzą mnie sprawy, które chciałbyś, żeby zaczęły mnie obchodzić. Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria tylko to wszystkim pokazała, nie doprowadziła do tego. Wydaje mi się, że gdybyśmy wyszli za siebie, to bylibyśmy ze sobą koszmarnie nieszczęśliwi. – Nachyliła się do niego i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Nie sądzisz?

– Hermiono...

– Tak?

– Moja matka... – powiedział Zachariasz i urwał.

– Wiem – powiedziała Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami. Może i Zachariasz był legalnie dorosłym dziedzicem rodziny Smithów, którzy szanowali stare zwyczaje i uznawali piętnaste urodziny za rozpoczęcie okresu dorosłości, ale Zachariasz i tak pragnął aprobaty swojej matki. W zeszłym roku Hermiona spotkała przelotnie Miriam Smith, kiedy przybyła do szkoły, by dołączyć do kawalerii. To było krótkie i chłodne spotkanie. – Ale w czerwcu powiedziałeś, że mnie kochałeś i nie rozumiałeś wtedy czystokrwistych ideałów, które sprawiały, że reszta społeczeństwa może się wyrzec kogoś takiego jak ja. Co się z tym stało, Zachariaszu?

– Wtedy to nie było... tego wszystkiego – powiedział z oporem Zachariasz.

Hermiona nabrała głęboko tchu.

– Czyli nie przeszkadza ci mówienie mi w zaciszu naszego własnego domu, że mnie kochasz i wcale ci nie zależy, że jestem mugolaczką, ale zaraz za progiem zaczynasz się przejmować wszystkim, co ludzie mówią, myślą i robią w związku z tym, że twoja żona jest mugolaczką?

– Hermiono, istnieje wielu ludzi, którzy z przyjemnością by nam pomogli, czy prowadziliby z nami handel – powiedział Zachariasz, łapiąc ją za ramię. – Ale tylko tak długo, jak będziesz się zachowywała jak czystokrwista. Jeśli będziesz dalej chodziła, rozpowiadając to... co rozpowiadasz, to zaczną się do ciebie zniechęcać. Chyba to rozumiesz, prawda? Mówię o przedstawicielach naprawdę starych rodzin. Zbyt głośni mugolacy są dla nich zagrożeniem.

__Jednak źle go oceniłam.__ Hermiona spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Bawi mnie robienie sobie jaj z ludzi, którym wydaje się, że jestem czystokrwista – powiedziała. – Ale to mi już nie wystarcza. Jak tylko poznają prawdę, zaczynają mnie traktować jak... jakąś wytresowaną małpkę. Chcę, żeby to wreszcie się zmieniło, Zachariaszu, a dopasowywanie się wcale tego nie naprawi.

Spojrzał na nią wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwie, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z biblioteki. Hermiona podejrzewała, że to był spory postęp w porównaniu do ich ostatnich dwóch kłótni, które skończyły się na wydzieraniu na siebie nawzajem.

Westchnęła i wróciła do swoich książek. Rewolucja bolała.

* * *

Rufus przejrzał pobieżnie rezygnację Priscilli, po czym cisnął nią w ogień. Wiedział, że nie żartowała. Priscilla nigdy nie żartowała sobie na takie tematy.

Odchylił się w fotelu, splótł dłonie ze sobą i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. To, co sobie zaplanował, byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze, gdyby miał u swojego boku Priscillę. __To nie ma znaczenia.__

– Proszę pana? – Percy Weasley przyglądał mu się uważnie zza własnego biurka.

Rufus wstał. Weźmie ze sobą Percy'ego, jak i parę aurorów, którzy ruszyli z nim, kiedy spróbował powstrzymać inwazję Harry'ego na Tullianum; nie zdołali mu wtedy pomóc, przez co teraz pochłaniał ich wstyd tak głęboki, że wydawali się wyjątkowo ochoczy do udowodnienia własnej lojalności. Wiedział też, że otrzyma pomoc od Aureliusza Flinta. Na ścianie jego gabinetu znajdował się obraz papugi, do którego babcia Rufusa, Leonora, była w stanie zakradać się od czasu do czasu, przekazując Flintowi informacje, których niewymowni nie byli w stanie podsłuchać. Taką przynajmniej Rufus miał nadzieję.

W dodatku miał jeszcze sojuszników poza ministerstwem, jeśli tylko zdecyduje się wezwać ich do siebie.

– Proszę pana? – powtórzył Percy.

– Chodź ze mną – rozkazał Rufus i młodszy czarodziej momentalnie ruszył za nim, nie zadając zbędnych pytań. Rufus uważał, że istniały takie chwile, kiedy trening aurora naprawdę się przydawał.

Podszedł do drzwi swojego gabinetu i stał tam przez chwilę, trzymając rękę na klamce. Jak tylko ją naciśnie, wszystko się zmieni, a on straci swoje miejsce pośród całej tej burzy, które nawet jeśli nie było już wygodne, to przynajmniej było bezpieczne.

Przypomniał sobie surowo, że było bezpieczne wyłącznie dlatego, że nikt już nie zwracał na niego uwagi i otworzył drzwi. Stojących za nimi dwóch aurorów momentalnie wyprostowało się.

– Chodźcie ze mną – powtórzył i patrzył jak szybko wykonują rozkaz. Rufus ruszył korytarzem. Miał wrażenie, że idzie tak pośpiesznie, że nawet jego kulawa noga nie ma czasu się pod nim uginać.

Miał zamiar odzyskać swoje ministerstwo.


	40. Rytuał Cincinnatusa

**Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy: Rytuał Cincinnatusa**

Rufus spotkał Aureliusza Flinta na czwartym piętrze, przy wejściu do Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń. Flint miał przy sobie dwójkę ludzi odzianych w płaszcze z głębokimi kapturami. Rufus zerknął na nich ostro, po czym odprężył się. Płaszcze były ciemnozielone, nie szare i choć Rufus wciąż spodziewał się, że Flint może w każdej chwili go zdradzić, to raczej nie dopuściłby się do tego przy pomocy niewymownych. Flint zdawał się mieć równie wiele powodów do obawiania się ich, co Rufus.

– Tylko dwóch? – zapytał Rufus niskim głosem, mniej przeszywającym nawet od szeptu, którego zwykle używano w czasie aurorskich operacji. Spojrzał Flintowi w oczy i zobaczył jego delikatne poruszenie głowy, bardziej kiwnięcie niż przytaknięcie.

– Mniej skłonnych, niż mi się wydawało – powiedział.

Rufus był w stanie to zrozumieć. Istnieli pewni ludzie, którzy w chwili przyciśnięcia do ściany, woleliby zebrać w sobie całą odwagę i stawić czoła niewymownym, ale zbyt wielu po prostu się ich bało, albo z uporem wolało pozostać w neutralnej pozycji, bo wówczas niewymowni w ogóle nie zwrócą na nich uwagi. Przez jakiś czas Rufus znajdował się pośród tych drugich. Musiał mieć do czynienia z niewymownymi, kiedy otrzymał stanowisko szefa aurorów, a potem ministra, ale i tak uważał, że najlepiej byłoby w miarę możliwości pozostać poza ich siecią.

__Czyli jest nas siedmiu.__ Rufus miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy jego grymasu. Pozostało liczyć na to, że Gryzelda Marchbanks zdołała jakoś przekonać dziewiątkę ludzi do przybycia ze sobą. Oczywiście, nadzieja odgrywała w tej chwili naprawdę dużą rolę, bo nie wiedzieli nawet, czy zdołają dotrzeć do dziesiątej sali sądowej w jednym kawałku.

– Tędy – powiedział, ruszając w kierunku ściany. Przyniósł ze sobą kamienną tabliczkę, która zapewni im dostęp do wewnętrznej klatki schodowej ministerstwa; miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wyjawia jej istnienia żadnym obcym i niepożądanym ludziom. Skoro Flint musiał zebrać innych, to może...

Rufus potrząsnął szybko głową, ucinając ten tor myśli. Obwinianie towarzyszy zawsze było kiepskim posunięciem. Przecież nie wymieni ich na innych.

Przyłożył tabliczkę do ściany. Kamienie ziewnęły. Rufus spojrzał w rozciągającą się przed nim ciemność, zastanawiając się, czy to metafora tego, w co właśnie się pakują. Niewymowni mieli w zasięgu mnóstwo magii, której w ogóle nie rozumiał. Co, jeśli wejdą na te schody i już nigdy więcej z nich nie wyjdą? A może wyjdą po prostu ich ciała, uśmiechnięte i trajkoczące, podczas gdy ich umysły zostaną zamknięte, albo w jakiś sposób zmienione przez artefakty niewymownych? Będą musieli minąć po drodze Departament Tajemnic i Rufusowi nie podobało się, jak blisko się wówczas znajdą.

__Za dużo kombinujesz.__

Rufus wkroczył na klatkę schodową i skierował się w dół.

* * *

– Wydaje ci się, że jesteś gotów?

– Tak mi się wydaje.

Joseph niczego nie powiedział, ale Snape już nauczył się odczytywać jego milczenie. Wieszcz nie był przekonany. Ewidentnie chciał wspomnieć o tym, że zaledwie parę dni temu Snape miał problemy z odbudowaniem swoich mentalnych ścian po zaledwie jednym z koszmarów. Czy naprawdę chciał udać się do Harry'ego jako jego opiekun, czy też jako przeszkoda, którą okazał się być, kiedy nie zdołał zapanować nad własnym temperamentem w domu pełnym wilkołaków? A w Leśnej Twierdzy będzie ich jeszcze więcej, włącznie z tą, która groziła mu zarażeniem, która wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku i położyła mu ją na __ramieniu__...

Snape strząsnął z siebie to wspomnienie, po czym wsunął ostatnią fiolkę do kufra. Był wyłożony futrem dwurożca, dzięki któremu całe włożone do niego szkło pozostanie w jednym kawałku podczas różnych skoków aportacyjnych. Będzie musiało wystarczyć. Joseph jeszcze nigdy nie widział Leśnej Twierdzy, dlatego też Snape będzie musiał zabrać go ze sobą, przy okazji pilnując wszystkich składników, jakie planował ze sobą zabrać.

– Co zrobisz, jeśli okaże się, że jednak nie jesteś gotowy? – Joseph zdawał się zadawać to pytanie ścianom, drzwiom, kominkowi, praktycznie wszystkiemu, tylko nie Snape'owi.

– __Zmuszę__ się do przygotowania.

– Nie masz żadnej pewności...

Snape odwrócił się i wbił w niego ostre spojrzenie.

– Właśnie że mam – powiedział z intensywnością, która zdawała się przekonać Josepha do przymknięcia się. – Wcześniej byłem... słaby. – Skrzywił się, ale przy tym człowieku przyznał się już do znacznie bardziej potępiających i upokarzających słabości, więc teraz zmusił się, by mówić dalej. – Wolałem pozostać we własnej głowie, pławiąc się we własnym zgorzknieniu, świadomości że nikt nie jest w stanie mnie zrozumieć, widząc jak innych wywyższa się na piedestał bohatera, podczas gdy ktoś taki jak ja, który dokonał znacznie więcej od nich, otrzymywał wyłącznie krzywe spojrzenia, krzywe uśmiechy i nieszczere współczucie. – Podniósł lewą rękę i strząsnął z niej rękaw, żeby pokazać Josephowi Mroczny Znak. Zauważył, że wieszczowi wciąż ciężko się na niego patrzy. I faktycznie, po raz kolejny szybko odwrócił wzrok, dzięki czemu Snape uspokoił się i odzyskał kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Miał wrażenie, że na tym właśnie polegał cały problem. __Kontrola.__ Dopuścił do tego, żeby wpłynęły na niego oczekiwania innych. Stracił panowanie w obliczu drwin wilkołaczycy, jak jakiś durny nastolatek. Ciskał przedmiotami w Harry'ego, jakby był jeszcze młodszy – jakby był cztero, czy pięcioletnim dzieckiem, niezdolnym do kontrolowania najbardziej podstawowych i śmiesznych impulsów. Znosił sny z niezwykłą słabością. Przyjęcie pomocy wieszcza, albo picie wywaru bezsennego snu od samego początku byłoby znacznie silniejszym wyborem.

Jego życie znacznie się poprawiło od chwili, w której dotarło wreszcie do niego, że nie ma wyjścia i zaczął z całych sił wygrzebywać się z tej otchłani. Wciąż wymagał pomocy Josepha, ale nawet ta potrzeba malała każdego dnia. Dzięki całej serii prostych technik, zapieczętowanych w jego bardziej odrażających wspomnieniach, stopniowo zaczynał przejmować kontrolę nad ich rozmowami.

Zawsze wiedział to na swój temat. Właśnie dlatego tak dobrze radził sobie z eliksirami, dlatego nie znosił nocy Walpurgi, dlatego za każdym razem żałował, że nie jest w stanie kontrolować tego, co ciągle zdawało się przytrafiać Harry'emu, nawet na długo po tym, jak stało się oczywiste, że nie ma na to żadnego wpływu. __Potrzebował__ wrażenia, że ma nad czymś pełną kontrolę. Wystarczyło, żeby przestał skupiać się na potrzebie tarzania się w rozpaczy nad własnym życiem i nagle jego życie zaczęło ulegać zmianie.

– Ale teraz mam już to za sobą – ciągnął dalej Snape. – Zorientowałem się, że wielu z moich wrogów jest albo martwych, albo w odosobnieniu – przypomnienie sobie o tym, że James Potter gnije w Tullianum naprawdę mocno pomogło mu w zdrowieniu – a ci, którzy pozostali, nigdy nie zaczną mnie szanować, jeśli będę dalej z uporem siedział w przeszłości. W dodatku póki pozostaję z dala od Harry'ego, inni ludzie mogą wpłynąć na niego na sposoby, których nie pochwalam. Nikt nie zaoferuje mi darów, które chciałbym otrzymać. __Sam__ muszę je sobie wziąć.

– Nie rozumiem tylko – powiedział Joseph swoim wodnistym głosem – w jaki sposób to życie będzie różniło się od tego, które prowadziłeś przed przyjazdem do Sanktuarium.

Snape spojrzał mu w oczy i poczuł, że po raz pierwszy zobaczył wieszcza jako człowieka, którym był. Mógł zobaczyć dusze, co pozwalało mu na znalezienie słów, które irytowały, szczypały i zmuszały Snape'a do myślenia o sprawach, które wolałby zostawić w spokoju, jak i pomagały mu znieść temperament, przed którym nawet Dumbledore by się wycofał. Ale nie wiedział o wszystkim, a ta uwaga tylko wskazała, z jak niewielu kwestii tak naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę.

– Ponieważ mam zamiar pozwalać snom trwać – powiedział Snape. – Mam zamiar dalej z tobą rozmawiać. Czy to nie dlatego przyjechałeś z Sanktuarium? Żeby przypilnować, że będę dalej rozmawiał?

Joseph zmarszczył brwi.

– Tak, ale przecież nie mogę pozwolić ci po prostu poukładać wszystko z powrotem na miejsce. Nie dasz rady. Twoje ściany zostały zniszczone i w rezultacie ktoś może zginąć, jak nie ty, to ktoś z twojego otoczenia...

– __Zdaję__ sobie z tego sprawę – przerwał mu Snape. – Ale już nie muszę skupiać się wyłącznie na leczeniu. Zrobiłem dość postępów, żebym mógł zająć się przy okazji czymś jeszcze. Harry już od dawna starał się żyć w ten sposób i wreszcie nabrałem dość odwagi, żeby do niego dołączyć. Tylko głupiec spróbowałby najpierw zakończyć leczenie, zwłaszcza kiedy sam powiedziałeś, że to może potrwać jeszcze wiele lat.

– Lat, których potrzebujesz – powiedział Joseph.

– Lat, których nie mam – warknął Snape. – Mój syn wyruszył na wojnę – miał teraz również dość odwagi, żeby nazywać Harry'ego swoim synem, nawet jeśli robił to póki co wyłącznie w towarzystwie Josepha – i jestem w stanie pomóc mu na sposoby, których nikt inny nie będzie. Będę leczył się dalej. Będę dalej z tobą rozmawiał. Będę przeżywał sny. Ale nie mogę się chować przez cały czas, od chwili kiedy byłem jęczącym pacjentem, aż do momentu, w którym zostanę nowym człowiekiem. Zawsze będzie we mnie więcej mojej przeszłości, niż jesteś gotów to zaakceptować. – Zrobił krok przed siebie, a Joseph odsunął się od niego, do czego nigdy wcześniej nie doszło. Snape uradował się, ale tylko wewnętrznie, nie pozwolił żeby pojawiło to się na jego twarzy. – Harry zrobił to samo, nawet jeśli trochę zajęło mi zauważenie tego. Nie stał się bohaterem Slytherinu, na jakiego go z początku trenowałem. Zmienił się. Ale to, kim jest obecnie, zawsze pozostanie naznaczone przez jego przeszłość. Jaki ojciec, taki syn, można by rzec.

__I jaka przeszłość, taka teraźniejszość.__ Przedwczorajszy sen przypomniał mu, że kiedyś wiedział, jak być __dobrym__ aktorem, ponieważ zdołał przyjść do Dumbledore'a, niosąc na sobie spojrzenia dwóch Lordów na raz i każdego z nich przekonał, że stoi po jego stronie. To, że jego własne zasady z czasem uległy zmianie, to było co innego.

Już nie zapomni. Będzie w stanie oszukać każdego, kogo tylko zapragnie, wystarczy że tylko się odpowiednio postara.

Dlatego też będzie się __zachowywał__, jakby był bardziej wyleczony, niż jest naprawdę. Tym razem nie dopuści do tego, żeby byle wilkołacze kpiny przebiły się przez jego tarcze, tak samo jak nie pozwolił, by słowa Lucjusza Malfoya go jakkolwiek poruszyły, kiedy jeszcze obaj byli śmierciożercami. Z czasem udawanie stanie się rzeczywistością, a kłamstwo prawdą.

Zobaczył, że Joseph nie miał niczego do powiedzenia na tę deklarację. Snape podniósł brew i obejrzał się, upewniając że jego ostatni zestaw fiolek był bezpiecznie spakowany.

* * *

Rufus jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś równie nierealnego co ta podróż po schodach po ciemku.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem spodziewał się, że ktoś spróbuje ich powstrzymać. Albo że ściany, ledwie widoczne w świetle __Lumos__, rzucanego przez różdżkę Flinta, rozmarzą się i czas rozciągnie wokół nich, a on obudzi się nagle w swoim gabinecie, z nowymi, zaimplementowanymi przez niewymownych myślami w głowie i będzie mu się wydawało, że ta wyprawa tylko mu się przyśniła. Z każdym wykonanym krokiem nabierał coraz większego przekonania, że wszystko dobiegnie końca __zaraz__ po wykonaniu następnego. Nawet rozmyślanie, czemu niewymowni pozwolili dotrzeć im tak daleko, skoro musieli zdawać sobie sprawę z ich zamiarów, nie ukoiło niepokoju Rufusa. Będą czekali na nich na samym końcu. Wyłonią się zza następnego zakrętu na schodach. A nawet jeśli zdołają jakimś cudem dotrzeć do dziesiątej sali sądowej, to po wejściu zobaczą, że niewymowni już tam na nich czekają.

Wreszcie zeszli na sam dół, otworzyli drzwi na dziesiąte piętro ministerstwa i weszli do korytarza, w którym Draco Malfoy go sparaliżował. Rufus mrugał przez dłuższą chwilę. Nigdzie nie było żadnych niewymownych.

Ale pojawią się, lada moment, na pewno.

Minął ze swoimi ludźmi ukryte wejście do Tullianum, po czym przeszli przez inne drzwi, wchodząc do korytarza, który zwykle widzieli świadkowie wezwani do stawienia się przed Wizengamotem. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nim szli, bo coś było nie tak. Zniknął pewien nacisk, czy też obecność magii, jaką zwykle tu wyczuwał, co oznaczało albo jej brak, albo że dodano coś nowego. Przyszły mu do głowy dwa rozwiązania. Żadne z nich nie oznaczały niczego dobrego. Albo Kamień ich zauważył i pozwolił wpływom własnej magii rozciągnąć się wokół tunelu, albo niewymowni usunęli osłony, które zwykle strzegły tego miejsca i nikomu nie przeszkadzały, nawet najlepiej wytrenowani aurorzy nie zauważali ich bardziej od muzyki w tle. A mimo to nigdzie nie było widać niewymownych.

Flint pociągnął głośno nosem. Rufus obejrzał się na niego, niepewien, czy to miało być pełne pogardy prychnięcie, czy też może coś innego i zorientował się, że mężczyzna __faktycznie__ wącha powietrze. Flint zmarszczył nos, przyglądając się rozciągającemu przed nimi korytarzowi, jakby samym spojrzeniem chciał zmusić kamienie do wydania swoich tajemnic.

– Co jest? – zapytał Rufus.

Flint pokręcił głową, ale nie odrywał wzroku od ścian.

– Znajomy zapach – powiedział szorstko. – Już kiedyś poczułem to na jednym z artefaktów, którymi przyszło nam się zajmować. Ale nie wiem, co to może być.

Rufus musiał to po prostu zaakceptować. Dotarli do drzwi dziesiątej sali sądowej, które prowadziły na galerię i weszli do środka.

Pomieszczenie było puste i tak ciche, że echa ich kroków brzmiały, jakby było ich tu przynajmniej kilkudziesięciu. Rufus zamknął za sobą drzwi, wciąż spięty. Informacje Flinta sugerowały, że dziesiąta sala sądowa została celowo osłonięta przeciw magii Kamienia – jeden z ministrów dopilnował tego już lata temu, żeby Wizengamot miał miejsce, w którym może podejmować prawdziwie bezstronne decyzje, bez ewentualnych wpływów Departamentu Tajemnic. Rufusowi chciało się śmiać na myśl, jakoby Wizengamot miałby kiedykolwiek, w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach, bez względu na zewnętrzne wpływy, zachować bezstronność, ale był naprawdę wdzięczny, że istniało jakieś miejsce, w którym można było porozmawiać bez obaw, że podsłuchają ich niewymowni.

Był również posępny, że w ogóle przyszło im z niego skorzystać. Po raz kolejny rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu ludzi z Departamentu Tajemnic, tak bardzo był przekonany, że ich tu spotkają. Nikt i nic nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Pomieszczenie pozostało puste, a odkąd przestali chodzić, najgłośniejszy dźwięk wydawał z siebie Flint, najwyraźniej wciąż wąchający powietrze.

Rufus spojrzał na rozległą salę rozpraw, w której stało pojedyncze krzesło, na którym swego czasu siedział minister Knot, Severus Snape, Harry i rodzice Harry'ego. Pokręcił głową. Zastanawiał się, czy i jemu przyjdzie kiedyś na nim usiąść. Prawdopodobnie, jeśli Amelia Bones przejmie jego posadę ministra.

Ale sprawy posunęły się za daleko. Musiał podjąć się tego ryzyka, nawet jeśli przy okazji zginie, albo w rezultacie zostanie zwolniony ze stanowiska – a podejrzewał, że tak to się właśnie skończy.

Odwrócił się do swoich ludzi.

– Dołączy do nas jeszcze Gryzelda Marchbanks i mam nadzieję, że przyprowadzi ze sobą dość ludzi, by wyrównać nasze braki – powiedział, wyciągając różdżkę, po czym spojrzał na Percy'ego i dwóch aurorów, których przyprowadził tu ze sobą. – Flint, potem poproszę o przysięgę ciebie i twoich towarzyszy, o ile jesteś pewien, że można im ufać i takową złożą.

– Złożą – powiedział Flint. Jeden z odzianych w zielone płaszcze czarodziejów kiwnął głową w potwierdzeniu. Rufus musiał to zaakceptować, bo w tej chwili przede wszystkim potrzebowali jak największej liczby ludzi.

Odwrócił się do Percy'ego, który patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami.

– Potrzebuję otrzymać od ciebie przysięgę wieczystą, Percy – powiedział mu cicho, zwracając się do niego po imieniu, żeby choć to, jeśli nie same słowa, zmusiły go do skupienia się. – To, czego się tutaj dopuścimy, nie może opuścić tego pokoju. Będę od ciebie potrzebował, żebyś rozpowiedział całe mnóstwo bardzo niebezpiecznych kłamstw, których zadaniem będzie wyłącznie utrzymywanie tego wszystkiego w tajemnicy. Czy jesteś w stanie to dla mnie zrobić?

Percy patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale nie równie szeroko, Rufus zauważył, co oczy jednego z aurorów, których sprowadził z góry. Pokręcił głową, ale nie w zaprzeczeniu.

– Nie rozumiem, ministrze. Co tu się dzieje?

– Inwokacja tradycji, na którą nikt się nie będzie spodziewał, że się powołam – powiedział Rufus, świadom że uśmiech, który pojawił mu się w tym momencie na twarzy, był wyjątkowo wredny – ponieważ nie mam po swojej stronie dość ludzi. Ale tak naprawdę potrzeba mi tylko __ciał.__ Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, weźmie w tym udział siedemnastu ludzi – jedna trzecia Wizengamotu, plus minister. Tylko tego nam potrzeba. A potem, oczywiście, będziemy musieli uzgodnić naszą wersję wydarzeń.

Percy przełknął ślinę, a kliknięcie, jakie odezwało się w jego gardle, odbiło się echem od ścian.

– Przysięgi wieczyste zabijają, jak się je złamie – wyszeptał.

– Owszem. – Rufus nie odrywał wzroku od jego twarzy.

Percy patrzył mu w oczy, jakby go pierwszy raz widział. Rufus nie odwrócił wzroku. Był niemal przekonany, że Percy był przede wszystkim lojalny wobec niego, nie swojej rodziny, ministerstwa, czy programu aurorskiego, ale zawsze mógł się pomylić i to właśnie mogła być chwila, w której by się o tym przekonał.

– A co się stanie, jeśli odmówię? – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Percy.

– Zostaniesz __zobliviatowany__ – powiedział Rufus. Upewnił się, że Percy usłyszał w jego głosie żal, ale również i nieugiętą stal. – Nie możemy ryzykować, że wydałbyś naszą tajemnicę, gdyby ktoś cię przesłuchał pod Veritaserum.

Na czole Percy'ego pojawił się pot. Rufus nie poruszył się, nie wzdrygnął, nie zamrugał. Mógłby rzucić na Percy'ego zmodyfikowaną wersję __Imperio__ i zmusić go do posłuszeństwa, ale nie chciał. Istniały pewne standardy, których po prostu się nie łamało, bez względu na to, jak nisko nie planowało się upaść.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że jak już będzie po wszystkim, to przysięga wieczysta nie będzie aż tak bardzo różniła się od klątwy Imperiusa. Rufus odsunął od siebie tę myśl. O ile to zdecydowanie była prawda, to jednak ważniejszy w tej chwili był fakt, że nie mógł teraz się z nią mierzyć.

Percy zdał test. Odetchnął nosem i kiwnął głową. Jego twarz była blada niczym sól pośród tych wszystkich, czerwonych, weasleyowskich włosów.

– Niech będzie, proszę pana. – Uklęknął.

Rufus uklęknął przed nim i wyciągnął rękę. Obejrzał się na Flinta.

– Możesz być naszym gwarantem?

– Oczywiście, z przyjemnością. – Flint zrobił krok w ich kierunku i wycelował różdżką w ich złączone dłonie. Rufus pochwycił spojrzenie Percy'ego takim wzrokiem, który nie pozwalał żadnemu z nich na mrugnięcie.

– Czy przysięgasz, że utrzymasz w tajemnicy wszystko, co tu dzisiaj zobaczysz? – zapytał Rufus.

Percy ponownie przełknął ślinę.

– Tak – powiedział. Flint kiwnął głową, a z jego różdżki wystrzelił wąski strumień płomieni, który otoczył ich ręce. Rufus poczuł lekkie łaskotanie na skórze, przypominając sobie pewną noc, szesnaście lat temu, kiedy sam złożył przysięgę wieczystą, której do dziś żałował.

Pokręcił głową. __Pierwsza Wojna już za nami.__

– Czy przysięgasz, że będziesz rozpowiadał kłamstwa, o których rozpowszechnienie cię poprosimy, nawet członkom swojej rodziny i innym ludziom, którym bezwzględnie ufasz?

– Tak. – Tym razem głos Percy'ego był nieco silniejszy. Płomienie znowu się poruszyły i teraz ich nadgarstki wyglądały, jakby były spętane węzłem. Kiedy Rufus zadawał trzecie i ostatnie pytanie, przeniósł wzrok na te więzi.

– Czy przysięgasz, że pozostaniesz lojalny wobec wszystkich, których tu spotkasz, bez względu na to, kim by się nie okazali, albo o co by cię nie poprosili?

Percy podskoczył. Nie znał, oczywiście, większości obecnych tu ludzi i nie wiedział, czego mogliby chcieć. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył Rufusowi w oczy, pytając bez słów, czy naprawdę ma zaufać kompletnym nieznajomym, ale wreszcie pochylił głowę. Dotarł już tak daleko, mówiły jego zwieszone ramiona. Równie dobrze można zrobić i to.

– Tak – powiedział miękko.

Ogniste obręcze zacisnęły się i wsiąknęły w ich skórę. Rufus syknął i wstał. Trzymał rękę Percy'ego o chwilę dłużej, niż to było konieczne i miał nadzieję, że ścisnął dość mocno, by pozostawić po sobie ślad na mięśniach i kościach. Tylko to mu pozostało, w końcu nie mógł przeprosić, albo powiedzieć, że pewnego dnia, jeśli tylko Percy wykaże się wystarczającą cierpliwością, będą mogli złamać tę przysięgę. To nie była prawda. Potrzebowali przysięgi, która utrzyma się bez względu na wszystko i Rufus nie śmiał poprosić o żadną słabszą od wieczystej.

Kiedy obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na parę aurorów, których przyprowadził tu ze sobą, przyszło mu do głowy, że wcale nie splatają tu historii. Splatają kłamstwa, ale to właśnie te kłamstwa przejdą do historii, nie prawda. Prawda zostanie zapieczętowana na językach, które zabiorą ją ze sobą do grobu.

Pierwsza aurorka, kobieta o imieniu Hope, przez dłuższą chwilę tylko patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. Następnie uklękła i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Rufus powtórzył z nią te same przysięgi i zobaczył, że wpatrzone w niego oczy miały mniej zaufania od tego, które zobaczył u Percy'ego. Zamiast tego pojawiło się w nich coś głębszego. Miał wrażenie, że rozumiała, do czego tu zaraz dojdzie, prawdopodobnie lepiej od Percy'ego.

Potem przyszła kolej na drugiego aurora, młodego człowieka o imieniu Fryderyk, który dopiero co skończył szkolenie. Zająknął się, odwracał wzrok, mamrotał i rumienił się, ale ostatecznie również uklęknął. Rufus poczuł, jak osiada w nim pewien spokój, kiedy zostały wymówione ostatnie słowa przysięgi. Teraz przyszła kolej na niego, Flinta i ludzi, których przyprowadził ze sobą.

– Przysięga to dobry pomysł – odezwał się nagle za nimi głos Gryzeldy Marchbanks. – Ale moi sojusznicy wzmocnią ją własną magią, ponieważ nie wiemy, czy niewymowni nie znaleźli już czasem sposobu na ominięcie wymogów przysięgi wieczystej.

Rufus obejrzał się. Zobaczył Gryzeldę, która przyprowadziła ze sobą konieczną liczbę osób, dzięki czemu po ukończeniu tego spotkania będą mogli przynajmniej szczerze powiedzieć, że było ich siedemnastu.

Rufusowi wydawało się jednak, że przyprowadzi ze sobą ludzi, nie gobliny.

* * *

Hawthorn przycisnęła dłoń do drzwi, póki nie uchyliły się lekko. Zajrzała przez nie. Nikt nie śmiał przeszkadzać Harry'emu, ale też nikt poza nią nie był równie bliskim sojusznikiem, który mógłby poruszać się bezszelestnie i któremu Harry może nawet pozwolić się rozproszyć.

Zobaczyła, jak upuszcza ostatnie szczypty rozgniecionego liścia do eliksiru, który zalśnił w kolbie przed nim. Następnie zamknął oczy i pochylił głowę. Hawthorn poczuła tę samą zmarszczkę w powietrzu co wcześniej, kiedy Harry przekazał magię wilkom Pustułki. Tym razem została wchłonięta przez ciecz. Eliksir zadrżał, po czym nabrał srebrnego koloru. Hawthorn wzdrygnęła się wbrew sobie.

Harry obejrzał się i spojrzał na nią; możliwe, że wzdrygnięcie sprawiło, że uchyliła nieco szerzej drzwi.

– Hawthorn – powiedział. – Wejdź, proszę. – Wbił w srebrną ciecz ostateczne, zamyślone spojrzenie, po czym usiadł na krześle za stołem, na którym warzył eliksir. To były jedyne meble w tym pokoju. – Czy coś się stało?

Hawthorn pokręciła głową, po czym wyjęła różdżkę i transmutowała kłaczek kurzu w krzesło, upominając się, żeby je przed wyjściem zniknąć. Pokoje w Leśnej Twierdzy były na tyle wąskie, że dodatkowe meble po prostu wchodziły w drogę.

– Nie, Harry. Po prostu... – Znowu urwała. Zgłosiła się do tego właśnie dlatego, że wydawało jej się, że znajdzie odpowiednie słowa w chwili, w której nie udałoby się to nikomu innemu. Teraz, jak już tu była, doszła do wniosku, że Tonks miała rację. To, co chciała powiedzieć, brzmiało wyjątkowo głupio.

– Czy wszystko w porządku, pani Parkinson?

Nie chciała tego w nim wywoływać, nie chciała, żeby uciekał się do formalności. Być może najlepiej byłoby właśnie utrzymać wszystko w nieformalnym tonie. W chwili, w której Harry'ego traktowano jak Lorda, to odpowiadał jak służący. Kiedy traktowano go jak człowieka, starał się ukryć.

– Nie do końca, Harry – powiedziała. – Zmartwiło mnie to popołudnie. Jak nas wszystkich.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Wiem, że George jest nieco pyskaty, proszę pani, ale nie sądzę, żeby wszystkie nowe wilkołaki podzielały jego punkt widzenia. Większość zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może wrócić do domów, póki ministerstwo na nich poluje. Kilku ochrzaniało go, jak tylko skończył krzyczeć. Jasne, __George__ nie znosi bycia wilkołakiem, ale niektórzy z pozostałych już zdążyli to zaakceptować, a przynajmniej tak im się wydaje. No i wiedzą, że w tej chwili nie mają specjalnego wyjścia, muszą dopasować się do sytuacji w dolinie. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy musieli martwić się o to, czy wilkołaki z departamentu nie zwrócą się czasem przeciw nam w bitwie. Chyba, że ministerstwo zacznie nagle oferować schronienie i bezpieczeństwo wszystkim ofiarom Lokiego, no to wtedy to już tak.

– Nie to nas zmartwiło – powiedziała Hawthorn. – Oskarżył cię o to, że nie zabiłeś Lokiego przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

Harry jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi.

– Wiem, proszę pani. Byłem tam.

– A ty zareagowałeś gniewem, jak to zrobiłby każdy, obrzucany niesprawiedliwymi oskarżeniami – powiedziała Hawthorn. – Po czym zamknąłeś oczy i twoja magia nagle przestała się wznosić, a twoja złość zniknęła, jakby nigdy jej nie było.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział Harry. – Odłożyłem ją.

Właśnie tej odpowiedzi najbardziej się obawiała. Severus Snape wysłał do niej sowę, jak tylko rozeszły się wieści o areszcie rodziców Harry'ego i załączył kopie wspomnień treningu Harry'ego, które wyciągnął z Dumbledore'a. Hawthorn wiedziała o pudełku, czy o klatce, które w pewnym momencie przechowywały ogromne ilości emocji Harry'ego i zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak kluczowym było nie pozwolenie mu na zbudowanie kolejnych takich pojemników. W najlepszym przypadku byłaby to dla niego po prostu pokusa do odkłania na bok emocji nawet, kiedy nie było takiej potrzeby. W najgorszym stałoby się dla niego stałą słabością, która prędzej czy później znowu się przełamie i dokona kolejnych, psychicznych zniszczeń.

Sięgnęła przed siebie i złapała go za rękę.

– Gdzie ją odłożyłeś? – zapytała.

Harry spróbował się od niej odsunąć, ale zdołał tylko zrobić to na odległość ramienia. Hawthorn zobaczyła, jak jego oczy znowu się zmieniają i ta nagła emocja zniknęła, a Harry usiadł z powrotem na krześle, jakby nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, czemu w ogóle miałby chcieć się od niej odsunąć. Samo to przeraziło Hawthorn bardziej od czegokolwiek innego, ale też upewniło ją, że dobrze zrobiła, przychodząc tutaj.

– W basenach oklumencyjnych – powiedział. – Tak, jak nauczyłem się tego od profesora Snape'a.

Hawthorn odetchnęła głęboko, patrząc mu w oczy. Harry po prostu spojrzał na nią z uprzejmym niezrozumieniem.

– Harry – powiedziała Hawthorn – martwisz nas, kiedy tak szybko pozbywasz się swojego gniewu. Jeśli spróbujesz powstrzymać zbyt dużo, w końcu tama się przełamie – możliwe nawet, że dojdzie do tego w samym środku walki, kto wie? A wtedy skrzywdzisz nie tylko swoich wrogów, ale też drogich ci ludzi.

– Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie – powiedział Harry z tą samą pewnością siebie, z jaką cisnął magią w twarz ministerstwa.

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytała Hawthorn.

– Bo właśnie dlatego ją kontroluję – powiedział Harry. – Żebym przypadkiem nie zaczął krzyczeć na kogoś w niewłaściwym momencie, albo zdenerwował kogoś własną furią, kiedy do leczenia potrzebują spokoju.

Hawthorn zawahała się, zastanawiając, czy w ogóle powinna mu powiedzieć o reszcie, ale uznała, że musi do tego dojść. Inaczej wszystko go zaskoczy. Inni ludzie wyglądali tego w jego imieniu, ale nie mieli wilkołaczego nosa, a jego własna wataha była tak na nim skupiona, że ignorowała poczynania innych wilkołaków.

– Wydaje mi się, że Pustułka i jej wilki potrzebują tego gniewu – powiedziała. – Podobnie jak inne stada, jak te którym pomogłam w ucieczce, a które zostały zaatakowane z znienacka i teraz są wściekłe i przerażone. Potrzebują się przekonać, że poważnie podchodzisz do tego zagrożenia. Przybyły tutaj i spotkały się ze ścianą spokoju, Harry, twoją chłodną determinacją. Wolałyby zobaczyć od ciebie nieco więcej ognia, bo to by ich uspokoiło, że nie spróbujesz zawierać kompromisów za cenę ich żyć.

Po raz kolejny przez twarz Harry'ego przemknął cień, którzy zniknął między jednym mrugnięciem a drugim.

– Robię co w mojej mocy – powiedział i kiwnął głową w kierunku srebrnego eliksiru na stole. – Wydaje mi się, że to pierwsza część leku na likantropię

Hawthorn zagapiła się.

– Co. – Czuła w sobie tak wiele czystego zdumienia, że nie była w stanie zrobić z tego pytania.

– Tak mi się wydaje – ciągnął z entuzjazmem Harry, przyglądając się eliksirowi. – Problem w tym, że eliksir musiałby zostać wykonany przez osobę obarczoną klątwą. To oznacza, na przykład, że sama musiałabyś stworzyć eliksir, który zniszczy twojego wilka. Uwarzony przeze mnie w żaden sposób ci się nie przyda.

– Mogłabym to zrobić – wyszeptała Hawthorn. – Jeśli... jeśli to prawda, Harry, to czemu nikt wcześniej tego nie odkrył?

Harry spojrzał na nią ze smutnym uśmiechem.

– Ponieważ to jest również trucizna, która ma sześćdziesiąt procent szans na zabicie likantropa – powiedział. – Jednym z głównych składników jest srebro, sam eliksir najwyraźniej też zmienia się w coś srebrzystego. To nie szkodzi większości innych klątw, ale jest śmiertelne dla wilkołaków. – Zadrżał. – W dodatku wymaga poświęcenia magii z własnej woli. Bez względu na to, czy eliksir wyjdzie, czy nie, to ta magia zniknie z ciebie na zawsze.

– Mogłabym to zrobić. – Hawthorn odkryła, że nie jest w stanie oderwać wzroku od eliksiru. – Przekształciłam część swojej magii w kamień, który widnieje na pierścieniu twojego partnera. Wiem, jak ją od siebie oddzielić, jak ją poświęcić z własnej woli.

– To nie zadziała – powiedział cicho Harry. – Tego rodzaju poświęcenie wsuwa magię do solidnego przedmiotu, albo __przekształca__ ją w przedmiot, jak ten kamień na pierścieniu Dracona. A eliksir jest cieczą. – Zawahał się, po czym ciągnął dalej. – W dodatku czarodzieje zwykle poświęcają coś z własnej woli, ponieważ mają nadzieję, że w zamian zyskają coś, na czym im znacznie bardziej zależy. Wiedziałaś, na przykład, że po otrzymaniu pierścienia, Draco będzie miał u ciebie dług.

Hawthorn kiwnęła głową.

– Tylko część poświęconej magii trafi do eliksiru – przyznał Harry. – Bardzo niewielka część. Reszta po prostu się marnuje, ucieka z oparami. Niewielu czarownic, czy czarodziejów zdołałoby się zmusić do poświęcenia magii, co by ich stale osłabiło, w zamian za tak niewielką nagrodę. A bez woli, rzecz jasna, nie będzie dobrowolnego poświęcenia.

Hawthorn poprawiła się niespokojnie na miejscu, starając oderwać wzrok od eliksiru. Nie była w stanie. Srebrny blask zdawał się tylko być coraz bardziej zachęcający, mimo że wzdrygnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy.

– Chyba zniosłabym tę stratę – powiedziała.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Może i istnieją czarodzieje, którym nie przeszkadzają wszystkie te kryteria i zdołaliby go wykonać – powiedział. – Ale sam przepis był niezwykle ciężki do znalezienia, a zdolność do zebrania magii i przekazania jej eliksirowi jest jeszcze cięższa do opanowania – no i, oczywiście, to oznacza też, że eliksir nie podziała na wilkołaki, które urodziły się jako mugole – do tego jeszcze należy wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że zawarta w nim trucizna zabije większość ochotników skłonnych do spróbowania jej. – Jego usta drgnęły w uśmiechu, który Hawthorn może i uznałaby za zgorzkniały, ale obecnie była tak pochłonięta swoją fascynacją eliksirem, że nie zdołała się dostatecznie skupić. – Przynajmniej klątwa wilkołacza pozwala im __żyć.__

– Po co go zrobiłeś, skoro wiedziałeś, że nie zadziała, skoro nie jesteś wilkołakiem? – zapytała cicho Hawthorn.

– Bo chciałem się przekonać, czy __w ogóle__ da się go zrobić. – Harry potarł się po czole. – Jestem __absorbere__, więc mogę odzyskać magię, którą wrzuciłem do eliksiru. Ta sama moc pozwala mi na przekazanie mocy cieczy; dla mnie to po prostu kwestia otwarcia daru i przelania magii w konkretnym kierunku, bez używania inkantacji. Miałem nadzieję znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby każdy mógł zaoferować swoją magię eliksirowi, jeśli tylko będzie chciał podjąć się jego wykonania. Ale nie nauczyłem się niczego użytecznego. Następnym razem spróbuję poeksperymentować z przepisem. Podmienię parę składników. Nie sądzę, żeby doprowadziło do to eksplozji wywaru, a może dać mi inny wynik.

Hawthorn pokiwała z roztargnieniem głową. Upomniała się, że przecież ten konkretny eliksir i tak byłby dla niej bezużyteczny. A nawet, gdyby udało jej się uwarzyć go na własną rękę, nie miałaby żadnej gwarancji, że ją wyleczy, zamiast zabić.

Nie była jednak w stanie powstrzymać się przed myślami, co by było, gdyby jednak wywar jej wyszedł i mogłaby go wypić. Co by było, gdyby to jednak nie była trucizna i obudziłaby się znowu jako czystokrwista czarownica? Jak wyglądałoby jej życie?

Nie była w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić i nie wiedziała, czy to dlatego, że już zapomniała, jak być człowiekiem, czy też dlatego, że ostatnimi czasy przytrafiało się jej tak wiele złego, że nie wierzyła w tak nagłą odmianę losu.

Harry przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości, dotykając lekko jej ramienia.

– Obiecuję, pani Parkinson – powiedział łagodnie – jeśli cokolwiek odkryję, jeśli zdołam uwarzyć lek, to od razu panią poinformuję. Ale powinienem czym prędzej zabrać się za kolejną próbę. Niektóre ze składników szybko wietrzeją.

Hawthorn przytaknęła i pozwoliła wygonić się za drzwi. Harry zasługiwał na kompletny spokój w czasie swoich eksperymentów. Kto wie, co może odkryć?

Zatrzymała się na moment w korytarzu, przekonana że miała chyba o czymś porozmawiać z Harrym, ale szybko zalały ją wspaniałe możliwości, jakie oferował ten eliksir, więc potrząsnęła głową i zapomniała o wszystkim innym.

* * *

– Gryzeldo. – Rufus nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od goblinów, zwłaszcza rozrośniętej samicy, która stała obok Starszej Wizengamotu i zdawała się mieć łańcuchy __przeplecione__ z własnymi mięśniami. – Nie... nie wiedziałem, że właśnie tych przyjaciół miałaś na myśli. Chyba, że pojawili się jako świadkowie?

– Pojawili się, żeby uzupełnić siedemnastkę, której potrzebujemy do ukończenia rytuału – powiedziała wprost Gryzelda. – To już nie jest ludzka sprawa, Rufusie. Wiedziałam, że zrobiłbyś się nerwowy, gdybym przyprowadziła wilkołaki, ale w tej chwili zostali zapędzeni tak głęboko do swoich nor, że pewnie i tak nie byłabym w stanie żadnego znaleźć. – Była drobną, starą kobietą, ale kiedy zadarła wysoko w głowę, a jej oczy łypnęły na niego spośród wszystkich zmarszczek, to Rufus poczuł się nagle jak ktoś bardzo, bardzo mały. – Ale gobliny są magicznymi stworzeniami. __Wolnymi__ magicznymi stworzeniami, skłonnymi pomóc mi przez wzgląd na to, że kiedyś im pomogłam i dlatego, że dzięki temu zyskają głos i możliwość tworzenia przyszłości czarodziejskiego świata.

– Wolnymi – powiedział Rufus, ponieważ to właśnie słowo uderzyło go najmocniej, choć prawdopodobnie głównie przez nacisk, jakie nałożyła na nie Gryzelda.

– Tak – powiedziała goblinka. – Już nie jesteśmy twoimi służącymi, ministrze. Nie mamy powodu, by wam dłużej służyć. Po prostu nie chcieliśmy, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o naszej wolności. Czekaliśmy na jak najlepszy moment, by się z tym ogłosić. – Uśmiechnęła się, ukazując paszczę pełną przerażająco ostrych kłów, lśniących równie mocno co wplecione w jej ciało łańcuchy. – Nasza sieć zniknęła już ponad rok temu. Czas najwyższy na nasz ruch.

Rufus odetchnął ciężko i spróbował się nad tym zastanowić. Jasne, bardzo niewiele wiedział o sieciach i jeszcze mniej o starożytnych czarodziejach i czarownicach, którzy ponarzucali je na magiczne stworzenia. Poczucie winy, kłamstwa i przemilczana historia ukryły prawdziwe motywy do takiego stopnia, że kiedy spróbował coś odkryć na ich temat, to ciągle zderzał się ze sprzecznymi ze sobą opiniami przeróżnych historyków, twierdzących że sieci były konieczne przez coś, co zrobili przeciwnicy obecnie rządzącej partii.

– Czy to oznacza – zapytał wreszcie – że nie będziecie już dłużej służyli w Gringotcie?

– Nie służyliśmy od czasu pozbycia się sieci – powiedziała goblinka. – Jestem __hanarz__, przewodzę moim ludziom. Nasza magia nie jest już spętana, więc mogła do nas powrócić. Pozostaliśmy w waszym banku. Ale jeśli nie pozwolicie nam teraz na wzięcie udziału w tym rytuale, to wycofamy się ze wszystkiego.

Rufus spróbował wyobrazić sobie krach ekonomii, jaki by wówczas nastąpił i nie był w stanie. Paraliż i straty nie uderzyłyby tylko brytyjski, czarodziejski świat, ale też wszystkie społeczności, które były z nimi w jakiś sposób finansowo związane. A tylko gobliny wiedziały, jak otworzyć większość skarbców, jak ominąć pułapki, jak wiele knutów było na każdym koncie.

__Mogliby zrobić z nas swoich zakładników, __pomyślał.__ Podejrzewam, że odczekali tak długo, żeby pokazać nam jak poważnie do tego podchodzą, po czym ustawili się w sytuacji, w której nie będziemy w stanie im odmówić.__

Nie miał wyjścia, dosłownie, i to nie tylko dlatego, że potrzebował do tego siedemnastu osób. Tradycyjnie całkowite przekazanie władzy nad ministerstwem w ręce ministra musiało zostać dokonane przez siedemnastu ludzi, jedną trzecią Wizengamotu, w pomieszczeniu, w którym Wizengamot spotykał się najczęściej. To pozwalało na skorzystanie ze starego rytuału i wprowadzenie w ruch kół, które, jak Rufus miał nadzieję, będą go strzegły przed niewymownymi na tyle długo, by większe zmiany miały szansę zapuścić korzenie.

Nie ośmielił się tego wcześniej podjąć, ponieważ nie wiedział, jak mógłby przekonać do tego pomysłu szesnastu członków Wizengamotu, w dodatku miał nadzieję, że zdoła cokolwiek załatwić bez wprowadzania, tak na dobrą sprawę, dyktatury. Ale potem przyjrzał się uważniej słowom, jakich użyto w starych dokumentach i odkrył, że wspomniano tylko o siedemnastu osobach, jednej trzeciej __członków__ Wizengamotu. „Jedna trzecia Wizengamotu" tak naprawdę wcale nie musiała być obecna. Potrzebował siedemnastu ciał i sposobu na upewnienie się, że ludzie, którzy wezmą w tym udział, nie wydadzą go w jakiś sposób, a potem jeszcze będzie musiał zlokalizować szesnastu członków Wizengamotu – no, teraz piętnastu, skoro Gryzelda jednak się do nich przyłączyła – żeby ich __zobliviatować__ i przekonać, że faktycznie tak zagłosowali. Porwanie członków Wizengamotu i przyprowadzenie ich na siłę do dziesiątej sali rozpraw byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, za długo by trwało i prawdopodobnie ściągnęłoby na nich uwagę niewymownych – w dodatku nie było żadnej gwarancji, że się na cokolwiek zgodzą.

Gobliny są na to gotowe, o ile Rufus zgodzi się na coś innego. Zaczął podejrzewać, że potrzebowały go równie mocno, co on ich. Skoro nie zadeklarowały otwartej wojny, to najwyraźniej im na niej nie zależy.

Przyglądał się __hanarz__ i stojącej niewzruszenie obok niej Gryzeldzie Marchbanks i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że one już zawczasu domyśliły się tego wszystkiego. Teraz po prostu czekały, aż je dogoni.

Zrobił to więc.

– Czy twoi ludzie są gotowi złożyć przysięgę wieczystą? – zapytał __hanarz__, ledwie powstrzymując się od zapytania Marchbanks, czy gobliny są na to gotowe. Musiał traktować ich jak równych sobie, co oznaczało, że rozmowa w ich imieniu z człowiekiem nie sprawdziłaby się.

– Owszem – powiedziała __hanarz.__

Rufus kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się do czarodziejów, których przyprowadził Flint.

– Muszę was poprosić, żebyście zdjęli swoje kaptury – powiedział. – Chcę zobaczyć, komu będę przysięgał, zanim się na to zdecyduję.

Tak zrobili i Rufus został zszokowany już drugi raz tej nocy. Zaskoczenie nie nadeszło od czarownicy, która stała po prawej stronie Flinta, nieznanej Rufusowi kobiety o surowej twarzy, która prawdopodobnie pracowała w Departamencie Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń.

Nadeszło za to od czarodzieja po lewej stronie Flinta. Wysoki i blady, spojrzał ministrowi w oczy z chłodem i opanowaniem – Lucjusz Malfoy.

* * *

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się bulgoczącemu eliksirowi. Po dodaniu szczypty żywokostu powinna zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko bulgotać. Zastanowił się, czy nie popełnił gdzieś błędu w przepisie, więc odwrócił się i sięgnął po książkę.

Dzięki temu jego oczy nie były wycelowane w eliksir w chwili eksplozji. Harry poczuł, jak w plecy uderza mu zimna, lepka maź, która momentalnie przesiąknęła mu szatę i koszulę i przez krótką chwilę była niemal kojąca, po czym zaczęła wściekle piec.

Harry wcisnął ból do basenu oklumencyjnego i opadł na podłogę, zwinnie wyskakując z ciuchów. Wraz z nimi opadła znaczna część eliksiru, ale nie wszystko. Harry usłyszał wydane przez siebie zirytowane mruknięcie, ale rozbrzmiało jakby gdzieś z oddali, jakby to wszystko przytrafiło się komuś innemu. Przetoczył się jeszcze raz i jeszcze, a potem zaczął potrząsać głową, kiedy i ona zaczęła go piec, aż w końcu uznał, że bez wody to się chyba jednak nie obejdzie.

Stworzył nad sobą kilka litrów i pozwolił im opaść z ogromnym pluskiem. Ukoiło to pieczenie pod włosami i na barkach, czy większości pleców. Część jednak wciąż bolała, zupełnie jakby eliksir był jakimś kwasem, który zaczął wżerać mu się pod skórę. Harry wstał, obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, że zmyte z górnej części ciała połacie eliksiru wybrzuszyły się w okolicach krzyża, uczepiając mocno pleców i powoli sunąc w kierunku kręgosłupa.

Wówczas otworzyły się drzwi – no, to łagodne słowo na określenie tego, co się stało, bo drzwi zostały wyważone z taką siłą, że niemal wypadły z zawiasów – i do środka wszedł Snape.

Harry zagapił się na niego, ponieważ tak bardzo się tego nie spodziewał, że teraz kompletnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ani jak zareagować.

Snape zerknął na eliksir, pociągnął nosem, skrzywił się, po czym złapał za garść liści żywokostu, które wciąż leżały na stole, stojącym po przeciwnej stronie pokoju.

– Źródło bólu leczy ból – pouczył go, podchodząc i przyciskając liście do srebrnych kropli na plecach Harry'ego. Harry westchnął głośno i zamknął oczy; poczucie stawania w płomieniach ustało, zupełnie jakby eliksir i liście kompletnie przestały istnieć po zetknięciu ze sobą. – A przynajmniej w sytuacji, kiedy pracuje się z włosiem demimoza i sproszkowanym rogiem dwurożca. Bo to właśnie robiłeś, prawda?

Harry ponownie westchnął i zerknął na Snape'a, starając się poczuć cokolwiek poza czystym zaskoczeniem.

– Co pan tu robi?

– Ratuję cię – powiedział szorstko Snape, po czym upuścił na podłogę coś, co wyglądało jak dymiąca szczypta żywokostu. – Strzegę cię. – Złapał za podbródek Harry'ego i podniósł mu głowę do góry, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Harry, wciąż oszołomiony, pozwolił mu na to i w chwilę potem na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się bardzo niepokojący grymas. – Coś ty sobie robił oklumencją? – zapytał, wolną ręką potrząsając Harrym za ramię. – Dobrze, że nie pojawiłem się później. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek poza mną rozpoznał te symptomy.

– Powstrzymywałem gniew i przepuszczałem współczucie, sympatię i determinację, co pozwoliło mi pracować i oferować ludziom wszystko, czego ode mnie potrzebowali. – Harry potarł ręką oczy. Zawsze łzawiły mu po legilimencji. – Czy nie powinien pan być w szkole i dochodzić do siebie?

– Joseph zgodził się, że czuję się wystarczająco dobrze, by przybyć do Leśnej Twierdzy. – Snape podniósł poplamione szaty i koszulę Harry'ego, po czym machnął na nie różdżką. Większość eliksiru zniknęła. Po chwili namysłu Snape oddał Harry'emu wyłącznie koszulę. – Szaty już nie da się naprawić – wyjaśnił oschle. – A ty powinieneś już wiedzieć, że powstrzymywanie emocji jest niebezpieczne, Harry.

Harry poczuł, jak narasta w nim złość, ale automatycznie ją złapał i w czasie nakładania koszuli zdołał wygładzić powierzchnię basenu oklumencyjnego, upominając się, że może Snape czuje się na siłach, żeby tu przyjechać, ale przecież wciąż może być w trakcie leczenia.

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział chłodno.

– Czy nikt o tym z tobą nie rozmawiał? – zapytał wyzywająco Snape.

– Próbowali – mruknął Harry, zastanawiając się, czemu czuje się jak nadąsane dziecko. Przecież to był __Snape.__ Wiedział już, jak sobie z nim radzić. Rozciągnął zrozumienie i współczucie tak szeroko, jak tylko był w stanie, wciąż mając na uwadze to, że Snape może wymagać od niego zdystansowania się. Nie różniło się to szczególnie od jego innych relacji z ludźmi, z tym, że kochał Snape'a i Snape był bardziej uszkodzony od innych ludzi. Dlatego też nie miał teraz prawa traktować go znowu jak dziecka, jakby wciąż był opiekunem Harry'ego, a nie osobą, której potrzeba opieki.

– I domyślam się, że odwróciłeś ich uwagę. – Snape po raz kolejny złapał Harry'ego za podbródek i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Koniec tego dobrego. Jestem tu teraz i nie dam ci się tak łatwo rozproszyć.

Harry poczuł, jak dyskomfort zaczyna zwijać mu się w żołądku niczym ogromny robal. __Były__ takie czasy, kiedy ufał Snape'owi w tych sprawach, ale to się przecież zmieniło i czemu niby miałoby się odmieniać? Snape wciąż się w pełni nie wyleczył. A jeśli Harry zniszczy swoje bariery oklumencyjne, to może zacząć wrzeszczeć na ludzi, którzy wcale sobie na to nie zasłużyli.

__Niektórzy by to woleli.__

__Ale inni nie,__ zauważył Harry, korzystając ze swojej bardziej racjonalnej strony, po czym ponownie odsunął się od tych myśli.

Snape nie wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego. Harry spojrzał na niego ostrożnie. Zarówno nowy Snape, jak i ten stary, już zaczęliby na niego warczeć – nowy za to, że Harry go zdenerwował, kiedy sam znajduje się pośród własnego bólu, a stary za znalezienie się w niebezpieczeństwie zarówno poprzez ograniczanie sobie dostępu do emocji, jak i wrzucanie żywokostu do niestabilnego wywaru. Ten Snape po prostu kiwnął głową.

– Będziemy musieli nad tym popracować, oczywiście – powiedział.

– Powinien pan być w Hogwarcie – spróbował znowu Harry. __Nawet, gdybym teraz potrzebował opiekuna, to nie sądzę, żeby Snape był w stanie wrócić do tej roli. A ja nie jestem w stanie pozwolić sobie na ponowne zaufanie mu tylko po to, żeby po raz kolejny to zniszczył, nie w chwili, w której tak wiele osób na mnie __polega__, po prostu __nie mogę. – Powinien pan podejmować się lżejszych wyzwań, skoro uważa pan się za dostatecznie wyleczonego. Proponuję zacząć od przeprowadzenia do końca choć jednej lekcji eliksirów i nawiązania faktycznej rozmowy z choć jednym uczniem.

Zauważył lekkie drgnięcie powiek Snape'a i domyślił się, że to zabolało. Ale reakcją było tylko kolejne kiwnięcie głową.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że po tak nagłym powrocie do twojego życia zostanę powitany z otwartymi ramionami, Harry. Naprawdę miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem. Popracuję nad tym.

– Słuchaj no – powiedział desperacko Harry. – Proszę pana. _Proszę_ pana. Nie mogę... nie ufam już panu tak, jak kiedyś. Ufam, że wyleczy się pan we własnym czasie i że zwykle będzie pan wiedział, co dla pana najlepsze. Ufam Josephowi, że pana ochroni. Ale nie wiem, do czego pan może być zdolny w dolinie pełnej wilkołaków i nie wiem, czy mogę panu zaufać, że pan się... zajmie mną w sensie, w jakim pan najwyraźniej tego chce. – Słowa te miały zakłopotany wydźwięk, jak tylko opuściły jego usta, a on sam poczuł, jak rumieniec stopniowo wpełza mu na policzki. Harry pochwycił wstyd i zdusił go pod powierzchnią basenu oklumencyjnego, żeby móc stawić czoła Snape'owi z dorosłym spokojem. Jąkanie się i rumienienie jak nastolatek tylko przekonają Snape'a do tego, że jednak potrzebuje opieki. – Proszę pana. Jeśli pan tu zostanie, to oczywiście, znajdziemy panu coś do roboty, ale to nie będzie rola mojego opiekuna.

– Oczywiście, że nią będzie – powiedział Snape.

Harry zagapił się na niego. __Merlinie, naprawdę chcę mu zaufać, ale jakżebym śmiał?__

– A w międzyczasie – dodał Snape, nie zmieniając nawet miny – powinieneś się wykąpać. Szybkie zaklęcie nawadniające nie zmyje z ciebie resztek eliksiru równie dobrze, co porządny prysznic.

Harry pokiwał głową. To przynajmniej miało sens. Odwrócił się, wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył do łazienki, przez cały czas czując na plecach spojrzenie Snape'a.

Czuł walczące ze sobą emocje, zbyt potężne, żeby od razu schować je do basenu oklumencyjnego. Jedną była przerażona troska. Snape nie powinien przebywać pośród ludzi, którzy mogą go zdenerwować. Jego bariery były zbyt delikatne. Joseph może uważać, że Snape wystarczająco się zaleczył, ale przecież jego terapia odbywała się w odizolowanym pomieszczeniu. Kto wie, jak będzie zachowywał się w tłumie? Kto wie, jak wiele szkód może wyrządzić, choćby samemu sobie?

Ale drugą emocją było zdesperowane pragnienie zaufania Snape'owi tak, jak Snape uważał, że Harry jest w stanie. Harry tak strasznie chciał mieć przy sobie __kogokolwiek__, kto nie wymagałby jego ciągłej troski, kto nie przejąłby się jego wybuchami, na kim mógłby polegać.

Ich szamotanina bolała, ale Harry przyjął do wiadomości, że większość emocji już tak miała. Zaczeka, aż ich pasja zelżeje i wetknie je do basenów. A potem jego chęć zaufania Snape'owi nie będzie już miała znaczenia, bo wciąż będzie w stanie racjonalnie reagować i myśleć.

* * *

– Ty – powiedział Rufus.

Malfoy tylko się do niego uśmiechnął. Rufus uważał, że ten uśmiech był bez wyrazu, chłodny i obojętny jak zimowe niebo.

– Ja – zgodził się. – Złożę przysięgę wieczystą, ministrze, i wezmę udział w rytuale. Tak jak zapowiedziałem. Podjąłem decyzję.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał wyzywająco Rufus. Zorientował się, że celuje w Malfoya różdżką, a zarówno kobieta, która przybyła z Flintem, jak i gobliny, zaczęły się niepewnie poruszać. Miał to gdzieś. Przecież to był __Malfoy.__ Rufusa nigdy tak do końca nie opuściło wspomnienie walki z nim pośród mięsożernego deszczu i od dawna podejrzewał, że Malfoy wtrącał się w sprawy ministerstwa na znacznie głębszym poziomie, niż powinien, czy też że niektórzy ludzie, którzy powinni być lojalni ideałom sprawiedliwości i prawa, byli zamiast tego lojalni pieniądzom Malfoyów. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że ten łajdak był gotów zamoczyć swoje brudne paluchy w czymś równie ryzykownym. Obserwowanie, jak ministerstwo się miota, wykańczając się, po czym obrabowanie jego martwego cielska byłoby bardziej w stylu Malfoya.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. Wyglądało na to, że ten ruch niemal nie naruszył leżących mu na ramionach, platynowo–blond włosów, czy też jego niewzruszonej postawy.

– Ponieważ sprawy nie potoczyły się po mojej myśli – powiedział. – Ponieważ niektóre obietnice zostały złożone i nie dotrzymane. Ponieważ ci, których uważałem za sojuszników, zwrócili się przeciw mnie na sposoby, których nie przewidziałem.

– Słyszałem, że wyrzekłeś się swojego syna – powiedział Rufus. – Naprawdę uważałeś, że Harry będzie po czymś takim z ciebie zadowolony?

Tylko lekkie drgnięcie tych szarych oczu pokazało, że te słowa wywarły na nim jakikolwiek efekt.

– Nie zajmuj stanowiska w sprawie, o której nie masz pojęcia, Scrimgeour – powiedział. – Jestem gotów. – Przyklęknął i wyciągnął rękę, statecznie, jakby był gotów zmiażdżyć dowolną dłoń. – Chyba że naprawdę chcesz odebrać przysięgę wyłącznie od tych, którzy są gotowi paść ci do stóp jak psy?

Rufus z trudem powstrzymał się przed warknięciem. Uklęknął i złapał za dłoń Malfoya. Malfoy nawet nie spróbował jej uścisnąć. Jego ręka zdawała się być lekka, jakby zrobiona z powietrza.

– Gryzeldo – odezwał się Rufus, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Malfoya. – Czy możesz zostać naszą gwarantką?

Podeszła do nich i Rufus zażądał od niego tych samych warunków, których oczekiwał od Percy'ego i swoich aurorów. Malfoy zaprzysiągł bez wahania, bez marudzenia. Rufusowi wydawało się nawet, że bez mrugnięcia, ale możliwe, że po prostu mrugał wtedy, kiedy Rufus.

Jak tylko skończył, Rufus musiał złożyć własne przysięgi; honor nie pozwoliłby mu na załatwienie tego w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Malfoy poprosił go o przysięgi bez śladu kpiny w głosie, co tylko było jeszcze gorsze. Rufus odsunął się od niego, jak tylko rytuał dobiegł końca, po czym odwrócił się, żeby złapać za rękę Gryzeldę, czując się, jakby trzymał mumię.

Wszyscy, zarówno ludzie jak i gobliny, złożyli taką samą przysięgę, wchodząc tym samym na ścieżkę, z której już nie było odwrotu. Rufus miał wrażenie, kiedy po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po wszystkich zebranych, że to było znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne od zwykłej przysięgi lojalności. Istniały rzeczy na tym świecie, które mogłyby ich __zmusić__ do powiedzenia prawdy, między innymi Veritaserum. Gdyby niewymowni złapali kogoś z tej niewielkiej grupy i zmusili go do wypicia Veritaserum, to byłby ich koniec, ponieważ eliksir zmusiłby ich do powiedzenia prawdy, a przysięga zabiłaby ich, zanim zdołaliby to zrobić.

Oddani. Zmienieni. Zaadaptowani. Twarze, które na niego patrzyły, były zaniepokojone – poza Malfoya, który, jak jakiś wampir, prawdopodobnie nawet teraz nie był w stanie zdobyć się na okazanie większych emocji, i goblinów, w których odczytywaniu Rufus zwyczajnie nie miał wprawy.

Rufus zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, po czym podniósł wysoko różdżkę. Minister musiał rozpocząć ten rytuał.

– Przybywam tu w tej chwili – zaintonował w łacinie. – Przybywam do miejsca, w którym zmienia się świat i przewiduję ciemność przed każdym czarodziejem i czarownicą, jak i śmierć praw, które uważamy za święte. Jestem ministrem magii w Brytanii i proszę, żebyście przekazali mi kontrolę nad ministerstwem, ponieważ tylko ja teraz wiem, jaka ścieżka wyprowadzi nas z tych ciemności.

Zobaczył, jak srebrna mgła wysuwa się z końca jego różdżki i powoli zaczyna nabierać kształtu. Zaczekał, poniekąd ciekawy, bo pomimo całej odczuwanej desperacji i tak chciał się dowiedzieć, jak będzie wyglądała. Dokumenty opisujące rytuał zapowiedziały tylko, że powinien być to zwierzęcy symbol obecnej sytuacji.

Poczuł przelotny szok, kiedy mgła przybrała postać wilka, po czym potrząsnął głową, kiedy wilk zatoczył koło wokół zgromadzonych i usiadł przy nim. __Oczywiście. Powinienem był się domyślić. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, jaki inny miałby być to kształt?__

Następną część rytuału rozpoczęła Gryzelda; uznali, że tak będzie najbezpieczniej, jako że była w tym pomieszczeniu jedynym faktycznym członkiem Wizengamotu.

– Słyszymy cię i słuchamy cię – powiedziała, również w łacinie. – Minister zna ścieżkę pośród ciemności. Minister poprowadzi nas do pokoju, ale tylko jeśli damy mu na to dość mocy. – Spojrzała na wszystkich, zarówno ludzi jak i goblinów, którzy ustawili się w luźnym kręgu. – Jest nas siedemnastu. Stoimy w pokoju, w którym Wizengamot najczęściej spotykał się na przestrzeni ostatnich dwóch lat. Czy chcemy przekazać tę moc ministrowi?

– Tak – powiedziała __hanarz__ po angielsku.

Pozostałe gobliny, jeden za drugim powtarzały tę samą odpowiedź, a ich głosy były bardziej chrapliwe i skrzekliwe od czegokolwiek, co mógłby wydać z siebie człowiek. Rufus czuł potęgującą się w pomieszczeniu magię i wyczuwał teraz to, co prawdopodobnie wcześniej czuł Aureliusz Flint, niezwykły, kamienny posmak goblińskiej magii. Departament Flinta prawdopodobnie miał do czynienia z goblińską bronią, czy innymi przedmiotami. Rufusowi coraz ciężej oddychało się pośród tej całej potęgi, która uwięziła go w bloku niewidzialnego marmuru. Srebrny wilk siedział obok niego w bezruchu.

– Tak – powtórzyła Gryzelda i zwróciła się do czarodziejów, jak tylko przebrzmiał jej głos.

– Tak – powiedział Flint.

– Tak – powiedział kobieta, która z nim przyszła.

Malfoy spojrzał Rufusowi w oczy i milczał tak długo, że Rufus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy się nie udusi, zanim ten łajdak nie podejmie decyzji, ale wreszcie pochylił głowę.

– Tak – wymamrotał.

Percy, Hope i Fryderyk niemal chóralnie podali swoje odpowiedzi, jakby z desperacją chcieli mieć już to za sobą. Rufus ich rozumiał. Teraz czuł się, jakby całe jego __ciało__ zmieniło się w kamień, ledwie był w stanie podnieść różdżkę i wymówić następną część rytuału, część która miała zapieczętować jej koniec i poddać jego własną magię surowemu sprawdzianowi – właśnie dlatego, poza brakiem zaufania i pragnieniem niezależności od członków Wizengamotu, tak niewielu ministrów decydowało się na tę szczególną kontrolę ministerstwa. Rufus musiał być szczery w swoim pragnieniu pomocy. Gdyby decydował się na to dla własnych pobudek i niczego innego, magia zabiłaby wszystkich w pomieszczeniu.

– Przysięgam – powiedział, ponownie w łacinie – że poprowadzę nas pośród ciemności, sprowadzę na nas pokój i odłożę tę koronę, jak tylko skończę ze wszystkimi problemami, przez wzgląd na które wezwałem tę moc. W duchu Cincinnatusa, który poddał swoją kontrolę, kiedy jego rola dobiegła końca, a nie w duchu imperatora.

Nacisk narastał w jego głowie. Rufus poczuł, jakby jego mózg był ściskany przez parę dłoni. Przez chwilę czuł przyglądającą mu się magię: obecność równie chłodną co Malfoy, której nie interesowało dlaczego to robił, ani kim był. Sprawdziła, czy aby na pewno jest ministrem magii, tak jak się deklarował, a następnie jego intencje i motywy. Rufus zamknął oczy, kiedy nacisk stopniowo wzrósł do agonalnego i starał się myśleć tak szczerze, jak tylko był w stanie.

A potem nagle srebrzysty wilk odchylił łeb i zawył, po czym podskoczył w górę. Rufus otworzył załzawione oczy i zobaczył jak dzieli się na wiele małych wilków, które biegły po ścianach i wtapiały się w sufit sali rozpraw. Zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien czuć się jakoś inaczej. Oczywiście, możliwe że gwałtownie zmniejszający się nacisk, który zdawał się wylewać mu uszami, miał z tym coś wspólnego.

A potem nagle to poczuł. Łaskotanie w końcówkach palców, drżenie mięśni, które właśnie zniosły piorunujący szok. Cienkie nitki wyrosły mu z włosów, nawet z rzęs, i nagle zalała go świadomość wszystkich możliwych osłon, jakby były to pisklaki, domagające się matczynej uwagi.

Zorientował się, że pozostali przyglądają mu się, czekając na jakąś reakcję.

– Udało się – wyszeptał. – Przejąłem kontrolę nad całą magią w ministerstwie.


	41. Wzgórza w całej swej potędze

W którym jedna z taktyk Harry'ego działa i to chyba aż nazbyt dobrze.

**Rozdział trzydziesty drugi: Wzgórza w całej swej potędze**

Rufus czekał. Jak tylko wyszli z dziesiątej sali rozpraw, momentalnie podał Percy'emu i pozostałym listę imion Starszyzny Wizengamotu, wysyłając ich na __zobliviatowanie__ i wmówienie im, że faktycznie wzięli udział w tym głosowaniu i przekazali Rufusowi władzę nad ministerstwem. Zerknął z powątpiewaniem na gobliny, ale Gryzelda, która pozostała przy nim na wypadek, gdyby ktoś pojawił się wcześniej w ministerstwie, zapewniła go, że bez problemu znajdą Starszych i wykonają __Obliviate.__

Rufus podejrzewał, że to prawdopodobnie oznacza, że przynajmniej jeden z nich był w posiadaniu różdżki, jak i zdolności do wykonywania magii czarodziejów. Możliwe, że był nawet mieszanej krwi z ludzką. Od ostatnich kilkuset lat goblinom nie wolno było posiadać różdżek – co było zabezpieczeniem, które większość ludzi uważała za wyjątkowo rozsądne i którym gobliny najwyraźniej nieszczególnie się przejmowały.

Nie skomentował tego. Prawa mogły się zmienić, jak i będą musiały.

– Co wyczuwasz z Departamentu Tajemnic? – zapytała go teraz Gryzelda. Siedziała w fotelu naprzeciw jego biurka, trzymając w rękach filiżankę magicznie podgrzanej herbaty. Rufus wydał pozwolenie na rzucanie w ministerstwie zaklęć podgrzewających, o ile były w stanie najwyżej podgrzać filiżankę herbaty. Wydawanie zgody wydawało mu się naprawdę dziwne. Musiał zlokalizować zaklęcie, tryskające gdzieś w tle jego umysłu, niezdolne do wykonania, o ile mu na to nie pozwolił, a następnie kiwnąć, albo pokręcić głową. Przytaknięcie oznaczało drogę wolną dla zaklęcia. Potrząśnięcie oznaczało, że zaklęcie zgaśnie po drodze i nikt inny w całym ministerstwie też nie będzie w stanie go wykonać.

To była przerażająca i wyzwalająca moc, nawet __jeśli__ była ograniczona przez mury ministerstwa. Rufus podejrzewał, że właśnie odkrywał jak to jest być czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy.

Nie pojmował, jakim cudem Harry jeszcze od tego nie oszalał, albo od pokusy ciągłego korzystania z niej, albo od nienawiści do niej.

– Niewiele – odpowiedział Gryzeldzie. – Jest odcięty od reszty. Pulsy Kamienia są słabsze niż wcześniej i zmieniają się przy każdym oddechu. Wydaje mi się jednak, że mam kontrolę nad wszystkimi ich artefaktami. – Upił własnej herbaty, ale nie ukoiła go tak, jak zwykle miała w zwyczaju. Wiedział, co pojawi się w gazetach, kiedy to rozgłosi. „Minister oszalał" – przynajmniej jedna z nich, prawdopodobnie „Prorok Codzienny" użyje jakiejś wariacji tego określenia. Pojawią się oskarżenia, że jest żądny władzy, że jest zaledwie dzieckiem, które bawi się zabawkami, których nie ma szans zrozumieć, że współpracuje z wilkołakami i usiłuje zniszczyć ministerstwo. Rufus pomyślał kwaśno, że Dionizos Hornblower będzie wniebowzięty. Ten człowiek uważał się za atakowanego ze wszystkich stron buntownika, pomimo całej swojej fortuny i czystej krwi, więc z przyjemnością uzna Rufusa za swojego osobistego wroga.

– Wydaje ci się?

– Jestem w stanie je kontrolować tak długo, jak pozostają w zasięgu ministerstwa – wyjaśnił Rufus. – Potrzebują mojej zgody na funkcjonowanie, a nie mam zamiaru jej udzielić, póki nie zrozumiem, w jaki sposób działają, albo czy nie służą wyłącznie do krzywdzenia innych. Ale jeśli niewymowni już wynieśli z ministerstwa jakieś artefakty, to niewiele mogę poradzić na jakiekolwiek ich użytkowanie.

Gryzelda kiwnęła niechętnie głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

– A co z Kamieniem? – zapytała wreszcie. – Naprawdę jest samoświadomy?

Rufus pochylił głowę.

– Ale nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać go przed knuciem i planowaniem, tak samo jak nie mam wpływu na twoje myśli wyłącznie dlatego, że przebywasz w ministerstwie. Dopiero jak spróbuje użyć magii, to będzie miał do czynienia ze mną.

– Czeka cię kilka naprawdę ciężkich dni – mruknęła Gryzelda.

Tym razem Rufus potrząsnął głową.

– No wiem. Pewnie przez cały czas będę brał eliksir pieprzowy i żałował, że dni nie składają się z większej ilości godzin. Ale wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie, kiedy zdecydowałem się na Rytuał Cincinnatusa. Nie mam powodów do narzekań. – Przymrużył oczy, przyglądając się jej z namysłem. – Bardziej zastanawia mnie, czemu ty się na to zdecydowałaś, Gryzeldo.

Stara kobieta prychnęła, wydając z siebie potężny dźwięk, jak na tak niewielkie ciało.

– Naprawdę aż tak cię to dziwi, Rufusie? Wiedziałeś, że pozostaję w bliskich kontaktach z goblinami. Wzięłam udział w rytuale, który je wyzwolił. W ten sposób mogą przynajmniej skorzystać ze swojej wolności bez obawy, że doprowadzi ona do wojny ze światem czarodziejów. Jeśli okażą się nie do zastąpienia w twoich planach, to będziesz musiał ich wysłuchać, a oni będą mogli zacząć oczekiwać od ciebie różnych ustępstw.

– A __ty?__ – naciskał dalej Rufus.

Gryzelda uśmiechnęła się chłodno.

– Czyżby ministrowi wydawało się, że mam jakieś powiązania z goblinami? Goblińskiego przodka? Goblińskiego męża?

– Nie – powiedział Rufus. – Ale też nigdy nie zrozumiałem, czemu w ogóle zaczęłaś ich wspierać. Czemu ci zależało. Nie powiesz mi przecież, że to po prostu przez wzgląd na swoje współczucie. Znam wielu dobrych ludzi, którzy w życiu swoim nawet nie obejrzeli się na gobliny i po prostu zaakceptowali je jako naszych służących.

Kiwnęła głową.

– Byłam jednym z tych dobrych ludzi, ale obejrzałam się i zastanowiłam nad tym, Rufusie. W czasie moich długich lat działania w Wizengamocie musiałam zawierać kompromisy i przyłączać do sojuszy, które z czasem okazywały się powodowane szkaradnymi motywami, ale ta jedna intencja nigdy nie została skażona. Wiedziałam, że walczę przynajmniej o jedną, naprawdę dobrą sprawę. A potem pojawił się Harry. Czyli __vates.__ Harry jest spełnieniem wszystkich nadziei, które dzieliłyśmy z __hanarz__, a które zawsze spotykały się z rozczarowaniem i niespełnieniem. – Gryzelda wzruszyła ramionami. – Mam już sto sześćdziesiąt siedem lat. Nie spodziewałam się, że dożyję dnia, w którym na świecie pojawi się __vates.__ Naprawdę. Ale teraz ten świat wreszcie stanął dla nich otworem i możliwe, że przed odejściem przyjdzie mi zobaczyć, jak jedna z tych nadziei na przyszłość się spełnia. – Spojrzała na niego surowo. – Chcę, żeby ten świat stał się bardziej przychylny dla moich przyjaciół. W miarę możliwości chcę też, żeby stał się bardziej przychylny wobec __vatesa__, który ich uwolnił.

– Walczę dla mojego ministerstwa – powiedział Rufus. – A ty, rzecz jasna, dla swoich goblinów. To nie to samo, co walka po stronie Harry'ego.

– Powstrzymasz jego wrogów – powiedziała Gryzelda. – Zmienisz podejście ministerstwa do wilkołaków. Obie te sprawy będą ogromnym darem dla jego rokoszu.

Rufus nie odpowiedział. Miał wrażenie, że Gryzelda źle odbierze to, co chciał jej powiedzieć, w dodatku rozproszyło go lekkie łaskotanie w tyle głowy. Kilku ludzi spróbowało skorzystać z sieci fiuu, żeby przybyć do ministerstwa. Udzielił im zgody i weszli na jego teren. Niemal wyczuwał wahanie w ich magii. Ktoś nabierze podejrzeń pod względem tego, czemu tak długo zajęło sieci fiuu wyrzucenie ich na miejsce, a potem ktoś inny spróbuje rzucić zaklęcie, które nie będzie miało niczego wspólnego z podgrzewaniem herbaty i wreszcie ktoś lepiej obeznany w temacie wszystkiego się domyśli.

Rufus miał zamiar wyjaśnić im wszystko, zanim do tego dojdzie. Jego sojusznicy wciąż mieli przed sobą kilka godzin na dotarcie do członków Wizengamotu i __zobliviatowanie__ ich, co, jak miał nadzieję, sprawi że w ministerstwie pojawią się potem mężczyźni i kobiety, przekonani że naprawdę na niego „zagłosowali".

– Pozwolisz ze mną, Gryzeldo? – zapytał.

Kiwnęła głową i wstała.

– Powiedz mi, Rufusie – zagaiła – kiedy masz zamiar zrzec się tej mocy?

– Kiedy już nie będzie mi pomagać – powiedział Rufus. – Kiedy będę przekonany, że osiągnąłem wszystko, co miałem zamiar osiągnąć za jej pomocą. I zważ, że sam muszę być o tym przekonany, żadna inna opinia nie zainteresuje tej magii. A moje przekonania mogą ulec zmianie. Sprawy, których załatwienie obecnie uważam za niezbędne, mogą z czasem okazać się zbędne. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, to możliwe, że zakończę ten rytuał wcześniej, niż się spodziewałem.

– Inaczej magia cię zabije – powiedziała Gryzelda.

Rufus uśmiechnął się do niej ponuro, otwierając drzwi, żeby poinformować swoich ludzi, że stał się ich dyktatorem.

– I wszystkich naszych sojuszników też. Właśnie dlatego ministrowie zwykle nie decydowali się na ten krok, wiesz? Nie byli w stanie znaleźć nikogo, kto wykonałby go razem z nimi.

* * *

Snape uznał, że powinien zacząć – no, jeśli pominąć uratowanie Harry'ego przed efektami eliksiru, a potem porozkładanie swoich rzeczy w jednym pokoju, jak i ignorowanie Josepha, który zajął pokój sąsiadujący z jego – od znalezienia kogoś, kto spędził z Harrym tych kilka ostatnich dni i wspólne ustalenie, jak koszmarnie chłopak nadużywał swoich basenów oklumencyjnych. Wszedł do kuchni, przekonany że Harry wciąż znajduje się pod prysznicem.

Kamelia siedziała przy stole, ale poderwała się na jego widok.

– Ty – warknęła.

Snape nie chciał być nieoryginalny, więc po prostu na nią spojrzał i nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że mogła przebywać w pobliżu Harry'ego, ale nie dowie się od niej niczego użytecznego. Zarówno jej nienawiść, jak i jego własny strach prawdopodobnie przytłoczą wszelkie informacje, jakie mogą być w jej posiadaniu. Obrócił się na pięcie, żeby poszukać kogoś innego.

Usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki, przemierzające pomieszczenie, ciche, ale niewystarczająco; była teraz człowiekiem, a nie wilkiem, zdolnym do przebycia lasu bez nadeptywania nawet jednej gałązki. Obrócił się i pozwolił jej na zobaczenie swojej twarzy, zamiast różdżki. Miał na niej wyraz, którego używał ilekroć jako śmierciożerca zabijał ofiary, które nie miały dla niego żadnego osobistego znaczenia. Pozwolił jej zobaczyć, że __ona__, jako osoba, jako istota żywa, nie ma dla niego znaczenia. Była po prostu workiem mięsa i kości, który stanął mu na drodze. Nie przyjmował do wiadomości, jakoby mogła wieść oddzielne życie od tego w tym właśnie momencie.

Kamelia wzdrygnęła się i skuliła. Nie zdziwiło go to. Doprowadzał do tego stanu już bardziej zatwardziałych ludzi, a potęga wilkołaków leżała w ich stadzie. Czy też w ich alfie, ale Harry'ego tam w tej chwili nie było.

Snape uznał, że w ten właśnie sposób najlepiej będzie ich od siebie odciąć. Nie był w stanie kontrolować tego, co wyczytają w jego zapachu, ale był w stanie panować nad tym, co wyczytają na jego twarzy, a istniało naprawdę niewielu wilkołaków, którzy zaufaliby __przede wszystkim__ swojemu węchowi, nie wzrokowi. Spędzali większość czasu jako ludzie, a ludzie zbyt często polegali na swoich oczach. Jak nakarmić ich odpowiednimi wyrazami twarzy, czy gestami, to zaczną poddawać w wątpliwość, czy aby naprawdę się ich kiedykolwiek bał.

Niczego nie powiedział, po prostu opuścił kuchnię gniewnym krokiem. Proste __Wskaż mi__ zaprowadziło go do sypialni, w której Harry spędzał większość czasu i w której właśnie brał prysznic. Snape z ulgą zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach Dracona, oglądającego się na łazienkę, jakby nie był w stanie pojąć, co opętało Harry'ego do wykąpania się w środku dnia.

– Draco.

Chłopiec wzdrygnął się wyjątkowo satysfakcjonująco, po czym odwrócił.

– To pan – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie, otwierając z zaskoczeniem oczy i szybko je mrużąc. – Czy można wiedzieć, co pan tu __robi___?_ – zapytał z wściekłą uprzejmością, która przypominała Snape'owi Lucjusza. – Znowu próbuje pan go skrzywdzić?

– Raczej uratować przed samym sobą. – Snape pstryknął palcami i wykonał gest głową, na co Draco zareagował automatycznie, schodząc mu z drogi, dzięki czemu Snape był w stanie wejść do pokoju. Snape ukrył swój uśmieszek. Draco spędził całe lata na myśleniu o nim jak o głowie domu Slytherina i kimś o niemal rodzicielskiej władzy; to, że wciąż był skłonny go słuchać oznaczało, że Snape jednak będzie miał jakąś szansę na przejęcie kontroli nad tą rozmową. – Znalazłem go, cierpiącego pośród resztek eliksiru, który wybuchł i trafił go w plecy.

Draconowi na chwilę dech zaparło.

– Nic mu nie jest?

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Ściągnął z siebie większość. Zaaplikowałem do ran żywokost, który wywołał eksplozję, po czym posłałem go pod prysznic. – Podniósł brew i spojrzał na krzesło, które stało w nogach łóżka. Draco usiadł na nim. Snape pozostał na nogach, jak by to miało miejsce w klasie. – Wyleczy się bez blizn, pozostaną mu tylko lekkie poparzenia – zapewnił Dracona. – Chcę cię raczej zapytać o inne zachowanie, które mógł okazywać w przeciągu ostatnich paru dni.

– Czyli jakie? – Draco spiął ramiona i podniósł wysoko podbródek. Snape wiedział, że będzie musiał stąpać ostrożnie. Wciąż, gdzieś w tym młodym umyśle, był profesorem Dracona i głową jego domu, ale Harry był partnerem Dracona, jak i, prawdopodobnie, jego kochankiem. Jeśli Snape wbije się na ścianę jego ochrony, to niczego od niego nie uzyska.

Dlatego też będzie musiał okazać Draconowi, że pod tym względem stoją po jednej stronie, że wciąż mogą współpracować w ratowaniu Harry'ego przed samym sobą, jak to miało miejsce już wiele razy w przeszłości.

Uznał, że pora na nieco bezpośredniości, szczerości w temacie, w którym Draco sam się nie orientował.

– Kiedy spojrzałem mu w oczy, zobaczyłem tarcze oklumencyjne, powstrzymujące zwykłe emocje przed dotarciem na powierzchnię jego umysłu – powiedział i zobaczył, jak drgnienie przechodzi przez twarz Dracona. – Nie pozwalał sobie na okazywanie gniewu. Większość tego po prostu się rozwiewa. To, co usiłuje się wznieść, topi. Tak samo podchodził do innych emocji, na przykład strachu czy desperacji. Powiedział mi, że przepuszcza sympatię, współczucie i determinację. Czego nie wspomniał, a co wywnioskowałem ze stanu jego tarcz, to że nie przepuszcza niczego innego. Przez kilka ostatnich dni zdążył zamknąć się w skorupie, prawda?

Draco wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ścianę, a jego twarz skrzywiła się w gniewie, który, ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Snape'a, w ogóle nie przypominał lucjuszowego. Szybko przypomniał sobie jednak, gdzie widział taki wyraz ostatnim razem: na twarzy Narcyzy, kiedy mówiła Snape'owi o tym, jak Harry musiał uciekać z domu swojej matki w Boże Narodzenie, niemal trzy lata temu.

– Czyli to to właśnie oznacza – powiedział cicho Draco. – Zauważyłem, że się wycofuje, ale wydawało mi się, że to po prostu presja zaczyna go przytłaczać. Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, spędzał każdą wolną chwilę na tym przeklętym leku na wilkołactwo, albo na rozmowach z wilkołakami, albo na uspokajaniu ludzi, że Leśna Twierdza ich ochroni bez względu na to, czy osłony będą czy nie, albo... robił coś jeszcze innego. A potem właził na łóżko i musiał rzucać na siebie zaklęcie usypiające. Powiedział mi, że inaczej po prostu leżałby tylko i wszystkim się zamartwiał. Zmuszał się do zostania kimś, kto jest w stanie zareagować na każdą presję, bez względu na to, czy faktycznie jest w stanie to zrobić. – Draco wstał i kopnął krzesło. – Pieprzona __łajza__. Jakim cudem tego nie zauważyliśmy?

– Nie znałeś tego mechanizmu – mruknął Snape, mocno się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiając. Nie mógł tak po prostu przebić się przez tarcze Harry'ego i naciskać, że powinien zacząć wyrażać emocje, które w sobie tłamsił. Efekt mógłby być katastrofalny, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że emocje Harry'ego wyjątkowo często wpływały na jego magię. W dodatku Harry prawdopodobnie początkowo byłby zły na __niego__, co w żaden sposób nie pomoże Snape'owi na odzyskanie jego zaufania. – W dodatku znęcanie się nad oklumencją może przypominać kompetencję w oczach kogoś, kto nie ma pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje.

– Rozmawia pan o mnie beze mnie?

Snape obrócił się z gracją. Harry wyszedł z łazienki, już ubrany; wyglądało na to, że znalazł też gdzieś czystą koszulę. Jego włosy wciąż ociekały wodą, spod której łypał na niego statecznie.

Snape zdecydował się na prawdę. Inaczej jego zagranie po prostu nie zadziała.

– Owszem – powiedział spokojnie. – Bo wiedziałem, że mi o tym nie powiesz.

Draco minął go i zatrzymał się przed Harrym. Harry spojrzał na niego, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

– Naprawdę ci się wydawało, że ktokolwiek, żeby już nie wspomnieć o mnie, oczekiwał że staniesz się czymś, czym __nie jesteś__, byle tylko wygrać tę wojnę? – zapytał go Draco. Snape nie był w stanie określić, czy jego głos był faktycznie spokojny, czy też zwyczajnie pozbawiony emocji, podczas gdy zaraz za nim stopniowo wzbierał gniew, niczym tsunami. – Żadne z nas tego nie chce, Harry. Rozumiemy ograniczenia. Wszyscy je mamy. Jesteśmy ludźmi. A ty zmuszasz się do przekroczenia tych ograniczeń i to nie dlatego, że jesteś faktycznie do tego zdolny, ale dlatego, że potrafisz poprzekładać swoje emocje, jak jakąś układankę... – Snape zorientował się, że to jednak był narastający gniew w chwili, w której ten runął na Harry'ego. – To oszustwo i to głupie oszustwo, bo to jest lekcja, którą już dawno temu powinieneś był opanować. Wiesz przecież, że doprowadzi to do jakiegoś załamania psychicznego i to w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

– A jakie miałem inne wyjście? – zapytał niskim głosem Harry. To zaskoczyło Snape'a. Jeszcze całkiem niedawno Harry już by wypalił, że oczywiście, że się zmienił i już dawno temu opanował tę lekcję, jak Draco śmie w niego wątpić?

A potem przypomniał sobie, od jak dawna Harry musiał już zatapiać swoje emocje i skrzywił się. Harry nie był już w stanie rozróżnić gniewu, który mógł komuś zaszkodzić, od gniewu, który nikomu by nie zaszkodził. Prawdopodobnie zatapiał wszelką irytację, jaka się napatoczyła.

– Muszę wygrać tę rewoltę – ciągnął Harry, podnosząc wzrok. – Muszę stać się przywódcą, który nie musi się przed kimkolwiek kajać. Przecież __sam__ wziąłem na siebie te obowiązki, zobowiązałem się do wypełniania ich. Nie powinienem był się ich podejmować, jeśli mam ich wszystkich rozczarować, bo ludzie, którzy na mnie polegają, zasługują na coś lepszego. Nie istnieje nikt, komu mógłbym przekazać choć część swoich obowiązków. Dlatego robię to, co uważam za konieczne, żeby to jakoś przeżyć, Draco. Wydzieranie się na innych w żaden sposób tutaj nie pomoże. Podobnie jak zapracowywanie się na śmierć. Już to __rozumiem.__ Wiem, co należy zrobić i to właśnie robię. – Wzruszył ramionami, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Draconem. – Nie zawiodę wszystkich po prostu dlatego, że mam ochotę na kogoś wrzasnąć, albo stracić panowanie nad sobą przez jakąś głupotę. Dzieci mogą się tak zachowywać, nie dorośli.

Snape poczuł przez chwilę naprawdę dogłębny smutek. Harry ewidentnie naprawdę w to wierzył. Nie jeździł po cienkim lodzie, jak wtedy, kiedy starał się ignorować wszelkie dowody na to, że się nad nim znęcano. To przekonanie biegło w nim naprawdę głęboko.

Będą musieli ciężko pracować, żeby je z niego wykorzenić.

– I tak jesteś idiotą – powiedział Draco. – Przywódcy są w stanie tak wiele dokonać, Harry, ponieważ __delegują.__ Przydziel kogoś do pracy nad projektami, przy których czujesz potrzebę zatapiania emocji. Wiem, że pani Parkinson __z przyjemnością__ rozpoczęłaby pracę nad lekiem na wilkołactwo. A jeśli niektóre wilkołaki tylko ciągle na ciebie warczą, to poproś kogoś, żeby porozmawiał z nimi w twoim imieniu. Nie musisz zajmować się wszystkim sam, Harry. Powiedziałeś mi, że już pojąłeś tę lekcję, ale najwyraźniej nie.

– Niektóre wilkołaki będą rozmawiały wyłącznie ze mną – powiedział Harry. – Tak już po prostu jest, Draco. Wiem, że nie są idealni. – Uśmiechnął się przelotnie. – W końcu to ludzie. Niektórzy mnie nie lubią, niektórym nie podoba się obecność innych watah, innym nie podoba się ta cała sytuacja. Ale to normalne. Jak mogę się o to denerwować, skoro ich motywy są tak strasznie __normalne?__

– Powiedz im, żeby porozmawiali z innymi ludźmi – powiedział Draco. – Powiedz im, żeby się zamknęli, bo przecież nie możesz ich po prostu odesłać do domów. Albo ściągnij ich na bok i tam zacznij na nich wrzeszczeć, skoro nie chcesz wrzeszczeć na oczach wszystkich.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Potem też nie ma sensu na nich wrzeszczeć.

W tym momencie Snape wykonał swój ruch. Draco mógł bez końca obijać się o ściany oklumencyjne Harry'ego i tylko na tym ucierpi, a niczego nie zyska. Oklumencja Harry'ego przeplotła się z jego sposobem myślenia do stopnia, że zaczynał wygadywać głupoty, które każdemu wydawałyby się nieracjonalne, gdyby tylko pojawiły się u kogoś normalnego.

Harry jednak już kiedyś okazywał przed Snape'em gniew.

Snape zrobił krok przed siebie i wzrok Harry'ego momentalnie na niego przeskoczył. Jego ramiona się spięły, a spojrzenie zrobiło surowsze. Nawet odsunął się o krok. Draco drgnął i obejrzał się przez ramię, po czym bez słowa odsunął się z drogi.

– Nie powinno tu pana być – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Harry. – Wciąż się pan nie wyleczył.

– Ty też nie, skoro dalej gadasz takie głupoty – odparł Snape. Przypomniał sobie sztuczkę, którą Harry mu kiedyś wywinął, przechwytując słowa, które sam powiedział i z których chwilę potem chciał się wycofać. Machnął różdżką i zaklęcie pochwyciło słowa, które Harry wymówił chwilę temu, po czym zaczęły odgrywać je raz za razem.

– Potem też nie ma sensu na nich wrzeszczeć.

Harry bladł coraz bardziej, im dłużej ich słuchał. Snape je powtórzył, a potem jeszcze raz, a kiedy zaczęły rozbrzmiewać po raz czwarty, zapytał:

– Czy wydaje ci się, Harry, że ktokolwiek poza tobą mógłby tak zareagować? Draco? Ja? Twój brat? Ty, który byłeś taki wyrozumiały wobec mojego gniewu, wobec gniewu Dracona, czy twojego brata? Ty, który wydarłeś się na nas, kiedy uznałeś, że niesprawiedliwie cię oskarżamy w kwestii Rosiera i Durmstrangu? Ty, który znalazłeś w gniewie źródło siły w czasie walki z Voldemortem?

Harry pochyli głowę.

– To było zupełnie co innego – wyszeptał. – Do tej sytuacji trzeba podejść z dyplomacją i taktem, inaczej wilkołaki znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie, a ludzie poczują się przeze mnie zagrożeni. Już i tak pogorszyłem sytuację, kiedy wrzasnąłem na brata w czasie jego kłótni z Draco, a potem ignorowałem go przez dwa tygodnie tylko dlatego, że byłem zły.

– Twój brat jest młody – powiedział Snape. – Nie jest standardem dla wszelkiej inteligencji i reakcji emocjonalnych. – Kusiło go, żeby dodać „dzięki Merlinowi", ale nie chciał, żeby Harry poczuł, że powinien zacząć bronić Pottera. – To nie oznacza, że już nigdy więcej nie powinieneś się na nikogo więcej złościć, Harry. Teraz, jak już masz to doświadczenie za sobą, raczej nikogo nie będziesz ignorował przez dwa tygodnie.

Harry oddychał coraz ciężej i szybciej. Snape odniósł wrażenie, że było mu naprawdę ciężko zachować spokój i cierpliwość przy swoim opiekunie – możliwe że było tak dlatego, że jego obecność go aż tak zaskoczyła i wybiła z rytmu, albo dlatego że wiedział, że Snape jest w stanie odczytać jego myśli.

– Wiem, że będę popełniał błędy – wyszeptał Harry. – Ale teraz ich konsekwencje byłyby znacznie gorsze, bo polega na mnie tak wielu ludzi, a gniew przecież zwykle tylko wszystko pogarsza. __Skąd__ mam wiedzieć, kiedy wolno mi się gniewać?

– Musisz decydować z sytuacji na sytuację – powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem Draco, zanim Snape zdążył się odezwać. – Przecież zawsze to powtarzałeś, Harry. Zawsze tak robiłeś. Nie pojmuję tylko, czemu ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie taka odmienna, czemu właśnie teraz musiałeś zamykać się w tej skorupie. __Czemu?__

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiem – wyszeptał.

__To zajęło znacznie mniej czasu, niż się spodziewałem.__ Właśnie dlatego Snape nieco nie dowierzał tej kapitulacji. Bardzo możliwe, że Harry ich tylko oszukuje i spróbuje wycofać się za ściany, jak tylko znajdzie się w odosobnieniu. Snape chciał to w jakiś sposób przypieczętować, upewnić się, że brak racjonalnej odpowiedzi oznaczał u Harry'ego __faktyczną__ zmianę zdania.

Draco po raz kolejny wykonał swój ruch jako pierwszy, łapiąc Harry'ego za podbródek i podnosząc go nieco. Uśmiechał się, podczas gdy Snape'owi wydawało się, że w takiej sytuacji tylko by się krzywił. Pocałował Harry'ego. Snape podniósł brew, kiedy pocałunek zaczął się przeciągać, ale bezwzględnie opanował pokusę rzucenia sarkastycznego komentarza, do którego by się uciekł, gdyby znalazł całującą się parę w krzewach różanych w Hogwarcie. Skoro mógł kontrolować swoje interakcje z innymi, to mógł też kontrolować swoje uwagi.

– Nie wiesz – powiedział Draco. – A to jest po prostu kolejny błąd, Harry. To wszystko. Nie doszło jeszcze do niczego nieodwracalnego. Ale może, jeśli będziesz to tak dalej ciągnął. Czy naprawisz to, zanim do tego dojdzie, Harry? Jasne, będzie to cięższe od tego, co robiłeś do tej pory, ale...

– Nic nigdy nie jest łatwe – dokończył Harry, który też już się uśmiechał, a jeśli w tej chwili unikał wzroku Snape'a, to przynajmniej wszystko poszło znacznie lepiej, niż potencjalnie mogło.

Snape mógłby powiedzieć w tym momencie naprawdę wiele. Mógłby. Ale Harry poderwał nagle głowę, a w jego oczach pojawił się wyraz, który, choć nie był gniewem, wciąż miał w sobie tyle pasji, że Snape zamarł na chwilę w podziwie.

– Ktoś atakuje Leśną Twierdzę – powiedział wtedy Harry.

* * *

Leśna Twierdza była zła.

Mogłaby zignorować rozbiegane maleństwa. Czemu miałaby się nimi przejmować? Nie obchodziło jej, czym zajmowali się poza granicami doliny. A tak długo, jak znajdowali się w jej zasięgu, ale nie starali się przemieścić, albo skrzywdzić jakichś jej części, to w ogóle nie mieli dla niej znaczenia. Mogły nawet wpadać na siebie nawzajem. Doliny w ogóle by to nie zaskoczyło. Ale śniła wokół nich, poprzez nich, ponieważ rozbiegane maleństwa prędzej czy później znikną i na ich miejscu pojawią się inne. Żyły krócej od dowolnego drzewa i nie były w stanie nawet marzyć o przeżyciu wzgórza.

Ale wszystkie kamienie, głazy, powietrze i źdźbła traw były teraz rozbudzone, ponieważ bezlistne drzewko wkroczyło w sen i przyłączyło się do niego. A teraz nadciągały rozbiegane maleństwa, które chciały skrzywdzić właśnie __tę__ część doliny. To było złe. Z innymi rozbieganymi maleństwami mogli sobie robić, co im się żywnie podobało, ale nie z tym, bo to było częścią Leśnej Twierdzy.

Stworzenia leciały w powietrzu. Miały cztery nogi i skrzydła z piórami, a inne stworzenia siedziały im na plecach. Te siedzące niosły w sobie magię, która nie należała do magii doliny. Nie mieli znaczenia, póki tylko lecieli.

Ale wkrótce wkroczyli w powietrze ponad Leśną Twierdzą, która momentalnie wyczuła ich wrogość wobec bezlistnego drzewka. Miały cztery nogi i skrzydła z piórami, a na ich plecach siedziały stworzenia.

I miały płuca.

Powietrze nad Leśną Twierdzą odwróciło się i zostawiło je w spokoju. Rozbiegane maleństwa nie były w stanie przeżyć bez powietrza, a uskrzydlone stworzenia nie mogły bez niego latać. Spadły. Wierzgały nogami, a ich usta otwierały się szeroko, kiedy krzyczeli. Leśnej Twierdzy to nie obchodziło. Uderzyli ciężko o trawę, która owinęła się wokół nich, topiąc ich pod ziemią i więżąc. Nogi zostały pochwycone i przytrzymane w miejscu. Rozbiegane maleństwa zostały zmuszone do __zatrzymania się.__ Leśna Twierdza była mistrzynią gry w bezruch, podczas gdy rozbiegane maleństwa potrzebowały się ruszać. Spętała je więc, przytrzymała. Leżały w bezruchu, a to oznaczało, że już nie mogły krzywdzić jakiejkolwiek jej części.

Rozbiegane maleństwa pojawiły się na wzgórzach. Leśna Twierdza zamknęła prowadzące przez nicość tunele, których dwunożne stworzenia zwykle używały, żeby pojawić się w dolinie, ale te i tak pootwierały je z powrotem, używając do tego magicznych urządzeń, które brzęczały i piekły, zupełnie jakby pszczoły spoza Leśnej Twierdzy zaczęły atakować pszczoły Leśnej Twierdzy. To rozzłościło dolinę.

Magiczne urządzenia wzniosły się i zostały wycelowane w dolinę. Jeśli Leśna Twierdza im na to pozwoli, to trafią w trawę. Uszkodzą bezlistne drzewko.

Ale rozbiegane maleństwa miały nogi, którymi musiały stać na wzgórzach.

Wzgórza zatańczyły.

Wybrzuszyły się, wzdrygnęły, potrząsnęły i wzruszyły. Nie był to jakiś wielki taniec. Leśna Twierdza pamiętała znacznie potężniejsze, jeszcze za czasów, kiedy była znacznie rozleglejsza niż teraz, a ziemia tańczyła z radości do muzyki, która rozbrzmiewała w oceanach, kiedy wzgórza co chwila zmieniały kształt. Taki niewielki ruch i to tylko na wzgórzach, nie na trawie, ponieważ ruch trawy mógłby skrzywdzić bezlistne drzewko, domy i drzewa.

Taki niewielki taniec, a obcy i tak stracili równowagę. Potoczyli się w dół po zboczu i wylądowali na trawie. Źdźbła momentalnie owinęły się wokół nich i przytrzymały je __w miejscu__, powietrze opuściło ich płuca, a kamienie rzuciły się na nich. Spróbowali skrzywdzić Leśną Twierdzę. __Skrzywdzili__ ją, tworząc tunele w miejscach, w których żadnych tuneli nie powinno być. To było złe.

Obcy przemierzyli przez sosnowy las, rozbiegane maleństwa, które kamienie i trawa przepuściły, nie wyczuwając od nich złych zamiarów. A potem dotarli do samych sosen i zaczęli podpalać drzewa.

Leśna Twierdza nie lubiła płomieni.

Sosny zamachnęły się swoimi gałęziami, po czym zebrały rozbiegane maleństwa, przytulając je mocno do siebie. Już nie były rozbieganymi maleństwami, ponieważ nie były w stanie się ruszać. Były jak bezlistne drzewko. Ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie wkroczyli w sen i nie poprosili Leśnej Twierdzy o ochronę. Zaatakowali.

Sosny były w stanie znosić burze, uginały się i miotały pod nimi i nawet, jeśli traciły przy okazji jakieś igły, czy gałęzie, to przynajmniej potem wciąż żyły. Leśna Twierdza wiedziała jednak, że bezlistne drzewka nie były w stanie znieść burz. Sosny złapały za ich gałązki i rozciągnęły je szeroko, póki nie popękały. Następnie upuściły bezlistne pod swoje korzenie i zarosły je, co zakończyło ten konkretny problem. Kiedy zniknęły, Leśna Twierdza zaczęła rozglądać się za innymi chętnymi do ataku.

Kamyki i trawa wyczuwały innych na samych granicach Leśnej Twierdzy, ale szybko zniknęli, wkraczając w coś, co nie było Leśną Twierdzą i tworząc tam nowe tunele w nicości. Dostali nauczkę.

To usatysfakcjonowało Leśną Twierdzę. Rozejrzała się po raz ostatni, po czym osiadła z powrotem w swój bezruch, świadomość i sen.

* * *

Harry ocknął się z transu i odkrył, że klęczy na podłodze, a Draco potrząsa go za ramiona. W ogóle go to nie zaskoczyło. Był tak pochłonięty ogromem Leśnej Twierdzy, że kompletnie stracił panowanie nad swoimi kończynami. Mogłaby poruszyć jego rękami i nogami, gdyby to było naprawdę niezbędne, ale nie był dla niej ważniejszy od wzgórz, kamyków, czy sadzonek.

– Harry! Co się stało?

Harry'emu chwilę zajęło ułożenie odpowiedzi. Został wrzucony z powrotem do swojej głowy, ale tam, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu była komunikacja poprzez wiatr, drgnięcie, czy potarcie liściem, teraz musiały znaleźć się słowa.

– Przestali atakować – powiedział.

Słyszał jednak rozlegające się za oknem wycie i rozwścieczone trąbienie karkadann. Wstał i ruszył korytarzami w kierunku głównego wyjścia z domu i rozciągającym się za nim wyjściem z kamiennego czworoboku. Snape i Draco poszli za nim, nie starając się nawet go powstrzymać. Harry'ego zastanowiło, czy przed chwilą przeżyte niespotykane doświadczenie zmusiło ich do ponownego zastanowienia się w swoim podejściu do niego. Miał taką nadzieję.

Wiedział, prawdopodobnie jako jedyny w pełni, co ujrzą, jak tylko zobaczą dolinę. Przyjdzie mu stawić czoła kolejnemu przykładowi furii, kolejnej konsekwencji wcześniej podjętych decyzji.

Wilkołaki zebrały się w jednej grupie wokół powalonych, uskrzydlonych koni. Harry podszedł do nich. Bavaros zauważył go jako pierwszy i kiwnął mu na powitanie głową, co jeszcze nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzyło.

– To twoja zasługa, Dziki – powiedział i w jego głosie nie brzmiała nawet sugestia wątpliwości.

Harry spojrzał na powykręcane ciała. Wszystkie okazały się granianami, tymi samymi zwinnymi, szarymi pegazami, które we wrześniu zaatakowały Dracona w hogwardzkim ekspresie. Leżały z powykręcanymi nogami i skrzydłami, ledwie widoczne pod gęstym mchem i trawą, jakie je pokrywały. Harry nie sądził, żeby w najbliższym czasie Leśna Twierdza zechciała je wypuścić. Ziemia uważała, że rozbiegane maleństwa nie będą zagrożeniem tak długo, jak pozostaną w bezruchu, a nie trzymała ich w swoich szponach jeszcze wystarczająco długo.

Jeźdźcy mieli płaszcze i kaptury, ale te drugie spadły im z głów, kiedy gruchnęli ciężko o ziemię. Wszyscy wcześniej się udusili. Harry widział porozrzucane ręce, które próbowały pochwycić powietrze, pociemniałe twarze, posiniaczone gardła, poczerniałe języki.

Żaden nie przeżył. Leśna Twierdza dopilnowała tego na przestrzeni zaledwie paru minut, a Harry wiedział, że zaraz przyjdzie mu zobaczyć jeszcze więcej ciał.

– Należeli do Tarczy Graniana – powiedział, pochylając się i delikatnie wyjmując drewniany krążek z uchwytu trawy. Pozwoliła mu na to, ponieważ był częścią Leśnej Twierdzy. Harry podniósł wysoko krążek, żeby wszystkim pokazać wyrzeźbionego na nim uskrzydlonego konia. – Już dwukrotnie nas zaatakowali... ale nigdy nie wiedziałem, o co im właściwie chodzi. Podczas ostatniego ataku współpracowali z niewymownymi. – Obrócił w dłoni krążek. – Podejrzewam, że mamy więcej wrogów, niż nam się wydawało – dodał tak cicho, że podejrzewał, że nikt go nie usłyszał.

Zapomniał, jak niezwykle przenikliwy potrafi być wilkołaczy słuch.

– To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Bavaros, równie zaciekłym głosem. Harry poderwał z zaskoczeniem głowę. – __Zaatakowali__ nas. Zobaczyliśmy, jak nadciągają i w chwilę potem powietrze rozstąpiło się wokół nich, a kiedy spadli, zostali spętani przez trawę. Powiedziałeś, że dolina nas obroni i tak właśnie się stało. To nie twoja wina, że zrobiła to tak dobrze, że zamachowcy zginęli.

Harry przerzucał spojrzenie z jednej pary bursztynowych oczu do drugich. Bardzo niewielu wyglądało na nieszczęśliwych, jakby uważali, że poniesiona cena okazała się za wysoka, ale oczy większości lśniły równie intensywnie co Bavarosowi, prawdopodobnie odzwierciedlając dominujący nastrój wspólnego umysłu watahy. Albo umysłów; w tej grupie znalazły się również wilkołaki, które w przeciągu ostatnich paru dni musiały uciekać ze swoich legowisk i szukać schronienia w Leśnej Twierdzy.

Harry przypomniał sobie, co powiedziała mu Hawthorn. __Inne stada, jak te którym pomogłam w ucieczce, a które zostały zaatakowane z znienacka i teraz są wściekłe i przerażone. Potrzebują się przekonać, że poważnie podchodzisz do tego zagrożenia.__

Harry zorientował się, że to właśnie zobaczyli w czynach Leśnej Twierdzy. Nie widział w nich ani śladu pogardy, nawet w tych, którzy odczuwali żal. Może i ci ludzie mieli Harry'emu coś za złe, ale i tak uważali Tarczę Graniana za wrogów i byli całkiem zadowoleni z faktu, że podczas obrony nikt z nich nie zginął. Byli watahą. Każdą stratę odczuwali niczym ziejącą ranę i ostatnimi czasy stracili tak wielu ludzi, że nie byli w stanie znieść myśli o utracie kolejnych.

Harry po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak __potężnie ___czują się pod tym względem___.__

Pochylił głowę przed Bavarosem, po czym ruszył w kierunku kolejnej grupy ciał, ludzi którzy stoczyli się po wzgórzach i zostali spętani trawą i kamieniami. Po drodze zerknął w kierunku sosnowego lasu, ale nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek był w stanie znaleźć tam ciała. Drzewa całkiem skutecznie zakopały bezlistnych, znaczy, zamachowców. Z tego, co Harry pamiętał, mieli na sobie ciemne szaty. Możliwe, że to byli zwykli czarodzieje, którym ktoś zdradził położenie doliny.

Możliwe, że to byli aurorzy.

Harry skrzywił się, po czym odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Parę dni temu zabili już dwóch aurorów, a Harry był tego świadkiem. Teraz powinien martwić się o żywych i tych martwych, którzy znajdowali się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Póki nie będzie w stanie __upewnić__ się, czy to byli aurorzy, czy nie, to nie będzie marnował czasu na strach.

Gobliny dominowały w grupie, znajdującej się u podnóża pagórka. Harry zorientował się, czemu, jak tylko podszedł bliżej. Ich łańcuchy lśniły im jaskrawo w rękach, owijając się wokół karkadann, która parskała, burczała i zarzucała rogiem, od czasu do czasu wydając z siebie wściekły skrzek. Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał Helcasowi w oczy.

Głos goblina był na tyle głęboki, że Harry zdołał usłyszeć go ponad skrzeczeniem karkadann.

– Jeden przeżył – powiedział. – Karkadann chce go dorwać. Uznaliśmy, że zachowamy go dla ciebie przy życiu.

Harry przyśpieszył kroku, póki nie zrównał się z karkadann. Podniósł rękę i przyłożył do jej boku.

Wbiła przednie nogi w ziemię i wierzgnęła zadnimi. Harry miał wrażenie, że zrobiła to instynktownie. I tak zdążył odskoczyć jej z drogi. Nie chciał jednak, żeby dalej usiłowała go kopnąć, więc posłał niewielką iskrę w kierunku jej skóry, żeby przypomnieć jej, z kim ma do czynienia.

Obejrzała się na niego i uspokoiła się tak szybko, że Harry aż zamrugał. Opuściła łeb i potarła go rogiem, który był w dotyku chłodny i nieco łuskowaty. Jej parsknięcia miały w sobie kojący wydźwięk.

Harry niemal roześmiał się, kiedy dotarło do niego, o co jej chodzi – chciała, żeby przekonał gobliny do poluźnienia łańcuchów, dzięki czemu mogłaby rzucić się na ostatniego żyjącego wroga. Pogłaskał ją po pysku, wciąż splamionym zaschniętą krwią po martwym aurorze, po czym pokręcił głową. Prychnęła ze smutkiem, po czym zastrzygła uszami, tak że teraz nieco przykrywały jej oczy i zerknęła, sprawdzając czy ta sztuczka na niego podziała.

– Nie – powiedział Harry, na co karkadann przestała naciskać na łańcuchy i wycofała się, z nadąsaniem szurając kopytami po ziemi. Harry minął ją i gobliny go przepuściły. Karkadann zatańczyła w miejscu. Pierścień goblinów momentalnie zamknął się za nim, a Helcas potrząsnął własnym łańcuchem, który zabrzmiał jak seria opadających strzał. Karkadann odstąpiła, usiłując udawać, że wcale nie chciała zrobić tamtego kroku przed siebie.

Harry potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na więźnia. Wciąż był spętany trawą doliny, której korzenie starały wbić mu się do gardła i udusić, a jego ciało było statecznie bombardowane przez kamienie. W bardzo wyraźny sposób jednak był chroniony przez jakiegoś rodzaju magię, która odsuwała od niego korzenie traw, jak tylko te próbowały sięgnąć celu i przez którą kamyki odbijały się z głośnym __ping.__ Kompletnie je ignorował i po prostu przyglądał się Harry'emu. Miał bladą twarz, ciemne oczy i gęste brwi, a wszystko to otoczone przez kaptur niewymownych.

Harry poczuł narastającą, zawistną satysfakcję, zwłaszcza kiedy rozejrzał się po okolicy i zorientował, że wszystkie pozostałe ciała też nosiły na sobie szare płaszcze. Zdobyli magię zdolną do aportowania się tutaj, mimo wszystkich sposobów ochrony, jakie Leśna Twierdza ustawiła przeciw tej metodzie podróżowania, ale nie znali się wystarczająco na magii miejsc, by móc się jej postawić.

– Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał pochwyconego niewymownego.

Odpowiedziała mu pogardliwa cisza.

– Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś naszym więźniem? – ciągnął Harry. – Że już stąd nie uciekniesz?

Cisza tylko się zjeżyła. Harry uśmiechnął się i wiedział, że ten uśmiech był pełen własnych kolców.

– Leśna Twierdza jest bardzo cierpliwa – powiedział. – Nie podda się, póki nie przebije się przez dowolne zaklęcia, jakie cię chronią. Tylko od nas zależy, czy otrzymasz jakieś jedzenie czy wodę.

Wreszcie mężczyzna odezwał się, niechętnie, jakby z ust padały mu jakieś drogocenne diamenty.

– Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego. Znamy cię. Kamień nam o tobie powiedział. Nie pozwolisz mi umrzeć z głodu, bez względu na to, czego bym nie powiedział, albo zrobił.

Harry poczuł, jak jego gniew zaczyna narastać. Nastąpił niepewny moment, kiedy niemal wcisnął go z powrotem pod powierzchnię basenu oklumencyjnego, żeby porozmawiać z mężczyzną cichym, kojącym tonem i spróbować przekonać go do zrozumienia, że kooperacja naprawdę mu się opłaci.

Ale przypomniał sobie, co Snape i Draco powiedzieli o gniewie i przypomniał sobie przelewającą się przez siebie furię doliny. Z całą pewnością nie uważała, jakoby robiła coś niewłaściwego. Leśna Twierdza nieszczególnie przejmowała się ludzkim pojęciem moralności. Cokolwiek, co ją krzywdziło, było złe, a chronienie się było słuszne, bez względu na motywy, jakie rozbiegane maleństwa mogłyby żywić, kiedy usiłowały ją naruszyć.

A to Harry związał się z magią tego miejsca i teraz był przyczyną tej rzezi. Z drugiej jednak strony to przecież nie tak, że zmuszał kogokolwiek do zaatakowania go – zwłaszcza niewymownych, kiedy wciąż nie wiedział, czego właściwie od niego chcą, czy Tarczę Graniana, którzy weszli w sojusz z niewymownymi z równie nieznanych mu powodów.

Powiedział jednak, że bardzo poważnie podchodzi do kwestii ochrony swoich ludzi. Właśnie dlatego nie mógł się złościć, ponieważ wszyscy tak bardzo na nim polegali.

Ale co, jeśli __potrzebowali__ jego złości, __potrzebowali__ żeby okazywał furię w chwili takiego ataku, zamiast starać się wszystkich uspokoić? Czy naprawdę mógł im dalej tego odmawiać, kiedy jego głównym motywem była zwykła obawa przed tym, co może się stać?

__Nie dam im się zastraszyć.__

__Nawet przed samym sobą. Zwłaszcza przed samym sobą.__

Pozwolił furii zakraść się do swojego spojrzenia, przypomniał sobie, co kule czasu niemal zrobiły Draconowi w pociągu, co zrobiły niemal wszystkim w czasie ich szturmu na ministerstwo, jemu samemu w czasie pierwszego ataku w Atrium. Przypomniał sobie rzucone na Erykę __Obliviate__, atak na Prasę Menad, ich wpływ na Scrimgeoura.

Jego magia wzniosła się wokół i zasyczała niczym dół pełen żmij. Niewymowny drgnął, wyraźnie zbity z pantałyku.

– Próbowałem się powstrzymywać – powiedział miękko Harry – a w rezultacie ministerstwo po prostu zalegalizowało morderstwo, a moi wrogowie zaczęli uważać, że jestem zbyt łagodny, żeby ich ukarać. A teraz jeszcze __ty__ i te twoje brednie.

Niewymowny prychnął.

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że przekonasz mnie takim popisem? Że się ciebie przestraszę?

Harry przechylił głowę w kierunku martwych towarzyszy mężczyzny, ale nie oderwał od niego wzroku.

– Czy poddamy cię torturom? – zapytał. – Nie. Czy cię zabijemy? Tylko, jeśli spróbujesz zabić nas. Czy cię zatrzymamy i wyciągniemy z ciebie prawdę? Och tak.

Niewymowny tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo. Harry wiedział czemu. Po opowiedzeniu mu o ataku na Hornblowera, Honoria dodała również, że ci, którzy pracowali w Departamencie Tajemnic, byli odporni na Veritaserum.

– Profesorze Snape – zawołał, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy mężczyzny.

Snape minął gobliny, które przepuściły go bez słowa. Stanął obok Harry'ego i spojrzał na mężczyznę z góry. Ten buntowniczo spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym drgnął i odwrócił wzrok. Harry uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że ich więzień właśnie odkrył, że Snape był legilimentą.

– Nazywa się Rechotacz – powiedział Snape. – Wierzy, że niebawem przybędą posiłki, które cię zaatakują, a jego uwolnią.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Czy wydaje się panu, że wyciągnie pan z niego coś więcej, jeśli dam panu na to czas?

– Tak – powiedział miękko Snape, podwijając swój lewy rękaw. Rechotacz znowu na nich patrzył, choć tym razem pochylał głowę, żeby przypadkiem nie nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego. Snape'owi nie było to potrzebne. Po prostu podsunął mu pod nos swoje przedramię, pokazując Mroczny Znak.

Harry zobaczył, jak twarz niewymownego nieco szarzeje. Pozwolił, by jego własne zęby zalśniły w uśmiechu, żeby pogłębić to wrażenie.

__Oczywiście, że nie pozwolę Snape'owi tak naprawdę go torturować. Ale wrażenia są użyteczne. Jeśli pozwolą mi na uniknięcie konieczności zabicia, czy torturowania kogoś, to chętnie się im poświęcę. __Harry poczuł przelotny, ale bardzo intensywny żal.__ Gdybym tylko już wcześniej był silniejszy, to pewnie nie doszłoby do otwartej wojny z ministerstwem i znaleźlibyśmy jakieś pokojowe rozwiązanie.__

Ale nie był, więc do niej __doszło.__ Wzdrygnął się na tę myśl, bo przecież przez ten błąd wszyscy znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie. Już pal sześć furię. Pal sześć denerwowanie ludzi, którzy chcą rozmawiać wyłącznie z nim. Utrata Leśnej Twierdzy i wszystkich żyjących w nim istot bardziej mu zaszkodzi, niż cokolwiek innego.

Jakim __cudem__ w ogóle doszedł do wniosku, że nikt mu nie wybaczy, jeśli straci nagle panowanie nad sobą i powie coś niefortunnego?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Wiedział, do czego właśnie dochodzi. Basen oklumencyjny zaczął przeciekać, bo upchnął w nim zbyt wiele emocji i teraz wszystkie usiłowały przebić się przez tamę. To dobrze, na swój własny sposób. Przynajmniej wreszcie rozumiał, jak nieracjonalne było jego zachowanie. W dodatku znacznie szybciej dojdzie do siebie, niż gdyby spróbował tego zaledwie w zeszłym roku.

Ale lada moment wszystko wyleje się na raz i to mogło przysporzyć mu problemów.

Obejrzał się na Rechotacza.

– Proszę czym prędzej zmusić go do gadania, profesorze Snape – powiedział, co było odpowiednio niejednoznacznym rozkazem, po czym obrócił się i spojrzał na gobliny. – Upewnijcie się, że karkadann nie zabije Rechotacza w drodze do jego celi. – Helcas kiwnął głową. – Póki co nie musimy przejmować się ciałami – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Leśna Twierdza potrzebuje przytrzymać je w miejscu, póki nie upewni się, że nie stanowią już zagrożenia. Potem podyktuję listy, które poślę do Tarczy Graniana i niewymownych i mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu zrozumieją, jak bezużyteczne są ataki na Leśną Twierdzę. Tylko stracą kolejnych ludzi. Możliwe, że teraz okażą się bardziej skorzy do pertraktacji z nami – dokończył pośpiesznie.

Głowę zalewała mu ta sama, srebrna ciecz, którą wyobrażał sobie leżącą w basenach oklumencyjnych. Emocje przelewały się w nim i wzburzały, radość, furia, irytacja, wdzięczność i tak wiele innych, że zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem przeżył bez nich aż kilka tygodni.

Zapytał Leśną Twierdzę, czy nie otworzyłaby mu ścieżki poprzez nicość – metody aportacji – do sypialni. Leśna Twierdza zrobiła to bez problemu; w końcu był jej częścią. Harry skoczył i chwilę potem wylądował delikatnie na własnym łóżku.

Poświęcił chwilę na otoczenie pokoju solidnymi osłonami, po czym zwinął się w kłębek i pozwolił własnym błędom się dogonić. Miał nadzieję, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo; wyczuwał nadchodzącą burzę i z jej intensywności wywnioskował, że będzie krótka, choć wyjątkowo agresywna.

Najpierw został zaatakowany przez wdzięczność, która maszerowała niczym deszcz i Harry uznał to za absolutnie rozsądny początek. __Merlin jeden wie, co by się ze mną stało, gdyby nie Draco, Snape i Leśna Twierdza.__


	42. Przełom

Jeden z tych rozdziałów, przed którym muszę dodać ostrzeżenie przed ciężkim slashem. Nie czytajcie czwartej sceny, jeśli wolicie go uniknąć. W dodatku druga scena zawiera w sobie wiele opisów gore, do którego tak naprawdę nie dochodzi.

**Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci: Przełom**

Harry poczuł, jak gniew zaczyna krążyć wokół niego. Najwyraźniej przez dziurę w tamie najpierw wylały się pomniejsze emocje, dzięki czemu złość mogła pojawić się później. Dawała wrażenie szerokiego prądu, który unosił się zaraz przy samym dnie, pozwalając najpierw strachowi się nim zająć.

Harry dyszał, zaciskając mocno powieki, podczas gdy jego ciało dygotało z całej troski, zgrozy, czy niepokoju, które z konieczności tłumił przez kilka ostatnich tygodni. Przez głowę przemknęły mu obrazy Connora, który odwraca się do niego plecami, Dracona zabitego przez Tarczę Graniana, czy niewymownych, myśli o tym, że może przez swoją nieostrożność skrzywdzić Snape'a tak bardzo, że ten już nigdy się nie podniesie, a potem nawet wyobrażenia wilkołaków rannych i umierających, jakby był świadkiem wszystkich ataków, jakim wilkołaki musiały stawić czoła w swoich legowiskach.

Ależ to __bolało.__

Ale w końcu strach go opuścił, ponieważ inne emocje musiały zająć jego miejsce. Irytacja kąsała go ostrymi zębiskami, przebiegając mu po ramionach swoimi łuskowatymi stopami. Ile razy chciał się skrzywić, ponieważ ktoś wygadywał __absolutne__ bzdury, albo kiedy minister ciągle i bez przerwy odmawiał podjęcia się jakichkolwiek kroków, no bo czy Scrimgeour nie rozumiał, że jego wahanie było, pod wieloma względami, równie złe co czyny ministerstwa? Skoro się tym nie zajął, to wyglądało to, jakby robili wszystko za jego zgodą i błogosławieństwem, a nie samodzielnie.

Harry opadł z irytacji w pożądanie tak nagle, że nie miał pojęcia, w którym momencie jedna emocja się urwała, a druga zaczęła. Dech mu zaparło, kiedy poczuł jak ściska go w kroczu, a w ustach zasycha. Przycisnął twarz do poduszki, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że ta pachnie jak Draco. To by tylko wszystko pogorszyło.

Jego magia leżała wokół niego, blisko przyciśnięta do skóry, ciepła, słodka i mrucząca. Harry był nieco zaskoczony, że nie zamanifestowała się bardziej agresywnie, ale jego uwagę szybko odwróciło budujące się ciepło w podbrzuszu i związane z nim pragnienie dotknięcia się. Jęknął cicho i zamiast tego pogłaskał poduszkę. Pożądanie nie potrwa długo, już czuł zakłopotanie piekące go w policzki. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo się nim nie przejmował.

Magia ponownie zamruczała i Harry zorientował się, że nie była agresywna, ponieważ chciała, żeby wzniósł osłony i wpuścił Dracona do środka. Harry zaśmiał się słabo, wydając z siebie zachrypnięty dźwięk, ponieważ wciąż nie miał śliny w ustach.

– Nie ma szans – powiedział jej. – Przecież lada chwila się zmieni.

Złoty wiatraczek przemknął przez pokój i rozbił się o ścianę z głośnym hukiem, kiedy jego magia zaczęła się dąsać. Harry musiał ją zignorować. Przemknęła po nim kolejna fala gorąca, zmuszająca do spięcia mięśni i poderwania bioder. Harry zamknął oczy, pragnąc, żeby już sobie poszła. __Merlinie, kto by pomyślał, że tak wiele jej w sobie tłamsiłem?__

Na szczęście właśnie wtedy emocja uległa zmianie. Osobliwe iskry szczęścia szczypały go w skórę, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak udało mu się nawiązać więź z Leśną Twierdzą, co poczuł, kiedy Draco pojawił się obok niego, kiedy zorientował się, że Narcyzie Malfoy bardziej zależy na swoim synu, niż mężu. Roześmiał się i ten dźwięk zakończył się lekkim westchnieniem, kiedy radość powoli z niego wypłynęła. Nie tłamsił jej jakoś __szczególnie;__ większość wymknęła się z basenów oklumencyjnych jako ponura determinacja, by zrobić jeszcze więcej.

Zaraz po radości nastąpiła chwila przerwy. Harry wyczuwał krążące wokół, wirujące i uderzające o jego ciało prądy i wydawało mu się, że jest gotów na gniew.

Nie był.

Furia wybuchła mu w głowie niczym sztorm. Harry przycisnął twarz do poduszki, żeby stłumić nią wrzask. Czuł płomienie, które buchały mu ponad skórą i pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że osłony coś na to poradzą. Zwykle Leśna Twierdza zaatakowałaby każdego, kto używałby na jej terenie ognia, ale przecież teraz był jej częścią. Częściom wolno było krzywdzić się nawzajem, ponieważ Leśna Twierdza była absolutnie przekonana, że nigdy nie spróbowałyby skrzywdzić się na poważnie.

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że jego magia krąży wokół osłon, szukając jakiejś drogi wyjścia. Zamanifestowała się jako ponurak, potężny, czarny pies o wielkości kucyka, omen śmierci, tak bardzo podobny do Syriusza. Harry znał stare legendy o ponurakach. Chodziły za krążącymi po nocy ludźmi, dysząc im gorąco w karki. Jeśli ofiara obejrzy się i zobaczy ponuraka, to niebawem umrze.

Ponurak spojrzał na niego. Miał czerwone ślepia o bardziej intensywnym kolorze, niż oczy Voldemorta, kiedy jeszcze je miał. Harry spojrzał w nie i poczuł pragnienie ponuraka, jakby było jego własnym, by polować, szarpać i rozrywać. Znajdujący się za granicami tego pokoju ludzie tak strasznie go wkurzali. Czemu niby miałby ich chronić? Mógłby ich wszystkich zniszczyć. Miał do tego dość mocy, a to oznaczało, że miał do tego pełne prawo.

Harry wydał z siebie niskie kwilenie. Wychodził z założenia, że był w stanie kontrolować swoją furię, że wystarczy pozwolić jej poobijać się o osłony. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ponurak będzie chciał czegoś więcej.

Zadygotał, a wściekłość owinęła się mu wokół żołądka niczym hak, który chciał wyciągnąć mu wnętrzności. Czemu niby powinien czekać? Czemu powinien zamykać się tu dla dobra tych, którzy powinni być w stanie ochronić się sami? Ponurak nie skrzywdziłby tych, którzy nie zdenerwowali Harry'ego. Po prostu pogryzie niektóre wilkołaki, przebije Snape'a na wylot, pokąsa Dracona tu i tam...

Harry musiał złapać za stalowe lejce swojej furii. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru chować jej za tarczami oklumencyjnymi, ale też nie mógł pozwolić jej na krzywdzenie kogokolwiek.

– Nie – wyszeptał.

Ciało ponuraka zamigotało, a potem magia, która go stworzyła, rozwiała go w wir czarnych iskier, które momentalnie uderzyły Harry'ego w twarz, piekąc zajadle. Krzyknął, a potem nagle furia i związana z nią magia znalazły się w nim, krzywdząc go i rozdzierając wszystkie rany na nowo, zmuszając go do zobaczenia jak wiele wycierpiał, chowając w sobie każdy fragment gniewu.

Wyzwiska przebrzmiały mu w uszach, boląc równie mocno co wtedy, kiedy usłyszał je po raz pierwszy. Poczuł tę samą, bezsilną frustrację, kiedy Connor, Draco i Parvati kłócili się ze sobą, a on chciał po prostu powiedzieć im wszystkim, że mają się zamknąć i spierdalać. Blizna bolała z napięcia, a zęby od zgrzytania.

Zdołał zakopać twarz w poduszkę akurat, kiedy z jego ust wyleciał niekończący się, przepełniony furią wrzask, który prawdopodobnie ściągnąłby tu kogoś, bez względu na wszelkie osłony. Zaczął tak mocno uderzać pięścią w wezgłowie łóżka, że poranił sobie tym dłoń. Warknął nisko i paskudnie.

Jego magia przebiegała po nim w bezkresnych, lśniących płomieniach, nie spalając pościeli, ponieważ jak raz je spopieli, to nie będzie w stanie ponownie się na nich wyżyć. Jego ubrania nie miały tej samej ochrony. Jakaś odległa, przytłumiona część Harry'ego zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że spalenie pościeli mogłoby doprowadzić do podpalenia drewnianych ścian, albo parapetu, czy też innych części Leśnej Twierdzy, których naprawdę nie powinien uszkadzać. Ale skierowanie tych płomieni na samego siebie? To mógł zrobić. Jego ubrania spopieliły się i poczuł swój gniew na każdym calu skóry.

__Czemu__ właściwie nie miałby denerwować się o wszystkie kłody, jakie wilkołaki rzucały mu pod nogi? Skoro George'owi i pozostałym członkom Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii tak strasznie się tu nie podobało, to czemu nie zostali w Tullianum i nie zaufali, że ministerstwo będzie ich należycie traktowało? Przecież Harry nie zmusił ich do ucieczki. Powiedział im, czego mogli się spodziewać i pozostawił im wybór. A teraz jęczeli, narzekali i marudzili i chcieli wrócić do domu? Do miejsca, w którym zginą, jak tylko ktoś ich zobaczy? Och tak, tam na pewno byłoby im __lepiej__ niż tutaj, gdzie byli stale chronieni, otrzymywali wywar tojadowy i mogli uczyć się kontrolowania swojej klątwy od wilkołaków, którzy mieli w tym znacznie więcej doświadczenia.

Ależ im __strasznie__ zaszkodził.

I Connor! Co, do licha, odbiło jego bratu? Czy nie rozumiał, że wpadał w dokładnie tę samą pułapkę co James, ufając słowom kobiety ponad wszystkim innym? Przecież miał ten przykład pod samym nosem! A i tak zachowywał się w ten sposób.

I Parvati! Harry warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, a otaczająca go pościel po raz kolejny została zagrożona podpaleniem. Harry jednak skoncentrował się i furia stworzyła mu obraz jej twarzy, której mógł przywalić w zęby, rozmywając ją tym samym w chmurę iskier.

Co jej się ubzdurało, że miała jakieś __prawo__ do oczekiwania od niego, że zacznie spędzać więcej czasu ze swoim bratem? Jeśli Connor naprawdę tego chciał, to przecież mógł przyjść i porozmawiać o tym z Harrym. Był dużym chłopcem, prawie dorosłym. Mógł zająć się tym sam.

A zamiast tego zaczął wyzywać jego chłopaka, mówiąc że Draco był mrocznym czarodziejem i właśnie dlatego nie można mu ufać...

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i stworzył szklaną kulę, mniej więcej tej samej wielkości co kule czasu, których używali niewymowni. Cisnął nią w ścianę i z satysfakcją wysłuchał jej głośnego trzasku, a potem zobaczył światło tańczące na odłamkach. Stworzył kolejną i nią też rzucił, a potem jeszcze jedną i jeszcze. Jego magia poderwała odłamki i zatańczyła nimi w powietrzu, tworząc labirynt, mozaikę wzorów.

Przecież Harry miał prawo oczekiwać od nich wyrozumiałości. A jeśli Parvati tak strasznie bała się potężnych czarodziejów, którzy używali mrocznej magii, to pewnie jego __też__ się teraz bała. Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy to właśnie dlatego Connor w ogóle o niej nie wspomniał w czasie ich kilku ostatnich rozmów.

I Draco! Ten cios uderzył go w żołądek i posłał w tył na posłanie. Ciągle twierdził, że był bardziej dojrzały i Harry'emu też się tak wydawało, ale potem zaczął wyzywać Connora i Parvati i nie chciał zachować spokoju, opanowania i chłodu, kiedy reagowali wyzwiskami... a potem jeszcze upierał się w ich sypialni, że __był__ spokojny, chłodny i opanowany, a to, co Harry uważał za wyzwiska było po prostu prawdami owiniętymi w cięty sarkazm.

Ale nie mógł się zbyt długo złościć na Dracona, bo tak wiele zostało z tego wyleczone, kiedy pojawił się w sypialni Harry'ego za pomocą bransolety świstoklikowej, co z kolei prowadziło do myśli o radości i pożądaniu. Harry osłonił się przed nimi i wrócił do furii.

Potem przyszła kolej na Snape'a. Co za pierdolony, samolubny __drań__, czego on tym razem __chciał?__ Harry zostawił go w spokoju i okazało się, że wcale tego od niego nie chciał. Harry zaoferował mu pomoc i okazało się, że wcale tego od niego nie chciał. Przeniósł Snape'a z domu pełnego wilkołaków, żeby Snape nie był w stanie ich skrzywdzić, ani czuć się przez nie zagrożony, a Snape oskarżył go, że Harry nie kocha go wystarczająco. Harry zgrzytnął zębami, tłumiąc w sobie kolejny wrzask, ale zaraz potem uznał, __Czemu właściwie nie?__ i wydarł się na cały głos. Dźwięk był satysfakcjonujący, a magia okrasiła go paradą czerwonych iskier, które rozpadły się w strumienie krwi, jak tylko Harry na nie spojrzał.

Miał wrażenie, kiedy jego umysł wirował w oszałamiającej spirali, że nie jest w stanie zrobić niczego, co by w pełni zaoferowało Snape'owi wszystko, czego potrzebował, tak samo jak nie był w stanie zaoferować tego innym ludziom. Nie powinien się złościć. Nie powinien powstrzymywać złości. Nie powinien był ich ratować. Nie powinien był im pozwalać na zgnicie w więzieniu. Wydawało mu się, że już się pogodził z popełnianiem błędów i wyciąganiem z nich wniosków, ale co właściwie mu teraz pozostało, skoro __każdy__ jeden krok okazywał się być błędem, włącznie z takimi, które próbował podejmować, pamiętając o swoich przeszłych błędach?

Powinien był znaleźć jakieś inne rozwiązanie w tej sytuacji. Nigdy nie powinien był dopuścić do rozpętania wojny. A kiedy zginęły pierwsze wilkołaki, powinien był wziąć za to odpowiedzialność. Ale wówczas zachowywałby się jak Scrimgeour, rozkładając ręce i mówiąc, że lada chwila uda mu się osiągnąć pokój i nigdy tak naprawdę niczego nie robiąc w tym kierunku. Jak wielu ludzi musiałoby zginąć, gdyby postanowił nigdy nie zabijać zwykłych czarodziejów?

Przynajmniej ktoś taki jak Dionizos Hornblower miał dość odwagi do postawienia się wszystkim i mówienia szczerze, w co wierzy. Nie musiał czuć winy z tego powodu. Harry tymczasem był winny krzywdy tak wielu ludzi.

__Och, oto i nadchodzi pogarda do samego siebie, __pomyślał Harry, przesłaniając sobie oczy ręką i czując, jak pierwsze łzy zaczynają opadać. Ta emocja była zwykle zwinięta gdzieś w jego żołądku w czarną kulę, zbyt ciasną, by mógł pozwolić sobie na jej wyrażanie w inny sposób, jak po prostu ściśniętym gardłem i piekącymi oczami. __W samą porę.__

Leżał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad swoimi posunięciami i wyobrażając sobie wszystkie inne sposoby, na jakie mógłby je załatwić. Oczywiście, ścieżki dobiegły końca, kiedy dotarł do wspomnienia o bitwie na letnie przesilenie; wciąż nie wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić, żeby powstrzymać Voldemorta przed zabiciem tej piętnastki dzieci w ten, czy inny sposób.

__Nie musiałeś zabijać ich sam,__ wyszeptało jego sumienie. __Nie miałbyś wówczas ich krwi na swoich rękach. Albo ____mogłeś____ się upewnić, że osłony były zabezpieczone. ____Mogłeś____ odprowadzić uczniów do jeziora. To miałoby więcej sensu. Czemu nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Voldemort może zaatakować przed letnim przesileniem? To ty skusiłeś go do zaatakowania szkoły, to przez ciebie uznał tę datę za istotną. Mógł zaczekać do tego dnia z atakiem, ale nie miałeś żadnych powodów do uważania, że dopiero wtedy przybędzie na pole bitwy.__

Harry wił się i wydał z siebie dźwięk, który nie był ani kwileniem, ani szlochem. Następnie przewrócił się na plecy i powtarzał sobie wszystko, czego nauczył się w Sanktuarium, lekcje które Vera wbijała mu do głowy, póki nie pozostały w niej na dobre.

__Nie zmienisz przeszłości. Możesz żyć dla przyszłości i spróbować nigdy więcej nie popełnić takiego samego błędu, ale jak tylko dojdziesz do wniosku, że powinieneś zapłacić za to, co robiłeś w przeszłości, to nigdy nie skończysz się wypłacać, aż w końcu pewnego dnia zaczniesz uważać, że nawet oddychanie jest zbyt samolubne.__

Jego oddech uspokoił się i Harry westchnął, czekając na kolejną emocję. Nic nie nadeszło. Dalej po prostu tam leżał, jak jakaś wydrążona skorupa, otoczona przez kawałki szkła, którymi jego magia wciąż się bawiła. Wreszcie uznał, że burza minęła. Jego umysł znowu był taki, jaki powinien być.

__A ja jestem nagi i narobiłem bałaganu, __pomyślał ocierając twarz.__ Pewnie wyglądam okropnie. Ale mogę się umyć, a pokój można posprzątać.__

Harry opuścił osłony i zmiótł odłamki szkła z powierzchni ziemi. Po upewnieniu się, że nigdzie nie zalegają już lśniące kawałki, na które ktoś mógłby nadepnąć, Harry po raz trzeci tego dnia ruszył do łazienki. Skrzywił się. Mięśnie bolały go, jakby wierzgał i miotał się – i może tak było, nie pamiętał – ale przynajmniej głowa była wreszcie klarowna, nawet jeśli teraz wydawała się wydrążona od środka. Miał nadzieję, że pod prysznicem wymyśli, co powinien zrobić w następnej kolejności. Przynajmniej ukoi tam co większy ból spiętych mięśni.

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle.

– Harry? – usłyszał za sobą niepewny głos Dracona.

* * *

– Niczego mi nie zrobisz. Wiem, jaki jest twój Lord. Nie pozwoli ci na torturowanie kogoś.

Snape nie zwracał uwagi na bełkot człowieka, który przedstawiał się jako Rechotacz, tylko otaczał osłonami pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali. Był to jeden z mniejszych gabinetów Leśnej Twierdzy, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Snape nie potrzebował przestrzeni do tego, co sobie zaplanował.

Dodał jednak osłonę, która nie przepuści żadnych wrzasków i tę konkretną inkantację wymówił na głos, żeby Rechotacz go usłyszał.

– Wydaje ci się, że coś takiego mnie zastraszy? – Niewymowny najwyraźniej uważał, że gryfońska buńczuczność będzie najlepszym sposobem na rozprawienie się z tą sytuacją. – Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, przez co już musiałem przejść. Cokolwiek, co chcesz mi zrobić, będzie jak klaps w tyłek w porównaniu do testów, jakie przeprowadził na mnie Kamień.

Snape niczego nie powiedział. Zakończył nakładanie na pokój osłon, po czym odwrócił się i przyjrzał Rechotaczowi. Zniknął z mężczyzny szaty, a potem ubrania. Nie chciał mieć do czynienia z paskudnymi artefaktami niewymownych, które Rechotacz mógł mieć pochowane po kieszeniach. Następnie rzucił jeszcze zaklęcie, sprawdzające czy jakieś artefakty nie zostały wprowadzone w ciało i dopiero to go usatysfakcjonowało.

Nagość była często używaną przez Mrocznego Pana sztuczką w czasie przesłuchiwania więźniów. Ciężko odczuwać w takiej chwili dumę, albo udawać, że jest się coś wartym, kiedy zostały ci odebrane wszystkie ubrania, które do tej pory osłaniały twoje ciało przed światem zewnętrznym.

– No i co mi niby zrobisz? Naprawdę chcesz zaryzykować, że twój Lord wyrzuci cię, bo nie byłeś w stanie opanować swojej sadystycznej, śmierciożerczej żądzy?

Snape wciąż niczego nie powiedział. Po prostu przyjrzał mu się.

Wiedział, że Harry nie pozwoliłby mu torturować Rechotacza klątwami bólu, na które ten idiota zasługiwał. Wiedział też, że jeśli zacznie rzucanie takich klątw, to nic go nie powstrzyma przed przerzuceniem się na __Crucio.__ Przecież ten człowiek chciał zabić jego syna. Snape tak bardzo nienawidził ludzi, którzy tego próbowali, że mógłby w tej chwili wymówić __Avada Kedavra__ i rzucić je z powodzeniem.

Wiedział, że rozpoczęcie tortur byłoby w tym momencie kiepskim pomysłem.

Ale Snape i tak ich nie potrzebował. Był znakomitym __aktorem__ i tylko to było mu potrzebne do złamania Rechotacza.

– Jak długo służyłeś Kamieniowi? – zapytał neutralnym głosem.

Rechotacz zaśmiał się.

– Wystarczająco, żeby zorientować się, co próbujesz zrobić. To nie wypali.

Snape podniósł różdżkę i zaintonował kolejną inkantację, której Rechotacz raczej nie znał. Przypomniał sobie cmentarz w ostatnie zimowe przesilenie, liany które przytrzymały w miejscu Harry'ego, dzięki czemu Mroczny Pan i Cierniowa Zdzira mogli mu robić co im się żywnie podobało.

Liana wyłoniła się z jednego z kątów przy suficie gabinetu. Obróciła końcówkę w prawo i w lewo, niczym roślinny wąż, po czym zaczęła powoli rozwijać się po podłodze, kierując w stronę Rechotacza. Im bardziej się zbliżała, tym jej końcówka była węższa i ostrzejsza, a wokół niej zaczynały rosnąć kolce, które wyglądały jak zęby. Snape nie musiał jej widzieć, żeby o tym wiedzieć, bo sam jej nakazał takie zachowanie.

– Czy wyobrażałeś sobie kiedyś – zagaił Snape tym samym, neutralnym i pozbawionym fleksji tonem co wcześniej – jakie to uczucie, kiedy coś rośnie __poprzez__ ciebie?

– Już ci powiedziałem, nie zastraszysz mnie – powiedział Rechotacz.

– Mówiono mi, że to niezwykły rodzaj bólu – powiedział Snape, sięgając w dół i głaszcząc lianę, która zdążyła go minąć. Pnącze otarło się pociesznie o jego dłoń. – Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś związany i pod tobą rośnie bambus. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale bambus rośnie __choćby nie wiem co.__ W dodatku rośnie szybko. Wyobraź sobie, że po drodze napotyka cię jako przeszkodę. Wyobraź sobie, że jego końcówka jest zaostrzona, co tylko pomaga mu przebić cię na wylot w miarę rośnięcia.

Podniósł brew i przyjrzał się twarzy Rechotacza. Lekkie poruszenie lewej ręki i po raz kolejny pokazał mu swój Mroczny Znak.

– Ja, oczywiście, nie mam pod ręką bambusa, w dodatku nie mamy czasu na tego rodzaju tortury – powiedział. – No i chcę, żebyś był w stanie pod koniec mówić, nawet jeśli będę musiał zaleczyć ci gardło po wszystkich wrzaskach. Ale mam coś niemal równie dobrego. – Ponownie dotknął stworzonej przez siebie liany. – Jest maleńka, ale jeszcze urośnie.

Nachylił się, patrząc Rechotaczowi prosto w oczy.

– Wyobraź sobie, co by się stało, gdybym przyłożył ci ją do twarzy – wyszeptał.

Rechotacz nic nie powiedział. Był blady, a jego czoło zalśniło od cienkiej warstwy potu.

– Wyobraź sobie – wyszeptał Snape, korzystając z głosu, którego zwykle używał podczas pierwszych zajęć z daną grupą, kiedy wyjaśniał uczniom jak wspaniałe potrafią być eliksiry – że będzie rosła tak powoli, jak jej każę. Wyobraź sobie, że te zęby na końcu zbliżają się do ciebie, coraz bliżej i bliżej, cal po calu. – Sięgnął w dół i pogłaskał palcem końcówkę liany. Kiedy podniósł dłoń, pozwolił Rechotaczowi zobaczyć krew kapiącą z niewielkiego nacięcia. – Całkiem ostre – zauważył. – Tak ostre, że w pierwszej chwili nawet nie poczujesz nacięcia. Ale będziesz na nie czekał, cały spięty, bo będziesz miał mimo wszystko nadzieję, że wyczujesz i jakoś powstrzymasz moment, w którym przebije się przez powierzchnię twojego oka. Będzie rosła powoli, tak bardzo powoli. Wyobraź sobie, jak przeżera się przez twoją rogówkę, powoli cię oślepiając. Czy wiesz, jakie to uczucie, tak nagle stracić wzrok w jednym z oczu i nigdy więcej go nie odzyskać? Siedziałbyś tu, podczas gdy liana zaczęłaby się zwijać ci w czaszce, w oczodole, rosnąc i rosnąc, żując i żując. Może ci się wydawać, że w końcu znajdziesz ucieczkę w śmierci, ale do tego nie dojdzie. Istnieją zaklęcia, które są w stanie dopilnować, żeby ofiara pozostała przy życiu.

Snape machnął różdżką, mamrocząc „__Vita usque"__. Zaklęcie zacieśniło się wokół czaszki Rechotacza, wyglądając jak srebrna korona, która stopniowo zaczęła zanikać pod jego włosami. Snape uśmiechnął się.

– I w ten sposób cię sobie zatrzymamy. Liana wpełznie ci do mózgu. Wyobraź sobie ten ból, kiedy nagle nie będziesz w stanie mówić, widzieć, pamiętać. Mózg to taki wspaniały i delikatny narząd, Rechotaczu. Naruszenie jednego połączenia może oznaczać, że będziesz w stanie pomyśleć o danym słowie, ale już nie będziesz w stanie go wypowiedzieć. Naruszenie innego może oznaczać, że już nigdy nie odzyskasz wzroku, nawet jeśli wyleczę ci po wszystkim oczy. A liana bezlitośnie i na ślepo wżyna się coraz głębiej, bo tak właśnie jej rozkazałem. Przeżuje ci mózg i wróci...

Snape zerknął Rechotaczowi w oczy.

– Przebijając się przez drugi oczodół, oczywiście. Tym razem poczujesz, jak zęby skubią ci rogówkę od środka. Wyobrażasz sobie, jaki to będzie ból, kiedy przetną ci nerwy wzrokowe? Cóż, nie musisz sobie tego wyobrażać, lada moment poczujesz to na własnej skórze. Liana wyrośnie z drugiego oka. Następnie przerzuci się, podejrzewam, na twój policzek. Przegryzie się przez skórę. I w tym miejscu ją powstrzymam, bo nieczęsto mam okazję do podziwiania zębów i dziąseł, w pełni widocznych dzięki rozharatanemu wokół ciału, nawet jeśli spryskanymi przy okazji krwią. A potem... tak, podejrzewam, że w następnej kolejności przerzuci się na twój język. Złoży na nim nasionko, ponieważ na nic mi się nie przyda, skoro nie masz zamiaru niczego mówić mi na głos. Z niego wyrosną kolejne liany, które zaczną rosnąć wzdłuż twojego gardła i bez problemu dotrą do żołądka. A ty, Rechotaczu, dzięki __Vita usque__ będziesz w stanie przeżyć przez to wszystko i odczuć to na własnej skórze__. __Podejrzewam, że nacisk od środka będzie wyjątkowo intensywny. Widzisz, takie liany nie powinny być w stanie przebić się przez twój przełyk, ale poradzą sobie z tym. A potem dotrą do żołądka.

Snape zachichotał.

– Muszę przyznać, że już nie mogę się tego doczekać. Ludzki żołądek zawiera w sobie całe mnóstwo ostrych kwasów, które pomagają w trawieniu. Czasami używam ich roztworów w pracy przy eliksirach, choć niestety, część muszę sprowadzać nielegalnie, ponieważ międzynarodowe prawa czarodziejów nie dopuszczają już do takich praktyk. Wyobraź sobie, co się stanie, kiedy przebiją ci się przez żołądek, a te kwasy wyleją ci się na inne organy. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Podejrzewam, że przebicie rozgrzanym do białości mieczem byłoby łagodniejsze. W dodatku zajęłoby mniej czasu, ponieważ przez __Vita usque__ nikt nie będzie w stanie...

Rechotacz zawył.

Snape znał ten rodzaj wrzasku. Wiedział, że do niego dojdzie i właśnie dlatego poustawiał osłony, żeby nikomu nie przyszło do głowy wejść i mu przerwać. To był dźwięk kogoś pokonanego, kogoś złamanego, kogoś, kto chciał wyrazić, __już dość, już dość, powiem ci, co tylko będziesz chciał wiedzieć, tylko już skończ, skończ z tym.__

Osiągnął to, używając zaledwie słów. Snape był naprawdę zadowolony z siebie, choć oczywiście nie okazał tego po sobie.

Biorąc pod uwagę trening Rechotacza, wciąż istniała możliwość, że udawał. Snape złapał go za podbródek i podniósł głowę. Na jego rozkaz, liana owinęła mu się wokół ręki i zatrzymała ze swoimi żyletkami tuż przy oku Rechotacza.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, zaszlochał i niemal go ugryzł, starając się odsunąć. Snape miał jednak okazję do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Złamał go. Żaden był z niego oklumenta; Snape już wcześniej by się zorientował. Większość legilimentów jest w stanie rozpoznać oklumentę, nawet jeśli nie byłaby w stanie przebić się przez ich tarcze.

– Powiesz mi, co chcę wiedzieć? – zapytał, nadając swojemu głosowi rozczarowany wydźwięk. – Naprawdę? A może jednak zacznę od oka?

Rechotacz zawył z desperacją. Snape uznał, że dotarli do punktu, w którym każda groźba brzmiała równie przerażająco. Mógłby zagrozić Rechotaczowi, że przywiąże go do łóżka i połaskocze, a i tak otrzymałby taką samą reakcję.

– Jak miło – powiedział miękko Snape.

* * *

Rufus wyszedł z windy i ruszył pustym korytarzem w kierunku czarnych drzwi, które prowadziły do Departamentu Tajemnic.

Przeszedł już przez całą resztę: spojrzenia pełne niedowierzania, kiedy ogłosił, że powołał się na rytuał Cincinnatusa, wrzaski że jak on mógł zrobić coś takiego, porównania do dyktatora – które przyjął bez mrugnięcia, oczywiście – i rezygnację kilku pracowników, z którzy z miejsca się zwolnili. Ale wielu innych zostało, a Rufus wiedział, że już powoli zaczynali przekonywać się nawzajem, że może ta zmiana nie była aż taka zła.

__Oczywiście że tak, __pomyślał.__ W końcu byli na tyle przerażeni, że uznali prawa anty–wilkołacze za dobry pomysł. Znajdują się na tym poziomie zgrozy, że do wszystkiego są w stanie się przekonać.__

A teraz przyszła pora na niewymownych.

Zatrzymał się przed czarnymi drzwiami i zaczekał na moment, w którym ktoś wyjdzie mu na spotkanie. Nikt nie przyszedł. W tle umysłu czuł oddech pulsującego Kamienia i tętno zawartych w środku artefaktów. Wszystko to dawało mu wrażenie równe bólu zęba. Nie był w stanie określić, czym były, ani czemu służyły, ale Merlin jeden wiedział, do czego by doszło, gdyby pozwolił choć jednemu z nich na funkcjonowanie.

Rufus czekał, w międzyczasie dając komuś zgodę na rzucenia zaklęcia wypełniającego formularz i zakazując aportacji. To drugie go irytowało. Podejrzewał, że znajdzie się paru idiotów, którzy spróbują przetestować jego kontrolę nad ministerstwem i zaczną sprawdzać, na ile wszystko się pozmieniało, bo może sprawy, które do tej pory były zakazane, nagle staną przed nimi otworem, ale żałował, że tych głupich było więcej od rozsądnych.

Wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły. Wyszedł przez nie odziany w szary płaszcz niewymowny, któremu kaptur, jak zwykle, osłaniał twarz. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i stanął przed nimi. Rufus przyjrzał mu się uważnie, ale nie był w stanie określić, czy niewymowny starał się osłonić drzwi własnym ciałem, czy nie.

Na wszelki wypadek pozwolił, żeby jego głos nabrał ostrości.

– Czy wiecie, co zrobiłem? – zapytał. – Powołałem się na rytuał Cincinnatusa. Czy wiecie, co to oznacza?

– Oczywiście że tak, ministrze. – Głos niewymownego był obojętny i głęboki, ale nie można było określić jego wieku, czy płci. Mógł to, choć nie musiał, nawet być ten sam głos, który wcześniej rozmawiał z nim w gabinecie, kiedy jeszcze im ufał. – Przejął pan kontrolę nad całą magią używaną w ministerstwie.

– Owszem – powiedział Rufus. – I kategorycznie zabraniam korzystania z dowolnych artefaktów, których działania i natury nie rozumiem.

Niewymowny zaszurał stopą. Rufus nie miał pojęcia, czy to oznaczało jego dyskomfort, czy też może zwykłe przestąpienie z nogi na nogę.

– Badamy wiele artefaktów, ministrze i w związku z tym musimy mieć możliwość korzystania z nich – powiedział. – W dodatku niektóre z nich ogrzewają, karmią i chronią ludzi w naszym departamencie. Zrobi się im niewygodnie, jeśli pan ich od nich odetnie.

– Pokaż mi tych ludzi – powiedział Rufus. – Pokaż mi te magiczne przedmioty, które ich, jak twierdzisz, grzeją, karmią i chronią.

– Nawet minister, który powołał się na rytuał Cincinnatusa nie może wejść do departamentu bez zgody Kamienia – powiedział niewymowny.

Rufus odczuł lekki szok w obliczu tego oporu, ale szybko uznał, że nie powinno go to dziwić. Kamień musiał wiedzieć już, że Rufus nie ufał ani jemu, ani jego dzieciom, inaczej przybyłby do nich po pomoc w opanowaniu chaosu w ministerstwie, zamiast podejmować się czegoś, co przekaże mu kontrolę nad Kamieniem i jego artefaktami.

– W takim każ mu wydać na to zgodę – powiedział stanowczo.

– Tego nie mogę zrobić – powiedział niewymowny. – Nikt nie może niczego kazać Kamieniowi.

– Poza mną – powiedział Rufus.

Niewymowny zamarł.

– Ministrze Scrimgeourze – powiedział wreszcie. – Kamień był bardzo nieufny, kiedy po raz pierwszy osiadł w murach ministerstwa, ponieważ bał się jego wrogów. Wbudował pułapki we własny departament, nawet takie, których działanie nie opiera się na magii. Trucizny i takie tam.

– Czy ty mi grozisz? – Rufus utrzymał swój głos miękkim i nie sięgnął po różdżkę. Już kiedyś znajdował się w takich sytuacjach, kiedy jako auror ścigał kryminalistów i mrocznych czarodziejów. Jeden zły ruch i napięta sytuacja mogła zmienić się w kompletny chaos.

– Po prostu oferuję ministrowi lekcję historii – powiedział niewymowny. – Wydawał się pan ciekaw tego, czemu żaden minister nie wszedł do departamentu bez wyraźniej zgody Kamienia. Właśnie dlatego.

__Zaminowali swoje terytorium. Oczywiście że tak. __Rufus odetchnął spokojnie, ponieważ w gniewie nie osiągnie wszystkiego, z czym przybył. Ukłonił się przed niewymownym.

– W takim razie nie będę denerwował Kamienia – powiedział.

– A pozwoli nam pan na dalsze używanie artefaktów? – zapytał niewymowny.

Rufus uśmiechnął się do niego. Był pewien, że go tym zaskoczył, ale niewymowny niczego nie dał po sobie poznać, więc możliwe, że to po prostu przemawiała nadzieja Rufusa.

– Oczywiście że nie.

– Ludzie zaczną ginąć, ministrze.

– Jacy ludzie?

– Ludzie, którzy znajdują się pod naszą opieką.

– Jacy. Ludzie.

Niewymowny zamilkł.

Rufus kiwnął głową.

– Tak mi się wydawało. Kontroluję całą magię w ministerstwie. Wy kontrolujecie swoje terytorium, niewątpliwie z pomocą Kamienia. O czym najwyraźniej zapomnieliście, to o fakcie, że nie mam już powodów do obdarzania was zaufaniem. – Spojrzał na niego ostro. – Słyszałem też o ataku na Leśną Twierdzę. Może i nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać was przed używaniem artefaktów poza terenem ministerstwa, ale mogę zrobić coś innego.

– Co na przykład, proszę pana? – Głos niewymownego pozostał równie bez wyrazu, co świeżo opadnięty śnieg.

– Lepiej, żebyście mieli gazety na oku – powiedział Rufus i odwrócił się, wzburzając szaty wokół siebie. Niewymowny odprowadzał go wzrokiem w drodze do windy, ale nie spróbował go zatrzymać. _Oczywiście że nie,_ pomyślał Rufus. Dowolne zaklęcie, jakiego mógłby spróbować, dowolny artefakt, jakiego mógłby użyć, funkcjonowały obecnie głównie dzięki Rufusowi.

A jeśli go zabiją...

Rufus obnażył zęby w wilczym uśmiechu. Śmierć ministra w czasie rytuału Cincinnatusa, nie wywołana własnym błędem, czy przyczynami naturalnymi, irytowała wezwaną magię. Wskazywało jej to zamachowców i dawało jej motyw i zdolność do zemszczenia się na nich.

Departament Tajemnic, mimo wszystkich swoich pułapek, wciąż pozostawał w obrębach fizycznego budynku ministerstwa. Rufus szczerze wątpił, żeby chcieli zobaczyć, do czego by doszło, gdyby cała zebrana w budynku magia zwróciła się nagle przeciw nim.

Poza tym od jutra będą mieli do czynienia z kompletnie nową burzą. Rufus już nie mógł się jej doczekać. Ludzie znowu zaczną przez nią narzekać, ale nie będą w stanie niczego zrobić bez jego zgody, co powinno dać mu znaczną przewagę.

* * *

Draco siedział w korytarzu, póki nie poczuł jak osłony zaczynają się kruszyć i opadają. Nie miał siły, żeby się przez nie przebić – nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek w Leśnej Twierdzy był do tego zdolny – i choć dobiegająca zza nich cisza go denerwowała, to nie pozwalał sobie na myślenie, że oznaczała cokolwiek złego.

Ale wreszcie zniknęły, więc otworzył drzwi i zobaczył jak Harry idzie do łazienki, kompletnie nagi, jakby robił to każdego dnia. Draco jakoś odlegle zdawał sobie sprawę z nacięcia na dłoni Harry'ego, które już wyglądało, jakby pokrywały je strupy, czy z dziwnie przypalonych ścian, ale jego główna świadomość skupiała się właśnie na fakcie, że dopiero drugi raz w jego życiu przebywał sam na sam z Harrym w jednym pomieszczeniu, kiedy Harry był kompletnie nagi. W dodatku tym razem, choć Harry ucierpiał, to nie było to w żaden sposób porównywalne do tego, przez co przeszedł w Komnacie Tajemnic.

– Harry? – zawołał i zorientował się, że głos mu się pogłębił z podniecenia. Miał to gdzieś. Kiedy Harry obracał się do niego, Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie zamykające, które ukąsi każdego, kto spróbuje choćby dotknąć klamki. __Nie pozwoli__, żeby ktoś mu w tym przeszkodził.

Wreszcie Harry spojrzał na niego. Draco z radością zobaczył jego erekcję. Skóra Harry'ego momentalnie zalała się czerwienią w praktycznie każdym możliwym miejscu, ale czego innego można było się spodziewać.

Draco zrobił krok przed siebie.

Harry zrobił krok do tyłu.

Draco zatrzymał się i zmusił się do zaczekania, choć było mu naprawdę ciężko, bo zmagał się ze wszystkimi impulsami, które zachęcały go, żeby po prostu zaciągnął Harry'ego do łóżka i mówiły, że pożądanie załatwi resztę.

– Harry – powiedział cicho.

Harry zaczął głęboko oddychać i przez długą chwilę to był jedyny dźwięk w pokoju. Wreszcie pokręcił lekko głową.

– Draco. Wszystko mnie boli, popatrz tylko na moją twarz... – Wskazał na siebie gestem. Draco po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na ślady łez. Musiał przyznać, że akurat był bardziej zainteresowany całą resztą ciała Harry'ego. – Fatalnie wyglądam. Naprawdę powinienem wziąć prysznic.

– Jak dla mnie wyglądasz idealnie – wyszeptał Draco. __Co za wspaniała okazja. Zmarnowanie jej byłoby po prostu zbrodnią.__ – Powiedz mi szczerze, Harry. Czy gdybym pozwolił ci na wzięcie prysznica, który załagodzi ból twoich mięśni, to czy wrócisz potem do mnie i zajmiemy się tym, na co obaj mamy ochotę?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Straciłbym na to wszelką odwagę – wyszeptał. – Nie.

Draco kiwnął głową. Czuł się nieco zdystansowany od wszystkiego, do czego właśnie dochodziło, jakby unosił się ponad nimi, ale to nie szkodzi. Niósł go wiatr, pełen oszałamiającego podniecenia, gorąca i biało-złotego pożądania. Nie popełni tu żadnego błędu. Miał wrażenie, że nie było tu nawet błędu do popełnienia.

– No to chodź ze mną do łóżka – powiedział, wyciągając do niego rękę.

Harry zagapił się na nią. Draco czekał. Widział pragnienie w oczach Harry'ego, pragnienie które __istniało.__ Problem nie leżał w tym, że Harry go nie chciał. Po prostu bał się tego, do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Draco uznał, że równie dobrze może mu pomóc w podjęciu decyzji, kiedy chwile zaczęły się przeciągać, a Harry wciąż się nie poruszył. Rozpiął koszulę i ściągnął ją z siebie. Jego ruchy były swobodne i nieśpieszne, ale też nie starał się ich celowo przeciągać, drocząc się z Harrym. Podejrzewał, że jego chłopak nie był jeszcze na to gotowy.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – wyszeptał Harry.

– Ułatwiam ci podjęcie decyzji – powiedział Draco, rzucając koszulę na podłogę. Następnie skopał z siebie buty, zdjął skarpetki i sięgnął po pasek spodni. Zerknął na Harry'ego i zobaczył, że jego rumieniec zrobił się ciemniejszy. Draco uśmiechnął się. __To już nie jest wyłącznie zakłopotanie.__ – Już kiedyś wspomniałeś, że lubisz mi się przyglądać, kiedy przeżywam przyjemność – mruknął. – Może od tego zaczniemy?

– Lubię – powiedział Harry niemal bezgłośnie, jakby słowa były z niego wyciągnięte. – Stęskniłem się za tym.

Draco ukrył swoją radość i kiwnął z powagą głową. Ściągnął z siebie spodnie, a potem majtki. Zauważył, że ramiona Harry'ego opadły nieco, kiedy to zrobił. __Faktycznie czuł się niepewnie, kiedy był nagi, a ja nie. No i dobrze. To powinno go uspokoić.__

__Żeby już nie wspomnieć, że znacznie nam to wszystko ułatwi.__

Draco rozciągnął się na łóżku i ponownie wyciągnął do niego rękę. Nie zmusi Harry'ego do podejścia do siebie. Nie mógłby. Pozwolił, żeby zrobiło to za niego jego spojrzenie, jak i dowód jego własnego podniecenia.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Co ja wyprawiam? – wyszeptał, robiąc krok przed siebie.

– Nic złego – powiedział miękko Draco. Jego słowa zdawały się cichnąć, jak tylko je wypowiadał. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że ściany robią się ciemnoniebieskie i fioletowe, ale potem dotarło do niego, że naprawdę tak się dzieje; magia Harry'ego wznosiła się wokół nich. Możliwe, że ona też uciszała mu głos. – Coś bardzo dobrego. __Chodź__ do mnie, Harry.

Harry, wciąż wyraźnie niepewny, podszedł do nóg łóżka i przez chwilę tam stał, po prostu patrząc się na Dracona. Draco czekał. Mógł czekać. Magia Harry'ego sprawiła, że ściany zrobiły się ciemnofioletowe, takiego samego koloru co __ianthinum__, które pamiętał z Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy Harry wyrażał w nim emocje. Ukrop zdawał się falować powietrzem w pokoju, ale nie przypominał Draconowi ciepła słonecznego z ich wcześniejszych zbliżeń; bardziej przypominał gorąc dżungli, gęsty, stary i...

__Wilgotny,__ pomyślał Draco, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i wszedł na łóżko.

Draco momentalnie złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, a Harry musiał uklęknąć między jego rozłożonymi nogami. Draco czuł jak jego kutas drży w tym ukropie, w pragnieniu zetknięcia ze skórą Harry'ego. Cieszyło go, że Harry już w żaden sposób nie okazywał wahania. Chyba nie byłby w stanie go puścić, kiedy już znalazł się w zasięgu jego rąk.

Nachylił się i zrobił coś, na co nigdy wcześniej nie miał czasu, pocałował Harry'ego delikatnie, a potem głęboko i coraz bardziej intensywnie. Gdzieś w połowie tego pocałunku Harry zaczął na niego reagować, przechylając głowę i wydając z siebie cichy, stłumiony jęk, a następnie wyciągając dłoń z uchwytu draconowej, żeby móc przeczesać mu palcami włosy.

Draco oparł się wygodnie o poduszki. Każdy ruch wydawał się subtelny, niczym powolny taniec. W pewnym momencie Harry dźgnął go łokciem w brzuch i wzdrygnął się od tego, ale nawet to bolało mniej, niż prawdopodobnie powinno. Harry już nie dygotał ze strachu, ale z powstrzymywanych pragnień. Draco czuł jak przelewa się w nim radość, przyłączająca się do reszty emocji i głębokiego koloru magii Harry'ego.

Merlinie, miał wrażenie, jakby __zawierał__ w sobie muzykę.

Przechylił Harry'ego na bok, a może to Harry się poruszył; w tym momencie Draconowi naprawdę ciężko było to określić. Jego głowa była pełna mgły, a świat jakoś zwolnił. Zauważył jednak, kiedy Harry przyłożył swoją pierś do jego, kiedy przycisnął ich krocza do siebie. Dodało to ostrości do gorąca, które przez niego przebiegało. Draco szarpnął biodrami raz, a potem drugi i zobaczył jak usta Harry'ego otwierają się w jęknięciu, którego nie był w stanie usłyszeć, zobaczył jak Harry zamyka oczy.

Draco odniósł wrażenie, że coś powiedział. Z drugiej strony wydawało mu się też, że sam też coś mówił, ale ciągle mu to umykało pośród nacisku magii Harry'ego. Znowu pocałował Harry'ego i wzniósł biodra. Będzie robił co w jego mocy, ale nie był __w stanie__ ruszać się jakoś swobodnie, bo był przyciśnięty jego ciężarem. W dodatku Harry też musiał wykazać się inicjatywą.

Harry przełknął ślinę i otworzył oczy. Patrząc na Dracona, oparł się ręką i kikutem o jego ramiona, po czym wzniósł się i opadł ciężko, przyciskając mocno ich ciała do siebie.

Draco zadrżał, co zdawało się zacząć się w jego biodrach i skończyć gdzieś w płucach. Tym razem zdecydowanie wymówił „Tak", co Harry wziął za zachętę – _No lepiej żeby __tak było_, pomyślał Draco gdzieś pośród tej całej mgły – i ponownie wzniósł się i opadł. Dłonie Dracona przemknęły do jego bioder i przylgnęły.

Twarz Harry'ego lśniła różem i czerwienią, zarumieniona i błyszcząca od potu, jego ciemne, kręcone kosmyki były wilgotne, a zielone oczy jasne niczym kwiaty w dżungli, ale co Draco zapamiętał potem najlepiej było samo towarzyszące temu wszystkiemu __uczucie.__ Ukrop, cisza, miękkość i nacisk otaczały ich i opasały blisko, w środku, na zewnątrz i teraz słyszał nawet, jak magia nuci pośród tej ciszy, co brzmiało jak śpiewający gdzieś w oddali ptak.

Czekał. Kołysał się między rytmem własnego ciała i Harry'ego nad sobą, ale wiedział, że powoli nadciągał moment, kiedy będzie w stanie zrobić to, na co miał ochotę.

A potem nagle wiedział, kiedy musiało to nastąpić. Jego własne ciało podpowiedziało mu najlepszą porę. Draco poderwał nogi, owijając je za udami Harry'ego i zmuszając go do opadnięcia znacznie szybciej i mocniej, niż był na to gotowy.

Harry zamrugał, a na jego twarzy przez ułamek sekundy pojawił się zaskoczony wyraz. Następnie odchylił głowę do tyłu i nabrał głęboko tchu, a Draco poczuł intensywną satysfakcję, kiedy Harry pozwolił, by przyjemność po nim przemknęła. Czuł, jak jego chłopak spina się i drży, jak wilgoć opada mu na brzuch, słyszał ciche, choć intensywne krzyki Harry'ego. Byli tak blisko siebie, że Draco wyczuwał każdy indywidualny spazm mięśnia, kiedy Harry wreszcie, dla odmiany, pozwalał swojemu ciału robić to, na co miało ochotę, zamiast zamartwiać się wszystkim, co to mogło oznaczać dla jego umysłu i magii.

A według Dracona oznaczała wspaniałe rzeczy dla jego magii. Pasmo ukropu owijało się wokół nich coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej, więżąc ich w czymś, co przypominało kokon. Harry nie przestawał się ruszać, jego biodra ciągle podrygiwały, dzięki czemu Draco mógł odchylić głowę i chwilę potem samemu się poddać; i tak nie był w stanie za bardzo się odsunąć, bo magia ze wszystkich stron starała się przycisnąć ich jak najbliżej do siebie.

Wtulił się mocno w Harry'ego, kiedy przyjemność przebiegała po nim jak woda, albo światło, wydrążając go od środka i jednocześnie zaspokajając głód. Chwilę potem ciepła lepkość między nimi zaczęła się rozsmarowywać, jakby wcześniej o tym zapomniała; Draconowi i tak, poza ciepłem i wilgocią, było przede wszystkim __przyjemnie.__

Pozwolił, by jego ciało poruszało się leniwie, jego biodra podnosiły się i opadały, póki kokon magii nie rozwiązał się wokół nich i chwila przeminęła. Przeczesał palcami włosy Harry'ego – musiał to zrobić dwukrotnie, ponieważ były tak śliskie, że za pierwszym razem nie zrobił tego jak należy – po czym podniósł głowę do pocałunku.

Harry uśmiechał się. Draco pocałował go mocno, przewracając ich na bok, żeby Harry leżał obok niego, zamiast na nim. Harry przerwał pocałunek ziewnięciem, po czym przeciągnął się rozkosznie.

– I jak? – zapytał Draco, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien zaczekać z odzywaniem się, bo jego głos był przepełniony zadowoleniem z siebie. Ale potem uznał, że nie, to nie miało większego znaczenia.

– To... – Harry przełknął ślinę, a Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to podenerwowanie, czy też zwykły rozsądek zaczął mu wracać do spojrzenia. – To było takie __przyjemne__, Draco.

– Chyba następnym razem nie będziesz taki nerwowy, co? – Draco pogłaskał twarz Harry'ego po policzkach i ustach. Magia Harry'ego uspokoiła się, ale Draco wciąż słyszał jak sobie śpiewa, co teraz było dźwiękiem gdzieś pomiędzy nuceniem i mruczeniem.

– Tylko jeśli uznam, że może mnie rozproszyć od innych spraw – powiedział Harry i znowu się uśmiechnął, po czym pocałował go z nieoczekiwaną agresją, wciskając mu głowę w poduszkę. – __Dziękuję__, Draco – wyszeptał mu potem do ucha. – Dziękuję.

Draco ziewnął, zamiast odpowiadać i sięgnął po różdżkę; o ile lepka ciecz na jego brzuchu była całkiem przyjemna, póki ciepła, to teraz robiła się nieco zbyt zimna jak dla niego. Rzucił szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące i było po wszystkim. Draco nie chciał znikać z nich potu, ale...

– Wciąż chcesz wziąć ten prysznic? – zapytał Harry'ego.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Kiedy Draco na niego zerknął, zorientował się że Harry zasnął, a jego oddech był powolny i cichy, mieszając się z mruczeniem jego magii.

Draco uśmiechnął się. To był dopiero drugi raz, kiedy Harry'emu udało się zasnąć w Leśnej Twierdzy bez __Consopio;__ pierwszy raz nastąpił, kiedy Draco się do niego przyłączył. Objął Harry'ego i przycisnął ich mocno do siebie, radując się świadomością, że Harry'ego w ogóle nie obudził ten ruch, bo jego wypoczynek był tak głęboki i naturalny.

__Oto kolejny powód, żeby robić to jak najczęściej, już poza samą przyjemnością, __pomyślał, kiedy jego własne wycieńczenie zaczęło przebiegać przez niego falami.__ Dobrze mu się potem śpi. Muszę mu częściej o tym przypominać.__

Magia zamruczała. Draco, nieskończenie zadowolony z siebie, Harry'ego i świata jako takiego, zasnął.


	43. Interludium: Piąty list Wyzwolicielki

**Interludium: Piąty list Wyzwolicielki**

__10 października 1996__

__Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,__

Czy pozwoli pan, że pogratuluję pańskiego nowego i odważnego postąpienia? Wydaje mi się, że czarodziejski świat będzie po czymś takim znacznie szczęśliwszy, nawet jeśli najpierw musieliśmy przeżyć okres chaosu. Ale tak zawsze jest z prawdą. Podczas każdej burzy ludzie najpierw narzekają na ciężkie opady, a potem zaczynają się z nimi godzić, a kiedy burza mija, okazuje się, że trawa została podlana, a powietrze nagle się oczyściło i wszystko wydaje się znacznie piękniejsze.

Moją rodzinę coraz częściej zaczynają dotykać nieszczęścia i coraz chętniej winią o to pana i Harry'ego vatesa. Nawet pan sobie nie wyobraża, jak niezwykle mnie to cieszy. Wciąż mówią o Falco Parkinsonie, jak o zbawcy, ale ich głosy zrobiły się ostrożne i coraz częściej pojawiają się pytania. Niebawem porzucą go jak zły żart. Muszą.

Czy wie pan, ministrze, czego się dopuścił? Oczywiście że nie, ponieważ Falco lubi trzymać się cieni. Ale moi rodzice mają szklanicę, która ich z nim wiąże. To skarb Zakonu Feniksa, przekazywany między rozmaitymi rodzinami i członkami i zawsze pośpiesznie kryty przed każdym, kto nie należy do Zakonu. Właśnie dlatego tak szybko została zabrana z ostatniego miejsca ukrycia i przekazana nam.

Zaryzykowałam bicie, żeby zobaczyć ją choćby przelotnie, kiedy matka przechwalała się przed moją starszą siostrą, ale było warto. Jest dokładnie taka, jak podejrzewałam. Można w niej zobaczyć obraz przywódcy Zakonu, ale trzeba dokonać specyficznego wysiłku, żeby się z nim skontaktować. Moi rodzice nie podjęli się tego wysiłku. Twierdzą, że nie chcą przeszkadzać Falco w jego ważnej pracy, ale teraz już wiem, że mają z nim mniej kontaktu, niż wcześniej utrzymywali. Możliwe, że Falco nie wie w ogóle o ich istnieniu.

...Proszę o wybaczenie za te plamy na pierwszych słowach, ministrze. Ojciec wszedł do pokoju, żeby pouczyć mnie o moich obowiązkach. Ponownie zagroził mi, że trafię za karę do trumny. Musiałam szybko schować list, żeby nie zauważył, co napisałam. Kiwałam potulnie głową, póki sobie nie poszedł.

Szklanica pokazała Falco w mglistym, szarym miejscu, splatającego obrazy między palcami. Obrazy były małe, ale wyglądały mi na wilkołaki przy pełni księżyca. Ilekroć machał palcami, obrazy mknęły poprzez powietrze, a Falco zmieniał się w orła bielika i leciał obok nich, jakby je eskortował. Potem lądował w oknach śpiących czarodziejów i czarownic. Obrazy wlatywały im do głów poprzez uszy.

Wydaje mi się, że wysyła im sny. Dlaczego chce, żeby ludziom śniły się wilkołaki? Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

Proszę, niech pan nie będzie zaskoczony, jeśli napotka pan większy opór przed swoimi reformami, niż się pan spodziewał. To nie pana wina, ani wina sposobu, w jakim reformy zostały ułożone. Parkinson nastraja ludzi przeciw panu i pańskim planom. Niech pan porozmawia z nimi o dziwnych snach, ministrze. Proszę spróbować to wpleść jakoś w swoją przemowę. To może przekonać ludzi do wysłuchania pana i zwrócenia uwagi na świat zewnętrzny, zamiast ciągłego skupiania się na tym, co się dzieje w ich własnych głowach.

Moja matka lada moment przeszuka mi pokój, nie chcę żeby znalazła ten list. Wysyłam go jak jest i po raz kolejny proszę o brak odpowiedzi.

Obyśmy wszyscy byli wyzwoleni.

Z uszanowaniem,

__Wyzwolicielka__


	44. Osłonożercy

**Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty: Osłonożercy**

– Harry! – Ktoś potrząsał go za ramię, wołał jego imię, ale to wszystko miało miejsce tak bardzo daleko od niego. Harry nie pojmował, czemu nie powinien po prostu wrócić do naprawdę interesującego snu, z którego ewidentnie usiłowano go wyrwać.

– Harry, __musisz__ to zobaczyć!

To wreszcie go rozbudziło. Harry otworzył oczy i zamrugał. Nie przypominał sobie zdejmowania okularów przed wczorajszym seksem z Draconem, ale najwyraźniej musiał, bo wszystko mu się rozmywało, włącznie z białym przedmiotem, który Draco próbował mu pokazać.

– No co? – zapytał. Jego słowa zakończyły się zaspanym ziewnięciem.

Draco nałożył mu okulary na nos, po czym ponownie pokazał gazetę. Harry potarł oczy, żeby pozbyć się ostatnich okruchów snu i nachylił się, żeby zobaczyć o czym takim tym razem napisał „Prorok Codzienny".

Na widok nagłówka opadła mu szczęka. Zamarł na tak długo, że w końcu Draco się zniecierpliwił i zaczął podskakiwać na łóżku, wciąż trzymając gazetę.

– Harry!

– Widzę – szepnął Harry. – Po prostu nie wiem, czy wierzę. Oni tak na serio? To nie jest jakaś sztuczka Hornblowera i jego „Vox Populi"?

Draco prychnął z wyższością.

– Vox jest drukowane na znacznie gorszym papierze, a ich druk nie wygląda równie przejrzyście – powiedział, jakby to były fakty, które Harry już dawno temu powinien był sam zauważyć. – Choćby nie wiem jak się starał, nie przebije jakości „Proroka Codziennego".

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę nie zauważył. Tak długo, jak był w stanie przeczytać zawartość artykułu, zwykle nie przejmował się takimi szczegółami jak rozstaw czcionki czy jakość wydania.

Ale z całą pewnością ogromny nagłówek został wydrukowany idealnie, ogłaszając nad czym teraz będzie musiał skupić swoją walkę.

**_PRAWA ANTY–WILKOŁACZE ZOSTAŁY ODRZUCONE_**

**_Minister nazywa je „archaicznymi", ogłasza wkroczenie na nową ścieżkę_**

__Autor: Melinda Honeywhistle__

Artykuł nie pochlebiał szczególnie Scrimgeourowi – te pisane przez Honeywhistle zwykle tego nie robiły – ale Harry szybko wyłapał najważniejsze wątki. Minister wezwał Wizengamot i powiedział im, co myśli o ustawach anty–wilkołaczych, jak koszmarnie szkodzą one pokojowym relacjom między czarodziejami a wilkołakami, po czym poprosił, żeby naprawdę zastanowili się porządnie nad obecnymi prawami i ustalili między sobą, czy w ogóle pośród nich istnieją jakiekolwiek warte zatrzymania.

Ponad trzydziestu członków Wizengamotu zagłosowało za odrzuceniem obecnych praw. Właśnie omawiali nowe ustawy, jak i kwestie dotyczące uporania się z obecną sytuacją, przez co pozostaną w odosobnieniu, póki wszystko nie dobiegnie końca.

Honeywhistle podsumowała artykuł nadąsaną sugestią, że Wizengamot został zdominowany i znajdował się pod kontrolą ministra.

– Chyba nikogo nie dziwi ich pokorne zgodzenie się na wszystkie warunki – brzmiało ostatnie zdanie – skoro minister Scrimgeour obecnie kontroluje całą magię w ministerstwie.

Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że po części właśnie dlatego się zgodzili, ale przecież __mogli__ opuścić budynek i zagłosować gdzie indziej – i właśnie do tego doszłoby, gdyby Scrimgeour po prostu skontaktował się ze Starszyzną i rozkazał im zagłosować tak, jak tego chciał przez wzgląd na tymczasową dyktaturę, którą wprowadził w ministerstwie. Nie, Scrimgeour musiał zrobić coś jeszcze, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia co by to mogło być.

– Czy to oznacza koniec rokoszu? – wyszeptał Draco. – Możemy wrócić do Hogwartu?

Harry spojrzał na niego.

– A chcesz?

Twarz Dracona momentalnie skrzywiła się z irytacją.

– Chcę być tam, gdzie ty, idioto – powiedział. Nachylił się i pocałował Harry'ego tak mocno, że Harry'emu aż się w głowie zakręciło i dyszał ciężko, odsuwając się. – Choćby po to, żebym mógł to robić kiedy chcę – dokończył Draco. – Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy zakończysz rokosz, skoro dostałeś to, czego chciałeś.

Harry'emu na chwilę oddech zaparło, więc polizał usta i spróbował pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż gładka, obnażona skóra na ramionach Dracona i tym, co by zobaczył między jego nogami, gdyby tylko przesunął gazetę.

– Nie – powiedział. – Minister rozpisuje nowe prawa, ale nikt w tej chwili nie ma pojęcia, jakie one będą. Mogą okazać się mniej ograniczające, ale wciąż nie oferujące wilkołakom pełnych praw obywatelskich. W dodatku nie ma nawet słowa o tym, co się stanie z goblinami, centaurami i innymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Dlatego zostaniemy tutaj, póki nie otrzymamy gestów dobrej woli – albo wyrażonych faktycznymi prawami, albo wiążącymi przysięgami – o które prosiliśmy.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Leśna Twierdza nas ochroni – powiedział, po czym ponownie pocałował Harry'ego. Gazeta zaszeleściła między nimi, więc zaczęli odsuwać ją na bok. Harry może i by zaprotestował, ale już przypominał sobie, jak przyjemnie mu było wczoraj z Draconem i chciał tak poczuć się ponownie.

Ktoś załomotał do drzwi.

Harry usłyszał, jak zaklęcie zamykające zostaje bezpardonowo zdjęte i ledwie miał czas, żeby okryć ich obu Prorokiem, kiedy Snape wszedł do pokoju. Po stanowczości jego lewych kroków i lekkiej posuwistości prawych, jak i po szeleście jego szat, Harry wiedział że to będzie on, zanim jeszcze zobaczył jego twarz.

Wszyscy na chwilę zamarli. Na bardzo długą chwilę. Harry oparł głowę na ramieniu Dracona, chowając twarz pod gazetą i poczuł, jak Draco śmieje się obok niego cicho. Żałował, że nie umiał zareagować na to śmiechem. Teraz był cały zarumieniony ze wstydu, a nie pożądania, a wszystko przez to, że Snape ich przyłapał.

Wreszcie Snape odezwał się swoim wyjątkowo mroźnym tonem, którym zwykle zwracał się wyłącznie do uczniów z siódmego roku, popełniających błędy na poziomie pierwszoroczniaków.

– Chodźcie do kuchni. Odbywa się strategiczne spotkanie.

– Tutaj też – powiedział niewinnie Draco.

Odpowiedzią Snape'a było zatrzaśnięcie drzwi z hukiem. Draco stoczył się z Harry'ego i zawył ze śmiechu, po czym nie przestawał się śmiać nawet, kiedy Harry pacnął go w ramię, co powinno choć trochę zaboleć, bo przecież nie miał na sobie ubrań.

– To nie miało __sensu__ – powiedział Harry. – Ten żart znaczy. Jakie tutaj? Że niby my też mamy strategiczne spotkanie?

– Nie __musiało__ mieć sensu – powiedział Draco, przewracając się na plecy i uśmiechając do niego szeroko. – Najważniejsze w tamtym momencie było pokazanie mu, że wcale nas nie zastraszył. Przecież wiesz, że są takie chwile, kiedy najchętniej owinąłby cię futrem dwurożca, żebyś do końca życia nie musiał się ruszać. Musi zacząć przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że jesteś już dorosły, a to oznacza, że będziesz uprawiał seks. – Ponownie pocałował Harry'ego.

– Spotkanie w kuchni, pamiętasz? – mruknął Harry, staczając się z łóżka. Zakłopotanie kompletnie spopieliło jego pożądanie.

– Najpierw powinieneś wziąć prysznic – powiedział Draco. – Cuchniesz potem. No i moglibyśmy zrobić to razem.

Harry wykonał szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące, obejmując nim zarówno siebie jak i Dracona, i z satysfakcją usłyszał jak Draco skrzeczy, kiedy jego skóra zostaje gwałtownie wyszorowana. Następnie przywołał do siebie nowe ubrania z kufra.

– Ubierz się lepiej – dodał, odwracając się plecami do Dracona. – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby ktoś w kuchni zobaczył tę twoją strategię.

* * *

Harry wszedł do kuchni i zamrugał. Pośród twarzy, które spodziewał się zobaczyć, widniało kilka nowych.

– __Neville?__ – zapytał, zszokowany.

– Harry. – Neville, który trzymał donicę z niewielką, ostro zakończoną sadzonką, pokraśniał ze szczęścia i czegoś, co Harry po chwili rozpoznał jako podenerwowanie. Nie był pewien, czy będzie tu mile widziany. Wykonał szybki ruch, coś pomiędzy kiwnięciem głową i ukłonem, po czym podał mu donicę. – To jedna z roślin, które hodowałem, żeby postawiły się lianom Yaxley, które więżą magię.

Harry przyjął donicę i zagapił się na sadzonkę. Z tak bliska był w stanie zobaczyć, że była głównie ciemnoniebieska, z ciemnoczerwonymi plamkami, a jej kolce okazały się zakrzywione i grube. Zadrżał i potrząsnął głową, odsuwając od siebie okropne wspomnienia, które usiłowały się wznieść na ten widok.

– Czego się po niej spodziewać? – zapytał Neville'a.

– Będzie reagowała na obecność lian – powiedział Neville. Kiwnął głową w kierunku kolców, które owijały się wokół łodyżki, a jego podenerwowanie bladło w miarę mówienia. – Przede wszystkim rośnie w dół; widzisz, jej korzenie rozciągają się wokół niczym pasma, więc tak naprawdę jest znacznie większa niż na to wygląda, po prostu teraz jest wielokrotnie poskładana. Korzenie wystrzelą z ziemi i zaatakują liany własnymi kolcami. Nie przestaną, póki nie rozerwą ich na strzępy.

– To naprawdę wspaniale, Neville – wymamrotał Harry, odkładając donicę na bok. – Możesz z nami zostać, jeśli chcesz. – Nie był tego pewien. Możliwe, że Neville pojawił się tylko po to, żeby przekazać mu roślinę. Oczywiście, gdyby tylko o to mu chodziło, to mógł przecież przysłać donicę sową.

Neville wyprostował się i pochylił głowę w lekkim, formalnym geście, który Harry po chwili rozpoznał. Świetliści czystokrwiści korzystali z niego, deklarując może nie oficjalny sojusz, ale przynajmniej lojalność wobec czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy.

– Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz, Harry – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął w odpowiedzi i odwrócił się w kierunku twarzy, którą zobaczył tylko przelotnie, nim Neville go kompletnie nie rozproszył.

– I Ginny?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

– Tak.

– Czemu? – Neville prawdopodobnie wykorzystał konieczność dostarczenia donicy jako wymówkę, ale Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, co Ginny musiała powiedzieć swojej rodzinie, żeby Weasleyowie wyrazili zgodę na jej pobyt tutaj. Connor wspomniał mu, że jej rodzice byli na nią strasznie źli o wzięcie udziału w bitwie na letnie przesilenie, a wtedy naprawdę potrzebowali każdego zdolnego wojownika na polu walki. Wciąż uważali, że jest na to za młoda, albo niedostatecznie wyćwiczona, czy też – w opinii Connora – po prostu dziewczynką. Według niego Ginny mogłaby być i na szóstym roku, a jej rodzice i tak mieliby obiekcje przed tym, żeby brała udział w walce jak jej bracia.

– Bo już mam dość bycia bezużyteczną. – Ginny zadarła głowę i łypnęła na niego, jakby chciała go zastraszyć. Harry zastanawiał się, czy tylko on zauważył lekkie drżenie jej dolnej wargi; podobnie jak Neville nie była pewna, jak zostanie tu przyjęta. – W Hogwarcie wciąż nikt nie wie, co właściwie myśleć o tym wszystkim, opinie zmieniają się z dnia na dzień, nie ma czego się chwycić na stałe. Chciałam przyłączyć się do ciebie, bo tu mogę przynajmniej jakoś pomóc. Może wciąż nie potrafię walczyć jak w pełni wytrenowany mag wojenny, ale mama uczyła mnie wielu innych rzeczy.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– A czy twoja rodzina wyraziła na to zgodę?

Ginny zarumieniła się tak mocno, że jej skóra niemal zlała się kolorem z jej włosami.

Harry westchnął.

– Czyli czekają nas wyjce – mruknął. – Ale masz już piętnaście lat i walczyłaś w zeszłym roku, w dodatku to prawda, że potrzebuję jak najwięcej ludzi po prostu skłonnych do pomocy. – Większość wilkołaków tak naprawdę __nie chciała__ pomagać; jedyne, na co mieli ochotę, to narzekać. Teraz, kiedy Harry pozwalał sobie znowu na odczuwanie złości, zdał sobie sprawę ze statecznie rozrastającej się irytacji z tego powodu. To, co przytrafiło się ludziom zarażonym przez Lokiego, było okrutne, ale jak miał im pomóc, skoro nie chcieli w żaden sposób zobaczyć jaśniejszych stron i zamiast tego woleli leżeć i lamentować? – Dlatego też jeśli chcesz tu zostać, to możesz.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i klasnęła w ręce.

– Dzięki, Harry – powiedziała. Jeśli usłyszała mamrotanie Dracona o łasicach, to kompletnie go zignorowała. Harry pacnął Dracona w ramię nawet nie oglądając się na niego. Właśnie zauważył kolejną nową parę.

– Wydaje mi się, że spotkałem cię przelotnie podczas spotkania sojuszniczego na wiosnę – zwrócił się do młodego człowieka, który stał obok Millicenty. – Ale obawiam się, że nie pamiętam jak się nazywasz.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

– Pierre Delacour – powiedział z lekkim tylko akcentem w głosie. – A to moja kuzynka, Adrienne. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku stojącej za sobą, nieco młodszej kobiety, której Harry nie widział najlepiej. Przymrużył oczy i kiedy wyłoniła się zza niego, zobaczył otaczający jej magię delikatny, srebrny poblask. Poczuł, jak się jeży.

– Czemu ma na sobie sieć? – zapytał z oburzeniem.

Adrienne zaśmiała się i dygnęła; Harry zauważył, że jej szaty były bardziej skrojone jak suknia.

– Jestem w pełni wilą – powiedziała z akcentem, który brzmiał Harry'emu bardziej na pozostałość po hiszpańskim, niż francuskim. – Piję eliksir, dzięki któremu mężczyźni nie zwracają na mnie tak wiele uwagi. Zapewniam, że robię to całkowicie z własnej woli. – Miała długie, srebrzyste włosy i błękitne oczy – co było cechami, które kojarzyły się Harry'emu z Fleur z Turnieju Trójmagicznego, jak i wilami ze światowych mistrzostw quidditcha. Wyciągnęła do Harry'ego rękę z pierścieniem. Harry ujął dłoń i ucałował jej wierzch, przyglądając się pierścieniowi. Był ciężki i wyglądał jakby ktoś ponakładał na siebie kolejne warstwy srebra, które otaczało kwadratowy kamień, płaski i niebieski, z metalicznym poblaskiem.

– Co oznacza? – zapytał.

– Że jestem oficjalną reprezentantką Rady Wili – powiedziała Adrienne, ponownie uśmiechając się do niego. – Przyszłam przekonać się, czy okażesz się dobrym kandydatem na sojusznika. Jesteś __vatesem__, więc musimy ci się przyjrzeć.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Ty też przybyłeś tu z tego samego powodu? – zapytał, zwracając się do Pierre'a.

Pierre uśmiechnął się, a Millicenta zarumieniła.

– Nie do końca – powiedział miękko Pierre. – Jestem tu, by zawrzeć sojusz nieco innego rodzaju.

Harry odpuścił, mimo że widział zaskoczenie w oczach niektórych swoich sojuszników. To nie dotyczyło nikogo poza samymi zainteresowanymi.

– Teraz odbędzie się spotkanie strategiczne – powiedział – przez wzgląd na dzisiejszy nagłówek w gazecie. Domyślam się, że już wszyscy go widzieli?

Kilka głów zaprzeczyło, więc Harry rzucił __Accio__ na najbliższego Proroka i usłyszał jak ktoś krzyczy z zaskoczeniem, kiedy gazeta została nagle wyrwana jej z kieszeni szaty. Harry wzruszył ramionami w ramach przeprosin, po czym rozłożył gazetę, żeby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć pierwszą stronę.

Momentalnie rozległy się komentarze. Harry pozwolił im się ciągnąć, póki nie usłyszał jak ktoś mówi:

– Możemy wrócić do __domów.__

– Jeszcze nie – powiedział. Głosy ucięły się, jakby przywalił w nie toporem. Harry nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy nie. – Wciąż nie wiemy, jak będą wyglądały nowe prawa, ustanowione przez Wizengamot. __Być może__ wilkołaki zostaną w nich objęte takimi samymi prawami co czarodzieje, ale nie wiemy tego na pewno. W dodatku nawet nie wspomnieli o goblinach – pochylił głowę przed Helcasem, który stał po drugiej stronie stołu i słuchał tego wszystkiego – czy centaurach. – Tylko Kość przebywał z nimi w pomieszczeniu, ale tupnął mocno kopytem o podłogę, kiedy Harry zerknął na niego. – Jedyne, co możemy założyć, to że nowe prawa okażą się prawdopodobnie mniej ograniczające.

– Ale __możemy__ wrócić do domów – powiedział George, nachylając się nad stołem. Harry powstrzymał się przed gardłowym jęknięciem. George był najgłośniejszym z nowych wilkołaków, nieustannie pytał kiedy mogą wrócić do domów, sugerował że osobiście nie będzie miał problemów z ponownym dopasowaniem się do czarodziejskiego świata – ewidentnie przy tym ignorując fakt, że większość ludzi już wiedziało, że pracował w Departamencie Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii i zorientują się, co to oznacza, że przeżył atak Lokiego – albo twierdził, że zna zaklęcia, dzięki którym ukryje się ze swoją likantropią.

– Istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, którego nie bierzecie pod uwagę – odezwał się Snape, którego ton dość skutecznie uciszył George'a. Wilkołak obejrzał się i zagapił na niego. Harry spojrzał niepewnie na Snape'a.

– Jakie, proszę pana? – zapytał.

Snape kiwnął parę razy głową, jakby chciał pokazać, że wyrażony przez Harry'ego szacunek był mile widziany, ale nie do końca tego się po nim spodziewał.

– Wczoraj przesłuchałem naszego jeńca, niewymownego Rechotacza. Chciałem się upewnić, że z niczym się przede mną nie ukryje i po jakimś czasie wyciągnąłem z niego wszystko, co było mi potrzebne. – Harry ukrył się ze swoim wzdrygnięciem. Twarz i ton Snape'a były absolutnie obojętne i nie sugerowały żadnych użytych metod, dzięki którym zdobył od Rechotacza informacje – z drugiej strony jednak, Harry pozostawił mu wolną rękę. – Niewymowni chcieli, żeby wilkołaki wylądowały w Tullianum, bo dzięki temu mogli mieć do nich swobodny dostęp i faktycznie przeprowadzali eksperymenty na waszym gatunku. – Harry miał nadzieję, że tylko on zauważył kpinę w ostatnim słowie, ale domyślił się, że tak nie było, kiedy zobaczył jak mina Kamelii pochmurnieje.

– Jakiego rodzaju eksperymenty? – Remus pochylił się nad stołem w wyraźnym wyzwaniu, a Harry chciał ukryć twarz w ramionach i jęknąć. Czemu Remus __zawsze__ obierał najcięższą możliwą drogę w rozmowie?

– Ależ, na przykład próby powielenia niektórych aspektów klątwy wilkołaczej – powiedział Snape, któremu oczy zalśniły. – Zdawali sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że likantropia ma swoje wady. Pragnęli znaleźć się w posiadaniu możliwości do zmienienia ludzi w zwierzęta, o każdej porze miesiąca, nie tylko w noc pełni, bez wrażliwości na srebro... oraz chcieli kontrolować samą transformację, zamiast pozwalać na to zagnieżdżonemu w ciele wilkowi. Wyobraźcie sobie świat, w którym niewymowni atakują z daleka, zmieniając wroga w potężnego lwa i zmuszając go do zaatakowania i zabicia kogoś, a następnie ogłaszają wszystkim, że od samego początku był po prostu niezarejestrowanym animagiem. W końcu są w stanie __zobliviatować__ kogo tylko chcą i mają już możliwość przejmowania kontroli nad czyimś umysłem. Mogą nawet sprawić, że sama ofiara też w to uwierzy. A przecież takie sytuacje się zdarzają. Kto by to kwestionował?

– A co by się stało z tymi, którzy już opanowali animagię? – zapytał Harry, któremu niedobrze robiło się na samą myśl.

– Ależ, niewymowni chcą kontrolować i te przemiany. – Twarz Snape'a wciąż była obojętna. – Są gotowi zapłacić naprawdę wiele za tę możliwość, a tak długo jak poświęcają w tej sprawie magię i życie wilkołaków, nie muszą ponosić żadnych własnych kosztów.

– Co zrobili wilkołakom, które już trafiły do departamentu? – Harry nie był pewien, czy chciał to usłyszeć, ale wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na pominięcie tego.

Snape rzucił ostre spojrzenie... w kierunku Ginny i Neville'a, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego, bo wyglądało to, jakby uważał, że to oni nie powinni tego wszystkiego słuchać, a nie same wilkołaki. Następnie spojrzał z powrotem na Harry'ego.

– Nie da się tego określić łagodniej, jak rozbieraniem na części składowe, Harry.

Harry spiął się, powstrzymując w sobie chęć do wymiotów, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Dlaczego Kamień poszczuł ich właśnie na mnie?

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Ponieważ jesteś championem wilkołaków. Ponieważ twoja magia jest potężna i wydawało im się, że twój charakter, jak i fakt że nie zadeklarowałeś się jako Lord sprawią, że okażesz się bardziej podatny na ataki. – Złączył ze sobą koniuszki palców. – Rechotacz podzielił się ze mną czymś prawdziwie fascynującym, o czym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem. Kiedy Lord deklaruje się wobec Światła czy Mroku, moc Światła albo Mroku owija się wokół niego i zaczyna go chronić. To nie jest coś, do czego dochodzi świadomie. Jak już widzieliśmy, dziki Mrok wciąż może się wściec na Mrocznego Pana. Ale dzięki temu tacy czarodzieje stają się odporniejsi na kontrolę narzuconą z zewnątrz. Bardzo możliwe, że właśnie dlatego Lordowie zwykle korzystają z przymuszania. – Nachylił się do przodu i położył dłonie na blacie stołu. – Uważają cię za nagrodę do wygrania, Harry.

Harry prychnął.

– Żeby tylko oni. – Zamilkł na moment. – Czy udało się panu odkryć jakiekolwiek informacje o tym, dlaczego weszli w sojusz z Tarczą Graniana?

– Hodowcy Granianów faktycznie obawiają się, że spróbujesz im odebrać ich konie, a w związku z tym, również źródło zarobku – powiedział Snape. – Dlatego mieli zamiar albo cię zniszczyć, albo porwać Draco i wykorzystać go jako kartę przetargową. Niewymownym udało się powstrzymać ich przed zabijaniem ciebie, po czym zaczęli posyłać ich w miejsca, z których sami nie byli w stanie cię dosięgnąć.

– A czy faktycznie trzymają swoje konie pod sieciami? – zapytał Harry.

– Rechotacza to nie obchodziło, więc nie spróbował tego ustalić.

– Jeśli tak, to prędzej czy później faktycznie dojdzie do konfliktu między nami. – Harry zabębnił palcami o stół. – Może nam się przydać wysunięcie do nich oferty pokojowej. Z pewnością nie zaszkodzi zwrócenie im uwagi na to, że jedyni ludzie którzy zginęli to ci, którzy mnie zaatakowali jak i wyjaśnienie moich zasad dotyczących sieci. Jeśli ich konie nie są samoświadome, a oni nie korzystają z sieci, to jedyne o co mógłbym ich poprosić, to żeby je lepiej traktowali, bo przecież nie miałbym z czego ich uwalniać. – Odwrócił się do Narcyzy. – Narcyzo, czy znasz może kogoś, kto pozostaje w kontakcie z Tarczą Graniana? Kogokolwiek, kto byłby skłonny przekazać im wiadomość od nas bez naruszania treści?

Narcyza zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

– Już od lat nie utrzymywałam kontaktów z kobietami powiązanymi z ich rodzinami – mruknęła. – Możliwe, że czas najwyższy na odnowienie starych znajomości.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Zrób co będziesz w stanie. Nie uważam tego za wyjątkowo pilną sprawę, chyba że ponownie zostaniemy przez nich zaatakowani. Wydaje mi się, że choć oni wyciągnęli już wnioski, podczas gdy niewymowni będą atakowali nas dalej przez wzgląd na Kamień. – Obejrzał się z powrotem na Snape'a. – Czy udało się panu odkryć, czego właściwie Kamień chce?

– Nowej magii – powiedział Snape. – To najwyraźniej esencja inteligencji eksperymentującej. Zależy jej wyłącznie na uczeniu się, poznawaniu nowych spraw i tworzeniu z nich czegoś kompletnie nowego. Nie obchodzi jej, co będzie musiała poświęcić po drodze do osiągnięcia celu.

– Czyli dokładnie tak, jak całej reszcie moich wrogów – mruknął Harry, uśmiechając się wbrew sobie. – I rozumiem, że chce mnie użyć jako źródła paliwa?

– Tak.

– Przynajmniej jest bardziej szczera od Dumbledore'a, który chciał wykorzystać mnie jako zbawcę świata – wymamrotał Harry, tym razem wyszukując wzrokiem Ignifer. Od kilku dni nie otrzymał żadnych raportów od Honorii – przy swojej obsesji związanej z tworzeniem leku na likantropię, jak i trzymaniem w ryzach swoich emocji, nie był w stanie znaleźć szczególnie wiele czasu dla ludzi spoza doliny – ale gdyby doszło do czegokolwiek niespodziewanego, to Ignifer dowiedziałaby się o tym jako pierwsza. – Ignifer, co się dzieje w prasie Menad?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Hornblower już przechodzi na drugą stronę barykady i tak, jak wcześniej stał całym sercem za tobą, tak teraz zaczyna kwestionować wszystkie twoje decyzje – powiedziała. – W niektórych wydanych w Populi artykułach zostałeś nazwany mordercą, a autor upierał się, że powinieneś stanąć przed sądem za zabicie, cytuję, „tych dzielnych aurorów, niewymownych i niezależnych czarodziejów, którzy po prostu starali się zatamować rozlew krwi."

Harry kiwnął głową i uznał, że __potem__ zajmie się zalewającym go poczuciem winy.

– Czyli sytuacja jest delikatna – powiedział. – Scrimgeour może mieć dobre intencje, ale odrzucenie praw anty–wilkołaczych z pewnością nie spotka się z aprobatą społeczeństwa. W dodatku dla niektórych ludzi jestem mordercą i to właśnie będą pamiętali bez względu na to, do czego potem dojdzie w kwestii prawnej. Zgadzam się, że nasza rewolta powinna zakończyć się czym prędzej i w związku z tym powinniśmy okazać tak wiele skłonności do pójścia na kompromis, jak to możliwe, ale nie za wszelką cenę, a już na pewno nie tego, o co tak ciężko walczyliśmy.

– Czy to znaczy, że nie pozwolisz im zaciągnąć się do więzienia? – zapytał nagle Remus.

Harry obejrzał się na niego i podniósł brew, zastanawiając się, co też mogło chodzić mu po głowie.

– Oczywiście że nie. Czasem poświęcam się na poziomie, jakiego nie oczekiwałbym po nikim innym, ale to dlatego że wiem, że jestem w stanie temu podołać. Jestem też gotów poświęcać się dla innych, jeśli ich wymagania wydają mi się rozsądne. Ale nie poddam się tak, jak mógłbym to zrobić jeszcze w zeszłym roku, a już na pewno nie po to, żeby uniknąć przemocy. Kiedy wkroczyłem na tę ścieżkę wiedziałem, że będzie się wiązała między innymi z agresją ze wszystkich stron.

Remus ucichł. Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zastanawiając czy nie powinien go później znaleźć, porozmawiać z nim o tym, co go martwi i czemu w ogóle zadał to nieszczęsne pytanie.

Następnie prychnął pod nosem. __Och, jasne, pozwólcie że dodam jeszcze kłótnie z Remusem do niezbędnych spraw, które muszę załatwić. W tej chwili jestem już tak zawalony, że jeśli potrzebuje mojej uwagi, to sam musi się po nią zgłosić. Nie mogę tracić czasu na ganianie za ludźmi, którzy nie chcą rozmawiać.__

– Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niewymowni wciąż chcą położyć łapę na wszystkich możliwych wilkołakach nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli zakończyć naszą rewoltę, bez względu na to, co obecnie dzieje się z prawami anty–wilkołaczymi – powiedział, ignorując niezadowolenie okazywane przez George'a i jego zwolenników. – Niewymowni wciąż należą do ministerstwa i widzieliśmy już, że nawet kiedy Scrimgeour kontroluje całą magię w budynku, to i tak mogą nas zaatakować poza nim. Czy zaryzykuje otwarty konflikt z Departamentem Tajemnic? Jeśli tak, to wydaje mi się, że będziemy mogli liczyć na jego wsparcie. Ale w tej chwili pozostaje nam zaczekać i się o tym przekonać.

Ktoś zaczął coś mówić, ale właśnie wtedy karkadann zatrąbiła na zewnątrz. Harry'emu dech zaparło, kiedy zalała go fala gotowości wojennej, ale powiedział sobie, że to prawdopodobnie nic takiego, pewnie jakiś centaur poruszył się w jakiś sposób, który jej się nie spodobał. Przecież Leśna Twierdza ostrzegłaby go przed atakiem.

Ale karkadann zatrąbiła ponownie i tym razem w jej głosie przebrzmiał ból, a w Harrym zrodziła się wątpliwość. __Jeśli ktokolwiek wie, jak przebić się przez magię miejsca, to z pewnością byliby to niewymowni.__

Zapytał Leśnej Twierdzy, czy może aportować się na zewnątrz i momentalnie otrzymał na to zgodę. Skoczył i znalazł się na trawie, niedaleko miejsca, w którym połamane ciała uskrzydlonych koni wciąż leżały w bezruchu, przytrzymywane przez systemy obronne Leśnej Twierdzy, po czym zagapił się na ludzi w szarych szatach, którzy pojawili się na najbliższym wzgórzu.

Każdy niósł kulę pełną intensywnego, białego światła. Karkadann ruszyła na nich galopem. Jedna z kul zamigotała w miarę, jak Harry przyglądał się tej scenie i w karkadann trafił biały bicz pozostawiając po sobie krwawy ślad na jej grzbiecie. Zatrzymała się, wyjąc i zarzucając z furią łbem, po czym znowu rzuciła się na nich.

W tym momencie Harry zrozumiał, w jaki sposób minęli obronę Leśnej Twierdzy. Ostatnim razem dolina zareagowała na ich wrogie zamiary wobec samego Harry'ego, ponieważ był jej częścią, oraz wobec drzew i trawy, które również są jej częściami. Jeśli niewymowni przynieśli ze sobą broń, która była w stanie skrzywdzić wyłącznie żywe istoty, które nie były częścią Leśnej Twierdzy i nie żywili wrogich zamiarów wobec samego Harry'ego, to magia miejsca nie wzniesie się przeciw nim. Dzięki tej samej zasadzie Harry był w stanie zaatakować tutaj w zeszłym roku śmierciożerców, ponieważ żaden z nich nie był związany z doliną.

Zastanawiał się, czy niewymowni zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, do czego będzie musiało teraz dojść.

__Pewnie nie,__ powiedział sobie,__ inaczej w ogóle by tego nie spróbowali.__

Rozłożył skrzydła swojej magii.

* * *

Indigena puściła stronę trzymanej książki, jakby się nią sparzyła. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że to nie książka, czy jej skórzana oprawa, obie zawierające w sobie ogromne pokłady magii, ją skrzywdziła. Jej kolce wibrowały, wyczuwając wzrost mocy na południowym zachodzie, gdzie magia Harry'ego zaryczała ze wszystkich sił.

Indigena przez chwilę mrugała, nie patrząc na nic szczególnego. Zastanowiło ją, że tak łatwo przyszło jej rozróżnienie magii Harry'ego od Falco i przez chwilę martwiła się, czy to nie oznacza przypadkiem, że jej oddanie wobec własnego Lorda zaczyna słabnąć.

Po chwili jednak zorientowała się, czemu tak jest i na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Magia Harry'ego niosła w sobie ostry, mroczny posmak przez wzgląd na swoje powiązanie z Voldemortem. Falco jej po prostu śmierdział. Magia Voldemorta pachniała świeżo zruszoną ziemią, wilgotną, jakby dopiero co zroszoną deszczem. Magia Harry'ego miała posmak świeżej, wilgotnej ziemi, na której ktoś bardzo stara się nie zasadzić zbyt wielu kwiatów na raz.

Nie była w stanie pomóc mu w tej walce, bo nie była w stanie opuścić swojego Lorda. O ile Harry nie zostanie ranny, Voldemort pewnie nie będzie nawet chciał słyszeć o tej bitwie. Dlatego też po cichu życzyła Harry'emu powodzenia, po czym przewróciła stronę i pochyliła się nad początkiem rozdziału trzynastego. __Już jest w posiadaniu daru przymuszenia, więc raczej mu się to nie przyda.__

* * *

Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie mógłby w tym momencie zrobić wiele różnych rzeczy. Mógłby cisnąć w niewymownych ogniem, który by ich spopielił; nie sądził, żeby mieli przy sobie artefakty, które ochronią ich przed __wszystkimi__ atakami. Mógłby zdecydować się na coś niekonwencjonalnego, jak błyskawice, czy kwas. Mógłby wezwać karkadann i ruszyć na nich na jej grzbiecie; już i tak biegła ku nim z powrotem, mimo białych kul w ich rękach i rany na grzbiecie.

Harry nie widział jednak potrzeby odwoływania się do czegokolwiek wykwintnego. Po prostu otworzył na oścież swój dar __absorbere__, po czym zaczął wysysać magię z ich artefaktów, z ich ciał, z ich różdżek i wszystkiego innego, co mogli akurat mieć przy sobie. Nie czuł w sobie zwykłej w takich chwilach niechęci, tylko głęboką odrazę, że ich nieustanne ataki w ogóle sprawiają, że w końcu doszło do czegoś takiego.

Jedna kula za drugą gasły, a niewymowni zaczęli wydawać z siebie głębokie, zbolałe wrzaski czarodziejów, którzy nagle stali się mugolami. Harry warknął gardłowo i zwrócił się w kierunku tych, którzy zranili karkadann – i właśnie wtedy zrobili to ponownie, tym razem za pomocą czegoś, co wyglądało jak miecz, którego głownię otaczały iskry. Karkadann zawyła i stanęła dęba, kiedy cięli ją po przednich nogach.

Wówczas następny podniósł coś ciemnego i nakrapianego szarymi plamkami. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że stał zdecydowanie zbyt daleko, żeby widzieć ten przedmiot tak szczegółowo, ale widział, więc nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

Jego dar __absorbere__ przywalił w niego i zakończył działanie. Harry westchnął głośno i niemal stracił kontrolę nad całą, zebraną do tej pory magią. Poczuł się, jakby ktoś mu właśnie przywalił w zęby.

Patrzył z przymrużonymi oczami, kiedy nakrapiane, szare coś zwinęło się w rękach niewymownego, po czym wysunęło długi, smukły kark, zakończony łbem bardzo podobnym do smoczego. Ryknęło, a dźwięk ten przeszył powietrze z niemal widoczną potęgą. Harry śledził ją wzrokiem i zobaczył, jak wciąż wiszące wokół doliny osłony pękają niczym płonący papier i znikają.

__To też powinno mnie było zastanowić, __pomyślał. __Zawiesiłem te osłony, żeby wilkołaki mogły poczuć się bezpieczne w ich obrębie, ale przecież powinny były mnie ostrzec przed czyimś przyjściem, nawet jeśli sama Leśna Twierdza tego nie zrobiła.__

Skupił się na niesionym przez niewymownego osłonożercy, zastanawiając się, z czego mógł być zrobiony i co na niego poradzić. W międzyczasie wciąż osuszał kolejnych niewymownych, ale powoli zbliżał się do granicy swoich możliwości – mieli przy sobie po prostu __zbyt wiele__ artefaktów, zaklęć obronnych i niewielkich niespodzianek, wszytych w kieszenie szat – i kiedy osłonożerca ryknął w jego kierunku, Harry stracił na chwilę równowagę i opadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko.

– Co możemy zrobić, Dziki?

Harry zerknął w górę. Kamelia stała u jego boku. W ogóle go nie zaskoczyło, że to ona dopadła do niego jako pierwsza. Oczy jej lśniły, ale oglądała się na czarodziejów ze zrozumiałą frustracją. Urodziła się mugolką, nie była w stanie wziąć udziału w tego rodzaju bitwie.

__Chyba że...__

Harry wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

– Złap mnie za rękę – powiedział. Od całej tej magii jego głos dziwnie się rozchodził, jakby znajdował się pod wodą, ale Kamelia złapała go za nadgarstek z niezachwianym zaufaniem. Harry pociągnął ją i zmusił do przyklęknięcia obok siebie. Spojrzał jej w oczy i nie zobaczył w nich niczego poza zaufaniem.

– Czy możesz przejąć ode mnie trochę magii? – zapytał.

– Ja... pewnie. – Kamelia zamrugała. – Ale nie wiem, czy będę w stanie ją w sobie zatrzymać, Dziki.

– Chcę czegoś spróbować – powiedział Harry, ignorując kolejny wrzask karkadann. Wciąż żyła, wydawało mu się, że wiedziałby gdyby było inaczej. Osłonożerca ograniczał mu poważnie możliwości działania, a on sam powoli zaczynał dostawać szału pod samą presją przebiegającej przez niego magii. Podniósł ich złączone dłonie, przykładając je do ramienia Kamelii i zamknął oczy.

Wezwał swoją wolę, a zebrana magia, uradowana że może się do czegoś przydać, wezbrała mu pod powierzchnią skóry.

Kamelia westchnęła, kiedy magia ją zalała, ale nie wydała z siebie żadnego protestu, albo sugestii bólu. Harry nakazał jej stworzyć w Kamelii magiczny rdzeń. To właśnie dzieliło ich od mugoli – pojemnika zdolnego do niesienia i utrzymywania mocy. Większość mugoli można było poddać efektom zaklęć, ale same różdżki są dla nich bezużyteczne, bo różdżka nie miałaby się z czym połączyć.

Harry wykorzystał trochę tej magii do stworzenia rdzenia. To był wyjątkowo dziwny proces. Kiedy miał zamknięte oczy, widział migocące fioletem i zielenią żyły, jakby nurkował w głąb kryształowego tunelu. Kiedy otwierał oczy, widział po prostu twarz Kamelii, zaniepokojoną, ale nie skrzywioną z bólu.

Magia dotarła do dna i zaczęła się ze sobą splatać. Harry był gotów przysiąc, że przez chwilę widział w tym wszystkim stworzenie bardzo podobne od pająka, które biegało w kółko z niezwykłą prędkością, tworząc jedwabną podstawę nowego rdzenia. Dzięki temu magia nie ucieknie, jak tylko zostanie zebrana w jednym miejscu. Następnie pająk zacieśnił swój uchwyt i zaczął pełznąć w górę po... brzuchu Kamelii? Harry nie miał pojęcia, gdzie fizycznie w ciele czarodzieja znajdował się magiczny rdzeń – splatając nieustannie swoją sieć. Jej nici robiły się coraz gęstsze i ciaśniejsze.

Wreszcie do środka wlała się reszta magii.

Harry wyczuł w niej gromadzącą się świadomość, która była nie do uniknięcia, kiedy została wciśnięta w tak niewielki pojemnik. Jej osobowość była odmienna od czegokolwiek, z czym się zetknął do tej pory. Oczywiście, miał niezwykle ograniczone doświadczenie pod tym względem; tak na dobrą sprawę liczyła się tylko magia, którą spotkał w Leśnej Twierdzy, jak i ta, którą ściągnął z siebie, żeby przekazać ją Elfridzie Bulstrode. Magia, którą przejął z artefaktów Blacków, żeby przywrócić do sił dzieci, które zostały scharłaczone po ataku Voldemorta, nie wyrzeźbiła w nim żadnego intymnego połączenia między nim a obdzielanymi przez niego osobami.

Ta magia była opanowana, pewna siebie i głęboko przekonana, że powinna wszystkich chronić. Miała tendencję do zagrzebywania swoich niepewności, rzucając się w wir działania i w tej chwili już nie mogła się doczekać zaatakowania swoich wrogów. Harry nie był __aż taki__ głupi, więc szybko zorientował się, że magia nabierała charakteru Kamelii; to była teraz jej magia, więc zaczęła ją przypominać podczas jednoczenia się z nią.

Wyczuł, kiedy powinien przestać, kiedy magia zaczęła przerastać Kamelię, gotowa do zniszczenia jej, zamiast udzielenia jej pomocy, po czym wycofał się, przerywając połączenie między nimi i zabierając dłoń z jej ramienia. Kamelia przyglądała mu się w oszołomieniu.

– Możesz mi pomóc – powiedział miękko Harry. – Przekazałem ci dar __absorbere.__

Kamelia przełknęła ślinę i zerknęła w kierunku niewymownych, którzy pozostali na wzgórzu. Tych, którzy mieli inne rodzaje broni i zaczęli się wycofywać, niewątpliwie pojmując już, że tylko wyczerpią siły w walce z Harrym i niczego na tym nie zyskają. Tylko ten z osłonożercą wciąż kroczył przed siebie.

– Jak mam z niego korzystać?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco.

– Wyobraź sobie otwierający przed tobą pysk. Zacznie on wysysać magię niewymownego i __tylko__ jego. Cała ta magia trafi do ciebie.

– Ale jak mam to kontrolować? – Głos Kamelii zrobił się cichy i niepewny. – Jeszcze nigdy... paru czarodziejów powiedziało mi, że magia to jak dodatkowy zestaw mięśni. Nie mam pojęcia jak nimi poruszać.

– W tym przypadku będzie polegała głównie na tym, co sama chcesz, żeby się stało – powiedział Harry. – Wolna wola. Wiem, że twoja jest potężna. Magia powinna robić to, czego od niej chcesz.

Kamelia kiwnęła niepewnie głową, po czym skupiła się na stojącym przed nią czarodzieju. Chwilę później niewymowny zachwiał się. Harry pokręcił głową. Jego własny dar __absorbere__ dawał mu odczucie, jakby usiłował mu się wyrwać spod skóry, jakby zaraz pod nią łaziły mu mrówki.

– Co teraz zrobisz? – zawołała Kamelia, kiedy Harry sięgnął magią przed siebie.

– Osuszę samego osłonożercę – powiedział Harry, skupiając się na bloku szarego materiału. Miał wrażenie, że to mógł być kamień, ale w sumie tak naprawdę nie miało to większego znaczenia. – Od tyłu.

Aportował się i pojawił na wzgórzu. Usłyszał czyiś wrzask, ale niewymowni byli zajęci Kamelią i nie zdążyli obejrzeć się w porę.

Harry pił.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej magii, jak ta która zalała go w chwilę potem. Zauważył przelotnie umysł, ciasno spleciony z lśniącymi sieciami, wyglądającymi jak nie z tego świata, który istniał od tak dawna, że koncept szybkości, czy konieczności brania udziału w takich potyczkach, zamiast obserwowania ich, wypełniał go gniewem. Był zły, że musiał tak szybko reagować w __takiej__ sytuacji. Wolałby wszystko obserwować, jak to zawsze robił, a następnie podejmować się zmian tak powolnych, że ludzie w ogóle nie zwracali na nie uwagi.

Wolałby dalej tak postępować, ale wydawało mu się, że wreszcie nastąpiła chwila, w której będzie musiał albo się zmienić, albo przestać istnieć, dlatego w ramach zmiany ruszył do boju. Był w stanie zakłócać magię wokół siebie, ale wolał nie popisywać się tą zdolnością. Jego służący nigdy nie wyjawili, że jest odporny na magię, albo na jakich zasadach funkcjonuje jego własna magia, a to właśnie było jego najważniejszym elementem.

Harry zatoczył się, kiedy ciśnięto nim z powrotem do jego własnej głowy. Osłonożerca był kawałkiem Kamienia.

Teraz, kiedy już o tym wiedział, domyślił się również, że raczej nie zdoła go osuszyć. Odporność Kamienia na magię obejmowała jego zdolność __absorbere.__

Ale był w stanie zmusić go do wycofania się z pola bitwy, jeśli kompletnie obezwładni jego służących. Kamień potrzebował czarodziejów, którzy byli w stanie zrozumieć magię na sposoby, w jakie mugole nigdy by nie zdołali i którzy należeli do ministerstwa i czarodziejskiego świata na sposoby, jakich mugole nie brali nawet pod uwagę. Sięgnął ponownie w kierunku niewymownych na wzgórzu, rozszarpując ich magię na strzępy i posyłając ja w powietrze, ilekroć nie był w stanie jej przełknąć od razu.

Kamień, czy też osłonożerca, wydał jęk straty ze swojej smoczej głowy. Harry zadawał mu po prostu zbyt wiele szkód; Harry wyczuwał to dzięki bardzo delikatnej więzi, jaka ich teraz łączyła. Kamień miał bardzo niewielu służących, jeśli porównać ich liczbę do całej magicznej populacji, a stracił już naprawdę wielu w drodze do tego jednego celu, który wciąż kusił go całą swoją niechronioną magią.

Kamień wezwał wszystkich. Harry poczuł, jak ciągnie za więzi łączące go z niewymownymi, bardzo podobne do więzi łączących watahę. Ci niewymowni, którzy wciąż byli w stanie się aportować, złapali za swoich towarzyszy i salwowali się ucieczką. Harry'ego kusiło, żeby ruszyć za nimi, ale szybko potrząsnął głową, przerywając połączenie z Kamieniem.

W tej samej chwili usłyszał jego ucięte warknięcie. Wiedział, że Kamień zdawał sobie sprawę z ich wcześniejszej więzi i teraz obawiał się go. Harry niemal wyczuwał wówczas jego myśl, która przetłumaczona na ludzki mogłaby oznaczać coś w stylu, __Chyba jednak będziemy musieli zawrzeć pokój.__

A potem wszyscy zniknęli i Harry stał na wzgórzu, mrugając na nic szczególnego, podczas gdy karkadann biegała po okolicy, wyjąc z frustracji, a Kamelia szła chwiejnie w jego kierunku, na przemian śmiejąc się i szlochając.

– To było... __dziękuję__ – powiedziała, po czym objęła jego kark, oparła się ciężko i zaczęła płakać.

Harry przytrzymał ją na tyle, na ile był w stanie; nie miał jednej z dłoni i w dodatku był od niej o kilka cali niższy. Pogłaskał ją po plecach.

– Wiem, że cię nie uprzedziłem – wymamrotał jej do ucha. – Jeśli boli, to zabiorę ją z powrotem.

Kamelia momentalnie odsunęła się od niego, kręcąc głową. Oczy jej lśniły już nie tylko od łez.

– Nie – wyszeptała. – Już... już rozumiem, czemu wszyscy, którym to odbierałeś, tak strasznie krzyczeli. Nigdy nie chciałabym się z tym rozstać.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym wyciągnął rękę i zagwizdał na karkadann. Podbiegła do niego, kopiąc grunt tak mocno, że kępy ziemi i trawy podskakiwały za nią. Wreszcie zatrzymała się głośno przed nim i rzuciła mu spojrzenie tak wymowne, że Harry aż się zaśmiał. Doszło już do dwóch bitew, a ona ani razu nikogo nie zabiła.

Poklepał ją po boku, stając na palcach, więc posłusznie przyklęknęła obok, żeby mógł spojrzeć na ranę na jej grzbiecie. Zobaczył z ulgą, że już powoli zaczynały porastać ją strupy. Podejrzewał, że karkadanny __faktycznie__ miały wewnętrzną magię, która pozwalała im na szybsze leczenie; żądała tego agresja, z jaką traktowały się nawzajem, czy zwierzęta na swoich terytoriach. Ponownie dotknął jej barku, więc zerwała się na nogi z prychnięciem, po raz ostatni kopnęła ziemię i zaczęła przyglądać się trawie, na której jeszcze przed chwilą stali niewymowni.

– Przysporzysz sobie przez to kłopotów, co nie? – zapytała niepewnie Kamelia. – Znaczy, nie dość, że zrobiłeś ze mnie czarownicę, ale też przekazałeś mi ten dar?

– Pewnie tak – powiedział Harry, obracając się do niej. – Ale zdobyłem więcej niż straciłem. Wiem już, co planują niewymowni i w jaki sposób rozumuje ich Kamień. A teraz, kiedy zaatakowali nas po raz kolejny, kiedy ministerstwo zdążyło już ogłosić swoją zmianę postawy wobec wilkołaków, albo ministerstwo będzie zmuszone do przyznania się do hipokryzji, albo zdystansowania się do Departamentu Tajemnic.

– Jak myślisz, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne? – zapytała Kamelia, kiedy ruszyli w dół po zboczu.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niej. Czuł się dziko, lekko i bezczelnie, a jego emocje przemykały po nim jak podmuchy wiatru. Czuł się jak karkadann.

– Nie mam najbledszego pojęcia.


	45. Ojcowie i dziedzice

**Rozdział trzydziesty piąty: Ojcowie i dziedzice**

Indigena przyklęknęła przy swoim Lordzie i zamknęła oczy. Dłonie wibrowały jej, przyciskając zwijające się w konwulsjach ciało.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała, niepewna kogo właściwie przeprasza: swojego Lorda, siebie, czy też kogokolwiek, przez kogo jej Lord trząsł się teraz jak trzymana przez teriera mokra ścierka.

Konwulsje zaczęły się w niedługo po tym, jak Indigena wyczuła rosnącą na zachodzie magię Harry'ego. Jej Lord zawył, a dźwięk ten poniósł się echem po niewielkim tunelu. Indigena podpełzła do niego i usiłowała zapytać, co się dzieje, ale nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć, tylko ponownie zawył donośnie. Indigena przypomniała sobie jakieś ogólne instrukcje o tym, jak pomagać ludziom przeżywającym atak padaczki, więc przypilnowała, żeby przypadkiem nie udławił się własnym językiem, po czym spróbowała rzucić na niego zaklęcia pętające, ale wszystkie podświadomie przełamywał. Niemal była skłonna uznać to za dobry znak – bo może jej Lord odzyskiwał magię – ale nie była w stanie tego określić, a zaraz potem nastąpiło jeszcze więcej miotania się i wycia.

Mamrotała pocieszające słowa i głaskała go po głowie. Jego skóra wydawała się zimna i łuskowata, a zapach ziemi unosił się silnie wokół niej. Z drugiej jednak strony ostatecznie znajdowali się pod ziemią. Indigena potrząsnęła głową. Już niemal utraciła poczucie węchu, a przynajmniej tej części, która pozwalała jej na rozróżnienie między magią, a zwykłym gruntem.

Znowu coś wymamrotała i nagle plecy Voldemorta wygięły się przeraźliwie, a on sam wydał z siebie świst, jakby był zbyt przerażony, żeby nawet krzyczeć. Indigena zadrżała, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy, zastanawiając się, co się właściwie dzieje i czy istnieje coś, co mogłaby na to poradzić.

I wtedy coś poruszyło się pod sufitem tunelu.

Indigena poderwała wzrok. Poruszenie powtórzyło się i przez ułamek sekundy zobaczyła blask jasnych kolorów, gorączkowo jasnych, migocących niczym tęcza w stawie, którego taflę ktoś nieostrożnie naruszył.

Ruch zanikł i nie pojawił się więcej, a jej Lord wreszcie opadł na posłanie i odetchnął głęboko.

Indigena pokręciła głową i ułożyła mu ręce wzdłuż ciała. Był przerażająco chudy, żebra odcinały mu się na bladej skórze niczym suche badyle. Wiedziała, że nie umrze; tyle sam jej powiedział. Ale na samą myśl, jak wiele musiał wycierpieć, byle tylko pozostać przy życiu, robiło się jej go żal.

* * *

Rufus poderwał wzrok i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy przez okno wleciała sowa. Momentalnie ją rozpoznał, oczywiście; nawet pośród sów śnieżnych nie istniało zbyt wiele takich, których złote oczy lśniły by tak oczywistą inteligencją jak te u Hedwigi Harry'ego. Wylądowała na jego biurku, po czym wyciągnęła do niego pazur, przyglądając się wyczekująco.

Rufus zdjął list z jej nogi. Koperta została zalakowana pieczęcią, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział: krąg gwiazd, w tle którego znajdował się niknący księżyc i wschodzące słońce. Oczywiście, tak musiała wyglądać pieczęć Przymierza Słońca i Cienia; to by miało sens, w dodatku kto inny mógłby skorzystać z sowy Harry'ego?

Otworzył list.

__10 października 1996__

__Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,__

__Zasługuje pan na to, żeby dowiedzieć się o tym, co zaszło w Leśnej Twierdzy w przeciągu ostatniej godziny. Przede wszystkim zostaliśmy ponownie zaatakowani przez niewymownych. Wierzę, że tym razem było ich dwudziestu. Zdołali przedostać się przez skonstruowane przeze mnie osłony dzięki własnym broniom.__

__Najważniejszą z nich był przyniesiony kawałek Kamienia. Przeżarł się przez osłony i zdołał odrzucić od siebie moją zdolność do pożerania magii. Mój umysł go musnął – wierzę, że pojawiło się między nami chwilowe połączenie, ponieważ spróbowałem bezpośrednio osuszyć go z magii i nie byłem w stanie – i zorientowałem się dlaczego.__

__Ministrze, Kamień jest odporny na magię. Jestem niemal przekonany, że nie ma pan nad nim tak wiele kontroli, jak się panu wydaje.__

__Widział, że w potyczkach ze mną po prostu traci kolejnych służących i choć Kamieniowi nie zależy na niewymownych na tyle, żeby ich nie poświęcać, to i tak nie chciał tego robić bezsensownie. Jest związany bezpośrednio z ich umysłami, więc kiedy się wycofał, pociągnął ich za sobą. Nie wiem, jak inaczej udowodnić panu, że Departament Tajemnic jest niebezpieczny dla ministerstwa jako takiego, a jego członkowie są lojalni wyłącznie wobec siebie nawzajem, a nie litery prawa. Cieszę się, że zdołał pan odrzucić ustawy anty–wilkołacze, ale nie jestem pewien, co pojawi się na ich miejscu.__

__Proszę upewnić się, że pojawią się prawa zakazujące eksperymentowania na wilkołakach i ich magii, zwłaszcza przez Departament Tajemnic. Przesłuchaliśmy niewymownego więźnia, którego schwytaliśmy we wczorajszym ataku i dowiedzieliśmy się od niego, czemu tak bardzo zależało im na tym, żeby wszystkie wilkołaki były łapane żywcem i przechowywane w Tullianum: żeby departament mógł mieć do nich swobodny dostęp. Starają się odkryć, w jaki sposób można kontrolować te transformacje – sami chcą być w stanie je kontrolować, oczywiście – żeby można było przemieniać kogo tylko chcą, o każdej porze dnia i nocy, jak i bez wrażliwości na srebro. Jak tylko te badania dobiegłyby końca, w następnej kolejności chcieli zająć się animagami.__

__Chcieli mnie porwać, ponieważ mógłbym stanowić dla nich wspaniałe źródło paliwa, jako że jestem czarodziejem o lordowskiej sile, ale niezadeklarowanym. Najwyraźniej deklaracja chroni przed takimi atakami.__

__Zasługuje pan też na to, żeby dowiedzieć się do czego doszło w czasie tej bitwy. Jak tylko zorientowałem się, że Kamień jest w stanie oprzeć się mojej zdolności do pożerania magii, wiedziałem że będę potrzebował pomocy. Obok mnie znajdowała się mugolska wilkołaczyca, członkini przewodzonej przeze mnie watahy. Zdołałem stworzyć w niej rdzeń magiczny i przekazałem jej zdolność do wchłaniania magii, wraz z resztą potęgi, jaką dopiero co przełknąłem. Pomogła mi odesłać niewymownego, który trzymał kawałek Kamienia. To tylko dowodzi, rzecz jasna, że wnioski Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii są znacznie bliższe prawdzie, niż dopuszczałyby do tego dowolne, czystokrwiste uprzedzenia.__

__Mam nadzieję, że będzie pan wiedział, jak najlepiej skorzystać z tych informacji, ministrze.__

__Z poważaniem,__

__Harry__

Rufus czuł się, jakby świat walił mu się wokół głowy.

Był niemal przekonany, że Harry w ogóle nie widział wszystkich problemów związanych z tym, co by to znaczyło, że mugole jednak są w stanie przechowywać w sobie magię. Nie istniałoby już nic, co usprawiedliwiałoby podział między ich światami. Najważniejsza część czarodziejów, podstawa ich świadomości, stałaby się kompletnie przeciętna i dostępna dla każdego, jak jakaś grypa. Mugolaki z radością przyjęły Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię; Rufus nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ktokolwiek miałby przyjąć coś takiego do wiadomości. Nawet niektóre charłaki by się oburzyły na wieść, że nie tylko oni mogą stać się czarodziejami, ale mugole też.

Istniała jeszcze, rzecz jasna, kwestia tego kto przyłączy się teraz do Harry'ego dla własnych zysków, oraz co zrobią, kiedy staną się potężniejsi niż teraz. Jeśli każde z nich otrzyma dar __absorbere,__ będą w stanie sami o to zadbać. Zaczęliby korzystać z tego daru na sposoby, o jakie Rufus nigdy nie podejrzewałby Harry'ego. Świat czarodziejów mógłby, w najgorszym wypadku, kompletnie upaść w orgii picia magii, po której kilku potężnych czarodziejów zaczęłoby ustanawiać nowe prawa. Cała ostrożna praca ministerstwa poszłaby w diabły, prawa, które obecnie pomagają zarówno zwykłym czarodziejom, jak i tym o lordowskiej mocy, staną się kompletnie bezużyteczne.

I żeby akurat wilkołaczycy dać tyle mocy! Co Harry sobie myślał? Co, jeśli postanowi zemścić się na ludziach, którzy skazali jej gatunek w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy?

No i skąd miałaby pochodzić magia, którą Harry najwyraźniej miał zamiar przekazać innym? Przecież musiałby najpierw ją skądś wziąć. Zwykle pobierał ją z przedmiotów, ale istniały chwile, w której bez wahania odbierał ją wrogom. Czy stanięcie po przeciwnej stronie barykady od Harry'ego oznaczałoby skazanie się na charłaczność? A co z wrogami jego przyjaciół?

Rufus pochwycił swoje nurkujące myśli i ściągnął je z powrotem na powierzchnię. Wiły się w swoich lejcach, tupały i parskały, ale przynajmniej już nie tracił głowy ze strachu, co było jego pierwszą reakcją. Znowu był w stanie myśleć i oddychać.

Nie wolno mu było przegrać ze strachem. Przecież do tego właśnie dopuścił się Wizengamot, właśnie dlatego Rufusowi tak łatwo przyszło przekonanie ich do odrzucenia ustaw anty–wilkołaczych. Piętnastce z nich już wydawało się, że stanęli po jego stronie w rytuale Cincinnatusa, a Gryzelda zrobiła to z własnej woli. Szesnastka, plus Rufus jako siedemnasty, oznaczała jedną trzecią całej starszyzny, co zwykle wystarczało, by przeciągnąć na swoją stronę niepewne, neutralne głosy, albo tych najbardziej podatnych na groźby. Dzięki temu zdołali przeciągnąć na swoją stronę jeszcze trzynaście osób; bardziej bali się Rufusa i potęgi jego magii w ministerstwie, niż wilkołaków.

Rufus krzywił się, kiedy nad nimi pracował, ale przecież już wcześniej wiedział, że to tchórze, których wola naginała się przy najlżejszym nacisku strachu. Tańczyli jak marionetki, dyrygowane przez niewymownych i przywódcę stada, Lokiego. Nie mógł liczyć na to, że wysłuchają racjonalnych argumentów, albo nie zmienią potem zdania. Mógł tylko wykorzystać ich jak tchórzy, którymi byli. Dlatego to właśnie zrobił.

Mieli pozostać w odosobnieniu, póki nie zastanowią się porządnie nad prawami anty–wilkołaczymi. Ale minister mógł im przerwać.

__I będę musiał, __pomyślał Rufus, zerkając znowu na list Harry'ego.

Nie sądził, żeby Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale tym jednym posunięciem właśnie wygrał swój rokosz. __Nie mogli__ ryzykować tego, co by się stało, gdyby Harry zdecydował się na wykorzystanie tej konkretnej broni na polu bitwy. Nie mogli zaryzykować, że czarodzieje zaczną wyrastać jak grzyby po deszczu. Nie mogli zaryzykować, że dowie się o tym ktokolwiek z krajów, które podpisały Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności, bo wtedy wszyscy zwyczajnie ich zaatakują. Brytania nie mogła samodzielnie podejmować takich decyzji jak wyjawienie mugolom świata czarodziejów.

Harry był niszczycielem granic, wyzwalaczem z sieci. Rufus nie był pewien, czy jakkolwiek się tym przejmie. Ale nawet gdyby to zrobi, co prawdopodobnie by nastąpiło, to stworzeni przez niego inni __absorbere__ już mogliby go w tym nie poprzeć.

Wstał, zaciskając mocno dłoń na liście, po czym ruszył do dziesiątej sali sądowej. Miał zamiar podzielić się ze starszyzną wszystkimi informacjami, jakie otrzymał od Harry'ego, włącznie z tymi o Departamencie Tajemnic. Rufus miał wrażenie, że kilka kolejnych osób przejdzie na ich stronę, jak tylko dowiedzą się, co chcieli osiągnąć niewymowni. Juniperowi, na przykład, z pewnością nie spodoba się, że został wykorzystany przez czarodziejów, zainteresowanych wyłącznie eksperymentami nad wilkołaczą magią. Uważał, że likantropa była klątwą i kropka, przez co wszyscy powinni trzymać się od niej z daleka. Nawet badania nad wywarem tojadowym uważał za niepokojące.

Rufus przynajmniej na tyle go znał, żeby zauważyć to wszystko. Zaproponuje sojusz zaskoczonego, oburzonego i świeżo uświadomionego ministerstwa z Harrym i wszyscy wspólnie stawią czoła niewymownym. Nie wiedzieli. Teraz już było inaczej. Jak wiele uprzedzeń prawdopodobnie zapoczątkowało się w tym jednym źródle? Departament Tajemnic stał się użytecznym kozłem ofiarnym. Obwinią ich o całą nienawiść i strach, którą wszyscy czuli. Rufus już wiedział, jakie kłamstwa o nich splecie.

To nie będzie piękny widok. Ale równie brzydkie były przysięgi wieczyste, które zawarł z sojusznikami w dziesiątej sali rozpraw, czy kłamstwa, które musieli rozgłosić, by ukryć wszystko, co tak naprawdę wtedy zaszło.

Ale gdyby Rufusowi zależało na pięknie, to zająłby się treningiem na maga bojowego, nie polityką. No to ubrudzi sobie ręce. Trudno. Przynajmniej dzięki temu inni nie będą musieli tego robić.

* * *

Draco opanował swoje oburzenie, kiedy Harry ogłosił wszystkim nowe moce Kamelii, kiedy jej stado zaczęło z radością świętować, kiedy Harry wesoło odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania, jakimi go wtedy zalano, kiedy Thomas Rhangnara zaczął paplać z Kamelią.

– Ale jakie to __uczucie?__ – naciskał Rhangnara.

Kamelia miała zarumienione policzki i uśmiechała się tak bezczelnie, że Draco naprawdę uważał, że nieco przesadza jak na świeżo upieczoną czarownicę. Pokręciła głową.

– Przecież sam masz magię – powiedziała. – Musisz wiedzieć, jakie to uczucie.

– Ale nie mam zdolności __absorbere__. – Rhangnara i tak napisał krótką notatkę na przyniesionym zwoju. – I jaka to różnica między tym, jak się czułaś kiedyś i teraz? Wiem, że niektórzy magiczni badacze uważają, że mugole czy charłaki są w porównaniu do nas głusi, głupi i ślepi, ale ostatecznie żadne z nas nigdy nie było mugolem czy charłakiem, więc skąd mamy wiedzieć? – Przyjrzał się lewemu uchu Kamelii, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nie zmieniło kształtu.

– Wcale tak __nie jest__ – powiedziała Kamelia, brzmiąc na urażoną. Siedzieli w kuchni, Kamelia zajęła honorowe miejsce u szczytu stołu, a jej stado otoczyło ją praktycznie ze wszystkich pozostałych stron. Rhangnara siedział obok niej, z fascynacją zapisując każde jej słowo. Harry rozparł się na krześle gdzieś w połowie stołu i uśmiechał się. Draco chciał mu przywalić. – Moje spojrzenie jest teraz nieco klarowniejsze, a świat wydaje się nieco bardziej wspaniały, to wszystko.

Draco był gotów założyć się o wszystkie pieniądze, co do knuta, że kłamała. Czarodziejstwo __musiało__ być znacznie lepsze od charłactwa czy mugolstwa. Żeby się o tym przekonać, wystarczyło posłuchać wrzasków tych, których Harry osuszał z magii.

Rhangnara zadał jeszcze kilka pytań, ale wszystkie były równie bezużyteczne co pierwsze. Snape już dawno temu opuścił pomieszczenie, wyglądając jakby miał zamiar przywalić pierwszej osobie, którą spotka w drodze do pokoju. Draco doskonale rozumiał, jak się czuł. Cały świat nagle runął radośnie po zboczu i nikt w pokoju nie zachowywał się, jakby zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Wreszcie, __wreszcie__ zdołał wyciągnąć Harry'ego z kuchni i zabrać go na bok, kiedy wszyscy słuchali przebiegu bitwy, tym razem opowiedzianej z perspektywy Kamelii. Draco rzucił wokół nich osłonę prywatności.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Czyżbyś chciał podzielić się ze mną jakąś strategią?

Draco dopiero po chwili załapał, że to było nawiązanie do ich porannej rozmowy. Zmusił się do uśmiechu. Harry momentalnie podłapał jego nastrój i wyprostował się, a uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy.

– Czy coś się stało?

– Czemu ona – wydusił z siebie Draco, co było prawdopodobnie jedynymi słowami, jakie były w stanie przejść mu przez zaciśnięte gardło – a nie ja? – Wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było, gdyby Harry zwiększył możliwości jego własnego magicznego rdzenia, albo podzielił się z nim darem __absorbere.__ Wreszcie byliby sobie równi. Ojciec bez wahania uznałby go za magicznego dziedzica. Draco byłby oddzielną istotą w oczach czarodziejów, którzy podążali za Harrym – nie tylko jako jego kochanka, czy jedyną osobą zdolną do opanowania Harry'ego, kiedy ten jest na skraju załamania czy wybuchu, ale kogoś z własnymi, potężnymi darami i magią.

Harry zamrugał.

– Bo nigdy nie poprosiłeś – powiedział.

Draco potrząsnął nim lekko.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to w ogóle __możliwe.__

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Ja też nie, aż do dzisiaj. A wtedy obok mnie była tylko Kamelia. Bez względu na to, na kogo by nie trafiło, i tak odwołałbym się do tej zagrywki, bo byłem zdesperowany. – Przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy Dracona. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że gdybyś poprosił, to bym ci odmówił? – zapytał miękko. – Dlaczego?

Kiedy go tak rzucono na kamienie, Draco nie był w stanie znaleźć na do porządnej odpowiedzi, dlaczego właściwie ten wykonany w kierunku Kamelii gest – który okazał się dziełem przypadku, jeśli wierzyć Harry'emu na słowo – był dla niego niczym policzek i odebranie mu wszystkiego, co do tej pory ze sobą dzielili. Przez chwilę zgrzytał zębami.

– Bo skoro już ktoś ma otrzymać od ciebie coś specjalnego, to powinienem to być ja – powiedział wreszcie.

– Oczywiście, jeśli tylko tego chcesz – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że mogę ci zaufać, że nie będziesz go nadużywał. Ufam Kamelii, bo jest mi wierna jako alfie i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli zacznie nadużywać swojego daru, to momentalnie go jej odbiorę. W dodatku jej magia jest naprawdę całkiem przeciętna; większość zużyłem na tworzeniu rdzenia i upewnianiu się, że nic z niego nie wycieknie, jak już wreszcie coś w niego wleję. No i nie zaufałbym teraz pod tym względem Snape'owi, czy Remusowi. – Przechylił głowę w kierunku Dracona. – Chyba mogę ci zaufać, że nie osuszysz Connora czy Parvati?

Draco czuł, że ręce mu się trzęsą. Ukrył się z tym, łapiąc Harry'ego za podbródek i podnosząc mu twarz do góry. – Nie – wyszeptał. – Nigdy. Kusiłoby mnie, oczywiście, ale zaspokoiłaby mnie sama świadomość, że __byłbym__ w stanie to zrobić. Osuszałbym wyłącznie przedmioty i wrogów, jak ty.

W głowie mu się wywracało, ale wszystko krążyło generalnie wokół idei, że ten dar może znaleźć się w jego zasięgu. Jasne, czarodziejski świat nie będzie z tego zadowolony, ale __Draco__ będzie mógł go zatrzymać. Wreszcie przestałby się czuć jakby był gorszy od Harry'ego. Oczywiście, jego główną ambicją już od dawna nie było posiadanie magii równej Harry'emu, ale wyglądało na to, że to stare pragnienie nie zostało zakopane tak głęboko, jak mu się wydawało.

– Nigdy nie uważałem cię za gorszego ode mnie – wymamrotał Harry.

Draco drgnął.

– Użyłeś na mnie legilimencji? – zapytał Harry'ego, który patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie musiałem. Twoje myśli wrzeszczą ze szczęścia. – Przez chwilę głaskał Dracona po ramieniu. – Ale chyba __zdajesz__ sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? Dzięki magii jestem w stanie stać się __vatesem__ i przywódcą wojennym, ale nie uważam, żeby dzieliła nas w jakiś fundamentalny sposób. Nigdy nie czułem się lepszy od ciebie tylko dlatego, że mam więcej magii, Draco, naprawdę, przysięgam. To byłoby jak... jak stwierdzenie, że ktoś jest lepszy, bo ma większy dom, albo więcej pieniędzy. Magia jest dla mnie po prostu narzędziem, dzięki któremu mogę robić wszystko, co dla mnie ważne, jak rozplątywanie sieci i chronienie drogich mi ludzi. To wszystko.

Draco zagapił się na niego. Jego świat rozbił się na kawałki już dwukrotnie w przeciągu ostatnich kilku chwil, ale to odkrycie dotyczyło Harry'ego, a nie tego, w jaki sposób świat czarodziejów zareaguje na wieść, że Harry jest w stanie przemieniać mugoli w czarodziejów i czarownice.

__Naprawdę nie wierzy, żeby jego magia wywyższała go ponad kogokolwiek. Naprawdę nie.__

__Nic dziwnego, że byłby z niego koszmarny Lord. Żeby stać się dobrym, trzeba mieć w sobie wewnętrzne przekonanie, że magia otwiera ci znacznie więcej możliwości, przez co stawia cię na wyższym poziomie. Voldemort tak ma. Dumbledore tak miał. Ale Harry postrzega ją po prostu jak jakąś dodatkową kończynę, czy parę skrzydeł, albo talent do muzyki.__

Draco zastanawiał się, czy powinien się roześmiać, czy rozpłakać. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle powinien spróbować wyjaśnić to Harry'emu. Był jednak niemal przekonany, że to ostatnie zakończyłoby się porażką. Harry widział jak ludzie kłaniają się przed nim, dziękując ze łzami w oczach i wciąż nie czuł się specjalnie komfortowo przy gestach tych, którzy byli mu po prostu wdzięczni za swoją wolność. Draco mógłby zacząć wyjaśniać mu, w jaki sposób ludzie go postrzegają, jak myślą o większości Lordów, a Harry by tylko mrugał i pewnie zauważyłby, że to tylko zachęca ludzi do pozostania pod sieciami, czy coś.

__Nie uważa się za lepszego od innych. I chyba już nigdy nie zacznie. Popełnia błędy, ale większość pochodzi z braku świadomości na to, jak reszta świata na to zareaguje, a nie dlatego, że wydaje mu się, że ma prawo do podejmowania takich decyzji.__

Draco uznał, że niczego nie będzie mu wyjaśniał. Po prostu pokręcił bezsilnie głową.

– Teraz już rozumiem, Harry – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął rękę i dodał z tonem, w którym nie do końca zdołał ukryć pragnienie: – A czy teraz mógłbym prosić o zdolność do zjadania magii?

– Brzmisz, jakbyś prosił o cukierka – powiedział Harry z rozbawieniem, ale złapał za dłoń Dracona. – Wciąż noszę w sobie nieco dodatkowej magii po bitwie – powiedział. – Zdolność __absorbere__ próbuje ją przetrawić, ale nie muszę już być silniejszy niż jestem. Jeśli będę tego potrzebował, to osuszę przedmioty Blacków, które przywiozłem ze sobą.

Draco otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować przeciw takiemu niszczeniu dziedzictwa Harry'ego, po czym znowu je zamknął. Harry widział już, w __jaki__ sposób te przedmioty mogą okazać się użyteczne i ewidentnie nie uważał, żeby dekoracje były wystarczająco istotne.

Zamknął oczy i poczuł, jak przemykająca mu po ramieniu magia zmienia się w melodyjny kwas.

* * *

Indigena drzemała, kiedy jej Lord znowu zaczął się miotać i wrzeszczeć. Spróbowała złapać go za ramiona, ale wtedy zarzucił głową i przywalił jej czołem w nos. Usłyszała pęknięcie kości, ale łodyżki i kwiaty pod skórą momentalnie zabrały się za naprawę.

Bardziej była przejęta Voldemortem, którego konwulsje zaczęły się robić na tyle niebezpieczne, że mógłby sobie rozbić głowę o twardą ziemię ich kryjówki. Obróciła się do roślin, które zasadziła w jednym z kątów tunelu i wezwała je na pomoc. Przybyły, rozwijając swoje pnącza, które eksplodowały masą delikatnych, różowych kwiatów w chwili, w której do niej dotarły. Indigena była pewna, że Voldemort byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby obudził się i zobaczył, że jest ciasno otoczony przez bezkolcowe róże, ale w tej chwili naprawdę jej to nie obchodziło. Ich płatki ochronią mu głowę i to właśnie było dla niej najważniejsze.

Kiedy kwiaty przylgnęły do swoich miejsc, Indigena uśmiechnęła się wbrew sobie, wbrew całej trwogi i niepokoju. Posłuchały jej, ponieważ ją kochały. Już nie musiała nosić pod skórą ich sadzonek, czy spędzać każdej możliwej chwilę przy ich grządkach, żeby stworzyć specjalną więź. Indigena uważała, że każdy zasługuje na taką miłość w swoim życiu. Być może dzięki nim jej Lordowi zacznie zależeć na czymkolwiek innym, niż tylko pokonywaniu kolejnych wrogów.

Została ściągnięta na ziemię, kiedy na piersi Voldemorta pojawiło się długie rozcięcie. Indigena pokręciła głową i przyłożyła do rany dłoń, żeby roślina podobna do aloesu mogła rozpocząć leczenie. Nacięcie zaczęło porastać strupami, jak tylko go dotknęła, co było typowe dla zadanych magicznie ran.

__Ale kto mógłby okazać się na tyle potężny, żeby sięgnąć ku niemu poprzez moje bariery i z tak wielkiej odległości?__

Jedynymi, którzy przychodzili do głowy, byli Harry i Falco. Indigenie wydawało się jednak, że rozpoznawała już zapach magii Falco, a gdyby Harry znał położenie kryjówki jej Lorda, to już dawno pojawiłby się tu osobiście.

Delikatnie ułożyła ręce Voldemortowi wzdłuż boków, kiedy kolejne nacięcia pojawiły się na jego ramionach. Jego dłonie były zaciśnięte kurczowo na złotym pucharze o borsukowatym wzorze na uchwytach. To nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejsze było teraz, żeby mogła sięgnąć do świeżych ran.

Usłyszała nad sobą syknięcie i poderwała głowę. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widzi tam węża, które często były zainteresowane jej Lordem, ale niczego tam nie było. __Wyczuwała__ jednak obecność, kręcącą się wokół jej Lorda niczym wiatr, warczącą i tupiącą. Jej temperament był dziki i złośliwy.

Nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Kolejny krok, kolejne zawrócenie w miejscu, a potem nagle obecność zrobiła dziurę w ziemi nad nimi. Indigena wzruszyła ramionami, odczekała chwilę, żeby zobaczyć czy jej Lord zareaguje na to w jakiś sposób, po czym wróciła do opatrywania ran.

Jak tylko dziwna obecność zniknęła, jej Lord przestał się miotać. Indigena odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym ponownie sięgnęła po „__Odi et Amo"__, wciąż nie spuszczając Voldemorta z oczu. Nie pojawiło się więcej ran, a jego dłonie obejmowały puchar niczym blade pająki, co zwykle było dobrym znakiem. Czasami w czasie majaków potrafił głaskać puchar i szeptać do niego. W dobre dni był w stanie z nią rozmawiać i opowiadać o swoich planach, co Indigena wolała od wrzasków i miotania się, albo głębokiej ciszy, w jaką czasem zapadał, kiedy to musiała pochylać się nad nim, żeby w ogóle sprawdzić, czy wciąż oddycha.

Bezmyślnie głaskała go po ramieniu, czytając książkę. Jego łuskowata, podobna do wężowej skóra nie była już taka dziwna dla jej przemienionego ciała. Teraz po prostu to było wrażenie, jakby miała pod palcami ziemię – pozbawioną środków odżywczych, ale nie taką nieprzyjemną.

Nigdy go nie opuści. Dług był ograniczającym łańcuchem, ale nie oznaczał niczego bez honoru, a jej siostrzeńcowi zabrakło właśnie honoru. Pozostanie z Mrocznym Panem i naprawi dumę Yaxleyów w jedyny znany sobie sposób.

* * *

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Skrzywił się, kiedy ból przeszył mu ciało niczym dziecko skaczące i domagające się cukierków.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał ochoczo głos z boku. Harry zdołał przechylić lekko głowę i zobaczył, że obok jego łóżka siedzi pochylony Thomas. W ręce trzymał zwój, na którym wcześniej zapisywał odpowiedzi Kamelii, ale teraz zadawał pytania tak szybko, że prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważył, kiedy osunął mu się na podłogę. – Jak ci się wydaje, czemu ci to nie wyszło? Czy określiłbyś przekazanie komuś magii jako cud narodzin, czy raczej podanie prezentu? Czy byłbyś w stanie zrobić to z kimś, czyja różdżka została złamana? A co z ludźmi, którzy urodzili się magiczni, ale potem zostali osuszeni? Czy myślisz...

– __Wystarczy__, Rhangnara.

To był głos Snape'a, tak spięty, cichy i oziębły, że nawet Thomas zamrugał i zamknął się, choć Harry miał wrażenie, że zrobił to bardziej z zaskoczenia niż strachu. Zdołał przetoczyć głowę po poduszce, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a i poczuł, jak łzy wzbierają mu w oczach. Nie był w stanie określić, czy to od światła, czy z bólu.

– Proszę pana – powiedziała, usiłując wstać. W głowie wciąż miał instynkty, że naprawdę nie powinien się wylegiwać w obecności Snape'a. Snape jednak coś mruknął i nad Harrym pojawiła się niewidzialna obręcz, która owinęła się mu wokół piersi i przytrzymała go płasko. Zmarszczył brwi na Snape'a i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy na niego nie nakrzyczeć, ale Thomas był tuż obok, więc nie chciał robić sceny.

– W ogóle nie powinieneś się ruszać, a co dopiero szybko – powiedział Snape, jakby to było oczywiste. – Doszło do czegoś, kiedy spróbowałeś przekazać Draco swój dar __absorbere__. Obaj zaczęliście wrzeszczeć z bólu...

– Czy Draco nic nie jest? – Harry ponownie spróbował usiąść. Wychodził z założenia, że gdyby Draconowi coś się stało, to Snape od razu by mu powiedział, ale być może mylił się pod tym względem, skoro Snape'owi najwyraźniej teraz bardziej zależało na tym, żeby Harry nie ruszał się z łóżka.

Snape zacieśnił niewidzialną obręcz lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi.

– Draco nic nie jest – powiedział. – Śpi teraz, ponieważ siedział przy twoim łóżku, póki nie zmusiłem go do odpoczynku. Doświadczył krótkiego bólu, po którym szybko doszedł do siebie. – Nachylił się nad Harrym. – U ciebie, jednakże, skończyło się na konwulsjach.

__Harry musiał przyznać, że to wyjaśnia ból mięśni. __

_– Ale już nic mi nie jest – powiedział. – Proszę mnie puścić._

Pozwolił swojemu gniewowi przesączyć się do głosu. Jego opiekun mówił dalej, jakby w ogóle go nie słyszał.

– A potem otoczyła was potężna magia, która rozpierzchła się wokół pod postacią sieci.

Harry zamrugał.

– Sieci?

Snape podał mu myślodsiewnię – Harry rozpoznał ją jako jego własną.

– Zachowałem w niej wspomnienia z tego momentu.

– Chcę je zobaczyć jeszcze raz – powiedział Thomas, po czym zanurzył twarz pod srebrną powierzchnią płynu, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać. Harry wywrócił oczami i wcisnął głowę obok Thomasa.

Skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył jak Draco pada na podłogę i zaczyna wić się z bólu, przez co dopiero po chwili zdołał zwrócić uwagę na to, o czym mówił Snape. Z jego ramion zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się sieć, lśniąca, jakby zrobiona ze światła i rosy. Przeszywała powietrze w bardzo regularnych wzorach.

Prowadziła bezpośrednio od niego do Kamelii, a jedna nić prowadziła z jego pleców prosto w górę.

Harry patrzył, jak Kamelią również zaczyna trząść i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. __Znowu zrobiłem coś bez namysłu. Nie wziąłem pod uwagę wszystkich możliwych konsekwencji. Nie wierzę, że ciągle mi się to przytrafia.__

Biała sieć wykrzywiła się, po czym przeszła po niej zmarszczka, kiedy mroczna magia zaczęła przez nią przepływać. Harry przymrużył oczy i wydawało mu się, że widzi zmarszczki mroku jako czarne żmije, mknące po niciach sieci i lecące wprost na Kamelię. Ugryzły ją i __zawyła__. Harry dopiero po chwili rozpoznał ten dźwięk. Dokładnie tak samo brzmieli osuszani czarodzieje.

Węże zawróciły, po czym zaczęły przetaczać się z powrotem do niego, trzymając w pyskach coś białego. Splunęły tym jak jadem w kierunku miotającego się w obrazie Harry'ego, a jego plecy wykrzywiły się tak mocno, że Harry był zaskoczony, że sobie czegoś nie uszkodził w kręgosłupie. Następnie dwa węże wspięły się po białej nici, która rozciągała się z jego pleców, niknąc w miarę oddalania się. Pod sufitem zniknęły kompletnie.

Kamelia wydała z siebie stłumiony szloch. Thomas we wspomnieniu przyklęknął przy niej i zaczął mówić cicho. Kamelia pokręciła głową, a Thomas spojrzał na nią z żalem i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Wspomnienie skończyło się, kiedy Snape ruszył w kierunku Harry'ego i wziął go na ręce z bezwzględną precyzją.

Harry wyciągnął głowę z myślodsiewni i potrząsnął nią.

– Kamelia straciła magię – wyszeptał.

– Tak – potwierdził Thomas, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Ale nic jej nie będzie. To był straszny szok, ale fizjologia likantropów wymaga od nich niezwykłej siły i hartu ducha, wiesz. W tej chwili śpi, ale rozmawiałem z nią i powiedziała mi, że raczej dojdzie do siebie. Czy wiedziałeś, że klątwa wilkołacza powstała prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ludzie chcieli być __silniejsi?__ W __Ameryce__, jakby nie mieli gdzie, przeprowadzono naprawdę interesujące badania, które sugerują...

– Rhangnara – powiedział Snape, ponownie z tym swoim nadopiekuńczym warknięciem, a Thomas zamrugał i skupił się na Harrym.

– Jasne – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że znajdujesz się w wyjątkowej sytuacji, Harry. Zdołałeś stworzyć magiczny rdzeń i przenieść dar __absorbere__, ponieważ jesteś tylko połowicznym magicznym dziedzicem.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co proszę? – zapytał inteligentnie.

– Jesteś magicznym dziedzicem Voldemorta – powiedział Thomas, a Harry odniósł wrażenie, że zupełnie szczerze nie zauważył reakcji Snape'a na to imię. – Ale transfer darów i mocy nie dobiegł końca. __Rozpoczął się__ tej nocy, kiedy cię zaatakował, ale nie był w stanie się wtedy zakończyć, a powinien był. Większość transferów między magicznym przodkiem i dziedzicem zwykle dobiega końca. Albo magiczny przodek umiera i dary osiągają w dziedzicu pełnię swoich sił, albo przodek podejmuje decyzję o przekazaniu darów przed śmiercią. Co zwykle pozostawia ich bez mocy, więc i tak umierają. – Harry kiwnął głową, przypominając sobie jak Elfrida zdecydowała się przekazać Marian swoją moc, mimo że oznaczałoby to jej śmierć, ponieważ była to najlepsza szansa dla jej córki na stanie się magicznym dziedzicem. – Transfer między tobą i Voldemortem został przerwany w połowie, ponieważ trafiła w niego odbita klątwa zabijająca, a jego duch zniknął, zabierając ze sobą swoje dary. – Thomas rozłożył ręce. – Teraz rozciąga się między wami niczym tunel. Magia przechodzi przez niego swobodnie. Wydaje mi się, że jest w stanie decydować, u którego z was woli przebywać. Wspomniałeś kiedyś, że jego zdolność __absorbere__ uległa zmianie po rytuale wskrzeszenia?

Snape syknął i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– __Powiedziałeś__ mu o tym? – zapytał z oburzeniem.

Harry go zignorował. Powiedział o tym Thomasowi w niedługo po ich ponownym spotkaniu w dolinie, kiedy Snape'owi ewidentnie nie zależało na tym, czy Harry znajdzie sobie innego opiekuna, czy nie. Dlatego też Harry w tamtym czasie dbał o siebie na każdy możliwy sposób i nie miał zamiaru za to przepraszać.

– Owszem – powiedział. – Miał ją już wcześniej, zanim zaatakował mnie i mojego brata, ale nie była równie potężna. Był w stanie osuszać ludzi, ale potem przez całe dni był osłabiony. Po wskrzeszeniu ta zdolność została wzmocniona. No i nasze powiązanie poprzez sny również się zmieniło – dodał. – Kiedyś miałem w wizjach własne ciało i byłem w stanie wpływać na otoczenie. A potem nagle straciłem tę zdolność.

Thomas pokiwał z podekscytowaniem głową.

– Wasza sytuacja jest niezwykła, ale nie niemożliwa – powiedział. – Ostatecznie w ogóle doszło do transferu. Tego dopilnowała przepowiednia. I wydaje mi się, że naprawdę pomógł w tym fakt, że tyle czasu trzeba czekać na jej spełnienie. Tunel między wami trwa dzięki połączeniu waszych dusz i utrzymuje się dzięki przepowiedni. Wzmacniałeś ją i ćwiczyłeś z nią w czasach, kiedy Voldemort nie miał nawet ciała i nie był w stanie z niej korzystać. Ale potem wrócił do życia i ściągnął ją do siebie, ponieważ miał znacznie większą wprawę w korzystaniu z niej, dzięki czemu stał się teraz potężniejszym __absorbere.__

– Czyli kiedy dałem ją Kamelii... – zaczął Harry.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś w ogóle był w stanie tego dokonać, gdyby Voldemort nie był w tej chwili tak ciężko ranny – powiedział Thomas. – Nie jest w stanie korzystać ze zdolności __absorbere__, przez co jego dar zaczął płynąć w tunelu między wami. Korzystasz z niego, ale mogłeś też przekazać komuś jego część.

– No to czemu ją opuściła? – Harry słyszał, jak Snape zgrzyta zębami. Zignorował go. Nie był odpowiedzialny przed Snape'em, a w tej chwili prawdopodobnie tylko Thomas rozumiał, co się właściwie stało i był w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. – Powinniśmy być w stanie się nią podzielić.

– Ponieważ spróbowałeś przekazać ją też Draco – powiedział cicho Thomas. – Dar nie był w stanie znieść aż takiego rozciągnięcia. Poskładał się z powrotem z trzaskiem i wyrwał się również Kamelii... wraz z całą magią, jaką jej wtedy przekazałeś. Prawdopodobnie wciąż ma swój rdzeń, co by technicznie rzecz biorąc oznaczało, że jest charłaczką, nie mugolką, ale i tak nie ma już magii.

– Czy ta magia wróciła do Voldemorta? – zapytał Harry. Jedyne, czego nie byłby w stanie sobie wybaczyć, to gdyby przez własną głupotę wzmocnił swojego najgorszego wroga.

– Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział Thomas. – Magia po prostu chce, żeby ktoś z niej korzystał, a on nie jest w tej chwili do tego zdolny. Wydaje mi się, że wróciła do tunelu między wami. Ale to i tak dziwne – dodał, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Taki tunel wciąż liczy się jako miejsce ograniczające magię, a ona pozostaje w nim uwięziona, niezdolna do powrotu do magicznego przodka, albo pełnego przywiązania się do magicznego dziedzica. Już dawno temu powinna była rozwinąć w sobie inteligencję, bo uwięziona magia już tak ma. W ogóle by mnie nie zdziwiło, gdyby ta cała sytuacja niesamowicie ją drażniła.

Harry zamarł.

– Chyba to właśnie się stało – powiedział.

Thomas tylko zmarszczył na niego brwi, ale Snape zrozumiał, ponieważ Harry rozmawiał z nim o tym jeszcze w Sanktuarium.

– Ten ptak – powiedział.

– Co? – zapytał Thomas.

– Jest taki ptak, który pojawia się od czasu do czasu – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się jakim cudem już wcześniej się tego nie domyślił. Przecież szkarłatne ślepia ptaszyska były dokładnie takie same jak Voldemorta, przynajmniej zanim je stracił. – Jest zrobiony z czystej magii i tylko ja go widzę. Był w stanie pojawić się w obrębie osłon Hogwartu, Leśnej Twierdzy i Sanktuarium. Mówił o tym, ze jest ze mną związany i jak strasznie tego nienawidzi, oraz że jest związany z „nim" i tego też nienawidzi. Ciągle mnie drapie. – Zawahał się, po czym podciągnął koszulę piżamy i pokazał Thomasowi ślady po ostatnim ataku, które wciąż widniały na jego piersi.

Thomas nachylił się i z fascynacją zaczął przyglądać zaleczonym ranom.

– Pierwsze słyszę, żeby magia była w stanie zrobić coś takiego – wymamrotał. – Prawdopodobnie chce zabić jednego z was, żeby zniszczyć ten tunel i wylądować w tym, który przeżyje. Ale to może być obecnie niemożliwe, ponieważ Voldemort nie może umrzeć, a ty jesteś związany z nim za pomocą niedokończonej przepowiedni. Więc robi co może. Nie wiem jednak, co mogą oznaczać te nacięcia.

– Jak myślisz, czy mógłbym dać Kamelii trochę magii? – zapytał Harry. – Gdybym nie przekazał jej daru __absorbere?__ – Zignorował to, jak koszmarnie Snape skrzywił się na tę sugestię.

Thomas pokręcił głową.

– Byłaby bardzo chwiejna – powiedział. – Mogłaby się znudzić i zniechęcić do nowej nosicielki, która nie jest przyzwyczajona do naturalnego korzystania z niej i uciekłaby od niej. Z twoich opisów wnioskuję, że nawet ciebie nie znosi. Wydaje mi się, że mogłaby zrobić coś takiego po prostu ci na złość, co obecnie prawdopodobnie przezwycięża jej pragnienie do bycia używaną.

Harry kiwnął głową, wciąż myśląc o tym ptaku. Wiedział, że już kiedyś czuł zawiść, jaką sobą reprezentował. Teraz już wiedział skąd ją znał. Odczuł ją na własnej skórze w letnie przesilenie, kiedy stracił rękę, kiedy magia Voldemorta powróciła do niego, bo odzyskał ciało. Rozłożyła wtedy zrobione z ostrzy skrzydła i zawyła wściekle, a Harry wyczuwał, jak wiele jest w niej zła, jak wiele nienawiści. Wobec wszystkiego.

__I ta właśnie magia jest podzielona między nami. Ugrzęzła. Przez co zrobiła się tylko jeszcze bardziej zawistna.__

Był dziedzicem magii, która go nie znosiła. Harry stłumił swoje wzdrygnięcie.

– To tak wiele informacji na raz – mamrotał Thomas. – Istnieje kilka miejsc w Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, pod które moglibyśmy to podczepić, ale wciąż mamy w niej ogromne luki. – Nachylił się w kierunku Harry'ego i wbił w niego gorliwe spojrzenie. – Czy pozwolisz, że cię przebadam, Harry? Ciebie i twoje powiązanie z Voldemortem? Może bym zaczekał na kolejne pojawienie się ptaka? Albo...

– __Nie będziesz__ badał mojego syna.

Snape niczego więcej nie powiedział. Po prostu stał przy nogach łóżka Harry'ego niczym ściana, a Thomas ponownie się zamknął. Tym razem jednak uśmiechnął się słabo i wstał.

– Rozumiem – powiedział. – Pewnie też wolałbym, żeby nikt nie badał w ten sposób do Rose, trącając nasze magie po to, by potem powiedzieć mi, jak działają. – Z tonu można było jednak wywnioskować, że sam nie jest pewien, czy naprawdę byłby temu aż taki przeciwny. Ukłonił się przed Harrym. – Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz do zdrowia, Harry.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, zanim Harry zdążył wydobyć z siebie słowo. Kiedy wreszcie wrócił do równowagi, samą siłą woli przerwał niewidzialną obręcz i usiadł, łypiąc na Snape'a.

– Jakim prawem pan to zrobił? – syknął wściekle. – Może dzięki tym badaniom dowiedzielibyśmy się o czymś, co pomogłoby nam pokonać Voldemorta? Powinniśmy chociaż spróbować.

– Jesteś moim synem. – Snape pozostawał niewzruszony. – Zasługujesz na coś więcej niż po prostu bycie królikiem doświadczalnym.

– Thomas nie miał czegoś takiego na myśli...

– Jestem pewien, że nie. – Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Ale tego rodzaju podejście też w żaden sposób ci się nie przysłuży, Harry. Zbyt szybko popchnęłoby cię to w kierunku wycieńczenia, albo niebezpieczeństwa. Czy do ciebie nie dociera, że dopiero co znalazłeś się w niebezpieczeństwie przez swój nieproszony gest dobrej woli? Jego badania mogłyby wpłynąć na dzielącą cię z Voldemortem więź, wzmocnić go, albo ściągnąć uwagę na Rhangnarę.

– Thomas mówił, że nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego. – Harry żałował, że nie może wstać z łóżka. Wciąż jednak drżał z bólu i wspomnień po bólu, a poza tym, nawet gdyby wstał, to i tak nie byłby równie wysoki co Snape. Odchylił głowę, starając się nie okazywać po sobie, jak bardzo przeszkadzało mu niższe położenie w stosunku do Snape'a. – Powiedział, że magia nie wróciłaby do Voldemorta, ponieważ nie jest w stanie z niej korzystać.

– I nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może nie mieć racji? Przecież przyznał, że to wyjątkowe okoliczności. – Głos Snape'a miał znajomy wydźwięk, jakby wstrzymywał całe pokolenia furii. – Jego sugestie są wyłącznie domysłami.

– A czy panu nie przyszło do głowy – powiedział Harry, głosem tak niskim i surowym jak tylko był w stanie – że wciąż nie ufam panu jako swojemu opiekunowi?

– Nazwij kogoś, kto lepiej ode mnie wykona ten obowiązek – powiedział Snape. – Momentalnie zejdę mu z drogi. Albo jej.

– Nie w tym rzecz! – Harry powstrzymał się od zgrzytnięcia zębami, ale niewiele brakowało. – W przeciągu paru ostatnich miesięcy przyzwyczaiłem się do nie posiadania opiekuna. Przyznaję, pomógł mi pan z basenami oklumencyjnymi i to, co z nimi robiłem, to był błąd. Podarowanie Kamelii magii prawdopodobnie okazał się kolejnym. Ale nie potrzebuję, żeby ktoś wisiał nade mną i __troszczył__ się tak bardzo, że mogę przez to stracić okazję do nauczenia się czegoś nowego!

– Kiedy próbujesz osiągnąć te informacje za cenę swojego zdrowia, życia lub magii – powiedział Snape, nie poruszając żadnym mięśniem poza szczękowymi – to uważam to za mój interes, Harry.

– __Dlaczego?__ – Harry żałował, że nie jest w stanie podpalić sypialni. Musiał powstrzymać magię, która ochoczo rzuciła się do spełnienia tego pragnienia.

– Ponieważ mi na tobie zależy – powiedział Snape. – Ponieważ bez względu na to, czy jesteś moim podopiecznym, czy nie, wciąż jesteś moim synem. – Wyciągnął rękę i przeczesał Harry'emu włosy, odsłaniając mu czoło i bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. – To nie jest wszystko, czym jesteś – powiedział. – Nie pozwolę na to, żeby tym się właśnie stało.

Harry spuścił wzrok, świadom swojej przegranej. Chciał się wykłócać, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić bez naruszania kruchej więzi między nim a Snape'em. No i __chciał__ rodzica, czy opiekuna.

Ale biorąc pod uwagę kilka ostatnich miesięcy, Harry naprawdę nie był pewien, czy Snape wciąż nadaje się do tej roli i czy znowu czegoś nie odwali, jeśli nie będzie dalej się leczył z Josephem.

__Chwila.__

Harry poderwał głowę. Zwykle gardził tego rodzaju układami, ale ostatecznie cofnęli się ze Snape'em o kilka kroków. A udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku niczego nie naprawi.

– Czy mogę pana o coś zapytać? – powiedział. Snape kiwnął głową, więc Harry ciągnął dalej: – Czy rozmawiał pan z Josephem od czasu przyjazdu tutaj?

Snape zacisnął usta, co dla Harry'ego było równie dobre, co przyznanie się do winy. Kiwnął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy swojego opiekuna.

– W takim razie proszę to zrobić. W ten sposób będę wiedział, że pozwala pan sobie na własne leczenie i nie poświęca mi pan całego swojego czasu, oraz że podchodzi pan do tego __poważnie.__ Wiem, że jestem dla pana jak syn, ale w przeciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy zacząłem postrzegać się jako __pański__ opiekun.

– Nikt cię nie prosił o wejście w tę rolę – powiedział ze złością Snape.

Harry zamrugał.

– Oczywiście że nie. Ale tylko tego rodzaju więź mogłem w ogóle z panem utrzymać.

Snape zagapił się na niego bez słów. Harry naciskał dalej.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się do posiadania rodzica. Chcę go z powrotem. – __Tak mi się wydaje.__ Harry myślał o rodzicach bardziej jak o towarzyszach broni; byli niezbędni i miło było ich mieć, ale nie mógł na nich zanadto polegać, bo to mogłoby go okaleczyć w chwili, w której musiałby osobiście podjąć decyzje. – Ale nie mogę panu zaufać, póki nie upewnię się, że nie wykorzystuje pan mnie do odwrócenia uwagi od własnych problemów. A jeśli nie będę pan się leczył, to w każdej chwili może się pan ponownie załamać i wtedy już mógłby pan pociągnąć mnie za sobą. A już wyjaśniłem, czemu nie mogę do tego dopuścić. – Spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy. – Proszę. Niech pan dalej rozmawia z Josephem. W zamian spróbuję być dla pana tak dobrym synem, jak tylko będę w stanie.

Snape zastanowił się nad tym. Harry czekał. Niemal widział protesty kształtujące się w głowie Snape'a i umierające jeden po drugim. Tak, rozwinęli swoją relację na tyle, że tego rodzaju układy nie powinny już mieć miejsca, ale ich więź zmieniła się w przeciągu ostatnich czterech miesięcy. Co oznacza, że naprawdę tego potrzebowali.

A przynajmniej potrzebowali, by każda ze stron okazywała skłonność do pracy.

Po kilku chwilach Snape pochylił głowę. Harry odetchnął.

– Dziękuję panu. Teraz pójdę znaleźć Draco...

– Wciąż śpi – powiedział Snape. – Ustawiłem alarm, który powiadomi mnie, kiedy się obudzi. A ty, Harry, odniosłeś w czasie konwulsji więcej obrażeń, niż ci się wydaje. Potrzebujesz odpocząć.

Harry rzucił mu potępiające spojrzenie, po czym zsunął nogi z łóżka.

– Nie jest ze mną aż tak źle...

Zachwiał się. Snape podniósł go za pomocą __Mobilicorpus__, po czym położył go z powrotem na łóżku, zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować. Następnie zdjął mu okulary.

– __Proszę pana__ – powiedział Harry z surowością, która miękła nieco w otoczeniu ciepłych poduszek i koca. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego nogi były zrobione z ołowiu. Ziewnął. – Rzucił pan zaklęcie usypiające – oskarżył Snape'a.

– Tylko takie, od którego łóżko zrobiło się wygodniejsze – mruknął Snape. – Resztę załatwiło twoje wycieńczenie, Harry.

Harry wymamrotał coś nieskładnego. Mgła zasnuwała mu świadomość i pomimo kilku zaniepokojonych myśli, że powinien zobaczyć co z Draconem i Kamelią, jego oddech po chwili się wyrównał. Umysł dokonał ostatniego, heroicznego wysiłku, usiłując zwalczyć otaczającą go ciemność, ale sen szybko go obezwładnił.

* * *

Snape stał przez kilka chwil, po prostu patrząc na swojego syna. Harry spał z otwartymi ustami i przekrzywioną głową, jakby chciał ją ukryć pod dłonią. Jego lewy nadgarstek, zabliźniony kikut, leżał wyżej na poduszce. Snape pokręcił głową. __Gdyby uważał odzyskanie dłoni za przynajmniej równie ważne co jedno z zadań tego rokoszu, to już by miał lewą rękę w całości.__

– Kiedy tak mu się przyglądasz, wyglądasz jak przykładowy, spokojny ojciec.

Snape spiął się. Nie słyszał, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, ani kiedy Joseph wszedł do pokoju. Nie obejrzał się.

– Dobił ze mną targu – powiedział. – Mam być dla niego najlepszym ojcem, jakim tylko mogę, a on w zamian będzie najlepszym synem, jakim jest w stanie. Co oznacza, że muszę z tobą rozmawiać. – Obrócił się w kierunku wieszcza, krzywiąc niemiło.

Mężczyzna po prostu kiwnął głową, zerkając po raz ostatni na Harry'ego.

– Sam też skorzystałby na rozmowach ze mną – powiedział.

Snape ukrył się ze swoim triumfem.

– To prawda, koszmarnie zaniedbał własne leczenie – powiedział. – Wierzy, że po prostu dlatego, że udało mu się przezwyciężyć poczucie winy po bitwie na letnie przesilenie, to już nie nauczy się niczego nowego od ludzi twojego pokroju.

Joseph ponownie kiwnął głową.

– Tak, też to widzę – powiedział. – A jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Snape... wybacz, ale dopiero po usłyszeniu jak ze sobą rozmawiacie skojarzyłem coś z historii, których mi o nim mówiłeś. Czy kiedykolwiek nazwał cię Severusem? – Zawahał się nieco, jakby nie był pewien, czy nie posuwa się za daleko, po czym dokończył: – Albo ojcem?

Snape bawił się przez chwilę z ideą przeklęcia wieszcza, ale w końcu prosił się o tego rodzaju teksty, zgadzając się na układ Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że wieszcze byli stworzeni do pakowania rąk w paszcze lwów.

– Nie – powiedział. – Zawsze nazywa mnie profesorem, profesorem Snape'em, albo panem. Nigdy nie zasugerowałem, żebyśmy to jakkolwiek zmienili. Sam też nie wyraził takiej chęci.

Joseph kiwnął głową.

– Chodź ze mną, proszę – powiedział. – Nie chcemy przecież go rozbudzić i wygląda na to, że mamy sobie naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia.

Snape niczego nie powiedział, po prostu ruszył za wieszczem, ale __obejrzał__ się na Harry'ego, zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi. Harry był jego synem.

Nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od lekkiego zadowolenia, kiedy szedł za Josephem, bo mimo że ten dzień zaczął się naprawdę niebezpiecznie, to i tak wyszły z niego dwie dobre sprawy. Po pierwsze, wilkołaczyca Kamelia otrzymała, po czym __straciła__ magię. Znany jej teraz był prawdziwy ból i może w związku z tym nabierze nieco pokory.

A po drugie, może i zdolność Harry'ego do tworzenia czarodziejów była tylko tymczasowa, to przecież minister wcale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

– Naprawdę musimy cię kiedyś wyleczyć z tego krzywego uśmiechu – mruknął Joseph.

* * *

Rufus omiótł spojrzeniem zebranych przed sobą czarodziejów i czarownice. Tylko niektórzy z nich byli dziennikarzami. Reszta była pracownikami ministerstwa, a część pojawiła się w ministerstwie akurat, kiedy ogłaszał, że zwoła konferencję prasową. Rufus wiedział, że pewnie byli po prostu ciekawi, jak wygląda dyktator. Będzie zaskoczony, jeśli ktoś nie rzuci w niego zgniłym owocem.

Ale przecież nie wykonał rytuału Cincinnatusa, żeby nabrać na __popularności.__

Wszedł na podium. Fryderyk i Hope stali tuż za nim, podczas gdy Percy znajdował się niedaleko, pod osłoną. Gryzelda Marchbanks i __hanarz__ stały u jego boku, ale większość widowni po prostu rzucała im dziwne spojrzenia i odwracali wzrok. Rufus wiedział, że pewnie uważali goblinkę za, w najlepszym wypadku, asystentkę.

Czeka ich bardzo niemiła pobudka.

Podniósł wzrok, aparaty zaczęły błyskać. Zaczął jak tylko wydawało mu się, że ściągnął już na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

– Jak wiecie, obecnie kontroluję całą magię w ministerstwie – powiedział. Jak na zawołanie, ktoś podlewitował zgniłe jabłko, strzelając mu nim prosto w twarz. Rufus leniwie machnął różdżką, przeganiając je od siebie i mając nadzieję, że to przynajmniej potwierdziło wszystkim, że nie, nie kontrolował magii __poza__ ministerstwem. Może to wreszcie utnie te niedorzeczne plotki. – Wykonałem rytuał Cincinnatusa z pomocą szesnastu członków Wizengamotu, w tym Starszą Marchbanks. – Gryzelda ukłoniła się lekko. – Czego wielu z was nie wie, to __czemu__ to zrobiłem. Nasze społeczeństwo od kilku miesięcy miotało się pod mrocznymi wyziewami strachu. Najpierw winiliśmy o wszystko wilkołaki. Potem zorientowałem się, że Harry'ego __vatesa__ zaatakowano nawet na terenie ministerstwa.

Rufus zignorował westchnienia, jakie rozległy się na tę wieść, jak i wykrzyczane pytania, czy to znaczy, że „Vox Populi" miało rację.

– Zastanowiło mnie to, ale otrzymałem informacje z dobrego źródła, że do tego ataku tak naprawdę nie doszło, albo że cała sytuacja została źle odebrana. Więc to zignorowałem. Tymczasem sytuacja tylko się pogarszała. Strach robił się coraz silniejszy. Zostały uchwalone prawa, w świetle których wilkołaki nie były już w stanie żyć pośród czarodziejów. Nastąpiło włamanie do Tullianum. Harry __vates__ zbuntował się. Wyszły na jaw skandale ministerstwa. Fundamenty naszego świata dygotały, a ja wciąż nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Wińcie mnie o to, że byłem taki żałosny i słaby. Wińcie mnie, że tak długo zwlekałem z tym, co należało zrobić. W stanie wojennym czarodziejski świat w Brytanii polega przede wszystkim na ministrze, a ja was zawiodłem. Przejąłem kontrolę w dniu, w którym otrzymałem ważne informacje. Przede wszystkim wilkołacze stada zostały zdradzone przez sny – sny, które rozjątrzyły nienawiść do wilkołaków w czarodziejach, którzy wcześniej mogli po prostu za nimi nie przepadać, a po których byli gotowi wydać położenie ich kryjówek.

Rufus zauważył, że okrzyki ucichły, a brzoskwinia, która właśnie wznosiła się nad czyjąś głową, opadła nagle z głośnym plaśnięciem. Ukrył się ze swoim ponurym uśmiechem. __Czyli Wyzwolicielka miała rację.__

– A potem dowiedziałem się, że nienawiść do wilkołaków w ministerstwie, impuls do tworzenia praw przeciw nim, pochodzi z jednego, konkretnego miejsca: jednego z naszych departamentów, Departamentu Tajemnic.

Wszyscy poderwali głowy, kiedy sowy wzniosły się nagle zza sceny, po czym wzbiły w niebo. Rozleciały się we wszystkich kierunkach, uderzając tak mocno skrzydłami, że na wszystkich opadł deszcz piór.

– Te sowy niosą zapieczętowane listy, zawierające tę samą informację do stu wybranych przeze mnie ludzi – powiedział spokojnie Rufus. – Pośród nich znajdują się rozmaici zagraniczni ministrowie magii. Nawet jeśli Departament Tajemnic spróbuje nas wszystkich __zobliviatować__, to i tak nie zdołają powstrzymać prawdy przed wypłynięciem na wierzch.

Zobaczył, że kilku ludzi się aportowało. Rufus wzruszył ramionami. W końcu znajdowali się poza ministerstwem; nie był w stanie ich powstrzymać. No i nie winił ich, że tak bardzo boją się niewymownych.

– Chcieli wilkołaków, na których mogliby swobodnie eksperymentować – powiedział. – A magię, poznaną w czasie tych badań, wykorzystaliby do kontrolowania ludzi. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym rozejrzał się surowo po widowni. – Cała ta nienawiść, ustawy, morderstwa, wszystko to po to, żebyśmy przechowywali żywe wilkołaki w Tullianum, bo dzięki temu niewymowni mieliby do nich swobodny dostęp. To oni zaatakowali Harry'ego __vatesa__. To oni poświęcili życia, włącznie z życiami ludzi, którzy nie mieli z nimi nic wspólnego. Wszystko po to, żeby ktoś łapał im wilkołaki. Co przyniosło tylko więcej śmierci.

Nabrał głęboko tchu, szykując się na powiedzenie pierwszego faktycznego kłamstwa w czasie tej przemowy. No cóż, w końcu od czasu rytuału Cincinnatusa nabrał w tym już mnóstwo wprawy.

– To oni przysłali sny.

Zobaczył jak twarze nabierają powagi, a część wiszącego nad tłumem strachu zmieniła się w gniew. Rufus kiwnął lekko głową. Nie powie im, że to Falco Parkinson przysłał te sny, nawet jeśli to była prawda i nawet, jeśli miał zamiar przekazać to Harry'emu. Nie wyda w ten sposób Wyzwolicielki; jej rodzina mogłaby wywnioskować z takiego ogłoszenia, że pomogła mu w jakiś sposób. W dodatku Falco mógłby zrobić się ostrożniejszy, jak tylko zorientuje się, że Rufus zdaje sobie sprawę z jego istnienia, oraz że ktoś najwyraźniej go szpieguje i przekazuje te informacje.

Poza tym Departament Tajemnic był idealnym kozłem ofiarnym. Rufus nie sądził, żeby spróbowali podważyć jego słowa. Żeby tego dokonać, musieliby złamać własny kodeks tajności i milczenia. Bardziej spodziewał się, że lada dzień przyślą mu posłańca z departamentu, który zaoferuje rozwiązanie pokojowe.

– Już zbyt długo żyliśmy w strachu przed cieniami i pełnią księżyca – podsumował Rufus. – Koniec z tym. Upewnimy się, że wszyscy obywatele poznają różnicę między szczerym niepokojem i otwartym terrorem, a to właśnie jest koniec rządów terroru. – Podniósł jeden z pergaminów, które przed nim leżały. – Nie dość, że odrzucamy prawa anty–wilkołacze, to Wizengamot rozważa w tej chwili, jaką ofertę pokojową wysunąć wobec Harry'ego __vatesa.__

– A kiedy skończą się rządy __pańskiego__ terroru, ministrze? – zawołał ktoś bezczelnie.

– Jak się skończą – powiedział Rufus, tym razem pozwalając sobie na szeroki uśmiech. – Czy wiecie, co się stało ministrom, którzy próbowali tego w przeszłości? Rytuał Cincinnatusa zabijał ich, ilekroć usiłowali zatrzymać tę moc na długo po tym, jak jej potrzebowali.

Więcej ludzi zamrugało na niego.

– Chciałbym też ogłosić – powiedział spokojnie Rufus, kiwając w kierunku __hanarz__ – że uległy zmianie stosunki między południowymi goblinami i czarodziejami. Madam Marchbanks i jej partnerka, __hanarz__, z przyjemnością wszystko wam wyjaśnią.

Odstąpił od podium, żeby jasno pokazać, że przekazuje cały autorytet Gryzeldzie i __hanarz__, że to nie był jego pomysł i nie miał zamiaru podminowywać ich decyzji.

Miał wrażenie, że zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy. Wizengamot faktycznie szybko podłapał komplikacje związane z możliwością Harry'ego do tworzenia kolejnych __absorbere.__ Bez wahania zgodzili się na wysunięcie oferty pokojowej i stworzenie znacznie mniej ograniczających praw dotyczących wilkołaki. Dumali i wzdychali za to nad pozostałymi prośbami Harry'ego.

Rufus wiedział, że będzie to wymagało sporo pracy. Kłótnie były jednak lepsze od zabijania.

Zauważył kątem oka ruch i zerknął w tamtym kierunku. Aurora Whitestag zbliżała się do podium. Spojrzała na niego i posłała mu pewny siebie uśmiech.

– Ministrze – powiedziała. – Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie pan dla mnie chwilę?


	46. Nie musi rozwiązywać wszystkich

Spokojniejszy rozdział, przejściowy rozdział. Poukładam sobie w nim potrzebne mi na później nici.

**Rozdział trzydziesty szósty: Nie musi rozwiązywać wszystkich problemów**

Connor skrzywił się, kiedy drzwi trzasnęły głośno. Następnie przewrócił się na plecy i zagapił w sufit. Ostatnio coraz bardziej się z nim zaprzyjaźniał.

Spróbował po raz kolejny wytłumaczyć Parvati, że istniała naprawdę niewielka szansa na to, że Harry tu wróci i kogoś skrzywdzi. Wydawała się być przekonana, że już wygrał tę bitwę. Connor nie pojmował, skąd w ogóle wysunęła taki wniosek. „Prorok Codzienny" nieustannie raportował o kolejnych kłótniach Harry'ego z ministrem, kiedy starali się wspólnie ustalić akceptowalne prawa dla wilkołaków, czy debatach, jakie Harry ciągle zaczynał, nawiązując do swoich innych żądań, jak na przykład wysłanie reprezentantów do centaurów i północnych goblinów. Connor wiedział, że póki to wszystko nie zostanie dopięte na ostatni guzik, Harry nie uzna, że „wygrał".

Parvati i tak upierała się, że wygrywał i że Harry wróci do Hogwartu przepełniony dumą i będzie oczekiwał, że świetliste rodziny będą od teraz na jego skinienie, bo nie tylko odebrał im przywódcę, ale też udowadnia właśnie wszystkim, jak koszmarnie źle traktowane do tej pory były centaury, gobliny i inne gatunki.

Connor nie był w stanie się już powstrzymać; wybuchnął śmiechem na myśl o __dumnym__ Harrym, więc Parvati wybiegła z pokoju.

– Jak myślisz, czy pójdzie kiedyś po rozum do głowy? – zagaił do Rona, nie oglądając się na niego.

Ron burknął coś nisko w odpowiedzi. Connor przewrócił się na bok. Ron pochylał się nad podręcznikiem obrony przed mroczną magią, skupiając się tak mocno, że aż mu kark poczerwieniał. Chyba tylko Connorowi nie wydawało się, że to od nauki.

– Wiesz, jeśli jesteś na mnie zły o to, że Ginny uciekła do Harry'ego, to wygarnij mi wreszcie, żebyśmy mogli mieć to z głowy – powiedział Ronowi, po czym zaczekał.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Ron cisnął książką o podłogę i obrócił się do niego.

– Niech __będzie__ – warknął. – Nie odpisała nawet na __jednego__ cholernego wyjca od mamy. Nawet __jednego!__ Czy to znaczy, że jest z siebie zadowolona? Że nie jest jej przykro? Nie myśli o tym, co będzie jak już wróci do domu? Przecież mama nie spuści jej z __oczu.__ I w dodatku teraz jeszcze wini o to _mnie_, że ją w jakiś sposób do tego zachęciłem! – Ron skrzywił się okrutnie. – Niby jak? Jasne, oboje w zeszłym roku chodziliśmy na klub pojedynków, oboje walczyliśmy, ale przecież Hogwart nas wtedy __potrzebował!__

– Czyli twoja mama się myli – podsumował Connor.

Ron łypnął na niego.

– Nie mów tak!

– Ale w zeszłym roku nie wydawało ci się, że Ginny nie powinna walczyć – powiedział Connor tak rozsądnym tonem, jak tylko był w stanie. – Czemu nagle zacząłeś uważać, że w tym roku nie powinna uciekać, żeby przyłączyć się do walki?

– Bo nie zabrała mnie ze sobą!

Och. To było nieoczekiwane. Connor leżał przez chwilę w ciszy, mrugając, a Ron zerwał się na nogi tak szybko, że niemal przywalił głową o baldachim – Connor miał wrażenie, że wciąż rośnie, już niemal był tak wysoki jak jego brat, Charlie – po czym złapał za książkę i cisnął nią do kufra. Chwilę później chwycił swoją miotłę i obejrzał się na Connora.

– Chodź, poćwiczymy – powiedział.

Connor już miał się zgodzić, ponieważ niewiele czasu zostało przed meczem Slytherinu z Gryffindorem, kiedy nagle przez okno wleciała znana mu sowa. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokręcił głową.

– Sorka, Ron, ale właśnie dostałem list od przyjaciela – powiedział, odwiązując list z sowiej nóżki.

Ron zaklął pod nosem i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, zupełnie jak wcześniej Parvati. Connor rozerwał kopertę, głaszcząc sowę po piórach. Była piękna, gołębio-szara z ciemnymi plamkami na nogach i wokół oczu. Connor nie rozpoznawał tego gatunku i najwyraźniej nikt w wieży też nie, ale to w sumie nie miało większego znaczenia. Była też strasznie przytulaśna, obracała łepek w kierunku jego dłoni i delikatnie skubała mu palce.

List był niechlujny, jak zawsze. Znaczek nie był najlepszym pisarzem.

__Siema Connor!__

__Wszyscy są tu strasznie podjarani całą sytuacją. Większość w sumie nie wie, co mamy ze sobą zrobić, kiedy Harry ciągle knuje i planuje. Znaczy, pewnie wie co robi, nie? Ale to tak strasznie długo zajmuje, rany! Nikt w sumie nie ma jaj, żeby jakkolwiek skrytykować Harry'ego, może poza George'em. No i wiesz, George jest w porządku i pewnie po prostu tęskni za rodziną, ale przecież nie wpuścili by go nawet __do domu.__ To __wilkołak.__ Ale powodzenia z ____wyjaśnieniem____ mu tego.__

__Ale wiesz, tu naprawdę jest fantastycznie, po prostu całe to czekanie już działa mi na nerwy. No i przebywanie w pobliżu twojego brata potrafi być oszałamiające. Wyobraź sobie wodospad, który spaceruje sobie po okolicy i czasem robi się nieco głośniejszy niż to konieczne i strzela tęczami na prawo i lewo. Takie mam przy nim wrażenie.__

__Wciąż nikt w sumie nie wie, kiedy będziemy mogli wrócić. Harry z determinacją czeka na jakiekolwiek słowo od ministra, zanim cokolwiek postanowi. W sumie go o to nie winię. Byłoby miło, gdyby wreszcie ustanowili prawa, że już nikt nigdy więcej nie będzie na nas polował, ale Merlin raczy wiedzieć, czy dostaniemy nawet tyle. Póki co ministerstwo, ta banda nadętych durni, nie chce się do niczego zadeklarować, a Harry podarł na strzępy ostatnią listę praw, którą mu wysłali, bo wciąż uważał ją za zbyt ograniczającą.__

__Cholerni idioci!__

__W każdym razie załączyłem coś, czym bawiłem się od jakiegoś czasu i przyszło mi do głowy, że może ci się spodoba. Czasem, jak nie mam nic do roboty, bawię się rzeźbieniem i w tej chwili mamy całe __mnóstwo__ „niczego do roboty". Wspomniałeś, że jesteś szukającym i widziałem w gazecie twoje zdjęcia jako szukającego, więc mam nadzieję, że ci się przyda!__

__Uważaj na siebie,__

__Znaczek__

Connor potrząsnął kopertą, z której wypadł drewniany znicz. Skrzydełka zostały po prostu wyrzeźbione po bokach i nie mogły tak naprawdę uderzać powietrza, ale Connorowi wydawało się, że dość łatwo będzie go zaczarować, żeby naprawdę latał. Wzniósł się po stuknięciu różdżką, kiwając lekko na boki, mimo że skrzydełka wciąż się nie ruszały. Connor złapał go i uśmiechnął się.

Znaczek był młodym wilkołakiem, który zaczął do niego pisać w kilka dni po tym, jak wszyscy wylądowali w dolinie. Jego pierwszy list był agresywny, Znaczek usiłował wyciągnąć z niego jakieś informacje o Harrym, bo nie ufał, że Harry nie wpakuje ich zaraz na minę. Connor po prostu wypalił, że chamstwa sobie nie życzy i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien powiedzieć bratu o potencjalnym zdrajcy w dolinie.

Ale drugi list był już znacznie łagodniejszy i pokorniejszy, a Connor z czasem zrozumiał, że czego Znaczkowi naprawdę było trzeba, to __przyjaciela__, kogoś z kim mógłby porozmawiać o wydarzeniach w Leśnej Twierdzy. Był młodszy od większości wilkołaków; najwyraźniej opuścił Hogwart zaledwie dwa lata temu, obijał się to tu, to tam, aż w końcu zmęczeni jego postawą rodzice znaleźli mu ciepłą posadę w ministerstwie. A potem przyłączył się do Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, gdzie został wilkołakiem. Miał na tyle ciężkie życie, że Connorowi zrobiło mu się go nieco żal, w dodatku pisał jak... jak kompletnie __normalny__ człowiek, jak Connor pewnie sam kiedyś pisał, kiedy jeszcze godził się z myślą, że to Harry jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, jak Parvati, kiedy jeszcze ją lubił. Było naprawdę miło mieć takiego normalnego przyjaciela, nawet jeśli Znaczek nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu niczego, czego Connor nie dowiedział się już wcześniej od Harry'ego.

Ale znicz był całkiem fajnym prezentem.

Connor sięgnął po pergamin i atrament, żeby odpisać, po czym rozwalił się na łóżku z tym wszystkim, podczas gdy znicz śmigał mu wokół głowy. W pewnej chwili bezmyślnie złapał go w powietrzu i skrzywił się. Ależ te maleńkie skrzydełka __bolały.__

* * *

Peter pochylił się nad blatem w czasie posiłku, rozglądając się po stołach. Obok niego Henrietta Bulstrode wydała z siebie zaniepokojony dźwięk z głębi gardła. Peter zerknął na nią, więc pochwyciła jego spojrzenie i lekko skinęła głową w kierunku stołu Hufflepuffu. Podążył za jej wzrokiem.

Dwójka uczniów z siódmego roku kłóciła się cicho, ale zajadle. Nagle dziewczyna pokręciła mocno głową i skupiła się na własnym talerzu. Chłopak obserwował ją przez chwilę z furią wypisaną na twarzy. Wreszcie też wrócił do jedzenia. Peter podniósł brwi.

– No co? – zapytał Henrietty. Uczniowie przecież mogli się kłócić o quidditcha, oceny ze sprawdzianów, a biorąc pod uwagę, że ta dwójka była przeciwnej płci, to mogło nawet pójść o nieudaną randkę. Żadne z nich nie brało udziału w owutemowych zajęciach z obrony przed mroczną magią, więc nie miał z nimi do czynienia.

– Chłopak ma Mroczny Znak – powiedziała Henrietta, jakby to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego.

Peter spiął się. Henrietta uszczypnęła go w lewe przedramię, tuż nad znakiem. Peter zadrżał, po czym przypomniał sobie lekcje, których nauczył się w czasie miesięcy spędzonych pośród śmierciożerców – a nawet wcześniej, które opanował w czasie siódmego roku, kiedy to musiał kryć się ze złością i odrazą, żeby nie stracić przyjaciół. Podniósł widelec i zjadł trochę fasolki. Po chwili zdołał opanować się na tyle, że był w stanie udawać względny spokój.

– Skąd wiesz? – mruknął głosem niemal równie cichym co podmuch powietrza.

– Zaklęcie – powiedziała Henrietta, stukając palcem różdżkę, którą trzymała przypiętą do pasa po lewej stronie bioder. – Widzę przebłysk zielonej czaszki i węża, ilekroć zbliży się do mnie ktoś z Mrocznym Znakiem. Wiem o twoim, a Snape wyjechał, więc powinieneś być jedynym, który wywołuje ten efekt. Ale dzisiaj minęłam tego ucznia w holu i mignęła mi czaszka.

– Czyli nie bierze udziału w twoich zajęciach owutemowych z transmutacji? – zapytał Peter, już domyślając się odpowiedzi. Gdyby chłopak pojawiał się na jej zajęciach, to Henrietta już dawno temu wykryłaby jego znak.

– Nie – powiedziała Henrietta. – Wydaje mi się, że nazywa się Leo, ale tylko tyle wiem na jego temat. Już wcześniej wydawało mi się, że raczej starał się wtopić w tłum i nie wychylać. – Uśmiechnęła się szorstko i pogłaskała różdżkę. – Teraz już wiemy czemu.

– Jeśli zagonimy go w kozi róg, to zwieje ze szkoły – powiedział Peter. Pamiętał to jeszcze z czasów, kiedy był na szóstym roku. Evan Rosier pozabijał niemal wszystkich na swojej drodze, kiedy uciekał z Hogwartu, bo ktoś przypadkiem zobaczył jego znak i zatrzymał go, żeby zapytać o nowy tatuaż.

– Wiem przecież – powiedziała Henrietta z lekką naganą, jakby ledwie powstrzymywała się przed ochrzanieniem go za uważanie, że mogła o tym __nie wiedzieć.__ – Patrz. – Machnęła różdżką i zaintonowała inkantację, która zabrzmiała Peterowi bardzo śpiewnie. Zobaczył jak jeden z widelczyków obok Henrietty drży i wyrastają mu nogi, po czym nagle staje się ogromną mrówką, która zakradła się pod stół, zanim ktokolwiek inny mógł ją zauważyć.

Kiedy biegła w kierunku stołu Hufflepuffu, Peter był w stanie zauważyć ją tylko dzięki temu, że wiedział czego wyglądać; Henrietta pociemniła ją w czasie transmutacji, żeby blask srebra nie wyjawił jej położenia. Nikt jednak nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, kiedy właściwie dotarła do chłopca z Mrocznym Znakiem. Zerwał się na nogi, wrzeszcząc i machając rękami, jakby coś go użądliło, przez co ściągnął na siebie uwagę praktycznie wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali.

– Panie Harkness! – Profesor Sprout poderwała się, wyraźnie oburzona, że któryś z jej uczniów robi taką scenę i zakłóca spokój innych. – Co to ma __znaczyć?__

– Wlazł na mnie jakiś wielki robal! – zawył Leo, a Peter automatycznie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego piskliwy ton był dziełem strachu, czy też dobrą grą aktorską. Skrzywił się. Nie podobało mu się, że w ogóle musi myśleć o takich sprawach. – Jest... – Wskazał pod stołem, ale Peter był gotów założyć się o dobrych kilka galeonów, że mała zabawka Henrietty już schowała się w jakiś zacieniony kąt. Leo zrzedła mina. – Naprawdę tu był – dokończył, nieco pokonanym i zdezorientowanym tonem.

– To nie powód do zakłócania wszystkim obiadu – powiedziała surowo profesor Sprout. Peter miał wrażenie, że o ile Pomona zwykle była bardzo pogodna, to przyzwyczaiła się też, że jej uczniowie są wyjątkowo pokorni, zwykle dlatego, że nie chcą skończyć jako posiłek dla niebezpiecznych roślin. Dlatego też ewidentnie spodziewała się po swoim domu lepszego zachowania. – Proszę w tej chwili usiąść.

– Tak psze pani – powiedział Leo, brzmiąc na strasznie zakłopotanego, po czym obrócił się, żeby przysunąć swoje krzesło z powrotem.

Henrietta wymamrotała jednak kolejne zaklęcie, które Peter rozpoznał jako zaklęcie tnące, które nie pozostawia po sobie widocznego strumienia światła. Zanim Leo zdążył usiąść z powrotem, lewy rękaw jego szaty rozpadł się w szwach i zsunął mu z ręki.

A ponieważ tak wielu ludzi patrzyło w jego kierunku, wszyscy zobaczyli jego znak.

Momentalnie rozległy się wrzaski, a siedząca obok niego dziewczyna jako pierwsza odsunęła się jak najdalej z tak widoczną zgrozą na twarzy, że Peter uznał, że chyba jednak nie pokłócili się o znak. Leo zamarł na moment, po czym poderwał się, wyciągając różdżkę, w bardzo wyraźny sposób gotów na wywalczenie sobie drogi z sali.

Osłony wystrzeliły ze ścian, błękitne linie przycisnęły mu ręce do boków i ściskały nadgarstek, póki nie puścił różdżki z piskiem bólu. Wówczas rozległ się głos Minerwy, tak zimny że większość wrzasków momentalnie ucichła. Leo spojrzał na nią wytrzeszczonymi, nieszczęśliwymi oczami.

– Panie Harkness – powiedziała. – Rozprawię się z panem __od razu.__ – Wyszła zza stołu prezydialnego, szeleszcząc szatami, wokół których zakrzywiały się kolorowe smugi światła – rezultat osłon, które wzburzyły się wokół dyrektorki Hogwartu, podłapując jej oburzenie i sycząc wściekle. Osłony chwyciły Leo, po czym zaciągnęły go w kierunku kamiennej ściany, przeciągając go do gabinetu dyrektorki najkrótszą możliwą trasą. Ostatnie, co wydał z siebie zanim kamienie zamknęły się za nim, był przerażony, zduszony wrzask.

– Chyba się do nich przyłączę i poinformuję o tym, co wiem – powiedziała spokojnie Henrietta, wstając. – Nawet jeśli nie będzie tego dużo. – Przechyliła głowę w kierunku Petera. – Zostaniesz tu?

– Pewnie – powiedział słabo Peter, po czym ruszył, żeby przyłączyć się do kolegów, usiłujących uspokoić przerażonych uczniów, podczas gdy Henrietta minęła wszystkich, jakby dla niej nie istnieli i zniknęła za drzwiami sali.

Peter potrząsnął głową, zmierzając ku stołowi Gryffindoru, żeby sprawdzić jak czują się jego uczniowie. Wcześniej podzielił szkołę jako taką na trzy grupy, w oparciu o ich reakcje na negocjacje ministerstwa i Harry'ego: zniechęconych, którzy nie wierzyli, że cokolwiek się zmieni i tylko czekali, aż to wszystko się skończy; przerażonych, którym wydawało się, że wszystko fundamentalnie się zmieni, w dodatku bali się chodzenia do szkoły z kimś tak potężnym; i wspierających, którzy pojmowali poniekąd, co Harry usiłuje osiągnąć i przyjmowali tę zmianę z otwartymi ramionami.

Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał dodać do tej listy potencjalnych śmierciożerców.

* * *

Kiedy Minerwa weszła do swojego gabinetu, Leo już siedział w fotelu, rozglądając się wokół szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozpościerając i zaciskając kurczowo palce, jakby chciał złapać za osłony i rozerwać je jak liny. Przestał na jej widok i po prostu zwiesił głowę tak nisko, że oparł podbródek o klatkę piersiową, unikając jej wzroku.

Minerwa otworzyła usta, gotowa coś powiedzieć, ale potem uznała, że jednak najlepiej byłoby zaczekać na profesor Sprout i Henriettę; zauważyła gierki kobiety, nawet jeśli Henrietcie wydawało się, że uszło jej to płazem. Nie bez powodu była tyle czasu profesorką transmutacji. Usiadła i czekała w chłodnej ciszy. Leo zerkał na nią czasami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem szybko odwracał głowę na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu na to osłony.

Tymczasem Minerwa przyglądała się mu. Uczyła go przez pięć lat i zdążyła go poniekąd poznać w tym czasie. Pracował cicho i stracił punkty tylko raz, na pierwszym roku, kiedy miał problemy z zachowaniem ciszy w czasie zajęć. Był półkrwi, a tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało; wspomniał jej kiedyś, że jego matka była czarownicą, dzięki czemu nauka zaklęć w Hogwarcie wydawała mu się łatwiejsza od czegokolwiek, czego usiłowała nauczyć go w domu. Był szczupły, miał brązowe włosy i oczy, i kompletnie przeciętną twarz, przez co nie wywoływał w ludziach większego wrażenia. Wyglądało na to, że postanowił skorzystać ze swojego talentu do nie rzucania się w oczy i po kryjomu został śmierciożercą.

Niebawem Pomona wymówiła hasło przed gargulcem. Osłony poinformowały Minerwę, że Henrietta pojawiła się zaraz po niej i obie wjechały po schodach na górę. Minerwa wzięła się w garść i odsunęła od siebie wspomnienia Leo jako dziecka. Teraz powinna się skupić na młodym człowieku, który podjął decyzję i którego będą musieli potraktować jak dorosłego.

Pomona weszła do gabinetu i momentalnie spojrzała na Leo.

– Panie Harkness – powiedziała i urwała. Po prostu pokręciła głową. Minerwa przyjęła to z ulgą. W zeszłym roku Filius z zacięciem bronił swoich uczniów, którzy atakowali Harry'ego i jeden z nich okazał się być śmierciożercą. Pomona pewnie zrobiłaby to samo, gdyby nie mieli przed oczami bezwzględnego dowodu pod postacią lśniącego na jego przedramieniu znaku.

– Jesteśmy tu, żeby ustalić jak bardzo jest związany ze śmierciożercami – powiedziała spokojnie Minerwa. – Usiądźcie, proszę, Pomono, Hildo. – W ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, że powinna zwrócić się do Henrietty po jej przybranym imieniu.

Pomona zajęła swoje miejsce tak szybko, że niemal potknęła się o szaty; ewidentnie nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od swojego ucznia. Henrietta usiadła dumnie, po czym wygładziła wokół siebie spódnicę. Minerwa była w stanie zrozumieć, czemu przebrała się właśnie w taki sposób. Tylko do tego stopnia ktoś tak niebezpieczny jak Henrietta Bulstrode był w stanie się przemienić bez ubierania szat, które mogłyby ograniczyć jej ruchy.

– Panie Harkness – odezwała się wreszcie Minerwa, patrząc na niego – jest pan oskarżony o bycie śmierciożercą. Czy wypiera się pan tego oskarżenia?

Leo milczał przez kilka chwil, jakby usiłował ustalić, jak wiele powinien powiedzieć.

– Nigdy... – odezwał się wreszcie. – Nigdy nie spotkałem Mrocznego Pana, ani nic w tym stylu. Po prostu mam znak.

– A dlaczego pan go w ogóle ma? – Minerwie wydawało się, że naprawdę dobrze nad sobą panuje, skoro jej głos pozostawał tak zimny, że pękałyby przy nim kamienie, kiedy chciało się jej wrzeszczeć.

– Moja... moja matka wspierała śmierciożerców w czasie Pierwszej Wojny – powiedział Leo, zarzucając nerwowo głową. – Spędziła rok w Azkabanie, ale potem ją wypuszczono. Nigdy nie przestała w niego wierzyć. – Złożył ręce przed sobą, splatając i zaciskając mocno palce. Osłony mu na to pozwoliły. – Opowiadała mi o Mrocznym Panu. Bardzo często. Czasami myślała, że powróci i że powinna była zrobić dla niego więcej, niż wtedy. Nie wiedziała jednak, co mogłaby zrobić, póki nie usłyszała o jego odrodzeniu.

Słowa wylewały się z niego teraz, a Minerwa po cichu nakazała osłonom gabinetu nagrywać wszystko, co mówił Leo. Możliwe, że będą potrzebowali tego potem jako dowodu, jeśli wspomnienia z myślodsiewni okażą się niewystarczające.

– Kiedy przyszedł do nas człowiek rekrutujący do śmierciożerców, zaprosiła go do środka i długo ze sobą rozmawiali. Azkaban ją wyniszczył. Nie była... nie mogła już w żaden sposób pomóc w tej wojnie. Ale mogła poprosić mnie o przyjęcie znaku. I tak zrobiłem w te wakacje, jak tylko ukończyłem siedemnaście lat. Po prostu... chciałem, żeby się uśmiechnęła, to wszystko. – Zarówno powieki, jak i usta Leo drżały. – Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem. Przysięgam. Mama nie jest nawet naznaczona. Po prostu wspierała Mrocznego Pana i pożyczała mu pieniądze. Osobiście nawet nie popieram tego, w co on wierzy. – Spojrzał nieszczęśliwie na znak na swoim przedramieniu, jakby szukał w nim jakichś odpowiedzi.

Pomona zamknęła oczy.

– Kłamie – powiedziała Henrietta mroźnie, niczym zimowe przesilenie.

Leo otworzył szeroko oczy i zagapił się na nią. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

– W jakim sensie?

– Tylko Mroczny Pan może kogoś naznaczyć – powiedziała Henrietta. – I musi do tego dojść w czasie inicjacji. Gdyby nigdy nie spotkał Mrocznego Pana, nie nosiłby jego znaku. Taka jest prawda.

– Nie spotkałem go! – Głos Leo niemal świergotał ze strachu. – Przysięgam że nie, __przysięgam.__ To rekruter dał mi ten znak. Wskazał na mnie różdżką, zaintonował __Morsmordre__ i nagle go miałem. Nie było żadnej inicjacji. Nikogo nie zabiłem. Przysięgam.

– Proszę wyciągnąć rękę – powiedziała Minerwa i Leo niemal wyrwał się spod osłon, żeby to zrobić. Nachyliła się do niego i przyjrzała uważnie znakowi na jego przedramieniu. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak powinien był, czarna czaszka z owijającym się wokół wężem, w dodatku promieniowała magią, która wszystkim jej zmysłom wydawała się mroczna.

Z drugiej jednak strony osobiście nałożyła na szkołę osłony, które nie pozwoliłyby wejść na jej teren komuś z Mrocznym Znakiem i wrogimi intencjami. A jeśli Leo faktycznie nikogo nie zabił, to to nie mogła być prawdziwa inicjacja. Tyle jeszcze Zakon Feniksa zdołał ustalić w czasie Pierwszej Wojny. Wszystkie inicjacje śmierciożerców wiązały się z morderstwem, nawet jeśli metody i wiek ofiar wyjątkowo różniły się między sobą.

– Proszę nie cofać ręki, panie Harkness – powiedziała, celując różdżką w znak. – __Abi in malam rem!__

Leo wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy magia rozpadła się tuż nad jego skórą, chwytając ją i wykręcając. Minerwa wzdrygnęła się lekko, kiedy chłopak zaczął wyć z bólu, ale nie pozwoliła, by pojawiło się to na jej twarzy. To była bolesna transmutacja, ale oferowała niemal równie dobre wyniki co Veritaserum. Zaklęcie przeganiało narzuconą na kogoś fizyczną zmianę z powrotem do osoby, która je rzuciła. Jeśli Leo __chciał__ nosić Mroczny Znak – co było kolejną cechą śmierciożerców; naznaczeni byli tylko ci, którzy naprawdę tego chcieli – to znak pozostanie na miejscu, a Minerwa skontaktuje się z Horacym w sprawie Veritaserum.

Ale znak skurczył się, zwinął, pobladł, a potem wzbił się w powietrze niczym rój czarnych pszczół, które zabrzęczały wściekle i poleciały w bok, wtapiając się w ścianę. Leo spojrzał na swoje przedramię. Na jego skórze pozostała tylko blada, jasna blizna w kształcie węża i czaszki. Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Czyli tylko w takim stopniu tego chciał. A ponieważ Henrietta postanowiła wyjawić jego znak przy wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali, to przynajmniej na jakiś czas będą musieli usunąć Leo z Hogwartu. Teraz jednak przynajmniej nie trafi więzienia, ani nie czekała go egzekucja, w dodatku będzie mógł wrócić w przyszłym roku do Hogwartu, żeby ukończyć zajęcia z owutemów.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał Leo. – Dziękuję.

Minerwa ponownie kiwnęła głową.

– Nie ma za co, panie Harkness. Wierzę jednak, że chwilowo powinien pan trzymać się z daleka od domu. Co by się stało, gdyby pańska matka zauważyła brak znaku?

Leo zamknął oczy.

– Moi przyjaciele znajdą mu jakieś miejsce – powiedziała Pomona, której twarz pokraśniała z ulgi, że jej uczeń nie zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły. Wstała i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – Proszę ze mną, panie Harkness.

Minerwa nie poluźniła osłon. – Jeszcze tylko chwilę, Pomono. – Spojrzała ponownie na Leo. – Chcę otrzymać od pana wiążącą przysięgę, że nigdy nie przyjmie pan prawdziwego znaku, ani nie zadziała pan w żaden sposób na szkodę Hogwartu – powiedziała.

Leo z przyjemnością to obiecał, przysięgając na Merlina i swoją magię, więc Minerwa pozwoliła Pomonie zabrać go z gabinetu. Już w drzwiach zaczęła z nim cicho rozmawiać. Minerwa wiedziała, że za łagodnym tonem będą kryły się wyjątkowo cięte pytania. Jeśli chłopiec się __z czymkolwiek__ jeszcze krył, to Pomona wyciągnie to z niego zanim jeszcze opuści szkołę.

To pozostawiło ją w pomieszczeniu z Henriettą, która marszczyła lekko brwi.

– Czyli to był fałszywy znak?

– Dokładnie – potwierdziła Minerwa. – Transmutacja. Rekruter, kimkolwiek był, niewątpliwie rzucił prawdziwe zaklęcie niewerbalnie, po czym wymówił __Morsmordre__ w ramach przykrywki. Ale nie doszło do inicjacji. – Skrzywiła się lekko na Henriettę. – Wolałabym, żebyś porozmawiała ze mną o tym na osobności, zamiast wyjawiać to na oczach wszystkich. Wówczas nie musiałby opuszczać szkoły.

– Przecież mógł kłamać – powiedziała Henrietta bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Nie sposób było tego określić, a nie mam zamiaru ryzykować w sytuacji, w której chodzi o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego.

Minerwa powiedziała sobie, że to była naturalna konsekwencja zatrudnienia kogoś takiego jak Henrietta Bulstrode, po czym ją odesłała. Następnie oparła się w fotelu i zamknęła oczy.

__Czyli mamy kogoś rozdającego fałszywe Mroczne Znaki ludziom, którzy mogą okazać się podatni na presję rodzinną. Tylko po co? Żeby odwrócić od czegoś uwagę ministerstwa? Zrujnować reputację zwykłych czarodziejów i czarownic? Przecież większość tych, którym coś takiego mogłoby najbardziej zaszkodzić, jest tak bardzo przeciwna polityce Voldemorta, że w normalnych warunkach nigdy nie zgodziliby się na przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku.__

Była tak pochłonięta swoimi myślami, że nie zauważyła kiedy gargulec zaczął się poruszać, póki już nie zszedł komuś z drogi. Wówczas otworzyła oczy i szybko spojrzała poprzez osłony. Na schodach stała uczennica z długimi, jasnymi włosami i w ogromnych okularach, które Minerwa po chwili rozpoznała.

__Panna Lovegood. Czego może chcieć?__ Istniała możliwość, że chciała podzielić się jakimiś informacjami na temat Leo. Już w zeszłym roku była w stanie powiedzieć Minerwie, który Krukon rzucił na Harry'ego zaklęcie wybebeszające. Dlatego też Minerwa zaczekała, aż drzwi do jej gabinetu zostały otwarte i Luna weszła do środka.

Miała skupiony wyraz twarzy i szła przez gabinet w ciszy, stawiając kroki tak celowo, że Minerwę aż to zaciekawiło i postanowiła jej nie przeszkadzać. Dotarła do środka gabinetu, zatrzymując się tuż przed biurkiem Minerwy, po czym rozłożyła ręce na boki, celując nimi w regały z książkami. Minerwa zerknęła na boki, ale nie zauważyła żeby dowolne z książek się poruszyły w reakcji na niewerbalną, czy przypadkową magię. Spojrzała z lekkim rozbawieniem na Lunę, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Miała nieco więcej tolerancji do niej, odkąd dowiedziała się o jej darze słuchania przedmiotów i poprosiła profesorów o okazywanie jej więcej cierpliwości.

Luna otworzyła usta i poruszyła nimi w okrągłych ruchach, jakby kosztowała bąbelki. Następnie podskoczyła lekko do przodu, wyciągając ręce przed siebie. Delikatnie dotykała niewidzialnej ściany przed sobą, po czym wreszcie otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

– Zniknął – powiedziała. – Naprawdę zniknął.

– Panno Lovegood? – Minerwie udało się nie brzmieć na zirytowaną, choć nie była pewna czy zaskoczenie było wiele lepsze. Źle by się to skończyło, gdyby dowolny szóstoroczny Gryfon usłyszał od niej taki ton. Ale Luna zdawała się być zanadto pochłonięta własnymi problemami, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę i odpowiedziała z powagą.

– W pani gabinecie znajdował się przedmiot, który nienawidził całego świata – powiedziała. – Wyczułam go, kiedy odwiedziłam panią w zeszłym roku, żeby powiedzieć co krzesła mówiły o Gilbercie Rovenanie. Był taki __wściekły.__ Nienawidził i chciał niszczyć, rozrywać, szarpać. – Spojrzała na Minerwę z oszałamiającym uśmiechem. – Ale zniknął.

– Doprawdy – powiedziała beznamiętnie Minerwa. Nie była pewna, co ją bardziej niepokoiło: że nie wyczuła w swoim gabinecie czegoś, co było niewątpliwie niebezpiecznym, zaczarowanym przedmiotem, albo że to coś sobie stąd __poszło.__

– Tak. – Luna uśmiechnęła się do regałów. – Wydaje mi się, że pozbyła się go pani, kiedy przemeblowała pani gabinet. Wygląda na to, że naprawdę wiele rzeczy pani wyrzuciła. Te półki są nowe. – Zrobiła krok w ich kierunku i pogłaskała dłonią drewno. – I są tu szczęśliwe – dodała. – Nowe przedmioty lubią przebywać w miejscach, w których roi się od antyków. Mogą ze sobą rozmawiać i wymieniać się historiami, których nigdy inaczej by nie usłyszały.

Minerwa z trudem opanowała się przed zagajeniem, jakimi to historiami mogą wymieniać się półki na książki. Sama myśl o tym, że ściany, podłogi i drzwi obserwują każdy jej ruch, nawet bez osłon, wytrącała ją z równowagi.

– Panno Lovegood, czy udało się pani ustalić, co to było?

– Nie – powiedziała Luna, której głos już wrócił do swojego kojącego, rozmarzonego tonu. – Dawało wrażenie gnębiwtryska, a wiem że gnębiwtryski są w stanie nocą wejść ludziom do głów i wywołać złe sny, albo wpłynąć na ich zachowanie. Ale to nie był gnębiwtrysk, bo przecież wszedłby do czyjejś głowy, a nie w przedmiot. Nie są w stanie kontrolować przedmiotów. – Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. – Pani dyrektor, czy mogłaby pani powiedzieć ludziom, żeby przestali wylewać wodę na kamienie na dziedzińcu? Niektóre spędziły całe stulecia na dnie oceanu i nie lubią się moczyć. Już jest im wystarczająco ciężko podczas deszczu czy śniegu. Próbowałam rozmawiać z ludźmi, z których kapie po treningach quidditcha, ale nikt mnie nie słucha.

Minerwa poczuła tę samą bezsilność, z jaką mieli do czynienia wszyscy profesorowie Luny, póki nie nauczyli się jej odpowiednio słuchać. Powstrzymała się więc przed wyrażeniem jej.

– Obawiam się, że musi pani o tym porozmawiać z Madam Hooch, panno Lovegood. Być może przekaże drużynom quidditcha, że powinni porządnie się wytrzeć po prysznicu, jaki biorą po treningach, zanim wrócą do szkoły. Należy jeszcze pamiętać, oczywiście, o uczniach chodzących do szklarni profesor Sprout i na zajęcia z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

– Nie pomyślałam o nich – powiedziała Luna, pogodniejąc. – Porozmawiam z profesorami, Madam. Dziękuję. – Odwróciła się i wyszła z gabinetu.

Minerwa po raz kolejny rozejrzała się uważnie. To prawda, wyniosła większość artefaktów Albusa w zeszłym roku, ale wydawało jej się, że wyczułaby, gdyby pośród nich znalazło się coś naprawdę potężnego i mrocznego.

Tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało.

__Co to mogło być? I co się z tym stało? __Najbardziej w tej chwili niepokoiła ją myśl, że może ten przedmiot był w stanie sam się przemieszczać.

* * *

Hawthorn otworzyła nagle oczy. Ostatnimi czasy miała problemy ze snem. Albo prześladowały ją koszmary o Tullianum, albo o Cierniowej Zdzirze, rozrywającą Pansy na kawałki .

Usiadła i rzuciła różdżką __Lumos__, od którego pokój zamigotał od ruchomych cieni – co i tak było lepsze od całkowitych ciemności, w jakich próbowała spać. Kiedyś była w stanie spać wyłącznie bez światła. Teraz wywoływało to w niej paskudne sny.

Wstała, drapiąc się po lewym przedramieniu, po czym przeszła przez wąski pokój i wyjrzała przez okno. Zobaczyła przez nie księżyc. Był bliski pełni.

Znowu będzie musiała się przemienić. Ciarki przebiegły jej po skórze na samą myśl.

__Przyzwyczaiła się__ do bycia wilkołaczycą, ale nigdy tego nie pokocha na sposób, w jaki ewidentnie podchodzili do tego członkowie watahy. Jedyne, czego tak naprawdę chciała, to znowu być czystokrwistą czarownicą. No, oraz odzyskać męża i córkę, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to akurat było niemożliwe.

Za to lek mógł znajdować się w zasięgu ręki.

Hawthorn przyglądała się księżycowi, przypominając sobie jak Harry opowiadał jej o eliksirze, który według niego miał szansę wyleczyć likantropię, ale każdy wilkołak musiałby przygotować własną dawkę, a nawet wtedy szansa przeżycia to było jakieś czterdzieści procent.

Po raz pierwszy zakradła się do niej zdecydowana myśl. Wcześniej rozważała tylko sam proces warzenia eliksiru, oraz zaklęcia, które pomogłyby jej w przeniesieniu własnej magii do cieczy.

__Byłabym skłonna do podjęcia się tego ryzyka.__

Kiedy Harry wrócił i wszyscy złożyli przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, obiecała sobie że będzie żyła, ale do tej pory tego nie robiła, prawda? Półtora miesiąca ciszy i spokoju, po którym nagle wrzucono ją do więzienia.

Hawthorn wiedziała, że trzy dni bez słońca, kiedy była skazana na wpływ księżyca, zmieniły w niej coś fundamentalnego i wciąż dochodziła po tym do siebie. Zniesie to, co będzie musiała znieść i przeżyje, ponieważ samobójstwo to ucieczka słabeuszy i tchórzy. Ale nie miała zamiaru żyć jak kiedyś, jako bestia, na którą się poluje i nienawidzi. Nowe prawa wilkołacze mogą sprawić, że społeczeństwo wykaże się większą tolerancją, ale już zawsze będzie czuła strach i obrzydzenie od zwykłych czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy wiedzieli już kim była.

W przeciwieństwie do Kamelii nie czerpała z tego żadnej przyjemności. Kamelia została ugryziona zanim ukończyła roczek; nie znała innego życia, a przynajmniej nie miała szansy go pamiętać. Hawthorn spędziła całe dekady jako zwykła czarownica. Nieco ponad trzy lata wilkołactwa w żaden sposób nie zbliżyły ją do stanu Kamelii.

Zamknęła oczy. __Chcę się ponownie zmienić – stać się zwykłą czarownicą, która nie ma likantropii.__

__Tylko jeden raz i już nigdy więcej.__

Jutro zacznie pracować nad własnym lekiem na likantropię.

* * *

Adalrico westchnął i pochylił się, żeby poprawić bandaże na swojej kostce. Klątwa króla rybaka, którą pozostawił po sobie przed śmiercią Augustus Starrise, musiała być regularnie przemywana i opatrywana na nowo. Rana go nie zabije, ale nigdy się nie zamknie, a zawsze mogło wdać się zakażenie. Po prostu istniała, przeszkadzając mu w chodzeniu i prowadzeniu normalnego życia, gdyby pozwolił jej zaśmierdnąć.

Od czasu śmierci Augustusa opanował już naprawdę wiele zaklęć, które kryły zapachy nawet przed wilkołakami. Przynajmniej tyle wyniósł z tej sytuacji.

Ale ilekroć leżał w środku nocy, dręczony bezsennością przez nieprzyjemne sny związane z własną przeszłością, świadomość że nauczył się kontrolować otaczający go zapach wydawał się naprawdę niewielką rekompensatą. Adalrico podrapał się po lewym ramieniu i ziewnął, po czym położył obok Elfridy, starając się jej nie rozbudzić. Marian spała w kojcu w kącie pokoju, a Millicenta zajmowała pokój obok. Może kogoś zaniepokoić i rozbudzić, jeśli nie będzie ostrożny.

Z drugiej jednak strony, oczywiście, sam nie był w stanie spać. Leżał i wyglądał ponad ramieniem żony, przyglądając się światłu księżyca na ścianie.

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie tę wojnę, kiedy przyłączył się do Harry'ego. Wydawało mu się, że wreszcie zyska okazję do walki z tymi, którzy od tylu lat starali się stłamsić __wszelką__ niezależność i zmianę w magicznym świecie, bez względu na to, czy ci czarodzieje byli świetliści, czy mroczni. Poniekąd nawet się cieszył, że po tylu latach pokoju znowu uda się na wojnę. Ostatnim razem służył panu, który nie był wart jego oddania, ale tym razem pojawił się ktoś godzien Bulstrode'ów. Adalrico uradował się, kiedy Harry zbudował Przymierze Słońca i Cienia, a potem cisnął ministerstwu w twarz swoim buntem. Teraz już na pewno znajdzie się okazja do walki.

Ale nie miał żadnej. Poza włamaniem się do więzienia w ministerstwie, wszystkie walki kończyły się, zanim w ogóle zdążył do nich dotrzeć i nie udało mu się rzucić nawet jednego zaklęcia.

Elfrida spięła się obok niego i wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Adalrico potarł pocieszająco jej ramię, nie odrywając wzroku od tańca światła i cieni na ścianie.

Chciał walczyć. Chciał udowodnić światu czarodziejów, że Bulstrode'owie wciąż mają swoją dumę. Ich mottem było „__Duramus"__, Przetrwamy, ale pragnął również zatryumfować. Najłatwiej byłoby to osiągnąć w czasie bitwy, ale na to istniała bardzo niewielka szansa, bo Harry wydawał się być zdeterminowany do operowania dyplomacją i taktycznymi dyskusjami. Jego córka inaczej do tego podchodziła, ale Millicenta udowodniła mu jeszcze przed wakacjami, że już jest dorosłą kobietą, która nie kryje się dłużej w jego cieniu. Nie był w stanie wytknąć jej, że byłoby dobre dla ich honoru; w końcu miała już własny.

__I niby czyja to jest wina?__

Adalrico nabrał głęboko tchu, zmarszczył nos przez zapach, który zawsze unosił się w niedługo po zmianie bandaży, po czym zamknął oczy. To była wyłącznie jego wina. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie tę wojnę. To nie znaczyło jednak, że wojna była źle prowadzona. Oznaczało po prostu, że będzie musiał przydać się w jakiś inny sposób i przestać skupiać się wyłącznie na sobie. Przecież znał się na taktyce; ostatecznie to właśnie dzięki niej przeżył w siedlisku węży jako śmierciożerca. Być może powinien pomyśleć o tym, w jaki sposób wspomóc Harry'ego własnym doświadczeniem i wiedzą, zamiast oczekiwać, że Harry zmieni się tylko po to, żeby Adalrico mógł się popisać.

Był dorosły, był czarodziejem i przeżył już naprawdę wiele, włącznie z powstaniem i upadkiem Mrocznego Pana. To była po prostu kolejna fala i będzie musiał nauczyć się, jak na niej płynąć.

W niedługo potem jego oddech spowolnił się i pogłębił, dopasowując do tempa żony, a Adalrico zapadł w sen, którego tym razem nie prześladowały złe wspomnienia.


	47. Homo Homini Lupus

Tytuł rozdziału jest w łacinie i oznacza „Człowiek człowiekowi wilkiem". W dodatku zakończenie można uznać za cliffhanger.

**Rozdział trzydziesty siódmy: Homo Homini Lupus**

Rufus podpisał zamaszyście dokument, po czym oparł się w fotelu i ponownie mu się przyjrzał. Był pewien, że tym razem Harry zgodzi się na listę praw. Spełniały wszystko o co prosił i oznaczały dla wilkołaków więcej, niż byłby w stanie wybłagać w czasie pokoju.

Naciskały, że wilkołaki mają te same prawa co czarodzieje – prawo do istnienia bez obaw o polowanie, prawo do sprawiedliwego sądu, jeśli zostaną oskarżeni o przestępstwa, prawa do noszenia przy sobie różdżek, utrzymywania płatnej pracy i własności, prawo do opieki nad dziećmi, oraz prawo do istnienia bez obroży, papierów potwierdzających ich tożsamość i eksperymentów. Włączyli też comiesięczną dawkę wywaru tojadowego dla wszystkich wilkołaków, które zarejestrują się jako likantropy; nie zaryzykują załatwienia tego inaczej, ponieważ istnieli ludzie, którzy __zabraliby__ wywar tojadowy tylko po to, by nie starczyło dla wilkołaków. Ci, którzy wolą się nie rejestrować, będą musieli organizować sobie wywar we własnym zakresie. W swoim ostatnim liście Harry wspomniał też, że istniała możliwość stworzenia pewnego dnia leku na wilkołactwo, o ile poświęci się temu projektowi dość czasu i funduszy, więc Rufus postanowił przeznaczyć na to dotacje, dzięki którym stworzono Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii.

W przeciągu paru tygodni nowa Rada Goblinów zorganizuje się na tyle, żeby zacząć wysyłać swoich reprezentantów na negocjacje z północnymi goblinami. Większość reprezentantów była ludźmi, ale __hanarz__ naciskała, żeby choć część rady składała się również z południowych goblinów. Rufus miał nadzieję, że zaczną nad tym pracować przed szesnastym listopada.

W dodatku niektórzy wytrenowani przez Departament Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń czarodzieje zostaną wysłani na spotkanie z centaurami. Rufus nie był specjalnie przekonany, czy te konkretne pertraktacje zakończą się sukcesem; ludzie wciąż bali się wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu, a Harry przecież nie będzie w stanie zapewnić im bezpieczeństwa. Ale to były dokładnie tego rodzaju gesty dobrej woli, o jakie Harry prosił.

Większe projekty – zwłaszcza wysuwanie propozycji kontaktu wobec magicznych stworzeń na całym świecie i powolne niszczenie barier między światem czarodziejów i mugoli – będą musiały zaczekać. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zaborczo czarodzieje potrafili podchodzić do swoich zwyczajów i terytoriów, Rufus nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek doszły do skutku, ale ostatecznie Harry już nie raz go zaskakiwał. Jeśli mu się uda, to Rufus z przyjemnością go poprze.

I tak oto wszystko dobiegło końca.

Poza jedną sprawą, oczywiście.

Rufus obejrzał się z wyczekiwaniem w kierunku drzwi, kiedy ktoś do nich zapukał. Miał wrażenie, że najciężej przyjdzie mu poddać w rytuale Cincinnatusa kontrolę nad osłonami. Przyzwyczaił się do korzystania z nich jak z drugiej pary oczu. Parę dni temu przyłapał kilku aurorów na fizycznym znęcaniu się nad więźniem – ewidentnie nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że minister kontrolował również osłony w Tullianum – jak i kilku pracowników na pomniejszych łapówkach, dzięki czemu mógł potem wyjść im na spotkanie i osobiście z nimi o tym porozmawiać. Tymczasowy szef biura aurorów, młody człowiek o nazwisku Bingley, miotał się strasznie, usiłując połapać w prowadzeniu departamentu, ale Rufus miał wrażenie, że chłopak i tak radził sobie lepiej, niż oczekiwano.

A teraz jeszcze niewymowny poprosił o spotkanie.

– Proszę – zawołał.

Do gabinetu wszedł młody człowiek z zsuniętym kapturem, dzięki czemu Rufus po raz pierwszy zdołał zobaczyć twarz niewymownego. Był całkiem przystojnym czarodziejem o czarnych włosach, brązowych oczach i znajomych rysach twarzy; Rufusowi wydawało się nawet, że pewnie widział kiedyś jego brata, albo ojca jako praktykantów na aurorów. Usiadł przed Rufusem, pochylił głowę w płytkim geście, po czym odezwał się tym samym bezbarwnym tonem, którym posługiwali się wszyscy niewymowni.

– Ministrze. Kamień chce zawrzeć z panem pokój. – Podał mu pergamin, a Rufus od razu wiedział, że nie było na nim żadnych zaklęć. Jak do tej pory nie pozwolił nikomu z Departamentu Tajemnic na użycie jakiejkolwiek magii. Wszystko musieli spisać własnoręcznie; nie pozwolił im nawet na wykonanie __Accio__ do przyzwania do siebie pergaminu czy pióra.

Rufus przyjrzał się ostrożnie traktatowi. Zawierał w sobie wszystkie warunki, jakie od nich wymagał, nawet został spisany w języku, o który poprosił. Departament Tajemnic zgodził się na zaprzestanie prowadzenia eksperymentów na wilkołakach, służenie przede wszystkim dobru ministerstwa, a nie __własnemu__, nie wojowanie z Harrym i nie naciskanie na członków Wizengamotu, jak to czynili kiedyś z Amelią Bones i pozostałymi. Zgodzili się nawet na wycofanie swoich osłon szpiegowskich i ograniczenie ich wyłącznie do Tullianum i ósmego piętra, na którym znajdowało się Atrium; a i to w ramach po prostu chronienia własnego departamentu.

Rufus zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę był w stanie zaufać Departamentowi Tajemnic. Z drugiej jednak strony w dość spektakularny sposób zniszczył ich przykrywkę milczenia i krycia się ze wszystkim. W przeciągu paru ostatnich tygodni coraz więcej ludzi coraz głośniej żądało przeszukania samego departamentu, otwarcia go na oścież i wywleczenia na wierzch wszystkich tajemnic. Rufus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zmuszenie niewymownych do otwarcia drzwi okazałoby się samobójstwem, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę odporność Kamienia na magię. Był jednak w stanie skorzystać z tej sytuacji patowej do wysunięcia propozycji pojednania i wyglądało na to, że Kamień doszedł do takiego samego wniosku.

– Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli to podpiszesz, to was wreszcie do czegoś zobowiąże? – zapytał, podnosząc pergamin i obracając go w kierunku niewymownego. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczymy, jak łamiecie __dowolny__ punkt z tej listy, albo choćby nabierzemy podejrzeń, że robicie coś w tym kierunku, to po prostu rozwiążę departament i wszyscy niewymowni zostaną wyjęci spod prawa.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego blado, ale jego głos pozostał równie bezbarwny co wcześniej.

– Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę, ministrze. Zapewniam, mam pełną zgodę Kamienia na podpisanie tego traktatu. Znacznie łatwiej pracuje nam się z ministerstwem niż przeciw niemu. – Podniósł leżące na biurku Rufusa pióro.

Rufus zadrżał. Czuł, jak powietrze wokół niego drży i faluje, kiedy do pomieszczenia wlała się potęga innego umysłu. Z trudem uniósł głowę, spojrzał niewymownemu w oczy i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to Kamień na niego patrzy.

– Jestem tu – odezwał się głos. Teraz był głęboki, już nie bezbarwny, nawet jeśli słowa urywały się i zaczynały po osobliwych przerwach, a Rufus nie byłby w stanie określić, jakimi emocjami były nasączone. – Aprobuję to.

Niewymowny pochylił się i podpisał – __Kamień.__ Dla oczu Rufusa słowo zalśniło na pergaminie na złoto i czerwono, po czym przytłaczająca obecność zniknęła, pozostawiając go za biurkiem, wstrząśniętego i poruszonego. Młody człowiek wstał, ukłonił się, po czym odwrócił się i również wyszedł.

__Całe szczęście, że nawet nie spróbowaliśmy wojny z tym cholerstwem. Ta kara jest nieadekwatna za wszystko, co zrobili, ale lepiej nie przeginać struny.__

Rufus zebrał podpisane dokumenty, po czym odwrócił się, żeby przekazać je Percy'emu do skopiowania. Jeden zestaw trafi do „Proroka Codziennego", którzy śledził wszystkie negocjacje, a drugi do Harry'ego. Jeśli je zaaprobuje, to będzie to oznaczało koniec tych konkretnych dyskusji i rokoszu.

Rufus miał nadzieję, że Harry je zaaprobuje i to nie tylko dlatego, że był już zmęczony ciągłymi kłótniami. Było coś poetycznego w rokoszu, który rozpoczął się w czasie wrześniowej pełni i zakończył w czasie październikowej.

* * *

– Co cię tak martwi, Harry?

Harry drgnął. Przyszedł na jedną ze swoich rozmów z Josephem, ale myślami przebywał kompletnie gdzie indziej, przez co przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że jest w pokoju sam.

– Niczym nowym – powiedział, siadając. – Wydaje mi się, że ostatnim razem rozmawialiśmy o mojej ręce, proszę pana.

– Mów mi po imieniu – powiedział wieszcz, odchylając się w fotelu i przechylając głowę. – I wybacz, Harry, ale jak się ma z tobą styczność przez jakiś czas, ciężko nie zauważyć, że marszczysz brwi i przygryzasz wargę za każdym razem, kiedy coś cię dręczy. I tak właśnie przed chwilą wyglądałeś.

Harry westchnął. __Muszę nabrać lepszej kontroli nad swoją mimiką. Wygląda na to, że na tym skupią się moje kolejne lekcje.__

– Nadciąga pełnia – powiedział. – Trzecia od złożenia przez Lokiego przysięgi powzięcia zemsty. To oznacza, że zaatakuje i zabije trzeciego łowcę, który wziął udział w polowaniu na jego bratnią duszę, Gudrun.

– I dręczy cię to, bo chcesz znaleźć tego łowcę i go uratować? – zapytał Joseph.

Harry skrzywił się. Łagodny i cierpliwy ton Josepha sprawiał, że Harry nabierał ochoty na niszczenie wszystkiego wokół siebie. Był jeszcze gorszy od Very. Może i nie spotkał jej w najlepszych okolicznościach, ale był gotów wybaczyć jej praktycznie wszystko, odkąd przyjął do wiadomości, że sprawdziła mu duszę bez jego wyraźnego pozwolenia. Joseph jednakże miał być wieszczem __Snape'a__ i Harry zgodził się porozmawiać z nim dopiero pod sporym naciskiem.

– Tak, oczywiście że chcę – powiedział szorstko. – Zacząłem tę rewoltę poniekąd przez wzgląd na śmierć Kierana i chciałbym znaleźć sposób, dzięki któremu czarodzieje i wilkołaki byliby w stanie żyć ze sobą bez konieczności do odwoływania się do tego rodzaju rytuałów. Ale nie udało mi się nawet zlokalizować tego trzeciego łowcy, wiem tylko że jego rodzina ukryła się gdzieś z nim we Francji. A jestem pewien, że Loki już przekroczył kanał.

– Czy ostrzegłeś jego rodzinę o konsekwencjach stawania mu na drodze? – zapytał Joseph.

– Wysłałem sowy. Nigdy nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi.

– W takim razie zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy – powiedział stanowczo Joseph. – Ale chętnie zajmę się tym nowym tematem, śmiercią Kierana.

Harry potrząsnął głową i wstał, po czym zwrócił się ku drzwiom.

– Harry.

– Zgodziłem się na rozmowy z tobą, ponieważ chciałem stać się lepszym synem dla profesora Snape'a – powiedział cicho Harry, nie oglądając się na niego. – I dlatego, że zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że moje własne leczenie też jest istotne. – __Ale w tej chwili zajmuje po prostu za dużo czasu.__ Trzeba było namów zarówno Dracona, jak i Snape'a, żeby w ogóle zaczął widywać Josepha. Był skłonny ponownie odwiedzić Sanktuarium, ale __kiedyś__, nie teraz. Wszystkie te kłótnie z Josephem zabierały mu cenny czas, który mógłby spędzić na rozmowach o planach innych watach, przeglądaniu najnowszego zestawu praw, jakie otrzymał od ministerstwa, sprawdzaniu postępów, jakie Hawthorn poczyniła z lekiem na likantropię, kojeniu karkadann, rozmowach z centaurami i północnymi goblinami, medytacji animagicznej, badaniu ostatniej klątwy na swoim nadgarstku, czy też wreszcie po prostu odprężaniu się w ramionach Dracona. – Nie dlatego, że wydawało mi się, że potrzebuję leczenia __każdej__ możliwej ranki na mojej duszy.

– Sam przyznałeś, że śmierć Kierana wpłynęła na początek tej rewolty – powiedział Joseph. – Doszło do tego stosunkowo niedawno i w bardzo wyraźny sposób mocno się tym przejąłeś. Chciałbym usłyszeć od ciebie, dlaczego.

Harry odetchnął ze złością. Jasne, mógłby się wkurzyć, ale denerwowanie się na Josepha było wyjątkowo nieproduktywne. Po prostu patrzył na Harry'ego, albo Snape'a, skoro już o tym mowa, tymi swoimi mądrymi i cierpliwymi oczami, a ich złość odbijała się od niego jak od ceglanej ściany – było bardziej prawdopodobne, że go zniszczą, niż w jakikolwiek sposób poruszą.

– To okropna historia – powiedział. – Obiecałem Kieranowi, że go ochronię i nie dałem rady tego zrobić. Zginął. Zawiodłem go. – Przełknął kilka razy ślinę i przez chwilę znowu widział Lokiego w całej jego lśniącej, bladej zgrozie, zaraz po przebiciu się przez drzwi. Widział rozbryzgującą się krew Kierana, słyszał jak jego ciało jest rozrywane na kawałki pod pazurami i kłami Lokiego. Przypomniał sobie wrażenie kręcenia się wokół własnej osi, w dół i w dół, aż w końcu uklęknął i przez chwilę przeżywał impuls zabicia się, żeby tylko już nigdy więcej nie czuć się w ten sposób. Skoro wszystko, do czego przykładał rękę, i tak się rozpadało, to przecież światu będzie lepiej, jeśli się go pozbędzie.

Ale wzniósł się ponad to, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że świat wcale nie stanie się lepszym miejscem bez niego, a desperację transmutował w determinację, żeby zobaczyć jak czarodzieje i wilkołaki wynajdują nowe sposoby na dzielenie tej samej przestrzeni. Gdyby udało mu się uratować Kierana, to pewnie nigdy nie znalazłby w sobie tych pokładów uporu. I tak zrobiłby coś, kiedy usłyszałby o areszcie Hawthorn, ale prawdopodobnie nie posunąłby się aż tak daleko.

__Od dawna wyciągałem z przykrych sytuacji wnioski i tak wiele własnej wartości, jak tylko mogłem, __Harry z premedytacją zmusił się do spowolnienia oddechu.__ Nie chcę rozmawiać o tym na sposoby, na jakie Josephowi ewidentnie wydaje się, że powinniśmy. Snape'owi przydaje się przeżywanie wspomnień, ponieważ wielu z nich wypierał się od lat, albo przepisał je na nowo w swojej głowie, żeby oznaczały coś kompletnie innego. Ja tego nie robiłem. Doskonale pamiętam wszystkie moje porażki, dzięki wielkie.__

– Wydaje mi się, że tu nie tylko o to chodzi – powiedział Joseph.

Harry zamrugał i wrócił do pokoju, przypominając sobie, jak brzmiały ostatnie słowa, jakie wymówił. Potrząsnął głową i obejrzał się na Josepha z ponurym uśmiechem.

– To nic takiego.

– Doprawdy. – Joseph nachylił się w jego kierunku. – Widziałem, jak gorliwie bronisz wszystkich wokół siebie, Harry. Nie chcę nawet wyobrażać sobie, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś pod twoją opieką zginął. To musiał być dla ciebie naprawdę przerażający wieczór.

– Przecież __mówiłem__, że to okropna historia – powiedział Harry, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

– Czy rozmawiałeś z kimś o tym? – naciskał Joseph. – Z Draconem, którymś z dorosłych sojuszników, Severusem?

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Nie widzę takiej potrzeby. Wyciągnąłem z tej sytuacji już wszystkie możliwe wnioski.

– I jakie one były?

– Że nie mogę po prostu dawać obietnic bez pokrycia – wypalił Harry i skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył jak powiew wiatru podrywa delikatne mapy, które Joseph porozwieszał w swoim pokoju w ramach dekoracji. – Przepraszam, ale chyba nigdy nie będę gotów o tym rozmawiać – dodał, po czym wyszedł z pokoju i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

W korytarzu czekał na niego ptak. Tym razem nie spróbował go podrapać. Po prostu uwiesił się na ścianie, czyli niespecjalnie daleko, biorąc pod uwagę jak wąskie były wszystkie pomieszczenia w Leśnej Twierdzy, i gapił się na niego. Pazury na skrzydłach otwierały się i zamykały osobliwie. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że jego czerwone ślepia były bardziej przeszywające, kiedy się z niego nie śmiał.

– Nie wiem, czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz – wyszeptał do niego. – Już próbowałem zabić Voldemorta. Nie byłem w stanie. Klątwa zabijająca już dwukrotnie na niego nie podziałała.

Ptak podleciał do niego i zawisnął w powietrzu. Harry zebrał się w sobie, szykując na kolejny bezsensowny obraz. W przeciągu ostatnich paru tygodni ptak coraz częściej mu je pokazywał. Jeden wyglądał jak ciemna nora ze złotym pucharem, inny przedstawiał mroczny dom, który wydawał się Harry'emu dziwnie znajomy, ale był otoczony przez drzewa w pełnym rozkwicie, których liści Harry z pewnością nie rozpoznawał, jeszcze inny pokazywał mu po prostu Hogwart, a ostatni niewielkie biurko, ustawione w nieprzyjemnym miejscu, które wyglądało na mugolskie.

Harry usiłował go pytać o te obrazy. Usiłował je rysować i pokazywać innym, ale Snape, Draco i Thomas też nie byli w stanie rozwikłać ich znaczenia. Starał się do nich aportować, ale były na tyle nieokreślone, że nie byłby w stanie udać się do żadnego poza Hogwartem, w którym nie mógł się pojawiać, póki jego rewolta nie dobiegnie końca, a on sam nie zostanie ponownie przyjęty do grona uczniowskiego. Nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłby z nimi zrobić.

Tym razem jednakże ptak pokazał mu coś, co miało naprawdę wiele sensu. Był to ogromny, owinięty w skórę tom, ze srebrnymi literami na grzbiecie. Harry podniósł brew. To było „O Lordach i ich mocach". Przywiózł go ze sobą z bibliotek Blacków.

Obraz rozmył się i w jego miejscu pojawił się numer, również lśniący srebrem na ciemnym tle. __453.__

Harry potrząsnął głową – nie rozumiał, czemu ptak nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć mu, czego właściwie od niego chciał, zamiast podsuwać mu obrazy i strony książek do przeczytania – ale i tak udał się do sypialni i otworzył kufer. Draco wylegiwał się na łóżku i podniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się na powitanie, ale zamarł, kiedy koce przy jego nogach wgłębiły się lekko. Harry wiedział, że tylko w ten sposób Draco był w stanie przekonać się o obecności ptaka, który przyleciał za nim do sypialni.

Harry otworzył „O Lordach i ich mocach", po czym poszukał strony czterysta pięćdziesiątej trzeciej. Zaczęła się w środku akapitu, który przejrzał pobieżnie bez większego zainteresowania – coś o konsekwencjach ochrony Lorda po deklaracji wobec Mroku, czy Światła, ale o tym już przecież wiedział. Ptak musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry nie miał żadnego zamiaru się zadeklarować, choćby nie wiem co.

Ale zaraz pod tym znajdował się następujący akapit:

__Istnieje jeszcze jeden warunek, jaki powinien spełniać prawdziwy Lord, ale o którym aż głupio wspominać. Cecha ta może wydawać się prostacka i oczywista, bo nie tylko charakteryzuje Lordów, ale też wielu normalnych czarodziejów. Pojawili się już jednak potężni czarodzieje, którzy niespodziewanie tracili swoją magię i byli w stanie zaoferować tylko następujące wyjaśnienie: magia uwielbia, kiedy się z niej korzysta. Uwielbia, kiedy się ją zauważa, docenia, chwali. Choć osobowość, jaką potrafi w sobie rozwinąć w zamknięciu, różni się z przypadku na przypadek, to i tak jedną cechą wspólną jest __próżność.__ Tych paru potężnych Lordów, albo ludzi o niemalże lordowskiej mocy, tracili swoją moc, ponieważ podchodzili do niej jak do buta, czy szaty, czegoś po prostu użytecznego. Nigdy się nią nie cieszyli, nigdy jej nie doceniali. Większość czarodziejów, oczywiście, jest tak blisko zjednoczona ze swoją magią, że nie musi się tym przejmować.__

Harry opuścił książkę i spojrzał na ptaka. Wędrował po łóżku, machając zajadle ogonem i nie odrywał od niego wzroku.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jaki to ma związek z obrazami, jakie mi pokazałeś – wyszeptał Harry.

Ptak wzniósł się i poleciał w jego kierunku, lądując mu na ramieniu i skubiąc ostro ucho swoim najeżonym zębiskami dziobem. Następnie poleciał w kierunku ściany, znikając po drodze. Harry skrzywił się i dotknął ucha, z którego już kapała krew.

– Masz. – Draco klęknął obok niego z jakimś materiałem, który Harry z wdzięcznością przyjął i zaczął przyciskać do rany. – O co mu chodziło? Przynajmniej tym razem cię nie podrapał, ale nie wiem, czy gryzienie jest wiele lepsze.

– Chciał, żebym to przeczytał. – Harry postukał palcem w akapit; książka unosiła się przed nim w powietrzu, otoczona przez zaklęcie lewitujące. – Chyba rozumiem czemu. __Nie rozumiem__ jednak w jaki sposób to się wiąże z norą, domem, Hogwartem i biurkiem, jakie mi pokazał.

Draco nachylił się, żeby przeczytać akapit, jedną ręką łapiąc za książkę, a drugą za ramię Harry'ego. Zacisnął obie w miarę czytania. Wreszcie podniósł głowę.

– Wiesz, też o tym pomyślałem, kiedy zaoferowałeś mi podzielenie się swoim darem __absorbere__, Harry, i odkąd zacząłem to zauważać, to nie jestem w stanie przestać. __Naprawdę__ nie doceniasz dostatecznie swojej magii. Były takie chwile, kiedy się nią cieszyłeś, ale dochodziło do nich strasznie rzadko. Dlaczego? Czemu nie możesz się cieszyć chociażby magią, która nikogo nie skrzywdzi? Przykładowo, nie słyszałem jeszcze, żebyś śpiewał jak feniks, o ile nie usiłujesz kogoś wyleczyć, albo wyrazić żal.

Harry poczuł, jak twarz zalewa mu się rumieńcem.

– Jak myślisz, czy to właśnie dlatego magia nie pozwala mi na przekazanie się ponownie Kamelii?

Próbował raz za razem, odkąd Snape zadeklarował, że Harry jest dostatecznie zdrów, żeby móc opuścić łóżko po katastrofie, jaką zakończyła się próba przekazania Draconowi daru __absorbere.__ Kamelia miała teraz w sobie magiczny rdzeń, jak charłaki; Harry powinien być w stanie wypełnić go w ten sam sposób, w jaki wypełniał magiczne rdzenie dzieci, które zostały scharłaczone w czasie ataku na letnie przesilenie. Powinien być w stanie osuszyć magię z artefaktów Blacków i przekazać ją komuś innemu.

Ale sama magia mu na to nie pozwalała. Ptak pojawiał się za każdym razem, kiedy otwierał swój dar __absorbere__. Siadał mu na ramieniu, wbijając w nie swoje zakrzywione szpony i obserwował. Nie wtrącał się, póki Harry po prostu pił magię. Ale w chwili, w której usiłował wykorzystać ją w jakimś konkretnym celu, jak karmienie Kamelii, wlewanie jej w lek na likantropię, albo, broń Merlinie, wyszywanie magicznego rdzenia w innym mugolskim wilkołaku, był atakowany przez ptaka. Harry skrzywił się na to wspomnienie i przytknął do policzka dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał materiał. Kiedy spróbował stworzyć w Róży magiczny rdzeń, ptak chlasnął go po twarzy tak głęboko, że Harry niemal stracił oko. Nie miał na twarzy drugiej blizny wyłącznie dzięki zaklęciom, których Snape nauczył się od Madam Pomfrey.

Harry tłumaczył sobie to wszystko agresywnym i zajadłym temperamentem, które ptaszysko zdawało w sobie rozwinąć przez lata więzienia w tunelu między nim i Voldemortem. Wydawało mu się, że prędzej czy później przestanie się dąsać o tę próbę przekazania Kamelii i Draconowi dodatkowych mocy, dzięki czemu Harry w końcu będzie mógł zacząć korzystać z daru __absorbere__ na inne sposoby, niż tylko wchłanianie magii. Ale teraz zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Co, jeśli magia zachowywała się w ten sposób, bo była na niego zła, że nie doceniał jej wystarczająco?

– Tak – powiedział Draco, a Harry ponownie musiał się zastanawiać, zupełnie jak przy Josephie, co właściwie przed chwilą powiedział. – Myślę, że tu właśnie o to chodzi, Harry. Być może magii nie przeszkadzałoby to, gdyby Voldemort nie skorzystał z tego konkretnego rytuału do wskrzeszenia siebie. Thomas mówił, że połączenie między wami nie było wtedy tak do końca tunelem. Ale teraz jest tego świadoma i chce, żebyś coś z nią zrobił. – Podniósł podbródek Harry'ego, póki ich oczy nie znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. – Czy naprawdę możesz ją o to winić? – wyszeptał. – Kiedy sam dobrze wiesz, że gobliny i skrzaty domowe od stuleci pracowały bez chwili uznania i zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak koszmarnie to było niesprawiedliwe?

Harry skrzywił się.

– Draco ja... naprawdę nie lubię korzystać ze swojej magii, jeśli to w jakiś sposób nie pomaga ludziom.

– Czemu nie?

– Pobłażałbym sobie – powiedział Harry ponuro. – Pobłażałbym tym sobie, a nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić.

– Mam wrażenie, że w tym przypadku pobłażałbyś po prostu swojej magii. – Draco pogłaskał go kojąco po plecach. Harry zauważył, że nabrał tego zwyczaju dopiero w Leśnej Twierdzy. Co gorsza, Harry nabierał tendencji do odprężenia się pod tym dotykiem. – Zastanów się nad tym, Harry. Nigdy nie byłbym w stanie okazać równie wiele szacunku wolnej woli ludzi i magicznych stworzeń, co ty. Chyba szanowanie wolnej woli własnej magii nie powinno być aż takie trudne?

– Tu nie o to chodzi – powiedział Harry. – Nie boję się efektów mojej magii, Draco. Boję się tego, co może zrobić ze mną.

Draco zaśmiał się.

– Wydaje ci się, że staniesz się Lordem jak tylko pozwolisz sobie pocieszyć się przez chwilę swoimi zdolnościami? – Nachylił się i pocałował Harry'ego. – Obiecuję ci – wyszeptał, odsuwając się tylko na tyle, żeby móc się odezwać – że nigdy bym do tego nie dopuścił. Ufasz mi?

– Oczywiście. – Odpowiedź przyszła automatycznie, więc dopiero po wymówieniu jej Harry zorientował się, na co właśnie się zgodził. Draco ponownie zaśmiał się i westchnął.

– Nie zaszkodzi ci wyjść jutro na dwór i stworzyć jakieś ładne światełka – powiedział. – Albo pośpiewać, Harry. Wydaje mi się, że ludzie naprawdę chcieliby częściej słuchać jak śpiewasz.

– No dobrze już, dobrze – powiedział Harry.

Usłyszał łopot i obejrzał się. Ptak wisiał na ścianie, przyglądając mu się z czymś, co Harry mógłby przysiąc, że było aprobatą, po czym ponownie wtopił się w drewno.

* * *

– Głupio mi.

Draco zignorował Harry'ego. Nie mówił o niczym innym od dobrych dziesięciu minut, kiedy wychodzili z głównego czworoboku budynków Leśnej Twierdzy, po czym kierowali się w spokojną część doliny, z dala od strażników, trenowanych przez Adalrico Bulstrode'a czarodziejów, czy karkadann, która na widok Harry'ego przestała skubać trawę i podbiegła, żeby mógł ją pogłaskać. Draco miał gdzieś, że Harry'emu było głupio. Obiecał, że to zrobi, więc to zrobi i kropka.

Draco nie był nawet w stanie opisać, jak się czuł, odkąd Harry użyczył Kamelii swój dar __absorbere.__ A przynajmniej nie sądził, żeby był w stanie komukolwiek to opisać. Był w stanie pomyśleć te słowa we własnej głowie i nie brzmiały jakoś szczególnie głupio czy ckliwie, ale nagle takie właśnie się stawały, ilekroć usiłował wymówić je na głos.

Czuł się lżejszy, jakby niósł na sobie jakiś ciężar i wreszcie pozwolono mu go zrzucić z barków. Był bardziej pewny siebie, spokojniejszy i pewniejszy swojego miejsca w życiu Harry'ego. Miał wrażenie, jakby jednak istniały wszelkie szanse na zyskanie szacunku innych ludzi mimo ciążącego nad nim cienia Harry'ego i to bez względu na to, czy miał magię równą jego, albo dokonał równie heroicznych czynów.

Harry nigdy nie uważał go za kogoś gorszego od siebie. Nigdy nie wierzył, że Draco był od niego słabszy tylko dlatego, że nie mieli tyle samo magii.

To zmieniło dla Dracona tak wiele, że znowu czuł się, jakby stał na szczycie góry w czasie wschodu słońca, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy podjął decyzję przyłączenia się do Harry'ego, zamiast posłuchania ojca, ale tym razem faktycznie cieszył się widokiem wokół, zamiast obawiać się, co inni mogą zobaczyć, kiedy spojrzą w jego kierunku. Niby __czemu__ miałby obawiać się tego, co ktoś sobie pomyśli na jego widok? Przecież był od nich wszystkich lepszy i dobrze o tym wiedział. Liczyła się wyłącznie opinia i osąd ludzi, na których mu zależało.

A to się nie zmieni, jeśli zachęci Harry'ego do zaoferowania swojej magii wolności i radości, której potrzebowała. Pewnie wręcz rozwinie się i wzmocni. Może nawet Harry zorientuje się jak się __relaksować__, co wciąż przychodziło mu z trudem poza chwilami, kiedy przemieszczał się naprawdę szybko, jak kiedy siedział na miotle, albo grzbiecie karkadann. Co pomogłoby mu łatwiej odprężać się przy Draconie, dzięki czemu Draco częściej będzie otrzymywał dokładnie to, co chciał, włącznie z większą ilością seksu.

Draco nie widział żadnych powodów, dla których jego życie miałoby __nie stać się__ lepsze dzięki temu, do czego ma szansę dojść tego ranka.

A przynajmniej jak tylko znajdą się na tyle daleko od wszystkich, żeby Harry przestał się wreszcie dławić własnym wstydem. Obrócił się z kojącym uśmiechem i wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego. Harry przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie, jakby Draco zaczarował sobie dłoń, dzięki czemu Harry zacznie śpiewać nagle jak skowronek.

– Może potrzymasz mnie za rękę w czasie śpiewania? – zasugerował Draco. – Dotykanie mnie zdaje się cię uspokajać.

– Nie nazwałbym ostatniej nocy spokojną – burknął Harry, ale posłuchał propozycji. Po czym zamarł w bezruchu. I tak po prostu stał. Draco przyglądał mu się. Dzień był niemal równie pogodny co wiosną, ale chłód powietrza i wypolerowany błękit nieba wskazywały jasno na jesień. Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– No śpiewaj – powiedział wreszcie Draco.

Harry zamknął oczy, a na policzki wpełzł mu ciemny rumieniec. Następnie nabrał głęboko tchu i zaczął śpiewać.

Draco momentalnie uśmiechnął się szeroko i nawet nie spróbował się z tym kryć. Przynajmniej Harry szczerze próbował. To nie była ponura pieśń żałobna, którą śpiewał po śmierci Fawkesa, ani nawet muzyka, którą leczył poparzonych ludzi, przebywających we własnych głowach w Gollrish Y Thie. Nie był to nawet marsz bitewny na wzmocnienie ducha wojujących. To był uradowany chór, któremu wreszcie pozwolono wstać z ziemi i który momentalnie rzucił się do roboty.

Draco usłyszał głębokie, usatysfakcjonowane mruczenie magii Harry'ego, to samo kiedy poszli z Harrym do łóżka zaraz po tym, jak Harry ocknął się po swoim nadużywaniu basenów oklumencyjnych, a potem wokół jego ramion rozwinęły się pasma niebieskiego i fioletowego światła w kolorach głębokich klejnotów. Pieśń leciała dalej, ścigana przez magię, za którą powstawały ogniste wzory. Płomienie były zimne i nie wywoływały pełnej szacunku i powagi radości, jaką zwykle można było zareagować na ogień feniksa. Zamiast tego wzory przekształciły się w wędrujące po ziemi ptaki drapieżne – pawie, żurawie, bociany – tylko po to, żeby po chwili zmienić się w deszcz meteorytów, rozbiegających się niczym fajerwerki i ścigających się wściekle w mieszance świateł i wiatru.

Głos Harry'ego nabrał na sile. Draco nie był pewien, czy zaczynał zatracać się w pieśni, czy też po prostu nabierał więcej pewności siebie. Nie wiedział głównie dlatego, że nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od pokazu świateł. Światło i wiatr zbiegły się i uformowały coś na kształt sowy, białej imitacji Hedwigi o złotych oczach, która zaczęła latać wokół nich – wzbijając się w górę, skręcając w lewo, robiąc beczki, skręcając w prawo. Draco zastanawiał się, o co jej chodzi, po czym zganił się. Przecież chciała się tylko pobawić.

Roześmiał się, ale nie sądził, żeby to magia zachęcała go do śmiechu w ten sam sposób, w jaki pieśń feniksa po przesileniu zimowym sprawiła, że czuł żal. Zacisnął dłoń na ręce Harry'ego, a kiedy śnieżna sowa rozpadła się w pięknym chaosie, Draco wreszcie był w stanie zerknąć z ukosa na twarz swojego narzeczonego.

Miał otwarte oczy i z lekkim oszołomieniem przyglądał się stworzonym przez swoją magię obrazom. Pokręcił głową raz czy drugi, ale nawet na chwilę nie przestawał śpiewać. Magia zachichotała, po czym śmignęła w górę i w dół, a potem jeszcze na boki, tworząc w powietrzu wzór rozstaju dróg.

Po chwili drogi zaczęły mienić się złotem i zrobiły bardziej rzeczywiste. Draco patrzył, jak na końcu każdej z nich pojawia się kula światła, która lśniła i mieniła się coraz większą ilością kolorów, aż w końcu nie był w stanie patrzeć na nie bezpośrednio. Do tego czasu pewnie znaleźli ich już wszyscy mieszkańcy Leśnej Twierdzy, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby Harry był skłonny do przerwania zarówno pieśni, jak i pokazu świateł.

Kule pomknęły w kierunku skrzyżowania, dudniąc po drodze niczym staczające się po zboczu ciężkie głazy. Kiedy spotkały się po środku, zderzyły się i rozbłysły tak jasno, że Draco odruchowo zamknął oczy, ale i tak czuł się, jakby stał przed wschodzącym słońcem. Wtedy wszędzie wokół rozległ się tryumfujący chór i Draco nie był już w stanie określić, czy pochodził on z magii, czy też gardła Harry'ego.

Wreszcie pieśń opadła z zadowoleniem do ziemi i zakończyła się.

Draco powoli otworzył oczy i zamrugał, przeganiając powidoki. Spojrzał na Harry'ego...

Któremu twarz lśniła z podziwu, który dotykał własnego gardła, jakby nie wiedział co właściwie z nim zrobić, któremu magia wypełniała oczy i ciało, jakby był zrobiony ze szkła.

Draco podszedł do niego, złapał za włosy i pocałował go głęboko, kończąc lekkim ugryzieniem. Był przekonany, że __nikt__ nie mógłby go o to winić. Co więcej, w większości cywilizowanych krajów powstrzymywanie się przed całowaniem Harry'ego byłoby prawdopodobnie uznawane za zbrodnię.

Harry zaczął reagować na pocałunek, po czym nagle zdał sobie sprawę z publiczności i oglądających się na nich ludzi. Ponownie się zarumienił, ale spojrzał na nich i pocałował Dracona tylko nieco krócej i płycej, niż by to zrobił, gdyby wciąż znajdowali się na osobności. Draco żałował, że Harry nie pomyślał o aportowaniu ich z powrotem do sypialni. Zamiast tego, Harry po prostu odstąpił od niego i kiwnął do przyglądających im się ludziom.

– Co się stało? – zapytał jeden z wilkołaków, Zimozielony. Draco zerknął na niego z ukosa. Miał wrażenie, że Zimozielony zbyt często przygląda się Harry'emu. – Gdzie jest niebezpieczeństwo?

– Nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa – powiedział Harry, którego policzki robiły się już tak czerwone, co włosy Weasleyów. – Po prostu chciałem się pobawić.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Harry się pobawił, nawet jeśli teraz czuł zgrozę na tę myśl, a ilekroć Draco zaczynał nasłuchiwać, wokół nich wciąż roznosiło się głębokie, usatysfakcjonowane mruczenie, potwierdzające że jego magii się to spodobało.

* * *

Harry przeciągnął się, wyciągając ręce ponad głową i wybijając klatkę piersiową do przodu. Wreszcie zrobili dość wywaru tojadowego, żeby starczyło dla wszystkich wilkołaków w Leśnej Twierdzy przez trzy noce pełni, a jeszcze nawet nie doszło do pierwszego wschodu księżyca. Watahy, oczywiście, już wzięły swoje porcje wywaru na tę noc, ale Harry nie był pewien, czy ukończą warzenie wszystkiego przed jutrem.

Obejrzał się na Snape'a, który korkował fioki eliksirów i układał je ostrożnie w ogromnej szafce, zawieszonej na ścianie w pokoju, którzy zajął jako laboratorium (a w którym Harry wcześniej pracował nad lekiem na wilkołactwo). Harry przymrużył oczy. Dłonie Snape'a trzęsły się tak delikatnie, że gdyby tego nie wyglądał, to pewnie by nawet nie zauważył.

– Proszę pana? – zagaił. Nastąpiła krótka przerwa, zanim Snape mu odpowiedział, na co większość ludzi pewnie też nie zwróciłaby uwagi – ale mimo wszystko przerwa, z której prawdopodobnie skorzystał, żeby ukryć się z tym, jak bardzo zaskoczyło go pytanie Harry'ego.

– Tak, Harry? – zapytał neutralnym tonem.

– Spędzę przynajmniej część tego wieczoru w dolinie, pośród watah – powiedział Harry. – Ale wiem, że pan w tym czasie będzie zajęty własnymi, poważnymi eksperymentami.

Cisza. Harry nie odrywał wzroku od pleców swojego opiekuna. Zastanawiał się, czy Snape w ogóle nie spodziewał się zaoferowania mu takiej wymówki, czy też po prostu był zdecydowany, żeby towarzyszyć Harry'emu wszędzie, nawet pomimo własnego przerażenia i nienawiści.

– Nie powinienem zaniedbywać poważnych eksperymentów – powiedział cicho Snape.

Ramiona Harry'emu opadły z ulgi. Nie byłby w stanie zmusić Snape'a do pozostania w domu i pewnie by nawet nie spróbował, ale sama myśl o tym, do czego mogłoby dość, gdyby Snape się upierał przy swoim...

– Oczywiście że nie, proszę pana – powiedział, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

– Harry?

Zatrzymał się. Nieczęsto słyszał od Snape'a tak bardzo niepewny ton. Obejrzał się przez ramię, ale Snape wciąż stał odwrócony do niego plecami.

– Tak, profesorze?

– Czemu nigdy nie zapytałeś, czy możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu? – Teraz Snape usiłował zamaskować zdesperowane zaciekawienie normalnym. Harry nie był w stanie pojąć, czemu ta odpowiedź miałaby być dla niego aż taka ważna, ale odpowiedział szczerze i z należytą powagą.

– Wydawało mi się to zbyt nieformalne, proszę pana. Oczywiście, w czasie pierwszych lat pobytu w Hogwarcie byliśmy dla siebie profesorem i uczniem...

– Co prawie nigdy nie powstrzymywało mnie przed zwracaniem się do ciebie jako Harry'ego, zamiast pana Pottera.

Harry zamrugał.

– No tak, ale wychodziłem z założenia, że chciał pan po prostu odróżnić mnie od mojego brata. I naszego ojca – dodał, wracając myślami do czarnej nienawiści, która płonęła między Snape'em i Jamesem, odkąd Snape oficjalnie przejął nad nim prawną opiekę.

– To prawda – Snape powiedział to niemal bezgłośnie. – A kiedy już zostałem twoim opiekunem, Harry?

– Wciąż uważałbym to za nieodpowiednie. – Harry przechylił głowę, zastanawiając się, czego właściwie Snape od niego chciał. – Chciał mnie pan chronić, strzec i ograniczać, ilekroć to było konieczne. Powiedziałem panu, że nie jestem dzieckiem i przyjął pan to do wiadomości. Dlatego nasza ówczesna relacja była na bardziej dorosłym poziomie. Przyznaję, bywały dni kiedy zachowywałem się jak dziecko, albo nadąsany nastolatek i wtedy musiał pan przejmować pałeczkę rodzica. – Uśmiechnął się i spróbował dodać ten uśmiech do swojego głosu, ale ponieważ Snape wciąż się nie odwracał, Harry nie był pewien, jaki to mogło wywrzeć na nim efek. – Ale nawet w tamtym czasie nie zasugerował pan tego poziomu znajomości. Wychodziłem z założenia, że nie uważa jej pan za akceptowalną, zarówno dla siebie, jak i dla mnie. Wiem, że zawsze był pan wyjątkowo skrytym człowiekiem, przez co rozmowy z Josephem są dla pana niezwykle trudne.

Wreszcie Snape odwrócił się do niego.

– Uważam się za twojego ojca, Harry. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, zwłaszcza po zawarciu tamtego układu.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– I mimo to?

Harry westchnął.

– Nie wiedziałem, że chce pan to w jakikolwiek sposób zmienić. Wie pan, że zawsze czułem się bardziej komfortowo, zwracając się formalnie do innych.

Snape odezwał się, jakby właśnie skakał z klifu.

– Naprawdę bym... docenił, gdybyś zaczął nazywać mnie Severusem, Harry. Z różnych powodów. Spędziłem wiele lat na nienawidzeniu swojego imienia i trenując się w nie myśleniu o nim. Severus był słabeuszem, a człowiek, którym wówczas się stawałem, nie mógł nim być. Powoli jednak dochodzę do siebie i odzyskuję szacunek do niego, dzięki wspomnieniom o których rozmawiam z Josephem. Poza tym, zwracałeś się po imieniu nawet do ludzi, którzy cię maltretowali. Chciałbym osiągnąć z tobą przynajmniej taki poziom znajomości.

– Wychodziłem z założenia, że nie chciał pan być im równy pod żadnym względem – powiedział Harry, głosem tak ostrożnym jak tylko był w stanie.

– Pod tego rodzaju względem? Chcę. – Snape nachylił się do niego, przyglądając mu się intensywnie. – Jesteś moim synem, Harry, na sposoby w jakich nigdy nie byłeś ich... i to nie tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie spróbowali cię poznać w ten sposób. – W jego głosie pojawiła się kpina. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, jak dławi ją w sobie. – Nie uważałbym, że traktujesz mnie na równi z nimi, gdybyś zaczął zwracać się do mnie po imieniu – dokończył wreszcie miękkim tonem. – Uważam jednak, że zasłużyłem już sobie na tę samą uprzejmość i przyjaźń, jakie oferujesz pani Malfoy i pani Parkinson, do których zwracasz się po imieniu.

– Ale nawet to jest dla mnie nowe – ostrzegł go Harry. – I co chwila muszą mnie poprawiać.

Snape zaśmiał się, co było cichym dźwiękiem, w połowie szczerym i w połowie nie.

– I wydaje ci się, że po tym wszystkim, co ostatnio przeszedłem, miałbym ci taki błąd za złe, Harry?

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Wciąż był absolutnie przekonany, że ta sprawa lada moment uderzy o podłogę i równie łatwo rozbije, ale przecież mógłby spróbować.

– Dobranoc, prosz... Severusie. – Imię dziwnie leżało mu na języku.

– Dobranoc, Harry.

__Wreszcie__ mógł wyjść i zamknąć drzwi za sobą. Harry wzdrygnął się, przemierzając szybko wąskie korytarze i zmierzając do wyjścia z drewnianego domu Leśnej Twierdzy.

Byłby w stanie to zrozumieć, gdyby to po prostu było coś, co Joseph zalecił Snape'owi w ramach leczenia. Byłby w stanie to zrozumieć, gdyby Snape'owi __faktycznie__ zależało na znalezieniu się przynajmniej na równi z Jamesem i Lily.

Ale wszystkie instynkty podpowiadały Harry'emu, że Snape naprawdę, gorąco tego chciał i w dodatku chciał tego od __niego.__

__Dziwnie myśli się o Snape'ie jak o kimś, kto potrzebuje czegokolwiek od kogokolwiek, __pomyślał, otwierając drzwi wejściowe.__ A już naprawdę dziwnie mi się myśli o tym, że ktokolwiek miałby chcieć czegoś takiego właśnie ode mnie, a nie od jakiegoś dowolnego dziecka, które akurat adoptowali. No i Draco. Wydawało mi się, że przede wszystkim zależy mu na własnej przyjemności. Ale chce też mojej przyjemności. I nawet mojej magii! Chce widzieć, jak się cieszę, że ją mam, że z niej korzystam, nie obchodzi go tylko to, co można osiągnąć za jej pomocą.__

To takie dziwne. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby znalazł się w kompletnie nowym kraju, na którego odwiedziny w Sanktuarium w ogóle go nie przygotowało, ale w którym najwyraźniej wszyscy inni żyli od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Będzie się w nim tak strasznie często potykał. Po prostu o tym wiedział. Jak, do licha, miał oferować ludziom coś, co by pochodziło od __niego__, a nie po prostu ze zwykłego współczucia, czy poczucia obowiązku? Jak miał kroczyć na granicy między robieniem czegoś naturalnego i dobrego, a pobłażaniem sobie?

__Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że będę musiał spróbować.__

Odsunął od siebie te myśli i wyszedł z Leśnej Twierdzy. Naprawdę był rad, że przynajmniej wilkołaki zdawały się niczego od niego nie chcieć. Dobrze się składało, bo nadzieje Harry'ego na rozwiązanie sytuacji przed pełnią legły w gruzach. Kiedy przejrzeli najnowszą listę praw dotyczących wilkołaków, Hawthorn zauważyła, że nigdzie nie wspomniano o ukaraniu aurorów i innych ludzi, którzy atakowali wilkołaki, kiedy polowania wciąż były legalne. Nigdzie nie było nawet wspomniane, że Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii zostanie rozwiązany, tylko że jego fundusze będą przeznaczone na coś innego i nie będzie im wolno dłużej polować. Harry napisał tego ranka do Scrimgeoura z prośbą o sprostowanie problemu. Wciąż nie otrzymali od niego odpowiedzi.

Spróbował odsunąć od siebie te kłopoty, zerkając w kierunku doliny.

Naprawdę mu ulżyło, że Snape jednak został w środku. Księżyc zdążył już wzejść. Leśna Twierdza była pełna wilkołaków, członków ponad tuzina watah, jak i ludzi którzy stali się wilkołakami po ataku Lokiego. Wszyscy obwąchiwali się teraz nawzajem, szturchali nosami, albo lizali. Kilku siedziało, wpatrzonych w księżyc.

Harry zauważył mignięcie srebra i chwilę później zobaczył wilczycę, która musiała być Pustułką: czarną suką o przytłaczającej osobowości, której biegnące wzdłuż ramion i grzbietu srebrne naznaczenia, tylko nadawały dramatyzmu. Stała i przyglądała się księżycowi, po czym odchyliła łeb i zawyła.

Towarzysząca jej para wilkołaków, pozostałość po jej watasze, zareagowała momentalnie, ale po chwili przyłączyły się do nich kolejne głosy. Harry zamknął oczy i słuchał. Nie nazwałby tego pieśnią żałobną, ani tryumfalną. Nie brzmiała na to wystarczająco ludzko. To była pieśń łowów, ale bardziej zajadła, wolniejsza i agresywna od czegokolwiek, co mógłby wydać z siebie stworzony przez ludzi róg. _Pewnie właśnie tak watahy brzmiały, kiedy wilkory jeszcze biegały po świecie,_ pomyślał z rozmarzeniem Harry, myśląc o obszarpanych bestiach, starszych od dowolnych wilkołaków i polujących na zdobycze, o których im się nawet nie śniło.

Otworzył oczy, kiedy wycie ustało i zobaczył, że Pustułka prowadzi innych do przebiegnięcia się po obrzeżach doliny, zaczynając od lasu przy wejściu i zmierzając w kierunku wzgórz i domów. Harry'emu ciężko było się im przyglądać, bo jedynym dostępnym światłem był księżyc w pełni, ale to nie miało znaczenia. I tak miał wrażenie, że ten blask wystarcza do rozpoznania ich między sobą. Widział srebrne smugi na prowadzącej wszystkich Pustułce, jak i podążające za nią, smukłe, płowe, białe, pręgowane i czarne sylwetki. Czasem pojawiał się przebłysk czyichś obnażonych kłów, albo pary bursztynowych oczu, w które akurat padły promienie księżyca. Niebawem Harry stał u boku powiększającego się kręgu i choćby nie wiem jak szybko się obracał, nie był w stanie za nimi nadążyć.

Nie widział nikogo o futrze równie jasnym co Lokiego i za to był wdzięczny. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co Loki prawdopodobnie wyprawiał w tej chwili we Francji, ale bez powodzenia.

Wilkołaki zatoczyły dwa kręgi wokół doliny, po czym powoli zaczęły zwalniać, dysząc ciężko i przewracając się nawzajem, kłapiąc zębami i generalnie się bawiąc. Harry nie był w stanie określić, czy poszczególne wilkołaki trzymały się w zabawach własnych stad, czy też mieszały się ze sobą, bo ciężko było rozróżnić ich członków między sobą w wilczej formie. Zauważył jednak, kiedy Remus skoczył żartobliwie na Kamelię, a ta ugryzła go mocno w nos, po czym odsunęła się na bok i stanęła sama. Wciąż nie doszła w pełni do siebie po utracie magii.

Nagle rozległa się pieśń żałobna.

Harry obrócił się, czując jak włosy stają mu dęba na karku. Jasnopłowa suka stała w odosobnieniu z odchylonym łbem, a jej głos wznosił się i opadał w zrozpaczonym wyciu. Harry może i nie przejąłby się tym aż tak bardzo, gdyby nie wiedział, kto to musiał być. __Hawthorn.__

Ostrożnie ruszył w jej kierunku, mimo że cała skóra go świerzbiła od potu i szoku. Żaden wilkołak nie spróbował podążyć za nim. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że Hawthorn nie należała do żadnej watahy.

Zatrzymał się niedaleko i wyszeptał jej imię. Urwała wycie i spojrzała na niego z żałobą wyzierającą z jej bursztynowych oczu.

Jeszcze parę razy wyszeptał jej imię, ale nie była w stanie mu odpowiedzieć i nie podeszła bliżej, żeby podsunąć mu pysk do pogłaskania, albo otrzymać jakąś inną formę pocieszenia. Zamiast tego odsunęła się i położyła, zwijając tak ciasno, że ogon przykrywał jej nos. Harry usłyszał, jak pozostałe wilkołaki wracają do swoich zabaw. Usiadł obok niej i zaczął cicho mówić.

– Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że jeszcze damy radę udoskonalić lek na likantropię – powiedział. – Być może badania nad genezą klątwy nam w tym pomogą. Thomas mówił, że prawdopodobnie zapoczątkowano ją w Ameryce, jakby nie było gdzie, przez co zacząłem się zastanawiać...

Zamilkł na moment, kiedy dogoniły go wcześniejsze myśli o wilkorach. One chyba zamieszkiwały Amerykę, prawda? Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle przypominały wilkołaki, ale możliwe, że istniało jakieś powiązanie między nimi, czy też miały jakiś związek z faktem, że wilkołaki tak bardzo różniły się wyglądem od zwykłych wilków.

Wstał, chcąc zapytać Thomasa o zdanie i wgląd w tę sprawę, ale właśnie wtedy Hawthorn zawyła potężnie i poderwała się, po czym przemknęła obok niego. Harry obrócił się szybko. Na powitanie wybiegła jej wilkołaczyca o charakterystycznie złotym futrze – Delila Gloryflower, wiedźma wojenna i kolejna ofiara Fenrira Greybacka. Podobno jej sierść nie powinna była aż tak bardzo przypominać jej blond włosów, ale najwyraźniej ktoś zapomniał wspomnieć o tym jej magii.

Zaraz za nią szła jej ciotka, Laura Gloryflower. Harry uznał, że musiała aportować ze sobą Delilę. Dolina je wpuściła, bo przybyły bez wrogich zamiarów.

Ruszył, żeby ją powitać, zastanawiając się, co się mogło stać. Delila i Hawthorn szturchały się nosami, wydając z głębi gardeł jękliwe dźwięki, które mu się nie podobały, ale możliwe że tak po prostu wataha witała się ze sobą po długiej rozłące.

Twarz Laury podpowiedziała mu jednak, że tu nie o to chodziło.

– Gloriana Griffinsnest dowiedziała się o wilkołactwie Claudii – powiedziała cicho. Harry kiwnął głową; Claudia była trzecią członkinią maleńkiej watahy Delili i Hawthorn. Zastanawiał się, czy Gloriana uwięziła gdzieś Claudię i do czego będą musieli się posunąć, żeby ją odzyskać.

– Zabiła ją – powiedziała Laura.

Harry zamarł.

– Co proszę? – wyszeptał po chwili.

– Słyszałeś mnie – powiedziała Laura, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał od niej takiej zajadłości. Jej twarz porastała lekka mgiełka tworzącego się futra, a z ust zaczęły wystawać kły. Oczywiście, w końcu była __puellaris__, zdolną do przemiany w lwicę w ramach chronienia swoich dzieci, a Delila była jej siostrzenicą. – Gloriana zabiła Claudię. Nie żyje. – Zamilkła, jakby nie chciała już niczego więcej mówić, ale ostatecznie zmusiła się do tego. – W dodatku wierzy, że nie czekają ją za to żadne konsekwencje ze strony ministerstwa – słyszałam ostatnio, jak o tym wspominała – ponieważ wiele czystokrwistych czarownic i czarodziejów wciąż nie wierzy, że życia wilkołaków są warte równie wiele, co zwykłych czarownic i czarodziejów.

Harry czuł się, jakby świat wirował wokół niego, ale sam był osobliwie spokojny.

Spojrzał Laurze w oczy. Zobaczył jak kobieta robi krok do tyłu na widok jego twarzy,

– W takim razie proponuję, żeby ministerstwo wzięło się za siebie i udowodniło, że się pomyliła – powiedział Harry.


	48. Na skraju rewolucji

Czasami nie istnieją dobre decyzje do podjęcia. Czasami należy po prostu podjąć takie, z którymi potem można żyć.

**Rozdział trzydziesty ósmy: Na skraju rewolucji**

– Ale niczego nie możemy na to poradzić – powiedział Draco spokojnym, rozsądnym głosem. – Chyba to rozumiesz, prawda, Harry? Odrzuciłeś ostatnią propozycję Scrimgeoura, więc to, co zrobiła pani Griffinsnest technicznie nie było nielegalne.

– Ale nie było też legalne – powiedział Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od pisanego właśnie listu. – Przecież ministerstwo zakazało polowań na wilkołaki. Dlatego w tej chwili można się wykłócać, czy zabijanie wilkołaków jest legalne czy __nie__.

– To strasznie dziwne – powiedział Draco.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Zgadzam się. Ale to nie znaczy, że powinienem po prostu oznajmić wszystkim, że to dziwne, po czym zaczekać z nadzieją, że ministerstwo ukaże jakoś Glorianę. Chcę się upewnić, że Scrimgeour zdaje sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę i wie, że oczekuję od niego podjęcia poważnych kroków.

– A co, jeśli nie będzie w stanie? – zapytał Draco. – Co jeśli ma związane ręce? Tak wiele już ci zaoferował, Harry. Założę się, że Wizengamot już powoli szlag trafia na myśl o dalszym użeraniu się z waszą dwójką.

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie. Draco spojrzał na niego i pobladł. Harry podejrzewał, że magia zmieniła mu jakoś wygląd twarzy czy oczu; tłumaczyłoby to też reakcję Laury. Nie ugiął się jednak pod wzrokiem Dracona.

– Wiem, co będę musiał zrobić, jeśli Scrimgeour nie zareaguje jak należy. Już puściłem w ruch odpowiednie plany zapasowe. Ale jeśli Scrimgeour po prostu aresztuję Glorianę, to nie ma sensu rozwalać delikatnej pracy ministerstwa. Właśnie do niego piszę. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku listu. – A jeśli niczego nie zrobi, to to już nie będzie zwykła rewolta, a rewolucja.

– Przez jednego wilkołaka? – zapytał Draco.

– Tak. – Laura powiedziała mu, jak to wyglądało. Zwykle spędzała noce pełni z Delilą. W pewnej chwili Delila zaczęła wyć i dreptać w miejscu, po czym złapała ją za ramię i zaczęła wyciągać za drzwi, więc Laura aportowała się do domu Griffinsnestów, przekonana że jej siostrzenica zareagowałaby tak wyłącznie, gdyby coś stało się jej watasze. Pojawiła się w chwili, w której Gloriana zaczęła wyciągać srebrne sztylety z Claudii. Wedle jej opisu to nie było morderstwo, a rzeź.

Claudia okazała się być kolejną osobą, której Harry nie zdołał ochronić. Powinien był naciskać o jej przybycie do Leśnej Twierdzy, mimo że miała wszelkie powody do pozostania w domu, żeby jej szalona, nienawidząca wilkołaków rodzina nie odkryła jej likantropii. W dodatku była jego sojuszniczką, nie łowcą wilkołaków, który poprosił go o pomoc, kiedy już nie miał gdzie dalej uciekać.

Polegała na nim, ufała mu – nie jako swojemu alfie, ale jako obrońcy. Rok temu pomogła mu podczas ataku na Leśną Twierdzę. Przybyła do Hawthorn, kiedy Hawthorn potrzebowała pocieszenia po bitwie na letnie przesilenie. Harry wysyłał jej wywar tojadowy.

A teraz nie żyła, przez co jego furia zawodziła mu w głowie niczym zagonione w róg pułapki stworzenie, prawdopodobnie w taki sam sposób, w jaki Claudia wyła, kiedy rozcinano ją na kawałki. A może jednak udało jej się umrzeć z godnością? Laura mówiła mu, że nawet po ataku Fenrira Greybacka, kiedy straciła prawe ucho, a połowa jej twarzy była pokryta bliznami, Claudia bardzo ucichła i zwykle nie narzekała na swój los.

Wiedział, że Gloriana pomogła mu, podając informacje o akceptowanych wilkołakach, ale w ogóle się teraz tym nie przejmował. Zwróciła się przeciw własnej krewnej. W dodatku dopuściła się do tego, kiedy wiedziała, że Claudia nie będzie chciała z nią walczyć; znajdowała się pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego, więc nie była agresywną bestią, a gdyby choćby raniła Glorianę, to skazałaby ją na taki sam los. To, co Gloriana zrobiła, było tak dalekie od sprawiedliwości, że na samą myśl o niej, wiatr furii wył w głowie Harry'ego jeszcze głośniej.

Przyczepił list do nóżki Hedwigi. Śnieżna sowa była w pełni rozbudzona, oczywiście, ponieważ była noc, a jak tylko wszedł do sypialni, podleciała i usiadła mu na ramieniu, jakby wiedziała, że tu chodzi o coś ważnego. Harry spojrzał w jej złote oczy. Zastanawiał się, czy oczy Claudii lśniły równie mocno tuż przed śmiercią, czy próbowała patrzeć z desperacją na Glorianę, mając nadzieję na jakieś zrozumienie.

– Minister Scrimgeour, maleńka – wyszeptał.

Hedwiga wzniosła się niczym biały cień, po czym śmignęła przez okno. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i oparł na moment czoło o blat biurka. Dłoń Dracona musnęła mu ostrożnie ramię, jakby sprawdzając czy w ogóle chciał być w tej chwili dotykany, po czym wycofała się.

– A co zrobisz, jeśli to nie zadziała? – zapytał miękko Draco.

– Przejdę do planów zapasowych – powiedział Harry, wyciągając kolejny pergamin. Czuł, jak umysł mu się krystalizuje, pamięć wyciąga na wierzch artykuły „Proroka Codziennego", które przeczytał w przeciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni, jak i paru jeszcze wcześniejszych, z sierpnia i września. Przed oczami rozwinęła mu się lista imion. Nie zaczynała się od czystokrwistych, świetlistych czarodziejów, ale miał już takich pośród sojuszników.

Takich jak Gloriana Griffinsnest. A Laura powiedziała, że wielu czystokrwistych czarownic i czarodziejów wciąż wierzyło, że ministerstwo nie ceniło życia wilkołaków równie mocno co ich własnych. To oznaczało, że mogli słyszeć jak Gloriana się przechwalała o swoich morderstwach, albo wyrażała przy nich przekonanie, że zabiłaby każdego wilkołaka w swoim pobliżu, bez względu na to, czy byłby to członek rodziny, czy nie. Mogliby być w posiadaniu dowodów, które skazałyby ją w oczach ministerstwa. Mogliby ją rzucić Wizengamotowi na pożarcie.

Gdyby tylko mieli ku temu jakiś powód.

Harry miał zamiar im go zaoferować. Świetliści czystokrwiści popadli w niełaskę w chwili, w której wyszły na jaw zbrodnie ich przywódcy, a fakt, że w wewnętrznym kręgu zwolenników Harry'ego znajdowało się zaledwie kilku ich przedstawicieli, nikogo nie przekonywał, że znaleźliby przy Harrym równą siłę przebicia. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego jak wiele wpływów stracili w ministerstwie, choćby dlatego że Lucjusz i pozostali mroczni czarodzieje przejęli ich terytoria pod tym względem.

Ale teraz zerwanie kontaktów z Lucjuszem naprawdę mu się przyda.

Być może ta sytuacja zaczęła się przez strach przed wilkołakami, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, żeby wszystko po prostu przeszło w inny rodzaj strachu. Nie zastraszy ludzi, żeby przekonać ich do zaakceptowania równych praw dla wilkołaków. Widział już, jak rozdygotana była __każda__ podstawa, która zaczynała się w terrorze i jak łatwo mogła się zwrócić przeciw tym, którzy ją rozognili. Wolał oprzeć się na znacznie bezpieczniejszych filarach własnych interesów i ambicji.

Zarzuci świetlistym czystokrwistym linę, obieca im zwiększenie ich politycznych wpływów, a z pewnością okażą się bardziej skłonni do wspierania takich spraw jak prawa dla wilkołaków, czy Rada Goblinów. Przynajmniej tyle w temacie bardziej rozległych celów.

Istniały też pomniejsze, osobiste podarki, którymi mogli się powymieniać. Prezent, którego Harry od nich wymagał, była Gloriana Griffinsnest i wystarczająco dowodów, by można ją było sprawiedliwie skazać.

Prezent, którego chcieli świetliści czystokrwiści, był jakąś formą kontroli nad nim.

Był w stanie im to zaoferować.

Zaczął list od: __Droga Auroro Whitestag,__

* * *

Rufus odłożył powoli list Harry'ego, czując jak robi mu się niedobrze. Hedwiga przyleciała wprost do jego gabinetu, żeby mu go dostarczyć. Pozostał tej nocy w ministerstwie, przysypiając nad zaległą robotą papierkową, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że ta śnieżna sowa znalazłaby nawet jego dom, gdyby musiała.

Morderstwo. Morderstwo, które może oznaczać punkt przełomowy dla ministerstwa, które może pokazać ich przeciwnikom, że jednak mają rację, albo ich zwolennikom, że warto ich było wspierać. Rufus wiedział jednak, co Wizengamot, a już zwłaszcza starszyzna, która wciąż wierzgała pod jego kontrolą, zrobi na te wieści. Może i przejął kontrolę nad magią w ministerstwie, ale nie miał żadnej kontroli nad ich umysłami czy wolną wolą. I teraz był przekonany, że uciekną w popłochu do pierwszej osoby, która zadeklaruje, że Gloriana Griffinsnest wcale nie zrobiła niczego złego, bo to by oznaczało, że będą mogli wrócić do ustanawiania nieuzasadnionych praw, które ponownie ograniczą wilkołaki.

Rufusowi wydawało się, że wzbił się na skrzydłach mocy i leciał na bezpiecznej wysokości nad morzem chaosu. Powinien był przewidzieć, że prędzej czy później go dosięgnie i ściągnie z powrotem w dół.

Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie ustąpić Harry'emu. Prawo ograniczało go pod tym względem. Polowania na wilkołaki stały się nielegalne, ale nie narzucono jeszcze żadnych zakazów zabijania wilkołaków, co oznaczało, że nie można było kogoś takiego osądzać. A pani Griffinsnest z pewnością powoła się na to w czasie rozprawy. W dodatku będzie mogła zasugerować wszystkim, że nie mogła wiedzieć, że martwa wilkołaczyca jej nie zaatakuje; przecież od miesięcy mieszkały pod jednym dachem i nigdy nie wyjawiła swojej prawdziwej natury, więc mogła uknuć jakiś przebiegły plan. Czemu nie przyznała się do swojej likantropii? Przecież była świetlista, powinna być przede wszystkim szczera.

I jak Harry na to zareaguje? W liście wspomniał tylko o planach zapasowych. Rufus nie miał pojęcia, co by to mogło być. Otwarta wojna? Wsparcie się o swoich mrocznych sojuszników, póki ci nie zniszczą ministerstwa i wszyscy wreszcie będą robili wszystko tak, jak Harry sobie tego życzy? Odmowa zawieszenia broni, póki nie zostanie ustalona data rozprawy?

Rufus po prostu nie wiedział.

– Proszę pana?

Rufus poderwał wzrok. Percy został z nim w gabinecie i rozbudził się na widok Hedwigi. Teraz jednak stał przy kominku i patrzył w płomienie.

– Ktoś stara się ustanowić połączenie fiuu – powiedział. – Mam ich przepuścić?

Rufus wyprostował się. Nie sądził, żeby to mógł być Harry, ponieważ Harry nie wysłałby listu, gdyby miał zamiar fiuknąć, ale był w stanie stawić galeony przeciw knutom, że było to w jakiś sposób ze sobą powiązane.

– Proszę – powiedział, kiwając głową, więc Percy stuknął kominek różdżką i zszedł z drogi. Rufus miał nadzieję, że wygląda przyzwoicie. Zasypianie za biurkiem było, na przykład, rewelacyjnym sposobem na uświnienie się plamą atramentu na policzku.

Wśród płomieni pojawiła się twarz, której kompletnie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.

– Pani Whitestag – powiedział, starając się utrzymać swój ton po prostu na chłodnym poziomie i nie dając po sobie pokazać ogromu irytacji, jaką poczuł na jej widok. O tej porze naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o cholernej komisji nadzorczej, jak ją określiła w czasie ich ostatniej rozmowy po jego przemowie. – Czy mogę coś dla pani zrobić?

– Ministrze – powiedziała po prostu Whitestag i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Podniosła kartkę pergaminu. Rufus przymrużył oczy, ale przez zielone płomienie nie był w stanie rozczytać, co było na nim napisane. – Chciałam tylko poinformować pana, że słyszeliśmy o pańskich najnowszych kłopotach i że nie musi się pan niczym przejmować. Jesteśmy w stanie zaoferować wystarczająco wiele dowodów na skazanie Gloriany Griffinsnest za morderstwo z premedytacją.

Rufusowi dosłownie dech zaparło. Percy musiał go porządnie klepnąć w plecy. Wyrzucił z siebie powietrze ze świstem, żałując że odbywa się to na oczach Whitestag, po czym nachylił w jej kierunku, przyglądając się uważnie.

– A czemu byłaby pani skłonna zrobić coś takiego? – Umysł mu szarżował. Wiedział, że Whitestag była niezadeklarowana, nie miała żadnych zobowiązań wobec Światła czy Mroku, mimo że pracowała głównie pośród świetlistych czystokrwistych, którzy obecnie najbardziej chcieli, żeby ktoś sprawował uważną pieczę nad Harrym. Ale niektórzy świetliści czystokrwiści wspierali prawa anty–wilkołacze, choćby dlatego że powołująca je strona ministerstwa była świetlista i ponieważ zdawali się wierzyć, że przynajmniej w ten sposób zyskają jakąś władzę nad Mrokiem i jego stworzeniami. Nie mieli żadnych powodów do takiego nagłego odwrócenia się od pani Griffinsnest, kobiety która po prostu mówiła na głos to, o czym wszyscy myśleli i której po prostu zazdrościli odwagi.

– Ponieważ – powiedziała Whitestag, ponownie potrząsając trzymanym pergaminem. – Harry __vates__ wreszcie przejrzał na oczy. Przyznał, że choć jego organizacja nazywa się Przymierzem __Słońca__ i Cienia, to ostatnimi czasy było w nim naprawdę niewiele Światła. Zaprasza do siebie więcej świetlistych czarodziejów. Powiedział, że pojmuje już, czemu jego działania mogły wydawać się z zewnątrz dzikie i niekontrolowane, mroczne wręcz, zwłaszcza że tak wielu rodziców Piętnastki Poświęconych pochodzi z czystokrwistych i świetlistych rodzin. Wspomniał też, że zerwał kontakty z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. – Przerwała na moment, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

Rufus przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie o bladej twarzy Lucjusza w dziesiątej sali sądowej. Rufus był przekonany, że gdyby o tym usłyszał, to pobladłby jeszcze bardziej. Lucjusz wyrzekł się syna i oficjalnie nie wspierał rokoszu Harry'ego, chyba że wzniesienie Rufusa do poziomu dyktatora ministerstwa można było uznać za takowe, ale Rufus był przekonany, że prędzej czy później Lucjusz miał zamiar odzyskać swoje miejsce u boku Harry'ego. Teraz już raczej do tego nie dojdzie, skoro Harry postanowił rozgłosić zerwanie kontaktów z Lucjuszem.

– To prawda – musiał jednak powiedzieć. – Lucjusz Malfoy wydziedziczył swojego syna, Dracona, który jest narzeczonym Harry'ego. – Więcej nie mógł powiedzieć, ponieważ złożona w dziesiątej sali sądowej przysięga wieczysta nie pozwoliłaby mu na zdradzenie Lucjusza, ale wyglądało na to, że Whitestag nie potrzebowała niczego więcej. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

– A Harry zaakceptował komisję nadzorcza – ciągnęła dalej, a w jej głosie wezbrał tryumf.

– Nie może – powiedział Rufus bez namysłu. – Przecież jest __vatesem.__ Jakżeby mógł zaakceptować tak wielkie ograniczenia?

– Och, nie mamy zamiaru go ograniczać – odpowiedziała momentalnie Whitestag. – Przyznaję, takie były moje intencje w chwili, w której zaczęłam przekonywać innych do tego pomysłu, ale wtedy jeszcze nie przyjrzałam się wystarczająco dobrze jego sytuacji. Od tamtego czasu przebadałam czym jest __vates__, ministrze i wiem już, że mój oryginalny zamysł nigdy by nie wypalił. Harry musi mieć swobodę i możliwość konsultowania się z własnym sumieniem, jak i działania według jego wyznaczników. Chcemy po prostu być czuwającym przy nim zestawem głosów przemawiających po stronie Światła, w ten sam sposób w jaki jego obecni sojusznicy przemawiają już po stronie Mroku. Nosi w sobie wiele cieni. Chcemy być jego słońcem. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Mamy zamiar złożyć przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Wiem, że kilku ludzi się na to nie zgodzi, ale większość, która wspierała ideę komisji nadzorczej, z pewnością to zrobi.

__Bo cię słuchają, __pomyślał Rufus. Whitestag była ich przywódczynią, to ona zrobiła z nich zjednoczony front i teraz była w stanie rozporządzać nimi zaledwie podniesieniem brwi, czy palca. Pod pewnymi względami przypominało to Rufusowi wilkołacze stado. Whitestag dowodziła nimi nie dlatego, że była najpotężniejsza, jak to było w przypadku Dumbledore'a i jego Zakonu Feniksa, ale ponieważ była z nich wszystkich najsprytniejsza i miała charyzmę, której inni nie byli w stanie się równać. Tak, jak Philip Willoughby był dla wszystkich obrazem zdruzgotanego rodzica, tak ona była przedstawicielką rozsądku. Jej wywiady w „Proroku Codziennym" zawsze brzmiały na racjonalne, kreowały obraz kobiety zdolnej do przystosowania się do zmian i przyjęcia do wiadomości nowych informacji.

Rufus nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że taka była __naprawdę__, że Whitestag z radością pójdzie na kompromis i zaakceptuje coś mniejszego od swojej początkowej wizji, byle tylko położyć łapę na czymkolwiek.

__Nie jest fanatyczką, jest politykiem i niedocenianie jej było błędem z mojej strony.__

– I wierzy pani, że Harry zgodził się na to z własnej woli? – zapytał ciężkim tonem.

Whitestag zaśmiała się.

– Chciałabym poznać kogokolwiek, komu mogłoby ujść płazem podszywanie się pod naszego __vatesa__, albo składanie ofert w jego imieniu! Tak, ministrze, naprawdę w to wierzę. Chce, żeby Gloriana Griffinsnest doczekała się sprawiedliwości. I czemu miałby tego nie chcieć? Przecież zamordowała jego sojuszniczkę.

– Obecnie prawa dotyczące wilkołaków są w stanie zawieszenia, więc nie wiem, czy będziemy w stanie cokolwiek dla niego zrobić – ostrzegł ją Rufus.

Whitestag uśmiechnęła się.

– Ministrze, niech pan przez chwilę pomyśli o tym, czemu zadeklarowani są ci, którzy najgłośniej zaprotestują w czasie tego rodzaju rozprawy... a przynajmniej __zaprotestowaliby__ jeszcze tego ranka.

Rufus zastanowił się. Erasmus, Juniper, Gregorian, Kildain...

Wszyscy świetliści.

Whitestag przymknęła lewe oko w powolnym puszczeniu oczka, kiedy zobaczyła, że załapał.

– Tu nie chodzi po prostu o układ, dzięki któremu wilkołaki zyskają równe prawa, albo my otrzymamy swoją komisję nadzorczą, ministrze – powiedziała cicho. – Dzięki temu układowi będziemy w stanie przywrócić Światło do pełni sił, zapewnić mu moc równą Mrokowi. Zjednoczy to główne prądy, przewodzące ministerstwu – rozsądnych świetlistych czystokrwistych, rozsądnych mrocznych czystokrwistych i Harry'ego __vatesa.__ A fanatyków pozostawi daleko w tyle. Juniper, na przykład, może zagłosować przeciw, ponieważ nienawidzi wilkołaków. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Wszystkie najważniejsze elementy wreszcie znajdą się w jednym punkcie, dzięki czemu uratujemy sprawiedliwość, zyskamy równię praw dla wilkołaków i odnowimy reputację Światła, tak bardzo skalanej, zszarganej i poniżonej czynami Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zapewnimy panu wygranie kolejnych wyborów, ministrze.

– Jest pani niezadeklarowana – powiedział Rufus. – Nie rozumiem, czemu panią to tak cieszy, pani Whitestag.

– Przecież mogę cieszyć się szczęściem moich sojuszników, prawda? – Ogromne, ciemne oczy Whitestag wyglądały na kompletnie niewinne, kiedy spojrzały na niego. – W dodatku dostanę to, czego chcę – dokończyła miękkim tonem. – Dlatego też, ministrze, proszę wezwać Wizengamot. Niech pan im powie o tym oburzającym wydarzeniu. Niech pan im powie o kompromisie, do jakiego udało nam się dojść. Niech pan ich zachęci do wprowadzenia nowych praw już __teraz.__ Harry powiedział, że zgodzi się na ostatni zestaw praw, który od pana otrzymał, ponieważ ufa że ministerstwo zrobi co należy i ukarze morderstwo popełnione __po tym__, jak mordowanie wilkołaków zostało ogłoszone nielegalnym.

– Ale nie zos... – zaczął Rufus i urwał.

– No właśnie – powiedziała Whitestag. – Spotkanie Wizengamotu odbyło się w środku nocy. To jest nagła sprawa, proszę pana, __tak bardzo__ nagła. Kto potem byłby w stanie ustalić, o której konkretnie godzinie zostały uchwalone te prawa, przed czy po popełnieniu morderstwa? Prawda jest taka, że Wizengamot i tak już zgodził się na ten zestaw praw, o którym mówił Harry; „Prorok Codzienny" to odnotował, w końcu wysłał pan im kopię dokumentów. Stały się nieaktywne wyłącznie przez odmowę Harry'ego. A on właśnie zmienił zdanie.

Rufus odetchnął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Przecież mógłby odmówić. Mógłby powiedzieć, że niemoralnym byłoby osądzanie Gloriany Griffinsnest za zrobienie czegoś, co de facto nie było nielegalne w chwili popełnienia. Mógłby odmówić wezwania Wizengamotu.

Ale zamordowanie wilkołaka nie było też legalne i nie było od czasu edyktu odrzucającego ideę sezonu polowań, a to miało miejsce ponad dwa tygodnie temu. No i to nie tak, że morderstwo było kiedykolwiek moralne. Czy nie wszedł już w wystarczająco mętne wody, powołując się na rytuał Cincinnatusa i splatając wszystkie kłamstwa, które go chroniły? Gdyby zależało mu czystym sumieniu, to popracowałby na przekonaniu do siebie szesnastu członków Wizengamotu, zamiast łapać szesnastkę osób i zmuszać ich do złożenia przysiąg, kryjących kłamstwa, tajemnice i groźby __zobliviatowania.__

Jakże by mógł stwierdzić, że __coś takiego__, po prostu jeszcze jedno kłamstwo, było w jakikolwiek sposób gorsze?

Rufus pochylił głowę.

– I jest pani pewna – zapytał po raz kolejny – że Harry podjął tę decyzję z własnej woli?

– Pan pozwoli, że przeczytam ostatni akapit z jego listu. – Whitestag podniosła pergamin. – __Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że pojawią się tacy, którzy zaczną kwestionować w tym momencie moje intencje, albo spróbują się wykłócać, że działam z zemsty i bezpodstawnej furii. Do nich właśnie chcę powiedzieć to: Jestem __vatesem.__ Jeszcze przed wkroczeniem na tę ścieżkę wiedziałem, że między różami znajdą się kolce i jak wiele kosztowałoby mnie wkroczenie na czyjąś wolną wolę. Już wcześniej kroczyłem po wolnej woli innych, ponieważ mój atak na Tullianum raczej nie leżał w woli ministerstwa, a i same wilkołaki wolałyby mieć jakikolwiek inny wybór, niż między przybyciem do Leśnej Twierdzy, albo śmiercią. Buntownik jednak nie może działać zgodnie z wolą większości. Staram się to teraz naprawić. Nie poddam wszystkiego, o co tak ciężko walczyłem, ale jestem w stanie wyciągnąć rękę i uszanować wolną wolę ludzi, których uważałem za wrogów, o ile sami zgodzą się nie być już moimi wrogami. Jestem też w stanie przyjmować przysięgi. A jeśli na coś przysięgam, to robię to wyłącznie z własnej woli. Jeśli zakładam sobie obrożę, to decyduję się na założenie jej z własnej woli.__

Rufus pamiętał sytuacje, w których Harry już tak robił, włącznie z jego przysięgą do chronienia wilkołaków, czy zaoferowaniem Rufusowi wspólnej pracy nad problemem niewymownych. Nie ogłosiłby rokoszu po prostu przez pierwsze lepsze kłopoty. W dodatku odciągał rewolucję tak długo, jak tylko był w stanie. A teraz oferował załatwienie rewolucji w tak legalny sposób, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Rufus prawdopodobnie mógłby kwestionować intencje Harry'ego, ale prawda była taka, że jeśli Harry faktycznie chciał komisji nadzorczej, to Rufus nie miał pod tym względem niczego do gadania.

__Możesz mieć nieco czystsze sumienie – a nawet wtedy wypuściłbyś na wolność morderczynię, przez co Harry zrobiłby Merlin jeden wie co, ale mogłoby skończyć się jeszcze większą ilością trupów – albo możesz przyjąć na siebie kolejne kłamstwo i uczynić je prawdą.__

– Wezwę Wizengamot – powiedział.

Whitestag uśmiechnęła się do niego i ukłoniła lekko.

– Wygląda na to, że to noc przeglądania na oczy – powiedziała. – Do zobaczenia, ministrze.

Płomienie zamigotały i zgasły. Rufus wstał i ruszył do drzwi swojego gabinetu, słysząc za sobą lekkie kroki Percy'ego.

– Proszę pana?

Rufus obrócił się i spojrzał na Percy'ego, niemal mając nadzieję na otrzymanie od niego choć odrobiny potępienia. Akurat Percy miałby do tego prawo. Wziął udział w rytuale Cincinnatusa i jeśli uważał, że Rufus posuwa się za daleko i może to ich wszystkich zbyt wiele kosztować, to Rufus powinien to od niego usłyszeć.

Ale zamiast tego twarz Percy'ego lśniła z podziwu.

– Proszę pana – powiedział, po czym urwał i powiedział: – __Proszę pana.__ Pan podtrzymuje ducha, nie literę prawa. Naprawdę uważam, że tak jest lepiej.

Rufus kiwnął nerwowo głową, po czym otworzył drzwi. Przysypiający za progiem aurorzy, Rags i Hope, momentalnie stanęli na baczność i obejrzeli się na niego.

– Idziemy do dziesiątej sali rozpraw – powiedział Rufus i ruszył tak szybko przed siebie, że musieli podbiec, żeby za nim nadążyć. Czuł wbijające mu się w plecy spojrzenie Percy'ego, ale wiedział, że nie jest nim osądzany. Będzie zmuszony sam się osądzić.

__Tu nie ma dobrej odpowiedzi, co? Czułbym równie wiele niechęci, gdybym odrzucił prośbę Whitestag i upierał się, że Griffinsnest nie powinna zostać osądzona.__

__Podejrzewam, że przynajmniej to jedno mamy z Harrym wspólnego: robimy co w naszej mocy, żeby załatwić wszystko jak należy, ale zawsze nieco złego się wplącze w to wszystko. Harry pewnie nauczył się tego po zabiciu tamtych dzieci. Nie nam podejmować decyzje i ogłaszać je jako „absolutnie słuszne".__

* * *

Harry miał wrażenie, że przeżywał naprawdę paskudny przypadek poczytalności. Złość, która kroczyła mu w kółko pod czaszką, opuściła go jak tylko napisał list do Aurory Whitestag, albo po prostu zanurkowała głębiej pod powierzchnią jego umysłu, żeby się podąsać i zaczekać na właściwy moment. Był w stanie przewidzieć wszystko, co się zaraz wydarzy, zupełnie jakby ptak pokazywał mu obrazy.

No i faktycznie dochodziło do tych sytuacji. A przynajmniej do dwóch, które dotyczyły Dracona i Snape'a.

Draco przeczytał mu przez ramię list do Whitestag. Harry i tak nie byłby w stanie ukryć się z czymkolwiek przed Draconem i właściwie nawet nie chciał tego próbować. Draco nie komentował niczego, kiedy Harry przywiązywał list do płomykówki, ale zaraz potem puściły mu nerwy.

– Chcesz __zaakceptować__ tę całą komisję nadzorczą, Harry? __Ocipiałeś?__

– Nie – powiedział Harry. Oparł się o ścianę ich sypialni i przyglądał Draconowi. Obudził go, kiedy wszedł nagle i zaczął pisać listy, ale nie sądził, żeby to miało jakieś większe znaczenie. Żaden z nich nie byłby w stanie w tej chwili spać. Oczy Dracona były szeroko otwarte z gniewu, a twarz blada. Harry czuł, jak jego __własna__ złość zawraca i zaczyna się wić w głębinach umysłu. Rzeczywiście tylko zanurkowała, a teraz miała kły i pazury i chciała wyrwać się na wolność. Harry zatrzasnął nad nią klapę i nie spuszczał Dracona z oczu. – Do tego właśnie musi między innymi dojść. Gdyby świetliści czystokrwiści chcieli ode mnie czegokolwiek innego, to dałbym im to. Ale chcą właśnie tego. Na swój sposób naprawdę mam szczęście, że chcą tego tak bardzo, że są gotowi stawić się murem za pomysłem Aurory Whitestag.

– Przecież ona nie dowodzi nawet nikim ważnym – żachnął się Draco. – Po prostu grupą rodziców, którzy chcą sprawiedliwości za „zamordowanie" ich dzieci...

– Te dzieci __zostały__ zamordowane – powiedział Harry i usłyszał warknięcie w swoim głosie, więc ponownie zatrzasnął klapę. __Tup, tup, tup,__ jego gniew ponownie się oddalił. – Bez względu na to, czy uważasz, że winny tego jest Voldemort, czy ja, to i tak zostały zamordowane.

– Zabite __z litości__ – powiedział Draco.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Czy ty w ogóle nie czytasz gazet, Draco? Może to nie rzuca się jakoś szczególnie w oczy przy tej całej dyspucie o prawach wilkołaczych, ale Aurora Whitestag zawsze jest gdzieś wspomniana, a jej żądania zawsze rozpisywane są przynajmniej na jeden akapit. Wydaje mi się, że jest trochę jak twoja mama – ma zdolność przekonywania i polityczne koneksje, mimo że nie jest nawet oficjalnie zadeklarowana Światłu. Naprawdę wielu świetlistych czystokrwistych jej słucha. Jak im zaoferować możliwość odzyskania równowagi na politycznym boisku do quidditcha, razem z komisją nadzorczą, to powinni łyknąć haczyk. – __Tak mi się wydaje. Taką mam nadzieję.__ Harry wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, do czego jego ścieżka __vatesa__ doprowadzi go w połączeniu z przysięgą o chronieniu wilkołaków, jeśli świetliści czystokrwiści tego nie zaakceptują.

– No to może nimi dowodzić – powiedział Draco. – Ale wciąż poświęcasz im częściowo swoją wolność.

– Tylko jej __część__ – powiedział Harry. – Muszą zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zrobię wszystkiego tak, jak będą tego sobie życzyli; ostatecznie ich wsparcie wobec praw wilkołaczych jest częścią tego układu, nie chodzi tylko o wydanie Gloriany Griffinsnest. Tworzę tu koalicję, Draco. To oznacza, że obie strony będą musiały pójść na kompromis.

– Jak do tej pory – powiedział chłodno Draco – nie widzę, żeby ktokolwiek poza tobą szedł na jakikolwiek kompromis.

– Wilkołaki już wystarczająco wiele musiały poddać w swoim życiu – powiedział Harry. – Podobnie jak gobliny, czy centaury. No i nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby mroczni czarodzieje, którzy do tej pory tak wiernie stali po mojej stronie, ucierpieli w jakikolwiek sposób, chyba że sami poczynią jakieś ruchy niezależne do przymierza, stawiając się tym samym świetlistym czarodziejom. Niewiele na to mogę poradzić, ponieważ __to__ wymagałoby ode mnie stłamszenia czyjejś wolnej woli, bez względu na objętą stronę.

– Czyli poświęcenia są w porządku, byleby pochodziły od ciebie? – zapytał jadowicie Draco.

– Sam się na nie decyduję. – Harry spojrzał na niego statecznie. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że zdołalibyśmy dostać się tak daleko bez żadnych poświęceń? Nawet ty coś poświęciłeś. Dokonałeś jednego z potężniejszych poświęceń, Draco, nawet jeśli było ono prywatne i osobiste. Poddałeś dla mnie swoją relację z ojcem i jego aprobatę. Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że na tym się skończy?

– Przecież już i tak zbyt wiele poświęciłeś! – Draco podniósł głos. – Z własnej woli odrzuciłem aprobatę tego pajaca, Harry, podczas gdy ty...

– Decyduję się na to z własnej woli.

Draco ucichł, ale widać było, że gniew wciąż w nim wrze. Harry spojrzał mu łagodnie w oczy i wzruszył ramionami.

– Przykro mi – powiedział. – Takiej właśnie zażądali ceny. Taką cenę jestem gotów ponieść. Osobiście nie sądzę, żeby ośmielili się za bardzo naciskać, ponieważ muszą zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiele istnieje sytuacji, w których w ogóle __zgodziłbym się__ na komisję nadzorczą. Spotkamy się po środku i opracujemy coś, co obie strony będą w stanie zaaprobować.

– Obie strony __czego?__

Harry podniósł wzrok. Snape wszedł do pokoju i przymrużonymi oczami przyglądał się to Harry'emu, to Draconowi. Harry domyślił się, że ktoś musiał mu powiedzieć o morderstwie Claudii. Zastanawiał się poniekąd, czy Snape wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszał grupowe wycie wilkołaków, czy przekleństwa Laury, czy też może Laura sama po niego poszła. Harry był w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Pewnie wydawało jej się, że przydałby mu się teraz rodzic.

– Harry wysłał list do Whitestag, proszę pana – powiedział Draco, zanim Harry zdążył się odezwać. – I do innych świetlistych czarodziejów też. Zaoferował im koalicję, jeśli dadzą mu wystarczająco wiele dowodów na skazanie Gloriany Griffinsnest i pomogą mu w walce o prawa wilkołacze. W zamian obiecał zaakceptować tę ich nieszczęsną komisję nadzorczą.

Snape obejrzał się na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Nie był równie wysoki co Snape i pewnie nigdy nie będzie, ale w tej chwili nie musiał być. Furia kroczyła żarliwie po swojej celi i warczała, warczała i warczała bez końca, a Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał być wystarczająco silny, żeby móc podejmować decyzje bez jej wpływów. Tak strasznie kusiło go, żeby po prostu udać się do Gloriany Griffinsnest i rozerwać ją na strzępy, ale był na tyle rozsądny, żeby oprzeć się tej pokusie. Ściągnęłaby go tylko ze ścieżki __vatesa.__

– A obiecałeś mi, że będziesz dla mnie jak syn – wyszeptał Snape.

Harry zachwiał się. Naprawdę kompletnie nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Snape może to tak odebrać. Zastanowiło go, czy Draconowi też to nie przyszło do głowy i właśnie dlatego w ogóle wspomniał o komisji nadzorczej.

__Przestań,__ nakazał sobie surowo.__ Nieco paranoi ci nie zaszkodzi, ale nie będziesz w stanie ze sobą żyć, jeśli zaczniesz tak podejrzliwie podchodzić do najbliższych sobie ludzi.__

– Obiecałem to panu – powiedział. – I zapewniam, nigdy nie dopuściłbym do tego, żeby komisja nadzorcza przejęła nade mną władzę rodzicielską, albo rozdzieliła nas w jakikolwiek sposób. Prędzej przełamałbym wszelkie pertraktacje, niż dopuścił do czegoś takiego. Jest pan dla mnie zbyt ważny.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu w ogóle zgodziłeś się na coś takiego – powiedział Snape. Jego głos nieco nabrał na sile. Harry'emu ulżyło. Naprawdę ciężko przychodziło mu pogodzenie się z szeptem. Przypominało mu to sposobie, w jaki jego własny ojciec mógłby brzmieć, gdyby James był kiedykolwiek aż tak rozczarowany czymś, co zrobił Harry, zamiast po prostu czuć się pokrzywdzonym w imieniu własnym i Lily. – Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że będą naciskali, szukając miejsc, z których mogliby wyciągnąć z siebie jak najwięcej, wykorzystując przeciw tobie twoją tendencję do poświęceń.

– Nie sądzę, żeby do tego doszło, proszę pana – powiedział Harry. – Bo jeśli spróbują, to im się postawię, bo wiem, że to by pana skrzywdziło.

– Ale nie dlatego, że byłoby to krzywdzące dla ciebie.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko.

– Nie można mieć wszystkiego, proszę pana. Kogo to krzywdzi bardziej, mnie czy pana? Czy usiłuje pan wywołać we mnie poczucie winy za nadmierną samolubność, czy też uważa pan, że powinienem być __bardziej__ samolubny?

– Uważam, że powinieneś przede wszystkim myśleć o sobie, a nie o tym, czego chcą świetliści czystokrwiści – powiedział Snape. – Bez względu na to, czy są twoimi sojusznikami, czy nie.

– Nie jestem w stanie być kompletnie samolubny, trening matki mi to uniemożliwił – powiedział beznamiętnie Harry, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – A jeśli dzięki temu właśnie treningowi teraz jestem gotów zaakceptować nieuniknione polityczne kompromisy, to tym razem jestem skłonny się pod nim ugiąć.

Snape przez chwilę po prostu patrzył mu w oczy. Harry odpowiedział tym samym, a kiedy legilimencja Snape'a musnęła go delikatnie, jakby chcąc pokazać, że może ją od siebie odrzucić i schować się za tarczami oklumencyjnymi, Harry ją wpuścił i pokazał Snape'owi zamkniętą w klatce furię, cały proces kombinowania, jaki przeprowadził, kiedy zastanawiał się nad najlepszym podejściem do ministerstwa, swoje najbardziej realistyczne przewidywania dotyczące posunięć świetlistych czystokrwistych, oraz na co miał zamiar pozwolić komisji nadzorczej, a na co nie.

– Z własnej woli daję im się spętać – powiedział cicho, zamykając po tym swoje tarcze. Tyle jeszcze był gotów pokazać Snape'owi. Ale niczego więcej. – I nikt nie ma prawa mi powiedzieć, że to niewłaściwe.

Snape po prostu odwrócił się i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Harry nie sądził, żeby to była ich ostatnia rozmowa na ten temat. Obrócił się do Dracona, który wciąż przyglądał się mu z zacienionymi oczami.

– Sam się na to zdecydowałem – upierał się Harry. – Naprawdę.

– To wciąż poświęcenie – wyszeptał Draco.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Kierując się tą logiką – wszystko nim jest.

Obrócił się niespokojnie od niego. Następnie zamarł, kiedy zobaczył lecącą w kierunku ich okna płomykówkę. Podszedł do parapetu i wyciągnął rękę, dzięki czemu sowa mogła wylądować mu na przedramieniu. Przyniosła kopertę, zapieczętowaną lakiem z odbitym wizerunkiem podrywającego się do skoku jelenia, a kiedy Harry ją przełamał i przeczytał znajdujący się w środku list, poczuł jak uśmiech pojawia mu się na twarzy.

– Co to? – zapytał wyczekująco Draco, zmierzając do niego.

Harry podniósł list.

– Zgodziła się – powiedział po prostu. – Jej sojusznicy też. I Scrimgeour też.

Poczuł jak coś na kształt spokoju wzbiera mu w duszy, kojąc nawet uwięzioną w klatce furię. __Nie, nie dostanę wszystkiego, czego chcę, ale i tak zyskam sprawiedliwość i wolność, których moi sojusznicy potrzebują i na jakie zasługują. To mi w zupełności wystarczy.__

* * *

Rufus rozejrzał się po zebranych członkach Wizengamotu. Większość wciąż ziewała i miała przeszklone spojrzenia, ale zauważył wśród nich sporo bystrych par oczu: Gryzeldy Marchbanks, oczywiście. Większość ludzi, których kiedyś __zobliviatowali__ i potem zdołali przekonać do pozostania na ich stronie. Starszego Junipera, niech go jasny szlag, który marszczył brwi i stał z założonymi rękami. Amelii Bones, choć jej trzeźwe spojrzenie raczej kojarzyło się Rufusowi z królikiem, który stale musi być na baczności i wyglądać nadciągających drapieżników.

Zaczął od tego, od czego mu się wydawało, że powinien: poinformował wszystkich surowym tonem o morderstwie Claudii Griffinsnest, przeplatając to obietnicą zyskania większej politycznej potęgi dla Światła, wraz z perspektywą zakończenia rokoszu i rozwiązaniem sytuacji, która zabluźniła im okrutnie w oczach innych czarodziejskich społeczeństw na świecie. Twarz Junipera tylko ciemniała w miarę słuchania, ale pozostali wyprostowali się na swoich miejscach i nachylili w jego kierunku. Nawet na twarzy Amelii wreszcie pojawił się wyraz, który nie był zgrozą, która wyraźnie nie opuszczała jej od czasu pierwszego zebrania Wizengamotu po rytuale Cincinnatusa.

– Ze swojej strony Harry __vates__ zgodził się na przyjęcie komisji nadzorczej – powiedział Rufus. – Wiem, że po części ma się ona składać z rodziców Piętnastki Poświęconych, ale nie wszyscy. Muszą się w niej również znajdować Starsi Wizengamotu. – Zerknął na Gryzeldę. – Madam Marchbanks, pani Whitestag wspomniała w pewnym momencie, że zgodziła się pani na wzięcie udziału w tym projekcie.

– Owszem. – Głos Gryzeldy był silny i pewny siebie, ale Rufus widział zwątpienie w jej oczach. Mogła się na to zgodzić, kiedy wydawało jej się, że byłoby to najlepsze rozwiązanie problemów między goblinami, obstającymi po stronie __vatesa__, a resztą czarodziejskiego świata, ale prawdopodobnie zaczynała podważać tę deklarację teraz, kiedy jej przyjaciele już otrzymali wszystko, czego chcieli.

– Naprawdę ulży to mojemu sumieniu, jeśli pani weźmie w tym udział – powiedział Rufus. – Nie rozgłaszałbym jej, gdyby sam Harry __vates__ nie wyszedł z tą propozycją. – __I wciąż nie uważam, żeby to było najlepsze rozwiązanie__, chciał dodać, ale zatrzymał to dla siebie. Przemknął wzrokiem po rzędach siedzeń na galerii. Pojawili się wszyscy członkowie Wizengamotu. To dobrze. Przynajmniej w ten sposób nikt nie będzie w stanie stwierdzić, że został pominięty, albo o niczym nie wiedział. – Chyba wszyscy możemy się zgodzić, że bez względu na jego oddanie idei wolnej woli, Harry __vates__ wciąż jest bardzo młodym człowiekiem i możliwe, że podjąłby inne decyzje, gdyby miał w zasięgu dorosłych, skłonnych do udzielania mu porad nie tylko ze strony Mroku, ale i Światła. Ma po swojej stronie Gloryflowerów, Opalline'ów, jak i dziedzica Starrise'ów, ale to jedyne świetliste rodziny, które faktycznie zgodziły się na warunki Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Harry'emu brakuje również wsparcia ze strony mugolaków i półkrwistych, mimo że sam jest półkrwi, a jego przymierze deklaruje, że będzie reprezentować obie te strony. Przecież mamy tu czarodziejów praktycznie każdego rodzaju. Może podejmijmy tę decyzję już teraz, żeby upewnić się, że Harry otrzyma przewodnictwo, którego potrzebuje, a jego grupa stanie się bardziej reprezentacyjna? Co na to powiecie, Starszyzno? Czy powinniśmy wesprzeć go własną potęgą? – Zamilkł na moment, a kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, dodał: – W takim razie poddajmy to głosowaniu. Starszy Juniperze.

Juniper milczał w zamyśleniu. Rufus niemal widział, jak wyważa przewagę, jaką zyska Światło w swojej walce z Mrokiem, przeciw faktowi, że przyjdzie mu przy okazji zagłosować za prawami wilkołaków.

Ale Juniper już wielokrotnie odstępował od głosowania, a nowe prawa i tak były uchwalane przez Wizengamot. Być może zorientował się, albo przyszło mu to wreszcie do głowy, że jego głos nie będzie miał tu większego znaczenia; Gloriana Griffinsnest i tak zostanie osądzona.

– Zgadzam się – powiedział.

Rufus zwalczył w sobie pokusę zamknięcia oczu i zamiast tego po prostu przerzucił wzrok na kolejną osobę. Kilku Starszych wstrzymało się. Większość, niemal wszyscy oddani Światłu, albo jemu zadeklarowani, ochoczo na to przystała. Kilku Starszych zagłosowało przeciw, zaskakując tym Rufusa; wydawało mu się, że spodoba im się ten układ, bo wcześniej wspierali prawa wilkołacze. Gryzelda, oczywiście, zagłosowała za wsparciem.

Rufus kiwnął szybko głową, kiedy wszystko dobiegło końca i kompromis Harry'ego zyskał silne poparcie.

– Dziękuję, panie i panowie. Jeśli chcecie zostać rozważeni przy wyborze członków do komisji nadzorczej, chciałbym prosić żebyście zgłaszali się z tym do Harry'ego __vatesa__, Aurory Whitestag, albo naszej własnej Madam Marchbanks; to nie był mój pomysł i nie ja zachęcałem do niego Harry'ego. – Tylko tyle był w stanie zrobić, żeby zdystansować się do tego wszystkiego. – Jeśli jednak ktokolwiek będzie chciał potem ze mną porozmawiać, będę czekał w swoim gabinecie.

Wiedział, że jeszcze przed wyjściem z sali będzie czekało go kilka rozmów, między innymi ze Starszym Juniperem. Czarodziej uśmiechał się osobliwie, wychodząc Rufusowi na spotkanie i ukłonił się przed nim lekko, z rękami założonymi za plecami.

– Pięknie zatańczone – powiedział.

– Obawiam się, że nie do końca rozumiem, o co panu chodzi – powiedział Rufus z wyższością. Juniper był zaledwie o kilka lat starszy od niego, ale kiedy podniósł brew, Rufus poczuł się nagle jak Ślizgon z siódmego roku, przyłapany na obmacywaniu swojej dziewczyny w różanej altance. Albus Dumbledore też kiedyś tak na niego działał.

– Wykonał pan kroki, które musiały być wyjątkowo bolesne, ale nawet na moment nie wybiło to pana z rytmu. – Wzrok Junipera na moment osunął się na jego kulawą nogę. – Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę takiej zręczności od osoby z taką raną.

Ponownie się ukłonił, po czym ruszył do wyjścia. Rufus westchnął, choć niepozornie, zastanawiając się czy jego dyskomfort był oczywisty dla wszystkich wokół.

Miał nadzieję, że nie. Osiągnął większość tego, czego chciał i będzie musiało mu to wystarczyć. Będzie cierpliwy, będzie miał ich na oku i jeśli uzna, że Harry znowu zaczyna zbyt wiele poświęcać, to wtrąci się przy pierwszej możliwej okazji.

Jedna ze świetlistych Starszych pociągnęła go za łokieć, zagadując o to, jakich ludzi w ogóle będzie komisja nadzorcza potrzebowała. Rufus poinformował ją, że z takimi pytaniami należy zgłosić się do Gryzeldy. Zastanawiał się, co przyniesie ranek.


	49. Dodatek: Powrót w burzę kruków

**OSTRZEŻENIE: Tortury**

**Dodatek: Powrót w burzę kruków**

Snape wszedł do sali tronowej w pół godziny po tym, jak Voldemort wezwał wszystkich śmierciożerców. Przytłumione rozmowy momentalnie się urwały. Zamaskowane twarze obróciły się w jego kierunku i wszyscy zamarli. Snape zastanawiał się, z rozbawieniem ukrytym głęboko pod tarczami przeplatającymi jego umysł – splecionymi zarówno z oklumencji, jak i chłodu, którego nauczył się od matki w ramach lekcji przetrwania – czy wydawało im się, że uciekł, jak to zrobiło już wielu innych śmierciożerców, kiedy uznawali, że już nie należeli do ich Pana.

Ale Snape nie uciekł. Jakżeby mógł? Gdzie by się nie udał, nosił na ramieniu znamię, które momentalnie by go zidentyfikowało. Z własnej woli skazał się na uklęknięcie przed mrocznym tronem. Co uległo zmianie, to kontrola jaką miał nad własnym umysłem, jak i zebranie wystarczających ilości doświadczenia, by był w stanie przewidzieć swoją przyszłość, czy konsekwencje własnych porażek.

Te zmiany, choć pobieżnie wyglądające na niewielkie, oferowały mu więcej wolności niż dowolne z klęczących wokół niego idiotów kiedykolwiek wzięłoby pod uwagę. Snape podejrzewał, że pewnie i czułby do nich nikłe współczucie, gdyby emocje nie były mu obecnie tak odległe.

– Severusie.

Mroczny Pan zwrócił się do niego. Dobrze wytrenowany refleks nakazał Snape'owi opadnięcie na kolano i pochylenie głowy.

– Mój Panie – wymamrotał.

– Wiesz, że zostaniesz ukarany. – Głos Voldemorta był niemal przyjazny. To nie oszukało Snape'a. Już wcześniej słyszał ten ton i wiedział, że Mroczny Pan korzystał z niego wyłącznie, kiedy unosił się pośród głębin swoich najgłębszych furii. – Nie przybyłeś, kiedy cię wezwałem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nic cię z tego nie tłumaczy.

– Tak, mój Panie – powiedział Snape, nie podnosząc głowy. Wewnątrz, głęboko za tarczami, śmiał się. Wewnątrz był wolny. Jego umysł stał się rajem dla lodowych skorpionów, wszystkie słabości zostały zamrożone. Voldemort nigdy nie dowie się, jak niewiele go to kosztowało. Snape nie miał zamiaru go o tym informować.

– Lucjuszu. Bellatrix. Regulusie. – Głos Voldemorta, kiedy wymawiał te imiona, był ostry i rezonujący. Snape jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał od niego takiego tonu. – Zostaniecie. Reszta moich dzieci ma stąd zniknąć.

Pozostałym śmierciożercom nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Praktycznie uciekli z pokoju. Snape pozostał w miejscu, klęcząc ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, ale i tak wiedział do czego właśnie dochodziło za nim, ponieważ wystarczająco dobrze znał trójkę, którą Voldemort zaprosił do pozostania.

Lucjusz zdejmował właśnie maskę, żeby pokazać ich panu swoją idealnie opanowaną twarz; dla niego najważniejsza była nie rzeczywistość, a możliwość popisania się. Bellatrix nachylała się, a jej czarne oczy były załzawione i intensywne, niczym polującej pantery. Uwielbiała tortury zhańbionych śmierciożerców i często narzekała, że jej Pan nie karał ich wystarczająco często.

Regulus z trudem będzie powstrzymywał się przed poblednięciem, czy odwróceniem wzroku, ale też posłusznie zdejmie maskę. Voldemort wybrał właśnie jego, ponieważ wiedział, że Snape i Regulus byli sobie bliscy. Dlatego też był to sprawdzian nie tylko lojalności Snape'a, ale i Regulusa. Jeśli wykona choć najlżejszy gest, żeby powstrzymać Mrocznego Pana, to również zostanie poddany torturom.

Snape miał nadzieję, że Regulus nie da niczego po sobie poznać, ale obecnie nie był w stanie jakkolwiek na niego wpłynąć. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to klęczeć ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, przyjąć na siebie tortury, którymi miał zostać ukarany za rzekomą zdradę i z uporem je przeżyć.

Wiedział, że większość zhańbionych śmierciożerców umierała. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Ale ten fakt był tylko jednym z wielu lodowych kolców w jego umyśle, równie ważnym co ten, który wyliczał, kiedy znajdzie następną okazję na wymknięcie się do Dumbledore'a z raportem o planach Mrocznego Pana. Wszystkie wydawały mu się równie ważne.

Voldemort zatrzasnął drzwi bezróżdżkową magią. Snape'owi, ukrytemu gdzieś w głębinach, kompletnie to nie zaimponowało. Też przecież by mógł to zrobić, gdyby tylko był naprawdę zły i po prostu tego __chciał__.

– Zobaczymy, czy odrobina bólu nauczy cię czegoś o lojalności, Severusie – wyszeptał Voldemort, głosem ledwie głośniejszym od szurających po kamiennej podłodze łuskach Nagini, po czym wycelował w niego swoją cisową różdżką. – __Obscurus.__

I w ten sposób stracił wzrok. Snape drgnął, ponieważ wiedział, że tego właśnie po nim oczekiwano. Miał wrażenie, że można było spojrzeć na jego umysł z innej perspektywy, nie tylko od strony chronionej, czy domu lodowych skorpionów. To była scena. Wszystkie emocje i refleksy miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, niczym kartonową scenerię, którą mógł wznosić, lub przesuwać w miarę potrzeby. Lucjusz byłby zazdrosny, gdyby tylko wiedział, jakie to łatwe.

– __Incarcerous.__

I nagle jego kończyny zostały rozłożone i przytrzymane za pomocą lin. Snape opadł w niezręcznej pozycji i usłyszał, jak różdżka wypada mu z kieszeni. Usłyszał też, jak Regulus wciąga głośno powietrze. Poczuł drgnięcie irytacji. __Czy on naprawdę nie umie zachować niczego dla siebie? Jestem w stanie idealnie odegrać swoją rolę, a on i tak może okazać się na tyle niezdarny, że ściągnie na siebie uwagę Mrocznego Pana.__

_– _Crucio.__

Voldemort zazwyczaj zaczynał od pomniejszych bolesnych klątw i stopniowo je nasilał. Z drugiej jednak strony, zhańbieni śmierciożercy zwykle wchodzili skuleni i bełkotali wymówki, albo po prostu uciekali i zostawali schwytani. Snape wkroczył do sali spóźniony o pół godziny, jakby miał do tego pełne prawo.

Zrobił to, żeby przetestować zarówno Mrocznego Pana, jak i siebie. Jeśli nie zdoła przetrwać nawet jednego __Crucio__ z różdżki Mrocznego Pana, to nie zniesie szpiegowania, bo wówczas znajdzie się pod wiecznym ostrzałem podejrzeń. Łatwiej przyjdzie mu wycenić to ryzyko, jak stawi mu czoła w rzeczywistości. No i był ciekaw własnej reakcji na tortury. Podchodził do tego jak do eksperymentu z eliksirami. Chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie, jeśli dodać ekstremalny ból do podstaw Severusa Snape'a.

Wrzeszczał. Oczywiście że wrzeszczał. Przebiegający mu wzdłuż boków ból dawał wrażenie, jakby dziesięć tysięcy widelców dźgało go jednocześnie, jakby w piersi rozlał mu się kwas i zaczął wyżerać sobie drogę na zewnątrz, a jego kończyny miotały się, jakby należały do mrówki, przypiekanej skupionym przez lupę promieniem słońca. Bolało. __Crucio__ było zaklęciem, które Voldemort opanował do perfekcji, kiedy studiował mroczne sztuki w innych krajach; usprawnił je też, dzięki czemu był w stanie utrzymywać je bez końca, podczas gdy większość mrocznych czarodziejów szybko wykańczała się koniecznością stałego wlewania siły w to zaklęcie. Snape miał też wrażenie, że te wszystkie wrzaski też mogły okazać się zniechęcające. Większość czarodziejów wciąż reagowała w jakiś sposób na widok innego człowieka, przeżywającego tak intensywny ból.

Mroczny Pan nie miał tego problemu.

Wrzeszczał i poczuł pierwsze dźgnięcie prawdziwej agonii, kiedy jeden z jego organów wewnętrznych pękł pod napięciem. Zawył, kiedy złamało mu się żebro i przebiło płuco. Wiedział, że płuca wypełniają mu się krwią i że zaczyna biec po krawędzi śmierci.

Wypełniło go to euforią, lodowatą niczym oddech zimowej nocy. Jeśli tu zginie, to zginie na własnych warunkach. Nie był taki jak ci wszyscy tchórze, którzy uciekali, albo wracali z płaczem i nadzieją, że jednak zostanie im to wybaczone. Strach nim nie rządził. Jego umysł należał do niego i to jego umysł był prawdziwie wolny.

Nie był pewien, jak długo to trwało. Wiedział tylko kiedy się skończyło, równie niespodziewanie co nagły spadek z półki skalnej. Po chwili usłyszał wyważone kroki, kiedy jego Pan zmierzał ku niemu. Rąbek szaty otarł mu się o twarz. Snape spiął usta i zdołał ucałować go w miarę kompetentny sposób.

Voldemort zamarł. Snape wiedział, że klęknął przy nim, a jego twarz pochyliła się nad snape'ową tak nisko, że był w stanie wyczuć zapach kamienia i starych, martwych mięśni.

– Ucałowałeś moją szatę, Severussie. – Głos Voldemorta przechodził w syk, ilekroć był szczerze zaskoczony, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często.

– Jesteś moim panem – wyszeptał Snape. Naprawdę ciężko mu było mówić. Słyszał własny, rzężący oddech, sugerujący że krew bulgotała mu w płucach i powoli kończyło mu się powietrze. Cóż, krew __faktycznie__ bulgotała mu w płucach i kończyło mu się powietrze. Przynajmniej jego głos był w stanie odzwierciedlić tę rzeczywistość, nawet jeśli nie poparł tego słowami. – Nie będę... błagał o łaskę. Jesteś moim panem.

Voldemort nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

– A gdybym znowu cię torturował? – zapytał. – Gdybym doprowadził cię na sam skraj śmierci i zapytał, czy wciąż uważasz mnie za swojego pana, Severusie?

– Potwierdziłbym – powiedział Snape. Zmusił się do nie pamiętania, że na dobrą sprawę prawdopodobnie już znajdował się na skraju śmierci. – Przyjąłem twój znak z własnej woli. Jestem twój.

Usłyszał szelest szat, kiedy Voldemort odsunął się od niego, oraz __Finite Incantatem__, które uwolniło mu kończyny i przywróciło wzrok. Leżał ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit, podczas gdy Voldemort poinstruował Lucjusza i Bellatrix, żeby napoili go wywarami leczniczymi i upewnili się, że nie umrze.

Podnieśli go i zabrali stamtąd, nawet bez pozornej delikatności. Snape odkaszlnął krwią i zawył, kiedy jeden z jego naruszonych organów otarł się o inny. Bellatrix obejrzała się na niego podejrzliwie, a jej oczy były tak mroczne, że widział je nawet pomimo czarnych plamek, które przemykały mu w polu widzenia.

– Masz szczęście – wyszeptała, a zazdrość wyraźnie rozbrzmiewała w jej głosie. – Nie zasłużyłeś sobie na tak wiele dobrej woli naszego Pana.

Snape zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że wciąż może umrzeć od __Crucio__, które, jak teraz oceniał, prawdopodobnie trwało jakieś piętnaście minut. Wiedział, że brak Regulusa prawdopodobnie oznacza, że Voldemort zatrzymał go przy sobie, żeby poddać go torturom. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powierzchownie raczej nie wydawał się w tej chwili poczytalny.

Miał to gdzieś.

Był wolny.


	50. Dzień feniksa

**OSTRZEŻENIE: Cliffhanger.**

**Rozdział trzydziesty dziewiąty: Dzień feniksa**

Harry cierpliwie oglądał wschodzące słońce. Nie spał tej nocy i czuł się, jakby pod powiekami miał ziarna zmęczenia, które drapały go w oczy. Ale sen mógł zaczekać, bo Harry przede wszystkim chciał załatwić parę istotnych spraw. I wolał, żeby jedna z nich była tak symboliczna, jak to możliwe.

Dlatego zaczekał na wschód słońca. U jego boku stali kolejno Snape, Draco, Laura, Delila i Narcyza. Hawthorn odwróciła się i wyszła, kiedy usłyszała o zaproponowanym przez Harry'ego układzie, a większość pozostałych mieszkańców Leśnej Twierdzy wciąż spało. Delila dopiero co zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka, kiedy księżyc zatonął za horyzontem i równowaga sił przechyliła się z nocy do dnia, ale i tak tam z nimi była. Harry był rad. Miał nadzieję, że jej wsparcie pomoże mu z pogodzeniem się z gniewem pozostałych, kiedy już wszyscy usłyszą o warunkach zakończenia rewolty. Zwłaszcza gniewem wilkołaków.

Dłonie Snape'a zaciskały mu się mocno na ramionach. Harry wiedział, że Snape wciąż martwił się komisją nadzorczą, ale wyglądało na to, że kolejne awantury również miały odbywać się na osobności. Przed nimi znajdowało się wiele wybojów, miejsc w których odbędą się ciężkie negocjacje.

Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Tak naprawdę uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy zobaczył pierwsze przeszywające niebo złote promienie. Jego wędrująca furia zwinęła się i usnęła, niczym wilkołak będący pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego zamknięty w pokoju na noc. Robił jedyne, co mu pozostało w poszukiwaniu drogi naprzód.

Oczywiście, dobrze by było, gdyby jeszcze pokazał wszystkim, że to był, przynajmniej pozornie, __właściwy__ wybór.

Dlatego czekał na wschodzące słońce i zaczął śpiewać, jak tylko zobaczył jego skraj, wspinający się ponad wzgórzami Leśnej Twierdzy i jej lasem.

Ta pieśń różniła się od wszystkich pozostałych. Harry nie chciał wywołać nią tylko jednej emocji, bez względu na to, czy to byłby żal, czy radość. Wzniósł swój głos, składając hołd tym, którzy zginęli za tę sprawę i połączył ich z przyszłością, by oddać im cześć i pokazać wyraźnie, jak wiele udało im się zyskać dzięki ich poświęceniu. Śpiewał o tym, co było i śpiewał o tym, co będzie. Gdyby tylko zamknął oczy, byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie krążącego ponad nim Fawkesa, wznoszącego się coraz wyżej i wyżej, z każdym skrętem w lewo rozgłaszającego wszystkim o śmierci, popełnionych błędach i niezmiennych żalach, a z każdym skrętem w prawo rozgłaszającym piękno życia, błędów, którym będzie można zapobiec w przyszłości i spraw, które wciąż można zmienić.

Godząc się na ten układ, Harry musiał zrezygnować z możliwości ukarania morderców wilkołaków; zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jeśli miał zamiar upierać się, że to co zrobiła Gloriana, było zbrodnią, ponieważ nastąpiło po ustanowieniu nowych praw, to będzie musiał również utrzymywać, że pozostałe zbrodnie wcale nie były nielegalne, ponieważ doszło do nich w czasie sezonu polowań. Dlatego też wziął to, co przynajmniej mógł otrzymać – sprawiedliwość za to jedno morderstwo, do którego doszło wystarczająco blisko końca rewolty i którego rozprawa ucieszy opinię publiczną. Właśnie dlatego Hawthorn wyszła. Nie podobały jej się wieści, że nie będzie w stanie zemścić się na aurorach, którzy ją skrzywdzili, ponieważ pociągnęłoby to za sobą serię ataków, nielegalnych pojedynków i krwawych wojen między rodzinami.

Harry miał nadzieję, że kiedyś mu wybaczy. Miał nadzieję, że wszyscy zdołają mu kiedyś wybaczyć. Wlał to wszystko w swoją pieśń i zaczekał, póki nie wypełniła Leśnej Twierdzy, niczym przelewająca się misa muzyki. Wówczas puścił swobodnie swoją magię i wlał ją do głosu.

Feniksy od zawsze były kojarzone ze słońcem. Wedle niektórych legend, ilekroć się odradzały, ich prochy były zabierane do samego słońca. Harry wiedział, że to nie była prawda, ale parę innych legend dotyczących feniksów okazało się do niego pasować, mimo że miał tylko ich głos i ogień, a nie ciało. Dlatego wyobraził sobie, jak jego głos rośnie w siłę i miesza się z promieniami słońca w miarę jak te rozprzestrzeniały się ponad Brytanią.

Śpiewał i chciał, żeby usłyszało go wszystko, co ma w sobie choć odrobinę magii.

Jego pole widzenia spłaszczyło się, kiedy śpiewał, po czym nagle wzniosło i __rozprzestrzeniło się.__ Patrzył na wyspy brytyjskie takiego wysoka, że równie dobrze mógłby siedzieć na smoczym grzbiecie. Pod nim zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy, jakby ktoś je namalował, przeszyte pasmami światła i ruchem, który można było zobaczyć tylko przez ułamek sekundy. Zobaczył, jak lelki wróżebniki w Irlandii zatrzymują się i podnoszą łebki, otwierając szeroko dziobki na dźwięk tej pieśni. Zobaczył, jak jednorożec przebiega przez mugolskie miasteczko, przełamując granice między magią i przeciętnością, wlewając melodię do ich żyć. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś rozglądał się z niemal bolesnym zachwytem, ale taki właśnie wyraz pojawiał się na mijanych przez niego mugolach i mugolkach. Uznał, że tak pewnie musi czuć się ktoś, kto całe życie spędził w świecie pozbawionym magii i nagle zobaczył jej przebłysk.

Zobaczył, jak wlewający się do pracy w ministerstwie ludzie zamierają i zamykają oczy. Zobaczył, jak McGonagall otwiera główne wrota Hogwartu i wychodzi, żeby zobaczyć zniszczenia po wczorajszej burzy z piorunami, ale zatrzymuje się na chwilę i odchyla głowę do tyłu. Connor starał się gestami pokazać wszystkim, że to jego brat tak śpiewa, ponieważ nie chciał się odzywać i zakłócać pieśni, a Luna uśmiechała się.

Pharos Starrise założył dłonie za głową, oparł się o ścianę domu swoich przodków, po czym zaczął zwalczać w sobie pragnienie odprężenia się i płaczu. Harry odegrał zasadniczą rolę w śmierci jego wuja i wciąż krył mordercę jego matki, czego Pharos nigdy mu nie zapomni.

Na wschodzie Szkocji, czeszący graniana mężczyzna zamarł na moment, po czym przymrużył oczy, oglądając się na słońce. Słyszał już o tym, że ten dziecięcy __vates__ miał głos feniksa, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jego dobytek był w tej chwili ważniejszy. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu werble i nuty, które teraz słyszał __powinny__ mieć większe znaczenie, ale pod pewnym względem miał wrażenie, że powinny.

Lucjusz Malfoy był bardzo blady, a jego twarz tylko bladła w miarę słuchania.

Głos Harry'ego zawisł przez chwilę nad wyspą Man, a Calibrid Opalline oparła ręce o stół przed sobą i pochyliła głowę, na moment odprężając się i zrzucając z siebie ciężar martwienia się o całą rodzinę. Paton pogłaskał swojego najmłodszego wnuka po głowie i słuchał ze wzrokiem wbitym w dal. Kilka poparzonych dzieci, które Harry przebudził z transów, w jakie zapadły się po zgrozie wywołanej atakiem Acies, zaśmiało się teraz i wyciągnęło wysoko rączki, rozpoznając głos, który je wyzwolił.

Wszystkie czarne hebrydzkie przebudziły się w swoim sanktuarium i zaczęły ryczeć i wyć, nawet te, które wciąż znajdowały się w samym środku swojego długiego snu, wywołanego dobrym posiłkiem. Ich opiekunowie, klan McFustych, wybiegali z domów, żeby je uspokoić. Jeden mroczny łeb za drugim obracał się w kierunku pieśni feniksa, a nad morzem nagle poniosły się roztańczone płomienie.

Harry sięgnął po ślad determinacji i uporu, który zaniósł go, wraz ze wszystkimi którzy go słuchali, na sam szczyt zmian, gdzie będą mogli lśnić w słońcu. Przytrzymał ich tam przez chwilę na jednej, przewlekłej nucie.

Następnie pozwolił swojemu głosowi się rozproszyć, rozmyć pośród promieni słońca i powietrza, jak i powoli rzednących kolorów wchodu i wypuścił wszystkich.

Otworzył oczy i kiwnął głową do zebranych wokół siebie ludzi.

– Czas zacząć planować przed tym, co nas czeka – powiedział cicho. – Przede wszystkim chcę skontaktować się ze Scrimgeourem i ustalić, o której godzinie mamy się pojawić.

* * *

Hawthorn przemieniła się jakiś czas temu w samym środku rozrywania swojego łóżka na strzępy. Opadła na podłogę, jedną ręką wciąż kurczowo ściskając pościel i dyszała ciężko, słuchając łomotania swojego serca i rzężenia w płucach, jakby należały do kogoś innego.

Członkini jej watahy nie żyła. Znowu pojawiła się ziejąca dziura, którą czuła po śmierci Fergusa, ale tym razem dawała wrażenie głębszej i bardziej uporczywej, jakby Claudia zabrała ze sobą jedną z __kończyn__ Hawthorn. Dłużej się znały. Została przez nią pocieszona po śmierci Pansy. Przez kilka poranków budziła się i Claudia leżała owinięta wokół niej, oddychając cicho prosto jej w ucho. Nawet, jeśli nieczęsto wyrażała swoją sympatię słowami, wystarczająco nadrabiała to oczami. Hawthorn czasami żałowała, że nie poznała Claudii przed atakiem, ale raczej nie miały nawet szans na spotkanie; Claudia była córką świetlistej rodziny, zaabsorbowaną prywatnymi badaniami natury Światła i Mroku, jak i wynajdywaniem i modyfikowaniem zaklęć. Hawthorn i tak była wdzięczna, że zdołała ją poznać.

A teraz już jej __nie było ___i_ jedyne o czym Harry myślał i rozmawiał, było zaciągnięcie Gloriany, tej morderczyni, do Tullianum.

Przecież to nie wystarczy. Mogłaby zostać tak samo podle potraktowana co Hawthorn, kiedy była przetrzymywana w Tullianum, a to i tak by nie wystarczyło. Jak taka kara __mogłaby__ wystarczyć kobiecie, przez którą zniknęła __część__ Hawthorn?

Nawet Delila tak do końca tego nie rozumiała, być może dzięki ochronie, jaką roztaczała nad nią jej potężna rodzina, dzięki której nie trafiła z Hawthorn do Tullianum. Podobno aurorzy nawet zbliżyli się do posiadłości Gloryflowerów, ale Laura wyszła im na spotkanie, przemieniając się po drodze w lwicę i nagle wszyscy znaleźli powody do znalezienia się gdzie indziej. Nie pojmowała, że Hawthorn postrzegała ich maleńką watahę jako jedyną rzecz wartą czegokolwiek, jaka przytrafiła się jej w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat, a teraz, kiedy Claudii już nie było, jej strata przytłaczała wszystko, do czego doszło w międzyczasie. Znowu doświadczała żałoby, ale tym razem patrzyła na nią z innej perspektywy.

Hawthorn wiedziała, że mogłaby rozpaczać po Claudii na wiele innych bezsensownych sposobów – rozrywając pościel na strzępy, jak pozwoliła sobie na to, kiedy jeszcze była wilkiem przeżywającym śmierć członkini watahy, albo starając się zemścić na Glorianie Griffinsnest, co tylko wyrzuciłoby ją z przymierza i prawdopodobnie zabiło. Albo mogła zwinąć się w kłębek, pochylić głowę jak dobry piesek i powiedzieć Harry'emu, że rozumie i czemu miałaby chcieć zemsty, skoro otrzyma sprawiedliwość?

Albo mogła zrobić to, co zwykle by zrobiła.

Zebrać tę furię. Schować głęboko. Hodować tę nienawiść tak jak pielęgnowałaby kwiat, którego nasionami nie chciałaby się z nikim podzielić: w kącie ogrodu, doglądany wyłącznie przez nią, schowany przed wszystkimi.

Hawthorn wydawało się, że ta nienawiść zrodzi determinację, która ostatecznie pomoże jej w stworzeniu leku na likantropię i to może nawet takiego, który nie będzie miał równie wysokiej szansy na zabicie jej. W dodatku pomoże w utrzymaniu cierpliwość, czekaniu i obserwacji, a następnie zemszczeniu się w tak ukryty sposób, że nawet Harry nie byłby w stanie jej kwestionować, ani nie miałby pojęcia, że to ona była za to odpowiedzialna.

Hawthorn tylko raz zabiła śmierciożerczynię za coś, co osobiście uznała za niewybaczalne, czyli próby zwrócenia uwagi Mrocznego Pana na możliwości męża Hawthorn. Dokonała tego przyczajając się i czekając, po czym ostatecznie zaaranżowała sytuację tak, że to Lucjusz ją zabił i nawet wydawało mu się, że to był jego własny pomysł. To samo zrobi teraz. Jej wróg zginie od miecza, ale nikt nie będzie tak do końca pewien, które ręce poprowadziły głownię.

Wstała i ułożyła sobie włosy, po czym złapała różdżkę i zmieniła swoje podarte szaty w nowe. Stworzyła wodę, którą wlała do stojącej na stole miednicy i powoli obmyła twarz, zerkając od czasu do czasu na stworzone zawczasu lusterko i upewniając się, że wygląda normalnie.

W końcu była czystokrwistą czarownicą, nie jakąś bezmyślną bestią. Zawsze będzie o tym pamiętała, bez względu na to jak świat nie próbowałby jej zmęczyć i sprawić, żeby jednak zapomniała.

Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, była w stanie je otworzyć i uśmiechnąć się do zaniepokojonej twarzy Harry'ego. Chciał wyjaśnić, przeprosić – zupełnie jakby cokolwiek było w stanie wynagrodzić jej idę Gloriany Griffinsnest nie umierającej w męczarniach – ale Hawthorn odezwała się pierwsza, utrzymując swój głos spokojnym, słodkim i niskim.

– Sama powinnam była się tego domyślić, Harry, biorąc pod uwagę przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy przyglądał się uważnie jej twarzy, doszukując się jakichkolwiek wyrzutów. Hawthorn nie miała zamiaru mu tego robić. Był dobrym przywódcą. Zrozumiał nawet, czemu użyła klątw krwi na Indigenie Yaxley w samym środku bitwy. To nie była jego wina, że nie rozumiał akurat tego i że ich podejście do zemsty już na zawsze będzie musiało się rozejść. Właściwie to w najlepszym przypadku nigdy się nie dowie. Hawthorn dokona swojej zemsty, nikt nie będzie jej kwestionował, a Harry dalej z radością będzie witał ją u swojego boku. – Już się uspokoiłam. Zgadzam się, że ten kompromis to najlepsze, na co możemy mieć nadzieję.

– Czy chciałabyś udać się z nami, kiedy opuścimy Leśną Twierdzę? – zapytał Harry. – Minister poprosił, żebyśmy spotkali się przed ministerstwem w samo południe. No wiesz, czas najjaśniejszego Światła i takie tam. – Uśmiechnął się blado, jakby głupio mu było przynajmniej za ten konkretny symbol. _I słusznie_, pomyślała Hawthorn. _Powinno być mu głupio._ – Udaje się ze mną bardzo niewielka delegacja, oczywiście. Bez względu na nowe prawa, większość przywódców watah wciąż jest zgorzkniała i przerażona, w dodatku domy wielu z nich zostały zniszczone podczas ataków, więc chwilowo nie mają gdzie się udać poza Leśną Twierdzą.

__Wiem, __chciała powiedzieć Hawthorn. __Byłam tam w czasie jednego z tych ataków. A twoje próby ulżenia im w bólu, choć godne podziwu, nastąpiły po prostu zbyt późno i okazały się niewystarczające, Harry.__

– Tak, z przyjemnością pójdę z wami – powiedziała zamiast tego. – Czy minister pokaże wszystkim Glorianę Griffinsnest i wyjaśni, czemu została aresztowana?

Harry pokiwał głową.

– W takim razie z przyjemnością – powtórzyła miękko Hawthorn, drapiąc się po lewym ramieniu.

* * *

Indigena oparła się ścianę nory, przyciskając ucho do ziemi i nasłuchując pieśni Harry'ego w uniesionej ciszy. Następnie westchnęła, a łodyżki szybkich–róż i innych roślin zebrały się wokół niej i zadrżały ze zrozumieniem. Ta pieśń była niczym światło słoneczne i żal im było ją żegnać.

Zerknęła na swojego Pana, który wciąż leżał w śpiączce, nieprzerwanej od tamtego dziwnego ataku konwulsji, z dłońmi mocno zaciśniętymi na złotym pucharze i oddychając ciężko. Na jego ciele nie pojawiły się już kolejne tajemnicze nacięcia. Indigena była za to wdzięczna. Przyjrzała się tym ranom, ale jedyne co przychodziło jej na myśl, to pozostałość po pazurach jakiegoś drapieżnika, jak sokoła, czy orła. Nie miała pojęcia jak zapobiec im w przyszłości, ani co było wykorzystywane do wywoływania ich.

Dodała to do badań, jakie przyjdzie jej przeprowadzić. Merlin jeden wiedział, że miała już dość materiałów do przeczytania, ale nie mogła przecież zignorować jakiegoś okruchu magii, który mógł być potencjalnie niebezpieczny dla jej Pana.

Indigena przyciągnęła znowu do siebie „__Odi et Amo"__ i chuchnęła, zdmuchując z okładki kurz i ziemię. Jej babcia byłaby wściekła, gdyby zobaczyła w jaki sposób Indigena traktuje tak cenną pamiątkę rodzinną. To ona nauczyła Indigenę ogrodnictwa i miłości do wszystkiego, co zielone i rosnące, ale zawsze upierała się, że przed wejściem do biblioteki powinny obie umyć ręce.

– Pielenie to nie czytanie – mówiła, a Indigena wciąż w to wierzyła.

Niestety, w obecnej sytuacji nie miała większego wyjścia.

W tej chwili czytała ponownie rozdział jedenasty w nadziei, że odkryje, czemu najnowszy plan jej Pana nie wiódł się jak należy. Indigena się starała, ale nie była równie potężna co on, w dodatku miała tylko jednego kandydata, na którym mogła ćwiczyć – no, dwóch, jeśli się uprzeć, ale istniała różnica między zdrową rośliną w donicy, a kilkoma nasionami, które przeszły przez pożar i powódź, w wyniku czego mogły w ogóle nie wykiełkować – więc nie śmiała postępować z nim zbyt niedelikatnie i stracić wszelką kontrolę.

* * *

Harry obejrzał się na grupę ludzi, która miała się z nim wybrać. Draco, oczywiście. Snape nie pozwoliłby zostawić się w tyle. Narcyza zdecydowała udać się z nimi, za co Harry był wdzięczny. Miał wrażenie, że była szczerze spokojna, nie tylko udawała swój spokój, jak Hawthorn. Jej opanowanie doda tej grupie sił i powagi, zwłaszcza że prawdopodobnie osobiście nie dopuści do tego, żeby w jej obecności doszło do czegokolwiek nieetycznego.

Harry nie był równie pewien pod względem zabierania Delili i Hawthorn, ale zasługiwały na zobaczenie, jak morderczyni Claudii zostaje zaprowadzona przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Poza tym wydawało mu się, że w razie czego Laura powstrzyma Delilę. W dodatku Gloryflowerowie byli istotni, ponieważ ich obecność sprzeciwiała się powszechnemu przekonaniu, że wszyscy sojusznicy Harry'ego, zwłaszcza ci, których zabierałby ze sobą w tak istotnej chwili, byli mroczni.

Adalrico szedł z nimi, Millicenta też; Elfrida postanowiła zostać z Marian w Leśnej Twierdzy. Po dłuższym namyśle Harry zdecydował się zabrać ze sobą Kamelię i Brugmansję jako reprezentantki własnej watahy. Remus praktycznie poderwał się i błagał Harry'ego, kiedy wszyscy usłyszeli jego o jego potrzebie zabrania kogoś ze sobą, po czym opadł na fotel ze zszokowaną miną, kiedy Harry mu odmówił. Rzucił jednak Harry'emu ostre spojrzenie, które sugerowało, że chyba wreszcie zaczynało do niego docierać sedno sprawy między nimi. Harry byłby rad, gdyby tak było naprawdę. Czasem tęsknił za Remusem.

Pustułka pojawi się jako świadek i przedstawiciel watah przegonionych ze swoich domów w Londynie, choć Harry musiał przekonać jej dwóch ochroniarzy do pozostania w dolinie. Istniała po prostu zbyt wielka szansa na to, że rzuciliby się na każdego, kto choćby spojrzał krzywo na Pustułkę, a byłoby to niedopuszczalne przez wzgląd na trwającą jeszcze pełnię. Helcas przybędzie w imieniu goblinów, a Kość – centaurów. Harry żałował, że nie mają jak zabrać ze sobą karkadann, ale nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie aportowania się z nią.

Złapał za ramię Helcasa, podczas gdy Draco wziął swoją matkę pod rękę, i rozejrzał się, kiedy pozostali dobierali się w pary osób, które były w stanie się aportować z tymi, którzy nie mogli.

– Czy wszyscy znają miejsce przed ministerstwem, do którego się udajemy? – zapytał. – Tę alejkę z budką telefoniczną?

Wszyscy wokół pokiwali głowami, więc Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Świetnie. Do dzieła.

Zamknął oczy i za pomocą oklumencji odciął od siebie wszystkie zdezorientowane, napraszające się myśli. Odetchnął głęboko i spokojnie, po czym zmusił się do pomyślenia o wszystkim, co zyska dzięki tej wygranej i podążaniu za planem. Za niektóre z nich powinien był się zabrać już dawno temu, jak włączenie do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia większej ilości świetlistych czarodziejów. Aurora miała rację, kiedy zauważyła w swoim liście do niego, że pośród jego Cieni powinno znaleźć się więcej Słońca. Mimo że Harry uprzejmie nie zgodził się z jej interpretacją nazwy jego przymierza, to i tak miał zamiar skorzystać z tego wrażenia w czasie tego spotkania. Między innymi dlatego zgodził się na sugestię ministra o spotkaniu w południe.

Odsunął od siebie rozważania, czy to naprawdę było słuszne. I tak już był otoczony własnymi wątpliwościami i ludźmi, którzy wyrażali swoje na głos. Inni zaczną podchodzić do niego, starając się wybadać, czy nie zrobił się zbyt spolegliwy. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że spoczywanie na laurach może okazać się tak niewygodne, ale to głównie dlatego, że nigdy nie spodziewał się zyskać tak szybko możliwości odpoczynku, w dodatku dla niektórych to wcale nie będą laury.

Aportowali się i wylądowali na kamiennym chodniku. Harry usłyszał, jak Helcas wciąga głęboko powietrze, więc otworzył oczy i zobaczył rozmarzenie na twarzy goblina.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

– To miasto pachnie kamieniem i metalem. – Helcas rozglądał się z aprobatą po widocznych z tego miejsca częściach mugolskiego Londynu, wciąż częściowo spowitych mgłą zmieszaną z promieniami słońca. – Od dawna zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem moi południowi krewniacy w ogóle wytrzymują w miejscu, w którym nie słychać szumu morza i nie da się poczuć wilgoci na ramionach. Teraz jednak widzę, że Londyn też ma swoje zalety.

Harry kiwnął głową i rozejrzał się, upewniając że wszyscy dotarli bezpiecznie. Kość sprawdzał swoje kopyta i ogon, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nigdzie nie zgubił po drodze jakiejś części siebie. Następnie obejrzał się i spojrzał w głąb alejki i komitet powitalny, który zorganizował dla nich minister.

Okazał się znacznie bardziej wymyślny, niż Harry się tego spodziewał, ale może ludzie po prostu z radością wypatrywali końca rewolty. Wokół budki telefonicznej lśnił krąg światłą, niczym fontanna, która wznosiła się opadała kaskadami, nigdy tak do końca nie dotykając kamieni. Harry rozpoznał to jako wariację zaklęcia, które było w stanie stworzyć prywatny krąg do pojedynku. Nad samym brzegiem, pod unoszącym się w powietrzu transparentem z napisem __WITAJ Z POWROTEM VATESIE__, stał minister z kilkoma członkami Wizengamotu. Harry z radością zobaczył pośród nich Gryzeldę Marchbanks i kilkoro południowych goblinów. Poza kręgiem zebrali się pozostali, usiłujący naprzeć i podejść jak najbliżej. Światło odrzuciło ich jednak, wgłębiając się nieco, po czym wzmacniając i odpychając wszystkich z powrotem.

Jak tylko Harry spojrzał Scrimgeourowi w oczy, krąg światła poszerzył się, żeby włączyć go wraz ze wszystkimi towarzyszami. Harry zamarł na moment, pozwalając wszystkim na ustawienie się tak, jak to wcześniej uzgodnili – Draco za jego prawym ramieniem, Snape za lewym, a pozostali rozprzestrzeniający się, niczym ogon za kometą. Harry zmarszczył brwi, słysząc uderzenia kopyt i miał nadzieję, że reszta będzie pamiętała o jego prośbie, żeby Kość i Helcas nie zostali zepchnięci do ostatniego rzędu.

Następnie ruszyli przed siebie.

Scrimgeour stał z wysoko uniesioną głową, śledząc ich ruchy. Harry nie widział go od miesiąca i zaskoczyło go, jak bardzo mężczyzna się zmienił. Jego oczy miały w sobie cienie, jakby przebył wiele pół bitew. Jego postawa nie oznajmiała już wszem i wobec podświadomie niesionej dumy człowieka, który znał swoje miejsce w świecie i dobrze wiedział, co powinien z nim zrobić. Teraz wyglądał jak ktoś, kto stepował po torfowisku i mimo wszystko nauczył się dotrzymywać wszystkim kroku. Odchylał się lekko, równoważąc ciężar trzymanego zwoju – Harry domyślał się, że to musiał być ostateczny traktat pokojowy, kończący rewoltę. Kolor jego włosów zrobił się jeszcze bledszy. Jeśli gdziekolwiek jeszcze znajdowały się tam ciemniejsze kosmyki, to Harry ich nie widział.

Musiał uszanować Scrimgeoura. Podjął się niebezpiecznych, ciężkich i etycznie niewygodnych kroków. Rytuał Cincinnatusa był po prostu najgłośniejszym z nich. W dodatku zaproszenie tu Harry'ego przysparzało mu tylko kolejnych trudności, zwłaszcza jeśli Harry nie okaże mu należytego szacunku. Ludzie mogą zacząć pogardzać Scrimgeourem, jeśli uznają to za korzenie się przed szesnastolatkiem. Aurora była przekonana, że przymierze zdoła nie tylko osiągnąć prawa wilkołaków, czy polityczną władzę dla Światła, ale też uratować pozycję Scrimgeoura. Harry nie był tego taki pewien.

Zatrzymał się około dwudziestu stóp przed ministrem, co było odległością wystarczającą na zobaczenie nadlatujących klątw i odbicie ich, po czym ukłonił się. Znajdujący się za kręgiem światła tłum zawył, ale ich głosy tłumił szum przelewającego się światła. Harry zastanawiał się, czy w ogólnym tonie krzyków przeważała zachęta, czy pogarda i na które z nich powinien właściwie mieć nadzieję.

– Ministrze – powiedział. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie nas tutaj. Czy to jest traktat, który przyjdzie nam podpisać?

– Owszem – powiedział Scrimgeour, po czym podrzucił zwój w powietrze. Zaskoczenie Harry'ego trwało tylko chwilę, póki nie zauważył kosmyków światła, sięgających do krawędzi, łapiących za pergamin i rozwijających jego złotą wstążkę. Szybko się rozwinął i zaraz potem melodyjny, pozbawiony fleksji głos zaczął z niego przemawiać, recytując na głos warunki. Pomimo jego piękna i konieczności odczytania wszystkiego na głos, żeby publiczność nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, co jest właśnie podpisywane, Harry zadrżał. Głos bez emocji, czy tonu, przypominał mu nieco zanadto niewymownych i pierwszej sytuacji, kiedy miał okazję ich usłyszeć.

– Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, tymczasowy dyktator brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii dzięki rytuałowi Cincinnatusa, oraz Harry __vates__, przywódca Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, doszli do porozumienia. Ministerstwo zobowiązuje się zaoferować wilkołakom takie same prawa, co czarodziejom i czarownicom. Ten zestaw warunków zaoferowano Harry'emu __vatesowi__ dwudziestego czwartego października, tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku i został zaakceptowany przez niego w dzień później. To oznacza, że popełnione tej nocy przez Glorianę Griffinsnest morderstwo Claudii Griffinsnest było niesprawiedliwe i nielegalne i tak właśnie zostanie potraktowane przez Wizengamot.

Z boku wystrzelił obłok kolorowego dymu; Harry podejrzewał, że chodziło po prostu o zwrócenie uwagi, bo nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego aurorzy przytrzymujący Glorianę nie mogliby po prostu aportować się do kręgu światła. Odwrócił się, żeby na nich spojrzeć i spróbował powstrzymać się od warknięcia ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Gloriana była w okowach i przytrzymywana w pozycji, w której nie byłaby w stanie kroczyć z dumnie uniesioną głową, udając że ma jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad sytuacją. Właściwie to kompletnie straciła nad sobą panowanie w chwili, w której zobaczyła Harry'ego.

– To wszystko twoja wina! – zawyła, rzucając się w jego kierunku i stawiając ograniczającym ją łańcuchom. Harry zauważył, że jej kajdany były srebrne i musiał pochylić głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech. – To ty upewniłeś się, że mnie aresztowano!

– Owszem, upewniłem się, poprzez zgodzenie się na warunki sojuszu z ministerstwem – powiedział cicho Harry. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że głos przestał odczytywać zwój, ale niespecjalnie się tym przejmował. Jeśli widownia chciała usłyszeć wymianę między nim i Glorianą, to proszę bardzo. – Popełniła pani morderstwo. Na własnej __krewnej.__ – Pozwolił, żeby do jego głosu wkradła się pogarda i odraza i jeśli komuś spoza sojuszu przyjdzie do głowy, że chodziło mu głównie o to, że Gloriana i Claudia były ze sobą spokrewnione, a nie że po prostu nienawidził zemsty i morderstw, to niech tak sobie myślą. – Po prostu poprosiłem, żeby ministerstwo spełniło swoją obietnicę.

Gloriana po raz kolejny zaczęła napierać na łańcuchy.

– A co z innymi łowcami i zamachowcami, którzy zabijali w czasie sezonu polowań? – skrzeknęła. – Czy ich też oskarżysz?

Widząc jej nadętą manierę, Harry był w stanie pojąć, jak głęboko wierzyła w to, że ujdzie jej to płazem. To było jedyne wyjaśnienie jej obecnego zachowania. Co tylko dodało satysfakcji myślom, że właśnie posyłał ją na rozprawę.

– Nie – powiedział, mimo że to wbiło sztylet w inną część jego umysłu. – To, czego się wtedy dopuścili, było wówczas legalne. Nie możemy ich za to aresztować, choć nigdy nie będę ukrywał, że nie uważam, żeby ich czyny były etyczne. Ale prawo __zostało__ przyjęte w czasie, kiedy zamordowała pani Claudię. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się pani dobrze bawiła w czasie swojej rozprawy.

Jego furia ponownie się rozbudziła i tym razem krążyła mu w piersi. Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby rozszarpać Glorianę na strzępy.

Powstrzymał się jednak. W milczeniu odprowadzał wzrokiem aurorów eskortujących Glorianę do budki telefonicznej, która zabrała ją na dół. Następnie obrócił się do Scrimgeoura. Minister przyglądał mu się intensywnie, ale odprężył się, kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał i machnął w kierunku zwoju. Pozbawiony tonu głos ponownie zaczął mówić.

– Warunki są takie same, jak te wysłane do „Proroka Codziennego". Nikt już nie będzie polował na wilkołaki. Otrzymają sprawiedliwy osąd. Mogą utrzymywać płatną pracę, różdżki, prawo do opieki nad dziećmi, czy własności. Nie muszą nosić obroży, ani papierów identyfikujących. Surowo zakazane zostaje skazanie ich na pobyt w więzieniu wyłącznie pod zarzutem bycia wilkołakiem, podobnie jak eksperymenty przeprowadzane przez niewymownych w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ministerstwo wyraża szczere ubolewanie, że musiało dojść do tak przerażających zbrodni, nim zabrało się na poważnie za swoje obowiązki wobec wilkołaczych obywateli.

Harry słyszał, jak Pustułka i Kamelia mamroczą coś za jego plecami, ale nie obrócił się do nich. Pewnie i tak mówiły, że wilkołaki, które musiały zmierzyć się z tymi zbrodniami, pożałowały tego znacznie bardziej niż ministerstwo kiedykolwiek zdoła. Co było, cóż, prawdą, ale Harry nie był w stanie zmienić przeszłości. Musiał mieć na oku przyszłość.

– W dodatku fundusze, które niegdyś były przekazywane na rozbudowę Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, zostaną przekierowane na produkcję wywaru tojadowego dla wszystkich zarejestrowanych wilkołaków, jak i upewnienie się, że badania nad lekiem na likantropię będą statecznie postępowały dalej – ciągnął dalej beznamiętny głos. – Ministerstwo zgadza się również na założenie Rady Goblinów w ramach ustanowienia stałego kontaktu z północnymi goblinami. Południowe gobliny znajdą się pośród jej reprezentantów. Inni pracownicy ministerstwa udadzą się do Zakazanego Lasu na pertraktację z centaurami i przedyskutowanie ich statusu jako istnień, oraz czy w ogóle chcą wchodzić w interakcje z ludźmi.

Scrimgeour zatrzymał na moment głos ze zwoju i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Harry pochylił głowę.

– Zgadzam się na to – powiedział.

Minister kiwnął głową i głos ponownie podjął recytację.

– W zamian Harry __vates__ zgadza się przerwać swój rokosz. Powróci do czarodziejskiego świata i znowu uzna nad sobą prawny autorytet ministerstwa magii. Zgadza się też na przyjęcie większej ilości świetlistych czarodziejów do swojego Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, o ile wszyscy złożą wymagane przysięgi, jak i na komisję nadzorczą, która będzie się nim opiekować i śledzić jego poczynania. Dwójka wybitnych osób tej komisji nadzorczej, Aurora Whitestag i Gryzelda Marchbanks, pomogą mu w dobraniu innych członków.

Za Scrimgeourem rozległo się poruszenie i obie kobiety odsunęły się od pozostałych, po czym podeszły, żeby stanąć po obu stronach ministra. Aurora Whitestag wyglądała, jakby ktoś właśnie podpalił dla niej świat. Madam Marchbanks patrzyła na niego ostrożnie. Harry ją o to nie winił. Kiwnął głową do nich obu, jak do równych sobie towarzyszek broni, po czym obrócił się z powrotem do zwoju.

– Ministerstwo zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że komisja nadzorcza nie będzie miała żadnej oficjalnej władzy nad Harrym __vatesem__, ale mogą i mają zamiar doradzać mu w kwestiach jego zadań jako __vatesa__, czy niszczenia Mrocznego Pana Sami–Wiecie–Kogo. Te szczegóły jednak zostaną już ustalone w czasie prywatnej konferencji. Pośród członków znajdą się czarodzieje świetliści i mroczni, o każdym statusie krwi, wraz z magicznymi stworzeniami. Jedyny warunek, jaki należy w tym przypadku spełnić, to aprobata całej trójki decydujących o tym ludzi, jak i złożenie przysiąg Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Pod koniec chcemy też ogłosić, że wszystkie zarzuty przeciw Harry'emu __vatesowi__, włącznie z wtargnięciem na teren ministerstwa i niszczenie jego mienia, jak i przechowywaniem zbiegów, zostają wycofane. Świadkami tego dnia, dwudziestego szóstego października, tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku, są zwolennicy zarówno ministra Rufusa Scrimgeoura, jak i Harry'ego __vatesa__, oraz magiczne społeczeństwo. Podpisano...

Głos ze zwoju urwał się nagle. Scrimgeour wyciągnął rękę i pergamin podpłynął do niego. Wyjął pióro i ceremonialnie podpisał się pod dokumentem, po czym podał go Harry'emu.

Harry czuł napięcie znajdujących się za nim ludzi, kiedy przejmował zwój, ale nie był w stanie wyczuć żadnych magicznych przymuszeń, czy pęt na pergaminie, może poza jednym: kiedy go podpisze, zostanie zobowiązany do spełnienia tych warunków. Ale był w stanie to zrobić. Zawiesił go w powietrzu, kiedy przyjmował pióro od Scrimgeoura, żeby się podpisać. Po __Harry__ zawahał się tylko przelotnie, ale ostatecznie dodał jeszcze __vates__, marszcząc przy okazji niechętnie nos. Czuł się, jakby deklarował sobie przynależność do tego tytułu, ale nie miał nazwiska – i pewnie nigdy go mieć nie będzie, jeśli będzie miał w tej sprawie cokolwiek do powiedzenia – a zwój właśnie tak się do niego zwracał.

– Podpisano przez ministra Rufusa Scrimgeoura i Harry'ego __vatesa__ – ogłosił głos, choć teraz Harry słyszał od niego tryumfalną notę, po czym pergamin zwinął się z powrotem i związał złotą wstążką. Rufus wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął w zwój, dzięki czemu momentalnie pojawiła się obok niego kopia. Podał ją Harry'emu z powagą.

Harry już otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć coś równie wzniosłego, kiedy nagle z nadgarstka rozległa mu się pieśń feniksa. Scrimgeour uśmiechnął się, a Harry zarumienił, przyjmując zwój i mamrocząc szybko:

– Przepraszam, ale w tej chwili nie mogę rozma...

– Harry. – To był Paton Opalline, którego głos był spięty i tak nagły, że Harry jeszcze nigdy go takim nie słyszał. – Smoczyca zniknęła.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co proszę?

– Acies – powiedział Paton. – Brytyjska Czerwono–Złota. Calibrid wyszła, żeby na nią popatrzeć i już jej nie było. Nikt nie wyczuł, żeby przełamała zaklęcia, którymi ją uśpiliśmy, ani kiedy się wzniosła. Nie wiemy, kiedy w ogóle wyleciała, ani w którą stronę mogła się udać.

Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy. Teraz, kiedy już się nad tym zastanowił, miał wrażenie że wie, co obudziło Acies. Przypomniał sobie czarne hebrydzkie, wznoszące łby i ryczące, kiedy jego pieśń feniksa mijała ich wyspy. Smoki były nazywane Śpiewakami, a Acies przemieniła się, kiedy pieśń syren została dodana do chaotycznej muzyki Światła i Mroku w czasie letniego przesilenia. Mogła teraz za nią polecieć, __mogła__, jeśli tylko była w stanie użyć pieśni feniksa, żeby go odnaleźć.

Harry musiał natychmiast znaleźć się na polu bitwy, na którym będzie w stanie stawić jej czoła.

– Dziękuję panu, panie Opalline – powiedział szybko. – Zaraz się tym...

I wtedy usłyszał dźwięk rozdzieranych żagli i wiedział, że musi pochodzić z ogromnych skrzydeł. Obrócił się pośród wrzasków i poderwał wzrok ku niebu.

Czerwono–złote zwoje wypełniły zachodni horyzont, kiedy smoczyca ruszyła prosto na nich. Jej szczęki już były otwarte, jakby była gotowa zionąć ogniem, a Harry wyobrażał sobie zniszczenia, jakie jej płomienie poczynią w mugolskim Londynie – co by to oznaczało dla niczym nie chronionych mugoli, czy nawet czarodziejów – a potem przypomniał sobie topiących się śmierciożerców. Acies już zarzucała łbem z boku na bok, jakby nie była w stanie go znaleźć i szukała sobie innego celu.

Harry wyszedł przed tłum i zaczął śpiewać.


	51. Skrzydła szersze od samej Ziemi

**Rozdział czterdziesty: Skrzydła szersze od samej Ziemi**

Harry sam nie do końca wiedział, co właściwie wyprawia, kiedy posłał swój głos spiralą w górę. Przede wszystkim chciał odciągnąć od wszystkich uwagę Acies... czy też smoczycy, która kiedyś była Acies. Uważał, że naprawdę powinien częściej pamiętać o tej różnicy. Powiedziała mu kiedyś, żeby pamiętał ją, kiedy nie zostanie w niej już nic ludzkiego i to właśnie była taka sytuacja. Nie pamiętała go. Prawda była taka, że Acies zginęła na wieży w Hogwarcie podczas ostatniego letniego przesilenia.

Ale to jego pieśń ją obudziła, a smoki nazywano Śpiewakami. Posłał swój głos wysoko w górę, sięgając ku niej z nadzieją.

Zrobiła beczkę w powietrzu i zanurkowała w jego kierunku, ale to, co wystrzeliło z jej pyska w odpowiedzi nie było pieśnią, lecz płomieniami.

Harry w sumie niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Magia już unosiła się wokół niego, więc teraz wniósł ją i wystrzelił przed siebie, rzucając w głowie __Protego__ i wyobrażając sobie tarczę obronną, otaczającą wszystkich zebranych w alejce ludzi. Pomógł mu fakt, że było to fizycznie ograniczona powierzchnia, dzięki czemu nie musiał chronić wszystkich rozbieganych po okolicy.

Ogień, ten przeszywający strumień skoncentrowanego, białego światła, przywalił w tarczę i rozlał się po niej. Harry czuł, jak niszcząca magia smoczycy zaczyna walczyć z jego własną – bezmyślna bestia, usiłująca przeżreć się przez tarczę, żeby mogła spaść na znajdujących się za nią ludzi. Harry odetchnął szybko, pozwalając nabierać sobie powietrze w krótkich przerwach między śpiewem, który wciąż kontynuował w nadziei, że ją uspokoi, po czym posłał swoją potęgę wprost do tarcz, żeby się nie ugięły pod naporem. Ten wysiłek już zaczynał nadwyrężać jego magiczny rdzeń. Albo był bardziej zmęczony, niż mu się wydawało, albo magia smoczycy okazała się potężniejsza, niż mu się wydawało. Miał wrażenie, że chodziło o to drugie.

Wiedział, że nie zostało mu zbyt dużo czasu, nim ogień wreszcie zwycięży, albo jakiś idiota wyciągnie różdżkę w panice i rzuci klątwę – co osłabi tarczę, bo uderzy ją od tyłu. Obecnie jego jedynym błogosławieństwem był fakt, że smoczyca zbliżyła się już na tyle nisko, że strumień jej płomieni był już niczym wąska lanca, która rozlewała się po jego osłonie; inaczej już dawno pochłonęłaby otaczające ich budynki. Kiedy jednak przyjrzał się drżącym wokół zaklęcia tarczy płomieniom, przemykającym coraz głębiej i głębiej, niczym płachty białego światła, podchodzącego z samego serca słońca, Harry wiedział że już niewiele im do tego brakuje.

Tylko jedno przychodziło mu w tym momencie do głowy i wiedział, że wiązało się z tym wielkie ryzyko.

Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że gdyby kiedykolwiek zaczął zbierać sobie przydomki, to już prawdopodobnie zasłużył na miano eksperta do spraw ryzykownych sytuacji.

Cisnął w tarczę większością swojej potęgi, niebezpiecznie osuszając własny magiczny rdzeń, ale upewniając się tym samym, że znajdujące się za nią istoty będą bezpieczne przynajmniej jeszcze przez kilka chwil. Następnie poderwał głowę i przyjrzał się smoczycy, dając sobie tylko chwilę na wycenienie odległości, wysokości i prędkości – a przecież grał w quidditcha, wiedział jak to zrobić, w dodatku smoczyca była blisko – po czym aportował się na jej grzbiet.

Wylądował z łupnięciem na lśniącej łusce, a na jego dłoni i nogach momentalnie pojawiły się pęcherzyki, kiedy wszystko zaczęło go piec i __parzyć__. Smoczyca zarzuciła łbem do tyłu, jej płomienie rozlały się po powietrzu, a ona sama __zawyła.__

* * *

Falco krążył w powietrzu, przyglądając się wszystkiemu. Pojawił się na ceremonii naznaczającej koniec rokoszu w swojej formie bielika i obserwował z gniewem, jak Harry przyjmuje warunki ministra i podpisuje zwój. Pozostali nie zdawali sobie sprawy, albo nie obchodziły ich zmiany, jakie wywierali w czarodziejskim świecie, ale przynajmniej albo stawiali się tym, które im nie pasowały, albo bezmyślnie podążali za przywódcami, wierząc że są prowadzeni w kierunku lepszego jutra. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego nie posiadali potężnej magii, która mogłaby zmienić równowagę świata i w przeciwieństwie do niego nie musieli zacząć wreszcie __zwracać uwagę__ na to, co ze sobą wyprawiają.

A potem pojawiła się smoczyca. Falco wciąż zastanawiał się, co właściwie powinien zrobić – nigdy nie stawił czoła Brytyjskiemu Czerwono–Złotemu, ten gatunek wyginął na długo przed jego pojawieniem się na tym świecie – kiedy Harry aportował się zza własnej tarczy.

Smoczyca momentalnie zareagowała na obecność na swoim grzbiecie, nawet jeśli był to dla niej niezwykle niewielki ciężar, co potwierdziło wszystkie plotki, jakie Falco kiedykolwiek usłyszał o wrażliwości łusek w okolicach smoczego karku. Zarzuciła łbem i obróciła się, żeby ukąsić nowe zagrożenie. Jej płomienie ugasły między kłami, bo ewidentnie nie chciała przysmażyć jakiejś części siebie, która nie była odporna na ogień. Harry jednak wybrał dobrą pozycję, tuż za jej karkiem, przez co nie była w stanie sięgnąć go zębiskami.

Zawisła w powietrzu, uderzając skrzydłami ciężko i niezgrabnie, po czym zaczęła podnosić jedną z łap, żeby zrzucić go pazurami.

Kiedy Falco zobaczył, jak Harry na to zareagował, zamarł z okruchem zazdrości w sercu. __Ach, znów być tak młodym, tak nieroztropnym.__

* * *

Harry czuł się, jakby klęczał na piasku w samym środku letniego dnia. Łuski migotały mu pod ręką w kolorze krwi rozlewającej się po promieniach słonecznych, co było niesłychanie pięknym widokiem, ale na Merlina, ależ to __bolało__, pęcherze już pojawiały mu się i pękały na dłoni, poczuł też jak szaty zaczynają na nim dymić.

Tylko jedno mogło go w tej chwili ochronić. Skupił się na tym, do czego by doszło, gdyby Acies zdołała usmażyć tych wszystkich ludzi wyłącznie dlatego, że ściągnęła ją tu jego pieśń, na tym, jakie by to byłoby __niesprawiedliwe__ i że miałby jeszcze więcej śmierci na sumieniu, ponieważ to już na zawsze pozostałoby jego winą.

Płomienie feniksa zaryczały i owinęły mu się wokół skóry. Harry zamrugał, kiedy świat nagle przesłonił niebieski poblask, ale poczuł jak pieczenie w dłoni i nogach ustaje. Następnie otworzył usta, nabrał głęboko powietrza, które pachniało dymem i siarką, i znowu zaczął śpiewać.

Miał nadzieję, że zaklęcie tarczy wytrzymało wystarczająco długo, ale w głębi serca miał wrażenie, że wiedziałby, gdyby Snape i Draco zginęli. Miał nadzieję, że ześlizgujące się po jego osłonie białe płomienie nie sięgnęły dachów budynków po obu stronach alejki, bo przecież stanęłyby w ogniu niczym pochodnie. Miał nadzieję na naprawdę wiele spraw, ale w tej chwili musiał wykopać je wszystkie ze swojego umysłu i zatopić głęboko w basenach oklumencyjnych, żeby móc skupić się na pieśni.

Tym razem Harry przypominał sobie wszystkie te obrazy, które Fawkes pokazał mu, kiedy tańczył pośród chmur na zimowe przesilenie, już niemal rok temu, światło księżyca, gwiazd, słońca i wszystkich legend, jakie się z nimi wiązały. Przekazał Harry'emu dar swojego głosu, dar swoich płomieni i raz nawet dar swoich łez, który Harry zużył na Evana Rosiera. Ale podarował mu też coś znacznie wspanialszego. Zginął jako ofiara poświęcenia.

I dzięki temu do Harry'ego zdołało dotrzeć Światło.

Harry śpiewał o poranku, sięgając i dotykając dzikich wibracji w smoczym umyśle, który był dostrojony do pieśni Mroku. Smoki były mrocznymi stworzeniami przynajmniej pod jednym względem. Były __wyłącznie__ dzikością, __wyłącznie__ wolną wolą. Robiły co chciały i nie pozwalały, żeby cokolwiek je ograniczało. Harry zobaczył to, kiedy zajrzał do umysłów trzech smoczyc w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. A to były pomniejsze smoczyce, odległe kuzynki Brytyjskiej Czerwono–Złotej.

Ona była Dzikością.

Harry poczuł, jak jego pieśń zderza się ze znacznie potężniejszą, która zalegała w smoczym umyśle od stuleci i której nikt wcześniej nie wyzwolił. Śpiewała w każdym uderzeniu jej skrzydeł, każdym machnięciu pazurami, każdym zionięciu ogniem. Nie chciała go słuchać i nie chciała zawracać; właściwie sam fakt, że tego ranka na świecie pojawił się świetlisty śpiewak wkurzył ją tak strasznie, że dał jej dość sił na przebicie się przez usypiające zaklęcia, które narzuciła na nią Calibrid. Przybyła go niego, ponieważ nie była w stanie znieść myśli o tym, że Harry istnieje i śpiewa te swoje pioseneczki o zniewoleniu i pokorze.

Te słowa były śpiewane przez mroczną pieśń z nienawiścią i pojawiły się w głowie Harry'ego, jakby zostały w niej wypalone. Zorientował się, że gorąc smoczych łusek zakradł mu się do świadomości i jeśli zbyt długo będzie o nim myślał, to spopieli mu umysł.

Potrząsnął głową i skupił z powrotem na własnej pieśni, przedzierając się poprzez błękitne tarcze i informując mroczną pieśń swoimi bezsłownym trelem, że się pomyliła.

Pieśń momentalnie prychnęła z wyższością i upierała się, że z pewnością ma rację.

__Naprawdę się mylisz, __powiedział Harry ze zwiewnym świergotem, który chyba po raz pierwszy usłyszał właśnie od Fawkesa, kiedy tańczył pośród chmur tamtej nocy.__ Wydaje ci się, że jestem świetlistym czarodziejem o głosie feniksa. Kiedy tak nie jest.__ Następnie pomyślał w kierunku swojej dłoni:__ Manus flagrans!__

Posłał w głąb Acies obcego rodzaju ciepło, klątwę płonącego dotyku, które jej nie skrzywdziło, ale i tak było mrocznym zaklęciem, którego większość świetlistych czarodziejów by nie rzuciła. Harry poczuł, jak w rozgwieżdżonej przestrzeni przed nim zaczyna rozwijać się zszokowana cisza. Mroczna pieśń zachwiała się, nie wiedząc, co właściwie o tym myśleć.

Harry spróbował wyjaśnić jej to tak dobrze, jak tylko mógł. Głos feniksa prawdopodobnie nie był najlepszym sposobem na wyjaśnienie drzemiącej w sobie ciemności.

Ale musiało istnieć jakieś miejsce, w którym dzikość Mroku i szacunek Światła wobec wolnej woli, mogły spotkać się w spokoju. Pod tym względem aż tak bardzo się nie różniły. Światłu jednak zależało bardziej na ograniczaniu samego siebie dla dobra innych, podczas gdy Mrok wolał ograniczać wolną wolę innych, żeby czasem nie nachodzili na jego własną – stąd właśnie wzięły się przekonania o potulności Światła i przymuszeniu Mroku.

Harry nie zaprzeczał, że był pod tym względem bardziej świetlisty, ale furia była mu znana. Tamtej nocy, kiedy Bellatrix odcięła mu rękę, jego emocje i magia wyrwały mu się spod kontroli tak bardzo, że niemal przyłączył się do dzikiego Mroku, który wędrował między światłem gwiazd. Mroczna pieśń zauważyła przebłysk tej sytuacji i rzuciła się za nią w pogoń niczym wygłodniały pies gończy, żądając rozwinięcia tematu.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, żeby napędzić pieśń, której będzie potrzebował do opowiedzenia o wszystkim, po czym zaczął przedzierać się na drugą stronę własnej muzyki.

* * *

Falco nie wierzył, że Harry wciąż nie zabił smoczycy. Przecież musiał wiedzieć, że nawet Brytyjskie Złoto–Czerwone raczej nie przeżyłyby ciosu czystej magii prosto w serce. A w tej chwili znajdował się bliżej serca, niż kiedy był na ziemi. Nawet jeśli nie znał wystarczająco dobrze smoczej anatomii, żeby w ogóle o tym pomyśleć, to przecież mógłby osuszyć ją z magii, sprowadzić na ziemię, niezdolną do lotu czy ziania ogniem, bo smoki potrzebowały magii do wykonywania obu tych czynności.

Zamiast tego po prostu się z nią __komunikował__, rozmawiał jakby była jakąś inteligentną istotą, starając się przekonać ją do nie atakowania zwykłych czarodziejów, którzy czekali poniżej, przyglądając się krążącej smoczycy i siedzącemu na jej karku, płonącemu na niebiesko chłopcu.

Falco zerknął przelotnie na nich, na tych przeciętnych. Nic im nie było; płomienie zniknęły, zanim zdążyły choćby wgłębić zaklęcie tarczy, choć jeszcze chwila i prawdopodobnie zdołałyby kogoś zranić. Ale też nie szukali schronienia. Falco zaskrzeczał na nich z odrazą. Czyżby zamarli na sam __widok?__ Czasami naprawdę rozpaczał nad ludźmi, którzy ewidentnie nie potrafili sami o siebie zadbać. Między innymi dlatego nigdy się nie zadeklarował. Mroczny czy Świetlisty Lord miał chronić tych, którzy za nim podążali, podczas gdy Falco wolałby, żeby wszyscy nauczyli się po prostu chronić samych siebie.

Spojrzał znowu na Harry'ego, słysząc zmianę w jego pieśni. Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Kiedyś spędził rok pośród feniksów, kiedy jego magia wciąż była głównie świetlista, kiedy wciąż miał nadzieję, że jego forma animagiczna okaże się feniksem. I wiedział, że ich głosy nie brzmiały w ten sposób.

Zdeterminowany odkryć, jaki niebezpieczny błąd Harry miał zamiar popełnić tym razem, rozłożył skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze, po czym zaczął lecieć za smoczycą w bezpiecznej odległości, żeby przypadkiem go nie usmażyła, albo nie zahaczyła pazurami. Czarodzieje ginęli już z głupszych powodów, kiedy stawiali czoła Brytyjskim Czerwono–Złotym.

* * *

Harry skrzywił się, po czym złapał za jeden z basenów, których używał do nie–myślenia o konkretnych wspomnieniach, i __rozerwał go na kawałki.__ Sytuacje zalały mu umysł, jakby miały miejsce dopiero co i choć mroczna pieśń nie była w stanie ich zobaczyć, to i tak usłyszała je w jego głosie.

Harry śpiewał o desperacji, kiedy wił się bezsilnie i patrzył, jak Greyback i Whitecheek zabijają na jego oczach małego chłopca. Ostatecznie sami też zginęli i można było twierdzić, że zapłacili za tę zbrodnię własnymi życiami, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia dla wywleczonego na wierzch, surowego wspomnienia. Harry powinien był w stanie go ochronić – przed rytuałem odradzającym Voldemorta był tam najpotężniejszym czarodziejem – ale tego nie zrobił.

__Kierana też nie, tak samo jak Claudii. Ciągle składam puste obietnice i nie jestem w stanie ich dotrzymać. __Bezsilność była lianą, o której zapomniał i której nie znosił, zimną trucizną powoli płynącą mu wzdłuż gardła.__ Gdybym tylko mógł użyć zmieniacza czasu, żeby wrócić i powstrzymać Glorianę przed zabiciem Claudii, Lokiego przed zabiciem Kierana, Whitecheek i Greybacka przed zabiciem jego, to właśnie to bym zrobił.__

Mroczna pieśń zawyła radośnie i zażądała więcej.

Harry zaoferował jej ból i cierpienie, kiedy przecinano mu nadgarstek, co wtedy czuł i myślał, kiedy znajdował się w niekończącym się wirze czarno–czerwonego oceanu. Wydawało mu się wtedy, że nigdy nie przestanie spadać. Ostre kły wgryzły mu się w lewy nadgarstek, a ogień zaczął się w niego wżerać, przez co zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i zorientował, że krwawi, a jego krew smaży się po wylądowaniu na smoczych łuskach.

__Jeszcze, __zasyczała mroczna pieśń.

Harry zaoferował jej furię, jaką czuł w czasie walki z Voldemortem. Wreszcie mroczna pieśń westchnęła, zanuciła i zasyczała na niego.

Harry był rad, że akurat miał otwarte oczy. Zobaczył chwilę, w której smoczyca, jakby wyzwolona z konieczności komunikowania się z nim, obróciła łeb z powrotem i spojrzała na ulice pełne wpatrzonych w nią, wrzeszczących mugoli. Uspokojona świadomością, że niesie na grzbiecie mrocznego, a nie świetlistego śpiewaka, mogła ponownie skupić się na dręczącym ją głodzie.

Harry odchylił głowę i zaśpiewał wesołą, świetlistą pieśń, ponownie odwracając uwagę smoczycy, która znowu zaryczała wściekle.

* * *

__Nie może się tak zmieniać. Nie może tak przeskakiwać między Mrokiem i Światłem.__

Falco dobrze wiedział, że to było niemożliwe. Przyglądał się kiedyś sztukom, które mogłyby pozwolić mu na swobodne przemieszczanie się między deklaracjami i pieśń była jedną z nich. Czemu miałaby nie być? Oznaczała co innego dla każdej słuchającej jej osoby, a mimo to była powszechnie uznawana za uniwersalny język. Ostatecznie jednak doszedł do przykrego wniosku, że Mrok i Światło wiedzą już o pieśniach wszystko co można, jak i o innych sposobach na unikanie ich uwagi i niezadeklarowanie się, co oznaczało, że w ten sposób ich nie oszuka.

Dlatego też nauczył się uważać myśli za najważniejsze, uwodzenie jednej strony, a potem drugiej, póki nie poznał wystarczająco ścieżek między nimi na tyle, żeby móc bezkarnie przechodzić z jednej na drugą, kusząc obie strony świadomością, że lada moment zadeklaruje się wobec jednego z nich, po prostu jeszcze nie w tej chwili.

A teraz Harry przeskakiwał między nimi w tak bezczelny sposób, miotając się między furią i radością.

Falco potrząsnął głową, co było nienaturalnym gestem dla bielika, ale idealnym wyrażeniem zniesmaczenia, jakie właśnie czuł i które usłyszał też w smoczym ryknięciu. __Mroku nie da się tak łatwo oszukać. Już wie, czym jest i zaraz go z siebie ściągnie.__ Smoczyca ponownie zatrzymała się i zawisła w powietrzu.

* * *

Harry wlał w swój głos całą intensywność i radość, którą czuł w chwili, kiedy Draco pojawił się w Leśnej Twierdzy. Cholera jasna, przecież wiedział czym był. Mroczna pieśń nie miała prawa oznajmiać, że był wyłącznie mroczny, wyłącznie dziki i bojowy. Być może było w nim więcej dzikości niż spokoju, ale przecież w jego życiu pojawiały się też szczęśliwe chwile.

Mroczna pieśń obróciła się do niego i dźgnęła go chórem jego własnych wspomnień, pokazując mu całą desperację, poczucie winy i nienawiść, do których sam przed chwilą się przyznał, po czym oznajmiła, że większość jego życia przecież była cierpieniem. Nawet decyzja rozpętania rokoszu zapoczątkowała się w pragnieniu zemsty, czyż nie? Wciąż nie zaznał ukojenia w swojej żałobie po Kieranie, co doprowadziło go do podjęcia się ekstremalnych kroków, kiedy przyszło do zażądania sprawiedliwości za Claudię. Nie obchodził żałoby; wściekał się i starał zniszczyć jej morderczynię, co było czymś, czego dopuściłby się ktoś mroczny i opętany zemstą.

Harry powiedział jej o chwili, w której Draco pojawił się w jego sypialni w Leśnej Twierdzy, o powodzi radości, szoku i ulgi, kiedy w pełni dotarło do niego co to oznacza, niepewności pod względem zaakceptowania jego obecności u swojego boku, póki nie zorientował się, że długa nieobecność Dracona oznaczała właśnie, że __potrzebował__ sobie wszystko przemyśleć jak należy i o tym, jak żaden inny pocałunek nigdy nie smakował równie wyśmienicie co ten, którym się wtedy przywitali. Draco podążał za własnym sercem, własnym wyborem, własnym celem, własną wolą. Tego właśnie Harry chciał dla wszystkich, tego rodzaju odwagi. I to właśnie było najcięższe w tym wszystkim... no, może zaraz po konieczności ograniczania własnej woli i upewnianiu się, że nigdy nie będzie następowało się na pragnienia innych. Ale to było zadanie Harry'ego jako __vatesa.__ Zadaniem Dracona w tamtym czasie było upewnienie się, że faktycznie wiedział, czego chce i to właśnie zrobił.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie kochał Dracona równie mocno, co w tamtej chwili. Nigdy nie zrozumie, czemu słabość charakteru mogłaby okazać się dla kogoś pociągająca. Harry kochał, podziwiał i __potrzebował__, żeby jego partner był silny.

Mroczna pieśń owinęła się wokół niego, ściskając mocno, ale brzmiąc na zdezorientowaną. Harry słyszał, jak syczy mu statecznie do ucha, po czym poczuł muśnięcie pazurów na głowie, kiedy smoczyca spróbowała ponownie ściągnąć go łapą z karku.

Harry zaśpiewał o nocy Walpurgi, kiedy Voldemort spróbował zniewolić dziki Mrok, a Harry mu w tym przeszkodził. Podarował mrocznej pieśni, która zawładnęła umysłem Acies, wspomnienia tej podróży, tej wolności, tego kompletnego poddania się Mrokowi – kiedy mknął wraz z nim, nie starając się go spętać, ani nim pokierować – i pozwolił jej zabrać się z nim, po czym rozdarł ten obraz na kawałki i cisnął nimi w inną sytuację.

Wisiał wysoko ponad Brytanią, pewnej nocy zimowego przesilenia i z bolącym sercem obserwował, jak Światło chwyta i walczy z dzikim Mrokiem, zmuszając go do wycofania się. Fawkes, nieśmiertelna istota, która normalnie po prostu spłonęłaby i powróciła do życia, zginęła. Poddana nieśmiertelność, poświęcona z własnej woli, okazała się wystarczająca do otwarcia wrót i przepuszczenia przez nie gryfa. Mroczna pieśń zawyła i odskoczyła.

Harry cisnął nią do Komnaty Tajemnic, w której klęczał na podłodze z umysłem rozszarpanym po śmierci Sylarany, podczas gdy milcząca obecność pożarła kawałek Toma Riddle'a, który pozostawił w swoim pamiętniku, pochłaniając go wraz z magią, po czym zawróciła i pokazała Harry'emu obrazy. Starał się z nią pertraktować, wyjaśnić że wcale nie nienawidzi swojej rodziny, nie ma powodów do nienawidzenia ich, ale cisza odpowiadała nieuchronną prawdą i wzmacniającą się furią. Mroczna pieśń wróciła do niego, mrucząc i obrastając tłuszczem pogardę, jaką Harry wtedy czuł wobec swoich rodziców i brata.

A potem znaleźli się w sowiarni tego dnia, kiedy Harry wyrwał się spod sieci feniksa i Harry posłał nuty niczym strzały, które kuły i drapały mroczną pieśń, pokazując jej, że wyrwał się spod sieci w czasie równonocy wiosennej, kiedy Światło i Mrok były ze sobą zrównoważone. Wzrósł w nim tryumf, łagodny i potężny, przez który smoczyca po raz kolejny zawyła w niezrozumieniu. Łagodny tryumf był jej nieznany. Od chwili wyklucia całe życie było dla smoków niekończącą się wojną, w której najważniejsze było zadbanie o własną wolę i nie pozwolenie sobie na ugięcie się przed nikim. Skorupa była pierwszym wrogiem, a potem inne smoczątka, które pożrą znajdujące się w gnieździe rodzeństwo, jeśli tylko im na to pozwolić. Nie rozumiała, jak można po prostu odnieść zwycięstwo dla samego siebie i żeby nie wiązało się z nim skrzywdzenie kogoś innego.

Harry ponownie zawrócił, pokazując jej zwycięstwo, którym kogoś skrzywdził, kiedy po raz pierwszy musiał zabić. Ciało Rudolfa Lestrange'a niosło w sobie kawałek Voldemorta, niegdyś uwięzionego w ukradzionym przez Regulusa medalionie, który Syriusz zaczął nosić. Harry wiedział, że nie miał innego wyjścia. Ale miał zaledwie trzynaście lat, był wycieńczony po śmierci Syriusza, zorientowaniu się, że to __on__ odbił klątwę zabijającą Voldemorta, a nie Connor, jak i wypuszczeniu dementorów na wolność. Chciał, żeby to wszystko się wreszcie skończyło. Tego rodzaju oszołomione wykończenie, którym wtedy zaatakował, bo nie wiedział co innego mu pozostało, było znajome mrocznej pieśni, która zakradła się ostrożnie, śpiewając niskim tonem i usiłując ustalić, czym tak naprawdę był.

Wreszcie to rozgryzła i Harry nie potrzebował już przeskakiwać między diametralnie różniącymi się między sobą wspomnieniami. Pojęła go, zrozumiała jako zarówno mrocznego jak i świetlistego, smoczego feniksa, ludzkiego Śpiewaka. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała na świecie czegoś takiego jak on, zupełnie jak świat nie znał już takiej smoczycy jak ona. Owinęła się wokół niego i ścisnęła, jakby uznając go za towarzysza broni, sycząc i mrucząc. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, czując pieczenie w gardle, po czym zaczął mamrotać kojące wyrazy uznania, przez cały czas wściekle zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien zrobić z Brytyjską Czerwono–Złotą. Przecież nie zabierze jej ze sobą do Hogwartu. Spopieliłaby Zakazany Las i w przeciągu tygodnia pożarłaby wszystkich mieszkańców okolic.

Mroczna pieśń zawyła do niego żałośnie, niczym coś, co wyjątkowo długo mknęło w głębokiej przestrzeni między gwiazdami. __Samotna. Taka samotna,__ zawodziła serią powtarzających się taktów. Udała się na wyspę Man, ponieważ wyczuła tam obecność szkieletu, w którym Opalline'owie wybudowali swoje Gollrish Y Thie i miała nadzieję, że znajdzie tam innego członka swojego gatunku. Szlag ją trafił, kiedy okazało się inaczej, przez co zionęła na wszystko ogniem.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Znał pewien sposób, w jaki mógłby jej pomóc, zmienić jej sytuację, ale nie wiedział, czy mroczna pieśń, a przez to i sama smoczyca, w ogóle to zaakceptują. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to zapytać.

Stworzył obraz w swojej głowie, po czym przelał go do głosu. Wizerunek był niewielki, skakał, nurkował i wywracał się i był całkiem podobny do rozbieganych maleństw, jak to Leśna Twierdza myślała o wszystkim co żyje na jej terenie, ale nie jest jej częścią. Pokazał smoczycy ideę smoczątek, jaj złożonych przez nią i zapytał, czy to byłoby akceptowalne.

Smoczyca wydała z siebie ryk, który pomknął kaskadami poprzez kilka różnych oktaw, przez co Harry'emu zaczęły uszy krwawić i oczy płonąć, ale dając mu tym samym znać, że jej własne młode byłyby jak najbardziej mile widziane; były konieczne, niezbędne. Chciała się parzyć, chciała złożyć jaja, ale na całym świecie nie było już nikogo z jej gatunku, z kim mogłaby to zrobić.

Harry zaśpiewał o zrozumieniu, pokoju, kompromisie. Nigdy już nie znajdzie towarzysza własnego gatunku. Ale zanim jej narastająca furia i desperacja zdołały ją przytłoczyć, zaprezentował jej obraz czarnych hebrydzkich na ich wyspach. Zajmowały tereny niedaleko zimnego, głębokiego morza, w którym znajdowało się całe mnóstwo jedzenia. Były pośród nich samce, które, tak samo jak ona, zaryczały na dźwięk pieśni feniksa, rozzłoszczone obecnością świetlistego śpiewaka na świecie. Nie należały do jej gatunku, ale może okażą się wystarczająco bliscy genetycznie? Być może, gdyby tam się udała i przyjęła jednego z nich na towarzysza, zdołałaby złożyć jaja i mieć młode mieszanej krwi?

Smoczyca zastanowiła się nad tym, po czym obróciła się w powietrzu i ruszyła na północ.

Harry pochylił się nad jej łuskami, wciąż chroniony płomieniami feniksa, które nieustannie podsycał samą siłą woli, po czym odetchnął.

* * *

Falco pomknął za smoczycą na własnych skrzydłach, w głębi serca zastanawiając się, co to wszystko może znaczyć.

Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Harry potrzebował się zadeklarować. Oczywiście że tak. Ale potem zaczął przeskakiwać między Mrokiem i Światłem, jakby w ogóle nie widział potrzeby trzymania się jednego z nich i Falco nie pojmował, jak mogło mu się wydawać, że coś takiego ujdzie mu płazem. Być może Mrok i Światło były chwilowo nim rozbawione i zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, że jest na tyle młody, że jego skakanie między granicami było równie niepoważne co podrygi młodej owieczki. Prędzej czy później jednak zrozumieją, co Harry wyprawia i wcale nie będą z niego zadowolone. Zażądają obrania którejś ze stron, a Harry nie będzie na to gotów.

W dodatku wykorzystał to przeskakiwanie do czegoś wyjątkowo niebezpiecznego, oswojenia smoczycy która mogła zniszczyć miasto... w dodatku __pojawiła się__ na oczach wielu mugoli, których teraz trzeba będzie __zobliviatować.__ Kiedyś sam widok smoka wystarczał na skazanie czarownicy czy czarodzieja, przez co w ogóle doszło do podziału na świat magiczny i przeciętny. Ze wszystkich potencjalnych widoków magicznego świata, mugole kompletnie nie mieli pojęcia, jak poradzić sobie ze smokami, bo nie byli w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, że istnieje coś potężniejszego od nich.

To nie była żadna zabawa, ani żart, a mimo to Harry tak właśnie do tego podchodził. Udało mu się wygrać wyłącznie dlatego, że założył, że ani Światło, ani Mrok – czy też jego magia, tak mocno rozciągnięta we wszystkich kierunkach – nie spróbują zainterweniować i przerwać tego wszystkiego. Falco wiedział, że nie może pozwolić mu na kontynuowanie tego procederu, kiedy równowaga świata czarodziejów, o którą Falco tak długo walczył, zaczyna chwiać się na krawędzi zagłady.

Podjął decyzję. Harry bardziej cenił sobie wolną wolę, co stawiało go bliżej Światła. W dodatku nosił w sobie głos feniksa, co oznaczało, że miał w gardle fragment samego Światła.

A pomimo wszelkich wysiłków Falco, z Tomem wciąż nie było lepiej.

Dlatego też, jeśli Harry'ego trzeba będzie zmusić do zadeklarowania się wobec Światła, Falco przyjdzie przyjąć pozycję Mrocznego Pana. Żałował tego, ale czasem dla utrzymania równowagi poświęcenia okazywały się niezbędne i wiedział, że sam też będzie musiał się ich podejmować.

Odniósł wrażenie, że wokół niego przetoczył się grom, poczuł osobliwy ciężar w powietrzu, ale zaraz potem wszystko zniknęło, więc uznał że to musiała być jakaś manifestacja wzburzonej przez smoczycę dzikiej magii. Wzruszył skrzydłami, lecąc dalej za Harrym i Brytyjską Czerwono–Złotą i zastanawiając się, gdzie Harry każe jej wylądować.

* * *

Harry drżał z wysiłku, kiedy Hebrydy wreszcie pojawiły się na horyzoncie. Smoczyca nie leciała zbyt długo – a leciała niezwykle szybko i wysoko, dzięki czemu niewielu mugoli będzie miało okazję ją zobaczyć – ale musiał przez cały czas śpiewać, żeby ochronić się własnymi płomieniami przed jej gorącem, oraz ignorować zimne powiewy wiatru, który śmigał mu po bokach, ewidentnie nie przejmując się ogniem feniksa. A potem płuca zaczęły mu pracować coraz ciężej, ponieważ znaleźli się tysiące stóp nad ziemią i Harry przestał odliczać minuty, czy martwić się o przypadkowych mugoli, którzy mogliby zobaczyć ich po drodze. Po prostu skupił się na śpiewaniu dla niej i uspokajaniu jej na tyle, by była w stanie skupić się na idei posiadania partnera.

Smoczyca wykonała lekki łuk w dół i Harry zobaczył, jak pod nimi spośród przeskakujących między sobą fal wyłaniają się wyspy. Zobaczył też biegających, rozgorączkowanych smoczych opiekunów i uśmiechnął się słabo. To pewnie będą członkowie klanu MacFustych, czarodziejów zamieszkujących Hebrydy, którzy sprawiali pieczę nad swoimi smokami i pilnowali, by nie wyrwały się spod kontroli. Oczywiście, w tej chwili wszystkie czarne hebrydzkie wyglądały, jakby właśnie starały wyrwać się spod kontroli, bo samce podskakiwały, rozwijając skrzydła i popisując się, podczas gdy samice kucały nisko nad gniazdami, sycząc wściekle.

Acies zatoczyła krąg, po czym zanurkowała. Chwilę potem czarny hebrydzki otrząsnął się z czarodziejów, którzy starali się go uspokoić, jakby nic dla niego nie znaczyli, po czym wzniósł się, wychodząc jej na spotkanie. Acies rozłożyła szeroko skrzydła i zaryczała, ziejąc między nimi ogniem, na co on odpowiedział tym samym, wyraźnie nie zbity z tropu jej dziwnym kolorem, czy osobliwą wielkością w stosunku do niego.

Harry rozglądał się przez chwilę, ale nie widział żadnego bezpiecznego miejsca, w które mógłby zwyczajnie zeskoczyć. Na pewno jednak nie chciał pozostać na grzbiecie Acies w czasie jej kopulacji. Spuścił wzrok, wbijając go w niewielki głaz pośród fal, po czym aportował się do niego akurat, kiedy czarny hebrydzki zionął ogniem w kierunku pazurów Acies, co zdawało się ją tylko połaskotać.

Pojawił się na kamieniu i zachwiał, starając się złapać równowagę na śliskiej nawierzchni. Spróbował czegoś się złapać, ale momentalnie poderwał rękę. Oparzenia były tak koszmarnie bolesne, że pewnie przez kilka najbliższych dni nie zdoła złapać za pióro.

__Dobrze, że chociaż zdążyłem podpisać ten zwój ze Scrimgeourem, __pomyślał, po czym rzucił na swoje stopy zaklęcie klejące, żeby pozostać na miejscu i spojrzał w górę.

Dech mu zaparło. Smoki tańczyły nad nim, popisując się przed sobą nawzajem, a ich głosy tworzyły głęboką i dudniącą muzykę, od której wibrował głaz pod nim. Harry pozwolił wreszcie zgasnąć płomieniom wokół siebie i właśnie wtedy zobaczył, jak Acies przypala potencjalnemu kochankowi grzbiet. Czarny hebrydzki przetoczył się, żeby ugasić płomienie, po czym podrapał głęboko jej przednią, prawą łapę. Krew rozprysnęła się ponad oceanem, a Acies wzbiła się wyżej i rozłożyła skrzydła, popisując się ich kolorystyką.

– __Vatesie?__

Harry z zaskoczeniem poderwał wzrok. Niedaleko na innym kamieniu, który bardziej przypominał stopień, stał starszy czarodziej z różdżką w dłoni i uśmiechem na twarzy. Nosił grubsze szaty, niż Harry zwykle widywał, a jego szare oczy były otoczone zmarszczkami powstałymi wskutek mrużenia oczu przez słońce i deszcz. Miał długie, dzikie, białe włosy, które poniekąd przypominały Harry'emu Moody'ego.

– Jestem Gerald MacFusty – powiedział. – To ja napisał żem do dyrektorki McGonagall w Hogwarcie, kiedy Brytyjska Czerwono–Złota przebudziła się i nas opuściła. – Zerknął na moment w górę, jakby nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie nie obserwowania parzących się smoków, po czym potrząsnął głową i spojrzał z powrotem na Harry'ego. – Mam naprawdę wiele doświadczenia w pracy ze smokami – powiedział łagodnie – i wiem, jak leczyć oparzenia. – Kiwnął w kierunku dłoni Harry'ego, oraz, jak Harry się zorientował, jego nóg. Wyglądało na to, że łuski zdążyły go poparzyć, zanim otoczył się płomieniami feniksa. – Wyciągnij że rękę.

Harry z przyjemnością to zrobił. Kiedy ból w dłoni zelżał, Harry odkrył że ciągle wraca spojrzeniem do smoków.

– Wspaniałe są, prawda? – zapytał.

– Och, to zdecydowanie. – Mruknął Gerald, po czym wymówił nieznaną Harry'emu inkantację, dzięki której zelżał suchy ból w jego nogach. – Dobrze by było, gdyby więcej ludzi o tym pamiętało, zarówno jakie potrafią być piękne, jak i niebezpieczne.

Sięgnął ponad dzielącą ich kamienie wodą i złapał Harry'ego za ramię. Harry spojrzał mu znowu w oczy.

– Dzięki, żeś jej nie zabił – powiedział miękko Gerald. – Kiedy nam uciekła, baliśmy się, że nie będziesz miał innego wyjścia.

– Ja też – powiedział Harry. – Ale została spętana zaklęciem usypiającym, a potem... cóż, przebudziłem ją dzisiaj moją muzyką. Już znam konsekwencje rozprzestrzeniania w ten sposób mojego głosu nad wyspami i spróbuję więcej tego nie zrobić – dodał.

– Wiemy, młody. – Gerald kiwnął w kierunku jego stóp. – Odklej je i złap że mnie za rękę, a ja upewnię się, że dostaniesz herbaty i coś do jedzenia przed swoim powrotem na południe.

Harry wymamrotał __Finite Incantatem__ i ponownie usłyszał ryk Acies. Spojrzał w górę, przesłaniając dłonią oczy i zobaczył jak smoki ścigają się nawzajem, owijając wokół siebie w spirali, która gotowa była zanieść ich w samo serce słońca. Poczuł jak rozlewa się po nim głębokie zadowolenie z siebie.

__Wciąż żyje. Wciąż jest wolna. Czasem udaje mi się dotrzymywanie obietnic.__


	52. Świt i zmierzch, słońce i cień

Ten rozdział z uporem odsunął się od głównego wątku, żeby nakreślić reakcje innych. Głupi rozdział.

**Rozdział czterdziesty pierwszy: Świt i zmierzch, słońce i cień**

Draco krążył. Minister zaprosił wszystkich do ministerstwa, a Dracona, Snape'a i Helcasa do swojego gabinetu. Draco odmówił jednak, bo wolał pozostać w korytarzu, gdzie mógł chodzić w te i z powrotem ile tylko chciał, zacierając ręce, zaciskając je na sobie nawzajem i czasami tarmosząc sobie nimi fryzurę.

– Zaczynasz wyglądać niedorzecznie, Draconie. – Narcyza siedziała na stworzonym przez siebie fotelu, który ustawiła pod ścianą i wbijała oczy w książkę, której Draco był niemal pewien, że wcale nie przyniosła ze sobą. – Usiądź. Weź kilka głębokich oddechów. Powietrze ci nie ucieknie.

– I tak właśnie byś się zachowywała, gdyby Lucjusz poleciał na smoku Merlin raczy wiedzieć gdzie? – wypalił na nią Draco.

Narcyza spojrzała na niego; jej oczy były chłodne i spokojne, a na twarzy nie pojawiła się żadna emocja poza lekką irytacją.

– Ufałabym, że miał ku temu dobre powody i prędzej czy później do mnie wróci – powiedziała. – Musisz zaufać swojemu partnerowi, mój drogi Draconie, inaczej nic wam nie przyjdzie z tego ślubu. Przecież zaufał ci, kiedy podjąłeś decyzję pod groźbą wydziedziczenia. Z tego co mi wiadomo, poza tą pierwszą nocą nigdy potem nie starał się tego kwestionować.

– Ale wtedy po prostu podjąłem decyzję, a on tu wskoczył na __smoka__ – wyjaśnił Draco, odnosząc wrażenie, że jego matka nie do końca pojmowała tę różnicę. Wolałby w ogóle pozostać na zewnątrz, wgapiając się w niebo, jak to robili właśnie niektórzy z sojuszników Harry'ego, czy widownia ceremonii, ale wówczas miałby wrażenie, że robi z siebie idiotę. Nie znosił robić z siebie idioty na oczach ludzi. Przynajmniej w tym korytarzu był z matką sam; Snape i Helcas zamknęli się w ministrem w jego gabinecie. – To chyba jednak co innego, matko.

– Doprawdy? – Narcyza ostrożnie zaznaczyła miejsce w książce haftowanym skrawkiem materiału, który też wyciągnęła znikąd, po czym złożyła ręce na kolanach. – Jesteś tego pewien, Draconie? Zaufał ci. Czy ty mu ufasz? Już wcześniej znajdował się w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach i zawsze do ciebie wracał. Ponadto – dodała z nieco bardziej powściągliwym niż dotychczas tonem – bez względu na to, czy jesteś teraz o to zły czy nie, naprawdę nie powinieneś tracić panowania nad sobą w miejscu publicznym, mój synu. Pokazuje to twoim wrogom, że masz jakieś słabości.

– Przecież wszyscy je mają – burknął Draco, zdając sobie sprawę, że dziecinnie się zachowuje. Poczuł, jak na twarz wpływa mu gorący rumieniec. Może i był wdzięczny za to, że jego matka przyłączyła się do niego w tym rokoszu, zwracając się tym samym przeciw Lucjuszowi, ale w tej chwili żałował, że w ogóle się pojawiła. Nawet Harry nie był w stanie tak strasznie go upokorzyć i zawstydzić.

– Ale nie zawsze je okazują – powiedziała Narcyza, a chłód w jej głosie tylko się pogłębił. – Wygląda na to, że zbyt długo już nikt nie przypominał ci o tej lekcji. – Wyprostowała się w fotelu, a Draco odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jest myszą obserwowaną przez ogromną kocicę, która zerka na niego z pogardą na moment przed zjedzeniem. – Zawsze będę gotowa jako pierwsza przyznać, że drzemie w tobie siła, której twój ojciec nigdy nie zrozumie, Draconie. Ale podzielił się z tobą również wiedzą, z której powinieneś korzystać. Znajdujesz się w miejscu publicznym i jesteś w bardzo fortunnej pozycji narzeczonego __vatesa.__ Czy tego sobie życzysz, czy nie, wiele osób będzie zwracało na ciebie uwagę. A syn, którego wychowałam, raczej by się z tego cieszył.

Draco westchnął i przeczesał ręką włosy, jeszcze bardziej je kołtuniąc, ale obecnie kompletnie się tym nie przejmując.

– Lubię, kiedy ludzie zwracają na mnie uwagę, matko, ale w tej chwili nikogo tu nawet __nie ma.__ – Nawet aurorzy, którzy zwykle strzegli gabinetu ministra weszli do środka, być może dlatego, że nie ufali goblinowi w jednym pomieszczeniu z ich bezcennym Scrimgeourem; Draco nie był pewny. Przyglądały im się osłony, oczywiście, ale nie było tu żadnych przechodniów.

– Zawsze ktoś cię obserwuje – powiedziała surowo Narcyza. – Pamiętaj, co nauczyłam cię o postawie, Draconie. Czemu niektórzy ludzie mogą spędzić całe życie na uczeniu się jej i nigdy nie osiągnąć właściwej?

Draco poczuł, jak jego rumieniec ponownie się pogłębia.

– Ponieważ chodzi w niej o coś więcej, niż tylko skórę i kości – wymamrotał, pozwalając by te słowa zostały z niego wyciągnięte siłą. – Ponieważ ktoś, kto nie żyje w majestatycznie we własnej głowie, nigdy nie zdoła tak żyć w swoim ciele.

– Dobrze – powiedziała Narcyza z chłodną aprobatą. – Bardzo dobrze, Draconie. Poradzisz sobie z tym. Twój ukochany odleciał gdzieś na smoku, ale ostatnim razem jak go widzieliśmy, wciąż żył i obecnie jest jednym z potężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie. Pomyśl o czymś innym, niż tylko o fakcie, że w tej chwili nie wiesz, gdzie się znajduje.

Draco kiwnął głową, po czym zaczął pracować nad spokojnym oddychaniem. Czuł, jak rumieniec spływa mu stopniowo z policzków i po chwili wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczarował swoje włosy, żeby ponownie ułożyły się jak należy. W miarę jak emocje powoli znikały mu z głowy, zastanawiał się, co on właściwie sobie myślał. Przecież znajdowali się w ministerstwie, a w ministerstwie zawsze ktoś cię obserwuje. Tu nie miało znaczenia, czy ma na nazwisko Malfoy, czy Black i nie miało znaczenia, czy Harry poleciał gdzieś na smoczym grzbiecie, czy walczy właśnie z Voldemortem. W żaden sposób nie pomoże reputacji własnej, czy Harry'ego, jak zacznie wychodzić z siebie.

Wówczas usłyszał za rogiem znajomy rytm kroków. Obejrzał się szybko na swoją matkę i zorientował się, że ona też je usłyszała. Ale Narcyza nie wstała, jak się tego po niej spodziewał. Zamiast tego siedziała tam, niczym królowa zimy na tronie, z lodem w dłoniach i oczach.

Lucjusz wyszedł zza rogu i zamarł na moment, jakby w ogóle nie spodziewał się ich tam zobaczyć. To było bardzo dobre przedstawienie. Gdyby Draco wciąż jęczał i zawodził na temat Harry'ego, pewnie nawet dałby się nabrać.

Teraz jednak zauważył, że wszystko było tylko odgrywane i w dodatku rozmijało się z prawdziwą postawą, nawet jeśli tylko o nutę czy dwie. Lucjusz wyczuwał to w skórze i kościach, ale nie w umyśle.

Draco stanął na baczność, po czym zaoferował ojcu ukłon. Przypominał sobie lekcje, które zostały mu wypalone w mózgu jeszcze przed przybyciem do Hogwartu. Aż do swoich trzynastych urodzin nie poznał starszych i mniej popularnych rytuałów, a i wówczas odbyło się to głównie dzięki Harry'emu, ale dobrze znał powszechne. Ukłonił się przed Lucjuszem, jak przed szanowanym wrogiem i zobaczył, że ojciec przygląda mu się odrobinę dłużej, niż zwykle powinien w odpowiedzi.

Następnie jego ojciec spojrzał na matkę. Narcyza podniosła na niego wzrok.

A Draco zobaczył, jak to jest, kiedy walczą między sobą ludzie o równej sile, równie mocno przekonani o własnej racji.

– Tęskniłem ostatnio za tobą w moim domu, Narcyzo – powiedział Lucjusz z uprzejmością, która według Dracona bardziej pasowałaby do swobodnej rozmowy przy świątecznym stole. – Czasem mijając zakręt, spodziewałem się zobaczyć cię zaraz zanim i byłem gotów wyciągnąć rękę, poczuć na niej twoją dłoń, ale jak do tej pory spotykałem się tylko z powietrzem.

Narcyza nawet nie mrugnęła.

– Wcale nie tęskniłam za twoim domem, Lucjuszu – powiedziała. – Mieszkałam w drewnianej chatce, spałam w wąskiej klitce i pomagałam mojemu synowi i przyszłemu zięciowi przygotowywać zmiany, jakie dzięki nim zaszły w czarodziejskim świecie.

Draco skrzywił się, ale był dość rozsądny, żeby zrobić to tylko wewnętrznie. Narcyza nie tylko odmówiła dowolnemu pogodzeniu, jakie Lucjusz starał się zaoferować – choć znając swojego ojca, Draco podejrzewał, że musiałoby do niego dojść na warunkach wyznaczonych ściśle przez Lucjusza – ale też zaznaczyła, że należała do politycznej potęgi wokół Harry'ego, z której jego ojciec został wyrzucony. Prawdopodobnie wyrządziłaby mniej szkód, gdyby go po prostu spoliczkowała.

– Mam bystre oczy – powiedział cicho Lucjusz. – Widzę, w którą stronę płynie prąd potęgi. Podążyłem za tym prądem, zamiast zamykać się w okowach bezużytecznego, kruszącego się kamienia struktur, których czas już dawno przeminął.

– Cieszę się twoją wolnością – powiedziała Narcyza. – Osobiście zdecydowałam się nie podążać za potęgą, lecz czystą siłą.

Draco przeskakiwał wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy, zauważając każdą linię, każde drgnięcie, każde wahanie w oddechu. Dzięki temu zorientował się, czemu Narcyza wygrywała. Absolutnie wierzyła w to, co mówiła. Jej umysł i ciało mówiły dokładnie to samo. W żaden sposób nie żałowała swoich decyzji, ponieważ kiedy je podejmowała, wiedziała że ma rację.

Lucjusz usiłował powiedzieć, że się pomylił, bez faktycznego przyznawania się do tego, ani deklarowania czegokolwiek, z czego musiałby się potem tłumaczyć. I dlatego właśnie zaczynał się wahać, bo słowa Narcyzy ubodły go znacznie mocniej, niż jego ją – o ile w ogóle. Draco odnosił wrażenie, że jego słowa po prostu rozbijały się o jej kamienną twarz.

Zrozumiał w tej chwili, czemu hipokryzja nie popłacała. Nie dlatego, że „dobrzy" ludzie, tacy jak Gryfoni, twierdzili że tak jest, ale dlatego, że mówienie jednego, kiedy wierzyło się w coś kompletnie innego, osłabiało zdolność do twierdzenia, że ma się absolutną rację. Bez względu na to, jakby agresywnie człowiek nie usiłował wyprzeć się wewnętrznej sprzeczności, ta i tak istniała i była dla wszystkich widoczna. Zmuszenie ich do współpracy wymagało zwykłej, ale jednolitej __wiary__, bez względu na kłamstwa, jakie opowiada się innym. Albo trzeba było mówić prawdę, albo kłamać tak gładko, że zawsze w razie potrzeby istniała ucieczka pośród inne kłamstwa.

Draco poczuł, jak to zrozumienie osiada na nim niczym objawienie, wyjaśniające mu całą sytuację, jaka rozgrywała się przed nim – jeśli nie będzie zachowywał się, jakby ktoś go obserwował nawet, kiedy w pobliżu nikogo nie ma, to prawdopodobnie rozklei się też na oczach wszystkich – przez co wybuchły w nim niezwykłe ilości pogardy wobec własnego ojca.

Chyba nawet wydał przy tym jakiś dźwięk. Lucjusz spojrzał na niego.

– A ty, Draconie? – zapytał, z lekkim drżeniem rozbawienia w głosie. – Czy ty też podążyłeś za siłą? Czy też nadałbyś temu inną nazwę? – Delikatna kpina jego słów sugerowała, że wydawało mu się, że usłyszy od Dracona coś ckliwego, jak na przykład pragnienie do podążania za własnym sercem.

– Owszem – powiedział Draco. – Choć moja matka ujęła to w wyjątkowo zgrabny sposób, ośmieliłbym stwierdzić, że pominęła jedno istotne słowo. – Zauważył kątem oka, że Narcyza podniosła brwi, ale skupiał się teraz na Lucjuszu i nie był w stanie poświęcić jej dość uwagi, żeby się nad tym zastanowić. – Rzekłbym, że podążyłem za __własną__ siłą.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wciąż jesteś wydziedziczony – powiedział niemal uprzejmie.

– Tak, wiem. – Draco zdołał utrzymać swój głos i twarz obojętnymi. Nawet dodał nutę znudzenia do tego drugiego. Zauważył lekkie drgnięcie ust Lucjusza, oznaczające jego przegraną.

Przynajmniej zdołał wycofać się z godnością.

– Rozważ przynajmniej przybycie do Rezydencji Malfoyów na kolację – powiedział Narcyzie. – Czy choćby lekki obiad. Skrzaty domowe stęskniły się za gotowaniem delikatesów, za którymi tak przepadałaś.

– Możesz, oczywiście, poprosić skrzaty domowe o przygotowanie tych posiłków – powiedziała Narcyza. – A potem postawić je po drugiej stronie stołu, przed pustym krzesłem i samemu usiąść u szczytu i wpatrywać się w nie. Bo dokładnie tyle samo ciszy otrzymałbyś, gdybym się pojawiła.

Draco już nie zdołał ukryć się z parsknięciem śmiechem. Lucjusz zerknął na niego, szybko i ostro, niczym ukąszenie skorpiona, ale wiedział, kiedy powinien się wycofać. Ukłonił się lekko przed nimi i wycofał za róg.

Narcyza zaczekała, aż jego kroki ucichły, po czym machnęła różdżką w subtelnym geście, który Draco rozpoznał jako sygnał, że sprawdza okolicę na zaklęcia podsłuchujące. Po chwili odprężyła się i zwróciła do Dracona.

– Przynajmniej tyle nauczyłam się z naszego sojuszu z Harrym – powiedziała. – Wieczne obstawanie przy swoim nie zawsze dobrze się kończy. Tak wiele mógłby zyskać choćby niewielkim kompromisem, ale nie chce wymówić na głos jego warunków, czy wejść w sojusz z kimś innym, jak my to zrobiliśmy, żeby znaleźć się w pozycji, z której mógłby wymusić te warunki na nas. Jego duma jest pustą, lodową skorupą.

Draco kiwnął powoli głową. Wyglądało na to, że ojciec którego kiedyś tak bardzo podziwiał, nie był szczególnie dobrym wzorem w kwestii potęgi czy siły.

* * *

– Muszę przyznać, że to mnie __naprawdę__ niepokoi.

Rufus powstrzymał się przed przyciśnięciem palców do brwi i rozmasowania stopniowo budującego się tam bólu głowy. Przypomniał sobie, cokolwiek ciepło, czasy kiedy Severus Snape był winny popełnienia takiej ilości głupot, że Rufusowi wystarczyło powiedzieć kilka słów, ganiących go, że przecież Ślizgoni się tak nie zachowują. Teraz jednak Snape zachowywał się jak wzorowy Ślizgon, rozdłubując każdy warunek na liście, którą podpisał z Harrym, oraz sugerując sposoby, na jakie można by je wykorzystać przeciw jego podopiecznemu. Rufus zapewnił go już, że nikt nie wybrałby do komisji nadzorczej osób, które okazywałyby Harry'emu jakąkolwiek wrogość; nie mogliby, bo przecież zarówno Harry, jak i Gryzelda Marchbanks wraz z Aurorą Whitestag będą musieli zaaprobować taki wybór. Co w żaden sposób nie powstrzymało Snape'a przed wykręcaniem jego słów na lewą stronę, a potem rozciąganiu ich na boki, żeby sprawdzić czy się utrzymają, a następnie wskazywania, że wcale tego nie robią.

– Zwój wyraźnie stanowi, że cała trójka musi podjąć ten wybór – powiedział wreszcie Rufus głębokim, kończącym dyskusję tonem. – Nie zmienię tego po to, żeby pan również mógł wziąć w tym udział, panie Snape. – Zwróciłby się do niego tytułem „profesora", ale przecież mężczyzna już nie uczył, przez co na to nie zasługiwał.

– A czy ja o to poprosiłem? – Snape przyglądał mu się nieugiętymi, ciemnymi oczami.

Rufus odnosił wrażenie, że stres bardziej na niego wpływał, niż mu się wydawało – albo chodziło o niemożliwy fakt, że Harry podpisał ich traktat, po czym odleciał na jednym z najpotężniejszych smoków, jakich kiedykolwiek widział świat. Nie sprzeciwiał się już uprzejmie, ani nie cofał się myślami do wypowiedzianych przez Snape'a słów, żeby uczepić się ich tonu czy ducha. Teraz już nawet nie obchodziło go, że północny goblin, Helcas, początkowo zaproszony do biura, żeby mogli omówić z Rufusem warunki zarządzania Rady Goblinów, przyglądał się ich kłótni z rozbawieniem na twarzy.

– Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, owszem – powiedział wreszcie. – Jeśli wszyscy zgodzą się na to, żeby był pan obecny w czasie podejmowania decyzji, to będzie pan mógł tam być. Ale inaczej – nie. Jest pan opiekunem Harry'ego, ale Merlin jeden wie, że pani Whitestag i Starsza Marchbanks potraktują go jak __dorosłego.__

Snape przymrużył oczy i pobladł, ale niczego nie powiedział. Rufus skorzystał z tej okazji, żeby obrócić się i kiwnąć do Helcasa.

– Wydaje mi się też, że każdy gatunek, który martwi się o naszego __vatesa__, powinien mieć również swojego przedstawiciela w komisji. Co ty na to, Helcasie? – Wahał się przed zwracaniem do północnego goblina po imieniu, zamiast po nazwisku, czy też nazwie jego klanu, ale Gryzelda ostrzegła go, że nazwy klanowe są wysoce szanowane przez goblinów i nigdy nie powinien zwracać się w ten sposób do żadnego z nich, o ile nie otrzyma na to wyraźnego pozwolenia.

Północny goblin przymrużył oczy i poruszył niespokojnie pazurami. Rufus zerknął na jego dłoń w tak bardzo nieoczywisty sposób, jak tylko był w stanie. Zastanawiał się, czy północne gobliny naprawdę zapuszczały paznokcie dłużej od południowych, czy też może zwracał na nie większą uwagę teraz, kiedy wiedział że siedzący przed nim goblin nie był ograniczony żadną siecią.

– Nie chcemy kontrolować naszego __vatesa__ – powiedział ostatecznie Helcas. – Ale nie chcemy też, żeby kontrolował go ktokolwiek inny. Tak, przyjmę pozycję w komisji nadzorczej, choćby po to żeby upewnić się, że nikt nie będzie nadużywał w niej swojej mocy.

Rufus zamrugał.

– O ile cała trójka cię zaaprobuje, oczywiście – powiedział.

– Powiedziałeś, że w komisji powinien znaleźć się goblin – powiedział Helcas, patrząc bezpośrednio na niego. – Wygląda na to, że jednak masz zamiar wziąć udział w tym procesie, korzystając ze swojej pozycji ministra, nawet jeśli chodzi o samą selekcję kandydatów. A ci, którzy przybyli dzisiaj ze mną, odmówią wzięcia tego nawet pod uwagę. Dlatego tak, pojawię się w komisji.

Rozbawione spojrzenie Snape'a spoczywało na nim ciężko. Rufus kiwnął ostro głową, mając nadzieję że jego zakłopotanie nie było zbyt oczywiste.

– W takim razie powinniśmy...

– Tu jest kolejna klauzula, o którą chciałbym zapytać – powiedział uprzejmie Snape.

Rufus zmusił się do uśmiechu.

* * *

Aurora Whitestag siedziała z dłońmi złożonymi elegancko przed sobą i słuchała toczących się wokół rozmów. Dziwiło jej, że nikt zdawał się nie zauważać, że ciszą można było wygrać równie wiele, co słowami.

– ...dopuścić, żeby to cokolwiek zmieniło! – mówił ostro Philip. Aurora spojrzała na niego powoli i z politowaniem. Jego rozpacz po stracie córki już dawno temu mutowała w pragnienie pustej zemsty. Wydawało jej się, że na swój sposób idea komisji nadzorczej mu pomoże, nawet jeśli nie będzie w stanie w niej zasiadać, ponieważ wreszcie będzie zmuszony zająć się czymś innym. – Tylko dlatego, że odleciał dziś na smoku, nie robi z niego jakiegoś bohatera.

– Nie postrzegasz tego z naszej perspektywy. – Lisa Addlington stała z rękami opartymi o biodra, nieporadnie usiłując uśmiechnąć się do Philipa. Aurora kiwnęła lekko głową. Lisa była użyteczna, ale nie miała zbyt wiele tolerancji wobec biednego Philipa i jego niezdolności do zrozumienia najbardziej podstawowych kwestii o czarodziejskim świecie. – Nikt poza nim nie mógł tego dokonać. Zostanie za to __zapamiętany.__ To, co zrobił, było eksplozją chwały, której nawet ministerstwo nie będzie w stanie ukryć w pełni przed mugolskim światem. – Aurora wiedziała, że obliviatorzy zostali rozesłani, ale nie sądziła, żeby udało im się znaleźć wszystkich, o ile ludzie nie będą plotkować o widzianym przypadkiem smoku. – No i w bardzo oczywisty sposób tego nie zaaranżował...

– Oczywiście że zaaranżował – wypalił Philip.

– Smoka nie da się tak kontrolować, nawet opiekunowie smoków nie daliby rady. – Cierpliwość Lisy w bardzo wyraźny sposób była na wyczerpaniu. – Po prostu się __nie da.__ – Aurora miała wrażenie, że Lisa ledwie powstrzymywała się przed dodaniem „mugolu". – Dlatego wydaje mi się, że przyzwał tego smoka tą swoją pieśnią z ranka, albo zainteresował ją, bo... sama nie wiem, smoki uważają go za interesującego. Wydaje mi się, że coś o tym było w zeszłym roku w „Proroku Codziennym". – Potrząsnęła głową i owinęła kosmyk kręconych włosów wokół palca, jakby usiłując powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegoś, czego potem mogłaby żałować. – To nie było zagranie pod publiczkę. To __był__ akt bohaterstwa, dzięki któremu w oczach czarodziejskiego świata będzie wyglądał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Musimy się do tego dostosować, zmienić wraz z nim.

Aurora miała wrażenie, że Lisa była prawdopodobnie z nich wszystkich najsprytniejsza. Była z niej dobra zastępczyni.

Wstała, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. To ona tak ciężko pracowała nad upewnieniem się, że przynajmniej tyle otrzymają od Harry'ego. To ona nimi dowodziła. To ona przekonała Philipa do zrozumienia, że komisja nadzorcza była znacznie lepsza od rozprawy, po której Harry prawdopodobnie zostanie szybko wypuszczony z powrotem do świata, ponieważ większość Wizengamotu uważała go za dzielnego chłopca, którego maltretowano w domu, albo kogoś zbyt potężnego, żeby ryzykować jego gniew.

_Aurora uważała, że ___nikt___ nie był zbyt potężny, żeby ryzykować jego gniew. Wyglądało jednak na to, że czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy podążali ścieżkami Światła i Mroku, nie byli w stanie tego zrozumieć. Aurora cieszyła się teraz, że ostatecznie nigdy się nie zadeklarowała, mimo że jej własne ideały przychylały się bardziej Światłu, niż czemukolwiek innemu. Kiedy widzi się coś, co jest wyraźnie nie w porządku, to należy stawić temu czoła i naprawić. Nie kulić się ze strachu, bo czarodziej, którego dotyczy sprawa, jest magicznie potężny, albo jest ministrem, czy ___vatesem___._

– Harry nie spróbuje skorzystać z tego czynu do poprawienia swojego statusu w oczach magicznego społeczeństwa – powiedziała z niezachwianą pewnością siebie. – Doszło do tego na oczach ludzi i z pewnością wpłynie na opinie o nim, ale nie ma zwyczaju wykorzystywać czegoś takiego jako broni. Dlatego skorzystamy z tego do wypromowania komisji nadzorczej. To właśnie będą mężczyźni i kobiety skłonni do nauczania i wychowywania młodego człowieka, zdolnego do okiełznania smoczycy i nie dopuszczenia, by spopieliła Londyn. On jest siłą, ale to my jesteśmy potęgą.

Wszyscy pokiwali ze zrozumieniem głowami... poza Lisą. Aurora lubiła Lisę. Rozwlekiwała i rozgryzała wszystko, co jej nie pasowało, w dodatku jej syn również zginął nad jeziorem, co oznaczało że jej moralne podejście do sprawy było takie samo co Aurory. A Aurora uważała, że ten rokosz wszystkim zrobił na dobre. Był to znak, że wszyscy wreszcie zaczęli __myśleć,__ nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę.

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że to podziała? Przecież „Prorok Codzienny" znowu zacznie codziennie publikować o nim historie. Kogo będzie obchodziło, co __my__ mamy do powiedzenia?

– Wszystkich. – Aurora podniosła brwi. – I czemu by nie miało? W końcu jesteśmy świadkami. Co więcej, jesteśmy świadkami zdolnymi do opowiedzenia rzetelnych, konkretnych opowieści, pełnych pięknych i zwięzłych zdań.

Lisa uśmiechnęła się nagle.

– W dodatku pozostaniemy przy nim i pomożemy mu w zarządzaniu jego publiczną reputacją. Skoro nie chce się tym zajmować, to przecież logiczne, że ten obowiązek powinien spaść na barki jego doradców.

Aurora pochyliła głowę.

– Dokładnie. – To było czasem oburzające, z jaką lekkomyślnością Harry podchodził do swojego wizerunku. Na przestrzeni ostatnich paru miesięcy jego reputacja kompletnie wyrwałaby się spod kontroli, zwłaszcza pośród świetlistych czarodziejów, gdyby Aurora nie pracowała nad nimi ciężko, zgarniając w jedno miejsce, żeby mogli przedstawić jakikolwiek zjednoczony front, oraz dawała wywiady „Prorokowi Codziennemu", ilekroć chcieli dowiedzieć się czegoś o jej planach. W których, oczywiście, nie chodziło o mówienie prawdy, a przynajmniej nie tylko o to. Głównie chodziło o mówienie fraz, które dobrze wyglądały w druku i pomagały gazetom się sprzedać.

Czytanie o tym, kim jest __vates__ i dlaczego Harry mógłby nim być, było naprawdę fascynujące, jak i rozwikływanie wszystkich możliwych związanych z tym konsekwencji dla czarodziejskiego świata. Aurorze czasami wręcz wydawało się, że rodzice Harry'ego, wraz z Albusem Dumbledore'em, __nastawili się__ na wyhodowanie sobie __vatesa.__ Ta pozycja wymaga nie tylko potężnego czarodzieja, czy też potężnego czarodzieja z zamiłowaniem do wolności, ale potężnego czarodzieja z zamiłowaniem do wolności, skłonnego do nałożenia sobie ograniczeń, dzięki którym wszyscy wokół niego będą w stanie się rozwijać.

Interesujące. Niezwykle interesujące. Dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata Aurora była zdeterminowana dopilnować, żeby Harry już nigdy więcej nie działał dziko i samowolnie, ale tak jak kiedyś wydawało się jej, że to zadanie będzie wiązało się z całą masą nudy, tak teraz uważała je za całkiem interesujące.

W dodatku, w przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a i rodziców Harry'ego, była w stanie zobaczyć, co ma przed sobą. Harry zmienił się z chłopca, którym był, w młodego człowieka, który po prostu potrzebował nieco więcej pokierowania w stronę ideałów Światła i związanych z nim ograniczeń, a mniej lejców i szamotania się, jakiego podjęłaby się komisja nadzorcza zaledwie rok wcześniej. Skoro się zmienił, to ci którzy chcieli mieć nadzieję nadążenia, powinni zmienić się razem z nim.

Mogła to zrobić. Kompletnie nie pojmowała, co było w tym takiego trudnego.

* * *

Hawthorn nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od nieba, mimo że od zniknięcia Harry'ego i smoczycy minęło już wiele godzin i nad Londynem powoli zapadał zmierzch. Pozostała w alejce przed ministerstwem nawet kiedy większość pozostałych weszła już do środka, albo aportowała się, nie żywiąc żadnych miłych uczuć wobec budynku, w którym przyszło jej spędzić trzy dni bez wywaru tojadowego, magii, czy wolności.

Kiedy pojawiła się smoczyca, nie miała czasu na myślenie. Zagapiła się, a potem Harry wzniósł zaklęcie tarczy przeciw płomieniom, a potem nagle zniknął i pojawił się na grzbiecie smoczycy. A potem stanął we własnych, błękitnych płomieniach, jego pieśń rozległa się wokół, kojąc Mrok i Światło, a potem smoczyca odleciała.

Hawthorn zacisnęła dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły jej się w skórę i pociekła po nich krew. Kilka osób czekało razem z nią, między innymi Pustułka i Brugmansja, które zerknęły w jej kierunku, wąchając powietrze kiedy wyczuły krew. I wtedy zobaczyły wyraz jej twarzy i odwróciły spojrzenia.

Nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego ta sytuacja powinna odbić się najciężej właśnie na niej, poza faktem, przez który była ona ciężka dla wszystkich: nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy Harry w ogóle jeszcze żyje.

Ale odbiła się, więc Hawthorn złapała ją i wyciągnęła ją na światło dzienne – czy też pogłębiający się zmierzch – i przytrzymała, póki tego w pełni nie zrozumiała. A potem tego pożałowała.

__Ostatnio jestem labiryntem sprzeczności, __pomyślała, a gdzieś w tyle jej umysłu zawył wilk, żądając krwi i zemsty za Claudię.

__Nie zabił jej, choć mógł i pewnie w ostatecznym rozrachunku tak byłoby dla wszystkich najlepiej. Wskoczył na jej grzbiet, wykłócał się z nią – czy też komunikował – a potem zabrał stąd. Pewnie zaprowadził ją gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić, ani nastąpić na czyjąś wolną wolę.__

__Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że właśnie trwała ceremonia ukończenia jego rokoszu, że dzisiaj właśnie miała być ustanowiona komisja nadzorcza, że wszyscy na niego czekamy. Nie miał zamiaru zabijać jej z tak głupich powodów. Znalazł dla niej czas i w przyszłości dalej będzie znajdował czas na takie sprawy. Czasem może się zniecierpliwić, albo zdenerwować, ale i tak znajdzie na wszystko czas.__

__A ja miałam zamiar poświęcić życie zemście.__

Hawthorn zamknęła oczy, póki nie zaczęły boleć jej równie mocno, co zaciśnięte pięści. Przecież mówiła, że jest czystokrwistą czarownicą. Tak właśnie myślała, kiedy Harry przybył i uratował ją z Tullianum. To właśnie oznajmiła, kiedy założyła srebrną biżuterię na festiwal Dracona Malfoya, potwierdzający go jako magicznego dziedzica i nie przejmowała się poparzeniami, jakie pozostawią jej na skórze.

A potem jej wrogowie znęcali się nad nią, zranili ją, straciła członkinię watahy i nagle znowu była tylko tym? Wilkołaczycą?

Powiedziała już, że nie dopuści do tego, żeby to ją zdefiniowało. A potem dokładnie na to im pozwoliła.

Przez Hawthorn przebiegł głęboki prąd wstydu. Jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej pomyślała sobie, że to dobrze, że nie dzieli z Harrym jego obowiązków, bo gdyby była równie zabiegana, to przecież nie miałaby czasu na pracę nad lekiem na likantropię. Teraz zastanawiała się, czemu właściwie jej życie miałoby obracać się wyłącznie wokół tego leku, czy planowaniu zemsty za inną wilkołaczycę.

__Przecież nie jestem tylko tym. I to właśnie Harry zapamiętał po tym wszystkim. Nie jest tylko szesnastolatkiem, czy czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy, czy dzieckiem nad którym się znęcano, ani nawet __vatesem.__ I ja też jestem czymś więcej, jak tylko wilkołaczycą, tylko czystokrwistą czarownicą, tylko osobą, która powinna zemścić się za śmierć Claudii, bo nikt inny tego nie zrobi.__

__Moje życie nie dobiegło końca po śmierci męża. Moje życie nie dobiegło końca po śmierci córki. Moje życie nie dobiegło końca po ugryzieniu. A ja miałam zamiar zakończyć je tu i teraz, łamiąc złożone Harry'emu przysięgi przymierza, jak i oficjalną przysięgę rodzinną – __jej dłoń przesunęła się po bliźnie na lewym przedramieniu, która przecinała Mroczny Znak – __ponieważ chciałam utonąć we własnym zgorzknieniu i nienawiści.__

Potrząsnęła głową i odetchnęła ostrożnie. __Być może kiedyś nadejdzie pora, kiedy nie zdołam podnieść się po czymś takim, kiedy nie będę w stanie oprzeć się prądowi otaczających mnie sytuacji. Ale to jeszcze nie ten dzień. Wciąż jestem w stanie wznieść się ponad to. Jestem na to wystarczająco silna.__

I wtedy Harry aportował się z powrotem do alejki.

Pozostali spięli się, włącznie z Kamelią, na którą Pustułka i Brugmansja musiały warczeć, póki nie przestała zawodzić. Ale to Hawthorn podeszła do niego i objęła go mocno.

Harry zamrugał, ale zdecydowanie nie stawiał się przytuleniu, nawet ostrożnie przyłożył dłoń do jej pleców.

– Wszystko w porządku, pani Parkinson? – zapytał. – Przepraszam, że tak długo mi to zajęło, ale naprawdę nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy, a potem musiałem dojść do siebie po locie i spędzić trochę czasu z czarodziejami MacFusty, no i jeszcze doszło wiele aportacji w drodze powrotnej, bo nie chciałem ryzykować przeskakiwania tak wielkiej odległości na raz.

– Dziękuję, Harry – powiedziała Hawthorn miękko w jego włosy.

– Za uratowanie życia? – Zaskoczenie Harry'ego wyraźnie wzrosło. – Znaczy... oczywiście, nie ma sprawy, pani Parkinson.

– Proszę, nazywaj mnie Hawthorn. – Być może to pomoże jej się zakotwiczyć, pomoże jej pamiętać, że mimo wszystkich strat i całym żalu jakie przecierpiała, włącznie z utraceniem całej rodziny, wciąż żyła.

Harry chyba wyczuł, że jej prośba niesie w sobie wiele powodów, ponieważ nie spróbował zaprotestować i wycofać się za maskę uprzejmości. Zamiast tego zamarł na moment.

– Niech i tak będzie, Hawthorn – wyszeptał, po czym przyłożył dłoń do jej lewego przedramienia, zakrywając zarówno bliznę przysięgi, jak i Mroczny Znak.

Wówczas odsunęła się od niego i pozwoliła jego watasze otoczyć swojego alfę, mamrocząc i liżąc. Kość też podszedł, żeby uścisnąć mu dłoń. Pustułka była bardziej zdystansowana – Hawthorn miała wrażenie, że wciąż było jej żal, że __vates__ nie zdołał uratować jej watahy – ale kiwnęła do niego głową i mruknęła coś o tym, że cieszy się, że nic mu się nie stało.

__Wilkołaki nie są racjonalne po stracie członków watahy, __pomyślała Hawthorn, przyglądając się jej.__ I to właśnie mnie pochłonęło. Pobłażałam furii mojego wilka, zamiast własnej żałobie. Muszę zapytać, w jaki sposób zaakceptowany wilkołak odbywa żałobę. __Zerknęła w bok, na Kamelię, która patrzyła na Harry'ego z nieskończoną ulgą.__ Jestem pewna, że niektórzy z nich z przyjemnością podzielą się ze mną tą wiedzą.__

– Harry! – ryknął głos z budki telefonicznej.

To był Draco. Hawthorn odsunęła się nieco dalej i przyglądała się wszystkiemu z uśmiechem, niepewna czy sytuacja powinna ją bardziej bawić, czy cieszyć.

* * *

Harry przełknął nerwowo, kiedy zauważył w tłumie twarz Dracona. Była już niemal opanowana, ale puls innych emocji przebiegał zaraz pod nią, w dodatku miał roztrzepane włosy, nawet jeśli tylko przez wiatr, który przebiegał alejką przed Ministerstwem. Harry zastanawiał się, skąd właściwie wiedział, że już wrócił, po czym powiedział sobie, że to musiał być zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Draco pewnie wyszedł na powierzchnię, żeby zobaczyć czy Harry już się pojawił i akurat go zobaczył.

– Draco – powiedział, po czym nabrał głęboko tchu i wyrzucił z siebie wrażenie, że lada chwila ktoś na niego nakrzyczy. __Przecież nie mogę żyć w strachu przed nimi.__ Ruszył przed siebie tak szybko, że chyba zaskoczył tym nawet Dracona, po czym pochwycił go w objęcia i pocałował w policzek, kiedy Draco jeszcze mrugał.

Szybko doszedł do siebie, oczywiście.

– Ty bohaterski idioto – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Harry'emu na ucho. – Czy ty nigdy nie skończysz z takimi wybrykami? – Jego słowa ewidentnie miały w sobie smutny wydźwięk.

Harry przełknął ślinę i odpowiedział szczerze.

– Nie wiem, Draco. Pewnie nie. Zwykle widzę najlepsze możliwe rozwiązanie i działam zgodnie z nim, nie próbując go najpierw z kimkolwiek przedyskutować.

– No i między innymi dlatego mnie potrzebujesz. – Ramiona Dracona zacisnęły się wokół pasa Harry'ego tak mocno, że Harry stęknął, kiedy został przyciśnięty do ciała swojego chłopaka. – Już ja ci pokażę, czemu dyskusje są ważne i pomogę ci planować na zapas, ilekroć to będzie możliwe. – Przeczesał palcami włosy Harry'ego. – I może w końcu kiedyś zdołamy w ogóle zapobiec takim sytuacjom – dodał kąśliwie.

– No wiem – wyszeptał Harry. – Słuchaj... wiem, że nie dochodziło do tego zbyt często w Leśnej Twierdzy, Draco, ale naprawdę mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej kilka najbliższych miesięcy okaże się __nieco__ spokojniejszych. Chciałbym też otrzymać od ciebie radę o tym, jak właściwie żyć z komisją nadzorczą, jak poruszać się w świecie polityki i jak podejmować decyzje bez wpływu emocji. Zdecydowanie zbyt często dochodzi do tego ostatniego.

Draco milczał przez chwilę.

– Nie ma sprawy w kwestii pierwszych dwóch – powiedział. – Ale skąd pomysł, że będę w stanie ci jakkolwiek pomóc z trzecim?

Harry musiał odsunąć się od niego na tyle, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz – co było nieco ciężkie w zapadających wokół ciemnościach.

– Bo sam tak robisz – powiedział. – Zaczekałeś i __racjonalnie__ podjąłeś decyzję, żeby przyłączyć się do mnie, Draco. Byłem z tego zadowolony, oczywiście, ale ty przede wszystkim chciałeś być wtedy zadowolony z samego siebie i nie szukałeś przychylności mojej, czy swojego ojca. Naprawdę podziwiam twoją siłę woli. Nie wiedziałeś o tym? Kocham cię właśnie między innymi dlatego, że jesteś taki silny. Ta siła czasami objawia się bardzo dziwnie. – Uśmiechał się. Nie chciał, ponieważ to był naprawdę poważny temat i nie chciał, żeby Draco uważał, że Harry się z niego nabija, ale wydawało się nieuniknione. – Objawia się w nadąsaniu, albo wydzieraniu się, kiedy wszyscy inni po prostu odwróciliby wzrok i udawali, że nic się nie stało, albo nabzdyczaniu, kiedy inni po prostu kryliby się ze swoimi emocjami. Ale zawsze w tobie jest, choćby nie wiem za co się podszywała. A ilekroć wypływa w pełni na wierzch, to nie sądzę, żeby na świecie istniało cokolwiek, co byłoby w stanie cię przestraszyć, czy powstrzymać.

Głos Dracona drżał, kiedy się odezwał, podobnie jak jego dłonie, kiedy sięgnął i ponownie przeczesał nimi włosy Harry'ego.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak o mnie myślisz.

Harry poczuł, jak wstyd zwija mu się w brzuchu.

– Naprawdę? Merlinie, Draco, tak mi przykro. – Ścisnął jego dłoń i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Spróbuję ci to częściej powtarzać. Zapominam o tym, bo dla mnie to jest takie __oczywiste__, że nie pojmuję jak inni mogą tego nie zauważać.

Draco już nic na to nie powiedział, po prostu przysunął się i pocałował go. Harry z premedytacją zapomniał chwilowo o tym, że mają widownię, że wciąż będzie musiał ustalić kilka faktów na temat komisji nadzorczej, że jego wrogowie tylko czekają na chwilę nieuwagi, po czym zareagował na pocałunek z entuzjazmem, zamiast po prostu pozwalać mu trwać.

Cieszył się z niego, oczywiście, ale pod radością biegła też nowa determinacja.

__Czyli jego siła nie zawsze tkwi w pewności siebie. Czasami o tym zapominam. Chcę, żeby zrozumiał, że znaczy dla mnie znacznie więcej, niż mu się najwyraźniej wydaje. Nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby tylko on oferował mi całą swoją uwagę, czas, słowa i pocałunki. Też mogę zacząć to robić. __Harry wzmocnił tę determinację własnym uporem. __I od teraz do tego właśnie dojdzie.__


	53. Komisja nadzorcza

**Rozdział czterdziesty drugi: Komisja nadzorcza**

Harry w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy wilkołaki nie podążyły za nim do ministerstwa. Księżyc niebawem miał wstać i choć wszyscy przyjęli wywar tojadowy, wąskie korytarze byłyby wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym miejscem dla ogromnych wilków. Harry chciał nawet wrócić się budką telefoniczną i zaczarować je, żeby były niewidoczne, tak żeby przypadkiem jakimś przydupasom ministerstwa, albo mugolom nie przyszło do głów spróbować ich skrzywdzić, ale kiedy o tym wspomniał, ramiona Dracona zacisnęły się mocno wokół jego pasa.

– Jest z nimi Laura Gloryflower, Harry – powiedział spokojnie. – A przynajmniej była. Wychodziła zza zakrętu akurat jak budka zaczęła nas zwozić na dół. Aportuje je z powrotem do Leśnej Twierdzy, albo sama je zaczaruje, żeby były niewidoczne, albo zrobi cokolwiek innego, co uzna za konieczne.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową i odprężył się w ramionach Dracona.

– Masz rację – powiedział. – Chyba powinienem teraz skupić się na stawieniu czoła Whitestag i rodzicom Piętnastki Poświęconych, co nie?

Draco zerknął na niego dziwnie.

– No co? – zapytał Harry.

– Nic – mruknął Draco, choć jego mina była tak osobliwa, że Harry po prostu __wiedział__, że musiało mu o coś chodzić. Był jednak cicho przez resztę drogi, więc już niczego się od niego nie dowiedział przed dotarciem do Atrium.

A tam już czekała na nich Aurora Whitestag. Za nią stało kilku nieznanych Harry'emu kobiet i mężczyzn, ale odkrył że ciężko było mu skupić się na kimkolwiek poza nią. Nie był pewien, czy to skutek jakiejś magii, istotnej roli, jaką ta kobieta odegra w jego najbliższej przyszłości, charyzmy, czy połączenia wszystkich trzech. Była jednak jedną z tych osób, które mogły ściągnąć na siebie uwagę po prostu stojąc w odpowiedni sposób i to właśnie robiła.

– Witam, Madam Whitestag – powiedział Harry, uznając że najlepiej będzie podejść do niej z należytą uprzejmością. Wolał nie okazywać jej braku szacunku w miejscu publicznym, w dodatku technicznie rzecz biorąc zasługiwała na ten tytuł, skoro miała być przewodniczącą komisji nadzorczej. – Przepraszam, że tak długo musieliście na mnie czekać. Brytyjska Czerwono–Złota osiedliła się już w sanktuarium czarnych hebrydzkich.

Jedna z kobiet za Aurorą zaczęła mówić coś niepochlebnego, ale Aurora po prostu podniosła rękę i kobieta ucichła. Harry przyjrzał się jej oczom. Były ciemne i klarowne. __Będę musiał dowiedzieć się, na jakich niewidocznych smyczach ma wszystkich wokół,__ uznał Harry. __Czy opiera podstawy swojej kontroli na tym, jak się wysławia? Jak myśli? Co wie? Czy może czymś jeszcze innym? __Wiedział, że nie mogło chodzić o magiczną potęgę. Aurora była znacznie słabsza od Snape'a, prawdopodobnie nawet od Dracona, choć naprawdę ciężko przychodziło porównywanie nastoletniego czarodzieja do dorosłego.

– Absolutnie się tym nie przejmuj, Harry – powiedziała łagodnie Aurora. – Najważniejsze, że wreszcie do nas wróciłeś i jesteś gotów współpracować ze mną i Madam Marchbanks nad wyborem członków komisji nadzorczej. Bo ufam, że __jesteś__ gotów do współpracy z nami?

Harry kiwnął stanowczo głową. Był koszmarnie zmęczony, bo nie spał już od dwóch dni, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na myślenie teraz o tym, ani na wykorzystanie magii do wzmocnienia się, bo miała coraz częściej tendencję do wymykania się spod kontroli w czasie wycieńczenia. Podejmie jak najlepsze możliwe decyzje i w razie wątpliwości będzie słuchał Madam Marchbanks.

– To dobrze. – Aurora uśmiechnęła się do niego i odwróciła w kierunku niewielkich drzwi, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, położonych w kącie Atrium, niedaleko wrót. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że to miejsce było pełne połączeń fiuu, żeby pracownicy ministerstwa mogli wchodzić i wychodzić bez przeszkód. Niewielka grupa czarodziejów i czarownic ruszyła za Aurorą, więc Harry i Draco zrobili to samo. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ludzie wokół rzucają z ukosa dziwne spojrzenia na obejmujące go w pasie ramię Dracona. Harry to zignorował. A niech sobie myślą co chcą. Odgryzie się dopiero, kiedy posuną się do wymówienia swoich myśli na głos.

Jedna z kobiet faktycznie otworzyła usta, ale Aurora tylko obejrzała się na nią, podchwytując jej spojrzenie i pokręciła głową.

__Jest niebezpieczna. Musiała usłyszeć niewielkie westchnienie, wyczuć jej drgnięcie, czy cokolwiek. Muszę ostrożnie się z nią obchodzić. __ Harry zebrał w sobie tak wiele stanowczości, jak tylko był w stanie. Nieprzespana noc była w tej chwili jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Problem sprawiały mu głównie wydarzenia z tego dnia. Zaśpiewał pieśń feniksa, podpisał traktat sygnalizujący koniec rewolty, poleciał na smoczycy na północ, skąd aportował się z powrotem do ministerstwa. A teraz miał podjąć się negocjacji, czego jeszcze dzisiaj nie robił. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wolałby kolejną przejażdżkę na smoku.

Upomniał się, że pod wieloma względami to __było__ niczym jazda na smoku. Musiał skupić się na zmiennych prądach wiatru, smoczych płomieniach, jak i zignorować sprawy, które w danej chwili nie były równie istotne. Był przekonany, że Aurora jakoś przemyci po kryjomu własne warunki, albo przekona go do przyjęcia do komisji ludzi, których Harry normalnie nigdy by nie wybrał, ponieważ wydawali się powierzchownie neutralni, kiedy wcale tacy nie byli. Ale chciał się przede wszystkim upewnić, że zdobędzie do przymierza jakichś świetlistych czarodziejów, że wszyscy złożą przysięgi i że nikt nie spróbuje ograniczyć jego obowiązków jako __vatesa.__

Dla dobra tego wszystkiego był gotów pogodzić się z...

Draco nagle zatrzymał się i pokręcił głową, przez co Harry też musiał przystopować. Zamrugał na Dracona. Pokój, do którego mieli zaraz wejść, wyglądał na absolutnie przeciętny. Stał w nim długi stół, otoczony rzeźbionymi krzesłami, które chyba musiały zostać stworzone na miejscu; wyglądały zbyt wykwintnie, jak na przeciętne umeblowanie ministerstwa. Madam Marchbanks siedziała u jego szczycie, pomiędzy dwójką innych miejsc. Harry wiedział, że jemu i Aurorze przyjdzie zająć pozostałe dwa.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Dracona.

– Profesora Snape'a tu nie ma – powiedział Draco.

Harry ponownie zamrugał.

– Nikt nie powiedział, że Snape ma wybierać członków komisji nadzorczej...

– Ale może być obecny przy ich wybieraniu – upierał się Draco. – I, cholera by to wzięła, będzie przy tym obecny, Harry, albo trzasnę cię zaraz zaklęciem usypiającym. – To ostatnie powiedział tak agresywnym szeptem, że Harry był niemal przekonany, że nikt inny go nie słyszał.

Wokół palców Harry'ego owinęło się syczące pasmo żółtego światła – sygnał, że jego temperament zaczyna wpływać na magię. Uspokoił ją. Przecież nie chciał kogoś skrzywdzić. W dodatku im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej skręcało go na myśl o tym, że mieliby pominąć Snape'a przy tych negocjacjach. Pewnie nawet uzna, że Harry wybrał sobie innych opiekunów. Z całą pewnością też nie będzie ufał większości, oraz ponownie zacznie przeglądać traktat, szukając słabych punktów do rozbicia.

– Niech będzie – powiedział, po czym wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami, kiedy Aurora obejrzała się na niego. – Proszę o wybaczenie, Madam. Chcę zawołać mojego opiekuna, żeby dać mu okazję do przyłączenia się do nas i przemówienia w moim imieniu.

– Wolałabym, żebyś tego nie robił – powiedziała Aurora, nieco karcącym tonem. – Zastraszył dzisiaj moich ludzi samym pojawieniem się na ceremonii. Obawiam się, że w jego obecności nie będziemy w stanie podjąć szczerych, bezstronnych decyzji.

Harry już miał na to odpowiedzieć, ale wyprzedził go w tym głos Dracona, ostry i chłodny, niczym ocierająca się o siebie kra.

– Harry ma szesnaście lat – powiedział. – Powszechne prawa czarodziejów nie określą go jeszcze jako dorosłego. A profesor Snape jest jego opiekunem. __Powinien__ pojawić się podczas czegoś tak ważnego. Chyba zdaje sobie pani z tego sprawę, Madam Whitestag, skoro znana jest pani z obstawania przy zasadach, prawach i sprawiedliwości.

Aurora przyglądała się Draconowi przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z wieku Harry'ego, panie Black – powiedziała wreszcie, po czym kiwnęła do Harry'ego. – W takim razie wezwij swojego opiekuna.

Harry stuknął w swój lewy nadgarstek i wymamrotał zaklęcie komunikacyjne. Głos Snape'a rozległ się momentalnie, spięty i zniecierpliwiony, niczym gończego psa.

– Harry? Wróciłeś już?

– Tak, proszę pana. Stoję w progu niewielkiego pokoju w Atrium...

– Wiem, gdzie to jest. Już idę. – I zaklęcie komunikacyjne zostało zerwane. Harry poczuł, jak zaczyna się tępo rumienić pod spojrzeniem Aurory. Nie patrzyła na niego potępiająco, nie do końca, ale i tak czuł się jak uczeń, który właśnie upierał się, że powinien mieć przy sobie rodziców, kiedy dyrektorka będzie zwracała mu uwagę za naruszenie jakichś pomniejszych zasad Hogwartu.

– Kiedy ostatnim razem doszły mnie pogłoski o profesorze Snape'ie, był raczej cokolwiek... podenerwowany – powiedziała Aurora tonem kogoś, kto szukał delikatnego słowa na określenie tego, co naprawdę miała na myśli i ostatecznie skończyła na wyjątkowo miernym eufemizmie. – Jesteś pewien, że zapraszanie go do pokoju, w którym niektórzy ludzie mogą sprawić, że będziesz czuł się niekomfortowo, jest rozsądne, Harry?

Harry westchnął.

– Już mu to minęło, Madam, przynajmniej z grubsza. No i Draco ma rację. Mam szesnaście lat, powinienem mieć przy sobie opiekuna.

Aurora niczego już na to nie powiedziała, po prostu stanęła obok, w bardzo wyraźny sposób dając do zrozumienia, że poczeka razem z nimi. Jej towarzysze minęli ją i zaczęli zajmować miejsca przy stole. Harry'emu z trudem przychodziło nie przestępowanie z nogi na nogę, czy oparcie się o Dracona w poszukiwaniu komfortu. Musiał zaimponować tym ludziom, dlatego też stał tak bardzo wyprostowany i z miną tak chłodną, jak tylko był w tej chwili w stanie. Łatwiej mu to przyszło, kiedy przypomniał sobie nauki Lily pod tym względem, gdyby musiał zrobić coś takiego dla Connora. Poczuł jak jego samoświadomość stopniowo go opuszcza. Owinął się w chłodną skorupę. Nic nie zdoła go skrzywdzić.

Kroki Snape'a faktycznie rozległy się w niedługo potem, kiedy wychodził zza wrót. Szybko dopadł do Harry'ego, przyglądając się jego twarzy, jakby szukał uszkodzeń, których Harry miałby doznać w przeciągu paru godzin, kiedy byli rozdzieleni. Następnie złapał lewą dłonią za ramię Harry'ego. Harry zdołał ukryć się ze swoim drgnięciem, ale zapadł się już tak głęboko w chłód, że dotyk wydawał mu się dziwny.

W dodatku wiedział, że Snape w ten sposób uwolnił sobie prawą rękę, żeby mógł w każdej chwili złapać za różdżkę. To go zirytowało.

– Możemy zaczynać – powiedział Snape. – Helcas i pozostali, którzy chcą zostać wzięci pod uwagę w komisji nadzorczej przybędą niebawem, ale powiedzieli mi, że najpierw chcą rozmówić się z ministrem i niespecjalnie przejmują się tym, którzy konkretnie ludzie zasiądą w komisji. Bardziej interesują ich poczynania tych ludzi. Jak na przykład próby kontrolowania ich __vatesa.__

Aurora rzuciła Snape'owi beznamiętne, nie do odczytania spojrzenie, po czym zaprosiła ich gestem do pokoju.

– Pan przodem, panie Snape.

* * *

Aurora musiała przyznać, że była cokolwiek zniesmaczona kiedy wreszcie, wreszcie usiedli przy stole, za którym powinni znaleźć się w chwili, w której Harry aportował się alejce. Wszystkie raporty, które otrzymała z Hogwartu świadczyły o tym, że Snape był wrakiem człowieka. Pod tym względem zgadzali się uczniowie z każdego domu. Prawie nie był w stanie nauczać eliksirów. Z całą pewnością nie nadawał się już do chronienia __vatesa__, którego obrał sobie za syna. Wydawał się być gotów rzucić klątwę na każdego, kto choćby spojrzał na niego krzywo, więc Aurorze wydawało się, że miała pełne prawo do wyrzucenia go z tego zebrania.

A teraz to. Aurora nie sądziła, żeby jego fasada była idealna; z całą pewnością pęknie, jeśli go przycisnąć w odpowiednim miejscu. Ale i tak będzie przyglądał się znacznie uważniej wszystkim kandydatom, przez co niektórzy ludzie, których będzie potrzebowała do komisji nadzorczej, nie dadzą rady się załapać. Z całą pewnością sprzeciwi się przyjęciu dowolnego świetlistego czarodzieja.

__Jakież to irytujące.__

Ale wiedziała jak reagować na kogoś, kto celowo stara się ją rozdrażnić. Należało odsunąć się o krok i dostosować plan działania. Dlatego teraz obserwowała uważnie, kiedy Harry ruszył, by zająć miejsce u szczycie stołu po lewej stronie Madam Marchbanks, podczas gdy jego opiekun i kochanek zasiedli po __jego__ lewej. Zauważyła ziewnięcie, którego Harry nie zdołał tak do końca zamaskować, jak i sposób w jaki jego partner niemal pochylał się nad nim, usiłując ochronić przed wszystkimi, czy nieufne spojrzenia, które Snape posyłał wszystkim w pomieszczeniu, nawet niezadeklarowanym czarownicom i czarodziejom, którzy pojawili się po prostu dlatego, że zależało im na bezpieczeństwu czarodziejskiego świata.

Aurora uśmiechnęła się lekko. __Może Harry faktycznie ma szesnaście lat i potrzebuje mieć przy sobie opiekuna, ale jest dorosłym, który podejmuje dorosłe życie i mamy zamiar zaoferować mu dorosłą rolę w komisji nadzorczej przy wyborze jej członków. Nie potrzebuje być zaganiany, ani pilnowany w drodze do krzesła, jakby miał się zaraz potknąć i złamać sobie rękę.__

Aurora miała wrażenie, że wszystko będzie miało szansę wypalić, jeśli będą traktowali Harry'ego jak dorosłego, upierali się przy wysłuchaniu __jego__ opinii, nie opinii jego opiekuna, czy kochanka. Harry był w bardzo oczywisty sposób zmęczony, co oznaczało że pewnie nie zauważy wszystkich zagrywek. Dzięki temu komisja nadzorcza będzie w stanie zająć się tym, czym powinna, a nie tym, czego chcieli od niej Snape i syn Lucjusza.

Aurora zamknęła drzwi i obeszła stół, żeby zająć miejsce po prawej stronie Marchbanks.

* * *

– Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zacząć od świetlistych czarodziejów – powiedziała Madam Marchbanks. – Ostatecznie pierwotnym celem tej komisji nadzorczej było wprowadzenie większej ilości świetlistych czarodziejów do grupy bezpośrednich doradców __vatesa.__

Draco odchylił się na swoim krześle, mrużąc lekko oczy. Nie był w stanie na długo oderwać wzroku od Whitestag – po prostu __wiedział__, że ta baba coś kombinuje – ale co chwila się do tego zmuszał. Pierwsza kandydatka siedziała naprzeciw niego, nerwowo poprawiając się na miejscu. Ewidentnie świetliste psy gończe to sobie zaplanowały. _A Harry nie jest w tej chwili w stanie zmierzyć się z czymś takim_, pomyślał Draco, kiedy Harry przesłonił dłonią kolejne ziewnięcie. _Powinien być już w łóżku._

Ale będą obstawali przy załatwieniu tego już dzisiaj, a nawet w pełni rozbudzony Harry przeoczyłby niektóre zagrywki czarownic i czarodziejów, których Snape i Draco z miejsca by odrzucili. Nie szkodzi. Między innymi właśnie dlatego tu byli: żeby odgrywać role podejrzliwych, parszywych Ślizgonów, którym Harry nie mógł być, kiedy starał się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony.

– Zgadzam się – powiedziała Whitestag. – A pierwszą kandydatką Światła jest Lisa Addlington.

– Czy to rozsądne? – zapytał Snape, zanim jeszcze Draco zdążył zgłosić sprzeciw. – Wiem, że syn pani Addlington zginął przy jeziorze. – Skinął głową w jej kierunku, ale tak płytko, że Draco nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek uznał to za wyraz sympatii. – Zamiast troski o bezpieczeństwo czarodziejskiego świata, czy mojego syna, jej decyzjami może pokierować żałoba.

– Pan pozwoli, że sama to wyjaśnię, dziękuję – powiedziała Addlington, pociągając nosem. Draco już jej nie lubił. Nie tylko była zadeklarowana Światłu, ale miała zwyczaj zarzucania głową, który uważał za po prostu zwierzęcy. Tylko młodszej kobiecie uszłoby coś takiego na sucho, a twarz Addlington nie miała czystokrwistych rysów, elegancji, która pozwalała takim czarownicom jak Narcyzie, wykonać z powodzeniem dramatyczne miny, do jakich teraz się uciekła. – Nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby żałoba po zmarłym synu wpłynęła na moje decyzje. Wydaje mi się jednak, że z takiej mocy należy korzystać w sposób bezpieczny i odpowiedzialny, a to, do czego doszło nad jeziorem, nie było ani bezpieczne, ani odpowiedzialne.

– Czy ty masz pojęcie, do czego tam w ogóle doszło? – Draco uważał, że głos Snape'a był niski i wyjątkowo paskudny. – Czy ty masz najlżejsze pojęcie...

– Wydaje mi się, że pani Addlington dobrze wie – powiedział Draco z lekkim uśmiechem w kierunku czarownicy, oraz kręcąc lekko i ostrzegawczo głową w kierunku Snape'a. Niczego tu nie osiągną, jeśli po prostu zaczną wyzywać te świetliste pieski kanapowe. – Ale wciąż nie pojmuję, czemu miałaby zasiadać w komisji nadzorczej. Czyżby utrata dziecka była wystarczającą kwalifikacją? – Spojrzał na Whitestag z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem na twarzy.

Przyglądała się mu, jakby dopiero teraz go tak naprawdę zauważyła. Draco powstrzymał się przed pokusą przeciągnięcia się, czy uśmiechnięcia z dumą.

__Może i uważa mnie teraz za niebezpiecznego, ale będę tym bardziej niebezpieczny, jeśli nie pokażę jej, że to zauważyłem.__

– Pani Addlington straciła dziecko – powiedziała Whitestag z opanowaniem, przez które Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ona właściwie znosiła towarzystwo tych durni. Była czystokrwistą czarownicą, której Lucjusz mógłby zazdrościć majestatu, a przynajmniej zdolności do obnoszenia się z nią. Musiało ją naprawdę boleć, kiedy widziała, że reszta jej kręgu w ogóle nie radziła sobie ze sztuką udawania. – Ale jest też świetlista. W dodatku chce poświęcić swój czas na tworzenie zmian w czarodziejskim świecie. – Przymrużyła lekko oczy, a jej głos nabrał tonu matki karcącej dziecko. – A pana, panie Black, chciałabym poprosić o nie wtrącanie się. Ostateczna decyzja dotycząca członków komisji nadzorczej zostanie podjęta wyłącznie przez Madam Marchbanks, __vatesa__ i mnie.

Draco nie pozwolił sobie zareagować na nazwisko, jakim się do niego zwróciła. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie miał prawa do żadnego innego, póki Lucjusz nie przyjmie go z powrotem. Większość czarodziejów jednak byłaby na tyle uprzejma, żeby zignorować obecne utarczki rodzinne i zwróciłaby się do Dracona po nazwisku, z którym się urodził. Whitestag wyrażała swoją opinię.

Czas odpowiedzieć własną.

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że wygłaszanie wątpliwości pod względem potencjalnych kandydatów do komisji nadzorczej jest uważane tu za wtrącanie się – powiedział. – Dziwne, że Światło tak wrogo podchodzi do krytycznego myślenia.

– Draco, proszę cię – powiedział Harry z takim zmęczeniem w głosie, że Draco zerknął na niego kontrolnie. Miał zacienione oczy, ale dość bystro przyglądał się Lisie Addlington. – Chciałbym usłyszeć od pani Addlington do czego jest skłonna się posunąć, jeśli chce wprowadzić zmiany do przyszłości czarodziejskiego świata.

– Nie przestałam inwestować pieniędzy w Gringotcie, mimo nowych wymagań wysuniętych przez południowe gobliny – powiedziała z wyższością Addlington. – Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że ludzie powinni żyć __wspólnie__ z magicznymi stworzeniami. Starałam się też przekonać innych rodziców, którzy stracili dzieci przez magię Harry'ego, że na nic nie przyda nam się mszczenie na nim, ponieważ jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, w związku z czym potrzebujemy go, czy nam się to podoba, czy nie.

Draco zjeżył się. Zauważył, że Harry mrugnął powoli, jakby przyjmując na siebie cios jej słów, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Przynajmniej zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że będę oczekiwał współpracy z magicznymi stworzeniami – powiedział. – Co jest wstępnym warunkiem do złożenia przysiąg przymierza i przyłączenia się do komisji nadzorczej. Czy złoży pani przysięgi już teraz, zanim jeszcze panią do niej przyjmiemy?

– Owszem – powiedziała Addlington, wyciągając sztylet z kieszeni szaty.

Draco niemal __czuł__, jak Snape szykuje się do rzucenia klątwy. Harry wyprzedził ich obu.

– Pani Addlington – powiedział – w Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia nie przysięgamy na krew. Mogłoby to stworzyć niefortunny precedens. Korzystamy z samych słów.

Kobieta zamrugała na niego, a Draco był całkiem zadowolony, że Harry sam z siebie zdołał wytrącić ją z równowagi.

– W takim razie co to za przysięgi? – zapytała powoli, odkładając sztylet. – I jakie są konsekwencje złamania ich?

– Osuszę panią z magii – powiedział Harry. Draconowi za każdym razem niesamowicie imponował ton, jakim Harry wypowiadał tę groźbę. Był w stanie to zrobić i nie zawaha się przed tym. Nie potrzebował wymyślnych tortur.

– Rozumiem – powiedziała pani Addlington. – A przysięgi?

Harry wyprostował się. Draco niemal zobaczył, jak zrzuca z siebie zmęczenie niczym stary płaszcz. Odrobina jego magii rozbudziła się na to i owinęła wokół ramion niczym koc bladej mgły. Draco z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Whitestag odsunęła się na ten widok. Tylko __jemu__ wolno było nie uważać magii Harry'ego w najmniejszym stopniu za niepokojącą.

– Przysięgam, że będę należeć do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia póki sumienie będzie mi na to pozwalało. Przysięgam lojalność i wierność moim sojusznikom bez względu na to, kim by nie byli, jaką magią by nie władali i której ze stron nie byliby zadeklarowani. Przysięgam, że mój własny umysł będzie dla mnie miejscem świętym, ponieważ mam zamiar podejmować najlepsze możliwe w danym czasie decyzje, w oparciu o moją wiedzę i przemyślenia, a nie reagować emocjonalnie, oraz będę kwestionować moje wierzenia, póki się nie rozpadną, albo dowiodą swojej nieuchronności. Przysięgam, że nie dopuszczę do tego, by kierował mną strach. Przysięgam kroczyć pomiędzy splatającymi się ze sobą wolnościami i badać, jaki wpływ moja wola wywiera na innych, jak i myśleć o konsekwencjach moich czynów.

Harry powiedział to wszystko, jakby mówił dość oczywistą prawdę – _pewnie w ten sam sposób myśli o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii_, pomyślał Draco, krzywiąc się lekko. Ale to nie była Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria. To była przysięga, którą sam złożył i której dotrzymał, kiedy podejmował swoją decyzję nie pozwalając, by kierował nim strach. Im dłużej Draco się nad tym zastanawiał, tym wyraźniej widział, jak bardzo zaufał tym przysięgom i starał się je dotrzymać. Zastanawiał się, czy Addlington będzie w stanie zrobić to samo.

Addlington chwiejnie powtórzyła jego słowa, kierowana cierpliwie przez Harry'ego, zmuszonego do powtarzania się co chwilę. Draco w miarę możliwości ukrył się ze swoim kpiącym uśmiechem. __Nie, w ogóle nie jest warta tytułu czystokrwistej, skoro nie jest nawet w stanie zapamiętać czegoś tak banalnego.__

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy było już po wszystkim.

– Witam w przymierzu. Naprawdę chcę zobaczyć w nim więcej świetlistych czarodziejów i czarownic. – Obrócił się do Madam Marchbanks. – Czy chce pani zgłosić jakieś obiekcje, Madam?

Stara kobieta niechętnie przyjrzała się Addlington, po czym ponuro pokręciła głową. Draco odniósł wrażenie, że jej też zależy na bezpieczeństwie Harry'ego, ale ciężko było cokolwiek zrobić w tej kwestii, kiedy tak radośnie sabotował wszelkie starania. Draco doskonale wiedział, jak się czuła.

– Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – W takim razie Lisa Addlington zostaje przyjęta do grona komisji nadzorczej.

Draco zobaczył uśmiech Whitestag i chciał to jakoś skomentować. Ale Snape znowu jako pierwszy znalazł odpowiednie słowa, które powstrzymają tę rozpędzająca się serię głupich wyborów.

– Może powinniśmy najpierw określić, jak rozległy będzie nadzór komisji? – mruknął Snape. – Na ile powinna być w stanie pilnować Harry'ego, jak często i w jakich okolicznościach powinien się z nią konsultować, co będzie mogła zawetować, a czego nie?

– Wydaje mi się, że to naprawdę znakomity pomysł – powiedziała Whitestag. – A ponieważ póki co komisja nadzorcza składa się, poza naszą trójką, z tylko jednej członkini, to wydaje mi się, że wszyscy pozostali kandydaci, jak i ci skłonni do, ach, nadzorowania procesu wybierania nowych członków, powinni zaczekać poza pokojem.

* * *

Harry widział, co Aurora usiłowała tu osiągnąć. Był wręcz nieco zaskoczony, że tak długo zwlekała z próbą pozbawienia go obecności Dracona i Snape'a.

Spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Doprawdy, Madam, naprawdę nie widzę takiej potrzeby – powiedział przyjaznym tonem. – W końcu opinia publiczna już wie o komisji nadzorczej, jak i fakcie, że została ustanowiona głównie po to, by pomóc mi w podejmowaniu decyzji i zwiększeniu kontroli nad zachowaniem. Nie musimy kryć się z jej konkretnymi funkcjami, czy rozległością możliwości.

Aurora zawahała się przez krótki moment, ale wyraźnie była zdeterminowana do podążania za raz obraną taktyką, ponieważ szybko wykonała następny ruch.

– Oczywiście, Harry, masz rację – wymamrotała. – Po prostu przyszło mi do głowy, że jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem, zdolnym do podejmowania dorosłych decyzji i pewnie wolałbyś omawiać tego rodzaju prywatne sprawy, cóż, na osobności. Relacja między przywódcą i jego doradcami zwykle jest cokolwiek intymna. Nikt nie powinien krytykować dorosłego w miejscu publicznym.

__Chce sprawić, żebym poczuł się jak dziecko,__ pomyślał Harry. __Żebym poczuł, że jeśli nie odeślę Snape'a i Draco, to będę wyglądał jak słabeusz. Sprytne. Ale powinna była zabrać się za to znacznie wcześniej. Draco już ustanowił kontekst, żądając tu obecności Snape'a, jako mojego prawnego opiekuna, w dodatku sama wielokrotnie podkreślała w wywiadach mój wiek.__

– Wiele razy wspomniała już pani, Madam, że wciąż nie można mi ufać pod względem podejmowania własnych decyzji – powiedział, okraszając swój głos ubolewaniem. – Gdybym faktycznie był dorosły, to znalazłbym jakieś inne wyjście z sytuacji nad jeziorem, dzięki czemu w ogóle nie byłoby potrzeby zakładania komisji nadzorczej. Jestem jednak tylko tym, na kogo wyglądam, szesnastolatkiem z potęgą, zarówno magiczną jak i polityczną, która zdecydowanie przekraczają możliwości kogoś w moim wieku i do ich kontrolowania potrzebuję pomocy i wskazówek dorosłych. Co włącza pomoc i wskazówki dorosłego, któremu najbardziej ufam w tym pokoju. – Nachylił się w kierunku Snape'a, nie odrywając wzroku od Aurory. – No i, oczywiście, jeśli pozostali kandydaci naprawdę chcą przyłączyć się do komisji nadzorczej, to powinni dowiedzieć się, na czym będą polegały ich obowiązki.

Aurora nie dała po sobie poznać, że została pokonana na tym konkretnym polu. Harry niczego innego się po niej nie spodziewał. Po prostu kiwnęła głową, jakby cała ta rozmowa od samego początku szła zgodnie z jej planem.

– Oczywiście, __vatesie__ – wymamrotała. – W takim razie powiedz nam, proszę, jak wiele pomocy i wskazówek od dorosłych __sam__ uważasz, że potrzebujesz do kontrolowania swoich poczynań?

__Nareszcie.__ Harry powstrzymał się przed odetchnięciem z ulgą, ale niewiele brakowało. Między innymi dlatego zgodził się na sugestię komisji nadzorczej, kiedy kompletnie niedopuszczalnym wydawało mu się pojawienie się na jakiejś durnej rozprawie. Tłumaczenie się przed Wizengamotem ze zbrodni, których sam nie uważał za zbrodnie, byłoby farsą i w żaden sposób nie przysporzyłoby się jego obowiązkom jako __vatesa.__ Komisja nadzorcza może przynajmniej pomóc mu, udzielając dodatkowych par oczu, które wypatrywałyby, ilekroć zaczynałby się staczać z tej ścieżki.

– Podjąłem decyzje, które sam uważam za niewłaściwe – powiedział Harry. – Czasami, jak w przypadku tego, co zaszło nad jeziorem, nie wiem jaką właściwie decyzję powinienem był podjąć. Ale z przyjemnością posłucham ludzi o odmiennej perspektywie, bo mogą być w stanie znaleźć rozwiązanie w miejscu, do którego nawet bym nie zajrzał. Zauważyć limity osobistej mocy i uczciwie pokazać mi te granice. Nauczyć mnie, w jakich sytuacjach nielegalność __nie jest__ po prostu synonimem stwierdzenia „opłacalnym przez tych u władzy", ale i tak pozostaje w strefie „moralności". Pokazać mi aspekty świetlistej, czystokrwistej kultury, które mogłem pominąć w moim pośpiechu nauczania się mrocznej.

– Wybacz, Harry – odezwała się Aurora, głosem niskim, gładkim i zaniepokojonym. – Ale byłam przekonana, że kultura świetlistych czystokrwistych jest ci __znana__, w końcu twój ojciec jest świetlistym czystokrwistym czarodziejem.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ignorując sposób, w jaki dłoń Snape'a zacisnęła mu się na ramieniu. W tej chwili nie był w stanie niczego poradzić na osobistą niechęć, jaką Snape żywił wobec Jamesa.

– Nie poznałem żadnych szczegółów. Lily Potter nigdy nie przyszło do głowy nauczyć mnie specyficznych rytuałów, ponieważ wydawało jej się, że nie będą mi potrzebne do budowania sojuszy z innymi rodzinami. Oddanie Connora wobec Światła miało być wystarczające.

– W takim razie oczywiście, nauczanie tych kurtuazji i rytuałów musi znaleźć się pośród obowiązków komisji – wymamrotała Aurora. – Wraz z panią Addlington zajmę się też sposobami, w jakich możesz w ogóle uniknąć takich decyzji, jak ta, którą przyszło ci podjąć nad jeziorem. Bo muszę przyznać, Harry, wielokrotnie myślałam nad tą sytuacją i sama nie wiem, co innego ci wtedy pozostało. – Zignorowała przyciszone głosy, które wydali z siebie ludzie w pokoju i nie odrywała wzroku od Harry'ego. – Dlatego też wierzę, że problem jest bardziej fundamentalny. Przede wszystkim nigdy nie powinniśmy byli tak bardzo na tobie polegać. Nie powinieneś czuć się w obowiązku brania na siebie obowiązków, które powinny były spoczywać na dorosłych.

Harry słyszał pasję w jej głosie i podejrzewał, że mówiła szczerze. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie była oślepiona legendą Chłopca, Który Przeżył, nawet jeśli nakładała większy nacisk na samego __Chłopca.__

– Wolałbym nie musieć tego robić – powiedział po prostu. – Ale jestem teraz __vatesem__ i przywódcą przymierza, oraz mam wiele innych obowiązków, których nie mogę poddać. Komisja nadzorcza nie może tego ode mnie wymagać.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedziała Aurora i Harry zorientował się, że w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała. Upomniał się, że będzie musiał ostrożniej do niej podchodzić i nauczyć się, co tak naprawdę chciała tutaj osiągnąć, a nie co mu się wydawało, że chciała. – Chcemy jednak, żebyś przychodził do nas, ilekroć chcesz podjąć decyzję, która może mieć polityczne konsekwencje dla czarodziejskiego świata. Jeśli chcesz zrobić coś dla jednego, konkretnego magicznego gatunku, to jeszcze nie jest problem. Ale ponieważ jesteś politycznym przywódcą w wyjątkowo młodym wieku, potrzebujesz wiedzy starszych i bardziej doświadczonych na tym polu czarodziejów.

Harry stłamsił swoje zniecierpliwienie. __Ma rację, bo mówi ze swojego punktu widzenia i prawdy, jaką sama widzi.__

– A co z decyzjami, które będą musiały zostać podjęte w locie, Madam? Przecież nie mogłem dzisiaj skonsultować się z komisją nadzorczą przed wskoczeniem na smoczy grzbiet.

– Ach – powiedziała Aurora. – Jeśli jednak ułożymy wszystko jak należy, to do takich sytuacji powinno dochodzić znacznie rzadziej, Harry. I nie sądzę, żeby nasza prośba, żebyś konsultował się z nami, gdybyś usłyszał o jakiejś katastrofie dziejącej się w oddali – na przykład smoku atakującym Irlandię, jeśli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do czegoś takiego – jest taka niedorzeczna.

– Nawet jeśli powstrzymanie takiego smoka nie będzie niosło w sobie żadnych politycznych konsekwencji dla magicznego świata? – zapytał Harry.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała Aurora. – Ponieważ twoja śmierć będzie oznaczała __ogromne__ polityczne konsekwencje dla nas wszystkich, Harry. Z tego co rozumiem, negocjacje z magicznymi stworzeniami, albo niszczenie ich sieci, nie zagraża twojemu życiu. Ale sytuacja, w której chodzi twoje bezpieczeństwo? Tak, wydaje mi się, że będę nalegała na to, żebyś w takich przypadkach konsultował się z nami. – Spojrzała ponad głową Harry'ego, który obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Madam Marchbanks przytakuje.

__No oczywiście że tak, __pomyślał z frustracją Harry. __Przecież kiedy tak mówi, to brzmi wściekle rozsądnie. Żadne z nich zdaje się nie pojmować, że czasami moje życie jest takim samym narzędziem, jak cała reszta mnie, na przykład moja wolność, czy magia. Muszę móc z nich korzystać i załatwiać sprawy, które po prostu trzeba dopiąć.__

Poczuł zaciskające się kły na swoim uchu, przypomnienie od własnej magii, że naprawdę nie podobało się jej, kiedy myślał o niej w ten sposób. Harry ukrył się ze swoim skrzywieniem i zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób pogodzi korzystanie ze swojej magii dla przyjemności z wymogami komisji nadzorczej.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział. – Zgadzam się. Skonsultuję się z wami, ale tylko __jeśli__ sytuacja będzie miała wpływ na czarodziejski świat i będzie mogła potencjalnie zagrozić mojemu życiu.

Aurora uśmiechnęła się.

– Świetnie. Musimy też, oczywiście, poważnie przemyśleć równowagę między Światłem i Mrokiem w komisji nadzorczej...

– Jak i równowagę gatunków – powiedział Harry, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Helcas wraz z Kością. – Oraz równowagę krwi, jak mi się wydaje. Madam, czy pośród pani kandydatów znajdują się mugolaki, czy półkrwiści?

– Kilku. – Aurora zignorowała zaskoczenie, jakie przeszyło resztę pokoju, kiedy jej przydupasy starały się zrobić miejsce przy stole dla centaura i północnego goblina. Harry z rozbawieniem zobaczył, jak Helcas bezpardonowo zajmuje puste miejsce między dwójką czarodziejów, podczas gdy stojący za nim Kość krzywił się na ściany, jakby nie podobało mu się takie ograniczanie przestrzeni. – Czy chciałbyś ich spotkać?

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – Proszę.

Aurora wskazała gestem czarodzieja o krótkich, brązowych włosach i stale przymrużonych oczach; Harry miał wrażenie, że pewnie potrzebował okularów, ale z uporem ich nie nosił.

– Oto Marvin Gildgrace – powiedziała. – Jego ojciec jej mugolem, a matka czystokrwistą czarownicą. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Powiedz nam, Marvinie, czemu chciałbyś przyłączyć się do komisji nadzorczej?

– Naprawdę długo nad tym myślałem – powiedział Marvin. Miał ostry głos, który drażnił uszy Harry'ego, ale Harry upomniał się, że to jeszcze nie powód, by kogoś nie lubić. – Nigdy nie pracowałem w ministerstwie, ale wiele czytałem o jego prawach. Mogę pomóc w sprawach legalności, panie Pott... znaczy, __vatesie.__ Oraz jakie konsekwencje wiązałyby się z łamaniem poszczególnych praw. – Zamrugał z nadzieją i nachylił się do przodu. – Oraz, oczywiście, jak się z nimi uporać – dodał niskim głosem, kiwając głową w kierunku Helcasa i Kości. – A także, jakie są ich opcje, kiedy przyjdzie im do tworzenia układów z czarodziejami.

– Przecież są z nami w pokoju, panie Gildgrace – powiedział Harry. – Czemu nie powie im pan tego wprost?

Marvin zamrugał, jakby coś takiego nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, po czym obrócił się i powtórzył Helcasowi i Kości to, co przed chwilą powiedział. Helcas nawet nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią, po prostu przyglądał swoim pazurom, jakby rozważał, czy nie czas na przycięcie ich. Kość patrzył wprost na Marvina i niczego nie powiedział.

– Nie chcę go przyjąć – powiedział Harry. – Jego uprzedzenia wobec magicznych stworzeń sprawiają, że nie wydaje mi się dobrym kandydatem.

– Mamy innych kandydatów półkrwi – powiedziała Aurora, uśmiechając się do niego.

– Wcale nie jestem uprzedzony! – zaprotestował Marvin w tej samej chwili.

Harry westchnął i nastawił się na ciężkie negocjacje.

* * *

Opuścili pokój dopiero grubo po północy. Harry chwiejnie wszedł do Atrium. Doganiał go brak snu i pożywienia. Filiżanka herbaty, jaką czuł się zmuszony przyjąć od Geralda MacFusty'ego, była jedynym pokarmem, jaki spożył od zdecydowanie zbyt wielu godzin – właściwie to nie pamiętał teraz nawet, kiedy ostatnim razem cokolwiek tak naprawdę zjadł, bo tego ranka żołądek skręcała mu nerwica – i teraz chciał już tylko wrócić do Leśnej Twierdzy, zjeść coś i odpocząć. Obejmująca go w pasie ręka Dracona była wyjątkowo mile widziana.

Ale przynajmniej udało im się osiągnąć to, z czym tu przyszli. Komisja nadzorcza zawierała jedenastu świetlistych czarodziejów i czarownic, z czego trzech było półkrwi, jeden mugolak i tylko Lisa Addlington została przyjęta spośród rodziców Piętnastki Poświęconych. Wszyscy złożyli przysięgi przymierza, wszyscy zadeklarowali, że nie będą się wtrącali w jego pracę __vatesa__ i po prostu pomogą mu w kwestii opanowania świetlistej czystokrwistej kurtuazji, praw ministerstwa, czy „świetlistej perspektywy", oraz zostali zaakceptowani przez całą trójkę zainteresowanych.

Harry był po cichu zdegustowany, że Marvin Gildgrace jednak znalazł się w komisji, ale facet nieustannie powtarzał, że naprawdę nie przeszkadza mu współpraca z innymi gatunkami, w dodatku był jednym z niewielu kandydatów półkrwi, a jego przeszłość nie zawierała w sobie niczego potępiającego. Harry czuł się praktycznie przymuszony do zaakceptowania go, zwłaszcza kiedy Aurora bez wahania zgodziła się na przyjęcie do komisji takiej samej liczby mrocznych czarodziejów. Nawet wspomniała, że wyjątkowo chętnie powitałaby w niej Narcyzę Malfoy, Hawthorn Parkinson i Adalrico Bulstrode'a, przez co Harry po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że nie docenił jej przebiegłości.

Madam Marchbanks praktycznie nie wniosła żadnych obiekcji, poza chwilą, w której do komisji spróbowała się dostać kobieta wyrzucona z ministerstwa za kradzież. W dodatku powitała Helcasa i Kość, oczywiście, jak i nienazwanego reprezentanta południowych goblinów, którzy nie mogli przysłać swojej __hanarz.__ A ponieważ Helcas, Kość i rzeczony goblin byli jedynymi kandydatami innych gatunków, którzy się zaoferowali, Aurora również ich zaakceptowała.

I teraz komisja nadzorcza była tak wymieszana, jak tylko się dało i pomoże mu w sytuacjach, kiedy Harry będzie się martwił o nadużywanie własnej mocy. Naprawdę nie mógł liczyć na lepsze rozwiązanie.

– Słania się na nogach – rozległ się koło jego ucha cichy głos Dracona. – Czy mógłby pan...

– Już – powiedział Snape, po czym wziął go na ręce. Harry uznał, że musiało to oznaczać, że już znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku ich niepewnych sojuszników. Nigdy nie spróbowałby tak bardzo osłabić wizerunku Harry'ego na ich oczach.

– Sam mogę iść, proszę pana – wymamrotał. I mógł. __Mógł__ też otworzyć oczy i podejmować polityczne decyzje. Po prostu w tej chwili wolał tego nie robić.

– Mów mi po imieniu – mruknął mu Snape do ucha. – Przecież prosiłem cię o to. Skoro możesz chodzić, to to też możesz zrobić.

Harry westchnął.

– Niech będzie. Sam pójdę, Severusie. – Spróbował otworzyć oczy, ale czyjeś palce zdawały się naciskać mu na powieki i trzymać je w zamknięciu. Ziewnął.

Snape położył go na szerokich i ciepłych mięśniach, które skojarzyły się Harry'emu z grzbietem Kości. Harry otworzył usta, żeby zapytać, czy Kość w ogóle zaoferował poniesienie go, po czym po prostu i bez dalszych oporów osunął się w sen. Nawet nie poczuł, kiedy się aportowali.

* * *

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że zdołamy przejąć nad nim kontrolę? – Lisa stała w pokoju obok Atrium, kiedy już wszyscy się rozeszli, i patrzyła z wyczekiwaniem na Aurorę.

Aurora cmoknęła na nią językiem.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedziała. – W dodatku, Liso, tu przecież nie chodzi o przejęcie jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Czy byłabyś w stanie kontrolować burzę? Czy spróbowałabyś kontrolować smoka? Może i byłabyś w stanie nałożyć na nie lejce i zawrócić, ale nigdy nie przejęłabyś nad nimi kontroli. Dlatego nauczymy go po prostu, jak biec po bardziej ograniczonej ścieżce, żeby nie musiał już tworzyć swojej własnej, niszcząc przy okazji wszystko i wszystkich, co spróbuje stanąć mu na drodze.

Lisa kiwnęła powoli głową.

– I naprawdę wydaje ci się, że zdołamy to osiągnąć z komisją pomieszaną w ten sposób?

Aurora pomyślała o tym, jak wiele razy w czasie spotkania widziała, że Snape niemal wyciągnął różdżkę, żeby kogoś przekląć. Pomyślała o pasji w oczach malfoyowego kochanka Harry'ego – opiekuńczej pasji, oczywiście, ale wciąż zanadto wymieszanej z niezwiązaną z polityką troską, żeby dało się ją w pełni wykorzystać. Pomyślała o spojrzeniach wymienionych między wieloma członkami komisji, kiedy Harry zaczął nalegać, żeby inne magiczne stworzenia dostały możliwość ubiegania się o członkostwo, oraz żeby przynajmniej paru mrocznych kandydatów było wilkołakami. Pomyślała o sposobie, w jaki Harry akceptował oferty wykonane w dobrej wierze __jakby faktycznie__ zostały w takiej wierze zaoferowane, w jaki sposób słyszała i widziała jego interakcje z ludźmi, stopniowo przenosząc znajomość na coraz bardziej indywidualną i osobistą, zamiast podchodzić do nich jako grupy o wspólnych celach.

W końcu przyjaciele będą w stanie zaoferować mu więcej rad i będą to robili znacznie częściej i to pod wieloma innymi względami, niż tylko te, które ograniczały komisję nadzorczą.

– Owszem – powiedziała Aurora, uśmiechając się.


	54. Następstwa

Kolejny rozdział przejściowy.

**Rozdział czterdziesty trzeci: Następstwa**

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Wiedział, że zasnął – gdyby tylko się skoncentrował, przypomniałby sobie wrażenie poruszających się pod nim muskułów i ścięgien Kości – ale nie wiedział, co właściwie stało się potem. Spróbował się przewrócić i usłyszał stęknięcie, kiedy jego łokieć wbił się w coś miękkiego.

– Uważaj gdzie się z tym pchasz, co? – mruknął Draco, mrugając od nagłego rozbudzenia i przyglądając mu się z lekko przechyloną głową.

Harry otworzył usta, po czym ponownie je zamknął, kiedy zorientował się, że wraz z Draconem byli nadzy, on przytulał plecy do jego klatki piersiowej, a Draco obejmował go w pasie. Usiłował znaleźć jakieś adekwatne do sytuacji słowa, ale jego żołądek przejął na siebie ten obowiązek, odzywając się nagle głośno i bulgocząco.

– Tak myślałem, że będziesz głodny – westchnął Draco, w żaden sposób nawet nie próbując poluzować swojego uchwytu. Kiwnął głową w prawo i Harry podążył wzrokiem za tym ruchem, dzięki czemu zobaczył czekającą na niego tackę z jedzeniem. Draco poruszył ręką, żeby sięgnąć po różdżkę i wskazać nią na posiłek, dzięki czemu naleśniki i kiełbaski momentalnie zaczęły dymić od zaklęć ogrzewających. Harry zauważył z ulgą, że sok pomarańczowy i pokrojone jabłko pozostały chłodne. – Przynajmniej teraz nie musisz nigdzie się wybierać. __Wingardium Leviosa__ – dodał i tacka podpłynęła do nich.

Harry zdołał usiąść, choć Draco nieco mu to utrudnił, bo nie chciał go puścić bez wyraźnego sygnału od Harry'ego, że właśnie do tego powinno dojść. Ostatecznie Harry oparł się wysoko o poduszki i położył sobie tackę na kolanach, podczas gdy Draco usiadł obok z ręką owiniętą wokół pleców Harry'ego i głową przytuloną do jego ramienia.

– Chcesz trochę? – Harry przypomniał sobie o tej podstawowej uprzejmości tuż przed nadzianiem pierwszego naleśnika na widelec.

– Zjadłem wczoraj wieczorem, a potem jeszcze raz, parę godzin temu – powiedział spokojnie Draco. – Nie byłem równie zmęczony co ty.

Harry poczuł, jak twarz zalewa mu się karmazynowym rumieńcem, ale nie miał zamiaru __zachowywać się__, jakby był zakłopotany. Pokroił naleśniki i zjadł dwa kęsy, zanim odezwał się ponownie.

– No to co się stało jak już wróciliśmy?

– Snape położył cię do łóżka – powiedział Draco. – Ja zjadłem kolację i przyłączyłem się do ciebie. A potem obudziłem się kilka godzin temu, zjadłem śniadanie i przyniosłem ci tę tackę.

Zamilkł na moment. Harry czekał. Zorientował się, że Draco układał sobie wszystko w głowie, zamiast pozwalać sobie na impulsywne zachowanie. Zastanawiało go, czy ma to jakiś związek z czymś, co zaszło wczoraj.

– Wielu ludzi – odezwał się wreszcie Draco neutralnym tonem – zastanawiało się, co właściwie się teraz stanie. Rokosz dobiegł końca, ale większość watah wciąż nie ma dokąd wrócić.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Też się nad tym zastanawiałem. Wydaje mi się, że w tej chwili najlepiej byłoby dla nich po prostu pozostać w Leśnej Twierdzy. Mają tu mnóstwo miejsca i mogę stworzyć im osłony, które ich ochronią. – __Przynajmniej jeśli magia miejsca nie zgodzi się sama nimi zająć.__ – Jeśli zaś chodzi o jedzenie i pracę, to teraz, kiedy wilkołaki mogą już utrzymywać płatną pracę i nie są już wyjętymi spod prawa zbiegami, to tak sobie myślałem, że Przymierze Słońca i Cienia powinno zacząć zatrudniać ludzi, którzy pracowaliby wyłącznie dla niego.

– Co, serio? – Draco poprawił się, a Harry skrzywił, kiedy podbródek wbił mu się w bark. Draco wymamrotał przeprosiny i przesunął się do nieco wygodniejszej pozycji. Harry zjadł kolejny kęs naleśnika, zastanawiając się, czemu do licha Draco starał się być tak blisko. – I wydaje ci się, że wilkołaki najlepiej się do tego nadadzą?

– Złożyły przysięgi, a przynajmniej większość z nich to zrobiła i mam zamiar poprosić tych, których to ominęło, o złożenie ich przed otrzymaniem pracy – powiedział oschle Harry. – Ale to oni w tej chwili potrzebują tego najbardziej. Pozostali należą do przymierza, ale albo mają też inne zobowiązania, albo nie potrzebują pracy, jak na przykład takie gobliny. Poza tym, niektórzy z wilkołaków to mugole – pomyślał z ukłuciem bólu o Kamelii, której tak krótko było dane cieszyć się żywotem czarownicy – i będą mieli __ogromne__ problemy ze znalezieniem pracy w magicznym świecie jako takim. Nie chcę skazywać ich na pracę fizyczną, do której często wysyłane są charłaki. Dlatego stworzę nam kwaterę główną i poproszę ich o pracę nad promowaniem przymierza. Rozmowę o przysięgach z tymi, którzy okażą zainteresowanie, wyjaśnianie aspektów kultury watah, którymi będą mogli podzielić się z innymi, udzielanie wywiadów w gazetach, pisanie artykułów do „__Vox Populi"__, nawiązywanie politycznych kontaktów z ludźmi, którzy nie chcą jeszcze składać przysiąg przymierza, tego rodzaju sprawy.

Draco nie odezwał się. Harry zdążył skończyć naleśniki i zabrał się za kawałki jabłka, a ten wciąż był cicho.

– No co? – zapytał wreszcie Harry po przełknięciu kilku pierwszych kęsów. – Nie wydaje ci się, że to dobry pomysł?

– Nie w tym rzecz – mruknął Draco. – Po prostu mam wrażenie, że twoi polityczni wrogowie mogą zrobić __nieco__ rabanu, jeśli będą dla ciebie pracowały wyłącznie wilkołaki.

– A masz jakiś inny pomysł? – zapytał z podekscytowaniem Harry. – Bo myślę, że masz rację, ale większość czarownic i czarodziejów spoza przymierza i tak nie będzie chciała pracować z wilkołakami, a oni __naprawdę__ najbardziej teraz tego potrzebują.

– W takim razie skorzystaj z czarownic i czarodziejów, których już __masz__ w przymierzu – zasugerował Draco. – Niektórzy są czystokrwiści i nie potrzebują pracować. Inni nie mają określonych obowiązków, a przynajmniej stracą obecne po końcu rokoszu. Co powiesz na Ignifer Apollonis? Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że miałaby coś przeciw pracy z wilkołakami?

Harry pokręcił głową. Ignifer początkowo czuła się nieco niepewnie pośród watah, ale już zdążyła się odprężyć i nawet zaprzyjaźniła się z wilkołakiem, który niemal wykrwawił się z magii, utrzymując Pustułkę przy życiu.

– A jak wielu zwykłych czarodziejów i czarownic powinno znaleźć się pośród wilkołaków?

– Wydaje mi się, że całkiem spora ilość – powiedział Draco. – Nie chcesz chyba odstraszyć ludzi od przymierza perspektywą ugryzienia przez rekrutera.

– Ale nie chcemy też zachęcać ludzi do rozwijania w sobie strachu i uprzedzeń – przypomniał mu Harry, po czym z namysłem wgryzł się w kolejny kawałek jabłka.

Draco zamilkł na moment, po czym kiwnął głową.

– To prawda – mruknął. – Jeśli zaczną nas publicznie reprezentować wyłącznie zwykli czarodzieje i czarownice, to zaczniemy wyglądać, jakbyśmy wstydzili się wilkołaków. – Milczał przez chwilę, podczas gdy Harry jadł. – Co powiesz – zasugerował wreszcie – żeby ćwiercią całej liczby zatrudnionych byli czarodzieje i czarownice? Przecież to nie tak, że musi dojść do tego od razu. Osiągniemy to stopniowo, w miarę jak coraz więcej ludzi będzie słyszało o przymierzu i złoży przysięgi. A z początku to może być po prostu Ignifer i ktokolwiek, kto wyraziłby do tego chęć. Rose Rhangnara mogłaby okazać się dobrą kandydatką.

– Serio? – Harry'ego to zaskoczyło. Nie zauważył, żeby zaprzyjaźniła się z jakimikolwiek wilkołakami.

Draco ponownie kiwnął głową.

– Przecież nie chodzi do Hogwartu, czy Beauxbatons, a Thomas nie wyśle jej do Durmstrangu, bez względu na to, kiedy by go ponownie nie otworzyli. Nie jest pełnoletnia, ale spędza __naprawdę__ dużo czasu pośród watah. Ostatnio widziałem, jak rozmawiała z alfą, który przedstawia się jako Sokół. Pogadaj z Thomasem. Jak go znam, zgodzi się, bo przecież tak wiele się tu nauczy.

Przy ostatnich słowach tak dobrze naśladował ton Thomasa, że Harry musiał się zaśmiać. Następnie zaczął się krztusić, bo kawałek owocu ugrzązł mu w krtani i Draco musiał go poklepać po plecach.

– Uważaj – mruknął mu Draco do ucha. – Ze wszystkich wstydliwych sposobów na zejście z tego świata, Harry, musiałeś akurat wybrać sobie kawałek jabłka w ramionach narzeczonego! __Cóż__ by sobie o tym pomyślała komisja nadzorcza?

Harry zaczął odpowiadać, po czym urwał i to nie tylko dlatego, że w gardle wciąż go piekło.

– Co myślisz o komisji nadzorczej, Draco? – zapytał za to.

– Że to przerażająco koszmarny pomysł, oczywiście. – Draco po raz pierwszy odsunął się od niego, zakładając ręce na piersi i wbijając gniewne spojrzenie gdzieś za Harrym. – Od samego początku tak o niej myślałem. Whitestag zachowuje się, jakby wierzyła, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale nie będzie, zapamiętaj moje słowa. Narzucili na siebie zbyt lekkie terminy ograniczające, mają zbyt dużo pola do manewru. No i nie podoba mi się, że praktycznie zmusili cię do zaakceptowania Gildgrace'a.

Harry westchnął.

– Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Był jednym z niewielu kandydatów półkrwi i złożył przysięgi, w dodatku... no, __mi__ się wydaje, że jest uprzedzony pod względem goblinów i centaurów, ale __on__ ciągle utrzymywał, że wcale nie jest, a przecież nie mogę powiedzieć wszystkim, że bardziej ufam własnej ocenie o tym, co sobie wtedy pomyślał, niż jego własnemu słowu. A Helcas i Kość nie zaprotestowali, kiedy ich zapytałem.

– Mogłeś użyć na nim legilimencji – skomentował Draco, wciąż patrząc gdzieś za Harry'ego. – Wtedy dowiedziałbyś się na pewno, czy jest uprzedzony, czy nie.

– I pogwałciłbym tym jego wolną wolę – powiedział Harry nieco ostrzejszym głosem. – Jestem pewien, że by się nie zgodził.

Draco nabrał głęboko tchu, po czym nachylił się i złapał za lewy nadgarstek Harry'ego. Harry miał akurat zabrać się za kiełbaski, ale nie sądził, żeby Draco przerwał mu posiłek z byle powodu, więc spojrzał na niego i zaczekał.

– Harry – powiedział Draco, głosem tak cichym, że Harry niemal go nie usłyszał pod własnym oddechem. – Nie musisz oferować swoim wrogom __okazji__ do zniszczenia cię. Wczoraj zachowywałeś się, jakby ci naprawdę zależało na tym, żeby komisja nadzorcza cię kontrolowała. Niektóre twoje słowa, niektóre z kompromisów, na jakie się zgodziłeś... – Pokręcił głową. – Kompletnie nie rozumiem, czemu to zrobiłeś.

Harry odprężył się nieco. Bał się, że Draco zaraz wyłoży mu jakiś koszmarny, polityczny błąd, jaki popełnił. Ale zależało mu tylko na wyjaśnieniach i to takich, których Harry z chęcią mu udzieli.

– Bo __naprawdę__ wydaje mi się, że ostatnio zacząłem zachowywać się zbyt lekkomyślnie – powiedział. – Tak naprawdę nie spodziewam się, żeby komisja nadzorcza była w stanie pomagać mi w każdej możliwej sytuacji, jak wtedy, kiedy nagle zawisła nad nami Brytyjska Czerwono–Złota. Czasami po prostu nie ma czasu na konsultację. Ale możliwe, że będą w stanie doradzić mi coś w mniej zdesperowanych okolicznościach i zwrócą mi uwagę na niuansy, które normalnie by mi umknęły. Nie miałbym nawet okazji do usłyszenia ich perspektywy na wiele spraw, gdyby nie należeli do komisji, a teraz znaleźli się w niej też ludzie, którzy ucierpieli w wyniku niektórych moich decyzji. Możliwe, że będą w stanie mi pomóc. W dodatku jeśli tak ma wyglądać cena w zamian za powrót do czarodziejskiej społeczności i zaprzestania polowań, to uważam ją za bardzo małą.

Draco sięgnął wolną ręką i podniósł mu nieco podbródek, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Czy pozwolisz, że wejdę ci do głowy i sam się o tym przekonam, Harry? – zapytał.

Harry kiwnął płytko głową, gotów na pochwycenie możliwej paniki, kiedy Draco wskoczył mu do umysłu, nie kontrolując mu ciała, ale odczytując myśli. Miał wrażenie, jakby to był zimny wiatr, który wleciał mu jednym uchem i wyleciał drugim. Harry potrząsnął mocno głową, wzdrygając się.

– Ty naprawdę tak myślisz – powiedział Draco. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że powinieneś mieć nad sobą więcej kontroli, niż miałeś do tej pory. – Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, jakby ktoś ukradł mu całą siłę z mięśni, po czym zagapił się na Harry'ego.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Jedna ze spraw, o których myślałem w czasie lotu na smoczym grzbiecie, to jak ciężko przychodzi mi kontrola nad własną wolą, Draco – powiedział cicho. – Zwłaszcza ilekroć wydaje mi się, że robię coś dobrego. Już nie raz robiłem się przez to arogancki. Wydaje mi się, że wiem, co jest dla innych najlepsze, więc właśnie to robię, co nie zawsze okazuje się być __słuszne__. Komisja nadzorcza raczej nie zmieni moich nawyków z zachowania, ale mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej zmienią mój system myślenia pod tym względem. Może następnym razem __będę__ miał jakiś plan, zamiast po prostu skakać w wir wydarzeń i __nauczę się__ wreszcie logicznego myślenia, bez pozwalania emocjom na podejmowanie za mnie decyzji.

– Czyli nie wystarcza ci, że już próbujemy cię tego nauczyć ze Snape'em?

Harry tak szybko obrócił się, żeby objąć Dracona, że niemal zrzucił sobie tackę z kolan. Na szczęście pamiętał o wymamrotaniu zaklęcia lewitującego, dzięki czemu po prostu zawisła obok łóżka, zamiast spadać gdzieś w nicość. Dopiero wtedy pochylił się, żeby przytulić Dracona i poczuć jego ręce wokół siebie. Harry ścisnął go mocno, pragnąć wyciągnąć tym ból, który usłyszał w jego głosie.

– Nie o to chodzi – wyszeptał. – Kochacie mnie ze Snape'em, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku jeśli uznacie, że jakieś ograniczenie mnie skrzywdzi, to mi odpuszczacie. A ilekroć sam nie chcę was krzywdzić, to dlatego, że coś by was __skrzywdziło__, a nie dlatego, że nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł. Dlatego potrzebuję też przy sobie ludzi, którym nie zależy na mnie równie mocno, bo to właśnie oni będą w stanie najlepiej nauczyć mnie bezstronności. To wszystko, Draco. Naprawdę. Muszę nauczyć się, jak nie następować na wolę innych, a coraz częściej uchodzi mi to przy tobie płazem. Chcę wreszcie __zaakceptować__ moje uczucia pod tym względem, nie unikać ich w nieskończoność.

Draco powoli się rozluźniał i przez kilka chwil po prostu siedzieli w ciszy.

– A co, jeśli komisja nadzorcza podejmie decyzję, z którą się nie zgodzisz? – zapytał wreszcie.

– No to będę się z nimi wykłócał. – Harry wyprostował się i uśmiechnął do niego zachęcająco. – Wciąż mam własny umysł i wolną wolę, Draco. Chcę ich poprosić o pomoc z ograniczeniem __nadwyżek__ tego umysłu i woli. Potrzebuję wśród nich ludzi, którzy będą się ze mną kłócić, a nie mną pomiatać.

Draco przygryzł wargę, jakby chciał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko popchnął Harry'ego w ramię.

– Dokończ śniadanie – powiedział. – Już prawie południe. Musisz jeszcze wziąć prysznic i przygotować się na przemowę przed fanami.

– Prawie __południe?__ – Z jakiegoś powodu Harry nie domyślił się tego sam, mimo kąta pod jakim promienie słońca wpadały przez okno. Zaczął zrzucać z siebie koce, ale Draco szybko przykrył go z powrotem.

– Nie stawisz im czoła nagi i głodny – poinformował Harry'ego. Następnie podniósł głowę i na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. – Chyba że, oczywiście, twój głód nie obejmuje już jedzenia – powiedział. – Wówczas wydaje mi się, że będą mogli jeszcze trochę poczekać, przynajmniej dopóki nie upewnimy się, że jesteś... pełny.

Harry przeklął swój rumieniec i spróbował dorównać tonowi Dracona.

– Gdybyśmy mieli zaspokajać tę konkretną potrzebę, to nie ruszyłbym się z łóżka przed wieczorem.

To, na swój sposób, tylko wprawiło go w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie, ale warto było zobaczyć, jak Draco otwiera szeroko usta i oczy, w dodatku zaraz potem mógł przykryć tacką swoją niefortunną reakcję.

* * *

Draco oparł się o poduszki, nasłuchując jak Harry bierze prysznic i żałując, że nie może się do niego przyłączyć. Ale nie, musiał się nad tym zastanowić, a do tego potrzebował przynajmniej częściowo klarownej głowy.

No dobra. Czyli Harry chciał, żeby komisja nadzorcza nauczyła go wszystkiego tego, czego podejrzewał, że nie będzie w stanie nauczyć się od kochających go ludzi. I gdyby chodziło tylko o kurtuazję świetlistych czystokrwistych i tym podobne, to Draco jeszcze by to zrozumiał. To prawda, że jak do tej pory przyciągnął do siebie wyłącznie świetlistych, którzy do swojej kultury podchodzili w cokolwiek nietypowy sposób. Samo wyobrażenie Tybalta Starrise'a, udającego wyniosłość w czasie nauczania Harry'ego odpowiedniego przyjmowania gości sprawiło, że Draco parsknął śmiechem.

Ale Harry chciał też, żeby ktoś go ograniczał __na wszelki wypadek__, gdyby miał przypadkiem nastąpić na czyjąś wolną wolę.

Draco przewrócił się niespokojnie na poduszce, po czym wygiął plecy i przeciągnął się. To ściągnęło mu nieco napięcia z mięśni, a ostatnie czego chciał, stojąc za Harrym, kiedy ten będzie przemawiał do mieszkańców Leśnej Twierdzy, to wyglądać na spiętego. Wiedział, że przynajmniej niektórym z wilkołaków – głównie tym przemienionym przez Lokiego – nie spodoba się plan Harry'ego. Chciał zaprezentować się jako ktoś zrelaksowany i chłodno zdystansowany, a nie jakby miał ich lada moment przekląć.

__Kiedy wreszcie dotrze go niego, że sam fakt, że się z kimś nie zgadza, nie oznacza tłamszenia czyjejś wolnej woli? Albo że tylko dlatego, że ktoś jest na niego zły, wcale nie znaczy, że ma rację?__

Draco zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się z namysłem w sufit. To, co zobaczył w myślach Harry'ego, było znacznie bardziej zrównoważone, niż jeszcze zaledwie rok temu. Harry __naprawdę__ się leczył, __naprawdę__ robił postępy i teraz już przynajmniej nie przeszkadzało mu, że ludzie chcą za nim podążać.

Po prostu nie chciał nimi __dowodzić.__ Chciał być przywódcą, ponieważ w tej chwili było to już nieuniknione, ale czuł się równy wobec wszystkich pod względem dysput, dyskusji, kłótni, negocjacji i traktatów. Nie był w stanie ustawiać ludzi po kątach. Rokosz przeszkadzał mu pod tym względem nawet, kiedy wziął się za jego organizację i Draco wiedział, że było tak głównie przez rozpad relacji z ministerstwem, które miało legalny autorytet, oraz rozkazywanie ludziom, jak na przykład polecenie im stanięcia na straży Leśnej Twierdzy. Właśnie dlatego przysięgi przymierza były takie luźne; zostały zaprojektowane z myślą o zachęcaniu do egzekwowania swojej wolnej woli i zdolności do działania, a jeśli ktoś już nie chciał się z nimi zadawać, to wystarczyło to ogłosić i wyjść.

Harry już nie stawiał się myśli, że jest przynajmniej równy innym. Ale wciąż nie chciał postrzegać siebie jako kogoś, kto ma nad innymi kontrolę. Wydawało mu się, że nie dojdzie do tego, jeśli będzie miał nad sobą bezstronny autorytet, którego mógłby słuchać i tym właśnie miała być dla niego komisja nadzorcza.

Problem w tym, że Draco naprawdę nie sądził, żeby komisja nadzorcza była bezstronna, nie wierzył, że po prostu zaoferują Harry'emu porady względem tego, jak ograniczać się dla dobra innych i był __wściekle__ przekonany, że nikt tam nie uważa Harry'ego za równego sobie. Istniały pewne sytuacje, w których Harry znajdzie się pod kontrolą, o ile sam jej nie przejmie. Ta właśnie była jedną z nich.

Nie sądził jednak, żeby był w stanie w tej chwili wyjaśnić to Harry'emu, o ile jakiś członek komisji nadzorczej nie palnie katastrofalnej gafy. Harry prawdopodobnie będzie wręcz uważał, że im bardziej Draco będzie się stawiał idei komisji, tym lepiej komicja będzie się sprawowała; w końcu nie istnieli po to, żeby go głaskać po głowie, ale doradzać. No i stanął okoniem, kiedy Whitestag spróbowała wczoraj pogonić z pokoju Dracona i Snape'a.

__Mam mniej oporów do nastawania na czyjąś wolną wolę. __Na ustach Dracona pojawił się duch uśmiechu.__ Dlatego też będę bardziej przygotowany ____do____ ochronienia go. W dodatku nic mnie nie powstrzymuje przed wykorzystaniem polityki do ograniczenia wpływów komisji nadzorczej.__

Draco już wiedział, na czym będzie polegała jego pierwsza taktyka.

* * *

Harry stał cierpliwie z Draconem za swoim prawym ramieniem i Snape'em za lewym, czekając na pierwszy protest. Wyjaśnił wszystkim swój plan, w którym zaoferował potrzebującym wilkołakom schronienie w Leśnej Twierdzy, gdzie będą pracowali dla Przymierza Słońca i Cienia w ramach odkładania pieniędzy na siebie i własną niezależność. __Wiedział__ jednak, że komuś się to nie spodoba. Zakładał się ze sobą w głębi umysłu, czy to będzie George, czy ktokolwiek inny.

– A __my__ co niby mamy teraz ze sobą począć?

__George. Oczywiście. __

– To już zależy od was – powiedział cicho Harry. – Wiem, że niektórzy z was mają rodziny w czarodziejskim świecie, do których nie śmieliście powrócić w czasie sezonu polowań, bo obawialiście się, że narazicie ich swoją obecnością i skażecie w pewnym momencie na konieczność wyboru między waszym bezpieczeństwem, a ich. – Kilka pogryzionych przez Lokiego osób pokiwało głowami. – Nie spróbuję nikogo zmusić do pozostania w Leśnej Twierdzy, czy przyjęcia ode mnie zatrudnienia. To wasz wybór. Możecie jednak uważać się za szczęściarzy, jeśli wciąż macie rodzinę i dom, do których możecie wrócić. – Spojrzał na Pustułkę i inne alfy, których legowiska zostały kompletnie zniszczone przez ciskane w nich klątwy. – Nie wszyscy mają taką alternatywę.

Oczy Pustułki zalśniły, kiedy podniosła na niego wzrok.

– Nie mamy, __vatesie__ – powiedziała. – Dziękuję za ofertę.

Harry pochylił lekko głowę, po czym wrócił z powrotem do George'a.

– Inaczej nie mam jak zapewnić wam płatnej pracy – powiedział mu. – Nie mogę kogoś __zmusić__ do zatrudnienia was. Nie mogę nawet zażądać od ministerstwa, żeby przyjęli was z powrotem, chyba że uda im się znaleźć dla was miejsca w innych departamentach, bo ten dla którego pracowaliście, już nie funkcjonuje. Jeśli dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, że ktoś odmówi ci zatrudnienia wyłącznie dlatego, że jesteś wilkołakiem, dopiero __wtedy__ będę mógł jakoś pomóc. Ale nie wiem, czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz, jeśli nie chcesz przyjąć zagwarantowanej przeze mnie pracy. – Usłyszał ostrość wzbierającą w swoim głosie przy ostatnich słowach i skrzywił się, zsuwając gniew głębiej w siebie. Złoszczenie się na George'a nie miało sensu; to tylko napędzało jego własną furię, co prowadziło do wrzeszczenia na siebie nawzajem, a to nigdy się dobrze nie kończyło.

– Nie martwię się o to, czy ktoś odmówi mi zatrudnienia przez wilkołactwo – powiedział George, mimo że jego mina mówiła co innego. – Martwię się, że ktoś odmówi mi zatrudnienia, bo byłem __zbiegiem.__ Nie dałeś nam wyboru między pozostawaniem w Tullianum i udaniem się z tobą. Śmierć albo życie wyjęte spod prawa to __żaden__ wybór.

Harry usłyszał warknięcie Kamelii, do którego po chwili przyłączyli się Brugmansja z Zimozielonym. Podniósł rękę i pokręcił głową, dzięki czemu powarkiwania stopniowo zaczęły cichnąć. Harry westchnął, kiedy umilkły. Po prostu __wiedział__, że jego wataha odbierze coś takiego za obelgę.

– Zaoferowałem wam jedyny wybór, jaki był wówczas dostępny – powiedział. – Poza tym ministerstwo ogłosiło, że wszystkie zbrodnie dokonane w czasie rewolty zostały nam odpuszczone. Nie mogli odmówić ukarania ludzi, którzy na was polowali i eksperymentowali, po czym odwrócić się i ukarać was za ucieczkę przed rzeczonym polowaniem i eksperymentami. Dlatego jeśli ktoś odmówi ci zatrudnienia, bo byłeś zbiegiem, to również będziesz miał wszelkie powody do wezwania mnie.

– A co, jeśli nie chcę na tobie polegać? – George zadarł wysoko głowę, jakby usiłował wygrać zakład o to, jak wysoko zdoła podnieść nos.

– No to tego __nie rób__ – powiedział Harry, czując że jego cierpliwość jest na wykończeniu. – Oferuję ci tak wiele możliwości, tak wiele ścieżek, jak tylko jestem w stanie. Jeśli nie chcesz wybrać żadnej z nich, to już nie mój problem.

– No serio, George – odezwał się młody człowiek, który również ucierpiał w wyniku ugryzienia Lokiego, ale którego Harry nie znał najlepiej. Wyglądał jednak na nie więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat. Zmarszczył brwi na George'a, jakby ten był drobnym robakiem, którego chciał zdeptać. – Czego ty właściwie po nim oczekujesz? Oferuje nam pracę i dom, jeśli tylko je przyjmiemy, a ty nabzdyczasz się na niego, bo to nie jest praca i dom, które sobie wymarzyłeś?

– Nie o to mi chodzi! – warknął George. – Chodzi mi o to, że dzięki niemu cały czarodziejski świat wie, że jesteśmy wilkołakami i zbiegami! Jeśli wydaje mu się, że ktokolwiek przyjmie nas teraz z otwartymi ramionami i z miejsca zatrudni, to jest __debilem.__

– Nie mogę niczego na to poradzić, póki faktycznie do tego nie dojdzie – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Upieranie się przy tym, żebym ukarał potencjalnych pracodawców za coś, do czego __może__ dojść, jest równie debilnym pomysłem. Poproście mnie o pomoc, jeśli będziecie jej potrzebowali. Obwiniajcie mnie, jeśli będziecie tego potrzebowali. Ale jeśli sami nie chcecie sobie pomóc, to od tego momentu jesteście zdani na siebie.

Wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się, szukając Thomasa. Znalazł go niedaleko ściany, przyglądającego się jej intensywnie i robiącego notatki na kawałku pergaminu. Harry zamrugał, kiedy zorientował się, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Thomas nacinał ścianę nożem i patrzył, jak magia Leśnej Twierdzy chwyta drzazgi zanim te jeszcze zdążyły opaść na podłogę, po czym układa je z powrotem na miejsce.

– Fascynujące – powiedział, kiedy zauważył, że Harry mu się przygląda. – Naprawdę dba o siebie samą, co? I rozumie intencje. Ukarze tych, którzy są wobec niej wrogo nastawieni, ale ignoruje wszystkich innych i po prostu po nich sprząta.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– To __faktycznie__ fascynujące – zgodził się. – Ale, proszę pana? Czy miałby pan coś przeciw, gdyby pańska córka, Rose, podjęła się pracy w Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia i pomagała wilkołakom? – Już zapytał Rose o zdanie i zareagowała z praktycznie ekstazą. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że była jedną z tych osób, które obawiały się, że nie zrobiły wystarczająco, żeby jakoś wyróżnić się w tej rewolty.

Thomas podniósł brwi.

– A czemu miałbym mieć coś przeciw?

Harry zaśmiał się wbrew sobie.

– Niektórzy rodzice __wnieśli__ sprzeciw, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że ich dzieci jednak wzięły udział w bitwie na letnie przesilenie – przyznał. – Dlatego wolałem najpierw zapytać.

Thomas żachnął się lekko i wrócił do obserwowania ściany.

– Rose jest w stanie sama decydować o takich sprawach – powiedział. – Wiele naszych praw – nawet te, które określają, że czarodzieje osiągają pełnoletność w wieku siedemnastu lat – powstały przez rodziców, którzy niewystarczająco ufali własnym dzieciom, albo bali się przypadkowej magii. Swoją drogą, przebadałem ją dogłębnie, kiedy po raz pierwszy w ogóle zainteresowałem się Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią, wiesz? Wychodzi na to, że przypadkowa magia jest znacznie mniej przypadkowa, niż się wszystkim wydaje i ewidentnie nie dochodzi do niej tylko dlatego, że dziecko jest złe. – Poderwał nagle wzrok na Harry'ego. – Skoro już o tym mowa. Jing–Xi pytała, czy mogłaby się w pewnej chwili z tobą spotkać, gdzieś w najbliższej przyszłości.

– Kto? – zapytał Harry, mrugając. Wiedział, że od mrugania wcale nie wyglądał inteligentniej, ale nie miał pojęcia na kogo w tej chwili przeskoczył umysł Thomasa.

Thomas uśmiechnął się.

– Jedna ze znanych mi badaczek – powiedział. – Z Chin. Świetlista Pani. Wydaje mi się, że jest zainteresowana twoim poziomem magii i jak właściwie udało ci się go osiągnąć w tak młodym wieku.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał nikogo o lordowskiej mocy, kto nie byłby mu wrogo nastawiony.

– Nie... miałbym żadnych obiekcji przed zobaczeniem się z nią, oczywiście – powiedział, świadom spięcia w swoim głosie. – Czy wspomniała, kiedy wolałaby się ze mną spotkać?

Thomas ponownie machnął ręką, w pełni skupiony na ścianie.

– Kiedyś – powiedział. – Nie tak prędko. Jing–Xi wie, że rokosze są cokolwiek czasochłonne. W pewnej chwili chiński rząd chciał, żeby coś dla niego zrobiła, więc postanowiła udowodnić mu, że nie mogą jej do niczego zmusić. Zajęło jej to jakiś rok.

Harry kiwnął głową, wstrząśnięty, po czym odstąpił od Thomasa. Draco złapał go pod ramię i obrócił.

– Longbottom i Weasleyówna pytają, kiedy wracamy do Hogwartu – powiedział miękko, dzięki czemu Harry mógł pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż o chińskiej Lady, która prawdopodobnie poinformuje go, jakie elementy etykiety między Lordami i Ladies już zdążył pogwałcić. – Chyba Weasleyówna boi się o to, jak odbierze ją rodzina. – Draco uśmiechał się krzywo. Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi. Wiedział, że bawiły go wyjce, które Ginny otrzymywała praktycznie codziennie, ale przecież trzeba gdzieś postawić granicę.

– Poczekamy jeszcze kilka dni – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy w ogóle porozmawiać z McGonagall o ponownym przyjęciu do grona uczniowskiego. Im więcej wykonamy gestów dobrej woli, tym więcej ludzi nabierze przekonania, że faktycznie chcemy z powrotem dopasować się do czarodziejskiego świata.

– A chcemy? – wymamrotał Draco, przesuwając nos tak, że teraz zagrzebał go we włosach Harry'ego. – Na swój sposób miło by było po prostu zostać tutaj, Harry, gdzie moglibyśmy zachowywać się jak polityczni przywódcy, którymi i tak już jesteśmy. – Jego głos był łagodny, kuszący, a dłoń przemknęła w górę i w dół po plecach Harry'ego na sposób, któremu naprawdę ciężko było się oprzeć. – Szkoła będzie wydawała się po tym wszystkim taka strasznie __nudna.__

– Chyba w tej chwili zniosę nudę – powiedział Harry. – Normalność i cisza to inne określenia na nudę. – Odsunął się od ręki na swoich plecach, co przyszło mu ciężej, niż oczekiwał. – Ale chcę pokazać wszystkim, że staramy się załatwić to legalnie. Zaapelujemy do McGonagall i rady nadzorczej. W ten sposób będziemy wyglądali jak grzeczne dzieci.

– I taki właśnie obraz chcesz wszystkim zaprezentować? – zapytał z oburzeniem Draco.

Harry parsknął.

– Niekoniecznie, ale chyba taki właśnie w tej chwili powinniśmy zaprezentować. Uspokoimy tym ludzi, którzy przejmują się pozorami, a pozostali nie pomyślą o nas źle tylko dlatego, że powiemy kilka konkretnych słów i będziemy wyglądali na odpowiednio zrezygnowanych, że jednak przyjdzie nam ukończyć edukację jak należy.

Draco zachichotał i pocałował go za uchem.

– A czy możemy z tym zaczekać do Halloween? – zapytał nagle.

Harry zamrugał na niego.

– A po co?

– Bo w Halloween odbędzie się trzecia część naszego rytuału zaręczynowego – powiedział Draco. – Na wypadek gdybyś zapomniał. – Jego oczy wyraźnie świadczyły, że dobrze wiedział, że Harry na bank zapomniał.

Harry skrzywił się. To bolało bardziej, po prostu w inny sposób, od zorientowania się, że Draco nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że Harry kocha jego siłę woli.

– Zapomniałem – powiedział. – Przepraszam, Draco. Ja wcale... – Potrząsnął głową i ścisnął dłoń Dracona, niezdolny do ułożenia w słowa, czego właściwie chciał, a czego nie.

– Myślę, że po tym już nigdy więcej nie zapomnisz – wymamrotał mu Draco do ucha. – Myślę, że po tym zaczniesz ich wyglądać i jęczeć, czemu musi minąć między nimi tak wiele czasu.

Harry uśmiechnął się, bo nie wiedział w sumie, co na to odpowiedzieć, po czym łagodnie odsunął się od Dracona.

– Powinienem wysłać sowę do McGonagall i upewnić się, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że chcemy formalnie poprosić o zgodę na powrót do Hogwartu – powiedział. – A potem będę musiał porozmawiać ze Snape'em i zobaczyć, czy w ogóle czuje się na siłach, żeby wrócić do nauczania, czy może jednak wolałby pozostać w Leśnej Twierdzy, póki w pełni nie wyzdrowieje.

– Podejrzewam, że powie ci po prostu, że chce być tam gdzie ty – powiedział Draco.

Harry przetoczył ramionami, wzruszając nimi.

– Szkoda, że nie potrafi podejmować decyzji na twój sposób – powiedział. – Biorąc przede wszystkim pod uwagę własne zdrowie i pragnienia, a potem dopiero obowiązki. Zawsze uważał się za wyjątkowo samolubnego drania, więc nie spodziewałem się, że to okaże się dla niego takie trudne.

– Nie wszyscy mogą być mną – powiedział Draco – i mieć mój dar racjonalnego myślenia.

– Wraz z dumą, w której nic nie jest w stanie zrobić uszczerbku.

– Nie kochałbyś mnie, gdybym był inny – powiedział Draco i ponownie go pocałował, tym razem z wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby chciał zobaczyć, czy coś takiego zawstydzi Harry'ego. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że inni ludzie na nich patrzą i przynajmniej niektóre z tych spojrzeń jest krytycznych, ale odpowiedział na pocałunek i kiwnął głową, odsuwając się.

– To prawda.

__Mamy takie samo prawo do robienia tego, co każdy, __upomniał się po raz kolejny.__ Nie moja wina, jeśli ktoś zacznie nie doceniać po czymś takim Draco, albo uważać że na nikogo innego nie zwracam uwagi i spróbuje zrobić coś głupiego. Nie musimy ograniczać się z całowaniem wyłącznie do sypialni, ani udawać, że pierścionek na mojej dłoni niczego nie znaczy.__

* * *

Harry nie rozumiał, to było oczywiste. Marszczył brwi, kiedy Snape wyjaśniał mu, że wolałby wrócić do Hogwartu i ponownie podjąć się obowiązków mistrza eliksirów i głowy domu Slytherina, które Minerwa była skłonna mu przekazać, niż pozostać w Leśnej Twierdzy.

– Ale proszę pana...

Snape podniósł brwi.

– Severusie – poprawił się Harry, zerkając na niego z ukosa, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że Snape'owi wciąż nie przeszkadza ten poziom nieformalności. – Łatwiej tu się wyleczysz. Nic nie będzie cię rozpraszało, więc proces powinien pójść łatwiej i schludniej. Wiem, że jesteś w stanie znieść ciężar nauczania, ale czy jesteś pewien, że jesteś w stanie znieść __wszystko__, co nas tam czeka? Przynajmniej w Leśnej Twierdzy mógłbyś...

– Harry.

Trzeba było Harry'emu przyznać, jak tylko usłyszał stanowczość w tonie Snape'a, momentalnie się zamknął i zwrócił na niego całą swoją uwagę. Snape patrzył mu w oczy jeszcze przez chwilę, po prostu w ramach upewnienia się, że ta uwaga nie zacznie zaraz się rozpraszać.

– Harry. Chcę kontynuować moje leczenie w szkole, pośród nauczania i innych obowiązków. Joseph powiedział, z czym się zgadzam, że izolacja Sanktuarium, czy też Leśnej Twierdzy, tylko mnie osłabia. Mam wystarczająco wiele wprawy w byciu silnym tylko przed samym sobą, albo przed sobą i paroma innymi ludźmi. Pierwszym prawdziwym wyzwaniem będzie, czy jestem w stanie zachowywać się jak człowiek przy innych, włącznie z takimi bęcwałami, którzy mają w poważaniu mój wybujały temperament.

Harry wyglądał, jakby wciąż miał co do tego własne wątpliwości, ale i tak kiwnął głową.

Snape naciskał dalej.

– Ponadto – powiedział – jeśli tu pozostanę, to ciężko nam będzie dotrzymywać układu, by być dla siebie lepszym ojcem i synem. Draco nie będzie w stanie stawiać się komisji nadzorczej w pojedynkę. No i wydaje mi się, że ominie cię sporo leczenia, bo Joseph musiałby pozostać tu ze mną.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Harry zjeżył się.

– Obiecałem już Draco, że jak tylko wrócimy, to zacznę szukać sposobów na przełamanie czwartej klątwy na moim nadgarstku – powiedział. – I korzystam z magii dla własnej przyjemności, żeby mnie nie opuściła.

– A leczenie się z ran emocjonalnych?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Harry.

– Jestem już tak zaleczony, jak tylko się da, proszę pana – wymamrotał Harry. – Ostatnim razem Joseph chciał ze mną porozmawiać o... o czymś, co już nie ma __znaczenia.__ Sam sobie z tym poradziłem.

– Czyli z czym?

– Z tym, że Loki rozszarpał Kierana na strzępy – powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego i podnosząc głowę w zadziornym geście, jakby wyzywał Snape'a do zapytania go o szczegóły. – I powiedziałem mu prawdę – zmieniłem to w gniew, który napędzał mnie w czasie rewolty. Poradziłem sobie z tymi emocjami, bo już je transmutowałem i pozostawiłem ze sobą. Nie rozumiem, czemu miałbym o tym rozmawiać.

– Tym niemniej – powiedział Snape – dobiłeś ze mną targu, Harry. Łatwiej będzie go dotrzymać, jeśli Joseph będzie tam ze mną.

Harry niechętnie kiwnął głową.

– To nie tak, proszę pana, że nie chcę dotrzymywać obietnic...

– Dobrze, że mi powiedziałeś, bo nie domyśliłbym po sposobie, w jaki się do mnie zwracasz.

– __Severusie__ – powiedział Harry. – Ale niektóre z tych spraw są po prostu mniej ważne od innych.

– Przynajmniej pod tym względem się zgadzamy – powiedział Snape. __Ale nie pod względem klasyfikacji. Z przyjemnością przepchnąłbyś wszystko, co ma jakikolwiek związek z tobą, na samo dno listy, gdybyś tylko mógł.__

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą, po czym poruszył szybko ręką i dotknął barku Snape'a, jakby mocniejszy ucisk mógłby go skrzywdzić.

– To nie tak, że nie chcę dotrzymywać moich obietnic – powtórzył z tęsknym wyrazem twarzy. – I to nie tak, że pana... że cię tam nie chcę. Ale widziałem, jak ostatnim razem cierpiałeś, Severusie. Nie chcę więcej zobaczyć cię w takim stanie. Sam wtedy cierpię, wiesz?

– Wiem – powiedział Snape. – Powinienem to wiedzieć, Harry, bo też się tak czuję, ilekroć widzę jak cierpisz.

Harry pochylił nisko głowę.

– Powinienem już pójść, Severusie – powiedział. – Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Leśną Twierdzą i przekonać ją do chronienia wilkołaków... no i wypuszczenia mnie, bo jestem z nią naprawdę silnie związany. – Zamarł na moment, jakby spodziewał się, ze Snape to w jakiś sposób skomentuje, po czym cicho wyszedł za drzwi.

Snape wrócił do warzonego właśnie eliksiru, głównie głupiego eksperymentu, żeby zobaczyć, czy będzie w stanie zmienić jego kolor z głębokiego fioletu na jasny. Za kilka minut miał ustaloną rozmowę z Josephem i miał zamiar pojawić się na niej z tak klarownym umysłem, jak to możliwe.

__Naprawdę ciekawie będzie zobaczyć, czy Harry dotrzyma słowa po powrocie do Hogwartu. W tej chwili nie ma żadnych czających się na horyzoncie zagrożeń, poza tymi, które może zbudować czas. Wpływy komisji nadzorczej raczej nie staną się oczywiste dla wszystkich w przeciągu jednej nocy.__

__Harry wreszcie będzie miał spokój i czas na skoncentrowanie się na własnym leczeniu, jak i na tych nawarstwiających się problemach. Jeśli spróbuje tego uniknąć, to mu to wytkniemy. Ale koniec z wymuszonym leczeniem. Został mu niespełna rok do pełnoletności; czas najwyższy, żebyśmy zaczęli po prostu wskazywać mu ścieżkę i pozwalali samemu po niej kroczyć.__

Snape zamrugał, kiedy pierś przeszył mu dziwny ból. Już kiedyś czuł się w ten sposób, ale było to już naprawdę dawno temu. Odkrył to ponownie po spędzeniu chwili na przeczesywaniu własnych wspomnień i sprawdzaniu basenów oklumencyjnych.

To była trzymana na wodzy obawa, którą czuł, kiedy pozwolił Harry'emu na wybranie się na święta do Doliny Godryka na trzecim roku, strach że to był błąd, ale też i świadomość, że to był jeden z takich, które dziecko musiało podjąć samo. Prędzej czy później wszyscy rodzice pozwalają swoim dzieciom na podjęcie się niebezpieczeństw i robią to z nadzieją, że nie uszkodzą się zbytnio.

__Aż tak długo zajęło nam powrócenie do tego ____punktu____?__

Snape odstąpił od kociołka i przyjrzał się chorobliwie fioletowemu kolorowi eliksiru – nie do końca, o co mu chodziło, ale wystarczy. __Nie. Raczej nie. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że się załamie i do tego właśnie doszło. Trzeba było mnie, Draco i Narcyzy, żeby poskładać go z powrotem.__

__Teraz, o ile mamy szansę się potknąć, o tyle nie rozbijemy się po wylądowaniu.__


	55. Chwilo trwaj

**OSTRZEŻENIE**: Wiele opisów scen erotycznych. Ten rozdział tak na dobrą sprawę zajmuje się rytuałem halloweenowym, więc praktycznie w całości składa się ze scen seksu – jeśli nie jesteście w stanie tego znieść, po prostu go sobie odpuśćcie.

**Rozdział czterdziesty czwarty: Chwilo trwaj**

Leśna Twierdza nie rozumiała, czemu jakakolwiek jej część miałaby chcieć ją opuścić. Wolała śnić i rozrastać się, a jej obecny strumień magii nieustannie krążył po tych samych, wytartych koleinach. Dzięki temu była w stanie osiągnąć głębię niepojętą przez rozbiegane maleństwa. Wydawało im się, że życie składało się z dalekich i rozległych podróży. Tylko Leśna Twierdza wiedziała, że życie oznacza _głębię_, bo znała samą siebie tak dokładnie, że żadne maleństwa nie byłyby w stanie jej zwieść.

A teraz część jej chciała sobie pójść. Leśna Twierdza zaśpiewała w swoim śnie do bezlistnego drzewka i spróbowała zrozumieć czemu.

Sny bezlistnego drzewka wpłynęły do niej, dzięki czemu Leśna Twierdza mogła je zaabsorbować i pojąć. Drzewko nie chciało opuszczać jej na zawsze. Pozostawiłoby po sobie korzenie, które zapuściło w dolinie, po prostu przywiązując je do wzgórz i gleby. Tymi korzeniami były inne rozbiegane maleństwa, które mogłyby się stać bezlistnymi drzewkami – bez wkroczenia w sen, ale wciąż od niego zależne. Gdyby Leśna Twierdza uznała je za część siebie, to pozostanie w jednym kawałku.

Leśna Twierdza była z tego zadowolona. Inne rozbiegane maleństwa mogą nauczyć się, jak zostać bezlistnymi drzewkami, a wówczas nie spróbują skrzywdzić doliny, bo staną się jej częścią. Sen tylko się pogłębi, zamiast rozrywać na strzępy. A jeśli jej korzenie rozrosną się poza obręb doliny, świadomość Leśnej Twierdzy będzie mogła podróżować wraz z bezlistnym drzewkiem i w razie potrzeby czy problemów, będzie mogła ściągnąć je z powrotem do siebie. Leśna Twierdza nauczy się o szerokim świecie bez konieczności tracenia swojej głębi.

Zgodziła się na to, po czym wróciła do snów o zimie.

Harry zamrugał i przyłożył dłoń do głowy, wstając. Nie miał zamiaru... no, a przynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że do tego dojdzie. Jeśli dobrze rozumiał sytuację, Leśna Twierdza uważała teraz wilkołaki, które w niej pozostaną, za część siebie i zacznie ich bronić, co było dokładnie tym, czego Harry od niej chciał, ale też miała zamiar utrzymać swoje połączenie z nim i uważać wilkołaki za części _niego_, a przez to i samej siebie. W dodatku zachowa nawiązaną między nimi więź, dzięki czemu będzie mógł w każdej chwili się w niej schować.

Harry rozejrzał się po wzgórzach i drzewach, czując obmywający go prąd magii miejsca, podążający po swoich utartych ścieżkach. Pokręcił głową. Czasami wydawało mu się, że najgorszym błędem brytyjskich czarodziejów było pominięcie w swoich wczesnych zapiskach bardziej dokładnych opisów magii miejsc.

Obrócił się w kierunku czworoboku budynków, znajdującego się w samym środku doliny, po czym podrapał się po czole. Blizna go nie bolała, nie tak dokładnie, ale świerzbiła go i swędziała, jakby nie mieścił się we własnej skórze. Cały dzień już się tak czuł, nawet podczas śniadania, nawet gdzieś w tyle umysłu, kiedy komunikował się z Leśną Twierdzą i powinien wyczuwać wyłącznie dolinę. Zastanawiał się, co to mogło znaczyć.

Kiedy wszedł znowu w obręb czworoboku, ciasnota w jego czole pogorszyła się tak bardzo, że aż zarzucił głową, niczym jednorożec podążający za wskazówkami swojego rogu. Harry odetchnął ciężko i zachwiał na nogach, zastanawiając się, czy to nie jest jakiś efekt poboczny przebywania tyle czasu w pobliżu karkadann. Od czasu wysłania do McGonagall apelacji o powrót do Hogwartu, spędzał dnie głównie pośród innych ludzi, ale też pocieszał ją, ilekroć tylko znalazł chwilę, a raz wybrali się na przejażdżkę. Nie sądził, żeby jej magia była teraz tak nadąsana, żeby spróbowała odciągnąć go od innych spraw, którymi teraz powinien był się zajmować.

– Harry?

Ciągnąca ciasnota w skórze zniknęła. Harry zamrugał i zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed Draconem, który musiał wyjść z drewnianego domu. Spojrzał na Harry'ego z zaskoczeniem. Następnie na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek. Przytaknął.

– No co? – zapytał wyzywająco Harry, nieco zirytowany że Draco najwyraźniej wiedział, co może oznaczać to dziwne uczucie, ale jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy podzielić się tym wcześniej.

– Wreszcie to czujesz – wyszeptał Draco. – Ostatecznie _mamy_ już Halloween i robimy to po raz trzeci. Częściowo zaaranżowałem pierwszy rytuał, oferując ci pierścień, a ty wybrałeś miejsce dla drugiego. – Jego powieki opadły lekko, przyciemniając mu oczy. – A teraz następuje trzeci raz, kiedy to magia organizuje wszystko za nas. I chce, żebyś był blisko mnie.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

– To_ stary_ rytuał, Harry. I jak wszystkie stare rytuały jest częściowo uformowany przez magię, która go stworzyła, ale też wpływa i kształtuje ludzi, którzy biorą w nim udział. Dlatego właśnie prowadzi nas i urabia. Chce, żebyś mnie dotknął, był blisko mnie. – Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął rękę, żeby objąć nią ramiona Harry'ego. – Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało. W końcu chcę tego samego i nie mam najmniejszych problemów z poddaniem się tym impulsom. – Pochylił się i pocałował Harry'ego mocno w usta.

Harry przez chwilę reagował na pocałunek, po czym przerwał go, wciągając głośno powietrze. Przestrzeń między nim i Draconem wydawała się równie rozciągnięta i ciasna co jego skóra, a wiatr jęczał i brzęczał mu w uszach, niczym słowa agresywnego ptaka. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wylezie z własnej skóry i zacznie łazić po ścianach.

– Draco... czekaj...

– Tak? – Draco po prostu wzniósł brew i nie spróbował się od niego odsunąć.

Harry jęknął i skrzywił się na ten dźwięk.

– Czemu wpływa na nas tak mocno już teraz? – zapytał. – Wydawało mi się, że rytuał jako taki zacznie się dopiero dzisiaj.

– Rytuał Walpurgi zaczął się w nocy – powiedział cierpliwie Draco. – Rytuał na twoje urodziny zaczął się w ciągu dnia. A ten rytuał zajmuje _cały_ dzień. Zaczął się o świcie. I czemu by nie miał? Przecież ten rytuał nazywa się Burzeniem Barier, Harry. Byłoby dziwne, gdyby ograniczała go jedna pora dnia.

Harry zadrżał. Teraz, kiedy stał tak blisko Dracona, czuł nucącą w swojej skórze magię, usatysfakcjonowaną że nie musi już go ciągnąć. Powoli jednak stawał się coraz bardziej świadomy innych wrażeń, jakby w ciele warzyły mu się eliksiry, a policzki ciemniały mu z podniecenia potężniejszego niż kiedykolwiek. W dodatku wiedział, że od teraz będzie już tylko gorzej; to wciąż był odpływ.

Draco pogłaskał go po plecach. Harry nachylił się w kierunku tego dotyku, zamykając oczy i poczuł, jak podniecenie nieco odpuszcza.

– Ja nie... nie wiedziałem – wyszeptał Draconowi na ucho.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco. – Jak ci się wydaje, czemu zostawiłem na wierzchu te książki o rytuale, Harry? Chciałem cię ostrzec. No i dwa dni temu powiedziałem ci, że spędzimy ten dzień wspólnie.

– Wydawało mi się, że to był wymóg rytuału, a nie magii. – Harry zadrżał i pochylił głowę. Zsuwał się po krawędzi kontroli i koszmarnie mu się to nie podobało. Już wystarczająco ciężko przychodziło mu to za odpowiednimi osłonami, kiedy zdawał sobie sprawę, że emocje zgromadzone w basenach oklumencyjnych _musiały_ zostać wypuszczone na wolność. Radzenie sobie z tym konkretnym problemem zwyczajnie go przerastało. A co, jeśli ograniczenia na jego magii również pękną i kogoś przypadkiem skrzywdzi?

– Gdybyś tylko przestał zamartwiać się o innych na jakieś trzy sekundy – mruknął mu Draco na ucho, zmuszając Harry'ego do wysłuchania się ponad dudniącym sercem – to zorientowałbyś się, że nie jesteś w stanie ich skrzywdzić, Harry, nie dziś. Rytuał rysuje wokół nas krąg. Chce, żebyśmy byli blisko siebie, chce, żebyśmy byli skupieni na sobie nawzajem i chce, żebyśmy się dotykali i wpływali na siebie. Twoja magia byłaby w stanie skrzywdzić mnie – gdybyś kiedykolwiek tego spróbował, a wiem że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie – ale innych nie zdoła nawet musnąć.

Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że o tym pomyślałem?

Draco dotknął jego czoła, nieco na lewo od blizny, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego.

– Rytuał otwiera też nasze umysły, Harry, miesza nasze myśli. A twoje myśli są strasznie _głośne._ Nie mam pojęcia, jak Snape nauczył cię legilimencji, skoro ciągle słyszał jak mu wrzeszczysz w głowie.

Jego głos był lekki i droczący się, ale Harry ponownie zaczynał panikować. Wyobrażał sobie, jakie jeszcze granice mogłyby zostać przekroczone i teraz bał się nie o to, że mógłby skrzywdzić Dracona, ale o wszystko, co Draco przez to zobaczy.

– Harry, doprawdy. – W głosie Dracona przebrzmiał lekki uraz. – Po wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy? _Naprawdę_ wydaje ci się, że zobaczę w twoim umyśle czy sercu coś, co mnie do ciebie zrazi? Aż tak wstydzisz się pokazać mi te części siebie? – Zamilkł na moment, przechylając głowę na bok. – I nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ja _też_ mogę się wstydzić pokazania tego, kim naprawdę jestem?

– Przecież nie masz czego się wstydzić – wyszeptał Harry. – Ale ja... Draco, ja... – Cała twarz mu płonęła i to nie przez magię. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie było mu tak strasznie głupio. Istniały w nim... bardziej _podstawowe_ odczucia, którymi nie chciał się z nikim dzielić. Przecież wszyscy je mieli, prawda? Ale większość nie rozpoczynała rytuału, który zniszczy wszystkie granice i wywlecze te na światło dzienne, wprost do nic nie spodziewającego się umysłu ich partnera.

– Harry. Spójrz na mnie.

Harry z oporami podniósł wzrok i wbił go w oczy Dracona, po czym, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, poczuł się jakby wpadł do głębokiego tunelu. Widział jego umysł, jego myśli, był w stanie je złapać i zrozumieć. Myśli owijały się wokół niego niczym złoża żelaza w kopalni i mógł podążyć za każdym z nich, jeśli tylko chciał.

Harry przyjrzał się ciemnej żyle obsydianu i odkrył, że to była nienawiść wobec Connora, bulgocząca i głęboko zakorzeniona. Draco wciąż nie rozumiał, _po co_ ten gnojek w ogóle istnieje. Wiedział, że był ważny dla Harry'ego i dlatego starał się zachowywać przy nim w cywilizowany sposób, ale wciąż nie zauważył niczego, czego Connor dokonał na własną rękę, a co byłoby godne podziwu. Walczył w czasie bitwy na letnie przesilenie, ale przecież wszyscy wtedy walczyli. Był bratem Harry'ego, ale do tej pory okazywało się to raczej słabością. Istniał, żeby przejąć dziedzictwo Potterów, dzięki czemu Harry nie musiał tego robić, ale istniały sposoby na zmianę dziedzictwa, by nie były dłużej związane z nazwiskiem Potter, dzięki czemu Harry mógłby zyskać coś faktycznie wartościowego po swoich rodzicach. Po prostu sobie _był_ i irytował tym Dracona.

Harry zatoczył się chwiejnie i wpadł na inną żyłę, tym razem kryształową. To były uczucia Dracona wobec jego ojca, niespodziewanie klarowne i przejrzyste po spotkaniu z Lucjuszem w ministerstwie, które odbyło się pod koniec rewolty. Zrozumiał, czemu taktyka ojca nie podziałała na matkę. Zrozumiał, że chłodna twarz i cięte słowa nie robią z nikogo zwycięzcy. Dlatego też uznał, że najbardziej chciałby dla siebie _prawdziwej_ siły, która biegnie pod powierzchnią. Draco nigdy nie miał zamiaru wyprzeć się chłodnych masek, ale był na nie czas i miejsce. Najbardziej jednak pragnął siły, dzięki której chłodne maski miały szansę stać się naturalną częścią czyjejś zbroi.

Harry ponownie się obrócił i zobaczył za sobą szmaragdowy strumień, ciemnozielony ze złotymi plamkami, który okazał się być pożądaniem, jakie Draco do niego czuł. I jeśli Draco śnił o pieprzeniu się z nim, o seksie póki nie padną z wycieńczenia, o dniach spędzonych w łóżku, kiedy to będą mogli powoli kochać nawzajem każdą najmniejszą część siebie i nikt nie będzie niczego od nich wymagał, o chwili, w której Harry spojrzy na niego przeszklonym wzrokiem i błagającym ciałem, jakby nic innego nie miało w tej chwili dla niego znaczenia... cóż, w końcu to były jego marzenia. Chyba miał do nich prawo?

Z ogromnym wysiłkiem, korzystając z treningu legilimencji, Harry wyskoczył z powrotem z umysłu Dracona. Stał przez chwilę na miejscu, wpatrując się Draconowi w oczy i dysząc ciężko.

I aportował się z paniką, czując jak skóra naciąga mu się z pragnieniem z powrotem w kierunku Dracona.

* * *

Draco stał przez chwilę, po prostu mrugając w kierunku miejsca, z którego zniknął Harry, po czym pokręcił lekko głową. Ostatecznie nie musiał się zastanawiać, czemu Harry uciekł. Burzenie Barier już pokazało mu na to odpowiedź, płonącą w oczach jego chłopaka i odbijająca się echem w jego umyśle.

Harry miał okazję na nauczenie się szczegółów tego rytuału. Draco pozostawił mu książki, czasami o nich wspominał, czekał cierpliwie, aż Harry zacznie zadawać pytania. Ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Książki w ogóle zignorował, poza kilkoma nerwowymi zerknięciami w ich kierunku. I zawsze znajdował sobie coś ciekawszego do roboty, albo rozmowy, zamiast uczyć się o rytuale, od którego zależało jego przyszłe szczęście.

Draco doszedł do wniosku, kiedy spokojnie szedł w kierunku ciągnięcia, że wcale nie był tym aż taki zaskoczony. Harry prawdopodobnie aportował się kilkukrotnie po dolinie, ponieważ miejsce ciągnięcia na skórze Dracona co chwila się zmieniało. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Harry niebawem przekona się, że nie jest w stanie opuścić promienia kręgu. Nawet gdyby chciał aportować się na drugą stronę świata, nie byłby w stanie teraz tego zrobić.

Więc nie, nie był zaskoczony. Był już tym zmęczony.

Ile właściwie obietnic Harry już złożył, że skupi się na sprawach, które dotyczą go osobiście? Ile razy już powtarzał, że nie boi się tego, czym prędzej czy później przyjdzie mu się podzielić z Draconem? Ile razy to już mówił, że jak tylko wszystko się uspokoi, to będzie chciał spędzać czas z Draconem i myśleć o własnym zdrowiu?

A Draco czekał, cierpliwie jak na kogoś, czyje ciało cierpiało bez przerwy od pragnienia, podniecenia i potrzeby, i nie narzekał. Wiedział, kiedy zakochał się w Harrym, że Harry nie zdoła od razu poczuć wobec niego tego samego, więc teraz _nie mógł_ narzekać. Inaczej byłby hipokrytą. Tego rodzaju wyzwania przyjmował na siebie z otwartymi oczami.

Ale spodziewał się też, że Harry dokona jakichś postępów z własnej woli, że będzie pracował nad swoim treningiem, że przyzwyczai się do tego, że wszyscy na niego patrzą i przestanie, kurwa, _uciekać._ A tymczasem Harry tego nie zrobił. Och, dobrze krył się z tymi impulsami, ponieważ miał już zbyt wiele obowiązków i wyzwań, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Uciekł, jak tylko został postawiony przed pierwszym, prawdziwym sprawdzianem.

Draco wydłużył kroku, uśmiechając się lekko. Przed tym wyzwaniem nie zdoła uciec. Ten rytuał był zaledwie trzecim z trzynastu, które nadciągały na nich na coraz szybciej kręcącym się kole. Z własnej woli zgodzili się na wzięcie udziału w tym trzyletnim rytuale, co dało magii zgodę na przyciągnięcie ich bliżej do siebie, a to, w jaki sposób Draco zachowywał się podczas pierwszej ceremonii, a Harry podczas drugiej, było tylko kolejnymi potwierdzeniami, o ile w ogóle takowe były jeszcze konieczne. Dlatego też doszło do Burzenia Barier. Dracona aż świerzbiło z potrzeby dotknięcia Harry'ego. Oczy zaszły mu łzami i wiedział, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby spojrzenie teraz na Harry'ego i odczytanie jego myśli.

A bariery Harry'ego powoli będą się waliły, włącznie z tymi, które nałożył na siebie, by chronić się przed tymi uczuciami, których nie chciał i uważał je za szkaradne. Draco wyszczerzył się i nie miał zamiaru im w tym przeszkadzać. Miał wrażenie, że Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu będzie musiał stawić czoła własnym pragnieniom, w przeciwieństwie do czystego, cielesnego pożądania, które zawsze skupiał po prostu na Draconie.

Właśnie dlatego Draco nie biegł wprost do niego, podążając za ciągnięciem swojej skóry w kierunku sosnowego lasku, w którym Harry wreszcie się zatrzymał, bo miał zamiar zaoferować mu kilka minut na osobności. Harry ich _potrzebował_ do stawienia czoła samemu sobie. Potrzebował przyznać sam przed sobą, że był w stanie nie być wyłącznie źródłem przyjemności Dracona, ale też pragnąć tej przyjemności dla niej samej.

A jeśli to, co Draco odczytał na powierzchni jego umysłu, było prawdziwe aż do samego dna, to była to najłagodniejsza ze spraw, których Harry zaraz się o sobie dowie. Przyznał parę razy, że to, co robili w łóżku, było przyjemne.

_Daj mu trochę czasu, _upomniał się Draco, zatrzymując przy jednym ze wzgórz i wtulając twarz w chłodny głaz. Skóra lśniła mu od potu mimo mroźnego powietrza. _Tak, mogłem mu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć, ale najważniejsze w tej chwili jest to, że __sam__ też mógł zapytać. Chcę, przyznał wreszcie przed sobą, że tu nie chodzi tylko o to, czego chce od niego magia, albo ja. Tu chodzi o to, czego sam chce._

_Możemy go ze Snape'em zachęcać ile chcemy, ale nie możemy odbywać tych bitew za niego. Już kiedyś tego spróbowaliśmy i okazało się to błędem, a on powiedział nam, że __zachowywaliśmy__ się jak Lily. I miał rację. Ale teraz sam powinien przestać zachowywać się jak James._

* * *

Harry aportował się do zewnętrznego kręgu wzgórz Leśnej Twierdzy, miejsca w którym powoli opadały w kierunku łąk. Odkrył, że nie jest w stanie zrobić nawet kroku dalej. Bez trudu przychodziło mu wyobrażenie sobie Londynu, czy nawet Hogwartu, choć był to większy skok, niż takie na które sobie zwykle pozwalał.

Ale nie był w stanie się tam udać.

Czuł się jak koń, prowadzony na bardzo długiej lonży, miotający się w kręgu, który czasami poszerzał się o kilka stóp, ale zwykle tylko kurczył. Kręgu, którego środkiem był Draco. Mięśnie spinały mu się i trzęsły, a skóra była tak śliska od potu, że Harry miał wrażenie, że szaty zaraz same się z niego zsuną. Kiedy aportował się z powrotem do sosnowego lasku po wschodniej stronie Leśnej Twierdzy, naprawdę ciężko było mu nie dopuścić do tego, żeby jego umysłem zawładnęły myśli o Draconie.

Wylądował ciężko na kamieniach, korzeniach i igłach i leżał tam, dysząc, boleśnie podniecony, przygryzając dłoń, żeby nie wydawać z siebie dźwięków, które zdradziłyby go bardziej od jego spanikowanego dyszenia.

Czuł jak magia rytuału, dziksza od cierpliwego, osłabiającego powietrza w Sanktuarium i bardziej uparta od magii miejsc, nurkuje mu głęboko do umysłu i siłą wyciąga na wierzch wspomnienia, których wcale nie chciał pamiętać, przewierca się przez bariery, które wolał pozostawić na miejscu i zmusza go do zorientowania się w sprawach na swój temat, których nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości.

_Pragniesz._

I tak było, pragnął i były takie chwile, kiedy nie chciał niczego innego, jak tylko walić konia póki nie dojdzie, albo rzucić Dracona na łóżko i pieprzyć go póki...

Harry zadrżał z odrazą. Nie wierzył, że faktycznie czuje się w ten sposób. To było takie samolubne. Nie chciał się tak czuć. Przełożył rękę nad twarzą i odetchnął w nią, ale w żaden sposób mu to nie pomogło, ponieważ sam dotyk materiału czy skóry przypominał mu o sprawach, o których w ogóle nie chciał myśleć.

Nie miał _zamiaru_ się dotykać. Poradzi sobie z tym.

Ze złością zaczął przedzierać się przez atakujące go fale pożądania. Wiedział, skąd się wzięły. Większość szesnastolatków było ofiarami pożądania, czy też hormonów, czy jakkolwiek inaczej chcieliby to nazwać. Harry był z siebie uparcie dumny, że przynajmniej jego to nie dotyczy, że zdołał wznieść się ponad tymi pragnieniami i zrobić ze sobą coś użytecznego. Trening naprawdę mu w tym pomógł. Był pod tym względem wdzięczny swojej matce, ponieważ hormony odwracałyby jego uwagę od ważniejszych spraw.

Ale teraz ta bariera się rozpadła i zaczynał tonąć pod falami.

Harry nie chciał, żeby zniknęła. Spróbował uwięzić emocje za ścianą, ale wszystko co spróbował zbudować, w chwilę później było niszczone przez magię rytuału. Harry wydał z siebie gniewny dźwięk i zadygotał.

Czy naprawdę powinien się tego wstydzić? Draco z całą pewnością nie zachowywał się, jakby się tego wstydził. Ale z drugiej strony, Draco nie był też _vatesem_, czy przywódcą Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Był ważny, oczywiście że tak, był najważniejszą osobą w życiu Harry'ego. Ale musiał podejmować polityczne decyzje tylko wtedy, kiedy wymagała tego od niego sytuacja; nie musiał tego robić bez przerwy.

_Może ty też nie musisz._

To był ten sam głos, który oskarżył go o pragnienie. Harry nie był pewien, czyj to był głos, jego, Dracona, czy Snape'a, ale im bardziej się w niego wsłuchiwał, tym bardziej brzmiał on na surową wersję jego samego.

Byłoby naprawdę miło, gdyby wszystkie kości na raz nie usiłowały dać mu znać, że wylezą mu ze skóry, jeśli zaraz nie uda się do Dracona. Walczył już z potężniejszą magią i wyszedł z tego poczytalny. Powinien być w stanie to zwalczyć. Przecież był dorosły, ciągle to powtarzał, wcale nie potrzebował opiekuna, sam powinien zachowywać się jak opiekun. Nastawił się na potężną bitwę.

I zaraz potem dotarł do niego główny problem. Nie walczył z zewnętrznym wrogiem, który rzucił na niego _Imperio_, czy dowolne inne zaklęcie przymuszające. Walczył sam ze sobą, z własnymi zagrzebanymi pragnieniami, marzeniami i potrzebami, które tłumił, ponieważ nie chciał ich czuć. A teraz pojawił się w nim głos, upierający się że nie musiał unikać tego wszystkiego, że odczuwanie tego było w porządku.

Harry potrząsnął z oszołomieniem głową, po czym poderwał z niepokojem wzrok. Wszystkie sosny wokół niego lśniły jasno. Czyżby je podpalił? Leśna Twierdza uważała go za część samej siebie i choć żadnej części nie wolno było atakować innych, to niekoniecznie musiałaby go też powstrzymać.

Zaraz potem zorientował się, że to wcale nie był ogień. To czysta magia. Wokół pni rozchodziły się korony kolorów, przy samej korze ciemnofioletowe, ale przechodzące w czerwień, zieleń i błękit, im bardziej się od niej oddalały. Jak tylko Harry na nie spojrzał, z niebieskich kręgów zaczęły wyskakiwać stworzone przez magię ptaki, gołębie w praktycznie tym samym kolorze co drzewa, które krążyły przez chwilę wokół siebie, po czym rozleciały się po lesie. Im dłużej leciały, tym bardziej wydawały się solidne, przez co Harry zaczął wątpić, że znikną jak tylko wylecą poza zasięg magii.

Jego moc _faktycznie_ wymykała mu się spod kontroli. I jej pierwszym impulsem było stworzenie piękna i otoczenie nim okolicznych drzew, a nie sianie zniszczenia. Harry zamrugał i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w obrazy, nim drgnięcia mięśni nie dały mu znowu o sobie znać. Wreszcie spojrzał na swoją dłoń, zastanawiając się, czego się nauczył.

_Nie... nie zniszczyłem Leśnej Twierdzy tylko dlatego, że puściłem wolno moją magię. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że tak to się właśnie skończy, ale wcale tego nie zrobiło._

Być może oznaczało to, że inne rzeczy, których pragnął wcale nie musiały okazywać się równie odstręczające, jak mu się wydawało. I być może oznaczało to też, że jeśli od czasu do czasu zniszczy jakąś barierę i zacznie zachowywać się zgodnie ze swoimi pragnieniami, a nie obowiązkami, to może świat jednak nie dobiegnie końca.

– Harry.

Harry poderwał głowę. Draco stał o kilka stóp od niego, opierając się o jedną z sosen i drżąc, kiedy światła skakały mu po ramionach, niczym ciepłe pióra. Harry nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak wiele samokontroli wymagało od niego nie podchodzenie bliżej. A potem zorientował się, że wcale nie musi sobie tego wyobrażać, ponieważ jedno spojrzenie w oczy Dracona mu to uświadomiło. To było jak odstępowanie od wody, kiedy umiera się z pragnienia.

Harry odetchnął głęboko.

– Sam to sobie wybrałem – powiedział, dźwigając się na kolano, a następnie wstając chwiejnie. Wiedział, że ma lekko poszarpane szaty od przetaczania się po kamieniach i prawdopodobnie po skórze ciekła mu też krew z drobnych nacięć. Miał to gdzieś. Ulga, jaką poczuł na widok Dracona, już słabła i inne pragnienia przedzierały się do przodu. – W dodatku _faktycznie_ zaniedbywałem ostatnio dotrzymywanie obietnic. Gdyby tak nie było, to nie trafiłoby mnie to tak mocno.

Draco kiwnął głową. Pot przyklejał mu włosy do policzków i skroni. Harry zrobił chwiejny krok w jego stronę, po czym zmusił się do zatrzymania. Jeśli dotknie teraz Dracona, to nie będzie już w stanie racjonalnie mówić, a nie chciał, żeby Draco potem doszedł do wniosku, że Harry został w to wszystko zaciągnięty wbrew własnej woli. Draco _musiał_ zrozumieć.

– Chcę tego – powiedział jasno Harry. Wzrok rozmywał mu się od płomieni, światła, magii i podziwu, a bliskość Dracona sprawiała, że jego bariery rozpadały się coraz szybciej. – _Naprawdę._ I tym razem nie mam zamiaru się tego bać.

Wreszcie, wreszcie poddał się magii, która ślizgała się wokół niego i ciągnęła, jakby miała wiele zniecierpliwionych rączek, i ruszył przed siebie. Pochwycił usta Dracona własnymi, po czym zniknął z nich ubrania.

Pod nimi znajdowały się kamienie, korzenie, ziemia i igły. Harry zachciał, żeby przemieniły się w poduszki, dzięki czemu już nie musiał się nimi przejmować.

Odkrył, ze naprawdę ciężko mu było nie całować w tej chwili Dracona. Czuł się, jakby nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak to jest mieć w ustach czyiś język. A potem dotarło do niego, że tak w sumie _faktycznie_ tak było, ponieważ nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na skupienie się do tego stopnia na własnych odczuciach. Był zanadto zajęty, czekał na zaskoczenie treningu, albo martwił się, że skrzywdzi, albo zanadto pośpieszy Dracona.

– Przestań tyle _myśleć__ – _warknął Draco, odciągając od niego swoje usta i szarpiąc Harry'ego obiema rękami za włosy. Harry syknął z bólu, ale nawet to przebiegło mu po nerwach, jakby tworzyło sobie kompletnie nowe ścieżki._ – Czuj,_ Harry.

Więc Harry pochylił się i to właśnie zrobił.

* * *

Draco już widział różnicę. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że kiedy zaciągnął Harry'ego do łóżka po wypuszczeniu emocji z basenów oklumencyjnych, Harry był odprężony i swobodny, ale teraz docierało do niego, że Harry nawet wtedy się ograniczał, utrzymując wokół siebie bariery pilnujące, by jego magia nie zrobiła niczego potencjalnie przerażającego, przez co Draco musiał go praktycznie zachęcać do orgazmu.

Nie tym razem.

Harry przewrócił go na poduszkę, magia dała mu nieludzką siłę w mięśniach, z której raczej nie korzystał w normalnych sytuacjach. Draconowi dech zaparło, kiedy Harry na nim wylądował.

Ale kogo w sumie obchodziło oddychanie w czasie pocałunku?

Draco wylizał każdy fragment ust Harry'ego, który był w stanie sięgnąć, świadom ich koszmarnej wilgoci i kompletnie się nią nie przejmując. Okulary Harry'ego zaczynały się wyginać między ich twarzami, ale jak tylko o tym pomyślał, zniknęły, bezpiecznie przeniesione magią. Oczy Harry'ego były otwarte, pełne opadającej zieleni i wpatrzone prosto w niego, dzięki czemu mógł odczytywać myśli Dracona.

A Draco mógł odczytywać jego. Harry został zmuszony do zakwestionowania tych opinii, na których polegał tak długo, że uważał je za część własnej rzeczywistości. Już nie uważał, że pragnienie kontrolowania kogoś musiało być koniecznie czymś złym, zwłaszcza kiedy kiedy rzeczona osoba o tę kontrolę prosi. I już nie uważał, że pragnienie odczuwania przyjemności w łóżku z Draconem, było samolubne lub odrażające.

W tym momencie już _chciał_ prychnąć, naprawdę chciał, na samą myśl, że Harry kiedykolwiek uważał się za samolubnego, ale Harry akurat wtedy oderwał od niego usta, co _zabolało__, _zarówno dlatego, że stracił pocałunek, jak i kontakt wzrokowy, przez co Draco syknął wulgarnie, a Harry syknął coś w odpowiedzi praktycznie wężomową, po czym przetoczył się, ignorując fakt że w pośpiechu wbił łokieć w brzuch Dracona.

Draco nie był pewien, czego właściwie się spodziewał. Podźwignął się na łokciach w chwili, w której poczuł oddech Harry'ego na swoim kroczu. Draco zamrugał, po czym głowa opadła mu do tyłu i jęknął głośno, kiedy Harry wziął jego chuja do ust.

Harry pozwolił się prowadzić swojemu językowi, szybko orientując się, że obecność zębów przy tak delikatnej skórze była niebezpieczna. Draco niespecjalnie mógł mu w tym pomóc. Usta kształtowały jakieś słowa, ale nie były one jakoś szczególnie składne. W pewnej chwili niemal stoczył się z poduszki, ale magia Harry'ego złapała go za udo i przytrzymała w miejscu. Starał się okazać swój entuzjazm w jakikolwiek inny sposób, poza silnym łapaniem za głowę Harry'ego i miotaniem własnych bioder, ale raczej mu się to nie udawało.

Harry zachichotał. Draco praktycznie zawył. _Merlinie,_ był już tak bliski dojścia, _chciał_ tego, _chciał_ tego, chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zależało mu na czymś równie mocno co teraz. Oczywiście, jego ciało pragnęło tego od chwili, w której dzisiaj się obudził, a przynajmniej pragnęło kontaktu fizycznego z Harrym.

Zmusił się do usiądnięcia i spojrzenia w dół na Harry'ego, sięgając ku niemu i przytulając dłoń do jego policzka. Harry zerknął na niego, wciąż ssąc leniwie, a ich oczy spotkały się.

Draco przez chwilę patrzył wprost w czystą potęgę, czystą radość i przyjemność, szybszą od jazdy na miotle ponad boiskiem quidditcha i dzikszą od jazdy na karkadann – po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry kompletnie niczym się nie ograniczał i czerpał z czegoś przyjemność.

Draco poczuł wirujące w sobie spirale przyjemności i tryumfu, które zdawały się pochodzić ze szczytu jego czaszki i opadały wprost do brzucha, po czym wzbijały się z powrotem, a jak tylko zderzyły się z kolejnymi zbiegającymi z góry, doszedł, drżąc i trzęsąc się na sposoby, które zdawały się zaspakajać wszystkie nieprzyjemne doznania, które odczuwał od rana. Harry śmiał się wokół niego, ale Draco miał to gdzieś. Jeszcze nigdy nie było mu równie dobrze. Przyjemność zelżała tylko odrobinę, kiedy zamknął oczy, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

Harry odsunął się, a kiedy Draco zerknął na niego, zobaczył jak ociera usta. Uśmiechał się, wciąż zadowolony i pewny siebie.

_Czas sprawdzić, na ile faktycznie się zmienił, _pomyślał Draco, zwalczając w sobie miękkość własnych mięśni, które chciały, żeby po prostu położył się i zasnął.

– A teraz twoja kolej – powiedział, wbijając wzrok w oczy Harry'ego.

* * *

Oddech Harry'ego przyśpieszył, ale nie bał się tego, o co Draco mógłby go teraz podejrzewać. Zresztą Draco patrzył mu w oczy, więc _wiedział_, o co chodziło.

Sama myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby zrobić coś takiego dla niego sprawiała jednocześnie, że chciał wyskoczyć z własnej skóry z podniecenia, ale też wznosiła w nim stare spazmy strachu. Nie chciał stracić kontroli. Co więcej, nie chciał nagle znaleźć się w pozycji, w której mógłby okazać się silniejszy od Dracona. _Nie chciał_ nikogo kontrolować.

Spojrzenie Dracona nabrało ostrości.

– To mój wybór, Harry – powiedział. – I dojdzie do tego, obiecuję ci.

Harry zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę. Jego podniecenie było już bolesne i jeśli nie pozwoli się Draconowi dotknąć _czymkolwiek_, ustami czy palcami, to będzie musiał zwalić sobie konia. A Draco z własnej woli oferował coś, czego Harry _chciał._ Przez chwilę pragnienie walczyło z pragnieniem, a Harry zastanawiał się, czy nawet Draconowi zdoła okazać tak wiele zaufania.

Wreszcie otworzył oczy, wbił je w twarz Dracona i kiwnął głową, kładąc się na poduszce i rozkładając nogi.

Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Dracona szybko niczym strzał z bicza. Najpierw jednak nachylił się, zbyt szybko żeby Harry zdążył odczytać jego intencje, po czym przyssał się do miejsca na karku Harry'ego, którego Harry nie znosił, bo było takie wrażliwe.

Teraz, kiedy skóra wydawała mu się ciasna i rozgrzana na praktycznie całym ciele, ten punkt sprawił, że Harry zaczął wić się dziko, wbijając palce w poduszkę i krzycząc bez słów; wydawało mu się, że zaczynał kląć, ale niczego nie był w stanie dokończyć. Chciał już _dojść_, do cholery. Owinął nogi wokół Dracona i przyciągnął go do siebie, tak że leżeli piersią w pierś. Skoro Draco miał zamiar się z nim droczyć, to równie dobrze mógł ocierać się o Harry'ego i skończyć wreszcie to, co zaczął.

Draco jednak odsunął się, kręcąc głową z ustami skrzywionymi, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć wywyższająco, ale był na to zbyt zaskoczony.

– Będę musiał częściej cię prosić o pokazanie mi tej strony ciebie – mruknął przesuwając się po posłaniu, póki jego usta nie znalazły się obiecująco przy kroczu Harry'ego. – To się _w ogóle_ nie równa twojemu wcześniejszemu zawstydzonemu podejściu.

– Zajmiesz się tym wreszcie, kurwa, czy nie? – zapytał ze złością Harry, a Draco nie spojrzał na niego z urazą, wywołaną tym, że Harry czegoś od niego zażądał. Uśmiechnął się tylko. Harry poczuł, jak strach tak stary, że już prawie nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy, staje w płomieniach i umiera. Był w stanie mówić ostrym głosem, być kimś innym, jak tylko idealnym czystokrwistym, który prosił o wszystko chłodnym i wyważonym tonem, albo dyplomatą, wiecznie oczekującym odmowy i nie musiało to oznaczać końca świata. Draco właściwie wyglądał, jakby chciał go przelecieć.

– Oczywiście, już się za to, kurwa, zabieram – mruknął Draco, po czym nachylił się.

Harry zastanawiał się, jakie to będzie uczucie. Czasami wyobrażał sobie, że nie byłby w stanie zauważyć różnicy między lodem a zwykłym waleniem konia. Nie, żeby robił to drugie, ale przynajmniej miał jakieś pojęcie, jak by to mogło być.

Okazało się _diametralnie_ odmienne. Harry zawył i wgryzł się w swoją dłoń. Draco powiedział coś wokół jego chuja – Harry nie wiedział, co to mogło być, ale okrył nagle, że niewidzialny pociąg magii odsuwa mu rękę od ust. Podejrzewał, że Draco w tej chwili chciał go słyszeć, nie chciał żeby Harry się w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymywał.

Nie robił tego. Wpadł do jakiejś rzeczywistości, w której tylko obecne odczucia miały znaczenie. Wyczuwał gorąc wokół siebie, pożerający mu skórę, magię rytuału w sobie, przeżerającą się przez odruchowo wznoszone ściany, miękkość poduszki za plecami, jej wypchanie, po którym ciągle się przesuwał, strużkę śliny i potu cieknących z _wilgoci_ w kroczu...

Doszedł.

W przeciwieństwie do dwóch innych razy, kiedy to odczuwał, nie miał w sobie żadnych oporów do wlania w to całego siebie, wkroczenia w chwilę, kiedy przyjemność jest tak ostra, że nie orientował się nawet, gdzie w tym momencie było jego ciało, czy magia. Harry wiedział, że wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk, głęboki i zawstydzający, jeśli wnioskować to z kompletnie zachrypniętego gardła, z którego zorientował się, jak spłynął wreszcie na ziemię i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki był nagle zmęczony, ospały i bezwładny, ale też tak usatysfakcjonowany, że odprężenie zdawało się nasycać mu nawet kości. Przez chwilę był przekonany, że już wiedział, jakie to uczucie, znaleźć się w strumieniu płomieni Brytyjskiej Czerwono–Złotej.

Ale było już po wszystkim, a on nie był nawet w stanie się _ruszyć._ Przymrużył oczy, kiedy Draco przyczołgał się obok niego i spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie potrząsnął głową, kiedy ziewnięcie nadwyrężyło mu szczęki.

Draco i tak był w stanie odczytać to z jego oczu. I po raz pierwszy od zdecydowanie zbyt dawna, jego uśmiech nie miał w sobie ostrych krawędzi. _Tego właśnie chciał,_ zorientował się Harry, kiedy znowu się pocałowali, tym razem powoli i leniwie. _Zobaczyć jak kompletnie się przed nim otwieram, nie martwiąc się o to, co może stać się jutro, albo nie myśląc o regularnych stosunkach z nim jak o jakimś obowiązku, żebym w ogóle nie myślał o czymkolwiek, czy kimkolwiek poza_ nim.

_Tego właśnie chciałem, _zgodziły się z nim myśli Dracona._ A teraz śpij, Harry. Pragniesz tego._

I Harry faktycznie tego chciał, bez względu na to ile by teraz nie uważał, że powinien raczej pozostać przytomny, bo tak właśnie postąpiłby ktoś honorowy. Zamrugał i zwinął się w kłębek w ramionach Dracona. Ciepło zaczynało go opuszczać, ale wtulenie w nagą skórę Dracona sprowadziło je z powrotem, a magia rytuału pozostała mu w piersi, lśniąc niczym jajko feniksa.

Zrobił co chciał i jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się z tym równie dobrze.


	56. Ponownie przyjęci

A oto jeszcze jeden rozdział przejściowy.

**Rozdział czterdziesty piąty: Ponownie przyjęci**

Harry wtulił się w Dracona. Poprzedniego dnia nie chciał, jak i niespecjalnie mógł zostawić go na dłużej samego i choć wiedział, że rytuał technicznie zakończył się o północy, to przecież nie istniały żadne prawa, które stanowiłyby, że potem nie powinien przytulać się dalej do swojego chłopaka. Draco nawet się nie obudził. Jego oddech był głęboki i spokojny, a największym ruchem, jaki wykonał, było mocniejsze objęcie Harry'ego.

__Miał rację, __pomyślał Harry, przechylając głowę, dzięki czemu włosy spłynęły mu po karku Dracona. __Po tej części rytuału aż nie mogę doczekać się następnej.__

Trzepot skrzydeł wyrwał go z zadumy, więc wyjrzał zza ramienia Dracona. Na parapecie siedziała sowa, przyglądając mu się cierpliwie. Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi. Chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego gatunku – popielatego z lśniącymi, pomarańczowymi oczami. Kiedy delikatnie odsunął się od Dracona i wstał, zorientował się, że to wcale nie była sowa. Komuś udało się przekonać jastrzębia do zaniesienia listu. Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co tu mogło chodzić. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, zaklęcia oswajające zwykle nie działały na jastrzębie, które w rezultacie częściej zwykły kąsać czarodziejów po palcach, niż nosić ich wiadomości.

Ostrożnie, z zaklęciem obronnym przed nagłymi atakami fizycznymi na końcu języka, zbliżył się do ptaka, który patrzył na niego obojętnie, zwłaszcza na jego gardło, po czym pozwolił odebrać sobie list. Harry odstąpił szybko, wciąż przyglądając się ostrożnie jastrzębiowi, po czym rzucił kilka zaklęć wykrywających na list, nim nie poczuł się wystarczająco bezpiecznie, żeby go otworzyć.

Przymrużył oczy i rzucił __Lumos__ i to nie tylko przez wzgląd na ciemności zalegające w pokoju. Charakter pisma był niezwykle roztrzęsiony, jakby pisząca go osoba musiała to zrobić z grzbietu uskrzydlonego konia.

__Harry,__

__Skoro to czytasz, to wiedz, że właśnie ukończyłem moje łowy. Zginął ostatni spośród tych, którzy zamordowali moją bratnią duszę i moja ścieżka niniejszym zrobiła się znacznie węższa, szybsza i nachylona. Wszystko dobiegnie końca wraz z listopadową pełnią, nawet ja.__

__Ponieważ zająłeś moje miejsce jako alfa watahy, zaproszenie które wysunąłem do nich, obejmuje również ciebie. Kiedy w listopadzie wzejdzie pierwsza pełnia, moja wataha zostanie zabrana do lasu, w którym będę na nich czekał. Możesz przybyć razem z nimi. Magia nie zabierze cię, jeśli się jej oprzesz, ale naprawdę wolałbym cię tam zobaczyć. Pokażę ci, w miarę możliwości, czemu obrałem taką, a nie inną ścieżkę.__

__Loki__

Harry zacisnął usta, po czym zerknął z powrotem na jastrzębia. W dalszym ciągu przyglądał się jego gardłu – Harry zorientował się, że wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie usadowiła się obroża z białego światła, kiedy Loki przekazał mu swoją watahę. Potrząsnął lekko głową.

– Czemu ciągle to robi? – wyszeptał. – Czy nie dociera do niego, że raczej nie myślę o nim ciepło po tym, jak na moich oczach zabił Kierana?

Jastrząb pomachał lekko skrzydłami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to nie jego problem, po czym obrócił się i wzbił w powietrze, znikając gdzieś pośród nocy. Harry ponownie wbił spojrzenie w list. Gdzieś za nim, Draco spiął się i zamruczał z protestem z powodu zabranego mu ciepła.

– Harry? Chodź do mnie.

Harry musiał uśmiechnąć się na dźwięk jego tonu, mieszanki rozkapryszenia i szczerego pragnienia.

– Już idę, Draco – powiedział, lewitując list na nocną szafkę, po czym wślizgnął się z powrotem za swojego chłopaka i objął go mocno. Draco obrócił się, żeby się wtulić i zasnął z powrotem, zanim zdążył poprosić o cokolwiek więcej. Harry pogłaskał go po plecach i wbił wzrok w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedział jastrząb.

__Więcej dobrego zrobiłby, gdyby przekazał się w ręce brytyjskich, albo francuskich władz i pozwolił postawić przed sądem za swoje zbrodnie, jak każdy normalny czarodziej. Ale podejrzewam, że ten rytuał mu nawet na to nie pozwoli. Magia, która okazała się na tyle potężna, by minąć mnie, moje osłony, a następnie zabić Kierana, ma swoją cenę.__

Harry zamknął oczy i spróbował zdystansować się od myśli o tym, do czego dojdzie w listopadzie, skupiając się na cieple i ciężarze w swoich ramionach. Draco zamruczał mu do ucha, co też pomogło.

W żaden sposób nie pomógł jednak sen o sosnowych igłach, ostrym zapachu śniegu i wyjących wilkach.

* * *

– I nie dasz się przekonać? – Mina Kamelii świadczyła wyraźnie, że dobrze znała na to odpowiedź, ale i tak podeszła do niego, z błagalnymi oczami, lśniącymi od łez i gardłem ściśniętym z bólu.

– Nie. Przykro mi. – Harry nachylił się do niej i złapał za rękę. – Nawet gdybym nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu, wciąż uważałbym, że powinienem, choćby po to by pokazać wszystkim, że staram się dostosować do normalnego życia tak bardzo jak jestem w stanie. Ale wataha nie może tam się ze mną znaleźć. Chcecie mnie strzec na sposoby, które zanadto oddzielą mnie od normalnych uczniów.

– Ale nie jesteś normalny – powiedziała Kamelia, marszcząc nos, jakby „normalny" było brzydkim słowem. – Nie rozumiem, czemu powinieneś się tak zachowywać, albo czemu powinieneś oddzielać się od swojej watahy, Dziki.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Podejrzewał, że Kamelia była zanadto zakręcona wokół ideałów stadnych, żeby uznać dowolne inne rozwiązanie za rozsądne. Z tego, co się od niej dowiedział, krycie się z własną potęgą w watasze nie miało sensu. To najsilniejsi stawali się alfami. Idea ograniczania swojej magicznej potęgi, czy inteligencji, była im całkowicie obca, zupełnie jak udawanie, że ma się więcej magii, niż naprawdę; __po co?__ Dlatego też Kamelia nie pojmowała, czemu Harry miałby chcieć uspokoić ludzi, którzy mogliby myśleć o nim negatywnie. Gdyby tylko chciał, powinien móc otoczyć się swoją watahą i wężami, żeby oddzielić się od potencjalnych zagrożeń, czyhających na niego ze strony reszty szkoły.

– Będę was odwiedzał w weekendy – powiedział. – Obiecuję. Chyba, że jednak wybierzecie sobie innego alfę?

Kamelia potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie jesteśmy z ciebie niezadowoleni, Dziki – powiedziała. – Gdybyśmy byli, ktoś z nas już dawno temu by cię wyzwał na pojedynek. Albo po prostu poprosilibyśmy cię o wyznaczenie innego alfy, oczywiście. Ale dowiedziałbyś się jako pierwszy.

– A gdybym wybrał kogoś, kto okazałby się niewystarczająco silny do sprawowania władzy nad watahą? – zapytał Harry. Wydawało mu się, że znał na to odpowiedź. Po prostu chciał przekonać się, czy miał rację.

Kamelia wzruszyła ramionami.

– No to byśmy go zaatakowali i najsilniejszy z nas przejąłby przywództwo. A przegrany musiałby zająć pozycję tej osoby w watasze i nie żywić o nic żalu – dodała, prawidłowo przewidując kolejne pytanie Harry'ego. – Ludzie, którzy mają za złe zajmowanie miejsca odpowiedniego do ich zdolności, są tacy... __ludzcy.__

– Nawet, gdyby lek na likantropię był powszechnie dostępny, to i tak byś go nie wzięła, co? – zapytał ją Harry.

– Oczywiście że nie. – Kamelia spojrzała na niego z przyjaznym zniecierpliwieniem, które Harry widział już wcześniej na twarzach wilkołaków, ilekroć któryś z ich ludzkich gości łamał niepisaną zasadę, a nawet czasami przy przemienionych przez Lokiego ludziach, ilekroć usiłowali wypierać się spraw, które dla reszty były oczywiste. Często patrzono tak na George'a. – Zostałam ugryziona, jak miałam niecały rok. Mam już dwadzieścia. Tym właśnie __jestem__, Dziki. Nigdy bym tego nie poddała. – Milczała przez chwilę, po czym dodała: – Wspaniale było posiadać magię. Ale gdyby kazano mi wybrać między tym, a likantropią, to wybrałabym zachowanie likantropii.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Rozumiem, Kamelio. Nigdy nie spróbowałbym zmusić cię do podjęcia takiego wyboru. Ale będę szczery. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zdołam przekazać ci choć trochę magii, nawet jeśli nie wiem, kiedy miałoby do tego dojść.

– Wiem. – Kamelia nachyliła się i potarła policzkiem o jego. Harry wciągnął przez zęby zszokowany oddech, po czym zmusił się do pozostania w bezruchu. Wiedział przecież, że wataha polegała na tego rodzaju fizycznych gestach, bo w ten właśnie sposób tworzyli więzy między sobą. To nie była jej wina, że w tej chwili czuł się niewłaściwie, ilekroć dotykał go ktokolwiek poza Draconem. To po prostu pozostałość po wczorajszym rytuale. – Wszystko musiało się bardzo fortunnie poukładać, żebyś w ogóle miał okazję do podarowania mi czegoś takiego. Zaakceptowałam to.

__Naprawdę to zaakceptowała, __pomyślał Harry, przyglądając się przez chwilę jej twarzy.__ To musi być częścią mentalności stadnej, o której mi mówiła. Zaakceptuj rzeczywistość taką, jaka jest i przyzwyczaj się do niej. Tak, naprawdę żałuję, że nie ma wokół mnie więcej ludzi z takim podejściem do życia.__

– Czy wiesz może, ile czasu będziesz musiał spędzić w szkole, zanim wypuszczą cię na odwiedziny? – zapytała Kamelia, podnosząc kubek herbaty i popijając z niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Harry zerknął na trzymany w ręce oficjalny list. Został podpisany przez McGonagall i wszystkich członków rady nadzorczej. Zgodzili się na przyjęcie go z powrotem do Hogwartu jako ucznia, ale użyty przez nich powściągliwy język sugerował, że nie podchodzili do tego z entuzjazmem. Harry wiedział, że to było głównie podejście rady, nie dyrektorki, ale i tak znajdzie się pod uważnymi spojrzeniami wielu ludzi, przez co będzie musiał zachowywać się cokolwiek ostrożnie.

– Przynajmniej kilka tygodni – powiedział. – Chcę pokazać wszystkim, że już nie jestem zainteresowany rewoltą, a to oznacza przestrzeganie ogólnie przyjętych zasad. A technicznie rzecz biorąc uczniowie nie powinni opuszczać szkoły z wyjątkiem wypadów do Hogsmeade w weekendy, albo przerw świątecznych... albo wizyty w świętym Mungu, jeśli zostali tak ciężko ranni, że nawet Madam Pomfrey nie jest w stanie im pomóc. Nie sądzę, żeby aportacje do Leśnej Twierdzy zostały pod to podpięte. – Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale Kamelia nie odpowiedziała tym samym.

– Niby po co miałyby zostać? – zapytała. – Powinni nagiąć dla ciebie zasady.

– Przynajmniej pod tym względem się zgadzamy – powiedział Draco, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i zajmując krzesło obok Harry'ego. Harry podlewitował do niego mleko i kubek z herbatą, po drodze rzucając jeszcze zaklęcie ogrzewające na to drugie. Draco podniósł brew i wlał sobie trochę mleka do herbaty. Następnie objął wolną ręką Harry'ego na poziomie ramion i nachylił się po porannego buziaka. Harry pocałował go, świadom że Kamelia przygląda im się dobrotliwie. Na szczęście magia rytuału, jak to Draco wytłumaczył mu wczoraj, nie dopuściła nikogo w ich pobliże, więc nikt nie znalazł ich przypadkiem w trakcie stosunku w lesie. Głównym celem Burzenia Barier było obniżenie barier zaręczonej pary, a nie wystawienie ich na oczach wszystkich na pośmiewisko.

– Różnisz się od nich – powiedział Draco, odciągając uwagę Harry'ego od wspomnień, za co Harry był poniekąd wdzięczny. – Powinni się do tego dostosować, zamiast udawać, że jesteś taki jak inni.

Harry potrząsnął głową, niemal wybijając kubek z palców Dracona. Odchylił się nieco, żeby więcej do tego nie doszło.

– W tym właśnie problem – wyjaśnił. – Złamałem zbyt wiele zasad. Zachowywałem się, jakbym był już dorosły, jak zbieg, a czasami nawet jak Lord. Zrobili się nerwowi, ponieważ według nich szesnastolatek nie powinien mieć tak wiele swobody i potęgi. Co inne dzieci sobie o tym pomyślą? Dlatego muszę im pokazać, że jestem gotów przyjąć na siebie ograniczenia. Komisja nadzorcza to dobry pomysł, ale to dopiero początek. Muszę pokazać im, że jestem taki jak wszyscy, że mogę otrzymywać szlabany, pojawiać się na lekcjach i słuchać głowy mojego domu.

– O tym właśnie mówię – powiedział Draco, cierpliwie jakby Harry w ogóle niczego nie powiedział. – Może i chcą, żebyś tak właśnie się zachowywał, ale __nie jesteś__ taki jak wszyscy. To ty ich wszystkich uratujesz, kiedy Voldemort przybędzie na kolejne łowy. – Jeśli pozostał w nim jakikolwiek ślad po nawyku wzdrygania się przez to imię, Harry już go nie widział, ani nie słyszał. – Powinni padać przed tobą na kolana i całować cię po piętach, a nie mówić ci, co masz robić.

Harry wywrócił oczami. To nie miało żadnego związku z ich rytuałem, czy dyskusją dotyczącą zasad __vatesa__, czy etykietą. To było po prostu coś, pod względem czego nigdy nie zgodzą się z Draconem. Kiedy zajrzał wczoraj do jego umysłu, zobaczył młodego człowieka o nastawieniu zaskakująco podobnym do wilkołaczego. Uważał, że siła powinna wieźć we wszystkim prym. W przeciwieństwie jednak do członka watahy nie widział niczego złego w manipulowaniu innymi, żeby zaczęli uważać go za silniejszego niż w rzeczywistości. Był jednak przekonany, że ktoś, kogo nie da się zignorować, powinien mieć specjalne przywileje.

– __Chcę__, żeby kazali mi zachowywać się jak zwykły czarodziej i uczeń – powiedział Harry. – __Chcę__, żeby nie podziwiali mnie na każdym kroku, a jeśli mogę upewnić się co do tego poprzez zachowywanie się jak uczeń szkolny, jak ktoś mentalnie młodszy niż ja, to to właśnie zrobię.

– Czyli wciąż boisz się rozkazywania innym? – Draco pochwycił jego spojrzenie własnym, co nie było sprawiedliwe, bo jego wzrok niósł w sobie wiedzę, którą wynieśli o sobie nawzajem z Burzenia Barier. – Czy będziesz się uginał, kiedy ich żądania zaczną przeszkadzać ci w prowadzeniu wojny, albo byciu __vatesem?__

Harry spróbował odwrócić wzrok i odkrył, że nie jest w stanie. Oczy Dracona praktycznie zmuszały go do odpowiedzi.

– Nie – usłyszał w końcu własny głos. – Nie ugnę się. W takich przypadkach złamię zasady i zrobię to, co należy. Przecież mam w tym już mnóstwo doświadczenia.

Draco odchylił się z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem i ponownie sięgnął po swoją herbatę.

– Świetnie. Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś pamiętać o tym, kim jesteś, Harry. Inni ludzie mogą sobie zapominać, jeśli chcą, ale mam zamiar ci przypominać, ilekroć sam będziesz się tego dopuszczał.

– Czasami dobrze by było, gdybym o tym zapomniał – zauważył Harry, wgryzając się w kanapkę. To był jeden z jego ostatnich posiłków w Leśnej Twierdzy, więc usiłował stłumić smutek poprzez skupienie się na racjonalnych dyskusjach. – Jeśli będę zachowywał się jak __powinienem__ przed, na przykład, taką komisją nadzorczą, to w końcu przestaną podejrzewać mnie o planowanie kolejnych rewolt, przez co poluzują swoje ograniczenia.

– Mam swoje plany pod względem komisji nadzorczej – powiedział Draco, uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem w kierunku ściany.

Harry zakrztusił się kęsem kanapki.

– Draco – powiedział ostrzegawczo, kiedy znów mógł mówić.

Draco przechylił głowę w jego kierunku.

– Tak?

Drogi Merlinie, był taki piękny, promienie słońca wpadające przez okno sprawiały, że jego włosy i twarz lśniły równie intensywnie. Harry zauważył, że jego dłoń zaczęła sięgać ku Draconowi, mimo wciąż trzymanej połowy kanapki. Draco złapał go za kikut lewego nadgarstka, a jego uśmiech nabrał prywatnej i usatysfakcjonowanej głębi. Harry poniekąd zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kamelia w tym momencie wstała i zostawiła ich w spokoju – miał wrażenie, że w ten sam sposób zostawiłaby Lokiego i Gudrun.

– Zrobię wszystko, co uznam za konieczne w sprawie komisji nadzorczej – powiedział Draco tak cichym głosem, że Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie nawet Kamelia miałaby problemy z usłyszeniem go, gdyby pozostała z nimi w kuchni. – A ty mnie nie powstrzymasz, Harry, ponieważ nigdy nie stłamsiłbyś niczyjej wolnej woli, prawda?

– Prawda – powiedział Harry i zmarszczył brwi. Jego własny głos brzmiał jak pozbawione tchu niewielkie westchnienie, a nie sądził, żeby tak miało być. Spróbował odsunąć się, powstrzymać swój umysł od tańcowania na rozmazanej linie, którą ostatnio zaczynał wybierać za każdym razem, kiedy Draco znajdował się w pobliżu, ale i tak udało mu się tylko przenieść wzrok z twarzy Dracona na jego oczy. – Nie chcę, żebyś zniszczył komisję nadzorczą, Draco – powiedział, brzmiąc nieco silniej. __Dobrze.__ – Naprawdę ciężko nad nią pracowaliśmy i w tej chwili to wciąż niezbędny kompromis do zakończenia rewolty.

– Nie śmiałbym jej zniszczyć. – Palce Dracona gładziły go po nadgarstku w delikatnym, bezmyślnym geście, którego Harry zwykle pewnie nawet by nie poczuł, ale teraz zdawał sobie sprawę z __każdego__ miejsca, w którym się dotykali. – Ale śmiem ją ograniczyć. Nie jestem __vatesem__, Harry, i naprawdę mnie to cieszy w chwilach takich jak ta.

Harry zamknął oczy. Wrażenia jednak nie dobiegły końca. Wciąż siedział w słońcu poranka z Draconem, a w piersi ściskało go coś bardzo przyjemnego i ciepłego, w dodatku dalej przypominał sobie wczorajszy rytuał.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, wstając tak nagle, że jego krzesło odjechało pod szafki kuchenne. – Muszę... muszę iść, skończyć śniadanie.

Draco zachichotał, w ogóle nie brzmiąc, jakby to go zirytowało.

– Tak – powiedział, kiedy Harry wyszedł z pomieszczenia, szurając nogami. – Tak mi się wydawało.

* * *

Draco odczekał, póki nie upewnił się, że Harry wyszedł z kuchni i już nie wróci. Oczywiście, byłoby fajnie, gdyby wrócił, ponieważ wówczas mogliby wspólnie zająć się małym problemem Harry'ego. Ale dzięki temu Draco był w stanie zająć się swoimi listami, jednym który otrzymał i drugim, który będzie musiał napisać.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni szat kartkę pergaminu. Otrzymał ją na dzień przed Halloween i odłożył na później, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, wiedział że nie będzie w stanie myśleć w Halloween. Teraz pozwolił sobie przeczytać go jeszcze raz, w ramach upewnienia się, że nie przeoczył niczego, co autorka mogła mieć na myśli. List pochodził od młodej aurorki, która widziała jak Harry i Draco pokonali Dumbledore'a i poniekąd zadeklarowała im lojalność. Od dawna nie mieli okazji do nawiązania kontaktu, najpierw przez Sanktuarium, a potem przez problemy Harry'ego z ministerstwem, więc Draco nie był pewien, czy jeszcze otrzyma od niej odpowiedź. List jednak przyszedł tak szybko, że Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ta biedna sowa miała w ogóle okazję do odpoczynku.

__Drogi Malfoyu,__

__Niczym się nie przejmuj. W ministerstwie wciąż znajdują się ludzie lojalni wobec twojego partnera, nawet jeśli minister byłby w stanie zadeklarować, że są przede wszystkim wierni jemu. Rytuał Cincinnatusa nas zaskoczył. __Wydaje__ nam się, że ministrowi Scrimgeourowi wciąż najbardziej zależy na naszym dobrze, ale wspieranie Harry'ego w żaden sposób nam nie zaszkodzi, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy rzekomo ponownie zawiązał sojusz z ministerstwem.__

__Prawa, o jakich sprawdzenie prosiłeś, faktycznie są takie, jakimi je pamiętasz. Za ich pomocą ministerstwo było w stanie nawiązywać kompromisy z czarodziejami o lordowskiej mocy, dzięki czemu Lordowie i Ladies nie musieli bez przerwy wywoływać wojen z ministerstwem o najlżejszą bzdurę. Niektóre kruczki prawne nigdy nie zostały zweryfikowane, a niektóre prawa w książkach nigdy się nie zmieniają. Nikt nawet nie spróbował zakwestionować mojego zainteresowania tymi książkami. Ostatecznie praktykanci na aurorów powinni dogłębnie zapoznawać się z tego rodzaju prawami.__

__Poniżej znajduje się kopia interesującego prawa o ograniczaniu możliwości czarodzieja, lub czarownicy o lordowskiej mocy, ilekroć podejmują się współpracy z ministerstwem dla dobra Brytanii.__

Dekret Hugwooda z 1793: Dowolni czarodzieje czy czarownice o lordowskiej mocy, bez względu na to, czy są zadeklarowani Mrokowi, Światłu, czy żadnemu z nich, którzy nie stawiają się oficjalnie edyktom i dekretom ministerstwa, oraz uznają prawowicie wybranego ministra magii za legalny autorytet, ma pełne prawo do zachowania pełnomocnictwa w zakresie własnego osobistego życia. To dotyczy, choć nie tylko, rajdów aurorów, dochodzeń z ramienia Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, czy innych departamentów ministerstwa, oraz przesłuchiwania przez niewymownych. Podejrzenia zbrodni muszą zostać udowodnione, zanim jakikolwiek agent ministerstwa spróbuje aresztować Lorda, czy Lady, a nawet wówczas powinni być traktowani z szacunkiem i poważaniem, w dodatku mają wszelkie prawo do jak najszybszego przesłuchania przez obecnego ministra magii.

__To oznacza, ze twoje podejrzenia są słuszne: komisja nadzorcza strzegąca Harry'ego jest, pod każdym względem, nielegalna. Podejrzewam, że nawet jeśli wiedzą o Dekrecie Hugwooda, to spróbują wymówić się jego wiekiem, ale prawo jest jasne i oczywiste. Wiek nie ma pod tym względem żadnego znaczenia. Dowolny czarodziej, lub czarownica o lordowskiej mocy, musi być pozostawiona w spokoju i mieć możliwość do działania podług woli. W chwili, w której Harry zakończył swój rokosz i ponownie uznał ministra Scrimgeoura za legalny autorytet, odebrał im wszelkie prawo do założenia komisji.__

__Oczywiście, już od ciebie zależy, co zrobisz z tą wiedzą. Nie mam zamiaru zrobić niczego, póki nie upewnię się, że komisja nadzorcza stawia naszego __vatesa__ w niekomfortowych sytuacjach czy pozycji i wydaje mi się, że tego rodzaju broń powinna zostać zachowana na sam koniec, ponieważ możliwe, że zdołasz znaleźć własne zastosowanie dla komisji. Ale i tak chciałam zapewnić cię, że nie zawiodła cię pamięć pod względem tych praw.__

Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym złożył list na pół, wygładzając ostrożnie wymięte rogi i chowając go z powrotem do kieszeni. Nie miał zamiaru w najbliższym czasie niszczyć komisji nadzorczej. Jak powiedziała jego przyjaciółka, wciąż może się do czegoś przydać, w dodatku uspokajała chwilowo rodziców Piętnastki Poświęconych, dzięki czemu przestali ciągle włazić Harry'emu pod nogi. No i zajmowała czymś Aurorę Whitestag, którą Draco uważał za najbardziej niebezpieczną spośród przeciwników Harry'ego. Ale jeśli zaczną się zanadto wtrącać, to przynajmniej będzie miał po swojej stronie absolutną pewność, że ministerstwo nie miało żadnego prawa zażądać od Harry'ego tego kompromisu w zamian za zakończenie rokoszu, a Harry złamał własne prawa w ogóle o to prosząc.

A teraz miał jeszcze list do napisania.

Nie musiał być długi, więc i taki nie był. Draco pisał go, podczas gdy ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili z kuchni Leśnej Twierdzy, oraz robili sobie wokół niego śniadania. Czuł, jak rzucają mu czasem zaciekawione spojrzenia. Zignorował ich wszystkich. Niby czemu nie miałby? Był czarodziejem czystej krwi i to, co robił, było absolutnie zgodne z prawem, w dodatku większość przyglądających mu się ludzi była półkrwi, albo szlamami. A nawet gdyby byli jego statusu, nie równali się mu w pewności siebie i pozycji.

Dokończył list i przyglądał mu się przez moment, po czym kiwnął głową i wstał, żeby poszukać sowy. Wyobraził sobie minę swojego ojca, kiedy go otrzyma i już musiał się zaśmiać.

List informował Lucjusza, że Draco był skłonny do przyjęcia z powrotem nazwiska Malfoy, wraz z całym ciążącym na nim dziedzictwem, jeśli publicznie zgodzi się, że wydziedziczenie własnego syna było błędem i obieca, że nigdy więcej nie weźmie czegoś takiego pod uwagę. Mimo że całość była prawnie i formalnie poprawna, nie zawierała w sobie nawet cienia pokory, a Draco nawet podpisał się jako „Draco Black". To powinno zmusić jego ojca do ugięcia karku.

A nawet jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Draconowi i tak nic nie ubędzie. Wiedział, że Harry nie miał żadnych problemów z dzieleniem się swoją fortuną z Draconem i Narcyzą; jego matka miała zamiar pozostać w Srebrnym Lustrze, póki Lucjusz się nie opamięta. Żadne z nich na tym nie ucierpiało. Oboje wiedzieli, że robili coś słusznego.

__Czas, żeby Lucjusz wreszcie się przed tym ukorzył.__

* * *

Ginny przygryzła wargę i machnęła różdżką w kierunku swojego kufra.

– __Pakuj.__

Ubrania zaczęły wskakiwać do niego w schludnym porządku. Ginny kiwnęła głową, przyglądając się jak książki układają się pod szatami. Wszystko było poskładane tak elegancko, że mogłaby się naciąć na krawędziach. Bill miał pojawić się w Leśnej Twierdzy, żeby zabrać ją do Hogwartu... możliwe, po drodze zahaczą jeszcze o Norę.

__No i czemu tak się tym denerwuję?__

Ginny upomniała się surowo, że przecież zrobiła co należy. Przybyła do Leśnej Twierdzy, ponieważ uważała, że tu się lepiej przyda. I __przydała__ się. Nawet jeśli chodziło o samo gotowanie – Harry zamawiał mnóstwo jedzenia ze sklepów zarządzanych przez charłaki, ale zwykle przybywało nieprzygotowane – czy korzystanie z zaklęć sprzątających, które nie urażały Leśnej Twierdzy, albo rozdzielanie skłóconych ze sobą wilkołaków, czy ludzi, poprzez rzucenie zaklęcia, które odwracało ich uwagę. Robiła to wszystko. Koiła pomniejsze konflikty, dzięki czemu nie miały szansy przerodzić się w nic większego. Dokonywała rzeczy, z których była dumna.

Nie powinna się bać czegokolwiek, co mogłaby usłyszeć od matki, czy Rona, czy kogokolwiek innego, kto mógłby chcieć się na nią wydrzeć.

Zadarła wysoko głowę, pomniejszyła kufer i zaczęła lewitować go za sobą w drodze do wyjścia z domu. Harry ją zauważył i momentalnie obrócił się do niej z wyciągniętą ręką. Ginny uścisnęła ją, przyglądając się jego twarzy, ale nie zobaczyła na niej niczego poza szczerością, spokojem i wdzięcznością.

– Dziękuję za pojawienie się – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nawet jeśli nie wydaje ci się, że zmieniłaś kierunek rewolty, to sam fakt, że byłaś skłonna przyłączyć się do nas i pomóc, __pokazuje__ wszystkim, że ta rewolty miała znaczenie nie tylko dla wilkołaków. Mam nadzieję, że zachowasz w sobie tę odwagę bez względu na czekające cię teraz wyjce.

Ginny odkryła, że znacznie łatwiej przyszło jej się uśmiechać po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego, mimo że wiedziała, że w domu czeka na nią coś znacznie gorszego od wyjców. Bo teraz już była przekonana, że Bill zabierze ją najpierw do domu, nie do Hogwartu. Głównie dlatego, że od żadnego z powracających dzisiaj uczniów nie oczekiwano pojawienia się od razu na lekcjach, a Ginny wiedziała, że matka będzie chciała się z nią zobaczyć.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała, po czym zawahała się i ukłoniła przed Harrym lekko na sposób, w jaki świetliści czystokrwiści powinni się żegnać z kimś, kogo szanują. A jej rodzina właśnie taka była, nawet jeśli zdecydowała się nie naciskać na czystość ich krwi. Harry odpowiedział ukłonem, po czym podniósł wzrok.

– Heja, Bill – powiedział.

Ginny obróciła się w kierunku swojego najstarszego brata, który spokojnie przedzierał się przez zatłoczony korytarz, witając się po drodze z goblinami w znacznie cieplejszy sposób, niż to robił z ludźmi. Wreszcie spojrzał na nią i Ginny wzięła się w garść. Bill nigdy nie wysłał do niej wyjca, oczywiście – to było bardziej w stylu mamy – ale potrafił łajać jak mistrz. Ginny prawie złamała sobie kiedyś rękę, wymykając się na miotle Freda i to, co jej wtedy powiedział, bolało bardziej od wszelkich rozhisteryzowanych wrzasków ich matki.

Bill wyszczerzył się do niej.

Ginny zamrugała, przekonana że musiało się jej coś przywidzieć, ale zaraz potem Bill złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął lekko. Ginny ponownie zamrugała.

– Spakowana? – zapytał Bill.

– Tak – powiedziała lekko oszołomiona Ginny. Ręka Billa opadła jej na ramię, a on sam zaczął eskortować ją przez tłum. Wymieniła się kilkoma kiwnięciami głowy z mijanymi ludźmi i zatrzymała się, żeby pożegnać z Neville'em, ale Bill praktycznie cały czas starał się ciągnąć ją za sobą. Mimo że nie wyglądał na złego. Właściwie, to kiedy zbliżyli się do krawędzi doliny i osłon anty–aportacyjnych, zaczął nawet pogwizdywać pod nosem. Nie rozumiała tego.

__Chyba że naprawdę już nie może się doczekać ochrzanu, jakim oberwie mi się od mamy.__

– Czego się tak szczerzysz? – zapytała wreszcie oskarżycielsko, obracając się do niego i krzywiąc nieprzyjemnie. – Bo mi się wydaje, że zrobiłam to, co __należało.__ I gdyby przyszło co do czego, to zrobię tak jeszcze raz. A wiesz przecież, że nie mogłam ostrzec przed wszystkim mamy i taty, bo oczywiście, że by mi nie pozwolili. No i...

– Wiem, Ginny. – Bill ponownie uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Ginny rozpoznała tę minę; tak właśnie uśmiechnął się do Charliego, kiedy wygrał w meczu między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem na siódmym roku, oraz do Freda i George'a, kiedy udało im się wymyślić sztuczkę, która rozbawiła ich ojca po długim i męczącym dniu w ministerstwie magii. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie uśmiechnął się w ten sposób do niej. – Też mi się wydaje, że zrobiłaś co należy. – Pocałował czubek jej głowy.

– Serio? – Ginny poczuła, jak ciepło zalewa ją od czubka głowy aż po palce u stóp. – __Naprawdę__ tak myślisz?

– No pewnie. – Bill złapał jej dłoń i ścisnął mocno. – Przecież pracuję z goblinami, Ginny. To też ludzie, a niektórzy z nich są lepsi od wielu znanych mi czarodziejów i myślę, że zasługują na takie same prawa co my. A potem usłyszałem, że moja młodsza siostra uciekła ze szkoły, żeby pomóc w rokoszu, który walczy o prawa goblinów, mimo że wiedziała, że czeka ją za to z tuzin wyjców. Zrobiłaś co należy, Ginny, i w dodatku udałaś się do kogoś, kto był w stanie cię ochronić, zamiast na jakieś pole bitwy. – Puścił do niej oczko. – No i oczywiście, że nie poprosiłaś nikogo o pozwolenie. Nie czeka się na pozwolenie przed podążaniem za własnym sumieniem. Po prostu się za nim podąża.

Ginny wiedziała, że szczerzyła się jak idiotka, ale jeśli idiotki szczerzyły się, kiedy ich starsi bracia byli z nich dumni, to w ogóle nie przejmowała się przyłączeniem do ich szeregów. Ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń.

– Czy to znaczy, że nie przyłączysz się do ochrzanu mamy? – zapytała.

– To znaczy, że mam zamiar przekonać ją do wysłuchania twojej wersji wydarzeń i będę cię wspierał – powiedział Bill. – Ponieważ zachowywałaś się zgodnie z własnym sumieniem, Ginny, i jeśli mama chce cię przed tym powstrzymywać, to równie dobrze może przestać być moją mamą.

Ginny zastanawiała się, czy jej wyszczerz pozostał przez chwilę w powietrzu, kiedy zniknęli.

* * *

Remus miał decyzję do podjęcia.

Pogodził się z tym, że przyjdzie mu tylko obserwować biernie cały rokosz, więc przyglądał się uważnie podejmowanym przez Harry'ego decyzjom, jak i sposobom, na jakie je podejmował, jego integracji z watahą, albo wysłuchując słów, jakimi zwracał się do Pustułki i innych alf, którym zniszczono domy. I teraz, kiedy już rokosz dobiegł końca, musiał zebrać wszystkie te obserwacje i wysunąć wnioski.

A wyglądały one następująco: Harry okazał się być całkiem kompetentnym alfą dla watahy Lokiego. Wciąż odmawiał więzi z umysłem stadnym, co oznaczało że ignorował prądy, które wyczuwał Remus, czy taka Kamelia, albo dowolny inny członek watahy, który spędził choć chwilę w formie wilka.

Z drugiej jednak strony, Remus nie był pewien, czy Harry był kompetentnym alfą dla __niego.__ Zwyczajnie zanadto korciło go do poprawiania zachowania Harry'ego. Patrzył na niego i widział dziecko Lily i Jamesa, cichego, zaczytanego chłopca, który zwykle trzymał się z tyłu i zdawał się być Krukonem, który zabłądził do gryfońskiej rodziny. Remus pomagał w jego wychowaniu i teraz nie był w stanie przekonać samego siebie do pochylenia przed nim głowy i ustąpienia.

Ale co to znaczyło, skoro Kamelia i pozostali członkowie watahy z przyjemnością zintegrowali się z Harrym?

To znaczyło, że powinien poszukać sobie innej watahy. Remus doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nikt poza nim nie miał z tym problemu, to problem musiał leżeć w nim samym.

Te słowa bolały, kiedy tydzień temu po raz pierwszy powiedział je do siebie na głos, w ciemnościach własnej sypialni. Ale od tego czasu powtarzał je już sobie wiele razy i za każdym razem ukłucie było coraz lżejsze. A teraz zdążył się już zaprzyjaźnić z innym alfą, Sokołem, który w czasie ataku na swoje legowisko stracił wielu starszych członków watahy – zginęli chroniąc dzieci – i już sugerował, delikatnie tańcząc wokół prawdy, jak to wilkołaki zwykle robiły, ilekroć podejrzewały, że dany wilkołak nie czuje się zbyt dobrze we własnym stadzie, że Remus zawsze będzie mile widziany w jego.

Remus zdawał sobie sprawę, że praktycznie nikt z watahy nie będzie za nim tęsknił. Sam fakt, że zdołał oprzeć się Harry'emu wskazywał, że jego więzi z nimi nie były jakieś szczególnie głębokie. I w sumie czemu miałyby takie być? Remus nie podążał za ścieżką, na którą trafiło wielu innych. Loki go nie adoptował, ale skusił do przyłączenia się. A wcześniej przebywał w swego rodzaju sojuszu z Hawthorn, Delilą i Claudią, ale jedyne co mieli ze sobą wspólnego, to wilkołak których ich pogryzł, a Hawthorn nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciała nauczyć się zachowań zaakceptowanych wilkołaków, przez co ta wataha była skazana na porażkę jeszcze zanim się w pełni rozwinęła.

Nie, Kamelia i pozostali bez trudu pogodzą się z jego stratą i szybko się zaleczą. Sokół go powita, a prowadzone przez niego młode wilkołaki, wciąż wyczuwające się nawzajem i świat wokół siebie, łatwiej zaakceptują Remusa, niż przyszłoby to starszym likantropom, świadomym już swojej hierarchii w świecie.

Może nawet wreszcie nauczy się, jak zachowywać się jak wilkołak, którym chciał być. No i może w chwili, w której nie będzie miał wrażenia, że powinien się stawiać wszystkim poleceniom Harry'ego, Remusowi wreszcie uda się nawiązać z nim bardziej równą więź.

– Remusie?

Remus obejrzał się, zaskoczony. Harry stał w progu jego sypialni, przyglądając mu się niepewnie.

– Kark zaczął mnie swędzieć – powiedział. – A jak zamknąłem oczy, zobaczyłem twoje imię. Kamelia powiedziała, że to znaczy, że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać. O czym? – Jego głos nie był wrogo nastawiony, ale i tak ostrożny i zdystansowany. Remus nie mógł go za to winić. Sam sobie na to zasłużył.

Chciał uśmiechnąć się smutno, ale powstrzymał się przed tym. Tego rodzaju odruchy pojawiały się wyłącznie, kiedy alfa nie nawiązał bliższej więzi z podwładnym. W ogóle nie powinny pojawiać się w zgranym stadzie. Kamelii, czy Brugmansji pewnie nigdy nie będzie korciło do wykonania ich. To był tylko kolejny znak na to, że już nie należał do watahy Lokiego.

– Owszem, chciałem, Harry – powiedział, nachylając się. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że przenoszę się do innej watahy.

Harry zamrugał.

– Naprawdę?

Remus kiwnął głową.

– Po prostu... zrobi się za ciężko, dla nas obu, jeśli tu zostanę – powiedział, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy i ignorując pokusę do odwrócenia wzroku. – Zawsze będę pamiętał cię jako dziecko i jakaś część mnie agresywnie sprzeciwia się korzeniu przed kimś, kogo najwyraźniej wciąż uważa za szczenię. No i wciąż nie pogodziłem się jeszcze ze wszystkim, co ci zrobili Lily i James, czy z rolą, którą sam w tym odegrałem. – Potrząsnął szybko głową. – Być może, gdyby prawa w zeszłym roku pozwoliły mi na zeznawanie w sądzie, to nie miałbym z tym tak wielkiego problemu. Ale mam i odnoszę wrażenie, że spięcia w watasze i dodatkowe trudności z mojej strony, to ostatnie czego ci trzeba. Zresztą reszta watahy i tak mnie nie potrzebuje, ani niespecjalnie za mną przepada. Wolałbym udać się gdzieś, gdzie faktycznie mogę się na coś przydać, a potem przyjść do ciebie z ofertą pogodzenia się, kiedy już obaj będziemy na to gotowi.

Harry przyglądał mu się w zamyślonej ciszy. Kiedy chwila zaczęła przechodzić w minuty, Remus zastanawiał się, co od niego usłyszy. Czy może jednak będzie chciał, żeby Remus pozostał przy nim i wspólnie zaczęli pracować nad odratowaniem swojej więzi?

Ale Harry tylko kiwnął głową i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– Rozumiem. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele z tego wszystkiego wciąż w tobie gniło, Remusie. Udaj się gdzieś, wykrwaw to z siebie i dopiero wtedy skontaktuj ze mną ponownie. Znacznie bardziej wolałbym cię mieć jako przyjaciela, niż przyrodniego ojca chrzestnego, czy członka watahy.

Remus skrzywił się lekko na to aż nazbyt szczere określenie, ale złapał za nadgarstek Harry'ego i spojrzał mu statecznie w oczy.

– Podążaj za zapachem śniegu w nozdrzach i sosnowymi igłami pod stopami, Harry – powiedział. – I nie przejmuj się, jeśli to błogosławieństwo stanie się dosłowne. Będziesz wiedział co zrobić, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas.

– Co proszę?

Ale Remus i tak już powiedział zbyt wiele. Nie powinien w ten sposób zdradzać tajemnych zwyczajów watahy. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobrym wilkołakiem.

__No trudno, czas najwyższy nauczyć się, jak nim być, __pomyślał, kiwnął pożegnalnie do Harry'ego i udał się znaleźć Sokoła.

* * *

I wreszcie nie pozostało im już nic, poza udaniem się do Hogwartu.

Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, pakując ostatnie ubrania do kufra. To był koniec rewolty i od tej pory będzie mógł zachowywać się jak zwykły uczeń... aż do następnego kryzysu, oczywiście, ale póki będzie myślał, zamiast działać, słuchał komisji nadzorczej i przestrzegał szkolnych zasad, to może w ogóle uda mu się __uniknąć__ kolejnego kryzysu.

Jęknął w chwilę potem. __To nigdy nie wypali. Jestem skazany na spędzenie życia pośród kryzysów.__

– Gotów, Harry?

Drzwi uchyliły się, odsłaniając Snape'a. Harry kiwnął głową i pomniejszył kufer, po czym obejrzał się na łazienkę, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Draco!

Draco wyszedł z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Już cały dzień tak wyglądał. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie zamartwiał się powrotem do Hogwartu bardziej, niż dawał to po sobie poznać.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Draco zarzucił włosami i wrócił do siebie.

– Pewnie – powiedział, podnosząc własny kufer. – Chcę jeszcze pożegnać się z matką, oczywiście, ale ponieważ i tak będzie chciała pożegnać się z nami wszystkimi, to chyba nie będzie problem, prawda, proszę pana? – Zerknął na Snape'a, który po prostu pokręcił głową.

Joseph przyłączył się do nich, kiedy zmierzali w kierunku kuchni, gdzie czekali na nich ludzie, którzy chcieli jeszcze zobaczyć się z nimi przed wyjazdem. Harry zauważył z rozbawieniem, że twarz Snape'a spięła się, ale chwilę potem musiał odwrócić wzrok, kiedy Joseph spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział bezgłośnie, że niebawem czeka ich kolejna rozmowa. Zastanawiał się, kiedy do wieszcza wreszcie dotrze, że ze śmiercią Kierana już się uporał, za to z przyjemnością porozmawia z nim o sprawach, które __faktycznie__ miały znaczenie.

Narcyza wyszła im na spotkanie jako pierwsza, ale była tylko pierwszą __z wielu;__ w kuchni znajdowało się znacznie więcej ludzi, niż Harry się tego spodziewał. Poczuł jak twarz staje mu w ogniu, mimo że wszyscy póki co tylko patrzyli, a Narcyza głaskała Dracona po głowie i mamrotała mu coś na ucho, co prawdopodobnie było znacznie bardziej zawstydzające od spojrzeń.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Przemyślałem to, mamo – powiedział. – I to właśnie chcę zrobić.

Harry miał wrażenie, że usłyszał lekkie westchnienie Narcyzy, ale zaraz potem obróciła się do niego, a Harry miał jej coś innego do powiedzenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że zawsze będzie pani mile widziana w Srebrnym Lustrze – powiedział. – Tak długo, jak pani sobie tego życzy.

– Jak sobie tego życzysz, Narcyzo – upomniała go, po czym przytuliła, zamiast po prostu uścisnąć jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Policzki miał już tak czerwone, że aż bolały, ale ostrożnie ją objął, kiedy mamrotała mu do ucha: – Zajmij się nim, Harry, i pozwól mu zająć się sobą. Należę do komisji nadzorczej, więc niebawem się zobaczymy.

– Dobrze, Narcyzo – powiedział automatycznie Harry, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, co innego miałby w tej chwili powiedzieć, po czym obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na pozostałych.

Hawthorn dotknęła dłonią jego ramienia w geście bardziej intymnym od dowolnego przytulenia.

– Uważaj na siebie, Harry – powiedziała. – I dziękuję, że zwróciłeś mi życie i wolność, bez którego życie jest nic nie warte.

Harry przyglądał się jej ostrożnie, podnosząc rękę, żeby dotknąć jej ramienia w odpowiedzi. __Coś__ zmieniło się w niej od czasu, kiedy rozszarpała na strzępy swoją pościel po śmierci Claudii, ale wciąż nie był pewien, co to mogło być. Miał jednak nadzieję, że taka już pozostanie i nigdy więcej nie podda się zgorzknieniu i oburzeniu.

– Zasługujesz na wolność – powiedział. – I na znacznie więcej, niż tylko ją. Żałuję, że nie ma jakiegoś sposobu na przypilnowanie, by aurorzy, którzy cię skrzywdzili, zaznali sprawiedliwości, ale...

Hawthorn wzruszyła niedbale ramionami.

– Czasami po prostu nie ma innego wyjścia.

__W tym momencie__ Harry już musiał spojrzeć na nią podejrzliwie, ale Adalrico Bulstrode podszedł i poprosił o uwagę, więc był zmuszony odpuścić. Po ciepłych życzeniach pozostania w dobrym zdrowiu, Adalrico powiedział mu:

– W pierwszej chwili pragnąłem przelewu krwi, chciałem pokazać ci, czemu obawiano się mnie, kiedy jeszcze kroczyłem pośród śmierciożerców. Ale potem uznałem, że wojna słów jest lepsza.

Harry zamrugał.

– Naprawdę, proszę pana?

– Tak. Dzięki temu mam znacznie większe szanse na to, że moi wrogowie mnie nie docenią. – Adalrico zachichotał. – Ich wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy siałem postrach, mają już niemal dwadzieścia lat. Gdybym miał udać się znowu do bitwy, pewnie uznają że zmiękłem, bo nie walczyłem w czasie tego rokoszu, a wtedy pokażę im, jak bardzo się pomylili.

Harry uśmiechnął się, nawet jeśli ta logika wydawała mu się cokolwiek dziwna, po czym uścisnął mu dłoń.

Za Adalrico czekał Pierre Delacour, trzymający się za rękę z Millicentą. Tuż obok niego stała Adrienne, jego wilowa kuzynka, która odezwała się zanim jeszcze Pierre zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby słowo – a może przemawiała w jego imieniu, Harry nie był tego pewien.

– Zaniosę radzie Wili dobry raport, Harry __vatesie__ – powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Jesteś tym, kogo szukałyśmy.

– Czyli czym? – zapytał Harry. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, równie dobrze mogło im chodzić o coś równie prostego, jak „magiczną potęgą". Jedyne w sumie, co tak naprawdę wiedział o Radzie Wili, to że musieli podejmować decyzje nieanonimowo, a ponieważ zasiadało w niej kilkuset członków, to osiągnięcie porozumienia potrafiło trwać całymi latami.

– Byłeś oburzony, kiedy usłyszałeś o śmierci wilkołaków – powiedziała Adrienne. – Większość czarodziejów nie przejęłaby się tym. Są... – Tu powiedziała coś po francusku, po czym pokręciła głową. – __Mówią__, że zależy im na wilach – powiedziała. – __Wydaje im się__, że zależy im na wilach. Ale bardziej zależy im na ludziach. Nie winimy ich o to. Nie są w stanie niczego na to poradzić. Ale ty jesteś i radzisz sobie z tym. Możesz mieć u swojego boku wilkołaki, centaury, gobliny i wile i wszyscy oni będą dla ciebie równie ważni co ludzie. No, może z wyjątkiem twojej bratniej duszy. – Uśmiechnęła się do Dracona, po czym przerzuciła ten uśmiech na Harry'ego. – Ale przejmujesz się, kiedy ktoś ich krzywdzi, albo wrzuca do więzienia. Nie obchodzi cię, że nie są ludźmi.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział bezbarwnie Harry, nie pojmując, czemu Rada Wili potrzebowała wysłać do niego obserwatorkę do odkrycia czegoś __tak podstawowego.__ – Przecież nie mógłbym być __vatesem__, gdybym inaczej do tego podchodził.

– Wielu już twierdziło, że są __vatesami__, albo szukali u nas poparcia, kiedy w ogóle im nie zależało – powiedziała łagodnie Adrienne. Tym razem to ona ujęła jego dłoń i ją ucałowała. – Niech podążają za tobą dobre życzenia.

Harry pokiwał głową, wciąż zaskoczony, po czym obrócił się, żeby pożegnać z wilkołakami. Niektóre alfy już przyjęły jego propozycję stworzenia sobie legowisk w Leśnej Twierdzy i podjęcia się pracy w kwaterze głównej, która miałaby swoje miejsce w Londynie, jak tylko Harry ustali, który opuszczony budynek, jeden spośród wielu w pobliżu ulicy Pokątnej, tak na dobrą sprawę należał do Blacków. Pozostali chcieli powrócić do swoich starych domów, bo niektóre z nich wciąż można było odbudować i ponaprawiać i choć formalnie rezygnowały z jego ochrony, to wciąż miały nadzieję na zachowanie więzów przyjaźni.

Harry odpowiadał tak uprzejmie, jak tylko był w stanie, powoli mijając kolejnych przedstawicieli watah, aż w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do północnych goblinów, stojących praktycznie pod ścianą. Helcas uśmiechnął się krzywo na jego widok. Harry zastanawiał się, czy gobliny ostrzyły sobie kły z jakichś ważnych, klanowych powodów, czy też po prostu po to, żeby straszyć ludzi wokół siebie.

– Przyjmij to jako gest naszej przyjaźni i przyzwij nas na pomoc, kiedy tylko będziesz jej potrzebował – powiedział Helcas, kładąc mu łańcuch na dłoni. – Zakręć nim, to usłyszymy twój zew, zupełnie jak nasi południowi kuzyni słyszą ten ich róg. Przecież nie możemy być sojusznikami bez możliwości usłyszenia się nawzajem.

Harry nie wiedział, jak odmówić z gracją takiemu prezentowi, więc przyjął go z podziękowaniem i owinął sobie łańcuch wokół przedramienia.

– Mam nadzieję, że wy też skontaktujecie się ze mną, jeśli Rada Goblinów z ministerstwa zacznie wam przysparzać kłopoty? – zapytał.

Helcas spojrzał na niego z wyższością.

– Nie jesteśmy czarodziejami, Harry __vatesie__ – powiedział. – Jesteśmy w stanie przyznać, kiedy potrzebujemy pomocy.

Kość kiwnął głową, kiedy Harry pochwycił jego spojrzenie.

– My również – powiedział. – Podążymy za tobą do Hogwartu. Mamy przewagę nad twoimi pozostałymi sojusznikami, __vatesie.__ Jesteśmy w twoim pobliżu. Wezwij nas, jeśli tylko kiedykolwiek spróbujesz ponownie wznieść sztandar rokoszu. – Przez chwilę wyglądał gorliwie i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że centaury nie miały większej okazji do bezpośredniej walki, poza udaniem się do ministerstwa, kiedy uwolnili z Tullianum Hawthorn i pozostałe wilkołaki. Harry był rozdarty między wyrażeniem sympatii i pragnieniem, żeby już nigdy nie doszło do kolejnej rewolty. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy wreszcie zacznie polować na Voldemorta, to będzie to prywatna wojna, obejmująca wyłącznie jego i tych, którzy mieli wszelkie prawo nienawidzić Mrocznego Pana, a nie potężna wojna, która rozszarpie na strzępy życia wielu niewinnych ludzi.

– Dziękuję – powiedział zamiast tego, po czym wyszedł. Chciał pożegnać się z kimś jeszcze, ale nigdy nie zmieściłaby się w kuchni.

Karkadann zatrąbiła na jego widok. Stała po przeciwnej stronie Leśnej Twierdzy, co nie miało większego znaczenia. Udała się cwałem w jego kierunku, kopytami jak zwykle podrywając za sobą ziemię i zatrzymała tuż przed nim z ostrym poślizgiem. Harry zadrżał. Przebywanie w pobliżu takiej prędkości, ukropu i potęgi zawsze było onieśmielające. Pochyliła łeb i wydała z siebie niski pisk, gładząc go rogiem po barku.

– No wiem – wyszeptał Harry, głaszcząc ją po grzywie. Miał wrażenie, jakby przeczesywał palcami ciężki piasek. – Wybacz. Też żałuję, że nic innego nam nie pozostało, że nie mogę cię zabrać jakoś ze sobą. Ale nie byłabyś w stanie przeżyć w Zakazanym Lesie. Jego sieci spróbowałyby cię spętać, a inne stworzenia – zjeść.

Karkadann parsknęła, ale to był rozbawiony dźwięk, zamiast nadąsanego, którego Harry się spodziewał. Ocierała o niego niespokojnie róg, po czym wreszcie chuchnęła, zalewając mu twarz smrodem gnijącego mięsa.

Harry zamrugał i zorientował się nagle, że ma wizję w głowie, podobną do tych, które kiedyś otrzymywał od Fawkesa. Karkadann biegła przez wydmy, które przypominały Harry'emu pustynię północnej Afryki. Trąbiła, a sieci skakały na nią i owijały się wokół, podczas gdy stopniowo wychodziły jej na spotkanie inne karkadanny. Ta, która odwiedziła Harry'ego, zaprzestała galopu i zaczęła opowiadać pozostałym o __vatesie.__ Wszystkie tupały kopytami w miarę słuchania, po czym jeden z nich uderzył drugiego swoim rogiem i nagle całe zebranie przemieniło się w orgię agresji, która na swój sposób była również tańcem.

Westchnął, kiedy wizja przeminęła, po czym spojrzał surowo na karkadann. Parsknęła na niego, kompletnie nie czując się niczego winna. Przecież i tak jej przed tym nie powstrzyma.

– __Postaraj__ się być grzeczna i przynajmniej nie daj się nikomu zobaczyć, jak będziesz opuszczała Anglię – mruknął Harry, po czym patrzył z sercem w gardle, jak przyklękła przed nim na moment, zamiatając ziemię grzywą i rogiem, po czym poderwała się i ruszyła na wschód w eksplozji czystej potęgi.

– _Czy to znaczy, że wracamy już do domu?_

Harry drgnął. To Argutus, zwinięty w kieszeni jego szaty, zadał to pytanie. Harry uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał węża omenu po łbie, kiedy ten wychylił go z kieszeni. Argutus miał naprawdę niewiele do roboty w czasie rewolty, może poza zwiedzaniem Leśnej Twierdzy, czym już był najwyraźniej znudzony. Z przyjemnością zobaczy znowu Hogwart.

__Cholera, sam chętnie znowu go zobaczę.__

– Tak – odpowiedział Harry, po czym obrócił się, żeby znaleźć Snape'a, kojąc po drodze swoje obawy. Choć raz wydawało mu się, że wszystko dobrze się skończy. Karkadann wydostanie się z Anglii i nikt jej nie zauważy, ani nie spróbuje zastrzelić. Ministerstwo dotrzyma swoich obietnic. Wilkołaki, które nie chciały pozostać w Leśnej Twierdzy, znajdą domy i prace. Jego relacje z watahą przeżyją rozłąkę, a osobliwy list Lokiego oznaczał coś innego, niż nadchodzącą kolejną śmierć, którą zdawał się zapowiadać. Jego więzi z Draconem i Snape'em tylko się pogłębią. Joseph zrozumie, że nie muszą rozmawiać absolutnie o wszystkim. A Hogwart okaże się spokojnym miejscem, w którym przyjdzie mu spędzić resztę szóstego roku.

__Chyba wolno mi marzyć, co nie?__


	57. Dodatek: Wykrycie oznacza śmierć

**Dodatek: Wykrycie oznacza śmierć**

– Severusie.

Snape nie przerwał warzenia, ponieważ wiedział kto to był. Tylko trzech ludzi zwracało się do niego po imieniu. Jednym z nich był Mroczny Pan, którego magię Snape wyczułby z daleka i już dawno temu by klęczał. Drugim był Regulus, którego głos był już dobrze znajomy i zdawał się sięgać do zaniedbywanych, porzuconych krańców duszy Snape'a – nie, żeby im wolno było przetrwać w takim miejscu jak to.

A trzecim był Lucjusz, który zaczął się tak do niego zwracać bez żadnej zachęty. I to właśnie był on, brzmiąc na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy opierał się ramieniem o framugę drzwi, prowadzących do laboratorium Snape'a w domu Riddle'ów.

– Czego sobie życzy nasz Pan, Malfoy? – zapytał wreszcie Snape, kiedy wydawało mu się, że minęło już wystarczająco wiele czasu, żeby Lucjusz zaczął się wkurzać, ale nie dość, by okazać brak szacunku. Nie chciał brać udziału w pokręconych gierkach, które ten człowiek prowadził z innymi śmierciożercami, nie teraz kiedy musiał skupić się na swoich trzech najważniejszych zadaniach. Musiał szpiegować dla Dumbledore'a, musiał przekonać Voldemorta, że wciąż jest mu lojalny i musiał zająć się Regulusem, który niemal załamał się po intensywnych torturach, przez jakie przeciągnął go Mroczny Pan za jego reakcję na piętnastominutowe __Crucio__, które przyszło znieść Snape'owi. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie obchodziła go polityka, jak teraz.

– Czemu musi chodzić o prośbę naszego Pana, Severusie? – Głos Lucjusza był delikatny i płytki i pewnie jeszcze ze dwa lata temu Snape faktycznie uwierzyłby, że skrzywdził mężczyznę. Ale od tamtej pory został śmierciożercą. Przyjazny człowiek, który zachęcił go do przyłączenia się do armii Mrocznego Pana, który nauczył go wyczuwania magii jako bólu, przepadł jak kamień w wodę. – Czemu nie może chodzić o moją?

– Nieczęsto życzysz sobie czegokolwiek, co byłbym skłonny ci dać, Malfoy – powiedział spokojnie Snape, zauważając że eliksir powoli zaczyna wrzeć. Wrzucił do niego ostatnią garść żywokostu i ciecz zasyczała jak Nagini. Kiedy się uspokoiła, po jej powierzchni zaczęły rozchodzić się zmarszczki, rozbiegające się ze środka z nienaturalną prędkością. Snape podniósł różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie stabilizujące na eliksir, po czym kiwnął głową. Dziesięć minut chłodzenia i zabierze ją do Regulusa. Powinna ukoić rozdygotane ruchy jego kończyn, które przypominały niemalże konwulsje.

Cichy krok był całym jego ostrzeżeniem, zanim różdżka Lucjusza została przyciśnięta do nasady jego karku. Snape podniósł wzrok i przeklął się. __Tak__, w czasie warzenia miał tendencję do wpadania w trans i rozważania wyłącznie znajdującego się przed nim eliksiru, a nie ludzi wokół siebie, ale zwykle zdawał sobie sprawę z tej słabości i jakoś ją równoważył. Tak samo powinien był zrobić teraz. Snape był znacznie bardziej zły na siebie, niż Lucjusza. Lucjusz po prostu był sobą. Już do końca życia będzie miał obsesję na punkcie demonstracji sił i tworzenia precedensów.

– Nie będziesz mnie ignorował, kiedy do ciebie mówię – wyszeptał Lucjusz.

– Nie będę – zgodził się Snape, nie pozwalając, by jego lodowata maska zsunęła się z twarzy czy głosu. Jeśli pozwoli eliksirowi stygnąć dłużej, niż dziesięć minut, to przyjdzie mu go przyrządzić jeszcze raz, a wówczas Regulus będzie cierpiał jeszcze przez wiele godzin – które były tylko minutami dla tych, którzy nie cierpieli równie mocno, co on, ale oznaczały nieskończoność dla tego, kto musiał to przechodzić. Snape zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nawet jeśli zwykle był powalany psychicznymi sztyletami, nie fizycznymi. Czasami wydawało mu się, że gdyby tylko przechylił odpowiednio głowę, poczułby jak ich ostrza wbijają mu się w nasadę głowy. Niektóre wbili w niego James Potter z przyjaciółmi, inne Eileen Prince, parę nawet sam Tobiasz.

Lucjusz jeszcze nigdy się na to nie odważył. Ale będzie miał do tego okazję, jeśli to wszystko zajmie ponad dziesięć minut, a Snape znowu będzie musiał uwarzyć ten eliksir. Dlatego upewni się, że nie spędzą tu zbyt długo na tej rozmowie.

– Czego sobie życzysz, Lucjuszu? – zapytał, upewniając się, że jego głos brzmi odpowiednio pokornie.

Zwykle, ilekroć znajdował się na skraju otrzymania tego, czego chciał, Lucjusz zaczynał okazywać fałszywą skromność. Oczywiście, prawdopodobnie wyczuł, że ta chwila była naprawdę ważna dla Snape'a, przez co wcale mu się nie śpieszyło. Okręcił różdżkę przy nasadzie jego karku. Snape liczył uderzenia serca i przetłumaczył je na minuty. Minęły już trzy.

– Wiem, gdzie się udajesz – odezwał się wreszcie Lucjusz, mruknięciem tak cichym, że pewnie nawet Greyback miałby problemy z usłyszeniem go za drzwiami – ilekroć uciekasz gdzieś sam.

Snape zawsze oddalał się od wszystkich sam, ilekroć musiał zaraportować coś Dumbledore'owi. Nie śmiał użyć do tego sowy, ale też nie uciekał zbyt często. Było to niezbędne, jeśli miał odnieść sukces u boku Mrocznego Pana jako jego warzyciel eliksirów, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy musiał zajmować się też Regulusem. Miał alibi na każdą z tych misji.

Ale jeśli Lucjusz wiedział, co oznaczały...

Ale nie wiedział, Snape był co do tego pewien. Gdyby wiedział, to już dawno temu udałby się z tym do Voldemorta. Lucjusz związał swoje życie z Voldemortem za pomocą tego swojego Mrocznego Znaku na bladym, smukłym przedramieniu. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby jego strona przegrała wojnę.

__Chyba że naprawdę chce ode mnie czegoś więcej, jak po prostu zobaczyć, czy nasz Pan zwycięży ze starym głupcem.__

Ale nie, Snape nie mógł myśleć w ten sposób. Uzna w takim razie, że Lucjusz po prostu blefuje. A jeśli naprawdę tak się okaże, to Snape użyje swojej własnej, potężnej broni. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko przyjdzie mu z niej skorzystać, w zaledwie parę miesięcy po stworzeniu, ale skoro była potrzebna, to była potrzebna.

– Nie wiesz, Lucjuszu – powiedział spokojnie.

– A to niby czemu nie? – Głos Lucjusza wezbrał z rozochocenia. Niewątpliwie miał nadzieję, że Snape przez zwykłą nieuwagę wygada się, gdzie nie zdołałby go znaleźć.

__Chyba że już wie.__

Snape powiedział sobie stanowczo, że Lucjusz nie miał __pojęcia__ i w tej chwili ma przestać myśleć inaczej. Zatopił emocje i te myśli pod powierzchnią basenów oklumencyjnych, dzięki czemu mógł łatwiej oddychać. Nawet zdołał się uśmiechnąć, nawet lekko zaśmiać, na tyle cicho, żeby jeszcze nie sprowokować Lucjusza do przeklęcia go.

– Powiedz mi. – Różdżka wbiła mu się w kark tak mocno, że odchyliła mu głowę do tyłu.

__Siedem minut.__ Zostały mu trzy. I doprawdy, Snape nie znosił, kiedy tak go naciskano, w dodatku niechętnie podchodził do wyjawiania swojej najpotężniejszej broni, no i tylko potwierdzi w ten sposób Lucjuszowi, że faktycznie robił coś ważnego, ilekroć wymykał się sam, a naprawdę tego nie chciał. Ale czasami trzeba poświęcić coś w zamian za możliwość brania udziału w dalszej grze.

Pomyślał o niewerbalnym zaklęciu i użył bezróżdżkowej magii; był na to wystarczająco zły. Maleńka fiolka wysunęła mu się z kieszeni szaty. Lucjusz przechylił głowę, żeby się jej przyjrzeć.

Trzeba było mu przyznać, momentalnie rozpoznał zawartą w niej ciecz. I czemu by nie miał? Voldemort kazał mu stworzyć ten eliksir, po czym użyć go na więźniu, a następnie rozkazał Lucjuszowi warzyć go raz za razem, póki go wreszcie nie opanował.

Przez dłuższą chwilę za Snape'em nie było niczego, nawet oddechu. Wreszcie Lucjusz odsunął różdżkę od jego karku. Kiedy Snape obrócił się, zobaczył jak Lucjusz kłania się przed nim. Jego mina była pełna nienawiści, ale wymieszany z nią był szacunek, jak i chłodna kalkulacja, którą Snape rozpoznawał i był nawet w stanie mu zaufać. Lucjusz nie przestanie na niego polować, spróbuje jakoś odegrać się za to upokorzenie, ale teraz już rozumiał, jak daleko Snape był gotów się posunąć we własnej obronie, przez co nigdy więcej nie spróbuje czegoś równie głupiego.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, Severusie – powiedział. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś taki zajęty. – Kiwnął lekko głową, po czym obrócił się i wyszedł.

Snape schował zaczarowaną fiolkę z powrotem do kieszeni szaty, po czym sięgnął po kubek i zanurzył go w chodnej cieczy dokładnie w dziesięć minut po wygaszeniu ognia, po czym zabrał go do Regulusa.

* * *

Regulus był pół–przytomny z bólu, nawet kiedy Snape napoił go już swoim eliksirem i opuścił go z powrotem na posłanie. Wyłącznie dlatego teraz wygadywał takie niesłychane bzdury, albo tak niesłychanie mocno trzymał go za rękę.

– Jesteś takim dobrym przyjacielem, Severusie – wymamrotał, nie mogąc utrzymać oczu otwartych. Eliksir nie tylko koił ból, ale też działał usypiająco. – Takim dobrym przyjacielem.

– Wcale nie. – Snape siedział nieruchomo z kubkiem w wolnej dłoni, monitorując roztrzepotany puls na szyi Regulusa i w żaden sposób nie próbując odwzajemnić uścisku. Nieczęsto do tego dochodziło, ale czasem wypicie eliksiru wywoływało u pijącego tak ogromne przyśpieszenie tętna, że to mogło się zrobić niebezpieczne. No i co by było, gdyby ktoś tu wszedł i zobaczył, jak trzyma Regulusa za rękę? Co, gdyby uznał to za słabość? Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie teraz kiedy był szpiegiem. Dowolne odsłonięcie się mogło oznaczać śmierć. – Twój brat upewnił się, że nigdy nie zaprzyjaźnię się z kimś o nazwisku Black.

Regulus zaśmiał się i zmusił do otwarcia oczu. Snape spojrzał na niego chłodno.

– Co ja ci mówiłem o zwalczaniu efektów eliksiru? – zapytał z irytacją.

– Jesteś... znacznie lepszy, niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci – wymamrotał Regulus, patrząc na niego ciepło. – A czasami zachowujesz się, jakby wydawało ci się, że jesteś dokładnie taki sam. Ty chyba tego nie zauważasz, co, Severusie? Wydawało mi się, że zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę i kryłeś w sobie ten skarb, żeby przypadkiem nie skaził się całą tą ciemnością. Ale właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że w ogóle tego nie dostrzegasz. __Naprawdę__ wydaje ci się, że jesteś jak cała reszta.

– Bredzisz – poinformował go obojętnie Snape.

– Nie, po prostu mówię prawdę, na co zwykle mi nie wolno – powiedział Regulus, którego uśmiech zrobił się lekko szalony. – Masz w sobie siłę do przetrwania, której nie ma tu nikt poza tobą. Masz w sobie odwagę, która cię stąd wyniesie. Wszyscy tu zginiemy, ale nie ty, ty wylecisz stąd, jak... jakaś ćma. Albo nie, lepiej, __feniks.__

– Teraz to już ci odbiło – powiedział Snape, marszcząc brwi. Eliksir potrafił czasem poluźnić bariery umysłowe, ale zwykle nie do tego stopnia. Ponownie spojrzał na puls Regulusa.

– Wcale nie – powiedział z uporem Regulus. – Jesteś kimś więcej, jak po prostu śmierciożercą, kimś więcej jak po prostu służącym Voldemorta.

Snape nie spojrzał na niego z obawą, ponieważ ktoś ich obserwował. Ktoś __zawsze__ obserwował. Mroczny Pan polegał na tym, że śmierciożercy obserwowali się nawzajem.

– Oczywiście że tak – mruknął. – Jestem jego najbardziej zaufanym służącym. – Położył słabnącą dłoń Regulusa z powrotem na posłaniu.

– Feniksem – wymamrotał Regulus wreszcie zamykając oczy. – Na tyle silny, żeby nie tylko przeżyć, ale i żyć.

Snape pokręcił głową i patrzył, jak jego niespokojne drgnięcia wreszcie zaznają ukojenia we śnie. W międzyczasie myślał o trzymanej w kieszeni szaty fiolce, migoczącej, przezroczystej, zielonej cieczy z unoszącym się w niej, bardzo delikatnym blond włosem.

Jakiś czas temu Lucjusz przybył i z radością poinformował wszystkich o narodzinach swojego syna. Snape miał wrażenie, że pierwszy raz w życiu widzi na jego twarzy szczere emocje. Kiedy świętował pośpiesznie stworzonym winem ze śmierciożercami, którzy akurat przebywali w domu Riddle'ów, Snape zauważył zagubiony włos, uczepiony jego szaty, więc uwolnił go prostym ruchem dłoni.

Ten eliksir, obdarzony włosem ofiary, był w stanie utopić ją we własnej krwi. Pracowała na wszelką odległość, a im młodsza była ofiara, tym lepiej.

Snape nie sądził, żeby Lucjusz był skłonny zrobić teraz cokolwiek, kiedy Snape tak na dobrą sprawę przyłożył ostrze miecza przy gardle bezbronnego Dracona, śpiącego u piersi Narcyzy. Miło by było trzymać tę broń w ukryciu jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Było jednak jak było i Snape wiedział, że teraz będzie musiał na siebie uważać. Lucjusz zabije go przy pierwszej możliwej okazji.

__Być może najlepiej byłoby, __pomyślał Snape, przyglądając się śpiącej twarzy Regulusa,__ jeśli powiem mu o drugim włosie, którego nie noszę przy sobie przy każdej okazji.__

__Mylisz się, Regulusie. Żaden ze mnie feniks. A nawet gdyby tak było, płonąłbym na czarno.__


	58. Interludium: Szósty list Wyzwolicielki

**Interludium: Szósty list Wyzwolicielki**

__3 listopada 1996__

__Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,__

Przepraszam, że nie jestem w stanie częściej się z panem kontaktować. Doszło do najgorszego. Jak tylko wysłałam mój poprzedni list, ojciec zorientował się, że pozostawałam w kontakcie z kimś bez jego zgody. Nie udało mu się wyciągnąć ze mnie pańskiego imienia.

Ucierpiałam. Ale tylko na sposoby, do jakich już jestem przyzwyczajona i które umiem znosić, wbijając wzrok w dni, kiedy wreszcie będę wolna.

Ojciec uwolnił mnie z wybranej przez siebie trumny, kiedy uznał, że wszystko zmieniło się dostatecznie na korzyść Światła. Pierwsze, co zrobił jak tylko doszłam do siebie, to opowiedział mi o układzie, jaki świetliste czystokrwiste rodziny zawarły z Harrym vatesem. Zadałam tak wiele pytań o ten układ, jak tylko śmiałam i wydawał mi się szczery. Przynajmniej ze strony Harry'ego.

Świetliści czarodzieje, tacy jak moi rodzice, którzy nie byli w stanie odżałować upadku i straty Albusa Dumbledore'a, spróbują zabezpieczyć sobie więcej, niż im się prawnie należy. Mówię to panu jako przyjaciółka, ministrze. Ojciec nie ma jeszcze solidnych planów jako takich, ale na przestrzeni ostatnich paru miesięcy nie udało mu się też zdobyć tak wiele, jak mu się wydawało, że powinien był, a to zawsze go irytuje. Knuje równie często, co taki Lucjusz Malfoy... choć on, oczywiście, mówi sobie, że to zupełnie co innego, bo jest innej deklaracji. Żałuję, że nie mamy pod ręką Zwierciadła Ain Eingarp, czy innego legendarnego szkła, w którym mógłby zobaczyć swoje własne ambicje wypisane tam w łatwo rozpoznawalnej prozie. Być może wówczas dotarłoby do niego, że Mrok i Światło nie różnią się tak bardzo, jak mu się wydaje, zwłaszcza ilekroć uważa się za najlepszego przedstawiciela Światła pod słońcem.

Szklanica, z której korzystali moi rodzice do kontaktowania się, czy też szpiegowania Falco Parkinsona, zniknęła. Tak strasznie mi przykro, ministrze. Pozostaje mi się tylko domyślać, że robili się coraz bardziej nerwowi, mając ją w posiadaniu, więc przekazali ją kolejnemu członkowi Zakonu Feniksa.

Im bardziej się rozglądam i nasłuchuję, tym większego nabieram przekonania, że Falco Parkinson nigdy tak naprawdę nie skontaktował się ani z moimi rodzicami, ani z kimkolwiek z Zakonu Feniksa. Inaczej nie porzuciliby go tak szybko na rzecz układu z Harrym vatesem. To nie oznacza, że stał się dzięki temu jakkolwiek mniej niebezpieczny, ale przynajmniej nie musi pan się przejmować potencjalnymi atakami ze strony jego fanatycznych wielbicieli.

Proszę mieć na oku Harry'ego i tę jego komisję nadzorczą, ministrze. I proszę przyjrzeć się bliżej własnym sojusznikom. Jeden z nich nosi przy piersi żmiję i nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

Niech cienie pana chronią.

Z uszanowaniem,

__Wyzwolicielka__


	59. Nie jestem Lordem

**Rozdział czterdziesty szósty: Nie jestem Lordem**

Kilka dni później Connor przytulił go, kiedy zobaczyli się w drodze na śniadanie i Harry obejrzał się na niego z zaskoczeniem. Connor przez chwilę mrugał na niego w odpowiedzi, po czym zaśmiał się i ponownie go przytulił.

– Co, już nie mogę się cieszyć, że mój brat wrócił cały i zdrowy? – mruknął Harry'emu w kark.

– Nie no... oczywiście że możesz – powiedział Harry, obejmując go jedną ręką. W dłoni trzymał kurczowo swoją odpowiedź do Lokiego, którą miał zamiar wysłać z sowiarni zaraz po posiłku. – Ale jak do tej pory przytulałeś mnie już codziennie.

– Stęskniłem się – powiedział po prostu Connor, wzruszając ramionami, po czym znowu go ścisnął. Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenie Dracona, wbijające mu się w kark. Zignorował je. Kiedy Draco nie lubi Connora za to, co działo się między nimi w przeszłości, to jedno, ale zazdrość o dotykanie Harry'ego to zupełnie co innego.

– Gdzie Parvati? – zapytał wreszcie Harry, kiedy Connor odsunął się od niego. Odciągał to pytanie tak długo jak mógł, ale zastanawiał się, czy spędzany ostatnio czas z Connorem nie zaczynał doprowadzać jego dziewczyny do szału.

Connor zerknął na podłogę.

Harry wydał z siebie zaniepokojony dźwięk, zawiesił list w powietrzu obok i złapał Connora za podbródek, żeby podnieść mu twarz.

– No więc? – zapytał, kiedy już patrzyli sobie w oczy i nie sądził, żeby Connor był w stanie ukryć przed nim cokolwiek istotnego.

– Powiedziała... powiedziała, że musi sobie to wszystko przemyśleć i że ja też powinienem – powiedział Connor, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – No i nie wiem, lubię ją, ale za często się kłócimy. Bała się, że wrócisz do szkoły cały napuszony po tym, co udało ci się osiągnąć i że już teraz nie będziesz się wahał przed używaniem magii na innych ludziach. – Wyjrzał na Harry'ego zza swojej grzywki. – Mówiłem jej, że tak nie będzie i kiedy zobaczyła to na własne oczy, odwróciła się ode mnie. Chyba nie lubi, kiedy się jej udowadnia, że się pomyliła.

– Dopiero teraz to do ciebie dotarło? – prychnął Draco zza Harry'ego.

Harry obejrzał się na niego karcąco, po czym wrócił do swojego brata.

– Naprawdę mi przykro, Connor. Mogę z nią porozmawiać i wyjaśnić, że nie mam zamiaru używać mojej magii na innych, jeśli tylko uznasz, że to by mogło pomóc?

Connor pokręcił głową.

– Już wystarczy, że źle przyjęła to ode mnie, Harry. Wydrze się na ciebie, po czym będzie jej wstyd, że narobiła afery.

– Niech będzie. – Tym razem to Harry przytulił Connora, po czym odprowadzał go współczującym wzrokiem do stołu Gryffindora. Następnie złapał ponownie za list do Lokiego i ruszył z Draconem do stołu Slytherinu.

Głowy obracały się za nimi, kiedy przemierzali Wielką Salę. Harry nie uważał tego za nic dziwnego i ze wszystkich sił starał się zachować spokój. Przebywali w Hogwarcie dopiero od trzech dni. To nie było dość czasu na to, żeby reszta uczniów zaczęła znowu myśleć o nich jak o domownikach, a nie buntownikach. No i czy Harry mógł ich winić, jeśli część z nich czytała uważnie artykuły w „Proroku Codziennym", które deklarowały, że Harry przysłużył się światu czarodziejów, kończąc swoją rewoltę, podczas gdy inni czytali artykuły z „__Vox Populi"__, które twierdziły, że Harry dobił cynicznego politycznego targu ze świetlistymi czarodziejami w zamian za większe uznanie wobec jego ulubionych magicznych stworzeń? Przecież pod pewnymi względami obie gazety miały rację.

– Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wreszcie przestali się tak gapić – powiedział zjadliwie Draco, kiedy usiedli i przyjęli płatki kukurydziane i sok dyniowy od Millicenty.

Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby Draco kiedykolwiek narzekał na uwagę, bez względu na to, czy byłaby pozytywna, czy negatywna.

– Czemu? Nie lubisz, jak się na ciebie patrzy? – Dodał do swojego tonu nieco droczenia i był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, kiedy Draco pokręcił głową.

– Co jeszcze masz __zrobić__, żeby wreszcie uwierzyli, że nie zaczniesz ich przeklinać na prawo i lewo? – burknął Draco, przygarbiając się w ponurym namyśle.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Niektórzy nie uwierzą w to bez względu na to, czego bym nie zrobił, czy powiedział – powiedział, nalewając sobie mleka do płatków. – Staram się nie dopuścić do tego, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, Draco. Przynajmniej tym razem moja przeszłość nie pojawia się na pierwszych stronach gazet, jak to było w zeszłym roku, a ludzie nie atakują mnie klątwami zza węgła. No i teraz mam jeszcze ciebie i to znacznie mocniej, niż w zeszłym roku. – Ścisnął pocieszająco nadgarstek Dracona.

Pochmurna mina nie zniknęła. Harry jadł, od czasu do czasu zerkając na swojego chłopaka.

__Nie pojmuję, czemu mu to tak przeszkadza. Przecież jeśli coś, to nasze role powinny być teraz odwrócone. To on rozumie, jak działa polityka i to znacznie lepiej ode mnie, w dodatku zdaje sobie sprawę, że ludzie nie zawsze będą podchodzili do wszystkiego rozsądnie, zwłaszcza kiedy ich opinia opiera się na pozostaniu w kłamstwie.__

* * *

Draco __faktycznie__ lepiej rozumiał, jak działa świat polityki i przyglądał się uważnie artykułom „__Vox Populi"__, tak jak Harry go o to prosił. I wydawało mu się, że wiele z nich zostało napisanych w tym samym stylu, choć oczywiście, typowo dla tej gazety, żadne nie zostało podpisane.

Ta autorka – z jakiegoś powodu Draco myślał o niej jak o kobiecie – była jednak spośród nich wszystkich najbardziej ostrożna i przebiegła. Zamiast stwierdzać wprost, że Harry brał udział w jakiejś rozległej konspiracji, by odebrać świat czarodziejów ich prawowitym właścicielom i przekazać go we władanie magicznym stworzeniem, jak to miały w zwyczaju co bardziej zuchwałe głosy, ta tutaj sugerowała, że __chyba, być może, ewentualnie__ może dojść do czegoś takiego, jeśli odpowiedni przedstawiciele opinii publicznej nie zaczną uważnie wypatrywać odpowiednich znaków. Aprobowała komisję nadzorczą i od czasu do czasu wskazywała na to, że zwiększenie jej mocy tylko wyjdzie wszystkim na zdrowie. Czasem sugerowała też, że Harry zdobył wszystko co chciał, włącznie z zagonieniem świetlistych czarodziejów do swojego przymierza, za naprawdę niewielką cenę. Co jeszcze mógłby osiągnąć ktoś z takim darem przekonywania ministerstwa do siebie? Jak wiele mógłby zmienić w politycznej sytuacji Brytanii na szerokim świecie? Przecież istniały dowody na to, że miał już kontakty w innych krajach, włącznie z ich ministerstwami magii.

Draco wreszcie znalazł sobie przeciwniczkę, którą był w stanie szanować, ale nie znaczyło to, że go przy okazji koszmarnie nie frustrowała.

Irytacja nabrała tylko na sile, kiedy zobaczył jak ta zdzira Patil, wraz z wieloma innymi uczniami, którzy już naprawdę powinni dawno temu nauczyć się wyciągania własnych wniosków, unikali Harry'ego. Przecież nie zmiażdżył ministerstwa swoją magią, ani nie wrócił do szkoły, żądając ustępstw od dyrektorki. Draco uważał, że pewnie wtedy, jak na ironię, łatwiej by im przyszło pogodzić się z sytuacją. Lordowie mieli już długą historię zachowywania się w ten sposób, bez względu na swoją deklarację. Jedyne, co się w sumie między nimi różniło, to __czego__ żądali.

Ale Harry o nic nawet nie prosił, dlatego teraz wszyscy zdawali się być przekonani, że pogrywa sobie w coś znacznie rozleglejszego, a wilkołaki były zaledwie pierwszym z magicznych gatunków, które zyskały sobie równe prawa. Draco słyszał jak ludzie mamroczą między sobą, że pewnie skrzaty domowe mają być następne.

Zerknął na Harry'ego, jedzącego swoje płatki z obojętną miną, równie obojętnie przekonanego, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Draco pokręcił głową. To nie znaczy, że Harry nie przejmował się wszystkim, co działo się wokół niego, albo nie reagował na potencjalne zagrożenia. Ale zwykle nie reagował na nie aż do chwili, w której __stawały się__ zagrożeniami. Zbyt często leczył choroby, zamiast im zapobiegać.

Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby wykorzystać oddanie, jakie sobie zebrał pośród bardziej __poczytalnej__ części Brytanii i poprosić o cokolwiek. Mógłby chociażby poprosić o pomniejsze przysługi swoich domowników, na przykład ponowne przyjęcie do drużyny quidditcha na stanowisko szukającego. Zamiast tego powiedział Draconowi, że wybrany przez nich szukający, uczeń z czwartego roku o imieniu Sam, latał teraz znacznie lepiej od niego, bo na przestrzeni paru ostatnich miesięcy Harry nie miał nawet czasu, ani okazji poćwiczyć jak należy.

Akceptował praktycznie wszystko, co mu się przytrafiało.

Doprowadzało to Dracona do __szału.__

Jego uwagę odwrócił potężny ptak, który wleciał przez okno Wielkiej Sali i skierował się wprost na niego. Wyróżniał się nawet spośród wszystkich sów, dostarczających „Proroka Codziennego", „__Vox Populi"__ i listy do poszczególnych domów; to był ogromny puchacz wirginijski, których zwykle nie używa się do zwykłych przesyłek. Serce zabiło mocniej Draconowi, kiedy rozpoznał w nim Juliusza, którym Lucjusz Malfoy wysyłał wyłącznie swoją formalną pocztę.

Juliusz wylądował przed nim, rozrzucając na boki talerz i miskę Dracona, jakby nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia, po czym spojrzał na niego potępiająco swoimi żółtymi ślepiami, przez co Draco stracił większość nadziei na to, co przeczyta w liście. Ostrożnie wziął od niego kopertę, ale i tak nie udało mu się do końca uniknąć ataku potężnego dzioba, który go skubnął, rozcinając mu palec aż do kości. W tym momencie był naprawdę wdzięczny swojemu ojcu za trening nie okazywania emocji w miejscu publicznym; jego twarz pozostała chłodna i obojętna nawet, kiedy krew zaczęła się lać na obrus, a Harry krzyknął i rzucił na niego zaklęcie lecznicze.

– Czego on __znowu__ chce? – zapytał Harry, rzucając Juliuszowi wrogie spojrzenie. Draco przypomniał sobie, że ta sowa kiedyś rozcięła Harry'emu nadgarstek i przedramię, ale wówczas po prostu zaakceptował ten ból. Wyglądało na to, że kompletnie inaczej do tego podchodził, kiedy to Draconowi przyszło ucierpieć, przez co Draco poczuł niedorzeczne ilości ciepła w sercu, mimo że akurat usiłował otworzyć list bez zalewania go krwią.

– Podejrzewam, że czeka aż to przeczytam i odpiszę – mruknął Draco.

List był prosty i napisany złotym atramentem. Draco przez chwilę przeszukiwał swoją pamięć, starając się ustalić, co to może znaczyć. Malfoyowie pisali złotym atramentem do zdradzieckich narzeczonych i zbuntowanych dzieci.

__4 listopada 1996__

__Drogi Draconie Blacku,__

__Nie ma mowy, żebym zaakceptował proponowany przez Ciebie „kompromis". Dotrzymuję danych obietnic.__

__Nie dojdzie do żadnych publicznych przeprosin, chyba że z Twojej strony. Spotkamy się prywatnie i wyjaśnię Ci, jak wygląda sprawa między nami. To, co zaszło między mną, a Twoją matką, to nasza własna sprawa i zapewniam, że zorganizuję z nią odrębne spotkanie. Ale póki co zapraszam, żebyś przybył w sobotę do rezydencji i wyjaśnił mi swój punkt widzenia. Wysłucham Cię bez przerywania, po czym wyjaśnię Ci ____swój____. Jestem przekonany, że wówczas przejrzysz na oczy.__

__Nie porzuciłbyś wszystkiego, czym się stałeś, na co Cię wytrenowałem, po prostu przez wzgląd na chęć dzielenia łóżka z półkrwistym.__

__Lucjusz Malfoy__

– Do mnie też coś przyszło – powiedział Harry.

Draco poderwał wzrok. Harry trzymał w dłoni pergamin, jakby nie chciał dotknąć samych liter i posłał Draconowi hardy, niewielki uśmiech.

– To jego formalna rezygnacja z członkostwa w Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia – powiedział Harry.

__Mój ojciec oszalał.__

Draco nie sądził, żeby tak było naprawdę, ale __nabrał__ przekonania, że upór i duma Lucjusza przeszkadzały mu w wykonaniu nawet najprostszych gestów pojednania. Ale i tak chciał tego, co zawsze miał, włącznie z dobrą opinią Harry'ego i podziwem w oczach swojego syna. I nie chciał nawet zgiąć w tym celu swojego sztywnego karku.

– Jak daleko może się od ciebie odsunąć? – zapytał Harry'ego. – Przecież nawiązał z tobą sojusz, dzięki czemu byłeś w stanie przekazać mu dar wężomowy, a on w zamian podczepił cię pod osłony Malfoyów.

– Tak daleko, jak tylko chce – powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem – tak długo, jak nie skrzywdzi tym mnie, czy któregoś z moich sojuszników, czy coś w tym stylu. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku trzymanego przez Dracona listu. – Gdyby zagroził ci jakoś fizycznie, to mógłbym oskarżyć go o pogwałcenie tańca sojuszu. Ale podszedł do ciebie w kontekście wydziedziczonego członka rodziny, a nie mogę się wtrącać w sprawy czystokrwistych, o ile sami mnie o to nie poprosicie. – Skrzywił usta. – Ciekawe, czy to nie właśnie dlatego tańczył wyłącznie ze mną, jako indywidualnym członkiem rodziny i nie zrobił żadnych innych ustępstw, poza podpięciem mnie do rezydencji. Chciał się upewnić, że nie byłbym w stanie zająć stanowiska równego jego własnej rodzinie, przez co teraz nie mam autorytetu, żeby zapytać go, co on sobie __kurwa__ wyobraża, tak wydziedziczając swojego jedynego syna i magicznego dziedzica.

– Tak właściwie to nie jestem jego magicznym dziedzicem – mruknął Draco, zastanawiając się szybko nad tym wszystkim. – Jestem magicznym dziedzicem Malfoyów. Tego nie może mi odebrać. Ale tylko konkretne dziedzictwa należą się magicznym dziedzicom, spokrewnionym z daną rodziną. Dziedzice krwi i legalni otrzymują co innego, a może sobie wybrać kogoś na swojego legalnego dziedzica po prostu po to, żeby mnie wkurzyć.

– Draco.

Miał dość doświadczenia, by teraz rozpoznać ton w głosie Harry'ego, więc pośpiesznie pokręcił głową, nawet się na niego nie oglądając.

– To niczego nie zmieni w naszym rytuale zaręczynowym, Harry, ani w czymkolwiek co już mamy między sobą – powiedział, obracając dłoń, żeby złapać Harry'ego za nadgarstek. – Podjąłem decyzję, udając się do ciebie. Nie jest w stanie tego zniszczyć. Pozostaje mu tylko ustąpienie przed tym, czego chcemy od niego z matką, albo spędzenie reszty życia w samotności i izolacji.

__I pewnie nawet by to wolał. __Draco pamiętał, że jak miał pięć lat, jego rodzice pokłócili się o coś i nie byli w stanie pogodzić przez dziewięć miesięcy. Wszystko skończyło się wyłącznie dlatego, że Narcyza ustąpiła, ponieważ nie zależało jej równie mocno na tym, o co się w ogóle pokłócili. Draco miał wrażenie, że jedynymi sprawami, pod względem których nigdy nie ustępowała, były związane z nim.

No cóż, w końcu to jego matka. Ale tym razem nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Czas najwyższy, żeby do Lucjusza dotarło, że jego syn nie był Narcyzą, czy jakimś bezmyślnym pionkiem i naprawdę bardzo zależało mu na tej kłótni.

– Bez odpowiedzi – powiedział Juliuszowi.

Sowa zamachała na niego skrzydłami i zasyczała z irytacją. Z tak bliska Draco widział wyraźnie lśniące zagięcie jego ostrego dzioba i bez problemu był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak skończyłaby jego twarz, gdyby Juliusz potraktowałby ją tak samo, jak wcześniej palec. Miał to gdzieś. Zmusił się do patrzenia wprost w te niemrugające, żółte oczy i w końcu puchacz wirginijski odwrócił się i wzbił w powietrze, zataczając krąg wokół Wielkiej Sali, nim wreszcie wyleciał przez okno.

Draco siedział w bezruchu, oddychając ostrożnie jeszcze przez kilka chwil i czerpiąc pocieszenie z solidnego uścisku dłoni Harry'ego wokół własnej. Następnie potrząsnął głową, pozbierał porozrzucane naczynia i wrócił do jedzenia.

Postanowił chwilowo wyrzucić z głowy Lucjusza Malfoya i wszystko, co było z nim związane. Jego odmowa i żądania były wyjątkowo proste. Polityczne problemy Harry'ego były znacznie bardziej skomplikowane i wymagały jego uwagi.

* * *

Lucjusz wstał, kiedy zauważył Juliusza krążącego nad rezydencją; osłony podpięte pod sowę informowały właściciela, kiedy znajdowała się w pobliżu. Ale Juliusz udał się do swojej sowiarni, nawet nie oglądając się na okno, przez co Lucjusz zamarł w miejscu przez jedną, druzgocącą, przepełnioną ciszą chwilę.

Wreszcie dotarło do niego, do czego __musiało__ dojść, ale i tak nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

Jego własny syn zdradził go dla kochanka półkrwi, nazwiska splugawionego szaleństwem i żony, która również odmówiła powrotu, choć Narcyza przynajmniej okazała mu dość szacunku, by przysłać o tym notatkę. Draco nie byłby bardziej bezczelny nawet, gdyby jednak pojawił się na spotkaniu, zaoferował Lucjuszowi wyłącznie „Pierdol się", po czym wyszedł.

Lucjusza kusiło, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę, żeby usiąść i ukryć twarz w dłoniach, albo poddać się dziecinnemu impulsowi ciśnięcia o ścianę jednym z kruchych i bezcennych skarbów, stojących na półkach jego gabinetu. Momentalnie jednak stłamsił te pragnienia. Ojciec wyjawił mu prawdę, że jeśli nie opanuje do perfekcji zachowania na osobności, to prędzej czy później to wyjdzie w miejscu publicznym.

Dlatego zamiast tego Lucjusz wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, wiedział że znowu są klarowne i spokojne, niczym jezioro zimą. Co więcej, jego umysł zdystansował się i unosił swobodnie, dzięki czemu był w stanie uważnie i klinicznie przyjrzeć się najbardziej bolesnym sprawom, zamiast podchodzić do nich jak do problemów, które pożarłyby go żywcem, gdyby tylko im na to pozwolił.

Ostatnio przyszło mu się zmierzyć z kilkoma komplikacjami. Dość szybko zorientował się, że niewymowni go zdradzili, kiedy wykonał swoje comiesięczne sprawdzanie umysłu i odkrył __zobliviatowaną__ sekcję, przez którą nie był w stanie się przebić. W dodatku nie otrzymał obiecanej mu nagrody w zamian za zaoferowaną im dywersję – wilkołaczyca podana na srebrnej tacy i mimo to nie dali rady odciągnąć uwagi Harry'ego od polityki? – przez co jego zaufanie wobec nich spadło do minimum. Dlatego przyłączył się do rytuału Cincinnatusa, z którego wciąż spodziewał się pozbierać zdobycze.

A potem wydziedziczył Dracona, żeby dać mu nauczkę, a chłopak podszedł do tego tak dziecinnie, że teraz nie był w stanie ukorzyć się i przeprosić jak mężczyzna. Lucjusz zorganizowałby wszystko ostrożnie w prywatnym spotkaniu, gdyby tylko Draco zgodził się na nim pojawić, dzięki czemu cała sprawa dobiegłaby końca i wreszcie zdołaliby naprawić pęknięcie w fasadzie rodziny Malfoyów, która obecnie ziała na oczach wszystkich.

Ale był w stanie podjąć się jeszcze innej ścieżki. Lucjusz skrzywił się. Nie __podobał__ mu się ten plan i to nie tylko dlatego, że po wszystkim będzie miał niesmak w ustach.

To był jednak jedyny sposób, dzięki któremu zbliży się do Dracona i Harry'ego na tyle, żeby ponownie mogli mu zaufać, przez co zdoła potem poukładać sobie wszystko satysfakcjonująco. Narcyza to co innego. Sam fakt, że mu odpisała oznaczał, że Lucjusz mógł podejść do niej w kompletnie inny sposób.

Ale chłopcy...

Lucjusz pokręcił delikatnie głową, myśląc ze smutkiem o bezczelnej młodości, po czym ruszył, żeby wprowadzić wszystko w ruch.

* * *

– Potter.

Harry szedł dalej przed siebie, wychodząc z obrony przed mroczną magią, mimo że rozlegające się za nim kroki i uparte nawoływanie oznaczały dość wyraźnie, że wołano właśnie jego. Obrócił się na chwilę przed tym, jak opadająca dłoń złapała go za ramię. Uznał, że zobaczenie Krukona, Terry'ego Boota, nie było w tym momencie aż takie zaskakujące.

– To już nie jest moje nazwisko – powiedział obojętnie, przez co Terry zalał się rumieńcem. Wziął jednak kilka głębokich oddechów i zdołał się uspokoić. Harry zobaczył zbliżającego się do nich Dracona i praktycznie wyczuwał nadbiegających Syrinx, Owena i Michaela. Najwyraźniej ich blizny w kształcie błyskawicy bolały, ilekroć był wystarczająco zirytowany, przez co Harry pożałował, że w ogóle wyraził zgodę na zaprzysiężenie ich.

– Wiem że nie – powiedział Terry. – Ale nie chciałem zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu, a to drugie brzmi jak tytuł.

Harry spojrzał na niego z nieco większym zainteresowaniem. Przynajmniej okazał się na tyle inteligentny, żeby zorientować się, jak często ludzie korzystali z __vatesa__ jako synonimu „Lorda". I był też na tyle inteligentny, żeby również tego nienawidzić.

– No dobrze, więc masz uwagę, której tak desperacko potrzebowałeś – powiedział. – Czego chcesz, Boot?

– Wszyscy gadają o tym, co chcesz zrobić z komisją nadzorczą i innymi posunięciami politycznymi – powiedział Terry. Zerknął ponad głową Harry'ego, przez co Harry domyślił się, że przynajmniej jeden z jego zaprzysięgłych kompanów zdążył już się pojawić. – Ale nie zauważyłem, żeby ktokolwiek spróbował zapytać cię o to bezpośrednio. Dlatego ja to robię. Co właściwie __masz__ zamiar z nimi zrobić?

Harry poczuł, jak ostrożny uśmiech ciągnie go za kąciki ust.

– Dokładnie to, co mówiłem – powiedział. – Od czasu do czasu będę spotykał się z komisją nadzorczą. Będę pracował ze świetlistymi czarodziejami, żeby odzyskali wreszcie trochę politycznego gruntu, który stracili po wszystkim, o co został oskarżony Dumbledore. Będę chronił prawa wilkołaków i innych magicznych stworzeń, włącznie z poprowadzeniem przez Zakazany Las członków Komitetu Centaurów. – Skontaktowali się z nim w weekend i praktycznie błagali, żeby Harry pomógł im w znalezieniu centaurów – jak i pewnie upewnieniu się, że rzeczone centaury ich nie zjedzą, nawet jeśli __nie zawarli__ tego w samym liście. – Pytał kolejnych ludzi, czy nie chcą przyłączyć się do mojego przymierza. Skoro już o tym mówimy, chcesz może?

Terry pokręcił głową.

– Przed przyłączeniem się do kogokolwiek, wolałbym go najpierw zrozumieć – powiedział. – A ciebie wciąż nie rozumiem, Pott... Harry. – Skrzywił się, jakby ciężko przychodziło mu wymawianie tego imienia. Harry był prywatnie uradowany. Właśnie tego rodzaju ludzi chciał uspokoić poprzez wyrażenie akceptacji wobec komisji nadzorczej, tych nie w pełni zdecydowanych, którzy teraz będą czuli się na siłach po prostu porozmawiać z nim, zamiast się chować. To, że praktycznie __słyszał__ warkot Dracona, było w tej chwili nieistotne. – Co w tym wszystkim jest __dla ciebie?__

– Prawa dla wilkołaków – powiedział Harry. – Więcej ludzi składających przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Więcej zaufania ze strony świetlistych czarodziejów, którzy najwyraźniej zapomnieli o toczącej się wojnie z Voldemortem i zamiast tego postanowili zacząć walczyć ze mną.

Terry w żaden sposób nie wzdrygnął się na dźwięk imienia Voldemorta, przez co ocena Harry'ego podskoczyła o kilka stopni, zwłaszcza kiedy Krukon po prostu w dalszym ciągu przyglądał się jego twarzy.

– I nie masz zamiaru się zadeklarować? – zapytał powoli po kilku minutach.

Harry zajadle pokręcił głową.

– __Nie.__ Nigdy tego nie zrobię. Tak samo jak nie mam zamiaru przyjmować nazwiska tylko po to, żeby ułatwić innym życie – powiedział, a Terry zdawał się uśmiechnąć wbrew własnej woli. – Nie jestem Lordem. Będę powtarzał to tak długo, aż uszy ludziom nie zwiędną i wreszcie wszyscy przyjmą to do wiadomości. Będę pomagał w zamian za zaoferowaną pomoc. Naprawdę chcę zniszczyć Voldemorta. Wydaje mi się, że tylko w ten sposób ocalimy nasz świat przed jego szaleństwem. Ale nie chcę nikim rządzić.

Terry przechylił głowę.

– Hmmm – mruknął. – Cóż. Będę musiał się jeszcze nad tym zastanowić i porozmawiać o tym z innymi ludźmi. Ostatecznie politycy są znani ze swoich kłamstw. Ale jedna z moich ciotek zasiada w komisji nadzorczej. Porozmawiam z nią i zobaczę, co o tobie myśli.

– Która? – zapytał Harry. Nie znał większości świetlistych czarodziejów i czarownic, których przedstawiono mu w komisji nadzorczej. Byli to kandydaci, na których zgodziła się zarówno Gryzelda, jak i Aurora, w dodatku wszyscy złożyli przysięgi, co mu w zupełności wystarczało.

– Elena Gilliam.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że ją kojarzy, była czarownicą półkrwi o włosach w kolorze piasku i aurze pewności siebie.

– Porozmawiaj z nią, Boot – zachęcił go. – Naprawdę chcę, żeby wszyscy mieli dość przestrzeni i czasu, by byli w stanie podejmować własne decyzje.

– Sam fakt, że to robisz, już podnosi cię w moich oczach – powiedział Terry i nawet ukłonił się przed nim płytko przed odwróceniem.

– Jak możesz znosić takie wyzwiska? – zapytał Draco, jak tylko Terry znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu. A może zrobił to nawet __wcześniej.__ Harry nie był pewien i w sumie go to nie obchodziło. Był przepełniony światłem słonecznym na myśl, że ludzie o nim __myślą__, zamiast po prostu wychodzić z własnych założeń w oparciu o to, co zrobił dla wilkołaków, albo o to, co przeczytali w „Proroku", albo tego co czuli, jak to miało miejsce pod wpływem zaklęcia Dumbledore'a w zeszłym roku. Tak właśnie wyglądała powódź wolnej woli, no i oczywiście że przynajmniej jej część zostanie zwrócona przeciw niemu. Był gotów wysłuchać swoich przeciwników.

Harry zorientował się nawet z lekkim zaskoczeniem, że już nie mógł doczekać się pierwszego spotkania z komisją nadzorczą.

– Jakich wyzwisk? – zapytał Dracona, wciąż odprowadzając wzrokiem Terry'ego. Jak i niektórych ludzi, którzy słuchali ich rozmowy z zamyślonymi wyrazami twarzy, zamiast tępymi, czy pełnymi podziwu. Harry miał ochotę się śmiać, tańczyć i śpiewać. – Przecież był po prostu szczery. To nie znaczy, że starał się mnie obrazić.

– Kwestionował twoje motywy. – Draco praktycznie wibrował obok niego. – Ile razy masz im wszystkim powtarzać, że nie zostaniesz Lordem, nim cię wreszcie nie __zrozumieją?__

– Wolałbym powtórzyć to setki tysięcy razy, niż zastraszyć nawet jedną osobę i zniechęcić ją do zadawania mi pytań – powiedział cicho Harry, przyglądając się Draconowi z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. To prawda, poprosił Dracona o zwrócenie uwagi na polityczne realia wokół niego i Draco zauważał znacznie więcej od niego, ale teraz zachowywał się, jakby... – Draco, czy naprawdę wydaje ci się, że __chcę__, żeby ludzie zwracali na mnie uwagę tak, jak zwracaliby na Lorda i nigdy nie kwestionowali moich decyzji? – zapytał. – Przepraszam, jeśli dałem ci takie wrażenie. Bo to wcale nie jest prawda.

– Wydaje mi się, że masz wszelkie prawo, żeby wreszcie zaczęli wierzyć ci na słowo. – Oczy Dracona były ciemne. – I do nie odpowiadania więcej na tak oczywiste i niegrzeczne pytania.

Harry potrząsnął głową i ruszył w kierunku klasy od transmutacji. Profesor Bulstrode nie miała żadnej litości dla spóźnialskich.

– Oszczędziłoby to mi trochę czasu. Ale chcę, żeby zadawano mi pytania, Draco. Czego nie chcę, to żeby wypierali się rzeczywistości, którą mają tuż przed nosem i nie obchodzi mnie, czy będą przez to moimi przeciwnikami, czy nie.

Draco wziął nosem kilka głębokich oddechów. Harry czuł za sobą swoich zaprzysięgłych kompanów, przyglądających się wszystkiemu intensywnie. Najbardziej uważne było spojrzenie Michaela. Pewnie zastanawia się, czy kłótnia między Draconem i Harrym nie zwiększy czasem jego własnych szans z Draconem. Harry'emu było go żal, ale co więcej, był całą sprawą naprawdę zafascynowany. Skąd, do licha, w Michaelu w ogóle znalazło się przekonanie, że miał u Dracona jakąkolwiek szansę?

– Chyba jednak przyjdzie nam pogodzić się z tym, że się nie zgadzamy pod tym względem, Harry. – Głos Dracona był zrezygnowany. – Zgadzam się z Kamelią. Powinieneś być w stanie mieć wszystko, czego tylko chcesz, czego tylko pragniesz, nawet w Hogwarcie. Uratowałeś nasz świat już parę razy, chyba ci się należy? Jeśli uznasz, że wolisz obywać się bez komisji nadzorczej, albo że chcesz odwiedzić swoją watahę, to kto właściwie ma w tej chwili prawo ci tego odmówić?

– Kiedy ja __chcę__ mieć nad sobą komisję nadzorczą. – Harry obejrzał się na niego w korytarzu. Przyjmie szlaban od Henrietty, albo ochrzan, albo prawdopodobnie mieszankę obydwu. To pomoże mu w zademonstrowaniu, że miał zamiar przestrzegać zasad jak każdy normalny uczeń. – To część kompromisu, owszem, ale również szansa dla ludzi takich jak Terry na podjęcie własnych decyzji. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Draco. Czemu nie jesteś w stanie zaufać mi na słowo, skoro tak strasznie przeszkadzało ci to w Terrym?

Draco pobladł gwałtownie, po czym rzucił osłonę prywatności, która odcięła ich nawet od zaprzysiężonych kompanów. Harry obejrzał się na nich i zobaczył, jak Owen łapie Michaela za ramię i kręci głową, a Syrinx opiera się o ścianę i przygląda im cierpliwie. Nie zaatakuje, póki Harry nie da jej w jakiś sposób znać, że nie życzy sobie tej osłony.

– Znalazłem dekret, który świadczy, że samo istnienie komisji nadzorczej jest nielegalne – powiedział stanowczo Draco, wbijając w niego wzrok. – Czarodzieje o lordowskiej mocy powinni mieć swego rodzaju swobodę w nawiązywaniu stosunków z ministerstwem. Nigdy nie powinno było dojść do takiej sytuacji.

Harry skrzywił się. __No cóż. Podejrzewam, że to nieunikniona konsekwencja, skoro poprosiłem go o uważanie na polityczną stronę moich interesów.__

– Nie wtrącaj się, Draco – powiedział. – Proszę cię, żebyś tego nie robił.

– Nie miałem zamiaru, póki nie spróbują w jakiś sposób ograniczyć twojej wolności – powiedział Draco. – Ale ilekroć mówisz, że chcesz kogoś, kto by kwestionował twoje decyzje... Harry, oni wcale tego nie chcą. Nie są wobec ciebie tak szczerzy, jak ci się wydaje. Nie mają zamiaru stworzyć tam miejsca, w którym każdy będzie w stanie korzystać ze swojej wolnej woli. Zamiast tego zaczną się upewniać, że jedyne kompromisy będą padały z twojej strony.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Czy masz jakieś dowody na to, że nie są tak szczerzy, jak ci się wydaje, Draco?

– Jeszcze nie – powiedział Draco. – Poza paroma artykułami w __Populi__, bo wydaje mi się, że są pisane przez członka komisji.

– Przecież one nigdy nie są podpisane!

– Tym niemniej.

Harry westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy, po czym uznał, że w tym przypadku sprawdzi się wyłącznie absolutna szczerość. Podszedł i złapał Dracona za ramię, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Chcę komisji nadzorczej – powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że jej nie chcesz. Doceniam, że pilnujesz moich interesów pod kątami, z których nawet nie zdaję sobie sprawy, Draco. Kocham cię. Nie wiem, czy zdołam wyjaśnić ci samymi słowami, jak bardzo cię kocham, a całowanie w środku korytarza nie jest w tej chwili najlepszym wyjściem.

W tej chwili Draco już się rumienił, ale Harry pokręcił głową, kiedy jego chłopak otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać.

– Ale pod tym względem chcę cię poprosić, żebyś powstrzymał się z działaniem, póki nie będziesz miał jakichś konkretnych dowodów na to, że komisja nadzorcza źle mi życzy – powiedział Harry. – __Nie jestem Lordem__, Draco. Nigdy nie będę chciał nim być. Nigdy nie zacznę oczekiwać wygórowanych cen od moich politycznych przeciwników, a poproszenie o rozwiązanie komisji nadzorczej, którą __sam__ zaproponowałem byłoby w tej chwili wyjątkowo nierozsądne. A to oznacza, że na nic mi się nie przyda znaleziony przez ciebie wyjątek od reguły. Opiera się na mojej magicznej potędze, czy też raczej na groźbie mojej magicznej potęgi i precedensach, z których inni ludzie o wyjątkowej mocy korzystali, żeby wymknąć się z tarapatów. Nie chcę się wyślizgiwać z tego dzięki jakimś kruczkom.

– Jesteś zbyt gryfoński dla swojego własnego dobra – mruknął Draco, brzmiąc jakby miał gardło pełne pajęczyn. – Zanadto zainteresowany leczeniem problemów, przez co nie skupiasz się na zapobieganiu.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Może i tak. – Ostatecznie i tak pocałował Dracona, szybko i delikatnie w kącik ust, przez co nabrał niefortunnych myśli. Już musiał zbudować sobie kilka barier, żeby powstrzymać się od ciągłego myślenia o seksie; wyglądało na to, że Burzenie Barier roztrzaskało te najpotężniejsze, nałożone przez jego trening, które blokowały hormony. Harry uważał to za wyjątkowo niewygodne. – Ale i tak chcę cię poprosić, żebyś zaczekał. To wszystko. Nie mogę cię do tego zmusić. Ale mogę poprosić.

Nastąpiła dłuższa chwila, kiedy Draco po prostu patrzył na niego bez słowa. Wreszcie kiwnął szybko głową.

– Skoro muszę – powiedział.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, po czym rzucił zaklęcie __Tempus__ i zaklął. – No i __spóźniliśmy się__ na transmutację, Draco.

Rozwiał osłonę prywatności i ruszyli biegiem. W połowie drogi Owen i Michael musieli skręcić na własne zajęcia, bo byli z siódmego roku. Harry był przekonany, że Michael odprowadzał go wzrokiem aż do ostatniej możliwej chwili i że jego spojrzenie było pełne oburzenia.

Pokręcił głową. __Może powinienem z nim w końcu o tym pogadać, choć miałem wrażenie, że Owen już to zrobił.__ Zaraz potem Harry'emu przyszło coś lepszego do głowy. __Może po prostu powinienem zaoferować mu wypuszczenie spod zaprzysiężenia. W ten sposób obaj przestaniemy się czuć niekomfortowo.__

* * *

Draco postukał palcami o ławkę, momentalnie zwracając na siebie uwagę Henrietty Bulstrode.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedziała. – Może przestanie się pan nudzić, jeśli podejdzie pan pod tablicę i __spróbuje__ pokazać nam, jak najlepiej byłoby odtransmutować pana Pottera z powrotem ze ślimaka?

Draco poczuł, jak twarz zalewa mu się tępą czerwienią, ale i tak wstał. Wyglądało na to, że Bulstrode nie wybaczyła mu jego rozkojarzenia w czasie zajęć na kilka dni przed zniknięciem ze szkoły, kiedy to postanowił przyłączyć się do Harry'ego. To, że podejmował wtedy jedną z najważniejszych decyzji w swoim życiu, najwyraźniej nie było dla niej żadną wymówką.

Kiedy usiłował odwrócić transmutację, którą wykonała na bracie Harry'ego, umysłem wrócił do myśli tak frasujących, że nie miał nawet czasu na docenienie w pełni, że Potter był w tej chwili pozbawionym kręgosłupa stworzeniem, które wszędzie pozostawiało po sobie śluz.

Harry poprosił go o nie wtrącanie się w pracę komisji nadzorczej.

Ale Draco był przekonany, że tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej, bo wtedy zastawi własne pułapki, w które pochwyci wszelkie skierowane w Harry'ego groźby.

Ale stawianie się pragnieniom Harry'ego nie tylko wiązałoby się z kolejnymi kłótniami, ale też odwracaniem uwagi od innych problemów z polityką, czy ich wspólnych wrogów. W dodatku, jeśli faktycznie pomylił się pod tym względem, to Harry prawdopodobnie zignoruje kolejne zagrożenie, które mu potem zidentyfikuje.

__Będę musiał mu po prostu pokazać, czemu najlepiej jest zapobiegać, zamiast leczyć, __uznał Draco, po raz szósty mając problemy z odpowiednim wymówieniem inkantacji, która przywróci Pottera do odpowiedniej postaci.__ Dobrze byłoby zacząć od odkrycia, kto stoi za tymi artykułami w __Vox Populi__, bo wówczas pokażę mu, że komisji nadzorczej wcale na nim nie zależy.__

– Panie Malfoy.

Poderwał wzrok. Spojrzenie Henrietty nie było w żadnym razie mniej przerażające, kiedy pochodziło z jej młodszego przebrania.

– To jest proste zaklęcie, które powinien pan bez problemu wykonać – powiedziała oschle. – Jest wyjątkowo proste dla czarodziejów o pańskiej mocy. Do środy rano napisze mi pan wypracowanie długie na stopę, w którym wyjaśni pan, co robił źle.

Draco zacisnął zęby i pochylił głowę.

– Tak, proszę pani – wymamrotał, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, podczas gdy Henrietta zawołała do siebie Granger. To, że udało jej się odczarować Pottera przy pierwszej próbie, wcale nie pocieszyło Dracona.

Jak tylko usiadł, Harry ścisnął go za nadgarstek, a kiedy Draco zerknął na niego, zobaczył jego przepełniony sympatią uśmiech, ale nie spróbowali się do siebie odezwać. Bulstrode już udowodniła, że jest wyjątkowo irytująco dobra w wyczuwaniu, kiedy ktoś próbuje na jej zajęciach nawiązać rozmowę.

Draco poczuł, kiedy tak przyglądał się uśmiechowi Harry'ego, jak jego postanowienie wykręca się ze szczęk rozdrażnienia i popada w absolutną pewność. Harry mógł sobie wierzyć w co tylko chciał o własnym statusie i problemach. Draco nie będzie się mu otwarcie stawiał i nie spróbuje niczego zrobić za plecami Harry'ego, jak to Lucjusz spróbował zrobić z Narcyzą. Zamiast tego po prostu odkryje prawdę i __pokaże__ ją Harry'emu.

__Przynajmniej w prawdzie możemy być sobie równi. Czy nie o to właśnie walczyliśmy?__

Draco miał w tym momencie najlepsze intencje, ale ta myśl i tak odesłała go do marzeń o __innych__ sprawach, o które osobiście walczył w związku z Harrym, przez co oberwał szlabanem, kiedy profesor Bulstrode kazała mu odpowiedzieć na pytanie i niemal powiedział coś sprośnego. Przynajmniej Harry znowu głaskał mu dłoń, tłumiąc własny śmiech.


	60. W poszukiwaniu równowagi

**Rozdział czterdziesty siódmy: W poszukiwaniu równowagi**

– Nie rozumiem, czemu masz się na to zgadzać.

– Bo mnie o to poprosili – powiedział Harry, zerkając na Dracona. – A ja nie mam żadnych powodów, żeby im odmówić. – List leżał między nimi na łóżku. Harry starał się skończyć pracę domową z transmutacji, włącznie z dodatkowymi linijkami, które Henrietta przydzieliła mu za spóźnienie na zajęcia. Draco już od dobrej półgodziny marudził na temat listu. Przynajmniej odpuścił sobie przekonywanie Harry'ego, że komisja nadzorcza to zło wcielone i teraz dla odmiany upierał się, że nie mieli prawa oczekiwać od niego pojawienia się na spotkaniu w najbliższy weekend.

– Przecież Gryffindor gra wtedy ze Slytherinem w quidditcha – spróbował Draco.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– I nie muszę się tam pojawiać, pamiętasz? Jestem pewien, że Sam sobie poradzi.

– Ale on nie... – zaczął Draco, po czym urwał i odwrócił wzrok.

– Czyżbyś chciał powiedzieć, że nie lata równie dobrze co Connor? – Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać bulgoczącego mu w gardle śmiechu. – Czy może dobija cię, że Gryfon okazał się w czymś lepszy od Ślizgona?

– Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie jest równie dobrym szukającym co ty. – Draco łypnął na niego. – Wiesz przecież, że drużyna przyjęłaby cię z powrotem, gdybyś tylko o to poprosił.

– Ale tego nie zrobiłem. – Harry'ego naprawdę zaczynało to już męczyć. Rozumiał, czemu to miało takie znaczenie dla Dracona; już pomijając wszystko inne, było to również dobrą wymówką do nie myślenia o niepoważnym zachowaniu Lucjusza, czy zamartwianiu się o wszystko, co jego ojciec może potencjalnie zrobić, powodowany swoją upartą dumą. Ale Harry nie miał w sobie tego samego rodzaju dumy i zaczynało go już drażnić, ilekroć Draco zaczynał się upierać, że naprawdę powinien. – Sam już lepiej z nimi lata. A ja już odpisałem Madam Whitestag, że pojawię się na spotkaniu w sobotę. To będzie pierwsze pełne zebranie komisji nadzorczej, ponieważ pojawią się też mroczni czarodzieje i czarownice, których nie było ostatnim razem. To ważne.

– Czy powiedziała, że nie mogę się pojawić? – Draco zadarł podbródek do góry.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Zarówno ty, jak i Snape jesteście mile widziani. To chyba pokazuje, że nie ma złych zamiarów? Gdyby chciała mnie osłabić, to w pierwszej kolejności spróbowałaby mnie od was oddzielić.

– Przyczaiła się – powiedział Draco, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Zaatakuje jak tylko jej zaufasz, jak tylko spuścisz ją z oczu, jak tylko poczuje się przy tobie bezpiecznie.

– Jak tylko zaatakuje – powiedział Harry, mając wrażenie, że powinien uchodzić za świętego cierpliwości – to będzie musiała się odsłonić. Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że okaże się subtelniejszą tancerką od twojej matki, Draco? Przecież Narcyza zasiada w komisji. Tak samo jak Hawthorn, Adalrico i Ignifer. Wydaje ci się, że Madam Whitestag byłaby w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, co wszyscy by przeoczyli?

__Chyba o tym zapomniał, __zorientował się Harry, widząc jak Draconowi rzednie mina.__ Tak często tylko on o mnie dba, że zapomina czasem, że nie jest moim jedynym ochroniarzem.__

Draco przez chwilę żuł wargę, po czym westchnął.

– Nie – powiedział. – Ale powiedziałem ci już, czemu nie podoba mi się ta cała komisja, Harry. Jest nielegalna i minister rozwiązałby ją, jakbyś go tylko poprosił.

– O nic nie będę go prosić – powiedział Harry, odwracając się do niego plecami, dzięki czemu łatwiej przyjdzie mu się skupić na pracy domowej z transmutacji. – A jeśli ktoś go o to poprosi, to będę wiedział kto.

Odpowiedziała mu nadąsana cisza. Harry skoncentrował się na słowach przed sobą tak agresywnie, że prawie zaczęły mu się rozmywać przed oczami.

__Nie pojmuję, czemu nie jest w stanie po prostu zaakceptować, że to mój wybór. Potrzebuję ograniczeń i kwestionujących mnie ludzi. Komisja nadzorcza może nie okazać się jakoś szczególnie rozsądna w najważniejszych kwestiach, ale dzięki nim rozsądni ludzie wreszcie mają okazję na wzięcie się w garść i zastanowienie nad wszystkim, zanim zaczną reagować.__

A Harry był stanowczo przekonany, że do tego właśnie dochodziło. Ostatecznie przyszedł do niego Terry Boot, jak i kilku Puchonów, którzy jeszcze w zeszłym roku mu się stawiali, jak Susan Bones, czy Ernie Macmillan. Odzywali się chłodno, ale uprzejmie, oraz zadawali pytania, włącznie z jednym bardzo dobrym od Susan, na które Harry nie był w stanie jeszcze w pełni odpowiedzieć. I był jej za to naprawdę wdzięczny.

– __Co się stanie, jeśli ktoś poprosi cię o dokonanie poświęcenia dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata i to poświęcenie skrzywdzi niewielką jego część?__ – Jej głos wciąż odbijał mu się echem w głowie, a jej oczy przyglądały mu się uważnie i oskarżycielsko. – __Co by się stało, gdyby przyszło ci wybrać między poświęceniem wilkołaków i wszystkich innych?__

Harry, oczywiście, znał na to odpowiedź. Przede wszystkim wszystko zależało od tego, kim mieli być „wszyscy inni" i co właściwie zagrażało wilkołakom. W następnej kolejności musiałby wziąć pod uwagę swoją przysięgę chronienia praw wilkołaczych, bo jeśli jej nie dotrzyma, to krew zmieni mu się w srebro. Ale nie mógł się wyłącznie tym zasłaniać, to byłoby żałosne z jego strony. Powinien być ponad praktycznymi potrzebami. __Powinien__ być w stanie etycznie wyjaśniać swoje decyzje, przedstawiać argumenty przekonujące nawet tych, którym nie zależy na jego obowiązkach jako __vatesa__, jak i ludzi nie zainteresowanych hipotetycznymi sytuacjami.

Harry miał tendencję do uważania, że jeśli nie był w stanie nawiązać rozmowy z ludźmi, którzy regularnie czytali „Proroka Codziennego" i „__Vox Populi"__, to problem musiał leżeć w nim, nie w nich.

Dlatego to dobrze, że teraz mu się stawiano, zmuszano go uważnego przyglądania się własnym morałom i błędom. Dobrze, że wymagano od niego wzięcia odpowiedzialności. A ponieważ to właśnie Madam Whitestag zajmowała się komisją nadzorczą, mógł mieć pewność, że wszystko zostanie w czasie spotkania szczere i bezpośrednie.

Szkoda tylko, że nie wiedział jeszcze, w jaki sposób przekazać Draconowi to poczucie nadziei i podekscytowania.

* * *

Aurora podniosła brwi, kiedy Harry wszedł do niewielkiego pokoju znajdującego się w Atrium ministerstwa, w którym wcześniej zbudowali fundamenty komisji nadzorczej. W żaden sposób nie spróbowała go zniechęcić do przyprowadzenia ze sobą opiekuna i kochanka, ale nie spodziewała się, że naprawdę to zrobi. Miała nadzieję, że zorientuje się, jak niewielkie szanse są na poprowadzenie szczerej dyskusji w pomieszczeniu, w którym Snape będzie łypał na wszystkich podejrzliwie, a Malfoy uśmiechał się krzywo na każde przejęzyczenie.

__No trudno, w końcu to wciąż dziecko. Możliwe, że nawet nie dali mu pod tym względem wyboru. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie chciałby z nami współpracować, gdyby zaczęli się upierać, że powinien zabrać ich ze sobą, to pewnie nie miałby serca im odmówić.__

Dobrze, że miała już plany na tę okoliczność, bo nie wszyscy mroczni sojusznicy Harry'ego byli równie bystrzy i przebiegli, co Narcyza Malfoy. W komisji zasiadało jedenastu świetlistych czarodziejów, Aurora, Madam Marchbanks, północny goblin Helcas, centaur Kość, południowy goblin Griphook i jedenastu mrocznych czarodziejów. Aurora już powiedziała Marvinowi, żeby zajął się Narcyzą Malfoy, podczas gdy pozostali będą musieli ściągnąć na siebie uwagę Hawthorn Parkinson i Adalrico Bulstrode'a. Teraz potrzebowała jeszcze, żeby ktoś rozproszył Snape'a i postawił się Draconowi Malfoyowi.

Przyglądała się Malfoyowi przymrużonymi oczami, kiedy zasiadał po lewej stronie Harry'ego, przez co zauważyła, że zerknął w kierunku Lisy, jak wspomniała przelotnie o „niedoskonałych czystokrwistych" i zaśmiała się głośno. Jego zęby błysnęły w krzywym uśmiechu tylko przez moment, ale to wystarczyło Aurorze.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o Snape'a... cóż, był śmierciożercą i fakt, że odpokutował swoje zbrodnie, wcale nie zmienił jego przeszłości. Cień, świetlisty mugolak, który porzucił swoje imię i nazwisko, kiedy śmierciożercy zamordowali mu rodzinę na jego oczach, będzie miał Snape'a na oku.

Kiedy ludzie wciąż zajmowali swoje miejsca i paplali ze sobą o oczekiwaniach wobec ministerstwa i samego Scrimgeoura, Aurora przeszła na drugą stronę pokoju. Lisa pochwyciła wzrokiem jej spojrzenie i przesunęła się z nią do kąta, podnosząc po drodze brwi.

– Draco Malfoy – mruknęła Aurora. – Gardzi każdym, kto nie zachowuje się jak czystokrwisty. Pytaj i nawiązuj do Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii. Nie odzywaj się tak, jak twoje wychowanie czystokrwistej czarownicy ci nakazuje. Powstrzymaj go przed podążaniem za Harrym, kiedy zaproszę go na prywatną rozmowę pod koniec spotkania.

Lisa uśmiechnęła się blado i kiwnęła głową. Aurora wiedziała, że Lisa była dumna ze swojego rodowodu na swój własny sposób, ale śmierć syna potężnie zatrzęsła wszelką wiarą, jaką kiedykolwiek mogła pokładać w Harrym. W dodatku nie znosiła czystokrwistych takich jak Malfoyowie, którym wydawało się, że mogą ustanawiać pewien standard zachowania i udawać, że tylko on ma znaczenie, jakby uprzejmość w jakiś sposób tłumaczyła ich z niemoralnego zachowania.

Zajęła swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu. Aurora udała się, żeby usiąść naprzeciw Harry'ego. Po jednej stronie miała Madam Marchbanks, a po drugiej południowego goblina. Zastanawiała się, czy nie usiłowali jej w ten sposób wytrącić z równowagi. Jeśli tak, to na pewno nie uda im się to w ten sposób.

Usiadła i wbiła wzrok w Harry'ego. Jego własne spojrzenie w żaden sposób nie było wyzywające, wręcz pełne nadziei i nawet odprężone.

__Naprawdę chce z nami współpracować. Wszystko powinno się udać, jeśli tylko oddzielimy go od pozostałych. __Aurora miała już przygotowaną przemowę, która mogłaby zadziałać, zwłaszcza że Harry w bardzo wyraźny sposób uważał, że komisja nadzorcza jest naprawdę znakomitym pomysłem.

Nachyliła się, uśmiechnęła do Harry'ego i zaczęła przesłuchanie.

– Opowiedz nam, jak ci minął ostatni tydzień, __vatesie.__

* * *

Harry przechylił głowę. __Proste pytania. Z tym sobie poradzę. __Czuł obecność Snape'a za swoim ramieniem, czekającą tylko aż ktoś zrobi coś nie tak, jak i Dracona uśmiechającego się krzywo w kierunku Lisy Addlington, która nie zajęła swojego miejsca w najbardziej zgrabny możliwy sposób. Miał nadzieję, że żaden nie spróbuje się wtrącać w przebieg spotkania. Chciał to zrobić po swojemu, a ich podejrzenia w żaden sposób nikomu nie pomogą.

– Wydaje mi się, że robię dobre postępy w dopasowywaniu się z powrotem do Hogwartu – powiedział Aurorze, która kiwnęła głową. – Uczęszczam na te same zajęcia, w których brałem udział przed rozpoczęciem rewolty. Między innymi owutemowa transmutacja, owutemowa obrona przed mroczną magią i owutemowe eliksiry.

– Mam pytanie – odezwał się nagle czarodziej z drugiego końca stołu. Harry obejrzał się na niego. To był mężczyzna o białych włosach i młodej twarzy. Harry poniekąd kojarzył go jako ich symbolicznego mugolaka, który nazywał siebie Cieniem. – Czy twój udział w owutemowych eliksirach jest w ogóle __sprawiedliwy,__ Harry? Przecież to profesor Snape ich naucza, który nie dość, że faworyzuje Ślizgonów, to jeszcze jest twoim opiekunem. – Jego oczy wyglądały jak płonące dziury, kiedy skupiły się na Snape'ie.

– Wydaje mi się, że byłoby jeszcze mniej sprawiedliwie, gdyby profesor Snape spróbował dawać mi dodatkowe zajęcia – powiedział Harry. – To sugerowałoby specjalne traktowanie i przywileje, na które nie zasługuję.

– Są inni, którzy mogliby cię uczyć eliksirów. – Cień machnął ręką, wyraźnie nie przejmując się jego obawami. – Na przykład taki Horacy Slughorn. Przecież jeszcze niedawno nauczał w Hogwarcie eliksirów?

– Owszem, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, do czego on właściwie zmierza. – Na prośbę dyrektorki przejął też obowiązki głowy domu Slytherina.

– Wydaje mi się, że okazałby się dla ciebie znacznie lepszym nauczycielem. – Teraz już na twarzy Cienia pojawiły się głębokie linie złości. – Przynajmniej wówczas mielibyśmy pewność, że __śmierciożerca__ nie próbuje nauczyć naszego przyszłego __vatesa__ jak zrobić delikatne trucizny i wybuchowe mieszanki.

Harry wyczuwał furię Snape'a jako kosmyki, szarpiące mu lekko skórę.

– Jestem __byłym__ śmierciożercą – powiedział Snape, którego każde słowo brzmiało jak pęknięcie czarnego lodu. – Służyłem jako szpieg Światła i zostałem uniewinniony w czasie swojej rozprawy.

– Właśnie. – Cień nachylił się nad stołem z założonymi rękami. – Dzięki słowu Albusa Dumbledore'a, tego samego człowieka, który dręczył i maltretował dziecko, któremu teraz służysz jako opiekun. Wciąż robisz wszystko jak należy, co? Przekazujesz Harry'ego swojemu kolejnemu panu, przez co nigdy nie zdoła w pełni uciec spod wpływów Dumbledore'a?

– Cień! – odezwała się ostro Aurora. – Nie będę tego tolerować. Profesor Snape mówi prawdę. Został uniewinniony. – Odwróciła się od mugolaka, kręcąc lekko głową, po czym wbiła wzrok w Harry'ego, ignorując ciężki oddech Snape'a. – Tym niemniej udało mu się zadać dobre pytanie, Harry. Czy uważasz, że profesor Snape sprawiedliwie cię traktuje? Czy może jednak czułbyś się lepiej, otrzymując oddzielne zajęcia z eliksirów?

– Mogę tylko powtórzyć to, co powiedziałem już wcześniej, Madam Whitestag. – Harry z trudem powstrzymywał własną furię przed zakradnięciem się do głosu. Cień najwyraźniej nienawidził śmierciożerców. Harry nie mógł podchodzić do tego jak do ataku na Snape'a. Pewnie w ten sam sposób potraktowałby Hawthorn, czy Adalrico. – Wydaje mi się, że oznaczałoby to przywileje, których wolałbym uniknąć. Chcę być tak __normalny,__ jak to tylko możliwe. Chcę, żeby pozostali uczniowie widzieli, że profesorowie traktują mnie dokładnie tak samo jak ich. Otrzymałem w tym tygodniu karę napisania dłuższego wypracowania od profesor Belluspersony, bo spóźniłem się na jej zajęcia z transmutacji. Uczy mnie dokładnie tak, jak chcę być nauczany. Jeśli zaś chodzi o profesora Snape'a... – Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że Snape __nigdy__ nie traktował go niesprawiedliwie w czasie zajęć; robił to wiele razy na początku, kiedy usiłował oddzielić Harry'ego od Connora. – Może i robił tak kiedyś, ale przestał już naprawdę dawno temu.

Aurora westchnęła, wydając z siebie niewielki, delikatny i rozczarowany dźwięk.

– Rozumiem, Harry. Po prostu martwię się, bo często dochodzi do niezręcznych sytuacji, kiedy profesorom przychodzi nauczać własne dzieci. – Może i by to ciągnęła, ale ktoś przerwał jej, uderzając pergaminem o blat. Harry zauważył jej szczerą irytację, kiedy zerknęła wzdłuż stołu. – __Tak__, panie Gildgrace, co się stało?

– Jeśli wolno – powiedział Marvin, półkrwisty czarodziej, do którego Harry nie pałał szczególną sympatią, ale i tak został poniekąd zmuszony do zaakceptowania w komisji. Aurora zwróciła mu uwagę, całkiem słusznie, że nie mieli zbyt wielu kandydatów mieszanej krwi, w dodatku Marvin upierał się, że wcale nie był uprzedzony wobec goblinów i centaurów, więc Harry nie miał żadnych oczywistych powodów do nie ufania mu. – Sprawdziłem, jak wielu mrocznych czarodziejów zaprzysięgło się Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia, w porównaniu do liczby świetlistych i przyznam, że wciąż jest nas tam żałosna garstka. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Czemu nie spróbował pan zrekrutować więcej świetlistych sojuszników, panie Pott... __vatesie?__

– W tej chwili jestem w trakcie negocjacji – powiedział Harry, uradowany że może dodać coś pozytywnego do dyskusji. – Rozmawiam z dziećmi wielu znanych świetlistych rodzin w Hogwarcie, które wcześniej porzuciły wszelką nadzieję na zawarcie ze mną sojuszu w świetle oskarżeń wysuniętych przeciw Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Wydaje mi się, że niebawem będę w stanie zaprezentować wam znacznie dłuższą listę sojuszników.

Marvin pociągnął nosem i przymrużył oczy, przyglądając się swojemu pergaminowi.

– Muszę przyznać, __vatesie__, że niektórzy z twoich sojuszników są naprawdę godni podziwu. Na przykład rodzina Rosier–Henlin. Nawet jeśli nie zdobyłeś ich w pełni... legalnie, to i tak mają naprawdę dobrą reputację. Przynajmniej w ich przypadku jedynym problemem jest deklaracja, a nie popełnione w przeszłości zbrodnie.

Narcyza wyprostowała się.

– A co określiłby pan jako legalny sposobem nawiązywania sojuszy, panie Gildgrace? – zapytała słodko.

– Ależ, gdyby tylko Harry sam się z nimi skontaktował, oczywiście – powiedział Marvin, zerkając na nią. – Zamiast tego wygląda na to, że skorzystał z okazji i przekonał kogoś to tańczenia w jego imieniu. Kogoś o wielu politycznych koneksjach i znakomitym darze przekonywania, ale mimo wszystko reprezentanta. Obawiam się, że to nie podziała w przypadku świetlistych czarodziejów. Potrzebują zobaczyć, że tak powiem, produkt na własne oczy. – Uśmiechnął się blado do Harry'ego. – Spotkać się z tobą twarzą w twarz, Harry. Większość wierzy, że tylko w ten sposób będą w stanie naprawdę kogoś wycenić.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Rozumiem.

– To ja nawiązałam kontakty z jego mrocznymi sojusznikami – powiedziała cicho Narcyza.

Marvin podniósł brwi.

– O nic pani nie oskarżałem, pani Malfoy, ale to __naprawdę__ interesująca informacja. – Zapisał coś szybko na swoim pergaminie. – Obawiam się jednak, pani Malfoy, że potencjalni świetliści sojusznicy nie dadzą się przekonać w ten sam sposób... z powodów, które już wymieniłem. – Spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. – W dodatku nazwisko Malfoy już nie jest nieskalane w ich oczach, o ile kiedykolwiek było, biorąc pod uwagę rozłam między pani mężem a Harrym.

– Nie jestem moim mężem. – Harry miał wrażenie, że Narcyza jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała na bardziej opanowaną i elegancką, kiedy tak siedziała i spokojnie odrzucała wszelkie oskarżenia, którymi Marvin starał się ją zaatakować. – Postanowiłam podążyć za moim synem i jego narzeczonym i w ogóle tego nie żałuję.

– W dodatku zdecydowała się pani przyłączyć do tej komisji. – Marvin pokiwał głową. – Absolutnie to doceniam, pani Malfoy. Mam nadzieję, że nie odbierze pani źle moich słów. Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z potrzeby posiadania wokół siebie większej liczby świetlistych sojuszników i nie będzie już w stanie polegać pod tym względem na pani.

Narcyza kiwnęła lekko głową i oparła się na krześle, ale Harry zauważył jak przymrużyła oczy. Pewnie zastanawiała się, jak wiele właściwie Marvin o niej wiedział i skąd udało mu się odkryć, że to ona zatańczyła wokół rodziny Rosier–Henlinów i pozostałych. W dodatku, oczywiście, od kogo otrzymał te wszystkie informacje. Będzie bardziej ostrożna przed wykonaniem kolejnego ruchu.

__Oczywiście, jeśli ma rację, to lepiej żebyśmy dowiedzieli się o tym już teraz, bo dzięki temu nie urazimy żadnych potencjalnych świetlistych sojuszników, __pomyślał Harry.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie wszyscy z tych sojuszników będą czystej krwi – zaoferowała Lisa Addlington z drugiego końca stołu. – Dzięki Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii wiemy, że to nie są __jedyni__ wybrańcy magii. A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że wszyscy obecni zdają sobie z tego sprawę? – Rozejrzała się z wyższością wokół stołu, a Harry poczuł jak Draco spina się obok niego.

– Oczywiście, że nie wszyscy będą czystej krwi – powiedział ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. – Ale to nie oznacza też, że czystokrwiści należący do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia powinni zostać zignorowani, albo przyjąć pomniejsze role, które nie odpowiadają naszym osiągnięciom.

– Nie zauważyłam, żeby ktoś pana pytał, panie Malfoy. – Lisa przymrużyła oczy. – Nie jest pan członkiem komisji nadzorczej, ani nie znajduje się pan pod jej opieką. Aż zastanawia mnie, czemu pojawił się pan tu dzisiaj z Harrym. Czyżby mroczni czystokrwiści byli już tak zdesperowani, że chcą mieć wszędzie tak wiele oczu, jak tylko się da?

– Pojawiłem się ponieważ to mój kochanek, partner w rytuale połączenia i ktoś mi równy w każdej strefie życia – powiedział Draco, którego głos zrobił się nieco oschlejszy. – Chcesz, żebym zostawił go w spokoju tylko przez waszą komisję, Addlington?

– Naprawdę łatwo zapominasz o tytułach, jak na kogoś tak dumnego ze swojego obeznania w kurtuazji. – Lisa zarzuciła głową, a Harry zobaczył jak odraza na twarzy Dracona niepomiernie wzrasta. – Wolę, żeby zwracano się do mnie per __pani__ Addlington, a nie po prostu nazwiskiem mojego męża. Nie muszę się kryć w jego cieniu.

Draco zaczął na to odpowiadać, ale Harry złapał go delikatnie za ramię.

– Zgadzam się, że potrzebuję więcej świetlistych sojuszników i to nie tylko czystej krwi – powiedział. – Czy wie pani, gdzie mógłbym zacząć, pani Addlington?

Lisa uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Oczywiście że tak. – Wyjęła z kieszeni pergamin, który Harry przyciągnął do siebie, szepcząc zaklęcie przywołujące. Kiedy go otworzył zobaczył, że zawiera listę nazwisk. – Zaczyna się od mojej półkrwi kuzynów – dodała Lisa – ale zapewniam, nie wszyscy na tej liście są ze mną spokrewnieni.

Harry kiwnął głową, przeglądając szybko listę. Kilka osób rozpoznał z Hogwartu i uznał, że równie dobrze może zacząć właśnie od nich.

– Dziękuję, pani Addlington – powiedział, składając pergamin i chowając go do kieszeni szat. Ponownie spojrzał na Aurorę. Gdyby udało mu się prowadzić rozmowę głównie z nią, to może zmniejszy w ten sposób szansę na dalsze ataki, czy też atakowanie Dracona i Snape'a. – Wiem, że komisja nadzorcza miała mnie uczyć kurtuazji i zwyczajów świetlistych czystokrwistych – powiedział. – Czy mogłaby pani polecić mi jakiegoś nauczyciela pod tym względem, Madam Whitestag?

– Miałam zamiar podzielić się tym zadaniem z Madam Marchbanks – powiedziała Aurora, mrugając jakby nie spodziewała się tego pytania. – Z pewnością nie chcielibyśmy dalej trzymać cię w niewiedzy, Harry. Może i nie jestem zadeklarowana, ale i tak znam zwyczaje Światła znacznie lepiej od Mroku. A Madam Marchbanks, oczywiście, ma dosłownie ponad wiek doświadczenia. – Uśmiechnęła się do starej czarownicy, która, jak Harry zauważył, nie odwzajemniła gestu.

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie Madam Marchbanks. Marszczyła brwi na kilku siedzących przy stole świetlistych czarodziejów, jakby chciała ich powyrzucać z pokoju, ale nie była w stanie znaleźć do tego odpowiedniej wymówki.

– Madam? – zagaił, dzięki czemu spojrzała na niego. – Czy zgadza się pani nauczać mnie wraz z Madam Whitestag?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Mogę cię widywać dwa razy w miesiącu – powiedziała. – Albo mogę ci wysyłać sową pytania i listę instrukcji dotyczących rytuałów. Albo mogę ci wysłać książki.

– W miarę możliwości wolałbym wszystkie trzy opcje – powiedział Harry i z rozbawieniem zauważył na twarzy Aurory zaskoczenie. Chwilę później uśmiechnęła się do niego. Harry pochylił głowę, bo na jego twarzy też pojawił się uśmiech. __Wreszcie zobaczy, że naprawdę chcę z nimi współpracować.__ – Spotkania mogą okazać się najcięższe do zorganizowania, ale spróbuję przeorganizować moje obowiązki tak, żeby się do pani dopasować, Madam.

Aurora rozejrzała się spokojnie wokół stołu.

– Czy ktoś jeszcze chciałby zadać __vatesowi__ jakieś pytania? Chyba wszyscy mogą się zgodzić, że Harry podejmuje się odpowiednich wysiłków w ramach nawiązywania kolejnych sojuszy pośród świetlistych rodzin, jak i nauczenia się świetlistych rytuałów, oraz że powinien w dalszym ciągu brać udział w takich samych zajęciach co wcześniej? – Pochyliła się nad pergaminem przed sobą, notując coś szybko. Harry wychodził z założenia, że to była jakaś prywatna lista spraw, które prawdopodobnie chciała załatwić w czasie spotkania i wolała je mieć pod ręką, żeby niczego nie przeoczyć.

– Właściwie, to mam sugestię – powiedział Cień, po raz kolejny nachylając się nad stołem. – Chciałbym odwiedzić w którymś momencie zajęcia z eliksirów, w czasie których profesor Snape będzie uczył __vatesa.__ A przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że powinien to zrobić ktoś z komisji nadzorczej, choć nie wyobrażam sobie, czemu profesor Snape czy Harry mieliby wyrazić sprzeciw przeciw konkretnie moim odwiedzinom. – Skrzywił się z kpiną w kierunku Snape'a, co zaowocowało warknięciem, jak Harry się tego spodziewał.

– Jeśli wydaje się wam, że wpuszczę do klasy kogoś, kogo jedynym zamiarem jest rozpraszanie i denerwowanie mojego syna...

– Cień wcale nie ma zamiaru denerwować Harry'ego, profesorze – powiedziała ostro Aurora. – Jeśli tak bardzo przeszkadzałaby panu jego obecność, możemy wysłać innego obserwatora. W dodatku... proszę o wybaczenie, ale nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że formalnie zaadoptował pan Harry'ego. To z pewnością zmieniłoby jego status, o czym komisja nadzorcza powinna była zostać powiadomiona. – Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który był zmuszony do pokręcenia głową.

– Wciąż jestem podopiecznym profesora Snape'a, Madam – powiedział. – To mój prawny opiekun. Ale nazywa mnie swoim synem, a ja uważam go za ojca. – Czuł, że twarz piecze go od rumieńca, kiedy cała komisja nadzorcza przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, nawet mroczni czarodzieje. Po raz pierwszy powiedział coś takiego w miejscu publicznym.

– Gratulacje dla was obu – powiedziała Hawthorn, brzmiąc naprawdę szczerze. Harry zauważył, że pozostali mroczni sojusznicy szybko dodali własne pochwały, podczas gdy ze strony świetlistych tylko Lisa Addlington zaklaskała cicho.

– No i, oczywiście, sugestia wysłania obserwatora na zajęcia profesora Snape'a jest kompletnie niedorzeczna – ciągnęła beztrosko Hawthorn. – Taka wizyta byłaby bezcelowa. Zarówno profesor Snape, jak i jego syn, będą zachowywali się inaczej na oczach obserwatora, który przez to nie będzie w stanie sprawdzić, jak wygląda ich zwykły dzień. Już nie mówiąc o tym, jak zareagowaliby na to inni uczniowie.

– Możemy posłać kogoś pod zaklęciem niewidzialności – zasugerowała Lisa.

– Ono się nazywa zaklęciem kameleona, ty __niedouczona...__

– Draconie – syknął Harry pod nosem. Zerknął z ukosa na przymrużone oczy swojego chłopaka i jego rozchylone szeroko nozdrza. Pokręcił głową. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak koszmarnie Draco wciąż był uprzedzony wobec osób, które wspierały Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię. __Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, żeby znalazł się sam na sam z Hermioną.__ – Przepraszam, pani Addlington – dodał, bo Lisa patrzyła na nich w niemym oburzeniu. – Nie to miałem na myśli, kiedy zgodziłem się dzisiaj na obecność mojego partnera. – Zacisnął palce wokół ramienia Dracona i potrząsnął nim lekko.

Draco spojrzał na niego chłodno, po czym obejrzał się na Lisę i kiwnął do niej sztywno.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, Madam. – Harry zauważył, że to wciąż nie był tytuł, o jaki go wcześniej poprosiła.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na Aurorę, dzięki czemu zauważył jak podsuwa mu kawałek pergaminu, na którym wcześniej pisała. Ani Snape, wciąż rozglądający się podejrzliwie po pomieszczeniu, ani Draco, wciąż łypiący na Lisę, zdawali się tego nie zauważyć. Harry przeczytał szybko zdanie na samej górze.

__Czy pozwolisz, że po tym wszystkim porozmawiamy na osobności?__

Harry spojrzał Aurorze w oczy i kiwnął głową. Nie był w stanie jej o to winić, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie przerwy i bezsensowne kłótnie, do jakich doszło w czasie spotkania. Oparła się na swoim krześle, odprężając się i uśmiechając do niego, dzięki czemu upewnił się, że zrobił coś jak należy. Harry uważał, że naprawdę przydałoby mu się zaprzyjaźnić z główną potęgą w komisji nadzorczej. W najlepszym przypadku większość świetlistych czarodziejów przyłączyłaby się razem z nią.

__W najgorszym przynajmniej wiem, że Draco i Snape nie odstąpią mnie na krok.__

Ale kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak się dzisiaj zachowywali – no, a przynajmniej jak __Draco__ się dzisiaj zachowywał; kłótnia z Cieniem nie była w żadnym razie z winy Snape'a – Harry poczuł, jak policzki zaczynają go piec. Dlatego tym razem odezwał się jako pierwszy, korzystając z chwilowej przerwy w rozmowach.

– Naprawdę uważam profesora Snape'a za ojca – powiedział stanowczo – i nie zgadzam się na żadne wizyty, których celem byłoby podważenie jego praw wobec mnie. – Wstał i rozejrzał się wokół stołu. – Czy ktoś jeszcze ma do mnie jakieś pytania?

Nikt nie miał. Draco wstawał, jakby był gotów wyciągnąć Harry'ego siłą z tego pokoju, więc Harry ciągnął dalej.

– W takim razie Madam Whitestag, wreszcie mogę porozmawiać z panią o prywatnej sprawie. Czy pozwoli pani, że porozmawiamy przez chwilę na osobności?

Draco obrócił głowę, przyglądając mu się intensywnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale ponieważ to Harry wysunął tę sugestię, nie wykonał żadnego innego gestu. Harry pokręcił głową i Draco westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że się raczej dzisiaj nie popisał, więc nie stawiał się dłużej.

Snape był bardziej wokalny pod tym względem.

– Wolałbym być obecny w czasie dowolnej rozmowy Harry'ego – powiedział.

Harry dotknął jego przedramienia i lewej dłoni, póki Snape nie spuścił, choć niechętnie, wzroku na niego.

– Proszę cię, Severusie – wymamrotał Harry, przypominając sobie w porę, by zwrócić się do niego po imieniu. – Tu nie chodzi o nic legalnego. – Wyjdzie, jeśli tylko okaże się, że to o to chodzi. – Naprawdę chcę to załatwić sam.

Snape spojrzał mu w oczy i Harry pozwolił, by kilka jego barier oklumencyjnych opadło. Musiał w tym celu powściągnąć nieco własne zniecierpliwienie. __Czemu są wobec mnie tacy nadopiekuńczy? Czemu nie mogą po prostu uwierzyć, że jestem w stanie sam zdecydować się na współpracę z komisją nadzorczą, albo na rozmowę z jedną osobą? Co im się wydaje, że mogłaby mi zrobić, przecież nie zmieni się nagle w Świetlistą Panią i nie przywali mną w ścianę.__

Być może Snape wyczuł jego zniecierpliwienie, albo przeplatające się z nim myśli, ponieważ kiwnął płytko głową i odsunął się na bok. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

– Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – rzucił jeszcze do reszty komisji nadzorczej, po czym wyszedł z Aurorą do Atrium.

Zanim się odezwał, rzucił wokół nich osłonę prywatności i sprawdził samego siebie na zaklęcia tropiące. Kochał Dracona i Snape'a, ale w ogóle by się nie zdziwił, gdyby zdecydowali się podsłuchiwać jego rozmowę z Aurorą.

– O czym chciała pani ze mną porozmawiać, Madam Whitestag? – zapytał.

* * *

Aurora przyglądała mu się przez chwilę. Harry patrzył na nią spokojnie, a jego oczy były intensywne i lśniące. Aurora już musiała się uśmiechnąć, bo to było już boleśnie oczywiste, że Harry __naprawdę__ pragnął swobody dyskusji ze wszystkimi, zupełnie jak to mówił wcześniej; wydawał się podchodzić do tego inaczej głównie przez swoich nadopiekuńczych sojuszników i możliwe, że i tych mrocznych, którym głównie zależało na zabezpieczeniu sobie ciepłego miejsca u jego boku dla własnych korzyści. Zbuntował się przeciw ministerstwu wyłącznie dlatego, że nie pozostawiono mu innego wyboru, a nie dlatego że miał obsesję na punkcie wojny, albo stawiania na swoim.

Jej strategia musiała ulec zmianie nawet w czasie tego spotkania, kiedy zorientowała się, że kilku mrocznych sojuszników Harry'ego jednak zdecydowało się odezwać; wciąż poznawali imiona wszystkich zainteresowanych i nie wiedzieli do końca, jak zareagują. To oznaczało, że wszelkie skomplikowane pułapki i podchody były w takiej sytuacji praktycznie bezużyteczne. Ale ich zachowanie drażniło Harry'ego niemal równie mocno, co zachowanie Cienia i Marvina. Aurora wciąż miała nadzieję na osiągnięcie zwycięstwa poprzez poświęcenie obecności kilku świetlistych czarodziejów w komisji.

– Harry – powiedziała, składając przed sobą ręce. – Naprawdę mi przykro, ale nie sądzę, żeby komisja była w stanie działać w ten sposób.

Zauważyła, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się niepokój.

– Dlaczego nie, Madam? – zapytał, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Wyglądało na to, że tak właśnie zazwyczaj wyrażał podenerwowanie. – Wiem, że Draco i Snape pokłócili się z paroma członkami komisji, ale...

– O ile nie będę usiłowała wytłumaczyć zachowania twoich sojuszników, to i tak muszę przeprosić za moich – przerwała mu cicho Aurora. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że okażą się tak wrogo nastawieni. Insynuacje, plotki i zerknięcia potrafią skrzywdzić bardziej od bezpośrednio wypowiedzianych wyzwisk. Martwi mnie na przykład, co Marvin zasugerował o pani Malfoy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– To prawda, że tańczyła i zebrała dla mnie mrocznych sojuszników, Madam. Ale jestem absolutnie skory do nawiązania kontaktów ze świetlistymi rodzinami osobiście.

__Jak udało mu się przyciągnąć do siebie tak potężną kobietę w tak młodym wieku? __Aurora jednak podejrzewała, że przywiązanie Dracona Malfoya do Harry'ego musiało mieć z tym jakiś związek, więc nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. Harry nie będzie w stanie powtórzyć tej sztuczki z nikim innym.

– Cieszę się – powiedziała. – Ale i tak wolałabym, żeby nasze kolejne spotkania nie kończyły się równie nieproduktywnie. Wolałabym stworzyć dla ciebie środowisko, w którym możemy swobodnie ze sobą rozmawiać. Jestem skłonna do wyrzucenia Cienia i Marvina z komisji, jeśli tylko uznasz to za dobry pomysł.

Harry wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je i pokręcił głową. Aurora czekała.

– Ale wówczas musielibyśmy znaleźć kolejnych świetlistych czarodziejów na ich miejsce, prawda? – powiedział wreszcie. – A w międzyczasie komisja nadzorcza nie będzie w stanie działać jak należy.

– To prawda. – Aurora przechyliła głowę. – Tylko że...

– Tak?

– Technicznie rzecz biorąc – powiedziała Aurora – razem z Gryzeldą liczymy się jako świetliste czarownice, co oznacza że komisja i tak jest niezrównoważona pod tym względem. Nie jestem zadeklarowana, oczywiście, ale większość ludzi traktuje mnie jakbym była, bo większość moich znajomych i zwyczajów jest blisko związanych ze Światłem. Byłabym skłonna wyrzucić Cienia i Marvina, wliczając siebie i Gryzeldę do jedenastki koniecznej do zrównoważenia mrocznych sojuszników. O ile się na to zgodzisz, oczywiście. Jestem przekonana, że zdołam przekonać do tego moich sojuszników.

Wstrzymała na moment oddech, starając nie dać po sobie poznać, gdzie z tym zmierzała. Podjęła się ryzyka, ale jeśli wystarczająco dobrze zrozumiała Harry'ego, to zwycięży w ten sposób coś znacznie potężniejszego.

Harry westchnął.

– Ale pani i Gryzelda miałyście być neutralne – powiedział. – A przynajmniej równoważyć się nawzajem. Z początku uważałem Madam Marchbanks za przyjaciółkę, a panią za przeciwniczkę. – Aurorze było miło, że nie użył słowa „wróg". – Jeśli wyrzuci pani dwóch świetlistych czarodziejów, to powinienem wyrzucić dwóch mrocznych.

– Nie sądzę, żeby dobrze to przyjęli – powiedziała łagodnie Aurora. Prawda była taka, że chciała utrzymać w komisji mrocznych sojuszników Harry'ego tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe, póki nie ustali którzy z nich potrzebują faktycznej przeciwwagi, których można zignorować, a których wykorzystać do własnych celów. Czy jej się to podobało czy nie, należała do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia i tak właśnie wyglądał rdzeń organizacji, z którą będzie musiała współpracować. Wierzyła, że ten układ wypali bez konieczności pogwałcania przysiąg, siania w nich strachu, przy jednoczesnym zastanawianiu się nad własnymi czynami. – __Naprawdę__ jestem skłonna wyrzucić Marvina i Cienia, Harry. Dobrze współpracują z innymi świetlistymi czarodziejami, ale nie z mrocznymi. Bardzo mi przykro. Powinnam była uważniej się im przyjrzeć, zanim zaproponowałam ich jako kandydatów do komisji nadzorczej.

Harry poruszył się nieszczęśliwie w miejscu.

– Mógłbym... – powiedział wreszcie – mógłbym następnym razem zostawić Draco i Snape'a w Hogwarcie, Madam. Jako gest dobrej woli. Wydaje mi się, że powinno odbyć się przynajmniej jedno spotkanie bez ludzi, którzy wywołali dzisiaj najwięcej kontrowersji.

__Tak. __Aurora dokładnie tego chciała. Wiedziała, że miała wielkie szczęście, że akurat dzisiaj Snape i Malfoy byli tak strasznie rozkojarzeni. To było pierwsze spotkanie z komisją w pełnym składzie i na przyszłość z pewnością okażą się ostrożniejsi i szybciej będą ostrzegali Harry'ego przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami. Nawet jedno spotkanie bez nich będzie błogosławieństwem.

– Naprawdę cieszę się, że tak myślisz, Harry – powiedziała. – A co z panią Addlington? Czy...

– Nie. – Twarz Harry'ego spięła się ze zmęczonej irytacji. – Większość problemów wynikała wtedy z postawy Draco. Później się z nim rozmówię jak należy, Madam. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej intensywnie w oczy, przypominając Aurorze, że przecież był legilimentą. – __Chcę__ z wami współpracować – wyszeptał. – Naprawdę, Madam. Proszę. Niech mi pani na to pozwoli.

Aurora kiwnęła powoli głową. Odczuwała w tym momencie szczere opory. Harrym chwilowo trzeba będzie pokierować jak rybą, która już złapała przynętę, ale której wciąż powinno się pozwolić na miotanie w wodzie. Gdyby ściągnąć go zbyt gwałtownie, poprosić o zbyt wiele poświęceń na raz, to żyłka pęknie i albo on, albo któryś z jego sojuszników zacznie się stawiać. Wolała działać wolniej, niż zaryzykować zbyt wiele i stracić wszystko na raz.

– Niech i tak będzie, Harry. Możesz powiedzieć profesorowi Snape'owi i młodemu panu Malfoyowi, że z przyjemnością ich zobaczę na trzecim spotkaniu.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – I proszę się nie martwić. __Zmuszę__ ich do zrozumienia. Cień sprowokował profesora Snape'a, ale zachowanie Draco było niedopuszczalne.

Aurora uśmiechnęła się i pozwoliła, by światło zajaśniało w jej oczach.

– A jak ty się trzymasz, Harry? Wysypiasz się? Jesz jak należy? Masz dla siebie jakikolwiek czas w ciągu dnia?

Co dziwne, __to właśnie__ okazało się błędem; zorientowała się o tym, jak tylko zadała te pytania. Spojrzenie Harry'ego odcięło się od niej, a on sam zerknął na nią, jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę, pragnące odsunąć się od pułapki. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był szorstki.

– Jem trzy posiłki dziennie, Madam, śpię osiem godzin każdej nocy i odpoczywam, ilekroć tego potrzebuję.

Aurora westchnęła.

– Przypomniałam ci o czymś złym, prawda? Naprawdę nie miałam takiego zamiaru. Przepraszam, Harry.

Odprężył się nieco i zaczął wyglądać na zakłopotanego.

– To ja przepraszam, Madam Whitestag. Po prostu mam ciągle do czynienia z takimi pytaniami ze strony profesora Snape'a, Draco i wieszcza, który z nami mieszka.

__Doprawdy? __W ten sposób Aurora otrzymała kolejny element układanki, jaką był Harry __vates.__

– W takim razie nie będę już więcej cię o to pytać – powiedziała. – Chcę, żeby komisja nadzorcza okazała się tym, czego __potrzebujesz,__ Harry. Skoro już inni doglądają twoich fizycznych i emocjonalnych potrzeb...

– To pani może pomóc mi z politycznymi i intelektualnymi. – Harry wyprostował się, uśmiechając swobodnie. – Naprawdę potrzebuję w tej chwili rozsądnych przeciwników, Madam, którzy byliby skłonni ze mną współpracować.

__Jest dokładnie tym, czego świat potrzebuje w walce z Voldemortem. Potrzeba mu tylko odrobinę nakierowania na właściwą drogę, to wszystko.__ Aurora odprężyła się.

– W takim razie postaram się być dla ciebie dokładnie tym, Harry, choć jeśli w dalszym ciągu będziesz taki rozsądny, to możliwe że niebawem nie będę w stanie już być dla ciebie przeciwniczką – powiedziała, na co Harry roześmiał się.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał, po czym opuścił osłonę prywatności i ruszył z powrotem do swojego kochanka i opiekuna.

Aurora odprowadzała go wzrokiem z głębokim poczuciem zadowolenia. Może nigdy się nie zadeklaruje, może nigdy nie nazwie siebie Lordem, może nawet nie trenował równie wiele, ile według niej powinien, by pokonać Mrocznego Pana, ale zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku, że będzie z niego lepszy przywódca, niż jej się początkowo wydawało.

__A jeśli zdołam odegrać choćby niewielką rolę w utrzymywaniu bezpieczeństwa w naszym świecie, to naprawdę niczego więcej mi nie potrzeba. Nic nie wynagrodzi mi utraty dzieci, tak samo jak nic nigdy nie wynagrodzi Harry'emu straconego dzieciństwa. Jedyne co nam pozostaje, to pogodzić się z tym, jak i z nadchodzącą przyszłością i koniecznością podążania naprzód.__


	61. Herbata z filiżanką filozofii

****Rozdział czterdziesty ósmy: Herbata z filiżanką filozofii****

Harry utrzymywał swoje ramiona tak odprężone, jak tylko był w stanie, kiedy Snape zagonił go Draconem do swoich prywatnych kwater i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Nie miał nawet szansy porozmawiać z Connorem o meczu między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem, ale zauważył przelotnie jego uradowaną twarz, więc domyślał się już, kto wygrał. Nowy szukający Ślizgonów był dobry i prawdopodobnie szybszy od Connora, bo był od niego drobniejszy, ale Harry przyglądał mu się i wiedział, że chłopak zwyczajnie nie miał szans ze zdolnościami Connora do wykonywania ostrych zakrętów, zawieszania w miejscu i nurkowania na sposoby, dzięki którym przeciwnicy tracili go z oczu.

– Siadajcie, proszę – powiedział Snape, tonem którego Harry już dawno od niego nie słyszał. Właściwie, kiedy obejrzał się z niepokojem na Snape'a, był niemal przekonany, że jeszcze __nigdy__ go nie słyszał. Ale zajął miejsce na kanapie, a wciąż nabzdyczony Draco usiadł obok niego. Harry poprosił go o formalne przeproszenie Lisy, kiedy wychodzili z ministerstwa, ale otrzymał w zamian spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania, wraz z warknięciem, że jedne przeprosiny to i tak za dużo.

– Siedzę, proszę pana – powiedział Snape'owi. – Co się stało?

Snape ignorował go przez chwilę, machając różdżką w celu stworzenia filiżanek herbaty i tacki, a następnie kiwając głową w kierunku szafki w kącie pokoju. Otworzyła się i wyleciała z niej karafka z mlekiem oraz czajnik pełen herbaty, które wylądowały elegancko na tacy. Harry poprawił się niespokojnie na miejscu.

– Naprawdę nabrał pan wprawy w transmutacji od czasu mojej ostatniej wizyty – spróbował.

– Zaparzyłem tę herbatę, nie stworzyłem jej – powiedział Snape, nawet nie oglądając się na niego.

Harry odprężył się. I tak z przyjemnością by ją wypił, ale naprawdę miło było mu usłyszeć, że herbata nie była dziełem niewolniczej pracy skrzatów domowych, bo wówczas prawdopodobnie stanęłaby mu w gardle. Czekał cierpliwie, kiedy Snape nalewał im herbaty, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że tego właśnie było mu w tej chwili trzeba, po czym łyknął z własnej filiżanki. Herbata była idealnie słodka i gorąca. Harry nigdy nie zrozumie, czemu Draco tak często zalewał własną strasznymi ilościami mleka.

Snape zajął fotel naprzeciw i spojrzał mu wreszcie w oczy. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Linie na jego twarzy tworzyły zwykłą dla niego ponurą maskę. Czyżby przyśniło mu się wczoraj coś wstrząsającego?__ Przecież mógł mi powiedzieć. Z przyjemnością pozwoliłbym mu na pozostanie w Hogwarcie.__

– Nie powinienem był się tak rozpraszać, pozwalając się wciągnąć w kłótnię z człowiekiem, który miał wszelkie prawo mnie nienawidzić – powiedział Snape głębokim i spokojnym głosem. – Ale moje rozkojarzenie nie było bezcelowe, Harry. Korzystałem z legilimencji, żeby odczytać z ich myśli tak wiele jak tylko mogłem, bez wywoływania w nich niepokoju. Większość wie, że jestem do tego zdolny, więc udawało mi się pochwycić ich spojrzenia tylko przelotnie i musiałem korzystać z tych momentów tak często, jak byłem w stanie.

Harry poczuł, jak dłoń tak szybko zaciska mu się wokół filiżanki, że niemal cudem było, że się nie rozbiła. Ostrożnie odłożył ją na płaski, szeroki podłokietnik kanapy i wyprostował się. Draco oparł się o niego ciężko, jakby chcąc powstrzymać go przed wstaniem. Harry nawet tego nie spróbował. Miał zamiar powiedzieć tu i teraz, co myśli o takim zachowaniu Snape'a.

– Przecież ci ludzie mieli być naszymi sojusznikami. – Nie uciekał się do wyzwisk, ale jego tonem i tak można było ciąć szkło. Nie mógł przecież okazać Snape'owi mniej szacunku, niż takiej Aurorze. – Jak się o tym dowiedzą, to będą mieli wszelkie prawo do zażądania, żebym nie przyprowadzał was ze sobą na __żadne__ spotkania komisji nadzorczej, a nie tylko następne.

– Pierwszy raz słyszę o takiej __bzdurze__ – wypalił Draco.

__Wiem i wcale nie chciałem wam o tym mówić w takiej sytuacji. __Ale już się stało i Harry nie mógł się z tego wycofać, tak jak nie mógłby wyjaśnić im swojego układu z Aurorą, kiedy już zbieraliby się na kolejne spotkanie komisji nadzorczej.

– Madam Whitestag zaoferowała wyrzucenie Marvina Gildgrace'a i Cienia z komisji, pozwalając sobie i Madam Marchbanks na zajęcie stanowisk świetlistych – powiedział Harry. Musiał wcisnąć całe mnóstwo emocji do basenów oklumencyjnych i potrząsnąć głową, kiedy zaczęły bulgotać z wysiłku. Jego bariery jakoś nie były w stanie w pełni odbudować się od czasu halloweenowego rytuału. – W zamian zgodziłem się na pozostawienie was w Hogwarcie na czas następnego spotkania.

– Przecież dokładnie __o tym__ rozmawialiśmy, kiedy wymieniałeś mi zachowania, które wywołałyby u ciebie podejrzenia! – Draco naskoczył na niego, jak tylko Harry skończył mówić. – Powiedziałeś, że gdyby naprawdę chciała cię osłabić, to w pierwszej kolejności spróbowałaby cię od nas oddzielić.

Harry otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął. Zaciskał przez chwilę dłoń na podłokietniku kanapy, niemal zrzucając z niego filiżankę.

– Nie sądzę – powiedział, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – żeby jej o to chodziło...

– Chodziło – powiedział Snape. – To był dobrze skoordynowany atak. Cień miał zająć się mną, pani Addlington Draco. Wydaje mi się, że Gildgrace miał odciągnąć uwagę Narcyzy, ale bez powodzenia. Madam Marchbanks była za bardzo zestresowana wszystkim, co działo się wokół niej, żeby zorientować się, że coś było nie tak, albo powiązać zachowanie własnych sojuszników ze zgranym atakiem wymierzonym właśnie w nas. – Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, oddychając tylko głęboko i nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Harry'ego. – A to i tak tylko tyle, ile zdołałem ustalić dzięki mojemu rozkojarzeniu – dodał. – Jestem pewien, że pod powierzchnią znalazłoby się znacznie więcej. __Rozumiesz__ już, Harry? To nie są twoi sojusznicy. Starają się cię osłabić. Chcą narzucić na ciebie ograniczenia, które będą cię powstrzymywać przed działaniem jako __vates__, jako skuteczny sojusznik wilkołaków, czy skuteczny mroczny czarodziej.

– Nie jestem mrocznym czarodziejem – zauważył Harry. Był jednak zbyt oszołomiony, żeby wydusić z siebie cokolwiek innego.

– Dla wielu świetlistych czarodziejów używanie mrocznych zaklęć robi z ciebie mrocznego czarodzieja. – Snape upił herbaty, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając Harry'ego z oczu. – Słyszałem nawet, że niektórzy z nich powątpiewają w lojalność Scrimgeoura wobec Światła, ponieważ skorzystał z rytuału Cincinnatusa, kiedy byłbym gotów stwierdzić, że obecnie nie istnieje żaden inny czarodziej, w którego warto bardziej wierzyć. W dodatku twój mentor jest mroczny, twój partner jest mroczny, większość twoich najbliższych sojuszników jest mroczna. Nie da się przywrócić Światła do pełni sił poprzez po prostu oferowanie im politycznej potęgi, Harry. Będą pracowali nad zwiększeniem swoich wpływów i w tym przypadku oznacza to ograniczanie cię i prowadzenie konkretnymi tunelami. – Jego ton nabrał osobistej wrogości. – A ty im na to pozwolisz, jeśli dopuścisz do tego, żeby oddzielili cię od kochających cię ludzi. Już ci kiedyś powiedziałem, że czasem zdajesz się bardziej przejmować swoimi wrogami, niż przyjaciółmi.

Harry zadrżał, ale niczego nie powiedział.

– Właściwie to też chciałbym usłyszeć odpowiedź na to pytanie – powiedział Draco lekkim i kruchym głosem. – __Czemu__ właściwie oferujesz swoim sojusznikom szanse, których nigdy nie zaoferowałbyś nam, Harry? Czemu nie byłbyś równie zły, gdyby to świetlisty legilimenta odczytał moje myśli, czy Snape'a? Bo podejrzewam, że spróbowałbyś go w jakiś sposób wytłumaczyć. Dlaczego?

Harry znał na to odpowiedź. _Ale im się nie spodoba. Z drugiej jednak strony, od kiedy to podobają im się moje odpowiedzi?_

– Ponieważ im bardziej ktoś jest obiektywny, tym łatwiej przyjdzie mu zauważenie moich błędów – powiedział cicho Harry. Mówił szybko dalej, bo zauważył że Draco otworzył usta, żeby to jakoś skomentować. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że obaj chcecie mnie ochronić. Ale obaj jesteście skłonni to atakowania zawczasu, nawet jeśli ktoś __ma__ wobec mnie niewinne intencje, albo po prostu chroni własnych interesów tak, jak sami byście to robili na jego miejscu. W dodatku macie skłonność do pobłażania mi. – Spojrzał na Dracona. – Ty, na przykład, chcesz żebym rozwiązał komisję nadzorczą. I co wtedy?

– Zostałaby rozwiązana – powiedział Draco. – A ty byłbyś wolny.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Komisja nadzorcza była kompromisem, który zakończył rewoltę i doprowadził do rozprawy Gloriany Griffinsnest – powiedział. – W najlepszym wypadku świetliści czarodzieje wycofają swoje dowody, dzięki którym istnieje w ogóle szansa na skazanie Gloriany. W najgorszym zaczną rozgłaszać, że złamanie jednej obietnicy oznacza, że nie można wierzyć mojemu słowu. A wtedy runie wszystko, nad tym tak długo pracowaliśmy.

– Nie __wszystko__ – powiedział Draco, któremu oczy lśniły zajadle. – Nie wiem jak ty, Harry, ale __osobiście__ pracuję głównie nad tym, żebyś był szczęśliwy i wolny. Zniknięcie komisji nadzorczej będzie oznaczało pozbawienie cię kolejnego obowiązku, którego nigdy nie powinieneś był przyjmować.

– Nie mogę jej tak po prostu rozwiązać – powiedział mu Harry.

– Nawet jeśli wszyscy świetliści czarodzieje, którzy w niej zasiadają, są przeciw tobie? – Snape zadał to pytanie, jakby po prostu prowadził dyskusję o składnikach eliksirów. – Nawet po otrzymaniu dowodów na to, że twoje życie zyska na jakości, jak tylko komisja zniknie?

– Powiedział pan, że Madam Marchbanks nie jest nastawiona przeciw mnie – przypomniał mu Harry. – Jest bliską przyjaciółką południowych goblinów. Kiedy jej o tym powiedzą, to stanie po naszej stronie, nie świetlistych czarodziejów.

– To wciąż nie zmienia faktu, że komisja jest pełna węży i Madam Whitestag jest z nich wszystkich najbardziej niebezpieczna. – Filiżanka Snape'a zadźwięczała, kiedy ją odstawił. – Rozwiązanie jej tylko zwiększy twoją wolność, a __vates__ musi być wolny.

– Obaj podchodzicie do definicji wolności w kompletnie inny sposób niż ja – powiedział Harry, w którego głosie zaczynała przebrzmiewać frustracja. – Wydaje wam się, że tu chodzi głównie o to, jak wiele jestem w stanie zrobić. Podczas gdy sam myślę o tym w terminach tego, jak wiele __nie jestem__ w stanie zrobić.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał wyzywająco Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego ponuro.

– Bo i tak już zbyt często korzystam z magii do pomagania sobie w codziennych sprawach i wolałbym oferować ludziom wybór, jak i możliwość podjęcia go – odpowiedział. – Ponieważ __nie bawi mnie__ zastraszanie innych; tak w gruncie rzeczy, to tego nienawidzę. Ponieważ chciałbym zobaczyć, jak na świecie powstaje i rozkwita wiele różnych sojuszy, nie tylko Przymierze Słońca i Cienia. Bo nawet jeśli pominąć już __wszystko__ inne, naprawdę chciałbym zobaczyć, jacy ludzie zostaliby przygarnięci przez takie sojusze, bo jestem pewien, że nasza rekrutacja pominie wielu, którym przyjdzie skończyć po stronie naszych wrogów. Na przykład żałuję teraz, że nie wysunąłem jako pierwszy propozycji sojuszu wobec Indigeny Yaxley.

– W ogóle cię nie rozumiem. – Draco założył ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na zdeterminowanego, żeby nie zrozumieć.

– I to twój wybór. – Harry pokręcił głową, wstając. – Muszę zdecydować, co mam zamiar teraz począć z tym wszystkim. Dziękuję, że mnie pan o tym poinformował. – Nie był w stanie podziękować Snape'owi za odczytanie ich umysłów i miał nadzieję, że Snape rozumiał czemu. – Ale teraz muszę wyjść i to przemyśleć. __Sam__ – dodał, kiedy Draco wstał, żeby mu towarzyszyć.

– Nie powinieneś być sam – powiedział Draco. – Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś spróbował cię zaatakować na terenie szkoły, Harry.

Harry wezwał swoją magię i pozwolił, by przelotnie otuliła mu ramiona zrobionym ze śniegu płaszczem. Roztopił się niemal momentalnie w gorącu kominka Snape'a, ale Harry odniósł wrażenie, że dowiódł swego. I tak postanowił wymówić to na głos.

– Jeśli nie jestem bezpieczny w obrębie osłon Hogwartu, otoczony własną magią, to znaczy że nigdzie nie będę bezpieczny, Draco, a już na pewno nie w łóżku w twoich ramionach.

Obrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, przez całą drogę czując na sobie ich spojrzenia.

* * *

Rufus przyglądał się wilkowi, który stał przed jego biurkiem. I który na niego patrzył.

Jego ciało było zrobione z gęstej, szarej mgły, przez co bardziej przypominał naturalnego wilka, niż Rufusowi to wydawało się możliwe. Od czasu do czasu oblizywał szczęki i choć jego język był biały, nie różowy, to i tak wyglądał naturalnie. Kiedy Rufus niczego nie zrobił, ani nie powiedział, wilk położył się i zamknął swoje blade, oszałamiająco niebieskie oczy.

Rufus zerknął do filiżanki z herbatą, jakby tam miały znajdować się odpowiedzi. Nie zobaczył niczego poza herbatą.

__Kiedy spojrzysz w herbatę, herbata patrzy w ciebie, __pomyślał Rufus, po czym zamknął oczy, nabrał głęboko tchu i kazał sobie przestać. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Nie miał innego wyjścia, zwłaszcza jeśli nie chciał łamać zasad, które go tu w ogóle przyprowadziły.

Ale przerażało go wszystko, co może nastąpić po tej decyzji. Rokosz dobiegł końca, zawarł traktat pokojowy z Departamentem Tajemnic, a komisja nadzorcza wciąż nie eksplodowała w fontannie krwi i mięsa.

Oczywiście, zawsze istnieje szansa, że za parę dni obudzi się i zobaczy nowy rokosz, przekona się, że Kamień znowu zaczął potajemnie wysyłać swoich niewymownych na misje, a jemu samemu przyjdzie odseparować kawałki Aurory Whitestag od tuzina innych czarownic i czarodziejów. Oraz dwójki goblinów i centaura, oczywiście.

Rufus wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i powiedział sobie, że przecież nie może obawiać się przyszłości. Zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy i po prostu dotarł do kresu możliwości. Do czegokolwiek dojdzie w przyszłości, będzie musiał zastosować jakąś inną taktykę.

__I dobrze. Wiesz przecież, że znudziłbyś się, gdybyś miał zbyt długo robić jedno i to samo, w dodatku twoi przeciwnicy zyskaliby szansę na wykorzystanie tego przeciw tobie i przewidzenia twoich ruchów.__

Wilk niespodziewanie rozwinął się ze swojego kłębka i wstał, po czym zrobił krok w kierunku biurka i spojrzał na niego. Rufus kiwnął głową, odpuszczając kontrolę nad rytuałem Cincinnatusa i rezygnując z kontroli nad całą magią w ministerstwie.

Poczuł, jak osłony odwijają się i odczepiają od jego głowy, niczym pękające bicze. Poczuł, jak znajomość przeróżnych zaklęć wycieka z niego, aż nie został dokładnie tym, kim był kiedyś, niczym więcej jak przeciętnym czarodziejem, któremu zaklęcia były znane, ilekroć tworzyły się i błyszczały mu w ciele. Poczuł, jak ministerstwo oddycha z ulgą i jak ten dźwięk zamiera w połowie. Już nie jemu było słuchać dłużej jego westchnień.

Wilk, uosobienie rytuału, nabrzmiał od mocy i zaczął układać na powrót zbierającą się w nim magię. Spojrzał na niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami, tak przepełnionymi skupioną mocą, że aż wydawały się świadome i gdyby magia była w stanie błogosławić, Rufus był przekonany, że właśnie by to zrobiła.

Zrezygnował z jej potęgi, zanim zrobiło się to absolutnie konieczne. Nie zmusił magii do zażądania oddania jej części siebie i zdecydowanie nie zmusił jej do zabicia siebie, czy swoich kompanów.

Wilk zawrócił i skoczył w kierunku ścian, rozwiewając się po drodze, kiedy jego potęga ponownie odzyskała swoją wolność. Rufus oparł się w fotelu i popijał herbatę, zastanawiając się, kiedy wszyscy zauważą.

I ile czasu pozostało mu na sprawianie psikusów.

* * *

Harry poderwał miotłę nad boiskiem quidditcha, śmigając między rozśpiewanym wiatrem. To nie był dobry dzień na latanie, ciemne chmury wisiały nisko nad ziemią, zapowiadając deszcz, ale promienie słońca wciąż usiłowały się przebić, a Harry podziwiał głęboki, podmokły kontrast między odcieniami szarości i zieleni, wciąż zalegającej uparcie w Zakazanym Lesie.

Poza tym, zawsze znacznie lepiej mu się myślało w locie, niż na ziemi.

Zatrzymał Błyskawicę dopiero na wysokości mniej więcej trzystu stóp, po czym zaczął zataczać nią leniwe kręgi, tylko nieco szersze od boiska. Spojrzał w dół i przez chwilę wyobraźnia zapełniła mu się wspomnieniami z czasów, kiedy złapał tu znicz, tamtego dnia w czasie trzeciego roku, kiedy Syriusz próbował go zabić, albo na drugim roku, kiedy tłuczek złamał mu rękę, albo na pierwszym roku, kiedy Lestrange'owie pojawili się na boisku i Harry walczył z nimi, jednocześnie poddając grę Connorowi...

Prychnął i pokręcił głową. __Nie przyszedłem tu, żeby myśleć o przeszłości. Przynajmniej na to jedno mogę sobie wreszcie pozwolić, nie dumać bez przerwy nad przeszłością.__

Położył się plecami na miotle, machając leniwie nogą. Podejrzewał, że nie powinien tak robić, bo jakby go ktoś zobaczył, to pewnie pomyślałby że to niebezpieczne, ale tak dla odmiany, Harry kompletnie się tym nie przejmował.

Musiał pomyśleć.

Zamknął oczy i skupił się na konsekwencjach wszystkiego, co powiedział Draconowi i Snape'owi. Rozwiązanie komisji nadzorczej równałoby się zerwaniu wszystkich układów ze świetlistymi czarodziejami. Jak mieliby mu znowu zaufać? I czemu mieliby? W dodatku Madam Whitestag, która była naprawdę przebiegłą przywódczynią, zdolną do zjednoczenia ludzi, którzy normalnie rozbiegliby się w tuzin różnych kierunków – i która zdołała wybaczyć Harry'emu śmierć swoich dzieci na tyle, żeby spróbować podjąć się z nim współpracy – byłaby tym niezwykle urażona.

Bez względu na to, co Snape i Draco o tym myśleli, zwykłe rozwiązanie komisji nadzorczej po prostu nie wchodziło w grę.

Harry kiwnął lekko głową. No to co mu pozostało? I jak się za to zabierze?

Jedna z decyzji pojawiła się niemal momentalnie w jego głowie. Madam Marchbanks nie próbowała działać przeciw niemu i była zdecydowanie bliższa Światłu... właściwie to była mu __zadeklarowana__, czym Aurora nie byłaby się pochwalić. Mogłaby przejąć dowodzenie nad komisją nadzorczą w miejscu Aurory. Aurora wciąż będzie w stanie pracować z nim na warunkach, które już omówili – wysyłając mu instrukcje i książki o świetlistych, czystokrwistych rytuałach – ale Harry miał zamiar poprosić ją o przekazanie przywództwa nad komisją.

I powie jej prawdę, kiedy zapyta go dlaczego – że zorientował się, że poszczuła swoich sojuszników na jego, przez co nie mógł zaufać komuś takiemu.

__I co wtedy zrobi?__

Harry otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się leniwym pasmom chmur nad sobą. Chciał zanurkować nagle w kierunku ziemi, znaleźć się jak najdalej od nich, żeby jakoś zużyć nadmiar tętniącej w nim energii, ale zamiast tego zmusił się do pozostania w bezruchu i zastanowienia, co właściwie wiedział o Aurorze.

Zdeterminowana. Przywódczyni. Oba te fakty sprawią, że jeśli przyjdzie jej nagle pracować z komisją nadzorczą z niższego stanowiska, to będzie bardzo niezadowolona.

Ale z drugiej strony była też bardzo ostrożna i sprytna, w dodatku była w stanie wybić się ponad ideę pomszczenia śmierci własnych dzieci i podejść do Harry'ego jak do politycznego przeciwnika, a nie osobistego wroga. No i pomimo oburzenia Snape'a i Dracona pod względem tego, jak dowodziła komisją, Harry nie sądził, żeby zachęcili go do jakiegokolwiek innego podejścia do Aurory, gdyby __sami__ przewodzili komisją.

Najprawdopodobniej po prostu zamruga, kiedy usłyszy, że Harry chce by Madam Marchbanks przejęła władzę nad komisją, przeklnie pecha, przez którego ją wykryto, po czym wróci do współpracy z nim. Harry nie będzie przecież oczekiwał od niej zaprzestania podchodów. Tym razem po prostu będzie na nie uważał. Wplecie jej plany we własne, a te które nie będą mu pasowały, po prostu odrzuci.

Był niepoważnie ufny w czasie dzisiejszego spotkania. Ale nabranie takiej nieufności, że kompletnie mógłby stracić szansę na przekonanie do siebie Aurory, byłoby równie głupie. Z jakiegoś powodu, im bardziej odsłaniał się przed ludźmi wokół siebie, im więcej dla nich robił, tym chętniej darzyli go sympatią i odsłaniali się przed nim w odpowiedzi. Harry nie próbował udawać, że to rozumie, ale przecież widział, jak podejście Snape'a zmieniło się do niego, kiedy zaczęli treningi oklumencji i kiedy Snape zobaczył mozolne odbudowywanie jego umysłu po śmierci Sylarany. Hawthorn opowiedziała mu historię o tym, jak prosta oferta Harry'ego wysyłania jej regularnych dawek wywaru tojadowego, zmieniła jej życie po ukąszeniu Greybacka i przywróciła jej siły – i ewidentnie coś podobnego przytrafiło się jej ostatnio, jeśli można cokolwiek wnioskować po sposobie, w jaki podziękowała mu po jego przejażdżce na smoczycy. Adalrico nabrał do niego takiego zaufania, że powiedział mu o tym, jak torturował i zgwałcił Albę Starrise. Harry może i nie pojmował natury tego daru do wyciągania ręki do innych, ale głupio byłoby to kompletnie zignorować.

__W dodatku mam już wystarczająco wielu wrogów, __pomyślał, myśląc o Lucjuszu, myśląc o niewymownych, myśląc o Philipie Willoughbym i wszystkich innych rodzicach Piętnastki Poświęconych, którym nie spodoba się ten kompromis, myśląc o Falco, myśląc o Voldemorcie.__ Aurora może na stałe przyłączyć się do ich szeregów, ale najpierw chcę spróbować wyciągnąć do niej rękę i sprawdzić, czy nie przekonam jej do stanięcia po mojej stronie.__

Harry uśmiechnął się blado. Prawda była taka, że jeśli przyjdzie mu zrobić cokolwiek poza zwykłym poproszeniem Aurory do zrezygnowania z taktyk, które zagrażają ich sojuszowi – a wątpił, żeby z nich zrezygnowała, nawet gdyby mu to obiecała – to wolał taką formę manipulacji. Pokaże jej, kim tak naprawdę jest. Harry nieczęsto starał się z tym kryć i zwykle nie kończyło się to najlepiej. Był w stanie zachowywać tajemnice. Był w stanie kłamać poprzez niedomówienia. Ale nie mógł już powiedzieć, że nie był __vatesem__, już nie teraz, no i nie mógł udawać, że nie cenił sobie wolnej woli i wyborów innych. Cenił je sobie.

Ale teraz, oczywiście, pozostał problem z tym, w jaki sposób powinien poradzić sobie z Draconem i Snape'em, którzy eksplodują, jak tylko o tym usłyszą.

Harry westchnął, złapał za trzonek miotły i obrócił się, po czym zawisł z niej ponuro, przytrzymując się wyłącznie kolanami. To posłało mu krew do głowy, ale tylko w ten sposób był w stanie w tej chwili wyrazić emocje, którym nie był w stanie się oprzeć.

__Jedyne, co mi pozostaje, to powiedzieć im prawdę, wyjaśnić moje rozumowanie i dać im szansę na reakcję. Wyjaśnienia są w porządku. Protesty są w porządku.__

__Ale prędzej czy później muszę mieć szansę na popełnienie własnych błędów. Sam powinienem był się zorientować, co Aurora dzisiaj wyprawiała. W końcu też jestem legilimentą i jeśli moja głupota powstrzymuje mnie przed korzystaniem z tego, albo wyciąganiem z niej taktyk, to sam jestem sobie winny. Draco nie znosiłby, gdybym spróbował chronić go przed każdym możliwym błędem, a wysłanie Snape'a do Josepha niczego nie zrobiło, póki Snape nie był gotów na leczenie.__

__Tyle czasu leczyłem się razem z nimi, korzystałem z ich wsparcia, że porzucenie ich teraz byłoby niewdzięczne. Ale działanie we własnym zakresie, uczenie się jak mam się zachowywać, kiedy nikt na mnie nie uważa, też nie jest takie złe. Przecież tak właśnie musiałem zrobić przy Rosierze, w umyśle Voldemorta, w Zakazanym Lesie, albo na grzbiecie Acies. A jeśli mam zacząć się leczyć na więcej, niż jednym poziomie, jeśli mam zacząć żyć jednocześnie, to potrzebuję zacząć się leczyć zarówno z Draco i Snape'em, __jak i__ bez nich.__

Nie spodobały mu się wnioski, które momentalnie wskoczyły mu przez to do głowy. Jeśli miał zamiar być ze sobą szczery, to by oznaczało, że powinien podjąć się znowu pracy nad leczeniem swojego nadgarstka i rozmowami z Josephem i musiałby to zrobić nie tylko wtedy, kiedy Draco i Snape go o to proszą, ale z własnej woli.

__Nie chcę, __jęknął do siebie.__ Przecież radzę sobie bez lewej dłoni. Radzę sobie bez rozmawiania o śmierci Kierana. To nie jest równie ważne, co inne sprawy.__ Bez trudu mógłby w tej chwili wymienić przynajmniej dziesięć innych ważniejszych spraw.

Ale musiał. A jeśli czasem nie będzie mu się to podobało i będzie przez to jęczał we własnej głowie, to przynajmniej będzie mógł dopilnować, żeby niechęć i marudzenie __pozostały__ w jego głowie. Snape i Draco naprawdę nie powinni brać na siebie absolutnie wszystkiego, a ewidentnie uważają to za swój obowiązek, skoro pomogli mu się leczyć po wszystkim i teraz starają się chronić go przed każdym możliwym błędem.

W głowie zaczęło mu szumieć od krwi, więc Harry obrócił miotłę, siadając na niej, po czym wzleciał ostro w górę. Leciał tak, póki tętnienie w uszach nie ustało, po czym zawrócił i opadł w kierunku ziemi.

Mięśnie mu się naciągnęły, a uszy rozgrzały nagle nieprzyjemnie, kiedy boisko zbliżało się i zbliżało, póki nie zdawało się wypełniać całego świata. Harry poderwał miotłę w chwilę potem, mocno nadwyrężając tym mięśnie rąk, po czym zaczął się kręcić do tyłu.

Leciał w ten sposób, póki większość niepewności przemieniło się w coś innego, w ostrożną, zniechęconą determinację do kroczenia przed siebie. Czasami naprawdę wiele by dał, żeby móc być równie __pewnym__ wszystkiego, co Draco i Snape, bez względu na to, czy chodziłoby o politykę, czy wszystko na co zasługiwał czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy.

__Ale wygląda na to, że pewność siebie po prostu do mnie nie pasuje. Nie szkodzi.__

Przeciągnął się, póki mu nie strzeliło w kręgosłupie, po czym wylądował i ruszył do szopy quidditcha, żeby odłożyć Błyskawicę.

* * *

Connor wyszczerzył się, kiedy zobaczył jak jego brat opuszcza boisko. Harry wyszedł polatać i pewnie myślał o quidditcha, żałując że nie latał dzisiaj z nimi. No trudno, Connor z przyjemnością opowie mu o meczu... chyba, że Harry musi się gdzieś udać już teraz, natychmiast.

Connor spróbował stłumić swój przebłysk żalu, kiedy zawołał brata po imieniu. Harry poderwał głowę i zobaczył go. Wyszczerzył się szeroko i odmachał.

__Zawsze taki zajęty. Tak rzadko ma dla mnie czas.__

Ale Connor zawsze mógł postawić przeciw temu dwanaście lat, kiedy Harry praktyczne nie miał czasu na cokolwiek i kogokolwiek poza nim. Przegonił od siebie przebłysk żalu, każąc mu się zamknąć, a kiedy dotarł do Harry'ego, kręcili się przez chwilę w kółko, usiłując ustalić, w którą stronę powinni teraz udać się wspólnie, kiedy jeszcze przed chwilą szli w kompletnie przeciwnych kierunkach.

Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy wreszcie im się udało.

– No dobra, to o ile Gryffindor pokonał Slytherin? – zapytał.

Connor bardzo ostrożnie poukładał swoją twarz, żeby wyrazić czystą neutralność.

– Och, nie tak wiele – powiedział. – Wciąż macie szansę na Puchar Quidditcha, jeśli zdołacie kompletnie zniszczyć Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw. No i Ravenclaw ma teraz nowego szukającego, który jest całkiem niezły i możliwe, że do czasu naszego meczu zrobi się tak dobry, że go nie pokonam.

– No powiedz wreszcie – powiedział łagodnie Harry.

Connor naprawdę starał się uszanować uczucia Harry'ego jako Ślizgona, naprawdę, ale i tak nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem.

– Sześćset dwadzieścia do stu – przyznał. – Tak mi przykro Harry. Obawiam się, że nie macie najmniejszych szans na puchar w tym roku.

– Jeśli pokonaliście nas na ponad __pięćset cholernych punktów__, to nawet na niego nie zasługujemy – powiedział Harry, którego głos aż dudnił z oburzenia. – Gdzie Sam szukał tego znicza? We własnej dupie?

– Właściwie, to najbardziej zawinił wasz obrońca – zaoferował Connor. – Jakoś nie był w stanie w ogóle powstrzymać nas przed strzeleniem gola, Harry. Podczas gdy Ron latał, jakby go sam Merlin dotknął i Ślizgoni chyba nie wiedzieli nawet, co się właściwie tam stało. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaili się do uważania Rona za słaby punkt drużyny, bo tym właśnie __był__, kiedy jeszcze ostatnim razem grałeś przeciw nam. – Connor zachichotał na wspomnienie min pałkarzy Slytherinu, kiedy zaczęli ciskać w Rona tłuczkami, których unikał bez żadnego problemu. – W ogóle nie zorientowali się, jak bardzo się zmienił.

– Zasłużyliśmy sobie na tę przegraną – powiedział Harry stanowczo. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę i Connor zaczął się zastanawiać, jaki temat wyjdzie w następnej kolejności. Cokolwiek by to było, nie sądził żeby zdołało przytłumić jego radość. W wieży Gryffindora trwała rozszalała impreza. Wygrali i to nie tylko dlatego, że Harry już nie należał do drużyny Slytherinu. Po prostu naprawdę __dobrze__ zgrali się ze sobą. Connor ledwie pamiętał samą grę, poza kilkoma momentami. Bardziej zaimponował mu sposób, w jaki cała drużyna pracowała ze sobą, niemo się komunikując, krążąc i zawsze, zawsze wiedząc, gdzie znajduje się inny członek i do czego powinno dojść w następnej kolejności.

– Connor – odezwał się wreszcie Harry.

– Tak?

– Czy myślisz... – Harry podrapał się po karku. – Nie mówię tego przez twoją kłótnię z Parvati, czy dlatego że myślę, że miała rację co do mnie i Draco, albo coś w tym stylu. Ale chciałbym spędzać z tobą więcej czasu. Naprawdę. Bawić się z tobą w szukającego. Albo zorganizować wspólny wypad do Hogsmeade, kiedy będziemy się po prostu wydurniać i gadać o głupotach. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy?

Przez chwilę Connor nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć. Czuł, jak szczęście wzbiera mu w piersi, gotowe wybuchnąć gardłem. Kiedy wreszcie nadeszło, sam nie wiedział, czy wyjdzie jako śmiech, czy wesoły okrzyk. Okazało się mieszanką obu, co ewidentnie zaskoczyło Harry'ego, podobnie jak uścisk, w jaki Connor pochwycił go w chwilę później.

– No pewnie, palancie – wymamrotał mu do ucha. – To nie musi mieć niczego wspólnego z Parvati, czy Draco. Jesteśmy __braćmi,__ Harry.

Poczuł, jak Harry się odpręża i obejmuje go w odpowiedzi.

– Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – A teraz muszę iść i powiedzieć Snape'owi i Draco coś, co ich bardzo unieszczęśliwi.

– Chcesz wsparcia? – zapytał Connor.

– Wyśmiałbyś ich, gdybyś zobaczył ich miny – powiedział Harry.

– Myślę, że by się im to przydało – zauważył Connor. Czasami był naprawdę oburzony tym, jak niewiele __humoru__ było w życiu Harry'ego. Przecież nie mógł liczyć ciętych komentarzy Dracona, czy sarkazmu Snape'a. Nie robili tego, by rozbawić Harry'ego, ale by zniszczyć jego przeciwników.

– Może i tak – powiedział Harry. – Ale nie tym razem.

Connor odsunął się i przez chwilę przyglądał się swojemu bratu. Harry miał zaciśnięte szczęki i poruszał się, jakby lada moment miał wskoczyć na miotłę, znaleźć Voldemorta i odbyć z nim ostatni pojedynek.

– Daj im popalić – powiedział Connor, schodząc mu z drogi.

Harry rzucił mu ulotny uśmiech, ruszając w kierunku lochów.

– Tylko opowiedz mi potem o wszystkim! – zawołał za nim Connor. Choć raz nie czuł, że jest pozostawiany w tyle. Harry ewidentnie był w stanie poradzić sobie z tym sam.

* * *

Snape czekał. Po wyjściu Harry'ego, siedzieli z Draconem w ciszy, co zastanawiało Snape'a; wydawało mu się, że Draco zacznie marudzić i chodzić po pokoju. Tymczasem zamiast tego objął rękami kolana i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Snape podejrzewał, że nie mógł go o to winić.

Sam też wracał myślami do ostatnich słów Harry'ego.

__Jeśli nie jestem bezpieczny w obrębie osłon Hogwartu, otoczony własną magią, to znaczy że nigdzie nie będę bezpieczny, Draco, a już na pewno nie w łóżku w twoich ramionach.__

Zawsze istniała szansa na to, że Harry nie będzie bezpieczny, bez względu na to, kto by mu nie towarzyszył, co by się nie stało, jak wcześnie nie zwrócono by mu uwagę na zagrożenie. Już wielokrotnie udawał się sam w serce niebezpieczeństwa, nawet kiedy wiedział, że to niebezpieczne. No i trzeba było też wziąć pod uwagę jego przeciwników. Jeśli ci świetliści czarodzieje byli na tyle głupi i uparci, żeby zażądać komisji nadzorczej, to nie można było zignorować obaw Harry'ego, że pewnie w swojej głupocie i uporze wycofają własne obietnice w chwili, w której komisja nadzorcza zostanie rozwiązana.

__Mówiłem przecież, że go wypuszczę, pozwolę na popełnianie błędów. Nie załamie się tak samo, jak po stawieniu czoła własnej matce. W dodatku nie wierzę, że Aurora Whitestag zdoła go skrzywdzić bez jego czynnej współpracy. Zrobiła dzisiaj coś takiego. Czy naprawdę wydaje mi się, że zrobi coś takiego ponownie?__

Snape musiał ostatecznie uznać, że nie. Przyglądał się oczom Harry'ego, kiedy przyznał się do użycia legilimencji i za oburzeniem, że w ogóle do tego doszło, pojawiła się zawiść wobec Whitestag, że takie zagrywki w ogóle okazały się konieczne. Teraz już wiedział. Został ostrzeżony.

I Snape też został, przez co więcej nie spróbuje tak skupiać się na legilimencji i nie da się podejść tak kretyńskim podpuszczeniom jak te Cienia.

Ale był też jeszcze Draco.

– Właściwie to jakim cudem pani Addlington tak łatwo cię podeszła? – zapytał nagle Dracona.

Draco drgnął. Następnie spojrzał na Snape'a, jakby mu kompletnie odbiło.

– Bo w tak oczywisty sposób starali się skrzywdzić Harry'ego – odpowiedział. – No, wszyscy poza moją matką i innymi sojusznikami, oczywiście – dodał lekceważąco. – A kiedy zaczęła jeszcze robić uwagi o czystokrwistych i Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, __wiedziałem__ po prostu, że Harry niczego na to nie odpowie, bo przecież akceptuje te cholerne bzdury. Ale przecież nie mogłem puścić jej tego płazem i pozwolić na myślenie, że wszyscy w pokoju się z nią zgadzają.

– To możliwe, że nie wszyscy obecni chcieli skrzywdzić Harry'ego – powiedział Snape, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Draco był sfrustrowany, to było oczywiste, ale dzisiaj pozwolił się temu problemowi rozwinąć do niepoważnego poziomu. Snape uważał nawet własną reakcję na prowokację Cienia za niedopuszczalną, a to, jak Draco zareagował na Addlington, było jeszcze gorsze. – Na przykład Madam Marchbanks.

– Jest __świetlista.__

Snape parsknął wbrew sobie, aż nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

– Przecież to nie znaczy, że jest zła.

Draco wreszcie poderwał się na nogi i zaczął chodzić.

– Komisja nadzorcza __musi__ zostać rozwiązana – powiedział niskim i przepełnionym pasją głosem. – Będę to powtarzał tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba. Zrobię wszystko, żeby Harry to wreszcie zrozumiał. Nie wierzę, że nie zaczął tego jeszcze sam podejrzewać. Przecież powinien być w stanie zachowywać się zgodnie z własną wolą.

Snape przechylił głowę.

– Czy tu chodzi bardziej o opiekę nad Harrym, Draco, czy też wygranie kłótni?

Och, tym zasłużył sobie na łypnięcie. Ale Draco nie był Lucjuszem, więc to spojrzenie nie przyniosło wystarczająco wielu wspomnień, by wytrącić Snape'a z równowagi. Snape ciągnął dalej, bez problemu wczuwając się w rolę głowy domu.

– Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś zdystansować się na moment od tej całej sytuacji i zastanowić nad własnym zachowaniem, zanim weźmiesz jego pod uwagę. Przecież nie chcesz być dla niego obciążeniem, Draco.

– Wcale __nie jestem...__

– Jak nie byłeś dzisiaj?

Draco założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił się od niego.

Snape wywrócił oczami, zastanawiając się po cichu, czemu to zawsze jemu przychodziło wymówienie na głos takich oczywistych prawd.

– Pomyśl o sobie, Draco – powiedział. – Przyjrzyj się własnym emocjom i reakcjom w ten sam sposób, do jakiego ciągle zachęcasz Harry'ego. – Zamilkł na moment, zauważając napięcie w ramionach Dracona, po czym dodał miękkim tonem: – Harry nie znienawidzi cię, jeśli zadeklarujesz się wobec Mroku.

Draco obrócił się tak szybko, że aż się potknął. Snape zauważył jego upokorzony rumieniec, kiedy chłopiec zbierał się z podłogi.

– Skąd pan wiedział? – wyszeptał.

__Przypadkiem zgadłem i wspomogłem się nieco legilimencją. __Ale Draco nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

– Ponieważ twój sentyment wobec Światła coraz głębiej się w tobie zakorzenia – powiedział Snape. – Ponieważ po raz kolejny próbujesz się odnaleźć w sytuacji i tym razem nie jesteś w stanie się zdefiniować wyłącznie jako partner i kochanek Harry'ego. Ponieważ __jesteś__ mrocznym czarodziejem, Draco, masz zdolności do tych zaklęć, żywisz głęboką niechęć do ludzi z przeciwnej deklaracji i uwielbiasz stosować taktyki, których Harry wolałby w miarę możliwości unikać. __Powiedz__ mu, że chcesz się zadeklarować. Zrozumie.

– Wydawało mi się... że powinienem pozostać niezadeklarowany...

– To ścieżka Harry'ego – powiedział Snape. – Niewielu czarodziejów jest w stanie nią podążać. Ale nie znienawidzi cię, jeśli to zrobisz.

Draco przez chwilę skubał zębami swoją wargę, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Snape podejrzewał, że pewnie nie spodziewał się, że akurat teraz dojdzie do tak decydującego momentu w jego życiu. Ale doszło do niego i musiał wyjść mu na przeciw, zamiast ciągle się mu sprzeciwiać i doprowadzać siebie i Harry'ego do szału poprzez usilne prowadzenie własnego życia poprzez jego. To właśnie przez to zachowywał się dzisiaj w ten sposób. Mówi się, że Światło i Mrok nawołują dusze czarodziejów, którzy się im podobają. Snape w to wątpił, ale gdyby to była prawda, to Mrok z całą pewnością wzywał do siebie Dracona. W dodatku zbliżało się zimowe przesilenie, kiedy to dziki Mrok będzie najpotężniejszy. Jego głos z pewnością robiłby się coraz głośniejszy.

– Powinienem – wyszeptał Draco. – Chciałby, żebym zrobił to, co mnie najbardziej zadowala, a nie to, co by mu się podobało.

Snape kiwnął głową i niczego więcej nie powiedział. Draco już podjął decyzję. Od teraz sam będzie się zachęcał do dalszego podążania tą ścieżką.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, po którym Harry wszedł bez oczekiwania na odpowiedź, czy zaproszenie. Snape podniósł brwi, kiedy zobaczył wypisaną na jego twarzy determinację.

__Cóż. Wygląda na to, że ta rozmowa okaże się naprawdę interesująca.__

Wyprostował się w fotelu, wychodząc jej mentalnie na spotkanie.


	62. Kwestia równości

**D******ruga scena zawiera ciężki slash, więc pomińcie ją, jeśli niekomfortowo wam się czyta coś takiego.****

****Rozdział czterdziesty dziewiąty: Kwestia równości****

Harry z przyjemnością zobaczył, że Snape spojrzał na niego, jakby faktycznie nie mógł doczekać się kontynuowania rozmowy, nawet jeśli widok zarumienionej twarzy Dracona i jego luźno splecionych dłoni nieco go zaniepokoił. __No trudno, bez względu na to, co by to nie było, musi mi o tym sam powiedzieć. I tak zwykle nie jestem w stanie odgadnąć, z czym się przede mną kryje.__

– Zastanowiłem się nad tym, co mi powiedzieliście – przyznał. – Wciąż nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie rozwiązać komisję nadzorczą. Ale poproszę panią Whitestag o przekazanie Madam Marchbanks dowodzenia nad komisją. I mam zamiar powiedzieć pani Whitestag czemu ją o to proszę. – Snape otworzył usta, więc Harry podniósł rękę w cichej prośbie, żeby pozwolił mu skończyć. Zaskakująco, Snape faktycznie zamknął się z powrotem. – Wydaje mi się, że ją rozumiem. Chce jakiejś władzy nade mną. Straci tę możliwość, jeśli degradacja oburzy ją na tyle, żeby opuściła komisję. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli pozostanie w moim pobliżu, możliwe że uda mi się ją ściągnąć na swoją stronę, jak to zrobiłem już z wieloma innymi ludźmi po prostu poprzez pokazanie im moich zasad i jak wiele jestem skłonny zdobić, by osiągnąć własne cele. Mam wrażenie, że po prostu przeprosi za niewłaściwe zachowanie i od tego czasu zrobi się znacznie subtelniejsza, ale to nie znaczy, że spróbuje czegoś nowego. Teraz jednak już będę wypatrywał jej zagrań i nie sądzę, żeby to okazało się cięższe od dowolnych innych politycznych walców, które już zdążyłem zatańczyć.

Snape podniósł brwi, ale odczekał jeszcze chwilę, jakby upewniając się, że Harry naprawdę skończył. Harry kiwnął głową.

– I naprawdę wierzysz, że zdołasz przekonać Madam Marchbanks do podjęcia się tego obowiązku?

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – W ogóle nie podobało jej się to, co dzisiaj zaszło. No i powiedzieliście mi, że nie jest nastawiona przeciw mnie. Jest zadeklarowana wobec Światła, więc nikt nie będzie w stanie uznać, że degraduję panią Whitestag tylko po to, żeby wrzucić na jej miejsce któregoś z moich mrocznych sojuszników.

Snape pokiwał powoli głową. Harry zerknął na Dracona.

– A ty co o tym myślisz? – zapytał

Draco przez chwilę pocierał dłońmi o siebie.

– Podejrzewam, że jednak nie możesz tak od razu pozbyć się komisji nadzorczej – przyznał. – Nie pomyślałem o szerszych perspektywach. – Harry ugryzł się w język, żeby powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem, że Draco często o nich nie myślał. – Ale i tak wydaje mi się, że przydałoby się ustalić jakieś określone limity jej działania. Czy mają pilnować cię przez kilka miesięcy? Póki nie będziesz pełnoletni? Póki nie uznają, że już nigdy więcej nie zrobisz niczego nieodpowiedzialnego? – Draco prychnął na to i wymamrotał pod nosem coś o tym, że skoro Harry nie zdołał przekonać do tego Dracona i Snape'a, to na pewno nie zdoła komisji nadzorczej.

– To dobry pomysł – powiedział zaskoczony Harry. __Do jakich doszedł wniosków, kiedy mnie nie było?__ – W dodatku będę się czuł znacznie bardziej komfortowo, pytając o to Madam Marchbanks, niż panią Whitestag, która pewnie znalazłaby jakąś jakąś wymówkę, żeby nie odpowiedzieć mi jasno i rzeczowo.

Draco ewidentnie wciąż był bardzo rozproszony, pochłonięty czymkolwiek, nad tym myślał kiedy Harry'ego nie było i teraz zastanawiał się nad tym bardziej, niż odpowiedzią Harry'ego. Harry czekał, czekał i czekał, ale wciąż nie nadchodziła żadna odpowiedź, tylko ciche pocieranie dłoni Dracona. Harry zerknął na Snape'a, który skrzywił się i wskazał głową na Dracona, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że tylko jego partner może mu o tym opowiedzieć. Harry wyprostował się więc i czekał tak cierpliwie, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Harry – odezwał się wreszcie Draco. – Czy przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym się zadeklarował wobec Mroku?

– Czy... – Harry musiał się nad tym przez chwilę zastanowić, ale ostatecznie mógł powiedzieć tylko jedno. – Pewnie że nie, Draco – powiedział. – Czyżby przesilenie zimowe wzywało cię do siebie?

Draco skrzywił się.

– Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział, jakby Snape'a nie było już z nimi w pokoju; jak do tej pory Harry tylko słyszał od niego ten ton, kiedy znajdowali się na osobności. – Zadeklarowałbym się tej samej wersji dzikiego Mroku, która zabiła Fawkesa i spróbowała zrobić z ciebie Lorda.

– Dziki Mrok był wtedy zirytowany – powiedział Harry, zmuszając się do przedarcia przez rozmyte wspomnienia, pełne feniksowych płomieni. – No i przecież nie jesteś w stanie poradzić, że akurat o tej porze roku poczułeś ten zew, Draco. Bardzo rzadko się go w ogóle czuje. Powinieneś czuć się wyróżniony. – Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie pogłaskał Dracona po ramieniu. – Nigdy by mi nie przeszkadzała twoja deklaracja, a już na pewno nie to, wobec kogo zdecydowałbyś się to zrobić.

Draco kiwnął głową bez słowa. Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym podjął się dedukcji, która nie miała absolutnie żadnego związku z legilimencją.

– Czy to między innymi dlatego byłeś dzisiaj taki niegrzeczny wobec pani Addlington? Bo byłeś pochłonięty myśleniem o dzikim Mroku i co by to mogło oznaczać, gdybyś mu się zadeklarował?

Kolejne przytaknięcie. Harry objął Dracona, czując w sobie narastające poczucie troski, którą Draco czuł o niego już nie raz.

– Nie musisz kryć się przede mną z takimi problemami – wyszeptał Draconowi na ucho. – Przecież nakrzyczałbyś na mnie, gdybym sam to zrobił. Nie będę na ciebie krzyczał – głaskał teraz Dracona po kręgosłupie, żeby szybciej go uspokoić – ale na przyszłość wolałbym się dowiedzieć o czymś takim znacznie wcześniej.

Draco odetchnął cichutko, po czym odprężył się i wtulił w niego. Harry w dalszym ciągu go głaskał i zerknął przy okazji na Snape'a. Spojrzenie jego opiekuna było ostre i przeszywające, jakby chciał zapytać, czemu Harry nie przyjmuje częściej tego rodzaju pocieszeń, ale i tak kiwnął głową, jakby aprobował jego metodę uspokojenia Dracona.

Harry usiadł z Draconem z powrotem na kanapie. Odkrył, że nie chce przestać go obejmować, ale i tak trzymał ręce na kręgosłupie i ramionach. Przesunięcie ich niżej wywoływało niefortunne myśli, z którymi i tak miał już wystarczająco wiele problemów, odkąd bariery na jego hormonach pękły w czasie rytuału halloweenowego. Nie miał pojęcia jak Draco, czy też dowolny szesnastolatek, skoro już o tym mowa, radził sobie z nieustannymi falami myśli o seksie.

– Czy mamy udać się z tobą na następne spotkanie komisji nadzorczej? – zapytał Snape, jakby potrzebował usłyszeć na to odpowiedź __właśnie teraz.__

Draco spiął się nagle i odsunął od Harry'ego, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że Draco nie miał treningu w oklumencji, dlatego nie powinien być w stanie tak szybko i skutecznie zakopać swoich emocji. To oznaczało, że uważał odpowiedź Harry'ego za ważniejszą od własnego kryzysu w temacie deklaracji.

Harry nie był w stanie patrzeć im obu w oczy na raz, więc po prostu wbił wzrok w Dracona.

– Nie, nie idziecie tam razem ze mną.

Draco podniósł lekko wargi, odsłaniając zęby, ale się nie odezwał.

– Wyjaśnij – powiedział Snape.

Harry upomniał się, że nie powinien brzmieć, jakby usiłował bronić własnych decyzji. Tę konkretną podjął z absolutnie rozsądnych powodów. Tylko dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia o tym, jak strasznie Draco nakręcał się wokół idei deklaracji, albo że wciąż nie pojmował, jakim cudem Snape tak dobrze to wszystko przyjmuje, nie znaczyło, że jego wybór nie był logiczny.

– Ponieważ chcę się tam udać sam – powiedział. – Ponieważ obiecałem pani Whitestag, że was tam nie będzie i jeśli się pojawicie, to z miejsca będzie wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, przez co wybuduje zawczasu swoją obronę. Ponieważ czasami muszę popełniać własne błędy, włącznie z błędami na polu polityki. Chcę zobaczyć, jak wiele taktyk i wrogów zdołam rozpoznać, kiedy nikt nie będzie mnie pilnował.

Kiedy Harry obejrzał się na Snape'a, zobaczył że ten przyglądał mu się ponuro, a jego ciemne oczy były pełne czegoś, co Harry mógł uznać wyłącznie za wspomnienia. Następnie kiwnął głową, jakby to właśnie one przekonały go o słuszności decyzji Harry'ego.

– Wydaje mi się, że to błąd – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że marnie sobie tam bez nas poradzisz. – Harry zjeżył się na te słowa, pomimo swojego postanowienia, że spędzi to spotkanie w absolutnym spokoju, ale Snape nie dał mu okazji do okazania tego gniewu. – Ale to błąd, który musisz popełnić sam. Zahamujemy twój rozwój, jeśli zmusimy cię do polegania na nas. Zmusiliśmy cię do zrozumienia, że potrzebujesz się wyleczyć, a potem pomogliśmy ci w samym leczeniu. A teraz przyszedł czas, żebyś zaczął sam podejmować kroki w tym kierunku.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, niepomiernie wzruszony. __Co takiego przyszło mu do głowy, że o tym pomyślał? Zupełnie jakby był w mojej głowie, kiedy latałem na miotle.__ – Już rozumiem, że będę musiał z własnej woli zacząć udawać się na rozmowy z Josephem i pracować nad przełamaniem klątw na moim nadgarstku. Znaczy, wciąż będę potrzebował pomocy od Argutusa i wszystkich innych, ale wola do uporania się z tym powinna być moja własna.

– Właściwie to gdzie poszedłeś, żeby pomyśleć? – zapytał Draco, którego ciekawość najwyraźniej przezwyciężyła pragnienie do zachowania chłodnej ciszy.

– Na miotłę. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego blado. – Najlepiej mi się myśli, kiedy znajduję się z daleka od ziemi. No i... cóż. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Naprawdę czasem muszę popełniać własne błędy. Jestem już niemal dorosły, a nie przypominam sobie czasów, kiedy nie miałbym do czynienia z dominacją ze strony przynajmniej jednego innego umysłu. Najpierw to była moja matka, albo Connor, ilekroć nie było jej w pobliżu. Potem Tom Riddle. A potem wpływy ludzi, których nie byłem w stanie opuścić, jak mojego ojca, jak i te, których nie chciałem porzucić, czyli ciebie i profesora Snape'a...

Urwał, kiedy zauważył minę Snape'a, w której pojawiła się nuta nagany. Nabrał głęboko tchu i zmusił się do wymówienia tego.

– Ciebie jak i Severusa. – Odrzucił od siebie wrażenie, że był zbyt nieformalny i zasługiwał na karę za pogwałcanie takich granic, poprzez upomnienie się, że przecież Snape sam chciał, żeby Harry zwracał się do niego po imieniu. – I to było naprawdę wspaniałe, ale zanadto ułatwiliście mi życie. Zawsze miałem kogoś, kogo byłem w stanie obwinić za jakiś błąd, albo komu mogłem zaufać, ilekroć nie byłem w stanie zaufać samemu sobie, albo kogoś, kto był w stanie zerwać ze mnie kolejną warstwę treningu. Zawsze pojawił się ktoś, chętny do bycia moimi rękami, oczami, uszami. Zacząłem to zmieniać już w zeszłym roku, ale nie skupiłem się chyba na tym wystarczająco, inaczej nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego. Powinienem być na tyle inteligentny, żeby zorientować się, czym tak naprawdę było to spotkanie komisji nadzorczej, tak samo jak powinienem był okazać się na tyle silny, żeby samemu powstać po żałobie po Piętnastce Poświęconych, albo zorientować się, że Sanktuarium naprawdę było najlepszym wyjściem. – Kiwnął do Snape'a, a potem do Dracona. – Jak do tej pory większość moich błędów była nieświadoma. Chcę przypilnować, żeby stały się błędami popełnionymi świadomie, choćby w ramach ćwiczenia na czas wojny.

– Godne podziwu, Harry. – Głos Snape'a był miękki i pełen dziwnego tonu. Harry był w stanie wyłącznie porównać go do fal rozbijających się o kamienie, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tego rodzaju emocji. Ale kiedy spojrzał na Snape'a, zobaczył że jego oczy lśnią z dumy tego samego rodzaju, jaką Narcyza mogłaby czuć wobec Dracona, ilekroć dokonał czegoś niezwykłego.

Harry pochylił nisko głowę, czując jak policzki rumienią mu się wściekle. __Nie zasłużyłem sobie na to. Większość innych dzieci już dawno temu ustaliła, że to część dorastania i nie musiały nikomu o tym mówić.__

Nabrał głęboko tchu i kazał spierdalać temu poczuciu winy. __Niby czemu miałbym sobie tego odmawiać? Profesor Snape mnie kocha i jest ze mnie dumny. Jestem w stanie zaakceptować to i pławić się w tym, tak samo jak każde inne dziecko pławiłoby się w aprobacie rodzica.__

– Dziękuję, Severusie – powiedział, dumny że tym razem udało mu się pamiętać o imieniu. Spojrzał na Dracona. – Rozumiesz już, co miałem na myśli, Draco? Dlaczego potrzebuję pojawić się na następnym spotkaniu komisji nadzorczej sam?

Draco westchnął i spojrzał na swoje zaciśnięte dłonie. Harry'emu nie spodobało się to westchnienie. Wolałby krzyk. Wsunął palce pod podbródek Dracona i podniósł mu głowę, żeby mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

Wreszcie Draco kiwnął lekko głową, mimo że spojrzenie wciąż miało w sobie więcej uporu, niż to by się Harry'emu podobało. Harry uśmiechnął się i wstał, obejmując swojego chłopaka na poziomie ramion. Miał ochotę odprowadzić go z powrotem do sypialni w Slytherinie i po prostu go rozpieścić.

– Dziękuję wam obu – powiedział i zaczekał tylko na kiwnięcie Snape'a, po czym wymknął się z Draconem.

* * *

Draco leżał na brzuchu na łóżku i bardziej czuł mamrotanie Harry'ego, niż je słyszał, bo słowa opadały mu na włosy i ściekały po uszach niczym skondensowana mgła.

– Ty durny gnoju, czemu mi nie __powiedziałeś?__ – Wbił palce w ramię Dracona, rozluźniając drzemiące w nich napięcie, z którego Draco nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Podejrzewał, że nic nie powstrzymywało Harry'ego przed obserwowaniem ludzi i odkrywaniem, co już wiedzieli. – Powinieneś był – wyszeptał Harry. – Powinieneś był. Dziki Mrok to nie jest tylko wcieleniem tego, co zabiło Fawkesa. Jest też białym jeleniem, który uciekł przed nami w czasie Walpurgi, Mrokiem który Voldemort starał się pochwycić, Mrokiem który tańczył wokół mnie w czasie mojej pierwszej Walpurgi, który wciągnął mnie do siebie, rozłożył na kawałki i poskładał z powrotem. Jest zbyt potężny, żeby mógł pozostać w jednym kształcie. No i oczywiście, że nie będę miał ci za złe zadeklarowania się wobec niego, Draco, tak samo jak nie byłem zły o deklarację Connora wobec Światła.

Draco nie sądził, żeby zdołał się odprężyć, kiedy Harry miał zamiar porównywać go do swojego brata. Zdołał podźwignąć się na łokciu, przez co palce Harry'ego dźgnęły go przypadkiem w niespodziewanie delikatne miejsce na barku. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wciągając szybko powietrze, a Harry pochylił się i pochwycił jego usta w pocałunku.

Kąt był dziwny i kark zaczynał od niego boleć. Draco odkrył, że w ogóle go to nie obchodzi. Przewrócił się na plecy, objął Harry'ego i przyciągnął do siebie. Harry zanucił pod nosem, po czym podniósł się z cichym dźwiękiem protestu.

– Draco, a nie wolałbyś...

– Nie w tej chwili – wymamrotał Draco.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym odsunął się nim Draco zdołał go zmusić do pozostania w miejscu, żeby mogli kontynuować pocałunek. Draco poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swoim biodrze, a potem Harry znowu coś mruknął, choć tym razem nie zawierało to w sobie imienia Dracona, ale za to sprawiło, że zniknęły mu spodnie i majtki.

A potem otoczyły go usta Harry'ego i Draco westchnął głośno, ponieważ to w żaden sposób nie przypominało dzikiego, intensywnego stosunku, jaki miał miejsce w czasie halloweenowego rytuału. To było bardziej miękkie, delikatne i wzrok mu się od tego rozmywał, a towarzyszące mu dźwięki mieszały się z zewem, który słyszał na skraju percepcji już od ponad miesiąca i przez cały czas usilnie wmawiał sobie, że to wcale nie jest dziki Mrok.

Teraz, kiedy zamknął oczy, zew wezbrał wokół niego niczym chmura burzowa, porywając go ze sobą na wysokie, lśniące wyżyny, podczas gdy słodkość i ciepło ust Harry'ego trzymały go zakotwiczonego na ziemi. Plecy Dracona roztopiły się, miał wrażenie jakby wyrosły mu skrzydła. Ale był też __przekonany__, że reszta jego ciała wcale nie topniała, wręcz robiła się coraz twardsza i gwałtowniejsza, zarówno w kwestii erekcji, jak i wykonywanych przez niego ruchów. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Harry sobie z tym radził, ponieważ po raz kolejny nie wiedział, gdzie właściwie były jego dłonie, czy kończyny, czy...

Doszedł, a w uszach przebrzmiało mu uderzenie gromu. Draco opadł ciężko na poduszki, wycieńczony i świadom, że decyzja została podjęta. Harry delikatnie odsunął się od niego. Draco usłyszał więcej zaklęć, wszystkie wypowiedziane tak cicho, że nie zakłóciły jego rozleniwienia; umyły go, zniknęły mu koszulę i ułożyły pod kocami. Dłoń Harry'ego przeczesywała mu włosy, więc Draco obrócił głowę, żeby ucałować mu nadgarstek.

– Zadeklaruję się – wyszeptał.

– W czasie zimowego przesilenia? – Głos Harry'ego był równie cichy, jakby obaj obawiali się, że jeśli zaczną rozmawiać o rytuale deklaracji normalnym tonem, to zakłócą coś świętego.

– Tak – powiedział Draco, bo nie był pewien, czy głowa zdoła mu się poruszyć nawet gdyby spróbował nią kiwnąć. – I Harry? Kocham cię.

– A to już wiedziałem. – Usta Harry'ego musnęły mu policzek tak delikatnie co jego dłoń i Draco wreszcie osunął się w pierwszy od tygodnia, nieprzerwany i głęboki sen. Nie musiał się niczym przejmować, a deklaracja zaspokoi potrzeby jego duszy bez zakłócania relacji z Harrym.

* * *

Harry oparł się o ścianę w korytarzu lochów i zadrżał. __Wiedział__, że musiał to zrobić. Nie mógł wziąć tylko połowę szczerości i zignorować drugą połowę. Nie będzie mógł pławić się w pełnych aprobaty spojrzeniach ze strony Dracona i Snape'a, jeśli nie wesprze swoich słów czynami.

Ale naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. Opór był tak silny, że niemal sprowokował go do zawrócenia i powrotu do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Harry był pewien, że Draco wciąż spał. Mógłby się do niego przyłączyć. Wyobraził sobie wsuwanie się pod koce, oplatanie swojego chłopaka ramionami, ciepło jego ciała, miękkość i zapach jego włosów...

A potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież stał po środku dostępnego dla wszystkich korytarza, gdzie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie myśli. Zapukał mocno do drzwi przed sobą.

Joseph otworzył je w chwilę potem. Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego, po czym przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Harry zarzucił głową, niczym nerwowy koń – nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed wykonaniem tego gestu – ale spojrzał mu w oczy i Joseph kiwnął głową, jakby gest albo spojrzenie pomogło mu zdecydować.

– Jesteś gotów na rozmowę ze mną, Harry – powiedział, otwierając szerzej drzwi. – Wejdź, proszę.

Harry wszedł. Kwatery Josepha nie zostały udekorowane równie drobiazgowo, co Very, kiedy pozostawała z nim w Hogwarcie, ale z drugiej strony, Vera nie mieszkała nawet w lochach. Joseph zawiesił na ścianach swoje mapy i narzucił na nie zaklęcia, które chroniły je przed wilgocią kamieni. Pod i ponad nimi wisiały sztandary, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Przymrużył oczy, ale nie był w stanie rozpoznać żadnego z symboli. Od czasu do czasu wydawało mu się, że widział coś, co przypominało herb jednego z hogwardzkich domów, ale zanim zdołał się przyjrzeć, kształt rozmywał się w morzu chaosu.

– No i jesteśmy. – Joseph kiwnął głową i Harry odwrócił się od zaskakujących ścian, dzięki czemu zauważył stojący pośrodku pokoju stół, z krzesłami poustawianymi naprzeciw siebie. Harry zajął miejsce najbliższe drzwiom, a Joseph uśmiechnął się lekko, zajmując drugie. Nachylił się, przyglądając mu intensywnie. – Podejrzewam, że powinniśmy zacząć od tego, o czym __sam__ chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać, Harry.

– Pewnie powinniśmy zacząć od śmierci Kierana – powiedział niechętnie Harry. – Przynajmniej dlatego, że wydawałeś się tym zaniepokojony i w sumie nie rozumiem dlaczego.

Joseph odchylił się na swoim krześle.

– Jak byś zareagował, Harry, gdyby ktoś powiedział ci, że chciał popełnić samobójstwo, nawet jeśli to pragnienie trwało tylko kilka chwil?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Martwiłbym się o niego.

– I?

– Nie jestem taki, jak wszyscy inni. – Harry zacisnął dłoń przed sobą, czując jak odłamki emocji kują go niczym połamane kości. W tym momencie naprawdę żałował, że Burzenie Barier nie odbudowało z powrotem wszystkich ścian. – No i to naprawdę było tylko kilka chwil – dodał. – Nie popełniłbym samobójstwa, chyba że... – __Cholera jasna.__ Nie chciał mówić tego ostatniego.

Joseph podniósł brwi i niczego nie powiedział.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Chyba że bardziej zaszkodziłbym światu żywy, niż martwy – powiedział miękko. – Pewnego dnia może nastąpić chwila, kiedy okaże się to nieuniknione. Zawsze zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. Gdyby Voldemort zdołał zrobić ze mnie swoją broń, gdyby zdołał mnie opętać, albo gdybym oszalał i został Mrocznym Panem, to już wolałbym śmierć. Nie chcę obciążać przyjaciół rozpaczą konieczności zabijania mnie.

– A czemu chciałeś się zabić po śmierci Kierana? – zapytał Joseph.

__Na to mogę odpowiedzieć. __

– Obiecałem, że go ochronię – powiedział po prostu Harry. – Teraz już wiem, że nic nie byłoby w stanie powstrzymać Lokiego przed dorwaniem go, nie po tym jak Loki rozpoczął rytuał zemsty, ale wtedy jeszcze nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Powinienem był stworzyć jakieś osłony, zaklęcia, własny rytuał, no __cokolwiek__, co mogłoby go ochronić. Tak samo, jak z tymi dziećmi uwięzionymi pod siecią życia. Powinien istnieć __jakiś__ sposób na uratowanie ich.

– Nie wszystko jest możliwe – powiedział Joseph. – Chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Harry? – Brzmiał na lekko rozbawionego. Harry podejrzewał, że nieczęsto musiał wyjaśniać to ludziom, z którymi rozmawiał.

– Kiedy właśnie powinienem być odpowiedzią na niemożliwe – wypalił Harry. – __Powinienem__ być w stanie robić wszystko to, czego inni nie są w stanie. To właśnie oznacza posiadanie lordowskiej mocy. Nie chcę rzucać mrocznych zaklęć, torturować ludzi, albo manipulować nimi, żeby robili to, co chcę. Wolę korzystać ze swojej potęgi, żeby im pomagać i leczyć. A ludzie zaczęli przyzwyczajać się do myślenia o mnie jak o kimś, kto jest w stanie pomóc i wyleczyć, ilekroć jest to konieczne. Dlatego też cierpię, ilekroć zderzam się z czymś, czego nie mogę zmienić.

– Samobójstwo to wciąż cokolwiek ekstremalna reakcja na tego rodzaju porażkę – zauważył Joseph. – Zwłaszcza że nie pozwoliłaby ci na ratowanie i leczenie innych w przyszłości.

Harry syknął, żałując że nie ma uszu, które mógłby położyć po sobie. __Gówno prawda, a nie pozostałości po truciźnie, jaką były sny o Voldemorcie. Moją formą animagiczną jest ryś i im szybciej Peter to zaakceptuje, tym szybciej będzie w stanie mnie wytrenować. __

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział.

– Harry?

Założył ręce na piersi i skrzywił się w kierunku podłogi.

– Harry?

– Nie... nie chcę być tego rodzaju człowiekiem, który łamie dane obietnice – powiedział Harry podłodze. – Nie chcę być tego rodzaju człowiekiem, który krzywdzi przyjaciół. Nie chcę być tego rodzaju człowiekiem, który rani świat tak, jak to robi Voldemort, jak to robił Dumbledore.

– I?

– Tak bardzo chcę uniknąć stawania się tego rodzaju człowiekiem, że gdybym tylko uznał, że już nikomu się nie przydam, pozostając przy życiu, tylko bym wszystkich krzywdził... to tak, zabiłbym się. – Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Josepha. – Tak już po prostu __mam.__ I wiem, że pewnie powiesz, że samobójstwo jest samolubne, ale ja tu mówię o ekstremalnych sytuacjach, a nie o tym, co zaszło z Kieranem, czy siecią życia. Nie, mówię o czymś jeszcze bardziej ekstremalnym, ponieważ nawet gdybym już nikomu się wtedy nie przydał, Draco i Snape wciąż mogliby korzystać z mojej obecności. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do chwili, w której bardziej samolubnym z mojej strony byłoby pozostanie przy życiu, to oczywiście że umrę.

Joseph siedział tak długo w ciszy, że Harry zaczął mieć nadzieję, że może jednak nie wie, jak się z tym uporać i będzie musiał go wypuścić. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyraził w ten sposób swoich przekonań, ale oczywiście że zawsze w nim tkwiły. Jakże mogłyby nie? Może nakładać na siebie zabezpieczenia, takie jak komisja nadzorcza; może mieć przy sobie ludzi, którzy kochają go dla niego samego, jak Draco i Snape. Był znacznie bardziej zaleczony niż pięć lat temu. Wiedział, jak kochać ludzi, którzy nie byli Connorem. Rozumiał już, że rodzice się nad nim znęcali.

Ale wciąż nie pojmował, jak można cenić życie po prostu dla niego samego. Harry miał nadzieję, że nigdy się tego nie dowie. W tej chwili najważniejszym było dla niego, w jaki sposób żył, a nie że w ogóle żył. Bo pod koniec, kiedy wszyscy strażnicy znikną, ostateczny osąd pod względem tego, jaki ślad pozostawia po sobie na tym świecie, będzie musiał pochodzić od niego samego. A jeśli okaże się, że tylko go rani, to jak zdoła usprawiedliwić sobie pozostawanie przy życiu?

– A inni? – zapytał Joseph.

– Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi – poinformował go uprzejmie Harry.

– Gdyby wydawało ci się, że twój brat tylko szkodzi światu – powiedział Joseph – to czy poleciłbyś mu samobójstwo?

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Harry, czując odrazę na samą myśl. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek był w stanie dotrzeć do tego punktu. Poza tym, nawet gdyby zaczął rozważać samobójstwo, to musiałby sam podjąć tę decyzję. Nie mogę aż tak mocno wpływać na jego wolną wolę.

Joseph jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.

– Masz naprawdę niezwykłe podejście do życia i śmierci, Harry – powiedział wreszcie.

– Ale to chyba dobrze, nie? – upierał się Harry. – Bo skoro samobójstwo jest fundamentalnie samolubne, to chyba dobrze, że zaczynam okazywać samolubność?

Joseph ukrył na chwilę twarz w dłoniach i westchnął. Harry przyglądał się mu, nieco zirytowany. Wyglądało na to, że ilekroć udawało mu się __wreszcie__ dotrzeć i uwierzyć we wnioski, na które starali się go nakierować, to nagle okazywało się, że za nimi znajduje się cały kolejny zestaw i wszyscy byli na niego źli, że Harry __sam__ jeszcze do nich nie doszedł.

– A gdyby twój Malfoy rozważał samobójstwo? – odezwał się wreszcie Joseph.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

– Nie chciałbyś tego, co? – Joseph nachylił się do niego. – A mimo to siedzisz tu i mówisz, że jesteś gotów osądzać własne życie, jakby to był podatek opłacany światu i gdyby okazało się, że jest niewłaściwie wykorzystywany, to przestałbyś go płacić. – Głos lśnił mu z pasji, której Harry kompletnie nie rozumiał.

Przełknął kilka razy ślinę.

– Tak, bolałoby – powiedział ostatecznie. – __Merlinie__, ależ to by bolało. – Sama myśl o Draconie celującym w siebie różdżką, albo z nożem w dłoni, sprawiała że ciarki przebiegały Harry'emu po kręgosłupie, jakby starały się uciec. – Ale to wciąż musiałaby być jego decyzja. Wykłócałbym się z nim, gdybym uważał że może znajdować się pod klątwą Imperiusa, albo ludzie z jego otoczenia wpłynęli na ten osąd i potrzebowałbym całego mnóstwa dowodów na to, że tak nie jest. Ale gdyby podjął tę decyzję z własnej, wolnej woli, to pozwoliłbym mu na to. __Musiałbym.__ Nienawidziłbym tego, ale __musiałbym.__

Zaskakująco, Joseph uśmiechnął się.

– Przynajmniej pod tym względem faktycznie postrzegasz siebie i innych w tym samym świetle – mruknął. Następnie ponownie nachylił się do przodu. – A teraz chciałem cię zapytać, co mogłoby sprawić, żebyś uznał, że jednak warto żyć, poza przyjemnością jaką czerpiesz z pomagania i leczenia innych.

Harry westchnął.

– Tu znowu chodzi o to, jak smakują różne rzeczy, prawda?

* * *

Harry czekał cierpliwie pod zamkiem na Connora, powracającego z zajęć z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Był to niespotykanie piękny dzień w środku listopada, chmury śmigały po niebie, polerując je niczym diament, a promienie słońca przylegały do ziemi, jakby nie chcąc jeszcze jej opuścić, mimo przecinających je smug. Harry czuł zapach mrozu w powietrzu i zaczął się bezmyślnie zastanawiać, czy niebawem nie spełni się błogosławieństwo Remusa o śniegu i sosnowych igłach.

Na samym skraju percepcji usłyszał śmiech, szalony, uradowany śmiech. Zignorował go. Dziki Mrok mógł wzywać Dracona do woli, bo Draco już przygotowywał się do rytuału, który odbędzie się na zimowe przesilenie. Ale to nie oznaczało, że Harry musiał tego słuchać. Kazał śmiechowi się odwalić.

Przyszło mu do głowy, kiedy odchylił się, żeby głębiej odetchnąć dmuchającym w niego wiatrem, że za parę dni minie cały rok od rozprawy jego rodziców. Pokręcił głową. Był wówczas tak rozbity, że nie byłby w stanie nawet sobie wyobrazić, że właśnie __tak__ czułby się w zaledwie rok później. Ale też wówczas nie był chyba nawet w stanie myśleć o jakimkolwiek życiu, wybiegającym poza tych kilka dni, kiedy miało dojść do rozprawy. Tak bardzo skupiał się na uratowaniu Jamesa i Lily, że w ogóle nie myślał o czymkolwiek, do czego miałoby dojść później.

– Harry!

__A oto__ i jego brat. Harry odsunął od siebie te nieszczęśliwe myśli i wstał, uśmiechając się ciepło. Następnie podniósł brwi, zastanawiając się czy jednak powinien był uprzedzić brata, że miał zamiar pobawić się z nim w szukającego. Parvati szła za Connorem, nie tak do końca obok niego, ale na tyle blisko, że Harry był w stanie cieszyć się przez chwilę myślą, że może jednak nawiązali znowu jakiś kontakt.

– Connor – powiedział, po czym kiwnął do Parvati. Spojrzała na niego ze strachem, po czym pokręciła głową i minęła go, ruszając szybko w stronę zamku. Harry zmusił się od odpuszczenia sobie i tych myśli, podobnie jak to przed chwilą zrobił z popękanymi wspomnieniami o rozprawie rodziców. Miał nadzieję, że za parę dni jego bariery oklumencyjne wreszcie zaczną dochodzić do siebie po Halloween. Z przyjemnością powita je, kiedy znowu pojawią się w pełni sił, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie kontrolować swój umysł na sposoby, do których zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy dzisiaj razem polatać, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza.

– Pewnie że nie. – Connor wyszczerzył się do niego. – Pokażę ci, w jaki sposób wygrałem wyścig po znicz w czasie meczu między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem.

– Założę się, że znajdę na niego kontrę – powiedział Harry, czując jak zalewa go proste szczęście, które dla odmiany nie miało związku z niczym skomplikowanym, ani pomaganiem światu. Uśmiech jego brata przypomniał mu o czasach, kiedy wspólnie latali w Dolinie Godryka. Harry się wtedy powstrzymywał, jasne, dzięki czemu ani jego rodzice, ani brat nigdy nie domyślili się, jak bardzo był utalentowany na miotle, ale to stało się jego drugą naturą, nim nie skończył ośmiu, czy tam dziewięciu lat, kiedy to zaczął cieszyć się grą pomimo swoich instynktów. Ciekawiło go, czy zdoła teraz poczuć to ponownie, bez cichej, wibrującej satysfakcji pochodzącej ze świadomości, że przestrzegał w ten sposób nakazów Lily.

– Właśnie że nie. – Connor wywrócił oczami. – Wymyśliliśmy go z Ronem, jeszcze __nigdy__ nie widziałeś czegoś takiego.

– Ale Rona tu teraz nie ma – zauważył Harry.

Connor przymrużył oczy.

– To nie ma znaczenia. __I tak__ cię pokonam.

Harry prychnął i ruszyli w kierunku szopy quidditcha, kłócąc się po drodze.

* * *

Tym razem Connor był __zdeterminowany.__ Sobotni mecz był wspaniały, produktywny, rewelacyjny. Drużyna Gryfonów jeszcze nigdy tak nie latała, a już planowali swój następny popis.

Connor jednak czułby się znacznie lepiej, gdyby widział taką grę __oraz__ pokonał przy okazji Harry'ego. Drużyna Slytherinu miotała się bez niego tak nieskładnie, że pokonanie ich nie dawało tej samej satysfakcji. Harry miał rację, Ślizgoni przegrali tak haniebnie, że naprawdę nie zasługiwali na Puchar Quidditcha.

Ale teraz Harry zaoferował mu okazję do pokazania, na jak wiele było go stać kiedy miał stawić czoła bratu na miotle.

Connor podniósł swojego Nimbusa, czując jak podniecenie przebiega mu przez dłonie, jakby komunikowało się z drewnem. Gdyby tylko posłuchał, w uszach przebrzmiałby mu głos Katie Bell, kiedy motywowała ich podczas ostatniego treningu przez meczem.

– __Wielu ludzi powtarza, że latanie jest jak pojedynkowanie się, ale nie mają na myśli tego samego co ja. Chodzi im bardziej o to, że jeśli coś pójdzie w powietrzu nie tak, to upadek z miotły czy cokolwiek innego może okazać się sprawą życia lub śmierci. Dla mnie jednak najważniejsza jest szybkość i spryt. Słabszy czarodziej może wygrać pojedynek z potężniejszym, jeśli tylko pomyśli szybciej o jakimś zaklęciu, albo skorzysta z pomniejszej klątwy, która nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy przeciwnikowi przyzwyczajonemu do niewybaczalnych. Do tego samego dochodzi w quidditchu. Wasz przeciwnik może mieć lepszą miotłę, a i tak będziecie w stanie z nim wygrać. Właściwie to nawet wiemy, że to możliwe.__

Jej zerknięcie ugodziło Connora. Z całej siły wyprostował się i kiwnął głową do Katie. Wiedzieli, oczywiście, że nie będą grali w sobotę przeciw Harry'emu, ale Connor zdawał sobie sprawę, że Katie wierzyła w niego tak bardzo, że była pewna wygranej nawet __gdyby__ jego brat pojawił się wtedy na boisku. Błyskawica Harry'ego nie powinna mieć aż takiego znaczenia, podobnie jak jego trening bitewny. To był quidditch, a Connor był dobry w quidditchu. Nie powinien przegrać tylko dlatego, że Harry był szukającym przeciwników.

Harry zdążył już złapać własną miotłę i obejrzał się jeszcze na odległą ścianę szopy.

– __Accio__ znicz – mruknął. Connor poczuł, jak kilka zaklęć pęka z wysiłku, po czym znicz śmignął przez ciemności i zaczął krążyć mu wokół głowy.

Connor zachichotał.

– Czy tak wolno? – zapytał.

– Och, przynajmniej dzięki temu komisja nadzorcza będzie miała jakąś wymówkę, żeby na mnie nakrzyczeć. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym przerzucił nogę nad Błyskawicą. – No chodź. – Wyleciał przez drzwi szopy, zanim Connor zdążył zareagować, czy nawet zapytać, czemu komisja nadzorcza miałaby przejmować się takim głupstwem. Znicz poleciał za nim, jakby prowadzony na smyczy.

Connor wskoczył na Nimbusa z nową determinacją i również śmignął przez drzwi, mimo że o mały włos zahaczył ramieniem o framugę. Ale skoro Harry był w stanie to zrobić, to on też. Wola naprawdę miała wielkie znaczenie.

__Właśnie,__ odezwał się niewygodny głos gdzieś z jego wnętrza.__ To właśnie wola powstrzymywała Harry'ego, ilekroć mógł cię bez trudu pokonać w czasie waszych dziecięcych gier.__

Connor kazał się zamknąć niewygodnemu głosowi. Czasami naprawdę oburzało go, że w ogóle nachodziły go takie myśli. Zanadto przypominały mu o tym, jak było kiedyś. Nigdy więcej nie chciał żyć w ten sposób, bezmyślnie polegając na tym, że czułość Harry'ego pozwoli mu na wygrywanie gier i zajmowanie się wszystkimi ważnymi sprawami. Skoro miał zamiar pokonać Harry'ego, to zrobi to na własnych warunkach.

Kiedy Connor wyleciał z szopy, Harry już krążył wokół boiska, czekając na niego. Kiwnął głową, po czym wypuścił znicz spod swojej kontroli. Złota kuleczka momentalnie śmignęła w dal, zabłyszczała i zamigotała, po czym zniknęła. Connor uśmiechnął się. Pochmurny dzień tylko wszystko utrudniał, bo promienie słońca nie mogły zdradzić położenia znicza.

Jego brat przylgnął do Błyskawicy, rozglądając się przed sobą. Connor zaczął krążyć w przeciwnym kierunku, oddychając głęboko i pozwalając sobie na osunięcie się w swego rodzaju połowiczny trans, który przydawał mu się do zlokalizowania znicza. Starał się sięgnąć ku niemu, __myśleć__ tak jak on, postawić się na jego miejscu i uświadomić sobie, jak by to było, musieć unikać niezgrabnych, zachłannych rąk wypatrujących go szukających.

Stracił przy okazji Harry'ego z oczu, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejszy był złoty blask pod nim i sposób, w jaki zaczął nurkować, zanim jeszcze chęć zanurkowania w ogóle pojawiła mu się w głowie. Dobrze, to było dobrze. Jeśli miał pokonać Harry'ego samą szybkością, to musiał myśleć mięśniami, nie głową.

Z boku zauważył ruch, który go zaskoczył i wyrwał z transu. Poderwał głowę i zobaczył, że Harry nurkuje ostro i gwałtownie, trzymając miotłę tylko kolanami i niecierpliwie wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Znicz w ostatniej chwili śmignął w bok, a Harry zaklął szpetnie, tracąc go z oczu.

__Nie chcę też wygrać tylko dlatego, że ma tylko jedną dłoń, __pomyślał Connor.

– Czy chcesz, żebym związał sobie rękę za plecami, Harry, żeby ci to nieco ułatwić? – zawołał, rozglądając się desperacko za jakimkolwiek śladem po zniczu.

Harry wywrócił na niego oczami, jakby to w ogóle nie było warte odpowiedzi i Connor podejrzewał, że faktycznie mogło nie być. Zakręcił po raz kolejny, rozglądając się bystro, przekonany że lada moment znów zauważy znicz.

Ale nigdzie go nie było, więc chwile przeszły w minuty, a minuty zaczęły się rozciągać w kwadranse i półgodziny. Connor zadrżał, kiedy wiatr zaczął przeszywać mu ubrania. Mieli na sobie po prostu zwykłe szaty, a nie strój do quidditcha, może z wyjątkiem rękawic. Kiedy znaleźli się w szopie nie wyglądało na to, żeby dowolny z nich chciał tracić czas na ubranie się jak należy. Teraz Connor zaczął żałować, że tego nie zrobili, przynajmniej równie mocno, co faktu, że znicza wciąż nigdzie __nie było.__

Harry śmignął obok niego w długim, eleganckim półkolu, kończącym się zanurkowaniem, kierującym go raptownie w kierunku ziemi. Connor miał chwilę, tylko jedną, na zdecydowanie, czy to przypadkiem nie był zwód, mający na celu odciągnięcie go od prawdziwego znicza.

Spojrzał na głowę Harry'ego, jej nachylenie, napięcie mięśni na jego karku, sposób w jaki jego dłoń po raz kolejny puściła trzonek, jakby nie była w stanie wysiedzieć w miejscu. __On tak na serio, ___pomyślał___.__

Ruszył szybko za Harrym, prawie depcząc mu po piętach, ale lecąc odrobinę pod nim, żeby Nimbus nie musiał ścigać się z Błyskawicą, a po prostu trzymać się jej cienia. Poruszał szybko głową, niczym ptak poszukujący robaków, mając nadzieję zobaczyć smugę światła przynajmniej kątem oka.

Wiatr zawył mu w uszach, a potem nagle zobaczył znicz, kręcący się w leniwej spirali między nim a ziemią. Connor zawył ze szczęścia. Czyli zanurkowanie Harry'ego jednak było zwodnicze, ale i tak poniosło go w dobrym kierunku. Opadł raptownie, udając się za nim w pościg.

Zobaczył jak mija go cień i zorientował się, że Harry zanurkował __pod__ znicz i teraz wznosił się, żeby go złapać.

Serce zabiło mocno Connorowi, kiedy sięgał po niego z góry, podczas gdy Harry starał się go złapać od dołu. Obydwu nie uda się ten manewr, jeśli tylko znicz uskoczy w bok, ale póki co po prostu tam wisiał, jakby na nich czekał. Już czuł złoto w dłoni, posmak zwycięstwa w ustach. Palce mu drgnęły. __Złapie__ go. Uda mu się. Musi mu się udać. Upewni się, że mu się uda.

Opadł, kompletnie przekazując wiatru kontrolę nad swoją miotłą. Znicz zalśnił, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby chciał się ruszyć. Ręka Connora wystrzeliła, jego palce były zakrzywione niczym pazury.

A Harry śmignął nagle obok niego w oszałamiającej prędkości i odebrał mu zwycięstwo.

Connor zaklął i nagle zaczął przeklinać coś innego, bo wiatr porwał mu Nimbusa i niemal grzmotnął nim o jedną z bramek. Zakleszczył z desperacją nogi na miotle i obrócił nią pod wiatr, pozwalając mu się zatoczyć raz i drugi, po czym wystrzelił z powiewu. Nimbus zakręcił się dwukrotnie, po czym uspokoił. Connor westchnął i obejrzał się na Harry'ego.

Dowolny żal i desperacja roztopiły się na widok jego brata. Usta Harry'ego były otwarte i pełne śmiechu, oczy mu aż od niego lśniły. W dodatku machał zniczem, jakby to wcale nie był znicz, ale odpowiedź, która pomoże mu w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Connor uznał, że dla czegoś takiego warto poddać nieco satysfakcji.

– Pokonałem cię – zawołał śpiewnie Harry, przez co Connor podważył nieco poprzednią myśl.

– Po prostu miałeś fart – powiedział. – Zero zdolności. No i masz szybszą miotłę.

– Szybkość __równa się__ zdolnościom w quidditchu. – Harry pogłaskał Błyskawicę bez puszczania znicza i wyszczerzył się do niego. – Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz?

Nagle obejrzał się i zmarszczył brwi. Connor rozejrzał się z obawą wokół boiska. Ilekroć Harry tak wyglądał, śmierciożercy zwykle nagle wyskakiwali dosłownie znikąd.

– Co jest? – zapytał.

– Ktoś właśnie wszedł na teren szkoły – powiedział rozkojarzony Harry, wpatrując się coś niewidocznego dla Connora. – Ktoś potężny. Nie Voldemort, jego rozpoznałbym od razu. Ale też nie Falco. Nie wiem, kto inny mógłby...

– Harry!

Connor spojrzał w dół. Rozpoznał stojącego na skraju boiska czarodzieja: był to Thomas Rhangnara. Pomachał do nich i ułożył dłonie wokół ust. Connor nie był w stanie określić, czy facet miał z natury donośny głos, czy też może użył jakiegoś zaklęcia do wzmocnienia, ale mogli go usłyszeć, jakby siedział obok nich na miotle.

– Jing–Xi tu jest – zawołał Rhangnara. Connor obejrzał się na brata, zastanawiając czemu Harry tak strasznie pobladł na to imię. – Za pozwoleniem dyrektorki, oczywiście. Chce cię poznać.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Już lecę, Thomasie! – zawołał w odpowiedzi, po czym skierował miotłę w dół w leniwych kręgach, które choć były bezpieczniejszą metodą lądowania, to zwykle z niej nie korzystał, bo uważał ją za zbyt powolną. Connor szybko go dogonił i złapał za witki Błyskawicy, zmuszając Harry'ego do obejrzenia się na niego.

– O kim on mówi? – zapytał.

Harry ponownie przełknął ślinę.

– O Chińskiej Świetlistej Pani – powiedział. – To magiczna badaczka, pomogła Thomasowi przy Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii. Wspomniała kiedyś, że chciałaby się ze mną spotkać. Po prostu... nie wiem... nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo o lordowskiej mocy, kto nie spróbowałby mnie zabić, albo zmanipulować. No i nie wiem, czy istnieje jakaś konkretna etykieta, którą powinienem przy niej zastosować. – Podrapał się po karku, a Connor musiał złapać znicz, który wyślizgnął mu się przy tym z palców.

– Jeśli zacznie cię krytykować, to powiedz jej, żeby sama uratowała najpierw świat – powiedział stanowczo Connor, klepiąc brata po plecach. – Mam iść z tobą?

– Jing–Xi chce, żebyś przyszedł sam – zawołał Rhangnara, odpowiadając na to pytanie.

Harry rzucił mu szybki uśmiech, po czym zanurkował. Connor ruszył za nim, nie pojmując czemu Harry się tak denerwuje. Przecież nawet nie znał praw i kurtuazji Panów i Pań, więc nie mógł ich celowo pogwałcić. A nikt nawet nie spróbował go ich nauczyć.

__Skoro współpracowała z Rhangnarą, to na pewno okaże się rozsądna.__

* * *

Harry nie wiedział w sumie, czego się spodziewać, kiedy zatrzymał się przed pokojem, który służył za biuro Syriusza w latach, kiedy pomagał gryfońskiej drużynie quidditcha. Wyczuwał bijącą zza drzwi potęgę Jing–Xi, ale nie znajdował się jeszcze wystarczająco blisko, żeby móc określić, jaka jest naprawdę – ani nawet, czy miała wokół siebie jakieś bariery, dzięki którym go nie przytłaczała. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, co zrobić, jakiego rodzaju etykieta byłaby w tym momencie odpowiednia.

Zmusił się do wzięcia kilku głębokich oddechów, po czym schował emocje do basenów oklumencyjnych. Bariery utrzymały. Będą musiały utrzymać. Zapukał do drzwi i poczuł, jak ta potęga skupia na nim swoją uwagę. Czy też nie, nie potęga, umysł. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to było normalne. Wyczuwał własną magię, jak i magię Voldemorta, jako coś kompletnie od nich odrębnego. Mocy Dumbledore'a nie wyczuwał zbyt często, ale w przypadku Falco zarówno jego magia, jak i umysł, były już tak nieludzkie, że ciężkie do pojęcia. Możliwe jednak, że magia miała reprezentować osobowość Lorda albo Lady, zamiast być po prostu darem.

Nie miał pojęcia.

– Wejdź, proszę – rozległ się przyjemny głos o kilku odcieniach akcentów. Harry ostrożnie popchnął drzwi.

Jing–Xi siedziała w fotelu przed kominkiem, przez który fiuknęła do Hogwartu za zgodą McGonagall. Jej strój wyglądał po części jak szata, a po części jak suknia, stworzona z jaskrawej jasnej zieleni, pomieszanej ze złotem. Miała długie, czarne i proste włosy, które krążyły wokół niej, jakby unosiła się w głębokiej wodzie. Jej oczy były ciemne i lśniące i momentalnie skupiły się z wyczekiwaniem na Harrym.

Ale to jej magia najbardziej zainteresowała Harry'ego. Miał wrażenie, że nawet bez ostrzeżenia byłby w stanie określić, że zadeklarowała się Światłu. Jej magia owinęła się wokół niego, szturchając go z dziecięcą ciekawością, ale nie okazując żadnych chęci do wędrowania tam, gdzie nie byłaby mile widziana. Od czasu do czasu tworzyła wokół nich obraz kota, czy uskrzydlonego konia, cienie które wzburzały się wokół Jing–Xi i rozbijały o siebie nawzajem.

– Witaj, Harry – odezwała się Jing–Xi.

Harry spojrzał jej niepewnie w oczy. Nagle prawe ramię opadło mu pod nieoczekiwanym ciężarem, a kiedy obejrzał się, zorientował że to ptak na nim wylądował. Machał swoim jaszczurczym ogonem i kłapał uzębionym dziobem, wbijając swoje szkarłatne ślepia w Świetlistą Panią.

– Witaj – powiedział, ponieważ wydawało się to wystarczająco uprzejme i nie wyglądało też na to, żeby ptak miał zamiar ją zaatakować. – Przepraszam, ale nie wiem, jak właściwie miałbym panią powitać.

Jing–Xi wstała. Harry z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że była strasznie wysoka; wydawała się niezwykle drobna, kiedy siedziała pośród swojej sukni i unoszących się wokół włosów, ale jak tylko się wyprostowała, okazała się być wzrostu przynajmniej Billa Weasleya. Pochyliła przed nim głowę z powagą, po czym wyciągnęła rękę.

– Uściśnij mój nadgarstek – poinstruowała go, kiedy Harry przyglądał się niepewnie jej dłoni. – I pozwól swojej magii zmieszać się z moją. Tak standardowo witają się ci o naszej potędze. – Jej oczy wciąż lśniły czymś zdecydowanie zbyt łagodnym, by można to było uznać za współczucie. – Było mi dane poznać twoją przeszłość, więc nie dziwi mnie, że nikt cię tego nie nauczył.

Harry poczuł, jak twarz mu się nagrzewa, ale przecież nie mógł udawać, że nigdy się nad nim nie znęcano, albo że kiedykolwiek wcześniej poznał na równi kogoś takiego jak Jing–Xi. Uścisnął jej nadgarstek i spróbował odprężyć bariery na swojej magii na tyle, by zdołała zrozumieć jaki był, nie topiąc jej przy okazji.

Szybko zorientował się, kiedy został zalany jej mocą, że wcale nie martwi się utonięciem i on też nie potrzebował. Jej morze magii było kompletnie oddzielne od jego i to nie tylko dlatego, że była świetlista. Jing–Xi nie chciała go skrzywdzić, ani go kontrolować. Harry nie spodziewał się, jak wielką to sprawi różnicę. Czuł się, jakby przyglądał się lustrze pełnym światła i wzbierającej wody, podczas gdy cierpliwa dłoń pisała na tafli słowa, żeby mógł ją lepiej zrozumieć.

Jing–Xi nie chciała go skrzywdzić. Była zainteresowana unikalną sytuacją Harry'ego, włącznie z wiekiem, w jakim przyszło mu się zmierzyć z pełnią swojej mocy, jak i faktem że był magicznym dziedzicem innego Lorda, do czego czasem dochodziło, choć niezbyt często. Chciała się dowiedzieć, jak to jest być __vatesem__ i chciała zobaczyć, jak jedyny poczytalny Lord Brytanii, za którego go uważała, zajmuje swoje miejsce w magicznym społeczeństwie. Dwie ostatnie kwestie dotyczyły każdego o lordowskiej mocy, ale dwie pierwsze były okraszone dociekliwą, samonapędzającą się, skupioną wersją thomasowego pragnienia wiedzy. Chciała się dowiedzieć, ponieważ chciała się przekonać, w jaki sposób te sprawy miały znaczenie dla Harry'ego, a nie dlatego, że w pewnym momencie mogłaby musieć stawić im czoła.

Komunia dobiegła końca, a Harry zamrugał i odstąpił o krok. Przyjrzał się twarzy Jing–Xi, starając się ustalić, co właściwie zdołała w nim zobaczyć. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy; nie był pewien, czy powinno mu to schlebiać, czy nie. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na znudzoną, ale raczej jakby odpowiedzi na jej pytania po prostu okazały się przerażające.

– Siadaj, proszę, Harry – powiedziała, zajmując z powrotem swoje miejsce i potrząsając po drodze nieco głową, co posłało jej włosy w przeróżnych kierunkach. Harry zauważył jednak, że nigdy nie odlatywały zbyt daleko; niewidzialna sieć zdawała się je przyciągać z powrotem do głowy. Jing–Xi zauważyła jego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się.

– Podoba ci się? – zapytała. – Obawiam się, że nie mogę sobie przypisać tego zaklęcia. Dostałam je od Stormgale.

– Stormgale? – powtórzył bezbarwnie Harry, zajmując drugi fotel. Wymówiła to nazwisko, jakby wydawało się jej, że wszyscy je znają, ale choć teraz miał wrażenie, że osobiście znał nieco lepiej samą Jing–Xi, to i tak nie miał pojęcia, o kim mówiła. Kiedy Jing–Xi przyglądała mu się uważnie, Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie pogwałcił właśnie jakiejś niepisanej zasady. Naprawdę wiele kosztowało go usiedzenie w miejscu.

– Kanerva Stormgale – powiedziała powoli Jing–Xi. – Mroczna Pani Finlandii. Wydawało mi się, że jest ci znana. To między innymi właśnie jej potędze musiałeś stawić czoła, kiedy walczyłeś w dzikim Mrokiem w czasie ostatniego przesilenia zimowego.

Harry pokręcił głową, nie tylko w zaprzeczeniu znajomości, ale też podziwie.

– A __chciała__ zniszczyć Wyspy Brytyjskie?

– Tak właściwie – powiedziała Jing–Xi – to owszem. – Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego smutno. – Trzeba naprawdę specjalnej Lady, żeby mogła poddać się Mrokowi i nie zatracić kompletnie swojej poczytalności – wymamrotała. – Poczytalność Stormgale nie przetrwała deklaracji. Chce, żeby dziki Mrok zniszczył cały świat; pomoże mu w tym, ale nie krzywdzi innych tak, jak Tom Riddle. To mogłoby komuś w jakiś sposób pomóc, na przykład satysfakcjonując wrogów ludzi, których zabiła. Woli obdarować dziki Mrok swoją potęgą w nadziei, że pewnego dnia przezwycięży on Światło. Jej specjalnością jest zima, wiatry, lód i burze. Pewnego dnia zatonie w nich tak głęboko, że już nigdy nie wróci. Była strasznie rozdrażniona, kiedy pokonałeś dziki Mrok. – Jing–Xi postukała się palcem w zęby tak głośno, że Harry aż podskoczył. – Ale teraz, jak o tym myślę, to by tłumaczyło, czemu nigdy się z tobą nie skontaktowała. Jestem poniekąd jej przyjaciółką, ale fizyczna odległość nic dla niej nie znaczy. Najważniejsze dla niej jest znalezienie kogoś, kto by ją zrozumiał. I jak do tej pory, z tego co mi wiadomo, wyczuła tylko mnie.

– Czy powinienem się martwić o jej potencjalny atak na Wyspy Brytyjskie? – zapytał nerwowo Harry. __Tego jeszcze mi trzeba, szalonej Mrocznej Pani obok Falco i Voldemorta.__

– Nie sądzę – powiedziała spokojnie Jing–Xi. – Jak już mówiłam, jest strasznie samolubna. Nawet nie ma żadnych zaprzysięgłych kompanów. Nie chce z nikim dzielić się swoim życiem, poza bardzo rzadkimi przypadkami. Ale na swój własny sposób, przestrzega zasad Paktu.

– Jakiego Paktu? – Harry usłyszał dużą literę, ale wciąż nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówiła Jing–Xi.

– Paktu między wszystkimi Panami i Paniami na świecie – powiedziała Jing–Xi. – Większość z nas nie życzy sobie wojny, Harry. Zdajemy sobie sprawę, jak wiele świata byśmy zniszczyli, gdyby do niej doszło. Mroczni Panowie i Panie nie chcą jej, ponieważ zniszczyłaby ona władane przez nich ziemie i ludzi, a Świetliści Panowie i Panie nie chcą ich z oczywistych względów. Wyjątkiem jest Voldemort. Podobnie jak Grindelwald. No i jest jeszcze, oczywiście, dwóch Lordów w Australii, ale oni walczą tylko między sobą i pilnują, żeby mugole ich czasem nie zauważyli. – Jing–Xi wzruszyła ramionami. – Dlatego też, mimo że mieliśmy Voldemorta na oku, kiedy dwadzieścia sześć lat temu powrócił do Brytanii i ogłosił się Lordem, nie spróbowaliśmy mu przeszkodzić. Miał już przeciwnika na własnych ziemiach, Świetlistego Pana Albusa Dumbledore'a i to on miał się nim zająć. Byłoby to ograniczone tylko do ich dwóch, chyba że wojna rozrosłaby się i przeniosła na inne magiczne społeczności.

– Ale to właśnie zrobiła – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się co, do licha, Pakt pomyśli sobie o nim jako __vatesie.__ Nie miał przecież zamiaru przestać wyzwalać magiczne stworzenia tylko dlatego, że te żyły w Afryce, Azji, czy reszcie Europy, a nie w Brytanii. – Rekrutował śmierciożerców z innych krajów.

– To nie podpada pod definicję podboju, jaki ustalił między sobą Pakt – powiedziała Jing–Xi. – Musiałby zaatakować czarodziejów, kiedy jeszcze przebywali w swoich społecznościach i to osobiście, a nie po prostu wysłać swoich śmierciożerców, czy innego rodzaju reprezentantów.

Harry powoli kiwnął głową. Nie do końca mu się to podobało, ale możliwe, że ten układ trzymał już od dawna właśnie dlatego, że po prostu działał.

– A co z tym, że jestem __vatesem__ i przez moją obecność sieci na całym świecie zaczynają się roztapiać? – zapytał. – W jaki sposób to pasuje do Paktu?

– Nie pasuje – powiedziała Jing–Xi. – Pakt istnieje dopiero od kilku stuleci i został ułożony, kiedy jeszcze nikt nie myślał o __vatesach.__ Minęło znacznie więcej czasu, odkąd ktoś zdołał osiągnąć tak wiele jak ty, Harry, a nawet ona popadła w sidła przymuszenia. – Jing–Xi zamknęła na chwilę oczy i potrząsnęła głową. – Czytałam jej pamiętniki – mruknęła. – Dokonała naprawdę niezwykłych rzeczy. Ale potem spróbowała zademonstrować kontrolę nad swoją magią, przez co bardziej zainteresowała się nią, niż służeniem i wyzwalaniem innych i w przeciągu miesiąca zaczęła przymuszać. W niedługo potem się zadeklarowała.

Harry zadrżał lekko.

– Nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby coś takiego mi się przytrafiło – powiedział.

Jing–Xi przyjrzała mu się z namysłem.

– Widać po tobie, że nie chcesz, żeby coś takiego ci się przytrafiło – odparła. – Ale musisz też zrozumieć, że wielu Panów i Pań nie jest z ciebie zadowolonych, Harry.

Harry prychnął.

– Sama mi pani powiedziała, że nie pasuję do Paktu. Ale jak do tej pory nawet nie zdawałem sobie z niego __sprawy,__ ani nie wiedziałem, jak go przestrzegać.

Jing–Xi nachyliła się i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

– I właśnie dlatego pojawiłam się, żeby ci pomóc – powiedziała. – Jesteś unikalny... magiczny dziedzic innego Lorda, __vates__, najmłodszy czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy w znanej nam historii, który nie ma zamiaru się zadeklarować. Pozostali nie wiedzą właściwie, co o tobie myśleć i są gotowi narobić ci kłopotów przez swoją niepewność, albo będą kisili się przez bardzo długi czas, zanim się na cokolwiek zdecydują, albo w ogóle niczego nie zrobią, jak Stormgale. Ale okazali się skłonni do powierzenia mi problemu skontaktowania się z tobą. Co mi w ogóle nie przeszkadza, Harry – dodała, zanim Harry zdążył otworzyć usta. – __Jesteś__ młody. Jak masz uporać się z własną ignorancją, skoro nikt nie chciał ci pomóc? Dzięki temu wszelkie twoje dotychczasowe błędy są kompletnie zrozumiałe i do wybaczenia. A ponieważ masz lordowską moc, ale __nie jesteś__ Lordem, to istnieją pewne sprawy, do których nigdy nie podejdziesz tak jak my. Chcę pomóc ci pogodzić się z warunkami Paktu – co jest niezbędne, ponieważ pozostali są zaprzysiężeni, żeby powstać przeciw tobie, jeśli odmówisz przestrzegania go i zaczniesz osobiście wyzwalać magiczne stworzenia poza Brytanią – przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu dostatecznej swobody, żebyś nie miał wrażenia, że powinieneś poddać to, czym się zajmujesz. Bo to jest ważne dla świata. – Ścisnęła jego rękę. – Naprawdę w to wierzę.

– Jeśli pani pozwoli, że zapytam...

– Proszę mów mi po imieniu. Zwykle tak właśnie się do siebie zwracamy, Harry.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Ile miałaś lat, kiedy zamanifestowała się twoja moc?

Jing–Xi zaśmiała się. Wokół jej głowy pojawiła się iluzja fali, która szybko rozpierzchła się we wszystkich kierunkach i zniknęła.

– Naprawdę ciężko odpowiedzieć na takie pytanie, Harry. Moja magia po prostu nigdy nie przestała się rozrastać. Powinnam była znać już swoją potęgę w wieku dwudziestu lat, ale nawet moi rodzice nie byli w stanie tego określić. A potem zrobiłam się jeszcze jeszcze potężniejsza w wieku trzydziestu lat, a na czterdzieste urodziny okazało się, że mam jej dość, by zostać Lady. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego tęsknie. – Moimi najbliższymi sąsiadami są Lordowie w Australii. Stormgale, oczywiście, kontaktuje się ze mną wyłącznie, kiedy sama tego chce, a moje najbliższe przyjaciółki, Świetliste Panie z Ameryki i Meksyku, są tak zapracowane, że nieczęsto mam okazję do zobaczenia się z nimi. Naprawdę docenię możliwość nauczania cię, choćby po to, by zyskać połączenie, a może nawet przyjaźń, z kimś sobie równym.

– Nie jestem tak do końca pani... ci równy, Jing–Xi – zauważył Harry. Był w stanie wyczuć, że była nieco od niego silniejsza.

– Jesteś mi równy na wszystkie sposoby, które mają znaczenie, Harry. – Jing–Xi ponownie ścisnęła mu dłoń. – Na tym poziomie trzeba zaprzestać ciągłego porównywania i przyjąć to, co się ma. Jest nas tak niewielu na tym świecie.

Harry poczuł, jak ramiona opadają mu z ulgi.

– Czyli nie przeszkadza ci, że mogłem zachować się niekulturalnie w czasie tego spotkania, albo pogwałciłem Pakt, zanim się w ogóle o nim dowiedziałem – mruknął.

– Nie. – Jing–Xi wstała. – Nie mogę teraz długo zostać, ale też nie muszę cię uczyć wszystkiego od razu. Czy mogę otrzymać twoją zgodę na powrót i ponowne odwiedzenie cię, Harry __vatesie?__

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony nagłą formalnością.

– Czemu potrzebujesz na to mojej zgody?

– Ponieważ tak się składa, że tak na dobrą sprawę jesteś Lordem Wysp Brytyjskich – powiedziała Jing–Xi. – Voldemort jest szalony, a Falco Parkinson abdykował z tej odpowiedzialności poprzez wycofanie się ze świata na tak długi czas. Zazwyczaj nie wolno nam pojawiać się na terytorium innego Lorda bez wyraźnego zaproszenia.

Harry ucałował wierzch jej dłoni.

– Zawsze będziesz tu mile widziana, moja pani. – Serce waliło mu mocno w podziwie i radości, że może wreszcie uda mu się zrozumieć, kim tak naprawdę był. Ptak na jego ramieniu zniknął. Harry wyczuwał, że aprobował Jing–Xi i nie spróbuje jej skrzywdzić.

– Dziękuję, Harry. – Jing–Xi uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Bez względu na twoją deklarację, czy jej brak, i tak czuję w tobie bratnią duszę. Myślę, że naprawdę dobrze będzie nam się pracowało. – Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. – Może nawet pewnego dnia uda mi się przekonać Stormgale do złożenia ci wizyty.

Po samobójczych myślach i ostrożnie okrawanej teraźniejszości, która prześladowała go już od tygodnia, Harry'emu naprawdę dziwnie się myślało teraz o przyszłości nieskalanej obecnością Voldemorta, przyszłości w której mógłby faktycznie robić to, na co ma ochotę.

Jeszcze dziwniej myślało mu się o tym, że oto pojawił się ktoś równie potężny co on, skłonny pomóc mu w osiągnięciu tej przyszłości.

– Z przyjemnością się z nią spotkam – powiedział i ukłonił się przed Jing–Xi i jeśli wykonał ten gest w niewłaściwy sposób, to i tak go nie poprawiła.


	63. Dodatek: Nadciągnięcie nocy

****Dodatek: Nadciągnięcie nocy****

Snape słyszał, jak Regulus krąży po sąsiednim pokoju, ale nie podnosił wzroku. Jego dłonie nawet na chwilę nie przestawały się ruszać, mieląc idealną kombinację zmiażdżonych płatków i liści koniecznych do następnego kroku w warzeniu. Przecież eliksir wspaniałych płomieni miał być trudny do wykonania. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że główna trudność leżała w okazaniu cieczy cierpliwości i pozwolenie jej na długie i mozolne bulgotanie. Większość warzycieli nie mogła czekać całymi godzinami, obserwując ją niczym przyczajona na kamieniu jaszczurka i mimo to dodać kolejną miazgę liści w idealnym momencie.

Ten moment właśnie nadszedł. Snape wrzucił liście i zamieszał wywar szklanym prętem. Eliksir zadrżał, po czym pojawił się w nim biały kosmyk, rozpoczynający się w środku i rozbiegający się na boki w delikatnie falującej spirali, póki całość nie zrobiła się blada z zaledwie odrobiną błękitu w rogu, który wyglądał jak wpatrzone w niego oko. Snape przyjrzał się mu uważnie. Eliksir nie był równie gęsty, jakby tego chciał, co oznaczało, że płomienie zgasną po jakiejś godzinie, ale i tak wystarczy. Sięgnął po przygotowany wcześniej materiał; wywar trzeba jeszcze będzie odcedzić, co było ostatnim krokiem w celu pozbycia się zanieczyszczeń, o czym zniecierpliwieni warzyciele często zapominali.

– Severusie?

Nie upuścił materiału. Nie upuścił mieszadła. Nie obejrzał się.

– Black – powiedział tylko, witając go tak chłodno, jak tylko jaszczurka mogłaby na widok nadciągającego węża.

– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

__Też mi nowość, __pomyślał Snape, wracając do kociołka i zanurzając gęstą siatkę w eliksirze. Wywar uwiesił się na niej, ociekając, a Snape wycisnął materiał, skręcając dłonie w przeciwnych kierunkach, powoli i subtelnie, pilnując wzrokiem rozpryskujących się kropel i nie zwracając uwagi na Regulusa. Regulus nie miał mu do powiedzenia niczego, co Snape chciałby teraz usłyszeć.

– No to mów – powiedział, kiedy minęło już kilka chwil ciszy i miał już pewność, że odpowiednio odsączył przynajmniej jedną ósmą eliksiru. Rzadka ciecz zaczynała zbierać się przy szczycie kociołka, pływając nad gęstym wywarem. Przypominało to nieco pianę na kubku piwa. Snape zamrugał i szybko schował te wspomnienia, dzięki czemu już z niczym mu się to nie kojarzyło.

– Chcę...

Regulus umilkł. Snape miał wrażenie, kiedy podnosił fiolkę i wypełniaj ją rzadszymi, kremowymi wspaniałymi płomieniami, że Regulus coraz częściej ma do tego tendencję. Nie Snape'a wina, że nie był w stanie dokończyć tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

Wyglądało na to, że __miał__ jakąś tajemnicę, jeśli wnioskować to z jego jąkań, sugestii i rumieńców. Gdyby Snape nie znał go lepiej, doszedłby do wniosku, że Regulus zaczął współpracę z Zakonem Feniksa, zupełnie jak on. Ale Regulus nigdy nie spędzał zbyt wiele czasu w samotności; zawsze szukał Snape'a i zaczynał te swoje urywane zdania. Snape powoli dochodził do wniosku, że pewnie znalazł sobie gdzieś kochanka, albo nabrał przekonania, że w jakiś sposób się „skaził", rzucając nietypowym dla siebie mrocznym zaklęciem w czasie rajdu w zeszłym tygodniu i teraz nie wiedział, jak się do tego przyznać.

– Tak? – zapytał Snape, kiedy cisza przeciągała się już tak długo, że zaczynała skubać mi nerwy. Podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Czy nie masz... – Regulus wykonał bardzo ogólny gest, obejmujący dom Riddle'ów oraz, jak Snape podejrzewał, innych zebranych w nim śmierciożerców. – Czy nie masz czasem wrażenia, że nie jesteś taki jak oni? – wyszeptał. – Że tu nie przynależysz?

Oczy Snape'a nie przymrużyły się, ponieważ nie pozwolił im na to. Tylko Regulus miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie na temat różnic dzielących Snape'a od pozostałych służących Mrocznego Pana. To on zwrócił uwagę Snape'a na piękno i grację, zmusił go do spojrzenia na siebie pod innym kątem, niż tylko ze strony wyniosłej nienawiści i pogardy wobec wszystkich, to przez niego udał się do Dumbledore'a. To, że Snape nigdy nie podzielił się z nim tymi wnioskami, było w tej chwili nieistotne. Regulus zdawał sobie sprawę z tych różnic.

Co oznaczało, że w tej chwili mówił o swoich własnych.

A Snape nie chciał słyszeć, jak Regulus mówi o takich sprawach. Naprawdę __nie był__ szczególnie dobrym aktorem. Tak prawdę mówiąc, Snape miał wrażenie, że Regulus przyłączył się do śmierciożerców, ponieważ jego rodzice chcieli, żeby choć __jeden__ z ich synów podążył za Mrokiem jak należy i został przyjęty, bo był dziedzicem nieskazitelnie czystokrwistej rodziny. Tam, gdzie ludzie tacy jak Snape, półkrwiści, musieli ciężko pracować nad udowodnieniem swojej lojalności, Regulus po prostu zasłonił się swoim dziedzictwem. Ale jego pozycja i tak nie była szczególnie stabilna i jeśli zacznie wygłaszać zbyt śmiałe komentarze, to może runąć na sam dół.

Słuchanie kwestionującego się Regulusa, usiłującego wykluć w sobie sumienie, któremu jak do tej pory nieszczególnie pobłażał, łączyło się również z wizją rychłej śmierci Regulusa, jak tylko nie będzie w stanie już dłużej udawać inaczej, do czego niewątpliwie w końcu dojdzie.

I tak oto nadszedł moment, którego nastanie Snape już dawno przewidział, kiedy to będzie musiał ukryć się ze zmianą w swojej lojalności przed swoim...

Cóż. Swoim. Nie był w stanie nadać nazwy Regulusowi i wszystkiemu temu, co Regulus dla niego zrobił.

– Nigdy nie czułem się w ten sposób – powiedział, kompletnie odbierając swojemu głosowi ton, emocje i fleksję, które mogłyby zostać potencjalnie uznane za zachętę do ciągnięcia wyznań. – Zawsze czułem, że po prostu __muszę__ przynależeć i jeśli nie powiedzie mi się konkretne zaklęcie, albo taktyka na polu bitwy, to powinienem spróbować kolejnych. – Położył dłoń na kociołku. – Przynależę do moich eliksirów. Dobrze wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby nie udało mi się uwarzyć wspaniałych płomieni, czy też dowolnej innego pomysłu naszego Pana.

To było ostrzeżenie, tak jasne jak tylko był w stanie bez wymawiania go na głos, przed tym co stanie się Regulusowi, jeśli spróbuje przekroczyć granice tolerancji ich Pana. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Regulusowi nie pobłażano by tak, jak „oddanemu" Voldemortowi Snape'owi, którego chroniły umiejętności warzenia eliksirów, upadek Regulusa byłby cięższy i bardziej bolesny, niż Snape'a kiedykolwiek.

Twarz Regulusa zamknęła się, a on sam kiwnął głową.

– Masz rację. Oczywiście. Przyjmij moje kondolencje z powodu twojego zmarnowanego czasu, Severusie. – Zawrócił i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Snape patrzył przez chwilę w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał i usiłował ukoić cichy głos, który szeptał w nim, że to był błąd. Błędem ze strony Regulusa było rozpoczęcie __myślenia.__ Nie był na tyle inteligentny, żeby przeżyć coś takiego.

* * *

– __Morsmordre!__

Peter Pettigrew zadrżał, kiedy na jego skórze wykwitły, niczym rak, wąż i czaszka. Stojący obok swojego Pana Snape – to jemu kazano złapać mugola, którego Pettigrew przed chwilą zabił, więc otrzymał również zaszczytne miejsce w czasie inicjacji – patrzył z nienawiścią w oczy swojego starego wroga.

Pettigrew pochylił głowę. Wiedział, oczywiście, że Snape był legilimentą, więc spróbuje uniknąć wyczytania z niego wszystkich możliwych tajemnic. Snape nabrał głęboko tchu, powoli, żeby przypadkiem szaty na nim nawet nie zadrżały, ujawniając jego słabość, po czym zatrzasnął swoją nienawiść w tyle umysłu.

No to Pettigrew był jednym z jego dręczycieli w Hogwarcie. Czy to musiało mieć teraz znaczenie? Wszyscy stali tu pogrążeni w ciemnościach. Ale Snape zajmował wyższe miejsce w oczach Mrocznego Pana, niż ten rozdygotany, skulony tchórz by kiedykolwiek zdołał. W dodatku o ile __sam__ wiedział, jak ważny stał się dla Albusa Dumbledore'a, dzięki tworzeniu własnej ścieżki jako szpieg, jedyną satysfakcją jaką Pettigrew mógł wyciągnąć z tego wszystkiego, to że w swoim tchórzostwie zdradził własnych przyjaciół.

Nie działało. Impuls do zaatakowania wciąż w nim był. Snape nie był w stanie nawet zdecydować, w jaki sposób by go torturował, gdyby Pettigrew nagle trafił w jego ręce; istniało po prostu zbyt wiele trucizn, zbyt wiele bolesnych zaklęć i chciał skorzystać z każdego z nich osobno, wyobrażając sobie, że to James Potter, albo Syriusz Black wiją się przed nim. Ale ich zwierzątko też się nada. Naprawdę dobrze się nada.

– Severusie, zostań.

Snape opadł na kolano przy tronie, kiedy wszyscy pozostali śmierciożercy opuszczali pomieszczenie, wraz ze znajdującym się pośród nich Pettigrew, idącym pośpiesznie z opuszczoną głową i zwieszonymi ramionami. Poczuł jak dłoń Voldemorta ślizga mu się po skórze, delikatnie zataczając opuszkami koła wokół gałek ocznych. Nie wzdrygnął się na ten dotyk. Głównie miało to związek z dużym doświadczeniem pod tym względem, ale jego furia i nienawiść też odegrały w tym swoje role.

– Jesteś niezadowolony, że przyjąłem go do służby, Severusie – wyszeptał Mroczny Pan.

– Nie jestem w pozycji, z której powinienem się odzywać, mój panie – powiedział Snape. __Oddech.__ – Jest twój, więc go nie tknę. – __Oddech.__ – Nienawidziłem go, wciąż go nienawidzę, ale powinienem był pozostawić tego rodzaju odczucia w chwili, w której wkroczyłem pośród ciemności i zaprzysięgłem ci swoją lojalność.

– Powinieneś był – powiedział Voldemort. – A ja powinienem cię ukarać za zastraszenie naszego biednego, przerażonego Petera swoim spojrzeniem, przez co ręka mu zadrżała, jak rzucałem Mroczny Znak.

– Ukarz mnie, mój panie – powiedział Snape. Skorzystałby z tego bólu w ten sam sposób co zawsze, do zakotwiczenia swojego ciała i oczyszczenia umysłu, oraz przypomnienia sobie, kim tak naprawdę był i o co właściwie walczył. – Moja nielojalność mnie zawstydza.

Voldemort milczał przez jakiś czas. Snape zastanawiał się, czy to będzie oznaczało użycie niewerbalnych zaklęć. Nieczęsto to robił, ponieważ wolał, żeby jego ofiary i wrogowie wiedzieli, co ich czeka, bo w ten sposób osładzał sobie tortury.

– Nie, Severusie – odezwał się wreszcie Mroczny Pan. – Tak sobie myślę, że nie tym razem. Zamiast tego poproszę cię, żebyś uważnie obserwował Petera. Zdrajca może zdradzić dwukrotnie. Zaraportujesz mi każdą buńczuczność, dasz mi znać o każdym poruszeniu jego szczurzego ogona, którego nie zaaprobowałem.

Snape poczuł, jak zalewa go ogromny spokój, kojący jego nienawiść chłodną pianą. Z rozsądku wiedział, oczywiście, że Mroczny Pan często uciekał się do tej zagrywki, szczując swoich zwolenników na siebie nawzajem, zachęcając do zabiegania o jego względy i przekierowując ich agresywną energię do atakowania się nawzajem, zamiast jego.

Emocjonalnie miał to gdzieś. Wreszcie jeden z Huncwotów znalazł się w jego zasięgu. A jeśli ogon Pettigrew poruszy się choć raz niezgodnie z rozkazami Voldemorta, to Snape będzie mógł go torturować w pełni, radośnie, wdzięcznie i na takie sposoby, że wszyscy powątpiewający w jego lojalność natychmiast odwrócą wzrok – bo przy Pettigrew __będzie__ w pełni śmierciożercą, a nie szpiegiem Dumbledore'a.

– Dziękuję, mój panie – wyszeptał.

Potem w oczach Regulusa pojawiła się sugestia, że prawdopodobnie pozostał pod drzwiami i podsłuchał tę wymianę. Snape odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem, które ostrzegło go przed zadawaniem jakichkolwiek pytań.

Regulus nigdy ich nie zadał.

* * *

__Severusie!__

Snape obudził się, śnięty i zdezorientowany. Nie spał już od ponad dwóch dni, najpierw zajmując się warzeniem, potem potwierdzając, że nowa wersja zarodników Czarnej Plagi Adalrico Bulstrode'a naprawdę nie pozostawiała już nikogo przy życiu, następnie wymykając się, by zdać raport Zakonowi Feniksa i wreszcie biorąc udział w „pozornym pojedynku" z Rabastanem. Snape wiedział, że Rabastan z przyjemnością by go zabił, ale mógł reagować wyłącznie pomniejszymi klątwami, równie groźnymi co klapsy, bo okazanie pełni swoich sił oznaczałoby ujawnienie się ze swoją nienawiścią wobec tego człowieka, co udowodniłoby jedną z jego słabości. Nic dziwnego, że padł do łóżka przy pierwszej możliwej okazji.

Ale i __tak__ zastanawiał się, czemu Mroczny Pan wzywał go własnym umysłem, co nie było techniką, z której zwykle korzystali nawet najbardziej uzdolnieni legilimenci. Snape zerwał się, upewnił że wciąż ma na sobie szaty, po czym wybiegł ze swojego pokoju i ruszył w kierunku sali tronowej, gdzie instynktownie wiedział, że Mroczny Pan musi przebywać, dzięki zewowi tętniącemu w jego umyśle niczym pęknięty ząb.

__Severusie!__

Snape biegł. Umysł oczyszczał mu się z mgły, kiedy chował swoje zmęczenie do basenów oklumencyjnych, bo wiedział, że coś było __nie tak.__

Wszedł do pomieszczenia. Nie otrzymał żadnego ostrzeżenia, nie padło nic poza warknięciem Bellatrix:

– __Crucio!__ – I nagle leżał na ziemi, wijąc się w spazmach bólu, a Mroczny Pan pochylił się nad nim, rozrzucając na boki jego tarcze i szukając dowodów na... Snape sam nie wiedział co.

Był na to przygotowany, oczywiście. Tajemnice, które najbardziej chciał zachować dla siebie, włącznie ze swoją prawdziwą lojalnością, już dawno leżały zatopione na dnie jego umysłu, niczym kamienie. Reszta była pianą, wodą i światłem, które Voldemort mógł sobie brać do woli. Jego pazury orały mu umysł, faktycznie biorąc, rozrywając, drapiąc, mieszając i przeszukując.

Wreszcie jego Pan wycofał się z warknięciem i gdzieś ponad swoimi wrzaskami Snape usłyszał jego słowa:

– Wystarczy, Bello. Nie wiedział.

Bellatrix niechętnie, jak przynajmniej wydawało się Snape'owi, wypuściła go spod zaklęcia. Usiadł, dysząc z bólu, ale opanowując się tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie. W pokoju znajdowali się też inni ludzie, zamaskowani i poruszający się niespokojnie. Nie wiedział kim byli. Nie mógł tak po prostu okazać przed nimi słabości.

– Mój Panie – wyszeptał i skrzywił się. Wyglądało na to, że próbował kontrolować swoje wycie, w wyniku czego przegryzł sobie dolną wargę na wylot i lejąca się krew rozmywała mu słowa. Odczekał chwilę, wyleczył ją sobie bezróżdżkowo i odezwał się wyraźniej. – Co się stało?

– Regulus Black zwrócił się przeciw mnie – powiedział Voldemort szorstko i nieugięcie. – Chciałem się przekonać, czy przyłączyłeś się do niego w jego zdradzie, Severusie. – Jego szkarłatne oczy przymrużyły się. – Ale tego nie zrobiłeś – powiedział. – Wciąż jesteś moim najbardziej lojalnym sługą.

Snape zamarł w miejscu. Wiedział, że wciąż nie dorwali Regulusa, jeszcze nie, inaczej już by tu był i wrzeszczał z bólu. Prawdopodobnie uciekł. Ale przecież nie będzie w stanie zbyt długo uciekać przed łowcami, zwłaszcza że pewnie schowa się w jednej z posiadłości Blacków. Snape dobrze znał Regulusa, Regulus był jego – __jego__ – na swój dziwny sposób, ale Regulus nie był szczególnie inteligentny. A domy Blacków miały mocne osłony. Pewnie czuł się w nich bezpiecznie.

I pewnie nawet byłby, gdyby Bellatrix, urodzona jako Black, nie służyła Mrocznemu Panu.

Ciemność zalała wtedy Snape'a, po raz pierwszy poczuł wokół siebie prawdziwą noc, przeskakującą i wzbierającą wokół niego. Wiedział, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie – stanie się coś strasznego, nie z jego woli, ale czemu nie zdołałby zapobiec, nie ujawniając się, ani nie tracąc swojej pozycji u boku Voldemorta jako jego zaufana prawa ręka.

Regulus tego nie przeżyje.


	64. Biały wilk, biały księżyc

****OSTRZEŻENIE: Gore w ostatniej scenie.****

****Rozdział pięćdziesiąty: Biały wilk, biały księżyc****

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu właściwie chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać.

Harry ostrożnie odetchnął, bo nie chciał żeby to zabrzmiało jak westchnienie. Rozmowa z Michaelem okazała się być zaskakująco ciężka. Nieszczęśliwe spojrzenia wbijane mu w kark zaczęły pojawiać się coraz częściej, a Harry nie raz słyszał jak Michael i Owen kłócą się, a słowa „obowiązek" i „zaprzysięgły kompan" były wielokrotnie wykrzykiwane. Wydawało mu się, że Michaelowi już znudziła się służba, ale był zbyt dumny, czy też honorowy, żeby się do tego przyznać i przełamać swoją przysięgę. Harry uznał, że w takich okolicznościach najlepiej byłoby go po prostu z niej zwolnić.

Tymczasem Michael zdawał się nie łapać żadnej sugestii Harry'ego. Harry był teraz podwójnie rad, że postanowił rozmówić się z Michaelem w Pokoju Życzeń. Stworzyli tu sobie prywatne miejsce o grubych murach, a osłony powiadomią ich, jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje wejść do środka. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak długo im to zajmie, albo jak bardzo bezpośredni będzie musiał się okazać.

Nachylił się więc i odezwał tak łagodnie, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Michael. Jesteś nieszczęśliwy i chyba domyślam się czemu.

Michael spiął się.

– Jesteś... oczarowany Draco – ciągnął dalej cicho Harry. Nie chciał urazić Michaela, nazywając to zauroczeniem w razie, gdyby jednak chodziło o jakieś głębsze uczucia, ale też nie chciał wychodzić z założenia, że chłopak się zakochał, jeśli to faktycznie tylko coś przelotnego. – Przebywanie w moim pobliżu musi się robić niekomfortowe, ponieważ jestem jego kochankiem i często przebywam w jego towarzystwie. Oferuję ci zwolnienie z przysięgi. To powinno oszczędzić ci nieco cierpień.

Michael wyglądał, jakby tonął, miał otwarte usta, a jego ciemne oczy mrugały od migoczących w nich emocji. Wreszcie pokręcił głową.

– W ogóle mnie nie rozumiesz, Harry – powiedział. – I nie sądzę, żebyś kiedykolwiek zrozumiał, skoro pozostajesz niezmiennie ślepy na wszystko, co masz przed nosem.

Tym razem to Harry zamrugał.

– Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co masz na myśli, Michaelu?

Pokój stworzył dla nich niewielki stolik i parę krzeseł, wraz z kompletem do parzenia herbaty. Michael wstał tak gwałtownie, że wywrócił swoje krzesło i zatrząsnął stolikiem, przez co filiżanki niemal zleciały z blatu. Harry użył zaklęcia lewitującego, ratując przedmioty, po czym przyjrzał się z namysłem plecom Michaela, który zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. __Wygląda na to, że jednak nie doceniłem jego zafascynowania Draco.__

– Nie rozumiem, jak możesz go tak ignorować – ciągnął Michael niskim, intensywnym głosem. – Przecież to __oczywiste__, że chce być podziwiany za swoje piękno, za to jak się z nim obnosi, jak się uśmiecha, ilekroć udało mu się kogoś idealnie obrazić. – Przez chwilę stał w miejscu, wpatrzony w przestrzeń przed sobą, po czym obrócił się szybko i łypnął na Harry'ego. – A ty nawet przez chwilę nie docenisz go od strony fizycznej. Bez końca jesteś w stanie chwalić jego inteligencję, wolę i odwagę, ale jego piękno po prostu ci umyka.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym.

– Tak, podejrzewam że masz rację – powiedział. – Nie zostałem wychowany w myśleniu o innych ludziach w terminach piękna, przez co nie wpływa to na sposoby, w jakich o nich __myślę.__ Z drugiej jednak strony, Draco nigdy nie przyszedł spojrzał na mnie błagalnie, z kapeluszem w dłoni, w nadziei na otrzymanie fizycznego podziwu, na którym, jak twierdzisz, tak strasznie mu zależy.

– Bo nie powinien błagać o coś takiego. – Michael założył ręce na piersi, krzywiąc się lekko. Harry podejrzewał, że blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na lewym przedramieniu zaczynała go boleć. Wielu Lordów zaczynałoby się krzywić na takie zachowanie, nawet jeśli nie było to bezpośrednia niezgoda, czy nienawiść wobec Lorda. – Powinieneś był to zauważyć. Powinieneś dać mu to, czego pragnie... wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie. Nie powinien nawet o to __prosić.__ Gdyby był moim partnerem, nie ustałbym w wysiłkach, żeby go kochać i rozpieszczać.

– To nie to samo – zauważył Harry.

– Przecież __wiem__, że nie. – Michael zrobił krok w jego kierunku. – I o to właśnie __chodzi,__ Harry. Chcę pozostać w twoim pobliżu, zaprzysiężony, bo ktoś powinien doglądać interesów Draco. Jeśli nikt nie będzie na niego uważał, to nabierze skłonności do osunięcia się z powrotem w depresję, albo nawet zacznie się zachowywać, jakby tylko twoje problemy miały jakiekolwiek znaczenie. A nie mają, tak żeby nie było wątpliwości. Jego problemy też mają znaczenie i jeśli nie zaczniesz zwracać na nie uwagi, to pewnego dnia obudzisz się i odkryjesz, że go przy tobie już nie ma.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien czuć przez te słowa zazdrość, czy niepokój. Zamiast tego poczuł, jak usta mu się poszerzają w rozbawionym uśmiechu.

– Przecież to niedorzeczne – powiedział.

– Naprawdę? – Głos Michaela był niski, głęboki i pewny siebie. – Jesteś tego __pewien__, Harry? Przecież nie zauważasz nawet połowy jego potrzeb. Skąd ta pewność, że to właśnie ciebie chce w swoim życiu?

– To on zaproponował ten rytuał połączenia – powiedział Harry. – Ma trwać trzy lata. To daje nam mnóstwo czasu na rozważenie innych potencjalnych partnerów. Ale stał się magicznym dziedzicem swojej rodziny po prostu dlatego, że chciał zaoferować mi ten konkretny rytuał. Naprawdę jesteśmy sobie oddani, Michaelu.

– Może po prostu chciał dać sobie trochę czasu na zastanowienie się – odpowiedział z uporem Michael. – Nie mów, że nawet nie przyszło ci to do głowy, Harry. Może cię kochać, a i tak może się w końcu tobą zmęczy. Wymagasz nieskończenie więcej pracy od większości potencjalnych partnerów. Czy nie myślisz, że prędzej czy później zmęczy go ciągłe leczenie ciebie i zbieranie cię z powrotem po kolejnych załamaniach?

– Czasami przychodziło mi to do głowy, owszem – powiedział Harry. – Ale sam mi tego jeszcze nie powiedział.

– Ale też go o to nie zapytałeś. – Michael trzymał teraz głowę w sposób, który przypomniał Harry'emu o białym jeleniu, oglądającym się w czasie Walpurgi na wszystkich łowców. – Tak mi się wydawało. Boisz się tego, co mógłbyś od niego usłyszeć, co?

Harry odchylił się i uważnie przyjrzał się chłopcu. Nie był pewien, co właściwie czuć pod tym względem. Draco nie powiedział niczego, co by sugerowało, że Harry zaczyna go męczyć, albo że potrzebuje więcej podziwu, niż Harry byłby w stanie mu zaoferować. Z drugiej jednak strony nie oznaczało to, że nie chciał z nim o tym porozmawiać. A Michael miał własne powody do wygadywania tego wszystkiego nawet, jeśli nie było to prawdą, bo przecież chciał Dracona wyłącznie dla siebie.

W przeciągającej się ciszy Michael zaczął drapać się po bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy na swoim ramieniu, a jego mina stopniowo przechodziła z irytacji w pogłębiający się ból.

– Porozmawiam o tym z Draco – powiedział wreszcie Harry. – Ale co, jeśli jednak postanowi pozostać przy mnie, a wspomniany przez ciebie podziw nie okaże się równie ważny, co inne aspekty naszej więzi?

– Wówczas i tak będę chciał pozostać w twoim pobliżu – powiedział Michael. – W razie, gdyby kiedyś zmienił zdanie.

Harry westchnął lekko pod nosem i wstał.

– Dziękuję, że przynajmniej o tym ze mną porozmawiałeś – powiedział. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby zmienił zdanie.

– Tego nie wiesz.

Na to Harry już nie wiedział co powiedzieć, nie kiedy pamiętał samego siebie, pozostającego w upartej nadziei na naprawienie swoich relacji z rodzicami. Kiwnął do Michaela głową i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

– Dlatego pomyślałem, że cię zapytam – dokończył Harry, po czym oparł się w fotelu i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Draco zagapił się na niego. Harry odciągnął go od przygotowań do rytuału deklaracji, który odbędzie się na zimowe przesilenie, przez co Draconowi wciąż brzęczało w głowie od inkantacji związanych z zimnem, zapachem śniegu, czy myślami związanymi z tym, do czego dojdzie, kiedy już ciśnie różdżką w ziemię i zrobi pierwszy krok w kierunku niekończących się ciemności. Ta sprawa była w porównaniu tak przyziemna i tak wyraźnie znajdowała się poza wszelkim zrozumieniem Harry'ego, że Draco potrzebował nieco czasu na powrót do świata, żeby mógł się z nią rozprawić.

Harry poprawił się w fotelu i postukał stopą o podłogę.

– Zrozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać, Draco, albo jeśli naprawdę potrzebujesz ode mnie więcej, niż jestem w stanie ci dać – powiedział cicho. – Zawsze to rozumiałem.

– Wcale nie rozumiałeś – powiedział Draco, pocierając czoło i stanowczo odrzucając od siebie myśli o płatkach śniegu. Wciąż nie było zimowego przesilenia i miał ponad miesiąc na przygotowania. – Czego nigdy w pełni nie zrozumiałeś, to że ktoś naprawdę chciałby być z tobą pomimo twojego dzieciństwa i wszystkiego innego. Wciąż myślisz o swoich słabych punktach i wszystkich związanych z nimi kłopotach, zamiast nawet przez chwilę skupić się na swoich silnych stronach, albo wszystkim co sprawiło, że się w tobie zakochałem. – Złapał Harry'ego za rękę, kiedy Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, i ścisnął ją. – Pamiętasz listę, którą ode mnie dostałeś na święta w zeszłym roku, wymieniającą wszystkie powody, przez które cię kocham?

Harry kiwnął głową. Z tak bliska Draco czuł, jak bardzo jego chłopak się trząsł. __Czyli ten spokój jest tylko pozorny. Ale po co? Przecież musi zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego obojętność raczej nie będzie szczególnie inspirująca.__

Ale Draco szybko odkrył na to odpowiedź i jednocześnie chciał pocałować Harry'ego za jego wspaniałość i przywalić mu za tępotę. __Wydawało mu się, że jeśli okaże zbyt wiele emocji, to wpłynie nimi na moją decyzję, a chciał się upewnić, że podejmę ją z własnej woli. Głupi __vates.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek zaczniesz mnie męczyć, albo zaczną nachodzić mnie myśli o zerwaniu zaręczyn – powiedział miękko Draco – to nie dowiesz się tego od zaprzysięgłego kompana, który najwyraźniej lubi wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy. Sam cię o tym powiadomię, Harry. __Obiecuję.__ – Nie był w stanie powstrzymać swojej drugiej ręki przed wzniesieniem się i pociągnięciem Harry'ego za włosy w zaborczym geście, na który czasem sobie pozwalał, a który najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzał Harry'emu. – Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miałoby do tego dojść – dodał i przechylił głowę, żeby musnąć ustami policzek Harry'ego.

Harry oparł czoło o ramię Dracona, niczym jakiś kot, co było najbardziej bezbronnym gestem, jaki Draco widział od niego od wielu miesięcy. Kilka chwil później odsunął się, odprężając i uśmiechając do Dracona.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał. – Tak mi się wydawało, ale... wolałem się upewnić.

– Pewnie że tak – powiedział kojąco Draco. To i tak była spora poprawa w porównaniu do tego, co Harry zrobiłby kilka miesięcy, czy nawet rok temu, kiedy to by dumał nad tymi bzdurami tak długo, aż nie nabrałby przekonania, że powinien przekonać Dracona do zostawienia go dla jego własnego dobra. – A teraz leć poćwiczyć swoją przemianę animagiczną. Powiedz Peterowi, że __jesteś__ rysiem i zmuszanie cię do czekania w ramach upewnienia się, jest już w tym momencie zwyczajnie niepoważne. Jesteś kocurkiem, Harry.

Blady uśmiech i Harry zniknął. Draco wyprostował się i założył ręce za głową zarówno po to, żeby się przeciągnąć – pochylał się nad stołem w bibliotece od ostatnich pięciu godzin – i strząsnąć swój umysł na nowe tory. Nie chciał bawić się tymi myślami w pobliżu Harry'ego na wypadek, gdyby ten zauważył coś przebłyskiem legilimencji i wniósł sprzeciw.

Draco będzie musiał dać nauczkę pewnemu nachalnemu zaprzysięgłemu kompanowi, któremu najwyraźniej ubzdurało się, że odrobina beztroskiego flirtu oznaczała, że Draco jest nieusatysfakcjonowany stosunkami, rozmowami, rytuałami i __wszystkim__ innym, co dzielił z Harrym.

* * *

__Większość świetlistych rodzin woli, żeby wchodzący do ich domu obcy miał różdżkę położoną na otwartej dłoni. W ten sposób można zobaczyć broń gościa bez konieczności rozbrajania go, co zwykle wywoływało strach i nieufność, ____przeważnie____ cokolwiek niefortunne emocje między dwoma rodzinami usiłującymi zawrzeć ze sobą, na przykład, rozejm.__

Harry ziewnął i potarł oczy. Aurora wysłała mu książkę o świetlistych czystokrwistych tradycjach, ale okazała się naprawdę nudna, pełna pasywnego głosu i wyjaśnień zwyczajów i rytuałów, których Harry'emu zwykle nie chciało się nawet czytać, bo albo były boleśnie oczywiste, albo podobne do mrocznych tańców, które już znał.

I choć Harry przeczytał już wiele rozdziałów dwukrotnie, wciąż nie znalazł w niej odpowiedzi na bardziej interesujące go pytania, jak na przykład co świetliści mieli zrobić w sytuacji, kiedy czarodziej był bardziej niebezpieczny bez różdżki, niż z nią.

Wsunął książkę do kufra u stóp swojego łóżka. Mógł to zrobić bez obudzenia Dracona, który leżał rozwalony, śpiąc głęboko z szeroko otwartymi ustami i świszczącym nieco oddechem. Draco już od wielu tygodni nie spał równie dobrze, jego codzienna nauka – zwykłe prace domowe zostały zepchnięte na drugi plan w obliczu szczegółów dotyczących rytuału deklaracji i treningu animagicznego – wykańczała go tak bardzo, że jadł i wypoczywał niczym młody granian.

Harry wstał, żeby udać się do kibelka i po drodze spotkał Argutusa. Wąż omenu owinął się wokół ramion Harry'ego, wydając z siebie osobliwy, rozedrgany syk, którego Harry już nauczył się interpretować jako zadowolenie, a które czasem przypominało chrapanie Dracona, albo mruczenie pani Norris.

– __Czy wiedziałeś, że Krukoni mają zaklęcie, które próbują przekonać do śledzenia ciebie?__ – zapytał Harry'ego.

Harry zamarł na chwilę przed lustrem.

– Przecież nie rozumiesz angielskiego – przypomniał Argutusowi.

– __Ale uczę się łaciny__ – powiedział radośnie Argutus. – __Znam już większość najbardziej popularnych słów, używanych w zaklęciach i rozpoznaję twoje imię. Mówią coś o widzeniu ciebie, a zaklęcie tworzy złote światełko, które wędruje wokół ich pokoju wspólnego. Oznaczyli ścianę tak, żeby pokazywała im najważniejsze miejsca w szkole.__ – Argutus przesunął się, kiedy Harry zaczął myć zęby; odzyskał już większość wieku i długości, które stracił przez pył z kuli czasu w hogwardzkim ekspresie i teraz miał nieustanne problemy ze znalezieniem równowagi na ramionach Harry'ego. – __Ale wciąż go nie dopracowali. Ciągle używają złej odmiany czasownika. Próbowałem im to wyjaśnić, ale wszyscy mnie zignorowali.__

– Pamiętaj, że żaden z nich nie rozumie wężomowy, co? – mruknął Harry, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu z powątpiewaniem. __Czy powinienem się tym przejmować? Przecież to tylko zaklęcie. Ale Snape pewnie powiedziałby, że skoro jeden z domów usiłuje udoskonalić takie zaklęcie, to pewnie pozostałe robią coś podobnego, tylko z mniej niewinnymi intencjami.__

– __Powinni spróbować. Skoro mogę nauczyć się łaciny, to oni mogą wężomowy. __ – Argutus zawisł z namysłem na karku Harry'ego. – __A może udałoby mi się nauczyć mówić po łacinie?__

– Nie wiem, czy to możliwe.

– __Czemu nie?__

Harry nie znał się wystarczająco dobrze na strunach głosowych i zaklęciach tłumaczących, żeby usatysfakcjonować Argutusa, więc wąż wciąż się nad tym zastanawiał, kiedy owijał się wokół Harry'ego i Dracona po powrocie do łóżka, tworząc sobą dodatkowy, żywy, ciepły koc. Harry przytulił Dracona do siebie i zamknął oczy. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie miał żadnych snów.

Nie miał nawet tyle.

Sen zaczął się powoli. Harry zdawał się unosić pośród ciemności, spoglądając w dół na przebłyski zieleni gdzieś w oddali. To mogłyby być drzewa, ale wiedział, że nimi nie były. Wiedział, czym się okażą. Już kilkukrotnie widział ten sen. Czekał w cichym cierpieniu, niezdolny do wymówienia tego, póki jego śpiąca świadomość sama się nie zorientuje.

__Klątwy zabijające.__ To były klątwy zabijające. Czarownice i czarodzieje ciskali nimi w siebie nawzajem, biegnąc w kierunku samego centrum rozległej ciemności, jaką wydawał się w tym wszystkim grunt, wrzeszcząc głosami ludzi, w których nie pozostało już nic poza zgrozą i pragnieniem siania terroru. Harry poczuł, jak jego śpiąca świadomość drgnęła i wciągnęła ze strachem powietrze, ale nie obudził się. Niewidzialny łańcuch, na którym został zawieszony, zaczął rozwijać się coraz szybciej, opuszczając go coraz niżej i bliżej w kierunku chaosu.

Gdzie by nie spojrzał, tam ludzie ginęli. Ciemność ustępowała przed płomieniami, przebłyskami innych klątw i migoczącym, białym światłem magii, która pochłaniała wszystko od środka. Czarodzieje i czarownice wili się na ziemi, zwracali przeciw własnym krewnym, przykładali sobie różdżki do oczu i rzucali Avada__ Kedavry__, byle tylko uciec przed koszmarem, w jaki zmienił się ich świat. Harry patrzył, jak niebezpieczne artefakty leżały pośród ruin, które prawdopodobnie kiedyś były ministerstwem magii. Każdy mógł po nie sięgnąć i z nich skorzystać.

I to on był temu winny.

Tak właśnie brzmiało przesłanie snu, wyraźne wszędzie wokół. Wszystko przez jego upór do wytrącania stabilnego świata czarodziejów z równowagi. Wszyscy ucierpią, jeśli dalej będzie działał tak, jak do tej pory. Gdyby tylko zatrzymał się na moment i zaczął zastanawiać się, w jaki sposób powinien władać swoją mocą dla dobra innych, ucierpi bardzo niewielu. I jeśli wziąć wszystko pod uwagę, czy nie do tego właśnie powinien dążyć?

Harry'emu śnił się ten sen raz za razem i za każdym razem nie był w stanie obudzić się przed jego końcem, ani nikomu o nim powiedzieć po obudzeniu. Wyczuwał magię, która otaczała go niczym lejce, przeplatając mu umysł obrazami i zmuszając usta do milczenia. Ostatnio nie przysparzał nikomu kłopotów, ani nie wywołał nowej rewolty, przez co prowadzący go umysł zaczął się robić nieostrożny, najwyraźniej uważając, że obecna cisza oznacza, że Harry zastanawia się nad tymi lekcjami jak grzeczny chłopiec.

Harry wyczuł chwilę, w której unosił się tuż przed rozbudzeniem, kiedy lejce zaczęły osuwać się z jego umysłu.

Złapał za nie i przyciągnął mocno do siebie, jego umysł wierzgnął jak dziki koń i szybko odzyskał nad nim pełnię kontrolę. Harry usłyszał wszędzie wokół siebie zszokowane westchnienie i zauważył przelotnie wirujący, biały kształt, który mógł być orłem bielikiem, ale mógł też być burzą.

– Witaj, Falco – powiedział uprzejmie.

Wirująca, biała postać obróciła się do niego. Harry zobaczył jej lśniące od furii oczy. Przywalił mocno wprost między nie, usiłując wyrwać je z wyobrażonej głowy Falco. Na tego rodzaju polach bitwy zwykle wygrywali czarodzieje, którzy zdążyli wyobrazić sobie najlepsze rozwiązanie, albo lepiej pojmowali psychiczne odbicia magii.

A Falco nie był nawet legilimentą. Sięgał ku niemu magią snów. Scrimgeour napisał do Harry'ego, wymieniając informacje, jakie otrzymał o Falco od kogoś, kto nazywał się Wyzwolicielką, dzięki czemu Harry wiedział, że ta magia była mieszanką Światła i Mroku. To oznaczało, że Falco prawdopodobnie był w stanie ochronić się przed innymi snami, gdyby Harry spróbował na nim takiej samej sztuczki, ale nie było żadnej gwarancji, że miał w umyśle tarcze oklumencyjne, strzegące bardziej wrażliwych sekcji umysłu.

I faktycznie, Harry przebił się przez przeciętne bariery, które nosili w sobie praktycznie wszyscy czarodzieje. Znalazł się w wirującym, zakręconym wzorze przeplatających się ze sobą wiatru, wody i światła. Uderzył mocno w lewo, a przynajmniej w miejsce, które było tu na lewo od niego, po czym pozwolił porwać się prądom. Teraz znajdował się pośród myśli Falco i był w stanie wyciągnąć spośród nich wspomnienia związane z nim samym. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to oznaczało wyłącznie chwil, kiedy Falco przyglądał mu się i uważał za wyjątkowo sprośnego dzieciaka.

Harry wiedział, co __chciałby__ tu znaleźć, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak właściwie zabrać się za te poszukiwania.

Prąd przywalił nim o przypominającą rafę barierę i Harry wierzgnął do tyłu, nabierając głęboko tchu. I wtedy właśnie zobaczył przed sobą wspomnienie, więc sięgnął po nie chciwymi palcami i przyciągnął do siebie.

Obraz całkowicie go pochłonął. Harry stał u podnóża wzgórza, mając przed sobą las, który aż błyszczał na zielono. Nie był pewien, czy to był Zakazany Las, czy też jakieś inne miejsce, ale zawarta w nim magia śpiewała do niego... podobnie jak jej sieci. Harry zgrzytnął zębami i odwrócił się od drzew, żeby móc skupić się na tym, o czym rozmawiało dwóch czarodziejów, stojących kawałek dalej, też u podnóża pagórka.

Jednym był Falco, którego twarz wyrażała znacznie więcej cierpliwości, niż Harry kiedykolwiek widział osobiście. Drugim był młody Albus Dumbledore. Nie miał na sobie szat, ale na widok jego garnituru Harry uznał, że to musiało być pod koniec dziewiętnastego wieku. Znaczy, pewnie by tak było, gdyby Dumbledore miał jakieś faktyczne pojęcie o mugolskiej modzie. Harry przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie mógł być tego pewny.

Falco wykonał gest swoją laską, przeplataną lianami i kwiatami.

– Owszem, Albusie, byłem dyrektorem zaledwie przez rok. Pożałowałem przyjęcia na siebie tytułu Lorda Hogwartu, jak tylko zdołałem przekonać radę do zaakceptowania mnie.

– Dlaczego, proszę pana? – Harry zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał, żeby głos Dumbledore'a był tak przepełniony szacunkiem. Być może wtedy, kiedy oglądał inne wspomnienie Dumbledore'a i Falco, z czasów kiedy stary czarodziej tłumaczył mu, że nie da się zostać __vatesem__ bez poświęcania swojej magii.

– Ponieważ odkryłem, że posłuszeństwo było niemal niemożliwe do osiągnięcia. – Falco mówił głosem tak pełnym pogardy i zniechęcenia, że Harry z miejsca nabrał ochoty, żeby dać mu fangę w nos. – Kształtowanie dziecięcego umysłu __musi__ rozpocząć się w młodym wieku. Bez niego dziecko osiąga wiek jedenastu lat, przybywa do Hogwartu i choć możesz próbować uczyć go posłuszeństwa, to i tak zanadto zdążyło już nasiąknąć obrzydliwymi zwyczajami swojej rodziny. Będzie myślało przede wszystkim o sobie, nie o wszystkich wokół. Będzie myślało o celach i ambicjach, nie o ograniczeniach. A jeśli w dodatku okaże się magicznie potężne, to pochwyci przyszłość i spróbuje ułożyć ją pod siebie, zanim w ogóle przyjdzie mu do głowy pytanie, czy taka zmiana faktycznie przyda się komukolwiek innemu.

Dumbledore pokiwał z powagą głową.

– I właśnie dlatego pan się poddał? Ponieważ to było bez sensu?

– __Wówczas__ wydawało mi się to bez sensu – poprawił go łagodnie Falco. – Ale nie wiedziałem jeszcze równie wiele o etyce poświęcenia, co wiem obecnie. Być może, gdybym spróbował ponownie się za to zabrać, znacznie przyjemniej by mi się tam pracowało. Ale teraz już nie mam na to czasu i chęci. Zachęcam cię jednak, Albusie, żebyś nie rezygnował ze swoich ambicji. Pewnego dnia będzie z ciebie wspaniały dyrektor Hogwartu. Ale spróbuj nie przymykać oka na buntownicze zachowanie swoich podopiecznych. To tylko ich rujnuje. Skoro już o tym mowa – dodał z rozbawieniem Falco – to możliwe, że nigdy odniosłem sukcesu za moich czasów w Hogwarcie, ponieważ znajdowało się w nim zbyt wielu uczniów czystej krwi... nawet jeśli wiedziałem o półkrwistych, którzy przemykali się między nimi, udając swoją czystość. Ale możesz mieć więcej szczęścia z mugolakami. Są odizolowani od naszego świata. Jak tylko do niego wchodzą, nikogo jeszcze nie znają i czasami mogą okazywać tendencje do uwieszenia się na __czymkolwiek,__ co mogłoby obiecać im solidne podparcie.

– I nigdy nie powinienem zachęcać ich do łamania zasad, proszę pana? – Dumbledore brzmiał, jakby nie do końca w to wierzył. – Oktawian mówi, że czasem poluzowanie smyczy dobrze robi na duszę.

– Oktawian to Malfoy – powiedział ponuro Falco. – Oczywiście, że powiedziałby coś takiego. Pamiętaj, Albusie, Malfoyom zawsze wydaje się, że to __oni__ powinni trzymać za smycz, a nie że ktoś miałby trzymać ich.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową. Harry przyjrzał mu się niepewnie. Nie wiedział w sumie, co jest dziwniejsze, zobaczenie go żywym, czy też zobaczenie jego twarzy bez tej nieszczęsnej długiej brody.

– Jeśli dziecko ci się stawia, to stawia się całej etyce poświęcenia, jaką ci przekazuję – powiedział Falco. – Kilka potknięć jest dopuszczalne, o ile odkryjesz je wystarczająco wcześnie i zdusisz w zarodku. W dodatku nie okazuj żadnej tolerancji recydywie. Wszelkie błędy zawsze muszą być nowe i świeże. Mam też nadzieję, że też nie popełnisz tego rodzaju błędów, Albusie. A dojdzie do nich, oczywiście, jeśli nie wierzysz w moje nauki.

– Oczywiście, że wierzę, proszę pana – zapewnił go pośpiesznie Dumbledore.

Potężny prąd wiatru i wody wyciągnął wtedy Harry'ego ze wspomnienia, ale Harry już się uśmiechał, mimo że wiedział, że oto właśnie zobaczył nasienie, które zniszczyło jego matkę i zapowiedziało jego własne maltretowanie.

__Tak myślałem. Jeśli moi rodzice postawili się trzykrotnie Dumbledore'owi, dzięki czemu zdołał wypełnić rolę Mrocznego Pana w przepowiedni, to również jednocześnie stawiali się Falco. Teraz, oczywiście, muszę się upewnić, że ich nieposłuszeństwo faktycznie opierało się na niechęci wobec tej etyki poświęcenia. Peter powiedział mi o jednym przypadku, który mógł się zakwalifikować, kiedy moi rodzice uciekli w przededniu Pierwszej Wojny. Teraz...__

Nagle magia uderzyła w niego z pełnej pary, miotając nim wysoko w powietrze.

Harry odkrył, że nagle wylądował ciężko we własnym ciele. Obudził się z krzykiem, przez który Argutus popełzł na drugi kraniec łóżka, sycząc marudnie, a Draco złapał go i przytulił mocno.

– Harry?

Harry nie odpowiadał mu przez chwilę, przeszukując niespokojnie własny umysł. Nigdzie nie był w stanie wyczuć żadnych śladów po Falco. Oczywiście, wcześniej też nie zdołał go nigdzie wyczuć. Ale przymuszenie do zachowania milczenia w temacie snów powinno już zostać przełamane, więc mógł udać się do Snape'a i poprosić go o wyczyszczenie dowolnego przeoczonego skażenia.

__O ile w ogóle powinienem. Czy naprawdę chcę przysparzać mu więcej kłopotów, kiedy ma problemy z własnymi, paskudnymi snami?__

– Harry – powiedział Draco, potrząsając nim. – Czego dotyczył ten koszmar?

Harry zorientował się, że wybór został mu odebrany. Musiał znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie na te koszmary, inaczej Draco uda się do Snape'a, co będzie wiązało się z kolejnym ochrzanem. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego życie było znacznie łatwiejsze, ilekroć rozmawiał o koszmarach i innych sprawach, przez które cierpiał.

__Po prostu nie zależy mi na tym równie mocno, co najwyraźniej innym wydaje się, że powinno mi zależeć. __Zaledwie poprzedniego dnia Joseph rozmawiał z nim o tym, że Harry powinien zacząć doceniać własne życie poza tym, co mogło ono znaczyć dla innych ludzi. Okazał niezwykłą radość, kiedy Harry niepewnie wspomniał, że czasem przyjemnie mu się ogląda wschody słońca. Harry poczuł wtedy niezwykłe współczucie do Josepha, ale zachował to dla siebie.

– Harry!

Do głosu Dracona zakradło się przerażenie. Harry potrząsnął głową i zmusił się do opowiedzenia o snach. Przynajmniej nie były nawet w połowie tak przerażające, co wizje Voldemorta – Falco był prawdziwym amatorem w kwestii projektowania koszmarów – i teraz mógł mieć nadzieję na oparcie się im.

* * *

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Draco, kiedy dotknął Harry'ego po raz trzeci tego dnia, tym razem w ramię, i Harry ponownie podskoczył.

Harry kiwnął głową i schował dłoń do kieszeni szaty.

– Oczywiście. Po prostu jestem jakiś... niespokojny.

Wiedział czemu. To był przeciętny dzień pod koniec listopada. Wiatr skubał mrozem nieco mocniej niż zazwyczaj, w dodatku rankiem okazało się, że w nocy spadło dość śniegu, żeby pierwszoroczni mogli ulepić z niego śnieżki i rzucać w siebie nawzajem. Ale dzisiaj miała też nastać pierwsza noc listopadowej pełni.

Harry od pobudki czuł bulgoczącą w sobie magię. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z taką mocą, nawet kiedy był otoczony swoją przemieniającą się watahą. Przede wszystkim miała w sobie surową brutalność, która __zarażała__ go dzikością, zamiast pozwalać mu na po prostu wyczuwanie i docenianie jej. Po drugie, dawała mu wrażenie, jakby rozciągała się od niej potężna lina, która zdawała się wybiegać daleko w kierunku południowego zachodu. Harry przypomniał sobie teorię Thomasa, że klątwa wilkołacza powstała w starożytnej Ameryce i dostała się do Europy w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięciu tysięcy lat, co było zastanawiające.

Podjął już decyzję. Pozwoli, żeby magia rytuału zemsty Lokiego porwała go dzisiaj ze sobą i zabrała tam, gdzie pojawi się reszta jego watahy... gdziekolwiek Loki by na nich nie czekał. Skonsultował się z Kamelią, która może i nie chciała wyjaśnić mu, do czego właściwie wtedy dojdzie, to i tak zapewniła go, że będzie tam bezpieczny. Przekonała nawet do tego Dracona i Snape'a, którzy potrzebowali znacznie więcej zapewnień od niego. Ostatecznie Harry uciszył ich, zwracając im uwagę, że to było przecież coś jak taniec sojuszu, albo walka z Mrokiem w czasie zimowego przesilenia: dzika i nieokiełznana potęga, nad którą nie miał kontroli, ale póki pozostanie w wyznaczonych dla siebie granicach, to nie powinno mu się nic stać.

Draco poprowadził go przez błonia, ale jak tylko weszli na dziedziniec szkolny, nogi Harry'ego zablokowały się w kolanach i odmówiły zrobienia choć kroku dalej. Przebywanie w czterech ścianach tylko wzmagało jego niepokój. Obrócił głowę, zastanawiając się, czy poczuje się inaczej, jeśli spojrzy w kierunku, w którym teraz znajdował się Loki. Ale naprężona lina ciągnęła go tak samo, choćby nie wiem jak się obrócił.

– Mogę przynieść ci wywaru na uspokojenie, jeśli uważasz, że to pomoże – wymamrotał mu Draco na ucho.

Harry pokręcił głową i potarł dłoń o szaty, żeby otrzeć ją z potu.

– Nie. Po–poradzę sobie z tym, Draco. Choćby nie wiem co to było. – Uśmiechnął się do Dracona. Draco wyglądał, jakby ponownie zastanawiał się, czy puszczenie Harry'ego na tę wyprawę to rozsądny pomysł.

__Nawet gdyby teraz zmienił zdanie, to nie sądzę, żeby zdołał cokolwiek z tym zrobić.__ Naprężenie liny zaczynało szarpać nerwy i rdzeń kręgowy Harry'ego. Snape pewnie mógłby spróbować go powstrzymać, podobnie jak McGonagall, a Draco mógłby przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Ale za chwilę nic z tego nie będzie miało znaczenia.

Draco ponownie go dotknął, a Harry obrócił się, kłapiąc na niego zębami. Draco wycofał ręce, podnosząc je przed sobą.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

– Ja też. – Harry przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła. Przecież do wzejścia księżyca pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Nie powinien reagować w ten sposób. – Nie rozumiem, czemu...

Naciąg wzrósł tak niepomiernie i agresywnie, że Harry obrócił się i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku wrót Hogwartu. Wycie wypełniło mu uszy kaskadami, a w powietrzu wyczuł zapach śniegu i sosnowych igieł. Osobliwe błogosławieństwo Remusa nabrało nagle innego znaczenia.

– Harry!

– Nie wiem, gdzie jest Loki, ale tam już jest pełnia – wyszeptał Harry, po czym zrobił kolejny krok przed siebie i zniknął.

To nie była aportacja. Leciał, zamiast przeciskać się przez nicość. Harry'emu skojarzyło się to nieco z przygodą ze zmieniaczem czasu na trzecim roku. Zalewały go uderzające o siebie, rozśpiewane wrażenia. Słyszał urywki starożytnych języków, śmiech ludzi, którzy już od dawna nie żyli i wycie wilków, które już nie biegły po tym świecie. Wycie szybko zrobiło się z tego wszystkiego najgłośniejsze, przyciskało mu się do żeber niczym noże, a potem jednak go wycisnęły, na zewnątrz, w dół i __poprzez.__

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Stał na białym śniegu, w samym środku głębokiego, mrocznego lasu. Obrócił głowę, wąchając powietrze. Był wilkiem, futro otaczało mu kończyny niczym ciepła szata. Harry spojrzał po sobie, starając się ustalić, jakiej właściwie był maści, ale przemiana, a może światło księżyca, ukradły mu zdolność do rozróżniania tak subtelnych barw. Wiedział tylko, że ma ciemne futro, może czarne, może po prostu ciemnoszare.

Otaczały ich potężne świerki, których korony wznosiły się wysoko i mieszały między sobą, rozdzielając tylko nad niewielkimi polanami rozsianymi tu i ówdzie. Wataha stała na jednej z nich. Harry napawał się zapachem igieł i śniegu. To była najostrzejsza, najbardziej przytłaczająca obecnie woń. Świat był pełen cyny. Powąchał i wyłapał mieszankę aromatów. Śnieg na ziemi pachniał inaczej od tego, który zalegał na świerkowych gałęziach.

Właściwie to różnił się od dowolnego zapachu, który Harry kiedykolwiek wyczuł, był znacznie bardziej dziki, uduchowiony i intensywny. Nie sądził, żeby mógł przypisać te wrażenia wyłącznie nowemu ciału. Nie sądził też, żeby wciąż znajdowali się w Anglii. Był za to __pewien__, że przenieśli się do innego stulecia.

Wataha zaczęła krążyć wokół niego, jej członkowie wąchali i pocierali się pyskami, szczękami i nosami. Ogony zatrzepotały w powietrzu, pazury skrobały zmarzniętą ziemię, strugi moczu barwiły śnieg na żółto, bo Harry wiedział że muszą, nawet jeśli jego nos donosił mu w tej chwili znacznie bardziej interesujące informacje. Ten zapach informował go lepiej o wieku, płci, stanie zdrowia, randze i skłonnościach, niż kiedykolwiek zdołałoby imię. Wyczuł gdzieś przed sobą Kamelię, więc ruszył w jej kierunku.

Wyglądała wspaniale, kiedy tak tam stała, rzucając na ziemię długi i zbuntowany cień. Harry zawsze uważał, że wilkołaki wyglądały nienaturalnie w porównaniu do wilków, miały za długie łapy i zbyt kwadratowy pysk; nawet Remus to powtarzał. Tymczasem Kamelia wyglądała, jakby przynależała do tego lasu. Przyjrzała się wszystkim, poruszając lekko uszami, podnosząc wysoko ogon i patrząc tak spokojnie, że Harry aż się odprężył. Nie miał pojęcia, do czego zaraz miało dojść, ale ona dobrze wiedziała. Był tego pewny.

I wtedy wataha obróciła się. Harry wyczuł otaczające go i pomijające strumienie wspólnego umysłu, łączącego wszystkich poza nim. Zaskomlał żałośnie, ale wtedy zobaczył, kto pojawił się na polanie i zamarł.

Loki stał przed nimi w swojej wilczej formie, blady, tak biały, że jego futro rozmywało się w miejscu, w którym zlewało się ze światłem księżyca. Jego bursztynowe oczy były w tym wszystkim parą lśniących, jasnych punktów. Jego zapach ogłaszał go jako wybrańca, naznaczonego i już nie część watahy.

Ogłaszał też coś innego, ale Harry miał w tej chwili problemy z zaakceptowaniem tego.

Loki zawrócił i pomknął w głąb lasu. Wataha podążyła za nim w niemal bezgłośnej pogoni, uderzenia łap o śnieg okazały się znacznie cichsze, niż Harry kiedykolwiek przypuszczał. Odkrył, że biegnie razem z nimi, jego nozdrza były pełne wiedzy, żebra pełne siniaków, kiedy ocierał się o znacznie większe i silniejsze ciała, a gardło pełne żalu.

To nie był pościg. Nie biegli za nim w kierunku jakiegoś majestatycznego miejsca, w którym Loki zatańczyłby taniec śmierci i umarł, jak Harry'emu wydawało się jeszcze, kiedy był człowiekiem.

To były łowy.

A zapach Lokiego naznaczył go jako zdobycz.

Biegł szybko. Harry widział gdzieś przed sobą jego cień, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę. Zaraz potem zniknął, przeskakując ponad igłami niczym sokół w locie, zagrzebując się w porzuconym przez świerki syfie natury. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdyby na drodze stanęło im poszycie, pewnie nie zdołaliby go dogonić.

Ale ten las był pełen otwartej przestrzeni i celowo pozbawiony wszelkiego poszycia. Został stworzony do tego rodzaju łowów. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek w ogóle używał go do czegokolwiek innego.

Kamelia zawyła. W chwilę później reszta watahy podłapała ten dźwięk, ujadając jak gończe psy, zawodząc jak bitewne rogi i nie szczędząc głosu. Loki pozostał cicho. _Oczywiście że tak_, pomyślał Harry, kiedy jego własny, niepewny skowyt zmieszał się z innymi; jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Jeleń nie odzywa się w czasie łowów. To była rola wilków, które śpiewały swój salut i chwałę zdobyczy.

Oraz __żegnaj, żegnaj, żegnaj.__

Harry mijał drzewa i wspinał się po wzgórzach, które pozostawiłyby go wycieńczonego i dyszącego, gdyby był człowiekiem. Prowadziły go zapachy i dźwięki, bardziej niż widoki, a ciepło niedaleko informowało go, że przynajmniej jeden członek watahy biegł w jego pobliżu. Futro chroniło go przed zimnem. Cienie pojawiały się szybko i umierały, co Harry zauważał dzięki instynktom, z których istnienia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, a które teraz osądzały okolice i ignorowały praktycznie wszystko, co nie było jedzeniem, wrogiem, czy bratem. Biegł, kosztując radości, jaką mogła przynieść wilkołacza transformacja, przynajmniej pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego. Umysł i ciało śpiewały tę samą pieśń, bez śladu samokrytyki, bez osądów, bez wątpliwości.

Problem w tym, że gdzieś pod tym wilkiem miotał się umysł bardzo ludzkiego chłopca, który zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stanie, kiedy już łowy dojdą końca i desperacko usiłował znaleźć jakiś sposób na ucieczkę przed tym.

Harry zorientował się, kiedy przeskakiwał nad wąwozami i ślizgał się po głazach, a świerki śmigały wokół nich, że ta magia była dla niego zbyt potężna, za stara. Przemieniła go w wilka. Przyniosła go tu, wraz z pozostałymi, przecinając czas niczym wodę. Nie był w stanie się jej oprzeć. W dodatku Loki sam wybrał sobie ten los, kiedy zdecydował się na powzięcie zemsty. Ta magia miała zdolność do minięcia osłon Harry'ego i oparcia się jego zaklęciom.

I teraz przybyła po swoją cenę.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy to jakieś zboczenie, zwyczaj, czy też osobisty upór nakłonił Lokiego do zaoferowania mu wzięcia udziału w czymś takim, rytuale z którego wataha ewidentnie zdawała sobie sprawę, a on nie.

Zew watahy znowu zaczął rozlegać się wokół niego, wzbierając, wirując i opadając niczym śnieg. Grunt przed nimi urywał się nagle, opadając w głęboki jar, zbyt szeroki żeby ktokolwiek zdołał go przeskoczyć. Gdyby jelenia, dumnego władcę lasu, zagoniono w takie miejsce, to obróciłby się, tupiąc kopytami i obniżając poroże, gotując się do walki.

Loki nie był jeleniem, ale i tak był zdobyczą. Obrócił się plecami do jaru, dysząc ciężko. Jego wywieszony język wydawał się wyjątkowo ciemny na tle tak jasnego futra. Harry zobaczył, jak na widok wszystkich podnosi łeb, obnażając gardło i pierś przed kłami pierwszego, kto zdoła go dorwać.

__Poświęcenie z własnej woli.__

Magia zawyła wszędzie wokół nich, zalewając falą ciężką i gęstą niczym krew, starożytnym głosem który dał, by ponownie odebrać. Tak jak Harry wyczuwał samoświadomość od ptaka o jaszczurczym ogonie, reprezentującego należącą do Voldemorta, zawistną moc, tak tutaj nie wyczuwał tego wcale. Ta magia była już stara, kiedy czarodzieje uczyli się jeszcze tworzenia różdżek i rozumiała wyłącznie warunki układu, który zawsze zawierała i którego zawsze dotrzymywała, układu którego nie dało się złamać po zawarciu.

Harry znalazł wreszcie dla niej nazwę i był nią __głód.__

Kamelia wysunęła się na prowadzenie i zawirowała, dobiegając do Lokiego i wbijając kły w futro na jego piersi. Harry zobaczył, jak szarpie łbem w bok. Futro rozdarło się. Krew wyleciała śpiewnie z jego ciała i rozprysnęła się po śniegu. Loki zachwiał się, ale pozostał na nogach.

Kamelia ponownie zarzuciła szczękami i zaczęła przeżuwać.

A Harry poczuł, jak poświęcenie __wpływa__ w nią i zrozumiał nagle, czemu Loki zdecydował się właśnie na taki układ. Tu nie chodziło wyłącznie o pomszczenie śmierci swojej bratniej duszy, choć niewątpliwie było to dla niego decydujące.

Każdy kęs rozprzestrzeniał po watasze jego błogosławieństwo. Każdy wilk, który zje kawałek Lokiego, zaabsorbuje część jego mocy, a ponieważ poświęcał się z własnej woli, przekazywana magia była nieraz dwu, a nawet trzykrotnie potężniejsza. Loki przekazał Harry'emu watahę, ponieważ nie wierzył, że będzie w stanie być dla niej dobrym alfą. Ale i tak ich na swój sposób porzucił i teraz wynagradzał im to porzucenie.

Harry nie rozumiał, czemu uświadomienie sobie tego wszystkiego spłynęło na niego jako szok. Przecież nawet ludzie miewali legendy o zjadaniu wroga i przejmowaniu jego mocy.

Wiedział jednak, że nie może wziąć w tym udziału. Gdyby był w pełni przesiąknięty magią rytuału, to może... może. Ale wciąż był czarodziejem, a nie wilkołakiem, więc znalazł w sobie siłę do odzyskania kontroli nad własnymi łapami i wycofania się na sam skraj watahy.

Leżał tam z nosem zagrzebanym w śniegu, chroniąc go w miarę możliwości przed zapachem krwi, podczas gdy jeden wilk za drugim podchodził, żeby wziąć udział w uczcie. Nie był pewien, kiedy Loki zginął. Być może życie pozostawało w nim, póki nie zostały pożarte wszystkie jego kawałki, albo póki nie zjedzono całej krwi, mięsa i organów, pozostawiając tylko futro i kości.

Harry zdał sobie nagle sprawę z przykucniętego obok siebie, bladego kształtu. Obejrzał się i zobaczył zwiewną postać Gudrun, bratniej duszy Lokiego, która towarzyszyła mu w czasie mordu Kierana.

Harry przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Spojrzała na niego swoimi ogromnymi, ciemno–srebrzystymi ślepiami, po czym wysunęła język i polizała go po policzku, jak to zrobiła, kiedy przybyła z Lokim po Kierana. Harry poczuł jak jej ślina ścieka mu po futrze i mimo to wyczuwał jej chłód, zimny niczym stal, albo śmierć.

Zastanawiał się, czy Gudrun starała się w ten sposób wyjaśnić mu, jak wspaniałe, przerażające i ogromne było to zakończenie rytuału, ale i tak było zbyt przerażające i wspaniałe, żeby był w stanie je pojąć.

Harry zamknął oczy i położył się na śniegu, chowając pod sobą łapy i kryjąc nos pod ogonem. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać tego poświecenia. Już pomijając potęgę magii rytuału, Loki sam zdecydował się na tę ścieżkę. Harry powiedział Josephowi, że nie spróbowałby powstrzymać kogoś przed popełnieniem samobójstwa z własnej woli i naprawdę miał to na myśli.

Po prostu nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko zostanie mu to udowodnione.

Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, tylko tyle że zdawało się trwać wieki. Księżyc zachodził, kiedy Kamelia szturchnęła go nosem i postawiła go na nogi, ale ponieważ prawdopodobnie właśnie wznosił się nad Anglią, Harry miał wrażenie, że czeka ją dzisiaj długa przemiana, bo jeszcze cała noc w domu.

__Dom. __To słowo jeszcze nigdy nie brzmiało dla niego równie dobrze.

Przeszedł kilka kroków u boku Kamelii, po czym – nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać – obejrzał się za siebie.

Nie zobaczył maleńkiej, wymiętej sterty, która prawdopodobnie była wszystkim, co pozostało po Lokim. Zobaczył za to ducha Gudrun, podrywającego się, kiedy srebrzysty cień pomknął w jej kierunku, po drodze nabierając kształtu i wyrazistości. To był Loki, wilk o potężnej piersi, wreszcie wyzwolony ze swojej rozpaczy i życia, który skubnął swoją bratnią duszę kłem w bark, zachęcając do zabawy.

Harry patrzył, jak się przewracają i ścigają nawzajem, para bladych wilków pod pełnią księżyca, wirujące nad samym skrajem jaru. Kiedy dotarli do klifu, unosili się przez chwilę, dotykając się nosami i merdając ogonami.

Następnie skoczyli, przemykając ponad głazami i gwałtowną przepaścią, wznosząc się ku gwiazdom. Niknęli po drodze. Harry wiedział, że nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczy i nie dowie się, gdzie się udali.

Pochylił głowę i ruszył się, kiedy Kamelia delikatnie, choć nieugięcie szturchnęła go nosem, po czym udał wraz ze wszystkimi na polanę, w którym magia przemieni go z powrotem w czarodzieja i zaniesie do bardziej zrozumiałego świata.


	65. Ideały ograniczania się

****Rozdział pięćdziesiąty pierwszy: Ideały ograniczania się****

Łatwo przyszło mu pochwycić spojrzenie Michaela, zwłaszcza że chłopak niemal zaślinił się na widok Dracona. __Już rozumiem, czemu matka nie lubiła, kiedy ludzie się do niej ____podlizywali____,__ pomyślał Draco, machając do Michaela, żeby stanął z nim przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. __Ileż można czyścić sobie szaty?__

– Chciałeś czegoś ode mnie, Draco? – Michael wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę sięgnąć po różdżkę. Chwilę potem poddał się temu pragnieniu i rzucił wokół nich osłonę prywatności.

– Owszem. – Draco przechylił głowę i wyprostował się. Do tej pory opierał się o ścianę, choćby po to by zachęcić Michaela do niedocenienia go, ale do tej rozmowy potrzebował stać tak prosto, jak to było możliwe. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej postrzegał wnioski, jakie Michael wysunął co do jego więzi z Harrym, a zwłaszcza wobec ich rytuału, za uwłaczające __jemu samemu.__ Michael zakochał się w kimś, kto nawet nie istniał. Czas najwyższy, żeby Draco pokazał mu, _kto_ istnieje. – Wiem, że parę dni temu rozmawiałeś o mnie z Harrym.

Michael poderwał głowę.

– To __on__ rozmawiał o tym __ze mną__ – uściślił. – Od samego początku chciałem pozostawić wszystko takim, jakim było, Draco. Nie przeszkadza mi przyglądanie ci się z daleka i wyczekiwanie dnia, w którym cię skrzywdzi.

– I wydaje ci się, że faktycznie do tego dojdzie? – Głos Dracona dziwnie brzmiał w jego własnych uszach – znajomo, ale i tak nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takiego tonu od siebie. Chwilę później zorientował się czemu. Już od miesięcy nie brzmiał jak Lucjusz.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział Michael. – Sam zachęciłeś mnie do podziwiania się, Draco. Potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś docenił twoje piękno. Och, potrzebujesz też, żeby ktoś kochał twój umysł i zdolności, ale jestem w stanie to zrobić __oraz__ kochać cię pod wieloma innymi względami, za które zasługujesz na miłość. Harry nie jest do tego zdolny. Sam mi powiedział, że przez swoje wychowanie nie jest w stanie myśleć o czyimś wyglądzie.

Nachylił się, patrząc na niego lśniącymi oczami, a Draco powstrzymał się przed odruchowym odsunięciem od niego, mimo narastającej w nim furii. __Brzmi na obłąkanego, ale chyba naprawdę wierzy w to, co mówi. Wydaje mu się, że jest w stanie dać mi wszystko to, co Harry, wraz ze wszystkim, z czym Harry zawsze będzie miał problemy.__

__Ale chyba nie pomyślał o tym, co chcę w zamian, hm?__

Draco pozwolił swoim ustom skrzywić się, a oczom przemknąć w górę i w dół po ciele Michaela.

– Hm. Cóż, chyba mogę zrozumieć, skąd zrodziło się w tobie takie przekonanie – powiedział, pozwalając swojemu głosowi ociągać się z niechętnym zainteresowaniem. – Ale dzielę z Harrym przynajmniej jedną więź, której nigdy nie nawiązałem z tobą.

– Jaką? – Michael wyprostował się, niemal wibrując z przejęcia. – Powiedz mi, o co chodzi. Jestem pewien, że możemy to zduplikować.

__Nie mógłbyś. Nigdy nie byłbyś w stanie. __Dracona najbardziej zaskakiwało w tym wszystkim nie to, że ktoś spróbowałby się do niego zalecać w czasie rytuału zaręczynowego – oczywiście, że znalazłby się ktoś, kto nie byłby w stanie mu się oprzeć, a rytuał był otwarty na innych partnerów aż do następnego Halloween – ale że ten człowiek nie zastanowił się nawet, co __Draco__ czerpie z tego związku. Jak ktokolwiek miałby się równać potędze Harry'ego, jego śmiechowi, temu jak wyglądał, kiedy wyrwał się spod sieci feniksa, albo kiedy zmiótł Fenrira Greybacka z powierzchni ziemi za zbrodnię skrzywdzenia Dracona? Podziw nie był wystarczający; Draco widział go każdego dnia na twarzach otaczających go ludzi. Najważniejsze dla niego było to, co mógłby otrzymać w zamian jako dar, te wszystkie drobne sprawy, których nie byłby w stanie wyciągnąć z kogoś samą gracją czy charyzmą.

A Michael nie miał mu niczego do zaoferowania pod tym względem.

– Potrafię opętywać ludzi – powiedział Draco. – Wielokrotnie zaglądałem do umysłu Harry'ego, ćwicząc na nim kontrolę mięśni i myśli. Czy byłbyś w stanie pozwolić mi na coś takiego? Już nie potrzebuję równie wiele ćwiczeń, ale między innymi dlatego tak dogłębnie ufam Harry'emu, bo nigdy nie odmawia mi wstępu do swojego umysłu. Pozwoliłbyś mi na to samo?

– Oczywiście – powiedział Michael, nachylając się i utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. – Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, jak ktokolwiek mógłby ci odmówić.

__Zaraz się przekonasz.__

Draco oparł się z powrotem o ścianę, żeby zyskać jakieś wsparcie na wypadek, gdyby ciało mu się zachwiało, po czym wskoczył do umysłu Michaela. Był w stanie unosić się pośród myśli, pozwalając Michaelowi na zauważenie jego obcego wpływu. To była świetlista strona jego daru.

Ale on sam – zrodzony, z tego co było Draconowi wiadomo, z jego zmutowanej empatii, zmieszanej z dziedzicznym przymuszeniem Blacków – był absolutnie mroczny i okazał się absolutnie znakomitym narzędziem do dominacji i kontroli. Draco zmusił ministra do czegoś, czego sam nigdy by nie zrobił, sparaliżowania siebie i innych aurorów, dzięki czemu Harry zdołał bezpiecznie uciec w czasie włamania do więzienia. A teraz miał zamiar pokazać Michaelowi swoją prawdziwą naturę. Cenił sobie przymuszenie i kontrolę wyżej od wolnej woli, chyba że chodziło o wolną wolę bardzo niewielkiej garstki ludzi i nie miał problemów z zademonstrowaniem tego.

Wystrzelił w bok, przeszywając umysł Michaela i przejmując kontrolę nad jego ciałem w najbardziej bolesny możliwy sposób. Spiął mu wszystkie mięśnie i odciął dostęp do tlenu. Michael zachwiał się, siny na twarzy, desperacko starając się nabrać tchu. Draco okazał kompletną obojętność wobec idei, że Michael mógłby tutaj zginąć. Ostatecznie, gdyby _faktycznie_ do tego doszło, Draco zawsze mógłby przeskoczyć do kolejnego ciała. Był w stanie mordować niewidzialnie, niewykrywalnie i to właśnie robił na polu bitwy w czasie letniego przesilenia, kiedy przejmował kontrolę nad jednym śmierciożercą za drugim i wykorzystywał swoje ofiary do zbierania innych i prowadzenia ich do słabych punktów w osłonach – które okazywały się być pułapkami, najeżonymi śmiertelnymi zaklęciami.

Draco zabijał. I tego nie żałował. Przez jakiś czas było mu niedobrze, ale potem nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Pozwolił, żeby te emocje przesiąknęły umysł Michaela, ta bezwzględna obojętność.

Łagodny chłopiec, w którym Michael się zakochał, który potrzebował zapewnień i podziwu, by móc przeżyć kolejny dzień, nie istniał. Istniał za to mroczny czarodziej, który lada moment się zadeklaruje i nie zawaha się przed wykorzystaniem wszelkich możliwych narzędzi do osiągnięcia własnych celów, ukarania wrogów, a nawet oferowania śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych lekcji tym, którzy go zirytowali. Draco nie był Harrym. Nie miał najmniejszych intencji do powstrzymywania się i ograniczania, chyba że wymagały od niego tego jego cele, podczas gdy Harry zawsze był gotów zaoferować innym miejsce do przemyślenie, wycofanie się i obranie innej taktyki.

Wreszcie Draco wyrwał się na wolność, świadom że pozostawia Michaela z ogromnym bólem głowy. Wrócił do własnego ciała, a kiedy uścisk na gardle Michaela zelżał, Draco zaoferował mu chłodny uśmiech, na widok którego chłopak się wzdrygnął.

– Powinieneś poprosić Harry'ego o zwolnienie cię z przysięgi – wyszeptał Draco. – Może jeszcze okaże się skłonny do dania ci kolejnej szansy, ale teraz już obaj wiemy, że nigdy nie otrzymasz jej przy mnie.

– Mógłbym mu powiedzieć, że to ty ze mną flirtowałeś, to ty mnie do tego zachęciłeś – powiedział Michael. Następnie odkaszlnął, bo głos mu rzęził. Draco przyglądał mu się z satysfakcją. Odczuwał pełen ból duszenia, ale na jego gardle nie było teraz żadnych śladów po palcach, które mogłyby wpakować Dracona w kłopoty.

– Mógłbyś – zgodził się Draco. – I niewątpliwie będzie na mnie zły. Mógłbyś też powiedzieć mu, że cię opętałem i zmusiłem do zobaczenia prawdy. To również go rozzłości. – Zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Ale gniew w końcu mu minie. Harry jest we mnie __zakochany.__ Chyba nie dociera do ciebie co to znaczy. Mógłby być zły na mnie przez wiele miesięcy, ale prędzej czy później mi wybaczy. W moich oczach jesteś _niczym_ w porównaniu do niego.

Zaczekał, aż pełen rozgoryczenia wzrok Michaela – Draco miał wrażenie, że bardziej miał mu za złe zniszczenie iluzji, niż cokolwiek innego – spoczął w pełni na nim, po czym dodał:

– Poza tym, jeśli się dowie, to będę wiedział kto mu powiedział. A wówczas to, co ci przed chwilą zrobiłem, będzie wydawało ci się czarem rozbawiającym.

Michael wzdrygnął się od niego z twarzą pełną zgrozy. Draco prychnął.

– __Naprawdę__ uwłaczająco do mnie podchodziłeś, wiesz – powiedział mu. – Przecież mam na nazwisko Malfoy. Za kogo ty mnie miałeś? Kota?

Odwrócił się od Michaela i ruszył w kierunku lochów, gdzie wiedział, że Joseph pracuje z Harrym. Spojrzenie Michaela wbijało mu się w plecy przez całą drogę. Draco nie sądził, żeby pozostała w nim nawet odrobina miłości. Zastanawiał się wcześniej, czy Michael odmówi przyjęcia sobie tej nauczki do serca i w dalszym ciągu będzie w z uporem pozostawał w pobliżu, gotów pozbierać wszystkie kawałki, jakie pozostałyby po Draconie, gdyby Harry kiedykolwiek spróbował z nim zerwać. I tak czekałby w nieskończoność, bo przecież nigdy by do tego nie doszło.

Ale zamiast tego wyglądało na to, że postanowił znienawidzić Dracona za tak doszczętne zniszczenie jego fałszywego lustra.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, ciesząc się z tego drobnego, eleganckiego ruchu. __A niech sobie mnie nienawidzi. To niczego nie zmieni. Jestem od niego silniejszy, tak samo jak Harry. ____Może____ Harry nie chce zauważać ukrytego w trawie węża, póki ten nie wbije mu kłów w kostkę, ale zawsze pozostanę bardziej ostrożny od niego. I wspólnie jesteśmy niemożliwi do zniszczenia przez kogoś takiego jak Michael.__

* * *

– Powiedz mi ponownie, czemu chcesz istnienia komisji nadzorczej.

Harry spiął się niespokojnie i spojrzał na swoją dłoń.

– Czy naprawdę musimy przez to przechodzić? – zapytał. – Powiedziałem ci już wszystko co wiem, Josephie. Nie moja wina, że tego nie rozumiesz.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Joseph. – Czy też, rozumiem twój sposób myślenia. Nie sądzę jednak, żebyś __sam__ siebie rozumiał.

Harry z wysiłkiem powstrzymał się przed warknięciem. __Cholerny wieszcz.__

– Niech będzie – pilnując by jego głos był tak obraźliwie znudzony, jak to tylko możliwe. Dostałby szlaban za taki ton od Henrietty, pewnie nawet od Petera. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że na jego dźwięk Joseph uśmiechnął się, jakby go doceniał. – Chcę komisji nadzorczej, ponieważ w ten sposób dotrzymam układu danego Światłu, dzięki któremu w ogóle dojdzie do rozprawy Gloriany Griffinsnest.

– Nie tylko dlatego – powiedział Joseph. – Inaczej z przyjemnością rozwiązałbyś ją zaraz po rozprawie.

__I tego właśnie nie rozumie.__

– Chcę też zachęcać ludzi do stawiania mi się – powiedział cierpliwie Harry. – Nie jestem pewien, czy bez nich będzie mogło do tego dojść. Rewolta wydawała się zbyt wielu ludziom przytłaczającym zwycięstwem z mojej strony, przez co teraz tylko mamroczą i wzdychają po kątach. Opozycja Voldemorta jest szalona. Nie sądzę też, żeby Falco Parkinson był tak do końca poczytalny... poza tym pracuje sam, nie próbuje zbierać sojuszników. Chcę, żeby komisja nadzorcza stała się dla mnie tym, czym ministerstwo powinno być dla Scrimgeoura. Szansą na to, żeby zwykli czarodzieje i czarownice ośmielili się do mnie zbliżyć, zorientować że nie mam zamiaru ich przytłoczyć i zaczęli myśleć, zamiast po prostu reagować.

– I te wszystkie ideały są naprawdę godne podziwu – powiedział Joseph. – Czy też byłyby, gdybyś był gotów wskazać swoim nowym wrogom, kiedy zaczynają zachowywać się nieracjonalnie. Powiedziałeś mi, że cenisz sobie komisję nadzorczą jako łańcuchy na swojej mocy, ograniczenia samego siebie. Dlaczego, Harry?

– Ponieważ mimo wszystko wciąż jestem czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy – powiedział Harry. – Nie zadeklarowanym Lordem i nigdy nim nie zostanę, ale wciąż straszę innych i powstrzymuję przed wygłoszeniem absolutnie rozsądnych argumentów, które przeoczyłem. Chcę pokazać __wszystkim__, że nie ignoruję ich celowo, że cenię sobie ich perspektywę, że jestem skłonny do stłumienia i okaleczenia własnej magii, jeśli okaże się to konieczne, byle tylko poczuli się przy mnie na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby mogli odetchnąć głęboko i zastanowić się nad własnymi potrzebami.

Chwilę potem podskoczył, klnąc zajadle. Na jego ramieniu pojawił się ptak, który momentalnie i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przejechał pazurami wzdłuż jego twarzy, co było wyrazem kary, której Harry już od dawna nie doświadczył. Ostrożnie dotknął palcami zamarzających strupów i łypnął na krążące w pokoju ptaszysko, kłapiące dziobem i syczące na niego.

Jego zimny głos przeszył powietrze tak, jak nie robił tego od miesięcy. __Związany z tobą. Nienawidzę cię. Kocham cię. Nienawidzę związania.__

– Wiem o tym – mruknął Harry. – Ale właśnie dlatego nie mogę cię wypuścić na wolność. Wywołasz same szkody, jak się ciebie nie ograniczy.

Ptak zanurkował na niego, rozkładając szeroko pazury. Harry pochylił się, przez co stworzenie przemknęło mu nad głową w podmuchu magii i wiatru, po czym wsiąknęło w ścianę. Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wygląda na to, że twojej magii nie podoba się idea tłamszenia i okaleczania. – W głosie Josepha pojawił się najlżejszy ślad rozbawienia.

– I co ja jej na to poradzę? – wypalił Harry, prostując się. – Nie __mogę__ po prostu pozwalać jej na wpływanie na wszystkich wokół mnie. Zaczęłaby zachęcać ludzi do przyłączenia się do mnie po prostu przez wzgląd na potęgę mojej magii. To podświadome przymuszenie, ale i tak rodzaj przymuszenia. Zaczną decydować, że chcą się do mnie zbliżyć z pragnienia znalezienia się w pobliżu takiej mocy.

– Nawet kiedy wiesz, że opieranie się, ograniczanie i więzienie twojej magii może odesłać ją z powrotem do Voldemorta? – zapytał spokojnie Joseph.

Harry spuścił wzrok.

– Nie jesteś winny tego, w jaki sposób ludzie reagują na twoją magię – powiedział Joseph. – Zwłaszcza w chwili, w której pętanie jej prowokuje ją do stworzenia własnej osobowości, która nieustannie knuje jak wyrwać się z powrotem na zewnątrz. Już kiedyś widziałeś, do jak katastrofalnych skutków może wówczas dojść, Harry. Wierzę, że nazywało się to siecią feniksa.

Harry poderwał się gwałtownie na nogi i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Przynajmniej kwatery Josepha były rozległe i miał na to mnóstwo miejsca.

– No to nie wiem, co mi __pozostało.__ Próbowałem zaoferować innym ludziom okazję do kwestionowania mnie, mimo że zarówno Draco jak i Snape mówili mi, że komisja nadzorcza to zły pomysł... a potem dowiedziałem się, że sprowokowałem w ten sposób ludzi do knucia przeciw mnie. Próbowałem powstrzymywać moją magię, ale to ją tylko wkurza, przez co zaczyna uciekać do moich wrogów. Próbowałem nie wtrącać się w sprawy ministerstwa i patrz, gdzie mnie to doprowadziło. Nie wiem jak zachować równowagę między oferowaniem innym wolności, a pozwalaniem mojej magii na dość, żeby nie oszalała. – Przeczesał ręką włosy.

– I właśnie __to__ miałem nadzieję od ciebie usłyszeć – powiedział Joseph tonem pełnym tryumfu. Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi. Joseph uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – Wreszcie przyznałeś, że wciskanie się pod ograniczenia, do których nigdy nie spróbowałbyś zmusić nikogo innego, jest bez sensu. Nie działa ze względów praktycznych i powinieneś się tym też przejmować od strony etycznej, bo co z ciebie za __vates__, skoro chcesz poddać własną wolność?

Harry oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Magia wystrzeliła wokół niego w serpentynach, trzęsąc mapami i sztandarami.

– A teraz – powiedział Joseph – pozostaje jeszcze pytanie czemu. Przecież nie oczekiwałbyś jakiegokolwiek ograniczania się po Falco Parkinsonie, czy Voldemorcie.

– To Mroczni Panowie, a przynajmniej mają takie tendencje – wymamrotał Harry, pocierając dłonią twarz. – Oczywiście, że nie spróbowaliby się w żaden sposób ograniczyć.

– A Jing–Xi? Twoja Świetlista Pani? Czy przeszkadza ci, że za każdym razem jak się pojawia, możesz czuć jej moc poprzez drzwi? Mówiłeś, że już kiedyś interweniowała, pomagając rozwiązać problemy w chińskiej magicznej społeczności, nawet z chińskim mugolskim rządem. I jakoś jej za to nie nienawidzisz.

Harry skulił ramiona.

– Sprowadza się to do narzucania sobie standardów, których nikt poza tobą nie musi spełniać – ciągnął niewzruszenie Joseph. – I nawet nie próbuj się wymawiać tym, że czarodzieje o lordowskiej mocy mają więcej magii, przez co muszą się z nią ostrożniej obchodzić. Nawet nie próbujesz wymagać tego standardu od innych Panów i Pań. Wciąż postrzegasz siebie jak innego od wszystkich i chcę się dowiedzieć dlaczego.

Harry oparł się impulsowi zwinięcia się w kłębek i schowania głowy w ramionach. To nie zabrałoby od niego kujących słów Josepha, wyciągających z niego prawdę niczym biczowanie dziewięcioogonowego kota i nie ukryłoby go przed faktem, że wreszcie musiał się przed kimś przyznać. Nie wspomniał wcześniej o tym, bo wiedział, że zarówno Draco jak i Snape zareagowaliby przesadnie, nie biorąc jego słów na poważnie i zapewniając go, że to nic wielkiego.

– Bo sobie nie ufam – wyszeptał.

– Taka jest prawda – powiedział Joseph, a Harry był boleśnie wdzięczny, że nie powiedział, że __oczywiście__ że Harry powinien być w stanie sobie zaufać. – A dlaczego sobie nie ufasz, Harry? Chciałbym to usłyszeć.

– Nie odpuścisz, co? – zapytał Harry swoich ramion.

– Nie.

Harry westchnął.

– Wciąż pamiętam wszystkie czasy, kiedy coś mnie popchnęło, nawet tylko trochę, i momentalnie zwracałem się ku Mrokowi.

Usłyszał ostry ruch i poderwał wzrok. Joseph kręcił głową.

– Nie pozwolę ci się tak okłamywać – powiedział. – Te prowokacje w żadnym razie nie były niewielkie. Minister spróbował ukraść ci magię. Własna matka spróbowała cię przekonać, żebyś wrócił z nią do Doliny Godryka i nigdy więcej nikomu się nie pokazywał. Bellatrix Lestrange odcięła ci __rękę.__ – Joseph przechylił głowę. – Nieludzkim byłoby oczekiwanie od ciebie opanowania w takich sytuacjach, Harry. Ale też straciłeś nad sobą panowanie do tego stopnia, ponieważ nakładałeś na siebie zbyt ostre ograniczenia. Chyba to rozumiesz, prawda? Że odrobina rozluźnienia z twojej strony może ukoić te problemy i rozwiązać je dla wszystkich zainteresowanych?

– A co, jeśli wpakuję się przez to w kłopoty? – wyszeptał Harry. – Co jeśli kogoś przez to skrzywdzę, nawet jeśli tylko przypadkiem?

– Teraz już bawisz się hipotetycznymi sytuacjami – powiedział Joseph. – Po tym wszystkim co usłyszałeś od matki, wciąż na swój sposób wierzysz, że możesz zostać Mrocznym Panem. Ale hipotetyczne sytuacje są ostatnim azylem tchórzy, Harry. Znasz prawdę. Kryłeś się przed nią już od dłuższego czasu. Chciałeś rozwiązać komisję nadzorczą, wypuścić wolno swoją magię. Ale uznałeś, że te pragnienia muszą być w jakiś sposób nieludzkim dziełem pokręconego umysłu. – Zniżył głos, przez co dla uszu Harry'ego jego ton stał się przerażająco kuszący i kojący. – Czemu chcesz pozwolić na wolność wszystkim, Harry, tylko nie sobie? Czemu __vates__ musi sobie nie ufać, bać się siebie, podczas gdy wszyscy wokół niego mają mieć absolutną pewność co do własnych myśli i motywów?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Harry?

– Nie ma na to odpowiedzi – odezwał się wreszcie Harry, łamiącym się głosem. – Już... od dawna kryłem się przed faktem, że nie ma na to odpowiedzi, że w moim rozumowaniu znajdowała się sprzeczność, której nie chciało mi się nawet wypatrywać. Po prostu __wygodniej__ mi jest pozostawać w okowach i zachowywać się zgodnie z wyznaczonymi regułami.

– Wiem – powiedział Joseph, którego głos zrobił się łagodny i pełen współczucia. – Ale to nie jest dla ciebie zdrowe, Harry, już nie. – Harry niemal słyszał, jak wieszcz zwalcza w sobie pokusę dodania „o ile kiedykolwiek było". Na szczęście zrobił to z powodzeniem. – Musisz pozwolić sobie na poluzowanie tych ograniczeń, zarówno dla dobra własnej magii, jak i dla dobra swoich najbliższych, skoro wciąż nie uważasz własnego zdrowia psychicznego za wystarczająco ważne. Powiedziałeś mi, że świat potrzebuje __vatesa.__ Ale świat potrzebuje, żeby jego __vates__ był szczęśliwy i poczytalny.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Wciąż czuł ogromny opór przed zrobieniem tego, o czym mówił Joseph, bo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, do czego może dojść, jeśli podejmie niewłaściwą decyzje i rozluźni zbyt wiele barier. Ale nie mógł już dłużej taki pozostać. Wydawało mu się, że już na czwartym roku utracił zdolność do wypierania się sprzeczności we własnym rozumowaniu, kiedy to Vera zobaczyła prawdziwe przyczyny jego zachowania. Mógł odmówić przyglądania się im, ale kiedy zostały wywleczone na wierzch i machano mu nimi przed nosem, nie miał już innego wyboru jak się zmienić.

Joseph objął go nagle. Harry spiął się, po czym zmusił do rozluźnienia mięśni. __Mogę zacząć od tego,__ powiedział sobie.__ Mogę zacząć od faktu, że są tacy ludzie, którym przyjemnie się mnie dotyka. Być może prędzej czy później zaakceptuję nawet, że to całkiem przyjemne.__

– A teraz – Joseph powiedział mu cicho na ucho. – Nie prosiłem cię jeszcze o żadne zobowiązania, Harry, poza regularnym rozmawianiem ze mną i myśleniem o wszystkim, co tu przedyskutowaliśmy. Teraz jednak chciałbym poprosić, żebyś zaniósł ze sobą to nowe zrozumienie na następne spotkanie z komisją nadzorczą, żebyś mógł zobaczyć co się stanie.

Harry spiął się nieszczęśliwie, ale nie spróbował wyrwać z objęć Josepha.

– Muszę obiecywać?

– Tak. Musisz.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– No to obiecuję.

Joseph odstąpił od niego z uśmiechem, po czym machnął różdżką, zagrzewając dla nich dzbanek z herbatą. Harry opadł tępo na krzesło, z którego wcześniej się zerwał, po czym spojrzał na swoją dłoń, obracając ją swobodnie.

__Co jeśli nie chcę spędzać już czasu na treningu animagicznym, albo badaniu innych spraw, które mogłyby okazać się użyteczne dla wojny? Co jeśli wystarczy nieco skupienia, żebym odzyskał drugą rękę? Chwila spędzona nad książkami? Co jeśli inni ludzie nie będą ze mnie niezadowoleni, jeśli się tym tak po prostu zajmę?__

Harry przełknął ślinę. Pozwolił sobie ostrożnie sprawdzić własne myśli dotyczące odzyskania drugiej dłoni.

Zaskoczyło go, jak strasznie tego __pragnął.__

Westchnął. Ze wszystkich emocji pragnienie było prawdopodobnie najcięższe dla niego, zarówno pod względem odczuwania, jak i akceptowania. Ale teraz miał obietnicę, która go uziemiała, a kolejne spotkanie z komisją nadzorczą miało nastąpić pierwszego grudnia.

Ponuro zaczął się przekonywać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu zdołał powstrzymać się w czasie poświęcenia Lokiego, prawda? Był w stanie ograniczyć swoje pragnienie do wtrącania się, kiedy chodziło o naprawdę ważne sprawy.

Może nawet nie musiał się siebie bać. Być może. Kiedyś.

– Wypij herbatę – powiedział cicho Joseph, stawiając przed nim kubek.

Ostatecznie Harry musiał skorzystać z zaklęcia lewitującego. Ręka zbyt mocno mu się trzęsła, kiedy zobaczył zaledwie przebłysk tego, jak bardzo będzie musiał się zmienić, jeśli faktycznie zacznie sobie ufać i jak radykalnie i głęboko będą musiały sięgnąć te zmiany.

* * *

Aurora poderwała głowę niczym pies gończy, kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju.

Coś się zmieniło. Nikt nie musiał jej o tym mówić. Trzeba było nauczyć się rozpoznawać takie sprawy, albo pogodzić się z porażką w polityce i znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto cię poprowadzi. Aurora uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, ale przede wszystkim przyglądała się Harry'emu, usiłując ustalić, na czym konkretnie polegała ta zmiana.

Już nie szedł, jakby był świadom każdej możliwej ścieżki przed sobą, albo jakby ktoś trzymał go za rękę i prowadził. Zamiast tego poruszał się jak dziecko, które po raz pierwszy uczy się chodzić i jest tym przerażone, ale to w żaden sposób nie tłumi jego determinacji. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Aurora zobaczyła, jak jego powieki otwierają się szerzej, po czym zawężają tuż przed tym, jak Harry ostrożnie odwrócił od niej wzrok. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się aż nazbyt dobrze znane jej linie, bo nieraz widziała je na twarzy jego opiekuna.

Aurora nabrała przelotnych i okropnych podejrzeń, że nawet jeśli profesora Snape'a i młodego pana Malfoya tu nie było, zgodnie z jej prośbą, to i tak towarzyszyli Harry'emu duchem. Odrzuciła to od siebie, bo w końcu były to tylko podejrzenia. Harry przecież okazał już swoją chęć do współpracy z komisją nadzorczą. Ryzykowała gonienie własnego ogona, jeśli nie skończy z tą paranoją.

– Harry – odezwała się, kiwając do niego na powitanie. Większości komisji nadzorczej jeszcze nie było, tylko Madam Marchbanks, która spojrzała na Harry'ego z takim samym zaciekawieniem, co prawdopodobnie sama Aurora. Marchbanks była jednak znacznie bardziej wokalna.

– Czy możemy ci jakoś pomóc? Może chciałbyś zapytać nas o jakieś szczegóły dotyczące twojego treningu ze świetlistych czystokrwistych rytuałów?

– Właściwie to pojawiłem się wcześniej, bo chciałem porozmawiać tylko z waszą dwójką. – Harry przeczesał włosy palcami, a Aurora odprężyła się nieco na ten widok. Znała ten gest jako wyraz podenerwowania, co oznaczało że jego rozdygotana pewność siebie była tylko mirażem. Harry nie był w stanie nie być sobą nawet, kiedy tego chciał. – Chciałem poprosić, żeby Madam Marchbanks przejęła kontrolę nad komisją nadzorczą.

Aurora poczuła, jak słowa więzną jej w gardle, kiedy spojrzała dziko na Harry'ego.

Ale tylko na moment. Jej plany zapasowe szybko wysunęły się naprzód, więc przechyliła głowę.

– To naprawdę niefortunne, Harry – wymamrotała. – Czyżbym cię w jakiś sposób nie zadowoliła? Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wielu świetlistych czarodziejów czuje się komfortowo ze mną jako przewodniczącą komisji i woleliby nie zakłócać tego porządku.

– Nie widzę żadnych powodów, dla których mieliby nagle zrezygnować tylko dlatego, że to Madam Marchbanks przejęłaby kontrolę, Madam Whitestag, w końcu jest zadeklarowana wobec Światła. – Harry kiwnął do Marchbanks, która przyglądała mu się przymrużonymi oczami. – O ile Madam Marchbanks w ogóle się zgodzi, oczywiście.

– Zgadzam się – powiedziała starucha. Aurora ledwie powstrzymała się przed rzuceniem jej potępiającego spojrzenia, ale niewiele brakowało. Upomniała się, że Marchbanks była niezbędna. No i przynajmniej Harry nie upierał się, że to jeden z jego mrocznych sojuszników powinien przejąć kontrolę – choć pewnie nie zaproponował tego, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie zaimponowałby tym świetlistym czarodziejom, którzy jedli Aurorze z ręki.

– Wciąż chciałabym usłyszeć dlaczego – powiedziała Aurora, barwiąc swój głos pokrzywdzeniem. – Co ci takiego zrobiłam, żeby zasłużyć sobie na tak okrutne odrzucenie, Harry?

– Poszczuła pani swoich świetlistych czarodziejów na mnie i moich. – Głos Harry'ego nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Aurora przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Jego oczy były puste niczym pole pełne trawy. – Lisa Addlington miała rozproszyć Draco, sprowokować go i upewnić się, że zgodzę się nie zapraszać go na kolejne spotkania komisji. Cień miał rozkaz zaatakować Snape'a. Chciała też pani, żeby Marvin Gildgrace odciągnął uwagę Narcyzy, ale nie zareagowała tak, jak miała pani na to nadzieję.

__Skąd on... No tak. Oczywiście. Legilimencja. __Aurora podejrzewała, że powinna była się domyślić, że rozkojarzenie Snape'a w czasie ostatniego spotkania nie było spowodowane wyłącznie jego gniewem. Gdyby raporty o nim były prawdziwe, to złapałby za różdżkę i przeklął kogoś w trakcie spotkania, zamiast warczeć nieefektywne wyzwiska w odpowiedzi na znacznie bardziej cięte uwagi Cienia.

– Czy to prawda, Auroro?

A teraz jeszcze Marchbanks odezwała się, jakby była przerażona. Aurora ledwie powstrzymała się przed wywróceniem oczami. __Zupełnie jakby sama nie dokonywała za swoich czasów politycznych kompromisów! Jak ona śmie ochrzaniać mnie za upewnienie się, że komisja nadzorcza będzie mogła funkcjonować jak należy.__

– To prawda – powiedziała Aurora. – Ale tylko pozornie. Źle zrozumiałeś intencje kryjące się za tymi prowokacjami, __vatesie.__ Naprawdę mam wrażenie, że profesor Snape i Draco Malfoy nie mają na ciebie najlepszego wpływu. Mogą spróbować zaciągnąć cię głębiej w stronę Mroku, przez co zacząłbyś zachowywać się bardziej jak oni, a nie ktoś niezadeklarowany.

– W takim razie powinna była pani przyjść do mnie z tymi wnioskami. – Głos i spojrzenie Harry'ego w dalszym ciągu pozostawały obojętne. Aurorę zaczynało to już wytrącać z równowagi. Swobodna gra emocji __należała__ do jego tonu i twarzy. – Przecież jedną z zalet Światła jest szczerość, czyż nie, pani Whitestag? Ale pani jej nie zachowała. Zamiast tego spróbowała mnie pani od nich oddzielić. Przecież mówimy tu o moim opiekunie i partnerze. Ich deklaracja nie powinna mieć znaczenia, nie miała pani prawa odciągać mnie od nich.

Aurora pokornie pochyliła głowę. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie spierdoliła tę sprawę. Może jednak wciąż zdoła uratować sytuację jako taką.

– Czy pozwolisz mi, mimo wszystko, na pozostanie w komisji nadzorczej, __vatesie?__ – zapytała cicho. – Mam nadzieję, że przekonałam cię już z jaką pasją podchodzę do twojej edukacji i sposobów, na jakie wpłyniesz na przyszłość w czarodziejskim świecie. Po prostu nie skorzystałam z najlepszych metod do zaprezentowania jej.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Aurora podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, że Harry przygląda się jej uważnie. Wreszcie jego oczy przemówiły, ale były tak intensywne, że zawierały w sobie więcej niż jedną i specyficzną emocję. Aurora zmusiła się do pozostania bierną i po prostu patrzyła na Harry'ego, podnosząc stopniowo coraz wyżej brwi w miarę mijających chwil.

Nawet nie spróbowała oglądać się na Madam Marchbanks. Starucha przeszła już w pełni na stronę Harry'ego. Pewnie byłaby oburzona myślą pozostawienia Aurory w komisji.

Ale Aurora znała polityczne realia, a Harry znał własne realia. Prawdopodobnie uzna, że powinna zostać choćby po to, żeby miał przy sobie choć jedną osobę w pełni poświęconą powstrzymaniu go, gdyby doszło do najgorszego i stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

– Jeśli chce pani pozostać, pani Whitestag – odezwał się wreszcie Harry – to będę wymagał od pani przysięgi.

__Nie tak to miało wyglądać.__ Ale Aurora utrzymała swoją twarz spokojną i uważną, nie okazując zaniepokojenia w żaden inny sposób jak przechyleniem głowy i podniesieniem tylko jednej brwi.

– Tak?

– Przysięgę wychodzącą ponad przysięgi przymierza – powiedział Harry. – Przysięgę, która zaświadczy mi, że __będzie__ pani działała wyłącznie w trosce o moją edukację i wpływ na przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata, a nie przez wzgląd na własne polityczne podboje.

__To niemożliwe.__ Aurora spojrzała na niego z takim żalem, na jaki tylko mogła sobie pozwolić.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, __vatesie__, chyba że wszyscy inni też złożą tę samą przysięgę.

Przyglądała się przyglądającemu się jej Harry'emu, a jej oczy wyglądały, jakby należały do gonionego przez łowców jelenia. Nogi się jej nie trzęsły i nie miała poroża, ale wiedziała, że została zagoniona w kozi róg. Zawaha się przed naciskaniem na nią, nie każe składać tej przysięgi wyłącznie jej, nie spróbuje w ten sposób ograniczyć jej wolności.

– Nikt poza panią nie spróbował odebrać mi moich najbliższych. – Głos Harry'ego był niski, ale bardzo wyraźny. – Albo faktycznie dobrze mi życzą, albo słuchają pani rozkazów. Pani Whitestag, albo zobowiąże się pani wobec mnie w ten sposób, albo nie życzę sobie pani obecności w komisji nadzorczej.

Nie mógł jej wyrzucić. Nie mógł. Aurora trzymała usta przy zbyt wielu właściwych uszach. Wystarczyłoby wyszeptać jedno słowo, a cały świetlisty sojusz z Harrym odsunie się od niego niczym flaga na wietrze. Musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że mogłaby sprawdzić jego blef i wszystko by się sypnęło.

Ale wydawał się tak naprawdę nie zdawać z tego sprawy. Jego spojrzenie pozostało jasne i nieugięte. I wróciła jego rozdygotana pewność siebie. Aurora zorientowała się nagle, że jeśli popchnie go do skoczenia z klifu, to zabierze ją ze sobą.

Ich walka na spojrzenia trwała kilka chwil, po których Aurora pochyliła głowę. Harry nie mógł pozwolić sobie na stracenie jej w komisji nadzorczej, choćby dlatego że wolałby mieć ją na oku, ale ona też nie mogła pozwolić sobie na odsunięcie się od niego. Harry albo przekonałby do siebie w tym czasie jej sojuszników, albo ci zrobiliby bez jej przewodnictwa coś na tyle głupiego, że zostaliby wyrzuceni z komisji. Aurora była też pewna, że wówczas mroczni sojusznicy, wraz z Madam Marchbanks, momentalnie zamknęliby wokół niego krąg. Musiała znajdować się w pobliżu, żeby subtelnie wpływać na ludzi i przypominać im o możliwościach wykraczających poza ślepe podążanie za Harrym __vatesem.__

– Złożę przysięgę, Harry – powiedziała wreszcie, zabarwiając swój głos żalem. – Jeśli naprawdę wydaje ci się, że to niezbędne.

– Owszem – powiedział Harry.

Wyglądało na to, że w ogóle tego nie żałował. Aurora, choć zirytowana, nie miała innego wyjścia jak wyciągnąć różdżkę i przysięgnąć na magię i Merlina, podczas gdy Harry przyglądał się jej tymi swoimi jasnymi oczami. Następnie nachylił się nad stołem i włączył w swoje spojrzenie również Madam Marchbanks.

– Powinniśmy omówić też, jak długo ma trwać opieka komisji nadzorczej nade mną – powiedział.

Aurora stłumiła w sobie jęk. __Kto mu to zrobił?__

__Muszę się dowiedzieć, żebym mogła zabrać ten wpływ z jego życia.__

* * *

Harry oparł się o budkę telefoniczną na zewnątrz ministerstwa i zamknął oczy. Rzucił na siebie urok __Extabesco plene__, dzięki czemu nikt z wychodzących go nie zauważył. Był z tego rad. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go zobaczył i to nie ze zwykłych powodów. Wyglądał teraz jak uosobienie słabości, jego blada twarz lśniła od potu, nogi mu się trzęsły, w dodatku dyszał jakby przebiegł milę.

I skończył tak przez coś, co naprawdę niewielu ludzi poza nim uznałoby za trudne do wykonania. Zmusił Aurorę Whitestag, która traktowała go jak wroga nawet, jeśli nie miała takiego zamiaru, do odstąpienia od stanowiska przewodniczącej komisji nadzorczej. Kazał jej oficjalnie potwierdzić swoje zobowiązania wobec niego. Wykłócał się z komisją nadzorczą, która chciała nad nim czuwać póki nie opuści Hogwartu, póki nie zgodzili się przenieść tej daty na trzydziestego pierwszego lipca następnego roku, jego siedemnaste urodziny i oficjalne osiągnięcie pełnoletności. Walczył o swoje prawa, które wszyscy normalni ludzie prawdopodobnie uważali za zwykły rozsądek i poprosiliby o nie już pierwszego dnia.

Ale udało mu się. A ludzie krzywili się, jęczeli, próbowali wywołać w niego poczucie winy, ale ostatecznie się zgodzili. Nikt nie wybiegł z oburzeniem z pokoju. Nikt nie spróbował nawet posunąć się do czegokolwiek więcej, jak po prostu zadawania mu nieco przebiegłych pytań. Nikt nie oskarżył go o następowanie na ich wolną wolę i nie kazał mu się wycofać.

Zawalczył o siebie, nic nie poszło źle i nikt nie zginął.

Harry przytknął twarz do ramienia, drżąc lekko, kiedy pot na jego skórze zaczął schnąć i chłodnieć. Ależ to __bolało.__ Uciekł ze skorupy jednego rodzaju więzienia, ale nowy i szeroki świat okazał się być znacznie bardziej przerażający. Przynajmniej w czasie zajęć z Jing–Xi, albo rozmów z Josephem rozumiał zasady, nawet jeśli obawiał się złamania ich w jednym przypadku i nie znosił czegokolwiek słuchać w drugim.

Ale to.

To.

Harry dygotał na skraju ataku paniki, póki wreszcie nie poczuł się lepiej. Wtedy nabrał głęboko tchu i wstał. I jemu też nic złego się nie stało, przede wszystkim wciąż żył.

Ale będzie musiał to robić raz za razem, przynajmniej póki nauczy się nie podciągania siebie do nierozsądnych oczekiwań i nierozsądnego ograniczania się.

Musiało do tego dojść.

Przeczesał dłonią swoje wilgotne od potu włosy, wymamrotał zaklęcie osuszające i obrócił się, żeby aportować z powrotem do Hogwartu. Zauważył jednak, kiedy ptaszysko o jaszczurczym ogonie, przyczajone wysoko nad alejką na jednej ze ścian i przyglądające się mu z czymś w rodzaju aprobaty, rozwinęło skrzydła i wzbiło się w powietrze.


	66. Wgląd

Witam w rozdziale, który powinien być zatytułowany „Przed zimowym przesileniem dojdzie do tylko jednej ważnej sytuacji, więc oto macie wiele pomniejszych przebłysków innych ludzi".

****Rozdział pięćdziesiąty drugi: Wgląd****

Snape zamknął oczy i nachylił twarz ku słońcu. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co powiedzieliby na ten widok jego uczniowie. Znacznie lepiej potrafił wyobrazić sobie, co powiedzieliby na ten temat Ślizgoni. Zobaczyliby słabość, a tam gdzie widzieli słabość, zwykle albo atakowali bezpośrednio, albo szukali wymówek do przegonienia danej osoby od siebie. Snape był w stanie wyobrazić sobie pogardę w oczach Millicenty Bulstrode, słowa które napisze po cichu do swoich rodziców, a następnym razem kiedy Snape pojawi się na spotkaniu komisji nadzorczej, albo zebraniu Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, Adalrico Bulstrode będzie przyglądał mu się uważnie, wypatrując wszelkich dowodów na to, że Snape już nie jest w stanie dłużej opiekować się Harrym.

Dlatego wyszedł na zewnątrz i usiadł, zgodnie z sugestią Josepha, ale zrobił to bardzo wczesnym rankiem, przyzwyczajając się do świadomości otaczającego go świata na długo, nim ktokolwiek zdąży obudzić się i zobaczyć tę słabość. Obecnie siedział przy jeziorze, gdzie szum wody wyciągał na wierzch stare wspomnienia, podobnie jak zamarznięta pod nim trawa – chwilowo śnieg stopniał i jeszcze nie wrócił, choć wciąż mógł zalegać gdzieś pod drzewami w Zakazanym Lesie – czy kąsający chłód powietrza.

__Nie myśl o nich.__

Ale Joseph kazał mu wyjść i zastanowić się nad nimi i kiedy niby Snape miałby do tego okazję, jak nie teraz? Skupił się więc i wyciągnął wspomnienia z powrotem. Zimna woda, zimne powietrze i zimna trawa, która łamała się pod nim... a może to była cienka warstwa lodu. Miał dziewięć lat i matka zabrała go na jedną z ich lekcji dotyczących brudu i szkaradności świata. Przeszli się nad kanał melioracyjny.

To była jedna z niewielu lekcji, które nie wywołały w nim odpowiedniej reakcji. Wiedział, że chciała pokazać mu niesiony wodą syf i porównać go ze szlamowatą krwią, która płynęła mu w żyłach. Chciała zaimponować mu szkaradzieństwem błotnistych zboczy kanału, wodą zbyt zamuloną, by była w stanie odbijać niebo, obumarłą i brązową trawą.

Ale tego dnia świeciło słońce, którego promienie odbijały się w powierzchni wody i porastającego ją lodu. I to właśnie Snape zapamiętał, brzydką scenę przemienioną dzięki słońcu w nieoczekiwanie piękny, praktycznie święty obraz.

Zarumienił się, myśląc o tym wszystkim. Jak mógłby mieć takie myśli? Jak ktoś, kto przeszedł tyle co on, mógł nazywać w życiu cokolwiek „świętym" bez kpiny czy ironii w głosie?

Ale i tak miewał takie myśli, a wiedział, że jeszcze pięć miesięcy temu w ogóle nie wziąłby pod uwagę piękna tego wspomnienia. Zamiast tego skoncentrowałby się na słowach swojej matki i odciąłby od faktu, że wtedy odciął się __od nich__, wpatrując się w niewielki cud przyrody, wody mknącej zbyt szybko by zamarznąć, jesieni wciąż nie poddającej się zimie, które widział na własne oczy.

Przeszłość i teraźniejszość zmieszały się tak bardzo, że nie był zaskoczony, ani nawet zaniepokojony, kiedy usłyszał obok siebie kroki. Oczywiście, przecież matka z nim tam była. Obrócił głowę i otworzył oczy, żeby ją powitać, pewien że w tym nastroju nawet ona nie zdoła wywrzeć na nim wrażenia.

Ale to nie była Eileen Prince. To był Harry, który spokojnie usiadł obok Snape'a, jakby codziennie oglądali razem wschody słońca. Złapał swojego opiekuna za rękę i spojrzał w kierunku wody.

Snape przyglądał mu się, czekając na nadciągające pytania. Nie rozległy się żadne. Istniał tylko głęboki spokój, który zdawał się pochodzić zarówno z cichego oddechu Harry'ego, jak i westchnień wiatru i pieśni wody, witającej nadchodzącą zimę.

Obrócił rękę i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. Harry obejrzał się na niego szybko i z wdzięcznością, jakby właśnie doczekał się niesłychanego przywileju, po czym wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę. Snape wyczuwał jego debatę, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, czego konkretnie dotyczyła i nie sądził, żeby był w stanie udzielić mu teraz odpowiedzi, kiedy sam był pochłonięty głęboką ciszą, która ciągnęła go coraz niżej.

I wtedy Harry oparł głowę na ramieniu Snape'a i zamknął oczy.

To był gest dziecka szukającego ochrony, a nie kogoś potężnego udzielającego wsparcia swojemu podopiecznemu, ale Snape nie czuł żadnych wymówek ani nacisku, jakby w głębi ducha tak naprawdę wciąż wolał, żeby Harry przyjął z powrotem rolę, którą obrał z konieczności, kiedy Snape nie był w stanie adekwatnie się nim zająć. Zamiast tego poczuł satysfakcję równie cichą i głęboką, co jego własny spokój i objął ramiona Harry'ego.

Oddech Harry'ego powoli spowolnił i uspokoił się, kiedy znikało w nim dowolne podenerwowanie, które sprowokowało go w ogóle do wyjścia przed szkołę. Snape obrócił głowę i patrzył jak promienie słońca lśnią na tafli wody, przytłumione ale nieugięte.

* * *

Owen leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i przeklinał wszystkich idiotów. Co i tak było lepsze od wyciągnięcia __różdżki__ i przeklinania wszystkich idiotów.

Michael pewnie leżał teraz na swoim łóżku w wieży Ravenclawu, albo rozmawiał z Krukonami, którzy wciąż nie ufali Harry'emu i szukał pośród nich pocieszenia i zrozumienia. Dla dobra swojego brata, Owen miał nadzieję, że nie robi tego drugiego. Zgodnie z rytuałem, którym zaprzysięgli się Harry'emu, blizna w kształcie błyskawicy ugryzie go, jeśli spróbuje zrobić coś wbrew Lordowi, czy też czarodziejowi o lordowskiej mocy, któremu obiecał swoją lojalność. Owen nie wiedział, czy ukąszenie miało być dosłowne czy nie. Nie chciał się o tym przekonywać.

Najlepiej by było, gdyby Harry wypuścił go spod przysięgi, ale Michael powiedział, że woli pod nią pozostać, bo w ten sposób będzie w stanie chronić interesów Dracona.

__Który jest kolejnym idiotą.__ Owen powtarzał sobie raz za razem, że jego brat źle się zachował. Przecież __wiedział,__ że Draco był w związku z ich Lordem i choćby nie wiem, ile Draco z nim by nie flirtował, czy się nie śmiał, to odpowiadanie tym samym było kiepskim pomysłem, podobnie jak zabujanie się w nim, albo w ogóle mówienie komukolwiek o swoich uczuciach. Nie można nic poradzić na emocje, ale można było kontrolować swoją mimikę i działanie. W końcu Michael nauczył się tego w Durmstrangu, nawet jeśli nie miał do tego okazji w domu. Dlatego też to, że w ogóle doszło do tej sytuacji, było zarówno z winy Michaela, co kogokolwiek innego.

Ale druga połowa tej winy zdecydowanie leżała po stronie Dracona. Draco go zachęcał. Draco zachowywał się przy nim tak, jak żaden partner, oddany swojemu Lordowi, nie powinien. Czasami Owen żałował, że nie żyli w starych i prostszych czasach, albo że Harry nie był Lordem, ściśle przestrzegającym antycznych protokołów, które kazały partnerom Lordów złożyć przysięgę podobną do tej zaprzysięgłych kompanów. Panie i Panowie byli zbyt ważni i rzadcy, żeby pozwolić rozpraszać się machinacjom znudzonych, albo zazdrosnych ludzi. Powolne przypalanie dłoni, połączone z utratą palców, jeśli partner z uporem zachowywał się jak idiota, zwykle zniechęcały zarówno do nudy, jak i zazdrości.

Harry nigdy by się nie zdecydował na coś takiego i między innymi właśnie dlatego Owen i Michael zdecydowali zaprzysiąc się wobec niego – ponieważ Harry był również tego rodzaju człowiekiem, który przybył do Durmstrangu, żeby uratować dzieci torturowane przez reprezentantów innego Lorda, czego nie zrobiłaby większość starych władców, chyba że dany Lord byłby ich osobistym wrogiem. Harry przyjął ich w ten sam sposób, w jaki zaakceptował Dracona, nie starając się ich zmienić, a jego cierpliwość i pobłażliwość były prawdziwymi zaletami. Owen zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Ale czasami to było takie __frustrujące.__ I wyglądało na to, że to właśnie jemu przyjdzie to wszystko rozwiązać, bo nikt inny nie przejmował się tym wystarczająco. Draco był zadziornie przekonany o własnej racji. Harry powstrzymywał się przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek, oferując Draconowi i Michaelowi przestrzeń, żeby sami mogli to załatwić. A Michael nie chciał nawet nawet zdradzić, co nim tak wstrząsnęło kilka dni temu; Owen podejrzewał, że po prostu nie chciał zdradzić ukochanego.

__Piękny i okrutny. Michael miał przecież mnóstwo okazji do znalezienia sobie kogoś takiego w Durmstrangu. Czemu musiał zaczekać z tym aż do Hogwartu?__

Owen usiadł, westchnął i położył dłoń na bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy, która przecinała mu lewe przedramię. Gdyby tylko skupił się wystarczająco, mógłby dowiedzieć się, gdzie w tej chwili przebywał Harry. Nieczęsto z tego korzystał, ponieważ i tak spędzał większość czasu w jego towarzystwie, w dodatku dostawał potem migreny z wysiłku. Ale potrzebował go teraz znaleźć, pozostać przy jego boku, póki nie będzie jakiejś okazji do odbycia rozmowy na osobności. W Slytherinie było naprawdę niewielu chłopców na siódmym roku. Owenowi wydawało się, że nikt nie wróci do tej sypialni jeszcze przez kilka godzin, dzięki czemu mogliby schować się tu z Harrym i porozmawiać.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, zanim jeszcze zdążył się odpowiednio skoncentrować. Owen zmarszczył brwi i wstał. Gdyby wracał jeden z chłopaków, to i tak miałby fatalne wyczucie czasu, ale przecież inne chłopaki nie pukałyby do własnej sypialni, co pewnie oznaczało, że to jego bliźniak. To znaczyło, że Owenowi przyjdzie wysłuchiwać, jak Michael wychwala Dracona pod niebiosa, albo jak okrutnie została zniszczona jego iluzja, podczas gdy jego własne, sensowne sugestie, napotykałyby się z nadąsaną ciszą.

Otworzył drzwi i zamrugał. To był Harry.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał. Naprawdę ciężko przychodziło mu powstrzymywanie się przed dodawaniem tytułu. Magia Harry'ego lśniła wokół niego w statecznej burzy z błyskawicami, przynajmniej dla oczu Rosier–Henlinów, a ostatnimi czasy poblask ten robił się coraz jaśniejszy i jaskrawy, w miarę jak Harry nabierał pewności siebie i robił się coraz bardziej nieostrożny w kwestii kontrolowania własnej mocy. Owen uważał, że kogoś takiego powinno nazywać się Lordem, albo przynajmniej __vatesem,__ skoro nie chciał zaakceptować tamtego słowa. Tak już po prostu się mówiło.

– Ze mną tak – powiedział Harry. Wciąż był nieco niższy od Owena, ale stał wyprostowany i patrzył mu prosto w oczy, przez co wyglądał na wyższego. – Ale nie z twoim bratem, czy Draco. Doceniłbym, gdybyś pomógł mi pod ich względem, bo byłbyś w stanie odpowiednio reprezentować interesy Michaela.

Owen po raz kolejny zamrugał, a potem jeszcze parę razy i wreszcie cofnął się, wpuszczając go do pokoju.

– Nie sądziłem, że zauważyłeś – zwrócił się do ramion Harry'ego, po czym potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał mówić czegoś takiego. Ojciec przecież uczył go, jak szkodliwa może być taka bezpośrednia szczerość. Ale magia Harry'ego __zmieniała__ wszystko wokół siebie, powietrze robiło się od niej dziksze i ostrzejsze. Otwieranie ust zdawało się nie nieść równie srogich konsekwencji.

Harry obejrzał się i uśmiechnął lekko.

– Bo zwykle nie zauważam. Ale Michael ewidentnie miał jakiś powód, żeby uważać, że ma jakąś szansę u Draco, tak jak teraz ma powód do unikania go jak ognia. Co to za powody?

Owen opadł z ulgą na swoje łóżko. Jego __vates__ zadał mu bezpośrednie pytanie. To oznaczało, że Owen mógł wyjawić mu prawdę bez zdradzania własnego brata.

Opowiedział cicho Harry'emu o flirtowaniu Dracona, jak i sytuacji, która musiała zajść kilka dni temu, a o której Michael nie chciał z nikim porozmawiać. Owenowi wydawało się, że musiała mieć jakiś związek z darem opętania Dracona; Michael __nigdy__ nie zdołał w pełni przyjąć do wiadomości, co to oznaczało, że jego ukochany był w stanie przejmować kontrolę nad ciałami innych ludzi, podobnie jak, według Owena, nigdy w pełni nie wziął pod uwagę wszystkich komplikacji związanych z magią Harry'ego. Owen naprawdę bardzo kochał swojego bliźniaka, ale Michael zawsze będzie jego młodszym bratem. Nawet śmierć ich ojca i zniszczenie Durmstrangu nie zdołały tego zmienić. Wciąż bardziej widział w nim chłopca, który pojedynkował się z matką na patelnie, zamiast doświadczonego wojownika.

W miarę opowiadania, Owen zorientował się, że Harry dobrze to rozumiał. Sam też był, oczywiście, starszym bliźniakiem, w dodatku wytrenowanym do chronienia swojego brata – choć musiał do tego wywyższać Connora ponad wszystkich, podczas gdy Owen po prostu dowiedział się, że to i tak będzie jego obowiązkiem, bo był magicznym dziedzicem swojego ojca, w dodatku silniejszy od Michaela, a przecież obowiązkiem silnych jest chronienie tych, którzy są od ciebie słabsi. Owen nie powinien był martwić się tym, że Harry by go nie zrozumiał.

Kiwnął głową, kiedy Owen skończył.

– Porozmawiam z Draco i zmuszę go do przeproszenia Michaela jak należy – powiedział. – Wiem też, jak go ukarać za coś takiego. – Uśmiechnął się ponuro. – A potem zwolnię Michaela z przysięgi. Może to okazać się niebezpieczne, ponieważ będzie mógł wówczas zaatakować mnie, czy Draco, ale wolałbym go widzieć na wolności, niż przywiązywać do siebie ze strachu.

– Tak __naprawdę__ byłoby dla niego najlepiej – powiedział momentalnie Owen. – W ogóle nie powinien był składać ci tej przysięgi. Chyba nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę oznaczała.

Harry przyglądał mu się, przechylając lekko głowę na bok.

– A co z tobą, Owenie? Czy nie będzie bolała cię świadomość, że znajdziesz się z bratem w gruncie rzeczy po przeciwnych stronach konfliktu?

Owen pochylił głowę.

– Jestem bratem Michaela – powiedział. – I jestem też twoim zaprzysięgłym kompanem i głową rodziny Rosier–Henlin. Te dwa sojusze i tak zawsze będą ciągnąć w przeciwnych kierunkach. Umiem sobie z tym radzić.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Dziękuję, Owenie.

I wyszedł. Owen pozwolił sobie opaść plecami na łóżko i zamknąć oczy. Wciąż będzie musiał być przezorny na przyszłość, ponieważ zawsze będą mogły pojawić się problemy, które to on zauważy, a nie Harry.

Ale to było takie odświeżające, takie odprężające, tak odmienne od wszystkiego, co sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażał, że Harry jednak zauważy przynajmniej niektóre z problemów i spróbuje je rozwiązać na swój własny sposób.

* * *

Draco czuł spojrzenie Harry'ego na karku, niczym przyłożenie ostrza.

Ciągnęło się przez cały obiad, na który Harry się spóźnił. Draco miał problemy z jedzeniem. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że zdawało się mieć posmak prochu i osiadało mu ciężko w żołądku; bardziej miało to związek z tym, że trzymająca widelec ręka drżała mu tak, że nie sposób było utrzymać na nim cokolwiek. Draconowi niemal ulżyło, kiedy Harry wstał, pochwycił jego spojrzenie i kiwnął głową w kierunku drzwi do sali.

Ruszył za nim nie szybko i niezbyt wolno, oferując dowolnemu obserwatorowi darmową lekcję gracji. Musiał się ugryźć w język, żeby powstrzymać przed podskoczeniem, kiedy Harry złapał go za ramię, ale przynajmniej podziałało.

– Słucham cię, Harry? – zapytał tak spokojnie jak tylko mógł.

– Opętałeś Michaela – powiedział Harry. – Po tym jak z nim flirtowałeś.

Draco otworzył szerzej oczy, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Następnie odchrząknął.

– Harry, nie wiem co on ci naopowiadał...

– To Owen mi o wszystkim opowiedział.

Draco zamknął usta. Owen był Ślizgonem. Harry miał znacznie mniej powodów do powątpiewania w jego dar obserwacji.

– W dodatku zrobiłeś to celowo – powiedział Harry, niskim i statecznym głosem. – Jestem w stanie zrozumieć twoje pragnienie, żeby ktoś cię podziwiał, Draco. Większość tego potrzebuje. – __Poza tobą__, pomyślał Draco, połowicznie wściekły i odbywający przy okazji żałobę, nie po raz pierwszy, z powodu braku tej konkretnej więzi z Harrym, dzięki której Harry znacznie lepiej by to wszystko zrozumiał. – Ale flirtowanie z kimś, kto nie był nawet w stanie odpowiednio na to zareagować, bo jesteś mi znacznie bliższy od niego i w dodatku zobowiązałeś się do odbycia ze mną rytuału połączenia... jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego?

Draco parokrotnie spróbował odpowiedzieć, ale za każdym razem język przywierał mu do podniebienia. Po raz pierwszy tak wyraźnie widział tę emocję w oczach Harry'ego. To nie była złość, na którą był przygotowany i był gotów znieść.

To było rozczarowanie.

Harry patrzył na Dracona, jakby pozostawił go w idealnie czystym pokoju i po powrocie okazało się, że Draco wszystko zniszczył. Miał tak strasznie zmęczone oczy. Jego postawa sugerowała, że to też w końcu minie, oczywiście że tak, ale i tak wolałby, żeby Draco zrobił w międzyczasie coś pożytecznego ze swoim czasem, zamiast przysparzać Harry'emu kłopotów, które będzie musiał potem za niego posprzątać.

– Po prostu chciałem, żebyś zrobił się o mnie choć trochę zazdrosny – wyszeptał Draco. – A on już tam był, z tą swoją obsesją na moim punkcie, skłonny dać mi wszystko czego tylko bym chciał. Nie rozumiałem, czemu miałbym z tego nie skorzystać.

Przecież tak właśnie zachowałby się dobry Ślizgon. Tak właśnie zachowałby się zaniedbany narzeczony. Czemu teraz było mu z tym tak źle?

– Zrozumiałbym to, gdybyś był zwykłym nastolatkiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale, stety lub niestety, musimy podejść do tego bardziej jak do przesłuchania, Draco. Ostatnio musiałem naprawdę sporo dorosnąć i zorientowałem się, że chowałem się przed odpowiedzialnością i konsekwencjami mojej mocy. Wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy, żeby dotarło do ciebie, do czego może dojść, kiedy z kimś flirtujesz, do jakiego rodzaju zniszczeń może przez to dojść. Co by było, na przykład, gdyby Michael tak się na mnie wściekł w czasie rewolty, że wydałby nas ministerstwu?

– Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego...

– Jesteś pewien?

Draco zmarszczył brwi i wbił wzrok w podłogę, czując się niekomfortowo. Nie, cholera by to, nie był pewien. Michael był zaprzysiężony Harry'emu, ale przecież istniały sposoby na obejście przysięgi kompana, zwłaszcza gdyby sam zdołałby się przekonać, że robi to dla dobra Harry'ego. A w Leśnej Twierdzy przebywali ludzie, którzy naprawdę nienawidzili swojej klątwy i położenia, przez co mogliby przejść na jego stronę, gdyby zaczął szukać sobie zwolenników.

Wydawało mu się, że znał Michaela. Ale nie wiedział, jak bardzo rozrosła się jego obsesja.

__Co jeszcze mi umknęło?__

I nagle wstyd zanurzył w nim swoje pazury, ponieważ co innego tańczyć i pokonać kogoś, kto był zbyt słaby i źle dobrał sobie przeciwnika, nie przewidując kroków w walcu, a co innego robienie z siebie skończonego debila. Draco poczuł, jak policzki mu się rozgrzewają. To było złe, choćby przez wzgląd na konsekwencje. Tak, łatwo było to potępiać z perspektywy, ale powinien ją też zachować na przyszłość, bo nie wolno mu było więcej popełniać tego rodzaju błędów. Wiedział że Harry, w przeciwieństwie do jego ojca, mu je wybaczy. Ale gdyby tylko udał się do Harry'ego w chwili, w której wszystko się zaczęło, to mógłby tego uniknąć. Albo powinien był się domyślić konsekwencji i nigdy nie dopuszczać, żeby cokolwiek się rozpoczęło.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

Harry niczego nie powiedział. Draco poderwał wzrok i zobaczył, że Harry machał dłonią, a w powietrzu między nimi zawisały utkane z płomieni litery.

__Masz nie przeprosić tylko mnie, ale też Michaela. Będę się trzymał od ciebie z daleka i nie będę się do ciebie odzywał przez dwa dni. Jeden za flirtowanie i jeden za opętanie Michaela.__

– Dlaczego? – zapytał wyzywająco Draco.

__Kara. Nie jestem w stanie ukarać cię odpowiednio za takie zachowanie, Draco, ponieważ nie zacznę przecież nagle z kimś flirtować. Ale mam zamiar przestać dzielić z tobą cokolwiek, przynajmniej na czas kary. Za dwa dni dobiegnie końca i będziemy mieli to za sobą. Mam nadzieję, że Michael wybaczy ci równie łatwo, kiedy już wypuszczę go spod przysięgi.__

Harry przymknął lekko oczy, po czym Draco poczuł, jak między nimi opada coś w rodzaju szklanej bariery. Szybko zorientował się, co zostało mu odebrane. Nie był w stanie wyczuwać magii Harry'ego, słyszeć jego oddechu, czuć ciepła jego skóry.

– __Harry__ – powiedział, świadom że jego głos brzmi na zdesperowany.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na niego z rozczarowaniem, po czym odwrócił się. Draco spróbował go złapać, ale dłoń zatrzymała mu się na cal ponad ramieniem Harry'ego i nie była w stanie opaść niżej.

– Ile to ma trwać? – wyszeptał Draco. – Pełne dwa dni, czy czterdzieści osiem godzin od tej chwili?

__Czterdzieści osiem godzin od tej chwili.__

Draco przełknął ślinę, rad że przyjdzie mu spać samemu tylko przez dwie noce, ale i tak obawiając się ich, po czym opuścił rękę. Harry kiwnął głową i ruszył przed siebie.

Draco zaczął się odwracać, kiedy nagle Owen Rosier–Henlin podszedł do niego i przyłożył mu dłoń do pleców. Draco spojrzał na niego z obawą.

– Przyszedłem zaprowadzić cię do mojego brata i upewnić się, że przeprosisz go jak należy – wyjaśnił Owen.

Draco stłumił w sobie jęk i powstrzymał się przed obejrzeniem na oddalającego się Harry'ego. Nie spodziewał się, że jego brak wydrze w nim tak ogromną dziurę. Przecież nawet w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni spędzali wiele godzin oddzieleni od siebie, na przykład w czasie zajęć.

Ale to było coś innego, bo zawsze wiedział, że gdyby tylko mu się znudziło, mógłby pójść i znaleźć Harry'ego, dotykać go ile tylko chciał.

Ruszył posłusznie za Owenem, mając nadzieję, że Harry nieczęsto będzie się decydował na taki rodzaj kary. Była __okropna.__

Oczywiście, może nie będzie musiał, jeśli Draco nigdy więcej nie zrobi niczego, żeby sobie na nią zasłużyć. Draco stłumił swoje wzdrygnięcie i skrzywienie, po czym postanowił, że od teraz zacznie się nieco lepiej zachowywał. Czasami.

* * *

Osłony wokół rezydencji były rozluźnione. Różdżka leżała na stole w sporej odległości od niego. Wokół unosił się gruby i szczelny werbalny urok, kryjący głosy z zaklęcia Narcyzy, które wciąż mamrotały i zrzędziły na temat jego emocji. Lucjusz odchylił się w fotelu i kiwnął do stojącego obok skrzata domowego, który pokłonił się i zniknął.

Poderwał wzrok, kiedy usłyszał lekkie kroki w korytarzu prowadzącym do gabinetu; zdjął tak wiele osłon, że nie miał jak jej usłyszeć, czy zobaczyć zaraz po pojawieniu się. Narcyza zamarła w progu na jego widok z wysoko uniesioną głową i blond włosami owijającymi się wokół szyi. Jej oczy były równie nieugięte co jezioro zimą.

Lucjusz pochylił lekko głowę.

– Witaj, Narcyzo.

Wiedział, że nie zwrócenie się do niej pieszczotliwie zostanie odnotowane. Narcyza usiadła na wyściełanej ławce, ustawionej po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. Poza odległością ławka oferowała również prostą linię ucieczki przez drzwi, podczas gdy Lucjusz siedział w kącie między regałami, w które uderzy jeśli spróbuje uskoczyć. Tego rodzaju niekorzystne położenie nie miałoby większego znaczenia w przypadku wielu innych gości, ale Narcyza była niemal równie potężna co on, co mocno przechylało szalę. Lucjusz zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i ona też, i wiedział, że ona wiedziała, a ona wiedziała, że on wiedział, że ona wiedziała.

Przyglądali się sobie nawzajem w ciszy przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu Narcyza poruszyła się.

– Czy postanowiłeś wreszcie odpokutować, Lucjuszu? – zapytała.

Idea pokuty powinna go oburzyć. W pewnych kątach duszy wciąż tak o niej myślał. Ale Lucjusz ostrożnie przygotował się na to spotkanie. Potrzebował rozprawić się z Narcyzą inaczej od dowolnego z pochopnych i impulsywnych chłopców. Narcyza miała znacznie mniej do stracenia z powodu jego wrogości, w dodatku zgodziła się na spotkanie, podczas gdy ani Harry, ani Draco nie chcieli nawet znaleźć się w jego pobliżu.

– Za to, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej? Tak, tego pożałowałem już dawno temu. Za to, że cię tu zaprosiłem? Nie sądzę, żeby była taka potrzeba. – Lucjusz zamilkł, przyglądając się jej. Narcyza lśniła we wpadających przez okna gabinetu promieniach słońca, jakby była zrobiona ze szkła. Odkrył, że naprawdę cieszy się na jej widok, bo od dawna nie miał okazji przyjrzeć się jej jak należy. Była piękna i ten dom już zdecydowanie zbyt długo musiał się bez niej obywać. Dwa miesiące wyjęte z dwójki żyć to zbyt długo. – Za walkę z tobą? – dodał miękko. – Nie mogę, moja piękna. Zbyt długo się nie kłóciliśmy.

W odpowiedzi zobaczył w jej oczach iskrę, niemal niechętną. Wiedziała, podobnie jak on, że ostatnim razem pokłócili się równie poważnie, kiedy Lucjusz chciał, żeby przyjęła Mroczny Znak. Wygrała wtedy, a biorąc pod uwagę jak szalony okazał się Voldemort po powrocie, miała rację. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiała się teraz, czy insynuował, że tym razem również ją miała.

Lucjusz tak nie sądził. Ale przy Narcyzie mógł być niemalże szczery, a już z całą pewnością zachowywać się przy niej bardziej szczerze, niż przy kimkolwiek innym. Znał jej silne strony, jej słabości, jej obrony przeciw tym słabościom, a ona znała jego. Spędzili wiele długich lat, owinięci wokół siebie niczym para śpiących żmii.

Kiedy jedna z nich postanawia pokazać drugiej piękno swoich łusek, to nie próbuje jej zwodzić. Po prostu druga musi być na tyle rozsądna, by pamiętać o istnieniu kłów.

– Jeszcze nie wrócę do Rezydencji Malfoyów – ogłosiła Narcyza, kiedy wykonali kilka cichych kroków w tańcu, składających się z wyrazów twarzy i niewielkich gestów.

Lucjusz pochylił głowę.

– Pojawię się ponownie na zimowe przesilenie – dodała Narcyza, wstając. – Bez względu na to, jak chcesz do tego podejść, powinniśmy oboje pojawić się na deklaracji Dracona wobec Mroku.

Lucjusz głęboko ukrył w sobie szok i oburzenie. Nie miał pojęcia, że Draco miał zamiar się zadeklarować. Nie spodziewał się, że to możliwe, nie po otrzymaniu daru empatii od Julii Malfoy, a nigdy nie przyszło mu w pełni odkryć, na jakie sposoby ten dar zmutował. Draco nigdy mu tego w pełni nie wyjawił, oczywiście, ponieważ musiał uważać to za słabość.

– W takim razie będę cię wypatrywał – powiedział, przechylając głowę i odsłaniając przed nią gardło i obojczyk.

Narcyza machnęła różdżką, próbując rozwiać urok, który krył głosy wokół niego, trajkoczące o jego stanie emocjonalnym. Lucjusz jednak zbyt mocno je wygłuszył, żeby dało się to zdjąć prostym zaklęciem, przez co pokój pozostał cichy. Usta Narcyzy skrzywiły się w niewielkim uśmiechu, po czym dygnęła przed nim lekko, upuszczając szaty jeszcze zanim zdążyła je w pełni złapać.

– Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że okażesz się interesującym towarzyszem dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia, mój drogi mężu – mruknęła, po czym odwróciła się do drzwi.

Lucjusz odprowadził ją wzrokiem, po czym wstał i ruszył do regałów. Skorzysta ze starożytnych tekstów i swojej znajomości umysłu Dracona, żeby odgadnąć, na jaki rytuał zdecyduje się, żeby zadeklarować się wobec Mroku.

Był pewien, że zdoła się tego domyślić i obrócić to jakoś na własną korzyść. Draco wciąż był niewielkim wężykiem z miękkimi kłami, a nie w pełni rozwiniętą żmiją.

* * *

– Harry, czy można cię prosić?

Peter przyglądał się mu, kiedy Harry szedł pod tablicę w klasie obrony przed mroczną magią, gdzie zaczekał cierpliwie. Jego magia była znacznie spokojniejsza, niż Peter ją widział przynajmniej od tygodnia, a on sam rozglądał się od czasu do czasu, jakby nie pojmując, czemu ludzie się na niego patrzą. Peter uważał, że to naprawdę zaskakujące, jak szybko wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do jego brakującej lewej dłoni; zaklęcie lewitujące wystarczająco ją rekompensowało.

– A teraz – odezwał się Peter – spędzimy tę konkretną lekcję na ćwiczeniu zdolności i kreatywności na polu bitwy. Zróżnicowanie znanego wrogowi zaklęcia może przysporzyć mu więcej kłopotów, niż rzucenie takiego, którego w ogóle nie zna. – Kątem oka zobaczył podrywającą się rękę, więc obrócił głowę. Zdolności, jakie wyćwiczył w sobie w czasie szpiegowania śmierciożerców, teraz pomagały mu w wychwytywaniu przeróżnych sygnałów, które powinny być oczywiste dla nauczyciela. – Tak, panno Granger?

– Profesorze Pettigrew – powiedziała, opuszczając rękę i marszcząc na niego brwi – jak to możliwe? Przecież jeśli ciśniemy we wroga nieznanym mu zaklęciem, to przecież nie będzie __w stanie__ domyślić się, co zaraz nastąpi. Mogłoby nawet rozwalić mu tarczę.

– To prawda – przyznał spokojnie Peter. – Ale widzi pani, wariacja znanego mu zaklęcia może wywołać w nim nadmierną pewność siebie. Nie spróbuje zwalczać jego efektu, bo wydaje mu się, że dobrze wie co się stanie. – Patrzył jak usta Hermiony układają się w O zrozumienia, po czym kiwnął do niej i zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Czy mógłbyś zademonstrować nam jakieś zmodyfikowane zaklęcie, Harry?

Harry przyjrzał się mu. Jego oczy pytały równie głośno, co mogłyby słowa, __Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zobaczyć moją magię w pełni sił?__

Peter nieznacznie kiwnął głową. Harry widocznie nabrał tchu i wyprostował się, wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Peter pomyślał krytycznie, że Harry powinien był przynieść ze sobą różdżkę, bo dzięki temu pokazałby ruchy reszcie klasy, ale ostatecznie naprawdę nieczęsto ją ze sobą nosił.

Przynajmniej wymówił zaklęcie na głos, zamiast po prostu o nim myśleć. Peter zaczął wyjaśniać im niewerbalne zaklęcia, ale nie miał zamiaru od razu wrzucać ich na wody wariacji.

– __Praestigiae__ – powiedział Harry, z naciskiem na pierwszą sylabę, zamiast na drugą.

Peter przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem, jak w powietrzu pojawia się kilka mglistych kul, które zaczęły wirować wokół siebie. To zaklęcie zwykle tworzyło iluzję, ale tylko poprzez dodanie drugiego słowa pod koniec inkantacji, które uściślało, jakiego rodzaju iluzji życzył sobie rzucający. Peter podejrzewał, że Harry celowo pominął drugie słowo, przez co zaklęcie zagrało na drugim znaczeniu tego słowa, czyli żonglowaniu.

Kule nabrały prędkości i materialności, a Peter zorientował się, że każda kręciła się po wspaniałej, białej osi, mknąc po niej tak szybko, że wyglądały jakby lada moment miały się rozwiać we wszystkich kierunkach. Ale nie doszło do tego. Zamiast tego białe osi wyostrzyły się i pojaśniały, uderzając wokół niczym błyskawice. Jedna z nich pękła na pół na oczach Petera. Zaraz za nią rozciągały się szerokie połacie zieleni, które przechodziły w głęboki błękit, za którym...

Niespodziewanie wizje dobiegły końca. Peter zamrugał i potrząsnął głową. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył że Harry wygląda na zakłopotanego.

– Ee, przepraszam pana – powiedział. – Nie chciałem tak wszystkich oczarować. Chyba trochę zanadto popuściłem mojej magii.

Peter momentalnie na to zareagował. Harry wreszcie pozwalał swojej mocy na rozciągnięcie skrzydeł i osiągnięcie równowagi między niekontrolowaną furią i ograniczeniami, nad którymi ostatnio pracował, a przez które Peter miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć. Nie dopuści do tego, żeby Harry'ego przeraziło teraz jak dobrze wyszło mu zaklęcie, bo mógłby przez ponownie zabrać się za zamykanie swojej magii za barierami.

– Stało dokładnie to, co miało się stać, Harry – powiedział stanowczo. – To zaklęcie miało oszołomić i zahipnotyzować przeciwnika, prawda?

Harry wyjrzał na niego zza kosmyka włosów, jakby wciąż oczekiwał opadnięcia topora, po czym kiwnął powoli głową.

– Podczas gdy zwykłe __Praestigiae__ po prostu tworzy iluzje, które mogą, choć nie muszą oszukać przeciwnika, bo głównie polegają na tym, jak dobrze zostaną wykonane, tak? – przepytywał go dalej Peter. Zauważył, że Hermiona i kilku innych uczniów szybko sobie to wszystko zapisują.

– Tak, proszę pana – powiedział Harry.

– Użyteczna wariacja – powiedział Peter. – Zrobiłeś dokładnie to, o co cię poprosiłem. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu, Harry. Siadaj, proszę.

Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce, wyglądając na niego zaskoczonego, ale to zaskoczenie zmieniło się w namysł, jak tylko usiadł. Peter miał __nadzieję__, że chłopak myślał. Jego magia nikogo nie skrzywdziła, a jeśli ktokolwiek czuł się upokorzony tym, jak łatwo Harry'emu przyszło ich wszystkich oszołomić, to przynajmniej mogli teraz też pomyśleć, że profesor dał się złapać w ten sam sposób. To powinno zapobiec kłótniom.

No i dobrze. Peter chciał, żeby Harry o tym myślał, zamiast się kryć. Jego magia różniła się od mocy innych uczniów i powinien zachowywać się zgodnie z nią, zamiast kompletnie się jej wypierać, ponieważ ta ścieżka wydawała się zbyt długa, albo miała tendencje do skręcania w niespodziewanych momentach.

* * *

Znowu się obudził i nawet, jeśli nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie żywy, to przynajmniej miał dobre towarzystwo. Pulsujący w pucharze fragment też nie był jakiś szczególnie żywy.

– Indigeno.

Momentalnie znalazła się przy nim, mniej przyzwana przez jego głos, lecz przez puls bólu, który przemknął po jej Mrocznym Znaku. Spojrzał na nią z aprobatą poprzez ślepia swojego węża. Jej oczy zrobiły się kompletnie zielone, nie miały źrenic, ani tęczówek. Poddała się własnej magii, co tylko pogłębiło jej oddanie wobec wielkiego Lorda Voldemorta. Wszyscy powinni postępować w ten sposób, nie odwracać się od swojej magii, choćby nie wiem jak była szkaradna, ale podążać tam, gdzie by ich zaprowadziła.

– Mój Panie?

Lord Voldemort spiął się z namysłem, poruszając palcami. Zawsze trzymał puchar przynajmniej w jednej z dłoni; w chwili poluzowania jednej, musiał zaciskać mocno drugą. Był bezbronny, w jego magicznym rdzeniu znajdowała się rana, przez którą wypływała wszelka moc.

Ale właśnie dlatego był mądry. Wielki Lord Voldemort zawsze był mądry. Skoro nie mógł korzystać z magii we własnym ciele, znajdzie dla niej miejsce, w której będzie w stanie to robić, dzierżąc innych jako swoje kończyny, dłonie i stopy.

– Stopniowo narasta nasza kontrola nad tą dwójką – ogłosił. – Niebawem będę wymagał przeprowadzenia przez ciebie pierwszego testu. Przynieś „__Odi et Amo"__ i przeczytaj mi ponownie jedenasty rozdział.

– Tak, mój panie – wymamrotała z szacunkiem Indigena, po czym poszła po książkę.

Lord Voldemort nakazał swojemu wężowi spojrzeć na sufit ich ziemistego ukrycia, po czym bardzo delikatnie uśmiechnął się. Niebawem je opuści i przeniesie się w miejsce, które zostało dla niego przygotowane. Będzie miał już dość władania, dość magii by się ochronić i pozostać niewykrytym w czasie podróży.

A potem rozpocznie nową wojnę.

Harry Potter nie był po prostu kimś naznaczonym, żeby go pokonać. Nie był po prostu osobistym wrogiem, który ukradł Voldemortowi trzynaście lat życia, które przyszło mu spędzić bez ciała, w nieustannym bólu i cierpieniu. Był również człowiekiem, który skrzywdził Voldemorta tak dogłębnie, że w porównaniu do tego wszystko, co Albus Dumbledore starał się mu zrobić, wyglądało jak nieporadne miotanie się żywopłotowego czarodzieja.

A mimo to Lord Voldemort i tak będzie żył wiecznie. Wciąż miał zamiar podbić czarodziejski świat i już na zawsze usunąć z niego zmazę szlam.

Ale najpierw zniszczy Harry'ego Pottera.

Będzie musiał podejść do tego ostrożnie. Nie mógł go tak po prostu zabić, czy torturować jego najbliższych na jego oczach. Wszystkie tortury będą musiały być inne, a przynajmniej wystarczająco odmienne, żeby odpowiednio ukarały Harry'ego. A Lord Voldemort będzie musiał być ostrożny, dokładny w odbieraniu Harry'emu wszystkiego co kiedykolwiek pokochał, żeby dopiero pod koniec zabrać mu magię, morały i poczytalność.

Musiał się nad tym zastanowić. Ale miał na to czas.

_Już zawsze_, pomyślał, głaszcząc puchar, _będę miał czas._


	67. Zemsta spoczywa w uśpieniu

****Rozdział pięćdziesiąty trzeci: Zemsta spoczywa w uśpieniu****

– Pemberley, chodź no tu i zerknij na ten artykuł.

Honoria wywróciła oczami, zbierając swoje szaty, żeby przecisnąć się między prasami. Choćby nie wiem ile czasu spędziła w Prasie Menad, Dionizos Hornblower wciąż nie chciał zwracać do niej inaczej jak po nazwisku. Codziennie zdawał się też zmieniać o niej zdanie. Raz była rzecznikiem w prasie, tak jak poprosił ją o to Harry, raz była szpiegiem na rzecz rokoszu i sojuszniczką prasy, raz była szpiegiem __vatesa__, który się zaprzedał na rzecz współpracy ze świetlistymi czarodziejami w ramach zyskania legalnego autorytetu, na którym Dionizosowi zależało mniej niż na pęknięciach na skorupce chleba. Życie nigdy nie było nudne, ale czasami Honoria żałowała, że tak nieustannie się zmienia.

__Przynajmniej jego niechęć do zwracania się do mnie po imieniu jest czymś stałym w tym wszystkim, może na tym powinnam się skupić, __pomyślała, przeskakując wreszcie nad porzuconym kawałkiem metalu i podchodząc do Dionizosa, który niecierpliwie cisnął w nią artykułem.

Honoria przyjęła go ostrożnie. Został napisany na dobrej jakości pergaminie, co świadczyło, że nie przybył od, na przykład, takiego ucznia w Hogwarcie; potwierdzała to również poprawna gramatyka. Ale wiele czystokrwistych miało dostęp do tego rodzaju pergaminów. Honoria nie była pewna, co innego miała wywnioskować.

– Treść, dziewczyno, treść – powiedział Dionizos.

Przeczytała artykuł, tłumiąc w sobie jęknięcie na dźwięk jedynego innego sposobu, w jaki się do niej w ogóle zwracał. W końcu Szalonooki Moody też tak ją nazywał, a Honoria w sumie nawet go lubiła, nawet jeśli uważała, że przydałoby mu się odprężyć i nauczyć tańca. Przynajmniej Dionizos nie postanowił ogłosić wszystkim jej głupoty, jak to również miał w zwyczaju.

__**DEPARTAMENT TAJEMNIC „NIEWYMOWNY" W SWOJEJ LOJALNOŚCI**__

W żaden sposób nie różniło się to od innych artykułów, które drukowali praktycznie codziennie... z wyjątkiem, jak zauważyła Honoria, jego tonu, wyważonego i spokojnego, pozbawionego histerycznego wydźwięku, który rozbrzmiewał w większości historii o zdradzie Harry'ego, zdradzie ministerstwa, zdradzie wilkołaków, czy zdradzie Voldemorta. „__Vox Populi"__ zwykle bardzo lubiło zdradę.

W tym artykule zostały wyjaśnione sposoby, w jakie Departament Tajemnic otrzymuje swoje fundusze, nad czym Honoria nigdy wcześniej nawet się nie zastanowiła. Zaczynał od opisu Kamienia i wyjaśniał w trakcie, że bez względu na pozorne pretensje, niewymowni wciąż służyli właśnie jemu, a nie ministerstwu. Pewnie nawet Dionizos nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego wszystkiego, biorąc pod uwagę jak szybko zakończył się jego „trening" pośród niewymownych. Autor artykułu zakończył go paroma zdaniami, od których Honorię przeszły ciarki.

__Póki co Departament Tajemnic musi mierzyć się z powszechnym potępieniem i utratą twarzy, więc pozostaje cicho. Ale to nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni, to w końcu wrócą, filtrując nasze sny, nastawiając nas przeciw każdemu cieniu. Jedyny sposób, w jaki możemy okiełznać ich i ten ich Kamień, to poprzez stateczne trzymanie ich w świetle i negocjacje, a nie pogrążanie się w bezsensownej wojnie.__

Honoria odłożyła pergamin i potarła się bezmyślnie po przedramionach, na których pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zamrugała, kiedy zauważyła, że Dionizos się krzywi.

– No co? – zapytała. – Przecież __uwielbiasz__ takie artykuły.

– Ale wiem, od kogo ten pochodzi. – Dionizos przyglądał się pergaminowi pożółkłym okiem. – Nasi czytelnicy nie będą wiedzieli, oczywiście, ponieważ wydrukujemy go bez podpisu, a jeszcze nigdy nie dopuściłem do tego, żeby źródło historii powstrzymało mnie przed wpuszczeniem czegoś do druku. Ale.

– Ale? – zachęciła go Honoria.

– Ten jest od Scrimgeoura. – Dionizos praktycznie wywarczał to słowo, po czym wyzywająco spojrzał jej w oczy.

Honoria zamrugała, po czym nabrała ochoty do parsknięcia śmiechem. Tak się domyślała, że pewnego dnia nawet sam minister spróbuje wyrazić swoją opinię za pomocą „__Vox Populi".__ W końcu wszyscy to robili. Ale nie spodziewała się, że akurat Dionizos, champion wolności i praw pozwalającym wszystkim na wyrażenie własnego zdania, zawaha się w takiej chwili.

– I co z tego? – zapytała łagodnie. – Przecież wiesz, że wolno mu napisać artykuł i przysłać go do ciebie. A już z całą pewnością jego styl i gramatyka pozwalają na przyjęcie go do druku. – Jedyne artykuły, jakie Dionizos odrzucał z ręki to te napisane tak koszmarnie, że nie sposób było się domyślić, co autor mógł mieć na myśli.

– Jest wrogiem wolności. – Dionizos obrócił głowę do góry nogami, przyglądając się artykułowi kątem oka, jakby ten miał stanąć w płomieniach, jeśli ktoś będzie zbyt długo na niego patrzył. – Co by powiedział o tym twój __vates__, Pemberley? W końcu uważam go za championa wolności.

__Tylko kiedy ci to pasuje.__

– Powiedziałby, że powinieneś to wydrukować – powiedziała Honoria, oddając Dionizosowi pergamin. – Jeśli minister planuje zdradę, to i tak zrównoważy go ilość głosów przemawiających wbrew niemu w __Populi__. A wiesz przecież, że Harry zawsze oferuje swoim wrogom szansę na wypowiedzenie się, nawet jeśli ma to mu zaszkodzić.

– A potem wykorzystuje to dla własnego zysku – powiedział Dionizos nieobecnym głosem, już pokazując brak jakiejkolwiek ciągłości w swojej filozofii. W dalszym ciągu patrzył się podejrzliwie na artykuł, nie odbierając go. – A co jeśli to jakiś kod? Wydrukuję go, a on przekaże komuś informacje o tym, jak zaatakować Prasę Menad, albo przekaże informacje, które zaszkodzą czyjejś wolności?

Honoria powstrzymała się przez wywróceniem oczami, ale naprawdę wiele ją to kosztowało.

– No to zmień ułożenie słów.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić! Nie w czymś, co zgodziłem się wydrukować.

– No to nie drukuj. – Honoria wzruszyła ramionami. Paranoja Dionizosa trzymała go przy życiu, ale ciężko się z nią pracowało. – Jestem wykończona. Idę do domu, posiedzieć trochę z Ignifer. – Obróciła się, żeby przemienić się w mewę i wylecieć spomiędzy pras. Nie skorzystała ze swojej formy animagicznej, żeby dotrzeć do Dionizosa, bo wokół niego było zbyt niewiele miejsca, żeby zdołała zmienić się z powrotem w człowieka.

Dionizos złapał ją za ramię i jego ręka była na tyle ciężka, że nie sposób było się spod niej wymknąć.

– Nie rozważyłabyś napisanie tej diatryby, o którą cię prosiłem?

– Nie – powiedziała Honoria, tonem ucinającym wszelkie dyskusje. Dionizos chciał, żeby napisała mu coś zabawnego o tym, jak to jest, żyć z Apollonis na wygnaniu, czy też, alternatywnie, świetlistą czarownicą, która zadeklarowała się Mrokowi. Honoria wymieniła mu już własne powody do odmowy, ale najwyraźniej nie trafiały. Musiała znaleźć takie, które jednak dadzą mu do myślenia. – Musiałabym zanadto opierać się na statusie krwi Ignifer, przez co wszyscy znowu zaczną myśleć, że czystokrwiści są specjalni i więcej warci od zwykłych ludzi. A chyba nie chciałbyś tak podminowywać Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, co nie? – Jedynym prądem, za którym Dionizos wciąż uparcie podążał, była Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria.

Ramiona mu się spięły.

– Oczywiście że nie. – Zarumienił się lekko i puścił ją. – Wracaj do swojej kochanki. __Sara!__

Honoria transformowała się i wzniosła pod sufit. Niemal wyleciała z budynku, kiedy przypomniało jej się, że jeszcze nie miała dzisiaj okazji do zrobienia swojego żartu, więc zawróciła i dyskretnie podniosła ogon nad jedną z pras. Napędzająca ją magia była w stanie uporać się z większością problemów, ale wciąż nie ustalili zaklęcia, które zdołałoby zapobiec wszystkim problemom wywołanym przez ptasie odchody.

Ponownie wzmocniona w swoim postanowieniu, żeby tu jutro wrócić i dalej cieszyć się swoim zadaniem, Honoria radośnie wyleciała oknem i zniknęła.

* * *

Ignifer znajdowała się w niezwykle osobliwej pozycji, ponieważ po raz pierwszy od czasu przeklęcia rozmawiała ze swoim ojcem i nie była na niego nieskończenie wściekła. Siedziała sztywno przed kominkiem z rękami założonymi przed sobą i patrzyła, jak Cupressus patrzy na nią bystrze spomiędzy płomieni. Musiał uklęknąć, żeby móc włożyć między nie głowę. Już to samo w sobie było na tyle niemożliwe, że Ignifer postanowiła się zainteresować i zostać. Cupressus Apollonis nigdy nie dokonał gestu, który mógłby zostać przez __kogokolwiek__ zinterpretowany jako usłużny. _Nigdy_.

– I na tym się skończyło – podsumował Cupressus. – Niewymowni grozili mi opublikowaniem wszystkiego, czego dopuściłem się w przeszłości, zwłaszcza za czasów mojej głupiej młodości. – Jego powolne spojrzenie sugerowało, że byłby skłonny rozważyć objęcie głupotą młodości to, co zaszło między nimi jak miał trzydzieści sześć lat. Ignifer zignorowała te implikację i po prostu kiwnęła głową. – Powiedziałem im, że w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza, ale wiedziałbym już, skąd nadszedł tego rodzaju atak i z pewnością nie użyczyłbym im swojego czasu i skarbów. – Odchylił się nieco, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie. – Ale nie wszyscy mieli równie wiele szczęścia, by uniknąć tej pułapki – dodał. – Niektórzy wręcz jej __szukali__, jakby celowo dążyli do współpracy z Departamentem Tajemnic.

Ignifer przechyliła głowę. Znany był jej ten ton w głosie ojca. Znajdował się w posiadaniu informacji, w tym przypadku imion, i nie miał zamiaru ich wydać bez otrzymania czegoś w zamian. Po raz kolejny poczuła pokusę zawarcia z nim układu.

__Nie rób tego,__ podpowiedział jej głos doświadczenia.__ Jego układy to żelazne łańcuchy, które tylko wsiąkną ci pod skórę.__

Ale tak, jak kiedyś stawiała mu czoła sama, okaleczona przez koszmarne pragnienie powrotu do domu, tak teraz była chroniona i już nie czuła się jak wyrzutek. Miała Harry'ego i Przymierze Słońca i Cienia, gdzie mogła szukać schronienia, jeśli ojciec spróbuje ją skrzywdzić.

– Czy imiona tych nieszczęsnych głupców znane są pospólstwu? – zapytała ostrożnie.

– Nie pospólstwu jako takiemu – powiedział Cupressus. – Jednemu często przyglądamy się w Irlandii przez wzgląd na jego istotną rolę w naszym społeczeństwie, ale nikomu nie przyszło go głowy, że okaże się takim głupcem i popełni tego rodzaju błąd. Drugi lśni jeszcze jaśniej, ale przemyka nad nim cień niewymownych, który jest w stanie już na zawsze stłumić jego blask.

To powiedziało Ignifer, że głupiec był istotnym czystokrwistym czarodziejem, podczas gdy drugi świetlisty czarodziej dopiero rozwijał skrzydła i nawiązywał koneksje, ale jeszcze nie był szczególnie istotny. Tym niemniej podążenie za tą linią ataku tylko przysporzy ją o obrożę. Na jej minie pojawiła się absolutna obojętność.

– Czy ogłaszają jakoś te swoje porażki?

Cupressus zaśmiał się cicho.

– Och, córko, __każdy__ ogłasza swoje porażki na swój sposób, wystarczy tylko wiedzieć, gdzie szukać. I czytać.

Ignifer przez chwilę przygryzała wargę, starając się znaleźć jakieś wyjście między zacieśniającymi się nićmi dyskusji. Ważny czystokrwisty, który zrobił coś głupiego. W dodatku Cupressus sugerował, że konsekwencje tej porażki __mogły__ zostać opisane w „Proroku Codziennym", nawet jeśli większość czytelników po prostu by je przeoczyła.

Następnie zamrugała, ponieważ w tej chwili istniał tylko jeden czarodziej pasujący do tego opisu, a Ignifer zaskoczyło, że była wystarczająco zainteresowana polityką, żeby ustalić, o kogo mogło chodzić.

Nie powiedziała o tym swojemu ojcu, oczywiście.

– Doceniam twoją skłonność do podzielenia się ze mną tą wiedzą, ojcze – powiedziała tylko, kiwając głową – i chylę czoła przed twoim oporem pod względem niewymownych planów dotyczących twojego domu i własności.

– Mogłabyś kiedyś odzyskać prawo do nazywania ich własnymi – powiedział cicho Cupressus.

Ignifer nie zareagowała. Ojciec bez końca powtarzał jej, jaką cenę musiałaby zapłacić za możliwość powrotu do domu i odzyskania aprobaty swojej rodziny. Wystarczyłoby, żeby zadeklarowała się Światłu, a otrzymałaby wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnęła.

__Czy to upór przytrzymywał mnie tak długo po stronie Mroku, czy honor? Cóż, teraz to już jest honor. Nie porzucę sojuszu, który dopuścił mnie do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, który pozwolił mi zasiadać w komisji nadzorczej, który pozwala mi na zyskanie wszystkiego, czego mogłabym chcieć od życia, zamiast tego, czego chciałby dla mnie ojciec.__

– Prędzej zmienię nazwisko, niż zdanie – powiedziała ojcu, po czym rozwiała płomienie. Teraz już Cupressus byłby w stanie zaoferować jej wyłącznie nieprzyjemne, albo ironiczne pożegnanie. Ignifer nie widziała powodu do dawania mu satysfakcji w wysłuchaniu dowolnego z nich.

Jak tylko płomienie zniknęły, objęła dłońmi swoje policzki i pochyliła głowę. W brzuchu zwijało jej się z podenerwowania, miała wrażenie jakby ledwie powstrzymywała się od wymiotów.

Tylko jeden czarodziej pasował do opisu Cupressusa i jeśli miał rację – a mógł nie mieć, co Ignifer powtarzała sobie raz za razem – to oznaczało, że ten czarodziej spiskował z niewymownymi zaraz pod nosem Harry'ego.

__Lucjusz Malfoy.__

Oficjalnie zerwał kontakt z Harrym i praktycznie nikt nie wiedział czemu. Nawet Ignifer wątpiła, że poszło wyłącznie o wydziedziczenie syna. Ostatecznie __dlaczego__ właściwie miałby zniechęcać go przed udaniem się do Harry'ego? Przecież to łączony partner Harry'ego, a przynajmniej powinien być, w dodatku korzystał z rytuału, który wymagał od niego poziomu woli i oddania, z których większość rodziców byłaby dumna. Lucjusz Malfoy był po prostu zanadto praktyczny, żeby wydziedziczyć Dracona w wyrazie nadąsania, albo dlatego żeby ukarać go za nie posłuchanie jakiegoś życzenia. Potrzebowałby naprawdę porządnego powodu i pasowałoby splątanie interesów z niewymownymi, od których teraz mógł obawiać się szantażu.

Jeśli było tak, jak sugerował jej ojciec, to Lucjusz nie tylko zdradził Przymierze Słońca i Cienia, ale też osobiście i bezpośrednio zdradził Harry'ego. Niewymowni próbowali __kontrolować__ Harry'ego. Usiłowali przymusić __vatesa.__ Jeśli Lucjusz podjął się z nimi współpracy, to równie dobrze mógłby ogłosić, że wcale nie wierzy w ideały, które pozornie wspierał.

Ignifer spróbowała uciąć tę linię spekulacji. Bardzo możliwe, że ojciec celowo nastawił ją na ten tor rozumowania. W końcu nie miała żadnych __dowodów__, poza słowem ojca, dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności w czasie zerwania Lucjusza z Harrym z bliżej nieznanych nikomu powodów, oraz własnego przekonania, że Lucjusz był na tyle obślizgłym draniem, żeby dopuścić się do czegoś takiego. Równie dobrze Cupressus mógł nastawiać ją przeciw Lucjuszowi, co w jakiś sposób potem pomoże jego własnym planom.

__Oczywiście, że chodzi mu tylko o własne plany.__ Ignifer otarła policzki i spróbowała uspokoić swój oddech.__ Przecież jemu nigdy nie chodzi o nic innego. Może po prostu chcieć, żebym zaczęła podejrzewać i oskarżać Lucjusza, powodując rozłam w przymierzu i osłabiając pozycję Lucjusza przy Harrym. Przecież jest wrogiem Lucjusza choćby przez samą deklarację. Chciałby przyłożyć rękę do zniszczenia Lucjusza po prostu dlatego, że to mroczny czarodziej. Wciąż nie wiem niczego na pewno.__

Ale podejrzenie zatonęło głęboko w jej żołądku i nabierało na sile choćby dlatego, że Cupressus już miewał rację pod dziwnymi względami. Przewidział na wiele lat wcześniej, że Korneliusz Knot zostanie ministrem, który okaże się słaby i na tyle godny pogardy, że zacznie szukać „rad" ze strony wybitnych świetlistych rodzin, jednocześnie tak bardzo obawiając się mrocznych, że będzie trzymał się od nich z daleka. W dodatku zwykle nie wygłaszał takich teorii, jeśli nie miał pod ręką konkretnych dowodów. A Lucjusz naprawdę był jedynym kandydatem, który pasowałby do wyznaczonych parametrów, choćby nie wiem ile Ignifer nie usiłowała obrócić je w głowie.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i rozległ się wesoły głos Honorii:

– Ignifer? Jesteś…

I wtedy weszła do pokoju i przebiegła go miękko. Objęła Ignifer mocno w pasie, a kiedy Ignifer podniosła wzrok, na jej ramionach tańczyły iluzje żonglujących lwów. Ignifer uśmiechnęła się krucho i niepewnie.

– Kto ci to zrobił? – wyszeptała Honoria, głaszcząc ją po włosach. – Zdzira czy łajza?

Ignifer zaśmiała się na ten opis jej rodziców, ale zaraz potem poczuła z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Jeśli ojciec naprawdę starał się pomóc... ale przecież nie wiedziała, czy w ogóle o to mu chodziło, w dodatku mógłby spróbować pomóc przymierzu na sposoby, które tylko jemu by się przydały. Nie wiedziała, nie mogła wiedzieć, a skaczące jej po głowie podejrzenia tylko sprawiały, że robiła się coraz bardziej nerwowa.

Oblizała usta i zrobiła to, co zwykle robiła w takich chwilach: opowiedziała o wszystkim Honorii.

Honoria coraz bardziej zamierała w bezruchu, w miarę jak Ignifer wymieniała powody, przez które zaczęła myśleć, że Lucjusz mógł wejść w układ z niewymownymi, a potem jeszcze powody, dla których nie warto ufać Cupressusowi. Jak skończyła, Honoria poderwała się i wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze, klnąc szpetnie. Wokół jej palców pojawiły się trzaskające iluzje płomieni.

– __Kurwa jebana mać__ – powiedziała wreszcie, kiedy skończyły się jej bardziej elokwentne przekleństwa. – Nie postawimy się temu, nie z naszej pozycji. A przynajmniej nie będzie to łatwe. Jeśli oskarżymy fałszywie Lucjusza, to stracimy wiarygodność, przez co Harry straci swoje dwie najlepsze sojuszniczki, w dodatku sytuacja praktycznie zmusi go do ponownego wysłuchania Lucjusza. A jeśli okaże się, że mamy rację, to w przymierzu i tak nastąpi rozłam, co postawi Harry'ego w bardzo ciężkiej pozycji. Czy będzie w stanie wchłonąć magię własnego teścia?

– Nie wiem – powiedziała Ignifer i taka była prawda. Dotrzymała własnych obietnic, nawet kiedy w rezultacie straciła rodzinę, ale też przy okazji jej duma stała się w rezultacie zgorzkniałą, wydrążoną skorupą. W dodatku podjęła swoją decyzję, kiedy była starsza od Harry'ego i miała dość czasu na przemyślenie swojej pozycji, w dodatku ludzie, którymi pogardzała, błagali ją o zmianę zdania. Nic tak nie wzmacniało woli, jak otwarte ataki opozycji. Bez względu na to, które zasady Harry postanowiłby wesprzeć, sprawiedliwości czy łaski, to i tak będzie w dalszym ciągu otoczony ludźmi, którzy go kochają i dbają o niego, nie zostanie wzgardzony przez wszystkich na raz.

– Może powiedzenie mu o tym nie jest jeszcze najlepszym pomysłem – powiedziała Honoria. – Przynajmniej do chwili, w której będziemy miały więcej dowodów. – Zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę, po czym na jej twarzy zaczął pojawiać się powolny, maniakalny, oszałamiający uśmiech.

– No co? – zapytała Ignifer.

– Minister Scrimgeour wysłał dzisiaj do __Populi__ artykuł, w którym poważnie zniesławiał niewymownych – powiedziała Honoria, zajmując inny fotel i machając nogą. – Przekonałam Dionizosa do wydrukowania go. Mogłybyśmy wysłać Scrimgeourowi wieści o potencjalnej zdradzie Lucjusza, skoro już wiemy, że sam wciąż nie ufa Departamentowi Tajemnic. Będzie mógł się temu bliżej przyjrzeć, w końcu ma znacznie lepszą siatkę szpiegowską niż my.

Ignifer uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że minister nie lubił Lucjusza Malfoya. Rozwiązanie Honorii był praktycznie idealne w ich sytuacji. Przynajmniej w ten sposób będą wiedziały, że ktoś pracuje nad tym problemem i ten ktoś znacznie lepiej będzie wiedział, co zrobić z ewentualnymi odkryciami – a co więcej, byłby to ktoś, kogo nie ograniczałyby przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia.

– Jesteś genialna.

Honoria zarzuciła głową, pozornie nabzdyczona.

– Wolę określenie __oświecona.__

* * *

Rufus potarł czoło. W dni takie jak ten naprawdę nie lubił bycia ministrem.

Och, wszystko było fajnie, kiedy mógł podpisać traktat kończący rokosz, albo wysłuchiwać zapewnień, że Gloriana Griffinsnest zostanie skazana za morderstwo i trafi do Tullianum na __bardzo__ długi czas. Ale te dni były wyżynami ostrego, lśniącego światła w bagnie jego życia. Prędzej czy później zawsze dochodziło do chwili, w której będzie musiał z powrotem znaleźć się pośród trzęsawisk i dolin.

Najpierw otrzymał wieści, że pojawiły się problemy z Komitetem Centaurów, który Rufus chciał przygotować do pierwszych zadań nie później jak szesnastego listopada. Niektórzy z pierwszych wolontariuszy odmówili wprost w chwili, w której usłyszeli, że ich praca nie ograniczałaby się do przekładania papierów, tylko musieliby wejść w faktyczny __kontakt__ z centaurami. Rufus napisał wszelkie zapewnienia, jakie tylko mógł, ale ostatecznie odpowiedzią okazało się po prostu zatrudnienie mniej uprzedzonych czarodziejów, których nigdzie nie mogli znaleźć. To znacznie opóźniało jakiekolwiek funkcjonowanie komitetu.

Potem usłyszał o ruchu w ramach założenia nowego banku, kontrolowanego przez czarodziejów, bo nie wszyscy byli w stanie zaufać Gringottowi. __Hanarz__ południowych goblinów przysłała Rufusowi uprzejmą notatkę, że jej ludzie uważali takie działania za niesprawiedliwe współzawodnictwo, więc oczekiwała od ministerstwa wsparcia, kiedy złożą legalne pozwy przeciw takim buntom.

Jako trzecia przyszła informacja, że niektórzy mugole, którzy zaobserwowali lot Brytyjskiej Czerwono–Złotej, umknęli uwadze obliviatorów. I teraz mugolskie gazety były pełne spekulacji odnośnie tego, czym ten smok właściwie mógł być. Najbardziej zagorzała debata pojawiła się między ludźmi, którzy uważali to za polityczną zagrywkę premiera, a tymi którzy twierdzili, że to jakiś tajemniczy projekt królowej. Istniała jednak mniejszość, która stanowczo uważała, że widziała __smoka__ i nie obchodziło ich, czy to był wynik wszelkich zagrywek czy projektów, i to właśnie przez nich Rufus otrzymywał teraz sowy z przeróżnie ułożonymi listami od ministerstw z innych krajów, w których pytali go, czemu, do licha, Brytania zdaje się być tak zdeterminowana do złamania Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności.

A teraz to.

Rufus patrzył na leżącą na środku blatu notkę, jakby była to kobra Wielu. Właściwie, to nawet rój Wielu nie były równie niebezpieczny, ponieważ większość zdawała się pracować dla Harry'ego. Notka tymczasem pochodziła od Ignifer Apollonis i jej kochanki, w której wyjaśniały swoje powody, które sprowokowały je do podejrzewania, że Lucjusz Malfoy mógł wejść we współpracę z niewymownymi, zdradzając tym Przymierze Słońca i Cienia, ale nie miały żadnych dowodów – czy mógłby przyjrzeć się sprawie w ich imieniu?

Zaledwie rok temu Rufus z radością porwałby się na coś takiego. Ale teraz nawet __nie mógł__ na to patrzeć, bo złożone w dziesiątej sali sądowej przysięgi wieczyste nie dopuszczały do tego, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób zdradził Lucjusza.

Po pierwszym przeczytaniu notatki posłał Percy'ego po herbatę, żeby mógł spędzić trochę czasu na wbijaniu wzroku w ścianę.

Pomyślał z goryczą, że w tym kontekście słowa mężczyzny miały znacznie więcej __sensu.__ Kiedy Lucjusz pojawił się z Flintem i złożył przysięgi to wspomniał, że sprawy nie potoczyły się po jego myśli. I nie potoczyły się, prawda? Niewymowni nie zdołali przejąć kontroli nad Harrym, zapobiec rozpętaniu rokoszu, a Lucjusz zerwał kontakt z Harrym na samym początku rokoszu, przez co Rufus był w stanie bez trudu powiązać to z motywem. __Nie przyszło__ mu do głowy wzięcie pod uwagę słów Lucjusza pod tym właśnie kątem, przez co teraz siedział w swoim gabinecie ze związanymi rękami, a Lucjusz chodził sobie po ulicach czarodziejskiego świata, wciąż zdolny do robienia wszystkiego, czego tylko chciał.

To __bolało__ Rufusa.

Żałował, że nie mógł po prostu przekazać tej notatki komuś, kto byłby w stanie poddać Lucjusza pełnemu dochodzeniu. Wilmot byłby idealny. W kilka dni po odrzuceniu praw anty–wilkołaczych powiedział Rufusowi na osobności, kim tak naprawdę był i jedyne, o co Rufus zdołał go wtedy zapytać w swoim zdumieniu, to jak udawało mu się przetrwać pełnie i jakim cudem sam nigdy nie zauważył. Był lojalny ministerstwu i Harry'emu – jakimś cudem godził to ze sobą – i dowiódł swojej dyskretności. Byłby w stanie znaleźć dowody na zdradę Lucjusza bez ogłaszania się ze swoimi zamiarami na pierwszych stronach „Proroka Codziennego".

Ale nawet przekazanie komuś notatki byłoby zdradzeniem Lucjusza; Rufus już czuł, jak przysięga wieczysta zaciska mu się na szyi, niczym powróz, od samego myślenia o tym. Pokręcił głową i zmiął pergamin w kulkę. Nacisk nieco zelżał. Jeśli Honoria i Ignifer zapytają o postępy w dochodzeniu, Rufus powie im po prostu, że nie był w stanie znaleźć żadnych dowodów, co było prawdą.

Czy Lucjusz znowu zrobi coś na szkodę Harry'ego? Rufus nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Jeśli wierzyć „__Vox Populi"__, Lucjusz odstąpił już nawet od Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. A jego własne przysięgi wieczyste powstrzymywały go przed działaniem wbrew ministrowi, nie __vatesowi.__

Jedynym pocieszeniem Rufusa był fakt, że jego artykuł w „__Vox Populi"__ stanowczo oddzielał go od niewymownych, a w związku z tym również dowolnym knuciem Lucjusza. Przynajmniej pod tym względem jego ślepa wiara i współpraca z Departamentem Tajemnic mu nie zaszkodzi.

* * *

Lucjusz stukał szybko palcem o kolano, czytając opis rytuału deklaracji ze strony trzysta sześćdziesiątej trzeciej, w książce zatytułowanej „Deklaracje dla dzieci". Następnie pokręcił głową. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, żeby Draco kiedykolwiek zdecydował się na taki rytuał. Nie tylko był wymagający, długi i krwawy, ale wymagałby od niego pewnego stopnia dominacji, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, do czego dojdzie po rytuale. Lucjusz nie wierzył, że jego syn zdołał ją w sobie rozwinąć. Nie, Draco spróbuje znaleźć rytuał, który pozwoli mu na zachowanie czystości w oczach swojego partnera.

Lucjusz poczuł kolejny napływ irytacji na myśl o Harrym. Gdyby tylko zrobił to, czego od niego oczekiwano, i zareagował na uwięzienie Hawthorn Parkinson w jakikolwiek mniej ekstremalny sposób od wywoływania rokoszu, to nie doszłoby do wydziedziczenia Dracona. Lucjusz wiedziałby, jaki rytuał jego syn planował wykonać, dzięki czemu byłby w stanie wpłynąć na niego subtelnymi wskazówkami.

Żaden z chłopców nie zareagował na list, w którym zasugerował, że chciałby się z nimi pogodzić. Lucjusz po raz kolejny zalecił sobie cierpliwość. Będzie musiał znacznie ciężej się napracować, żeby odzyskać zaufanie Harry'ego i Dracona. Wymagało to od niego wielu miesięcy idealnego zachowania, a może nawet żenującego płaszczenia się.

Nie lubił się płaszczyć, a już na pewno nie przepadał za żenadą. Ale robił tak przed Mrocznym Panem, kiedy jeszcze wierzył, że może otrzymać od niego coś wychodzącego poza piętno na przedramieniu.

Lucjusz bezmyślnie podrapał się po Mrocznym Znaku. Kilkukrotnie na przestrzeni ostatniego tygodnia budził się z nieprzyjemnych snów ze swędzącym znamieniem i raz, kiedy przyjrzał się wężowi i czaszce w świetle księżyca, zobaczył że są otoczone czerwonymi liniami. Lucjusz rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć, usiłując ustalić, czy Mroczny Pan próbował sięgać ku niemu, ale zaklęcia niczego nie wykryły. Łaskotanie wreszcie ustało. Lucjusz przyjrzał się też samym snom, ale nie był w stanie ustalić, w jaki sposób miałyby one okazać się użyteczne dla Voldemorta. To były wspomnienia czasów, kiedy karał swoich wrogów, albo nadziei na przyszłość, jak na przykład wszystkiego, do czego dojdzie, kiedy wreszcie udowodni, że Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria jest nic nie warta, co pokaże szlamom gdzie ich miejsce. Często o tym śnił. Voldemort nie zmienił go w żaden sposób, nie zmusił go do oglądania wizji, jak to miał w zwyczaju z Harrym.

Myśl o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii przypomniała mu, że już od dawna miał zamiar wysłać pewne zaproszenie. Spędził kilka przyjemnych minut na komponowaniu listu do Thomasa Rhangnary, zapraszając go na wizytę w rezydencji. Chciałby omówić z nim wszystkie komplikacje, wynikające z Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii i co one oznaczają dla dziedzictwa Malfoyów i Blacków.

Kiedy Juliusz zabrał list, Lucjusz obrócił się i sięgnął po kolejną książkę na półce. Gdzieś znajdzie w tym wszystkim coś, co będzie pasowało do temperamentu i ambicji Dracona. Dowie się, na jaki rytuał zdecydował się jego syn i przygotuje się na wykorzystanie go do własnych celów, kiedy uda się do Hogwartu na zimowe przesilenie.

Nigdy nie spróbowałby zmusić swojego syna do zadeklarowania się wobec Światła, oczywiście; rytuał i tak nie dopuściłby do tego rodzaju ingerencji, a ponieważ to będzie najdłuższa noc w roku, dziki Mrok niemal na pewno zabiłby czarodzieja, który podjąłby się czegoś tak głupiego. Nie, Lucjusz planował zrobić coś... niewielkiego, tak w gruncie rzeczy. Sugestia tu, poprawka tam. A dzikiemu Mrokowi się to spodoba, ponieważ Lucjusz pracowałby zgodnie z zaaprobowanymi przez niego metodami podpuchy i oszustwa.

* * *

Connor uśmiechnął się, kiedy kolejna szaro–czarna sowa zniżyła lot i wylądowała mu na łóżku. Znaczek ciągle znajdował naprawdę pięknych przedstawicieli tego gatunku, żeby wysłać nimi listy. Młody wilkołak już opuścił Leśną Twierdzę, ale nieustannie pisał do Connora, ostatnio głównie o trudności w znalezieniu pracy teraz, kiedy już wszyscy zdawali się wiedzieć, że był wilkołakiem.

Ten list nie różnił się niczym od innych.

__Siema Connor!__

__Spróbowałem dzisiaj twojej propozycji i udałem się do Gringotta. Okazało się, że już nie zatrudniają w nim czarodziejów! Wiedziałeś o tym? A przynajmniej zatrudniają tylko tych, którzy znają się na łamaniu klątw i innych niebezpiecznych sprawach. No i trzeba mieć sporo doświadczenia. Jeden nadęty goblin powiedział mi, że w żaden sposób im się nie przydam i powinienem odbyć u kogoś prywatny trening, trwający przynajmniej dwa lata, zanim ponownie zaaplikuję. Uprzedzone skurczysyny. Teraz już mogę ich tak nazywać, bo sam jestem wilkołakiem, co oznacza, że nie mogę być uprzedzony.__

__Załączam w tym liście kolejny prezent. I tak, wiem, że zawsze musisz je sprawdzać na zaklęcia śledzące i świstoklikowe i takie tam. Ale to tylko drewniana figurka miotły. Wspomniałeś kiedyś, że trochę zazdrościsz bratu jego Błyskawicy, więc zrobiłem ci twoją własną!__

__Trzymaj się,__

__Znaczek__

Connor potrząsał paczuszką, póki na jego łóżku nie wylądowała maleńka drewniana miotła. Tak jak zapowiedział Znaczek, była to Błyskawica, wyrzeźbiona ze szczegółami aż do swoich skrzydełek. Connor podejrzewał, że miał czas przyjrzeć się miotle Harry'ego, bo przecież mieszkali razem w Leśnej Twierdzy.

Nucąc wesoło pod nosem, Connor zaczarował drewnianą miotłę i znicz, po czym złapał za Nimbusa, żeby pościgać je wokół boiska. Jeśli spotka po drodze Harry'ego, zapyta czy nie chciałby się z nim pobawić. Ostatnio Harry spędzał strasznie dużo czasu bez Dracona, mimo że jego kara za tak chamskie potraktowanie Michaela już dawno się skończyła.

* * *

Draco nabrał głęboko orzeźwiającego oddechu. Stał na szczycie wieży astronomicznej, pozostając na miejscu po tym, jak cała klasa owutemowej astronomii już dawno sobie poszła. Profesor Sinistra spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem, kiedy zapytał, czy mógłby jeszcze trochę zostać. Dobrze wiedziała, jak bardzo kochał gwiazdy i pewnie uznała, że po prostu chciał skorzystać z okazji do poobserwowania ich w spokoju.

Ale nie o to chodziło. Tu chodziło przede wszystkim o słuchanie. Przebywając na tej wysokości, tak blisko zimowego przesilenia, Draco był w stanie usłyszeć zew dzikiego Mroku, sunącego w czarnych miejscach między gwiazdozbiorami, polującego na Światło. Zbliżał się dzień, kiedy wyląduje i przegryzie rok na pół, deklarując swoją potęgę oszałamiającym ryknięciem, który pewnie nawet mugole byliby w stanie usłyszeć, gdyby tylko słuchali.

Wzrok już mu pływał od gwiazd w ciągu dnia i ciemności w nocy. Czuł, jak wiatr szarpał mu za serce, usiłując przekonać go do podążania za nim w niebo. Draco oparł się temu – nie zatraci się do tego stopnia – ale wciąż był w stanie podziwiać agresywne piękno dzikiego Mroku.

Gdyby nie było to aroganckie, powiedziałby że ton i nastrój dzikiego Mroku w tym roku był bardzo podobny do jego własnego, a przynajmniej do sposobu, na jakie się postrzegał: piękny, okrutny, chłodny, obojętny na próby zniszczenia jego oziębłości.

Z kolei ta obserwacja sprawiła wreszcie, że przyjrzał się porządnie temu, jak zachowywał się przy Michaelu i postanowił, że nigdy więcej nie zrobi czegoś takiego. To było go __niegodne.__ Mógł wyglądać zagrożeń, mógł je zwalczać i mógł wykorzystywać innych do własnych celów, ale pobłażanie sobie w zemście było po prostu haniebne. Draco zastanawiał się, czy ojciec kiedykolwiek uważał to za dobry pomysł. Znacznie lepiej działało chłodne wyzwisko, albo ciche zwrócenie się do Harry'ego, żeby zajął się tym problemem.

Draco poczuł, że uśmiecha się coraz szerzej, kiedy przeskakiwał wzrokiem od gwiazdy do gwiazdy, praktycznie _widząc_ coś ciemniejszego od czerni tańczącej między nimi.

Nie przeszkadzało mu wspieranie się potęgą Harry'ego, ilekroć nie byłby w stanie załatwić czegoś sam. Tak długo jak __wiedział__, kim był naprawdę, percepcja innych nie miała znaczenia, a pozostawanie w cieniu Harry'ego, przynajmniej pozornie, tylko zachęci innych do niedocenienia go.

Ale zimowe przesilenie będzie jego nocą. Wybrał sobie rytuał, który prawdopodobnie zaskoczy wszystkich świadków.

Z całą pewnością zaskoczy Harry'ego i posłuży jako odpowiedź Dracona na te dwa dni kary, kiedy nie był w stanie go dotknąć, ani nawet wyczuć jego magii.

__Uważaj, Harry. Zaraz przekonasz się, jak to jest mieć mrocznego kochanka, mrocznego zarówno w sercu, duszy, jak i magii.__


	68. Jego noc

****Ostrzeżenie: BARDZO ciężkie sceny seksualne w siódmej scenie. ****Pomińcie ją, jeśli wam to nie pasuje.

****Rozdział pięćdziesiąty czwarty: Jego noc****

Harry spóźnił się tego dnia na śniadanie, ale i tak był zadowolony z tego, co już udało mu się dzisiaj osiągnąć. Pierwszą sową poleciał list do Kamelii, informujący że Harry chce spędzić święta w Srebrnym Lustrze, a potem przyjedzie w odwiedziny do watahy. Potem wysłał zaproszenia do kilku sojuszników, którzy mogli nie brać nawet pod uwagę kontaktowania się z nim o tej porze roku. Ale chciałby mieć przy sobie w czasie świąt Ignifer, Honorię, Hawthorn, jak i rodziny Adalrico i Thomasa, o ile byliby skłonni się pojawić. Oczywiście, Snape, Narcyza, Peter, Connor i Draco byli automatycznie zaproszeni.

Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył siedzącego przy stole Slytherinu Dracona. Następnie potrząsnął głową i ruszył przed siebie. __Przecież Draco zawsze siedzi przy stole Slytherinu,__ powiedział sobie. __Siedzi dokładnie tam i wygląda dokładnie tak samo. Czemu się nagle zatrzymałeś?__

– Masz zamiar się dzisiaj dobrze bawić? – mruknął, zajmując miejsce obok Dracona. Akurat wtedy przybyła sowa z Hogsmeade i przyniosła mu jego własne śniadanie, pomniejszone paczki z płatkami i mlekiem. Harry przywrócił je do normalnych rozmiarów, po czym podlewitował sobie płatki i nalał do nich mleka.

– Tak. I ty też.

Harry zamarł na dłuższą chwilę. Krzywy uśmiech w tonie Dracona nie zasługiwał na podskoczenie w miejscu i obejrzenie się na niego, nawet jeśli Harry właśnie tak chciał się zachować. Zamiast tego obrócił powoli głowę, w pełni spodziewając się, że Draco momentalnie zmieni wyraz twarzy, jak tylko Harry na niego spojrzy.

Draco jednak dalej uśmiechał się krzywo. Harry potrząsnął lekko głową.

– Przeczytałem opis wybranego przez ciebie rytuału – wymamrotał. – Nie było tam nic o moim udziale, choć, oczywiście, i tak się pojawię. Ale czy deklaracja nie polega na stawieniu czoła dzikiemu Mrokowi za pomocą swojego własnego? Czy też dzikiemu Światłu, skoro już o tym mowa?

– Ach. – Draco zjadł kiełbaskę i zerknął na Harry'ego z lekkim niezadowoleniem. – Nie zdecydowałem się na ten rytuał. Wybrałem inny.

– W takim razie jaki? – zapytał wymagająco Harry, starając się przypomnieć wszystkie książki, jakie przejrzał z Draconem w bibliotece. Ale było ich po prostu zbyt wiele i Harry zwykle tylko przeglądał je pobieżnie. Miał swoje własne problemy, a Draco chciał się przygotować do tego, w miarę możliwości, sam.

– Niebawem się przekonasz. – Draco rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali. Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Był to poranek zimowego przesilenia. Większość uczniów wróciła już do domów, chyba że mieli zamiar pozostać w Hogwarcie na czas świąt. Tylko Michael i Luna siedzieli przy stole Ravenclawu, a przy Hufflepuffie zebrała się niewielka garstka, w składzie której pojawił się Zachariasz Smith. Hermiona wyjechała, ale Ron i Ginny pozostali z Connorem. Harry miał zamiar zaprosić ich do Srebrnego Lustra, o ile rodzice pozwolą im na świętowanie pośród mrocznych czarodziejów. Większość nauczycieli siedziało przy stole prezydialnym, ale zarówno profesor Sprout, jak i profesor Sinistra wyjechały, żeby spędzić święta z rodziną. Draco pociągnął nosem. – Niewielka publiczność, ale będzie musiała wystarczyć. Wszyscy dowiecie się w tej samej chwili.

– I ten rytuał wymaga mojej pomocy? – Harry przeżuł łyżkę płatków, marszcząc brwi. – Draco, jeśli nie powiesz mi, co mam zrobić, to to spartolę, a wiesz przecież, że chcę, żeby twoja deklaracja poszła idealnie.

– Rewelacyjnie poradziłeś sobie w czasie ostatniego rytuału, Harry, mimo że otrzymałeś naprawdę niewiele wskazówek – powiedział Draco, niskim, droczącym się i intymnym głosem.

Harry przełknął ślinę, czując jak twarz robi mu się cieplejsza.

– To co innego – powiedział. – Tamten rytuał skupiał się na nas obu. Ten chyba ma się skupić wyłącznie na tobie?

– Podejrzewam, że mogę ci coś o nim powiedzieć, ponieważ z tak niewielkim strzępkiem informacji i tak nie będziesz w stanie odgadnąć, co to za rytuał – powiedział lekko Draco. – Ta deklaracja pomoże mi otrzymać wszystko, czego chcę i potrzebuję, Harry. A jesteś jedną ze spraw, których potrzebuję w życiu.

Harry wciąż starał się dopasować to ogólne określenie do dowolnych wymogów, kiedy nagle wszystkie światła w Wielkiej Sali zgasły.

Kilkoro uczniów zaskrzeczało z zaskoczeniem i podobne dźwięki rozległy się od strony stołu prezydialnego, choć Harry miał wrażenie, że profesorowie by się potem tego wyparli. Siedział nieruchomo w ciemnościach, zawierzając swoim uszom i magii. Spróbował, odruchowo, stworzyć wokół dłoni __Lumos__, ale bez powodzenia.

Wyczuwał przebywający z nimi Mrok.

Otarł mu się o dłoń, dając wrażenie ostro zakończonego futra, które zabolałoby, gdyby je pogłaskać pod włos; Harry słyszał, że rekinia skóra tak miała, gładka w jedną stronę, ale w drugą tak ostra, że mogłaby okaleczyć. Mrok zaśmiał mu się w głowie, rozwijającym się chichotem, który przeszedł w szum morskich fal i zaciskał mu się wokół kręgosłupa, niczym palce, które zdawały się przeniknąć przez skórę i kości. Harry wyczuwał nacisk nad sobą, dławiący ciężar opadającej jaskini. Ramiona ugięły mu się pod kamieniami, sercu było ciężko bić.

Ale potęga i tak pozwoliła mu na obrócenie głowy, żeby mógł sprawdzić co z Draconem. Dech mu zaparło na ten widok.

Wokół Dracona unosił się puls światła... albo puls ciemności tak znacznie mroczniejszej od wszystkiego wokół, że okolice wydawały się lśnić. Draco miał zamknięte oczy, kark odchylony do tyłu i lekki uśmiech na ustach. Wokół jego głowy widniały szczęki, delikatnie obejmując czaszkę i powoli nakreślając przyczajoną za jego plecami bestię. Harry wiedział, że te szczęki mogły się w każdej chwili zamknąć i zmielić twarz Dracona na papkę.

Ten żywy obraz tkwił w zawieszeniu przez wiele długich chwil, przeszywanych od czasu do czasu okrzykami innych uczniów. Harry wyczuwał, jak jego własny oddech przyśpiesza w miarę czekania. Obawiał się tego dnia, bo wiedział, że przypomni sobie o Fawkesie i wydawało mu się, że dziki Mrok spróbuje go __choć odrobinę__ ukarać za ich walkę w zeszłym roku.

Ale powinien był pamiętać, że dziki Mrok nigdy nie był taki sam, zmieniał się z dnia na dzień, a co dopiero z jednego przesilenia na drugie. Wyczuwał zaledwie dumę, wychodzącą na spotkanie wyjątkowo dumnej potędze. Stłamsiła myśli o Fawkesie i pieśni feniksa i wyciągnęła jego własny mrok na powierzchnię. Harry poczuł, jak smoła zalewa mu pole widzenia, a mięśnie drżą z potrzeby znalezienia się w ruchu, jak wtedy na Walpurgę, kiedy biegł za białym jeleniem.

Ale tym razem nie pojawi się żaden biały jeleń, nie dzisiaj, nie coś tak jasnego. Dzisiaj był czas Mroku.

I Dracona.

Noc zniknęła, jak tylko o tym pomyślał, a Draco odchylił się lekko na krześle, kiedy wraz z nią zniknęły szczęki wokół jego głowy. Harry słyszał zaskoczone okrzyki innych, widział jak rozglądają się, usiłując ustalić źródło ciemności. Wiedział, że go nie znajdą. Dziki Mrok zabrał z Wielkiej Sali całe światło, ponieważ tego właśnie chciał, po czym przywrócił je równie niespodziewanie. Nie miało to źródła, bo i go nie potrzebowało, ponieważ dzisiejsze ciemności będą wszędzie.

Draco otworzył oczy i obrócił głowę, nawet nie oglądając się wcześniej na Harry'ego. __Widział, że na niego patrzę,__ pomyślał Harry i coś w jego umyśle – pozostałość po dzikim Mroku, albo świadomość, którą zbudował wokół Dracona od czasu halloweenowego rytuału, czy też okrucieństwo, na które czasem zwracał uwagę, ale szybko zakopywał z powrotem pod łóżkiem – zamruczało z satysfakcją w jego umyśle.

Krew ciekła Draconowi po głowie z dwóch, idealnych nacięć na czaszce, plamiąc jego jasne włosy. Harry nie musiał pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że to potężne kły tych ogromnych szczęk go zraniły. Wyciągnął do niego z powagą dłoń i pogłaskał ranę po lewej, nie pytając nawet, czy Draco chce, żeby mu je zaleczyć. Nie można było ich wyleczyć i dalej udawać, że wciąż oznaczały determinację Dracona.

– Boli? – __Był__ zaskoczony, jak cicho brzmiał jego własny głos, zupełnie jakby wciąż przyglądał się bestii, trzymającej głowę Dracona w swoich szczękach.

Draco odwrócił się i pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Nie boli. – Złapał za dłoń Harry'ego i ściągnął ją w dół. Harry wyczuł na skórze nacisk zębów, dość mocny, żeby przebić mu skórę. – Nie w porównaniu do tego, do czego dzisiaj dojdzie.

Harry przyglądał mu się półprzymkniętymi oczami, czując jak ciemność tańczy mu po ciele. Nie był zadeklarowany. Nigdy się nie zadeklaruje. Miał w sobie pieśń feniksa i wolał świetlistą etykę, co wystarczało, żeby nigdy nie zwrócił się w tym kierunku.

Ale był też bliski Mrokowi. I minęło już wiele miesięcy, odkąd naprawdę pozwolił sobie to odczuć... w sumie aż od Walpurgi. Większość magii, z którą pracował od czasu powrotu z Sanktuarium, była świetlista. Rytuały połączenia, w jakich wziął udział z Draconem na Halloween i swoje urodziny, dopuszczały obecność Mroku, ale nie korzystały z niego.

Nie zaszkodzi mu pobłażanie własnej dzikości, która miotała się w nim, pragnąc jakiegoś ujścia. O ile rytuał w ogóle mu na to pozwoli.

Draco obejrzał się na niego i pochwycił jego spojrzenie. Momentalnie uśmiechnął się szeroko, gwałtownie i nagle, co Harry już kiedyś widział, choć nie był pewien, czy akurat na twarzy Dracona, czy kogoś innego.

– Nie musisz się nad tym zastanawiać, Harry, ani przejmować żadnymi zasadami – wyszeptał. – Wczoraj wezwałem do siebie dziki Mrok. To, że się teraz pojawił oznacza, że mój zew został zaakceptowany. Od teraz wszystkim zajmie się rytuał. – Sięgnął wolną ręką i pociągnął Harry'ego za włosy, na tyle mocno, żeby zabolało, jak to czasem lubił robić. – __Odpuść__ sobie.

Harry powstrzymywał się jeszcze tylko przez chwilę.

– Jesteś pewien, że ten rytuał nikogo nie skrzywdzi?

– Tak. – Skoro już o tym mowa, głos Dracona też był osobliwie cichy. – Bo tego nie chce. W tym roku dziki Mrok nie interesuje się łatwymi zdobyczami. Poddałem mu się i chce się bawić.

Harry kiwnął głową i usłyszał, jak w głowie wzbiera mu zwycięski śmiech, za którym podążyła słodkość, a zaraz za nią świadomość, że mógłby oderwać się teraz od podłogi i wylecieć oknem Wielkiej Sali, gdyby tylko chciał.

Zawsze mógł to zrobić, o dowolnej porze roku. Ale ta świadomość wróciła do niego i uderzyła w twarz niczym jaszczurczy ogon tamtego ptaszyska, więc nabrał głęboko tchu, dopełniając ją inną wiedzą: że pewnego dnia może nawet tego __zechcieć.__

* * *

Snape wiedział, na jaki rytuał zdecydował się Draco, mimo że nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w użyciu.

Spędził ten dzień na obserwowaniu chłopców w ciszy. Pomogli mu w warzeniu typowych eliksirów, które przydadzą się Madam Pomfrey, kiedy uczniowie wrócą po przerwie świątecznej, spędzonej na zabawie magicznymi zabawkami, spadaniu z mioteł i pozostawaniu zbyt długo na zewnątrz, gdzie ich płuca chłonęły mroźne powietrze. Harry warzył, połowicznie poświęcając swoją uwagę eliksirowi i co chwila oglądając się na Dracona. Nie popełniał przy tym żadnych błędów, więc Snape tego nie skomentował. Ale wyłącznie dlatego.

Draco warzył niczym smok w locie, z determinacją nachylając się w kierunku swoich łowów, tak kompletnie im poświęcony całym sercem i duszą, że nie sposób wyobrazić go sobie przy czymkolwiek innym. Snape wiedział, że ta perfekcja nie pochodziła od rytuału, została po prostu przez niego wzmocniona. Zazwyczaj coś rozpraszało Dracona do takiego stopnia, że nie był w stanie skupić się na eliksirach. Teraz jednak mełł, ciął, ucierał i rzucał zaklęcia stabilizujące, jakby nic innego na świecie nie miało znaczenia. Nie jak szaleniec, ale też nie jak maszyna. Bardziej jak tancerz w samym środku własnej muzyki, kiedy każdy ruch był sztuką samą w sobie, przechodzącą w inną.

Snape potrząsnął głową, nakazując sobie zaprzestanie tak poetyckich porównań.

Dwa lata temu pożyczył Draconowi „__Medicamenta Meatus Verus"__, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że dzięki temu chłopak znajdzie sobie ścieżkę, która wyprowadzi go z cienia Harry'ego i w ten sposób zyska przynajmniej jakieś własne hobby. Jasne, prędzej czy później Draco i tak by je znalazł, ale jego obsesja na punkcie Harry'ego niepokoiła Snape'a. Gdyby tylko zdołał spędzić choć kilka godzin, skupiony na tym, co __sam__ kochał, to z pewnością wyjdzie to obydwu na zdrowie.

To okazało się spektakularnym błędem, niosącym ciężkie konsekwencje. Snape był w stanie to przyznać.

Ale dopiero teraz powoli zaczynał pojmować, __czemu__ to był błąd, poza faktem że książka narzuciła przymuszenie na Dracona, przez co Snape utracił zaufanie Harry'ego. To był błąd, ponieważ Draco był absolutnie zdolny do odnalezienia niezależności na własną rękę. W dodatku Snape podejrzewał, że miałoby to znaczenie dla niego wyłącznie, jeśli __sam__ wyzwoli się spod wpływów Harry'ego. Mentor mógł zachęcać, jak to często Snape widział w przypadku Josepha wpływającego na Harry'ego, ale ostateczna decyzja zawsze musiała należeć do ucznia.

I oto jawiła się przed Snape'em kulminacja wszystkich cichych decyzji, dyskusji, debat i złych pomysłów. Draco wybrał sobie rytuał, który postawi go na ścieżce, z której nie było już odwrotu. Uzasadnienie, bo tak się on oficjalnie nazywał, zmusi go do stanięcia twarzą twarz z samym sobą. A Draco, wzywając do siebie dziki Mrok i decydując się na odbycie tego rytuału właśnie podczas zimowego przesilenia, postanowił zaakceptować wszystkie swoje mroczne, jak i Mroczne strony.

To nie była przyszłość, którą Snape by dla niego wybrał, zwłaszcza jako partnera Harry'ego. Był też niemal przekonany, że to nie była przyszłość, którą chciałby dla niego Lucjusz Malfoy.

Ale to była przyszłość, której pragnął Draco, więc taką właśnie otrzyma. Snape widział delikatne ślady po otaczających go czarnych płomieniach – możliwe, że to one właśnie co chwila zwracały na siebie uwagę Harry'ego, choć Snape nie był pewien, czy Harry w ogóle zdawał sobie z tego sprawę – i wiedział, że to one właśnie zaciągną go do samego końca tej ścieżki. Nie dało się powstrzymać Uzasadnienia, nie po wezwaniu i otrzymaniu odpowiedzi.

Można było tylko przez niego przejść i przeżyć.

__I to czeka ich obu, __pomyślał Snape, ale wiedział, że to była po prostu kolejna sytuacja, zupełnie jak w przypadku komisji nadzorczej, kiedy będzie musiał odstąpić i pozwolić im działać. Harry to przeżyje, zarówno rytuał, jak i posiadanie takiego partnera, w którego Draco powoli się przemieniał. Chciał, żeby Draco miał własną wolę? Takie były tego konsekwencje.

W dodatku, nawet jeśli dziwnie patrzyło się na fizyczne pożądanie w oczach własnego syna, Snape musiał przyznać, że Harry zdecydowanie nie wyglądał, jakby mu to przeszkadzało.

* * *

– Witaj, matko.

Narcyza przymrużyła oczy, kiedy Draco przybył do Srebrnego Lustra, zmuszając się do nie zwracania uwagi na jego osobliwą, nieokreśloną atrakcyjność, ale faktyczny, obecny płaszcz z czarnych płomieni. Kiedy już skończyła się mu przyglądać, wstała z lekkim uśmiechem i ukłoniła się, nie wyciągając ręki. Draco wejdzie tego dnia w kontakt fizyczny wyłącznie z ludźmi, z którymi sam będzie chciał i choć Narcyza była przekonana, że już dotknął Harry'ego, byłaby naprawdę zaskoczona, gdyby zrobił to z kimkolwiek innym.

I faktycznie, Draco po prostu kiwnął głową na powitanie, po czym usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw i założył nogę na nogę. Jego spojrzenie było bystrzejsze, niż Narcyza kiedykolwiek pamiętała. Oczywiście, gdyby przymrużyła oczy, zobaczyłaby kręcące się w jego źrenicach czarne kuleczki. No, czarne albo ciemnozielone. O tej porze dnia nie sposób ich było rozróżnić.

– Czy ojciec ma zamiar pojawić się na mojej deklaracji? – zapytał Draco.

Narcyza kiwnęła głową.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie spróbuje w jakiś sposób spętać rytuał – ostrzegła Dracona. To nie było takie niespotykane. Wiele rytuałów deklaracji było wyjątkowo delikatnych i znajdujący się w samym ich środku człowiek musiał poświęcić całą uwagę czekającemu na niego Mrokowi czy Światłu, przez co nie zwracał jej na to, co robili goście. Rodzicom udawało się w takich chwilach przepleść wzorzec rytuału posłuszeństwem, a ich dzieci nie miały nawet czasu, ani okazji do zauważenia. Czasami wrogowie wplatali w nie słabość pod postacią choroby, która stopniowo wykańczała serce ofiary. Narcyza miała zamiar uważać na tego rodzaju ingerencje ze strony Lucjusza. Ale nie była w stanie zagwarantować, że złapie wszystkie.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

– Jestem pewien, że spróbuje – powiedział. – Ale nie da się spętać Uzasadnienia, matko, chyba że spróbuje się tego jeszcze zanim dziki Mrok odpowie na zew.

Narcyza podniosła brwi.

– A skąd pomysł, że tego właśnie nie zrobił?

Draco nachylił się do niej.

– Ponieważ ojciec mnie nie docenia – powiedział. – Bez przerwy tego dowodzi. Na przykład nawet nie spróbował zmusić mnie do złożenia mu przysięgi, że nie udam się do Harry'ego w czasie rokoszu. Po prostu wyszedł z założenia, że go posłucham, ponieważ jestem jego synem i to magicznie od niego słabszym. I nie sądzę, żeby zmienił zdanie. Przybędzie gotów na wstrzymanie wielu słabszych rytuałów, ale nie tego. Bo nie sądzi, żebym się na niego zdecydował. – Uśmiech Dracona pojawił się przez chwilę, przypominając Narcyzie coś, co zwykle mieszkało w bagnie i miało w paszczy zdecydowanie zbyt wiele kłów. – Wyjdzie z założenia, że jest dla mnie zbyt krwawy. Zbyt agresywny. – Przechylił głowę. – Zbyt dominujący.

Narcyza może i by zaprotestowała, ale przypomniała sobie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele słów, które Lucjusz przy niej wymamrotał, kiedy jeszcze wychodził z założenia, że dzielili serce i duszę pod względem wychowywania Dracona. __Faktycznie__ martwiła go pozorna uległość, jaką Draco okazywał Harry'emu i zdecydowanie nie doceniał jego woli. Zapominał czasami, że Draco już okazywał mu w pełni swoją wolę – na drugim roku, kiedy odkrył, że Harry otrzymał pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a właśnie od swojego ojca, albo kiedy zmusił wszystkich do uznania się magicznym dziedzicem rodziny, czy też ilekroć odmawiał ojcu, na wiele niewielkich i subtelnych sposobów. Draco może i zwykle nie korzystał z siły swojej woli, ponieważ wolał ją pozostawiać na sprawy, które według niego faktycznie były warte wysiłku.

Ale ilekroć się tego podejmował, Narcyza nie sądziła, żeby cokolwiek było w stanie go powstrzymać.

Spojrzała synowi w oczy i pochyliła głowę.

– Wydaje mi się, że masz rację, Draconie – powiedziała. – A Harry? – Nie musiała rozwijać tego pytania.

– Będzie cieszył się tym razem ze mną – powiedział obojętnie Draco, co zakończyło ten temat.

* * *

Harry zadrżał, kiedy wyszli na błonia Hogwartu. Słońce już zachodziło, co oznaczało, że nadciągał czas na dokończenie rytuału Dracona i zwrócenie na siebie bezpośredniej uwagi dzikiego Mroku. Harry, Snape i Henrietta mieli pojawić się jako neutralni mroczni obserwatorzy. Prócz nich nie został zaproszony nikt poza rodzicami Dracona.

Harry musiał przyznać, że niemal żałował, że ten rytuał musiał się skończyć. Ten dzień był fascynujący, bo magia wskazywała mu wszystkie drobne sprawy, których wcześniej nie zauważał w Draconie. Dokładny kolor jego oczu, sposób w jaki przygryzał wargę, ilekroć się czymś martwił, albo zastanawiał, albo mocno skupiał na warzeniu eliksiru, sposób w jaki twarz rozpogadzała mu się ze śmiechu nawet, jeśli nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. W pewnej chwili Draco stał w bladych promieniach zimowego słońca, wpadających przez okno i uśmiechnął się, jakby stawiając się Światłu, starającego się przekonać go do siebie. To światło sprawiło, że krańce jego twarzy rozmyły się lekko, a włosy nabrały niewzruszonego i zimnego poblasku.

A Harry przekonał się, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę, co to znaczy uważać kogoś za fizycznie pięknego.

Szli teraz przez śnieg, owiewani tak ostrym i kąsającym powietrzem, że Harry w końcu się poddał i rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające, uznając że nawet trening nie jest w stanie go zawsze ochronić. Snape był obok Harry'ego, a Henrietta po jego drugiej stronie rozglądała się z wyciągniętą różdżką w poszukiwaniu wszelkich zagrożeń. Draco szedł nieco przed nimi.

A potem się obrócił.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

Dech mu zaparło. Twarz Dracona wyglądała na... uniesioną, przemienioną, pełną płonących, miotających się płomieni, które Harry do tej pory widział wyłącznie w świetlistych kontekstach, na przykład kiedy uwolnił jednorożce, które w odpowiedzi obrzuciły swoją chwałą i pięknem wszystkie zeschnięte liście, drzewa i całą resztę lasu. Skoro już o tym mowa, do tego też doszło zimą, już niemal dwa lata temu.

To nie dzieliło się swoją chwałą z niczym. Raczej wrzeszczało ze zniecierpliwieniem, żeby jego własna chwała została wreszcie dostrzeżona. Draco spojrzał na powoli pojawiające się gwiazdy i Harry zobaczył, jak słaby promyk czerwonego światła opada mu na twarz ze strony zachodzącego za chmurami słońca.

__Nie musi krzyczeć, żeby zwrócić na siebie całą moją uwagę, __pomyślał Harry.__ I tak ją ma.__

Czuł, jak zwijają się w nim troski i niepokoje, przypominające mu o wszystkich okazjach, kiedy ranił, albo ignorował Dracona, czy też fakcie, że Draco ostatnio skrzywdził Michaela, bo był zły o nie otrzymywanie odpowiedniej uwagi od odpowiedniej osoby. Ale Harry wzruszył nimi i odrzucił je od siebie, nawet nie zanurzając ich w basenach oklumencyjnych. Draco powiedział mu, że ma dzisiaj odpuścić i się odprężyć.

Był w stanie to zrobić. Troski dominowały jego umysł praktycznie każdego dnia, chyba że brał udział w jakimś rytuale. I to właśnie miało dzisiaj nastąpić. Zmartwienia mogły sobie poczekać na jutro.

Dotarli do wybranego przez Dracona miejsca, naznaczonego już tego ranka, choć Harry nie wiedział nawet, czym właściwie. Teraz już widział. Na ziemi znajdował się niewielki wał śniegu, tworzący krąg. Draco rzucił zaklęcie – a może to dziki Mrok to zrobił – które wypaliło w nim ziemię. Ilekroć opadała na nią choć odrobina śniegu, ta odrobina momentalnie jaśniała i syczała, zmieniając się w parę, zanim w ogóle zdołała wylądować w kręgu.

Po drugiej stronie czekali na nich Lucjusz z Narcyzą. Harry przyglądał się im przez chwilę. Narcyza miała na sobie ciemnoniebieskie szaty, w kolorze szafirów, najstarszego możliwego koloru zimy. Wspierała Dracona i wyrażała to poprzez okazanie swojej aprobaty względem wybrania pory roku dla jego deklaracji.

Szaty Lucjusza były białe.

Harry poczuł, jak warga podrywa mu się z rozdrażnienia. Lucjusz po prostu nie potrafił się __poddać__, co? Biel ogłaszała, że Lucjusz był osobą z zewnątrz, ubraną jak świetlisty czarodziej, mimo drzemiącego w nim mroku. Okazywał wsparcie, ale wyłącznie takie, jakiego się po nim spodziewano. Draco zrobił coś, co go rozczarowało.

__Mam nadzieję, że chodzi o dobór rytuału, __pomyślał zjadliwie Harry. Na prośbę Dracona w końcu przestał pytać, do czego właściwie dojdzie pod wieczór. Nie sądził, żeby powstrzymało to jakoś Lucjusza, ale że też nie był w stanie odpuścić nawet przy takiej okazji...

Harry uciął te myśli potrząśnięciem głowy i spojrzał na wypalony krąg, do którego wkroczył Draco. Szedł z wysoko uniesioną głową, dumny i pewny siebie. Nie patrzył na żadnego z nich, mimo że jego wzrok musiał przemknąć po Lucjuszu i Narcyzie, kiedy odwracał się w kierunku zachodzącego słońca.

– Wezwałem cię – Draco odezwał się głosem tak niskim, ciepłym i intymnym, że ciało Harry'ego aż przeszły dreszcze – przed świtem tego ranka, w chwili najgłębszego mroku, kiedy chmury zasnuwały niebo i śnieg zakrywał ziemię. Odpowiedziałeś mi. Czy odpowiesz mi i teraz, żebym mógł usprawiedliwić się przed tobą?

Harry zauważył, jak Lucjusz marszczy brwi, a potem otwiera szeroko oczy. Powtórzył bezgłośnie wypowiedziane przed chwilą przez Dracona słowa, po czym zrobił krok przed siebie, jakby faktycznie miał zamiar wejść do wypalonego kręgu i nie dopuścić do ukończenia rytuału.

I wtedy wszyscy oślepli.

Harry widział to jako czarną dłoń, która przemknęła mu przed oczami, kradnąc wzrok. Zamarł ze spiętymi ramionami, a przyspieszające bicie serca skłaniało do impulsywnego zachowania, zwłaszcza w miarę narastającej paniki. Ale wiedział, że musiał pozostać cicho i zaufać Draconowi. Nikomu nie wolno było się wtrącić. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nikomu też nie wolno było zobaczyć, do czego teraz dojdzie. Może poza Draconem.

Harry usłyszał cichy, skrzypiący dźwięk, jakby śnieg był wdeptywany przez naprawdę ciężkie łapy. Dłoń Snape'a spoczęła mu na barku. Harry przytulił do niej policzek, nasłuchując jak ogromna bestia zmierza w kierunku jego kochanka. __Tup, tup, tup, tup__ i __łup.__ _Cztery łapy,_ pomyślał Harry,_ i długi ogon._

Wyczuł chwilę, w której bestia zatrzymała się na skraju wypalonego kręgu. Cisza wzbierała wokół nich, ciężarna niczym godzina przed burzą.

Kiedy wreszcie rozległ się głos, Harry niemal drgnął konwulsyjnie z radości.

__No dobrze. Pokaż mi, że jesteś wart zachowania cię przy życiu.__

* * *

__Pozwól, że usprawiedliwię się przed tobą.__

Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylił, póki nie usłyszał tych słów. Wypalony krąg i zachodzące słońce były typowe dla wielu rytuałów deklaracji. Spodziewał się, że Draco się ukorzy, spokornieje, padnie na kolana przed Mrokiem w szczególnej wersji Pomniejszego Muzycznego Rytuału, co do którego Lucjusz był przekonany, że to właśnie na niego padł wybór.

Nigdy nie oczekiwał, że jego własny syn zdecyduje się na Uzasadnienie.

__Nie może. Zginie.__

Lucjusz ruszył w kierunku kręgu, w pełni zamierzając położyć kres temu szaleństwu. Mrok nie przyjął jeszcze zaproszenia Dracona, jeszcze nie przybył. Póki do tego nie dojdzie, istniała niewielka szansa na przerwanie deklaracji poprzez wyciągnięcie go z kręgu.

Męczyła go już postawa Dracona, irytowała ostatnia buńczuczność i był zdeterminowany przejąć z powrotem nad nim kontrolę, ale przecież nie chciał stracić syna. A do tego by właśnie doszło, gdyby pozwolił Draconowi na dokończenie rytuału.

I wtedy oślepł i musiał się zatrzymać. Przeżyłby, gdyby przekroczył ponad linią wypalonej trawy, ale nie jeśli postawi na niej stopę.

W przytłaczającej ciszy, jaka nastąpiła zaraz po oślepieniu, do umysłu zakradła mu się wątpliwość. Draco nie był na tyle głupi, żeby podjąć się czegoś takiego, nie mając gwarancji na własne przeżycie, choćby nie wiem jak był zdesperowany, żeby udowodnić swoją wartość Harry'emu, czy własnym rodzicom. Był Ślizgonem, znanym ze swojego instynktu przetrwania. Nie porzuciłby tak po prostu swojego życia.

Co oznacza, że musiał być pewien, że poradzi sobie z Uzasadnieniem.

Wątpliwości rozbiegły się po Lucjuszu niczym wzór na pękającym lodzie. A potem przybył Mrok i musiał skupić się na słuchaniu, ale wątpliwości tylko się rozrastały, wgryzając niczym robaki w jego najwyżej cenione przekonania.

* * *

__No dobrze. Pokaż mi, że jesteś wart zachowania cię przy życiu.__

Draco czekał na ten moment.

Mrok przybył do niego pod postacią chimery. Wpatrzony w niego lwi łeb był osadzony na ogromnym ciele czarnej kozy, podczas gdy sunący za nią ogon wyglądał na smoczy. Z barków wyrastały ostro zakończone, lodowe skrzydła o wachlarzowym kształcie, niczym te na karkach niektórych jaszczurek. Draco wiedział, że jego zębiska mogłyby rozszarpać go na strzępy, ogon rozgnieść żebra w pył, a podkowy były tak ostre, że mogłyby go oskalpować. I wszystko to mogło nastąpić z przerażającą prędkością. Chimery były najszybszymi, najbardziej zwinnymi żyjącymi stworzeniami.

Nie był w stanie przewidzieć tego kształtu. Oczywiście że nie. Dziki Mrok nie był znany z niezmienności.

Lwie ślepia były głębokie i chorobliwie czarne, niczym kropki, które Draco wiedział, że pływały mu cały dzień w źrenicach. Nie odwracając od nich wzroku, wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

Nie nastąpiło żadne poruszenie, ale kły chimery nagle zaczęły zaciskać się wokół jego palców. Draco wyobraził sobie zabliźniony kikut na końcu nadgarstka Harry'ego. Wiedział, że Mrok był w stanie odciąć mu dłoń. Mógł zmiażdżyć mu palce, póki nie zaczną przypominać konsystencją masła. Kości krążyłyby w nim w maleńkich i lśniących odłamkach.

Odetchnął głęboko.

Chimera wyśmiała go. Przeszedł pierwszą próbę Uzasadnienia, pokusę do ucieczki i ukrycia się, ale zawsze istniały kolejne. I nie zdołał jej zaimponować. Draco wiedział, że nic nie było w stanie zaimponować dzikiemu Mrokowi. Można było z nim walczyć, ale zawsze wracał, ponownie cały i zdrów, kompletnie nie pamiętając o porażce.

__Zupełnie jak mój ojciec.__

__Zupełnie__, zgodził się głos, pulsująca radość z lotu w trakcie burzy. Mrok znalazł się w jego umyśle. Draco zaprosił go głębiej.

Mrok zaczął rozszarpywać mu umysł.

Nurkował, atakował i bawił się wszystkimi znalezionymi wspomnieniami. Wywlekł na wierzch niewielkie i samolubne okrucieństwa, jakich Draco dopuścił się jako dziecko, i wyśmiał je. Zarechotał na wspomnienie jego dumnego i okrutnego ojca, stojącego bezsilnie nad bałaganem w pokoju Dracona, owinięty jego pierwszym wybuchem przypadkowej magii, przez co skrzaty domowe nie mogły niczego tknąć. Złapał go za głowę i wcisnął mu twarz we własne zakłopotanie, kiedy zaczął pożądać seksualnie, zupełnie jak właściciel kuguchara mógłby wytrzeć mu nos o odchody pozostawione na dywanie.

Draco zniósł to wszystko. Wiedział przecież, że to w nim istniało, a teraz kiedy wezwał do siebie Mrok, nie miał wyjścia i musiał pozwolić rytuałowi na kontynuację. Z własnej woli pokazywał Mrokowi wszystko w sobie, słuchał jego słów, pozwalał mu sobą pomiatać.

__Czemu mnie wezwałeś? __Draco zadrżał na dźwięk tego głosu, ale nie z zimna, czy strachu. To było to samo podniecenie, jakie czasem czuł przez magię Harry'ego na czwartym roku, ilekroć Harry wściekał się do stopnia, w którym zaczynało to mieć znaczenie. __Nie masz mi niczego do zaoferowania. Za kogo ty się masz? Jesteś po prostu rozpieszczonym i samolubnym gnojem.__

__Rozpieszczonym i samolubnym gnojem, który dopuścił się tego, __odpowiedział Draco, wznosząc wspomnienia swoich wykroczeń.

Wiedział, nawet kiedy jeszcze flirtował z Michaelem, że w pewnej chwili ta sytuacja może się zwrócić przeciw niemu i ugryźć w dupę. Ale nie był w stanie przestać. Niby czemu miałby? W ten sposób otrzymał to, czego chciał, docenienie jego fizycznego wyglądu, podziw którego mu brakowało, no i był pewien, że będzie w stanie przeżyć wszystko, co może potem nastąpić. Gardził karą Harry'ego; zmusiła go do przemyślenia swoich czynów, ale tylko dlatego, że zachował się głupio i naprawdę nie powinien robić tego ponownie po prostu przez tę głupotę. Nie uważał, żeby Harry miał jakiekolwiek prawo do ukarania go. Nie uważał też, żeby jego pierwotne impulsy, pragnienie flirtowania i zostania zauważonym, były w jakimkolwiek stopniu niewłaściwe. Powinien był lepiej dobrać sobie cel i lepiej panować nad emocjami, żeby podziw nie zmienił się w obsesyjną miłość.

I były inne takie sytuacje. Draco naprawdę miał na myśli to, co powiedział Michaelowi o swoim opętaniu. Dziwnie było przeskakiwać między głowami śmierciożerców podczas bitwy na letnie przesilenie, dziwnie wynosiło się świadomość, że umierali w chwili, w której ich opuszczał, że z zimną krwią prowadził ich na śmierć. Ale nie myślał o nich więcej poza tą krótką chwilą. Nie pamiętał nawet ich imion, kształtów ich umysłów. Zaraz po bitwie bardziej przejmował się bólem tych, którzy byli dla niego ważni, czyli własnym i Harry'ego, jak tylko już ustalił, że jego rodzice i profesor Snape nie odnieśli poważniejszych obrażeń.

__Czyli na tym polega największa różnica. __Głos dzikiego Mroku brzmiał ochoczo.__ Znam tego, który nazywa się __vatesem__ i znam ciebie. Obchodzi go ból tak wielu stworzeń. Ale ty kochasz bardzo niewielu.__

Draco przyznał, że to prawda. Wiedział, że Lucjusz kochał tylko jego i Narcyzę. Był niemal przekonany, że matka kochała wyłącznie jego ojca, jego samego i Harry'ego. Wywodził się z rodziny o długiej tradycji kochania agresywnego, opiekuńczego, zaborczego... i obdarzania tym uczuciem wyłącznie ludzi, których się musiało.

Szerokie kręgi były dla Harry'ego. Współczucie wobec wszystkiego, co żyje, było dla Harry'ego. Miłość dla czarodziejskiego świata, której wymagała od niego przepowiednia do pokonania Mrocznego Pana, była dla Harry'ego. I niech je sobie zatrzyma.

To nie znaczyło, że Draco nienawidził całej reszty świata. Oczywiście że nie. Mógłby się z nim zadawać, gdyby to miało przynieść mu jakąś korzyść, jak to coraz częściej okazywało się w przypadku brata Harry'ego, albo mógłby zrobić czasem dla nich coś, co by mu nie zaszkodziło, albo okazało się zabawne, albo pomogło jego własnym planom, albo zadowoliło Harry'ego.

Ale jego współczucie i miłość były zarezerwowane dla bardzo niewielu ludzi. Nie widział powodów, dla których miałby poszerzać ten krąg.

Prawdopodobnie kiedyś starał się kochać więcej ludzi. Istniały takie czasy, na przykład, kiedy kochał Pansy jako przyjaciółkę, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Jej śmierć koszmarnie bolała. Ale doszedł po niej do siebie i nawet się na nią nie oglądał. Widział, co żałoba była w stanie zrobić z umysłem Harry'ego, ilekroć okazywała się dostatecznie głęboka. Ciskała nim na ziemię, wprowadzając zamęt do umysłu. Cierpiał w ten sposób po stracie swojego feniksa.

Draco się tym tak nie przejął. Nigdy by się nie przejął aż do tego stopnia. Gdyby ludzie, którzy byli dla niego ważni, zginęli, to by go prawdopodobnie kompletnie zdewastowało, ale właśnie dlatego trzymał ich przy sobie z całych sił. Rozrysuj krąg i chroń tylko jego... a nawet lepiej, wychodź poza krąg i manipuluj ludźmi tak, żeby mniejsza liczba wrogów w ogóle oglądała się w jego kierunku. Bo w ostatecznym rozrachunku chronienie swoich najbliższych oznaczało ochronę samego siebie.

__Są tacy, którzy uważają, że przynależność do Slytherinu oznacza nieodwracalne zło,__ odezwał się dziki Mrok w jego umyśle, owijając Dracona wokół siebie niczym nić na kołowrotku.__ Chyba wiesz, że to nieprawda?__

Tak, Draco wiedział. Żaden Ślizgon nie był nieodwracalnie zły. Z jego domu wychodzili nawet Świetliści Panowie.

Co zwykle oznaczał przydział do Slytherinu, to __samolubność__ na większą czy mniejszą skalę. Samolubność ambicji, samolubność miejsc i precedensów, oddanie własnym celom i uwieszanie się na nich. Ślizgon nie rozdawał pieniędzy i współczucia każdemu obcemu, jaki się napatoczył, chyba że mogło to oznaczać zabezpieczenie czegoś znacznie cenniejszego, jak szczęścia czy poczucia własnej wartości. I Ślizgoni najlepiej kochali i byli najszczęśliwsi, kiedy mogli zabrać swoich ukochanych i ukryć ich przed światem, zamknąć i traktować jak najdroższe skarby.

Draco nie był w stanie zrobić tego z Harrym. Ale z drugiej strony zawsze wiedział, że przyjdzie mu dzielić Harry'ego z resztą świata. Wciąż mógł jednak wziąć pod uwagę własne szczęścia w tym wszystkim, cieszyć się sprawami, które będą dla niego na wyłączność w relacji z Harrym – w ten sam sposób podchodził do ludzi, których absolutnie musiał kochać – i zignorować te, które nie miały znaczenia. A ilekroć ktoś wkraczał na jego terytorium, następował czas do walki niczym rozwścieczony smok.

A Harry nie był tylko kimś, kogo należało chronić. Był partnerem, który był w stanie chronić w zamian, który był w stanie poradzić sobie na polu bitwy. A ponieważ Draco uwielbiał, kiedy się go chroniło, głaskało i rozpieszczało, to był z tego naprawdę zadowolony. Magia Harry'ego go podniecała. Jego piękno sprawiało, że Draco go pożądał. Jego przeszłość wywoływała w nim nieczęste dla niego skłonności do okazywania sympatii. W dodatku był na tyle szczery, że zazwyczaj byli w stanie wyjaśnić sobie wprost, jak wyglądały sprawy między nimi.

Jedyne, czego Draco pragnął, to żeby Harry częściej był skłonny do opuszczania swoich barier – co oznaczałoby częstszy seks, więcej zwracania na niego fizycznej uwagi, okazje kiedy Harry wypalałby pierwsze, co mu przychodziło do głowy, zamiast się powstrzymywać i układać to wszystko w dyplomatyczne frazy. Burzenie Barier było pierwszym krokiem na tej ścieżce. Joseph zachęcił Harry'ego do podążania nią. Draco miał nadzieję, że Uzasadnienie pokaże Harry'emu coś tak wspaniałego, że już nigdy nie spróbuje wrócić do tej swojej ciasnej i sterylnej egzystencji, którą wciąż prowadził.

Dziki Mrok roześmiał się w jego umyśle. Draco drgnął. Niemal zapomniał o jego obecności, bo znacznie bardziej interesowało go odkrywanie siebie na nowo.

__Jesteś samolubnym i rozpieszczonym gnojem. __Dziki Mrok brzmiał na niezwykle rozbawionego. __ Bawisz mnie, Draconie Malfoyu. Otrzymasz to, czego szukałeś, moje uznanie i swoją deklarację. Jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem.__

Dłoń Dracona zaczęła nagle promieniować okrutnym bólem. Otworzył oczy, które najwyraźniej zamknął w którymś momencie Uzasadnienia i zobaczył jak chimera zabiera swoje szczęki. Fale zimna i nacisku szybko przemieniły się w ekstazę, zupełnie jak to było w przypadku śladów po zębach z tego ranka. Draco zamknął ponownie oczy i jęknął.

__Zabierz gdzieś swojego kochanka,__ powiedział dziki Mrok.__ Nie, nie tak po prostu gdzieś. Zmieniłem zdanie.__

Draco otworzył z oszołomieniem oczy i zobaczył jak chimera odchyla łeb w kierunku gwiazd i zaczyna ryczeć. Momentalnie z nieba opadła spirala śniegu, lśniąc tak olśniewająco, że Draco był przez chwilę przekonany, że to same gwiazdy opadły. Wiatr przywalił w niego, zwalając z nóg, a następnie podrywając w powietrze.

Mknął przez ciemność, ważki i bez-kościsty, póki nie uderzył o powierzchnię wyściełaną materiałem. Pozbawiony tchu, odbił się i spróbował podnieść, kiedy uderzyło w niego coś ciężkiego, przygniatając z powrotem. Draco zamrugał i odgarnął kurtynę dzikich włosów, odsłaniając zaskoczoną twarz Harry'ego, którego zielone oczy zostały w bardzo wyraźny sposób uwolnione spod zaklęcia oślepiającego.

__Bawcie się dobrze__, rozległ się głos, po czym chimera zniknęła.

Draco wiedział, że to był pokój, w którym stało łóżko. Mogła to być ich własna sypialnia, albo miejsce stworzone specjalnie dla nich przez dziki Mrok. Nie wiedział. Miał to gdzieś.

Pocałował agresywnie Harry'ego, rozpoczynając swój atak.

* * *

Harry przetoczył się, dysząc, a żebra bolały go nie tylko od niespodziewanego lądowania, ale też przez to, że wylądował akurat na Draconie. A potem okulary wbiły mu się w twarz, kiedy Draco go pocałował.

_To coś nowego._

Harry jednak zorientował się, kiedy wił się pod dłońmi Dracona i kiedy Draco przewrócił ich obu z zaskakującą siłą, żeby znaleźć się na górze, że to wcale nie było nic nowego. To był ten sam rodzaj pasji, albo agresji, którą Draco zainspirował w nim, kiedy po raz pierwszy zrobili cokolwiek poza całowaniem się, ten sam rodzaj porzucenia wszystkiego, kiedy Draco cieszył się z nim Burzeniem Barier. Różnica polegała na tym, że tym razem nie było żadnego gniewu czy magii, które wytrącałyby Harry'ego z równowagi. Sam mógł zadecydować, jak chce na to zareagować.

Oblizał usta, czy też spróbował – całowali się tak mocno, że język po prostu wyślizgnął mu się z ust i wślizgnął do draconowych – zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Nie musiał się na to godzić. Mógłby się uprzeć, że powinni zwolnić, albo przynajmniej uprawiać nieco łagodniejszy seks. Albo w ogóle stąd wyjść. Harry nie sądził, żeby kopulacja była częścią deklaracji. To było raczej coś, czego Draco teraz chciał.

I czego on też chciał. Już czuł, jak kutas spina mu się, jak podniecenie napręża mu zmysły niczym gorące druty, a myśli, na które zwykle sobie nie pozwalał, zaczynały unosić się na powierzchni jego umysłu niczym piana morska.

Mógłby stąd wyjść.

Ale mógł też po prostu odpuścić.

Zamknął oczy i to właśnie zrobił.

Poczuł jak magia rozwija się wokół nich niczym kolczaste skrzydła, wyjąc z radości. Wiedział, że gdzieś w oddali ptaszysko o jaszczurczym ogonie skrzeczało z aprobatą. Ale Harry nie był w stanie go słyszeć, ponieważ dłoń Dracona znalazła to miejsce na jego karku, którego Harry zwykle nienawidził i mocno je uszczypnęła.

Ciało Harry'ego podskoczyło niczym marionetka, przez co zakrztusił się językiem Dracona. Draco wyprostował się, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

Harry skorzystał z okazji i zniknął ich ubrania. Źrenice Dracona poszerzyły się znacznie, kiedy odkrył, że siedzi nagi na swoim, równie nagim, chłopaku. Na chwilę zniknęła nawet mgła podniecenia w jego oczach i spojrzał na Harry'ego pytająco.

– No. – Harry widział jak magia za głową Dracona zaczyna tworzyć serię intensywnych i bardzo drobiazgowych obrazów na ścianach, ale bardziej interesował go sposób, w jaki pociemniały Draconowi oczy. – Też tego chcę.

Odczekał jeszcze jedną, pełną napięcia i przyglądania się sobie nawzajem chwilę, po czym wyciągnął rękę i objął głowę Dracona, ściągając go na dół tak mocno, że rozciął mu zębami wargę. Harry przewrócił ich, starając się znaleźć z powrotem na górze. W połowie przewrotu Draco oparł nogę o łóżko i odepchnął się kolanem. Harry stęknął, lądując z powrotem na plecach, bo sprężyna materaca wbiła mu się między łopatki.

– Chcę zrobić ci to, co zrobiłeś mi już dwukrotnie – powiedział Draco, unosząc się nad nim. – Już dwukrotnie mnie dotykałeś, nie pozwalając dotknąć się w zamian. Tym razem podzielisz się sobą ze mną, Harry, i nie będzie wolno ci się poruszyć. Ani w żaden sposób się zrewanżować. – Jego spojrzenie było przeszywające, kiedy nachylił się i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Chyba że jesteś na to zbyt altruistyczny?

Harry zgrzytnął zębami. Pragnął tego i to nie tylko dlatego, że zadowoliłoby to Dracona. Przynajmniej tyle mógł mu powiedzieć. Myśl o leżeniu w bezruchu pod Draconem i pozwalaniu mu na dotykanie się sprawiała, że przebiegał go ciepły dreszcz, rywalizujący z chłodnymi, których nabawił się w czasie wizyty dzikiego Mroku.

– Kiedy ja_ chcę_, żebyś mnie dotykał – powiedział.

Uśmiech Dracona wyrażał czysty tryumf i był niewątpliwie najpiękniejszym, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział na jego twarzy. Zniżył głowę i przyssał się do tego znienawidzonego punktu na karku Harry'ego. Harry zaklął, kiedy Draco go ugryzł. Powstałe przez to drżenie zdawało się zaciskać mu więcej mięśni w kroczu, niż w ogóle wiedział, że ma. Zarzucił niecierpliwie głową, rozkładając przed Draconem ręce i nogi, a głosy w jego głowie, które zawsze mówiły mu, że tak nie wolno, były teraz tak zagłuszone, że równie dobrze nigdy mogły nie istnieć.

– Ja pierdolę, Draco.

– Nie, to teraz moja robota, umówiliśmy się – mruknął Draco i zassał ukąszone miejsce, przez co Harry wydał z siebie zdławiony krzyk. Ciało już lśniło mu od potu i zapomniał, czym w ogóle jest chłód. Wił się na łóżku, ale pilnował, żeby jego ręce nie próbowały nawet dotykać Dracona, zgodnie z jego prośbą.

Draco przesunął się niżej, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego, który był przekonany, że będzie wolał zrobić to powoli. Ale wówczas objął dłonią chuja Harry'ego i Harry pozwolił swojej głowie opaść z jękiem, uznając że pośpieszny seks w ogóle mu nie przeszkadza.

Ciało już dygotało mu konwulsyjnie z przyjemności. Harry stracił kontrolę nad ustami i nie zależało mu na odzyskaniu jej, nawet jeśli wydawał z siebie _wyłącznie_ stek bzdur. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby seks kiedykolwiek był tak przyjemny, niczym dźgnięcia włóczni wzdłuż całego ciała, kiedy pragnienie do poruszania, naciskania biodrami zostało zredukowane do absolutnie niezbędnych ruchów, podczas gdy kiedyś kojarzyło mu się z ruchem w tańcu.

_To dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę sobie nie odpuściłeś, _zorientował się._ Tak właśnie czułbyś się od samego początku, gdybyś tylko sobie zaufał. To..._

A potem krzyknął, ponieważ _poczuł_ coś kompletnie nowego, och tak. Nie usta i nie dłoń. No, niech będzie, tak, to była dłoń, ale w kompletnie niewłaściwym miejscu, a przynajmniej nie w miejscu, w którym się jej spodziewał, głaszcząca go łagodnie po tyłku, a potem rozchylająca pośladki.

– Draco. – Harry był pewien, że to powiedział. Choć mógł to też wyjęczeć.

– Nie ruszaj się. Obiecałeś mi – powiedział Draco, a przynajmniej tak się się Harry'emu zdawało, bo unosił się właśnie we mgle, zasnuwającej mu umysł i magię. – I wydaje mi się, że już minęliśmy punkt, w którym omawialibyśmy każde możliwe posunięcie w czasie seksu przed wykonaniem go. Ale powiedz mi, jeśli zaboli. – Miał coś mokrego i śliskiego na palcach, kiedy jeden z nich wślizgnął się do ciała Harry'ego. Harry zauważył jego intensywny wyraz twarzy tylko przez ułamek sekundy, po czym odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Całe ciało wydawało mu się dziwnie lekkie i tak, bolało, ale zaraz potem został zaatakowany przez kującą przyjemność, bo wyglądało na to, że Draco wcale nie zapomniał o jego erekcji. Zakwilił.

Palec przestał się ruszać, ale po chwili podjął pracę. Harry miał wrażenie, że wspierał się na piętach, nogi go bolały, w dodatku miał wygięty kręgosłup. Ale nie był pewien. Wszystkie sensacje zdawały się go trafiać tylko na chwilę, bo zaraz pojawiały się kolejne, przez co był zakopany pod zalewającymi go emocjami, które naciskały i ciągnęły, statecznie niczym fale.

Wybełkotał coś, co miało w sobie słowo „czysty", to pamiętał, a Draco odpowiedział na to „I właśnie dlatego wziąłem ze sobą różdżkę". Czy coś w tym stylu. Harry obecnie starał się pamiętać o oddychaniu i tym, że miało mu być przyjemnie _w tym samym czasie__._ Co wydawało się niemożliwe.

Ale mógł się odprężyć, prawda? Zwiotczeć? Wtedy by go pewnie aż tak nie bolało. I tak burzył bariery. Był tu z własnej woli. _Joseph byłby ze mnie taki dumny_, pomyślał Harry, starając sobie wyobrazić swoje mięśnie jako wiotkie kałuże.

Podziałało. Nagle palec Dracona – teraz to już chyba palce – wślizgnęły się nieco głębiej i Harry czuł, jak zwijając się w nim i uderzają o ścianki. To w jakiś sposób skojarzyło mu się z wężami, co było zaskakujące. Harry wydał z siebie pijany chichot i zobaczył, jak jego magia niewłaściwie splata arras, który tworzyła na suficie nad nimi.

– Cicho – wyszeptał Draco i pocałował go w bok żeber, co Harry uznał za dziwne miejsce na pocałunek, po czym wcisnął palce głębiej. Harry miał wrażenie, że Draco miał niesłychanie dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakby macał dno swojego kufra w poszukiwaniu źle położonej książki.

_No, macanie z pewnością tu pasuje..._

I wtedy wrzasnął i w ogóle go nie obchodziło, czy ktoś go słyszał. _Kompletnie_ się tym nie przejmował. Przyjemność uderzała go niczym rozgrzany do czerwoności ołów, a parzące druty, które zdawały się zastąpić mu nerwy, ożyły wszystkie na raz. Harry był pewien, że wykonywał wyjątkowo zwierzęce ruchy biodrami i bełkotał nieskładnie.

– To się nazywa prostata, Harry. – Draco brzmiał na niesprawiedliwie opanowanego i zdystansowanego. – Domyślam się, że ci się podoba?

– _Tak_ – powiedział Harry, co też było niesprawiedliwe, bo chciałby dodać coś w stylu, „A jak to wygląda?", ale przyjemność miała inne pomysły, podobnie jak palce Dracona. Harry podejrzewał, że jego biodra też, jeśli wnioskować cokolwiek z ich ruchów.

Czuł jak skóra w kroczu zaczyna mu się zacieśniać, więc z całych sił skoncentrował się czymkolwiek innym, dzięki czemu zdołał powiedzieć z kilkoma tylko przerwami na dyszenie:

– Jak tak dalej... będziesz robił... to dojdę zanim... się we mnie... znajdziesz, Draco. – Tak, było to powiedziane z wysiłkiem i często uciekało pod koniec w jęk, ale przynajmniej udało mu się złożyć pełne zdanie. Harry czuł się z tego absurdalnie dumny. A potem uznał, _Jebać to, leżę tu, Draco wbił mi palce w dupę i zaraz zastąpi je chujem. Mam prawo być z siebie tak dumny, jak mi się podoba._

– Cóż – powiedział Draco, a Harry w nieskończonej uldze usłyszał w jego głosie drżenie z wysiłku. – Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. – Wycofał się, co nieco poluźniło szczęki przyjemności, dzięki czemu Harry mógł przesunąć głowę i spojrzeć na Dracona.

Ciemność, która wcześniej tego dnia transmutowała mu twarz, powróciła. Harry nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej zauważył te wszystkie cienie i kąty, a już z pewnością _nigdy_ nie widział, żeby Draco patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Nawet tamto spojrzenie człowieka umierającego z pragnienia i stojącego tuż przed wodą, jakie zobaczył w czasie Burzenia Barier, nie porównywało się do tego. To właśnie było spojrzenie świadczące, że Draco pragnął go przelecieć i wyjdzie zaraz ze skóry, jeśli tego nie zrobi.

– Jesteś piękny – powiedział mu Harry, po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę to _widząc._

Draco przesunął się ostrożnie po łóżku, żeby go pocałować, przygryzając przy okazji dolną wargę Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie w rewanżu za nacięcie własnej.

– Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś powiesz mi to z taką pasją.

Szybko wrócił na pozycję, podnosząc ostrożnie nogi Harry'ego i przekładając je ponad swoimi ramionami, podczas gdy Harry miał wrażenie, że lada moment zrobi mu się koszmarnie niewygodnie, ale to nie miało znaczenia; ostatecznie teraz już żaden z nich nie wytrzyma zbyt długo.

– Też powinienem wygłosić długą mowę na temat twojego piękna – powiedział Draco.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy Draco zauważył, że magia w tym momencie chwilowo przestała rysować po ścianach i zawisła nad nim, celując swoimi pazurami.

Ale szybko przestał się tym przejmować, bo Draco ostrożnie zaczął się w niego wciskać.

Bolało. Ale Harry znosił już znacznie gorszy ból i nigdy nie towarzyszyło mu równie wiele przyjemności. Ilekroć ból starał się przeważyć, wykręcał się od niego i przetaczał pod spodem. Nie śmiał teraz ryzykować wrzucania go do basenów oklumencyjnych. Chwilowo kompletnie wyrwał się na wolność i nie miał czasu na powrót do tego więzienia.

Draco naciskał, naciskał i naciskał, póki Harry'emu nie zaczęło się wydawać, że nogi mu się zaraz oderwą z bioder, a jego prostata zwyczajnie zwinęła manatki. Następnie zamarł tam gdzie był i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Harry patrzył, jak ciemność zbiera się i zaczyna wirować mu wokół twarzy, polując na każdą kroplę opadającego potu, każdą zmarszczkę na czole, każdą nadwyrężoną linię na gardle.

A potem Draco odsunął się lekko i zaczął szybko poruszać biodrami.

I wtedy właśnie okazało się, że prostata Harry'ego wcale nie zwinęła manatków, tylko zrobiła sobie chwilową przerwę. Harry podsuwał się równie mocno, co Draco się w niego wsuwał, i zaśmiał się, ponieważ, cholera jasna, słowo „manatki" w czasie czegoś takiego wydawało mu się po prostu zabawne.

Draco sapnął i spróbował coś powiedzieć, prawdopodobnie zapytać co go tak rozśmieszyło. Harry nie dał mu na to szansy. Wezwał swoją magię, żeby uniosła jego tułów ponad łóżkiem, dając mu przewagę, której Harry nie był w stanie mieć bez jednej z dłoni. Draco jęknął przez zmianę kąta, a potem nagle _sam_ zaczął krzyczeć. To usatysfakcjonowało Harry'ego, najwyraźniej zareagowało na ten dźwięk coś dzikiego i samolubnego, co zwykle leżało na samym dnie umysłu, bo nie chciał się do niego przyznać i teraz wyglądało mu przez oczy.

Ale tym razem mógł się do tego przyznać, skoro i tak przyznawał się do wszystkiego. W tej chwili nie był _vatesem_, czy zbawcą świata. Był po prostu Harrym. Co za wspaniałe uczucie.

Nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek zdołał odpowiednio podziękować Draconowi za sprawienie, że poczuł się w ten sposób.

To naprawdę nie zajęło długo. Harry wychodził Draconowi naprzeciw, ruch za ruch, niezmienne współzawodnictwo, podniecenie przebiegające przez niego, jakby leciał na Błyskawicy. Ale to było znacznie bardziej _zajebiste_ od dowolnej przejażdżki na Błyskawicy i Harry odkrył nagle, że znowu się śmieje, ilekroć był w stanie znaleźć na to oddech, bo czysta radość i zabawa szukały w nim jakiegoś ujścia.

Draco pochwycił jego spojrzenie i Harry zobaczył, jak znowu otwiera usta, po czym je zamyka, najwyraźniej pojmując, że Harry wcale nie śmiał się z jego starań. Zamknął oczy i po prostu przyśpieszył.

Harry czuł zachwyt, radość, miłość i to, jak Draco go przyciągał do siebie, starając się zmusić do dojścia przed sobą.

I pierwszy raz w życiu pozwolił sobie za nimi podążyć.

Zatrzęsło nim, kiedy moczył sobie brzuch i krocze, a ciało reagowało tak, jak do tej pory reagowało wyłącznie na złapanie znicza, albo tętnienie magią. Pośród tego całego oszołomienia przemknęła mu myśl: _Czyli to dlatego ludzie tak lubią orgazmy. Są naprawdę przyjemne, prawda?_

Draco wciąż napierał na niego, kiedy Harry już skończył, więc Harry nie miał zamiaru się jeszcze odprężać. Draco kazał mu leżeć w bezruchu i przyjmować bez oddawania, ale Harry uznał, że i tak złamał tę zasadę, siadając. Złapał Dracona za bark i z całej siły przycisnął się do niego.

Ramiona Dracona wykręciły się, jak u kogoś robiącego Zwrot Wrońskiego i też doszedł, przez co głowa mu opadła do tyłu i opadła się o nadgarstek Harry'ego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. _A mimo to wciąż piękny_, pomyślał Harry, nawet kiedy ciemność zdawała się już znikać z jego twarzy i pozostawiała ją usmarowaną światłem.

Przyciągnął Dracona do siebie, kiedy już było po wszystkim i porządnie go wycałował. Gdzieś w międzyczasie Draco doszedł do siebie na tyle, żeby zacząć odpowiadać tym samym. Wyszedł z Harry'ego bez przerywania pocałunku; Harry zorientował się dopiero, kiedy obrócił się i zarzucił mu nogę na biodra.

– Masz już dość? – zapytał.

I Harry zobaczył w jego oczach, że naprawdę przyjąłby potwierdzającą odpowiedź. Niemal było mu przykro, że mu jej nie dał.

– Chyba sobie jaja robisz – odpowiedział i z satysfakcją zobaczył, jak na twarzy Dracona pojawia się radość tuż przed tym, jak ponownie pochylił się po kolejny głęboki pocałunek.

* * *

Dracona obudziło zimowe słońce, więc zamrugał powoli. Leżał spleciony z Harrym na łóżku, które nie należało do nich. Wychodził z założenia, że dziki Mrok wrzucił ich z powrotem do sypialni w Slytherinie, ale wyglądało na to, że jednak nie.

Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się powoli, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile był w stanie z leżącym na sobie na wznak Harrym, którego plecy przyciskały się do klatki piersiowej Dracona, a dzikie czarne włosy przesłaniały widoki przy każdym chrapnięciu. Draco przyjrzał się otaczającym ich kolorom, po czym zaczął się śmiać.

To rozbudziło Harry'ego, który wymamrotał:

– Co?

– Jesteśmy w pokoju, w którym składuje się stare meble – mruknął mu Draco na ucho – na wypadek, gdyby jeszcze kiedyś miały się przydać, bo nie zawsze w szkole był kompetentny nauczyciel transmutacji, zdolny do stworzenia wygodnych mebli. Pieprzyliśmy się wczoraj na gryfońskim łóżku. – Wskazał gestem na zakurzone, podarte, czerwone zasłony wokół nich.

Harry prychnął i przeciągnął się, krzywiąc lekko, kiedy napotkał niespodziewany ból w mięśniach. Draco nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed odczuwaniem zadowolenia z siebie na ten widok, mimo że sam miał całkiem sporo zakwasów. To __on__ zrobił to Harry'emu. Zmusił go do odpuszczenia sobie...

Nie, to nie była tak do końca prawda. To dzięki niemu Harry doszedł, owszem. Ale Harry zrobił to samo dla niego. To wszystko było naprawdę specjalne głównie dlatego, że Harry przełamał się i zrobił to, o co Draco go poprosił, ponieważ __sam__ tego chciał, pławił się we własnej, samolubnej przyjemności i zdecydowanie nie przejmował się w tamtej chwili czyjąkolwiek opinią.

Draco nie spodziewał się, że tak będzie już każdego dnia, tak jak nie spodziewał się, że każdy dzień okaże się zimowym przesileniem. Ale ponownie się zmienili i jeśli teraz zawrócą z powrotem po tej spirali, to prędzej czy później wrócą do tego punktu.

Jeszcze nigdy nie był czegoś równie wściekle pewny, usatysfakcjonowany i dumny z siebie, co teraz.

– Draco?

Przechylił głowę w kierunku Harry'ego.

Harry opierał się na łokciu, podnosząc klatkę piersiową i głowę, ale wszystko poniżej wciąż było komfortowo owinięte wokół Dracona. Uśmiechał się w sposób, którego Draco nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a jego oczy były pełne światła.

– Wciąż myślę, że jesteś piękny – mruknął.


	69. Rozdzialik: Kolekcja mignięć

Nazywam to rozdzialikiem, bo technicznie rzecz biorąc, wszystkie dodatki miały być snami Snape'a.

****Rozdzialik: Kolekcja mignięć****

Lucjusz siedział przed kominkiem w swoim gabinecie w Rezydencji Malfoyów i obracał powoli kielich z zimnym winem. Mógłby kazać skrzatom domowym go podgrzać, albo transmutować wino tak, żeby zachowało swój alkohol i jednocześnie smakowało słodziej. Ale w tej chwili wydawało mu się, że potrzebował, a przynajmniej powinien potrzebować, surowej i niczym nie zmienionej rzeczywistości.

Odniósł porażkę.

Upił wina w długim łyku, póki nie zagroził sobie zadławieniem. Następnie wzniósł kieliszek przed sobą i patrzył jak płomienie błyszczą na kroplach, tworząc delikatne, wspaniałe kolory, na których widok nie zasługiwał.

Pomylił się.

Kolejny łyk wina, tym razem niemal wypił resztę kielicha. Lucjusz poczuł, jak warga mu drży, a w głowie mu się kręci od zapowiadającego się pijaństwa. Zwykle nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na coś takiego, ale znajdował się pośród naprawdę potężnych osłon, w pokoju, w którym nawet skrzaty domowe nie spróbowałyby mu przeszkodzić. A to była kara, kara za niezauważenie, za popełnienie błędu. Do tej pory po prostu brnął przed siebie, tłumaczył sobie każde potknięcie, wyjaśniał sobie, że tak naprawdę wcale __nie miał__ jakichś wielkich problemów. Wręcz otwierały się przed nim nowe możliwości. Gdyby zawiodły go plany związane z niewymownymi, to zwróci się do Scrimgeoura. Gdyby to zawiodło – a nie mogło, nie było w stanie, nie w chwili, w której byli spętani przysięgami wieczystymi – zakradłby się z powrotem w łaski Harry'ego. Ugłaskałby ponownie syna i przyzwyczaiłby go do karności. Każda porażka oznaczała po prostu kolejne szanse na zrobienie postępów w innym kierunku. Być może czasem przyszłoby mu zmienić taktykę, ale nie oznaczałoby to, że się __pomylił.__

A teraz pojął, że właśnie tak było.

Popełnił najgorszy możliwy grzech, za który pogardzałby własnym ojcem, gdyby Abraxas okazał się kiedykolwiek na tyle słaby albo głupi, żeby go popełnić. Sprawił, że Draco uznał go za zbędnego. Być może pojawiały się chwile, kiedy jego syn z przyjemnością wsparłby się na nim, potrzebując jego siły, ale Lucjusz pokazał mu, że mu na to nie pozwoli. Dlatego Draco wejrzał wgłąb siebie i znalazł własną siłę.

Już nie był od niego zależny. Był kimś, kto stawił czoła Uzasadnieniu i przeżył.

Lucjusz nie wiedział nawet, co właściwie sprawiło, że jego syn zdecydował się na coś takiego. Och, _domyślał_ się. Mogło chodzić o udowodnienie swojej wartości przed własnym partnerem, albo pragnienie zademonstrowania odwagi. A może chciał znaleźć rytuał deklaracji, w który Lucjusz absolutnie nie zdoła ingerować. Ale istniały inne rytuały, na które rodzice nie byli w stanie wpływać, a wciąż niosły ze sobą mniej ryzyka. Lucjuszowi wydawało się, że to właśnie ryzyko najbardziej skłoniło Dracona do wybrania Uzasadnienia.

Ale wciąż nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co z tego wszystkiego zyskał.

Draco stał się człowiekiem, którego Lucjusz nie znał, co samo w sobie było niebezpieczne.

Co gorsza, zobaczył jak Harry'emu oczy lśniły, ilekroć mu się przyglądał. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu Lucjusz po prostu uznałby to za znak, że Harry był po prostu zauroczony jego synem i jak tylko odzyska Dracona, to automatycznie odzyska też Harry'ego.

Ale teraz rozpoznał, co to tak naprawdę było. Harry podziwiał siłę Dracona, a człowiek, który zdołał osiągnąć coś takiego, nie potrzebował siły Lucjusza.

Znalazł się w pułapce, zatrzasku bez wyjścia. I sam ją sobie splótł. Już nigdy więcej nie będzie bezpieczny. Nawet jeśli zakradnie się w łaski Harry'ego i Dracona, oraz zdoła zachować w tajemnicy wszystko, czym niewymowni chcieli go szantażować, to i tak nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, do czego dojdzie, kiedy Harry i Draco odkryją, że to właśnie on wydał Hawthorn Parkinson Departamentowi Tajemnic.

Lucjusz wypił więcej wina.

* * *

Narcyza mogła chodzić po Srebrnym Lustrze, przygotowując wszystko na przyjazd gości. Ostatecznie do świąt nie zostało już wiele czasu. W dodatku wiedziała, że jej syn był bezpieczny i nie musiała się o niego martwić.

Ale nie robiła tego. Zamiast tego siedziała przed kominkiem we własnej niewielkiej czytelni, w której lubiła spędzać większość czasu, wpatrywała się w płomienie i uśmiechała.

Udało jej się.

Zajęło to wiele lat nieustannych wysiłków, lat manewrów, organizowania i ustępowania w mniej istotnych kwestiach, a czasem nawet bezpośrednich walk. Ale udało jej się. Wychowała Dracona na czarodzieja, który był w stanie zająć własne miejsce w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie, który radził sobie na tyle dobrze, że był w stanie zdecydować się na rytuał, na który prawdopodobnie nie zgodziliby się ani jego ojciec, ani partner, gdyby znali wszystkie szczegóły. Draco nie polegał na ich aprobacie. Wyrwał się z okowów, które martwiły Narcyzę od chwili, w której zobaczyła, w jak wielką obsesję wpadł na punkcie Harry'ego, łańcuchów które nie pozwoliłyby mu zrobić czegokolwiek wbrew jego opinii.

A teraz miał jeszcze swojego ojca jako przykład, możliwe nawet że przykład porażki, jeśli Lucjusz nie przestanie naciskać. Już go nie czcił tak, jak to miał w zwyczaju w wieku jedenastu lat.

Narcyza uważała swoją pracę za skończoną.

Och, z przyjemnością zobaczy nadchodzące lata, kiedy Draco, wraz z Harrym, będą wspinać się po swojej spirali życia. Chciała zobaczyć, gdzie ich doprowadzi i jak wspaniałych osiągnięć dokonają. Ale gdyby ktoś rzucił na nią klątwę zabijającą zaraz po zakończeniu z powodzeniem Uzasadnienia Dracona, umarłaby z uśmiechem na ustach.

Uznała, że jednak nie chce siedzieć w miejscu. Wstała i ruszyła po lampkę wina, ciesząc się echem własnych kroków. Często nasłuchiwała w Srebrnym Lustrze duchów, duchów jej sióstr, kuzynów i siebie samej, jak była dzieckiem.

Ale dzisiaj w domu rozlegały się wyłącznie jej własne.

* * *

Snape delikatnie stuknął szklanym mieszadłem o kociołek, co było ostatnim krokiem w warzeniu eliksiru słonecznikowego. Wywar zalśnił, zabulgotał i zawrzał, po czym uspokoił się. Snape odstąpił od kociołka, po czym ściągnął z rąk ciężkie rękawice, które chroniły go przed przypadkowo rozlanymi kroplami.

Gdzieś w Hogwarcie, być może nawet w lochach, może nawet w środku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, jego syn prawdopodobnie przeżywał najlepszy seks w swoim życiu.

Snape upuścił tę myśl do basenu oklumencyjnego. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Ale też powiedział sobie stanowczo, że nie miał powodów do przejmowania się czymkolwiek. Widział przecież wyraz twarzy Harry'ego w ciągu dnia, pełną podziwu, odkryć na temat samego siebie i kompletnego zaabsorbowania obserwowanym cudem. Być może Uzasadnienie rozbudziło w Harrym nagłe i intensywne zainteresowanie Draconem, ale Snape nie sądził, żeby po rytuale miało się to jakkolwiek zmienić. To był niezbędny rozdział w życiu jego syna, którego odmówiła mu kobieta, która go urodziła, nakazując mu się skupić wyłącznie na służbie bratu. To, że w ogóle do tego doszło, było tryumfem ich wszystkich. Snape był w stanie myśleć w ten sposób nawet jeśli nie chciał wgłębiać się w szczegóły.

Ale jego myśli rozwidlały się w przeróżnych kierunkach, wychodząc daleko ponad sam problem, jak to już miały w zwyczaju. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ta tendencja już męczyła Josepha. Jego umysł jednakże zbyt długo pracował w ten sposób, by się od tego odciąć.

Zobaczył dzisiaj, jak Draco przebija się przez barierę, której Harry pewnie nawet nie potrafiłby nazwać. Ta bariera pozwalała Harry'emu na zdystansowanie się od problemów innych ludzi, pozwoliła mu na podjęcie takich decyzji jak zabicie tamtych dzieci znajdujących się pod siecią życia i poświęcania się na sposoby, które mogłyby zaniepokoić innych, ale okazywały się właściwymi metodami na załatwienie niektórych spraw.

Teraz Draco znajdował się w obrębie tej bariery. Harry był z nim związany. Wyjątkowo ciężko przyjdzie mu się zdystansować od niego emocjonalnie. A jeśli Draco wzniesie sprzeciw wobec poświęcenia się, Snape wiedział, że Harry przynajmniej weźmie to pod uwagę.

Narcyza pewnie to aprobowała, ponieważ zależność Dracona od Harry'ego wreszcie została w pełni zwrócona.

Snape nie był pewien, czy też był w stanie tak do tego podchodzić.

Bał się tego, do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby Draco zginął w wojnie. Martwiłby się tym nawet za czasów pokoju, ale w takiej sytuacji Harry doświadczyłby takiego wyniszczenia emocjonalnego, że...

Mógłby zapomnieć o wszystkim i wszystkich po śmierci Dracona, włącznie z tym, że był też kochany przez innych ludzi. Mógłby nawet podążyć za swoim partnerem, zamiast zrobić tak, jak powiedział Snape'owi w zeszłym roku, kiedy to spróbował odciąć się wystarczająco od śmierci swoich najbliższych, żeby był w stanie dalej funkcjonować, walczyć i rozwijać się.

A ten związek, to splątanie ze sobą, od teraz będzie robiło się tylko coraz zacieklejsze. Snape obawiał się, że to mógł być kolejny błąd, na którego popełnienie musiał pozwolić swojemu synowi.

W dodatku mogło to się okazać niebezpieczne i na inny sposób. Snape miał wrażenie, że Draco może w pewnej chwili zrezygnować z tego związku i poszukać sobie nowego partnera. Nie, to nie było prawdopodobne, ale Snape już widział bardziej nieprawdopodobne rzeczy. A to zniszczyłoby Harry'ego równie doszczętnie co jego śmierć.

Miłość w czasach wojny nigdy nie była prosta. Snape coś o tym wiedział. Gdyby doszło do takiego zakończenia miłości w czasach wojennych...

Spojrzenie Snape'a zabłądziło na drugi koniec pokoju i wbiło się w kociołek pełen fioletowego eliksiru, którym czasem się bawił, dodając więcej składników i sprawdzając, jak bardzo zdoła go wzmocnić bez przelewania, albo rujnowania go.

Obecnie to była najpotężniejsza trucizna, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzył i prawdopodobnie nie wyleczyłoby jej nic poza bezoarem. Snape początkowo wyobrażał sobie zaaplikowanie jej wilkołakom, ale byłby skłonny do zaaplikowania go gdziekolwiek indziej, gdyby Draco kiedykolwiek okazał się... nierozsądny.

* * *

Connor poderwał z zaciekawieniem wzrok, kiedy Harry i Draco weszli następnego ranka do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Nie został zaproszony na Uzasadnienie, oczywiście, ponieważ był zadeklarowany Światłu; podobno nawet obecność Harry'ego, który był niezadeklarowany, nadwyrężała granice. Ale Peter powiedział mu, że będzie w stanie wyczuć deklarację Dracona, jeśli rytuał dobiegnie z powodzeniem końca. Connor zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób.

Teraz już wiedział. Czuł się, jakby drapało go tysiące maleńkich rączek, jakby żuki łaziły mu po rękach w te i z powrotem. Connor skrzywił się i podrapał, po czym zmusił do pozostania w bezruchu, kiedy Harry uśmiechnął się i ruszył w jego kierunku. Draco poszedł za nim. Jego spojrzenie było wystarczająco przepełnione zadowoleniem z siebie. Connor nie okaże przy nim żadnego dyskomfortu.

– Dzień dobry, braciszku.

Connor poczuł, jak brwi podnoszą mu się praktycznie wbrew jego woli. Harry wyglądał na uradowanego, jakby lada moment miał się roześmiać, a przecież normalnie __nigdy__ tak nie brzmiał. Nawet jego powitania w spokojnych i wesołych czasach były pełne rezerwy, jakby nie chciał kusić złego, okazując zbyt wiele szczęścia. Ale teraz miał zarumienione policzki i oczy mu lśniły.

Draco założył ręce na piersi i opadł podbródek na prawym ramieniu Harry'ego. Harry oparł się o niego, zataczając wesoło głową, na widok czego Connor po prostu się zagapił. __Czy Draco rzucił na niego jakieś zaklęcie? Przecież on się nigdy tak nie zachowuje!__

I wtedy Draco pochwycił wzrokiem jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się lekko, krzywo i chłodno, po czym objął Harry'ego zaborczo, a Connor zobaczył w nim coś więcej, niż po prostu zjeżone swędzenie po nowej deklaracji.

__Przeleciał wczoraj Harry'ego.__

Connor po prostu tam siedział, mrugając. Nie był pewien, co go bardziej zaskoczyło: że w ogóle do tego doszło, że Harry na to pozwolił, czy też że efekty najwyraźniej pozostały nawet po zakończeniu rytuału. Wiedział, że Harry potrafił nieco zdziczeć w obecności potężnej magii. Miał do tego tendencję, w końcu swój wołał do swego. Ale __coś takiego?__ Scena, w której Harry zachowuje się jak młody kochanek, jak rozchichotany nastolatek, jak...

__Jakby po prostu przebywanie w pobliżu Draco go uszczęśliwiało.__

__Draco go uszczęśliwia.__

Connor powstrzymał się od potężnego westchnienia. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie stracił wszelkie prawa do pogrywania sobie z Draconem i podejmowania się prób do nastroszenia go przeciw sobie. Nie miał zamiaru się przed nim __kłaniać,__ a jeśli znowu zacznie bredzić o pieprzonej czystości krwi, to Connor jako pierwszy sprowadzi go do pionu. Ale Draco stał się częścią życia Harry'ego i Harry był przy nim cholernie szczęśliwy, a naprawdę nie miał w tej chwili przy sobie wystarczająco wielu ludzi, żeby Connor mógł pozwolić sobie na bezczelność przegonienia jednego z nich.

Poza tym, wydawało mu się, że w ten sposób zyskał sobie nową okazję do żartów.

Wstał i wyciągnął do Dracona dłoń.

– Gratulacje – powiedział z powagą.

Oczy Dracona otworzyły się szeroko __w wyjątkowo__ satysfakcjonujący sposób. Connor pozwolił sobie tylko na niewielki uśmieszek. __Nie spodziewał się, że podejdę do tego jak dorosły. Pewnie myślał, że zacznę protestować jak jakiś gówniarz. To oznacza, że jeśli teraz źle zareaguje, to będzie to jego wina.__

Powoli, jakby spodziewając się ukrytych w ręce Magicznych Psikusów Weasleyów, Draco uścisnął mu dłoń. Connor potrząsnął nią, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od jego oczu i starając się przekazać mu, że __doskonale__ zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co Draco zrobił wczoraj jego bratu – no, może nie tak dokładnie, bo naprawdę nie potrzebował szczegółów – i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Draco wyglądał na niesłychanie rozczarowanego. Connor uśmiechnął się do niego po raz ostatni i usiadł.

– Gratulacje dla was obu – dodał w kierunku Harry'ego.

Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko, po czym zaciągnął Dracona ze sobą w kierunku stołu Slytherinu. Draco obejrzał się na niego jeszcze kilka razy, jakby spodziewał się, że Connor pokaże mu język, czy coś.

Connor nie miał takiego zamiaru. Miał lepsze rzeczy do robienia, biorąc pod uwagę nową rolę, którą przyjdzie Draconowi Malfoyowi odegrać w jego życiu, jak i vice versa. Istniała na przykład kwestia tego, co powinien zrobić, jeśli Draco kiedykolwiek skrzywdzi Harry'ego. Przypomniał sobie jak Hermiona wspomniała kiedyś, że znalazła zaklęcie zdolne do zawiązania komuś jaj za uszami w kokardkę i że rozważała rzucenie go na Zachariasza.

Connorowi przyszło do głowy, że powinien napisać do niej i poprosić o to zaklęcie.

__Tak na wszelki wypadek.__


	70. Przesiąknięte wiatrem święta

I wtedy historia rzekła „Tak oto przyszedł czas na fluff".

****Rozdział pięćdziesiąty piąty: Przesiąknięte wiatrem święta****

– __Pozwoliłaby__ nam, gdyby tylko zrozumiała – powiedziała Ginny, której policzki tak się rumieniły, że Harry się martwił, że zaraz zemdleje. – Ale nie chce nas puścić. Powiedziała, że święta to czas dla rodziny i że Bill, Charlie i Percy wracają do domu, więc my też mamy pojawić się w Norze. – Zarzuciła włosami. – Co z tego, że przecież mogliśmy zabrać się z wami rano, po czym udać do Nory po południu, nie?

Harry miał wrażenie, że uparte protesty Molly Weasley przeciw udzieleniu Ronowi i Ginny pozwolenia na spędzenie Bożego Narodzenia z nim i Connorem, mniej miały związku z miłością rodzinną, a więcej z troski o to, że dwójka jej najmłodszych dzieci miałaby przebywać w pobliżu mrocznych czarodziejów, ale nie chciał mówić o tym Ginny, bo to tylko jeszcze bardziej skwasiłoby jej nastrój.

– Przykro mi, że nie możecie z nami pojechać – powiedział zamiast tego, po czym podał jej paczkę, którą podlewitował do siebie w czasie jej narzekań. – Mimo wszystko, wesołych świąt.

Zagapiła się na niego przez chwilę, kompletnie zaskoczona, po czym ostrożnie otworzyła swój prezent. Już w połowie zaczynała się uśmiechać i poderwała na niego wzrok, szczerząc się szeroko.

– Dzięki, Harry.

Kupił jej rękawice dla ścigających, stworzone do łatwiejszego chwytania kafla i nawet utwardzające się niczym kamień, jeśli tłuczek kiedykolwiek spróbuje trafić ją w dłoń. Harry miał wrażenie, że to był mało osobisty prezent, ale wciąż nie znał Ginny za dobrze.

– __Skąd__ je wytrzasnęłaś, Ginny? – Ron schodził po schodach do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru ze wzrokiem wbitym w rękawice, ale odprężył się na widok Harry'ego i kiwnął do niego głową. Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i podał mu kolejną paczkę.

– Prawie żałuję, że je zobaczyłeś – westchnął, kiedy Ron pośpiesznie odwijał swój prezent.

Ron wydał z siebie mruknięcie pełne zrozumienia i zadowolenia, kiedy zobaczył własne rękawice, tym razem specjalnie dla obrońcy, które automatycznie narzucały dodatkowe zaklęcia rozgrzewające na dłonie; obrońcy zwykle znacznie mniej latali od innych graczy, więc palce często zamarzały im w czasie zimnych, jesiennych i zimowych meczów. Kiwnął do Harry'ego.

– Dzięki, stary. – Zamarł na moment, jakby zawstydzony, a Harry zorientował się, że pewnie chodziło o to, że nie miał prezentu dla niego.

– Nie szkodzi, Ron – zapewnił go Harry. – To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Chciałbym spędzić z wami święta, ale i tak nigdy nie zdołałbym odpłacić ci się za wszystko, co oferujesz Connorowi w czasie reszty roku i co Ginny zrobiła dla mnie w Leśnej Twierdzy. – Kiwnął w kierunku rękawic. – To po prostu niewielki wyraz wdzięczności, jedyny na jaki mnie teraz stać.

– Coraz lepiej sobie radzisz w szlachetnych przemowach, Harry – powiedziała Ginny, której oczy lśniły ze śmiechu. – Jeszcze trzy lata temu brzmiałbyś, jakbyś kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze wszystkich podtekstów tego, co właśnie powiedziałeś. Teraz wyglądasz niemal jak człowiek.

– No, to w dużej mierze zasługa Draco – powiedział Harry, ciekaw jak na to zareagują. Ron otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął. Ginny po prostu wywróciła oczami.

– Jest dla ciebie ważny – powiedziała. – Ale to wciąż palant. Miałby znacznie więcej przyjaciół, jakby rzadziej zachowywał się jak idiota. Możesz mu to ode mnie powiedzieć.

– Chyba raczej się tym nie przejmie – powiedział Harry i z zaskoczeniem usłyszał, jak do głosu zaczyna mu się zakradać obrończy ton, przez który zasłużył sobie na kolejne wywrócenie oczami.

– __Wiem__ że nie – zauważyła cierpliwie Ginny. – Ale też niech nie narzeka, że ludzie nie padają mu bez przerwy do stóp, wychwalając go tak, jak ewidentnie tego od wszystkich chce.

I to musiało usatysfakcjonować Harry'ego. Connor jadł na dole obiad, ale i tak jutro się zobaczą, bo jechali razem na święta do Srebrnego Lustra, więc Harry miał zamiar odczekać chwilę z prezentem dla niego. Przytulił Rona i Ginny, po czym wyszedł z wieży Gryffindoru i oparł się na chwilę o ścianę, zamykając oczy.

__Naprawdę__ czuł się inaczej. Jasne, minęły zaledwie trzy dni od czasu Uzasadnienia Dracona, więc może to po prostu wciąż efekty poboczne rytuału. Ale to i tak okazało się na tyle niezwykłe, że w końcu musiał zwrócić na to uwagę. Ukojenie tętniło mu w każdej żyle, a ilekroć ktokolwiek wyrażał się źle o Draconie, Harry miał ochotę natychmiast ich poprawić. No i ciągle zauważał... cóż, piękno. Jak do tej pory znajdowało się ono głównie na twarzy Dracona, ale oczami śledził też promienie słońca, wpadające przez ogromne okna Wielkiej Sali, a wczoraj zatrzymał się nagle przed obrazem i wpatrywał się w niego, po raz pierwszy kompletnie oczarowany jego kolorami.

Harry'ego lekko przerażało to odkrywanie, jak potrafił się zachowywać bez swoich barier. Czy zrobił się od tego słabszy? Z pewnością tak fundamentalna zmiana nie mogła być __wyłącznie__ pozytywna. No i powinien zachować zdolność do swobodnego wznoszenia barier, gdyby wymagała tego od niego sytuacja, jak na przykład jakaś bitwa.

Powiedział sobie, że pewnie efekty prędzej czy później zaczną zanikać. Ostatnio coraz częściej spędzał czas nie tylko z Draconem, ale i w łóżku, ale to tylko przez przerwę świąteczną. Co wzmagało zakrawające na obsesję zainteresowanie, jakie odkrywał w sobie Harry na temat Dracona. Tak, im dalej od Uzasadnienia, tym powinno być z nim lepiej.

Otrząsnął się rześko, po czym ruszył na poszukiwania Luny, żeby dać jej prezent.

* * *

Luna dotknęła kamienia w ścianie i kiwała z powagą głową, nasłuchując. Tak, ten wielki blok był nieszczęśliwy pośród tych wszystkich mniejszych. Próbował to powiedzieć założycielom, kiedy wznosili Hogwart, ale żadne z nich nie było w stanie słuchać przedmiotów. Dlatego tak tu ugrzązł, niechciany i osamotniony. Potrzebował się skurczyć, albo inne powinny urosnąć, żeby się do niego dostosować.

Luna odstąpiła i położyła ostrożnie na podłogę księgę zaklęć, którą znalazła w bibliotece, po raz ostatni przyglądając się uważnie rycinom i inkantacjom. Jeśli poprawnie to wykona, to __powinna__ być w stanie dostosować kształt kamienia bez zmienienia kompozycji całej ściany. Kamienie dadzą jej znać, jeśli zaklęcie zacznie robić coś niebezpiecznego, przez co ta część ściany mogłaby się zachwiać i zawalić. Luna uśmiechnęła się. Naprawdę cieszyło ją, że była w stanie słuchać przedmiotów. Zawsze zaskakiwało ją, a nawet trochę smuciło, że nie podejmowało się tego więcej ludzi.

Wycelowała różdżką w kamień i wyszeptała:

– __Aliquantus.__

Z różdżki wystrzelił różowy promień, który momentalnie otoczył blok. Ten zadrżał i zaczął dopasowywać się do innych. Luna przyglądała się temu z zapartym tchem, poruszając co chwila różdżką i przyspieszając pomniejszanie innych, albo rozrost kolejnych. Zrozpaczony płacz kamienia cichł coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie nabrał kształtu i rozmiarów, które były w stanie współpracować z innymi. Luna zakończyła zaklęcie i delikatnie go pogłaskała.

– Luna?

Harry tu był. Oczywiście że tak. W końcu miał mapę szkoły, mógł ją znaleźć w każdej chwili. Luna obróciła się i kiwnęła do niego.

– Harry. Chcesz już swój prezent na święta.

Harry zamarł, jakby zaskoczony, po czym poprawił sobie okulary na nosie.

– Ee. Nie, nawet nie... nie wiedziałem, że jakiś dla mnie masz, Luna. – Owijający mu się wokół ramion wąż omenu, którego Luna często widziała w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu, przechylił łeb, żeby na nią spojrzeć, po czym syknął przewlekle. Harry od-syczał w odpowiedzi, wysłuchał reakcji i przytłumił swój chichot. – Ale Argutus mówi, że tylko głupiec nie przyjąłby prezentu – dodał.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedziała Luna, sięgając do kieszeni szaty i przeczesując palcami zawartość, składającą się między innymi z kamyczków i strzępków pergaminu, które podniosła, bo pamiętały interesujące historie. W końcu znalazła sznurek, na który naplotła naszyjnik dla Harry'ego. – To pióra białozora – powiedziała mu. – Potężnie chronią, wiesz?

– Przed czym?

__Potrafi być taki irytująco specyficzny, __pomyślała Luna, ale była skłonna mu to wybaczyć. Większość ludzi miała do tego tendencję, póki nie nauczyli się jak słuchać.

– Plotkom i złym pomysłom – powiedziała stanowczo, po czym poczekała, aż nie pochylił głowy, żeby nałożyć mu naszyjnik na kark. Harry dotknął go lekko i uśmiechnął się.

– Też przyniosłem dla ciebie naszyjnik, Luna – powiedział, sięgając po niego.

Luna wyciągnęła po niego ręce i przyjęła, kompletnie urzeczona. Sznurek był z nici, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, ale które kiedyś tworzyły lamówkę szaty... być może Harry zerwał je z jakichś starych ubrań Blacków, ponieważ potrafiły być z materiałów, których już nikt obecnie nie splatał. Na nici wisiały płatki słonecznika, zaczarowane do zachowania świeżości. Luna wiedziała, że słonecznikami życzyło się komuś szczęścia, zdolności do olśniewających czynów nawet pośród wiatrów i kryzysów. Naprawdę było jej miło, że Harry o nich pomyślał.

Ale Harry uczynił ten naszyjnik wyjątkowy poprzez wplecenie kosmyków własnych włosów między płatki. Luna dotknęła jednego z nich i kiwnęła głową. Otrzymała od niego wizje podskakiwania na głowie Harry'ego i przemykania tuż obok tłuczka. Bardzo odważnym było z jego strony przekazanie jej czegoś takiego, sam musiał wiedzieć, do jak wielu niebezpiecznych zaklęć i eliksirów można wykorzystać czyjeś włosy.

– Dzięki, Harry – powiedziała. Podlewitowała naszyjnik sobie nad głową i ułożyła na obojczyku. W ten sposób pozostanie lekki i przewiewny i nie nabierze chęci do podduszania jej. – Powodzenia w zwalczaniu Sprzysiężenia Zgniłego Kła.

Harry przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Ale nie spróbował ją o to wypytywać, a następnie wyglądać na znudzonego wyjaśnieniami, co przytrafiało się Lunie zdecydowanie zbyt często i zawsze było rozczarowujące. Konspiracje były jak przedmioty; znacznie bardziej fascynujące, gdyby ludzie tylko nauczyli się ich słuchać.

– Dzięki, Luna – powiedział. – Powodzenia z... dopasowywaniem wielkości kamieni w tunelach?

– Tak – powiedziała Luna. – Założyciele nie poskładali należycie Hogwartu, kiedy go budowali, wiesz? Czasami w ścianach znajdują się płaczące z bólu kamienie, albo cały pokój płacze, ponieważ ludzie w kółko ćwiczą w nim takie same zaklęcia. Przecież muszę im pomóc. – Rzuciła Harry'emu surowe spojrzenie. Nawet on nie przestrzegał wszystkich zaleceń od własnych przedmiotów. – Twoim szatom byłoby miło, gdybyś odzyskał lewą dłoń. Już męczy je takie powiewanie nad nadgarstkiem.

– Ee – powiedział Harry.

Luna nasłuchiwała przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się.

– Och, ale __próbujesz__ odzyskać lewą dłoń – powiedziała. – To dobrze. I Harry? Cieszy mnie, że dzielisz łóżko z Draco Malfoyem. To naprawdę miłe z waszej strony. Czy rozkładacie swój ciężar po równo na całym materacu, kiedy się na nim odbijacie? Ponieważ to ważne, wiesz, żeby łóżko nie zmęczyło się w pewnej chwili od dźwigania was ciągle na tych samych sprężynach.

Twarz Harry'ego zrobiła się bardzo czerwona. Luna zmartwiła się, czy przypadkiem nie ukąsiły go Ukropne Pchły. Już miała rzucić inkantację, która by to sprawdziła, kiedy Harry wymamrotał „Wesołych świąt, Luna" i uciekł.

Luna odnotowała sobie, że powinna sprawdzić się potem na Ukropne Pchły, po czym wróciła do pracy.

* * *

Harry rozbudził się powoli. Spanikował na chwilę, zanim przypomniał sobie, że wcale nie muszą się zbierać do Srebrnego Lustra; już wczoraj przybył do niego z Draconem, Connorem, Peterem, Owenem, Syrinx i Snape'em, zjedli późny obiad z Narcyzą i poszli spać. Draco powiedział, że nie chciał takiej nagonki jak w zeszłym roku i faktycznie tak było lepiej.

Przewrócił się i przeciągnął, co obudziło Dracona, który ostatnio polubił obejmowanie go zarówno rękami i nogami w czasie snu, jak jakaś małpka. Harry'emu przychodziły na to określenia takie jak „urocze", ale nie wymawiał tego na głos. Draco lubił, kiedy podziwiano jego piękno, ale nawet to miało swoje granice.

– Wesołych świąt – wyszeptał Draco i przysunął się, żeby go pocałować.

Harry z przyjemnością to odwzajemnił. Nie wiedział nawet, o której się obudzili, ale przecież nie odwróci się od pocałunku, żeby rzucić __Tempus.__ Obrócił się, kładąc się klatką piersiową na Draconie, po czym wślizgnął dłoń pod jego piżamę.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

Harry skrzeknął głośno, ale na szczęście zdążył odsunąć się od Dracona zanim ugryzł go w język, choć naprawdę niewiele brakowało. Obejrzał się i łypnął na Connora, który stał w progu z szerokim uśmiechem, wyglądając jak Syriusz w naprawdę szampańskim humorze. Z różdżki sypały mu się czerwone i białe iskry.

– Co ty __wyprawiasz?__ – zapytał oskarżycielsko Harry.

– Co __on__ wyprawia? – zapytał Draco praktycznie w tym samym momencie, starając się ukryć swoją nagość za Harrym. Harry ścisnął jego dłoń i spojrzał złowrogo na brata, który wciąż sobie nie poszedł.

– Czas zejść na dół i otworzyć prezenty – ogłosił z powagą Connor. – Wiedziałem, że nie śpicie, bo Draco już wcześniej był na zewnątrz. – Kiwnął spokojnie do Dracona, jakby już byli szwagrami i Connor nieustannie wpadał na tego rodzaju sceny. – Wyszedłeś na zewnątrz, pooglądać z matką wschód słońca, prawda? Wspaniały zwyczaj. No i stawia naprawdę wcześnie na nogi. Postanowiłem okazać wam zrozumienie i dałem jeszcze trzy godziny snu. Powinniście mi podziękować, naprawdę. Takie leżenie w łóżku nie otworzy wam żadnych prezentów.

Zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą. Harry zamrugał na Dracona. Draco zamrugał na Harry'ego.

– Chyba faktycznie powinniśmy zejść na dół – powiedział niechętnie Harry. – Bo jeszcze tu wróci.

* * *

Connor oparł się o drzwi w głębi korytarza i panicznie starał się powstrzymać przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Zastanawiał się, ile Harry'emu i Draconowi zajmie odkrycie, że narzucił osłonę na ich pokój, która informowała go, ilekroć sytuacja w środku zaczynała się robić zbyt „intymna", dzięki czemu dobrze wiedział, kiedy im niewinnie przerwać.

Tylko kilka dni zajęło mu ustalenie, jakie dowcipy mu pozostały w chwili, w której nie mógł już dłużej antagonizować Dracona. Teraz mógł droczyć się z bratem. Skoro zaczęli uprawiać seks, to znaczyło że Harry już nie był pod tym względem aż taki wrażliwy i kruchy, a to oznaczało __mnóstwo__ potencjalnego materiału na dowcipy. W dodatku raczej nie zacznie reagować na to tym samym przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas, bo nie tylko będzie musiał pogodzić się z myślą, że sam uprawia seks, ale też że ludzie wokół niego robili dokładnie to samo.

Connor lubił myśleć, że jego braterskim obowiązkiem było upewnienie się, że życie Harry'ego będzie choć odrobinę normalne i poczytalne.

Zbiegł na dół, rechocząc, po czym z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem spojrzał na zniecierpliwionych ludzi, siedzących już wokół choinki.

– Zaraz zejdą – powiedział.

__Bo jak nie, to następnym razem zabiorę ze sobą Snape'a.__

* * *

Harry przyglądał się uważnie twarzy Connora, kiedy jego magia lewitowała prezenty spod choinki i podawała je właścicielom. Zobaczył, jak jego brat mruga i mina mu nieco rzednie, kiedy zorientował się, że żaden nie leciał do niego.

– Wybacz, że nie położyłem go z innymi, Connor – powiedział Harry na tyle wyraźnie, że wszyscy usłyszeli. – Ale jakbym nie próbował go owinąć, to i tak od razu byś odgadł, co dla ciebie mam. – Obrócił się w kierunku ukrytych drzwiczek i posłał nieme __Accio.__ Prezent Connora wyleciał z przyległego pokoju, w którym Harry go zostawił, do którego wejście znajdowało się też przy obrazach Neptuna Blacka.

Twarz Connora wszystko mu wynagrodziła – nawet to wtargnięcie z rana. Ręce mu drżały, kiedy położył sobie Błyskawicę na kolanach i głaskał jej trzonek, a kiedy spojrzał na Harry'ego, wdzięczność tak jasno lśniła mu w oczach, że praktycznie przytłaczała wszystko w pokoju.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

– Wesołych świąt, Connor.

Connor spojrzał na miotłę z rozmarzeniem, jakby to była Parvati. Harry oparł się o ramię Dracona, ledwie powstrzymując się przed impulsem obrócenia się i pocałowania go, bo nie chciał odrywać wzroku od rozanielonej miny swojego brata. Connor naprawdę starał się nie okazywać swojej zazdrości o jego Błyskawicę, ale i tak była ona cokolwiek oczywista. No i czemu nie powinien mieć dobrej miotły? Przecież grał w tym roku w quidditcha, podczas gdy Harry latał tylko rekreacyjnie. Zarówno potrzebował jej, jak i pragnął znacznie bardziej od niego.

– One kosztują fortunę – syknął mu Draco na ucho. – Nawet teraz.

– Wiem – powiedział spokojnie Harry.

– Lepiej, żeby mój był równie dobry – powiedział ponuro Draco.

Harry podparł się na łokciu, żeby móc zobaczyć twarz Dracona. – Nie jest równie drogi – przyznał. – Ale wydaje mi się, że będzie nawet lepszy. Pieniądze to nie jest jedyny wymiar jakości, Draco. Już dawno temu pomogłeś mi się o tym przekonać.

Draco zamrugał, wyglądając na zarówno zaskoczonego, jak ostrożnie zadowolonego, po czym odpakował swój prezent. Harry przyglądał się jego twarzy, wypatrując momentu, w którym zorientuje się co to jest. I oto nastąpił – lekkie drgnięcie brwi, szybkie wciągnięcie oddechu, cień w oczach.

– Myślodsiewnia – wyszeptał. – Ale już pełna.

Harry kiwnął głową. Myślodsiewnia zawierała w sobie zaklęcie zamykające, dzięki czemu srebrny płyn nie miał szans na wycieknięcie.

– To wspomnienia moich najbardziej bolesnych wspomnień w życiu – powiedział. – I tych najprzyjemniejszych. – Dopiero w chwilę potem przyszło mu do głowy idealne określenie, więc pokręcił z zakłopotaniem głową. – Chciałem powiedzieć, najbardziej __intensywnych.__ I na wszystkie narzuciłem wynalezione przez ciebie zaklęcie, które pozwala na spojrzenie na czyjeś wspomnienie z jego punktu widzenia.

Spojrzenie Dracona oczekiwało od niego więcej informacji.

Harry pocałował go, nie przejmując się, że matka Dracona, jak i jego własny opiekun, siedzieli po drugiej stronie pokoju.

– Wciąż nie powiedziałem ci o wielu sprawach – wyszeptał. – Jak właściwie czułem się podczas rozprawy rodziców, na przykład. Inne potrafią być nieco bardziej tajemnicze. Chyba nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrozumiałeś w pełni, jak postrzegałem Connora na pierwszym roku. Nie chcę już dłużej trzymać przed tobą tajemnic, Draco. Dlatego proszę. Jeśli kiedykolwiek chciałeś się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć, to powinno już tam być. Jeśli nie ma, poproś.

Draco wydał z siebie nieskładny dźwięk i cisnął myślodsiewnią na bok, po czym rzucił się na niego i pocałował mocno. Harry praktycznie wylądował na plecach, kiedy Snape wreszcie odchrząknął.

– Być może – odezwał się Snape, głosem tak suchym, że Harry'emu skojarzył się z pustynią – pozwolicie, że będziemy kontynuować tę niegodną orgię wymieniania się prezentami, a inne niegodne orgie pozostawimy na później?

Harry usłyszał śmiech Connora, ale i tak już miał własne podejrzenia pod względem tego, skąd jego brat wiedział, kiedy właściwie wbić im do pokoju. Usiadł prosto, odkaszlnął i spróbował przygładzić włosy, zerkając przy okazji na Snape'a. Rozumiejąc jego niemą zachętę, Snape rozwinął owiniętą paczkę na swoich kolanach.

A następnie kompletnie zamarł.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. To był jeden z tych bardziej ryzykownych podarków, zupełnie jak list wybaczenia, który napisał do Snape'a w zeszłym roku. Wyglądało na to, że ich relacja była już skazana na takie wzloty i upadki, że nigdy chyba nie wymienią się normalnymi prezentami. Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek dotrą do punktu, w którym zaczną wymieniać się skarpetkami, to pewnie będzie to oznaczało zawiść tak okrutną, że nawet się do siebie nie odezwą.

Snape otworzył książkę, przekartkował ją, przyglądając się, przynajmniej pozornie, każdej stronie, albo każdemu działowi. Harry czekał, z sercem tętniącym mu w gardle i wyjątkowo mile widzianą dłonią Dracona na swoim ramieniu.

– Niektóre strony pod koniec są puste – odezwał się wreszcie Snape.

Harry odchrząknął.

– Ach... tam powinien pan napisać, co najlepiej pasuje dla __nas__ – powiedział. – A nie mam wątpliwości, że w tym momencie byłby pan w stanie napisać o tym już całą książkę.

Snape spojrzał mu w oczy. Harry odpowiedział tym samym tak nieustraszenie, jak był w stanie, kiedy strach pożerał go żywcem. Prezent – książka zatytułowana „Co począć z potężnym czarodziejem: Tworzenie zdrowych relacji między magicznie potężnymi rodzicami i dziećmi"' – był mniej dosłowny i bardziej symboliczny. Harry miał nadzieję, że symbolika jego pragnienia do uważania Snape'a jako swojego rodzica, a nie po prostu opiekuna, była wystarczająco oczywista.

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko chwilę potem, więc podejrzewał, że albo była, albo Snape po prostu odczytał ją z jego oczu za pomocą legilimencji.

– Dziękuję, Harry. – Snape odłożył książkę na bok. Gest mógł wydawać się dla wszystkich wokół całkowicie normalny, ale Harry zauważył jak drżały mu ręce. Odprężył się.

Pozostałe prezenty poszły znacznie łatwiej; dla Petera, Narcyzy, Owena i Syrinx kupił książki. Ta dla Petera była jedyną, która mogła dotyczyć wrażliwego tematu, ponieważ dokumentowała techniki rzeźbienia w drewnie wynalezione w latach, które spędził w Azkabanie, ale Peter tylko pogłaskał okładkę, przyglądając się jej tęsknie. Syrinx już wczytała się w swoją książkę, która zawierała w sobie zaawansowane techniki treningowe dla magów bojowych i nie wyglądało na to, żeby w tej chwili obchodziło ją cokolwiek innego.

Skoro miał to już z głowy, to mógł się zająć resztą prezentów. W ogóle nie zaskoczyło go, że od Petera otrzymał książkę o docenianiu sztuki. Teraz, kiedy zauważał piękno fizycznych przedmiotów, podejrzewał że Peter zacznie go cierpliwie uczyć również piękna drewnianych rzeźb, obrazów, arrasów i takich tam. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to oznacza dla niego koniec osuszania magii z pięknych, ale poza tym kompletnie bezużytecznych artefaktów Blacków.

Narcyza podarowała mu coś dziwnego, co wydawało się dziwnie ciężkie i wyślizgnęło mu się z palców, kiedy je rozwijał, przez co chwilę mu zajęło zorientowanie się, co to tak naprawdę było. Uśmiechnął się ponad nim z zakłopotaniem, kiedy zobaczył przelotnie imiona Syriusza i Regulusa, przez co zrozumiał naturę prezentu: to była kopia rodzinnego arrasu Blacków, z dodanym jego imieniem. Nie był magiczny, więc nie zacznie się zmieniać, odzwierciedlając status żywych i martwych członków rodziny, jak to robił oryginał, ale i tak pojawił się na nim, połączony srebrną linią z Regulusem, jako adoptowany dziedzic.

– Dziękuję, pani Malfoy – powiedział, ale spojrzała na niego surowo i poprawiła go na „Narcyzę" zanim jeszcze zdążył skończyć. Harry niemal wyczuwał kręcące się w jej głowie koła. __Im szybciej przyjmie w pełni do wiadomości, że jest adoptowanym dziedzicem Blacków, tym szybciej zacznie myśleć o sobie jak o moim zięciu.__

Arras był pięknym darem, obszytym na jakimś niezwykle czarnym materiale, na którego Harry nie znał nazwy, a wszystkie imiona zostały wykonane srebrną nicią, ale Harry i tak nagle strasznie zatęsknił za Regulusem. Ostrożnie odłożył go na bok, po czym spojrzał na następny prezent, tym razem od Owena.

Była to drewniana tabliczka, pusta poza czymś co wyglądało na opis najnowszego pokolenia Rosier–Henlinów. Harry zamrugał na nią, po czym spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Owena.

Owen ze spokojem przyjął na siebie jego wzrok.

– Moja matka jest w ciąży – powiedział. – Już ci o tym mówiłem. Ma termin za trzy miesiące. Chciałaby, żebyś został ojcem chrzestnym dziecka, Harry. Czy też... no, jeśli się zgodzisz, to nawiąże się między wami nawet coś trwalszego. Byłbyś dla niej tym, kim jesteś obecnie dla Marian Bulstrode. Pojawiłbyś się w czasie pierwszego dnia życia mojego rodzeństwa i pokazał, że nie musi się bać, ani podziwiać potężnej magii. Świat się zmienia. Moja matka chce, żeby jej córka lub syn wyrośli w świecie takim, jaki będzie, a nie jaki był.

Harry miał wrażenie, że już wiedział, czemu miała służyć ta tabliczka.

– I jeśli się zgodzę, to ona odzwierciedli mój nowy status w odniesieniu do twojej rodziny?

Owen kiwnął głową.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę mu się przyglądał. Nie spędzał specjalnie wiele czasu ze swoimi zaprzysięgłymi kompanami. Wciąż praktycznie nie znał Syrinx. Nawet Michaela nie znał dość, żeby zapobiec na czas takiej sytuacji jak ta z Draconem. Naprawdę chciałby to zmienić.

– Dziękuję, Owenie – powiedział wreszcie. – To prawdziwy zaszczyt. – Spojrzał na tabliczkę i chuchnął na nią, przypominając sobie pośrednio, co właściwie powinien zrobić z czymś takim. Niektóre były tak wrażliwe, że podłapywały magię z samych słów, ale większość potrzebowała bardziej skoncentrowanego powiewu powietrza. – Zgadzam się.

Powierzchnia tabliczki zamigotała i niewidzialna dłoń wyrzeźbiła jego imię w drewnie. Harry z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, jak odbiegają od niego trzy linie. Jedna łączyła się z imieniem Medusy, co Harry podejrzewał, że oznaczało ich przyszłą relację, jako kogoś bardzo ważnego dla jej dziecka. Grubsza, bardziej zakręcona linia prowadziła do Owena – więź zaprzysięgłego kompana. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co sobie pomyśleć o cienkiej linii, która owijała się wokół miejsca na tabliczce pod imionami Medusy i Charlesa, w którym prawdopodobnie miało się pojawić imię dziecka.

Owen wychylił się i spojrzał mu ponad ramieniem.

– Och – powiedział, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego. – Nie wiedziałem, że matka to zrobiła. Ewidentnie chce, żebyś nazwał dziecko.

– Że __co?__ – Harry momentalnie się na to zjeżył. Głowę wypełniły mu myśli o obarczaniu magicznego dziecka jakimś niefortunnym imieniem, które przyczepi się do niej albo niego już do końca życia. Co jeśli zrobi coś nie tak? Co jeśli pogwałci jakąś nieznaną mu tradycję imienną w rodzinie Rosier–Henlinów? Co jeśli...

Dłoń Owena ścisnęła mu pocieszająco ramię.

– Nie przejmuj się tym tak – mruknął. – Jestem pewien, że świetnie sobie z tym poradzisz.

Harry nie był co do tego taki przekonany, ale i tak kiwnął głową, po czym otworzył prezent od Syrinx. __But?__ Harry po chwili zrozumiał. Na tym etapie treningu magowie bojowi powinni wyrzec się praktycznie wszystkich swoich doczesnych dóbr. Musieli nauczyć się niezależnego funkcjonowania od nich i związanych z nimi emocji, jak i uświadomić sobie swoje prawo do poddania ich w każdej chwili swojego życia. Odzyskiwali je dopiero po ukończeniu treningu. Syrinx musiała przekazać mu coś osobistego, zarówno w ramach pokazania, jak bardzo go sobie ceniła, jak i jako praktyczny prezent.

Uśmiechała się do niego, kiedy się na nią obejrzał.

– Jest zaczarowany, żeby podskoczyć i kopnąć przeciwnika w szczękę – powiedziała. – Powinien ją złamać, jeśli dobrze wykonałam zaklęcie. – Na jej brwi pojawiło się lekko zaniepokojone drżenie. – Ale jestem pewna, że tak.

– Ee... dzięki. – Harry ostrożnie położył but na tabliczce Rosier Henlinów. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że nie uznał tabliczki za wroga.

Od Connora otrzymał zegarek z brązu, który po otwarciu obracał się w trójwymiarowej reprezentacji planet. Connor wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Piękny, nie? – zapytał. – Znalazłem go za jedną z osłon w Lux Aeternie. Informuje obecnego dziedzica Potterów, jeśli nosiciel znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Co jeszcze? – Harry wyczuwał w zegarku naprawdę ogromne pokłady skoncentrowanej magii, ale była na sobie tak poukładana, że nie był w stanie ocenić, do czego właściwie służyła.

Connor wzruszył ramionami, ewidentnie bardziej zainteresowany prezentem, który otrzymał od Petera – książką o treningu animagicznym.

– Bo ja wiem?

Harry uznał, że póki co noszenie zegarka może okazać się kiepskim pomysłem. Owinął go wokół buta, po czym spojrzał na prezenty od Snape'a i Dracona.

Niewiele się z tego dowiedział. Pudełko od Snape'a brzmiało, jakby zostało wypełnione miękkim pergaminem, przez co Harry nie był w stanie nawet odkreślić kształtu zawartości. Otworzył i krzyknął cicho.

– Nie wiedziałem, że pan warzy takie rzeczy – powiedział, przechylając na boki fiolkę. Złote lśnienie wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że ten eliksir to Felix Felicis, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy nie spróbował sam uwarzyć; najdrobniejszy błąd zwykle oznaczał znacznie gorsze konsekwencje, niż to zwykle bywało w przypadku niestabilnych wywarów.

Snape prychnął.

Harry obejrzał się na niego i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach. __Jest mu... głupio?__

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział. – Naprawdę.

Snape kiwnął sztywno głową i odwrócił wzrok. Harry uznał, że nie będzie już więcej zwracał na to niczyjej uwagi. Snape był przeciwny tego rodzaju eliksirom co Felix Felicis, czy eliksiry miłości, przynajmniej powierzchownie; może i sam był __nie fair____,__ ale nigdy nie dopuściłby do tego, żeby ktoś na jego zajęciach korzystał z niesprawiedliwej przewagi. Harry ostrożnie owinął fiolkę z powrotem w pergamin i spróbował zakopać własne emocje, które pojawiały się na myśl, że Snape zrobił dla niego coś takiego mimo swoich oporów.

Kiedy otworzył prezent od Dracona, w pierwszej chwili go nie zrozumiał. Przedmiot aż nucił od skoncentrowanej magii, ale wyglądał na absolutnie normalne lustro. Harry obrócił je wprzód i w tył, ale wciąż widział w nim tylko własną twarz. Rama była piękna, wyrzeźbiona w kości słoniowej z niewielkimi zdobieniami wokół maleńkich pereł, ale nie było na nim żadnego symbolu, ani wyjaśnienia do czego ma służyć. Harry spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na Dracona.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego i przyłożył mu dłoń do karku, nachylając mu twarz z powrotem w kierunku lustra.

– Patrz – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Co widzisz?

Harry posłusznie przyjrzał się uważnie, przez cały czas marudząc pod nosem.

– No, siebie – powiedział.

A potem westchnął, ponieważ obraz przeszły zmarszczki, zmieniając wszystkie kolory i kształty, a rozchodziły się w miejscu, w którym Draco dotknął ramy. A kiedy zmarszczki wreszcie się uspokoiły, zobaczył...

Nie.

Harry spróbował położyć lustro, odsunąć je od siebie. Draco mu na to nie pozwolił, nie poluźnił uścisku ani na ramie, ani na karku Harry'ego. Jego mamrotanie brzmiało dla uszu Harry'ego na rozgorączkowane.

– __Tak.__ To właśnie widzę, ilekroć na ciebie patrzę, Harry. Kiedy dotyka go tylko jedna osoba, odzwierciedla tylko to, co dana osoba myśli o odbijanym przedmiocie. Ale jeśli dotknie go jeszcze ktoś inny, to dopasowuje się do __jego__ rzeczywistości. A ty jesteś dla mnie piękny. Naprawdę. – Draco pocałował go w ucho.

Harry spróbował odwrócić wzrok od obrazu, ale było to zaskakująco ciężkie. Ta twarz... nie należała do __niego.__ Nie mógła być.. Podświetlała mu oczy, włosy i praktycznie nawet skórę światłem w taki sam sposób, w jaki wydawało mu się, że twarz Dracona lśniła od ciemności w czasie Uzasadnienia. Ten obraz był fascynujący, ale to nie był on. Nie mógł być..

Ukrył twarz w szatach Dracona, przytłoczony tym wszystkim.

– Nie szkodzi, Harry – powiedział Draco kojąco mu na ucho. – Przyzwyczajaj się do tej świadomości tak długo, jak tylko chcesz. – Przeczesał wolną dłonią grzywkę Harry'ego, od czasu do czasu ciągnąc go za włosy. – Już i tak znaleźliśmy się na tej ścieżce. Jesteś w stanie przyznać, że jestem piękny. Zauważyłem też, że zacząłeś oglądać się na niektóre przedmioty, jakbyś je widział po raz pierwszy. To w końcu się w tobie uspokoi, Harry. Może nawet w przeciągu kilku lat sam dojdziesz do wniosku, że jesteś piękny, ale i tak chciałem ci pokazać, jakiego tak naprawdę cię widzę.

Harry zdołał wydusić podziękowania, ale nie podniósł wzroku. Nie miał teraz odwagi na spojrzenie w oczy Dracona i zobaczenie ich zaborczej, płonącej przyjemności.

Draco ponownie go pocałował.

– Wesołych świąt – powiedział bardziej w kierunku skóry Harry'ego, niż jego ucha.

Connor uratował sytuację, a przynajmniej ocalił swojego brata przed kompletną kompromitacją.

– Wciąż mamy trochę czasu przed przybyciem pozostałych – powiedział wesoło i ze zniecierpliwieniem. Harry wiedział, że Connor miał rację; reszta sojuszników pojawi się dopiero po południu, ponieważ większość chciała spędzić świąteczny poranek ze swoimi rodzinami, a Hawthorn potrzebowała dojść do siebie po wczorajszej pełni. – Chodźmy polatać w powietrznym basenie!

Harry zakrztusił się, zwłaszcza kiedy usłyszał naburmuszone mamrotanie Dracona, który nie zabrał ze sobą miotły. Pocałował jego obojczyk i usiadł, wciąż bardzo ostrożnie unikając spojrzenia swojego chłopaka, jak i lustra. Niektóre zmiany były cięższe od innych.

* * *

Harry obudził się w środku nocy. Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko leżał w łóżku, starając się ustalić, co właściwie go obudziło. Skóra go swędziała, ale to nie było to. To nie był też Draco, który nawet nie drgnął, a jego ciche pochrapywania wciąż unosiły się nad łóżkiem. I zdecydowanie to nie był Connor, który chciał im wyciąć jakiś numer; Harry na wszelki wypadek zerknął w kierunku drzwi, ale wciąż były solidnie zamknięte.

Ale __coś__ się zmieniło.

Nieco zaniepokojony, zastanawiając się czy ktoś zdołał aportować się w obręb osłon Srebrnego Lustra, Harry wysunął się ostrożnie spod ochronnego ramienia Dracona. Draco obrócił się i wtulił w poduszkę. Harry został jeszcze przez chwilę, żeby pogłaskać go po policzku i potrząsnął głową; miał nadzieję, że wróci zanim jeszcze chłód obudzi Dracona.

Ostrożnie zszedł po schodach. Świętowanie z sojusznikami okazało się znacznie głośniejsze i rozbestwione, niż Harry się tego spodziewał, choćby dlatego, że Thomas przyprowadził ze sobą wszystkie dzieci, a Marian Bulstrode umiała już chodzić. Harry przekonał się, że niemal dwuletnie dziecko, wraz ze swoją przypadkową magią, kompletnie nie obawiające się żadnych artefaktów Blacków, czy magii dorosłych, mogło wpakować się w naprawdę wiele kłopotów. A potem Thomas został do późna, opowiadając o tym, jak to otrzymał od Lucjusza zaproszenie do Rezydencji Malfoyów, ale nie skorzystał, ponieważ był zanadto zajęty pisaniem artykułu o magii centaurów, w dodatku znajdował się w samym środku bardzo wrażliwych badań. Zabawnie się tego słuchało, ale tak rozproszyło Harry'ego, że potem nie było kiedy posprzątać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic nie walało się na schodach.

Dotarł do głównego pokoju w Srebrnym Lustrze, oświetlonego jak zawsze przez złoty basen na suficie, który wiecznie kapał płomieniami do lamp. Harry rozejrzał się uważnie. Nic nie wyskoczyło na niego z cieni. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

I wtedy usłyszał głos, znajomy, choć nie słyszany już od bardzo dawna:

– Harry?

Serce zabiło mu mocniej, kiedy się obracał. Regulus stał przy jednym z obrazów, opierając dłoń lekko o ścianę obok. Na twarzy pojawiał mu się coraz większy uśmiech na widok Harry'ego.

Możliwe, że nawet powtórzył jego imię, ale Harry już tego nie słyszał, bo praktycznie podlewitował się na drugą stronę pokoju i przywalił w Regulusa, obejmując go mocno. Regulus stracił na chwilę oddech, ale potem zaczerpnął go wystarczająco, żeby się roześmiać i zareagować przytuleniem.

Harry wtulił twarz w klatkę piersiową Regulusa, plamiąc mu koszulę głupimi łzami wdzięczności. Nie śmiał nawet zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad wszystkim, co prawdopodobnie Regulus przechodził w świecie obrazów. Nie było go i Harry nie był w stanie mu pomóc w żaden inny sposób, jak po prostu upewniając się, że ktoś dba o domy i artefakty Blacków podczas jego nieobecności. Nie miał jak się z nim skontaktować, ustalić czy leczenie skażenia wokół Mrocznego Znaku zakończyło się powodzeniem czy nie, albo ustalić, czemu medalion Slytherina był taki ważny dla Voldemorta.

Nie miał żadnych możliwości, ale teraz już wrócił, żywy, ciepły, prawdziwy i Harry wreszcie mógł go przytulić. __Wrócił.__

Regulus zachichotał nad nim.

– Próbowałem automatycznie odczytać ci z głowy myśli i dowiedzieć się, co się działo jak mnie nie było – wyszeptał. – Wciąż czasami zapominam, że mam już własne ciało.

– Powiem ci – powiedział Harry, odsuwając się i patrząc mu w oczy, oszołomiony ze szczęścia. – Z przyjemnością ci o wszystkim opowiem. Ale najpierw ty mi powiedz. – Nabrał głęboko tchu. – Jak poszło leczenie?

– Dobrze. – Twarz Regulusowi pociemniała na moment, ale nawet to nie zdołało powstrzymać uśmiechu, który od razu się pojawił. – Wyleczyłem mój znak ze wszelkiego skażenia.

– W takim razie nic innego mnie w tej chwili nie obchodzi – powiedział stanowczo Harry, uwieszając się znowu na nim.

Wiedział, że Regulus pewnie chciał przekazać mu naprawdę niepokojące wieści, albo dowiedział się czegoś niepokojącego o samym sobie. Można to było wywnioskować chociażby z cieni wokół jego oczu i ust. Harry wiedział, że może się w ogóle okazać, że Regulus przyniesie im wyłącznie złe wieści.

Ale w tej chwili miał to gdzieś. Nie zależało mu na niczym, jak na fakcie, że Regulus stał obok niego i głaskał go ciężką dłonią po plecach. Był tam. Wrócił do __domu.__


	71. Horkruksy

Ten rozdział jest kluczowy dla fabuły. Wyjaśnia, poniekąd, czemu siódmy tom będzie taki mroczny. Wyjdą też na jaw niektóre tajemnice, które ciągnęły się za nami jeszcze z drugiego i trzeciego tomu. Naprawdę nie mogłam doczekać się napisania go, bez względu na wszystkie związane z nim komplikacje.

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty szósty: Horkruksy**

– Ale to przecież może nie być prawdziwy Regulus. – Draco brzmiał na spokojnego, ale głos chwiał mu się na krańcach, rozbijając w okruchy złości i niepokoju.

Harry prychnął i obejrzał się przez ramię. Usiłował ułożyć na sobie szaty tak, żeby zakrywały wszystkie ugryzienia, jakie pozostały mu na karku po minionej nocy, ale ostatecznie przyszło mu się poddać. Niektóre znajdowały się zwyczajnie za wysoko. I musiał przestać wreszcie myśleć o sytuacji, w której się ich nabawił, inaczej przysporzy sobie nowego problemu. Wzdrygnął się i skupił.

– Czyli co, to nieprawdziwy Regulus?

Draco przeszedł przez pokój i położył ręce na ramionach Harry'ego, wpatrując mu się w oczy.

– Nie wiesz, co właściwie spotkał w tych obrazach – powiedział. – Sam przyznałeś, że nie wiesz dokąd tak naprawdę prowadzą.

– Ale nikt tego nie wie – zauważył Harry. – Żaden Black nie zwiedził ich w całości. Regulusowi znane były niektóre ich funkcje – na przykład tego, w którym w ogóle dowiedział się o medalionie, albo tego leczniczego. A nawet wtedy mi powiedział, że taka wyprawa jest niebezpieczna. I tak go puściłem, bo w tamtej chwili skażenie Mrocznego Znaku stanowiło największe zagrożenie dla jego życia. Ale jestem pewien, że gdyby istniało ryzyko, że jeden z tych obrazów może potencjalnie odesłać jego kopię, która zachowywałaby się i wyglądała dokładnie jak on, to raczej by mnie uprzedził.

– Może sam nie wiedział – zauważył cicho Draco, głaszcząc kciukiem jedno ze śladów po ukąszeniach przy nasadzie karku. Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie zareagować. – Czy widziałeś, z jakiego wyszedł obrazu?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Obudziło mnie drgnięcie osłon, więc zszedłem na dół, żeby zobaczyć co mogło je wywołać. Kiedy się obróciłem, już tam stał. Wyczułem jego powrót.

Draco objął Harry'ego i położył podbródek na jego ramieniu.

– Tak czy inaczej chcę wziąć udział w tym spotkaniu i poznać tę ważną informację, którą chce ci wyjawić, choćby nie wiem co to było – powiedział. – Pozwolisz mi na to?

– No pewnie – powiedział Harry, powstrzymując się przed wymówieniem na głos wszystkich myśli, które sugerowały, jak wiele mogliby już osiągnąć bez tych durnych podejrzeń.

_Wiedział_, że to Regulus. Już pomijając wszystko inne, wyczuwał sposób, w jaki tańczyły wokół niego osłony, wirując i witając z powrotem dziedzica Blacków. Harry był legalnym dziedzicem, ale Regulusa łączyła z nimi historia krwi i magii, spędził tu wiele dni w czasie swojego dzieciństwa i znał te obrazy tak dogłębnie, jak Harry pewnie pozna je dopiero z upływem czasu. Wiadomo było, że dom uraduje się z jego powrotu i momentalnie odrzuci od siebie podróbkę, albo przynajmniej da Harry'emu znać, że nie był prawdziwym Regulusem.

_Czasami Draco naprawdę przesadza z tą swoją paranoją._

* * *

Snape stał bardzo nieruchomo, kiedy Harry powiedział mu tego ranka, że Regulus powrócił i w pewnym sensie miał wrażenie, że ten bezruch pozostał w nim, mimo że od tego czasu wstał i chodził po pokoju. Nie zszedł na śniadanie, bo wiedział że nikt nie będzie tego po nim oczekiwał na drugi dzień świąt. Spędził większość czasu na siedzeniu w fotelu i wyglądaniu przez okno, z którego roztaczał się magiczny widok niewielkiego lasku, pełnego bezlistnych drzew.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Snape nabrał głęboko tchu, potrząsnął głową i wstał. Unikał Regulusa, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby zobaczył on wypisaną w jego oczach przeszłość. Snape przeżył w swoich snach sceny, przez które zaczynał powątpiewać w to, jak powinien zachowywać się przy Regulusie. W przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy prowadził kompletnie inne życie od tego, przez co przechodził Regulus. Niesprawiedliwym byłoby od niego oczekiwanie, że Regulus zachowa się tak, jak Snape miał nadzieję, że by się zachował, niesprawiedliwym byłoby obciążanie go przyjacielem pełnym wspomnień z czasów, kiedy ich ówczesna przyjaźń bardzo różniła się od tego, co teraz było między nimi.

Joseph pewnie powiedziałby mu, że zachowuje się jak tchórz. Ale Josepha tu nie było.

Snape otworzył drzwi i kiwnął głową na powitanie. Regulus uśmiechnął się do niego, co rozjaśniło jego szare oczy w ten sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś świeciły Syriuszowi Blackowi, ilekroć miał wywinąć jakiś numer. To nieco ustabilizowało Snape'a. Zdoła zachować emocjonalny dystans, jeśli będzie myślał o Regulusie jak o drugim wcieleniu jego brata.

– Severusie. – I wtedy Regulus dokonał niemożliwego i go przytulił.

Snape spiął się cały i zamarł, póki nie dotarło do niego, że Regulus nie ma zamiaru się ruszyć, póki nie dostanie takiej samej odpowiedzi. Czując się z tym wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, Snape objął go, po czym odsunął ręce tak szybko, jak to było możliwe.

– Severusie?

Snape naprawdę wolałby, żeby przestał się tak do niego zwracać. Zanadto przypominało mu to o snach. Ale tym bardziej chciał przestać zachowywać się jak taki koszmarny tchórz, więc obejrzał się i kiwnął do Regulusa, a nawet udało mu się skrzywić tak, że to niemal wyglądało na uśmiech, co opracował w tygodniach, które poprzedzały zniknięcie Regulusa w obrazach.

– Witaj.

– Cokolwiek długo kazałeś mi na to czekać. – Regulus rozwalił się na jednym z obitych foteli w pokoju. Snape niemalże słyszał, jak duchy ślizgońskich prefektów obsobaczają go za niezdolność do utrzymania odpowiedniej postury. – Harry opowiedział mi nieco o bitwie na letnie przesilenie i swoim pobycie w Sanktuarium, ale powiedział, że to od ciebie powinienem usłyszeć części historii, które dotyczą, cóż, ciebie. No to dajesz. – Wbił w Snape'a wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Snape zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego. Może jednak sobie z tym _poradzi_. Przynajmniej zdoła wyjaśnić Regulusowi swoje osobliwe zachowanie i może nawet dojdą do jakiegoś wspólnego porozumienia pod względem tego, jak ta relacja powinna od teraz wyglądać.

– Sanktuarium zmusza do leczenia każdego, kto pojawi się w jego obrębie – powiedział, słysząc jak drwina zakrada mu się do głosu. – Czy im się to podoba czy nie.

– Ale ty go potrzebowałeś – powiedział Regulus.

Snape odetchnął przez zaciśnięte zęby, przypominając sobie, czemu zawsze ciężko mu się rozmawiało z Regulusem, kiedy był w tym nastroju. Rozbawienie Syriusza Blacka miało w sobie okrucieństwo, które często równało się temu okazywanemu przez Ślizgonów. Regulus nie był w żadnym razie niewinny, ale często, jak i teraz, pomijał subtelniejsze wątki w rozmowie, uwieszając się na tym, co uważał za rzeczywistość.

– Tu nie chodzi o to, czy go potrzebowałem czy nie – powiedział ostro Snape. – Radziłem sobie bez niego.

– Nie najlepiej.

Teraz już zęby zgrzytnęły mu o siebie, przez co Regulus gwizdnął cicho z sympatią.

– Musiało ci być naprawdę ciężko – powiedział, podbijając sobie dłoń na kolanie – kiedy zorientowałeś się, że otaczający cię ludzie nie dadzą się zastraszyć, czy przekonać ładnymi słowami, że nic ci nie jest.

Snape żałował w tym momencie, że nie ma daru parszywego spojrzenia, starożytnej zdolności do krzywdzenia innych samym łypnięciem.

– Byłem prześladowany przez sny – powiedział. – Mogłem wypić eliksir bezsennego snu, żeby ich uniknąć. Nie zrobiłem tego. Ale naprawdę ciężko było je znieść.

– Sny? – Regulus przechylił głowę, podnosząc brwi.

– Wspomnienia. – Snape powiedział mu też coś, co wolałby zachować dla siebie, ale nie był już w stanie znieść sceptycznego wyrazu twarzy Regulusa, jakby uważał, że każdy powinien być w stanie znieść byle sny. – Wspomnienia z czasów, które spędziłem jako śmierciożerca. Obecnie dośniłem do momentu, w którym udałeś się za tym cholernym _medalionem_, przez co Mroczny Pan poddał mnie torturom, bo wydawało mu się, że mogę coś wiedzieć na ten temat.

Regulus zassał z zaskoczeniem powietrze i wyprostował się w fotelu. Rozgoryczona satysfakcja Snape'a, że wywołał w nim jakąkolwiek reakcję, nie potrwała długo. To była słabość, pęknięcie w masce. Powinien był to znosić w milczeniu. Nie chciał, żeby Regulus się o tym dowiedział. Tylko Josephowi mówił do tej pory o swoich snach, a Joseph przynajmniej wiedział co oznaczały i był w stanie je z nim rzeczowo omówić. Snape odwrócił się.

– Wiesz przecież, czemu niczego ci nie powiedziałem – wyszeptał Regulus, niesamowicie łagodnym głosem. – _Wiesz, _Severusie. Nie byłem pewien twojej lojalności, a musiało mi się udać, w dodatku nie chciałem żebyś zginął, albo ucierpiał jeszcze gorzej, gdybyś jednak się czegoś ode mnie dowiedział i nie zdołał potem ukryć tego przed jego legilimencją.

– Do tego czasu – powiedział Snape, nie oglądając się na niego – już od roku ukrywałem przed nim fakt, że regularnie składałem raporty Zakonowi Feniksa.

Regulus prychnął.

– I kryłeś się z tym na tyle dobrze, że nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia. – Uderzył ostro dłonią o coś, prawdopodobnie było podłokietnikiem, albo bezużytecznym, delikatnie zdobionym stolikiem, który jakiś debil postawił obok fotela. – Byłeś znakomitym aktorem, pamiętasz Severusie? Po prostu czasami korzystałeś ze swoich zdolności jednocześnie na oczach swoich wrogów i przyjaciół, przez co nikt nie był w stanie zauważyć różnicy. Ani przyjaciel, ani wróg.

Urwał. Snape siedział w ciszy, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Regulusa.

– Naprawdę mi przykro, że musiałeś ponownie przez to przejść – zaoferował wreszcie cicho Regulus. – Ale _uwierz mi,_ Severusie, nie uważam cię przez to w jakikolwiek sposób za słabszego i nie obchodzi mnie, jak teraz zaczniesz mnie przez to traktować.

Snape poczuł, jak ramiona mu się spinają.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział Regulus. – Nawet wtedy nimi byliśmy, nawet jeśli nie chciałeś tak tego nazywać. I nimi pozostaliśmy. A ja właśnie wróciłem z… miejsca, w którym dowiedziałem się naprawdę okropnych rzeczy, o których będę musiał zaraz opowiedzieć Harry'emu. – Do głosu zakradła mu się nuta tak głębokiego żalu, że Snape już musiał się na niego obejrzeć. Miał strasznie zmęczoną twarz, a pod oczami rozciągały mu się kręgi, niczym popołudniowe cienie. – Chcę przyjaciela. Potrzebuję przyjaciela.

– Zmieniłem się – ostrzegł go Snape, co przyszło mu cokolwiek ciężko, ale szybko zastanowił się nad tym określeniem. – Nie. Wciąż się zmieniam. Kiepskie ze mnie towarzystwo…

– Czyli to się nie zmieniło. – Regulus miał czelność wyszczerzyć się do niego.

Snape potrząsnął głową z frustracją.

– Nie. W pewnej chwili było ze mną tak źle, że zaatakowałem jednego z wilkołaków Harry'ego, Regulusie. Nie zachowywałem się jak opiekun, ale kolejne bezsilne dziecko, którym Harry musiał się zająć. Powoli robimy kroki w kierunku ponownego nawiązania więzi ojca i syna, ale…

– Wiem, że się zmieniasz – przerwał mu spokojnie Regulus. – Wszyscy się stale zmieniają, Severusie. Do czego tak naprawdę doszło, to że wreszcie zmuszono cię do zauważenia, że to przytrafia się i tobie. – Zaoferował mu swoje ramię. – A teraz pozwól. Wiem, że Draco uprze się przy wysłuchaniu wszystkiego, co mam Harry'emu do powiedzenia. Uważam, że to po prostu sprawiedliwe, żeby jego ojciec również mu przy tym towarzyszył i był w stanie pocieszyć go w chwili kryzysu.

Snape wywrócił oczami i złapał Regulusa pod ramię. Wiedział, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, Regulus ruszyłby za nim, przez całą drogę oferując mu swoje ramię, przez co obaj wyglądaliby kompletnie niedorzecznie.

A potem uszy dogoniły mózg i zatrzymał się nagle.

– Czasu _jakiego_ kryzysu? – zapytał wymagająco, przemykając wzrokiem po twarzy Regulusa. – Czegoś ty się dowiedział w tych obrazach?

Regulus uśmiechnął się słabo i z goryczą, która bardziej pasowała do jego śmierciożerczych czasów, niż obecnych.

– Złych wieści – powiedział.

* * *

Regulus poprosił, żeby spotkali się w jednym z gabinetów w Srebrnym Lustrze, poświęconym książkom dotyczącym mrocznych zastosowań świetlistych zaklęć. Harry kompletnie wypatroszył tam jedną z półek dotyczących magii leczniczej, kiedy wydawało mu się, że śmierciożercy mogliby zwrócić przeciw nim zaklęcia medyczne na polu bitwy, ale wszystkie pozostałe książki wciąż tam były. Harry kręcił się przy półkach, wyglądając czegokolwiek interesującego, podczas gdy Draco pozostał przy drzwiach, siedząc w fotelu znajdującym się naprzeciw wejścia.

Jego głośne westchnienie sprawiło, że Harry obrócił się szybko, wznosząc magię wokół siebie. Zobaczył, jak Snape i Regulus zamierają w progu, patrząc na Dracona, który zerwał się na nogi i wycelował różdżką.

_W Regulusa, _zorientował się Harry z irytacją. Westchnął i zrobił krok przed siebie.

– Draco…

– Spójrz na podłogę, Harry. – Głos Dracona był spięty i zduszony. – Na jego cień.

Harry spojrzał. Zamrugał, kiedy cień Regulusa faktycznie wydawał się cienki i rozciągnięty, ale to prawdopodobnie przez wiele lamp, które oświetlały gabinet. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Co z nim? Draco, nie ro…

Regulus zrobił krok przed siebie.

I wtedy Harry zobaczył. Cień Regulusa podążył za nim posłusznie, jak każdy cień powinien, ale nie był już ludzkiego kształtu. Zamiast tego kroczył za nim czarny pies.

Ponurak. Omen śmierci.

Harry poderwał wzrok na twarz Regulusa i zagapił się. Regulus zatrzymał się i patrzył na niego spokojnie, ignorując różdżkę Dracona, ignorując sposób, w jaki Snape puścił jego ramię i odsunął się z warknięciem.

– Miałem zamiar ci o tym powiedzieć – zaczął Regulus. – Po prostu nie uważałem, żeby poprzednia noc była do tego najlepszym momentem. Chciałem, żebyśmy po prostu spędzili ją radośnie, Harry, przynajmniej przez kilka godzin. – Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział na jego twarzy równie smutnego uśmiechu. – Zanim zostanę zmuszony do odebrania ci tego szczęścia.

– Łże jak pies – syknął Draco. – To nie jest prawdziwy Regulus. _Spójrz_ na niego, Harry. Czy Regulus kiedykolwiek brzmiał w ten sposób? Wyglądał w ten sposób?

Harry w dalszym ciągu przyglądał się oczom Regulusa, zamiast odpowiedzieć Draconowi. I wciąż widział w tych szarych oczach światło, iskrę kiedyś znanego mu człowieka. Wiedział, że to był prawdziwy Regulus, po prostu…

– Wyglądałby tak, gdyby przyszło mu dorosnąć, Draco – powiedział miękko Harry, nawet na moment nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Regulusem. – Gdyby spotkał w tych obrazach coś, co kompletnie zmieniło mu światopogląd. – Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, po czym dodał: – Ale i tak powinieneś wyjaśnić swój psi cień.

– Tak zrobię. – Regulus podszedł do ustawionych w trójkąt foteli. – Czy możecie być tak mili, panowie, i zająć swoje miejsca?

Snape usiadł, ale na twarzy miał wyraz tak dogłębnej i osobistej zdrady, że Harry aż się skrzywił i odwrócił wzrok. Draco pozostał na nogach. Harry obszedł go i położył dłoń na jego prawym ramieniu, delikatnie go głaszcząc i mamrocząc bezsensowne, kojące słowa. Draco zadrżał i oparł się bardziej na piętach, przyciskając plecy do piersi Harry'ego. Nie opuścił różdżki, ale przynajmniej Harry mógł być pewien, że nie przeklnie zaraz kogoś bez ostrzeżenia.

Kiwnął do Regulusa głową.

Regulus nabrał głęboko tchu i sięgnął po swój lewy rękaw, po czym zaczął go podwijać. Następnie wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i pokazał ją Harry'emu.

Harry martwił się, że zobaczy Mroczny Znak, otoczony infekcją, w ogóle nie wyleczony, mimo że Regulus powiedział mu wczoraj coś innego. Ale znak nie był niczym otoczony. Byłoby to dla niego wyjątkowo ciężkie, ponieważ w ogóle go nie było.

Zamiast tego, w tej samej czerni w jakiej kiedyś widniał wąż z czaszką, na przedramieniu Regulusa lśnił pies. Harry musiał przyznać, że ten wzór był wyjątkowo dobrze wykonany. Był w stanie zobaczyć poszczególne kosmyki futra, a ciemne ślepia psa – Ponuraka – wydawały się wyjątkowo niepokojące.

– Pierwszy obraz wyleczył mnie z infekcji – powiedział cicho Regulus. – Pod tym względem cię nie okłamałem, Harry. Drugi… – Zerknął na Dracona i Snape'a. – Niewiele mogę powiedzieć o jego naturze w obecności ludzi, którzy nie są dziedzicami Blacków. Ale powiedziałem ci, że potocznie nazywa się go obrazem egzekucyjnym.

– Czyli cię zabił – powiedział Draco i zaczął odsuwać się od Harry'ego, usiłując znaleźć się między nim a Regulusem. – Zabił cię i przysłał tu z powrotem twoje martwe ciało, zamiast _prawdziwego_ Regulusa. Wiedziałem.

Na twarzy Regulusa pojawiło się przez chwilę szczere zaskoczenie, ale szybko zostało zastąpione szczeknięciem śmiechu. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że jego echa niosły się nieco zbyt długo, jakby gdzieś w oddali znajdował się zawodzący pies.

– Myślisz, że jestem inferiusem? Nie, Draco. Nie zginąłem tam. Ale spotkałem Śmierć.

– I jak ci poszło? – zapytał Harry, nieustannie przerzucając wzrok między psim cieniem Regulusa i jego znamieniem.

– Jak mówiłem, nie mogę zbyt wiele ci powiedzieć przy takiej publiczności – mruknął Regulus. – Ale w tym przypadku najbardziej odpowiednim określeniem byłoby „jak ci z _nią_ poszło", Harry. W świecie, do którego zabrał mnie obraz, była kobietą. I to bardzo, bardzo okrutną.

Zadrżał, po czym pokręcił głową i ogłosił:

– Skoro żaden z was nie chce usiąść, to sam to zrobię. – Zajął fotel obok Snape'a, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na wbite w siebie spojrzenia. Różdżka Dracona śledziła go. Harry spróbował się odsunąć i zająć inne miejsce, ale Draco zacisnął wolną rękę na kołnierzyku jego szaty. Harry wywrócił oczami i pozostał na miejscu. _Jeśli poczuje się od tego lepiej._

– I to ona zmieniła ci cień i znak? – zapytał Harry.

Regulus kiwnął głową.

– Żebym nie zapomniał czasem o naszej umowie. Zawarła ze mną układ, Harry. Nie mogę powiedzieć ci o wszystkich warunkach. Jak już wspomniałem, niewłaściwa publiczność. Ale w zamian za to – ponownie podniósł lewe przedramię – otrzymałem wiedzę, której potrzebowałem. – Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Ponurak zaczął się wić i wyginać w świetle lamp. – Jestem teraz własnością Śmierci. Jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszę w moim znamieniu zew, to będę musiał się go posłuchać. – Wziął głęboki oddech, widocznie zbierając się w sobie. – Umrę, kiedy mnie do siebie wezwie.

Harry zacisnął pięść, przez co Draco zamamrotał pod nosem i przesunął się, bo Harry nagle mocno zmiął mu szaty.

– Czy to jest jak dar nekromancji? – zapytał. – Czy wiesz, _kiedy_ umrzesz i po prostu nie możesz nam powiedzieć?

Regulus momentalnie pokręcił głową.

– Nie, Harry. Nic w tym stylu. Mogłaby zawołać mnie do siebie za pięć minut, albo za sto lat. Obiecuję. Niczego pod tym względem przed tobą nie kryję. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej, przez co Harry musiał już uznać jego minę za szczerą. Nie sądził, żeby nawet Regulus był w stanie wyglądać tak pogodnie, gdyby zdawał sobie sprawę z szybko nadciągającej śmierci. Nie zauważył też nigdy żadnych oznak, które świadczyłyby, że Regulus był dobrym kłamcą. Nawet kiedy krył się z faktem, że wiedział o medalionie, to i tak bardziej kłamał przez niedomówienie, zamiast wypierać się tego wprost. – Dlatego to tak na dobrą sprawę niczym nie różni się od tego, co wszyscy wiedzą o własnej śmierci. Mój przypadek jest… po prostu bardziej osobisty od innych.

Harry kiwnął głową, usiłując zignorować tętnienie pulsu w gardle.

– I w zamian otrzymałeś wiedzę, której potrzebowałeś.

– Tak.

– No to co to było? Czy medalion i pamiętnik były broniami Voldemorta, czy czymś jeszcze innym?

Regulus pochylił głowę i złapał za podłokietniki swojego fotela. Kiedy wreszcie podniósł wzrok, odezwał się cichym i pozbawionym fleksji tonem, który brzmiał, jakby wielokrotnie przećwiczony.

– One nazywają się horkruksami, Harry. To fizyczne przedmioty, zawierające w sobie odrobinę duszy swojego twórcy. Ekstremalnie mroczna magia. Można je wzmocnić wyłącznie za pomocą morderstwa. Morderstwo dzieli duszę rzucającego na kawałki, dzięki czemu może ją pochwycić i schować w… czymś w miarę możliwości niezniszczalnym. Takie fragmenty są w stanie rozwinąć w sobie odrębne osobowości i często do tego właśnie dochodzi. Dlatego właśnie spotkałeś Toma Riddle'a w pamiętniku, albo dlaczego fragment Voldemorta zdołał opętać mojego brata. Horkruksy _żyją_ i to nie tylko na sposób, w jaki okazuje to zegar rodzinny, czy monitor wrogów. Mają własną inteligencję i ludzką świadomość. Nie posiadają całej wiedzy swojego twórcy. Tom Riddle miał szesnaście lat, kiedy Voldemort stworzył ten pamiętnik, więc fragment jego duszy pozostał w tym wieku. Są jednak w stanie uczyć się na własną rękę, o ile zyskają kontakt z kimś z zewnątrz, albo kogoś opętają. Mogą też wyhodować sobie kompletnie nowe ciało.

Harry zamknął oczy. Przypomniał sobie szare wybrzuszenie wyrastające z boku Syriusza, opętanie które Syriusz zakończył swoim samobójstwem. Pamiętał jak Tom Riddle usiłował osuszyć Connora i Harry'ego z magii, żeby mógł w stanie ponownie żyć poza stronami pamiętnika, albo czyjegoś umysłu. Och tak, Harry'emu dobrze były znane potrzeby i pragnienia horkruksów pod względem ciał.

– I w ten właśnie sposób Voldemort stał się nieśmiertelny – ciągnął dalej Regulus nieugiętym, cichym głosem. – Każdy z horkruksów zawiera kawałek jego duszy, podczas gdy jego ciało zawiera w sobie ostatni. Śmierć pokazała mi numer siedem. To ma sens. Siódemka jest magicznie potężną liczbą. Podzielił swoją duszę na siedem kawałków – po jednym na sześć horkruksów i ostatni dla siebie. Nie mógł, oczywiście, pozostawić własne ciało bez choćby odrobiny. Ale w ten właśnie sposób przeżył, kiedy odbiłeś jego klątwę zabijającą, Harry. Zniszczyłeś mu ciało i klątwa zwykle rozwiałaby również duszę, ale ten fragment był już tak niewielki, że nie zdołała go trafić. Uciekł więc i ukrył się, po czym opętał Quirrella – praktycznie robiąc _z niego_ horkruks, tylko że ta część miała w sobie więcej inteligencji i wiedzy od wszystkich pozostałych i zawsze wiedziała, co się jej przytrafiło. A teraz wrócił w pełni sił, ale wciąż ma w sobie tylko ten jeden, niewielki kawałek duszy.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Regulus przygląda mu się z powagą.

– Właśnie dlatego rzucona przez ciebie _Avada Kedavra_ w Komnacie Tajemnic nie podziałała, Harry. Będzie żył – o ile można nazwać to życiem – póki istnieje przynajmniej jeden z jego horkruksów.

– Czyli musimy znaleźć i zniszczyć pozostałe – powiedział Harry.

Regulus przytaknął.

– Jeszcze cztery.

Regulus ponownie przytaknął.

Harry zadrżał lekko. Walki z Tomem Riddle'em i Voldemortem opętującym Syriusza były nieziemsko trudne. Być może kolejne okażą się łatwiejsze, ponieważ był już starszy i wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale nie bardzo na to liczył. _Niech nam Merlin pomoże, jeśli pozostałe cztery horkruksy spróbują wyhodować sobie ciała._

– Czy wiesz, czym są? Gdzie?

– Śmierć zawarła ze mną układ – powiedział Regulus, wyglądając na zdegustowanego. – To nie była wyprzedaż. Zaoferowała mi wiedzę, czym były, albo gdzie były, ale nie oba na raz. – Westchnął. – Poprosiłem o lokacje, Harry. Uznałem, że niewiele by nam się przydała świadomość tego jak wyglądały, gdybyśmy nie wiedzieli, gdzie Voldemort je ukrył. Ostatecznie gdybym dowiedział się tylko o istnieniu medalionu, a nie o naturze otaczających go pułapek, to nigdy nie udałoby mi się go ukraść.

Harry kiwnął zachęcająco głową. W uszach mu szumiało. Zawsze się zastanawiał, na czym polegała tajemnica nieśmiertelności Voldemorta i jak, na Merlina, uda im się to odkryć. A teraz odpowiedź znajdowała się niemal w ich zasięgu. Nawet częściowa wiedza była lepsza od żadnej.

– Nawet wówczas usiłowała oszukiwać, przynajmniej na tyle, ile była w stanie – powiedział Regulus. – Pokazała mi cztery obrazy, ale tylko dwa z nich wydawały się jakkolwiek użyteczne. Jeden przedstawiał Hogwart. Drugi pokazywał biurko stojące w jakimś starym pokoju, który wyglądał na mugolski… pewnie gdzieś w Londynie, ale nie byłbym w stanie powiedzieć tego na pewno nawet, gdybym zobaczył ten budynek z zewnątrz. Większość mugolskich domów wygląda dla mnie tak samo. Trzecie miejsce było jakieś ciemne, jakby nora czy coś, ale nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć żadnych szczegółów…

– A czwartym był ciemny dom – dokończył Harry, czując jak na skórze pojawia mu się gęsia skórka. _Takie same obrazy pokazał mi ptak. To właśnie starał się mi przekazać._

Regulus zamrugał na niego.

– No, tak, znaczy, prawie. Właściwie to była chata, praktycznie szopa, otoczona drzewami. Stała na wzgórzu. – Zadrżał. – Wydawała się najbardziej niepoważną i wrażliwą kryjówką, ale mam wrażenie, że Voldemort naprawdę porządnie ją ochronił. Aż widziałem skaczące wokół niej klątwy.

I Harry _zrozumiał_ nagle, gdzie musi znajdować się jeden z horkruksów i przeklął się za to, że nie zorientował się już wcześniej.

– Chata – wyszeptał, obracając się do Snape'a. – Ta chatka przy domu Riddle'ów, obok Little Hangleton. Pamięta pan? Minęliśmy ją po drodze na cmentarz w poprzednie zimowe przesilenie. Miała tak potężne osłony i pułapki, że nawet nie próbowałem ich przełamać. Poza tym wtedy po prostu pomyśleliśmy, że to dziwne i nie zwróciliśmy większej uwagi.

Twarz Snape'a na chwilę straciła wszelki wyraz, po czym pojawiło się na niej zaskoczenie. Po chwili zostało ukryte surowością, a Snape kiwnął głową.

– Mroczna magia – mruknął. – Potężna mroczna magia, chroniąca coś, co wyglądało na ruiny. Teraz już wiemy czemu.

– Czemu pozostawił po sobie zaklęcia, ale nie czemu wybrał takie właśnie miejsce. Być może gdybyśmy zdołali to ustalić, to łatwiej przyszłoby nam odkryć położenie innych. – Harry obrócił się z powrotem do Regulusa. – Śmierć pewnie nie wyjawiła ci, czemu Voldemort zdecydował się schować coś tak ważnego w tych konkretnych miejscach?

Regulus pokręcił głową.

– Jak już powiedziałem, zaoferowała mi tak niewiele wiedzy, jak tylko była w stanie. Cieszę się, że rozpoznałeś ten domek i że sam byłem w stanie rozpoznać Hogwart. Nie wiem jednak, co zrobić z pozostałymi dwoma.

– Chyba mam pewien pomysł – mruknął Harry, myśląc o tym szybko. _Ptak mógłby pomóc. Być może. Bo gdyby naprawdę _chciał _pomóc, to już dawno powiedziałby mi o horkruksach i czym właściwie są. Przecież wyraźnie zdaje sobie z nich sprawę. Ale zagadam go o to, jak pojawi się następnym razem. – _Dziękuję, Regulusie. Nie… Przyznam, że wciąż nie podoba mi się, że zaryzykowałeś dla czegoś takiego życiem. – Spojrzał Regulusowi w oczy. – Ale naprawdę niesamowicie nam pomogłeś. Dziękuję.

– Powiedziała mi jeszcze coś – powiedział cicho Regulus.

Harry momentalnie się spiął. Dłonie Regulusa zaciskały się na podłokietnikach, jakby usiłował utrzymać się w fotelu w samym środku huraganu. Harry przełknął dwukrotnie ślinę, zanim zdołał wycisnąć z siebie słowo.

– Co? – wyszeptał.

Draco oparł się znowu o niego i przechylił głowę, dzięki czemu mógł położyć policzek na ramieniu Harry'ego i zaczął szeptać niemal bezgłośne, kojące słowa. Harry prawie nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Pocił się, przez co miał wrażenie, jakby skóra pokryła mu się śluzem, a oddech przyśpieszył w miarę przyglądania się Regulusowi.

Regulus długo się wahał, aż w końcu Harry chciał się już na niego wydrzeć, żeby się nieco pośpieszył. Ale wreszcie się odezwał.

– Voldemort wiedział, że nie zdoła ochronić horkruksów przed każdym możliwym fizycznym zagrożeniem – wyszeptał. – Pomysłowy wróg zawsze mógłby wpaść na sposób zniszczenia, który nie przyszedł mu do głowy. Dlatego też nie dość, że ochronił je przez typowymi klątwami, ale też rzucił zaklęcie należące do rodziny arbitralnych, których nawet twórca nie jest w stanie cofnąć, zakończyć, czy przełamać na sposób, który nie został odgórnie ustalony. – Wbił spojrzenie w Harry'ego. – To może być nawet coś tak prostego jak klątwa kichania, którą można cofnąć wyłącznie za pomocą _Finite Incantatem_. Trzeba by było rzucić _Finite, _bo nawet zatkanie komuś nosa by nie podziałało, i tak kichałby dalej. A klątwa Voldemorta oznacza, że horkruksy można zniszczyć wyłącznie, jeśli ktoś przy tym zginie, poświęcając się dobrowolnie albo z intencją zniszczenia horkruksa, albo z miłości wobec osoby, która chce go zniszczyć.

Harry zagapił się na niego, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Ale to nie…

_Syriusz. Sylarana._

Harry zamarł, słowa przykleiły mu się do gardła, a wspomnienia rozgorzały w głowie. Syriusz rzucił na siebie klątwę zabijającą, zginął z własnej woli, poświęcił się przez wzgląd na miłość wobec Harry'ego i Connora, jak i chęć powstrzymania Voldemorta przed powrotem w ten sposób na świat. Jego ostatnie cztery słowa przed rzuceniem _Avada Kedavry_ były pożegnaniem z nimi.

I byłby w stanie zobaczyć, gdyby tylko zamknął oczy, Sylaranę odwijającą mu się z ręki i skaczącą w kierunku bazyliszka, jej wrzask wciąż rozbrzmiewał mu w uszach. _Mój! Mój człowiek! Chronię go przed innymi wężami!_

A potem świat zadrżał i rozpadł się, a on znowu siedział na zajęciach Acies z obrony przed mroczną magią w zeszłym roku. Jej słowa o poświęceniu z własnej woli krążyły mu w głowie niczym ptaki łowne.

_Poświęcenie życia, kończyna odcięta z własnej woli, przywilej poddany bez narzekania, wszystko to tworzy kształt i rdzeń poświęceń, którym ufa większość czarodziejów. Bez tego kształtu i rdzenia, poświęcenie jest zwykle postrzegane jako zła, a w najlepszym przypadku, wątpliwa magia. Co można osiągnąć z krwią, ciałem i innymi rzeczami nie poddanymi z własnej woli? Naprawdę wiele, ale nie tak wiele jak można by zyskać, gdyby poddano je z własnej woli. Wola czarodzieja dodaje potęgi zaklęciu, eliksirowi, czy rytuałowi, przeprowadzonemu z chętnym poświęceniem. Ten, dla którego poświęcenie zostało przeprowadzone, sam staje się bardziej potężny, gotów do działania. Być może nawet zdolny do przetrwania dowolnej burzy, która mogłaby nastąpić po tym poświęceniu._

I nawet zastanawiał się, czy poświęcenia Syriusza i Sylarany sprawiły jakąś różnicę w późniejszej walce z Voldemortem.

Sprawiły. To dzięki nim w ogóle okazały się możliwe.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że odsunął się od Dracona, że obił się o ścianę, że zawadził o coś kostką, pewnie o nogę fotela. Nie myślał teraz o tym. Miał to gdzieś. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to wyparcie się tego, co właśnie usłyszał od Regulusa.

– Nie – wyszeptał.

– Tak. – Nastąpiło ciche skrzypnięcie – pewnie Regulus za mocno zacisnął rękę na podłokietniku. – Przykro mi, Harry. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Śmierć jest okrutna, ale Voldemort przebija ją pod tym względem. Jeśli masz zniszczyć horkruksy, to będzie musiała zginąć przy tym czwórka kochających cię ludzi.

Harry usłyszał, jak jego oddech ucieka z niego z jękiem. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim, _najgorsze_ w tym było to, że faktycznie miał wokół siebie ludzi, którzy nawet byliby skłonni się tego podjąć i poddać dla niego życie.

_To nie… nie tak miało być. Tylko ja miałem się poświęcać. Czemu oni by mieli? To jest walka między mną a Voldemortem. Nie podejmuję się jej sam, ale czemu ktoś miałby towarzyszyć moim poświęceniom? Czemu ktokolwiek miałby to zrobić?_

– Albo zginąć z intencją zniszczenia horkruksa – powiedział ostro Snape gdzieś ponad szumem w uszach Harry'ego. – Przecież sam to powiedziałeś.

– Owszem – zgodził się Regulus. – Tak czy inaczej Harry niemal na pewno będzie musiał być tego świadkiem. Voldemort przypieczętował swój los, robiąc z Harry'ego swojego magicznego dziedzica i przekazując mu dar _absorbere_. Jest w stanie wchłonąć magię horkruksa, która zostanie po poświęceniu i w ten sposób zniszczyć kawałek duszy, albo po prostu rozwalić przedmiot. Bez magii i _jakiejkolwiek_ magicznej kotwicy, dusza po prostu się rozwieje.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jak po zniszczeniu pamiętnika, dusza Toma Riddle'a rozwijała się, malejąc i kurcząc, aż w końcu zniknęła.

To było…

To było niesprawiedliwe. To było podłe. Ale zrobi wszystko, co będzie w jego mocy, żeby upewnić się, że takim nie pozostanie.

– Nie wierzę, że rozmawiacie o tym, jakbyśmy tak właśnie mieli walczyć w tej wojnie – powiedział, odsuwając rękę od twarzy i patrząc gniewnie na Snape'a i Regulusa. – Bo _nie będziemy._ Znajdziemy jakiś sposób, żeby to obejść. Musi coś się znaleźć.

– Nie ma innego wyjścia – powiedział Regulus łagodnym głosem. – Przykro mi, Harry, ale tę konkretną arbitralną klątwę można zniszczyć wyłącznie dzięki poświęceniu z własnej woli, jak ci to opisałem.

– Może Śmierć cię okłamała – postawił się Harry. – Przecież sam przyznałeś, że była okrutna.

– To możliwe – powiedział Regulus. – Ale wówczas okłamała by mnie również pod względem ich położenia, podczas gdy wygląda na to, że one były ci już znane z jakiegoś innego, niezależnego ode mnie źródła. Poza tym wszystkie inne informacje, jakie moi przodkowie wynosili z tego obrazu, okazywały się prawdziwe.

Draco nagle znalazł się przed Harrym i przytulił go. Harry położył głowę na jego ramieniu, ale nie przestał łypać na Regulusa i Snape'a.

– Nie mam… nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby ludzie umierali po prostu dlatego, że mnie kochają – powiedział surowo. – Nigdy więcej takich poświęceń. Znajdziemy na to _sposób._

– A co, jeśli go nie ma? – zapytał cicho Regulus. – Znamy sposób na zniszczenie Voldemorta, Harry. Wiemy, że działa. Podziałał już dwukrotnie. Też podchodziłbym do tego sceptycznie, gdyby tak się zdarzyło _tylko_ w przypadku Sylarany albo mojego brata, ale mamy już dwa takie przykłady. Za pierwszym razem Tom Riddle zniknął po śmierci twojej wężycy. Za drugim, fragment Voldemorta zdołał przeskoczyć do ciała Rudolfa – być może dlatego, że był starszy i miał więcej doświadczenia w opętaniu – ale jak tylko go zniszczyłeś, to przepadł. Czy naprawdę _ośmielimy_ się zignorować wszystkie wnioski, jakie się z tym wiążą? Czy będziemy woleli pozwolić Voldemortowi na sianie zniszczenia tylko dlatego, że nie potrafimy pogodzić się z własną śmiercią?

– Poddam własne życie – powiedział stanowczo Harry. Zignorował piorunujące spojrzenie Snape'a i ramiona Dracona, które ścisnęły go tak mocno, że prawie pozbawiły tchu. – Poddam swój wolny czas, naukę zaklęć, które nie są związane z mrocznymi sztukami, albo sposobami na zniszczenie horkruksów, zrezygnuję z nauki w szkole. Ale _nie dopuszczę _do tego, żeby ludzie ginęli tylko dlatego, że mnie kochają.

– Nawet jeśli chcą to zrobić z własnej woli? – powiedział Regulus. – Pamiętaj, Harry, to musi być z własnej woli, jeśli ma zadziałać. Kompletnie z własnej. Wróg nie byłby w stanie rzucić na nas _Imperio_ i zażądać od nas poświęcenia za horkruksa. To nie działa nawet w przypadku innych sytuacji, w których potrzebne jest dobrowolne poświęcenie; magia po prostu tego nie akceptuje. Dlatego to zależy od naszej wolnej woli. Czy nie powinieneś tego uszanować? Jako _vates?_

Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że płakał, ale nie był w stanie otrzeć łez, bo ramię Dracona stało na drodze jego własnego. Ale _Merlinie_, jak on nienawidził płakać, okazywać słabość przed wszystkimi. Przecież to _oni_ mieli ponieść koszt tego poświęcenia, rozmawiali właśnie o ich _śmierci._

– Nie jestem… nie jestem wart takiego oddania – powiedział. – Regulusie, _nikt_ by nie był. Chyba to rozumiesz? Nie mogę tego od kogoś zażądać.

– Żądanie też by nie podziałało. – Głos Regulusa był niczym woda opadająca na kamienie i drążąca w nim dziurę, niczym głos Josepha. – To zawsze, zawsze musiałby być nasz wybór.

_Nie._

– Po prostu… chcę popracować nad odnalezieniem jakichś sposobów na ominięcie tego. – Harry przesunął się, żeby wtulić twarz w bark Dracona i otrzeć nieco łzy. – Ale nie chcę po prostu powiedzieć ludziom, że mają się pozabijać dla dobra pokonania Voldemorta i tyle.

_To nieprawda. To nie może być prawda. Błagam, niech to nie będzie prawda. Kochanie mnie i tak już prowadzi ludzi na śmierć, ilekroć podążają za mną do bitwy. Błagam, niech to się nie sprawdzi._

– Przeprowadzimy własne badania, Harry – powiedział Regulus. – Nigdy nie proponowałbym, żebyśmy wszyscy zaczęli popełniać samobójstwa tylko dlatego, że Śmierć to zasugerowała. Musimy też przecież znaleźć horkruksy i przełamać chroniące je zaklęcia. Ale jak już je znajdziemy…

Harry potrząsnął dziko i uparcie głową, przez co Regulus umilkł z cichym westchnieniem. Harry stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę z mocno bijącym sercem, po czym łagodnie odstąpił od Dracona, wysuwając się z jego objęć.

– Chciałbym teraz pobyć przez chwilę sam – powiedział, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować.

* * *

Pięć godzin później Harry stał na niewielkiej wieży, wznoszącej się ponad Srebrnym Lustrem, w której jakiś przodek Blacków wybudował obserwatorium. Przyglądał się gwiazdom z twarzą skrzywioną z determinacji.

_Musi istnieć jakieś wyjście. Po prostu musi. W czasie bitew i tak zginie znacznie więcej, niż tylko czwórka kochających mnie ludzi. Nie dopuszczę, żeby dołączyły do tego jeszcze cztery samobójstwa._

Wydawało mu się, że spędził w tej wieży wystarczająco wiele czasu, żeby wreszcie móc postawić się przeciw przebiegłemu, cichemu głosowi, który szeptał mu z tyłu głowy i brzmiał zdecydowanie zanadto jak Joseph.

_Powiedziałeś, że dopuściłbyś do samobójstwa, gdyby było z własnej woli. Zszedłbyś z drogi nawet Draco, gdybyś uwierzył, że nie został do tego w jakiś sposób przymuszony._

Harry przywalił dłonią w poręcz balkonu, biegnącego wokół wieży. Magia rozwaliła ją na kawałki, więc Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, przywołał z powrotem wszystkie elementy i rzucił _Reparo._

_To co innego. Takie samobójstwo popełniliby, ponieważ sami by tego chcieli. Albo takie jak to Lokiego, które wzmocniło innych._

_Ale ja… nie chcę, żeby ludzie dla mnie umierali. Nie zaakceptuję tego. Musi istnieć jakiś sposób. Sylarana i Syriusz byli gotowi się dla mnie poświęcić, ale przecież Sylarana sobie tego nie zaplanowała. Więc może jednak będzie jakieś obejście. Musimy to sprawdzić._

_Nie jestem wart tego, żeby ktoś w ten sposób się dla mnie poświęcał. Bitwa to co innego, bo tam wszyscy znajdują się w takim samym zagrożeniu, ale coś takiego? Nie. Nie. Nie pozwolę._

Harry zamknął oczy, po czym obrócił się szybko od poręczy i wszedł z powrotem do domu.

Znajdą jakiś sposób na obejście tego... tego potwornego zaklęcia Voldemorta i wtedy nikt nie będzie musiał dla niego umierać.

_Mogę sam się poświęcać. Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Ale to niesprawiedliwe, podłe i _niesłuszne, _oczekiwać od kogoś poświęceń tylko dlatego, że mnie kochają. Draco zasługuje na coś lepszego. Snape i Connor zasługują na coś lepszego. Regulus zasługuje na coś lepszego. Wszyscy moi sojusznicy zasługują na coś lepszego._

_Nie jestem tego wart._


End file.
